L'Emergence des Géants
by Black Dragon EdG
Summary: 1945 : Le retour d'Athéna sur terre est proche, annonçant une nouvelle Guerre Sainte. Le Grand Pope Sion doit maintenant faire face à son plus grand défi : former la nouvelle génération de chevaliers d'or qui serviront la déesse lors des combats à venir.
1. La Vieille Garde

_L'émergence des géants_

_CHAPITRE UN : La vieille garde_

**Chine, région de Rozan, septembre 1944**

En ces temps sombres, il restait peu d'endroits épargnés par la folie des hommes et le bruit des batailles. Rozan était de ceux-là. Havre de paix isolé des tristes réalités du monde, le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur sa splendeur. Néanmoins la quiétude de cette merveille géologique était troublée en ce jour. Cinq hommes aux uniformes sombres avançaient rapidement sur un chemin escarpé. Ils n'avaient croisé personne depuis des jours car les autochtones semblaient disparaître à leur approche.

Les quatre premiers étaient jeunes et vigoureux. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, ils incarnaient l'idéal aryen et arboraient fièrement la croix gammée sur leurs uniformes. Malgré leurs équipements et leurs armes, pas une goutte de sueur ne venait tremper le prestigieux uniforme SS. Ils étaient l'élite de leur armée et grande était leur détermination.

Le cinquième personnage était plus âgé. Les cheveux plus sombres, la carrure moins imposante, il ressemblait à un érudit. Il n'était pas chargé mais avait du mal à suivre le rythme de ses compagnons. Il ne se plaignait cependant pas car il savait que le temps pressait.

Finalement, les cinq hommes parvinrent à un point de vue qui leur permit de découvrir un panorama saisissant.

- Les Cinq Pics, commenta sobrement l'érudit. Vous ne verrez pas souvent de telles splendeurs géologiques. Voyez-vous l'endroit a été formé par…

- Nous n'avons pas le temps Rudy, coupa sèchement l'un des jeunes hommes, visiblement le chef du groupe.

- Certes, Karl.

Une pause…

- Nous devons trouver le gardien des lieux, lui seul connaît les réponses des dernières énigmes, continua finalement l'érudit.

- Même en admettant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une légende, il est sans doute mort depuis longtemps... Le texte qui l'évoque date de plus d'un siècle, répliqua Karl, l'air sceptique.

- Le personnage a existé. Le texte évoque en outre une longévité exceptionnelle. Néanmoins, s'il est mort, il aura sûrement eu un successeur. Maintenant dirigeons-nous vers la cascade.

Les cinq hommes reprirent leur marche. Malgré leur entraînement, aucun ne s'apercevait qu'ils étaient observés. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la légendaire cascade. Ils inspectèrent rapidement les environs.

- Des traces de pas, quelqu'un passe par ici régulièrement, constata un des hommes.

- Que cherchez-vous par ici étrangers ? demanda soudain une voix.

Surpris, les cinq hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils cherchèrent plusieurs secondes celui qui les avait apostrophés, avant que l'un d'eux n'eût l'idée de regarder plus haut. Sur un piton rocheux qui les surplombait se tenait l'être le plus étonnant que les Allemands eussent jamais vu, si immobile que l'on aurait pu le confondre avec un rocher.

L'apparence de l'homme retenait en effet l'attention : il semblait incroyablement âgé, au point que le poids des ans l'avait totalement ratatiné, donnant une teinte violacée et maladive à sa peau. Pourtant, dans ses yeux sans âge brûlaient une intelligence et une vitalité hors norme.

- Je vous pose une question mais, en fait, votre accoutrement m'en apprend déjà beaucoup sur vous, reprit l'étrange personnage d'une voix sereine. Vous venez de ce jeune empire que l'on nomme le Troisième Reich. Jeune, mais pourtant déjà si proche de son déclin et de sa chute. Car l'histoire n'a aucune pitié pour les tyrannies, l'humanité n'a déjà que beaucoup trop toléré les débordements et les folies de votre maître.

- Espèce de chi…, commença Karl.

- Silence, coupa Rudy.

Karl regarda son compagnon avec fureur. Mais devant le regard dur de son aîné, il se tut.

- Vous savez votre chute proche, reprit le vieillard nullement troublé par l'interruption. Aussi votre maître cherche-t-il une solution pour faire à nouveau pencher la providence de son côté. Et cette solution, il pense l'avoir trouvée en explorant le domaine des connaissances cachées et en se penchant sur de vieux grimoires. Ainsi, avez-vous traversé deux continents, pensant trouver en ces lieux un pouvoir ancien et maudit.

Un silence s'installa, seul le bruit de la cascade se faisant entendre.

- Votre silence me confirme que j'ai vu juste. Pardonnez-moi donc de vous avoir posé une question à laquelle je pouvais finalement répondre moi-même. A présent, je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous retourniez en votre contrée. Vous ne trouverez rien de ce que vous êtes venus chercher.

- Brillante perspicacité, dit finalement Rudy d'une voix peu assurée.

Il laissa passer un instant puis repartit d'une voix plus ferme.

- Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de repartir sans résultats. Notre Führer a consacré des années à rassembler toutes les informations possibles sur les sciences de l'occulte et les mythes anciens. Ces informations sont rares et seulement accessibles à de très restreints cercles d'initiés. Nous avons mis des mois à différencier la légende du fait historique. Mais finalement, il est apparu clair que les dieux olympiens et les guerriers sacrés les servant étaient bien plus que de simples croyances périmées. Nous avons enquêté en Grèce, et même si nous n'avons jamais réussi à pénétrer ce lieu mystérieux baptisé le Sanctuaire, nous avons acquis la certitude que les chevaliers sacrés d'Athéna existaient encore à notre époque. Et surtout que son ennemi, le grand Hadès, était emprisonné en un lieu secret, seulement connu d'un vieux chevalier, nommé Dohko de la Balance. Tout me laisse à croire que ce personnage de légende est à présent devant moi. Car votre existence et votre apparence ont été rapportées dans plusieurs textes rédigés par des adorateurs d'Hadès. Comme vous le voyez, j'en sais beaucoup moi aussi. Maintenant que nous vous avons trouvé, nous ne partirons pas sans avoir rempli notre mission.

- Et quelle est-elle ? demanda Dohko d'un air soudain las, comme si à nouveau il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

- Nous devons détruire le sceau d'Athéna, répondit Rudy le regard exalté. Ainsi nous libérerons le grand Hadès. Avec son appui, le peuple aryen pourra régner pendant mille ans sur une terre purifiée des races impures et inférieures. Nous créerons une nouvelle utopie, une terre gouvernée par notre race élue.

- Folie, répliqua sèchement Dohko. J'ai combattu Hadès il y a plus de deux cents ans. Jamais il ne s'allierait avec de simples mortels. Si par aventure, il vous utilisait pour quelques basses œuvres, soyez sûrs qu'à la fin il vous exterminerait sans pitié. Car à ses yeux vous ne seriez que des mortels sans importance. Depuis deux siècles, j'ai vu passer beaucoup de personnes voulant provoquer la fin des temps ou l'apocalypse en réveillant Hadès. Tous pensaient qu'Hadès leur serait reconnaissant. Tous se trompaient. Certains l'ont compris et ont vécu, d'autres se sont entêtés dans leurs erreurs et sont morts. A vous de choisir votre destin.

- Tu mens et tes menaces ne m'impressionnent pas, jamais tu ne nous empêcheras de briser le sceau, Hadès reviendra ! intervint Karl.

- Oh, il reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Le sceau d'Athéna se brisera un jour. Mais ce jour n'arrivera pas avant encore plusieurs décennies. Mais quand ce temps sera venu, Athéna et ses chevaliers seront prêts pour l'affronter. Telle est ma tâche : assurer que nul fou ou autre illuminé ne réveille Hadès avant qu'Athéna ne soit là pour lui faire face. Mais à ce moment-là, votre empire et vos idées auront déjà été balayés depuis longtemps.

- Silence ! cria Karl qui ne pouvait pas retenir davantage sa colère. Tu vas nous dire où est la tour qui enferme les cent huit étoiles ! Sinon, vieux fou, tu souffriras mille morts avant de finir par parler et tu supplieras alors que je t'achève! As-tu compris chien ?

- Il suffit, dit alors une voix jeune mais puissante.

Les cinq nazis regardèrent l'auteur de l'intervention, interdits. C'était un adolescent, presque un enfant. Il se tenait devant eux, là où il n'y avait rien un instant plus tôt. Mais le plus étonnant n'était pas son âge, ou la façon dont il venait d'apparaître sans crier gare.

Non, le plus étonnant était le fabuleux habit doré que portait le nouvel arrivant. Cela était indubitablement une armure d'une beauté et d'une finition sans égale. Le jeune homme était tête nue sa longue chevelure verte coulant sur ses épaules. Il était d'une grande beauté, ses traits presque aussi fins que ceux d'une femme contrastant avec la colère qui habitait ses yeux oranges en cet instant. Il portait son casque, un magnifique objet présentant deux visages sur chaque côté, sous le bras.

- Un chevalier d'or ! siffla Rudy.

- Tout à fait exact, confirma l'androgyne. Je suis Akiera, chevalier d'or du signe des Gémeaux. Je vous suis depuis des heures, espérant que vous comprendriez votre folie et repartiriez sans histoires. Mais maintenant…

Akiera fixait Karl d'un oeil terrible.

- Vous venez de manquer de respect au plus honorable de tous les chevaliers d'or, l'homme auprès de qui j'étudie depuis bientôt un an, et qui me permet grâce à son infinie sagesse d'approfondir ma connaissance de l'univers. Cet affront est impardonnable, vous allez le payer de votre vie.

- Pour qui te prends-tu gamin ! répliqua Karl en dégainant son arme, tu crois peut-être que ton armure va te protéger des balles ?

Les trois autres nazis avaient également sorti leurs armes, Akiera était mis en joue par quatre fusils-mitrailleurs.

- Arrête Karl ! cria Rudy. Si le dixième de ce que nous savons sur eux est fondé, il ne craint pas les balles !

- Allons ce n'est qu'un gamin qui doit encore pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère !

- Ne te fie pas à son apparence ! Les chevaliers sacrés d'Athéna sont des enfants ! D'après ce que nous avons découvert, il en a toujours été ainsi depuis les temps mythologiques. Peut-être aurions-nous eu une chance contre le vieux, mais contre un chevalier en pleine possession de ses moyens…

- Ha ha ha ha!! éclata de rire Akiera. Vous êtes pathétiques. Dohko est le plus puissant chevalier de notre ordre, l'âge n'a en rien diminué ses pouvoirs. Votre mission était vouée à l'échec depuis le début. Seule sa magnanimité fait que vous êtes encore en vie, mais il aurait pu vous balayer d'un seul geste depuis longtemps. Seulement, vous êtes trop aveugles et ignorants pour vous en rendre compte. Malheureusement pour vous, je ne laisserai pas votre affront impuni.

L'assurance dont faisait preuve Akiera venait de jeter le trouble parmi les soldats.

- Akiera, dit alors Dohko. Comme tu viens de le rappeler, je peux encore défendre mon honneur moi-même si je le désire. Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à fixer Karl.

- Partez, vous autres, cela est votre dernière chance, continua Dohko en fixant les cinq Allemands. Vous êtes aveuglés par les promesses de gloire que vous a faites votre chef. Vous ne réalisez même pas les malheurs que vous déchaînez sur le monde à l'heure actuelle. Hadès pense que l'humanité est le cancer de cette planète, et qu'elle mérite donc d'être détruite. L'attitude de votre régime ne fera que le renforcer dans ces positions quand il reviendra finalement. Athéna, quant à elle, est la déesse de la guerre mais aussi de la miséricorde. Elle pense que chaque vie humaine est précieuse, que nul n'est au-delà de toute rédemption. Pas même des fous tels que vous.

- Vieux Maître, si je puis me permettre, ils en savent trop sur le Sanctuaire, il nous faut les supprimer, répondit finalement Akiera en se tournant vers le vétéran.

Karl crut voir sa chance lorsque Akiera se détourna de lui pour parler à Dohko, ignorant les armes pointées sur lui.

- Quels que soient ses pouvoirs, il ne pourra rien si je le prends par surprise, pensa Karl.

Son doigt pressa la détente, envoyant une rafale de projectiles mortels sur le jeune garçon. Mais Karl ne pouvait pas imaginer que les textes qu'il avait lus avec Rudy étaient véridiques. Ils avaient bien appris que les chevaliers d'or pouvaient se déplacer aussi vite que les rayons du soleil, mais même Rudy, qui était pourtant le plus enclin des deux à porter foi à ces écrits, n'y avait vu qu'une image et non la simple réalité.

Akiera intercepta donc à mains nues les projectiles d'une lenteur désespérante pour un être tel que lui. Le jeune chevalier lança un regard noir à l'Aryen.

- Tu es d'une stupidité absolue. Tu vas mourir à présent, mais ton sang maudit ne souillera pas cet endroit sacré.

Akiera éveilla son cosmos, puis le fit se concentrer en un concept simple : une porte. La luminosité devint étrange, les Allemands virent de fabuleux objets célestes qui ne pouvaient être réels tandis que l'air s'ouvrait.

-Another Dimension, dit simplement Akiera.

Avec un dernier hurlement, l'arrogant jeune Allemand disparut dans une brèche de l'espace-temps. Ses trois comparses laissèrent tomber leurs armes, une expression de terreur absolue sur le visage

Rudy tomba à genoux, comprenant soudain la folie de leur entreprise. Face à ces chevaliers, ils n'étaient rien. Jamais ils n'auraient ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Ils seraient chanceux de s'en sortir vivants à présent.

- Partez, dit Dohko. Retournez d'où vous venez. Si vous avez appris quelque-chose aujourd'hui, tournez le dos à vos idées nauséabondes, et consacrez le reste de votre existence à réparer au mieux les dégâts que vous et vos congénères avez provoqués.

Akiera se tourna à nouveau vers le Vieux Maître, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque-chose, mais se ravisa et se tut.

Les trois jeunes Allemands se regardèrent puis tournèrent les talons et déguerpirent. Rudy ne pouvait détourner son regard du vieux sage.

- Pourquoi nous épargner ? Nous pourrions revenir à mille et…

- Alors, je vous présenterais le même choix qu'aujourd'hui : être mille à repartir en paix ou être mille à mourir, coupa Dohko.

Rudy réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Pourquoi restez-vous à l'écart du reste de l'humanité ? Avec vos pouvoirs, il vous serait aisé d'imposer vos valeurs au reste du monde.

- Les chevaliers d'Athéna ne sont pas censés intervenir dans les affaires du monde extérieur. Nous protégeons l'humanité dans son ensemble des dieux hostile au genre humain, mais ne saurions intervenir pour privilégier un peuple par rapport aux autres. Certes, il arrive que la marche du monde nous désole. Nous pleurons lorsque les nations se déchirent. Nous déplorons souvent la pauvreté de certaines régions. Parfois même, nous intervenons discrètement lorsque les faibles et les innocents paient un trop lourd tribut à la fatalité. Mais, il n'est pas de notre responsabilité de changer le monde. La Terre appartient aux humains, quels que soient leurs erreurs et leurs mauvais choix. Telle est la philosophie d'Athéna qui la distingue tant des autres dieux : protéger mais ne pas influencer. L'humanité est libre de choisir elle-même ses propres voies car Athéna a foi en l'homme. Elle ne doute pas que lorsque le temps sera venu, l'humanité toute entière fera sienne les valeurs que défend la chevalerie. Que l'utopie viendra par elle-même après bien des souffrances. C'est pour ça que chaque vie est précieuse. Car même le pire des criminels peut se repentir de ses erreurs, et par son exemple rapprocher l'ensemble de ses congénères de l'illumination finale.

Rudy pesa de longues secondes les paroles du Vieux Maître. Akiera, qui lui non plus n'en avait pas perdu un mot, semblait également perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, Rudy reprit la parole.

- Je ne sais pas si le jour que vous évoquez arrivera un jour. Je doute en tout cas d'être encore là pour le voir. Néanmoins… Je jure, avec mes faibles ressources, et avec le peu de temps qu'il me reste sur cette terre, de tout faire pour qu'il soit le moins lointain possible. Que les dieux vous bénissent, chevaliers. Adieu

Il tourna les talons puis s'éloigna. Akiera regarda l'homme marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût, l'air neutre. Puis il se tourna vers son mentor.

- Pensez-vous qu'il était sincère, Vieux Maître ?

- Je le pense. Autant les trois autres n'auront sans doute rien appris, et tenteront de rationaliser les évènements pour se prouver qu'ils ont paniqué sans raison, autant lui semble avoir été réellement marqué par notre rencontre. Au fait Akiera, était-ce vraiment nécessaire d'utiliser tant de pouvoir pour si peu de chose ?

Akiera ouvrit la main et regarda distraitement les balles que Karl avait tirées.

- Non, sans doute pas. Sa mort aurait pu être moins spectaculaire. J'estime néanmoins qu'il a mérité son sort pour son affront. De plus, cela a eu pour effet d'inciter les autres à ne plus rien tenter.

- Admettons. Toutefois, l'une des dernières choses qu'il te reste à apprendre est la mesure. Mais il est vrai que tu es encore bien jeune.

**Sanctuaire, grande bibliothèque, décembre 1945**

De tout temps, la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire avait été la plus secrète au monde. On disait qu'elle renfermait des parchemins absolument inestimables, conservés depuis des éternités, de toutes les sombres heures d'obscurantisme qu'avait traversées le monde et qui avaient détruit tant de témoignages du passé. Tous les textes sacrés de chaque religion y étaient conservés en au moins un exemplaire, même ceux dont les religions concernées en niaient l'existence ou l'authenticité. Des recueils originaux de tous les penseurs de l'antiquité pouvaient se trouver sur ses étagères, rangés par courant de pensées et par époque. Des copies des parchemins des grandes découvertes scientifiques étaient également précieusement entreposées. On disait que les mémoires et pensées que Zeus avait rédigées lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un mortel était le plus réputé et le plus ancien de ces écrits.

Ce n'était néanmoins pas la prose du futur Roi des dieux que lisait en cet instant un jeune homme à la lumière des bougies, seul dans la bibliothèque en cette heure tardive. La peau noire comme le jais, les cheveux coupés courts, il se nommait Praesepe et était depuis quelque mois le nouveau chevalier d'or du signe du Cancer. L'ouvrage qu'il parcourait était l'un des recueils écrits au fil des siècles par les gardiens successifs de la quatrième maison.

Chaque chevalier était entièrement libre d'y inscrire ce qu'il souhaitait si bien qu'il s'agissait d'un ensemble hétéroclite de descriptions de techniques de combat, d'essais philosophiques, de poésies voire de mémoires rédigées quasiment quotidiennement. L'ensemble occupait plusieurs dizaines de volumes, car si certains chevaliers n'avaient noirci que quelques pages, d'autres avaient rempli d'épais grimoires à eux seuls.

Lorsque Praesepe avait obtenu son titre de chevalier et avait commencé à parcourir les milliers de pages dans le but de maîtriser les techniques séculaires des chevaliers de son signe et d'apprendre à ouvrir les portes de l'Hadès, il avait souvent totalement négligé tout ce qui était trop personnel. Depuis, il avait appris à apprécier la plus insignifiante des anecdotes qu'un de ses lointains prédécesseurs avait jugée utile de noter. Il avait pleuré parfois devant la beauté d'un poème ou à la lecture d'un malheur qui avait frappé un guerrier mille ans avant sa naissance. Il avait médité de longues heures sur les implications de certaines réflexions. Il avait rêvé d'exploits guerriers en parcourant des souvenirs de Guerres Saintes.

Ce goût de la lecture, il l'avait acquis lors de longues discussions avec son maître spirituel dont il était justement question dans le passage qu'il parcourait. Et comme un fait exprès, voici que ce personnage de légende apparut soudain en chair et en os.

- Toujours plongé dans tes lectures mon jeune ami, dit une voix chargée de sagesse et de bonté. Je me demande si ton assiduité à la bibliothèque ne serait pas un moyen de fuir les tâches plus physiques.

- J'aurais imaginé qu'à votre grand âge vous ne seriez pas levé si tard, Sion du Bélier.

Un ange passa avant que les deux glorieux chevaliers n'éclatent simultanément de rire. Sion ne portait ni sa tenue protocolaire ni le casque magique qui dissimulait habituellement ses traits dans l'ombre et n'avait passé qu'une tunique longue très simple. La lumière ténue lui donnait presque un air de mort-vivant, accentuant les profondes rides qui parcheminaient son visage pour une fois démasqué.

- Méfie-toi jeune homme, ton impertinence pourrait te valoir un châtiment divin exemplaire.

Praesepe sourit à cette perspective. Il savait que le vieux chevalier l'aimait comme son fils. Depuis que le potentiel de Praesepe avait été découvert, Sion l'avait toujours guidé de près ou de loin sur le chemin du septième sens. Malgré la différence d'âge, une grande complicité était née entre les deux hommes. Pour des raisons de protocole, ils ne se permettaient néanmoins jamais ce genre de familiarité en public.

Praesepe se décala légèrement pour permettre à son ami de s'asseoir sur son banc.

- Merci jeune homme. Que lis-tu ? demanda Sion une fois installé.

- Les mémoires d'Acubens, qui a combattu à tes côtés en 1743. Le passage parle justement de toi. Il semblait t'admirer profondément et espérait, alors que l'heure du combat était proche, qu'il serait à la hauteur de ton modèle.

- Oh, il l'a été. Acubens, malgré d'extraordinaires pouvoirs et en dépit de son statut de chevalier d'or, avait paradoxalement toujours souffert d'un évident manque de confiance en ses capacités. A ses yeux, il était totalement impossible qu'il soit à la hauteur le moment venu.

Sion laissa s'installer un silence, tandis qu'il se replongeait dans de vieux souvenirs et que revenait à son esprit le souffle épique des combats.

- Il a terrassé à lui seul une dizaine de spectres puis est mort glorieusement en entraînant dans son dernier voyage Minos du Griffon, l'un des trois Juges des Enfers. Oui, Acubens du Cancer fut à la hauteur, comme tous les chevaliers qui sont tombés lors de cette terrible bataille.

Ces dernières paroles avaient été prononcées avec une petite pointe de tristesse que Praesepe ne manqua pas de noter. Par respect, il laissa Sion plonger dans ses souvenirs quelques minutes. Puis finalement, le Grand Pope interrompit sa rêverie, et regarda son compagnon dans les yeux.

- C'est une chose terrible, tu sais, de perdre presque tous ses amis en une seule journée. Lorsque Dohko et moi avons finalement rejoint le Sanctuaire à la fin de la guerre, nous avons éprouvé un terrible sentiment de vide. Toutes ces personnes que nous côtoyions depuis des années, qui avaient été nos frères d'armes, nos maîtres et nos disciples et qui soudainement n'étaient plus là. Certes, ils étaient morts pour la justice, mais sur le moment cela est de peu de réconfort. Mais la vie devait continuer. Le Sanctuaire devait continuer son office afin que le jour venu d'autres jeunes hommes puissent rejoindre nos compagnons au panthéon des héros. Tel est le Sanctuaire, un cycle éternel entre reconstruction et mort. Former sept générations de chevaliers pour envoyer la huitième à la guerre.

Praesepe voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Pour la première fois, il réalisait vraiment ce qu'avait été la vie de son ami. Il réalisait aussi les doutes qui n'avaient pas dû manquer de le hanter. A quoi rime de consacrer sa vie à encadrer des jeunes gens afin qu'ils deviennent chevaliers en sachant qu'un jour il devrait de nouveau sacrifier une génération, envoyer à la mort ceux qu'il aurait mis deux siècles à rassembler ? La huitième génération, la prochaine, celle qui seconderait Athéna réincarnée. Car telle était la seule, l'unique, raison de ce long travail. Athéna.

Praesepe esquissa un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant.

- Il me reste un peu de cet excellent vin français, dit finalement le jeune homme. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Qu'il s'agit sans doute de la meilleure idée de la soirée.

- Au fait… est-ce que je peux encore te demander conseil au sujet de cette jeune apprentie d'Amalthée ?

Lorsque les deux hommes allèrent finalement se coucher plusieurs heures plus tard, un léger sourire était revenu sur le visage de Sion.

**Sanctuaire, centre d'entraînement féminin, février 1945**

Le camp d'entraînement féminin était une nouveauté dans un Sanctuaire traditionnellement masculin et conservateur. Certains chevaliers hommes avaient d'abord raillé son existence mais ils avaient dû réviser leur jugement lorsque ce camp avait commencé à produire ses premiers chevaliers. Le camp se constituait de quatre baraquements fort simples disposés en cercle autour d'un puits et d'une petite arène. Ce n'était pourtant exceptionnellement pas une femme qui s'entraînait dans l'arène, et qui était l'objet de l'attention de toutes les apprenties.

Sérapis mordit durement la poussière dans un bruit sourd. Il se releva péniblement, la masse de son corps étant fort dure à soulever après un tel traitement. Encore heureux qu'il s'entraînât sans armure, pensa-t-il. Comme tous les chevaliers d'or du signe du Taureau, le jeune homme était déjà un colosse à douze ans. Malgré sa carrure, il avait pourtant un visage très doux, encadré par des cheveux châtains mi-longs, et inspirait instantanément confiance. Ses yeux noisette avaient quasiment constamment une petite ride espiègle. Néanmoins, à l'instant, c'était plutôt de l'embarras que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage alors que la sueur dégoulinait sur sa peau mate. Se faire battre d'accord, mais pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit devant une dizaine d'apprenties qui se moquaient plus ou moins discrètement de lui ? En plus, il avait remarqué la présence de Sonya, l'apprentie pour qui Praesepe avait le béguin. Ses oreilles allaient siffler…

Il s'assit finalement sur son derrière douloureux avec une grimace, et lança un regard peu aimable à celle qui venait de lui faire si facilement mordre la poussière.

Amalthée le regardait sans rien dire, ses émotions cachées par son masque doré. Elle était le chevalier d'or du signe du Capricorne et n'était pas du genre à faire de cadeaux à l'entraînement, surtout à Sérapis avec qui elle avait toujours été très dure. Son crâne rasé et sa carrure presque masculine renforçaient d'ailleurs cette impression de dureté.

Etant, Sion et Dohko exceptés, le seul chevalier d'or de la génération précédente, elle avait déjà participé à la formation d'Akiera et de Praesepe, avec qui l'enseignement s'était très bien passé. Or le chemin avait été beaucoup plus long et tortueux avec Sérapis que pour les deux autres, qui avaient directement été reconnus comme des chevaliers d'or en devenir. Son potentiel n'avait pas du tout été détecté, et c'est en tant qu'apprenti pour une simple armure de bronze que Sérapis avait fait son entrée au Sanctuaire, intégrant un groupe d'entraînement de trente élèves. Il manifesta à la surprise générale son cosmos au bout de sa deuxième année d'apprentissage, ce qui le replaça en tant que probable futur chevalier d'argent.

Il fut donc placé sous la responsabilité du chevalier d'argent Stellio du Lézard pour suivre un entraînement individuel, afin d'obtenir l'armure d'Héraclès. Son formateur commençait à désespérer d'arriver à lui faire atteindre un niveau indiscutable de chevalier d'argent, à cause du dilettantisme affiché par Sérapis. Lorsqu'un jour, au bout de deux nouvelles années, presque par inadvertance et lors d'un entraînement banal, Sérapis déclencha une attaque qui fut estimée à Mach 30, prouvant ainsi que l'on avait finalement affaire à un potentiel chevalier d'or. Stellio serra alors sévèrement la vis, et parvint à mener Sérapis au septième sens au bout de sa sixième année au Sanctuaire, usant d'une pédagogie et d'une patience qui forcèrent l'admiration de ses pairs. Sérapis obtint donc l'armure du Taureau.

Comme Stellio ne pouvait plus faire office de partenaire d'entraînement à Sérapis, Amalthée fut naturellement désignée pour aider son jeune congénère à mettre au point ses techniques de combat au début de l'été 1944. Amalthée accepta, même si cela la détournait du camp d'entraînement entièrement féminin dont elle s'occupait habituellement à plein temps.

Amalthée avait en effet usé de toute son influence de seul chevalier d'or de sa génération pour inciter Sion à créer des camps entièrement féminins dix ans plus tôt, afin que les femmes chevaliers fussent moins marginales. Elle avait fait valoir qu'en négligeant à ce point les jeunes filles, le Sanctuaire passait à côté de nombreux talents. Amalthée consacrait son énergie à la formation de ses protégées, afin de prouver que de tels camps pourraient fournir un nombre régulier de chevaliers à l'avenir. Perdre du temps à former un chevalier aussi dilettante que Sérapis l'agaçait donc un peu, ce qui expliquait sa sévérité.

En effet, Amalthée allait sur ses quarante ans et le moment où elle rendrait son armure se rapprochait. A ce moment-là, l'ordre des chevaliers d'or, qui comptait six membres (soit le nombre le plus important depuis la guerre contre Hadès), repasserait à cinq.

- C'est stupide, dit finalement Sérapis. Qui peut être assez idiot pour rester les bras croisés face au danger ?

- Insinuerais-tu donc que les fiers chevaliers du Taureau qui ont perdu la vie au cours des diverses guerres ont toujours été vaincus à cause de leur bêtise ?

Amalthée avait prononcé ses paroles avec un ton dur qui semblait vouloir dire que Sérapis avait intérêt à bien réfléchir avant de répondre.

Celui-ci faillit malgré tout lancer une réplique cinglante, mais une douleur aux côtes l'en empêcha au dernier moment.

- La technique des chevaliers du Taureau s'inspire des techniques millénaires des samouraïs japonais, reprit Amalthée en utilisant un ton didactique. Elle unit en une seule position l'attaque et la défense. C'est une technique raffinée et hautement respectable. Mais peut-être qu'un je-m'en-foutiste tel que toi ne peut pas en saisir toutes les finesses. Maintenant relève-toi, et mets-toi bien en garde car je vais y aller franchement.

Sérapis se releva, ayant récupéré à présent du précédent assaut. Il prit sa position de combat : les jambes légèrement écartées, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il se relaxa au maximum.

- _Je vais lui montrer_, pensa-t-il, décidé.

Sa résolution faillit néanmoins partir instantanément en brèche lorsqu'il vit la position que prenait Amalthée.

- _Excalibur !_ pensa-t-il. _En effet, elle ne plaisante plus… Concentre-toi…_

Amalthée déclencha son attaque en lançant son bras sans la moindre retenue, un coup unique chargé d'un potentiel destructeur démesuré. Le sol se fendit tandis que le coup fondait sur Sérapis et finalement l'attaque… le traversa, apparemment sans le toucher. Amalthée regardait avec surprise Sérapis, les deux jambes dressées de part et d'autre de la crevasse, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre en apparence (il avait forcément esquivé à la vitesse de la lumière, mais à quel moment ?), lorsqu'elle fut soulevée par une formidable décharge d'énergie télékinétique. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à résister à l'énergie qui la chahutait, et atterrit sur ses pieds.

- GREAT HORN !

L'attaque se déclencha dans un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant. Toutes les personnes présentes au Sanctuaire se tournèrent simultanément dans la même direction.

Amalthée eut besoin de toute son agilité pour éviter de justesse l'assaut, en se jetant au sol sur le côté. Allongée et le visage dans la poussière, elle vit le coup de Sérapis pulvériser la petite colline située derrière l'arène. Si elle n'avait pas déjà appris à connaître en partie l'attaque de Sérapis, à force de le voir essayer de la déclencher, elle aurait été incapable de l'esquiver et, sans armure, l'assaut l'aurait pulvérisée.

Plus personne ne riait autour de l'arène. Amalthée se releva, époussetant la terre qui maculait ses habits.

- Tu y es finalement arrivé, observa-t-elle simplement.

- Ce n'était pas si dur, finalement, répondit Sérapis avec son air le plus effronté.

- Prétentieux ! cria Praesepe.

Toute l'assistance se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, qui avait rejoint les lieux à une vitesse proche de la lumière après avoir entendu l'explosion provoquée par l'attaque. Le chevalier du Cancer se rapprocha de Sérapis, et lui sauta dessus en riant.

- Pas mal, vieux bandit !

Bientôt, presque tous les chevaliers et soldats se retrouvèrent au camp féminin. Sérapis était occupé à serrer des mains, et à recevoir des félicitations, lorsque Sion fit son entrée. Tous s'écartèrent devant le Grand Pope. Celui qui était également le chevalier de la première maison prit la parole dans un silence respectueux.

- Félicitation, jeune Sérapis. Aujourd'hui ta formation s'achève, et tu fais ton entrée définitive dans le cercle des chevaliers d'or. A présent, lorsque nous parlerons, ce sera à jamais d'égal à égal.

Puis Sion se tourna vers l'assemblée.

- Faites annoncer que ce soir sera soir de fête. Nous fêterons le fait que la nouvelle génération de chevaliers d'or est au complet. Nous n'oublierons pas d'associer à cette célébration nos compagnons Akiera et Dohko, actuellement en Chine, ainsi que l'ensemble des chevaliers dispersés de par le monde.

De nombreux vivats accompagnèrent cette déclaration, puis les jeunes gens commencèrent à discuter en petits groupes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sion entreprit de quitter les lieux discrètement afin de laisser les jeunes entre eux. En partant, il remarqua qu'Amalthée et Sérapis étaient plongés dans un échange plutôt gai. Son masque cacha son sourire lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Praesepe discuter maladroitement avec la jeune Sonya.

**Chine, région de Rozan, mai 1945**

La soirée était belle, offrant un magnifique ciel étoilé. Akiera écoutait depuis de longues minutes Dohko lui raconter les légendes associées aux constellations du ciel. Ils étaient tous les deux face à la grande cascade de Rozan, la place que le Vieux Maître quittait si rarement. Le feu, où ils avaient fait cuire les poissons pêchés par Akiera dans la journée, commençait à mourir doucement.

- ...et c'est ainsi que Héra plaça le Cancer dans le ciel en guise de punition, conclut Dohko. Une belle histoire. Mais je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer pour ta dernière soirée à Rozan.

- Vieux Maître, je vous en prie. J'aurais appris tellement de choses à vos côtés pendant cette année et demi, que je ne sais pas comment je pourrais jamais m'acquitter de cette dette.

- Oh, tu ne me dois rien. Former des chevaliers, les aider à mieux appréhender leur rôle est une tâche que je remplis avec joie depuis deux cent ans. Les personnes dont tu es redevable, ce sont tes futurs disciples à qui tu devras transmettre tes connaissances. Tu as reçu un grand savoir, et il est de ton devoir de lui permettre de se propager encore et encore.

Akiera s'allongea, le visage tourné vers le ciel, rêveur.

- Deux cent ans… Depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte… Si lointaine… Même si finalement, pour moi, la prochaine est presque aussi lointaine…

Dohko nota la légère pointe d'amertume dans la voix de son élève. Il comprit instantanément la cause des tracas du chevalier des Gémeaux.

- En effet, lors de la future Guerre Sainte, ce sera probablement un autre jeune homme qui portera l'armure des Gémeaux. Oui, cette guerre est trop lointaine pour que tu y participes.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet, dernièrement. J'en ressens une certaine frustration. Passer de longues années à s'entraîner pour devenir un chevalier d'Athéna, alors qu'elle ne reviendra qu'à la génération de chevalier suivante… J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être né trente ans trop tôt. Je me sens un peu inutile.

-Inutile ? Certainement pas. Même lors des périodes de paix entre chaque Guerre Sainte, les chevaliers sont toujours utiles. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras ton lot de combats et d'aventures.

-Peut-être… Mais rien d'aussi glorieux que de prendre les armes et d'aller défier les Juges des Enfers.

- Détrompe-toi, mon jeune ami. Une tâche d'une grande noblesse t'attend. Une tâche qui restera certes toujours dans l'ombre des grands combats héroïques, mais qui n'en est pas moins fondamentale. Tu vas participer directement à la formation des guerriers qui seront aux côtés d'Athéna le jour du grand combat. La réussite des futurs chevaliers dépendra entièrement de la qualité de l'enseignement que tu leur auras prodigué. Leur victoire sera la tienne, aussi sûrement que si tu avais combattu avec eux sur le terrain. Tu appartiens à une génération de chevaliers formateurs. Il faut que tu comprennes la beauté de ta tâche pour la mener à bien. Car celui qui te dit que cela n'est pas une mission noble et glorieuse est un fou.

Akiera esquissa un sourire timide.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais je ne sais pas… serai-je un bon maître ?

Dohko réfléchit quelques secondes, puis sourit.

- Cette période d'approfondissement, que tu as passée ici, m'a permis de découvrir une personne avec d'immenses qualités humaines, cachées derrière une grande droiture. Tu seras un maître exigeant à n'en pas douter. Quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux que toi ne pourra qu'avoir une terrible exigence d'excellence envers ses élèves. Tu seras sévère, mais je pense que tu seras juste. Oui, je pense que tu feras un bon pédagogue. Je suis fier d'avoir été ton guide sur les chemins de la connaissance.

Un blanc.

- Pouvez-vous encore me parler de la dernière Guerre Sainte, Vieux Maître ?

- Comme il te plaira, mon jeune ami.

La soirée passa dans une atmosphère d'exploits guerriers. Néanmoins, lorsque Akiera quitta Rozan le lendemain, il était parfaitement en phase avec ce que serait son rôle.

**Sanctuaire, montée des Douze Maisons, août 1947**

Sérapis gravissait sous un soleil de plomb les escaliers menant à la maison du Capricorne. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, et maudissait les propriétés de l'endroit, qui faisaient qu'il était incapable d'utiliser son cosmos pour accélérer sa montée. En effet, lors des temps mythologiques, l'Athéna des origines avait déployé son cosmos sur la vallée afin d'obliger tout agresseur à traverser les Douze Maisons du Zodiaque pour atteindre le palais du Grand Pope, et les quartiers de la déesse. Il était impossible de se téléporter, impossible de contourner les maisons et impossible de gravir les marches plus rapidement qu'un mortel ordinaire. Paradoxalement, le seul moment où cette règle n'était plus absolue était précisément lorsque le Sanctuaire était pris d'assaut. Les restrictions disparaissaient au fur et à mesure de la progression des agresseurs, le chemin parcouru dans les règles dictées par la déesse devenant accessible à tous.

Enfin, il arriva devant la dixième maison. Après une pause, il pénétra dans l'édifice.

- Amalthée ! appela-t-il.

- Par ici !

Sérapis se dirigea vers la partie aménagée où vivait sa congénère. Il trouva son ancien maître dans sa chambre. Elle était occupée à vider une armoire, et à remplir deux grands sacs de voyage. Elle avait troqué ses tenues d'entraînement habituelles pour des habits ordinaires, qui n'attireraient pas l'attention à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire. Seul son masque rappelait son statut.

- Ça fait très vide, commenta Sérapis.

- Oui, mes quelques meubles et la plupart de mes affaires sont déjà partis en début de semaine. Je les retrouverai dans ma future demeure. De toute façon, j'aurais déjà dû quitter cette maison depuis longtemps, vu que j'ai rendu l'armure du Capricorne au début de l'année. Mais Sion m'a permis de rester là, le temps que je m'assure que tout allait bien se passer au centre d'entraînement.

- Oh, ton bébé se portera bien ne t'inquiète pas. Les chevaliers que tu as formés sont parfaitement capables de prendre la relève. De plus les rapports… privilégiés entre Sonya et Praesepe font que ton centre aura toujours de bons appuis à l'avenir.

Une pause.

- Donc c'est décidé, tu retournes en Espagne ?

- Oui. C'est mon pays tu sais, bien que je n'y aie pas mis les pieds depuis tant d'années. Beaucoup de choses ont changé là-bas, mais je n'ai jamais envisagé de finir mes jours ailleurs. Sion a utilisé ses contacts avec le monde extérieur pour m'acheter une maison, et me fournir tout l'argent dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Peut-être vais-je ouvrir un hôtel, ou un refuge, je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas, ce sera une existence bien différente.

- Tu penses que ça va te manquer ? Je veux dire les entraînements, le cosmos, tout ça.

- Je compte bien garder la forme. On ne fait pas une croix sur toute une partie de sa vie comme ça.

- Sérieusement, tenir un hôtel ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer faire autre chose que former des gens.

- Moi aussi, quelque part. Mais j'ai fait trop de sacrifices au cours de ma vie. Rien n'a été facile, tu sais. Lorsque je suis arrivée au Sanctuaire, nous étions deux apprenties en tout et pour tout, il n'y avait eu aucune femme chevalier depuis deux générations. J'ai dû me battre pour prouver mon potentiel. Lorsque j'ai atteint le rang de chevalier d'or, j'ai été l'objet de rumeurs abjectes. Puis j'ai dû me battre à nouveau pour imposer mon centre, il a fallu ensuite soutenir mes premières apprenties face au machisme ambiant. Je suis fatiguée, réellement fatiguée nerveusement. Même si je suis fière d'avoir contribué à faire évoluer les mentalités, et d'avoir fait du Sanctuaire un meilleur endroit, j'ai à présent envie de reprendre contact avec le monde réel. Rencontrer un homme, avoir des enfants peut-être, même si le temps presse. J'ai vraiment envie de vivre normalement, d'avoir les soucis simples des gens modestes.

Elle tira la fermeture de son dernier sac.

- On dirait qu'on y est…

- Donne, dit simplement Sérapis en saisissant les sacs. Et ne protestes pas, il est grand temps que tu te r'habitues à la galanterie.

Ils échangèrent peu de mots lors de la longue descente.

Ils trouvèrent Praesepe et Sonya dans la quatrième maison. Le chevalier du Cancer salua chaleureusement Amalthée, lui souhaitant bonne chance dans sa vie future. Sonya laissa échapper quelques sanglots au moment de saluer son ancien mentor d'une étreinte fraternelle.

Akiera les attendait, revêtu de son armure, devant sa maison. Il était magnifique, semblable à un dieu tant sa prestance était grande. Il s'inclina devant Amalthée, puis les guida à travers son temple, d'une façon très solennelle.

- Après toi, dis simplement Sérapis lorsqu'ils eurent atteint sa propre demeure.

Sion lui-même les accueillit au moment de traverser la maison du Bélier. Cette fois-là, ce fut Amalthée qui pleura lors des adieux.

Les deux compagnons se dirigèrent ensuite vers le camp féminin. Là aussi, beaucoup de larmes coulèrent. Amalthée prodigua ses ultimes conseils, puis quitta les lieux le cœur serré.

Ensuite, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la limite du Sanctuaire, ils traversèrent une haie d'honneur. Tous les chevaliers, tous les soldats, tous les serviteurs s'étaient rassemblés pour rendre un dernier hommage au chevalier qui les quittait. Le moment fut silencieux, à peine Amalthée fit-elle quelques gestes de la main vers certains de ses amis.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la frontière du Sanctuaire, l'endroit où le cosmos d'Athéna désorientait les intrus pour les éloigner.

Sérapis tendit les sacs à la guerrière. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Mon bateau est dans une heure. Je dois y aller.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'oublies rien ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, Amalthée porta ses mains à son visage et retira son masque. Elle avait laissé repousser ses cheveux au cours des derniers mois. Ils encadraient un visage parfait, encore préservé du temps.

- Tu sais, pour cet homme que tu voulais rencontrer… Je pense sincèrement que cela devrait se faire.

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Elle s'approcha et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu viendras me voir ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle se tourna et commença la descente vers Athènes. Sérapis la suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparût, avant d'entamer le chemin du retour vers sa demeure.

_**Sanctuaire, Mont Etoilé, 1**__**er**__** septembre 1961**_

Le Mont Etoilé était la retraite des Grands Popes depuis la nuit des temps. Nul autre que le légitime maître des lieux n'avait le droit de s'y rendre. Aller à l'encontre de cette loi était un crime puni instantanément de mort. Escalader ses parois escarpées était de toute façon un exploit à la portée de bien peu de mortels. Au sommet, une petite habitation avait été construite.

Elle comportait une chambre, dans le cas où le Grand Pope déciderait de méditer et d'interpréter les signes des étoiles pendant une longue période, une bibliothèque qui renfermait de précieux livres d'astronomie, d'astrologie et de divination, ainsi qu'une petite pièce, où étaient entreposés divers instruments de mesure et de prédiction. Enfin, devant l'habitation, se dressait une table en pierre, ainsi qu'un banc de la même matière. C'est là que Sion travaillait.

A cet instant, Sion songeait qu'il aimerait pouvoir amener Praesepe en ce lieu. Mais cela était impossible, même s'il savait que le chevalier du Cancer aurait tout donné pour avoir l'opportunité d'accéder à certaines des dernières connaissances qui lui manquaient encore. D'ailleurs, même en étant absent, le jeune chevalier distrayait Sion de la tâche qu'il tentait d'accomplir : une mesure d'écart angulaire entre deux étoiles. En effet, ils étaient plongés depuis bientôt une semaine dans une partie acharnée d'un vieux jeu de stratégie antique, dont les règles étaient de lointaines parentes de celles des échecs, et qui mettait en scène les Guerres Saintes. Sion était dans une situation critique, et il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il lui fallait jouer au prochain coup.

Néanmoins, à la vision du résultat de sa mesure, son attention se focalisa un peu plus sur sa tâche actuelle.

- Etonnant, pensa-t-il.

Il vérifia son calcul, et trouva le même résultat. Il rentra dans la bibliothèque, et revint avec un antique grimoire. Il consulta les pages concernées, et frémit devant ce qu'il lit. Son intuition était peut-être juste. Le jeu avec Praesepe avait totalement quitté ses pensées, son cerveau tournait à pleine vitesse. Il alla chercher d'autres instruments, un jeu de tarot, et divers objets divinatoires ainsi que certains livres, puis entra quasiment en transe de travail.

Il mesura à nouveau des écarts angulaires entre des étoiles précises, fit des mesures de brillance, observa les positions de chacune des planètes et leurs oppositions, étudia la signification de la configuration lunaire, tira les tarots. Bientôt, la table fut totalement encombrée d'objets divers. Sion allait sans relâche d'un ouvrage à un instrument, consignant avec précision chacun de ses résultats.

Les heures passèrent, puis finalement un dernier calcul donna le résultat tant attendu.

- Douze ans, jour pour jour. Enfin je vois le bout du chemin…

Sion ne s'accorda néanmoins aucun répit, et repartit dans d'autres observations. Cette nuit-là, les astres avaient beaucoup de choses à dire.

**Chine, région de Rozan, octobre 1961**

La neige avait recouvert les Cinq Pics, conférant au panorama une magie supplémentaire. Dans ce paysage qui semblait recouvert d'un linceul, quatre hommes vêtus d'armures avançaient, chacun tenant un des quatre brancards d'une une chaise à porteur fermée.

Dohko était plongé dans sa méditation quotidienne, lorsqu'il sentit l'approche du convoi. Il intensifia son cosmos, afin de faire fondre la couche de neige qui le recouvrait, et signaler sa position. Bientôt, les chevaliers le rejoignirent. Sans un mot, ils posèrent leur charge au sol. La porte s'ouvrit et Sion descendit.

- Salut, Dohko de la Balance.

- Bienvenue à Rozan, Grand Pope.

- Laissez-nous, dit Sion aux chevaliers.

Les quatre hommes obtempérèrent.

- Tu délaisses tes tâches au Sanctuaire ? interrogea Dohko.

- Akiera gèrera très bien le Sanctuaire en mon absence. Et puis l'occasion est spéciale… Les astres ont parlé, Athéna sera de retour parmi nous le 1er septembre 1973. Onze nouveaux chevaliers d'or vont également bientôt émerger. Certains doivent d'ailleurs déjà être nés.

-Onze ?

-Onze, oui. L'heure est venue pour moi de former un nouveau porteur pour l'armure du Bélier. Apparemment, cette génération sera exceptionnelle, le juste aboutissement de notre travail depuis deux cent ans.

Sion marqua une pause puis ajouta :

- Je vais aussi devoir trouver un successeur pour le poste de Grand Pope.

Dohko lança un regard lourd de sens à son vieil ami.

- Les années me rattrapent, je ne verrai pas la prochaine Guerre Sainte, dit Sion.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Oui, sûr et certain. Les étoiles ne se trompent jamais : un nouveau Grand Pope sera en place lors de cette guerre. J'espère juste voir Athéna avant de partir.

- Qui vas-tu désigner ? Akiera, Praesepe ?

- Non, Akiera aurait parfaitement le profil, mais ce sera un chevalier d'or de la prochaine génération, les astres sont formels.

- Voilà une chose bien étrange. Il serait plus sage de confier cette tâche à la personne la plus expérimentée possible. Cela est contraire à toute logique, et stratégiquement plutôt dangereux.

- En effet. Je compte donc sur toi pour apporter toute ta sagesse et tes lumières à mon successeur. Car si j'étais seul décisionnaire, et s'il n'y avait pas ta tâche ici, le poste te reviendrait. Mais il me faudra désigner un adolescent pour diriger les armées d'Athéna.

Sion marqua une pause. Ce fut avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix qu'il reprit la parole.

- Les oracles sont néanmoins étranges à ce sujet. Apparemment, beaucoup de choses dépendront de la justesse de ce choix. Les étoiles prédisent une période de trouble, avant même le début de la Guerre Sainte. Si je n'ai pas réussi à en apprendre plus, j'en ai tiré une certitude : cette guerre sera différente de toutes les autres. C'est en partie pour cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui.

Sion retira son casque. Son visage ridé exprimait une grande gravité tandis qu'il fixait Dohko.

- Tu devras bien prendre garde à tout ce qui se passera au Sanctuaire, Dohko. J'ai le sentiment que les dieux vont nous mettre à l'épreuve. Et quand je dis « nous », je parle de la chevalerie dans son ensemble, en incluant peut-être Athéna elle-même.

Dohko pesa de longues secondes les mots de son compagnon, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu peux évidemment compter sur moi. Tu ne m'as pas encore dit qui sera notre adversaire ?

Sion sourit avant de répondre.

- Je gardais les bonnes nouvelles pour la fin. Tu vas avoir l'occasion de finir un travail que nous avons laissé en suspens. Notre adversaire sera bel et bien de nouveau Hadès. Nul autre dieu ne viendra interférer avec ce combat.

- En effet, j'ai grande hâte d'avoir l'occasion de régler quelques vieilles ardoises.

- D'ailleurs, de ton côté, tu penses que tu seras encore en mesure de tenir ta place sur un champ de bataille ? Je m'excuse de te poser cette question, mais les années ne t'ont pas épargné non plus, mon ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, répondit Dohko avec un ton mystérieux. Je serai parfaitement en mesure de tenir ma place. Nous écraserons Hadès en ton honneur, Sion.

- Je te fais confiance. J'ai néanmoins encore une ultime requête à formuler. Lorsque l'heure viendra, lorsque que je me serai acquitté de toutes mes tâches… je voudrais venir ici, à Rozan, pour quitter ce monde. Je n'envisage pas de faire le grand saut vers l'après-vie autrement qu'avec toi veillant sur moi. Je regrette de te demander ça… mais je vais avoir besoin de cette perspective pour finir mon travail.

Les deux amis se fixèrent avec une grande tristesse.

- Pour cela aussi, mon vieil ami, tu pourras compter sur moi, conclut Dohko.


	2. Prémices

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE DEUX : Prémices**

_**Sanctuaire, grande arène, mai 1954**_

L'arène était garnie de près d'une centaine de spectateurs. Ce jour-là se disputait l'ultime combat d'une compétition acharnée, qui avait mis aux prises plus de soixante adolescents. Seuls deux restaient à présent en mesure de remporter l'enjeu de tant de souffrances : la prestigieuse armure de bronze de Pégase qui était réputée pour avoir toujours été portée par des chevaliers exemplaires au fil des siècles. Pour le moment, l'armure attendait dans sa boîte de Pandore, surplombant l'assistance, Sion debout à côté d'elle.

L'affrontement avait commencé depuis plusieurs minutes et tenait toutes ses promesses. Les deux adversaires étaient entourés d'auras bleutées que les chevaliers au sixième sens assez affûté estimaient d'intensités parfaitement égales. Il était rare que, lors de tournois pour des armures de bronze, les deux finalistes manifestassent des cosmos d'une telle intensité, et il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux feraient d'excellents chevaliers. Néanmoins, un seul emporterait l'armure de Pégase, celui qui serait le plus en phase avec le cheval ailé, celui que le destin aurait choisi. En outre, tous pensaient que le perdant aurait sans doute la possibilité de concourir pour d'autres armures, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin la constellation à laquelle il était attaché. Car nul ne pouvait manifester un tel pouvoir sans avoir été choisi par le destin.

Le premier de ces jeunes adolescents se nommait Patrocle. Il était assez grand, d'une forte prestance, les cheveux et les yeux noisettes. L'autre se nommait Diomède, avait des cheveux blonds bouclés, et était d'une beauté frappante. Les deux avaient treize ans, et avaient la possibilité de donner une issue heureuse à six ans de rudes entraînements, si bien que leur grande amitié avait été mise de côté. Pour l'instant, ils se jaugeaient, cherchant une faiblesse dans la garde de l'autre. Parmi les spectateurs, deux étaient particulièrement attentifs. Praesepe ne quittait pas des yeux Patrocle, son élève, tandis que Diomède faisait l'objet de la même attention de la part de son maître, Sérapis. Akiera était assis à côté de Sérapis, et était sans doute la seule personne à se désintéresser du combat. Tous ses élèves avaient échoué dès les premiers combats, et il en ressentait une immense frustration. L'air renfrogné, il était plongé dans de sombres pensées.

Diomède passa à l'assaut, faisant exploser son cosmos.

- PAR LE GALOP DE PEGASE ! cria le jeune homme.

Il sauta en l'air et sembla léviter tandis que ses jambes bougeaient à une vitesse extraordinaire, laissant une trace étoilée à chaque mouvement. L'attaque, que Diomède avait tenue secrète jusque-là, prit Patrocle au dépourvu. Une vague d'énergie constituée de centaines de jets de lumière déferla sur lui, et seul un réflexe salvateur lui permit d'esquiver le plus gros du choc et de placer ses bras devant son visage. Sa tunique fut toutefois déchiquetée, et son torse marqué de profondes cicatrices sanglantes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une horde de chevaux.

Il n'était cependant pas encore vaincu, mieux, il était parvenu à rester debout. Quand bien même son corps fût blessé, le cosmos pouvait encore lui accorder la victoire. Animé de cette certitude, il déclencha son propre arcane.

- PEGASUS EXPLOSION ! hurla Patrocle, projetant des centaines d'ondes de choc avec son poing.

- Presque parfait, songea Praesepe tandis que Sérapis se crispait.

C'était la première fois que son élève utilisait cette attaque en conditions réelles, et il l'avait exécutée à la quasi-perfection.

Diomède esquiva, ou para, les premiers impacts, mais sut quasiment instantanément qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre longtemps la cadence des coups portés à la vitesse du son. Surtout que Patrocle semblait capable de maintenir son effort indéfiniment. L'élève de Sérapis encaissait de plus en plus de coups, qui l'atteignaient de plus en plus durement. Il devait contre-attaquer, sinon il allait être totalement submergé. Il concentra donc toute son énergie dans son poing, et déclencha sa deuxième technique secrète.

- PAR LA CHARGE AILEE ! hurla-t-il alors que son aura prenait la forme d'un cheval ailé.

Pour déclencher son attaque, Diomède avait totalement abandonné sa défense, et des dizaines de coups l'atteignirent. Au moment précis où il dressait son bras vers Patrocle, il reçut un terrible impact en plein visage, si bien que son coup n'eut pas la précision voulue. Patrocle, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette tactique kamikaze, eut une fraction de seconde de latence fatale. Le rayon d'énergie pure quitta le poing de son adversaire, et l'atteignit au genou gauche, le transperçant de part en part, broyant les os et liquéfiant la chair.

Patrocle poussa un hurlement de douleur qui glaça le sang de toute l'assistance, tandis que Diomède se retrouvait face contre terre, quinze mètres plus loin. Même Akiera sortit de ses pensées, et contempla le drame qui venait de se jouer. Les spectateurs restèrent interdits, jusqu'à ce que la voisine de Praesepe se levât. Il s'agissait de Marie, une jeune apprentie que Patrocle avait l'habitude de voir le soir après les entraînements.

- Mais enfin, allez l'aider ! cria-t-elle, en pleurs devant le spectacle de son ami se tordant de douleur.

- Attends, lui dit simplement Praesepe en lui attrapant le bras, le visage fermé.

Diomède venait de bouger. Péniblement, le jeune homme entreprit de se relever. Il était gravement blessé, mais par chance aucun point vital n'avait été touché. Lorsqu'il fut enfin debout, il sembla soudainement se reconnecter à la réalité, et se tourna vers son adversaire, qui n'avait pas cessé de hurler.

- Je ne voulais pas, bredouilla-t-il.

- Diomède est déclaré vainqueur, annonça alors d'une voix puissante le Grand Pope.

A peine le verdict prononcé, les soigneurs se précipitèrent dans l'arène, tandis que Praesepe et Marie dévalaient les tribunes. Sitôt arrivé à côté de son élève, le chevalier du Cancer déploya son aura, et en enveloppa le blessé. Praesepe posa ses mains sur le genou meurtri ; il tenta d'apaiser la douleur et de restructurer les tissus endommagés à l'aide de son septième sens, mais la tâche était ardue. Patrocle s'était néanmoins quelque peu apaisé sous l'effet anesthésiant du cosmos de son maître. Marie lui tenait la main, et lui chuchotait des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille.

Un peu plus loin, Diomède restait partagé entre la peine d'avoir blessé si gravement son adversaire et ami, et la joie d'avoir enfin remporté l'armure. Sérapis le rejoignit.

- Ce n'était pas intentionnel, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Seule la fatalité est à blâmer, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait réconfortant.

Praesepe regarda encore une fois la blessure, puis fixa Marie dans les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir la sauver, dit-il d'un air sombre.

_**Sibérie, une taverne, juin 1954**_

L'établissement crasseux était enfumé, et l'air difficile à respirer. Une forte odeur d'alcool n'arrangeait rien, pas plus que le vacarme des conversations et des rires gras. Une trentaine de clients occupaient les lieux. La plupart étaient soit accoudés au bar, soit attablés par petits groupes d'amis.

A une table en particulier se déroulait une partie de poker plutôt tendue. Quatre joueurs étaient dans la partie, mais sur le tour présent deux avaient déjà jeté leurs cartes et renoncé.

Les deux joueurs qui restaient en course pour le pot étaient aussi disparates physiquement que l'on pouvait l'imaginer. Le premier, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, était petit et grassouillet. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage graisseux et boutonneux. L'autre était un colosse blond de près de deux mètres, et âgé de moins de vingt printemps. Son visage semblait taillé dans le roc, mais ne manquait néanmoins pas de charme. Une femme aux formes généreuses était assise sur ses genoux, et plusieurs bouteilles de vodka et d'absinthe trônaient devant lui, à côté de ses gains. La quantité d'alcool que l'homme avait ingurgitée était presque surhumaine, mais son regard demeurait encore relativement lucide.

Si les gains des deux hommes étaient les plus importants depuis le début de la soirée, le colosse menait tout de même largement la partie. S'il l'emportait, le tour allait donc être décisif. De façon inexplicable, l'homme au corps de bûcheron, qui distribuait à ce tour, n'avait pas regardé ses cartes, et avait donc relancé et écarté des cartes à l'aveugle. Plusieurs badauds s'étaient rassemblés autour de la table pour assister au dénouement.

- Mon tapis pour voir, dit finalement le petit homme.

Un frémissement parcourut les spectateurs devant la somme mise en jeu.

- Tu t'es acheté des attributs masculins récemment, on dirait, railla le colosse ce qui força la femme à tourner la tête devant son haleine alcoolisée.

- Pff… Pauvre crétin arrogant. On va voir si tu as les nerfs pour me suivre.

- Sans problème, je suis, dit l'homme en avançant la mise correspondante d'une main un peu tremblotante du fait de son état d'ébriété.

- Imbécile, cria le petit homme en abattant triomphalement ses cartes.

L'assistance hoqueta de surprise en découvrant le carré d'as.

- C'était un plaisir de jouer contre toi, ria le nabot en s'emparant du pot.

- Tu brûles les étapes, mon cher, répliqua l'autre. Tu n'as toujours pas vu mon jeu.

- Pff… Quelle importance ?

Le colosse retourna alors ses cartes une à une, lentement. Un soupir de stupéfaction monta progressivement, tandis que la compréhension traversait les esprits. Lorsque la dernière fut retournée, un silence de mort se fit.

- Quinte flush, dit tranquillement le vainqueur.

- C'est… c'est impossible, bafouilla le petit homme. Tu triches ! Tu n'as gagné que sur les tours que tu as distribués de toute la soirée ! Et maintenant ça ! Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

L'homme claqua des doigts, et trois costauds se dressèrent derrière la chaise de l'improbable vainqueur.

- Allons, tu es un joueur chevronné…

L'homme invita la femme à se lever, et à s'écarter. Il resta néanmoins assis, fixant son adversaire.

- Si je trichais lors de mes distributions, tu l'aurais vu.

- Tu dois être très rapide, mais c'est la seule explication possible. J'imagine que tu sais quel sort on réserve aux tricheurs par ici…

Les trois costauds sortirent diverses armes blanches, tandis que les autres clients s'écartaient prudemment de plusieurs pas. Le colosse saisit la bouteille d'absinthe encore quasi pleine qui était devant lui, la but d'une seule traite, puis la brisa sur le rebord de la table alors que les trois hommes se jetaient sur lui.

La suite se passa si vite qu'aucun des spectateurs ne comprit ce qui s'était passé. Les trois hommes étaient au sol. L'un d'entre eux avait la gorge tranchée, et les deux autres étaient pliés en deux de douleur, le souffle coupé. Un frisson passa dans la foule, comme si la température avait soudainement baissé de plusieurs dizaines de degrés.

Le petit homme sortit un pistolet de sous son manteau, et mit en joue son adversaire.

- Mais qui es-tu ?

- Je suis ton destin funeste, si jamais tu te sers de cette arme…

La détonation retentit, accompagnée d'un cri dans l'assistance. Le coup de feu rata sa cible car, en un éclair, le colosse avait fondu sur son ennemi. Il le saisit de la main droite à la gorge, le soulevant de terre et avec l'autre, il immobilisa la main armée du petit homme.

Le pistolet sembla se recouvrir d'une couche de givre.

- Je t'avais prévenu, siffla l'homme aux yeux maintenant exorbités.

Il referma sa main gauche sur celle de l'autre. Elle se brisa et tomba en poussière glacée au sol, avec le pistolet.

Le petit homme hurla de douleur, tandis que son visage se recouvrait à son tour de givre.

- Je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher.

Un voile de folie semblait avoir recouvert les yeux de l'homme, tandis qu'il partait dans un rire dément. Il laissa choir le corps glacé, qui se brisa en morceaux en touchant le sol.

Il se tourna alors vers l'assistance, prêt à lancer un défi à quiconque aurait quoi que ce soit à ajouter. Son rire s'éteignit instantanément. Une trentaine de statues de glace lui faisaient face et le contemplaient, d'un regard figé par la mort. Il prit alors conscience du froid, bien inférieur à ce qu'un humain normal pouvait supporter, qui régnait à présent dans l'endroit.

Un froid dont il était la cause, et dont il avait perdu le contrôle…

_**Sanctuaire, maison du Taureau, août 1954**_

Sérapis était seul dans son temple, plongé dans un exercice de méditation. Il était assis à même le sol, les jambes croisées sur les froides dalles de son temple, les bras également croisés sur son torse puissant. Il se concentrait sur tout ce qui l'entourait, ressentant dans son esprit le moindre bloc de pierre dont était faite sa maison. Dans son état de concentration, où ses capacités extrasensorielles étaient dilatées au maximum, il ne put ignorer qu'un visiteur venait de se présenter à l'entrée de sa demeure. Reconnaissant le visiteur à la signature familière de sa cosmo-énergie, il décida d'achever son exercice avant de l'accueillir.

Il focalisa son attention sur les quatre colonnes situées à l'entrée de son temple. Il parcourut en pensée chacun des lourds blocs de pierre empilés qui les constituaient. Les blocs commencèrent à bouger, puis à se désolidariser les uns des autres, les colonnes se décomposant en ses éléments de base, qui flottèrent dans les airs. Sérapis transpirait à grosses gouttes, son corps subissant les effets de son effort mental. Les blocs tournèrent dans les airs, décrivant des spirales complexes, pour finalement échanger leur place, reconstituant bien quatre colonnes mais avec un nouvel agencement. Sérapis ouvrit finalement les yeux en essuyant la sueur de son front du revers de la main. Puis il se leva pour accueillir son visiteur.

- Brillante démonstration, dit celui-ci. Je vois que tes capacités télékinétiques ont bien progressé.

- Je les travaille souvent, dit Sérapis tandis que son habituel sourire espiègle se dessinait sur son visage. Quelle raison vous a amené de l'île de Milos jusqu'à mon humble demeure, mon vénéré maître ?

Stellio du Lézard répondit au sourire de son ancien disciple. Le chevalier d'argent allait sur ses trente ans et n'avait pas changé par rapport au souvenir que Sérapis en avait gardé. C'était un homme relativement mince pour un guerrier. Il avait de longs cheveux bouclés blancs comme la neige et des yeux teintés de rouge. Le teint très pâle de sa peau confirmait que l'homme était un albinos.

- Allons, pas de cérémonial entre nous Sérapis. De plus, je n'ai fait que commencer ce qu'Amalthée a achevé.

- C'est néanmoins vous qui m'avez conduit au septième sens. Malgré toute la gratitude que je dois à Amalthée, c'est vous que je considère comme mon maître.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Néanmoins, mon mérite n'est que limité en cette affaire. Je n'ai fait que te montrer la voie, il t'appartenait de la suivre.

- Vous n'avez pas fait que me montrer la voie… Vous m'avez aussi forcé à l'emprunter à grands coups de pied dans le derrière…

- Allons, je ne me serais jamais permis de maltraiter ainsi l'un de nos glorieux chevaliers d'or.

Le chevalier du Taureau sourit très franchement à la remarque.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit la raison de votre visite.

- J'avais quelques affaires à régler au Sanctuaire, je me suis donc dit que je ne pouvais me passer du plaisir de revoir mon plus brillant élève. J'en profite aussi pour te féliciter de tes récents succès. Tes élèves ont particulièrement brillé ces dernières années, et encore lors du dernier tournoi pour l'armure de Pégase. Les élèves que j'avais envoyés concourir à cette occasion ont fait pâle figure en comparaison.

- Non, ils se sont très bien battus. Sachant que tu étais leur maître, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de les suivre et je t'assure qu'ils ont fait honneur à ta réputation de meilleur maître de la chevalerie. Mais cela faisait trois tournois de suite que tes élèves remportaient, ce à quoi il faut encore rajouter tes deux chevaliers d'argent qui ont brillamment obtenu leur armure. Toute série de succès a une fin.

- Il est vrai que je suis très satisfait du devenir de mes protégés. Mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas de mérite. Avoir une réputation comme la mienne, qu'elle soit méritée ou pas, j'en laisse les autres juges, me permet de récupérer les meilleurs candidats.

- Sauf ce coup-ci, dit Sérapis avec un clin d'œil. Diomède, mon élève, et son adversaire en finale, Patrocle, étaient des concurrents exceptionnels. A ce propos, vous avez appris l'issue tragique du combat ?

- Mes élèves me l'ont rapportée, en effet. Les voies d'Athéna sont impénétrables. Elle devait avoir ses raisons pour refuser le statut de chevalier et blesser ainsi dans sa chair un si preux combattant.

- Je crois que Sion projette de lui offrir le poste de chef de la garde une fois qu'il sera remis de sa blessure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agit là d'une sorte de gâchis. Cela a grandement atténué la joie d'avoir vu mon élève triompher.

- Certes, mais ne boude pas ton plaisir d'avoir formé le chevalier Pégase. C'est là une reconnaissance très prisée à chaque génération. Beaucoup d'apprentis ont dû te solliciter depuis, non ?

- En effet… Mais j'avoue que les bons éléments commencent à devenir rares, et je ne parle même pas de candidats à des armures d'argent. D'ailleurs le nombre d'apprentis sur le Sanctuaire baisse actuellement.

Le chevalier d'argent prit un air pensif.

- J'ai observé le même phénomène et en y réfléchissant, ce n'est guère étonnant. Les chevaliers qui obtiennent leur armure en ce moment font sans doute partie des derniers qui ne participeront pas à la future guerre sainte. Lorsque la bataille sera proche, je pense que le nombre de candidats augmentera à nouveau très rapidement, afin de former la nouvelle génération en relativement peu de temps. Le destin attend le bon moment pour rassembler les futurs défenseurs d'Athéna.

- Cela se tient, tu as sans doute raison.

- En tout cas, on m'a dit que ce Diomède était effectivement très doué. Tu as accompli un travail remarquable avec ce jeune homme.

- Le potentiel était là, il l'aurait développé avec n'importe qui.

Stellio sourit très franchement.

- Ce coup-ci, c'est toi qui joues au modeste, dit-il malicieusement. Pendant ta formation, tu m'as causé beaucoup de soucis, et j'avoue avoir douté par moment d'arriver à faire quelque-chose de toi. C'était avant que tu manques de me couper en deux par inadvertance...

- Tu m'avais poussé à bout, se rappela Sérapis. Il fallait toujours me brusquer pour me faire progresser. D'ailleurs, Amalthée l'avait bien compris.

- Toujours est-il que, ce fameux jour, j'ai su que tu irais loin, et que je ferais de toi un excellent chevalier d'or même si je devais toujours être derrière toi. Et j'ai aussi su que tu serais un bon pédagogue, car ton parcours te pousserait à toujours tirer de chaque élève les qualités les plus enfouies.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis l'expression du plus âgé des deux se fit plus neutre.

- Par contre, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, ton collègue le chevalier des Gémeaux n'a pas le même succès avec ses élèves. On murmure même que les apprentis le fuient comme la peste à présent.

Sérapis prit le temps de mesurer ses mots avant de répondre.

- C'est un sujet délicat. Je pense qu'il a le malheur d'être né à une époque où l'on a plus besoin de pédagogues que de guerriers. C'est un fabuleux combattant, sans doute bien plus puissant que moi ou Praesepe. Mais l'enseignement n'est vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, et s'il était né juste avant une guerre sainte et qu'il y avait eu suffisamment de chevaliers au Sanctuaire, il aurait sans doute été dispensé de cette tâche. De plus, je suis dans une situation très embarrassante, car le chevalier Akiera et moi sommes de bons amis… Or la plupart des élèves qui le quittent viennent chez moi par la suite.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Stellio, se rendant compte qu'il avait mis son ami mal à l'aise, décida de ramener la conversation sur des sujets plus banals.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans la partie aménagée du temple. Stellio sourit devant le désordre qui y régnait, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Puis les deux chevaliers d'Athéna passèrent une longue après-midi à discuter et à raviver des souvenirs.

_**Death Queen Island, janvier 1955**_

La rumeur avait enflé depuis quelques heures : un étranger avait mis le pied sur l'île. La nouvelle n'était en soi pas exceptionnelle, nombreux étant ceux à s'aventurer sur cette terre maudite et aride en quête de gloire si bien qu'il ne passait jamais un mois sans qu'un nouveau candidat à une armure noire ne fît son apparition.

Ce qui était exceptionnel, c'était la nature de l'étranger. En effet, il ne s'agissait nullement d'un pauvre bougre qui serait condamné à demeurer emprisonné à vie dans cet enfer terrestre sous la surveillance du gardien. Non, le nouveau venu était un chevalier d'Athéna. La rumeur prétendait même qu'il s'agissait d'un guerrier à l'armure dorée. Certains inconscients l'auraient défié et auraient été foudroyés sur place. A présent, tous l'évitaient avec crainte. Personne ne savait ce qui l'avait amené là et personne n'avait envie de le savoir, car obtenir cette connaissance signifierait sans aucun doute la mort.

*****

Le chevalier noir à la stature impressionnante était assis nonchalamment sur une falaise qui faisait face à l'océan. Il avait entendu la nouvelle de la venue du chevalier d'or. Il savait qu'il en était l'objet mais n'avait rien fait pour se soustraire à la rencontre inéluctable. Il espérait même que l'issue de la confrontation lui offrirait enfin la paix.

Ses yeux étaient encore humides de larmes récentes. Il les essuya complètement en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui.

- Te voilà enfin Gienah, chevalier du Cygne, dit une voix dure.

Le chevalier noir se releva et fit face à son interlocuteur, le chevalier Akiera des Gémeaux, qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête.

- Non, répondit-il. L'homme que vous venez de nommer est mort. Je ne suis que le Cygne Noir.

- Pff… N'espère pas me tromper, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés par le passé, si tu l'as oublié.

- Je n'ai rien oublié, mais je le répète encore une fois : je suis le Cygne Noir. L'homme que vous nommez Gienah a disparu.

- Bah, si cela peut te faire plaisir…, siffla le chevalier doré en transperçant du regard son interlocuteur. Qu'espérais-tu en venant te cacher ici ? Tu as plutôt mal couvert tes traces, remonter ta piste m'a été très facile.

- Je n'ai jamais souhaité me cacher et je ne fuis aucunement ma sanction. Je suis simplement venu là où est ma place.

Akiera leva un sourcil, surpris par cette déclaration, mais son trouble disparut presque aussitôt.

- Qu'as-tu fait de l'armure du Cygne ?

- Je l'ai remise là où je l'avais trouvée, en Sibérie. Seul un homme égalant ma force pourra la libérer de sa prison de glace, comme il se doit.

- Très bien… As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

- Rien. Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui s'est passé, mais j'en suis le seul responsable. J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs de chevalier. J'ai mal usé de mes pouvoirs et j'en ai même perdu le contrôle, semant une mort horrible. Le sang des innocents ne s'effacera jamais de mes mains.

Akiera laissa apparaître un petit sourire méprisant sur son beau visage. Il tourna le dos à son interlocuteur et contempla le paysage fait de roches noires de l'île.

- Mais c'est qu'on dirait presque qu'il est sincère… Il est vrai que tu as eu le temps de répéter ce beau discours.

- Es-tu venu ici pour me railler ou pour m'infliger mon châtiment ?

- Je vais d'abord vérifier une chose…

L'androgyne se retourna à nouveau, un rayon de lumière partit de son doigt tendu et traversa le crâne du Cygne Noir, totalement surpris. Celui-ci se retrouva totalement tétanisé, comme s'il était paralysé par un serpent.

- Ton âme est entre mes mains, commenta le chevalier d'or. Tu vas répondre à ma question, et tu n'auras d'autres choix que d'être sincère.

Le chevalier déchu parvint à hocher la tête.

- Qu'éprouves-tu aujourd'hui par rapport à tes actes ?

- Mon âme est déchirée par ce que j'ai fait. Mes nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars horribles où je revois le visage de mes victimes. Je ne suis plus digne d'être un homme et encore moins un chevalier. Je suis venu ici pour avoir un avant-goût de l'enfer qui m'attend après ma mort et parce que je ne méritais pas de fréquenter une minute de plus le monde des hommes. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage ni la décence de m'ôter la vie. En cela aussi mon échec est total, car je n'ai pas pu préserver ce qui me restait d'honneur. Mon seul lendemain est la mort… Donne-la moi chevalier.

Le chevalier noir tomba à genoux, délivré de l'influence de l'attaque mentale d'Akiera.

- Désolé, mais il te faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'abaisser à tuer un misérable comme toi.

- Non, tu ne peux être aussi cruel ! Je mérite le châtiment suprême ! Ton devoir est de me tuer !

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, l'homme que je devais tuer est déjà mort. Je ne vois ici qu'un pitoyable chevalier noir qui est là où il doit être et qui ne mérite même pas une seconde supplémentaire de mon attention.

_**Kilimandjaro, juin 1956**_

Un soleil éclatant illuminait les pentes enneigées de la « montagne qui brille », alors qu'une silhouette solitaire gravissait péniblement les dernières centaines de mètres de dénivelé le séparant de l'arête du Kibo.

Il s'agissait d'un enfant, à peine âgé de huit ans, qui s'aidait d'un bâton pour avancer dans la neige molle et peu portante où il s'enfonçait à chaque pas. Sa peau mate ruisselait de sueur, ses longs cheveux bleu marine, rendus crasseux par l'effort et les jours passés sans se laver, tombaient de façon désordonnée sur ses épaules. Ses yeux saphir laissaient transparaître l'inébranlable détermination qui l'animait depuis le début de son ascension.

Cela faisait cinq jours que l'enfant avait commencé à gravir le point culminant du continent berceau de l'humanité, et deux jours que ses vivres étaient épuisés. Il avait d'abord traversé une forêt luxuriante qui s'était progressivement éclaircie avec l'altitude pour finalement laisser place à une savane aride. Puis ce furent les champs de lave et enfin les neiges éternelles. Son équipement était sommaire, ses habits si peu adaptés que ses pieds, trop faiblement protégés, étaient gelés. Ses nuits avaient été courtes, car le froid mettait en danger jusqu'à sa vie. Seule une constitution surhumaine lui permettait d'avancer, encore et encore.

Il avait la certitude que le bout de son long voyage, commencé depuis plus d'un an, était à portée de main. Bientôt il trouverait enfin les réponses à ses questions. Bientôt il aurait enfin répondu au mystérieux appel qu'il avait ressenti dès sa naissance. La douleur était ainsi devenue une abstraction, il était comme plongé dans un état second.

Il arriva bientôt sur un petit plateau d'une centaine de mètres. De façon presque inconsciente, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Ce serait son ultime halte avant la dernière montée. Soudain, quelque chose résonna dans son esprit, le ramenant à un état de conscience normal.

Il reconnaissait l'endroit où il se trouvait pour l'avoir déjà vu en rêve à de nombreuses reprises. Dans les songes qui avaient habité ses nuits depuis si longtemps, il s'était vu avancer dans la neige… puis chuter.

Il fit quelques pas puis enfonça vivement son bâton dans la neige juste devant lui. Il le fit plusieurs fois de suite, faisant ainsi chuter la pellicule de neige qui masquait un trou béant.

Il mit ainsi à jour une crevasse, large de moins d'un mètre. Il se pencha prudemment et tenta de discerner quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Il n'arriva pas à discerner le fond mais acquit la certitude que la crevasse s'élargissait rapidement. Il se concentra quelques secondes, éveillant son cosmos, puis une petite sphère lumineuse, semblable à une luciole, se matérialisa dans sa main droite. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, puis envoya la sphère dans la crevasse d'un souffle délicat. La sphère commença à descendre lentement, éclairant ce qui ressemblait effectivement à une grande cavité. Avant de se dissiper progressivement elle éclaira le fond, qui devait se trouver une vingtaine de mètres plus bas.

L'enfant hésita brièvement. De toute façon, il n'avait aucun équipement lui permettant de faire la descente en sécurité. Il se rappelait sa chute dans ses rêves… Il jeta son bâton dans le gouffre, enleva son sac et le jeta aussi. Puis il prit une inspiration et sauta.

Juste avant l'impact, il déploya son cosmos, de façon purement instinctive… il se sentit freiner légèrement… mais l'impact sur le sol gelé fut malgré tout très rude.

Il sentit sa cheville gauche se briser, puis il chuta lourdement sur le côté droit et son épaule heurta le sol dans un bruit de craquement. Il laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

*****

Il se réveilla dans le noir quasi complet, seule la lointaine ouverture dans la neige au-dessus de lui était visible. Le corps tétanisé par la douleur, il parvint néanmoins à se redresser et à s'asseoir, son bras droit inutile pendant le long de son corps.

Une certitude se fit jour dans son esprit : il devait bouger tout de suite sinon il allait mourir ici. Son cosmos l'enveloppa, calmant en partie la douleur. L'enfant meurtri fit apparaître de nouveau une sphère lumineuse dans sa main gauche. Il examina les alentours, sans distinguer les parois de la cavité, vit son sac qu'il ignora et finit par apercevoir son bâton. Il entreprit alors de ramper jusqu'à lui, éclairée par la lumière déclinante de sa sphère. Une fois qu'il l'eut récupéré, il s'en servit pour s'aider à se relever. S'appuyant sur son pied valide et le bâton, seulement éclairé à présent par la lumière ténue de son cosmos, il entreprit de se diriger dans la direction que lui dictait son instinct, celle de la pente de la montagne.

Sa respiration était rauque, il sentait qu'il pouvait à tout moment sombrer dans l'inconscience à nouveau. Une inconscience qui serait définitive cette fois, il en était certain. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, il arriva enfin face à une paroi. Il la suivit un moment, puis en distingua bientôt une autre. La cavité semblait se resserrer, devenant une véritable crevasse. Il continua à avancer dans un passage de plus en plus étroit.

Soudain, presque sans transition, les parois de neige laissèrent place à des parois de roche. Il devait avoir atteint le flanc de la montagne et l'entrée d'une caverne cachée par la couche de neige.

Une étincelle d'espoir naquit en lui. Ses rêves étaient bel et bien prémonitoires, le hasard seul n'aurait pas pu le guider jusqu'ici. Il fit un pas en avant, plein de confiance malgré ses forces déclinantes, mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Une lueur lui faisait face dans la caverne. Et elle se rapprochait.

Malgré le sang qui battait contre ses tempes, il entendit ce qui ne pouvait être que des bruits de pas, résonnant dans la caverne. Sa vue était rendue floue par la douleur et la fièvre, mais il commença à distinguer une silhouette portant une torche. Une silhouette de grande taille, massive, avec une démarche puissante et féline. Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres… Il commença à discerner plus clairement l'étranger. Il ne portait qu'un simple pagne, avait la peau sombre et était doté d'une musculature impressionnante. Quant à son visage…

- Impossible, pensa l'enfant. Je délire, je dois être en train de mourir.

L'être qui venait n'avait en effet pas de visage humain. Ses traits bestiaux étaient ceux du roi des animaux. Sa crinière ondulait à chaque pas. L'enfant eu un mouvement de recul tandis que l'homme à tête de lion franchissait les derniers mètres les séparant. Puis il s'arrêta et observa en silence l'enfant paralysé par une crainte primitive.

- Bienvenue, jeune homme, dit l'homme- animal d'une voix profonde et puissante. Votre arrivée était attendue.

Cela laissa l'enfant bouche bée. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'il n'intègre totalement la situation. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais un voile tomba devant ses yeux et il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

*****

L'enfant reprit doucement connaissance, ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis observa les alentours. Il était allongé sur une sorte de paillasse dans une pièce apparemment taillée à même la roche et éclairée par un grand brasero. Ses blessures avaient été bandées et ne le faisaient plus souffrir.

Il reprenait lentement ses esprits tandis que les souvenirs des derniers événements lui revenaient. Ayant conclu qu'il était bel et bien vivant, il réfléchissait à sa situation présente: était-il enfin arrivé à la fin de son voyage ?

L'avait-il trouvée ?

Des bruits de pas le firent sortir de ses pensées. L'homme- animal venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Vous voici revenu parmi nous, jeune homme.

L'enfant crut discerner un sourire sur le visage animal. L'homme vint jusqu'à lui, mit un genou à terre devant la paillasse et posa une main sur le front de son jeune patient.

- Votre fièvre est partie… Vous commenciez presque à me faire du souci. C'était une étrange idée que de passer par là où je vous ai trouvé. Vous auriez pu choisir un accès plus praticable.

Le jeune voyageur ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de son sauveur. Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il faisait face à un masque particulièrement bien élaboré ou s'il faisait face à un réel homme-animal. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'un long silence venait de s'instaurer, il décida qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

- J'ai pris le chemin que j'avais vu dans mes rêves, répondit-il finalement en se forçant à sourire pour essayer de cacher à quel point il était impressionné. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait d'autres.

- Ha, les rêves prémonitoires... Parfois, ils peuvent être… facétieux.

Sa voix était forte mais remplie d'une grande sérénité apparemment contradictoire avec son apparence.

- Je crois me souvenir que vous m'aviez dit que j'étais attendu.

- En effet. L'appel de la destinée qui vous a mené ici a été entendu des deux côtés.

- Alors je suis vraiment arrivé… Elle est ici.

- En effet, vous L'avez trouvée. Vous pouvez être fier, car c'est une quête que beaucoup tentent et que peu réussissent.

- Je peux La voir ?

- Patience.

Le ton de la voix était soudain devenu plus sérieux.

- La rencontrer est une chose qui peut être éprouvante. Il faut être en pleine possession de ses moyens physiques et mentaux pour appréhender de grandes vérités. Reposez-vous donc encore, reprenez des forces. Je ne voudrais pas avoir passé du temps à vous remettre sur pieds, pour vous voir perdre la vie par excès de précipitation.

L'homme se releva.

- Je vais chercher de quoi vous sustenter, essayez de vous rendormir.

L'enfant regarda l'homme partir, guère rassuré. Tout se bousculait dans son crâne, et il allait avoir bien du mal à se rendormir.

*****

L'enfant ne savait pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était arrivé en ce lieu étrange. Au début, l'absence de soleil et la disparition du cycle jour-nuit avaient chamboulé ses repères. A présent qu'il avait pu retourner régulièrement à l'air libre, ce problème était résolu.

Au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé quelques jours, les soins qui lui avaient été prodigués lui avaient permis de remarcher et de retrouver l'usage de son bras. Il était stupéfait par la rapidité avec laquelle il avait retrouvé l'intégralité de ses moyens. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis le début de son périple qui semblait remonter à une éternité.

Une fois remis sur pied, il avait commencé à explorer le réseau complexe de cavernes qui constituait un surprenant temple souterrain. La plupart des murs étaient recouverts de fresques fascinantes, qui contaient des événements ayant eu lieu en des temps immémoriaux quand l'écriture n'existait pas encore. Des nombreuses statues, parfois très grossières, étaient également disséminées sans logique apparente dans le dédale de couloirs.

L'homme- lion lui avait longuement parlé de ce que représentaient les fresques. Les événements décrits se révélaient être à l'origine de la plupart des grands mythes fondateurs de l'humanité. Ces faits qui avaient perduré dans l'inconscient collectif, l'homme- lion en parlait comme s'il en avait été le témoin. De même, il parlait des individus représentés par les statues, et qui avaient vécu une éternité plus tôt, comme s'il s'agissait d'amis proches.

Aucune des questions de l'enfant n'était laissée sans réponse, à l'exception notable de celles qui concernaient directement son interlocuteur. Ainsi, lorsqu'il lui avait simplement demandé son nom, le gardien des lieux avait esquivé.

- Mon nom n'a aucune importance, j'ai d'ailleurs du mal à m'en rappeler parfois. Je ne vis que pour ma fonction, elle seule est importante. Je suis Son gardien et Son humble serviteur, mon existence toute entière Lui est dédiée. Cela me définit bien mieux que n'importe quel patronyme.

A part son énigmatique hôte, le jeune voyageur avait rencontré plusieurs autres personnes qui étaient ici pour la même raison que lui, pour La rencontrer. Les conversations qu'il avait eues avec eux étaient en général brèves, tant la plupart ne s'accordaient pas une seconde de distraction dans la préparation de leur entretien, mais souvent intéressantes par la variété des personnalités et des parcours. Certains étaient là depuis quelques semaines, certains depuis des mois, d'autres depuis des années.

Bizarrement, ce fut avec celui qui à priori aurait dû lui accorder le moins d'attention qu'il sympathisa et passa le plus de temps. Il prit l'habitude de se retrouver régulièrement avec celui-ci devant une fresque représentant une bataille oubliée. Leurs sujets de discussion étaient variés mais finissaient invariablement par revenir sur leur périple respectif. Les deux compères constataient souvent qu'ils avaient visité les mêmes lieux. Ils échangeaient ainsi des anecdotes sur leur ascension respective du mont Toukbal dans le Haut Atlas, leur descente du Nil, leur exploration de la Vallée des Rois, leur visite discrète de la Mecque ou de la Cité Interdite.

L'homme, un Allemand âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années se prénommait Rudy et avait appris récemment de leur hôte qu'il était sur le point de pouvoir rencontrer celle qu'il avait recherchée pendant les dix dernières années.

- Tu ne devrais pas te préparer plutôt que de passer du temps avec moi ? lui demanda un jour l'enfant.

- Je me suis préparé en ce lieu pendant les trois dernières années, je pense qu'il est bon que je me change quelque peu les idées. Je regretterais beaucoup de sacrifier les bons moments que je passe avec toi, les facéties de l'enfance m'avaient manqué. De plus, j'attends moins de choses aujourd'hui de cette rencontre que je n'en attendais à mon arrivée. Vois-tu, c'est une première rencontre effectuée il y a douze ans qui m'a conduit sur le chemin qui m'a mené jusque devant toi aujourd'hui. Au début de ce voyage, j'étais un être médiocre. Certes déjà animé d'une soif de connaissance, mais une soif malsaine qui m'avait conduit à faire de plus en plus de compromis avec ma conscience. J'étais au- delà du point de rupture. J'aime à penser qu'aujourd'hui, je suis un homme ressuscité et en paix avec lui-même. Le chemin parcouru lors de ma quête m'a apporté ce que j'espérais que l'objet de ma quête me rapporterait. Ce qui viendra à présent sera donc du bonus en quelque sorte.

Un jour, l'enfant avait attendu Rudy devant la fresque sans que celui-ci le rejoignît. Il avait adressé un encouragement silencieux à son ami et avait attendu son retour. Deux jours passèrent et un matin, au réveil, Rudy était là. Le visage de l'Allemand était rayonnant, ils se regardèrent silencieusement en souriant pendant un long moment avant que l'aîné prît finalement la parole. Le cadet s'attendait à avoir un récit des derniers jours, aussi fut-il pris de court par les paroles

- Elle veut te rencontrer. Dès que possible. Je te conseille donc de prendre un bon déjeuner et d'aller rejoindre notre ami à tête de chat.

Devant le silence stupéfait de son jeune interlocuteur, l'Allemand reprit.

- J'attendrais ton retour puis nous repartirons d'ici ensemble. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Rien ne peut t'arriver, j'en suis sûr.

- Comment cela s'est passé pour toi ? finit-il par demander.

L'homme réfléchit longuement, faillit commencer à parler à plusieurs reprises avant de se raviser à chaque fois. Finalement, il sembla renoncer et se contenta de propos sibyllins.

- Je n'avais pas idée… On ne peut pas savoir avant de Lui parler.

*****

L'enfant avait suivi l'homme-lion jusqu'à une tenture. Là, ce dernier lui tendit un gobelet rempli d'une mystérieuse mixture et l'invita d'un geste à la boire. Il s'exécuta, la boisson se révéla pâteuse et amère. Puis il fut invité d'un autre geste à traverser la tenture et se retrouva dans une salle quasiment plongée dans l'obscurité. La seule faible source de lumière était un brasero vacillant dans lequel se consumaient des plantes donnant une étrange senteur à la pièce. Le simple fait de respirer fit tourner la tête au visiteur. A moins que cela ne vint de la boisson…

Sur le sol de mystérieux symboles (que l'enfant supposa avoir un rôle mystique) étaient tracés. Les symboles semblaient disposés de façon à converger vers deux cercles de pierres. Le premier cercle était inoccupé. Elle se trouvait dans le deuxième.

L'enfant La discernait à peine dans la pénombre. Elle était assise sur les genoux, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. A première vue, Elle semblait âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, mais cela était dur à déterminer. Sa peau d'ébène était recouverte par endroit de signes dessinés avec de la peinture blanche. Mis à part un pagne, Elle semblait totalement nue, sa longue chevelure dissimulant néanmoins ses seins ainsi que ses yeux.

- Je t'en prie, prends place.

Sa voix était remplie d'une telle force et d'une telle autorité qu'il s'exécuta sans attendre. Il s'avança, prenant soin de ne pas piétiner les symboles sur le sol, et s'assit comme elle dans l'autre cercle de pierre.

- Voilà bien longtemps que je t'attendais, jeune homme. Tu as été très long… Les millénaires se sont écoulés, les civilisations et les empires se sont élevés puis se sont écroulés, l'humanité a suivi le cours de son histoire chaotique, et toujours je t'ai attendu. Ma patience est néanmoins enfin récompensée.

L'enfant prit un air perplexe.

- Vous m'attendez depuis si longtemps ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je de si spécial ?

Elle marqua une pause puis répondit d'un ton serein.

- Tu as le pouvoir, et la volonté de l'utiliser à bon escient. Tu as le charisme nécessaire pour être suivi dans ta quête. Tu es un vecteur de changement.

- Admettons que j'accepte ce que Vous me dites, qu'attendez-Vous exactement de moi ? Que suis-je censé faire ?

- Que tu sois toi-même, que tu rassembles, que tu lances le mouvement qui changera la face du monde. Le changement qui libèrera l'humanité de la fatalité de la stagnation et qui provoquera la chute des anciennes forces qui ne devraient plus avoir droit de citer depuis longtemps.

- Changer le monde ? Rien que ça ?

L'enfant eut un petit sourire misérable.

- Comment pourrai-je accomplir cela ? Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. C'est une tâche impossible…

- Je te guiderai, et ne te sous-estime pas ; tu seras en outre bientôt entouré de fidèles compagnons qui te seconderont de leur mieux.

Elle se pencha alors en avant et écarta Sa chevelure pour plonger Son regard sombre dans les yeux de Son jeune invité.

- De plus, je n'ai pas dit que tu devais réussir. Tu dois lancer le mouvement. Peut-être que cela te conduira à ta perte. Peut-être cela causera-t-il aussi la mort et la ruine de ceux qui auront l'audace de te suivre. Peut-être vos noms seront-ils maudits par vos familles et vos amis.

- Cela n'est guère encourageant…

- J'ai passé l'âge des demi-mesures et des demi-vérités. Je vais être franche, tu seras mon bras, mon objet, mon soldat. Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te sacrifier si jamais cela devait s'avérer nécessaire. L'enjeu est trop important pour que je puisse me laisser influencer par les sentiments, et la partie que nous allons mener sera trop serrée, notre adversaire trop impitoyable pour se permettre la moindre hésitation.

Elle marqua une pause et recula, ses yeux disparaissant de nouveau dans l'ombre.

- Je ne te mentirai néanmoins jamais. Je te révélerai tous les secrets oubliés, la face cachée de l'histoire que même les dieux ignorent. Ensemble, nous accomplirons ce qui n'a jamais été tenté. Nous arrivons maintenant à la question de confiance. Me suivras-tu ?

- Vous devez déjà connaître ma réponse, non ? demanda l'enfant avec un sourire timide.

- Si le moindre doute existait, nous ne serions même pas en train de parler, répondit-Elle en lui rendant son sourire.

_**Une dimension étrange hors de l'espace connu, novembre 1959**_

Cinq soleils noirs illuminaient d'une lumière négative ce déroutant continuum. Des blocs de glace aussi grands que des villes flottaient par milliers autour d'un disque de platine vaste comme un continent, les mouvements de ces objets célestes étant dictés par une force qui n'était qu'une lointaine parente de la gravité. Par moment, des éclairs se formaient entre deux blocs, éclairant l'ensemble de couleurs inconnues dans notre univers.

Alors que l'un de ces éclairs déchirait l'espace, Akiera s'avança sur le disque d'un pas résolu. Le spectre de couleurs propre à cette dimension lui donnait une allure d'ange des ténèbres, la teinte dorée de son armure étant remplacée par une couleur plus sombre et glaciale encore que le plus ténébreux des noirs.

Autour de lui gisaient les corps de créatures grotesques qui ressemblaient à des assemblages contre-nature d'animaux, de végétaux et de minéraux. Il s'agissait d'entités parcourant les dimensions cachées depuis la nuit des temps en quête d'énergie vitale. Elles étaient apparues sur Terre deux jours plus tôt et avaient semé la mort dans un village isolé de la Grèce. Une journée auparavant, Akiera s'était mis à leur poursuite, ce genre d'incidents étant traditionnellement du ressort du chevalier des Gémeaux. Une heure auparavant, il les avait trouvés au terme d'une traque qui lui avait fait traverser des dimensions encore plus étranges que celle-ci.

Il avait vu ce que les créatures avaient fait dans le village, il avait vu les corps des hommes, des femmes et des enfants entremêlés dans la mort. Si bien qu'aussitôt ses proies trouvées, il avait commencé à les abattre les unes après les autres sans la moindre sommation. A présent, il n'en restait plus qu'une. Ce combat allait être le plus difficile car Akiera avait vu les créatures absorber les énergies vitales de leurs compagnons au fur et à mesure qu'il les tuait. A présent toutes les forces vitales avaient été concentrées dans l'ultime survivant qui était resté patiemment à l'écart à emmagasiner de l'énergie pendant toute la bataille.

En toute logique, le chevalier des Gémeaux aurait dû attaquer cet ennemi à la seconde même où il avait découvert ce manège. Mais ses adversaires s'étaient révélés très décevants et il espérait avoir ainsi un challenge plus intéressant. A présent néanmoins, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur car s'il mourait son âme serait également dévorée et fournirait au monstre un pouvoir suffisant pour causer bien des malheurs.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se renforçait, la créature avait changé d'apparence. Elle était passée par des formes toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres, s'ornant d'innombrables appendices, avant de commencer à adopter une forme plus simple, plus fonctionnelle. Finalement, elle avait pris l'apparence d'un humanoïde acéphale de deux mètres cinquante à la peau de cristal.

La créature passa à l'attaque la première. Akiera fut surpris par la vitesse impensable de son adversaire. En une fraction de seconde non mesurable, le géant avait fondu sur lui et avait décoché un coup de poing au visage du chevalier d'or. La puissance brute du coup était énorme et le casque du chevalier vola au loin alors qu'il se retrouvait au sol, crachant du sang. Le monstre se tenait debout au-dessus de lui, le toisant avec arrogance.

Vexé, Akiera se releva d'un bond et se jeta au corps à corps, enchaînant les coups de poing aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Avec une grande nonchalance, la créature para tous les coups en semblant anticiper tous les enchaînements. L'assaut d'Akiera dura plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'apparemment son adversaire se lasse, passant soudainement de la défense à l'attaque. Un coup de genou dans le bas du ventre, un crochet du droit suivi d'un uppercut du gauche au menton et Akiera se retrouva à nouveau au sol, quelques côtes fendues et la mâchoire brisée.

La douleur lui paralysait le cerveau et pendant une seconde, Akiera faillit se laisser porter paisiblement vers la mort.

- _Au moins, j'aurais eu une mort de guerrier_, pensa-t-il.

Mais son esprit combatif reprit aussitôt le dessus, horrifié par la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Son cosmos s'embrasa tandis qu'il se redressait et que la fureur l'emportait. Il ne pouvait plus rien articuler, si bien que c'est en silence qu'il déclencha son arcane ultime. Son aura brilla de couleurs impossibles tandis que le GALAXIAN EXPLOSION se déchaînait. Des astres fondirent sur le monstre puis explosèrent, pulvérisant les environs.

Akiera comprit instantanément. Le monstre avait esquivé le choc en se déplaçant à une vitesse impossible. Lorsqu'il apparut devant lui, le chevalier des Gémeaux eut seulement le temps de mettre ses bras devant son visage puis il encaissa un nouvel enchaînement destructeur. Trois coups au corps, pas un de plus, mais chacun de ces coups aurait été digne de ceux d'un dieu.

Akiera resta debout mais son corps était brisé. Il devait avoir de multiples blessures internes et s'il ne finissait pas rapidement ce combat, il risquait d'en succomber. Mais ses chances de victoire lui paraissaient presque nulles à présent. Son adversaire était trop rapide.

- _Pourtant cela est impossible, personne ne peut se déplacer plus vite qu'un chevalier d'or_, pensa-t-il.

La vitesse de la lumière, cette frontière infranchissable que le monstre ignorait allégrement.

- _Les propriétés de cet univers doivent être tellement différentes de celles qui règnent sur Terre que les limites de vitesse ne doivent pas être les mêmes, _pensa soudain le chevalier des Gémeaux.

Akiera réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le septième sens lui permettait d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière, la vitesse maximale, car ce sens le mettait en communion avec l'univers et mettait en adéquation son cosmos individuel avec le macro-cosmos. Ses limites devenaient celles de la physique de son univers. Mais ici, ces lois n'étaient plus exactement les mêmes. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de ressentir cette dimension et de s'y adapter. Une erreur presque fatale qu'il pouvait néanmoins encore rattraper.

Akiera tendit son bras droit et pointa l'index vers la créature. Un éclair illumina les yeux de l'androgyne tandis qu'il projetait une décharge d'énergie qui atteignit le colosse de plein fouet, sans qu'il ne pût l'éviter. L'assaut n'était cependant pas destiné à blesser mais juste à toucher. Une façon de tester ses nouvelles limites.

- _J'ai la connaissance ultime du macro-cosmos et de toutes ses composantes, j'en atteins toutes les limites, même dans un lieu tel que celui-ci. Je me suis trop fié à mon sixième sens et j'ai négligé la perception de mon septième sens._

Le chevalier des Gémeaux avait retrouvé toute sa confiance. En fait, c'était comme s'il avait déjà gagné.

La créature se jeta sur lui, mais cette fois-ci, ses coups ne touchèrent pas le chevalier des Gémeaux qui esquivait sans peine les dizaines de millions de coups à la seconde que faisait pleuvoir sur lui l'être qui lui avait encore semblé invincible quelques secondes plus tôt.

- _Vu les limites de l'endroit, elle est même plutôt lente,_ pensa Akiera._ Ce combat n'a que trop duré. _

Akiera saisit les deux poignets du monstre et les brisa d'une simple torsion. Le monstre ne laissa paraître aucun signe de douleur et tenta de frapper le chevalier avec ses jambes. Akiera se dégagea d'un bond, se réceptionna quelques mètres plus loin puis déclencha une attaque en enflammant son cosmos. Des milliards de jets de lumière transpercèrent le monstre, pulvérisant l'épiderme cristallin qui protégeait ses organes internes. Néanmoins, il resta debout, ses chairs mises à nues suintant des substances étranges qui ne rappelaient que vaguement le sang. Péniblement, le monstre se remit en position d'attaque.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux fut impressionné par le courage (ou alors était-ce un simple instinct de survie) de son adversaire. Il décida de l'achever avec les honneurs et enflamma son cosmos au paroxysme pour déclencher à nouveau la Galaxian Explosion. Alors qu'il allait porter son coup, son adversaire prit la parole, à la grande surprise du guerrier doré.

- Votre ère s'achève… Bientôt il reprendra possession de ce qui lui appartient. Et votre pitoyable race, votre monde insignifiant, ne sera plus qu'une page oubliée de l'histoire. Aujourd'hui je perds, mais vous me rejoindrez bientôt dans l'oubli.

- _Tu as au moins raison sur un point_, pensa Akiera en réponse et il déclencha son attaque.

Le corps de son adversaire fut totalement anéanti, ses atomes dispersés en particules élémentaires. Akiera ressentit une exaltation comme jamais il n'en avait connue.

- _La fureur de la bataille, voilà pourquoi je suis né_, pensa Akiera. _Cela fait des années que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien dans ma tête._

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, immobile, seuls ses cheveux tourbillonnaient dans un vent cosmique. Il sentit alors le sang couler de plusieurs blessures.

- _Je me demande ce qu'il a voulu dire, mais mieux vaut quand même me hâter de rentrer, sinon je vais le rejoindre encore plus vite qu'il ne l'a prophétisé. Je crois que je vais devoir me reposer très très longtemps._

_**Sanctuaire, quartier de la garde, 30 novembre 1959**_

Patrocle, le jeune chef de la garde du Sanctuaire, faisait nerveusement les cent pas devant sa demeure. Sa femme, Marie, était en train de mettre au monde leur premier enfant, si bien que comme tous les futurs pères depuis la nuit des temps, il se sentait à l'instant parfaitement inutile et impuissant.

Il n'avait en théorie pas de raison de se faire tant de soucis. L'accouchement semblait bien se présenter, et sa femme et son enfant étaient entre les mains de celui qui l'avait entraîné il y avait bien des années, le chevalier d'or Praesepe. Patrocle avait une confiance absolue en son ancien mentor, il l'estimait assez pour lui confier sans hésiter ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Mais l'attente demeurait insupportable. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées angoissées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'était plus seul.

- Décontracte-toi un peu, mon ami. Te morfondre de la sorte ne rendra pas les choses plus faciles, ni plus rapides.

Patrocle se tourna avec surprise vers Diomède, le chevalier Pégase. L'homme qui avait mis fin à son rêve de devenir un des guerriers d'Athéna. L'homme qui l'avait estropié. Ils avaient été amis, mais s'étaient consciencieusement évités depuis le dénouement du tournoi, cinq ans plus tôt. Patrocle était totalement décontenancé de voir celui qui avait habité ses cauchemars pendant de longs mois et ne sut quoi dire.

- Les nouvelles vont vite dans notre petite communauté, tu sais. Une de mes amies était avec Marie lorsqu'elle a perdu les eaux.

- « Une de mes amies », songea Patrocle en se décontractant légèrement. La réputation de séducteur de Diomède était bien connue au Sanctuaire.

- Bref, je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne pourrait que te faire du bien, continua le chevalier. Je pense aussi que nous étions amis, et qu'il est temps de nous en rappeler.

- Pff… Et pourquoi pas après tout ?

*****

Patrocle tenait son enfant dans les bras pour la première fois. Il le berçait tendrement, fasciné par la petite chose endormie. Il avait l'air si fragile…

Il avait vu Marie brièvement puis l'avait laissée se reposer, aux bons soins de Sonya, la femme de Praesepe. Praesepe, après lui avoir confié son enfant et l'avoir félicité avait commencé à discuter paisiblement avec Diomède.

Patrocle avait du mal à croire à son bonheur. Il était là, entouré par les êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui : son amour, son maître, son meilleur ami enfin retrouvé. Ses blessures physiques mais surtout morales semblaient enfin guéries. Il était plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se demanda brièvement s'il aurait pu atteindre un tel équilibre dans son existence s'il avait gagné ce tournoi, il y avait bien des années.

Il fut sorti de ses rêveries par le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Praesepe alla ouvrir et le Grand Pope pénétra dans la pièce.

Patrocle s'inclina en signe de respect mais le Pope l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

- Allons, pas de formalisme, dit Sion de sa voix calme. Je viens simplement présenter mes vœux aux heureux parents.

- Je vous remercie, maître…

Patrocle sembla hésiter une seconde puis continua.

- Je ne sais pas si le moment est le mieux choisi, mais je voulais vous annoncer que Marie et moi allons vivre à Athènes avec notre enfant… et que je vais donc quitter mon poste.

- Je regrette ton départ car tu étais un excellent chef de la garde, répondit Sion. Mais je comprends que vous vouliez élever votre enfant dans un environnement plus ordinaire. Vous avez ma bénédiction. Je prendrais les dispositions pour que votre installation se passe au mieux et que vous ne manquiez de rien. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas présenté ton enfant.

- Oui, excusez-moi, répondit-il en s'approchant du Pope pour lui montrer l'enfant de plus près. Mon premier fils s'appelle Aioros.

- Qu'Athéna le bénisse, dit le Pope en passant sa main parcheminée sur le front du nourrisson.

_**Environ d'Athènes, une maison isolée, 1er décembre 1959**_

La journée était belle, un vent léger rendait plus supportable la forte température. C'était une maison modeste, située sur les collines entourant la capitale grecque, légèrement à l'écart des autres habitations. Une jeune femme étendait le linge sur de grandes cordes qui parcouraient le jardin. Elle avait une longue chevelure brune et était d'une grande beauté. Toute à sa tâche, elle veillait néanmoins d'un œil maternel sur un jeune enfant d'environ un an et demi qui jouait avec des cailloux. Soudain, une bourrasque de vent un peu plus forte que les autres souleva les grands draps étendus révélant à la jeune mère un homme qui se tenait quelques dizaines de centimètres devant elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et laissa tomber son panier à linge.

L'homme écarta les draps puis franchit la distance qui les séparait, se dressant juste devant la jeune femme. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Ces cheveux étaient longs et bleus comme la mer, le vent faisait qu'ils volaient dans le visage de la jeune femme.

- Asmon, dit-elle faiblement.

- Lucia, répondit l'homme d'un ton froid. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Après tout ce temps, n'est-il pas naturel de s'enquérir de ce qu'il advient de son ancienne fiancée ?

- Ecoute Asmon, je croyais que tout avait été dit et surtout que tout était clair entre nous.

- Tout était clair pour toi. J'avoue que j'ai toujours du mal à admettre que tu m'aies quitté, moi, un des glorieux chevaliers d'argent de la déesse Athéna, pour un simple homme du monde extérieur. Comment une simple servante a-t-elle pu renoncer à l'honneur que je lui faisais ?

- La qualité humaine ne va pas toujours de paire avec le rang, Asmon. Tu en es la preuve vivante.

- Pourtant nous étions heureux au début...

- Nous l'avons été le temps que je vois derrière ce masque que tu portes toujours face aux autres. J'ai aperçu ce qui se cachait derrière le preux chevalier Asmon. Et ce que j'ai découvert ne m'a pas plu.

- C'est la faute de cet insecte. Si jamais il tombe entre mes mains…

- Ne rejette pas tes propres manquements sur les autres. Tu n'as eu besoin de personne pour me perdre. Je vois qu'après ces deux années, tu n'as rien perdu de ton égoïsme et de ton égocentrisme.

- Deux années, hein. Dis-moi, l'âge de ce jeune garçon ne me permettrait-il pas de venir te poser quelques questions légitimes ? Es-tu sûre que tout a été dit lors de notre séparation ?

L'enfant sentant instinctivement la tension dans l'air se mit à sangloter. Lucia resta sans rien dire les yeux fixés dans ceux de son ancien amant.

- Xorn, le chevalier du Corbeau t'a aperçu la semaine dernière au marché d'Athènes avec l'enfant. Il m'en a parlé, le rapprochement n'était pas difficile à faire… Il a hérité de ma chevelure…

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda le chevalier après une pause.

- Saga, répondit Lucia d'une voix à peine audible.

- Saga… J'ai décidé que mon fils vivrait avec moi au Sanctuaire. Il recevra la formation pour devenir chevalier.

- Comment… tu… Je suis sa mère ! Tu n'as pas à décider, d'ailleurs comment peux-tu espérer être un bon père ?

- Détrompe-toi, j'ai tout à décider. J'ai eu une vision lorsque j'ai appris son existence, vois-tu. Je suis sûr que mon fils est appelé à avoir un grand avenir.

- Ah oui ? Et quel grand avenir vas-tu lui imposer ? Devenir un chevalier d'argent comme toi ?

- Oh non, bien plus encore.

- Tu es pathétique, Asmon. Tu n'avais pas le potentiel de devenir un chevalier d'or, et maintenant tu reportes cette ambition sur un fils dont hier encore tu ignorais l'existence. Ou alors tu ne cherches qu'à me blesser, c'est ça ?

- Non, tu m'es totalement indifférente. Fais donc ta vie avec cet inférieur, si cela te plaît. Ton manque d'ambition ne fait que confirmer que tu n'étais pas digne de moi.

C'est à ce moment-là que le mari de Lucia, Niklos, rentra de son travail sur le port. Il était fourbu de sa journée mais heureux à la perspective de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il la découvrit faisant face à un inconnu, son sourire disparut instantanément.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? dit le jeune homme.

- Voilà le surhomme, commenta ironiquement Asmon.

Niklos lança un regard interrogateur à sa femme. Il lut la peur dans les yeux de celle-ci avant de reporter son propre regard sur Asmon, l'air accusateur. Ce dernier regardait son rival des pieds à la tête. Il imagina les moments de bonheur qu'il avait passés avec Lucia. Les moments qu'il lui avait volés. Il embrasa son cosmos et porta un simple coup dont la vitesse dépassait de plusieurs fois le son. Le cœur de Niklos explosa dans sa poitrine. Il tomba et mourut avant de toucher le sol.

- Non ! cria Lucia en se précipitant vers l'homme qu 'elle avait aimé. Elle prit le corps sans vie, le secouant dans l'espoir fou de la ramener à la vie. Saga éclata en sanglots.

- Espèce de monstre ! cria-t-elle. Comment un homme tel que toi peut-il incarner la justice ?

Elle se leva et voulut le frapper. Il se déplaça trop vite pour qu'elle le vît passer dans son dos. D'une main, il lui attrapa les deux poignets, et de l'autre, il saisit son menton pour l'empêcher de hurler, plaquant son corps contre le sien. Il la tint ainsi quelques secondes. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur la main du chevalier. Il lui susurra alors à l'oreille.

- La justice, c'est la force. Ma force, dans notre cas précis. J'ai été choisi par une déesse, et tu oses tenter de lever la main sur moi ? Tu mérites un châtiment exemplaire. Et je te l'ai dit, tu ne représentes plus rien à mes yeux.

Il effectua un mouvement sec avec la main qui emprisonnait le menton de la femme qu'il avait aimée une éternité auparavant. Un lugubre bruit de claquement signala que tout était fini. Asmon laissa alors négligemment choir le corps sans vie. Puis il se dirigea vers son fils qui pleurait toujours. Il le souleva et le regarda les yeux dans les yeux.

- Allons, un chevalier ne doit pas pleurer.

De façon étonnante, l'enfant se calma. Asmon sourit, puis quitta les lieux sans même un regard en arrière, emmenant son fils vers un sombre destin.

Deux heures plus tard, une vieille femme revint chez elle. Dans ses bras, elle tenait le jeune Kanon, le frère jumeau de Saga. L'enfant avait une mauvaise grippe, et elle l'avait emmené voir le médecin. En pénétrant dans sa demeure, elle découvrit alors les corps de son fils et de sa belle-fille. Ses hurlements de douleur déchirèrent la nuit.

_**Egypte, quelque part sur la rive du Nil, avril 1962**_

La nuit était douce et le ciel étoilé d'une clarté magnifique. Les étoiles se reflétaient sur les flots paisibles du grand fleuve, les légères vagues dues au courant venant percuter lentement la coque d'un petit voilier amarré à un arbre isolé.

Quelques mètres plus loin sur la rive, une grande tente était dressée à côté d'un petit feu. Quatre jeunes femmes dénudées gisaient endormies sur des étoffes et des coussins déposés sur le sol de la tente. Deux adolescents se tenaient assis autour du feu et avaient une conversation animée et joyeuse, leurs rires résonnant dans toute la vallée.

Le premier avait une peau café au lait, le crâne rasé et de grands yeux bleus qui briseraient le cœur de n'importe quelle femme. Son visage transpirait la noblesse et l'assurance. Il était nu et tenait entre ses mains un narguilé. Il le proposa à son compagnon qui refusa d'un petit geste de la main.

- Le goût du chanvre est sur le point de m'écoeurer, je passe mon tour, ajouta-t-il. Il avait la peau mate, de longs cheveux bleus en bataille et ne portait qu'un pagne.

- Tu n'as pas passé ton tour pour tout ce soir par contre, répliqua le tentateur avec un rire.

Un clignement d'un des yeux saphir de son ami fut sa seule réponse. Celui-ci s'allongea pour contempler le ciel, bientôt imité par son compagnon.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence puis le garçon aux cheveux océan prit la parole.

- Le moment se rapproche, dit-il. J'ai lancé l'appel pour convoquer le conseil et bientôt mes guerriers se rassembleront autour de moi.

- Ha, tu veux parler de choses sérieuses après une soirée pareille ? railla l'autre avec un rire. Tu devrais profiter du bon temps.

- Cela me travaille, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je suis leur chef, leur guide. Je les convoque pour une raison que je sais fondamentale. Mais je ne leur dis pas tout et cela me déchire le cœur. Peut-être certains mourront sans jamais connaître les vraies raisons qui me poussent à agir.

L'autre se releva et vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami. Ce fut d'un ton à présent totalement sérieux qu'il répondit.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, longuement qui plus est. Je t'ai même proposé de m'occuper de cette partie de notre plan de route…

- Et nous avons convenu qu'il était plus approprié que je m'en charge. Elle m'avait bien prévenu que la route serait ardue, mais je ne pensais pas que mentir, même par omission, se révélerait si dur. Et si le jour où ils apprendront la vérité, ils me rejettent ?

- Il me semble que toi et moi avons accepté ce risque dès le départ.

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta d'un ton définitif.

- La confrontation avec les chevaliers d'Athéna est de toute façon inévitable.


	3. Les Aînés

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE TROIS : Les aînés.**

_**Babylone, Temple de Mardouk, août 1962**_

De l'extérieur, c'était un bâtiment délabré, portant la marque du temps qui n'éveillait que l'indifférence des passants. L'intérieur était tout autre, une fois que l'on en avait franchi le seuil anonyme.

On découvrait alors un temple majestueux à la richesse tapageuse, fait de marbre noir. Les lourdes portes étaient faites d'or massif, de gigantesques tapis finement brodés recouvraient le sol, les murs étaient peints de somptueuses fresques racontant les exploits passés de Mardouk, le roi de Babylone devenu le roi des dieux de Mésopotamie. Les murs, le sol et le plafond de la salle centrale, où convergeaient tous les couloirs bordés de colonnes de l'édifice, étaient sertis de pierres précieuses. Un trône, taillé dans un unique bloc de diamant et surplombant l'ensemble, était occupé par l'héritier du titre et du nom de Mardouk, un jeune homme âgé de moins de quinze ans. Il était le quatre-vingt septième à occuper le siège du pourfendeur de Tiamat. Il portait une armure magnifique, faite d'écailles reptiliennes semblables à des rubis et recouvertes de motifs d'or et de platine, un gros diamant noir occupant le centre du plastron. L'armure protégeait la poitrine, les avant-bras et les genoux, sa tête restant nue. Il tenait dans sa main droite une épée noire, sertie de joyaux, la pointe sur le sol. Cela rajoutait encore à la présence quasi-divine qui émanait de l'homme, tant sa beauté était grande et ses yeux saphirs transperçants. Sa longue chevelure bleu marine était nouée en queue de cheval et descendait sur son épaule droite. Autour de lui dix combattants, huit hommes et deux femmes d'âges divers, revêtus également de puissants habits guerriers, gardaient le silence.

Face à cette assemblée se tenaient deux visiteurs. Revêtus de leurs armures dorées, les casques sous le bras, Akiera des Gémeaux et Praesepe du Cancer n'étaient nullement impressionnés par les lieux ou du moins ne le laissaient pas paraître.

- Vous avez demandé à me rencontrer, émissaires du Sanctuaire, déclara Mardouk. Eu égard aux alliances qui ont toujours existé entre le conseil mésopotamien et le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, moi, héritier de la puissance séculaire de Mardouk, je vous accorde audience. Parlez et vous serez écoutés.

Après un instant, ce fut Praesepe qui prit la parole.

- Nous vous remercions humblement de nous recevoir. Nous sommes ici pour… clarifier la situation. Notre Sanctuaire n'a pu éviter de constater que les armures d'Ea s'étaient réveillées et que de nouveaux porteurs s'étaient présentés sous votre autorité. Athéna a la responsabilité de la Terre et assure sa protection. Nous venons donc nous enquérir du motif qui a amené au réveil des guerriers sacrés de Mésopotamie.

Mardouk laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix froide.

- Nous n'avons pas à répondre de nos décisions devant votre Sanctuaire.

A ces mots, Akiera se tendit légèrement, tandis que Praesepe attendit patiemment la suite.

- Néanmoins, je vais vous révéler les raisons qui m'ont amené à réveiller les protecteurs des peuples de Mésopotamie et à revêtir cette armure faite du corps même de Tiamat. Les sages ont étudié les eaux du Tigre et de l'Euphrate et ont interprété les messages que nous transmettent nos ancêtres. Le monde va au-devant d'une série de crises comme jamais il n'en a traversées. Ces crises seront provoquées par les dieux olympiens et leurs vaines et incessantes querelles. Oui, encore une fois votre déesse guerrière va participer à des batailles dont les répercussions seront sensibles pour tous les peuples de la planète.

Akiera faillit réagir devant la critique directe d'Athéna, mais d'un regard, Praesepe lui intima le calme.

- Ces querelles ont déjà provoqué bien des malheurs par le passé, mais cette fois-ci les présages annoncent des cataclysmes d'ampleurs mythologiques. Tout conduit à penser que votre déesse sera incapable de protéger efficacement mon peuple, et qu'elle ne pourra donc pas honorer nos anciennes alliances. J'ai donc décidé de réunifier la Mésopotamie antique, et de l'isoler du reste du monde en la confiant à la garde de ses protecteurs légitimes.

- Si je puis me permettre, je souhaiterais vous présenter mon point de vue sur la question, proposa le sage Praesepe avec un ton diplomate.

- Faites donc, répondit Mardouk.

- Vous projetez de réunifier la Mésopotamie antique, or, comme vous le savez, elle est aujourd'hui divisée en plusieurs pays administrés depuis des millénaires par les hommes. Si aujourd'hui vous ressurgissez du passé, et réclamez ce que vous estimez comme votre territoire, même dans un objectif noble, vous allez à l'encontre de tous les accords conclus avec Athéna depuis deux mille ans. Vous savez que ma déesse préconise de laisser les humains maîtres de leur destin. Il a été clairement convenu que vous deviez laisser votre peuple vivre de façon indépendante en ne conservant qu'un rôle d'observateur.

- Certes, mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes face à un cas de force majeure. Ma volonté est de reprendre la tête de mon royaume, tel mes ancêtres, afin de le protéger des dangers futurs.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être sans savoir que les hommes ne reconnaîtront pas votre autorité. Vos ancêtres ont certes été déifiés par la légende mais pour la plupart de vos sujets, vous n'êtes au mieux qu'un mythe périmé.

- J'ai conscience de cela. Et je suis même conscient du fait qu'il me faudra peut-être utiliser la force pour reconstituer mon domaine légitime.

- Dans ce cas, avec tout mon respect, le régime que vous allez instaurer en ces terres sera bien proche d'une tyrannie.

- Je le répète, j'ai conscience que les hommes ne comprendront peut-être pas tout de suite ma démarche. Mais la seule chose qui importe est que j'agisse pour leur bien. Car comme je l'ai dit, je ne pense pas que votre ordre pourra assurer la sécurité de mon domaine légitime.

Akiera qui s'était retenu d'intervenir jusque-là ne put s'en empêcher cette fois-ci.

- Ridicule, si le Sanctuaire tombait, qui espérez-vous pouvoir protéger ? dit-il avec un ton virulent. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont les seuls à être capables de défendre la Terre efficacement, vos guerriers ne sont rien en comparaison.

- Akiera je te prie d'avoir plus de mesure, le coupa Praesepe.

- Quelle insolence ! intervint un homme de l'assistance.

Il était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années et possédait une musculature impressionnante particulièrement mise en valeur par son armure dorée moulante.

- Seigneur Mardouk, moi, Gilgamesh gardien de la cité d'Ourouk, demande l'autorisation de châtier cet impudent.

- Il est inutile d'arriver à une telle extrémité, dit Praesepe pour essayer de calmer le jeu.

- Au contraire, ainsi il sera clair que leurs pouvoirs ne peuvent rivaliser avec les nôtres, continua Akiera avec un ton provocateur.

L'homme qui disait s'appeler Gilgamesh sembla devenir fou de rage et se mit à courir vers le chevalier des Gémeaux à une grande vitesse.

- C'en est trop ! cria-t-il en passant à l'assaut.

Akiera se contenta de lever le bras droit projetant une multitude de jets de lumière, en utilisant son cosmos à l'état brut. Les rayons atteignirent son adversaire sans que celui-ci ne comprenne même qu'il était attaqué. Il fut submergé en un instant, soufflé comme un fétu de paille, puis chuta lourdement au sol, son armure gravement endommagée, mais néanmoins vivant.

Tous les autres guerriers se déployèrent dans la pièce, encerclant les deux chevaliers d'or à la vitesse de l'éclair, tandis que Gilgamesh se relevait péniblement. Ils déployèrent des cosmos impressionnants et se mirent en garde.

- Par Athéna, Akiera contrôle-toi ! hurla presque Praesepe en perdant son flegme habituel.

Le chevalier au visage aussi beau que celui des dieux regarda son compagnon à la peau d'ébène avec énervement.

- Je te propose plutôt de dire ça aux autres, dit-il en désignant les guerriers qui les entouraient.

- Que tout le monde se calme, tonna la voie puissante de Mardouk tandis que son cosmos se déployait dans la salle avec une violence inouïe.

- _Quelle puissance ! _songea Praesepe_. Seul le cosmos de Sion pourrait être comparé sans pâlir à celui de cet homme._

Les guerriers regardèrent leur chef puis abaissèrent leur cosmos. Ils restèrent néanmoins autour des deux étrangers. L'aura de Mardouk se dissipa à son tour.

- Je regrette profondément cet incident, dit Praesepe. Et je suis sûr que mon compagnon le regrettera aussi d'aussi peu, ajouta-t-il en regardant le chevalier des Gémeaux.

L'androgyne prit un air renfrogné, fuyant le regard du chevalier du Cancer.

- Ton bouillant compagnon a néanmoins rappelé que la légendaire réputation des chevaliers d'or n'était pas usurpée. Terrasser Gilgamesh d'un seul coup est un exploit remarquable. Néanmoins ne pensez pas qu'il en serait allé de même face à tous mes guerriers. Si l'ancêtre antique de Gilgamesh n'a pas été déifié par la tradition, c'est qu'il existe une bonne raison.

Le seigneur de Babylone marqua une pause dans son discours. Puis fixant Praesepe, il reprit.

- Chevalier du Cancer, toi qui sembles si sage, quel serait selon toi la réaction de ton Grand Pope si je mettais mes projets à exécution ?

- Je connais très bien le Grand Pope Sion, et pense donc pouvoir répondre à cette question avec objectivité. Il essaierait de vous convaincre de respecter les anciennes alliances, et de faire confiance aux chevaliers d'Athéna pour protéger votre peuple. C'est là la voie de la raison, car le Sanctuaire s'opposerait à toute tentative visant à instaurer un royaume qui ne serait pas dirigé par les hommes.

Le ton de Praesepe avait été ferme sans pour autant être agressif. Il n'avait fait que présenter la situation. Mardouk ferma les yeux et réfléchit de longues secondes. Même s'il portait le nom d'un dieu, et semblait posséder une puissance terrifiante, il semblait à Praesepe qu'il n'était en cet instant plus qu'un homme bien jeune pour prendre de si grandes décisions. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Je propose un test, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Quelles en seraient les règles ? interrogea Praesepe.

- Les chevaliers qui combattront lors des futures batailles devront me prouver qu'ils seront dignes de ma confiance. Deux de ces chevaliers seront opposés à deux de mes meilleurs guerriers. Nul ne devra intervenir dans cette opposition qui se terminera par la mort ou l'abandon des combattants. Enfin, dans l'hypothèse d'une défaite de mes champions, vos deux chevaliers devront faire face à une ultime épreuve. S'ils échouent, je serais libre de gérer comme bon me semblera les territoires de la Mésopotamie antique. Si vos chevaliers l'emportent, moi et mes guerriers resterons dans l'ombre, et n'interviendrons qu'au cas où le Sanctuaire serait défait lors de ses futures batailles.

- Vous parlez des chevaliers de la génération qui participera aux futures guerres saintes ? observa Praesepe. Mais ces chevaliers ne seront pas formés avant encore plusieurs années. Même s'ils sont déjà nés, ce ne sont au mieux que des enfants à l'heure actuelle.

- Dans ce cas, vous avez quatre ans pour former vos jeunes gens et venir les présenter à mon épreuve. En cas d'absence, je me considérerai vainqueur par forfait.

Praesepe essayait de ne pas faire attention à la mine déçue d'Akiera. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le beau chevalier aurait préféré participer lui-même à cette épreuve, et sur-le-champ tant qu'à faire.

- Je vais présenter votre offre au Grand Pope, conclut-il d'un ton diplomatique. Nous vous ferons parvenir notre réponse dans les plus brefs délais.

- Je ne doute pas que votre maître reconnaîtra la justesse de ma proposition. A dans quatre ans donc, chevaliers d'Athéna.

Après une dernière révérence, un peu mécanique de la part d'Akiera, les deux représentants d'Athéna quittèrent les lieux. Une fois à l'entrée du temple, ils récupérèrent leurs capes, et en recouvrirent leurs armures puis descendirent vers la ville sans échanger un mot. Ils traversèrent Babylone rapidement. Praesepe lançait régulièrement un regard sombre à Akiera qui feignait de l'ignorer. Enfin, lorsqu'ils eurent parcouru une certaine distance dans un paysage désertique, le chevalier du Cancer se tourna vers son compagnon, et le saisit par les bras.

- Enfin, Akiera qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ! hurla-t-il au visage de l'homme aux traits si féminins. Ton attitude a été totalement déraisonnable ! Nous étions là en tant qu'ambassadeurs auprès de vieux alliés de notre déesse, ton attitude condescendante et méprisante aurait pu ruiner des siècles d'entente ! Heureusement que ce Mardouk est d'une aussi grande sagesse que le dieu des légendes dont il porte le nom, sinon cela aurait pu finir en bain de sang ! Et dans notre situation d'infériorité numérique nous aurions pu perdre la vie, et compromettre notre mission !

- Ah oui, notre fameuse grande mission de formation, dit-il en ricanant. Je suis un guerrier, mon ami. Un guerrier frustré des grandes batailles dont il avait rêvé étant jeune. Le jour où Dohko m'a dit que je ferai un bon professeur, je crains fort qu'il ait fait preuve d'un grand manque de jugement.

- Pourtant tu as déjà formé deux chevaliers d'argent.

- Tu sais bien que les chevaliers d'argent postulants possèdent à la base un potentiel tel qu'aucun candidat n'échoue jamais lors de son épreuve. Je pense qu'ils ne doivent leur succès qu'à eux seuls, et que j'ai plus été un frein à leurs progrès qu'autre chose. Le vrai test finalement, c'est d'arriver à former un chevalier de bronze. De prendre quelqu'un au hasard dans la foule, un enfant qui n'a à priori aucunes prédispositions, et de lui faire découvrir le cosmos. Or je ne suis encore jamais parvenu à réaliser ce défi. Mes élèves échouent systématiquement lors des tournois, ou lors des épreuves finales. Ils sont si… faibles ! Je n'arrive pas à me mettre à leur niveau contrairement à toi ou Sérapis. Pourtant, je t'assure que j'ai essayé de toute mon âme, mais je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Tout à l'heure lorsque ce Gilgamesh m'a attaqué, même si ce fut bref, pendant une fraction de seconde, je me suis senti vivant. Je ne me reconnais que dans la violence des combats.

Praesepe regarda avec surprise son ami, comme s'il était inconcevable qu'un homme au visage aussi doux pût prononcer de telles paroles.

- Il faut que tu te ressaisisses, mon ami. Nous allons avoir besoin de toi. Car je te rappelle que d'ici quatre ans, en grande partie par ta faute, nous allons devoir présenter deux jeunes chevaliers, qui devront impérativement être très puissants pour réussir leur épreuve. Or nous n'avons pas encore le moindre candidat pour une armure d'or.

- Je suis incapable de former correctement de simples chevaliers de bronze, et tu voudrais que je forme des chevaliers d'or ? Allons, sois sérieux.

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout dans ce cas, tu serais à leur niveau.

Akiera éclata de rire, se dégagea des bras de Praesepe puis quitta les lieux en se déplaçant à grande vitesse.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était assis sur les marches devant sa maison et regardait la voûte étoilée, repensant à une conversation qu'il avait eue bien des années plus tôt avec Dohko, aux Cinq Pics. Lorsque Sion arriva derrière lui, il ne fit pas un geste pour l'accueillir.

- Praesepe m'a fait son rapport, dit Sion d'une voix dure. Il n'est pas la peine de préciser que je suis extrêmement peu satisfait de ton comportement. Alors que je fondais de grands espoirs en toi, tu m'as beaucoup déçu ces derniers mois. Je t'ordonne de quitter le Sanctuaire pour quelques temps afin de parcourir le monde. Je souhaite que tu réfléchisses à ton rôle au cours de ce périple, que je veux introspectif.

Akiera restait immobile, comme s'il était seul. Finalement, il tourna la tête pour regarder Sion.

- Il sera fait selon la volonté du Grand Pope, dit-il simplement avant de fixer à nouveau les étoiles.

Après quelques secondes, Sion tourna les talons et entreprit de rejoindre son palais.

_**Sanctuaire, un terrain d'entraînement, février 1964**_

Un vent glacial soufflait sur le Sanctuaire, et plus spécialement sur une petite aire de combat où se faisaient face deux jeunes gens. Deux autres apprentis étaient assis à l'extérieur de l'aire, et regardaient l'échange tandis que leur maître, Asmon, était debout, les bras croisés et légèrement en retrait. Les yeux du chevalier d'argent étaient rivés sur son fils, qui était un des deux combattants.

Saga avait à présent cinq ans, et ne gardait aucun souvenir de sa vie hors du Sanctuaire. Le garçon était pour tous le fils adoptif du chevalier d'Orion. Il portait ses cheveux bleus longs, et était très grand pour son âge.

Il faisait face au jeune Yvan, un garçon massif, de quatre ans son aîné. Il venait de Russie, et était déjà élève d'Asmon lorsque celui-ci était réapparu un jour avec Saga en prétendant l'avoir découvert abandonné dans une rue d'Athènes.

Le combat durait depuis plusieurs minutes à présent, et le garçon aux cheveux bleus dominait très nettement. Il parait ou esquivait facilement les attaques de son adversaire, et touchait presque quand il le voulait. Néanmoins, prévenant, il retenait ses coups pour ne pas blesser Yvan. Celui-ci corrigeait ainsi petit à petit ses erreurs, améliorant ses attaques et sa garde au fur et à mesure.

- Saga, porte un peu tes attaques, tu n'as pas de pitié à avoir pour ton adversaire ! cria soudain Asmon, ulcéré par le comportement de son fils.

Les deux garçons se figèrent. Ils regardèrent leur instructeur puis se fixèrent à nouveau. Yvan adressa un petit sourire à Saga. Il lui était déjà reconnaissant d'avoir retenu ses coups jusque-là, et savait qu'il progressait beaucoup au contact de Saga. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Son sourire s'effaça, remplacé par une expression décidée. Yvan se mit en garde, se concentrant au maximum sur sa défense et sur les mouvements de son adversaire. Saga jaillit soudain en portant un coup de pied sur le Russe. Celui-ci allait esquiver mais réalisa soudain que le coup était une feinte. Il vit le poing de Saga arriver… puis ce fut le noir.

- … Hé ça va ?

Yvan ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il voyait littéralement des étoiles. Il commença à distinguer le visage amical de Saga, ainsi que ceux d'Angelos et Taliradis, les deux autres apprentis du chevalier d'argent, âgés respectivement de cinq et dix ans.

- J'y suis pas allé trop fort ?

Le jeune Russe se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes. Il sourit faiblement.

- Je crois que j't'ai fait un bel œil au beurre noir, dit Saga en s'excusant.

- Je te revaudrais ça alors, répondit Yvan.

- Franchement Yvan, c'est lamentable.

La voix dure était celle d'Asmon qui toisait les deux jeunes gens.

- Après tant d'années, te faire avoir par un enchaînement aussi simple ! Tu es pathétique ! D'ailleurs c'est valable pour vous aussi, ajouta-t-il en désignant les deux spectateurs. Vous n'aurez jamais d'armures, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous perdez votre temps ! Seul Saga est un peu doué ici ! Mais comme monsieur préfère aider ses petits compagnons à progresser, alors que c'est peine perdue, il stagne plus qu'il ne devrait !

Le chevalier d'argent s'éloigna en fulminant.

Saga adressa un sourire gêné et désolé aux autres enfants. Ils lui répondirent d'un geste de ne pas s'en faire. Ils avaient appris à vivre avec le mauvais caractère du chevalier d'Orion et ne tenaient pas rigueur à Saga de son statut de favori. Il aurait été facile pour eux de détester l'élève préféré de leur sévère maître, mais Saga avait tant de qualités humaines que cela était impossible. De plus, sa supériorité ne se discutait pas, même si Saga, modeste, tentait toujours de valoriser ses compagnons.

- Bon, voyons ce que l'on peut faire pour cet œil car comme ça tu es encore plus laid que d'habitude, dit Saga pour détendre l'atmosphère. Angelos, tu peux aller chercher un peu d'eau fraîche, s'il te plaît ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention du jeune apprenti.

- Pas de problème, j'y vais, répondit le timide benjamin du groupe.

Saga s'agenouilla à côté d'Yvan pour regarder l'œil de son ami de plus près. Ce dernier poussa un petit gémissement lorsque les doigts de Saga touchèrent précautionneusement son œil blessé, mais il semblait évident qu'il mettait un poing d'honneur à ne pas pleurer.

Saga fit un clin d'œil discret à Taliradis lorsqu'une petite larme se forma au coin de l'œil valide du Russe. Les deux se sourirent mais, charitables, se retinrent de rire.

- J'ai beau en avoir l'habitude, je l'ai tout de même rarement vu aussi furieux, commenta Taliradis en aidant Yvan à se redresser afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

- Qui ça ? Le maître ? demanda Saga.

- Qui d'autre ? Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais faire attention. Il attend beaucoup de choses de toi. Si tu le déçois, il risque de te punir très sévèrement, même si tu es son fils adoptif.

Saga écouta avec grande attention les paroles de son compagnon. Taliradis était l'aîné de leur petit groupe, celui qui connaissait Asmon depuis le plus longtemps. Il était en outre d'une remarquable intelligence, et ses conseils méritaient donc d'être écoutés.

- En plus, ajouta-t-il, j'ai l'impression que tu nous caches l'ampleur de tes progrès, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? interrogea Saga avec un hoquet de surprise.

Yvan et Taliradis échangèrent un regard complice.

- En fait, on n'en était pas sûrs… jusqu'à maintenant, répondit le Russe.

Saga prit une moue contrariée, vexé d'avoir été aussi facilement manipulé.

- Fais attention, si on s'en est rendu compte, il va s'en rendre compte aussi. Et il risque de ne pas apprécier…

- J'ai peur d'être séparé de vous trois si j'lui montre ce dont j'suis capable, murmura Saga.

- Tôt ou tard, c'est inévitable. Je crois que…

Ils entendirent alors les pas de leur maître se rapprocher et se turent précipitamment. Ce qu'ils virent alors les figea sur place. Le chevalier d'argent tirait derrière lui Angelos par le col de sa tunique, les genoux du jeune garçon traînaient par terre, laissant une trace ensanglantée dans la poussière. Avec son autre main, Asmon portait un seau d'eau. Le regard furieux du chevalier d'argent était fixé sur son fils, qui ne put le soutenir et détourna les yeux, très inquiet.

Le chevalier s'arrêta à quelques mètres des trois jeunes gens et lâcha alors un Angelos sanglotant qui s'éloigna en rampant.

- Tu l'avais envoyé chercher ça, n'est-ce pas ? affirma plus que ne demanda Asmon en présentant le seau.

Il posa alors l'eau juste devant lui et recula de deux pas.

- Viens donc le chercher, alors.

Saga jeta un regard inquiet à ses compagnons, mais ceux-ci le fuirent en fixant le sol. Il se leva, et s'approcha de son père, mais il n'osa pas relever la tête et regardait ses pieds.

- Et bien vas-y, ramasse-le, invita le chevalier.

Saga hésita puis tendit finalement la main vers le seau. Alors qu'il allait le saisir, il jeta un coup d'œil à son père, juste à temps pour voir celui-ci lui porter un coup de poing. Saga ne put esquisser le moindre geste, et encaissa un coup vicieux au bas-ventre. Il tomba à genoux en crachant du sang. Son père envoya le seau d'eau au loin d'un violent coup de pied, puis tourna le dos à son fils et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Relève-toi et attaque-moi. Et je te conseille de me toucher…

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec un ton de menace sourde, qui ne souffrait aucune contestation. Saga essuya donc le sang de sa bouche, puis se releva sans attendre. Il se jeta alors sur son père le poing en avant. Celui-ci esquiva en faisant un simple pas de côté.

- Aucune conviction, commenta le chevalier en levant la main.

Saga se mit en garde, les deux bras devant le visage, mais à sa grande surprise le coup ne vint pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, il écarta ses bras, et son regard rencontra les yeux méprisants de son père.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment te motiver, siffla ce dernier.

Le chevalier d'argent sembla disparaître, puis réapparaître à côté d'Angelos. Le jeune apprenti levait un regard surpris vers son maître quand il encaissa un violent coup de pied en plein visage. Le garçon s'écroula en pleurs, le nez brisé dans un angle improbable. Asmon se retourna alors vers Saga en le pointant du doigt. Celui-ci serrait les poings.

- Essaye à nouveau, cria-t-il. Et sois plus concentré, cette fois-ci !

- Très bien, mais laisse-le tranquille ! Il n'est pas concerné !

- Au contraire, il est totalement concerné, par ta faute qui plus est. C'est toi qui préfères t'occuper de tes petits copains, plutôt que de t'entraîner sérieusement. Aujourd'hui, ils payent pour toi ton mauvais sens des priorités.

Pour appuyer son propos, Asmon décocha un nouveau coup de pied au visage d'Angelos. En voyant l'arcade sourcilière de son ami exploser, Saga sembla devenir comme fou et se jeta littéralement sur son père. Il tenta de lui porter un coup de pied, mais l'adulte saisit la jambe de son apprenti par la cheville, puis balaya son pied d'appui d'un coup rapide. Saga mordit la poussière, mais se releva instantanément d'un mouvement souple. Il vit son père se déplacer à grande vitesse vers Taliradis et Yvan. Saga voulut crier pour leur dire de s'écarter, mais c'était déjà bien trop tard. Un violent uppercut fit s'envoler Taliradis, puis le jeune Russe reçut un terrible coup de genou en pleine poitrine. Sous la violence de l'impact, Yvan fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, puis roula encore sur plusieurs mètres, totalement désarticulé. Asmon fit mine de poursuivre le Russe pour lui porter un nouveau coup, mais il s'arrêta brusquement en sentant un cosmos se déployer. Arborant un sourire satisfait, il se retourna vers Saga, qui était à présent entouré d'une aura rouge comme le sang.

- Pour la dernière fois, laisse-les tranquilles !

La voix de Saga était presque un murmure, mais elle glaça Taliradis qui se relevait péniblement. La voix de Saga semblait suinter la colère… non, la haine ! Jamais l'aîné des apprentis n'avait ressenti une telle sensation d'agression émaner de quelqu'un. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Taliradis eut même l'impression que les yeux de Saga avaient changé de couleur pour prendre la couleur de son aura. Mais cette impression s'effaça comme un mirage.

- Monsieur se dévoile enfin, cracha le chevalier d'Orion. Très bien, puisque tu as finalement décidé d'élever les débats, à mon tour de le faire. Si tu ne me touches pas sur ta prochaine attaque, je tuerai un de tes si précieux amis.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, siffla Saga. Tu ne leur feras plus de mal, si quelqu'un doit payer mon échec et mourir ce sera moi et personne d'autre.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant ton cosmos est loin de t'assurer une victoire face à moi. Si tu n'avais pas perdu ton temps avec ces minables, tu serais peut-être en mesure de m'inquiéter et de m'atteindre. Mais là, l'un d'entre eux va devoir de nouveau payer le prix de ta négligence.

- Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps avec eux. Ce sont mes amis, je suis fier de les avoir aidés à progresser. Et en retour, ils m'ont également permis d'atteindre un niveau que tu n'imagines même pas.

- Vraiment ? Je suis curieux de voir ça.

Saga commença alors à intensifier son cosmos au maximum. Il lui était déjà arrivé à de nombreuses reprises de disparaître certains soirs pour allumer son cosmos en secret, loin des regards indiscrets. Il avait repoussé à chaque fois plus loin ses limites. Mais cette fois-ci, poussé par la rage, il décida de faire exploser toutes les barrières.

_Au même moment, Kanon, le frère jumeau de Saga, se trouvait dans la maison de sa grand-mère __paternelle. Celle-ci s'occupait de lui depuis la mort violente de ses parents. Seul dans sa chambre, il était occupé à lire un album illustré lorsque tout à coup une sensation familière le tira de sa lecture. Plusieurs fois au cours des mois précédents, il s'était réveillé la nuit avec une impression bizarre, ses sens en émoi, un peu comme s'il planait. Il ne se l'était jamais expliqué, et lorsqu'il en avait parlé à sa grand-mère, celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'il s'était sans doute réveillé brusquement d'un rêve, et que son étrange sensation venait du fait qu'il était à la fois encore un peu dans le monde des songes et dans le monde réel. Il avait accepté l'explication, même s'il n'était guère convaincu. Mais là, c'était la journée et il ne pouvait donc s'agir de cela. De plus, la sensation semblait s'accentuer…_

Asmon eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par l'intensité de la cosmo-énergie que déployait son fils. Si au début, Saga n'avait été entouré que par une mince pellicule de lumière, à présent sa cosmo-énergie se déployait sous la forme de grandes volutes tourbillonnantes. Le jeune garçon avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer au maximum sur sa sensation cosmique. Alors que sa conscience se fondait dans le sixième sens, il devina à l'extrême limite de son champ perceptif quelque chose d'inconnu. C'était comme une présence étrangère mais en même temps étonnamment familière. Il décida de se concentrer dessus et d'essayer de l'atteindre.

_Kanon ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, et se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de perdre la tête. La sensation étrange redoublait d'intensité, il tremblait et suait à grosses gouttes, ses dents se mirent à claquer violement. Pourtant la sensation était agréable : il avait l'impression de quitter son corps, de flotter et de s'élever lentement vers le plafond. Soudain une nouvelle sensation vint se superposer à la première. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un appel comme si quelqu'un lui tendait une main amicale. Devenait-il fou ? Il ne le savait pas mais décida de se fier à un instinct enfoui, qui lui commandait de ne pas ignorer l'invitation. Il se concentra, et visualisa mentalement une scène représentant deux personnes en train de se serrer la main._

Saga sentit la présence inconnue s'ouvrir à lui et l'accepter. C'était un cosmos à n'en pas douter. Un cosmos étonnamment proche du sien qui plus est. Etait-ce une sorte de jumeau astral, son ange gardien ou son étoile protectrice ? Saga n'en savait rien. Mais l'étrange similarité de la présence lui donna une idée. Et s'il essayait de faire disparaître les quelques différences qui existaient entre son cosmos et l'autre ? A deux, ils pourraient aller plus loin encore dans l'exploration du sixième sens. Il commença à manipuler par la pensée son être spirituel pour le faire coïncider avec l'inconnu.

_- Je suis en train de rêver, c'est la seule explication_, pensait Kanon_._

_Sa conscience avait apparemment quitté son corps. Il avait contemplé un moment son enveloppe charnelle, comme s'il était devenu immatériel et qu'il flottait dans les airs. Puis il s'était envolé, avait traversé le plafond de sa maison et s'était élevé vers les cieux. Alors qu'il s'envolait vers l'azur, il avait vu un point lumineux au loin qui avait alors commencé à se rapprocher de lui. Il réalisa bientôt qu'il s'agissait d'une entité lumineuse, une sorte de fantôme translucide, semblable à ce qu'il était présentement après avoir quitté son corps. Quand l'entité fut proche, il vit qu'elle avait un visage des plus familiers puisqu'il s'agissait du sien. Son double s'arrêta alors à quelques mètres de lui, alors que sa maison n'était plus qu'un petit point blanc au loin. Ils restèrent là à se dévisager quelques secondes, puis le double s'approcha de nouveau, un sourire amical sur les lèvres. Kanon décida de laisser faire, et ils se fondirent en une seule entité dans un éclair de lumière._

Le chevalier d'Orion ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il avait senti Saga modifier légèrement la texture de sa cosmo-énergie et il lui avait semblé percevoir l'espace d'un instant une autre présence. Mais le cosmos étranger disparut presque aussitôt, absorbé par la présence de Saga qui s'était apparemment synchronisé avec. Ensuite le cosmos de Saga s'était comme emballé, et avait décuplé d'intensité en quelques secondes. Peut-être était-ce dû à une espèce de phénomène de résonance ? Asmon était à présent terrifié par la force qu'il ressentait. Avec un tel pouvoir, son fils pourrait le souffler comme un fétu de paille. Les trois jeunes compagnons de Saga, qui s'étaient rassemblés entre-temps, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas ressentir avec autant d'acuité qu'Asmon ce qu'il se passait, devinaient bien que quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisait devant leurs yeux. Ils contemplaient, ébahis malgré les douleurs dues à leurs blessures, la démonstration de puissance de leur ami.

Saga ne faisait plus qu'un avec son cosmos, la présence qu'il avait sentie puis assimilée lui avait permis de faire sauter tous les verrous qui s'étaient présentés à lui, les uns après les autres. Il ne percevait plus le monde qu'à travers son sixième sens, qui était d'une acuité de plus en plus aiguisée. Mais soudain, alors qu'il pensait ne faire qu'un avec l'univers, il perçut un dernier verrou. S'il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt, c'était parce que cette dernière barrière était globale. Elle ne bloquait pas une direction, mais toutes les directions. Elle empêchait d'entrer, mais elle coupait aussi la sortie. Elle était infranchissable et montait jusqu'au ciel, mais tout en étant aussi intangible et aussi impalpable que l'air. Elle donnait sur un lieu qui était nouveau et extraordinaire, mais qui était en fait contenu dans l'endroit que l'on quittait en en franchissant le seuil.

Saga visualisa une clé dans son esprit qu'il glissa dans la serrure de l'ultime passage. Son cosmos explosa, et il s'éveilla au septième sens.

_Kanon pleurait des larmes immatérielles. Il avait cru son double amical et bienveillant, mais il avait vite révisé son jugement. Plus qu'une fusion spirituelle, ce qu'il avait expérimenté ressemblait plus à un emprisonnement. Leurs essences spirituelles immatérielles s'étaient certes mélangées, mais leurs identités étaient demeurées totalement distinctes. Et l'autre était clairement dominante, et guère précautionneuse à son encontre, comme si elle n'était même pas consciente de sa présence. L'âme de Kanon avait donc été reléguée dans un recoin sombre de la conscience du nouvel être qu'ils formaient. Il était enfermé dans un cachot isolé et oublié, et n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur les événements. Il partageait les sensations nouvelles et inimaginables qui s'ouvraient à son double et lui, mais n'en retirait aucun sentiment d'euphorie. Son désir aurait été que cela cesse à l'instant, qu'il retrouve son unité. _

_De plus, il avait perçu derrière la chaleur amicale du premier contact des choses bien plus sombres et obscures, une facette cachée qu'il n'aurait jamais pu deviner. Pire, il avait même perçu pendant un instant une troisième présence. Une sorte d'entité suintante, à la forme indéfinie et toujours changeante, noire comme la nuit et qui était venu vers lui. Kanon avait clos ses yeux fantômes, puis des tentacules visqueux avaient parcouru son corps. Kanon avait ressenti la curiosité de la créature puis son désintérêt et son mépris. Une intelligence froide et terriblement vieille, qui ne voyait en lui qu'un gamin terrifié et négligeable. Puis elle avait disparu comme elle était venue._

_Kanon avait alors ressenti l'excitation de son double devant la porte du dernier secret. Il avait ressenti le verrou s'ouvrir puis avait été soudainement arraché à sa geôle. L'instant d'après, il était de nouveau dans sa chambre, couché par terre, le corps couvert de sueur. Il s'aperçut qu'il baignait dans une lumière dorée…_

- Le cosmos doré ! cria Asmon. C'est impossible !

Saga ouvrit les yeux et contempla son père, qui tremblait de tout son corps. Il tourna alors lentement le regard vers ses trois compagnons, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Tous les trois étaient bouche bée, subjugué par la beauté du cosmos doré qui entourait Saga, et par le calme et la sérénité absolue qui en émanait.

- _La présence a disparu_, songea Saga. _Je me demande ce dont il s'agissait… Peut-être était-ce simplement une manifestation de mon propre cosmos…_

Le garçon referma les yeux, prit une longue inspiration, puis expira à fond, ce qui dissipa son aura dorée dans un dernier effet de lumière magnifique, tel un soleil qui se couche sur un océan calme.

- On admettra que je n'ai plus besoin de te toucher pour mettre fin à cette histoire, déclara-t-il à l'intention de son père.

Ce dernier, qui transpirait à grosse goûtes angoissées, hocha la tête.

- Plus jamais tu ne les frapperas sans raison comme aujourd'hui. Ou alors… tu auras affaire à moi.

Asmon hocha de nouveau la tête, une expression terrifiée sur le visage.

_**Stockholm, 1er mars 1964**_

Il venait de neiger sur la Venise du Nord, si bien qu'une couche de poudreuse recouvrait les rues de la ville. Peu habitué aux rigueurs de l'hiver et à la neige, Praesepe avançait sur les trottoirs verglacés en prenant bien garde à ne pas glisser, ayant décidé que se retrouver cul par-dessus tête ne serait pas une position digne d'un chevalier d'or. Il était habillé chaudement, mais c'était surtout pour ne pas se faire remarquer, son cosmos suffisant largement à le réchauffer discrètement. Il reniflait néanmoins à intervalle régulier ce qui l'agaçait quelque peu… Logiquement il n'aurait pas dû prendre froid !

- Fichu pays, grommela-t-il en sortant de sa poche le plan et l'adresse que son informateur lui avait fournis.

Il hésitait à demander à nouveau son chemin. Il avait déjà dû le faire à plusieurs reprises, le sens de l'orientation dans une grande ville étant un concept qui lui était à peu près inconnu. Le fait que la ville en question s'étendît sur une quinzaine d'îles ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il regarda le nom des rues du carrefour où il se trouvait puis la carte et soudain il eut l'illumination : il était presque arrivé.

Il se hâta de traverser le carrefour, passa devant une jolie petite fontaine dont les jets d'eaux étaient gelés puis atteignit bientôt l'entrée du bar qu'il recherchait. Il vérifia une dernière fois le nom de l'établissement tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur à travers les vitres. Les lieux étaient presque vides, ce qui semblait logique vu que l'on était à peine au milieu de l'après-midi. Il retira ses gants, tourna la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Les quelques tables occupées l'étaient par des touristes qui avaient décidé de s'abriter du froid autour de boissons chaudes. Une seule personne se trouvait assise au bar, une jeune femme enceinte qui lisait un roman. Elle était blonde, les cheveux coiffés en chignon avec quelques mèches laissées libres et portait de petites lunettes rondes. Praesepe ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très attirante bien qu'elle devait être largement dans son huitième mois. Le barman, qui était occupé à préparer une commande, leva les yeux de sa tâche pour saluer le nouveau client. Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsque Akiera se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un nouveau touriste transi de froid qui lui faisait face mais son ancien ami Praesepe.

Les deux chevaliers d'or se regardèrent un moment, puis finalement Akiera remplaça son expression de stupeur par un sourire timide.

- J'étais de passage, je me suis dit que cela serait bête de ne pas passer te voir…, commença Praesepe avec une légère trace de malice dans la voix.

- Pour une surprise…, bredouilla Akiera.

La femme enceinte leva les yeux de son livre et regarda Praesepe puis Akiera avec un air interrogateur. L'androgyne sembla reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et fit les présentations.

- Lyn, je te présente mon vieil ami Praesepe. Praesepe, voici Lyn, mon… amie.

- « Amie » ? releva la jeune femme avec un air amusé.

- Mon épouse, concéda Akiera, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, ajouta rapidement le chevalier à la peau d'ébène.

- Moi de même. Je suis même ravie… Nous allons nous tutoyer, tu voudras bien.

Praesepe hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Tu es le premier de ses amis que me présente mon époux. J'étais d'ailleurs près d'arriver à la conclusion que j'avais épousé le plus grand antisocial de l'histoire de l'humanité.

Akiera détourna le regard tandis que Praesepe souriait franchement. Un ange passa avant qu'Akiera ne s'éclaircisse la voix.

- Tu peux me remplacer, un moment ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme rit franchement, Praesepe se dit qu'elle avait décidemment un sourire magnifique.

- Tu vois comment il prend soin de la future mère de son enfant ? dit-elle en prenant à témoin Praesepe.

- Edwin devrait arriver dans dix minutes pour faire son service, négocia l'androgyne d'un air piteux.

Lyn se leva et alla se planter devant le chevalier du Cancer.

- Très bien les hommes, dites-vous ce que vous avez à vous dire. Mais il est hors de question que tu disparaisses sans venir manger chez nous ce soir, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Praesepe.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire sincère.

*****

Akiera avait emmené Praesepe à son domicile qui se trouvait au-dessus du bar. Il l'avait invité à s'asseoir dans le salon et lui avait proposé une boisson chaude qu'il était en train de préparer. Les lieux étaient aménagés avec goût : des tableaux de styles divers ornaient les murs tandis que des bibelots d'origines lointaines décoraient les meubles.

- Comment diable un chevalier d'or peut-il prendre froid ? lança Akiera avec un sourire encore un peu crispé.

- J'imagine que cela doit être en partie d'ordre psychologique…, répondit le chevalier du Cancer après avoir éternué violemment.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé, au fait ?

- Je crois que Sion n'a jamais vraiment perdu ta trace... Il a un réseau secret très développé, sans doute plus que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer. Tu sais que nous sommes très proches, lui et moi, mais il est loin de tout me dire. Lorsque je suis arrivé en ville, j'ai été accueilli par un homme que je suis quasiment sûr d'avoir déjà vu au Sanctuaire. Il y a pas mal de temps, alors que je n'étais même pas encore chevalier… Un ancien élève de Stellio, mais je ne pourrais le jurer. Pour faire court, il m'a salué, m'a tendu un papier avec ton adresse et est reparti presque aussitôt accomplir je ne sais quelle autre mission pour le compte de Sion.

- Je ne me faisais pas vraiment d'illusions sur le fait que le vieux me retrouverait, quand il le voudrait. Je ne me suis pas vraiment caché de toute façon…

Le ton avec lequel Akiera avait prononcé le mot « vieux » acheva de convaincre Praesepe que cet épisode n'était pas encore digéré. Il avait espéré un instant en découvrant son ami avec son épouse que les choses se seraient tassées, mais il s'agissait apparemment d'une erreur.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu au Sanctuaire ?

- Il ne m'a jamais dit combien de temps j'étais censé rester au loin, répliqua Akiera avec un ton virulent. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé d'être exilé.

Un silence pesant s'établit entre les deux hommes. La boisson était prête, Akiera la servit dans une tasse décorée d'une petite fresque égyptienne, l'amena à son ami puis s'écarta un peu pour s'adosser au mur, face à Praesepe mais le regard dans le vague. Celui-ci saisit la tasse, constata qu'elle était brûlante et souffla légèrement dessus avant de la reposer.

- Pourquoi la Suède, au fait ? demanda-t-il soudainement, estimant qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet pour le moment.

- Le hasard, répondit l'androgyne après une courte hésitation. J'avais prévu d'embarquer pour la Finlande avant de monter vers la Laponie.

- Toi, au moins, tu n'avais pas peur d'avoir froid… J'imagine que c'est la rencontre de Lyn qui a modifié tes projets.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, répliqua Akiera d'un ton sec comme s'il s'agissait d'une trivialité.

- Puis-je avoir l'impudence de te demander en ami comment cette rencontre s'est passée ?

Le regard d'Akiera se reposa sur son ami. Il sembla s'excuser d'un hochement de tête puis reprit un air plus détendu.

- Tu ne le sais pas, mais elle est artiste en fait. Elle ne travaille au bar que pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Bref, à cette époque elle était dans une période « antique » et avait pour projet une peinture représentant une scène de la mythologie : Pâris face aux trois déesses. Elle cherchait un modèle pour Aphrodite lorsqu'elle m'a aperçu dans la rue et a décidé que je faisais parfaitement l'affaire.

On entendit les mouches voler pendant quelques secondes. Akiera avait de nouveau les yeux dans le vague, mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait du regard de ceux qui se remémorent des événements heureux.

- Il m'a fallu un moment pour la convaincre que j'étais un homme, ajouta-t-il devant le regard franchement amusé de son ami. A partir de là, j'imagine que notre histoire n'a rien de bien originale…

- Aphrodite, hein !

- Et encore, tu ne l'as jamais entendu m'appeler « Aphro ».

Praesepe ne put retenir un rire franc, bientôt rejoint par son ami. Leur hilarité se prolongea de longues secondes. Finalement ils reprirent leur souffle et essuyèrent leurs larmes.

- Elle a plus ou moins décidé de façon unilatérale de nommer notre enfant Aphrodite si c'est une fille. Je la soupçonne un peu d'imposer ce prénom même si c'est un garçon.

- Original.

- Du moment que cela me permet d'échapper à ce sobriquet ridicule…

Praesepe but sa tasse tandis qu'Akiera venait s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Vas-tu bientôt me dire ce que tu es venu faire ici ? demanda finalement l'androgyne avec un ton neutre.

Praesepe hésita un instant puis se jeta à l'eau.

- Tu n'es plus chevalier d'or.

- Mince, vous avez trouvé les corps de mes victimes… Je pensais avoir bien caché les corps.

La plaisanterie avait fusé du tac au tac mais elle avait été prononcée sans humour.

- Un jeune apprenti de ton signe s'est éveillé au septième sens, expliqua Praesepe après une nouvelle seconde d'hésitation. Il s'appelle Saga et s'entraînait jusqu'à maintenant avec son père adoptif, Asmon d'Orion. Comme il semble que les relations entre Saga et son père se sont sérieusement dégradées et surtout que tu es l'ancien porteur de l'armure, le Grand Pope te demande de rentrer au Sanctuaire afin de le former. Et ce sans plus attendre, puisque nous avons l'ultimatum des Babyloniens à respecter.

Un long moment s'écoula sans que rien ne soit plus prononcé. Akiera semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées tandis que Praesepe ne savait trop quoi dire de plus.

- Mes grands rêves de batailles acharnées et victorieuses me semblent bien loin. On ne chantera jamais les exploits d'Akiera des Gémeaux et nulle statue n'immortalisera jamais mes actes de bravoure.

- Il te reste une dernière mission à accomplir. La plus importante.

- Cela me rappelle quelque chose ce que tu dis… De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas accomplir cette tâche car je serais bientôt mort, ajouta-t-il avec un geste de dépit de la main. Quand Lyn va apprendre que je la plante dans son dernier mois de grossesse même une armure d'or sera inutile pour me sauver…

- Former Saga ne te prendra que deux ans tout au plus… Elle t'attendra, j'en suis sûr. Je ne l'ai vue que brièvement, mais elle semblait bien se douter que tu gardais certains secrets qui pourraient te rattraper tôt ou tard.

- Certes elle s'en doutait… Mais je doute que cela change grand-chose à sa réaction.

_**Athènes, une maison anonyme, 30 novembre 1964**_

C'était une belle bâtisse dans le plus pur style grec, bâtie à quelques mètres de la Mer Méditerranée. Ses murs étaient blancs comme la neige, l'air marin pénétrait par les nombreuses fenêtres et en imprégnait l'atmosphère. Elle possédait une petite cour intérieure où se dressait un établi de peintre. Patrocle était en train de travailler à sa dernière toile, une aquarelle représentant deux athlètes antiques s'empoignant dans une épreuve de lutte.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire pour s'installer avec Marie, il gagnait sa vie en vendant ses oeuvres à des voyageurs fortunés en quête de souvenirs typiquement grecs. C'était son ancien mentor, Praesepe, qui lui avait transmis cette passion qui s'était révélée fort utile. Marie, quant à elle, travaillait comme institutrice, mettant également à profit l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue au Sanctuaire. Elle avait choisi de ne pas aller au bout de sa formation afin de suivre l'homme qu'elle aimait lorsque celui-ci avait décidé de quitter sa fonction de chef de la garde quelques semaines seulement après sa nomination.

Les premières années avaient été dures mais à présent le couple s'était habitué à vivre dans le monde « normal ». L'un comme l'autre avait renoncé à ses rêves de devenir chevalier et se satisfaisait du fait de vivre ensemble. Ils avaient néanmoins entretenu leur forme presque par habitude au début. Plus tard, lorsque leur premier enfant, Aioros, avait été en âge de marcher, Patrocle avait commencé à lui donner quelques leçons de combat. L'enfant s'était révélé étonnamment précoce et surtout particulièrement enthousiaste. Patrocle l'entraînait donc régulièrement sans pour autant lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Marie avait bien remarqué que son époux reportait sur son fils une partie des rêves qui lui avaient été arrachés ce jour funeste où il avait concouru pour l'armure de Pégase. Néanmoins, comme Aioros lui-même réclamait ces entraînements, elle avait décidé de laisser faire. Surtout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les progrès de son fils ahurissants.

Patrocle donnait les derniers coups de pinceau lorsque sa femme et son fils passèrent la grille de leur demeure. Ils revenaient du marché, le panier en osier de Marie débordant de mets succulents qui allaient servir pour le repas d'anniversaire de l'enfant. Le jeune Aioros se précipita vers son père.

- Papa, papa on a acheté des figues, du raisin et du chocolat ! s'exclama l'enfant.

- Et bien dis donc, tout ça pour toi ? Je me demande si tu as été assez sage, taquina le père.

Le jeune garçon était débordant de vitalité et d'enthousiasme. En plus de ses qualités physiques, il était d'une grande vivacité d'esprit et assimilait rapidement et sans lassitude toutes les leçons que sa mère lui enseignait.

Patrocle rangea ses pinceaux puis se leva avec une grimace. Ces derniers jours sa prothèse le faisait un peu souffrir, sa jambe gauche disparue se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Néanmoins cela ne diminuait pas ses capacités de mouvement qu'il avait en grande partie récupérées depuis que son handicap l'avait frappé. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils. Celui-ci s'écarta et se mit en garde.

- Papa, on s'entraîne ! dit-il en feignant de frapper son père.

Patrocle regarda Marie.

- Vous avez vingt minutes, après j'aurai besoin de vous à la cuisine, répondit-elle à la question muette.

- Ouais, super ! s'enthousiasma l'enfant.

Après un échauffement court mais efficace, ils commencèrent à échanger quelques coups. Les enchaînements gagnèrent petit à petit en vitesse et ce fut bientôt un véritable ballet martial que se livrèrent l'enfant et son père. Patrocle n'avait pour le moment enseigné que les arts martiaux à Aioros mais n'avait encore jamais essayé de lui faire prendre conscience du cosmos.

- Peut-être que je pourrai bientôt essayer de lui faire appréhender, songea Patrocle. Il est déjà tellement doué, bien plus que moi au même âge alors que son entraînement est loin d'être intensif.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'accordent la moindre pause. Le père retenait ses coups chaque fois qu'il traversait la garde de son fils, pas question qu'il ait un œil au beurre noir le soir de son anniversaire. Néanmoins plus le temps passait et moins les occasions de toucher étaient nombreuses pour le plus âgé des deux. L'ancien élève du chevalier d'or du Cancer était même de plus en plus souvent contraint de rester sur la défensive face aux assauts de celui qui était pourtant encore presque un bébé.

- Allez les hommes, venez me donner un coup de main ! cria Marie depuis la cuisine.

Ils arrêtèrent leur échange.

- Oh non maman ! Encore un peu, répondit Aioros visiblement frustré car il sentait qu'il mettait en difficulté l'adulte.

- Tout de suite, les plats sont en train de cuire et je n'ai pas quatre bras.

- La chef a parlé, commenta Patrocle en souriant. Mais malgré son sourire lui aussi aurait aimé voir où allait les conduire l'assaut : il avait été bluffé par son fils qui n'était même pas essoufflé.

Ils aidèrent donc Marie à préparer le souper puis à préparer la table. Leurs invités arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi. Ils s'agissaient de deux couples d'instituteurs que Marie fréquentait à son école et qui avaient des enfants sensiblement du même âge qu'Aioros. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée, se régalant des plats préparés par la maîtresse de maison. Puis tandis que les adultes discutaient à la lumière des étoiles, les enfants jouèrent dans la cour. Lorsque l'heure fut bien avancée et que les enfants commencèrent à fatiguer, les invités prirent congé.

Alors que Marie finissait de débarrasser les couverts, Patrocle et son fils se retrouvèrent dans la cour. Ils avaient passé du bon temps, mais leur entraînement interrompu n'avait pas arrêté de leur trotter dans la tête.

Patrocle se mit en garde et fit signe de la main à Aioros de prendre l'initiative. Celui-ci opta pour un coup de pied sauté. D'une détente féline, il s'éleva dans les airs tout en imprimant un mouvement rotatif à sa jambe afin de viser la tête de Patrocle. Celui-ci faillit être surpris par la rapidité de l'assaut et esquiva de justesse en reculant. Aioros se réceptionna avec agilité et enchaîna immédiatement par une série de coups de poing. Du fait de la différence de taille, son père avait quelques difficultés à parer les assauts et décida donc de reprendre l'initiative. De plus, l'adulte se trouvait très lent.

- Je dois encore être en train de digérer, pensa-t-il, amusé.

Il commença par un enchaînement rapide de deux coups de poing. Aioros évita le premier et tenta d'écarter le deuxième du bras. C'est ce qu'attendait l'adulte qui profita du contact pour saisir le poignet de son jeune adversaire. Profitant de l'écart de force, il le souleva de terre, tournant sur lui-même, et le jeta plusieurs mètres plus loin. Mais Aioros atterrit tel un chat sur ses jambes et ses mains. La fierté de Patrocle pour sa progéniture se lisait sur son visage tandis qu'il enchaînait.

Il s'approcha puis prit appui sur sa prothèse et lança sa jambe valide vers son fils. Celui-ci esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté puis prit une impulsion pour déclencher un uppercut vers le menton de son géniteur, ses pieds quittant le sol. Patrocle était pris de vitesse car dans cette position où sa jambe valide ne touchait plus le sol, il n'avait plus assez de liberté de mouvement pour esquiver. Aioros vit son poing se rapprocher du visage de son père… mais il n'attrapa que le vide.

L'ancien prétendant à l'armure de Pégase avait fait appel à son cosmos pour augmenter sa vitesse au-delà des limites humaines, ce qui lui avait laissé tout le temps de se soustraire au coup malgré l'imminence de l'impact. Aioros se réceptionna sur ses pieds et regarda son père avec surprise. Ce profond étonnement n'avait pas seulement pour cause le fait que son attaque pourtant parfaitement exécutée avait échoué. Après tout, jamais il n'était parvenu à toucher son père. Non, ce qui le troublait encore plus c'était la sensation inconnue et pourtant familière qu'il avait ressentie à l'instant. Il avait senti son père puiser au fond de lui-même une énergie formidable. Une énergie qui, il en était certain, sommeillait aussi en lui, et qui ne semblait qu'attendre qu'il s'en souvienne. Aioros ferma les yeux et regarda au plus profond de lui. Il avait senti son père éveiller cette énergie, il n'avait qu'à faire de même. Patrocle comprit ce qui était en train de se passer et regarda son fils absolument hébété alors qu'une aura bleutée commençait à l'entourer.

- C'est impossible, je ne lui ai jamais parlé du cosmos, pensa-t-il.

Aioros fouillait en son être lorsque soudain un barrage s'effondra. Une sensation nouvelle l'inonda, une sensation de puissance mais aussi d'harmonie avec ce qui l'entourait. En une seconde, Aioros prit conscience qu'en lui sommeillait autant de potentiel que dans toute l'immensité de l'univers. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut un regard fort différent qu'il posa sur le monde. Il sourit à son père puis disparut. Sans avoir le moindre espoir de réagir, Patrocle reçut au ventre un coup porté avec force mais néanmoins sans volonté destructrice qui le fit chuter au sol. Un coup qui voulait dire : « j'ai compris comment tu as fait ».

- Debout, papa, dit Aioros en tendant la main à l'homme au sol.

Marie qui avait senti les deux cosmos s'enflammer sortit précipitamment de la maison et contempla incrédule la scène. Patrocle accepta la main tendue et ne fut pas étonné par la facilité avec laquelle l'enfant l'aida à se relever.

- Mon fils, nous devons parler. Un grand avenir se dessine devant toi.

*****

Le lendemain matin, Patrocle et son fils empruntèrent le chemin secret menant au Sanctuaire.

Ils avançaient en silence**, **Patrocle lançant juste à intervalle régulier des regards et des sourires rassurants à son fils.

Celui-ci était en effet troublé par la longue conversation nocturne qu'il avait eue avec ses parents. Ils lui avaient parlé du Sanctuaire, d'Athéna, des braves chevaliers au courage infini qui protégeaient la terre des forces du mal… Le garçon avait répliqué qu'il n'était plus un bébé et savait faire la différence entre la réalité et les contes que ses parents lui racontaient autrefois pour l'endormir. Les parents avaient souri puis l'avaient assuré qu'ils ne tentaient pas de le faire marcher. Ils lui avaient aussi dit que son oncle Diomède et son parrain Praesepe étaient en fait deux chevaliers.

Ils lui avaient dit que rentrer au service de la déesse Athéna, lui consacrer sa vie, était la chose la plus noble que l'on pouvait accomplir. Et qu'il avait toutes les qualités pour devenir un de ses plus grands champions, s'il choisissait d'emprunter cette voie. Ils avaient longuement insisté sur le fait que le choix lui appartenait totalement, et que quel qu'il fut, ils le respecteraient. Cette fois-là, il avait invoqué sa trop grande jeunesse pour justifier qu'il ne pouvait prendre une telle décision, que cela devrait être réservé aux adultes qui étaient fait pour ça. Ils avaient simplement souri puis lui avaient dit que le lendemain, il visiterait le Sanctuaire avant de prendre une décision.

La nuit du jeune garçon avait été très courte, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. De plus, il continuait à s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation qu'il avait découverte. Au bout de quelques heures, son cosmos lui était devenu déjà si familier qu'il lui semblait qu'il se sentirait infirme si jamais cette perception devait lui être retirée.

Les larmes qu'ils avaient vues dans les yeux de sa mère au moment de leur départ de la maison familiale avaient rajouté à son trouble. Aioros avait demandé à son père comment le Sanctuaire pouvait être un lieu secret alors qu'on pouvait l'atteindre à pieds en peu de temps. La réponse avait été évasive, en fait son père n'en connaissait pas réellement la raison. Il supposait qu'une protection magique quelconque éloignait les importuns, mais il n'en savait pas plus.

Finalement ils arrivèrent sur le domaine sacré d'Athéna.

*****

Aioros fut presque déçu par son premier contact avec le Sanctuaire. Il avait toujours vécu à Athènes et était habitué aux différents monuments antiques qui faisait la renommée de la ville, si bien qu'il n'était guère dépaysé.

La seule chose qui l'étonnait, c'était l'accoutrement des gens. On aurait dit les habitants du domaine sacré directement sortis d'une des toiles de son père. Ainsi lorsque Aioros avait vu la sentinelle qui était venue à leur rencontre pour s'enquérir de leur identité (il ne risquait pas de passer inaperçu avec leurs habits « modernes »), l'enfant avait dû se retenir de rire tant l'homme lui avait semblé tout droit sorti d'une pièce de théâtre.

Lorsque Patrocle eut fini de se présenter (la sentinelle était un peu jeune et n'avait pas servi sous ses ordres par le passé) et que l'homme se fût éclipsé, le père prévint son fils que les chevaliers étaient des gens très fiers et qu'ils risquaient de se vexer si jamais Aioros leur riait au nez.

L'enfant était en train de finir sa promesse d'essayer de se contrôler lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la demeure de Diomède. Patrocle frappa à la porte et une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui ouvrit. Elle lui apprit que le chevalier Pégase devait être à la grande arène.

Aioros vit son père se tendre légèrement à cette annonce. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot lors du trajet.

Ils aperçurent finalement Diomède dans les gradins de la grande arène et eurent la surprise de constater que Praesepe était également là, ainsi que le chevalier Sérapis du Taureau. Les trois hommes étaient au milieu d'une partie de cartes tandis que les sept disciples des deux chevaliers d'or étaient en train d'effectuer des exercices dans l'arène. Ce fut Diomède qui aperçut le premier les deux visiteurs. Il laissa tomber ses cartes et vint à leur rencontre en dévalant les marches.

- Quelle surprise ! dit le chevalier de bronze en passant la main dans les cheveux d'Aioros.

- Salut tonton, fit le gamin.

Diomède saisit l'enfant puis le souleva à bout de bras pour le faire tourner dans les airs à toute vitesse. L'enfant commença à crier un peu lorsque la tête lui tourna. Diomède le reposa en riant, avant de laisser son hilarité exploser en voyant l'enfant tituber. Il se tourna vers le père, qui avait un sourire un peu crispé.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir de votre visite, j'aurais préparé quelque chose, lança le chevalier.

- Notre venue n'était pas vraiment planifiée, répondit Patrocle. Il s'est passé un événement… inattendu.

- Quel genre d'événement ?

C'était Praesepe qui avait posé la question. Le chevalier du Cancer arborait un large sourire, visiblement heureux de la visite surprise de son ancien élève. Derrière lui, Sérapis arrivait sans se presser. Il adressa un sourire amical à Patrocle puis s'assit au premier rang des gradins. Alors qu'Aioros se précipitait dans les bras de son parrain, Patrocle s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit à son maître d'une voix neutre.

- Aioros s'est éveillé au cosmos hier soir…

Diomède et Praesepe restèrent bouche bée plusieurs secondes, leur regard allant alternativement du père à son enfant, tandis que Sérapis levait un sourcil surpris. Patrocle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son maître rester sans voix, et cette pensée le fit sourire.

- Le cosmos ?! finit par bafouiller le chevalier Pégase. Notre petit Aioros se serait éveillé au cosmos ? Tu plaisantes, non ? Je ne savais même pas que tu l'entraînais !

- Je ne l'entraîne pas vraiment… Je lui apprends simplement les arts martiaux de temps à autre. Hier soir, j'ai dû avoir recours à mon cosmos pour esquiver un de ses coups, il l'a senti et m'a… imité de manière instinctive. Il m'a envoyé au tapis en frappant environ à la vitesse du son.

- Notre petit Aioros…, bafouilla encore Diomède en fixant son neveu.

- C'est remarquable, commenta Praesepe qui avait déjà retrouvé sa contenance. Découvrir son cosmos de façon spontanée… Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera un chevalier d'argent, voir le détenteur d'une armure d'or.

- « Chevalier d'argent » ?... « armure d'or » ? répéta le garçon d'un ton interrogatif.

Le chevalier du Cancer mit un genou à terre pour se mettre au niveau d'Aioros.

- Les chevaliers d'Athéna sont répartis en trois catégories en fonction de leur force et de leur maîtrise de la cosmo-énergie, répondit Praesepe du ton pédagogue que connaissait si bien Patrocle. On considère que presque n'importe qui peut postuler pour une armure de bronze, qui correspond au rang le plus bas. Les candidats s'entraînent pendant de très longues années, généralement dans des camps regroupant de nombreux jeunes gens. Ceux qui arrivent à éveiller leur cosmos ne le font généralement pas avant douze ou treize ans et au bout d'un long chemin fait de nombreux sacrifices. La concurrence étant féroce et les postulants nombreux, un apprenti chevalier de bronze doit prouver sa valeur et son mérite, d'une façon qui peut prendre la forme d'un tournoi opposant tous les candidats ou d'une épreuve initiatique mortellement dangereuse. Certaines fois, remporter un tournoi donne même seulement droit à participer à l'épreuve finale, sans aucune garantie.

Praesepe marqua une pause, pour s'assurer qu'Aioros avait tout compris. Après un petit hochement de tête du garçon, le chevalier reprit son explication.

- Les chevaliers d'argent sont des individus rares qui ont une prédisposition pour le cosmos. En général, ils commencent une formation pour une simple armure de bronze mais s'éveillent au cosmos au bout de quelques mois, là où les autres mettront des années ou échoueront. Ils sont alors placés sous la responsabilité d'un chevalier qui leur dispense un entraînement individuel beaucoup plus approfondi sur le plan de la compréhension du cosmos que celui des chevaliers de bronze. Lorsque le maître estime son élève apte, celui-ci doit faire une démonstration de sa maîtrise cosmique au Grand Pope, le maître de tous les chevaliers, qui lui reconnaît alors le statut de chevalier d'argent. On détermine à ce moment-là par un profil astrologique complet quelle constellation le protège. Le chevalier reçoit ensuite son armure puis développe et approfondit ses techniques de combat avec son maître.

- « Quelle constellation le protège », demanda l'enfant.

- Chaque chevalier est protégé par une constellation qui lui octroie ses pouvoirs. Le destin fait qu'un chevalier de bronze finit par postuler pour l'armure qui lui correspond. En revanche pour les chevaliers d'argent, il faut déterminer à quelle constellation ils sont liés.

- Et les chevaliers d'or, alors ?

- Ce sont des êtres encore plus exceptionnels et rares que les chevaliers d'argent, puisqu'ils sont au plus douze. Ils présentent la particularité unique de s'éveiller à l'ultime cosmos, aussi appelé septième sens, la simple perception du cosmos étant le sixième sens. Lorsqu'un jeune garçon s'éveille au septième sens, il devient automatiquement le chevalier d'or de l'armure correspondant à son signe zodiacal. Il développe ensuite les techniques correspondant à son signe pendant quelques années, sous la supervision des chevaliers d'or de la génération précédente.

- Ca n'arrive jamais qu'il y ait deux personnes du même signe à s'éveiller au septième sens ?

- Très bonne question, tu es un garçon intelligent. La réponse est non, le destin fait bien les choses et il n'y a jamais qu'un seul candidat par armure d'or, le contraire serait une sorte de gâchis.

- Mais alors, si j'ai bien compris, les chevaliers de bronze doivent traverser des épreuves très dures pour obtenir leur armure. Comme tu me l'as raconté, j'ai l'impression que leur mérite est bien plus grand puisque rien ne leur est acquis dès le départ et qu'ils doivent se battre pour réussir. Leur volonté doit être si forte… Est-ce qu'ils ne seront pas bien plus redoutables aux combats que les chevaliers d'or qui ont tout acquis dès le départ et n'ont jamais eu à faire d'effort pour réussir ?

- Aioros, Praesepe est un chevalier d'or…, le prévint son père.

L'enfant s'empourpra mais le chevalier d'or le rassura d'un sourire.

- Tu as la franchise de l'enfance… Ta remarque est très juste, vu la façon dont je t'ai présenté les choses. Déjà, pour ma défense, je peux t'assurer que mon entraînement a été très dur, même si en effet je n'ai jamais dû faire face réellement à la peur de l'échec. Ensuite, tu dois réaliser que si l'écart de force est considérable entre les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent, il est quasiment inimaginable entre les chevaliers de bronze et d'or. La dureté de l'entraînement des chevaliers de bronze, l'extrême sévérité de la sélection, a donc pour but d'exacerber leur volonté afin qu'ils puissent repousser leurs limites et accomplir leur mission, protéger Athéna, aussi bien que les chevaliers des castes supérieures. Ainsi la légende et la réputation des protecteurs d'Athéna, qui ne renoncent jamais et se relèvent toujours quelles que soient leurs blessures, a été en grande partie écrite par les chevaliers de bronze. Ton oncle Diomède appartient d'ailleurs à cette caste.

L'enfant lança un regard surpris au chevalier Pégase puis revint sur Praesepe.

- Et donc vous pensez que moi je pourrais devenir un chevalier d'argent.

- Au minimum, oui… Pourrais-tu me montrer ton cosmos ?

L'enfant acquiesça puis se concentra. Son corps commença à s'entourer d'une légère aura bleutée. Son visage affichait une expression timide du fait de l'attention dont il était l'objet de la part des quatre adultes. Il réalisa alors que les jeunes garçons qui s'entraînaient dans l'arène s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la scène et le regardaient à présent avec un air envieux. Il lut même une certaine hostilité sur le visage des plus âgés, ce qui augmenta sa sensation de mal à l'aise.

- Magnifique, commenta Praesepe. Voudrais-tu nous faire une petite démonstration de combat face à ton oncle ?

Ce dernier regarda le chevalier d'or d'un air surpris. Aioros hésita, il ne s'était jamais battu contre quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Mais son oncle n'était pas un étranger et il pensa qu'il allait y arriver. Il opina timidement du chef. Diomède, remis de sa surprise, lui sourit pour le rassurer puis l'invita à le suivre au centre de l'arène, les jeunes apprentis s'écartant pour leur laisser la place.

Diomède et Aioros se mirent en garde à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

- C'est quand tu veux, annonça le chevalier Pégase.

Ses paroles n'eurent même pas le temps d'atteindre les spectateurs qu'Aioros s'était déjà rué à l'assaut. En deux bonds éclairs, il avait couvert la distance les séparant et sauté au visage de Diomède, le poing en avant. Le chevalier, surpris par la rapidité de l'assaut n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et à peine celui de mettre ses bras en croix devant le visage pour se protéger. Sous la force du coup, il bascula en arrière, fit une roulade sur le dos et se releva juste à temps pour voir arriver la jambe droite de son neveu. Ce coup-ci, il ne put rien faire et prit le coup sur le flanc. Le souffle coupé, il encaissa alors un uppercut du gauche, enchaîné à la vitesse de l'éclair par un autre coup de pied au ventre qui le jeta au sol.

L'enfant, totalement surpris d'avoir pris si facilement l'avantage, interrompit son assaut et tourna la tête vers son père et Praesepe, comme pour demander s'il devait continuer. Il remarqua avec étonnement que Praesepe était entouré d'une aura dorée.

- Tu devrais rester concentrer sur ton adversaire, dit alors Diomède qui se relevait. Ton père avait raison, tu es extraordinaire. Je vais devoir oublier que tu es mon neveu, si je ne veux pas avoir l'air encore plus ridicule…

Aioros se remit en garde tandis que le chevalier Pégase finissait de s'épousseter. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Diomède qui attaqua sans prévenir. Il commença par un coup de pieds balayant qu'Aioros esquiva d'un bond, puis enchaîna par une succession rapide de coups de poings. Aioros esquiva la plupart des coups et para les autres avec ses avant-bras. Le garçon décida de reprendre l'initiative entre deux coups de Diomède de cadence moins rapide. Profitant de sa petite taille, il passa sous les bras de l'adulte, espérant ainsi pouvoir toucher en exploitant le fait que Diomède était dans son élan et pourrait difficilement éviter un coup d'un adversaire qu'il avait littéralement dans les jambes. Mais Aioros réalisa que Diomède avait volontairement ralenti ses coups pour lui laisser une fausse ouverture. Le chevalier cueillit l'enfant d'un coup de genoux dans le bas du ventre.

Aioros cracha un peu de sang et recula en titubant. Diomède n'avait pas exploité son avantage et avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide à Patrocle. Celui-ci, malgré un petit rictus, avait acquiescé que le combat pouvait continuer.

- Prêt ? demanda Diomède.

Le gamin hocha la tête de manière affirmative. L'adulte reprit donc l'offensive. Il dominait à présent totalement l'échange, Aioros étant acculé en défense. Le garçon parvenait à éviter ou parer la plupart des coups grâce à sa vivacité mais chaque tentative de contre-attaque était aussitôt exploitée par son adversaire pour contre-attaquer par-dessus et le mettre en difficulté. Néanmoins Aioros, parfaitement attentif, ne se laissa plus piéger. Mais il sentait qu'il commençait à fatiguer, ses mouvements devenant moins vifs et sa marge de sécurité diminuant de plus en plus. Ce fut au moment où il pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus suivre le rythme une seconde de plus que Diomède rompit le corps à corps d'un bond gracieux en arrière.

- Prépare-toi Aioros, tu vas maintenant découvrir une des techniques secrètes du chevalier Pégase ! Je te conseille d'esquiver ! clama Diomède en serrant le poing et en déployant une aura bleutée qui prit la forme d'un cheval ailé.

Patrocle reconnut la pose de l'attaque qui l'avait estropié dix ans plus tôt. Il voulut crier à Diomède d'arrêter mais Praesepe l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- PAR LA CHARGE AILEE ! cria le chevalier de bronze.

Diomède tendit son bras et un rayon d'énergie pure en jaillit et fondit l'air à une vitesse proche de celle du son. Aioros voulut d'abord esquiver mais son instinct lui dicta de rester sur place. Il poussa un cri tandis que son cosmos s'enflammait. Il concentra toute son énergie dans sa main droite qui s'entoura d'une sorte de boule d'énergie bleue puis la tendit devant lui pour intercepter le rayon mortel. Dans un choc lumineux et un bruit de tonnerre, les deux émanations cosmiques se heurtèrent. La boule d'énergie d'Aioros parut grandir comme si elle absorbait l'assaut du chevalier Pégase. Une fois son attaque terminée, Diomède resta le poing tendu, totalement interdit à l'image de l'assistance. Aioros resta immobile quelques secondes puis recula son bras, comme pour prendre de l'élan, tout en faisant exploser son cosmos, puis il lança la boule d'énergie vers son oncle. Le garçon réalisa avec étonnement puis horreur que son oncle semblait figé comme une statue et n'esquissait pas le moindre geste d'esquive, comme s'il ne voyait même pas l'attaque. En fait, cela ne se limitait pas qu'au chevalier Pégase, c'était comme si le temps lui-même s'était arrêté car toute l'assistance semblait figée. Non pas toute l'assistance en fait, Aioros vit le regard de l'homme nommé Sérapis aller de lui à son oncle. L'enfant avait néanmoins l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'un groupe de statues lorsqu'il vit soudain Praesepe, toujours enveloppé par son cosmos doré, apparaître devant son oncle statufié. Le chevalier d'or leva le bras droit et écarta la boule d'énergie d'un revers de main. Celle-ci s'éleva dans les cieux et disparut dans une explosion d'énergie.

Le temps sembla se remettre soudainement à s'écouler et Diomède regarda dans le ciel, là où venait de disparaître la contre-attaque d'Aioros. Il regarda avec surprise Praesepe qui était toujours juste devant lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-il.

- Aioros a bloqué ton attaque et te l'a renvoyée, expliqua Praesepe. Mais il l'a projetée trop vite pour que tu la voies. A vue de nez, environ à Mach 100… Pour quelqu'un qui a découvert le cosmos depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, c'est absolument incroyable.

Le chevalier du Cancer se rapprocha de son filleul et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Ton anniversaire est bien le trente novembre, non ? Si je ne me trompe pas, je fais face au probable futur chevalier d'or du signe du Sagittaire.

Le garçon acquiesça timidement, comprenant ce qu'impliquait les propos de son parrain.

- Très bien Aioros, écoute : quelqu'un veux te parler. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est fermer les yeux et il va t'amener à lui. Je te retrouverai avec ton père et ton oncle un peu plus tard.

- Fermer les yeux ?

- Fais-moi confiance, dit le chevalier d'or d'un ton rassurant tandis que son cosmos enveloppait l'enfant. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se volatilisa sous les yeux des personnes présentes.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, dit une voix qu'Aioros ne connaissait pas, une voix qui lui parut très vieille et fatiguée.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que ce n'était plus Praesepe qui avait sa main sur sa tête mais un homme de grande taille portant ce qui lui sembla être une somptueuse tenue d'apparat et dont le visage était caché dans l'ombre d'un grand casque doré finement ouvragé. Les lieux avaient aussi changé, lui et l'homme se trouvaient aux pieds d'une gigantesque statue qu'Aioros devina représenter Athéna.

- Tu es un garçon très prometteur, jeune Aioros, dit l'homme d'une voix qui semblait presque d'outre-tombe J'ai observé ta prestation à travers les yeux de mon vieil ami Praesepe et j'ai été plus qu'impressionné par ton talent inné. Mais voilà que j'oublie de me présenter. Je m'appelle Sion. Je suis le Grand Pope, maître du Sanctuaire et premier serviteur de la déesse Athéna.

*****

- Et bien, nous nous serons tous les deux pris une leçon de combat, infligée par un gamin de surcroît, dit Patrocle, l'œil rigolard, à Diomède.

- Ton fils est incroyable… S'il le veut, il sera un formidable chevalier.

Diomède fit alors un grand geste circulaire pour désigner la grande arène qui avait été désertée par les deux chevaliers d'or et leurs élèves.

- Cela fait bizarre de se retrouver ici tous les deux, non ?

- Très bizarre assurément, répondit Patrocle.

- Puisque nous avons un peu de temps avant le retour de ton fils, que dirais-tu d'un petit combat amical. Histoire d'exorciser définitivement de vieux démons…

- Je pense que parfois, même si c'est très rare voir exceptionnel, tu as de bonnes idées.

Les deux amis se sourirent puis se mirent en garde en enflammant leurs cosmos.


	4. Le Duo Magique

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : L'épreuve du feu.**

**1****ière**** Partie : Le duo magique.**

_**Babylone, 15 août 1966**_

Cinq silhouettes humaines dans un décor de légende…

Aioros contemplait le paysage qui semblait suspendu dans le temps, avec des yeux émerveillés. Devant lui s'étendait la Babylone mythique, la cité aux mille merveilles dont la réputation dans le monde antique n'était égalée que par celle d'Alexandrie ou Thèbes. C'était là la terre des demi-dieux babyloniens, là où les descendants des vainqueurs de Tiamat avaient régné pendant des siècles.

Si les splendides bâtiments plusieurs fois millénaires avaient subi l'assaut du temps, on reconnaissait encore parfaitement les joyaux de la cité. Au nord du temple de Mardouk, se dressait la ziggourat que l'histoire avait retenue sous le nom de Tour de Babel. C'était une majestueuse tour à étages, faite de briques de terre cuites et surmontée par un temple qui dominait la ville. Les splendides et légendaires jardins suspendus de Nabuchodonosor, une des sept merveilles du monde antique, se dressaient un peu plus au Nord. Si les jardins des terrasses superposées semblaient desséchés depuis de nombreux siècles, le bâtiment gardait une majesté incomparable.

Le jeune chevalier du Sagittaire jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Saga semblait aussi captivé que lui, son regard empli d'une curiosité enfantine tranchant avec l'allure martiale que lui conférait son armure d'or. Même Akiera semblait avoir oublié l'humeur maussade qui avait été la sienne durant tout le voyage et ne cherchait pas à cacher qu'il était subjugué. L'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux était la seule des cinq personnes présentes à ne pas porter d'armure, il était simplement vêtu d'une longue cape et d'une tunique bleue.

C'était l'homme nommé Shamash qui les avait conduit en ce lieu de légendes après les avoir accueillis dans la partie terrestre du temple de Mardouk. C'était un homme puissant, qui mesurait près de deux mètres, approchant de la quarantaine et arborant une barbe finement taillée. Son armure intégrale aux tons orangés était finement enluminée. Un disque solaire contenant une étoile à quatre branches décorait son plastron.

- Dans les temps mythologiques, chaque bâtiment de la ville avait son propre accès sur Terre. Au fil des siècles, les portails dimensionnels permanents reliant la Babylone terrestre et la Babylone sacrée se sont désagrégés au fur et à mesure que le pendant terrestre tombait en ruine. Nous avons perdu le talent d'en créer de nouveaux, mais nous sommes parvenus à entretenir celui du temple. C'est un grand honneur qu'il vous est fait d'être ici, chevaliers d'Athéna. Nous n'avions pas accueilli d'étrangers en ce lieu sacré depuis bien des générations.

- Nous sommes parfaitement conscients de l'honneur qui nous est fait, répondit Praesepe. Je savais que cette cité mythique existait toujours, mais je n'aurais jamais espéré la voir…

- Nous vous infligeons en ce jour une épreuve sacrée, répondit Shamash avec un ton neutre. Il est normal que cela se passe sur la terre sacrée de nos ancêtres.

- Quel est ce lieu exactement ? demanda Akiera. Une Terre parallèle ?

- Il s'agirait plutôt d'une terre de poche, répondit Shamash avec un petit sourire. Cette Babylone n'est pas plus grande que sa contrepartie terrestre. Si l'on dépasse les limites de la ville, on sombre dans… le néant.

- Qui l'a créée ? interrogea le chevalier du Cancer.

- Je ne sais pas si elle a été créée ou… trouvée, dit le Babylonien. Même nous, membres du conseil légendaire de Mésopotamie, avons du mal à faire la part entre la légende et la réalité dans la vie de nos ancêtres. Peut-être que cet endroit date du temps d'Hammourabi, mais je ne saurais être formel.

- J'ai effectué quelques recherches dans les archives rédigées par nos historiens sur votre contrée. Notre Sanctuaire conserve certains textes datant de plusieurs millénaires. J'ai par exemple trouvé certaines hypothèses comme quoi Anou, le premier maître de votre panthéon, était en fait un ancien chevalier d'Athéna. La déesse l'aurait laissé rentrer en son pays pour service rendu lors d'une guerre sainte, et il aurait fondé un ordre visant à protéger la terre qui l'avait vu naître. D'autre textes disaient qu'Ea, qui a forgé vos armures, était lui aussi un ancien chevalier d'Athéna, qui avait suivi son ami Anou pour l'aider. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Shamash regarda Praesepe avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- Je vous déconseille de formuler de telles hypothèses devant certains de mes congénères, dit-il finalement en levant un sourcil. Ils les prendraient pour des insultes. Beaucoup pensent que le Sanctuaire d'Athéna a toujours considéré notre ordre comme étant à sa disposition. Pour eux, le fait que les Grecs prétendent que le panthéon mésopotamien a été fondé par un des leurs a permis de justifier la mise sous tutelle de notre contrée par le Sanctuaire à une certaine époque.

Shamash se tourna alors vers Akiera et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Lors de votre dernière venue, vous n'avez pas été le seul responsable du petit… incident qui vous a opposé à Gilgamesh. Pour beaucoup, les chevaliers d'Athéna ne sont pas les bienvenus sur nos terres et encore moins en ce lieu sacré. Certains murmurent que Mardouk a eu tort de proposer cette épreuve et aurait dû imposer sa position fermement.

- Partagez-vous cette opinion ? demanda Praesepe d'un ton neutre.

- Je suis fidèle à Mardouk et je respecterai toujours ses décisions quelles qu'elles soient et quoi que j'en pense, répondit Shamash sans quitter Akiera du regard.

Quelques secondes tendues s'écoulèrent, puis le Babylonien se détourna et alla se pencher sur le balcon pour contempler sa cité.

- Néanmoins, en ce qui concerne cette décision précise, je suis en parfait accord avec mon souverain. Et pour répondre à votre première question, je pense que les récits de vos historiens contiennent sans aucun doute une part de vérité.

- Au fait, intervint Akiera, si ce lieu est une terre de poche, pour reprendre votre expression, qu'en est-il du soleil qui nous éclaire.

- Le soleil ? C'est juste l'une de mes tâches en ce lieu.

*****

Mardouk ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image que s'en était faite Aioros. Il s'était attendu à découvrir un monarque imposant et hostile et non pas un jeune homme affable et accueillant. En effet, une fois que Shamash les eût conduits à travers la cité vers une grande arène rappelant l'architecture grecque, le maître de Babylone, revêtu de son armure d'écaille et son épée au côté, les avait salué particulièrement chaleureusement. Il semblait même heureux de rencontrer à nouveau Praesepe et Akiera et leur avait serré la main vigoureusement. Lorsque Aioros et Saga avaient posé le genou au sol pour le saluer, il les avait rapidement invités à se relever.

- Rencontrer la jeune élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna m'honore, avait dit l'homme. Tous ici, nous sommes des guerriers qui avons mis notre force sacrée au service d'un monde meilleur. Nous nous parlerons d'égal à égal.

Aioros savait pourtant que cet homme n'avait pas hésité à défier le Sanctuaire, ce qui allait les conduire, lui et Saga, à affronter de redoutables adversaires. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver sympathique. Lors d'un regard échangé, il avait senti que le respect que Mardouk leur portait n'était nullement feint. Aioros avait même cru déceler fugacement un autre sentiment dans les yeux saphir du demi-dieu. Quelque chose comme de… l'espoir.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire ne manquait pas d'être également impressionné par le cosmos du Babylonien. Mardouk était totalement détendu et ne déployait absolument pas son énergie, mais Aioros n'avait malgré tout aucun mal à estimer précisément sa puissance. Il pouvait en effet voir la tempête derrière le calme, une capacité qui avait d'ailleurs grandement impressionné Praesepe. S'il le désirait, chaque être humain apparaissait à ses yeux comme le microcosmos qu'il était en réalité. Il voyait la petite partie d'univers contenue en toute chose vivante. Ainsi, lorsqu'il rencontrait un homme ordinaire, il voyait les quelques astres qui représentaient son cosmos. S'il croisait un chevalier de bronze ou d'argent, il voyait des systèmes solaires plus ou moins vastes. Enfin lorsqu'il conversait avec ses confrères chevaliers d'or, c'était sous la forme de galaxies entières qu'il avait le loisir de les observer. Aioros ne se lassait jamais de cette capacité, il s'émerveillait toujours de ce spectacle si singulier des énergies vitales primordiales qui l'entouraient. Il se demandait souvent comment lui apparaîtrait Athéna le jour où elle serait réincarnée. Oserait-il seulement contempler le cosmos de sa déesse, ne risquerait-il pas d'être aveuglé par une telle puissance primordiale ?

Mardouk, quant à lui, apparaissait au jeune chevalier d'or comme un amas galactique, une source quasi infinie d'énergie. Seule la présence du Grand Pope Sion l'avait autant impressionné par le passé. Si Mardouk était peut-être supérieur en puissance pure, son cosmos n'avait néanmoins pas la même maturité que celui de l'ancien chevalier du Bélier.

Aioros pouvait-il faire face à une telle opposition ? Un doute traversa son esprit, mais il se rassura en se rappelant l'exploit qu'il avait accompli un mois plus tôt et les paroles de son maître, le jour où le garçon avait maîtrisé l'arcane suprême du Sanctuaire.

*****

Plusieurs secondes après, l'air vibrait encore de la puissance qu'avait déchaînée le chevalier du Sagittaire et une légère lueur éclairait le ciel étoilé du Sanctuaire. Praesepe du Cancer avait un sourire légèrement hébété, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir.

- J'aurais regretté de mourir sans avoir assisté à ça, dit-il finalement. Imparable et dévastateur… Comment te sens-tu ?

- Epuisé, répondit le jeune chevalier entre deux souffles rauques. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans mes muscles.

Le chevalier du Cancer aida alors son apprenti à retirer son armure d'or qui n'était plus qu'un lourd fardeau de métal une fois le cosmos de son porteur épuisé.

- C'est normal que tu sois exténué, tu as atteint pendant quelques secondes une conscience cosmique presque absolue. Tu es encore trop jeune pour déchaîner ce genre de puissance régulièrement et tu auras du mal à la renouveler, commenta Praesepe. D'après ce que nous avons lu dans les archives de tes prédécesseurs, tu n'es que le troisième chevalier du Sagittaire à avoir maîtrisé cette technique et surtout le plus jeune. Pour beaucoup, cet arcane est resté un idéal de perfection inatteignable.

Le maître aida son élève, libéré de la charge de son armure, à s'adosser à un rocher puis il s'assit à ses côtés. Les deux chevaliers d'or contemplèrent le ciel étoilé du Sanctuaire où brillait la constellation du Sagittaire.

- Pour être honnête, au début je ne pensais pas que tu maîtriserais un jour ce pouvoir ou du moins pas avant de nombreuses années. Mais comme tu as maîtrisé très rapidement les autres techniques du Sagittaire, et ce malgré leur complexité, je pensais que cela serait un excellent exercice théorique qui t'obligerait à approfondir ta maîtrise de l'ultime cosmos. Tu as largement dépassé toutes mes espérances. C'est l'œuvre de toute une vie que tu viens d'accomplir…

Aioros écouta les paroles de son maître avec un petit sourire fier. Il était conscient de la difficulté de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

- Il faut que j'aille me coucher, dit finalement l'enfant. Tonton Diomède vient me chercher tôt demain matin.

- Non, il faut que tu récupères. On fera l'impasse sur l'entraînement physique pour une journée. Je préviendrai Diomède.

Devant l'expression ennuyée d'Aioros, Praesepe reprit vite la parole.

- Tu pourras quand même aller saluer tes amis un peu plus tard dans la journée, ajouta-t-il. Je sais que tu aimes travailler avec Diomède car cela te permet de voir ses élèves. C'est d'ailleurs une très bonne chose que tu fréquentes des garçons de ton âge.

Rassuré, Aioros arbora de nouveau un sourire éclatant malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Le chevalier à la peau d'ébène souleva le garçon dans ses bras.

- Je te ramène à la maison, dit-il. Je reviendrais chercher ton armure après.

- Tu crois que je serais prêt pour le défi des Badilonians, demanda-t-il entre deux bâillements.

- Babyloniens, corrigea Praesepe.

Il avait prévenu son élève de cette échéance quelques mois auparavant. Loin de le tétaniser, cette révélation avait renforcé la motivation du garçon et encore accéléré ses progrès.

- J'avoue que j'aurais préféré avoir encore un ou deux ans devant nous. Potentiellement, tu maîtrises toutes les techniques de ton signe mais ton contrôle du septième sens est encore un peu irrégulier. Tu n'es pas encore capable de t'élever à volonté et en permanence à ton niveau maximum. Par exemple, tout à l'heure tu as réussi à déclencher ton arcane suprême mais peut-être te faudra-t-il des mois pour retrouver les dispositions mentales et physiques qui te l'ont permis. C'est tout à fait normal à ton âge et tu es déjà un combattant redoutable mais il nous manque du temps pour optimiser ton talent.

- Mes adversaires seront-ils très forts ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Malheureusement je ne les connais pas, mais c'est la même chose pour eux. J'ai juste pu observer la puissance de leur chef, Mardouk. Son cosmos est terrifiant, s'il avait été votre adversaire, j'aurais tout fait pour obtenir un délai supplémentaire car nous aurions couru à la catastrophe. Mais les hommes qui vous feront face seront sans doute considérablement moins forts et je suis convaincu que tu seras à la hauteur, tout comme Saga, qui fait autant la fierté d'Akiera que toi la mienne.

- Sonya pourra me raconter une histoire avant que je m'endorme ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Praesepe.

Mais le chevalier du Cancer savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas à réveiller son épouse. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison du Cancer, sa jeune charge venait juste de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. C'est à peine si le jeune chevalier avait entendu les dernières paroles de son mentor.

- Dans quelques années, quand tu maîtriseras parfaitement cette technique, tu seras sans égal dans le monde des hommes. Et alors même ce Mardouk tremblera devant toi.

*****

Saga s'était vite désintéressé de Mardouk pour dévisager les deux autres personnages qui les attendaient dans l'arène.

- Les voilà ! Nos adversaires, ceux que je me suis préparé à affronter depuis deux ans !

Le garçon n'avait jamais perdu de temps à imaginer à quoi ressembleraient les guerriers qui lui seraient opposés. Et s'il l'avait fait, il aurait eu bien du mal à imaginer que le duo de combattants serait si disparate.

Le premier était un homme dont l'âge était difficile à déterminer et dont l'allure n'était rien moins que terrifiante. Sa peau avait une teinte verte malsaine, il était d'une maigreur presque squelettique et son crâne apparaissait sous la chair tirée de son visage. Ses yeux uniformément noirs et ses dents jaunes aiguisées comme des couteaux complétaient son apparence digne d'un cauchemar. Son armure était la plus difforme qu'il eût été donné de voir à Saga. Le plastron ressemblait à une carapace d'insecte, un appendice semblable à une queue de scorpion descendait du dos du guerrier et pendait derrière ses jambes, les protections des bras et des jambes évoquaient des pattes et des serres de rapaces tandis que le casque rappelait une crinière de lion. Une paire d'aile de chauve-souris donnait la note finale.

- Je suis Hanpa, héritier de Pazuzu, avait dit le terrifiant guerrier.

- Pazuzu ? avait relevé Praesepe. Dans votre mythologie, il était le roi des démons des vents, ceux qui apportaient les maladies. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer en ces lieux un homme d'une telle ascendance.

- De quoi avez-vous peur ? s'était moqué l'autre. Les chevaliers d'Athéna seraient-ils des manants terrifiés par les superstitions ? Ne vos inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas besoin des services d'un exorciste…

- Parfois un mal peut guérir un autre mal, avait dit Mardouk. La lignée de Pazuzu a depuis toujours rendu certains services à mon peuple. Assez de services en tout cas pour tolérer certains autres penchants…

- « Un mal peut guérir un autre mal »…

Cette idée troublait Saga. Elle contredisait les enseignements de son maître Akiera. Pour son mentor, nulle compromission ne pouvait être faite avec les ténèbres. Ses représentants devaient être combattus et anéantis sans la moindre hésitation. Malgré cela, Saga ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine sympathie pour ce concept. Combattre le mal par le mal. Opposer aux forces de la nuit une force plus grande encore…

Saga fut tiré de ses pensées par un toussotement d'Akiera. Le jeune chevalier des Gémeaux s'était perdu un instant et son mentor s'en était instantanément rendu compte. Le précédent gardien de la troisième maison avait couvé son protégé avec une attention sans cesse croissante tandis que l'heure de ce combat approchait. Cette constante surveillance avait un peu embarrassé Saga mais il était conscient qu'Akiera attendait énormément de lui et que l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux avait reporté une partie de ses rêves sur le nouveau…

- Il doit penser que j'ai le trac, estima Saga qui savait que son mentor ne pouvait se douter de la cause réelle de son trouble.

L'enfant sourit pour rassurer l'adulte qui hocha la tête discrètement en réponse.

*****

- Cet Hanpa est redoutable, conclut Aioros après s'être imprégné du cosmos du guerrier. Je ressens quelque-chose… d'inhumain en lui. Est-il vraiment un démon ?

Frissonnant légèrement, il tourna ses yeux vers son second adversaire qu'il avait à peine regardé, son attention ayant été totalement captée par Mardouk et Hanpa jusqu'à présent. Le contraste avec le démon du vent était saisissant.

C'était une jeune fille qui devait à peine avoir deux ans de plus que lui. Elle avait la peau d'une clarté diaphane. Son visage harmonieux, qui affichait un petit sourire timide, était encadré par une chevelure brune ondoyante. Ses yeux, sombres et insondables, allaient de Saga à Aioros, semblant les jauger. Son armure noire comme la nuit était très légère, ne lui couvrant le corps que partiellement, mais était dotée d'une paire d'ailes qui ressemblait beaucoup à celles de l'armure du Sagittaire, la couleur exceptée.

- _Elle est très mignonne_, se dit le jeune chevalier d'or. _Mais elle n'a pas l'air très forte…_

Alors que cette pensée traversait l'esprit d'Aioros, la jeune fille posa son regard sur lui. Pendant un instant, les deux enfants restèrent les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre.

- Je suis Inanna, descendante d'Ereshkigal, clama-t-elle d'une voix ferme, toute trace de timidité ayant disparu de son visage.

Aioros détourna son regard, troublé. Il ne s'était pas préparé à affronter une fille et cela l'embêtait un peu.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, chevaliers d'Athéna, continua-t-elle sans quitter Aioros du regard. Par avance, je m'excuse si par mégarde je vous blessais trop gravement. Je ne voudrais pas manquer à mes devoirs d'hôte.

Aioros sentait le défi dans la jolie voix d'Inanna. Un défi qui semblait lui être adressé tout particulièrement. Une goûte de sueur glacée perla sur le front du jeune chevalier.

- Cette fois-ci, on y est ! pensa-t-il.

*****

- Deux combattants et deux observateurs de chaque côté, commenta Praesepe. J'avoue que je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez présents en plus grand nombre.

- Nous présenter en surnombre aurait été fort impoli de notre part, répondit Mardouk. Nous sommes rassemblés en ce jour pour un défi sacré. L'honneur ne saurait être négligé surtout dans la cité de nos ancêtres.

Le roi de Babylone fit quelques pas dans l'arène et embrassa les lieux d'un grand geste.

- C'est en ce lieu que se réglaient les querelles dans les temps antiques. Il m'a donc paru opportun d'y régler notre différend. Puissent les combattants qui vont se mesurer aujourd'hui faire honneur à leurs devanciers !

- Vous n'avez aucun risque d'être déçu, dit Saga en s'avançant dans l'arène, suivi de près par Aioros.

Hanpa et Inanna se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis emboîtèrent le pas aux deux chevaliers d'Athéna. Les deux duos marchèrent jusqu'au centre de la gigantesque arène puis se firent face, séparés d'une petite dizaine de mètres.

- Jusqu'à la mort ou l'abandon de l'un des deux camps, dit Mardouk.

- Cela nous convient, dit Praesepe tandis qu'Akiera acquiesçait également.

- Shamash, je te prie, dit Mardouk à son compagnon.

Le grand guerrier hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux en semblant se concentrer sur une tâche. Akiera allait demander ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les ombres autour de lui étaient en train de bouger. Il leva les yeux et constata que le soleil, ou ce qui faisait office de soleil dans ce monde, bougeait à une vitesse pour le moins inhabituelle. L'astre incandescent vint se placer à l'exacte verticale de l'arène. La lumière elle-même de l'astre se modifia légèrement. Elle devint presque tamisée comme si le ciel avait été voilé. Shamash rouvrit alors les yeux.

- L'arène est à vous, conclut-il.

*****

- Tu préfères en affronter un en particulier ? demanda Saga à Aioros tout en enfilant son casque.

- Et toi ? répondit Aioros en imitant son camarade.

- Je m'en fiche. De toute façon, il faut les battre tous les deux.

- Je préfère m'occuper d'Hanpa alors, murmura Aioros.

- Très bien. On fait comme d'habitude : on commence à se battre chacun de notre côté, mais si on a des problèmes, on se regroupe. D'accord ?

Aioros hocha la tête lentement puis les deux compagnons avancèrent d'un même pas, se dirigeant chacun vers leur adversaire.

- Vous vous êtes réparti les tâches ? ricana l'héritier de Pazuzu en voyant les deux chevaliers d'Athéna approcher.

- Froussard, lança Inanna à l'intention d'Aioros.

Ce dernier tiqua mais ne releva pas. Il était en train de faire un exercice de respiration pour évacuer sa tension, et d'essayer de faire le vide pour se concentrer totalement sur son adversaire. Si Saga était tendu, il ne le laissait pas paraître.

- Il n'a pas peur du tout, répondit Saga à la place de son ami. C'est juste que j'ai perdu un pari, et j'hérite donc de l'adversaire le moins intéressant. J'expédie ton cas, on s'occupe ensuite de ton ami avec sa tête de film d'horreur, et on sera rentré chez nous pour le goûter.

Aioros regarda son ami avec surprise puis tenta de se concentrer à nouveau.

- Quel vantard ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Vous ne manquez pas d'audace, jeunes chevaliers d'Athéna, commenta Hanpa avec un léger amusement dans la voix.

- Nous sommes le duo magique ! dit Saga avec un sourire. Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance.

Aioros sourit en entendant son ami utiliser le nom qu'ils s'étaient donnés au cours des derniers mois. Ce sobriquet venait des séances d'entraînement en duo que leurs maîtres leur avaient fait subir afin de créer une complicité entre les deux jeunes guerriers. Ils avaient dû se battre en équipe contre un trio composé de leur maître respectif renforcé par le chevalier Sérapis du Taureau. Du fait de leur infériorité, tant en expérience que numérique, les deux garçons avaient appris à collaborer, à s'estimer et à se faire confiance. Sur la fin, les jeunes avaient si bien combiné leurs talents qu'ils étaient parvenus à tenir la dragée haute à leurs aînés.

Aioros sentit toute la tension qui l'habitait se dissiper, s'évaporer. Il adressa un petit signe de la tête à son compagnon puis fixa son adversaire direct.

- Il a raison, dit Aioros. Nous allons vous écraser !

Comme un seul homme, les deux chevaliers d'or se ruèrent à l'assaut…

*****

Saga lança son poing droit vers le visage d'Inanna qui esquiva prestement d'un pas sur le côté. Lorsque Saga passa à côté de son adversaire, il lança son genou droit vers son ventre. La jeune fille prit ses distances d'un bond gracieux mais Saga maintint la pression. Il enchaîna deux coups de poing rapides : le premier fut dévié du bras, le deuxième ne trouva que le vide là où s'était tenue Inanna une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

L'adversaire de Saga s'était tout simplement évaporée. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui pour la retrouver quand son instinct lui fit lever la tête. Il vit Inanna fondre sur lui après avoir effectué un bond impressionnant. Il voulut battre en retraite mais n'en eut pas le temps. Une première gifle fit voler son casque puis une deuxième lui entailla la joue droite. Il put parer de justesse un troisième revers de main avec son avant-bras mais encaissa aussitôt un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Il se plia en deux sous le choc tout en enflammant son cosmos. Il tendit le bras en libérant son énergie et des milliers de jets de lumières déchirèrent l'air. Aucune des projections d'énergie n'atteignit sa cible. La jeune guerrière s'était en effet de nouveau volatilisée pour réapparaître sur le flanc du chevalier. Saga sentit le coup venir trop tard pour faire quoi que ce fut et prit un coup de genou en plein visage. Il chuta au sol mais se releva dans le même mouvement, d'une agile roulade, et se retrouva en position de garde.

- Très bien… Tu te débrouilles pas mal, concéda le chevalier.

- Serait-ce un compliment ? railla la jeune fille.

- On peut le dire. Tu es très véloce.

*****

- Ça va Saga ? cria Aioros qui avait vu la fin de l'échange.

- Occupe-toi de ton adversaire ! répondit le chevalier des Gémeaux de façon brusque.

Aioros se retourna donc vers son adversaire qui l'attendait patiemment.

- Peut-on reprendre ? demanda-t-il.

- Je t'attends.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu prendre un quelconque avantage jusqu'à présent. Les premiers coups échangés avaient confirmé à Aioros que son adversaire était redoutable, mais l'avait aussi conforté dans sa certitude qu'il était à la hauteur…

- Puisque nous semblons d'une force équivalente au corps au corps, je propose de pimenter un peu le débat, glissa le démon.

Un sourire mauvais passa sur son visage, tandis que ses ongles se mirent à grandir de manière anormale jusqu'à être aussi longs que les avant-bras d'Aioros.

- Les serres du démon ! annonça Hanpa d'une voix stridente avant de se jeter à l'assaut.

Aioros se mit en position défensive, conscient que son adversaire venait de se doter d'un avantage en allonge indéniable. Hanpa fouetta l'air avec ses serres, essayant d'atteindre son adversaire au bas-ventre. Aioros recula prestement pour se mettre hors de portée mais les serres s'allongèrent encore et l'atteignirent. L'armure du Sagittaire remplit son office et bloqua le coup mais une rayure rougeoyante apparut à sa surface.

- Mes serres atteignent toujours leur cible, tu ne pourras pas t'en défaire aussi facilement. Je constate néanmoins que les armures des chevaliers d'Athéna méritent leur réputation. Sans elle, tes tripes seraient en train de se répandre sur ce sol sacré.

Le guerrier leva alors le bras gauche et l'abattit comme pour couper en deux son adversaire. Cette fois-ci, Aioros esquiva sur le côté pour constater avec horreur que non seulement les serres pouvaient s'allonger mais qu'elles pouvaient aussi se courber pour le pourchasser.

L'attaque l'atteignit en plein torse, les cinq griffes vinrent se planter dans son armure. Des étincelles volèrent en tout sens comme les serres tentaient de pénétrer la structure de l'armure. Aioros les saisit à pleine main puis tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Surpris tant par la manœuvre que par la force surhumaine de son adversaire, Hanpa fut littéralement arraché du sol et projeté dans les airs.

Les ailes de l'armure du sagittaire se déployèrent tandis qu'Aioros quittait le sol, les griffes toujours fermement plantées dans le torse. Hanpa se reprit et lança alors les serres de sa main droite. D'un simple battement d'aile qui l'éleva dans les airs, Aioros passa au-dessus de la nouvelle vague de lames qui commença à changer de direction trop tard pour le toucher. En un éclair, il se retrouva au corps à corps. Il lança son poing droit vers le visage de son adversaire qui, gêné par ses griffes, ne put ni parer ni esquiver. Le casque du guerrier vola sous l'impact.

Le jeune chevalier eut le temps d'enchaîner une dizaine de coups précis du poing et du pied lorsque les serres de la main droite, qui avaient eu le temps de faire demi-tour, l'atteignirent de plein fouet. Trois se plantèrent dans son dos et une autre dans une de ses ailes dans un nouveau flot d'étincelles. La dernière ne manqua le cou découvert d'Aioros que grâce à un réflexe salvateur dicté par son sixième sens. Poursuivant sa route, la lame rata le visage d'Hanpa d'un cheveu.

- PAR LA CHARGE AILEE ! cria Aioros en projetant un rayon d'énergie pure avec son poing.

Le coup percuta violemment l'héritier de Pazuzu au bas-ventre et des éclats d'armures volèrent dans les airs.

- Assez ! cria le démon.

Ses serres se détachèrent de ses doigts et explosèrent en milliers d'éclats tranchants comme des rasoirs. Aioros se protégea le visage avec ses bras tandis qu'Hanpa s'éloignait à tire d'aile.

Aioros se mit alors en chasse de son adversaire. Ses ailes dorées semblaient plus rapides, si bien qu'Hanpa s'arrêta et les deux adversaires se firent face à une dizaine de mètres du sol.

- PAR LA CHARGE AILEE ! cria de nouveau le jeune chevalier.

- DEMON GUARD ! répliqua Hanpa.

Le guerrier mésopotamien disparut alors derrière un gigantesque et terrifiant visage de démon, aux crocs acérés et doté d'une crinière féline. Aioros eut un mouvement de recul devant la soudaine apparition tandis que son attaque percutait le visage et se dissipait, comme si elle avait été bloquée par un bouclier d'énergie. Puis le visage s'évanouit comme un mirage, révélant un Hanpa indemne.

Aioros ne poursuivit pas l'assaut et les deux adversaires se posèrent à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre. Neuf marques étoilées rougeoyantes constellaient l'armure du Sagittaire, là où les serres s'étaient plantées. Les paumes de l'armure avaient aussi reçu la marque des griffes du démon lorsque Aioros les avait saisies. Néanmoins les dégâts n'étaient que superficiels. Aioros se tapota le torse, reconnaissant du fait que sa protection avait rempli son rôle.

Hanpa était bien plus marqué dans sa chair, les coups d'Aioros ne l'ayant pas épargné. Il arborait néanmoins un sourire satisfait, comme si la force de son adversaire le réjouissait. Il cracha un peu de sang et se remit en garde.

*****

- Votre élève a fait preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid pour son âge. Il a parfaitement réagi en cassant la distance, commenta Shamash à l'intention de Praesepe.

- En effet, répondit un Praesepe un peu étonné d'entendre le Babylonien faire l'éloge d'Aioros. Au corps à corps, Hanpa s'est retrouvé empêtré dans sa propre technique.

- Hanpa a encore de nombreux tours dans son sac, intervint Mardouk. Ce combat va être vraiment passionnant à suivre.

Akiera était le seul des quatre spectateurs à regarder l'autre affrontement et ce qu'il voyait ne le réjouissait guère. Inanna était aussi difficile à saisir qu'une anguille, elle tournait autour de Saga, se jouant aisément de ses assauts et touchant presque à volonté. La fébrilité semblait gagner le jeune chevalier des Gémeaux en même temps que sa frustration grandissait.

- Il est complètement en dedans et n'arrive pas à libérer totalement son septième sens ! rageait Akiera totalement impuissant devant la déconfiture de son élève. Ce n'est pas possible, mon meilleur élève, le seul dont je puisse être vraiment fier ne va pas échouer ainsi !

Akiera était d'autant plus frustré qu'Inanna était à peine plus âgée que Saga. Il aurait accepté que son élève soit mis en difficulté par un adversaire beaucoup plus âgé et expérimenté mais là…

Des images des deux dernières années d'entraînement passaient devant les yeux d'Akiera. Des flashs de sa première rencontre avec le garçon, de leur premier entraînement durant lequel Saga avait fait preuve d'une grande défiance envers lui… Akiera se souvenait comment il avait dû gagner la confiance de l'enfant qui sortait d'une expérience difficile avec son père. Akiera avait su que la partie était gagnée le jour où ils avaient eu une conversation qui n'avait pas pour sujet leur entraînement ou la chevalerie de manière générale.

Au fil des mois, ils avaient développé une relation emprunte de respect mais aussi presque fraternelle. Ils ne se considéraient pas vraiment comme maître et élève mais plutôt comme deux compagnons d'arme, deux serviteurs d'Athéna car dès le premier jour, constatant à quel point Saga était prodigieux, Akiera lui avait en effet parlé d'égal à égal.

Akiera était même conscient que Saga serait sans doute plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été… Mais cela ne serait vrai que dans quelques années, ce combat venait peut-être trop tôt.

- Tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement, cria Saga. Tu vas voir de quoi je suis réellement capable. Voilà un coup capable de détruire des étoiles !

Le cosmos du chevalier s'enflamma. La luminosité commença à s'altérer, Inanna crut voir des planètes et des étoiles derrière son adversaire…

- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Le flux destructeur d'énergie cosmique, apparaissant sous la forme de planètes en train d'exploser sous l'effet d'un désastre universel, s'abattit sur la jeune fille qui tendit simplement les mains devant elle. Le geste de protection semblait bien dérisoire mais se révéla malgré tout d'une certaine efficacité. Les débris de planètes, les étoiles mourantes et les nébuleuses tourmentées semblèrent converger vers les mains de la combattante, comme si tous ces objets célestes chutaient dans un trou noir.

Saga n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait et bientôt toute sa fabuleuse attaque fut totalement dissipée. Les mains d'Inanna fumaient, les protections de ses avant-bras étaient fissurées, mais sinon elle était indemne.

- Pour un coup censé détruire des étoiles, cela est bien décevant, persifla-t-elle.

- C'est impossible, bafouilla Saga, décontenancé.

*****

Un peu plus loin, Akiera fulminait de manière de plus en plus visible. Shamash et Mardouk le regardaient du coin de l'œil, parés à toute éventualité, comme celle de voir le maître voler au secours de l'élève.

- La démonstration de ton camarade a tourné court, glissa Hanpa à Aioros. Son attaque était bien décevante, presque autant que la tienne tout à l'heure. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part des légendaires chevaliers d'or.

- Le coup de Saga n'avait pas le quart de sa force normale, répondit Aioros d'une voix neutre. Son cosmos n'a pas sa vigueur habituelle. Quant à mon attaque de toute à l'heure, il ne s'agissait pas de l'une des arcanes du Sagittaire mais de la technique de mon oncle, chevalier de bronze de Pégase.

- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est étonnant, pourquoi un chevalier d'or a-t-il recours à la technique d'un autre, un simple chevalier de bronze de surcroît ? Me jugerais-tu indigne de tes merveilleuses techniques ?

- Pas du tout. Mais je sais que mon cosmos est, tout comme celui de Saga, loin d'être à son maximum. Si bien que mes attaques n'auraient pas eu leur efficacité normale. J'ai donc improvisé en imitant la charge ailée qui est la première technique secrète que j'ai vue.

- Pff… Dans ce cas, ton compagnon aurait mieux fait d'utiliser la même tactique et de ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise de son attaque en la portant si faiblement.

- Tu as pourtant commis la même erreur, contra Aioros.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Hanpa.

Mais Aioros ne répondit pas et resta le regard fixé sur son ami avec une expression inquiète. Celui-ci serrait les poings et les dents et suait à grosse gouttes.

- Cela ne devrait pas se passer comme ça…

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es incapable de te battre ? demanda alors Inanna de but en blanc.

- Quoi ?

- Je te demande si tu sais pourquoi tu es si lent, pourquoi tes coups n'ont pas leur vigueur habituelle ?

Le jeune chevalier était déstabilisé par les questions de son adversaire qui semblait tout savoir de son trouble.

- Tu devrais commencer par te demander si tu sais seulement pourquoi tu te bats.

Le chevalier hésitait, ne sachant que dire.

- Tu te bats car on t'a dit de le faire, continua-t-elle sans attendre sa réponse. Tu t'es préparé pour cette journée lors de ton entraînement, mais ne t'es-tu jamais interrogé sur le pourquoi ? Au fond, on t'a conduit ici pour que tu te battes contre de complets étrangers. Tu ne sais rien de moi ni de Mardouk. Tu ne sais rien de mon pays, de son histoire.

Saga desserra les poings, et regarda la jeune fille, bouche bée.

- Tu ne te bats pas pour une cause, tu te bats pour faire plaisir à ton maître. Sans cause, un guerrier sacré n'est rien.

- Ma mission m'a été confiée par le Grand Pope, le représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, répondit enfin Saga d'une voix hésitante. Je sais que la cause que je défends est juste.

- Tiens, tu as retrouvé ta langue… Mais crois-tu que cela suffise vraiment ? On t'a dit que ta cause était juste, et tu penses que cela te garantira la victoire ? Ce n'est pas la justesse d'une cause qui donne de la force, c'est la foi que l'on a en elle. De plus, je vais te raconter quelque chose, et ensuite tu pourras te demander si tu dois suivre les yeux fermés les ordres de ton Sanctuaire.

La jeune fille tourna alors le dos à Saga, s'éloigna de quelques pas et regarda l'astre solaire dans le ciel.

- Sais-tu qui était Ereshkigal, mon ancêtre ?

- Praesepe du Cancer nous a enseigné les rudiments de votre mythologie, dit Saga qui avait repris une certaine contenance. Ereshkigal est la déesse du monde des morts.

- Tu as bien appris ta leçon. Tu sais que les âmes vont au royaume d'Hadès, l'ennemi juré de ta déesse, après la mort physique. Ils subissent alors les tourments de l'enfer pour l'éternité et seuls quelques élus ont droit au paradis. Mais Hadès méprisait le cercle de Mésopotamie formé par nos ancêtres. Si bien que chaque fois que l'un des habitants de nos pays mourrait, il était systématiquement envoyé dans les plus terribles des prisons infernales, quels qu'aient été ses mérites lors de son séjour mortel. Mon ancêtre avait décidé de mettre fin à cela et avait donc créé un havre de paix éternelle, un lieu fort semblable à celui où nous nous trouvons actuellement, où les âmes de notre peuple pourraient séjourner éternellement, à l'abri. Cela dura plusieurs générations mais un jour Hadès entra en guerre directe contre la porteuse du nom d'Ereshkigal et le conseil de l'époque. Il détruisit le paradis que nous avions construit, et la plupart des âmes de nos ancêtres se perdirent dans des dimensions étranges où elles errent encore, sans espoir de trouver le repos.

Inanna se retourna vers Saga, le transperçant du regard.

- Mes ancêtres avaient imploré le Sanctuaire de l'époque de leur venir en aide face à un ennemi commun. Mais le Sanctuaire considérait que l'après-vie ne le concernait pas. Pire, c'est même à la suite de cet appel à l'aide que le Sanctuaire a décrété que nous n'avions même plus le droit de défendre notre peuple et que la sécurité de la Terre était du ressort des seuls guerriers d'Athéna. Alors dis-moi, es-tu toujours sûr que ta cause est juste ?

- Moi, j'ai la foi ! cria Aioros. Je suis peut-être encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre mais j'ai une confiance absolue en ce Sanctuaire. Je suivrais tous les ordres du Pope car je sais que c'est un homme bon !

- C'est absurde ! Tu reconnais toi-même être trop jeune pour juger !

- Mes parents ont foi en la justice défendue par le Sanctuaire, mon maître Praesepe et sa femme, qui sont comme une deuxième famille pour moi, ont également cette foi ancrée en eux. Mon oncle, le chevalier de Pégase, tous les apprentis qui subissent un entraînement terrible… Tous nous croyons en la justice d'Athéna et la venue d'un monde meilleur. C'est au nom de toutes ces fois, de tous ces espoirs, que les chevaliers d'Athéna se battent. C'est cela qui fait qu'ils ne renoncent jamais.

- Il a raison ! cria Saga. Nous allons enfin vous monter ce que sont réellement les chevaliers d'Athéna !

Les deux cosmos des jeunes chevaliers d'or s'enflammèrent simultanément.

- Le duo magique ! crièrent-ils d'une seule voix avant de s'élancer une nouvelle fois à l'assaut.

*****

- Cette fois, c'est complètement différent ! commenta Praesepe avec un sourire satisfait.

- Préparez des bandages et des onguents, vos deux guerriers vont bientôt en avoir besoin, lança Akiera avec un ton provocateur.

Si Shamash et Mardouk étaient inquiets, ils ne le laissaient pas paraître, mais leurs yeux ne quittaient plus le combat.

Voyant Aioros fondre sur lui comme un oiseau de proie, Hanpa ne se laissa pas désarçonner et déclencha son arcane de protection.

- DEMON GUARD ! cria-t-il et il disparut de nouveau derrière le visage démoniaque géant.

- PAR LA LANCE D'ACHILLE ! répliqua Aioros.

Le cosmos doré du chevalier se concentra autour de sa main puis se déforma pour prendre la forme d'une lance incandescente. D'un mouvement élégant, Aioros lança son projectile énergétique.

Contrairement au coup précédent, l'attaque ne se dissipa pas mais sembla se planter dans le masque démoniaque. Des craquelures blanches apparurent alors autour du point d'impact, dessinant comme une toile d'araignée, puis la protection vola en éclat. La lance poursuivit sa route et se planta dans la poitrine d'Hanpa. Dans un bruit métallique, toute la protection du plastron explosa en morceaux tandis que le guerrier était arraché du sol par la violence du choc. Il sembla flotter à l'horizontale pendant quelques secondes lorsque Aioros apparut au-dessus. Le chevalier du Sagittaire asséna alors un terrible coup de ses deux mains jointes sur la poitrine dénudée de son adversaire qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un nuage de poussière.

Malgré la rudesse du traitement qu'il venait de subir, le guerrier mésopotamien se releva d'une roulade et s'envola plusieurs mètres plus loin, la main gauche posée sur son torse ensanglanté.

- Je t'avais dit que tu avais commis une erreur, commenta Aioros. Tu t'es moqué de la charge ailée tout à l'heure, mais tu avais néanmoins gâché ton arcane défensif pour l'éviter. Une technique, même défensive, ne marche jamais deux fois face à un chevalier.

- Même si tu avais déjà vu le Demon Guard, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu le transpercer si facilement.

- Cette protection est très solide, mais elle comporte un point névralgique. Il m'a suffi de frapper au bon endroit avec force et précision.

- Peut-être, mais ta technique n'a pas suffi à m'abattre pour autant : mon armure m'a protégé ! Et maintenant cette redoutable attaque sera inutile face à moi !

- Je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais je ne connaissais pas cette attaque avant de la lancer. J'ai improvisé un assaut adapté à ta défense…

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Comme il te plaira, mais je te conseille néanmoins de renoncer à présent. Avec une armure en aussi mauvais état, tu ne survivrais pas si je venais à déclencher contre toi un des véritables arcanes du Sagittaire.

- Tu crois que je vais abandonner comme cela ? Vous autres chevalier d'Athéna n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir la fierté et la volonté de lutter jusqu'au bout. Et je n'ai toujours pas révélé ma carte maîtresse non plus !

*****

Inanna tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle portait plusieurs marques de coups sur son armure et avait le visage légèrement tuméfié sur la joue droite. Elle n'avait pas de blessures sérieuses mais cela n'était dû qu'au fait qu'elle avait totalement sacrifié son attaque au profit de la défense.

- Je te conseille d'abandonner, tu n'es pas de taille, dit Saga qui était en train de remettre en place une mèche rebelle.

- Voilà une belle assurance pour quelqu'un qui désespérait il n'y a pas si longtemps, rétorqua Inanna d'une voix énervée.

- Tu m'as certes mis en difficulté mais maintenant c'est terminé.

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas mais se mit à intensifier son cosmos. Des volutes d'énergie noire entourèrent la jeune fille qui semblait se concentrer à l'extrême. Saga fit une moue agacée en fermant les yeux.

- C'est inutile…, souffla-t-il.

- Que les démons des enfers t'apportent la mort chevalier ! NAMTAR AWFUL FATE !

Le cosmos de la jeune fille explosa et une multitude de jets de lumière noire partirent de son corps et montèrent vers le ciel. Les projections lumineuses prirent la forme de démons ailés armés de cimeterres qui s'abattirent alors sur le chevalier d'or.

- Ridicule, commenta Saga, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

Il leva l'auriculaire vers le ciel en une attitude légèrement méprisante. Seul un léger froncement de sourcils trahit qu'il était en train de produire un effort puis des milliers de jets de lumière partirent de son doigt. Les démons de lumière furent transpercés de part en part par la contre-attaque, s'évanouissant dans un ultime flash lumineux.

Saga baissa alors lentement son bras et pointa son index vers la jeune fille. En jaillit un nouveau rayon lumineux qui atteignit Inanna en plein front. Cette dernière sursauta sous la surprise, voulut porter ses mains à son front mais constata qu'elle en était incapable.

- Ce coup vient de te paralyser, expliqua Saga. Ce combat est terminé à présent.

- Du gâteau ! s'exclama un Akiera ravi.

Praesepe se laissa aller à un léger sourire, tandis que Mardouk et Shamash restaient stoïques.

*****

- Tu me fais penser à un archange. Je me demande si le destin a voulu donner une symbolique cachée à notre combat.

Aioros resta interdit devant ses paroles. Il était intrigué par l'attitude de son adversaire. Quelques instants plus tôt, celui-ci lui paraissait un ennemi acharné mais toute agressivité semblait avoir disparu de lui. Son visage était souriant (un sourire qui ferait peur à un enfant ordinaire certes, mais un sourire quand même), son cosmos était apaisé.

- Connais-tu la légende de mon ancêtre Pazuzu ?

Etait-ce une ruse ? Son adversaire, conscient de son infériorité, tentait-il d'endormir sa méfiance ?

- C'était un mauvais démon, le fils du terrifiant roi Hanpa, dont je porte le nom. Pazuzu régnait sur les démons des vents du Sud. Ces mêmes vents qui apportaient la maladie et la mort au peuple de Mésopotamie. Penses-tu que c'était une bonne créature ?

Toujours sur ses gardes, Aioros fit non de la tête.

- Pourtant… Pazuzu était l'ennemi acharné de Lamashtu, une démone qui amenait la mort aux enfants et aux mères, qui faisait s'abattre le deuil sur les familles. Pazuzu renvoyait la démone aux enfers après avoir sauvé ses victimes. Il protégeait donc les innocents et son image était utilisée comme une bénédiction. Qu'en conclus-tu ?

Aioros réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

- Que tout n'est pas blanc ou noir.

- Excellente réponse !

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant, mais tu parles et raisonnes avec la maturité d'un adulte. Ton maître peut être fier de son travail.

Hanpa fit quelques pas, son sourire grandissant de plus en plus.

- Pendant longtemps, la lignée de Pazuzu a été ennemie de celle de Mardouk, et les vents du Sud apportaient le malheur sur Babylone, reprit-il. Puis ces lignées se sont progressivement rapprochées au fil des millénaires. Et aujourd'hui, Mardouk me choisit même comme son champion ce qui aurait pu sembler totalement impensable à une époque.

Le démon fit un grand geste pour désigner les environs.

- Aujourd'hui, moi, le démon des vents de mort, me retrouve en ce lieu sacré pour combattre un archange doré portant le nom du dieu olympien des vents. Nous vivons des temps étranges où l'impensable se produit… serait-il possible que l'impensable se produise à nouveau dans le futur ?

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Aioros, perplexe.

Hanpa laissa éclater un grand rire !

- C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le guerrier se remit en position de combat, aussitôt imité par Aioros.

- On dit que les chevaliers sont capables de tous les miracles… Voudrais-tu accomplir un miracle pour moi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais te porter mon coup suprême, auquel personne n'a jamais survécu. Alors… essaye de ne pas mourir !

Le cosmos rougeoyant du démon se déploya plus vigoureux que jamais.

- Il va se servir de son cosmos à son extrême limite, observa Aioros. Si je contre cette attaque, il ne pourra rien faire de mieux…

Un vent commença alors à se lever et à souffler bientôt avec la violence d'une tempête dont Hanpa et son aura rouge sang aurait été au cœur. Aioros planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol pour ne pas être emporté et se prépara à ce qui allait suivre.

- SOUTH TEMPEST ! cria alors Hanpa, sa voix presque couverte par le souffle.

Son cosmos explosa complètement tandis que le souffle du vent redoublait de vigueur et prenait une teinte rouge. Le guerrier mésopotamien se rua alors à l'assaut, ses doigts arborant de nouveau des serres démesurées.

Aioros dû lutter pour résister au vent déchaîné et les ailes de son armure battaient l'air pour lui permettre de rester debout. Il constata qu'Hanpa se déplaçait avec facilité et attendit le choc. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre : le démon se jeta sur lui toute griffe dehors, cherchant à lacérer les parties de son corps non couvertes par l'armure d'or. Le chevalier ne pouvait presque pas se protéger, toute esquive étant virtuellement impossible. Il n'avait d'autre solution que de parer les coups avec ses bras mais avaient du mal à suivre le rythme de son adversaire. De plus en plus d'étincelles volaient dans le vent déchaîné tandis que les traces de griffures se multipliaient sur les protections de ses avant-bras.

Néanmoins Aioros tenait bon, même s'il était acculé dans une position défensive inconfortable. Ses bras bougeaient presque seuls, par réflexe, repoussant sans faiblir les assauts répétés d'Hanpa.

- Il ne va pas pouvoir maintenir une telle cadence éternellement, lorsqu'il fatiguera j'aurai une ouverture pour contre-attaquer…, eut le temps de raisonner le jeune chevalier entre deux coups.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hanpa franchit sa défense. Aioros avait bien remarqué au début du combat la queue de scorpion qui descendait du dos de l'armure de son adversaire. Il s'était dit qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une ornementation, mais avait malgré tout décidé de garder un œil dessus, pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Totalement concentré sur la tâche de parer les coups de son adversaire tout en résistant aux éléments déchaînés, il avait oublié cette mesure de prudence. Ce fut son erreur.

Il n'aperçut le dard du scorpion qu'une infime fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne lui transperce l'œil droit. Il eut un réflexe désespéré et s'écarta légèrement mais le dard l'atteignit à la joue, laissant une balafre et lui arrachant la couronne de son armure. Le sang lui gicla dans les yeux, l'aveuglant, et le rendant aussi vulnérable qu'un agneau dans la gueule du loup. Il eut le temps de mettre ses bras devant son visage et son cou, mais des serres lui transpercèrent le bras gauche au niveau du biceps et il laissa échapper un râle de douleur.

Conscient qu'il allait se faire tailler en pièces en quelques secondes s'il ne réagissait pas, Aioros joua la seule carte qui lui vint à l'esprit. Ses ailes cessèrent de battre l'air pour le maintenir sur place et il se laissa emporter par le souffle. Il se mit en position fœtale et ses ailes se déformèrent, l'enveloppant afin de le protéger. Hanpa abattit alors furieusement ses serres sur le chevalier. En quelques secondes, l'armure fut (littéralement) zébrée de rayures rougeoyantes mais le chevalier était parfaitement à l'abri, aucune partie vulnérable n'étant exposée.

Le guerrier mésopotamien sentit alors une énergie formidable monter dans la forme recroquevillée qu'il harcelait de coups. L'armure du Sagittaire se nimba d'une aura dorée puis, dans un cri rageur, Aioros sortit de son refuge en faisant exploser son cosmos, les bras et les jambes en croix.

Hanpa fut soufflé comme un fétu de paille et les courants d'air déchaînés furent balayés par un souffle bien plus puissant encore

- Impossible ! Quelle est cette force qui me malmène telle une explosion stellaire ? s'interrogea Hanpa.

En quelques secondes, le maëlstrom sanglant fut dissipé, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, tandis que la puissance libérée par Aioros s'apaisait également.

L'air redevint totalement calme, aucun indice ne témoignait des forces qui s'étaient déchaînées. Si ce n'était la blessure d'Aioros et les marques de lacération sur sa protection, on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Le chevalier se posa en douceur en essuyant le sang qui maculait son visage, son bras blessé pendant sur son flanc. Hanpa, qui s'était rétabli une fois les cieux calmés, vint se poser face à lui.

- Incroyable, tu as dissipé ma tempête simplement en faisant exploser ton cosmos ! Quel genre d'homme es-tu donc, Aioros du Sagittaire ?

- Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna, quelles que soient mes blessures, mon cosmos pourra toujours accomplir des miracles. J'ai survécu à ton attaque, héritier de Pazuzu. Vas-tu donc renoncer ?

Hanpa prit un air sincèrement désolé.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois trop optimiste, jeune chevalier.

- J'ai survécu à tes coups et j'ai dissipé ta tempête, que te faut-il de plus ?

- Dans les temps anciens, les démons des montagnes volaient dans les vents du Sud. Ces démons étaient terrifiants, mais c'est bel et bien le vent qui portait les maladies et la mort aux pauvres hères de Mésopotamie. Alors dis-moi, entre mes coups et le vent, d'où venait le plus grand danger ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux di…

Aioros ne put finir sa phrase. Un vertige le saisit soudain, il faillit tomber, se ressaisit de justesse mais constata qu'il voyait double. Il regarda avec surprise ses deux paires de jambes et se retrouva sans comprendre les fesses par terre. Il cracha du sang, porta la main de son bras valide à son visage et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il pleurait des larmes de sang.

- Ton cosmos…

- …imprégnait la tempête, continua Hanpa. Un cosmos ô combien inhumain. Terriblement toxique et… létal.

Hanpa marcha jusqu'à son adversaire et le toisa de toute sa taille.

- Quand tu as fait exploser ton cosmos, tu en as retardé les effets mais la violence de l'effort t'a fatigué. Tu subis maintenant le contrecoup avec d'autant plus de force.

Hanpa posa sa main sur le front d'Aioros, l'effleurant à peine, et le chevalier s'étala de tout son long dans la poussière.

- Et maintenant le coup de grâce ! conclut Hanpa en levant le bras.

*****

- Aioros ! cria Saga.

Que s'était-il passé ? Le temps d'un souffle, le cosmos flamboyant d'Aioros s'était presque évanoui et semblait sur le point de s'éteindre. Saga réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- Si je ne vais pas l'aider, il va être terrassé, peut-être même tué ! Mais mon adversaire est à ma merci, je n'aurai peut-être plus une telle occasion.

Le jeune chevalier des Gémeaux prit sa décision en un instant. Il fit appel à son cosmos, et vola au secours de son ami en se transformant en étoile filante.

Hanpa sentit une présence se rapprocher de lui à une vitesse inimaginable. Ses ailes se déployèrent et il s'envola droit dans les cieux, esquivant de justesse la charge de Saga qui ne frappa que le vide. Emporté par son élan, le chevalier mit plusieurs mètres à s'arrêter. Il fit volte-face et se précipita vers son ami, lui prenant la main entre les deux siennes. Son ami était dans un état effroyable. Son sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, de ses yeux, de son nez, de ses oreilles… Sa peau avait pris une teinte grisâtre, malade.

- Aioros, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Son cosmos… empoisonné… méfie-toi…

Sa voix n'était qu'un râle. Saga n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir, mais il se doutait que cela devait ressembler à ça.

- Bats-les…, ajouta Aioros au prix d'un terrible effort.

- Je te le promets sur mon honneur de chevalier.

- C'est dommage, on aura pas pu tester en vrai toutes nos combinaisons, dit-il encore avec un sourire misérable.

Il regarda alors Saga dans les yeux.

- J'ai peur…

Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	5. L'Oeil de Tiamat

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE CINQ : L'épreuve du feu.**

**2****ième**** Partie : L'œil de Tiamat.**

_**Babylone, 15 août 1966**_

- Il faut aller l'aider ! dit Akiera en voyant Aioros chuter au sol.

- Si vous voulez, mais il sera alors considéré comme définitivement vaincu, intervint Mardouk.

- Peu importe, il faut le sauver ! dit Akiera en commençant à se diriger vers les combattants.

- Attends Akiera, dit Praesepe d'une voix neutre. Nous ne devons pas intervenir.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je te signale que c'est ton élève dont la vie est en train de s'écouler par tous les pores de sa peau ! Te moques-tu de le voir mourir ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je tiens bien plus à lui que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Pourtant, non seulement je ne sais pas si nous pourrions faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, mais je pense qu'il doit s'en sortir tout seul. C'est son épreuve ! S'il est un vrai chevalier d'Athéna, il se relèvera et reprendra le combat. S'il meurt aujourd'hui… c'est que tel était son destin.

Akiera regardait Praesepe comme s'il était un parfait étranger.

- Vous avez foi en votre élève à ce point-là ? demanda Mardouk avec une note d'étonnement dans la voix.

- Oui, fut la seule réponse de Praesepe.

*****

Saga avait porté Aioros à l'écart, pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé davantage par un coup perdu lors de la suite des événements.

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait, lança Saga, les dents serrées jusqu'à en faire grincer sa mâchoire.

- Nous sommes ici pour une épreuve sacrée. Si tu n'avais pas compris, en venant, que ton ami et toi risquiez vos vies, je ne peux rien pour toi. Au fait, tu as été stupide de voler à son secours.

- C'est mon ami ! Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner !

- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour l'aider. Tu aurais été bien mieux inspirer d'en finir avec Inanna, ajouta Hanpa en regardant un point situé dans le dos de Saga.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux se retourna en un éclair et constata que la jeune fille s'était libérée de sa paralysie. Son cosmos venait d'exploser en une multitude de jets de lumière noire qui montaient vers le ciel.

- NAMTAR AWFUL FATE !

Saga se préparait à réitérer la parade qui avait déjà marché une fois, mais il sentit Hanpa bouger dans son dos. Il voulut faire volte-face à nouveau mais Hanpa le saisit dans le dos, lui bloquant les bras. Saga tenta de se dégager mais le guerrier était bien plus fort que lui.

Dans le ciel, les jets de lumière noire se changèrent en démons qui s'abattirent, le cimeterre en avant, sur Saga, totalement impuissant. Les premiers coups commencèrent à pleuvoir sur le jeune chevalier d'or. Hanpa lâcha alors sa prise et se mit à l'abri, laissant Saga dans la tourmente.

Des milliers de démons de lumière noire frappèrent de leurs armes immatérielles, chaque coup laissant une marque sur l'armure des gémeaux. Chaque coup était accompagné par un hurlement à glacer le sang des plus braves. Saga eut l'impression que son calvaire dura des heures mais finalement le dernier démon porta le dernier coup et ce fut fini.

Le chevalier restait debout mais son état faisait peine à voir. Il avait les yeux fermés, si bien que l'on pouvait se demander s'il était encore conscient. Son visage était tuméfié, son sang coulait de nombreuses plaies sur ses bras et ses jambes et son armure était parsemée de rayures.

- _Comment les choses ont-elles pu si mal tourner… si vite ?_ se demandait Akiera incrédule.

*****

- J'ai peur, dit Aioros.

- Peur ? De quoi donc ? s'interrogea Sonya.

Le jeune garçon et la femme de son maître se trouvaient dans la zone aménagée du temple du Cancer, plus précisément la chambre du jeune garçon. L'endroit était spartiate : un lit posé à même le sol, un petit meuble où étaient rangés les quelques effets du garçon, une table où s'empilaient divers cahiers et enfin les deux tabourets sur lesquels ils étaient assis. Seules quelques photos égayaient la pièce. Elles représentaient Aioros avec ses parents, rappelant constamment à ce dernier qu'il avait une famille qui l'aimait, même s'il ne la voyait que rarement. Sur la plus récente des photos, on distinguait clairement le ventre arrondi de Marie sur lequel Aioros posait une main timide. Un heureux événement était proche et cela se lisait sur les visages du cliché.

Sonya était en train de donner la leçon à Aioros quand ce dernier s'était soudain interrompu et avait fait cette déclaration inattendue.

- J'ai peur des combats que je vais avoir à mener dans quelques jours, dit-il finalement. Je redoute de ne pas être à la hauteur. De mourir.

L'adulte referma le cahier sur lequel ils étaient en train de travailler.

- C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir peur.

- Mais les chevaliers ne sont-ils pas censés ignorer la crainte ?

- Tout le monde a peur. Même le plus valeureux et le plus aguerri des combattants connaît le doute. Ou alors c'est qu'il est très proche d'une grosse déconvenue.

- Toi, tu as déjà eu peur ?

- Oui. Très souvent même, à l'époque où je m'entraînais pour gagner une armure sacrée. J'avais peur d'être blessée lors d'un combat, peur de décevoir, peur d'être chassée du sanctuaire si j'échouais.

Elle adressa un petit sourire à l'enfant.

- Mais je m'inquiétais pour rien, vu que finalement, j'ai abandonné mon entraînement de mon propre chef.

- Pour te marier.

- Oui, et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Je pense qu'avoir accompagné Praesepe toutes ces années a été une tâche aussi importante que d'avoir été chevalier. Je me suis assurée qu'il gardait toujours les pieds sur terre malgré ses pouvoirs J'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit un chevalier autant accompli dans les arts de la guerre que dans ses qualités humaines. Alors, depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours eu peur, mais pour lui, chaque fois qu'il était envoyé en mission par le Grand Pope.

- Pourtant Praesepe est un chevalier d'or expérimenté. Il ne peut rien lui arriver.

- Ne crois pas ça. Nul n'est invincible. Praesepe le sait plus que tout autre. Toi-même tu en es conscient puisque malgré ta fabuleuse force, tu éprouves de l'appréhension à l'approche de la bataille.

Elle lui tapota la tête avec tendresse.

- Ce que tu ressens là-dedans est parfaitement normal. Cela prouve que tu es humain. C'est si tu n'étais pas anxieux que je serais inquiète. Car cela signifierait que ces deux dernières années t'auraient transformé en une machine de guerre froide et sans émotion.

- Mais si mes jambes tremblent quand le moment viendra ? Si ma peur me paralyse.

- Cela n'arrivera pas. Tu vivras avec tes peurs mais tu les surmonteras. Mieux, tes doutes te renforceront, c'est ça qui fera de toi un vrai protecteur de l'humanité.

Elle lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains.

- Tu es le petit bout d'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Si un jour, tout te semble perdu, si la mort te tend les bras, perdu, c'est dans ton humanité que tu trouveras la force de continuer, alors que ceux qui n'ont jamais connu la peur se laisseraient emporter par l'oubli. C'est dans le désespoir le plus profond que se cache l'ultime force de ton cosmos immortel. C'est pour ça que l'on dit que les plus grands chevaliers d'Athéna se relèvent toujours, de plus en plus forts, quelles que soient leurs blessures.

Elle le lâcha puis passa encore une fois sa main dans la chevelure de l'enfant.

- Et puis tu auras le plus grande des motivations pour survivre à ton épreuve : rentrer à temps pour pouvoir assister à la naissance de ton petit frère ou de ta petite sœur.

*****

- Je suis impressionné par ta popularité, commenta Akiera avec un ton sarcastique.

Saga lança un sourire gêné à son maître. Les deux derniers porteurs de l'armure des Gémeaux étaient venus faire des courses au village de Rodorio, mais l'opération semblait interminable car ils étaient interrompus tous les deux mètres par les villageois qui venaient parler à Saga. Celui-ci prenait le temps de répondre à chaque personne avec attention, prenait des nouvelles des familles du village, racontait comment se passait son entraînement… Si au début, Akiera avait été intrigué, il commençait à trouver le temps franchement long.

- Deux de mes anciens partenaires d'entraînement viennent de ce village, expliqua le garçon. Lorsque mon père le permettait, nous venions souvent passer du temps dans ces rues. Je connais presque tout le monde.

- Merveilleux…

- Les chevaliers sont des héros ici. Ils sont enthousiastes de savoir que je vais porter une armure d'or. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir.

- Chacun son avis sur la question… Je serais d'avis de les envoyer balader avant que nous nous noyions sous leur flot ininterrompu.

Mais le sourire d'Akiera montrait qu'il n'en pensait rien.

- Je pense que les autres chevaliers devraient venir plus souvent ici, continua l'enfant.

- Pourquoi diable ?

Deux nouvelles personnes accostèrent Saga avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Il s'agissait de cousins de Taliradis. La conversation dura longtemps, Saga prenant des nouvelles de son ami qui avait rejoint l'île de Milos pour entrer au service de Stellio du Lézard et aider le vieux chevalier à encadrer les nouveaux apprentis. Enfin ils prirent congé et poursuivirent leur route. Saga prit le temps de peser ses mots avant de répondre à la question qui avait été laissée en suspens.

- Je pense que nous sommes trop isolés au Sanctuaire. Nous sommes toujours entre chevaliers ou entre apprentis, nous n'avons presque aucun contact avec le monde du dehors, le réel. Le Sanctuaire et les chevaliers sont censés défendre une terre dont ils sont presque totalement coupés.

- Des fois, en t'entendant parler, je me demande si tu n'as pas dix ans de plus que ton âge. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que cela t'apporte, alors, de venir discuter avec des gens normaux ?

- Je sais pour qui je me bats. Le monde que je protège n'est pas une foule anonyme mais a des visages, des histoires.

Une femme les accosta alors et demanda à Saga s'il pouvait mettre la main sur le front de la jeune enfant qu'elle portait. Le jeune chevalier s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Après que la jeune femme se fut éloignée, Saga reprit.

- Ne m'as-tu pas d'ailleurs dit que tu pensais être un meilleur défenseur d'Athéna depuis que Sion t'avait envoyé au loin ?

Akiera hocha la tête, pensif.

- Si jamais le désespoir me rattrape un jour, si je suis sur le point de mordre la poussière, je pourrais me rappeler le visage innocent de ce bébé. Et je saurais que si je perds, que si les ténèbres s'imposent, de tels sourires n'existeront peut-être plus jamais.

*****

Saga ouvrit ses yeux et fixa ses deux adversaires qui s'étaient rassemblés pour le dernier assaut.

- Guerriers de Babylone, je vais maintenant mettre un terme définitif à ce combat.

- Pff… Encore des vantardises, je pensais que tu aurais compris…, persifla Inanna.

- Non, ne voyez aucune vantardise dans mes paroles. Après votre dernière attaque à deux contre un, ce qui ne vous honore guère d'ailleurs, je n'ai plus que la force pour porter un ultime assaut. Soit vous serez vaincus, soit je le serais. Mais ce combat sera bel et bien arrivé à son terme.

- Très bien chevalier des Gémeaux, dit Hanpa. Mais je te préviens tout de suite que si tu comptes réutiliser la même attaque que celle que tu as utilisée contre Inanna tout à l'heure, cela est parfaitement inutile.

- Croyez-vous donc que je n'ai qu'une corde à mon arc ? répliqua Saga.

Le cosmos du jeune chevalier se déploya alors, pour une dernière fois. La luminosité prit des teintes étranges.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à te débarrasser d'un adversaire, envoie-le donc au diable ! avait dit un jour Akiera.

- Voilà qui est adapté à la situation présente, pensa Saga.

*****

- Je sais ce qu'il veut faire mais je ne sais pas s'il va y arriver, lança Akiera inquiet.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'interrogea Praesepe.

- Cet endroit a des propriétés très particulières. J'ai l'impression qu'il existe des restrictions pour limiter l'ouverture de portails dimensionnels.

- En effet, intervint Shamash. C'était une mesure de protection pour empêcher les intrusions ennemies. C'est pour cette raison, entre autre, que les portails reliant ce lieu et la Terre se sont désagrégés.

- Espérons que la force de cette restriction se soit aussi affaiblie avec le temps alors...

*****

Saga parcourait en esprit la cité mythique, essayant de trouver une brèche dans le maillage mystique qui isolait ce plan d'existence du reste du multivers. Il avait l'impression de parcourir un long couloir dont toutes les portes seraient hermétiquement closes. Il allait de verrou en verrou, de serrure en serrure, sans succès. Tout ce dont il aurait eu besoin, c'était un minuscule interstice. Un passage de la taille du chas d'une aiguille suffirait… Il alla encore jeter un œil vers le portail permanent qui donnait un accès vers son monde d'origine, mais le fonctionnement de cet artefact était au-delà de sa compréhension.

- _C'est bien ce que je craignais, il va falloir passer en force. Cela va me vider…_

Saga chercha donc non pas un passage ouvert mais la maille du filet la moins solide. Il trouva rapidement un endroit plus vulnérable et en éprouva mentalement la solidité.

- _C'est bizarre, c'est comme si quelqu'un était déjà passé par là. Ce passage débouche sur Terre, il va falloir que je crée un deuxième passage juste derrière. Pas l'idéal mais faute de mieux…,_ pensa-t-il en se mettant à l'œuvre.

Il visualisa de nouveau la faiblesse de la barrière mystique sous la forme d'une porte, dont la serrure aurait été récemment crochetée, et conceptualisa son cosmos sous la forme d'un bélier de siège moyenâgeux. Il prit son élan et fit voler en éclat la barrière.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Hanpa en voyant le ciel se fendre en deux.

- ANOTHER DIMENSION ! cria Saga.

Inanna et Hanpa furent arrachés du sol et s'élevèrent irrésistiblement vers la brèche de réalité. Ils discernaient le vide cosmique et de fabuleux objets célestes le long du tunnel menant vers la dimension piège où Saga voulait les précipiter.

Les ailes de l'armure d'Hanpa se déployèrent, il saisit sa jeune coéquipière dans ses bras et tenta de les ramener vers le sol. Mais le souffle était trop puissant et ils étaient irrémédiablement entraînés vers la porte dimensionnelle, tous ses efforts ne faisant que retarder l'inéluctable.

- Je ne vais pas y arriver, c'est trop puissant, siffla Hanpa entrer ses dents. Il joue son va-tout et est bel et bien décidé à en finir.

Hanpa réfléchit un instant puis prit une décision.

- Si l'un de nous reste à la fin, nous aurons gagné.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta Inanna.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne pense pas que je risque grand-chose. Il est à bout de force, il te suffira de lui souffler dessus pour en finir.

Hanpa lâcha alors la jeune fille qui commença à être aspirée, mais il la ressaisit par les chevilles. Le guerrier démon commença à tourner sur lui-même, de plus en plus vite.

Le chevalier aperçut la manœuvre, comprit ce qu'il se passait et tenta d'intensifier encore la force du vortex cosmique. Mais c'était déjà trop tard : Hanpa lâcha sa prise, projetant la jeune fille comme une fusée les deux poing en avant. Le démon fut absorbé dans l'autre dimension juste avant que le passage ne se referme derrière lui.

Saga voulut esquiver mais ses jambes étaient trop lourdes. La jeune fille le percuta comme une balle en pleine poitrine. Saga cracha du sang sous la violence de l'impact qui s'accompagna d'un craquement sinistre car Inanna venait de se briser le poignet gauche.

Le garçon roula dans la poussière sur plusieurs mètres tandis qu'Inanna s'écrasait durement au sol. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille se releva avec une expression de vive douleur sur le visage et se hâta d'aller se pencher sur le corps du chevalier des Gémeaux. Sa main valide s'abattit vers la gorge de Saga et stoppa un centimètre avant de la transpercer.

- Vaincu ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'en ai bien peur, répondit Saga avant de perdre connaissance.

*****

- Le chevalier de Gémeaux est hors de combat, constata Mardouk.

- Cela me paraît incontestable, convint Praesepe avec une mimique contrariée.

Akiera ne commenta pas. Il était déçu mais en même temps fier de la prestation de son élève. Il jeta un œil curieux à l'endroit où s'était tenu Shamash un instant auparavant. Une porte dimensionnelle s'ouvrit alors sous les yeux de l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux et Shamash en sortit en soutenant Hanpa dont le corps était couvert de givre.

Shamash aida son compagnon à s'asseoir afin qu'il pût reprendre son souffle. Il croisa alors le regard interrogateur d'Akiera.

- Les armures de chacun des membres du conseil ayant un temple dans la cité permettent d'ignorer les restrictions dimensionnelles, expliqua-t-il.

- Je vois… Puis-je aller récupérer mon élève ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Mardouk.

- Bien sûr, répondit le roi de Babylone en hochant la tête.

- Je ne peux pas y croire, dit alors Hanpa avec une voix fatiguée. Tous le regardèrent avec surprise puis s'enquirent de ce qui l'avait fait réagir. Ils regardèrent le centre de l'arène et constatèrent qu'Aioros s'était relevé.

*****

- Comment peux-tu te relever après avoir subi l'arcane suprême d'Hanpa ? s'étonna Inanna.

- J'ai purifié mon cosmos et mon corps. Sa tempête empoisonnée avait perverti mon énergie vitale, comme un cancer, et s'était insinuée pernicieusement au plus profond de mon être. Elle avait commencé à tuer une à une toutes les cellules de mon corps.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire passa la main sur son visage pour essuyer le sang qui le maculait.

- La texture même de mon aura était altérée. C'était comme si les galaxies de mon micro-cosmos avaient été petit à petit dévorées par un gigantesque trou noir engloutisseur d'univers. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… et puis je me suis souvenu que j'avais promis à ma mère d'être là pour la naissance de mon frère. Je me suis focalisé sur mon envie de vivre et j'ai fait s'écrouler sur lui-même le vortex noir qui vidait mon énergie vitale. Puis j'ai intensifié mon septième sens au maximum, ce qui a permis à toutes mes cellules corrompues de guérir. Et me revoilà…

- J'avoue que cela me satisfait presque, j'aurai regretté de ne pas t'avoir affronté, répliqua l'héritière d'Ereshkigal.

Akiera arriva alors sur les lieux du combat. Il prit Saga dans ses bras, jeta un bref regard à Aioros et s'éloigna rapidement pour laisser le duel se poursuivre. Pendant ce court intermède, Inanna avait jeté un bref regard vers Mardouk qui lui avait retourné un hochement de tête avec un air convenu. La sombre aura de la jeune fille se matérialisa autour de son corps.

- Tu es un guerrier exceptionnel, chevalier du Sagittaire, et je dois reconnaître que j'aurais bien du mal à t'abattre. Néanmoins je connais un moyen de te rendre aussi inoffensif qu'un vermisseau. Et alors, cela sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi d'en finir avec toi. Tu vas subir l'épreuve d'Ishtar !

- Quel étrange cosmos, songea Aioros. C'est comme s'il suintait la mort…

- HELL SEVEN GATES ! dit la jeune fille.

Le cosmos de la jeune fille se déploya, plongeant l'arène dans une obscurité surnaturelle, Aioros ne distinguant rien à plus d'un mètre. Cela dura quelques secondes, puis le sombre cosmos se dissipa.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Aioros se demandait s'il n'était pas victime d'une illusion. En effet, le décor qui l'entourait n'était plus celui de l'arène de Babylone. Il se trouvait sur une plaine desséchée et rocailleuse, un lieu qui semblait dépourvu de la moindre trace de vie. La roche était sombre comme du charbon, et un soleil noir diffusait une lumière crépusculaire dans le ciel grisâtre. Une gigantesque arche de métal noir se dressait au loin.

- Bienvenue sur la terre d'aucun retour, dit soudain la voix d'Inanna.

Mais la jeune fille n'était visible nulle part.

- Tu es sur le chemin qui mène au royaume d'Ereshkigal, continua la voix désincarnée. Si tu veux me retrouver et rentrer chez toi, tu vas devoir marcher dans les pas d'Ishtar lors du voyage qu'elle effectua aux enfers afin d'en ramener son amant Tammouz.

Ces noms rappelaient quelque chose à Aioros. Une légende que Praesepe lui avait racontée… Se maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus attentif, Aioros regarda dans la direction de l'arche.

- Et si je préfère rester sagement ici plutôt que de me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? demanda Aioros avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu resteras à jamais prisonnier de cette dimension morte. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de franchir une à une les sept portes de l'enfer.

- _Soit elle m'a réellement transporté ailleurs, soit tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion particulièrement bien élaborée_, pensa Aioros. _Je n'ai de toute façon pas réellement le choix sur la marche à suivre._

D'un pas décidé, le chevalier se dirigea alors vers la gigantesque arche. En s'en rapprochant, il s'aperçut que des inscriptions étaient gravées dans le métal noir mais le garçon était bien incapable de les déchiffrer. Il hésita un moment, puis passa sous l'arche.

A peine eut-il franchi le seuil que le décor changea soudainement. Il était à présent au fond d'une crevasse vertigineuse et étroite. Le ciel, à peine visible, était d'un rouge malsain. Une nouvelle arche, faite de pierre et bien moins massive que la précédente se dressait devant lui. Aioros entendit un étrange bruit métallique. Il se retourna et vit que les ailes de son armure s'étaient détachées et avaient chuté au sol, quelques mètres derrière lui. Il constata également qu'il avait du mal à respirer, comme si son nez était bouché.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai oublié de préciser que tu devras imiter en tout point le parcours d'Ishtar, dit la voix d'Inanna. Celle-ci s'est séparée d'une de ses parures à chaque porte franchie. Pour franchir ce premier seuil, tu as laissé derrière toi une partie de ton armure mais aussi ton sens de l'odorat. Il en sera de même pour chacune des six autres portes qui t'attendent.

Aioros se souvint alors parfaitement de la légende que lui avait racontée son maître. Et particulièrement la chute… Comment Ishtar, déesse de la vie et de la fertilité, s'était retrouvée nue et sans défense devant Ereshkigal qui l'avait alors impitoyablement mise à mort.

- Je crois que je vais trouver un autre chemin…, dit Aioros.

Il voulut alors aller ramasser ses ailes mais constata au bout de quelques secondes que, bien qu'il ne lui semblait n'avoir eu que quelques pas à effectuer, il n'était toujours pas arrivé à destination. Pire, il semblait même s'être… éloigné. Il regarda alors derrière lui ce qui lui confirma son pressentiment : l'arche s'était quant à elle rapprochée.

- Tu es sur la terre d'aucun retour. Tu n'as d'autre choix que d'avancer ou rester sur place pour l'éternité.

- En bref, rester sur place et dépérir ou avancer et mourir… En avançant, je deviendrai certes de plus en plus vulnérable mais il faudra bien qu'elle se montre pour m'achever.

N'ayant pas le choix, Aioros partit donc vers l'arche suivante. Il ne s'arrêta même pas lorsque son sens du toucher lui fut ôté et que la protection de son buste se détacha pour choir au sol. Il jeta un peine un regard à la grotte dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent et se dirigea vers la nouvelle porte qui était cette fois symbolisée par deux colonnes de pierre. Une fois qu'elles furent derrière lui et qu'il eut perdu la protection de son bras droit et le sens du goût, le décor devint celui d'une cour de château en ruine. Il crut apercevoir du coin de l'œil des ombres se déplacer furtivement entre deux miradors mais ses pas le portèrent de façon inéluctable vers l'entrée du donjon.

Il ne sut jamais sur quoi débouchait ce nouveau seuil car ce fut au tour de sa vue de disparaître. De même, il ne pouvait savoir qu'il venait de perdre la protection de son autre bras, privé qu'il était du toucher.

- Le seul bon point, c'est que je suis sûr d'avancer toujours dans la bonne direction même en étant aveugle.

Aioros avait beau tenté de se rassurer, il était loin d'être dupe de lui-même. Il était de plus en plus inquiet.

- Adieu maintenant, dit la voix de la jeune fille, une seconde avant qu'il ne perde l'usage de l'ouïe.

Seul son septième sens assurait encore un lien entre sa conscience et le monde extérieur. Aioros ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer quand ses deux derniers sens lui seraient retirés. Inanna pouvait-elle vraiment supprimer son ultime cosmos ?

Depuis quand avait-il franchi le dernier seuil ? Une éternité ? Le temps semblait devenir progressivement une abstraction, comme les couleurs et les sons qui devenaient des souvenirs aussi flous que des rêves…

Aioros s'arrêta alors de marcher. Il avait senti une présence !

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il avec son septième sens.

Mais nulle réponse ne vint et l'impression fugace disparut. Se faisait-il des idées ? Allait-il sombrer dans la folie avant même d'avoir atteint les deux dernières portes ? Il reprit alors sa route, décidé à en finir.

*****

Voyant le chevalier du Sagittaire s'éloigner, la présence sortit du repli dimensionnel où elle s'était dissimulée.

- Etonnant petit homme, dit une voix dans le néant.

- Il m'a perçu…

- Son visage me rappelle un souvenir lointain.

- Mais tellement nombreux sont les moments qui m'ont été arrachés…

L'entité poussa un râle douloureux.

- L'aurais-je vu avec mes yeux qui aujourd'hui sont morts ?

*****

La conscience d'Aioros s'évanouit enfin et il ne subsista plus de lui que la volonté primordiale de son ultime cosmos. Sensations, sentiments, identité, tout cela n'avait plus de signification : Aioros était le cosmos et le cosmos était Aioros. Rien n'existait en dehors, ni le temps ni l'espace.

Néanmoins, de façon mécanique, le corps du chevalier continuait à exécuter sa dernière volonté consciente : avancer encore et toujours, se rapprochant ainsi inexorablement de l'anéantissement final…

Et soudain les étoiles de la constellation du Sagittaire pâlirent. Le micro-cosmos du chevalier se comprima, se ratatinant inexorablement en un Big Crush final. Les galaxies se percutèrent, happées inexorablement par un ultime attracteur.

Puis ce fut le néant, glacial et éternel, qui engloutit tout ce qui définissait l'être Aioros. Seule resta une masse de chair et un cœur battant. Des démons aiguisèrent leurs griffes acérées et se préparèrent pour le festin.

*****

Soixante démons s'étaient abattus tous crocs et griffes dehors sur Ishtar pour la déchiqueter.

Soixante fléaux, soixante maladies qui l'avait menée vers l'anéantissement total.

Voilà ce qui attendait à présent le chevalier du Sagittaire. L'esprit détruit et le corps en lambeaux, l'issue ne pouvait être que la mort et la chute dans les limbes.

Le cosmos du Sagittaire, déjà réduit à la taille d'une tête d'épingle, s'éteignit.

*****

Des images flottaient dans le vide, tourbillonnant comme des photos emportées par une tornade. Ultimes fragments évanescents d'une vie anéantie.

… « Tu crois qu'un jour je serais aussi fort que toi ? », demanda un jeune enfant blond dans une rue d'Athènes…

…Sion se penchant vers Aioros et lui disant à quel point il ressemble à son père…

…Praesepe, à genoux et le corps battu par une pluie violente, levant vers le ciel des yeux remplis de larmes et de rage…

…la corde d'un arc se bandant, et la pointe d'une flèche visant un arrogant mur…

…des larmes qui tombent sur un oreiller lors d'une première nuit passée au Sanctuaire…

… « Voici Saga, j'espère que vous serez amis» et un jeune garçon au jeune cheveux bleus qui sourit…

… « Ce n'est que le début », dit Mardouk avec un sourire…

… « Tout peut encore être arrangé », dit Inanna alors qu'une étrange tour se dressait derrière elle…

…un homme âgé le regardant avec inquiétude et tenant un couffin dans les bras…

…Inanna s'approchant et levant la main pour ôter la vie à une masse de chaire privée de conscience…

… « Voici ton frère Aiolia », lui dit sa mère en lui présentant une petite forme minuscule…

Et ce fut l'étincelle.

*****

Aioros bloqua la main d'Inanna, qui allait lui ôter la vie, à un centimètre de sa gorge par pur instinct. Le cosmos du garçon s'enflamma spontanément et il tendit alors son autre poing.

- Infinity Break, dit-il mécaniquement comme si nulle conscience ne présidait à ses actes.

Un vortex composé de flèches de feu blanc tourbillonnantes jaillit alors du bras tendu d'Aioros. Inanna, dans l'incapacité d'esquiver le coup à bout portant, sembla être transpercée de part en part. Mais quand le coup se dissipa, elle réapparut apparemment indemne. Aioros la lâcha alors, et la jeune fille se dégagea d'un bond en arrière.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, son armure explosa en des dizaines de morceaux. Aucune nouvelle blessure ne marquait le corps de la jeune fille, mais sa protection sacrée avait été totalement anéantie.

Aioros ouvrit les yeux et tomba à genoux, cherchant son souffle. Il était de retour dans l'arène de Babylone, tous ses sens étaient en éveil et l'armure du Sagittaire était de nouveau sur son dos. Quelques mètres plus loin, Inanna le dévisageait avec expression où se mêlait stupéfaction et respect.

- Une illusion ! finit-il par dire. Une illusion qui atteint les sept sens simultanément…

- … et qui conduit l'esprit à se détruire lui-même, finit la guerrière alors qu'une goutte de sueur coulait sur son front. Un piège mortel caché derrière une allégorie.

- J'ai cru m'y perdre à jamais…

- Comment es-tu revenu chevalier ? Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Alors que mon septième lui-même était aveuglé par l'obscurité, j'ai vu… des images défiler devant mes yeux. Comme une ultime passerelle vers la vie que j'aurai saisi au dernier moment.

- Des images ? C'est impossible, mon attaque aurait dû anéantir toute forme de perception et de conscience en toi.

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Alors que j'étais dans la nuit, j'ai vu la lumière du soleil.

Des applaudissements retentirent alors.

- J'ai assisté à suffisamment de miracles aujourd'hui pour une toute une vie. Vous avez gagné, dit Mardouk.

- C'est fini ? redemanda Aioros comme s'il n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était si… soudain !

La déception se lisait sur le visage d'Inanna mais elle inclina la tête en signe d'obéissance.

- Ne devait-on pas subir une autre épreuve après ces combats ? demanda alors Aioros se rappelant les paroles de Praesepe.

- Certes, mais c'est inutile. Vous avez suffisamment prouvé votre valeur.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour faire les choses à moitié, dit alors Saga en se relevant.

Mardouk regarda le jeune garçon avec une réelle surprise.

- Allons, vous êtes à bout de force tous les deux. De plus, quand j'avais fixé les conditions du défi je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si jeunes.

- Peu importe. Nous irons jusqu'au bout, dit Saga en allant rejoindre Aioros.

- C'est vrai, faisons tout ce qui était prévu, appuya Aioros.

Saga remercia son ami d'un signe de la tête.

- Il s'en veut d'avoir été vaincu, pensa Aioros en regardant l'air décidé de son compagnon.

- Comme il vous plaira alors, dit Mardouk avec un sourire. En outre, j'avoue que cela me réjouit sincèrement.

Le seigneur de Babylone dégaina alors sa longue épée et fit quelques mouvements d'assouplissement tout en marchant vers le centre de l'arène.

Praesepe regarda Akiera avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- J'avoue que j'ai peut-être un peu raté la partie « apprendre à être raisonnable » de sa formation, s'excusa l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux. Mais bon, tu me connais, tu n'en seras donc pas trop surpris. Et puis… avoue que tout de même, cela ne manque pas de panache !

Praesepe leva les yeux au ciel.

- Des fous… Et que de fierté déplacée !

- Bah, ils sont jeunes…

*****

- Ca va aller ? demanda Aioros à son ami.

- Akiera m'a un peu soigné, et j'ai eu du temps pour récupérer. C'est limite, mais il va bien falloir que ça aille comme ça. Et toi ? ajouta-t-il en regardant le bras blessé d'Aioros.

- Je suis très fatigué, mais mes blessures ne me gênent pas trop.

Ils regardèrent en silence Mardouk s'approcher.

- Lui il est en pleine forme, dit Aioros sur le ton de la constatation.

- On n'y arrivera qu'ensemble, comme quand on se battait à deux contre trois pendant l'entraînement… Finalement, on va pouvoir tester certaines de nos combinaisons, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Le duo magique, dirent-t-ils de concert.

*****

- C'est cette lame que portait mon ancêtre lorsqu'il pourfendit Tiamat. La terreur des dragons !

Mardouk dessina des arabesques avec la lame noire. Chacun des mouvements du maître des lieux était précis et fluide. Il porta alors sa la main sur le diamant noir qui occupait le centre du plastron de son armure dont les écailles reptiliennes brillaient de plus en plus comme des rubis au fur et à mesure que le cosmos s'éveillait.

- Ceci est l'œil de Tiamat. On dit qu'il lui fut arraché après la victoire. Voilà les règles, jeunes chevaliers d'Athéna : si je vous touche sept fois avec mon épée, l'un ou l'autre et à n'importe quel endroit, je gagne. Si l'un de vous deux touche une fois l'œil, vous gagnez.

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent avec surprise.

- Je vous invite à un ballet martial : juste une histoire d'agilité et d'adresse.

- Une seule fois ? demanda Aioros.

- Si vous en êtes capables…

Mardouk se mit alors en garde, en position d'attente. Il tenait son arme comme une rapière et patientait en garde de sixte.

- Attention à son allonge, souffla Saga.

Aioros chargea alors frontalement. Mardouk leva un sourcil surpris devant le jeune garçon qui lui courait dessus. Il se fendit, visant la poitrine d'Aioros avec la pointe de sa lame. Les ailes de L'armure du Sagittaire battirent alors l'air et Aioros s'envola au-dessus de son adversaire. Saga, qui avait suivi la course de son ami en se dissimulant dans son dos, se recroquevilla et, porté par son élan, se laissa glisser, passant ainsi sous la lame tendue. Il tendit le bras pour toucher le joyau mais Mardouk réagit rapidement. Il battit en retraite d'un pas agile et, d'un moulinet de son épée, toucha légèrement le bras tendu de Saga, laissant une petite entaille dans l'armure.

Pendant ce temps Aioros s'était posé derrière son adversaire. Il voulut aller essayer de le saisir dans le dos pour l'immobiliser, mais, sans même avoir jeter un regard derrière lui Mardouk prit une impulsion et sauta en arrière. S'élevant de deux mètres dans les airs, il effectua une rotation tendue et passa, la tête en bas, au dessus du chevalier du sagittaire. Il tendit le bras, portant une petite pique qui toucha l'aile droite d'Aioros.

Mardouk se réceptionna dans le dos d'Aioros qui effectuait déjà une roulade en avant pour se dégager. Au moment précis où Aioros lança son mouvement, Saga lui sauta par-dessus dans la direction du maître de Babylone. Celui-ci fit un pas de côté pour éviter Saga et le toucha au corps d'un coup rapide et gracieux.

Saga se réceptionna d'une roulade et reprit une marge de sécurité.

Les deux chevaliers se retrouvèrent donc à trois mètres de part et d'autre de leur adversaire.

- Déjà trois touches, mes jeunes amis, dit Mardouk. J'avoue que je suis néanmoins impressionné par la perfection de votre coordination.

Aioros se jeta de nouveau à l'assaut. Mardouk tendit son arme mais visa largement à côté d'Aioros. Le chevalier du Sagittaire traversa son adversaire comme s'il avait été un spectre tandis qu'une étincelle vola du bout de l'épée, comme si elle avait touché un objet métallique.

- Jolie illusion… mais inutile, commenta Mardouk. Vos chances s'épuisent…

Saga laissa échapper un juron tandis que le véritable Aioros réapparaissait, une nouvelle entaille sur son plastron. Le chevalier des Gémeaux adressa un clin d'œil à son ami et se lança à son tour à l'assaut. Mardouk fit volte-face et attendit patiemment.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire prit une inspiration, se concentra et frappa le sol du pied une fraction de seconde avant que Saga ne soit sur son adversaire. Le sol se fendit et la terre se changea en poussière précisément sous les pieds de Mardouk. Ce dernier fut déséquilibré comme ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la petite crevasse mais il réagit instantanément. Il tourna sur lui-même d'un puissant coup de rein, présentant son dos à Saga et lança sa lame apparemment au hasard mais de façon victorieuse puisqu'il toucha le pied de son jeune adversaire. Celui-ci, surpris par la manoeuvre lui rebondit sur le dos et tomba au sol. Il se releva, esquivant de justesse un nouveau coup d'épée et reprit ses distances en rejoignant Aioros.

- Plus que deux, commenta Mardouk. Cette danse touche à sa fin.

- Il est fort, souffla Saga à Aioros.

- On a encore droit à une touche… Et si on tentait notre esquive magique ?

Saga prit le temps de réfléchir.

- Ça va être beaucoup plus dur que sur Terre, mais l'idée me semble bonne.

Les deux garçons déployèrent leurs cosmos, le Sagittaire se matérialisant derrière Aioros et les Gémeaux derrière Saga. Puis les deux auras commencèrent à vibrer à l'unisson. Aioros s'avança alors tandis que Saga restait en retrait, le visage concentré et des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.

- Une nouvelle attaque frontale ? demanda Mardouk.

- En quelque sorte, dit Aioros.

Les ailes du Sagittaire se déployèrent et le chevalier s'envola. Il décrivit une grande courbe, semblant prendre de l'élan. Sa vitesse augmenta jusqu'à atteindre celle de la lumière et il fondit tel un aigle sur sa proie.

- Inutile, pensa Mardouk en raffermissant sa prise sur la poignée de son arme.

Aioros volait la main droite en avant, fonçant directement sur l'œil de Tiamat. Mardouk arma son coup, qui cette fois-ci n'allait pas être une fente mais un grand balayage afin d'écarter le chevalier de sa trajectoire. Lorsque Aioros ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, le seigneur de Babylone lança son coup vers le chevalier qui ne modifia à aucun moment sa course.

Au moment précis où la lame allait atteindre le buste de l'armure du Sagittaire, le corps du chevalier devint totalement doré et éclata, comme s'il avait été transformé en lumière. Le coup d'estoc le traversa de part en part comme s'il avait été immatériel.

- Comment ? pensa Mardouk à la vitesse de la lumière.

Il voulut porter un autre coup au moment précis où Aioros reprenait son apparence ordinaire. Le chevalier percuta Mardouk et toucha l'œil de Tiamat une fraction de seconde avant que l'épée ne vienne le toucher au flanc.

Emporté par la vitesse d'Aioros les deux combattants furent arrachés du sol et volèrent sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Ils eurent un atterrissage assez difficile dans la poussière, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre.

Après quelques secondes, Mardouk se releva et marcha jusqu'à Aioros. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune chevalier la saisit et se retrouva sur pied, un peu tremblant. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux, les mains toujours serrées.

- Comment diable avez-vous fait ?

- Lorsque j'ai atteint la vitesse de la lumière, mon corps est presque devenu une onde lumineuse. Saga a alors légèrement modifié ma longueur d'onde pour me déphaser avec cette dimension. Me rendant ainsi immatériel.

- Quasiment immatériel, corrigea Mardouk en désignant une nouvelle marque sur l'armure, à l'endroit précis où la lame l'avait traversée. Ma lame magique t'a malgré tout atteint.

- C'était calculé, nous avions encore droit à une sixième touche. Mon armure m'a protégé.

- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire de plus pour me prouver votre valeur. Vous avoir vu combattre tous les deux aujourd'hui est un honneur.

Le maître de Babylone lâcha alors la main du jeune chevalier et se tourna vers Praesepe.

- Dites à votre Grand Pope que j'ai toute confiance en votre Sanctuaire pour remporter ses futures batailles. La protection de la Terre est en de bonnes mains, et je ne vois donc plus de nécessité à ce que le conseil de Mésopotamie reprenne activement la protection de son peuple. Nous nous retirons donc de nouveau dans l'ombre. En revanche, notre aide vous est acquise si jamais vous en éprouvez le besoin.

- Je vous remercie au nom du Sanctuaire pour cette proposition, répondit le chevalier du Cancer.

- Voulez-vous être nos invités pour la nuit ? demanda enfin Mardouk.

- Je vous remercie mais l'un de nos jeunes guerriers est particulièrement pressé de rentrer en Grèce.

- Comme il vous plaira… Shamash mène-les à la maison des soins, je te prie.

Puis le maître de Babylone tourna les talons en faisant un signe de la main à Saga, adressa un bref salut à Akiera et s'éloigna.

Akiera alla voir Saga qui était assis par terre, totalement épuisé. Le maître prit son élève dans ses bras et le souleva. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, échangeant juste un regard, puis Saga s'assoupit. Praesepe vint vers Aioros, mais celui-ci fit signe de la tête qu'il pouvait marcher seul.

- Il faudra que l'on s'occupe tout de même rapidement de cette vilaine blessure au bras, dit le maître.

Puis le chevalier à la peau d'ébène donna une petite tape dans le dos de son élève.

- Beau travail.

Inanna s'approcha alors, la couronne de l'armure du Sagittaire dans sa main valide. Praesepe lui adressa un bref salut puis emboîta le pas à Akiera. La jeune fille rendit l'élément d'armure à son propriétaire qui le renfila.

- Montre-moi, ce poignet, dit alors le garçon en désignant la main blessée.

Après une légère hésitation, elle lui tendit le bras. Aioros saisit le poignet blessé le plus délicatement possible, ce qui arracha malgré tout une grimace à la jeune fille. Le cosmos doré du chevalier se déploya autour de la blessure. Cela dura quelques instant puis la lumière dorée s'évanouit.

- J'ai remis les os en place, mais il faudra faire attention le temps qu'ils se consolident. La douleur est partie ?

- Oui, je te remercie… Tu peux me rendre ma main.

- Excuse-moi ! dit le jeune chevalier en s'exécutant.

- Tu es un véritable magicien du cosmos, dit-elle.

- Je suis d'accord avec ça, appuya Hanpa un peu plus loin. Ta maîtrise est exceptionnelle.

- Tu as tout fait pour ne pas nous blesser gravement alors que nous ne t'avons pas ménagé, continua Inanna.

- Vous ne vouliez que protéger votre peuple. Le Grand Pope estime que cela aurait amené beaucoup de problèmes, mais je n'avais aucune envie de vous faire du mal. Soyez rassurés, tant que les chevaliers d'Athéna seront là, vos gens seront en sécurité.

- Nous ne pouvons que nous en remettre à vous désormais.

- J'espère que si nous nous revoyons un jour, ce sera dans de meilleures conditions, répondit simplement Aioros.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous l'espérons aussi, chevalier, dit Hanpa.

- Bon voyage de retour, ajouta Inanna.

- Merci.

Puis Aioros se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'arène après un dernier regard sur le terrain de sa première bataille.

*****

Mardouk, Hanpa et Inanna étaient allés s'asseoir dans les gradins de l'arène et semblaient pensifs. Un homme vêtu d'une tunique rouge brodée de fil d'or sortit alors de l'ombre et vint s'asseoir à leur côté. Il avait une peau café au lait et était d'une grande beauté. Chacun de ses mouvements transpirait la noblesse et était imprégné d'une grâce féline. La malice se lisait dans ses yeux turquoises.

- Il semblerait que tu aies appris à mentir, mon ami, dit-il à Mardouk en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Par obligation, l'omission est en effet devenue une de mes armes, mon ami.

- « Trouvez celui qui meurt deux fois et survit pourtant », c'est bien ce qu'Elle avait dit, non ? Il me semble que nous avons un bon candidat, continua le nouveau venu.

- En effet… Mais Elle ne nous a toujours pas dit quel serait son rôle.

- Le sait-Elle ? Je ne pense pas que l'omniscience fasse partie de Ses attributions, même si Elle aime bien nous le laisser penser.

- Aie plus de respect, dit Mardouk avec un ton soudain plus dur. Toi aussi, tu as effectué le pèlerinage, fils du soleil. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas.

Le jeune homme eut un petit geste de la main comme s'il voulait écarter un moustique.

- Sinon suis-je le seul à avoir été impressionné par la puissance de ces deux gamins ?

Le silence d'Hanpa et Inanna fut éloquent.

- Donc j'imagine que je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter de la perspective d'avoir à en affronter non pas deux mais douze…

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, dit Mardouk. Et si ce jour doit arriver, nous serons prêts.

- Je l'espère… Qui as-tu pu recruté dans votre conseil ?

- Rajoute Shamash et tu as devant toi l'intégralité de nos troupes, dit Mardouk avec un sourire piteux. Et de ton côté, qu'ont dit les autres familles sacrées du Nil ?

- Celles qui ne sont pas éteintes sont soit trop dégénérées pour nous venir en aide, soit totalement égarées sur des pentes savonneuses. En revanche, ma garde est reconstituée et pleinement opérationnelle. Si bien que nous avons commencé le recrutement. Sinon, du côté des autres ?

- Là, le bilan est beaucoup plus réjouissant, répondit Mardouk avec un sourire beaucoup plus franc. Notre coalition prend forme. Bientôt notre vague déferlera sur le monde pour le changer à jamais.


	6. L'Appel des Destins

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE SIX : De partout dans le monde.**

**1****ière**** Partie : L'appel des destins.**

_**Sanctuaire, Temple du Cancer, 15 septembre 1967**_

Les chevaliers d'or du Cancer et des Gémeaux étaient plongés dans la perplexité. Une troisième personne, revêtue d'une grande bure et dont le visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une capuche, attendait patiemment la fin des délibérations des deux guerriers. Saga arborait une expression méfiante vis-à-vis du visiteur tandis que son aîné à la peau d'ébène ne cessait de se frotter le bouc qu'il avait laissé pousser récemment. De son autre main, il tenait l'objet qui était cause de tant d'interrogations : un parchemin finement enluminé sur lequel était écrit un message en grec ancien.

- Effectivement cela est intriguant…, dit Praesepe.

- Je ne savais pas quoi en penser alors je me suis dis qu'il serait mieux de te le montrer, dit Saga.

- Tu as bien fait. En tout cas, ce document me paraît tout à fait authentique.

- Mais le sceau…

- Il s'agit de la signature du Pope Akbar, le prédécesseur de Sion. Cela signifie donc que ce laissez-passer a été rédigé il y a plus de 250 ans. Même si cela est inhabituel, notre visiteur a bien le droit de traverser les douze maisons.

Saga jeta un regard rempli de défiance à l'inconnu encapuchonné.

- Tout de même, je me demande si…

- Tu peux prendre congé, Saga, coupa Praesepe. Tu es le premier gardien de la montée des douze maisons en l'absence de Sérapis et tes précautions t'honorent. Mais je prends les choses en mains et vais conduire notre visiteur jusqu'au palais.

- Très bien, dit Saga d'un ton sec. Je laisse la responsabilité de cette affaire au gardien de la quatrième maison.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux commença à redescendre vers son temple.

- Puis-je connaître votre nom ? demanda Praesepe à l'inconnu.

Le visiteur ne répondit pas et resta parfaitement immobile. En fait, l'homme (ou la femme) n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le seuil de la demeure. Cela pouvait aussi bien être une statue revêtue d'une cape pour ce qu'en savait Praesepe.

- Comme il vous plaira… Veuillez me suivre.

Praesepe avança vers son temple et l'inconnu lui emboîta le pas.

- _Ça bouge ! Au moins, ce n'est pas une blague douteuse de Saga_, pensa le chevalier.

*****

- Je reconnais en effet l'écriture de mon prédécesseur, dit Sion après avoir parcouru le parchemin.

Le maître du Sanctuaire fit un geste de la main en direction de l'inconnu encapuchonné.

- Très bien, ce document vous a permis de venir jusqu'ici pour me rencontrer. Mais quel est donc le but de votre visite ?

L'homme demeura parfaitement stoïque.

- Je crois qu'il ne parlera pas tant que je serai ici, intervint Praesepe.

- Tu as sans doute raison, mon ami. Veux-tu donc attendre à l'extérieur ?

- Je reste à portée de voix, au cas où…

Le chevalier du Cancer prit donc congé. Lorsque la lourde porte à double battant se fut refermée derrière lui, le visiteur retira la capuche qui dissimulait son visage.

_**Tokyo, 2 octobre 1967**_

Une ruelle lugubre, seulement éclairée par la lumière de ternes étoiles… Une jeune fille apeurée qui fuit devant trois jeunes hommes… Les insultes qui fusent de bouches empestant le saké… Un talon qui se brise et un corps qui chute dans les détritus…

Deux des hommes saisirent la jeune femme, la maintenant immobile et l'empêchant de crier tandis que le troisième, le plus jeune et le plus beau, vêtu d'un luxueux costume trois-pièces américain, s'approchait en jouant avec un couteau à crans d'arrêt. La plus pure terreur se lisait dans le regard de la jeune fille.

- Tu apprendras qu'on ne me dit pas non, dit le playboy en faisant danser son couteau devant les yeux de la fille. J'imagine que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais… Tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépens…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle devrait apprendre ? Que tu es un imbécile de yakuza et que tu n'as pas plus d'honneur qu'un cochon, dit soudain une voix féminine.

Les trois hommes regardèrent dans la même direction et découvrirent une jeune fille adossée à un mur de la ruelle. Ils se demandèrent pendant une fraction de seconde comment ils n'avaient pas pu la voir, mais ces considérations furent vite balayées par l'absolue perfection de la vision qui s'offrait à eux. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue moulante en cuir rouge, tenue qui mettait particulièrement en valeur ses formes athlétiques et parfaitement proportionnées. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, ce qui laissait admirer à loisir son visage harmonieux et sa bouche sensuelle colorée de noir. Indiscutablement, il s'agissait de la plus jolie fille que les trois voyous eussent jamais vu.

Le chef de la bande fit signe à ses compagnons de relâcher leur proie qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

- Et bien jeune fille… Est-ce que tu réalises que je pourrais être vexé par tes paroles ? dit le beau gosse.

- Comme je l'ai dit, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un cochon. Un cochon n'a pas d'amour- propre, je ne pense donc pas pouvoir te vexer.

- Charmante !

D'un claquement de doigt, il ordonna à ses compagnons de la saisir. Il se demanderait toute sa vie ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite…

Le play-boy se retrouva allongé au sol, le talon de la fille en train de broyer ses parties intimes tandis que ses deux amis se tordaient de douleur autour de lui.

- En effet, on me dit souvent que je suis charmante, se moqua la fille.

Après un instant d'hébétude, la douleur atteignit le cerveau de l'homme et il se mit à hurler de douleur et de surprise.

- On se croirait dans un mauvais manga ou un comics book tout aussi médiocre…, dit une voix.

La fille venait de se faire surprendre presque de la même façon qu'elle avait pris au dépourvu les trois hommes. Mais sa réaction fut bien plus rapide et offensive que celle des voyous. Prenant son pied d'appui sur la poitrine du beau gosse, elle bondit avec la vitesse l'éclair sur l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. C'était un jeune homme vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir, d'une grande beauté et dont les cheveux bleu-marine étaient coupé courts. La jeune fille essaya de l'atteindre d'un coup de poing au visage, mais il écarta le coup d'un revers de la main. Elle enchaîna d'autres coups, presque au maximum de sa vitesse, mais l'homme para chaque tentative sans difficulté et en bougeant à peine.

- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, dit-il simplement en saisissant le poignet droit de la fille.

Elle lança un coup de pied que l'homme esquiva en la lâchant.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant en garde.

- Je suis Mardouk, roi de Babylone.

- Mardouk ?!

Après une seconde de surprise, elle se tourna vers les trois voyous qui se relevaient péniblement.

- Déguerpissez, tout de suite !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et s'enfuirent en claudiquant. La jeune fille se détendit à peine, restant sur une position défensive.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous priver de vos proies, dit Mardouk.

- Je pourrais leur remettre la main dessus sans problème, mais je pense qu'ils se tiendront calmes à l'avenir…

- Il est bien triste qu'une jeune fille avec votre ascendance soit réduite à jouer la justicière et à poursuivre quelques vauriens éméchés. Le temps où vos semblables protégeaient ce pays de toutes les menaces, humaines ou surnaturelles, est-il donc à ce point révolu ?

- Mes « semblables » ne sont plus. Il était un temps où les protecteurs de ce pays étaient innombrables, du temps de ma grand-mère, ils étaient encore un nombre conséquent. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis la dernière.

- Ainsi c'était donc vrai… La marche du temps, qui fait que partout dans le monde les créatures de légendes s'évanouissent dans l'oubli, vous aurait tant touchée.

- Que me voulez-vous ? dit la jeune fille avec un air agacé.

- Vous offrir la possibilité de changer d'échelle.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Vos talents, votre force devraient servir à de plus grandes causes que ce à quoi vous les utilisez.

- Je les utilise au mieux, répondit-elle avec colère. Je perds mon temps avec vous. Alors que je vous parle, quelqu'un a peut-être besoin de moi quelque part dans celle ville.

Elle tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

- Accordez-moi encore une seconde et si vous le souhaitez, je rattraperai le temps que je vous fait perdre en vous aidant cette nuit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit-elle en continuant à s'éloigner.

- Tout le monde a besoin d'aide. Vous êtes seule, isolée. Votre combat est certes admirable, mais il est sans fin. Quelle trace laissera-t-il ? Quand vous ne serez plus, quand les kamis seront à jamais des mythes périmés, qui prendra la relève pour continuer ce combat que vous ne pourrez pas gagner seule ? Votre tâche restera inachevée.

Elle se retourna finalement et le regarda sans se remettre en garde.

- Si vous nous rejoignez, vous ne serez plus seule et vous pourrez utiliser votre force au mieux, pour changer le monde à tout jamais et en faire un endroit meilleur. C'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment, la seule chose qui mérite que l'on se batte et que l'on meure pour elle. C'est notre rôle, notre responsabilité.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, troublée tant par ses paroles que par le regard de saphir du Babylonien.

- Je réfléchirai, dit-elle après une hésitation et avant de se retourner et de partir en courant.

Mardouk resta immobile un moment puis partit finalement dans la direction opposée.

_**Jamir, 15 octobre 1967 **_

Le jour se levait sur Jamir et Praesepe venait d'être réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui traversait la toile de sa tente. Le chevalier s'extirpa de son sac de couchage et sortit à l'air libre, prenant une grande inspiration. Il était chaudement vêtu, l'air du Tibet étant particulièrement frais à cette époque de l'année.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que le chevalier avait rejoint cette région isolée. Il avait installé son petit campement devant une tour à niveaux que Sion lui avait indiquée. C'était en ce lieu que l'ancien chevalier du Bélier avait grandi et avait suivi sa formation près de deux cent cinquante ans plus tôt. Praesepe avait perçu une émotion inhabituelle dans la voix de Sion, lorsque celui-ci lui avait indiqué l'endroit où il voulait qu'il se rende. De très vieux souvenirs, presque oubliés avaient dû affluer à l'esprit du vieux Pope à ce moment-là.

Sion n'avait pas réellement précisé les raisons qu'il avait d'envoyer Praesepe en cet endroit désert depuis plus de trois vies d'hommes.

- Tu comprendras tout seul, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce voyage se fera dans le plus grand secret et tu reviendras ensuite à moi sans faire de détour.

Praesepe n'avait donc posé aucune question, même s'il se doutait que cette mission avait un rapport avec le mystérieux inconnu qui s'était entretenu avec Sion.

Trois jours s'étaient donc écoulés, à attendre et à ne rien faire. Praesepe avait toujours apprécié le confort qu'apportait la solitude lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étudier ou de méditer, mais il avait fait le tour des livres qu'il avait emmenés avec lui et commençait à trouver le temps très long. Il réalisait aussi combien sa femme Sonya lui manquait, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'était pas resté aussi longtemps sans la voir.

Maudissant la rigueur du climat, il décida de courir un peu pour se réchauffer. Il fit donc une dizaine d'aller-retours entre la tour et le pont de bois peu engageant qui l'avait mené là.

La onzième fois qu'il passa devant la tour, il entendit un bruit semblant provenir d'un étage. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau quelque chose. Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, il prit son élan et bondit jusqu'à la fenêtre du premier étage, la tour n'ayant pas de porte.

Si l'intérieur de l'édifice était poussiéreux et rempli de toiles d'araignée, rien de plus logique si l'on considérait le temps qu'il était resté inhabité, les divers meubles et objets qui le remplissaient étaient malgré tout parfaitement conservés. Un simple coup de balai, et l'endroit serait de nouveau parfaitement habitable. Même s'il savait que Sion ne lui en aurait pas voulu, Praesepe avait évité de pénétrer dans l'édifice jusqu'à présent, respectant le caractère privé de la demeure. Se sentant comme un cambrioleur ou un profanateur de tombe, il avança néanmoins d'un pas décidé.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver l'origine du bruit qui l'avait guidé là.

_**Sanctuaire, salle du Grand Pope, 17 octobre 1967**_

Sion avait retiré son masque et se tenait le dos voûté et le visage entre ses mains sur son trône.

- Il a l'air encore plus vieux que d'habitude, constata Praesepe.

Le chevalier du Cancer était la seule personne au monde, à sa connaissance en tout cas, à contempler régulièrement le visage ravagé par la vieillesse de Sion. Il savait que les pouvoirs de Sion, qui lui permettaient de prolonger sa vie, atteignaient leur limite. Bientôt son ami mourrait : Praesepe avait toujours été conscient de cet état de fait. Mais jamais encore il n'avait autant été frappé par l'inéluctabilité de la chose.

- J'ai toujours su que mes ancêtres étaient originaires du continent de Mu. On m'avait dit que j'étais l'ultime descendant de ce peuple et qu'il mourrait donc avec moi. Je l'avais accepté même, bien que l'envie de partir à la recherche de mes origines et d'en avoir le cœur net m'eut fortement habité durant mes jeunes années. Mon instinct me criait que quelque part sur cette planète, mes semblables existaient encore. Mais la guerre sainte est arrivée et, juste après son issue sanglante, j'ai été nommé Grand Pope par Athéna. Ecrasé sous le poids de la responsabilité de devoir préparer la prochaine guerre sainte, je m'étais résigné à accepter ce que l'on m'avait dit.

- Mais ton instinct avait vu juste, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme qui se tenait ici le mois dernier partageait les mêmes origines que toi.

Sion lâcha son visage et s'enfonça dans son siège, regardant le plafond.

- En effet. Etonnant non, les facéties du destin ? J'avais renoncé à retrouver mon peuple, et c'est finalement lui qui est venu à moi.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ce sont mes ancêtres qui ont créé les armures des chevaliers à la demande d'Athéna. Si ce secret de fabrication s'est perdu lors de la destruction du continent, ce sont les descendants du peuple de Mu qui sont les plus à même de réparer les armures endommagées, sinon les seuls.

- Tu veux dire que tous les chevaliers du Bélier à travers les millénaires, dont la tâche traditionnelle est la réparation des armures, sont originaires de ce peuple ?

Sion hocha la tête, la mélancolie se lisant sur son visage ridé.

- Le signe du Bélier est le seul dont l'armure a été portée sans interruption durable depuis les temps mythologiques. Et ironiquement chacun de ces chevaliers était à chaque fois formé en étant persuadé qu'il serait le dernier de la lignée des chevaliers müviens car on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était l'ultime survivant de son peuple. Mais à chaque fois, un nouvel « ultime survivant » était trouvé.

- Pourquoi ce mensonge ?

- Mon peuple a presque été décimé par la destruction du continent qui avait été son berceau. De plus, ses ennemis étaient multiples, car les secrets que renfermait notre ancienne Nation étaient aussi nombreux qu'inestimables. Athéna s'est donc proposée de leur permettre de disparaître et de fonder des communautés cachées en différents endroits sur Terre. Elle a juré de tout faire pour que tous croient que la lignée s'était éteinte et de protéger ce secret. En échange, elle voulait juste que le poste de chevalier du Bélier soit à jamais occupé par le plus valeureux des Müviens.

Praesepe eut un sourire ironique.

- Elle voulait que ceux qui avaient construit les armures soit ceux qui les répareraient… En bref, Athéna s'est assurée le meilleur service après-vente de l'histoire…

Sion haussa un sourcil devant cette expression de laquelle il n'était pas familier.

- Ne manque pas de respect à notre déesse.

- Telle n'était pas mon intention. Nous servons la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse. Il est logique d'avoir fait en sorte que les armures puissent toujours être réparées en prévision des innombrables affrontements futurs. Je déplore néanmoins qu'il ait fallu pour cela entretenir un tel mensonge.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû être au courant, mais les circonstances l'ont voulu. Seule Athéna et mes prédécesseurs au poste de Grand Pope étaient dans la confidence par le passé. Plus, à chaque fois, l'ancien chevalier du Bélier qui était mis dans le secret lorsqu'on lui présentait son successeur. Peut-être d'ailleurs que certains ont eu l'occasion de mourir au milieu des leurs...

La mélancolie de Sion sur ces paroles noua la gorge de Praesepe.

- Dans mon cas, Athéna n'a apparemment pas tenu compte du fait que j'étais Grand Pope et ne me l'a pas révélé, préférant que je l'apprenne au même moment que mes prédécesseurs à la fonction de gardiens de la première maison. Elle devait sans doute penser que cela aurait pu me distraire de ma tâche…

- Dans ce cas, Athéna vous connaissait bien mal.

Sion leva un sourcil perplexe.

- Ou alors elle me connaissait vraiment très bien.

Praesepe ne sut que répondre à cela. Après un moment, il se retourna vers le bébé endormi dans son couffin qu'il avait déposé à l'entrée de la salle.

- Et donc si tes congénères se sont manifestés, c'était pour nous remettre ton successeur.

- En effet, le petit Mû sera le prochain à porter l'armure du Bélier. Et il arrive parmi nous juste à temps pour que j'aie le temps de le former.

Praesepe grimaça devant cette allusion directe à la mort prochaine de son ami. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait presque une rancune irrationnelle pour l'enfant car sa seule présence en ce lieu le mettait face à son futur deuil.

- Comment peuvent-ils être certains que ce bébé a le potentiel pour devenir un chevalier d'or ? Et comment savaient-ils que tu… enfin… que le moment de nous l'amener était venu ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, nombreux et précieux sont leurs secrets. Leurs capacités de divination et de prédiction sont sans égales. S'ils estiment que ce petit sera un chevalier d'or, nous pouvons le considérer comme acquis. En outre, sur la justesse du moment, nous ne pouvons que constater l'excellence de leur choix.

Praesepe serra les dents, mais ne dit rien. Il constata alors qu'un air lugubre s'était inscrit sur le visage de Sion.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je repensais aux dernières paroles de notre visiteur. Même s'il n'a pas été parfaitement clair et spécifique…

- Quoi donc ? insista Praesepe.

Sion resta silencieux de longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Après que je lui ai rédigé un nouveau sauf-conduit et que j'ai appliqué mon sceau sur le parchemin… Il a laissé entendre, à moins que je ne me sois fait des idées ou que j'aie mal interprété ses paroles… Il a laissé entendre donc qu'il s'écoulerait sans doute beaucoup moins de temps avant que ce parchemin ne soit utilisé que la dernière fois…

- Etant donné ta longévité exceptionnelle, cela ne veut pas dire grand chose, fit remarquer le chevalier à la peau d'ébène.

- Je sais mais j'ai eu cette impression… comme si un destin tragique et rapide attendait mon successeur.

- Tu le dis toi-même, tu t'es peut-être juste fait des idées, dit Praesepe d'un ton rassurant.

Constatant le mutisme de son ami, le chevalier du Cancer reprit la parole.

- Attends-tu autre chose de moi ?

- Pas dans l'immédiat. Mû vivra ici avec moi pendant les prochains mois, puis je commencerai sa formation. Il lui faudra plus tard aller la terminer à Jamir, là où se trouvent nos instruments d'entraînement. Je pourrai l'encadrer à distance, mais il serait mieux que quelqu'un soit sur place avec lui de temps à autre. J'aimerais que ce soit toi.

Praesepe regarda le couffin avec un regard moins dur que la fois d'avant.

- Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi.

_**Ile de la Reine Morte, 12 janvier 1968**_

Pour la première fois en bien des années, les cinq seigneurs noirs de l'île maudite étaient réunis au même endroit. Les plus puissants des chevaliers noirs passaient d'ordinaire leur temps à comploter les uns contre les autres, chacun voulant augmenter son pouvoir sur cette terre désolée dont même les plus misérables des damnés des enfers n'aurait pas voulu. Leurs alliances occasionnelles étaient souvent fort éphémères et ne duraient en général que le temps d'une échauffourée contre d'autres seigneurs ; parfois elles finissaient avant même la fin des combats, chacun croyant pouvoir obtenir une victoire encore plus importante dans la trahison.

Mais ce jour-là, tout était différent. Un élément extérieur était venu offrir l'opportunité dont des générations de chevaliers noirs auraient rêvé. Une opportunité si forte que toutes les anciennes querelles devenaient caduques. L'heure était au rassemblement de toutes les forces disponibles et c'est ainsi que les cinq seigneurs étaient venus tenter de convaincre le seul chevalier noir de l'île à avoir porté une véritable armure d'Athéna. Et ils ne seraient pas trop de cinq pour cette tâche, l'homme qui s'était appelé Gienah une éternité auparavant et qui était connu à présent sous le nom de Cygne Noir était en effet le plus solitaire et indépendant des habitants de cet enfer terrestre. Mais aussi, sans doute, le plus puissant et donc un allié qu'il serait folie d'ignorer.

C'était le plus âgé des chevaliers noirs, le redoutable Dragon Noir, qui avait mené la discussion et présenté leur requête. Le Cygne Noir, qui n'était pas revêtu de son armure, ce qui constituait un fait peu commun parmi les chevaliers maudits, était assis sur un énorme rocher et surplombait ses visiteurs d'un peu plus de deux mètres. L'impressionnante musculature de son torse nu brûlé par le soleil ne manquait de mettre mal à l'aise les seigneurs noirs, qui étaient sur leurs gardes. Il avait poliment écouté ce que le porte-parole avait exposé mais son sourire narquois ne laissait guère de doute sur sa réponse.

- Franchement, autant je ne suis pas surpris que les autres s'embarquent dans cette folie, autant j'avoue que je suis déçu que tu les suives et que tu te sois même dévoué pour parler en leur nom, dit le géant blond. Ces quatre-là sont des crétins mais tu vaux mieux que ça, Dragon Noir.

Les quatre seigneurs visés s'agitèrent nerveusement. Quelques insultes furent prononcées à voix basse.

- Nous aurons un allié puissant, répondit le porte-parole.

- Puissant certes, j'ai senti son cosmos aller et venir, flottant dans l'air comme une odeur de mort, depuis quelques jours. Je pense même avoir bien mieux évalué que vous la puissance de cet étranger. Et si j'étais à votre place, je m'interrogerais sur les raisons qui peuvent le pousser à s'allier à une bande de minables comme vous.

- Peu nous importent ses raisons ! Nous avons tous toujours rêvé d'une telle occasion.

- Pas moi, ricana l'ancien chevalier d'Athéna. Venir sur cette île était mon choix et je n'ai rien à voir avec vous.

- Nous perdons notre temps avec lui, intervint Orion Noir.

- Il pourrait trahir notre secret et prévenir le Sanctuaire, continua Ours Noir.

- Pff… Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna n'aurait pas besoin de moi pour gérer une menace aussi pitoyable que la vôtre, se moqua l'homme du Nord.

- Nous pouvons te forcer à venir avec nous, dit alors Cerbère Noir.

- Si tu avais à choisir entre la mort et nous suivre, tu pourrais mieux voir ton intérêt, appuya l'Autel Noir avec un ton menaçant.

Celui qui fut le chevalier du Cygne éclata de rire. Son hilarité se prolongea durant de longues secondes avant qu'il ne reprît sa contenance et essuie ses larmes.

- Des menaces ? Vous voulez mourir avant même d'avoir commencé votre équipée ?

- Calmons-nous ! intervint Dragon Noir. Il n'est dans l'intérêt de personne de faire couler le sang aujourd'hui.

Les quatre autres seigneurs obtempérèrent en maugréant.

- Nous partons à présent, conclut le porte-parole.

Après un dernier regard hostile, tous tournèrent les talons et se mirent en route.

- Attendez ! les rappela alors la voix du Cygne Noir.

Les maîtres de l'île firent volte-face et regardèrent avec méfiance l'ancien chevalier.

- Cela tombe bien que vous m'ayiez rendu visite. Avant que vous ne partiez, l'un d'entre vous a affaire avec une de mes connaissances.

- Qui ça ? interrogea Dragon Noir.

- Lui, répondit Cygne Noir en pointant Ours Noir du doigt.

Le seigneur noir en question était un homme d'environ seize ans. Il était de taille moyenne mais très trapu. Son visage dénué du moindre charme et son crâne rasé étaient couverts de cicatrices.

- Moi ? s'étonna le seigneur noir.

- Toi, oui. Suivez-moi.

- Nous n'avons guère de temps pour…, commença Dragon Noir.

- Il s'agit d'un défi noir, coupa Cygne Noir.

- Un défi noir ? répéta Ours Noir, abasourdi. Qui ose me défier ?

La stupeur se lisait sur les visages des autres seigneurs noirs. Le défi noir était une provocation en duel que nul seigneur noir ne pouvait ignorer. Celui qui lançait le défi tentait tout simplement de prendre la place du seigneur noir provoqué. N'importe qui pouvait en lancer un, mais le combat étant à mort, cela demeurait rare. En outre Ours Noir était indiscutablement l'un des plus puissants combattants de l'île. Qui pouvait être assez fou pour le défier ?

- Réponds-moi ! insista le défié. Qui est ce chien ?

- Tu vas bientôt le savoir. Suivez-moi vous tous.

Cygne Noir sauta alors de son rocher et commença à se diriger vers son repaire. Les cinq seigneurs se regardèrent puis lui emboîtèrent finalement le pas de façon hésitante.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée lors du trajet menant à la cabane en bois qui faisait office de demeure à l'ancien chevalier d'Athéna. Les murs et le toit étaient couverts de cendres volcaniques et l'édifice avait une allure des plus misérable.

- Attendez-moi ici, dit le Cygne Noir avant de pénétrer dans son refuge et de tirer la porte derrière lui, laissant les seigneurs noirs en plan. Ces derniers entendirent une conversation venant de l'intérieur puis, au bout de moins d'une minute, la porte se rouvrit. Cygne Noir réapparut, accompagné d'un jeune enfant qui devait être âgé d'à peine cinq ans. Le jeune garçon avait un visage sévère et le teint hâlé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés court et se dressaient en mèches désordonnées. Ses yeux verts transpercèrent Ours Noir qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie, souffla Ours Noir.

- Pour toi, cela pourrait être une très mauvaise plaisanterie, répondit Cygne Noir avec un sourire mauvais.

- Quel âge as-tu, gamin ? demanda le seigneur défié avec un mépris absolu.

- Cinq ans aujourd'hui même.

- Tu as à peine l'âge de couper ta viande toi-même et tu penses pouvoir me défier ? C'est ridicule ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant à témoin les autres seigneurs noirs.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas en âge de couper ma viande, mais je suis suffisamment vieux pour te couper en deux, répliqua l'enfant avec un ton de défi.

Une froide détermination se lisait sur le visage de l'enfant. La dureté de son expression le vieillissait de plusieurs années. Dragon Noir leva un sourcil perplexe à l'intention de Cygne Noir.

- Ours Noir n'a pas tort. Voir un seigneur défié par un guerrier si jeune, qui n'est même pas un chevalier noir de surcroît, est sans précédent. De plus, même si ce garçon était vainqueur contre toute probabilité, jamais les membres du clan d'Ours Noir ne le reconnaîtraient comme leur maître.

- C'est sans importance, répondit le Cygne Noir. Ce défi noir ne sera qu'un combat d'honneur. Si mon protégé gagne, il ne fera pas valoir ses droits sur les vassaux d'Ours Noir. Vous pourrez démanteler ce clan et vous répartir ses membres à votre guise.

Cette perspective aurait dû être alléchante pour les seigneurs noirs, mais ils restèrent stoïques. En effet, aucun n'imaginait une seule seconde qu'Ours Noir pût mordre la poussière.

- Très bien, les termes du défi sont donc établis, conclut le Dragon Noir.

- Finissons-en, dit l'Ours Noir en s'avançant.

L'enfant alla à sa rencontre et ils s'arrêtèrent à cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. Tous s'écartèrent pour faire de la place aux combattants, formant un cercle autour d'eux. Les deux duellistes se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, aucun ne baissait le regard.

- Malgré ton impertinence, je vais tenter de t'achever d'un seul coup, gamin. Je ne tiens pas à te faire souffrir.

- Quelle magnanimité ! railla l'ancien chevalier d'Athéna dans l'assistance. Tu n'es pourtant pas connu pour ces délicates intentions !

- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à tuer un enfant, se défendit le seigneur noir.

- Tu n'as pas toujours eu autant de scrupules…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Peut-être la mémoire va-t-elle te revenir avant la fin…, murmura Cygne Noir d'un ton mystérieux.

Ours Noir ignora cette dernière remarque. Il se concentra et une aura sombre comme la nuit entoura son corps. Il s'élança alors vers l'enfant tout en armant un coup. Il abattit alors son poing, qui devait être aussi gros que le crâne de son adversaire, dans le but de lui porter un coup fatal. Le jeune combattant bloqua le coup avec la paume de sa main gauche, apparemment sans le moindre effort.

- Quoi ? laissa échapper le chevalier noir, abasourdi.

Il tenta de forcer mais son poing ne pouvait plus avancer, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Il voulut alors atteindre du pied son jeune adversaire mais son coup ne fit que brasser l'air : l'enfant semblait s'être volatilisé.

- Derrière toi, dit la voix de l'enfant dans son dos.

Le seigneur noir se retourna alors vivement et l'enfant lui sauta au visage. Le casque d'Ours Noir vola en l'air au milieu d'une giclée de sang tandis qu'une profonde entaille apparaissait sur sa joue droite. L'enfant s'éloigna d'un pas souple, comme un escrimeur.

- Voilà une autre cicatrice pour ta collection ! Ne me remercie pas…, se moqua-t-il.

Le seigneur porta ses mains sur son visage lacéré avec un cri de douleur, sous le regard stupéfait des autres seigneurs noirs.

- Je crois que vous pouvez déjà réfléchir à la façon dont vous allez vous répartir ses sbires, commenta Cygne Noir à leur intention.

- Espèce de petit vaurien ! cria le guerrier blessé. Je vais te démembrer !

Oubliant sa blessure, le chevalier noir se rua sur son adversaire. Au lieu d'attendre, l'enfant vint à sa rencontre en courant. Surpris, Ours Noir voulut interrompre sa course pour se protéger, mais l'enfant fut trop rapide. Son poing s'abattit sur l'estomac du chevalier noir, faisant voler en éclat la partie de l'armure noire qui lui protégeait le bas-ventre. L'enfant prit une impulsion et s'envola presque, effectuant un saut périlleux arrière afin d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

Le seigneur tomba à genou en crachant du sang, le souffle coupé. Son regard était empli de fureur et de douleur. Il se releva péniblement, la respiration rauque.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

Le cosmos noir du chevalier maudit se déploya avec une vigueur renouvelée par la colère.

- BEAR FURY ! hurla-t-il alors qu'une aura de la forme d'un gigantesque ours l'entourait. Le cosmos ténébreux se concentra dans les poings du guerrier et il s'élança une nouvelle fois vers son jeune adversaire. Les deux bras du guerrier s'abattirent sur l'enfant comme les pattes d'un ours s'apprêtant à déchiqueter une proie. Mais le gamin n'était pas une proie ordinaire. Il bloqua les deux membres chargés d'énergie cosmique de son opposant en en attrapant les deux poignets. Un sourire passa sur le visage froid de l'enfant et il effectua une légère torsion sur les deux avant-bras. Deux sinistres bruits de craquement retentirent quand les os se brisèrent comme du verre en même temps que les protections de l'armure noire.

Le chevalier noir recula en hurlant devant la vision de ses deux poignets meurtris. L'enfant lança alors un coup de pied rotatif sur le genou du guerrier en perdition, le brisant net. Les seigneurs noirs grimacèrent au nouveau bruit dérangeant d'os broyés tandis qu'Ours Noir s'effondrait, une expression terrifiée sur le visage.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu me tuerais d'un seul coup, mais je n'ai rien dit de tel, dit le garçon d'un ton glacial. Tu n'es pas un ours, tu es une souris. Et je suis un chat…

Une lueur de sadisme passa dans les yeux de l'enfant alors qu'il s'approchait de sa victime.

- Ne joue pas avec lui, intervint alors Cygne Noir. Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau car tu ne pourrais jamais en remonter. Accomplis ta vengeance et finissons-en.

- Vengeance ? le seigneur noir vaincu pleurait presque. Mais quelle vengeance ? C'est la première fois que je le rencontre !

L'enfant se contenta d'abord de fixer le chevalier noir avec un regard froid, ne semblant pas vouloir apporter d'éclairements sur les raisons de leur combat. Puis ses yeux se firent moins implacables alors qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes.

- Tu as tué mes parents, dit-il enfin d'une voix à peine tremblante.

Alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes d'un revers de main, le seigneur noir le fixait sans comprendre avec un air affolé.

- Tes parents ? Tu te trompes, je le jure !

- Il n'y a pas d'erreur, intervint le Cygne Noir. Cela remonte à trois ans, peu de temps après que tu sois devenu un chevalier noir. Ils s'agissaient de plaisanciers espagnols dont le voilier s'était fracassé sur les récifs qui entourent l'île.

Ours Noir resta bouche bée alors que les souvenirs affluaient en lui.

*****

L'homme luttait de toutes ses forces pour faire avancer son fragile radeau de sauvetage à travers les flots déchaînés. Il tentait de faire abstraction des pleurs de sa femme (qui étaient de toute façon presque couverts par le vent) et n'avait pas pris le temps de jeter un regard en arrière vers leur voilier qui avait fini de sombrer dans les eaux noires. Il maniait inlassablement sa rame afin de traverser les vagues, ses muscles étaient tétanisés par l'effort et son souffle se faisait rauque. Seule sa volonté, toute dirigée vers la côte qu'il distinguait au loin, lui permettait de tenir.

En vingt ans d'expérience maritime, jamais il n'avait essuyé une telle tempête et surtout jamais il n'avait été ainsi pris au dépourvu par la soudaineté avec laquelle le temps avait basculé. Son mât avait été brisé net sans prévenir et son impuissance avait été totale lorsqu'il avait senti que son voilier était inexorablement emporté vers les récifs de cet archipel qu'il savait mortellement dangereux. Il se maudissait de n'avoir pas évité cette zone dont il connaissait la terrible réputation. A présent tout ce qui comptait était de rattraper ce qui pouvait encore l'être et de sauver sa famille.

Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque coup de rame donné, leur embarcation ballottée de toute part reculait au lieu d'avancer. C'était un combat acharné pour le gain du moindre centimètre les rapprochant de la terre ferme… de la vie. Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Sans doute presque la totalité de la nuit mais cela lui sembla des jours entiers.

Lorsque tout son corps ne fut plus que douleur, il constata enfin que ses efforts avaient payé et que l'île s'était bel et bien rapprochée. Elle était là, presque à portée de main. Il ne manquait quasiment rien pour en finir. Il pensa à son fils et obtint le sursaut d'énergie qui lui était nécessaire. Il devint telle une machine, sa conscience se noyant dans sa tâche.

Sa femme dut le gifler violemment pour qu'il arrête de fendre l'air de sa rame. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était en train de labourer le sable de la rive depuis déjà plusieurs dizaines de secondes, il avait été sourd aux cris de sa compagne. Il reprit vite ses esprits et sauta de l'embarcation. Il faillit pleurer en sentant la terre ferme sous ses pas mais il se retint. Saisissant la corde qui était attaché à la proue de leur canot, un dernier effort lui permit de tirer l'embarcation sur plusieurs mètres afin de la sortir totalement des flots.

Il se laissa alors tomber au sol, face contre terre et les bras en croix, haletant. Sa femme mit pied à terre et s'avançait vers lui lorsqu'elle se figea.

- Il y a quelqu'un, dit-elle à l'intention de son mari.

L'homme se redressa, regarda son épouse avec surprise puis regarda dans la direction qu'elle fixait. Il distingua alors trois silhouettes dressées à la limite de la plage, à peine discernables à la lumière des étoiles. Ce qui lui sembla être des rires lui parvint également. Au prix d'un effort presque inhumain, il se remit sur pied, fit signe à sa compagne de rester là puis s'avança vers les inconnus.

- Notre bateau a coulé, cria-t-il dans le vent lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres. Nous avons besoin d'aide.

En avançant il avait constaté que les trois individus étaient bel et bien en train de rire. Des rires plutôt cruels en outre… Maintenant qu'il commençait à les distinguer un peu mieux, il fut interloqué par leur allure. Les trois inconnus portaient d'étranges tenues noires, semblables à des armures. L'un des hommes s'avança alors jusqu'à lui. Le naufragé eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant le visage de l'inconnu. Si ce visage était celui d'un jeune garçon qui entrait à peine dans l'adolescence, quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise. Le mal et la cruauté semblaient se lire sur ses traits qui semblaient presque inhumains. L'homme réalisa en un instant qu'il ne devait pas attendre la moindre aide de ces trois inconnus. Son instinct lui hurlait même qu'il devait craindre le pire.

- Votre karma ne doit pas être fameux ! Echapper à une telle tempête, se battre pour survivre avec une si belle énergie… Et tout cela pour arriver sur cette île, entre toutes… C'est ce que l'on appelle ne pas être payé pour ses efforts.

Le marin naufragé commença à reculer, de plus en plus inquiet quant à la suite des événements.

- Merci en tout cas ! Nous manquions de distraction et l'on peut dire que vous tombez à pic.

*****

- La mémoire te revient ?

C'était une constatation et non une question de la part de l'enfant.

- J'imagine que tu avais sans doute oublié cet incident, continua Cygne Noir. Tes exactions auront été tellement nombreuses ces dernières années que je conçois facilement que tu aies du mal à te souvenir de certaines.

- Il n'y avait pas d'enfant ! C'est une erreur !

La voix du chevalier noir était brisée mais cela semblait laisser l'enfant vengeur totalement indifférent.

- Je t'en prie, arrête-le ! supplia-t-il Cygne Noir.

- Il n'y a pas d'erreur. La femme a caché l'enfant lorsqu'elle vous a vu arriver. Et son père a survécu assez de temps au déchaînement de violence gratuite que vous leur avez fait subir pour ramper jusqu'à ma demeure et me confier le nourrisson. Je l'ai élevé depuis lors. Quand il a été assez âgé pour comprendre, je lui ai raconté son histoire tragique. Il a rapidement compris que pour venger ses parents et survivre dans cet enfer, il devait devenir fort car seule la force est reconnue par ici. Je l'ai donc entraîné et ses progrès ont dépassé toutes mes attentes.

L'ancien chevalier de bronze du Cygne se détourna alors et commença à marcher vers sa demeure.

- Il est temps d'en finir, Shura, dit-il sans se retourner à l'intention du gamin.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, s'avança vers l'Ours Noir qui eut un mouvement de recul craintif.

- L'heure de la justice ! dit le garçon.

Le coup partit si vite qu'aucun des seigneurs noirs ne put le distinguer clairement. Ils regardèrent leur ancien congénère s'effondrer dans la poussière, la gorge broyée, et s'éteindre après un dernier spasme d'agonie. Le garçon le contempla quelques secondes puis se détourna et s'en alla rejoindre son mentor sans un regard en arrière vers les autres seigneurs noirs.

Arrivé devant son antre, Cygne Noir se retourna une dernière fois et fixa Dragon Noir droit dans les yeux.

- Puisse ta mort être rapide et sans douleur inutile.

Le Dragon Noir tiqua devant cet étonnant vœu puis se ressaisit et adressa un sourire ironique en retour.

- Puisses-tu ne jamais regretter de ne pas nous avoir suivis.

- Aucune chance.

*****

L'homme que l'on appelait Guilty contemplait le ciel étoilé, allongé sur les roches recouvertes de cendres volcaniques. Il était empli d'une grande mélancolie et avait la gorge serrée. Son regard se portait plus particulièrement vers la constellation du Cerbère, celle qui avait été sa constellation protectrice du temps où il était chevalier. Avant sa déchéance et son exil sur cette île infernale décrétée par le Grand Pope Akbar. Il avait envie d'arracher le masque tribal qui dissimulait ses traits depuis tant de temps.

- Non pas encore… Je ne peux céder si près de la fin.

Des souvenirs agréables, oubliés depuis une éternité, refaisaient surface. Son enfance, son entraînement auprès de son maître, ses exploits de chevalier... Même les souvenirs moins plaisants, comme sa trahison et sa chute, lui paraissaient plus doux, comme s'ils avaient été enfin digérés. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu le gardien, il se souvint même de son vrai nom qui lui avait été arraché en même temps que le reste de son identité et de son statut de chevalier.

- _La proximité de la mort sans doute_, pensa-t-il. _Ma malédiction s'achève ce soir. Enfin..._

Il entendit alors les bruits de pas au moment même où il ressentit le cosmos étranger qui était néanmoins devenu familier au cours des dernières semaines.

Il se leva alors pour faire à son adversaire.

- A ma mort..., songea-t-il avec une impression étrange.

L'étranger était recouvert d'une grande cape noire et portait une capuche qui dissimulait totalement ses traits. Il était d'une taille et d'une stature impressionnante et se tenait, immobile, à quelques mètres du gardien de l'île.

- Vous êtes ici pour libérer les chevaliers noirs. Ma tâche est de les garder captifs sur cette île. Seule la mort mettra un terme à ma mission qui est aussi ma malédiction.

- Alors meurs, répondit la voix la plus étrange que Guilty eût jamais entendue.

Une voix profonde qui semblait vibrer d'une tonalité presque minérale. Une voix indubitablement inhumaine...

Le cosmos du chevalier maudit s'enflamma avec une intensité qui aurait fait trembler de peur bien des adversaires. Il s'élança vers son adversaire en concentrant toute son énergie dans son poing et porta un coup comme seuls les chevaliers de la déesse Athéna peuvent en porter, un coup à fendre les cieux, un coup qui aurait abattu un chevalier noir, voire même un authentique chevalier d'argent, instantanément. Même un des mythiques chevaliers d'or aurait été ébranlé par un tel assaut.

Mais l'inconnu ne fit aucun geste pour esquiver ou se dérober à l'impact qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et l'encaissa sans même broncher. Les os du poignet de Guilty se brisèrent comme du verre, lui laissant l'impression qu'il était un mortel ordinaire ayant frappé un mur d'acier trempé.

Le cosmos du visiteur s'enflamma, à peine une fraction de seconde. Guilty ne vit qu'un flash de lumière et il se retrouva au sol, tous les os du corps réduits en poussière.

- _La délivrance !_ pensa-t-il.

Puis il mourut, redevenant au dernier moment l'homme qu'il avait été puisque sa dette était payée.

_**Groenland, 13 janvier 1968**_

- Pose ça là-bas, s'il te plaît, dit Akiera en désignant un des rares espaces vides d'une pièce où s'entassaient des cartons et diverses fournitures.

- A vos ordres, monsieur ! répondit Sérapis qui portait un carton qui semblait aussi lourd qu'il était encombrant.

- Non attends ! l'interrompit Lyn. Ce sont des babioles dont on s'occupera en dernier. Ça va nous encombrer si on le met là, on va plutôt le poser dans la remise.

- Tu es sûre…, commença Akiera.

- Je veux bien le mettre où vous le voulez, mais je voudrai l'y mettre vite. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte que c'est vraiment très lourd, coupa Sérapis avec un ton blasé.

- Et de mon côté, j'ajouterai que je ne vais pas pouvoir garder ce passage ouvert indéfiniment.

C'était Saga qui avait parlé d'une voix où transpirait la même exaspération amusée que dans celle de Sérapis. Il était assis en tailleur à côté d'un portail dimensionnel et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

Akiera et Lyn regardèrent les deux chevaliers d'or avec un air perplexe puis se fixèrent dans les yeux.

- Dans la remise, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Ca veut dire que je vais encore devoir sortir dehors ? se lamenta le chevalier du Taureau. Je suis Brésilien, je vous le rappelle. Si vous vouliez ma mort, vous ne vous y prendriez pas autrement.

- Je t'avais prévenu qu'il fallait te couvrir, se défendit Akiera.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais que je t'aide pour un déménagement à Stockholm ! La Suède c'est déjà froid, mais je ne m'attendais à ce que ce soit un déménagement inter-dimensionnel vers le Groenland auquel j'étais convié.

- Allons Sérapis, ne vois-tu pas l'importance de l'instant ? Deux chevaliers d'or en exercice, plus un ancien, mobilisés pour un déménagement. On peut considérer cela comme un événement d'ampleur historique, dit Saga avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Je vous revaudrai ça, dit Akiera avec un ton diplomate. Cela nous arrange beaucoup et vous conviendrez bien que nous ne pouvions pas demander à nos amis suédois de nous aider vu l'aspect exotique de la procédure.

- Et puis, il faut bien qu'il y ait de bons côtés à être marié à un demi-dieu qui a plein d'amis demi-dieux, ajouta Lyn avec un sourire.

Sérapis partit d'un grand éclat de rire et s'éloigna.

- Procédure exotique… pas tant que ça, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce. A la fin, c'est toujours le gars costaud qui porte les cartons.

*****

Sérapis et Akiera, fourbus, étaient affalés dans deux grands canapés disposés autour d'une table basse où étaient posées des boissons chaudes.

- Je préférerais affronter les 108 spectres d'Hadès seul plutôt que de m'installer dans ce pays, dit Sérapis avant de porter un chocolat chaud à ses lèvres.

- Je t'avoue que cela ne m'emballe pas vraiment, convint Akiera. Mais le père de Lyn est gravement malade et nous allons donc aider ma belle-mère à faire tourner leur bar le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Et puis, si mon beau-père est Suédois, ma belle-mère est originaire d'ici. Je crois que Lyn avait envie de passer quelques années dans ce pays depuis longtemps, les circonstances n'ont fait que précipiter les choses.

- Quitte-la ! dit Sérapis avec un œil rigolard.

- Voilà un ami de bon conseil ! commenta Saga en pénétrant dans la pièce, le petit Aphrodite installé sur ses épaules.

L'enfant était tout sourire et s'amusait à mettre la pagaille dans la longue chevelure du chevalier des gémeaux.

- Je devrais t'engager comme nounou, plaisanta Akiera.

- Ha oui, ça serait une super idée, appuya le garçon.

Saga se contenta de sourire et fit descendre Aphrodite de ses épaules. Celui-ci s'en alla en courant, sans doute à la recherche de sa mère.

- Il ne t'a pas trop fatigué ? lui demanda l'androgyne avec un sourire.

- Non, ça va. Je l'ai même trouvé un peu fatigué.

Akiera haussa les épaules.

- Sans doute l'agitation de la journée…

- Il me disait juste qu'il regrettait beaucoup que vous n'ayiez pas pu emmener votre jardin avec vous...

- Il aimait bien y donner un coup de main à sa mère…

- Ça va être difficile par ici ! fit remarquer Sérapis.

- On lui a promis d'essayer…

Le chevalier du Taureau regarda son ami avec un œil incrédule.

- Vous ne m'avez tout de même pas fait porter du matériel de jardinage ?

Akiera simula une quinte de toux et changea habilement de sujet.

Les trois serviteurs d'Athéna discutèrent paisiblement un long moment, Saga rapportant les dernières anecdotes du Sanctuaire et Sérapis racontant sa vie au Brésil.

- Tu penses essayer d'entraîner ton fils ? demanda Sérapis au bout d'un moment.

Akiera regarda Sérapis comme si celui-ci venait de dire quelque chose de totalement incongru.

- Lyn m'arracherait les yeux sans la moindre hésitation. Elle a déjà eu du mal à accepter que je parte pendant deux ans pour m'occuper de la formation de Saga… J'ai même été verni qu'elle ait bien accepté de me reprendre ! De toute façon, c'est un garçon vif mais un peu chétif, je ne pense pas qu'il ferait un bon guerrier.

Sérapis acquiesça en se levant.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir que je rentre. Avec le décalage horaire, je devrais arriver au Brésil pour la séance d'entraînement de l'après-midi.

- Tes élèves peuvent se passer de toi…

- Je ne crois pas, non : je ne peux les laisser se relâcher si je veux en faire des combattants valables… Sion n'arrête pas de me dire que la nouvelle génération de chevaliers va bientôt arriver, que je vais bientôt crouler sous les élèves talentueux, mais pour le moment je ne vois rien venir.

- Cela ne te ressemble pas de te plaindre de tes élèves. Le grand Sérapis aurait-il perdu ses talents de maître hors pair ?

- Je ne me plains pas, répondit le chevalier en levant un sourcil vexé. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à reprocher à leur état d'esprit. Mais ils ne sont tout simplement pas destinés à devenir de grands chevaliers, alors j'essaie simplement d'en tirer le meilleur possible.

Akiera hocha la tête, comme si le sujet ne le concernait plus vraiment.

- Au fait le Brésil s'est remis de la perte de la coupe du monde ? dit-il finalement avec un sourire en coin.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Un vrai drame ! Je compte les jours jusqu'à la prochaine au Mexique et j'espère que les dieux du foot seront avec nous, cette fois !

- Curieuse parole pour un serviteur d'Athéna…

Le chevalier du Taureau se leva en haussant les épaules puis adressa un clin d'œil à Saga.

- Je vous dépose, j'imagine, répondit le jeune chevalier d'or.

- Je comptais un peu dessus…

- Tu t'en vas ? demanda le petit Aphrodite qui venait de revenir dans la pièce, la main dans celle de sa mère.

- Et oui, je dois encore faire le taxi…

- Tu reviens bientôt ?

- Aph', ce n'est pas exactement comme si Saga habitait la maison voisine, expliqua Akiera en passant la main dans les cheveux de son fils. Il reviendra quand il le pourra.

La déception se lut un instant sur le visage de l'enfant, avant d'adresser un grand sourire à l'assistance.

- Merci encore pour le coup de main, dit Lyn aux deux hommes.

*****

Akiera tenait dans ses mains un tableau représentant le duel opposant Achille et Hector. C'était l'œuvre de Lyn qu'il préférait, et il avait fini par la convaincre, de longue lutte, de l'accrocher dans leur salon. En effet, la jeune femme trouvait cela fort peu modeste. Mais à présent, l'ancien chevalier était en train de se demander où il convenait d'accrocher le cadre dans la pièce pour une bonne harmonie, ce genre de considérations n'étant pas son fort.

Alors qu'il se grattait le crâne, son fils passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte

- Papa, il y a quelqu'un qui t'appelle !

- Ha oui ? Qui donc ? répondit-il d'un air distrait.

Aucune réponse ne venant, Akiera se détacha de ses considérations esthétiques pour constater que son fils était déjà reparti. Il poussa un soupir, posa le cadre contre un mur et entreprit d'aller à l'entrée de la demeure. La porte était fermée, il l'ouvrit néanmoins pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur mais personne n'y attendait. Il décida alors par acquis de conscience de chercher Lyn et la trouva en train de ranger les ustensiles dans la cuisine.

- Quelqu'un voulait me voir ?

- Pas que je sache…

- Vraiment ? Aph' m'a dit que quelqu'un me cherchait.

- J'ai vu personne. Tu t'en sors avec ta croûte ?

- Pas vraiment, je ne sais pas où la mettre. Tu ne veux pas me donner ton avis ?

- C'est ton idée…, fit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Certes, dit-il avec un sourire résigné. Et, en passant, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas une croûte.

Il alla à la chambre de son fils et le trouva allongé sur son lit, somnolant ou endormi.

- Saga avait raison apparemment…

Il regarda son fils en silence quelques secondes puis alla s'allonger à côté de lui. Le garçon bougea et s'accrocha à son père.

- Aph' ? interrogea-t-il à voix basse.

- Oui, papa, répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu m'as raconté des histoires quand tu m'as dis que quelqu'un me cherchait…

- Non, il t'appelle toujours.

- Comment ça ?

- Oui, je l'entends.

- Je n'entends rien, répondit Akiera en levant un sourcil perplexe et en se demandant pourquoi son fils se payait sa tête.

- Il appelle dans la tête.

Akiera reste interdit pendant quelques secondes. Il passa la main sur le front de son fils mais constata qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus inquiète.

L'enfant ouvra les yeux et regarda son père comme s'il était un idiot.

- Ecoute, répondit simplement l'enfant.

Troublé, il décida d'obtempérer. Il se concentra et perçut quasiment instantanément une voix.

- Akiera, chevalier des Gémeaux… Akiera, chevalier des Gémeaux…, répétait-elle sans cesse.

L'ancien chevalier se leva et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Qui me parle ? demanda-t-il agressivement avec son cosmos.

- Je suis le Cygne Noir… Nous devons nous voir.

Akiera se souvint alors de cette mission de traque qu'il avait effectuée bien des années auparavant et qu'il l'avait conduit sur l'île de la Reine Morte.

- Le Cygne Noir ? Que me veux-tu ? dit-il avec un ton encore plus agressif.

- Nous devons nous voir. Viens à moi.

Et la communication cosmique s'interrompit brutalement.

Akiera ne savait que penser. Pourquoi un traître, un chevalier noir, voulait-il le voir ? Comment était-il simplement arrivé à le contacter ? Et surtout… comment son fils avait-il pu percevoir cet appel _avant_ lui ?

Il retourna dans la chambre de son fils et constata qu'il s'était endormi. Akiera se pencha sur Aphrodite et passa tendrement la main sur son visage endormi. C'est alors qu'il sentit une petite masse dans le cou de son fils. Il palpa à nouveau et sentit que les ganglions de son fils étaient anormalement enflés.

L'ancien chevalier demeura figé, paralysé comme jamais il ne l'avait été par quelque adversaire que ce soit.

Au bout d'un long momen,t il se leva et alla rejoindre Lyn. Celle-ci en avait terminé avec son rangement et avait le visage des gens qui en ont fini avec une corvée. Sa mine réjouie s'assombrit néanmoins quand elle vit l'air préoccupé de son mari.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La dernière fois que tu as eu cette tête-là, je ne t'ai pas revu pendant deux ans.

- Aphrodite… Je crois qu'il est malade. Peut-être les oreillons, je ne sais pas. Il faudra l'emmener chez le médecin dès demain.

Lyn écouta ses explications sans rien dire puis resta encore silencieuse un moment.

- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Je dois m'absenter.

- Là, tu commences vraiment à me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Tu m'avais promis que…

- Je sais ce que j'ai promis, coupa-t-il. Mais j'ai encore certains devoirs, je te l'ai dit. Même si je ne sais pour ainsi dire rien, cela ne devrait pas me prendre longtemps. Et si on me fait me déplacer pour rien, je t'assure que je ferai savoir mon mécontentement de façon très explicite.

Elle lui lança un regard qu'il ne put soutenir. Enfin, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

_**Ile de la Reine Morte, 14 janvier 1968**_

Le Cygne Noir avait perçu l'arrivée d'Akiera bien avant que celui-ci ne vînt frapper à la porte de sa misérable demeure.

- Entre, dit-il simplement.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le chevalier maudit constata que son invité était de fort méchante humeur. Ses yeux magnifiques lançaient des éclairs que n'aurait pas reniés Zeus. Il nota aussi que son visiteur ne portait pas la légendaire armure des Gémeaux comme le dernière fois, mais était vêtu d'habits pour le moins ordinaire : baskets, jean et blouson de cuir.

- Tu as mis du temps, commenta le chevalier noir.

- Il y a des perturbations dimensionnelles totalement anormales autour de cet endroit, répondit Akiera. Je n'ai donc pas pu me transporter ici directement.

L'ancien chevalier d'or s'approcha et s'assit sans rien demander sur le tabouret libre de la pièce.

- Que diable s'est-il passé ici ? Où est le gardien ?

- Mort. Les chevaliers noirs se sont enfuis.

- Comment ces misérables sont-ils parvenus à le tuer ?

- Quelqu'un d'autre s'est occupé de la besogne. Leur allié.

- Qui est-il ?

- Je ne le sais pas. Mais je le soupçonne fortement d'être responsable des perturbations qui t'ont contrarié.

Akiera se leva et marcha un moment dans la pièce décrépite en réfléchissant. Finalement, il s'arrêta et fixa le chevalier noir.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu contacté ? Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec les autres ?

- Pour la seconde question, je suis ici car telle a toujours été ma volonté.

- Je crois m'en souvenir, maugréa Akiera.

- Quant à la raison qui m'a fait t'appeler… Et bien pour commencer, je pensais que tu aurais été intéressé par cette nouvelle.

- Pas vraiment… Je ne suis plus un chevalier : un autre porte l'armure des Gémeaux. Et comme je connais le Grand Pope, il doit déjà être au courant de ce qui s'est passé ici. Et en outre, la perspective de quelques insignifiants chevaliers noirs se baladant en liberté ne doit pas l'empêcher de dormir. Il a sans doute toutes sortes de problèmes bien moins anecdotiques à régler.

- C'est faire bien peu de cas de leur allié…

Akiera regarda le chevalier noir avec une expression indifférente pour bien lui signifier que l'affaire ne semblait pas le traumatiser non plus.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu contacté, moi ?

- Tu as été mon dernier contact avec le Sanctuaire. Cela m'a paru approprié. D'autant plus que nous avons une affaire en suspens…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, coupa Akiera en tournant les talons. Je n'ai que trop perdu mon temps alors si tu veux bien m'excuser…

- Attends, chevalier d'or ! le rappela Cygne Noir. Une autre raison m'a incité à te contacter !

Akiera qui était sur le pas de la demeure s'arrêta, et se retourna en lançant un regard qui ne laissait guère de doute sur son état d'esprit.

- J'ai recueilli un enfant il y a de cela trois ans. Je l'ai entraîné afin qu'il puisse accomplir une vengeance personnelle. Ce garçon est exceptionnel, sa place n'est pas sur cette île. Sa place est parmi tes semblables. Parmi les douze.

- Allons donc, répliqua Akiera d'un ton moqueur et incrédule. Tu veux me faire croire que tu as trouvé un futur chevalier d'or en ce lieu maudit des dieux ?

- Il a battu un seigneur noir à cinq ans sans se faire toucher une seule fois et en s'amusant littéralement de son adversaire.

- La belle affaire… Vaincre un chevalier noir n'a rien d'un exploit légendaire…

- En aurais-tu été capable à son âge ?

- Pff… Comment le descendant d'un habitant de cette île maudite aurait-il pu avoir été choisi par Athéna ?

- Ses parents ne venaient pas de cette île. Ils se sont échoués sur ses rivages et ont été massacrés alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé et…

- Cela ne change rien, coupa Akiera en faisant mine de partir.

Le chevalier noir se leva avec un air menaçant.

- Je refuse que ton mépris à mon égard et ta mauvaise humeur condamnent l'avenir de cet enfant. Tu ne partiras pas d'ici sans lui.

Akiera regarda son hôte avec un regard interloqué. Il lut dans ses yeux que le chevalier noir semblait bel et bien décidé à utiliser la force pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Comment es-tu parvenu à me contacter ? demanda soudain l'ancien chevalier d'or.

Pour la première fois, l'homme qui s'appelait Gienah parut décontenancé par la tournure de la conversation.

- Projeter son cosmos sur une si grande distance est normalement une chose inaccessible à un simple chevalier de bronze, continua Akiera.

- On dira que j'ai progressé, répondit finalement Cygne Noir. J'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir sur mon cosmos.

- Tu cherchais à me contacter directement… Tu n'as pas fait exprès de déranger mon fils.

Le chevalier noir parut réellement surpris.

- J'ignorais que ton fils avait perçu mon appel. J'ignorais même que tu avais un fils. Ma maîtrise est imparfaite : je ne suis qu'un ancien chevalier de bronze renié, comme tu l'as dit. Mon appel cosmique ne devait pas être assez précis.

Akiera hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait de la réponse.

- Ce garçon a-t-il été contaminé par les valeurs nauséabondes de cette île ?

- Seule son envie de se faire justice l'a animé durant toute ces années. Le mal de cet endroit ne l'a pas atteint, j'y ai veillé.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi as-tu donc fait ça ? Tu ne cesses pourtant de dire que tu es à ta place sur cette île ?

- C'est exact. Mais ce n'est pas sa place. J'ai été un chevalier d'Athéna, je sais donc encore reconnaître quand je vois quelqu'un qui a les qualités requises pour le devenir.

Akiera ferma les yeux et réfléchit de longues secondes.

- Très bien, je vais le mener au Sanctuaire. Le Grand Pope décidera que faire de lui.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent de longues secondes.

- Cygne Noir, tu es une personne peu ordinaire. Tu as conservé une certaine forme d'honneur malgré les apparences... Je m'étais presque trompé à l'époque quand j'avais dit que tu ne méritais pas que je te tue… Peut-être seras-tu digne un jour de recevoir le châtiment que tu m'avais réclamé.

- J'attends ce jour avec impatience…

*****

Shamash attendit le départ de l'ancien chevalier d'or des Gémeaux avant de reprendre ses investigations sur l'île. Même sans être aux aguets et à sa recherche, Akiera n'aurait en effet pas manqué de le repérer si le Babylonien avait utilisé son cosmos. Si Shamash avait même été totalement pris au dépourvu par l'arrivée de l'ancien chevalier d'or, il avait réussi à dissimulé efficacement ses traces, d'autant plus facilement en fait que le chaos cosmique et dimensionnel qui régnait sur l'île avait évidemment attiré toute l'attention du serviteur d'Athéna.

Non pas qu'une confrontation eût été absolument catastrophique… Mais il était encore un peu tôt pour attirer l'attention du Sanctuaire et avoir à répondre à certaines questions.

Finalement, Shamash ne pouvait même que se féliciter du passage impromptu d'Akiera. Celui-ci était en effet un expert des questions dimensionnelles, et il était allé directement au cœur du problème. Caché dans l'ombre, Shamash avait donc suivi l'ancien chevalier jusqu'au point de conjonction des perturbations.

Il s'agissait d'un petit plateau couvert de cendres noires, rien de plus anecdotique sur cette île. Mais même un homme ordinaire se serait senti mal à l'aise en cet endroit et aurait senti instinctivement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Akiera puis Shamash avaient perçu que c'était comme si des dizaines de passages dimensionnels s'étaient ouverts simultanément avant de se refermer aussitôt.

Des traces de pas de plusieurs dizaines de personnes venaient d'un côté du plateau et allaient au centre. Là, les traces devenaient indéchiffrables, les cendres avaient été remuées comme s'il y avait eu une grande agitation ou que les hommes s'étaient battus. Puis les traces de pas repartaient de l'autre côté du plateau, vers l'océan.

Akiera avait semblé d'une grande perplexité comme s'il ne s'expliquait pas ce qui s'était passé. Perplexité à peu près égale à celle qui habitait à présent Shamash, même s'il en savait à priori plus que l'ancien chevalier d'or. Il était à présent de nouveau au centre du plateau et essayait de lire les traces au sol du mieux qu'il le pouvait à la lumière des étoiles et de la lune.

- Vous pouvez vous montrer, dit-il soudain sans même se lever.

- Moi qui pensais être discret, répondit Cygne Noir en sortant de l'ombre.

- Vous l'êtes. Mais je suis très attentif…

Le chevalier noir s'avança jusqu'au centre de l'endroit.

- Je n'efface pas des traces que vous vouliez examiner, au moins.

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'elles me diront grand-chose de plus, de toute façon.

- Vous avez découvert quelque chose, malgré tout ?

Shamash se leva et regarda le chevalier noir du coin de l'œil.

- Si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous le dirais ?

- Rien. C'était juste pour faire la conversation…

Shamash haussa les épaules.

- Allez-vous parler de moi à votre ami ?

- Mon ami ? Ho, vous voulez parler du chevalier, enfin l'ex-chevalier, Akiera ! Je ne pense pas qu'il serait ravi d'entendre que l'on puisse penser que nous sommes amis… Et non, je ne lui parlerai pas de vous.

Shamash hocha la tête.

- Quelque chose est entré ici, n'est ce pas ? demanda Cygne Noir même si ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Quelque chose qui n'est pas ressorti.

Shamash hésita un moment avant de répondre.

- Cela en a tout l'air.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous étendre sur le sujet, hein, dit Cygne Noir avec un sourire. Je sens que vous en savez long. Même Akiera en savait plus long qu'il ne voulait le dire. Il était inquiet malgré sa désinvolture.

Cygne Noir donna des coups de pied dans la poussière, effaçant des traces.

- C'est dommage… Quelques-uns des chevaliers noirs qui se tenaient là quand c'est arrivé n'étaient pas des mauvais bougres.

Puis il commença à s'en aller.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

- Au plaisir, murmura Shamash qui demeura encore un long moment sans bouger.

_**Groenland, 18 janvier 1968**_

Akiera tenait Lyn serrée contre lui. La belle jeune femme était secouée de sanglots et les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur son visage. Akiera avait le visage marqué mais il n'avait pas pleuré. Tandis qu'il chuchotait des mots apaisants à l'oreille de son épouse, il semblait plongé dans d'insondables réflexions.

Le diagnostic avait été terrible et sans appel. Le médecin avait tenté de leur présenter les choses avec le maximum de tact, mais il avait été finalement incapable d'atténuer la portée dévastatrice de ses paroles. Il leur avait d'abord dit que les symptômes qu'ils avaient observés sur Aphrodite avaient été causés par une leucémie.

- Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le pire, avait-il ajouté.

La leucémie seule aurait laissé une chance de guérison à leur enfant. Mais les médecins avaient également trouvé une tumeur dans le cerveau de l'enfant.

Enorme et impossible à opérer.

Le médecin n'avait pu leur offrir qu'une misérable année comme avenir pour leur enfant. Peut-être six mois de plus si l'enfant était hospitalisé.

Le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête et ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital totalement groggy.

Tandis que Lyn demeurait inconsolable, Akiera avait commencé à réfléchir. Et petit à petit, il avait commencé à entrevoir ce qu'il estimait la seule voie à suivre.

Lorsque les larmes de Lyn commencèrent à se tarir. Il se décida à parler.

- Je dois l'entraîner, dit-il simplement.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée et faible.

- Aphrodite… Je dois l'entraîner, c'est la seule solution.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De la colère se mêla soudain à la tristesse de Lyn. Ton fils va mourir et la seule « solution » à laquelle tu penses, c'est de l'entraîner pour qu'il joue au super-héros comme son idiot de père.

- Tu ne comprends pas…

Il voulut lui passer la main dans les cheveux mais elle le repoussa.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu que je te parle vraiment du cosmos. Le septième sens, l'ultime cosmos qui fait de moi un chevalier d'or… C'est la vie ! Et cela peut être la survie d'Aphrodite !

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Lorsqu'un chevalier s'éveille au septième sens pour la première fois, on dit que toutes ses fonctions vitales sont restaurées. C'est une véritable renaissance, au niveau cellulaire !

- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens.

- Au contraire ! Notre Grand Pope a été capable de prolonger sa vie pendant plus de deux siècles grâce à l'ultime cosmos. Moi-même, je suis capable d'utiliser les capacités de guérison du septième sens pour permettre à Aphrodite de survivre bien plus longtemps que tout ce que la science pourrait lui offrir ! S'il s'éveillait au septième sens… il se guérirait lui-même !

- Mais comment le pourrait-il ! Il est trop jeune, il n'a rien à voir avec vous autres !

- Détrompe-toi. Saga n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé lorsqu'il est devenu chevalier d'or. Et l'autre jour il m'a montré qu'il avait ce potentiel en lui.

- Alors entraîne-le… Mais je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un guerrier !

- Tu ne comprends pas… C'est son destin ! Le destin l'a choisi et nous… nous avons essayé d'aller à l'encontre de cette destinée. Athéna a besoin de douze chevaliers d'or pour sa future bataille. Elle a choisi Aphrodite, mais s'il ne peut pas devenir chevalier car nous ne le voulons pas… alors il mourra, pour laisser la place à un autre élu…

Lyn se leva en repoussant son mari.

- Je te crois… Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de croire que tu as raison…

Elle sembla alors hésitante.

- Mais même si je suis injuste… je crois que je t'en voudrai toujours.

_**Une île au milieu de l'océan Atlantique, 30 janvier 1968**_

Même quand on est l'héritier d'une lignée légendaire, même quand on porte le nom d'ancêtres divinisés dans les mythes des hommes, il est certains spectacles qui peuvent couper le souffle.

Ainsi, même des êtres tels que Mardouk et Amon Râ, chefs respectifs du conseil mésopotamien et des familles divines du Nil, ne purent retenir un soupir d'admiration devant les splendeurs architecturales qui leur faisaient face. Les deux demi-dieux pourtant habitués des splendeurs antiques et revêtus de leurs armures légendaires faites des écailles de Tiamat et de l'or blanc des Pharaons, regardaient le panorama qui leur était offert comme deux enfants.

Devant eux se dressait une structure pyramidale de quatre niveaux. Les murs des trois premiers niveaux étaient ornés de figures guerrières et animales : des aigles et des léopards dévorants des cœurs humains. Le dernier niveau était couvert de glyphes et en son centre jaillissait de la pierre un crotale à plume de la bouche duquel sortait un visage humain aux traits évoquant la sagesse et la noblesse.

Devant la pyramide, on trouvait un vestibule avec une centaine de statues représentant des guerriers emplumés alignés en dix rangées.

Plus loin se dressait une autre structure pyramidale dotée de quatre escaliers sur chacune des arêtes et dont chaque niveau était décoré de statues de tigres et de serpents. Sur la plate-forme du haut de la pyramide était bâti un petit édifice précédé par des piliers figurant des serpents à plumes.

Enfin, un peu plus au nord de ces constructions on apercevait une plate-forme carrée d'environ vingt-cinq mètres de côté ornée de nombreux bas-reliefs.

- Magnifique, commenta finalement l'Egyptien dont les grands yeux brillaient d'excitation. Tout est parfaitement préservé, on se croirait revenu dans le temps… Comment une île abritant un site avec de telles constructions aztèques a-t-elle pu rester secrète ?

- Des constructions toltèques, corrigea le Babylonien. Il est certain que bien des archéologues tueraient père et mère pour pouvoir accéder à un tel endroit. Mais il semblerait que cette île dispose de nombreuses protections mystiques et Shamash a eu beaucoup de mal à la localiser. D'ailleurs, si Elle ne nous en avait pas parlé, nous n'aurions même jamais soupçonné son existence.

- Qu'allons-nous trouver ici ?

- Un allié, j'espère.

- Si les habitants de cet endroit ont pris tant de peine à se cacher, ils ne vont peut-être pas apprécier de voir débarquer des intrus, fit remarquer l'Egyptien avec un sourire.

- Certes, mais nous ne sommes pas n'importe quels intrus… Et nous allons bientôt être fixés : quelqu'un vient.

L'héritier des pharaons regarda dans la direction indiquée et aperçut un homme qui s'approchait d'une démarche sereine. Il devait avoir dans les quarante ans et portait une tenue guerrière antique qui aurait semblé totalement anachronique en un autre lieu. Son épaisse armure était faite de coton piqué et ses habits étaient ornés de nombreux motifs colorés. Une courte épée finement ouvragée dotée d'une lame d'obsidienne et d'un manche en bois sculpté pendait à son côté. Enfin, il portait sous le bras un heaume de cuivre rappelant une tête de serpent. Ses traits de type amérindiens étaient d'une grande finesse.

Le bel Egyptien passa une main sur son crâne rasé avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Tu parles ?

L'autre se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Tandis que l'homme s'approchait, Mardouk se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait étonnamment au visage de pierre présent sur la première pyramide.

- Bienvenue à vous, Mardouk, roi de Babylone, et Amon Râ, seigneur du Nil. Votre visite était attendue, j'espère que votre voyage fut agréable.

Si l'Egyptien laissa apparaître sa surprise, son compagnon n'en fit rien, comme si le fait que leur venue soit connue des habitants de l'île était naturel. Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent légèrement en signe de salut.

- Il l'a été, répondit Mardouk. Et même s'il avait été pénible, cela aurait été un bien maigre prix à payer pour pouvoir contempler de telles splendeurs. Pouvons-nous savoir à qui nous avons l'honneur ?

- Je me nomme Calli Huemac, quinzième descendant d'Acatl Topiltzin Quetzalcóatl.

- Dans ce cas, vous êtes certainement l'homme que nous voulions rencontrer : l'héritier du serpent à plume. Autant aller droit au but : je suppose que vous connaissez nos projets puisque vous étiez au fait de notre arrivée, nous sommes donc ici pour vous proposer de vous joindre à nous.

L'homme fit non de la tête.

- Il est vrai que j'ai connaissance de votre croisade et de vos objectifs. Mais vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il vous faut rencontrer.

Cette fois-ci, Mardouk ne put cacher sa surprise.

- Veuillez me suivre, ajouta l'homme en les invitant du geste à lui emboîter le pas.

Les deux voyageurs se regardèrent un instant avec perplexité puis suivirent Huemac.

- A qui nous menez-vous ? demanda Mardouk.

- Au maître des lieux, bien évidemment.

Mardouk hocha la tête sans demander plus de précisions.

- Les lieux semblent déserts, je suis étonné de ne voir personne à part vous, s'étonna-t-il néanmoins après un moment.

- Aujourd'hui est le troisième des jours funestes. Si je n'avais pas dû venir vous accueillir, je serais en ce moment dans ma demeure avec ma femme et j'éviterais de sortir.

- Jour funeste ? releva Amon.

- Les Toltèques ont un calendrier de dix-huit mois de vingt jours, auxquels se rajoutent cinq jours réputés funestes pour arriver à 365 et je t'épargne les finesses pour avoir l'équivalent des années bissextiles…, expliqua Mardouk avec un air contrarié. Quel idiot, je n'avais pas réalisé que nous étions l'un de ces jours !

- Vous avez une bonne connaissance de notre culture, commenta Huemac. Que vous ayez choisi ce jour pour vous rendre en ce lieu est effectivement un fort mauvais présage.

- Combien êtes-vous à vivre sur cette île ? demanda l'Egyptien pour changer de sujet.

- Un peu plus de cinq mille. Nous sommes une petite communauté qui vit en autarcie.

- Cinq mille, cela me semble peu. Je pensais que vous vous étiez installés depuis presque mille ans.

- Nous surveillons notre démographie avec attention. Et vous pensez bien, nous sommes arrivés sur cette île en l'an 987 du calendrier chrétien, après que mon ancêtre partit en exil de la capitale de l'empire, Tula.

- Ce départ avait été provoqué par une confrontation sanglante avec son ennemi Tezcatlipoca, si les légendes disent vrai, intervint Mardouk.

- Certes, et surtout par le fait que le peuple avait choisi de suivre son ennemi plutôt que lui, ce qui l'a incité à abandonner le combat. Accompagné d'une centaine de fidèles, il prit la mer et arriva sur cette île.

- Néanmoins vous semblez garder un œil sur le reste du monde, dit l'Egyptien. Vous maîtrisez parfaitement notre langue, par exemple.

- Nous parlons toujours le nahuatl entre nous, mais nous maîtrisons en effet les langues du monde extérieur.

- Cela rend plus pratique vos voyages hors de l'île, j'imagine, commenta Amon.

- En effet, répondit Huemac avec un sourire. Les voyages forment la jeunesse et nombreux sont nos jeunes gens qui décident de partir quelques années découvrir le monde. Tous ou presque finissent par revenir.

- Vous l'avez fait aussi, non ? demanda l'Egyptien.

- En effet. J'ai même obtenu le plus beau des trésors, mon épouse, lors de ce périple.

Les deux visiteurs se firent la réflexion que la compagnie de l'homme était fort agréable. Malgré ses habits guerriers, il transpirait la sérénité et la sagesse. Connaissant les préceptes de Quetzalcóatl, Mardouk se doutait que la guerre n'avait jamais dû atteindre cette île, et que cette communauté vivait dans un havre de paix depuis mille ans.

Tout en marchant, Huemac présenta les divers monuments, exposant la symbolique des diverses décorations et la signification des glyphes gravées dans la pierre. Ses explications, claires et riches, ravirent les voyageurs qui ne se firent pas priés pour demander détails et précisions.

Il les mena donc sur un chemin pavé qui passait entre les deux pyramides et qui montait vers la plate-forme. En s'approchant de la structure, les deux visiteurs distinguèrent plus précisément les détails des bas-reliefs. Il s'agissait de fleurs entourées d'une natte tressée et dont les pétales étaient décorées de croix. Mardouk reconnut une représentation de Vénus, l'étoile du matin qui était associée au mythe de Quetzalcóatl.

Ils gravirent bientôt l'escalier de la plateforme et Mardouk aperçut alors qu'une statue représentant un homme en pagne, agenouillé avec les mains posées sur ses genoux, se trouvait au centre de l'aire. La statue semblait faite en terre séchée, et était d'un réalisme saisissant, chacun des muscles étant parfaitement taillé, comme sur une statue grecque antique.

- Voici Acatl Topiltzin, dit leur guide.

Ils regardèrent la représentation du roi-dieu de Tula avec respect. Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'Huemac gardait le silence, Amon décida de prendre les devants.

- C'est une pièce magnifique, et nous apprécions cette visite... Mais je croyais que vous deviez nous mener au maître de l'île…

- Vous ne m'avez pas compris, répondit Huemac.

- Comment cela ? s'enquit l'Egyptien.

Il réalisa que son compagnon était bouche bée, absolument stupéfait.

- Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que…

Mardouk n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant que ce qu'ils prenaient pour une statue ne se mette à bouger. La couche de terre et de poussière qui recouvrait un corps bien vivant s'effrita tandis que l'homme se levait.

Huemac mit un genou à terre et s'inclina respectueusement, aussitôt imité par les deux visiteurs.

- Je suis Acatl Topiltzin Quetzalcóatl, dit l'homme d'une voix enrouée. Cela fait 447 ans que je n'avais pas bougé un muscle. J'espère donc que vous serez digne de cet effort…

*****

- Cette sorcière le savait, tu ne penses pas ? chuchota Amon à l'oreille de son ami.

- C'est fort probable en effet. Je pense que cela a dû L'amuser de nous envoyer ici sans rien nous dire.

Ils avaient suivi en silence Topiltzin et Huemac lorsque ceux-ci s'étaient dirigés sans plus de cérémonie vers une petite rivière qui coulait paresseusement derrière la plate-forme. Là, l'ancien roi-dieu de Tula s'était nettoyé de la crasse accumulée en quatre siècles d'inactivité puis s'était revêtu d'habits similaires à ceux de son lointain descendant, l'arme et l'armure exceptés. Le visage de l'homme était bel et bien le même que celui représenté sur la première pyramide et la relation de filiation entre lui et Huemac était flagrante même si l'ancêtre paraissait plus jeune de cinq ans que son lointain descendant. Il était d'une grande beauté et dégageait une formidable présence. Son corps musclé parfaitement proportionné laissait deviné une grande habileté dans les arts de le guerre.

- Vous semblez bien étonnés de me voir, commenta Topiltzin en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs pour les coiffer sommairement.

- Nous pensions trouver vos descendants, pas vous en personne, répondit Mardouk en s'excusant presque.

- Toujours aussi facétieuse, n'est ce pas ? leur dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Je suis bel et bien Acatl Topiltzin Quetzalcóatl, fils de Mixcoatl et de Chilmaman, né en la belle cité dorée de Xicalanco il y a plus de mille ans de cela. J'ai foulé le sol de la légendaire Teotihuacán, j'ai renversé et massacré les traîtres qui avaient volé le trône de Tula à mon père puis j'ai régné sur la cité pendant de longues années de paix. Jusqu'à mon exil en ce lieu… Nul ici ne cherche à vous tromper.

- Au moment de votre départ, vous aviez annoncé votre retour prochain, que vous reprendriez un jour votre place. Tout à l'heure vous nous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas bougé depuis…

- 1521, l'année où ce brigand de Cortes a foulé le sol de mon pays et où cet imbécile de roi aztèque nous a confondus.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervenu pour sauver votre peuple ? demanda Amon.

- Ma Tula était en ruine depuis des siècles déjà à ce moment-là. Et les peuples qui avaient succédé à mes anciens sujets étaient toujours sous l'influence néfaste de mon ancien ennemi, Tezcatlipoca. C'était une autocratie en pleine décadence qui faisait couler des torrents de sang humain sur les pentes des pyramides sacrées lors de vains et ridicules sacrifices. Elle ne méritait peut-être pas la fin brutale et sanglante que les Espagnols lui ont apportée… mais elle méritait de finir, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Topiltzin accompagna cette déclaration d'un geste de la main définitif.

-Je me suis donc à nouveau retiré, sans intervenir.

- Savez-vous pourquoi nous sommes ici ? demanda Mardouk.

- Evidemment. Mes oreilles n'ont pas été sourdes pendant tout ce temps et je suis au fait de vos motifs.

- Mais je suppose que si vous n'avez pas daigné aider votre peuple dans le besoin, vous ne voudrez pas nous aider non plus aujourd'hui, dit Amon.

Mardouk leva un sourcil devant l'aspect brutal de l'affirmation de son ami. Le roi-dieu de Tula fixa le maître du Nil pendant de longues secondes, ses yeux si sages l'instant d'avant semblant soudain lancer des éclairs. Mais Amon soutint son regard sans ciller.

Finalement, ce fut Huemac qui mit fin à la confrontation muette des deux hommes.

- Les circonstances sont totalement différentes, dit-il simplement. Nous arriverons bientôt à la fin du Cinquième Soleil.

- Le Cinquième Soleil… la cinquième ère de l'humanité, selon vos croyances, pensa Mardouk à voix haute.

- Exactement, continua Topiltzin en détournant le regard d'Amon pour regarder Mardouk. Le Cinquième Soleil aurait dû être celui des hommes. Vous et vos semblables… les dieux olympiens et leurs serviteurs… moi-même… nous n'aurions pas dû prendre part à ce Soleil. Une volonté qui aurait dû cesser d'interférer et qui bouleverse néanmoins l'ordre des choses et l'équilibre de l'univers depuis trop longtemps a imposé notre présence.

Mardouk et Amon hochèrent la tête, réalisant simultanément que leur voyage serait couronné de succès.

- Si rien n'est fait, le Sixième Soleil sera celui du néant et durera éternellement. Je pense toujours qu'une partie de l'humanité a été corrompue de manière presque irrémédiable… Mais le genre humain ne mérite pas d'être anéanti pour autant… Je lutterai donc à vos côtés.


	7. Mauvais Garçons

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE SEPT : De partout dans le monde.**

**2****ième**** Partie : Mauvais garçons.**

_**Sanctuaire, Maison du Sagittaire, 15 février 1968**_

Aioros se réveilla en sursaut et sortit d'un bond de son lit, seulement vêtu de la chaîne en or que lui avait offert son père après son retour de Babylone. Son esprit chassa les dernières bribes du songe dans lequel il était encore plongé un instant plus tôt et le chevalier d'or se concentra sur les perceptions de ses sens aiguisés : quelqu'un approchait de la maison du Sagittaire.

Le gardien du neuvième temple du zodiaque sortit de sa chambre en courant puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où reposait la boîte de Pandore contenant son armure sacrée. Mais au bout de quelques foulées, une fois ses idées éclaircies et ses sens définitivement sortis de la torpeur du sommeil, il s'arrêta. S'il y avait eu combat dans la maison du Cancer, il l'aurait senti dans son sommeil et aurait été réveillé depuis longtemps. Le visiteur était donc autorisé à arpenter l'escalier. Le protocole voulait qu'il revête son armure pour accueillir les visiteurs, mais il venait de reconnaître le cosmos de la personne qui venait. Rassuré et estimant que son visiteur venait à peine de franchir la maison du Scorpion, lui laissant donc un peu de temps, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau afin de se rafraîchir le visage. Il revêtit ensuite des sous-vêtements propres ainsi que sa tunique au style antique favorite.

Il se dirigea ensuite à l'entrée de sa demeure au moment précis où son oncle Diomède arrivait sur le seuil du temple de pierre. Celui-ci portait la boîte de pandore de l'armure de Pégase sur son dos ainsi qu'un petit sac de voyage sur l'épaule.

- Salut, dit le garçon en retenant de justesse un bâillement.

- Salut gamin, répondit le chevalier de bronze avec un sourire. Tu as une tête terrible ! Je t'ai tiré du lit ?

- Bingo !

Cette fois-ci le jeune chevalier ne put réprimer un long et sonore bâillement.

- Pour une fois que je faisais une vraie nuit…

- Pas de cauchemars ?

- Non, pas cette fois. Ils me laissent tranquille depuis quelques jours…

- Bonne nouvelle alors.

- Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas la première fois depuis Babylone qu'ils s'en vont, mais ils sont toujours revenus jusqu'à présent. Je ne dois pas avoir encore récupéré des techniques (secrètes) que j'ai subies ce jour-là... Tu pars en voyage ? demanda Aioros en désignant du menton le sac.

- Oui, le Grand Pope m'a désigné avec quelques autres pour m'occuper du problème des chevaliers noirs qui se sont échappés de l'île de la Reine Morte. Nous partons en traque et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va nous prendre pour les débusquer. Je passe donc te dire au revoir.

- Qui t'accompagne ?

- Bayer du Toucan, Belial du Fourneau, Mirfak de Persée, Jacob de la Girafe et Jason de la Carène.

- De valeureux compagnons. Néanmoins… Trois chevaliers de bronze et trois chevaliers d'argent… N'est-ce pas beaucoup pour une bande de chevaliers noirs ? demanda le garçon en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

- Je le pense aussi. Il semblerait que le Grand Pope veuille faire preuve de prudence sur les conseils d'Akiera.

- Akiera n'est pas connu pour sa prudence, dit Aioros pensivement. S'il estime qu'il faut faire attention dans cette histoire, je te recommande d'être particulièrement sur tes gardes.

- Je le serai… Tu passeras mes salutations à tes parents et au petit, je n'aurai pas le temps de passer les voir avant qu'on embarque.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le faire. Maintenant, le Grand Pope veut qu'il y ait toujours au moins deux maisons occupées… Normalement Saga devrait revenir de Rodorio demain pour me relever, mais Praesepe va s'absenter quelques temps et je vais sans doute être coincé ici encore un moment.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de te faire moisir ici, nous sommes en paix.

- Il veut sans doute revenir petit à petit au fonctionnement normal du Sanctuaire en prévision de la venue d'Athéna…, fit Aioros en haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être… Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop au moins ?

- Il y a pas mal de visiteurs qui montent les escaliers pour aller voir le Grand Pope si bien que je suis souvent sollicité. Et Galan passe souvent me voir, répondit le garçon avant de laisser échapper un autre bâillement.

- Bon, je vais te laisser aller te recoucher. N'oublie pas d'embrasser Aiolia pour moi.

- T'inquiète pas. Et fais bien attention à toi.

- Promis, mais je pense qu'une fois qu'on aura débusqué nos proies, en ce qui nous concerne, Bayer, Belial et moi, nous n'aurons sans doute pas grand-chose à faire, si ce n'est regarder l'artillerie lourde en action.

_**Village de Rodorio, le même jour**_

Saga mit sa main sur le front fiévreux d'une jeune fille alitée. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge mais osait à peine le regarder, comme s'il était un saint ou un ange descendu du ciel. Après s'être concentré quelques secondes, il retira sa main et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle ferma alors les yeux et s'endormit presque instantanément. Il se tourna alors vers les parents de la jeune fille qui se tenaient respectueusement à l'écart.

- Je pense que c'est juste une très mauvaise grippe. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais mes talents de guérisseur restent limités. Elle devrait dormir quelques heures, mais si son état ne s'est pas amélioré, je vous conseille de l'emmener voir quelqu'un de plus compétent que moi.

- Nous sommes sûrs que cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous avons toute confiance en vous, seigneur Saga.

Le chevalier fit un petit geste de la main, comme pour chasser cette marque de déférence excessive. Il dut pourtant en supporter encore de nombreuses autres avant de pouvoir enfin prendre congé de la famille. Les grands-parents, les cousins, les neveux, tout le monde était là, tout le monde voulait le voir, lui parler, le toucher.

Après s'être finalement retrouvé gentiment mais fermement sommé de déjeuner avec tout ce joli monde, et avoir ainsi pu constater de lui-même que ses soins avaient porté ses fruits lorsque la jeune fille se fut réveillée en début d'après-midi, Saga se retrouva enfin dans la grande rue du village. Presque instantanément, un groupe d'enfants se mit à le suivre à petite distance. Il passa ensuite saluer quelques amis avant de remonter par un petit chemin escarpé vers une petite demeure de pierres blanches bâtie sur la colline surplombant Rodorio. C'était là que vivait Yvan, un des anciens partenaires d'entraînement de Saga, qui était à présent un sergent de la garde du Sanctuaire. L'endroit était devenu la deuxième maison de Saga, il y vivait la plupart du temps lorsqu'il n'était pas de permanence sur la montée des douze maisons. Le jeune garçon marchait sans se presser et en sifflotant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut presque arrivé qu'il constata que la porte était grande ouverte, ce qui était étonnant car lorsqu'il avait brièvement croisé Yvan le matin, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il était de garde à l'entrée du domaine et ne serait pas de retour avant le lendemain en soirée. Peut-être le Russe avait-il échangé son tour de garde avec quelqu'un d'autre… Saga eut la vague impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans arriver à déterminer quoi. Il haussa les épaules : après tout, il allait vite en avoir le cœur net. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du seuil de la maison, son sixième sens réagit et le prévint d'un danger. Il se retourna et attrapa au vol une petite pierre ronde qui allait l'atteindre à la nuque. Un inconnu, sans doute un enfant d'à peu près son âge d'après sa corpulence, se tenait sur le chemin que venait d'emprunter Saga comme s'il venait de surgir du néant. Il portait des habits de mauvaise qualité et presque usés jusqu'à la trame. Les traits de son visage étaient cachés par un turban rouge et il était en train de jongler avec une demi douzaine d'autres petites pierres.

- Jolis réflexes, commenta l'inconnu.

Il attrapa alors toutes les pierres dans ses deux mains et les lança en cadence sur Saga. Celui-ci les attrapa au vol avec sa main droite, sans même utiliser son cosmos. Il les broya alors sans effort apparent et entrouvrit sa main pour laisser couler la poussière de roche jusqu'au sol en un mince ruisseau.

- Que signifie ceci ? demanda le chevalier. Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?

- Je suis le bras de la justice qui vient réclamer le prix des crimes commis ! Je suis… ta mort !

L'inconnu se mit en position de combat. L'œil expert de Saga vit à sa posture et à sa gestuelle qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un individu habitué aux choses du combat. Mais si aucun sentiment de crainte ne l'habitait, un léger agacement commençait à se dessiner sur le visage du jeune chevalier.

- Je suis un chevalier d'or. J'imagine que tu sais ce que cela signifie et qu'il vaudrait donc mieux que nous évitions d'en venir aux mains, dans ton propre intérêt. Si nous prenions le temps de parler et si tu m'expliquais de quel crime tu me crois coupable ?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à discuter, seule ta mort règlera notre différend !

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le mystérieux garçon se rua à l'assaut.

- C'est inutile…, commença Saga avant de se taire soudainement.

Un cosmos venait de se former autour du corps de son assaillant.

- Un cosmos doré ! hurla presque Saga, stupéfait.

Il se mit en garde en catastrophe et surtout bien trop tard. S'il évita de justesse un premier coup, le poing gauche de l'inconnu vint dans le même millième de seconde terminer sa course dans le bas- ventre du chevalier ce qui le projeta en arrière à travers la porte de la maison. C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'encore plus inattendu : Saga venait de se retrouver dans un tunnel dimensionnel.

Le passage était analogue à ceux qu'ouvrait Saga avec sa technique de l'Another Dimension : des étoiles et des objets célestes semblaient flotter autour de lui tandis que le tunnel lui-même se présentait sous la forme de deux damiers translucides et apparemment infinis.

Saga était stupéfait car il n'avait pas ressenti l'ouverture du passage, ce qu'il estimait impossible. -A moins que cette porte n'ait été ouverte bien avant mon arrivée… Et qu'elle ait été maintenue ouverte derrière une illusion suffisamment fine pour tromper mes perceptions…

Même si le jeune chevalier n'était pas sur ses gardes, la complexité de l'embuscade dans laquelle il venait de tomber suffisait à prouver que son mystérieux assaillant était un individu particulièrement redoutable et aux ressources très larges. Celui-ci venait de se jeter dans le passage à la suite de Saga et lança alors un coup de pied rotatif au visage du chevalier qui, le souffle coupé et encore trop ahuri pour réagir correctement, ne put rien faire d'autre que d'accompagner le coup afin d'en amoindrir l'impact. Il fut encore projeté en arrière et parvint de l'autre côté du passage dimensionnel.

Saga et son assaillant se trouvaient à présent dans un paysage enneigé et plongé dans la nuit, seulement éclairé par les étoiles et la lumière blafarde de la Lune. Saga sentait qu'ils étaient toujours sur Terre, mais devina qu'ils se trouvaient sans doute en un lieu où nul ne pourrait venir à son secours. S'il avait eu un peu de temps pour analyser la situation, il aurait pu deviner grâce aux caractéristiques magnétiques locales qu'ils se situaient sur l'axe magnétique de la Terre, au pôle Nord.

Un voile passa devant les yeux de Saga qui chancela mais réussit néanmoins à atterrir sur ses pieds, chancela mais réussit à tenir debout de justesse. Cherchant à reprendre ses esprits, il se cacha le visage derrière ses bras mais son agresseur ne lui laissa aucun répit et lui laboura alors les côtes et le bas ventre de plusieurs coups rapides. Saga voulut contre-attaquer et sortir de sa garde mais au moment précis où il écarta ses bras, il fut cueilli par un violent uppercut qui le fit décoller du sol. Le chevalier se retrouva couché sur le dos tandis que l'inconnu bondissait dans les airs en concentrant son cosmos dans son poing.

Sentant le danger, Saga se laissa totalement guider par les réflexes acquis durant son entraînement et agit machinalement : il lança ses jambes en arrière et se dégagea grâce à une roulade, une fraction de secondes avant que le poing de son agresseur ne pulvérise le sol à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête, vaporisant la neige et la glace et creusant un cratère d'un mètre de diamètre. Tandis que l'inconnu se redressait, Saga avait éveillé son cosmos qui se manifesta violement sous la forme de flammes dorées autour de son corps.

- Assez ! hurla le jeune chevalier en se jetant sur son adversaire qui venait déjà à sa rencontre.

Comme deux images dans un miroir, les combattants frappèrent en même temps de leur poing droit qui se heurtèrent avec violence. L'impact fut accompagné d'un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant et la glace se fendit perpendiculairement aux deux combattants sur plus de vingt mètres dans chaque direction. Le temps sembla suspendu un instant, les deux adversaires étaient immobiles, comme figés. Et soudain leurs corps furent balayés par l'onde de choc : ils volèrent dans les airs sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de s'écraser lourdement. A présent totalement alerte, Saga fut debout quasiment instantanément. Bien décidé à en finir aussi vite que possible, il se rua sur son agresseur qui se relevait plus péniblement. C'est alors qu'il vit que le turban de l'inconnu avait été arraché par l'échange précédent. Il s'arrêta net car ce qu'il voyait… n'avait pas de sens !

- Quelle est donc cette folie ? Tu es… moi ?

Saga avait en effet l'impression de se retrouver face à un miroir : l'inconnu était son parfait reflet.

Celui-ci s'était relevé et remis en position défensive.

- Je te croyais plus futé, et je pensais que tu avais déjà compris. Oui, vois donc mon visage ! La preuve de ton usurpation et de ta complicité dans un crime odieux !

- C'est impossible, ou bien je suis en train de rêver - enfin de cauchemarder plutôt – ou bien je suis victime de quelque illusion !

Mais Saga écarta presque instantanément la possibilité de l'illusion. A présent qu'il avait un peu de temps, il constata que son double avait le même cosmos que lui. Si Saga n'avait évidemment pas de mal à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse imiter son aspect, il lui paraissait impossible que quiconque soit capable d'imiter son cosmos. Plus précisément, que l'illusion soit faite avec une perfection suffisante pour tromper un maître en la matière tel que lui, maintenant qu'il était sur ses gardes !

Alors… était-il bel et bien en train de rêver ? Ou plutôt de cauchemarder ?

- En garde ! lui cria son image. Finissons-en afin que je puisse reprendre ce qui me revient de droit !

- Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ?

- Allons cher frère, ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu n'es.

- Frère ? Tu veux dire que nous sommes frères jumeaux ?

- Très perspicace ! Pff… Tu me prends réellement pour un imbécile... Feindre l'ignorance ne te sauvera pas !

- Je ne feins rien ! J'ignorais totalement ton existence ! J'ignore tout de ma famille !

- Quel mensonge pathétique ! Tu savais pourtant qui j'étais au moment de ton vol !

- Je ne comprends rien à tes histoires, qu'est-ce que je t'aurais volé ?

- Ma vie tout simplement, mon destin de chevalier d'or ! Tu t'es servi de moi pour atteindre un statut que moi seul mérite, ce que je vais prouver en te terrassant ! Je prendrai alors la place qui me revient parmi les puissants et je châtierai l'immonde assassin !

- Je n'ai rien volé ! Je suis devenu chevalier d'or car c'était mon destin !

- Vraiment ? Vas-tu nier que tu t'es servi de moi pour éveiller le cosmos doré en toi ? Sans cela… tu n'aurais pas atteint le statut qui est le tien !

Saga voulut nier l'accusation mais il resta bouche bée alors que son frère était déjà sur lui pour poursuivre le combat. Un coup de poing frappa avec une violence à peine amortie un Saga décontenancé, manquant de peu de lui défoncer la cage thoracique au niveau du coeur. Un coup du tranchant de la main aurait sans doute brisé la nuque du chevalier s'il n'avait pas bloqué le coup en attrapant le poignet de son frère un millimètre avant l'impact. Ne lâchant pas sa prise, Saga tourna sur lui-même afin de projeter son frère dans les airs. Celui-ci se rétablit avec agilité et retomba sur ses pieds après une acrobatie.

Saga n'avait pas contre-attaqué, occupé qu'il était à faire le tri dans ses pensées tandis que les souvenirs du moment où il avait atteint le septième sens lui revenaient. Il se souvint du moment où, fou de rage contre son père, il avait poussé son cosmos jusqu'à l'extrême limite. Mais aussi terrifiante qu'avait été sa rage, cela n'avait pas suffi à lui ouvrir la porte de l'ultime cosmos. Non, pour franchir ce seuil il avait eu besoin d'autre chose : que son cosmos entre en résonance avec un cosmos étranger mais en même temps semblable au sien. Saga savait qu'il existait des liens mystérieux entre les jumeaux. Mais si entre deux jumeaux ordinaires il existait déjà un lien particulier, le jeune chevalier comprit qu'entre deux frères nés sous le signe des Gémeaux et prédisposés à la naissance au cosmos, ce lien ne pouvait qu'être bien plus fort. Certaines pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place et Saga commençait enfin à voir la situation avec plus de clarté.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Je comprends à présent ! Lorsque j'ai poussé mon cosmos à la limite ce jour-là, le tien a réagi malgré la distance. Ils sont entrés en résonance et les perceptions de nos sens se sont développées de façon exponentielle jusqu'à nous mener au septième sens…

- Ha, tu reconnais enfin t'être servi de moi.

- Je n'étais pas au courant de ton existence, je n'avais jamais compris ce qui s'était réellement passé…

- Mensonge ! Tu m'avais emprisonné, j'étais sous ton contrôle total !

Saga regarda son frère de longues secondes en réfléchissant à toute allure.

- Ma maîtrise cosmique devait être meilleure que la tienne, dit-il finalement. Bien que cela fut une communion bilatérale… j'étais en position dominante ! Oui, je suppose que tu as raison : d'un certain point de vue, je me suis servi de toi…

- Mais tu as mal calculé ton coup, car moi aussi j'ai découvert le cosmos doré ce jour-là ! J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais un jour, notre grand-mère m'a appris ton existence sur son lit de mort et ce qu'il était advenu de nos parents. J'ai décidé d'aller au Sanctuaire pour débusquer l'assassin, lorsque l'on m'a pris pour toi. J'ai alors réalisé avec horreur ton vol ainsi que ta complicité ! J'ai dès lors arpenté le Sanctuaire et Rodorio dans ton ombre et me suis durement entraîné afin de récupérer ce qui me revient de droit !

- J'ai du mal à te suivre mais sache que si je reconnais m'être servi de toi involontairement, je n'ai néanmoins rien volé ! C'était mon destin de revêtir l'armure des Gémeaux, les choses ne pouvaient pas tourner autrement. L'armure m'a accepté et j'ai été reconnu chevalier d'or, rien ne peut changer ce fait !

- Faux, l'armure aurait dû revenir au plus méritant de nous deux, et je vais prouver que c'était moi, Kanon, qui aurait dû devenir le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux !

- Tu ne comprends pas. S'il est fréquent qu'il y ait des combats ou des épreuves pour départager les postulants aux armures de bronze, cela n'arrive jamais pour les armures d'argent ou d'or. L'ordre des choses veut qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul et unique postulant. Le destin a voulu que ce soit moi, et non toi, qui reçoive un entraînement au Sanctuaire. Le destin a choisi qui de nous deux serait chevalier d'or, il te faut l'accepter, répondit Saga d'un ton ferme.

Saga sentit son frère intensifier son cosmos, l'alimentant de sa rage.

- Tu crois que je vais accepter ces boniments sans rien dire ? Crois-tu pouvoir fuir le combat aussi facilement ?! hurla-t-il avant d'attaquer de nouveau.

Kanon frappa l'air avec son poing, générant des millions d'ondes de choc qui filèrent sur Saga à une vitesse presque luminique. Mais cette fois-ci, le chevalier était sur ses gardes et ne se laissa pas prendre de vitesse. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de dévier légèrement les coups de la main droite, son bras bougeant tellement vite qu'il en était presque invisible. Kanon fut médusé de voir son frère se défaire si facilement de cette attaque mais il ne se laissa pas démonter et retourna au corps à corps.

Saga évita un premier coup de poing d'un léger mouvement sur le côté, esquiva encore un coup de pied, écarta d'un revers de main un crochet, bloqua un uppercut… Sans même déployer son cosmos, Saga resta hors de portée des coups de son frère qui ne se résignait pas pour autant. Puis enfin, il contre-attaqua. Profitant d'un mouvement un peu trop ample de son adversaire sur un coup de pied fouetté, il se baissa à la vitesse de l'éclair et balaya le pied d'appui de son opposant. Celui-ci commençait à tomber sur le côté lorsqu'il se prit le genou du chevalier en pleine poitrine, ce qui l'envoya rouler dans la neige. Il se releva d'une pirouette, le souffle rauque et les yeux injectés de sang.

- Je reconnais que tu as du mérite, dit Saga d'un ton neutre tandis que Kanon se jetait à nouveau sur lui.

Tout en esquivant aisément des assauts qui commençaient à être désordonnés, le chevalier continua à parler d'un ton presque détaché des événements.

- Tu t'es entraîné seul et pourtant tu es parvenu à un excellent niveau. Un niveau réellement admirable même, mais qui ne pèse rien face au mien. J'ai reçu l'entraînement des chevaliers d'or et j'ai déjà connu l'épreuve du feu du vrai combat. Nous avons certes le même cosmos, mais la maîtrise que j'en ai et mon expertise dans l'art de la guerre sont sans commune mesure avec les tiennes. Je te le redis encore, ce combat est inutile. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas gagner.

Sur ces paroles, Saga décocha un direct du droit foudroyant qui atteignit son frère au visage, lui faisant exploser une arcade sourcilière, sans que celui-ci ne pût réagir.

A bout de souffle et aveuglé par le sang coulant de la blessure, il mit un genou à terre.

- C'est impossible, il ne peut pas exister un tel écart entre nos forces, gémit-il.

- Je te l'ai dit, cet affrontement n'a que trop duré. Il est grand temps de prendre vraiment le temps de parler.

- Je n'ai rien à dire au complice d'un assassin, répondit-il en se relevant pour se remettre une nouvelle fois en position de combat.

- Mais quelle est donc cette folie ? s'agaça presque le chevalier d'or. Explique-toi !

La seule réponse fut l'explosion du cosmos de Kanon dont l'aura flamboyante fit s'évaporer le sang qui coulait sur son visage, cautérisant la plaie. Saga ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise : certes le coup manquait de puissance et Kanon n'en maîtrisait pas toutes les subtilités, mais… c'était bel et bien un embryon d'explosion galactique que venait de déclencher son frère !

L'énergie destructrice déferla sur le chevalier qui se contenta de tendre le bras et la formidable puissance se dissipa sur la paume dressée de Saga, ne laissant que quelques étincelles et une légère fumée sur sa peau.

- C'est incroyable ! commenta Saga. Mon maître Akiera m'avait dit que même sans lui, j'aurais été capable de maîtriser les techniques des Gémeaux de façon autodidacte, mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment cru. Que tu puisses presque maîtriser ce coup sans avoir reçu de formation prouve que tu es tout comme moi sous la protection de la constellation des Gémeaux. Cela signifie aussi que tu ne peux donc postuler à aucune autre armure parmi les 88. Les arcanes du gardien de la troisième maison devaient être présents en toi à un niveau presque instinctif, comme un héritage génétique.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, répondit Kanon d'une voix faible.

Avoir vu Saga stopper aussi facilement son attaque semblait avoir atteint son moral et il se laissa tomber à genoux en frappant le sol des ses poings.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Saga.

- Ce lien qui nous lie… Je m'en suis servi pour t'espionner à distance à ton insu. Ce contact était très ténu, sinon tu m'aurais senti également, mais cela m'a permis d'avoir des informations sur tes techniques.

- Comment ?

- La façon dont tu faisais exploser ton cosmos… Cela me donnait des pistes à explorer pour mon entraînement.

- Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, n'aurais-je pas dû également ressentir quand toi tu utilisais ton cosmos à son paroxysme ?

Kanon secoua la tête.

- J'ai appris à contrôler ce lien à ma guise et je peux le couper à volonté.

Après avoir répondu, Kanon se releva et se remit une nouvelle fois en garde.

- Kanon… Il est temps de renoncer, je n'ai nul désir de me battre contre toi. Et… tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel est ce crime dont tu me crois complice.

- Surpasse l'intensité de mon cosmos… et… je te répondrai !

- Comment ?

- Faisons brûler nos cosmos à leur paroxysme ! Voyons celui qui est le plus puissant !

- L'issue ne fait aucun doute ! Mais s'il faut cela pour te ramener à la raison… J'accepte donc ton challenge.

Les deux frères enflammèrent leur cosmos simultanément et commencèrent à les intensifier au maximum. La lumière produite par leurs auras dorées éclairait les alentours, qui n'avait pas vu le jour depuis plusieurs mois, comme s'il était midi en Grèce et qu'un soleil d'été inondait les lieux de ses rayons dorés. Saga se rendit compte que leurs septième sens étaient presque aussi aiguisés l'un que l'autre. Avec de l'entraînement et du temps, Kanon pourrait devenir son égal, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

- C'est incroyable, je pense qu'un autre chevalier serait incapable de nous différencier en ressentant uniquement nos auras. C'est comme si nous étions deux reflets de la même personne, commenta Saga.

- C'est vrai que l'on s'y tromperait, répondit Kanon. Même si je dois reconnaître que ton cosmos est bel et bien plus intense que le mien…

- L'écart est infinitésimal, dit Saga. Tu aurais parfaitement pu être chevalier d'or à ma place, je comprends maintenant ta frustration.

- Mais contrairement à ce que tu prétends, le destin n'a pas encore arrêté son choix définitif sur lequel de nous deux serait chevalier d'or ! dit Kanon alors qu'une lueur mauvaise lui passait dans les yeux.

Saga sentit alors son jumeau altérer légèrement son cosmos et comprit une seconde trop tard ce qu'il se passait.

- Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce, Saga.

Kanon venait d'établir le contact entre leurs deux consciences. Et apparemment il avait ouvert grand les vannes. Cela, ajouté à leur proximité physique et à l'intensité à laquelle ils avaient poussé leurs énergies, eut des conséquences pour le moins spectaculaires.

Lorsque leurs deux énergies se furent synchronisées et entrèrent en parfaite résonance, leurs corps furent arrachés du sol et s'élevèrent dans les airs comme des fusées. Arrivés en un instant à plus de deux mille mètres d'altitude, leurs auras dorées se fondirent alors en une seule qui se manifesta sous la forme d'une gigantesque boule de feu doré de près de cent mètres de diamètre. La lumière de la manifestation cosmique fut perçue jusqu'à plus de cinq mille kilomètres de là, comme si un petit soleil s'était soudain levé. Toutes les personnes ayant une certaine maîtrise ou connaissance du sixième sens - guerriers sacrés, shamans, moines bouddhistes, médiums… - perçurent l'événement. Ceux qui se trouvaient dans un rayon limité autour du lieu furent réveillés en sursaut ou pris d'une migraine foudroyante. Mais même à l'autre bout du monde, certains sentirent une étrange gêne ou furent pris d'un petit vertige.

De leur côté, les deux frères virent les perceptions de leurs sept sens se dilater à un tel point qu'ils devinrent presque une entité omnisciente. Saga voyait les électrons tourner autour des atomes composant son corps et entendait les battements du cœur d'un nouveau né à l'autre bout de la planète. Kanon ressentait sur sa peau les variations de pressions causées par un ouragan se déchaînant en Amérique du Nord et les vents portaient à son nez les odeurs raffinées d'une parfumerie du sud de la France. Tous deux avaient conscience de chacun des microcosmos présent sur terre, cinq milliards d'âmes leur apparaissaient comme des petites flammes dans la nuit.

Etant celui qui avait établi volontairement le contact et étant doté d'une parfaite connaissance du lien qui les liait, Kanon se retrouva en position dominante sur Saga dont il satura les sensations grâce à l'effet de surprise. Le chevalier hurlait et se tenait la tête à deux mains, incapable de trier et d'interpréter les perceptions de leurs sens cumulés. Profitant de la désorientation de son frère, Kanon l'enferma dans une prison mentale similaire à celle dans laquelle Saga l'avait précipité involontairement quatre ans plus tôt. Des chaînes mentales lièrent les membres de Saga et une lourde porte d'acier se referma sur son cachot symbolique.

A présent seul maître de l'incroyable puissance qu'avait révélé leur symbiose, puissance qui ne le submergea pas grâce à un colossal effort de volonté, Kanon ouvrit d'une seule pensée un passage dimensionnel vers un continuum qu'il avait repéré quelques mois auparavant. C'était un espace unidimensionnel, dépourvu de ligne temporelle. Une prison dont il serait impossible à Saga de s'échapper vu l'état dans lequel son frère comptait l'y envoyer.

La rupture dans le réel se présentait comme une véritable crevasse d'ébène dans le ciel. Une plaie ouverte dans les dimensions, totalement insondable. Kanon s'approcha et saisit le corps catatonique de son frère, le soulevant à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête.

- Rendez-vous à notre prochaine réincarnation ! cria-t-il avant de précipiter son frère dans ce qui serait un exil éternel. La faille se referma après avoir avalé le chevalier. La lumière engendrée par leur cosmos cumulés s'évanouit tandis que les sens du vainqueur revenaient à leur niveau ordinaire. La gravité reprit également ses droits et le frère survivant commença à choir dans le vide.

- J'ai réussi ! cria Kanon tout en déployant son cosmos afin de contrôler la chute.

- J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! cria-t-il sans relâche tout le temps qu'il mit à rejoindre le sol glacé, pleurant des larmes de joie.

Il se posa finalement et se laissa tomber sur la glace, fourbu de ses efforts récents.

- Mère, la première moitié de ma tâche, la plus difficile, est achevée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à châtier mon odieux géniteur et tout sera accompli, dit-il à voix haute. Je pourrai alors prendre la place de Saga parmi les douze et accomplir enfin ma destinée ! Tous mes projets vont pouvoir se réaliser !

Kanon se releva et commença à se concentrer afin d'ouvrir un passage dimensionnel et rentrer au plus vite en Grèce.

- Tu as une drôle de conception de l'amour fraternel, dit soudain la voix de Saga. Nous nous rencontrons pour la première fois, et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de m'envoyer au diable…

Kanon faillit tomber à la renverse, comme s'il venait de tomber nez à nez avec un fantôme.

- Saga ? C'est absolument impossible ! Je t'ai précipité là d'où personne ne pourrait revenir !

- Ce qui me paraît impossible, c'est que mon frère jumeau soit un félon de la pire espèce… Mais pour répondre à ton étonnement, tu apprendras qu'il est fort peu avisé de faire une communion sensorielle avec un maître en illusion. La réalité que te montrent tes sens… n'est pas la réalité.

Sur ces paroles, Saga réapparut comme par enchantement aux yeux de son frère, à peine à un mètre devant lui.

- Ceci est bien réel en revanche : GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Le coup balaya Kanon comme un fétu de paille. Il s'écrasa le corps brisé et en sang une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

- J'ai retenu mon coup, rassure-toi. Je ne tenais pas à te pulvériser sans t'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu pourrais même sans doute survivre s'il me prenait l'étrange lubie de laisser un traître tel que toi s'échapper d'ici.

Saga marcha jusqu'à son frère qui était impuissant au point de ne pouvoir bouger un seul muscle. Saga toisa son frère d'un regard terriblement dur où ne transpirait nulle compassion.

- Croyais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais me piéger en répétant ce qui s'était passé il y a quatre ans ? J'avais pu écraser ta volonté uniquement parce que tu étais un gamin sans la moindre notion du cosmos. Or moi, je suis un chevalier d'or certes jeune mais déjà expérimenté. L'effet de surprise a certes joué un temps, mais j'ai brisé tes chaînes virtuelles et fait s'écrouler les murs de ma prison alors que tu venais à peine de les créer. Puis j'ai inversé le rapport de force sans même que tu t'en rendes compte et ai plongé tes sept sens dans un environnement illusoire afin de voir jusqu'où tu étais prêt à aller.

Saga et son frère se regardèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans le regard de Kanon, juste une immense colère et une frustration sans borne.

- J'ai vu, dit finalement Saga. Et j'avais tort de vouloir te parler. Tu ne mérites que de subir le sort que tu me réservais.

- J'en ai autant à ton service…, parvint à articuler Kanon au prix d'un effort surhumain et d'une douleur insupportable. Moi aussi, je savais que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à te parler. Tu tombes enfin le masque et te montres tel que tu es…

- ANOTHER DIMENSION ! dit Saga en déployant ton cosmos. La faille que Kanon pensait avoir ouverte un peu plus tôt s'ouvrit cette fois bel et bien et commença à attirer son corps de façon inexorable.

- Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je pense que vous devriez quand même prendre le temps de discuter.

Saga se retourna avec surprise et découvrit Akiera. Celui-ci avait la tête et l'allure de quelqu'un qui avait été tiré du lit. Les cheveux en bataille et pieds nus, il portait un jean délavé et un t-shirt froissé.

- Maître ? Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

- Heu, tu plaisantes là, non ? Je te signale que je viens ici presque en voisin…

*****

Personne n'avait osé poser la moindre question au chevalier des Gémeaux et tous s'écartaient avec hâte du chemin du guerrier revêtu de son armure et dont le cosmos bouillonnait autour de son corps. Il était allé jusqu'au quartier des chevaliers, avait trouvé et enchaîné sa cible puis s'était dirigé vers la montée des douze maisons en traînant son prisonnier derrière lui.

Praesepe avait voulu interroger son jeune voisin lorsque celui avait atteint son seuil, mais il avait reculé comme s'il avait craint que le regard de Saga ne le foudroie. Il lui avait néanmoins emboîté le pas, bientôt rejoint par un Aioros qui n'avait même pas tenté de se mettre sur le chemin de son ami. Les gardes du palais du Grand Pope s'étaient prudemment écartés sans demander leur reste lorsque Praesepe leur avait fait signe de ne pas intervenir. Saga avait alors ouvert la lourde porte de la salle du Pope d'un coup de pied et traversé la pièce jusqu'à être face à Sion qui était assis sur son trône.

- Quelle est la raison de ceci, Saga ? demanda le maître du Sanctuaire d'une voix calme.

- Ce vaurien va vous le dire, répondit le chevalier des Gémeaux en jetant presque sur les pieds du Pope son prisonnier qui n'était autre que son père, Asmon.

Le chevalier d'argent d'Orion était couvert de blessures dont une bonne partie avait été causées par la montée plus qu'inconfortable qu'il venait d'effectuer en rebondissant sur les marches du grand escalier dans le sillage de son fils. Asmon semblait terrifié et resta muet.

- Parle ou je t'abats ici même comme un chien ! insista Saga en lui assénant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Et alors il parla. D'une voix brisée et sanglotante.

Il raconta comment il avait tué la mère de son fils, et comment il avait fait passer ce dernier pour son fils adoptif. Il raconta tous les détails, et tenta d'expliquer quels avaient été ses motifs. Mais il semblait comprendre de lui-même combien ils étaient misérables et même méprisables. Il n'essaya même pas de se défendre, il n'avait aucune excuse. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un grand silence se fit dans la salle. Ce fut Saga qui le rompit.

- En ce qui me concerne, je suis orphelin et mon père est mort le même jour que ma mère. Faites de… cette chose… ce que vous voulez.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux tourna alors les talons et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

*****

- Il ne connaissait vraiment pas ton existence, dit Saga à son frère.

Celui-ci était alité, son corps en grande partie couvert de bandage.

- Il pensait sans doute avoir fait suffisamment le ménage derrière lui en tuant notre mère et son mari, continua Saga. Il ne se doutait pas que notre grand-mère savait qui il était et avait vécu suffisamment longtemps au Sanctuaire pour reconnaître les blessures causées par un chevalier.

- Que va-t-il lui arriver ? demanda Kanon.

Saga resta silencieux, comme si la chose était de peu d'intérêt pour lui.

- La peine appliquée à un chevalier qui se rend coupable de tels crimes est normalement la mort, intervint Akiera.

Le maître de Saga était resté avec Kanon dans la demeure d'Yvan et l'avait soigné le temps que Saga s'occupe d'Asmon. Malgré les conseils d'Akiera, se reposer pour récupérer des blessures infligées par Saga, Kanon n'avait pas fermé l'œil et attendait l'issue des événements.

- Néanmoins, votre père a le malheur - enfin tout est question de point de vue bien sûr - d'être jugé à un moment où un autre type de châtiment est redevenu disponible. Je pense que Sion va sûrement le lui infliger.

- Quel châtiment ?

- Un sort… bien pire que la mort. Crois-moi, dit Akiera en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Kanon.

Celui-ci eut un sourire satisfait puis il ferma les yeux, semblant s'assoupir. L'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux fit alors quelques pas à travers la pièce.

- Si j'ai bien compris, nous trois seulement sommes dans la confidence pour l'histoire complète. Personne d'autre ne connaît l'existence de ton frère.

Saga hocha simplement la tête.

- Très bien… Et maintenant ? demanda l'androgyne.

Saga regarda son maître dans les yeux puis fixa son frère apaisé.

- Je vais le former. Je vais lui apprendre tout ce que tu m'as appris. Il est sous la protection du troisième signe du zodiaque tout comme moi. Il est né Kanon des Gémeaux. Et si un jour, je venais à périr, il deviendrait alors le chevalier d'or Kanon des Gémeaux. Il sera le treizième protecteur secret d'Athéna, l'ultime recours si les choses devaient mal tourner.

Akiera haussa les épaules.

- Comme bon vous semblera. Du moment que vous avez abandonné vos idées sanguinaires et que vous ne vous entretuez pas, je n'ai pas grand-chose à en dire... Même si je pense que le Pope préférerait être au courant de cette histoire. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant.

L'ancien chevalier d'or se concentra quelques instants et une porte dimensionnelle s'ouvrit.

- Merci pour tout.

- Pas de quoi. De toute façon, je pense qu'une fois calmé tu serais allé récupérer ton frère même si je n'étais pas intervenu.

- Comment va Aph' ? demanda Saga juste avant que son maître ne s'engouffre dans le passage.

Akiera se figea et sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

- Le mal continue lentement à s'étendre malgré mes efforts.

- Et Lyn, comment le prend-elle ?

Akiera sembla ne pas entendre la question de son disciple.

- Mais je pense quand même avoir réussi à gagner pas mal de temps… Suffisamment, j'espère.

- Qu'a-t-il pensé du fait que tu as commencé à l'entraîner du jour au lendemain ?

- Il est assez enthousiaste et curieux, mais il ne comprend pas encore vraiment les raisons. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il devienne le plus fort possible, que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Mais il est assez… détaché des choses. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment concerné.

- Et par rapport au fait qu'il sera un chevalier d'Athéna ?

Akiera sembla écarter la remarque d'un revers de main.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Qu'il devienne d'abord suffisamment fort pour survivre et je lui expliquerai ensuite les responsabilités qui découleront de cette force.

Saga voulu ajouter quelque chose mais finalement n'en fit rien. Akiera traversa alors la porte dimensionnelle qui commença à se refermer derrière lui.

- Lyn le prend vraiment très mal, dit-il avant que le passage ne se soit totalement volatilisé.

**_Pyrénées Espagnoles, septembre 1968_**

C'était une journée de fin d'été des plus agréables, le soleil dardait ses rayons dans un ciel dépourvu de nuage et éclairait un panorama que dominait le mont Roig et où le lac Romedo brillait comme une pierre précieuse. Un petit refuge, douillet et accueillant d'apparence, était bâti sur un petit plateau. Les clients avaient déjà quitté l'endroit pour monter vers les lacs solitaires sous le Ventelao et la tenancière était occupée à faire le ménage et passait un coup de balai sur la terrasse de pierre.

Elle entendit un groupe de personnes arriver par le petit sentier.

- Je finis ça et je suis à vous, dit-elle sans se retourner.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on fait comme chez nous : on s'installe et on met les pieds sur les tables.

- Je connais cette voix ! dit Amalthée.

Elle se retourna et découvrit son ancien élève Sérapis qui la regardait avec des yeux amusés.

- Sérapis ! cria-t-elle en laissant tomber son balai puis en courant pour lui sauter dans les bras.

Le chevalier du Taureau l'attrapa au vol. Ils éclatèrent d'un long rire de plusieurs minutes.

Les années avaient été plutôt clémentes avec l'ancien chevalier du Capricorne. Si ses longs cheveux avaient légèrement grisé, elle était encore resplendissante.

- Tu as pris du poids, commenta Sérapis qui la tenait toujours.

- Impertinent ! répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant une petite gifle amicale. Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu venais, je me serais libérée pour que nous ayions du temps.

- Tu parles, la dernière fois tu m'avais mis à la plonge… Mais je ne fais que passer, malheureusement.

Il la reposa au sol et se tourna pour désigner d'un geste un groupe d'une dizaine d'enfants et d'adolescents dont l'âge variait entre 6 et 13 ans.

- Mes élèves, dit-il. Nous nous rendons au Sanctuaire pour une session de tournois dans trois jours.

- Tous vont concourir ? demanda-t-elle en constatant le jeune âge de certains.

- Non, non. Certains ne viennent que pour se faire une idée du Sanctuaire.

*****

- J'avais oublié que cet endroit était aussi agréable, dit Sérapis en s'étendant dans l'herbe.

- Tu t'en souviendrais si tu venais me voir un peu plus souvent que tu ne le fais.

- Oui, c'est vrai… J'ai été occupé…

Les deux amis étaient installés sur la rive du lac Romedo. Les élèves de Sérapis étaient occupés à disputer un match de football. Leurs rires résonnaient dans la vallée particulièrement quand l'un envoyait maladroitement le ballon dans l'eau plus que fraîche du lac.

- Où est ton mari, au fait ?

- A Barcelone, sa mère a des ennuis de santé.

- Et les enfants ?

- Pareil. Ils sont occupés à préparer leur rentrée universitaire.

- Universitaire ? Cela fait si longtemps qu'ils étaient haut comme trois pommes et me sautaient sur les genoux ?

- Tout le monde a l'air d'être haut comme trois pommes, mis à côté de toi, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mais oui, le temps passe. Ils volent de leurs propres ailes à présent.

- Dis plutôt qu'ils ont fui ta tyrannie à la première occasion !

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?

- Rarement. Tu le sais bien…

Ils s'esclaffèrent à nouveau. Amalthée s'arrêta de rire quand elle vit que quelqu'un venait vers eux.

- Praesepe ?

Le chevalier du Cancer était vêtu comme un randonneur lambda et venait vers eux avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour à vous deux, dit le chevalier du Cancer.

Il se baissa pour embrasser l'ancienne femme chevalier et serra la main de son confrère.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Amalthée, je suis désolé de ne jamais avoir pris le temps de venir te voir.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Amalthée reprit la parole.

- Dites, je suis peut-être âgée, mais pas encore gâteuse. Pourquoi diable deux chevaliers d'or viennent-ils rendre visite à une vieille dame, sans prévenir et le même jour qui plus est ?

Praesepe regarda Sérapis avec un air surpris. Celui-ci feignait de regarder ailleurs.

- Tu ne l'avais pas prévenue ?

*****

- Ce garçon s'appelle Shura, dit Sérapis en désignant le jeune garçon qui était assis dans la pente et regardait de loin les autres jouer.

- Et ? interrogea Amalthée.

- Il est très doué. Vraiment très doué même.

- On le soupçonne fortement d'être celui qui portera ton ancienne armure lors de la prochaine Guerre Sainte, intervint Praesepe.

- Je crois que je commence à voir où vous voulez en venir, commenta Amalthée.

- Le Grand Pope m'a confié sa formation en début d'année. Mais cela… ne marche pas.

- Je croyais pourtant que tu étais réputé pour être l'un des meilleurs formateurs de chevaliers ?

- J'ai formé quelques chevaliers, en effet. Sans fausse modestie, je pense même être assez doué dans le domaine.

Il regarda son ancien mentor dans les yeux.

- Si bien qu'avec cette expérience passée, je sais quand une formation se passe bien ou quand elle ne mène nulle part, ce qui est le cas ici. Sans doute deviendrait-il chevalier d'or même en s'entraînant avec moi, mais cela prendra plus de temps que cela ne devrait et surtout je ne pourrais rien lui apporter de plus que ce qui est déjà en lui. Il perd son temps avec moi et je perds mon temps avec lui.

Il désigna d'un geste les autres garçons qui jouaient au foot.

- Eux, je leur apporte quelque chose. J'arrive à tirer le meilleur de chacun de ces garçons. Aucun n'a sans doute le centième du talent de Shura, peu deviendront même chevaliers. Mais je sais que le travail que nous faisons porte ses fruits, que nous tirons le meilleur de chacun. Alors que ma collaboration avec Shura est… improductive. Voir nocive. Que l'on m'aie confié la tâche de le former est une grande fierté car c'est une preuve de confiance de la part du Grand Pope. Mais je ne peux en faire une histoire de prestige et prendre la responsabilité de compromettre son talent. C'est un futur chevalier d'or, c'est trop important.

Sérapis se laissa à nouveau tomber en arrière dans l'herbe et regarda le ciel.

- Sérapis a fait la demande d'être déchargé de la formation de Shura et a suggéré que tu prennes cette charge. Je suis ici pour représenter Sion. Si tu acceptes, il accèdera à la demande de Sérapis. Sinon, le sort de Shura sera décidé au Sanctuaire lors des tournois des prochains jours.

- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant comme s'ils plaisantaient.

Praesepe fit signe que non.

- J'ai soixante et un an et cela fait vingt et un ans que j'ai quitté le Sanctuaire.

- Dohko forme encore des chevaliers et il a plus de deux cents ans, contra Sérapis.

- Tu admettras tout de même que ce n'est pas l'exemple typique, ria Amalthée.

- Sans doute, concéda le chevalier du Taureau. Mais tu as continué à t'entraîner depuis ton départ de Grèce. Encore aujourd'hui, je n'aimerais pas à avoir à me battre contre toi.

Il se redressa pour la regarder.

- Tu me botterais même sans doute les fesses, conclut-il en souriant.

- Evidemment que je te botterais les fesses ! se moqua-t-elle.

Praesepe laissa échapper un sourire comme s'il savait que l'affaire était déjà entendue.

- Mais même si nous savons tous les trois que ton niveau a toujours été pathétique, il faut bien reconnaître par un phénomène totalement inexplicable, tu es plus que apte à former des jeunes gens. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je serais plus apte que toi à le former ?

- A l'origine, il a été formé par un chevalier noir afin de venger la mort de ses parents de la main d'autres habitants de l'île de la Reine Morte. Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas acquis sa force pour défendre de grandes causes mais uniquement pour se venger. Et j'ai cru qu'il n'avait pu qu'être atteint par l'ambiance malsaine de l'endroit où il a grandi, qu'il avait le germe du mal en lui. Mais je me trompais, il a une grande droiture et un sens aigu de la justice. C'est ce désir de justice qui l'a guidé pendant toutes ces années là-bas. Je croyais avoir affaire à de la mauvaise graine de chevalier mais c'était une grave erreur de jugement.

Le chevalier se tut un moment, regardant dans la direction du garçon.

- Il a senti que je l'avais mésestimé au début. Et comme il est très fier, j'ai rompu la relation de confiance et d'estime d'entrée de jeu. Je m'y suis mal pris avec lui, mais je sais maintenant exactement ce que j'aurais dû faire. Il a une vision encore très pure du monde et veut être suffisamment fort afin que ce qui lui est arrivé n'arrive plus jamais à quiconque. Il est vraiment déterminé à tout mettre en œuvre pour devenir chevalier et il est prêt à tous les efforts et à tous les sacrifices. Ce dont il a besoin, c'est de respect et de confiance mais aussi de structures solides, d'une discipline stricte. Tu es parfaite pour ce rôle.

Rien ne fut dit pendant un long moment après ça.

- Je vais réfléchir, dit-elle finalement. Vous passez la nuit ici ?

Le chevalier du Taureau hocha la tête.

- J'ai amené de quoi camper.

- Très bien.

*****

Les trois amis passaient une agréable après-midi, discutant de sujets divers et profitant du soleil.

- Ce petit est assez doué, dit Praesepe en désignant un des gamins qui jouait..

Il était le moins grand de la bande mais pas le moins adroit balle au pied. Il venait de recevoir le ballon et s'élançait en direction du but adverse (qui était symbolisé par des pulls roulés en boule). Il effectua un passement de jambe enchaîné d'une accélération qui laissa sur place le premier adversaire. Un autre vint à sa rencontre mais il l'élimina en effectuant un double contact si rapide que le défenseur en fut tellement déboussolé qu'il chuta au sol. Le gardien sortit alors à sa rencontre pour boucher l'angle des buts. Le jeune virtuose le fixa en effectuant une feinte de frappe et décala tranquillement un partenaire qui n'eut plus qu'à pousser le ballon dans le but vide.

- En effet, il est très adroit ! confirma Amalthée. Il est plus jeune que les autres, non ? Il a l'air un peu petit.

- Oui, il est un peu plus jeune.

Sérapis marqua une pause, se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Il a trois ans, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien.

Praesepe et Amalthée regardèrent leur ami avec de gros yeux. Celui-ci souriait, visiblement content de son effet.

- Tu te moques de nous ! dirent-ils simultanément

Il fit non de la tête.

- Trois ans ? Mais il est gigantesque ! s'exclama Amalthée.

- Tu viens de dire qu'il était petit, il faudrait savoir.

- Tu m'as comprise…, répliqua-t-elle, agacée.

- Il ne va pas participer aux tournois tout de même ? demanda Praesepe.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu amené alors ?

- Je voulais qu'il voie la Grèce. Vous voyez, c'est mon fils…

- Ton fils ? s'exclama Praesepe. Mais qui est la mère ?

- …adoptif, finit le chevalier du Taureau.

Ils le regardèrent un long moment, assez stupéfaits.

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Amalthée.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans un bidonville alors qu'il avait quelques heures. Il avait encore son cordon ombilical enroulé autour de lui.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? demanda le chevalier du Cancer.

Sérapis haussa les épaules.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réponse ? Comment ça, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé ? Je vais te dire quelque chose d'important, quand quelqu'un te dit : « Quoi de neuf ? », c'est le moment propice pour dire ce genre de chose.

- Bon, ça m'a échappé…

Praesepe leva les bras au ciel.

- Tu l'élèves, seul ? intervint Amalthée.

- Oui.

- Trouve-toi une femme, sinon les conséquences sur l'avenir de cet enfant d'avoir un père pareil seront catastrophiques.

- Pff… Me marier… Trop de femmes, comment choisir ?

- Ecoutez-moi ce coureur de jupon… Comme s'il avait toutes les femmes du Brésil à ses pieds.

- Mais c'est le cas ! dit-il en riant.

- Ecoute-le ! dit-elle en regardant Praesepe qui était plutôt amusé maintenant que la surprise était passée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si les femmes aiment les hommes grands, musclés et beaux comme des dieux ? Elles me courent toutes après : si j'en choisissais une, je ferais des milliers de malheureuses. C'est un dilemme… Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais je suis une vraie victime !

- Mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd…, ria Amalthée.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il, au fait ? se renseigna le chevalier du Cancer.

- Aldébaran.

- Original. Ce n'est pas toi qui te moquais d'Akiera car il avait donné un nom à consonance mythologique à son fils ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Le prénom d'Aph' est avant tout ridicule.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord…

- Si, il l'est. C'est un prénom de fille. Et même Akiera le pense. Là, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est un prénom glorieux !

- Aphrodite est un prénom qui a une histoire pour eux, en rapport avec leur rencontre…

- C'est ridicule, point, acheva Sérapis d'un ton définitif.

- Note pour plus tard : ne jamais parler de certains sujets avec un type dont les bras sont plus larges que vos cuisses…, conclut Praesepe.

- Bon, je dois me préparer à tout, ou alors tu n'as plus de surprises fumantes en réserve pour moi ? demanda Amalthée.

- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour…, ria Sérapis.

**_Egypte, janvier 1969_**

C'était une zone montagneuse reculée du pays des pharaons, une région fort peu connue, même des autochtones. En cet endroit reculé, une rivière d'eau claire, qui ne se jetterait dans le Nil que plusieurs centaines de kilomètres plus loin, s'écoulait paisiblement.

Un grand campement de plusieurs centaines de tentes était installé sur la rive est. Le campement avait été organisé avec réflexion et l'on semblait pouvoir y circuler et y vivre avec facilité. La soirée était déjà bien avancée mais plutôt animée : on festoyait, on dansait et on discutait autour de dizaines et de dizaines de petits feux de camp qui illuminaient la nuit.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, emmitouflé dans une grande couverture de laine, se tenait légèrement à l'écart des fêtards. Il avait des cheveux châtains coupés courts et ses yeux marrons fixaient le feu dans lequel ses pensées semblaient se perdre. Apparemment déconnecté de l'activité qui l'entourait, son visage aux traits fins ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

- Vous avez l'air fort soucieux, l'interpella quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux des braises et vit un homme de type amérindien, sans doute à l'aube de la quarantaine, qui le regardait en souriant. Son visage couvert de multiples cicatrices était d'un certain charme et encadré d'une longue chevelure noire qui tombait en cascade sur une écharpe de laine blanche brodée de symboles abstraits. Il portait de longues bottes et était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'un gilet de la même matière sur lequel était brodé un bison stylisé. Il devait mesurer un mètre quatre vingt dix et était plutôt longiligne tout en donnant malgré tout l'impression de posséder une énorme force physique.

Le jeune homme savait que c'était l'un des derniers arrivés au campement mais n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler. Pourtant, il avait entendu diverses rumeurs sur son compte et la façon mouvementée dont Mardouk l'avait « recruté » en Amérique.

- Oui, j'imagine que c'est ce dont j'ai l'air, répondit-il.

- Puis-je partager la chaleur de ce feu avec vous.

- Bien sûr.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés en bonne et due forme. Je me nomme Moki, dit-il en lui tendant la main

Le jeune homme saisit la main tendue.

- Paul.

- Si je vous posais la question : « qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse tant ? », ferais-je preuve d'impolitesse ?

- Non. Je ne pense pas, non…

- Je vous la pose donc.

Paul garda le silence un long moment, un peu désarçonné par la façon plus que directe dont Moki l'avait abordé. Puis il décida que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une conversation personnelle avec quelqu'un et que cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

- Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, répondit-il finalement. Avant que Mardouk ne vienne me chercher, je vivais à Paris dans des conditions plus que modestes. Et puis un jour, il a débarqué dans ma vie, m'a appris que mes parents n'étaient qu'adoptifs et que ma véritable ascendance faisait de moi le dernier d'une lignée dont les origines remontaient à plusieurs millénaires. Depuis que j'ai décidé de le suivre, je me suis mis à côtoyer des demi-dieux et des êtres de légendes. Je ne suis pas comme vous tous, je suis quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Regarde-le, lui, par exemple, dit-il en désignant un adolescent qui se tenait à côté d'un feu et était occupé à discuter avec Quetzalcóatl.

Il semblait âgé d'environ sept ou huit ans. Si ses traits étaient de type arabe, il avait de longs cheveux blonds mi-longs et bouclés et était vêtu d'une djellaba blanche.

Un homme portant un turban rouge, vêtu d'une armure de cuir, d'une longue cape noire et portant un cimeterre et un poignard courbé au côté semblait veiller sur lui en se tenant à quelques mètres de distance.

- On dit qu'il est la réincarnation du prophète Mani, dont il porte le nom. Depuis sa naissance, il a été élevé et éduqué sur les choses ésotériques dans un temple secret où il était adoré et vénéré comme un dieu. Moi, un an en arrière, j'étais encore totalement ignorant de mon héritage.

Mani regarda alors dans leur direction et leur adressa un signe de la main. Paul, gêné, détourna d'abord le regard mais finit par répondre d'un geste et d'un sourire timide. Mani lui rendit son sourire et retourna à sa conversation.

- Enfin, tu vois bien le contraste…, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son compagnon.

- Je ne suis pas un demi-dieu non plus, répondit Moki en souriant. Pas plus que l'immense majorité des habitants de ce camp.

- Bien sûr… Mais on attend plus de moi que de l'immense majorité des habitants de ce camp. Et je doute de pouvoir répondre à cette attente.

- La question que tu dois te poser, c'est de savoir si oui ou non tu crois en la cause de Mardouk. Dans le premier cas, ta place est ici et nulle part ailleurs. Et ensuite tu es le descendant de Mithra. Un nom qui a été adoré dans d'innombrables contrées et cultures. Un nom qui implique de grandes responsabilités auxquelles je ne doute pas que tu sauras faire face...

Paul resta un moment sans rien dire et à regarder le feu consumer le bois.

- Je constate que tu en sais beaucoup sur moi.

- Mardouk m'a renseigné sur les membres de son alliance. Mais même sans cela, j'aurais sans doute deviné qui tu étais rien qu'en observant ton esprit.

- Pourquoi ai-je toujours l'impression qu'ici les autres en savent souvent plus sur moi que… moi-même.

- Nous jouons ce jeu depuis plus longtemps que toi. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous y sommes forcément meilleurs.

- Comme tu as plus de recul que moi… J'aimerais te poser une question… Crois-tu en Mardouk ?

- Je crois en sa sincérité : il pense réellement mener le bon combat.

- Il est tellement intimidant… Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour retrouver ma trace…

- Son savoir est déjà considérable, mais il a aussi la meilleure source d'information du monde. Il n'est sans doute guère de secrets dont il ne doit avoir connaissance… A mon avis, il t'aurait trouvé même si tu t'étais caché aux confins des mondes.

- Si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu, il a accompli un autre exploit en te localisant…

L'Amérindien ne commenta pas et se contenta de regarder.

- On dit que tu es un Anasazi. C'est vrai ?

- Je constate que je ne suis pas le seul à être au courant de certaines choses.

- Les rumeurs vont vite...

- La rumeur comme quoi je prenais le scalp des gens me qualifiant d'Anasazi s'est-elle également répandue ?

- Hein ! Je veux dire non… Non en fait je veux dire… j'ai fait un impair ?

L'Amérindien partit alors dans un grand rire.

- Non, rassure-toi. Je n'apprécie juste pas vraiment le terme « Anasazi » qui est utilisé pour désigner mon peuple par les hommes blancs depuis quelques décennies.. Il signifie « ancien ennemi » en Navajo et tu comprendras sans peine que cela n'est pas une appellation très agréable.

- Je le comprends en effet… Quel terme préfères-tu, alors ?

- Les miens étaient mon peuple, tout simplement.

- Tes ancêtres … ils avaient vécu dans des villages bâtis dans les parois des canyons. Et ils ont disparu du jour au lendemain voilà près de huit cents ans, sans prévenir et sans laisser de traces. Un vrai mystère…

- En effet. La majorité est partie et seuls quelques-uns d'entre nous sont restés en arrière. Huit cents ans à se perfectionner… A attendre…

- Attendre quoi ?

- Oui. Là est précisément la question, n'est-ce pas ?

Paul n'arriva pas à décider si l'Amérindien se moquait de lui ou non avec cette réponse. Il sentait néanmoins que Moki ne serait certainement pas plus spécifique.

- On dit que ta rencontre avec Mardouk et les autres a été des plus animées.

- En effet. J'étais tombé dans un piège tendu par un esprit aussi vieux que retors et puissant. M'en sortir seul m'aurait demandé un temps considérable, le Babylonien m'a donc tiré d'une situation fâcheuse. Mais voilà que nous parlons d'un Babylonien, et qu'un autre se joint à nous.

- Je n'ai jamais franchi la porte d'Ishtar, ni foulé le sol de la cité. Du moins pas dans cette incarnation…, répondit Mani.

Paul n'avait pas vu le jeune garçon approcher. Il était souriant et s'assit sans cérémonie à côté d'eux. Son ange gardien se tenait à quelques mètres, à la limite de la lumière du feu. Le garçon fixait Paul de ses grands yeux mauves. Des yeux où transpiraient la sérénité et l'intelligence.

- Tu es Paul, le descendant de Mithra ! Je viens d'Iran, tout comme toi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Paul secoua la tête.

- Ma lignée a quitté la Perse depuis deux millénaires, d'après Mardouk. Je n'ai jamais vu ce pays.

- Alors aucun de nous deux n'a jamais vu la terre de ses racines…, commenta Mani d'une voix pensive.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis reprit la parole d'une voix enjouée.

- Il faudrait corriger ça ! Si vous m'accompagnez jusqu'à Babylone, je pourrais vous emmenez en Iran ensuite… Ne pensez-vous pas que cela est une bonne idée ?

- Sur cela au moins, je suis d'accord avec notre jeune ami, intervint Moki.

Paul hocha la tête. Oui, cela était sans doute une bonne idée…

**_Rome, juin 1969_**

Praesepe et Sonya étaient assis à une terrasse ensoleillée et bondée de touristes, sirotant tranquillement une boisson fraîche. Praesepe, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile léger, d'un t-shirt blanc, d'une petite veste en lin légère et chaussé de sandales, se prélassait avec plaisir sur sa chaise, ravi de la canicule qui régnait sur la capitale italienne tandis que sa femme, vêtue d'une robe rouge qui faisait plus que la mettre en valeur, feuilletait tranquillement un guide de la ville.

- J'ai bien envie d'aller visiter le forum.

- Je l'ai déjà visité la dernière fois que je suis venu…

- Tu veux dire la fois où tu m'avais laissée en Grèce comme une vieille paire de chaussettes pendant que tu faisais du tourisme ?

- Oui, cette fois-là, répondit-il en gloussant. Mais bon, à la base ce voyage était une mission pour Sion.

- Celui-ci aussi.

- Je me suis déjà excusé, dit-il en se redressant et en retirant ses lunettes de soleil pour lui faire un clin d'oeil. La possibilité de joindre l'utile à l'agréable… m'avait échappé. Mais bon, je me suis rattrapé ce coup-ci, non ? ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

- Tu as commencé à te rattraper, nuance… Le chemin sera encore long pour te faire vraiment pardonner de m'avoir laissée toutes ces années à la maison repasser tes affaires pendant que tu jouais au routard aux quatre coins du globe, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

- Je travaillais ! se défendit-il.

- Si tu veux…

- D'ailleurs à propos de travail, je vais en profiter pour aller livrer la lettre de Sion au Vatican. Ils s'attendent à ma venue, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps.

Il fit un signe au serveur pour que celui-ci vienne encaisser puis commença à fouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Sonya fronça un sourcil quand elle vit son mari se lever et farfouiller dans les poches de son pantalon avec énergie.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ce bon sang de portefeuille ? dit-il avec un air agacé.

*****

La chambre d'hôtel du couple était sans dessus dessous. Sonya avait abandonné et se contentait de regarder voler les affaires dans les airs alors que son mari passait d'un endroit à l'autre comme un ouragan.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, tenta-t-elle finalement de dire. Il nous reste de l'argent et vu tes « relations », tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à te faire refaire des papiers.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Je pourrais rentrer en Grèce à la nage si l'envie m'en prenait. Mais j'avais la lettre de Sion sur moi…

- Pourquoi ne l'avais-tu pas laissée ici ?

- C'est un document secret et je pensais qu'il serait plus en sécurité avec moi que dans une chambre d'hôtel.

- C'est raté…

Il leva un sourcil agacé.

- Et si c'était si important, tu aurais dû l'amener tout de suite au lieu de la garder avec toi…

- Tu ne m'aides pas là…

- De toute façon, c'est simple : tu ne l'as pas oubliée ici et elle n'est plus sur toi. Donc soit tu l'as perdue…

- Impossible.

- … soit on t'a fait les poches.

- Impo… Impossible ! Je m'en serais rendu compte, on ne fait pas les poches à un chevalier d'or !

Elle leva les bras au plafond.

- Dans ce cas effectivement, je ne peux pas t'aider !

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Praesepe était particulièrement vexé par la situation et se sentait même plutôt ridicule tandis que Sonya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement amusée.

- Si tu peux m'aider, dit-il finalement. J'ai une idée.

*****

Praesepe avait installé deux chaises de façon à ce que lui et sa femme se fissent face. Il tenait dans sa main droite un pendule qui se balançait devant ses yeux.

- Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est m'orienter et me poser des questions. Lorsque tu penseras que c'est bon ou si cela ne mène à rien, il te suffira de taper dans tes mains pour me réveiller.

- Tu peux être plus spécifique ? demanda-t-elle.

- Toute la journée doit encore être dans ma mémoire. Mes sens sont bien plus aiguisés que ceux de n'importe quel homme ordinaire. Ils ont forcément perçu ce qui s'est passé, même à un niveau inconscient.

Soya lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Imagine que nous sommes dans un cinéma mais qu'au lieu de devoir suivre le film dans son sens chronologique ordinaire nous pouvons revenir en arrière à tout moment, accélérer ou ralentir le défilement des images voire même nous arrêter sur un moment précis. Le film, c'est cette journée et l'écran correspond à toutes les perceptions que mes sens ont enregistrées.

- D'accord, je crois que j'ai compris…

- Bon, je compte jusqu'à quinze et à ce moment-là tu seras aux commandes.

Sonya observa son mari tandis que celui-ci effectuait le compte : ses yeux se firent vitreux au fur et à mesure. Toute émotion disparut de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il eût l'air totalement absent.

- Quinze ! dit-il finalement en fermant les yeux.

Le pendule se balança encore un moment puis son mouvement s'amortit et il s'arrêta. Sonya hésita un instant, Praesepe avait l'air totalement endormi.

- Tu m'entends ?

- Oui.

Le ton était monocorde.

- Bien, revenons au moment où tu t'es réveillé ce matin… C'est bon, tu y es ?

- Oui.

- Raconte-moi.

- Je me tourne dans le lit et j'essaie de mettre mon bras sur toi. Je n'attrape que ton oreiller et je me rends compte que tu n'es pas là. J'entends le bruit de la douche et je comprends que tu es dans la salle de bain. Je me lève pour te rejoindre afin de…

- Passons à plus tard ! le coupa Sonya en rougissant légèrement au souvenir de cet épisode. Allons au moment où nous quittons l'appartement. Tu y es ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je t'ouvre la porte, tu sors et je te suis en tirant la porte derrière…

- Non, reviens un peu plus tôt. Au moment où tu prends la lettre de Sion.

- Je soulève le matelas du lit, je prends la lettre…

- Brillante cachette ! persifla-t-elle gentiment.

- … et je la glisse dans la poche droite de ma veste.

- Donc tu l'as bien prise avec toi… Peux-tu avancer au moment où tu as sorti la lettre de ta poche ?

Sonya attendit quelques secondes puis devant le mutisme de Praesepe comprit que cet événement ne s'était jamais produit.

- Soit… Peux-tu aller au moment où tu as retiré ton portefeuille de ta poche ?

- Oui.

- Quand était-ce ?

- Pour payer l'entrée du Colisée.

- En effet, je me souviens. A ce moment-là, la lettre était encore dans ta poche ? Je veux dire quand tu as remis ton portefeuille en place.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça ?

- La lettre est dans ma poche droite et le portefeuille dans la gauche.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas savoir si la lettre est encore sur toi ?

Praesepe resta stoïque. Sonya réfléchit quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- La poche est dans ta veste… tu ne sens pas son contact contre ton torse ?

- Non ma veste est ouverte et trop ample.

- D'accord mais même si l'enveloppe et le portefeuille sont légers, ils doivent quand même avoir un poids suffisant pour que tu les sentes… Concentre-toi sur le poids que tu ressens sur tes épaules à ce moment-là et compare-le à celui que tu perçois quand nous sommes arrivés à la terrasse.

- Lorsque j'arrive à la terrasse c'est plus léger.

- Parfait ! Reviens en arrière jusqu'au moment où tu ressens le poids des deux !

Un moment s'écoula.

- C'est bon.

- Où sommes-nous ? Que se passe-t-il précisément au moment où le poids change?

- Nous sommes à la fontaine de Trévi. Il y a beaucoup de monde, je me tourne vers toi car tu m'appelles pour me montrer un homme qui récupère peu discrètement des pièces dans l'eau.

- Et ? C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Il se passe forcément autre chose ! Tu m'as dis que tu pouvais ralentir le défilement du temps, fais-le.

- Rien de plus.

- C'est impossible… Utilise ton septième sens pour vraiment tout percevoir. Ralentis le défilement des images jusqu'à égrener les millionièmes de secondes un par un…

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent puis quand Sonya allait se résoudre à changer de stratégie, Praesepe reprit la parole.

- Je vois une main, sans doute une main d'enfant, qui écarte ma veste avec précaution et retire le contenu de mes poches puis remet la veste en place.

- Pourquoi ne l'avais-tu pas vu avant ?

- C'était trop rapide et je n'étais pas assez attentif.

- A quelle vitesse cela se passe-t-il ?

- Difficile à dire… A peu près le tiers de la vitesse de la lumière, peut-être un peu plus.

- Mon dieu ! Tu vois son visage ?

- Non mais il porte un bracelet au poignet droit. J'ai vu le même bracelet au poignet d'un enfant qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là juste avant que je ne me tourne vers toi.

- Très bien, donc tu sais à quoi il ressemble.

- Oui, il doit avoir environ six ans, le teint hâlé, des cheveux en bataille de couleur légèrement violette. Il est vêtu d'un short blanc un peu déchiré et d'un t-shirt bleu délavé. Il porte un petit sac à dos sur une seule épaule.

- Très bien… Juste une dernière chose… Qui est le plus belle femme du monde ?

- Toi.

- C'était juste pour vérifier que ça marchait…, dit-elle en claquant des mains.

Praesepe rouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme s'il sortait brutalement d'un rêve. Après quelques secondes de désorientation, il fixa sa femme dans les yeux.

- Alors ?

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait appris. Il se leva alors, marcha jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon ensoleillé. De là, on apercevait le Capitole vers lequel convergeait le flux des touristes

- Espèce de sale petit…

*****

Le jeune pickpocket italien sautait du toit d'un d'immeuble à un autre, se déplaçant à une vitesse qui l'aurait presque rendu invisible à quiconque aurait par hasard regardé le ciel à ce moment-là. Le gamin riait à chacun de ses sauts qu'il agrémentait d'acrobaties diverses. Si certains piétons entendaient parfois ses rires, lorsqu'ils levaient le nez l'enfant voltigeur avait déjà parcouru plusieurs blocs de bâtiments.

Il effectua alors un quintuple saut périlleux arrière et vrillé pour franchir la vingtaine de mètres séparant deux bâtiments.

- Oh, oh…, se dit-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop optimiste.

Il avait laissé une grande partie de son énergie cinétique dans son acrobatie et son saut allait être trop court d'un ou deux mètres. Il aperçut un étendage couvert de linge qui était tiré entre deux balcons trois étages plus bas. Il se positionna de façon à avoir le maximum de prise d'air et se freiner encore davantage de façon à ne pas s'écraser sur le mur un peu trop haut.

Cette fois-ci il calcula bien son coup et arriva précisément au niveau de l'étendage. Il le saisit de sa main droite - la gauche étant occupé à tenir son sac à dos – et posa ses pieds sur le mur en amortissant au maximum l'impact. Il sentit le mur se craqueler sous ses baskets, mais il ne s'était pas blessé. Il se balança, lâcha l'étendage et se retrouva en équilibre sur la balustrade du balcon puis enchaîna alors en sautant d'un étage à l'autre. L'acrobate entendit une exclamation étonnée monter de la rue au moment où il sautait sur le toit mais l'ignora, repartant en courant sur les tuiles sans marquer de pause et aussi rapidement que possible afin de rependre de l'élan. Lorsqu'il arriva sur l'arête du toit, il aperçut son objectif : une fenêtre ouverte sur la façade de l'immeuble suivant. La ruelle séparant les deux bâtiments étant plutôt étroite, le saut était relativement facile mais il préféra l'assurer en faisant sobre. Il prit son appel à quelques centimètres du vide puis s'envola une dernière fois. Il visa juste et passa exactement au milieu de l'ouverture, se réceptionnant dans la pièce avec une petite roulade. Il se releva, ferma la fenêtre derrière lui puis attendit presque une minute que son cœur se calme.

C'était un très vieil immeuble et la pièce, qui était une chambre meublée de façon presque spartiate, faisait peine à voir : des infiltrations d'eau gondolaient le papier peint qui se détachait en divers endroits, la peinture du plafond était craquelée et tombait en formant des petits tas sur le parquet taché de traces d'origines indéterminées. Il y avait un lit dont l'un des pieds était cassé et remplacé par une pile d'annuaires téléphoniques, le drap semblait dater de plusieurs générations. Quelques habits étaient dispersés dans la plus grande anarchie à droite et à gauche. Enfin, un tabouret bancal et une petite table en bois sur laquelle étaient posés un jeu de couverts, une assiette sale et un bol de lait pas tout à fait vide .

Le gamin laissa tomber son sac au sol et se jeta sur le lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller jauni et les bras en croix. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes et était sur le point de s'endormir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Ouais, je suis là ! répondit-il.

Une femme, sans doute âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années et à la limite de l'obésité, pénétra dans la chambre. Elle portait une assiette de pâtes qu'elle alla poser sur la table.

- Monsieur est servi, dit-elle.

Il se leva en s'essuyant les yeux et allait s'assoir sur le tabouret quand elle le stoppa en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

- C'est le jour du loyer, ajouta-t-elle en tendant l'autre main.

Il la regarda d'un œil mauvais, alla ramasser son sac à dos, farfouilla dedans et en sortit deux portefeuilles et une montre de luxe. Il revint les lui mettre dans la main et s'assit.

- Y'a assez ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est bon, répondit-elle après avoir jeté un œil au contenu.

- Prends mes affaires sales et débarrasse-moi le plancher, conclut-il, la bouche débordante de pâtes.

Elle commença à rassembler les affaires éparpillées, suant à grosses gouttes chaque fois qu'elle devait se baisser pour les ramasser.

- Ça serait trop te demander de les rassembler ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'te paye pas assez ? répliqua-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir qu'il ignora. Alors qu'elle sortait, elle se retourna.

- En effet, tu payes bien et toujours dans les temps. Ça m'embêterait de perdre un aussi bon client.

Il se tourna sur son tabouret pour la regarder mais ne dit rien, attendant de voir où elle voulait en venir.

- Mon fils m'a dit que Vito…

- Qui c'est ? coupa-t-il.

- Le minable qui prétend que le centre-ville est son territoire… Bref il rechercherait un gamin qui opère sur son domaine et ferait de l'ombre à ses propres pickpockets.

Elle agita les deux portefeuilles, comme si le gamin n'avait pas compris.

- Qu'il vienne, conclut-il.

*****

Praesepe était assis à une terrasse qui donnait sur la fontaine de Trévi. Il était seul, avec une tasse de café froid sur sa table. Le dernier serveur qui avait essayé de le faire partir pour laisser la place à d'autres clients avait eu droit à un regard si glacial que le mot s'était vite répandu dans l'établissement de laisser tranquille le grand gaillard à la peau d'ébène. C'était deux jours plus tôt. Depuis le chevalier était revenu chaque matin s'installer aux aurores à la même table. On lui avait servi chaque fois une tasse de café à laquelle il n'avait jamais touché.

- Pas trop tôt ! dit-il soudain à haute voix.

Les personnes assises aux tables adjacentes le regardèrent un instant avant de retourner à leurs conversations.

Le gamin était revenu. Praesepe avait décidé d'aller au plus simple en retournant sur le lieu du larcin. La place était continuellement bondée, c'était l'idéal pour les pickpockets - il en avait d'ailleurs vu opérer plus d'une dizaine en trois jours – et il était logique que le gamin finirait par revenir tôt ou tard. Le chevalier le regarda dévaliser vingt personnes de suite et délester au passage un autre voleur de ses prises. Le tout avait pris moins de deux minutes. Vu le butin qu'il s'était fait en si peu de temps, Praesepe comprit pourquoi il avait dû attendre aussi longtemps : le gamin n'avait sans doute pas besoin d'aller voler tous les jours. En tout cas, le petit brigand était impossible à repérer par quelqu'un de normal : il n'approchait jamais ses victimes à moins de cinq ou six mètres avant de déployer sa vitesse et de les détrousser à la vitesse de l'éclair. D'après ce que pouvait en juger le gardien de la maison du Cancer, l'enfant utilisait le septième sens de façon instinctive et explosive. Rétrospectivement, Praesepe s'en voulait encore plus de ne pas l'avoir senti agir, l'explosion de cosmos du gamin étant certes incroyablement brève mais conséquente vu la façon primaire dont il déployait son énergie.

Une fois sa besogne accomplie, le gamin s'éloigna en sifflotant. Praesepe se leva, laissa un pourboire plus que conséquent sur la table, puis partit à sa suite, le rattrapa puis le suivit à moins de dix mètres de distance.

*****

- Bon qu'est-ce qui veut l'bamboula ? demanda soudain le gamin en se retournant.

Praesepe n'avait fait aucun effort de discrétion et le petit voleur l'avait sans doute repéré en moins de quinze secondes. Mais ils avaient marché pendant une dizaine de minutes et l'enfant avait attendu qu'ils soient dans une ruelle déserte pour la confrontation.

- C'est Vito qui t'envoie ?

- Vito ? répéta le chevalier avec un air soudain amusé. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de sortir d'un mauvais film policier ?

- Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ?

- Tes mains ont traîné dans mes poches, il y a deux jours de ça. Tu en as sorti deux choses : mon portefeuille et une lettre. Je veux bien te faire cadeau du portefeuille, mais je dois récupérer la lettre.

Le gamin fixa le chevalier à la peau d'ébène et lui lança un sourire des plus moqueurs.

- Dans tes rêves, dit-il.

Praesepe sentit le cosmos de l'enfant monter soudainement, comme il s'y attendait. Ainsi lorsque le voleur voulut lui fausser compagnie, il lui barra la route en se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière, ce qui le fit s'arrêter net. Le gamin regarda Praesepe avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Bâtard, comment t'as fait ça ?

- Tu sais, je pourrais te poser la même question… En outre, il faudrait surveiller ton langage, mon garçon.

- Cause toujours !

Un couteau sembla se matérialiser dans sa main et il tenta de poignarder Praesepe. Celui-ci, attentif, esquiva sans problème mais n'en demeura pas moins surpris par la réaction de l'enfant. Celui-ci avait visé le cœur, un coup qui se voulait mortel, sans même réfléchir… Le chevalier pensait avoir affaire à un simple pickpocket, mais il réalisa que l'enfant pouvait tout aussi bien être un redoutable assassin de sang froid.

Le gamin voulut revenir à la charge mais Praesepe était presque trois fois plus rapide que lui, ce qui lui laissait une marge colossale. D'un geste rapide, il pinça un nerf de l'avant bras du gamin qui lâcha l'arme comme s'il avait tenu du fil électrique. Le guerrier d'ébène plaça ensuite un coup de paume sur la poitrine de son assaillant, ce qui eut pour effet de l'envoyer au sol, le souffle coupé.

- Présentons les choses simplement : je ne te laisserai pas repartir avant que tu ne m'aies rendu cette lettre, dit le chevalier d'un ton calme.

Le voleur lui lança un regard furieux et frustré. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation : face à plus fort que lui. La possibilité que le cas de figure se présente ne devait même jamais l'avoir effleuré et visiblement cette découverte ne semblait pas du tout lui convenir.

- Tu l'as sur toi ? demanda Praesepe en désignant le sac à dos d'un mouvement du menton.

- Non.

- Tu ne l'as pas jetée, j'espère !

Le gamin le regarda pendant quelques secondes avec un air de défi mais il finit par baisser les yeux devant le regard noir de l'adulte.

- Non, dit-il entre ses dents.

- Très bien alors conduis-moi. Et j'espère que tu as compris que ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer me fausser compagnie.

*****

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de tout le temps du trajet. Une grosse femme qui était peut-être la concierge, jeta un regard torve au chevalier lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier délabré.

- Comment peux-tu vivre dans une telle crasse ? fut le premier commentaire du chevalier lorsque qu'il fut dans la chambre du petit voleur.

- Ça m'va bien, répondit l'enfant en écrasant une blatte qui courait à travers la pièce.

- Ah quoi diable utilises-tu tout l'argent que tu voles ?

- J'fais des économies.

- Pff…

L'enfant alla ramasser la lettre qui traînait par terre derrière son lit. Il la tendit à Praesepe qui l'examina rapidement : elle était un peu froissée mais était toujours cachetée.

- Voilà, maintenant casse-toi.

Praesepe regarda l'enfant un long moment. Il était évident qu'il avait en face de lui un individu ayant le potentiel pour devenir un chevalier d'or. En fait, l'enfant en avait même quasiment déjà le niveau en cosmos pur et il l'avait développé de façon spontanée et autodidacte de surcroît. Le chevalier avait déjà rencontré par le passé de tels cas dans une contrée nordique où des jeunes gens parvenaient à développer un cosmos d'une puissance presque analogue au septième sens sans avoir suivi la moindre formation et en étant totalement ignorant des plus élémentaires principes de la cosmo-énergie. C'était des cas rares mais possibles. Il suffisait que le potentiel fût là ainsi que la motivation pour l'exploiter. Il paraissait évident que cet enfant avait grandi dans la rue et n'avait dû compter que sur lui pour survivre. Il avait développé ses aptitudes dans cet impératif de survie. S'il avait grandi dans une famille et des conditions ordinaires, il était fort probable qu'il n'aurait jamais eu à exploiter son potentiel et qu'il aurait eu une existence ordinaire.

- Oui, mais c'était justement sans doute sa destinée d'être placé dans une situation où il aurait à utiliser son potentiel, pensa-t-il. Afin que je puisse le trouver…

- Sais-tu quel jour tu es né ? demanda-t-il du tac au tac.

Le gamin le regarda un moment, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi de la question. Comme il n'arrivait pas à voir de raison et que cela ne lui semblait pas être une information vitale ni un piège, il répondit finalement en haussant les épaules.

- Le 24 juin, hein, répéta Praesepe en souriant. La force qui tisse les destinées pourrait quand même faire un effort et proposer des choses un peu moins téléphonées…

L'enfant le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il venait de réaliser que l'adulte était en fait un fou et déblatérait des paroles vides de sens.

- Ne fais pas attention, le rassura le chevalier en faisant un petit geste de la main.

Il le regarda encore un long moment. L'évidence était que ce gamin effronté était appelé à lui succéder dans la garde de la quatrième maison du Zodiaque. Mais il hésitait malgré tout. La façon dont le gamin avait essayé de l'assassiner froidement sans la moindre hésitation le faisait douter.

- Bah, ce n'est pas à moi de juger, se dit-il. Athéna a choisi cet enfant et l'a mis sur mon chemin. Les signes sont parfaitement limpides. En outre, le fait d'avoir grandi dans la rue peut expliquer son côté expéditif. Et… Athéna a l'utilité de chevaliers tuant sans réfléchir, du moment que cela est pour sa cause. Elle en a même sans doute plus l'utilité que de rats de bibliothèque tels que moi…

- Ecoute-moi, ton destin n'est pas de mener la vie médiocre qui a été la tienne jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu te rends compte que tu disposes d'une force extraordinaire, une force qui fait de toi un être à part, un être de légende. Ce pouvoir ne t'a pas été donné pour que tu l'utilises de façon si mesquine. Ton devoir est de mettre ta force au service de la déesse Athéna, garante de la paix sur Terre, et des faibles, que tu dois protéger.

L'enfant le regarda à nouveau comme s'il était fou à lier.

- Que les faibles se défendent tout seul ! dit-il en ricanant.

- Ils ne le peuvent pas…

- Qu'ils deviennent plus forts, ou qu'ils crèvent, je m'en fous. Moi, j'm'en suis toujours sorti tout seul ! Et, j'suis jamais allé pleurer pour qu'on m'aide !

- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'aide car tu es né fort. Mais avec une grande force viennent de grandes responsabilités et d'importants devoirs, dont défendre la justice.

- Pouah !

- Ton destin est de devenir un chevalier d'Athéna, un champion des forces du bien. Tu te crois fort, et tu l'es par rapport à la majorité des humains. Mais ta force n'est que superficielle par rapport à ce qu'elle pourrait être si tu étais éduqué de la bonne façon. Et surtout, un chevalier ne peut déployer tout son pouvoir que s'il se bat pour une cause juste.

- Pff… N'importe quoi, j'vois pas le rapport… Si j'suis balèze, j'suis balèze, point.

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas te forcer. Je te propose juste de venir avec moi en Grèce, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Là, tu verras le cœur de la chevalerie et tu pourras juger par toi-même. Tu pourras décider si tu préfères consacrer ta vie à une cause plus grande que ta petite personne, ou si tu préfères revenir ici mener ton existence misérable et insignifiante.

- C'qui ct'Athéna dont tu m'rabbaches les oreilles ?

- La déesse de la Sagesse, de la Justice et de la Guerre.

- Si j'vais là-bas, j'la verrai ?

- Non, elle ne naîtra que dans quelques années.

- Ha, super la déesse à la noix ! s'exclama le gamin en se moquant.

- Ignores-tu donc ce qu'est le respect ? tonna le chevalier d'or d'une voix si dure et forte que les gloussements de l'enfant s'évanouirent.

L'enfant détourna le regard.

- Que décides-tu ?

- J'vais réfléchir.

- Réfléchir ? C'est tout ?

- Ouais.

Praesepe hésita un instant. Devait-il le forcer à venir avec lui ? Même si le gamin ne devait pas devenir chevalier, il faudrait de toute façon le mettre sous surveillance vu sa force et ce qu'il pourrait en faire en tournant mal…

- Très bien, il faudra aviser selon sa décision, pensa-t-il.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte, l'ouvrit puis se retourna sur le seuil.

- Je prendrai l'avion pour Athènes demain à onze heures. Soit là-bas, si tu veux faire quelque chose de ta vie.

Le gamin feignit de l'ignorer.

- Au fait, je suis Praesepe. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- The Thief.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- The Thief.

- Ce n'est pas un nom.

- C'est le mien : prénom « The », nom « Thief ».

- Tu en as forcément un autre… Un _vrai_ nom.

- Ouaip. Mais j'l'avouerai même pas sous la torture.

- Ne me tente pas…, conclut le chevalier en tirant la porte derrière lui.

En se tournant, il faillit rentrer dans la grosse femme qu'il avait déjà vue en arrivant. Elle lui lança un regard noir qu'il ignora superbement et s'en alla.

*****

Praesepe rentra à l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi. Il trouva Sonya en train de lire un roman, allongée sur l'une des chaises longues du balcon. Elle était en maillot de bain et profitait des derniers rayons de soleil pour parfaire son bronzage. Sa peau était à présent si foncée que l'on distinguait sans peine la grande cicatrice qui lui barrait le bas-ventre, un vieux souvenir de son ultime entraînement au Sanctuaire juste avant qu'elle ne renonce à devenir chevalier.

- J'ai vraiment une femme magnifique, pensa le chevalier du Cancer.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

- C'est réglé. Je l'ai retrouvé, il m'a rendu la lettre et je l'ai remise dans la foulée.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? interrogea-t-elle en désignant une marque rouge sur la joue de son mari.

- Non, répondit-il en mettant la main sur la blessure ce qui lui arracha un petit rictus douloureux.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Tu ne t'es pas pris une porte quand même ?

- Non. Le type qui m'a accueilli au Vatican semblait savoir qui j'étais, ou au moins quel était mon statut. Il m'a proposé un petit combat amical, pour la forme. Un type nommé Gabriel… Je l'ai un peu sous-estimé… Très bon crochet du droit…

- Tu te fais souvent prendre de court, ces temps-ci, se moqua-t-elle.

- Je me fais vieux, que veux-tu… Je lui ai quand même bien rendu, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Et ce pickpocket ?

- S'il daigne venir avec nous au Sanctuaire, il va prendre ma place et mon armure.

Elle le regarda un long moment, absolument stupéfaite. Finalement, elle sembla digérer les paroles de son mari et esquissa un petit sourire.

- C'est inadmissible ! Et mon prestige de femme de chevalier d'or, tu y as pensé ?

- Bah, tu seras toujours une femme d'ancien chevalier d'or. Et je serais encore un proche du Grand Pope. Ça reste pas mal.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je m'en contenterai…

- Bien obligée !

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Leur hilarité se prolongea un long moment. Lorsque leurs larmes commencèrent à se tarir, Praesepe s'assit sur l'autre chaise longue et fit signe à Sonya de le rejoindre. Elle vint se poser sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Ça va, j'ai juste un peu dégusté après l'avoir quitté. Mais depuis ce jour où j'ai dû annoncer à Akiera qu'il n'était plus chevalier, je pense que je me suis un peu préparé, même inconsciemment, à ce jour. Comme tu le disais tout à l'heure, je me rapprochais de la date de péremption de toute façon. Et j'ai toujours su que je ne serais pas chevalier d'or pendant des siècles comme Sion ou Dohko. Je ne l'aurais pas voulu d'ailleurs… pour rien au monde en fait. Je vois trop ce que cela entraîne sur Sion… Même en ayant une volonté de fer et un motif pour prolonger ainsi son existence, une mission importante voir vitale… Cette charge n'est pas faite pour être supportée trop longtemps. Les chevaliers d'Athéna sont censés être des enfants, ce n'est pas sans raison.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je laisse donc ma place à la jeunesse, comme cela doit être. Comme cela se passe depuis la nuit des temps…

*****

Le jeune voleur était assis sur son tabouret, les coudes posés sur sa table nauséabonde, et était plongé dans une grande perplexité. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la marche à suivre et n'arrivait pas à s'ôter les paroles de cet étrange homme de la tête. Il avait envie de conclure que cela n'était que des sornettes, des grands mots qui auraient mieux leur place dans des livres pour enfants (enfin pour des vrais enfants, ce qu'il considérait ne pas être) mais certains de ses propos résonnaient en lui. Mettre sa force au service de la justice… Oui cela semblait une idiotie à première vue, mais peut-être y avait-il quelque chose à creuser.

Et puis ce grand noir était tellement fort… Et il avait laissé entendre qu'une telle force deviendrait accessible en le suivant à ce Sanctuaire. Même si par principe, l'enfant se voyait mal servir une personne qui n'était même pas encore née (comment savoir si elle en vaudrait la peine ?), rien que cette perspective de devenir plus fort était alléchante. Après tout, une fois qu'il serait devenu plus fort que n'importe qui dans ce Sanctuaire, et cela ne faisait aucun doute que ce serait le cas puisque autant qu'ils soient, ils n'avaient jamais dû faire face aux mêmes épreuves que lui, oui à ce moment-là il pourrait toujours juger quoi faire.

Malgré tout, il hésitait encore. Sa vie le satisfaisait et il savait que dans quelques années, il pourrait régner sur la ville et qu'il nagerait dans l'or. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se décider. Un signe, enfin quelque chose…

C'est à ce moment précis qu'on frappa à la porte.

- Ouais, j'suis là ! croassa-t-il.

La vieille femme ouvrit et il vit instantanément dans son regard que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Dis rien, je devine. Tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure quand il a dit que je devais le rejoindre à l'aéroport. Et alors tu t'es dit dans ta petite tête moisie : « s'il s'en va, j'perds de l'argent, alors autant essayer d'en ramasser tant qu'c'est encore possible ». J'ai bon ? demanda-t-il en la foudroyant du regard et en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Elle ne répondit d'ailleurs pas et s'écarta pour laisser passer cinq types. Le plus vieux avait l'air d'être le chef. Il avait un bon embonpoint, et une calvitie prononcée. Les quatre autres ressemblaient à une caricature de petite frappe, comme l'enfant en croisait si souvent.

- Vito, hein ? demanda-t-il pour la forme en regardant le petit caïd.

Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête avec un air mauvais.

- Les gars, vous ôtez une épine de mon putain de pied, dit l'enfant en se levant.

Il saisit au passage un couteau et une fourchette sales qui traînaient sur la table.

- J'vous préviens, ç'va saigner…

*****

- Finalement, tu es venu, constata Praesepe.

- Ouaip. J'me suis dit que le moment était bon pour prendre un nouveau départ.

Ils étaient au milieu du hall de l'aéroport. Le gamin portait les mêmes habits que la veille, mais en encore plus sales, et semblait avoir passé la nuit dehors. Il avait juste son sac à dos comme bagage. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un jeune clochard et attirait le regard de bon nombre de passants. Praesepe et Sonya étaient quant à eux uniquement chargés de leurs bagages à main.

- Ravi que tu aies été raisonnable.

- Ouais, ouais… C'est ta femme ? demanda-t-il en la désignant du doigt.

- Oui. Elle s'appelle Sonya.

- T'es bien roulée, lui dit-il avec un air effronté.

Elle haussa les sourcils et sourit légèrement.

- Je crois qu'il faudra rapidement faire quelque chose à propos de ta façon de t'exprimer…, commenta le chevalier.

- Je crois qu'un bon bain me paraît encore plus urgent, intervint Sonya.

- J'vous préviens, j'ai pas de papiers.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la zone d'embarquement. S'ils avaient pris le temps de s'arrêter à un kiosque à journaux, ils auraient vu que la une des journaux était occupée par un règlement de compte entre malfrats qui avait fait six victimes dans la soirée précédente.


	8. Doutes et Questions

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE HUIT : De partout dans le monde.**

**3****ième**** Partie : Doutes et questions.**

_**Transylvanie, juillet 1969**_

_**- **_Attention Jason, derrière toi ! cria Diomède à son compagnon.

Le chevalier d'argent de la Carène était un vétéran habitué au combat et il réagit donc presque instantanément à l'avertissement. Mais cela se révéla malgré tout insuffisant... Leur adversaire venait de jaillir de l'ombre à une vitesse telle que Diomède ne voyait presque qu'une tache floue: il se jeta les deux pieds en avant sur Jason qui prit le coup de plein fouet. L'attaque avait été portée avec une force inhumaine: le chevalier d'argent fut projeté vers la nef de la petite église, percuta le mur et le transperça comme s'il était en papier.

- Jason ! cria encore le chevalier Pégase.

L'homme qu'ils avaient poursuivi jusqu'à cette petite église isolée se tourna alors vers lui et Diomède se concentra sur le combat qui l'attendait : il serait toujours temps de s'inquiéter de son ami plus tard. Son adversaire était vêtu d'habits en loque et était d'une crasse terrifiante. Ses cheveux hirsutes et son visage livide étaient couverts de terre, tandis que ses yeux luisaient d'un rouge malsain dans la pénombre. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent dans un silence seulement troublé par le bruit de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur la toiture. Diomède avait pu juger la force de l'homme et en avait conclu qu'il risquait d'être en grande difficulté. Il décida donc d'attaquer directement avec son meilleur coup et jeta sa torche au loin en se mettant en garde.

- PAR LA CHARGE AILEE ! hurla-t-il en faisant exploser son cosmos. Son aura prit la forme du mythique Pégase puis se concentra dans son poing avant de se libérer sous la forme d'un rayon d'énergie destructeur qui fendit l'air à une vitesse approchant Mach 1.5. L'homme ne bougea même pas de la trajectoire et se contenta de frapper de son poing la projection d'énergie. Le flux destructeur fut dévié vers le toit qui fut vaporisé au point d'impact, à la verticale de Diomède. Le plafond s'effondra en partie sur le chevalier de bronze qui fut obligé de s'écarter en toute hâte afin d'éviter d'être pris sous les débris.

La lumière blafarde de la Lune pénétra alors par l'ouverture, ses rayons filtrant à travers le nuage de poussière soulevé par les dégâts tandis que la pluie s'engouffrait par l'ouverture.

- Faible étranger… Maintenant tu vas mourir…

L'homme souriait, découvrant des dents limées en pointes.

- Tu devras d'abord te battre avec moi ! intervint une voix.

- Jason ! Ça va ?

Jason était en train de franchir le trou qu'il avait percé bien malgré lui.

Il était à présent presque aussi sale que leur adversaire : son armure, dont le plastron s'effritait légèrement au niveau des points d'impact, était couverte de boue ainsi que ses longs cheveux verts plaqués sur son front et ses épaules.

- Ça ira, répondit le chevalier d'argent en essuyant le sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche.

- Très bien… Tu mourras en premier…, dit l'homme en se tournant vers Jason.

- Pff… Le jour où je serai incapable d'abattre un assassin dans ton genre d'un seul coup sera le jour où il faudra que je raccroche définitivement mon armure. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore venu.

L'homme fonça sur le chevalier d'argent à une vitesse telle qu'il disparut un instant à la vue de Diomède. Il avait tenté de frapper le chevalier d'argent au visage mais celui-ci avait bloqué le coup en attrapant le poing de l'homme dans sa main.

- Hum, presque Mach 4 ! Pas mal. Un an en arrière, ce coup m'aurait sans doute atteint. Mais pour ton malheur, mon ami et moi avons pas mal progressé ces derniers temps.

Jason lâcha sa prise pour éviter un coup de pied d'un petit saut en arrière.

- Tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire avant de mourir, j'imagine ?

L'homme poussa un cri presque animal en se jetant sur son adversaire.

- Tant pis pour la postérité alors ! SHIP OF HEROES ! hurla Jason en faisant exploser son cosmos.

Le cosmos du chevalier de la carène prit la forme d'un navire de lumière et la force des héros légendaires du navire Argo se déversa en lui. Une vague d'énergie multicolore déchira alors l'air à plus de six fois la vitesse du son.

Le coup atteignit l'homme au niveau du bassin et le coupa littéralement en deux. Du sang et des viscères giclèrent sur les murs et dans presque toute l'église puis deux moitiés de chairs flasques tombèrent à dix mètres l'une de l'autre.

- Et bien tu n'y es pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère ! commenta Diomède, un peu écœuré par le spectacle morbide qui s'offrait à lui.

- Je pensais qu'il était un peu plus robuste, s'excusa presque le chevalier d'argent devant le carnage. Bon et maintenant ? Je suis censé le brûler ou autre chose ?

*****

Le jour s'était levé sur le petit village isolé. S'il restait en plusieurs endroits des traces de la nuit plutôt agitée qui avait précédé, les habitants du village étaient ressortis de chez eux et venaient saluer brièvement, souvent d'un simple geste de la main, les quatre chevaliers d'Athéna qui patientaient devant la maison du médecin, assis sur leurs boîtes de Pandore.

En effet, si Diomède et Jason avaient fait face à l'adversaire le plus redoutable, Bélial du Fourneau avait reçu un mauvais coup qui lui avait apparemment brisé trois côtes. En attendant que leur compagnon reçoive les meilleurs soins possibles dans un tel endroit coupé du monde, les chevaliers recevaient les marques de gratitude sommaires des autochtones avec des sourires.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés c'est à peine s'ils ne nous jetaient pas des pierres…, commenta Bayer du Toucan.

- Et ils nous avaient dénoncé d'entrée de jeu à la Securitate…, compléta Diomède.

- Maintenant, ils nous montrent leurs dents noircies et nous font des signes de la main, il y a donc du mieux. Mais bon, c'est vrai que tout cela manque un peu d'effusions…, observa Bayer.

- Apparemment, ils n'ont pas prévu de nous faire la fête pendant une semaine… Ce village de Haïti avait su nous remercier avec… chaleur… du fait que nous nous étions occupés de ce sorcier et de ses non-morts…, dit Diomède d'un ton mélancolique.

- En effet, pas de natives dansant à demi- nues cette fois-ci, coupa Jason. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir laisser de nouvelles conquêtes derrière toi…

- Pfff…, fit Diomède.

- Enfin c'est déjà mieux que lors de notre escapade dans ce patelin de fous furieux au Massachusetts…, observa Jacob de la Girafe qui était le cadet du groupe.

- J'essaie vraiment d'oublier cet épisode, dit Diomède. Déjà, on a manqué d'y laisser notre peau en combattant ces horreurs oubliées et on a failli se faire embrocher à coup de fourches…

- En tout cas, toujours pas l'ombre d'un chevalier noir, ajouta Jacob qui venait de serrer la main à un villageois un peu plus chaleureux que les autres.

- Oui, voilà un an et demi qu'on est sur cette mission et j'ai l'impression que l'on ne l'a toujours pas commencée, maugréa Bayer. Toutes les pistes sur lesquelles on nous envoie débouchent toujours sur des histoires à dormir debout qui n'ont rien à voir…

- A croire que le Sanctuaire n'a pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils sont partis… Peut-être que le Pope profite juste d'avoir notre groupe à disposition pour nous envoyer régler tous les problèmes qui se présentent en attendant d'avoir une vraie piste, proposa Diomède.

- Personnellement je suis ravi de cette année et demi, dit Jason.

Les trois autres chevaliers regardèrent leur aîné avec surprise.

- Je suis devenu chevalier pour protéger les innocents et faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur. C'était ma vision idéaliste des choses quand j'étais gamin... Pendant des années, je suis resté au domaine sacré à assurer l'entraînement des apprentis car nos rangs étaient trop clairsemés et que l'on avait besoin de tout le monde pour préparer la future Guerre Sainte. Guerre Sainte à laquelle je ne participerai sûrement pas. Mon rêve d'enfant, je le réalise enfin depuis que notre mission a commencé. Je suis un chevalier relativement âgé, je n'aurais sans doute plus d'autre occasion d'accomplir ma tâche. Si le Pope veut nous envoyer à travers le monde pendant encore deux ans pour combattre le mal sous toutes ses formes et bien… cela me conviendra parfaitement!

- C'est vrai, convint Diomède. Par rapport à toutes ces années au sanctuaire, je me sens vraiment utile. Et bon, si avant, je pensais que tous les chevaliers d'argent étaient des êtres arrogants totalement imbus de leur personne, ce long voyage m'aura permis de relativiser cette opinion.

- Et moi je me suis rendu compte que certains chevaliers de bronze valaient un peu mieux que des vers de terre…, ajouta Jacob en faisant un clin d'œil au chevalier Pégase.

Belial sortit finalement de la demeure du médecin et alla s'asseoir à côté de ses amis. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que le dernier membre de leur petit groupe, Mirfak de Persée, les rejoigne.

- Il y a du nouveau, annonça-t-il. Notre contact de Bucarest nous a fait parvenir un message.

- Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? demanda Diomède. Une nouvelle piste ? On a filmé des types en armure noire qui couraient sur la Lune ?

- Pas vraiment. Un problème en Norvège où un lunatique vient de se déclarer « grand prêtre du seigneur Loki » et a déclaré l'indépendance d'une région isolée. L'affaire a été couverte et le Grand Pope s'est arrangé pour que les forces armées conventionnelles n'interviennent pas. Bref, c'est à nous de jouer, nous sommes mandatés pour régler le problème.

- Tout un programme ! commenta Bayer d'un ton sarcastique.

_**Une dimension étrange, juillet 1969**_

_**- **_Je crois que c'est mon endroit préféré, dit Akiera à son fils. La Terre est riche de splendeurs, j'en ai vu une bonne partie, mais nulle part je n'ai observé de spectacle équivalent.

- C'est… pas réel, dit le gamin émerveillé.

La vision qui s'offrait à l'enfant et à l'adulte sortait en effet des sentiers battus. Ils étaient dans une dimension folklorique qu'Akiera avait découverte quelques années plus tôt. Plus précisément, ils étaient assis sur le dos d'une sorte de baleine translucide : la créature flottait dans l'espace, se déplaçant dans le vide cosmique séparant deux planètes jumelles. La matière qui la composait luisait d'une teinte légèrement orangée et l'on voyait ses organes internes et les étoiles par transparence. Tout autour d'eux, des milliers de créatures semblables se déplaçaient dans la même direction. Akiera tenait son fils serré contre lui, afin d'éviter que ce dernier ne sorte de la bulle d'air que ses pouvoirs maintenaient autour d'eux.

- Je les entends…, murmura l'enfant. Elles chantent, c'est si beau ! Mais c'est bizarre, c'est comme si c'était dans ma tête.

- C'est le cas : ces créatures sont télépathes. Il n'y a pas d'air autour de nous et le son ne pourrait donc pas se propager si elles chantaient de façon ordinaire.

- S'il n'y a pas d'air… Qu'est-ce qu'elle brasse, demanda-t-il en désignant le mouvement des nageoires de la créature.

- Je me suis déjà posé la même question et je n'ai pas la réponse… Les photons, peut-être.

Aphrodite sembla réfléchir un moment en se concentrant sur les chants.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elles se répondent les unes aux autres, comme si elles se parlaient.

L'ancien chevalier d'or hocha la tête.

- Oui, je crois qu'elles sont intelligentes et que ces chants sont en fait leurs conversations.

- De quoi parlent-elles ?

- Peut-être de philosophie, du sens de la vie ou du fait que ces deux petites créatures roses sont enquiquinantes… Surtout le petit avec toutes ses questions !

Le garçon fit la moue et se contenta de regarder le spectacle.

- Où est-ce qu'elles vont ? demanda-t-il finalement quand il estima que la taquinerie de son père était oubliée.

- Là encore, je ne sais pas vraiment… Elles volent de planétoïde en planétoïde sans raison apparente. Chaque fois qu'elles arrivent à proximité d'un corps céleste elles se laissent dériver en orbite pendant un certain temps puis elles repartent.

- Elles se déplacent pour chercher de quoi se nourrir ?

Akiera hocha de la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais vu d'autres formes de vie dans ce continuum. Enfin si, en fait on doit pouvoir trouver les quelques personnes qui m'avaient agacé et que j'ai envoyées réfléchir sur le sens de la vie ici. Elles doivent encore flotter, quelque part…

Le jeune garçon regarda son père avec de gros yeux.

- Attends, j'aurais pu être moins gentil, au moins il y a du spectacle ici !

Le garçon hésita un moment puis finalement, il sourit avec un air de connivence.

- Tu me fais marcher, pas vrai ?

Akiera regarda son fils un moment puis éclata de rire.

- Tu grandis, ça devient difficile de t'avoir !

Le garçon prit un air satisfait, fier d'avoir percé à jour son père. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier songeait que si jamais il venait à croiser un squelette dans le vide, cela pourrait faire désordre…

- Bref, elles ne cherchent pas de quoi manger, reprit-il. Je pense qu'elles se « nourrissent » de rayons cosmiques. Donc tout ce qu'elles ont à faire, c'est se balader dans l'espace en chantant. Je pense que cela doit être assez plaisant comme existence.

Leur « monture » commença à ralentir le mouvement de ses nageoires puis le cessa totalement, imité par le reste du ban. Aphrodite n'avait pas de repère, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient à présent parfaitement immobiles.

- On s'est arrêté ?

- J'en ai l'impression…

- Pourquoi ?

Akiera sembla réfléchir un moment puis se concentra en fermant les yeux.

- Je crois que nous sommes au point de Lagrange…, finit-il par dire.

Le garçon le regarda sans comprendre.

- L'attraction de chacune des deux planètes se compensent parfaitement à l'endroit où nous sommes. Jusqu'à présent elles utilisaient leurs nageoires pour échapper à l'attraction de la première planète. Si elles donnent un nouveau coup vers l'avant elles seront attirées par la prochaine planète et n'auront plus qu'à se laisser porter. Elles sont suspendues à mi-chemin de leur périple.

- Elles vont rester ici longtemps ?

Akiera ne répondit pas et regarda autour d'eux. Les chants s'étaient arrêtés.

- Il se passe quelque-chose, dit-il simplement.

Les baleines cosmiques bougèrent en effet dans un mouvement parfaitement coordonné et fluide afin de former une gigantesque sphère. Une créature occupait le centre de la structure géométrique vivante. Elle émettait une lueur orangée semblable à celle de leur monture, mais beaucoup plus faible que celle de ses congénères et paraissait faiblir à vue d'œil. Akiera et son fils comprirent ce que cela signifiait : la créature était soit malade soit trop âgée.

- Elle est en train de s'éteindre petit à petit, dit le garçon. Comme moi…

Akiera serra les dents. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'emmener son fils ici ?

La lueur de la créature disparut totalement. L'assemblée commença alors un chant funèbre aussi magnifique que poignant. Akiera sentit son fils enflammer son cosmos, une aura bleutée se formant autour de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta l'ancien chevalier.

- Je participe, répondit simplement l'enfant.

Des centaines de roses rouges, blanches et noires se matérialisèrent autour du corps sans vie de l'extravagante créature, formant un linceul coloré.

- Aphrodite…, souffla son père inquiet d'une éventuelle réaction des baleines.

Mais le chant mortuaire se prolongea de longues minutes, sans que les créatures ne semblent remarquer quoi que ce soit. Finalement le silence se refit et les créatures se replacèrent dans leur formation initiale.

- _Merci…_

Akiera et Aphrodite sursautèrent lorsque cette pensée parfaitement claire et compréhensible les atteignit.

- Quand je disais qu'elles étaient sûrement intelligentes…, murmura l'adulte.

- _Désolé, je sais pas les faire durer plus longtemps_, s'excusa l'enfant en utilisant la communication cosmique.

Les roses qu'il avait créés étaient en effet en train de se dissiper, devenant progressivement floues comme des mirages.

- _Méfiez-vous… IL revient… Et avec Lui… La fin…_

Akiera sursauta à nouveau quand ces pensées lui parvinrent. Il regarda son fils mais celui-ci n'avait pas réagi, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

- _Qui IL ?_ demanda l'ancien chevalier avec son cosmos. Mais les créatures avaient repris leurs chants et il n'eut aucune réponse. L'enfant s'aperçut néanmoins que quelque chose clochait en sentant la crispation de son père. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Il est temps de rentrer, notre réserve d'air s'épuise, dit simplement Akiera.

L'enfant et l'adulte restèrent silencieux le temps qu'Akiera ouvre le passage dimensionnel qui les ramènerait sur Terre. Ils en émergèrent sur une petite colline située à quelques centaines de mètres de leur chalet.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre à faire ce genre de porte ? demanda le garçon tandis que la faille du réel se résorbait.

- On pourrait essayer mais tu aurais certainement du mal à égaler ma maîtrise dans le domaine, et je dis cela sans la moindre prétention. Chaque chevalier naît avec un cosmos qui lui est propre et qui le prédispose à maîtriser les arcanes correspondant à sa constellation. Moi par exemple, je serais certainement bien incapable de matérialiser une seule de tes roses, même si je m'entraînais pendant des années et des années pour le faire. La façon dont tu les crées à partir de rien en transformant ton cosmos immatériel en matière organique… La manière que tu as de modifier leur composition chimique pour les rendre mortelles… Cela dépasse totalement mes capacités et même ma compréhension. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu quiconque réaliser une prouesse comparable.

Le garçon regarda son père avec une certaine incrédulité.

- Non, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont tu procèdes ! D'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas les mémoires de tes prédécesseurs pour m'orienter dans ta formation… Tout ce que je fais, finalement, c'est t'aider à ressentir ton cosmos et à l'apprivoiser. Mais c'est un don exceptionnel que tu as là, celui de créer la vie…

- Oui mais elles s'en vont tout de suite ou presque…

- Il te manque encore l'ultime cosmos pour pouvoir plier à ta volonté les quelques dernières lois physiques qui t'empêchent d'aller au bout de ton pouvoir…

- J'en aurai pas le temps…, dit Aphrodite.

- Ne dis pas ça !

Akiera avait hurlé mais le garçon n'avait même pas bronché. Akiera s'était rendu compte depuis quelques semaines seulement que son fils était au courant de sa maladie. L'enfant n'avait pas voulu dire depuis quand il le savait, mais Akiera soupçonnait que cela remontait à de nombreux mois. Sans doute dès qu'Aphrodite avait suffisamment bien maîtrisé son cosmos et ses nouvelles perceptions pour comprendre pourquoi son père passait plusieurs heures par jour à déployer son cosmos doré sur lui. Il avait ressenti le combat perdu d'avance que menait Akiera pour ralentir la progression du mal.

- Tu as la force nécessaire en toi, continua Akiera. Une force qui te distingue du reste de l'humanité, qui fait de toi un être exceptionnel.

- Mais ma maladie…

- Elle n'est rien par rapport à la puissance qui sommeille en toi et qui ne demande qu'à exploser. Ceci n'est qu'une épreuve du destin, j'en suis sûr. En ce bas monde, seuls les forts survivent : en battant la mort elle-même, tu prouveras de façon indiscutable que tu es digne de faire partie de l'élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna.

Le garçon sembla ne pas comprendre les paroles de son père.

- Athéna, puisses-tu nous accorder le temps dont nous avons besoin…, pensa Akiera.

_**Athènes, août 1969**_

- Tu sembles songeur, mon fils, dit Patrocle à Aioros.

Ils étaient dans les rues de la capitale grecque et revenaient du marché où ils avaient fait des courses pour le déjeuner. Aioros avait troqué la tenue antique qu'il portait dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire contre un ensemble sandale, short, t-shirt. Son père quant à lui portait un pantalon de toile et une chemise blanche largement ouverte.

- Fatigué plutôt, répondit le garçon.

- Toujours ces cauchemars ?

- Oui, les mêmes songes qui me hantent nuit après nuit depuis si longtemps déjà… Toujours ces mêmes images de guerres, de combats fratricides, d'amis tuant des amis… Toujours ce sentiment oppressant d'inéluctabilité, que le temps m'échappe…

- Personne au Sanctuaire n'a pu t'aider à comprendre ces rêves, leur raison et leur signification ?

- Praesepe a essayé d'analyser ce que je lui racontais, mais il ne leur a pas trouvé de sens.

- Il pense toujours que c'est une séquelle de ton combat à Babylone ?

- C'est ce que je pense moi, en fait. Et comme il n'a pas de meilleures explications…

- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais lorsque j'avais été blessé par ton oncle, voilà de ça de (si) nombreuses années, je m'étais rendu sur l'île de Canon. Les chevaliers blessés vont régénérer leurs forces là-bas depuis les temps mythologiques. D'ailleurs quand j'y repense, cela avait été un bien grand honneur qui m'avait été fait, moi un apprenti raté, que de m'autoriser à me rendre en ce refuge sacré et béni par notre déesse. Alors, certes, les fumées du volcan sont censées guérir les blessures physiques… Mais après tout, qui, aujourd'hui, peut dire avec certitude quelle était la limite de la bénédiction d'Athéna ?

Le garçon réfléchit puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Je ne risque en effet pas grand-chose à aller là-bas… Il faudra juste que je demande au Grand Pope l'autorisation de m'absenter du domaine sacré.

- Il te la donnera, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais changeons de sujet et parlons de choses plus agréables… Ton frère attend cette journée depuis longtemps, tu sais. Il t'adore : tu devrais venir le voir plus souvent.

- Oui, je sais. Mais entre mes entraînements et ma charge de garde dans la maison du Sagittaire, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps à moi. En outre, peut-être un jour le verrai-je trop souvent à votre goût, à toi et maman.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Patrocle regardait son fils avec perplexité. Celui-ci, tout en continuant à marcher, se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec un air contrarié…

- Soit tu n'en as pas assez dit…, commença l'adulte.

- …soit j'en ai trop dit, finit le garçon.

- Tout à fait. Et maintenant il va falloir finir !

Aioros s'arrêta et se tourna vers son père.

- Je t'ai dit que je pouvais voir les cosmos des gens, les peser et les évaluer.

- Oui, tu me l'as dit. Tu m'as dit que Praesepe trouvait cela exceptionnel, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Normalement, je vois le cosmos d'une personne tel qu'il est, mais parfois je perçois aussi des indices de ce qu'il pourrait _devenir_. Le Grand Pope a un apprenti, plus âgé qu'Aiolia de quelques mois…

- Tu es en train de me perdre !

- Ce jeune apprenti est destiné à devenir le chevalier d'or du Bélier, le Grand Pope en est persuadé. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il n'avait pas encore commencé à s'entraîner, son cosmos aurait donc dû être celui d'un garçon ordinaire. Mais j'avais perçu une… vibration inhabituelle chez lui. Une façon très spécifique qu'ont les astres de son microcosmos de rayonner. Je pense que cela est un ultime cosmos à l'état embryonnaire en quelque sorte.

- Et tu as vu la même chose chez Aiolia !

- Oui, fit le garçon en hochant la tête. Si je ne l'avais vu que chez lui, je n'aurais rien pu conclure. Mais en considérant le cas de Mû en parallèle…

- L'as-tu dit à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, si je l'avais fait il serait déjà au Sanctuaire à s'entraîner. Mais je vous ai déjà été enlevé très jeune et je sais que maman en a souffert, même si vous dites le contraire…

- Mais tu pourrais être puni pour cela !

- Peut-être, mais quand le moment viendra et que je serais assez âgé, je m'occuperais moi-même de former Aiolia. Tout se passera bien… Mais en attendant je veux qu'il reste avec vous.

Patrocle était bouche bée, il n'en revenait pas : ses deux fils seront chevaliers d'or !

- En attendant, tu pourras lui apprendre les rudiments du combat à mains nues, comme au bon vieux temps.

_**Norvège, août 1969**_

_**- **_Donc, grosso modo, et vous me corrigez si je me trompe, on fonce dans le tas ?

- Les plans les plus simples sont souvent les meilleurs, avait dit Mirfak de Persée.

Personne n'avait songé à le contredire, d'autant plus que ses analyses étaient souvent très bonnes, et le plan d'action avait été accepté sans plus de palabres. Les chevaliers avaient donc vaguement espéré qu'en éliminant le chef de la secte qu'ils devaient démanteler, les sbires perdraient le moral, que leurs rangs se désorganiseraient tandis que certains fuiraient et qu'à eux six, ils arriveraient donc à disperser les derniers irréductibles sans trop d'histoires.

Dans la pratique, l'application de ce plan effectivement plutôt simple avait été fort décevante. En attaquant par surprise et en mettant les grands moyens d'entrée de jeu, ils étaient parvenus à éliminer le fauteur de trouble en un minimum de temps. Mais au lieu de fuir, les guerriers nordiques étaient entrés dans une furie incontrôlable.

Si ce grand prêtre n'était qu'un chef d'une secte mineure et si ses ambitions pouvaient prêter à sourire, il fallait lui reconnaître à titre posthume un certain talent dans l'art de fanatiser ses hommes. Ces derniers semblaient en effet bel et bien décidés à combattre jusqu'à la mort pour venger son assassinat.

Si, individuellement, leur maîtrise cosmique rudimentaire faisait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne représentait de véritable danger pour un chevalier d'Athéna sur ses gardes, le nombre changeait totalement les données du problème.

Et le problème paraissait de plus en plus insoluble à Diomède. Des renforts arrivaient sans cesse dans le camp d'en face et surtout ils lui semblaient de plus en plus forts.

- Ou alors c'est moi qui fatigue, pensa-t-il.

La bataille rangée prenait place dans une clairière d'une forêt dont les arbres millénaires montaient si haut que jamais la lumière n'atteignait le sol. Les chevaliers, submergés par leurs adversaires, avaient formé trois duos, un argent et un bronze combattant dos à dos à chaque fois, qui étaient dispersés sur le champ de bataille. Diomède s'étaient retrouvé à lutter avec Jacob. Il n'entendait plus que la respiration bruyante de son compagnon et ne pouvait qu'espérer que le chevalier de la Girafe ne faiblirait pas, laissant alors son dos totalement exposé.

Si au début, le chevalier Pégase les battait en un ou deux coups, les derniers combattants étaient d'un niveau qui leur aurait permis de figurer très honnêtement dans un tournoi pour une armure de bronze. De plus, Diomède aurait été prêt à parier que ses adversaires étaient sous l'emprise d'une drogue qui les avait fait entrer dans une transe guerrière frénétique. Ils semblaient ne ressentir ni douleur ni fatigue et n'avaient aucune peine à manier les titanesques haches à double tranchant et les épée à deux mains grandes comme un homme avec lesquelles ils tentaient de le pourfendre.

De plus, leurs lourdes armures de métal semblaient ne pas les gêner alors qu'elles paraissaient de plus en plus difficiles à transpercer pour Diomède.

Enfin, les guerriers obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil aux ordres hurlés par un homme vêtu d'une cape noire, au visage caché par une capuche et se tenant à l'extérieur de la zone de combat. Les chevaliers auraient bien voulu éliminer le stratège de leurs adversaires, mais celui-ci restait prudemment à distance.

Même Mirfak et Jason avaient à présent besoin de _plusieurs_ coups pour les abattre, et Diomède ne pouvait se retourner pour vérifier l'efficacité de son tandem. Sans compter que le chevalier de Persée ne pouvait plus prendre le risque d'utiliser son bouclier de la Méduse dans la mêlée générale sous peine d'atteindre presque obligatoirement un de ses compagnons.

Combien en avaient-ils déjà mis hors de combat ? Trente, quarante ? Et combien en restait-il ? Le triple ?

- Comment peuvent-ils être aussi nombreux et aussi forts ? cria Diomède à l'intention de ses compagnons. Nous les avons gravement sous-estimés !

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre : tout le monde avait bien conscience que leur mission tournait au désastre.

Deux hommes observaient la scène, assis sur une branche massive d'un arbre situé à l'orée de la clairière. Ils étaient presque invisibles et nul n'avait conscience de leur présence.

- Ils sont en train de plier, commenta le plus âgé des deux.

L'homme, qui devait approcher les soixante dix ans et parlait avec un léger accent germanique, portait une grande toge pourpre dont la capuche était rabaissée. Un talisman en forme de flèche pendait à son cou, d'une main il tenait un long bâton de bois sculpté sur lequel des signes runiques étaient gravés tandis que l'autre arborait une chevalière de cristal.

Son compagnon ne devait pas avoir passé la trentaine et portait une protection qui paraissait presque aussi anachronique que celle des adversaires des six chevaliers. C'était en effet une armure de plate faite d'un acier poli blanc telle qu'en portait les chevaliers chrétiens médiévaux.

L'armure était fonctionnelle, parfaitement lisse et sans la moindre ornementation, et semblait briller même dans la pénombre.

Le fourreau doré et serti de pierres précieuses d'une épée longue au manche fait d'or pendait à son côté ainsi qu'une épée courte et une dague d'apparence plus commune. Enfin ce qui semblait être une épée bâtarde était enveloppée dans un tissu pourpre et attachée dans son dos.

- La victoire sera leur. Ils sont à la fois talentueux et bien organisés… Si l'on omet le fait qu'ils se sont mis dans cette situation, évidemment ! Mais ils ont réagi avec à propos au début et essayent de se rassembler depuis tout à l'heure. S'ils vainquent, ils ne s'en sortiront néanmoins point sans pertes : deux des serviteurs d'Athéna vont laisser la vie dans cette clairière.

- Et je suppose que tu pourrais dire lesquels sans te tromper, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certes oui. J'ai arpenté suffisamment de champs de batailles et suis donc fort au fait des choses de la guerre…

- Très bien alors que fait-on ?

- Mardouk nous a expressément demandé d'éviter tout contact avec eux.

- Il nous a demandé d'essayer mais ne nous l'a pas formellement interdit.

L'homme en armure regarda son compagnon avec un air amusé.

- Voilà une fort étrange façon d'interpréter des propos qui m'avaient pourtant parus sans la moindre ambiguïté, Rudy.

- Ogier, mein Freund, je connais Mardouk depuis plus longtemps que toi. Les sous-entendus de son discours doivent m'apparaître plus clairement, répondit le vieil homme en souriant également.

- Très bien, mais vous répondrez de cette interprétation des subtilités sémantiques de nos ordres.

- Bien sûr. Et puis ces hommes méritent qu'on les aide.

- J'en tombe d'accord. Ils sont vertueux et courageux.

- Et tu en meurs d'envie.

- Occire ces mécréants me comblerait d'aise, en effet… Et Joyeuse vibre contre mon flanc, ne demandant qu'à sortir de son fourreau…

- Et bien vas-y, fais quelque chose de terrible !

Le chevalier se leva sur la branche et d'une simple impulsion bondit en dégainant son épée dorée. La lame brilla alors d'un éclat tel que tous les combattants présents dans la clairière se tournèrent dans sa direction avant de détourner aussitôt le regard de la lumière insoutenable.

L'homme nommé Ogier atterrit souplement au milieu de l'aire de combat et commença sa sanglante besogne. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'épée dorée fendit deux fois l'air et deux têtes roulèrent au sol. L'homme à l'armure de plate eut encore le temps de couper un homme en deux au niveau de la taille avant que la stupeur qui avait paralysé les belligérants ne se dissipe sous l'effet des hurlements de leur stratège qui les sommait de reprendre le combat. Mais les six serviteurs d'Athéna avaient réagi plus rapidement que les guerriers de la secte et purent se débarrasser en quelques secondes de près d'une dizaine d'ennemis.

Un guerrier de près de deux mètres trente tenta d'atteindre le dénommé Ogier avec son épée à deux mains mais celui-ci trancha d'un revers de sa lame à la fois l'arme, le bras, l'armure et le buste de l'assaillant.

En quelques secondes le combat avait irrémédiablement changé d'âme et les six chevaliers d'Athéna parvinrent à se rejoindre.

- Ouvre-moi un passage, cria Belial du Fourneau à Mirfak en désignant l'homme qui commandait leurs adversaires. Le chevalier de Persée vérifia que leur mystérieux allié n'était pas dans la ligne de mire puis il tendit le bouclier de la Méduse dans la direction qui lui indiquait son compagnon. Les yeux de la Gorgone s'ouvrirent alors, transformant instantanément huit guerriers en statue de pierre. Mais l'homme à la cape noire avait réagi avec à propos en se détournant et avait évité l'attaque pétrifiante. Toutefois, l'effet escompté était atteint et une brèche était faite dans les rangs adverses entre le chef et les chevaliers, brèche dans laquelle Belial s'engouffra.

L'homme vêtu de noir dut arriver à la conclusion que tout était perdu et prit la fuite vers la forêt, Belial le suivant de près.

Sans le soutien des ordres de leur stratège, les guerriers nordiques semblèrent fléchir moralement pour la première fois. Ils continuaient certes le combat, mais leurs assauts se firent moins féroces et ils parurent moins résistants aux coups. Soudain, leur flot ne sembla plus intarissable.

Mais cela dura néanmoins encore plusieurs minutes.

Tandis que leur mystérieux sauveur à l'épée aveuglante continuait de trancher les membres et les chairs dans une danse sanglante, les cinq chevaliers restants lancèrent un assaut coordonné. Cinq noms de techniques secrètes retentirent simultanément ce qui eut pour résultat une explosion titanesque qui laissa sur le carreau la moitié des adversaires.

Les survivants semblèrent sur le point de fuir, mais leur conditionnement était apparemment si parfait qu'ils se lancèrent de nouveau à l'assaut.

*****

- HEPHAISTOS FORGES ! cria Belial.

Le cosmos du chevalier de bronze se manifesta sous la forme de flammes qui déferlèrent sur le fuyard comme une pluie de napalm. Les arbres prirent feu comme s'ils étaient en papier, mais la cible évita la plus grosse partie du déluge brûlant d'un bond surhumain. Les flammes léchèrent néanmoins sa cape qui s'embrasa instantanément mais il la détacha avant même d'avoir atterri de son saut.

- Enfin en voilà un ! ne put s'empêcher de crier victorieusement le chevalier de bronze.

En se débarrassant de sa cape, le fuyard avait en effet dévoilé une armure qui était la copie conforme de celle de Bayer du Toucan, exceptée qu'elle était entièrement noire.

- Cela fait un an et demi que je te cherche ! dit Belial.

- Et bientôt, tu vas regretter de m'avoir trouvé ! répondit le Toucan Noir en se mettant en garde. Ce que tu viens de voir signifie ton arrêt de mort.

Le cosmos du chevalier maudit s'embrasa et une aura de ténèbres nimba bientôt son corps.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Je n'ai aucune intention de m'incliner face à un chevalier maudit ! HEPHAISTOS FORGES !

Le déluge de flamme déferla de nouveau sur le chevalier noir, mais cette fois-ci au lieu d'esquiver, il sauta de front dans le brasier. Le cosmos noir sembla faire office de combinaison ignifugée et il ressortit indemne de l'attaque juste devant Belial. Celui-ci parut décontenancé par la manœuvre de son adversaire et réagit avec un temps de latence. Le Toucan Noir attaqua en visant le cœur. La protection explosa comme du verre sous le choc, des éclats s'enfonçant même dans la poitrine du chevalier. Néanmoins l'armure avait fait son office et le coup du chevalier noir n'avait pu transpercé le cœur de son adversaire. Belial battit en retraite de quelque pas, en crachant du sang.

- Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit de ne jamais utiliser deux fois la même technique au combat, dit le Toucan Noir d'une voix condescendante. Ton armure t'a sauvé temporairement, mais tu dois avoir des éclats dans les poumons… Tu ne tiendras guère plus longtemps.

- Tu ne me vaincras pas aussi facilement, dit le chevalier de bronze avec rage. Que mon cosmos brûle et me prête la force de te tuer.

Oubliant la douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine, Belial fit exploser son énergie comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Son armure brilla alors comme de la lave en fusion.

- INFERNO FISTS ! hurla-t-il.

Le chevalier projeta avec son poing droit des centaines de petites boules de feu à une vitesse nettement supérieure à celle du son. Hélas, cela se révéla totalement inefficace : le Toucan Noir évitait sans difficulté les projections enflammées, qui ne firent qu'abattre des arbres, et parvenait même à avancer sur Belial.

- Impossible, un chevalier noir comme toi ne peut pas posséder une telle vitesse ! cria le chevalier de bronze.

- Crétin ! A ton avis qui a fait de ces abrutis des guerriers capables de vous mettre en difficulté ?

Un coup de poing d'une violence inouïe frappa Belial au visage, faisant voler la couronne de l'armure du Fourneau et l'allongeant au sol. Le chevalier noir sauta sur son adversaire en lui enfonçant les deux genoux dans le ventre. Belial laissa échapper un râle de douleur et ne put rien faire quand son adversaire entreprit de lui marteler le visage de coups. Le chevalier noir frappa encore et encore, ses poings se couvrant petit à petit du sang de Belial dont le visage ressembla vite à une bouillie sanguinolente.

Au même moment, les cinq compagnons de Belial sentirent que son cosmos faiblissait dangereusement. Le guerrier médiéval et les trois chevaliers d'argent s'élancèrent vers la forêt tandis que les deux autres chevaliers de bronze finissaient le travail.

Mais déjà, le Toucan Noir levait le poing pour porter le coup final et transpercer le cœur de sa victime. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne pût porter son coup, il se releva vivement pour éviter un coup de bâton asséné par le vieil homme qui venait d'apparaître sans prévenir. Le nouvel arrivant porta un nouveau coup circulaire, maniant son instrument comme une masse, mais le chevalier noir esquiva d'un saut qui lui permit de s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

- Tu es le compagnon de ce maudit guerrier qui a exterminé mes hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te faire payer pour deux, et chèrement, de vous être mêlés de ce qui ne vous regardait pas !

- Ne faites pas de menace que vous seriez bien en mal de tenir, répondit tranquillement le vieil homme visiblement guère intimidé par son adversaire.

- Ceci ne vous protégera pas, dit l'homme en désignant du doigt le talisman en forme de flèche.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de me cacher derrière…

Le chevalier noir se mit en garde, ses poings dégoulinants encore de sang, et enflamma alors véritablement son cosmos. Belial, qui luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance, réalisa alors que son adversaire était encore bien plus redoutable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais l'aura noire se dissipa presque aussitôt.

- Une autre fois finalement, l'endroit va bientôt être un peu trop surpeuplé à mon goût !

Le Toucan Noir sembla s'envoler vers la cime des arbres puis sauta d'un arbre à l'autre, disparaissant dans la forêt en un souffle. Le vieil homme sembla vouloir le poursuivre mais il regarda Belial, hésita puis laissa filer à regret le chevalier noir. Il se baissa alors sur le corps meurtri et examina les blessures.

- Je suis désolé, mein junger Freund, mais je ne peux rien faire…, dit-il au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes d'une voix réellement affectée.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'auriez pas dû le laisser filer, réussit à articuler à grande peine Belial.

- Je le crains en effet…

- Belial ! cria une voix.

Il s'agissait de Jason qui arrivait en courant, accompagné de ses compagnons et de l'homme en armure de plate. Le vieil homme se leva pour s'écarter du chevalier à terre quand les trois chevaliers d'argent furent arrivés. Après avoir dévisagé un instant l'inconnu, Jason et Jacob firent mine de s'agenouiller près de leur ami mais Mirfak saisit l'Allemand par le col et le souleva de terre.

- Maudit que lui as-tu…, commença-t-il mais il s'interrompit en constatant que la lame dorée de celui qui les avait aidés était à présent posée sur sa gorge.

- Veuillez le reposer, dit simplement le guerrier tandis que Jason et Jacob l'entouraient en un éclair, parés à toute éventualité.

- Arrêtez, il m'a aidé ! réussit à prononcer Belial suffisamment fort pour être entendu par tous.

Il y eut un moment très tendu puis Mirfak lâcha sa prise.

- Désolé, dit-il tandis que la lame dorée était rengainée d'un geste élégant.

Les trois chevaliers d'argent se penchèrent alors sur leur ami blessé.

- Par Athéna ! Belial ! On va te soigner ! dit Jason.

- Non c'est la fin pour moi…, répondit le chevalier de bronze avant de cracher du sang.

- Ce type, c'était un chevalier noir…, parvint-il à poursuivre d'une voix de plus en plus faible. Mais il était tellement fort… Trop fort pour moi… Prenez garde et ne… argh !

Belial cracha de nouveau du sang, voulut dire encore quelque chose mais ses yeux se firent vitreux. Aucun des chevaliers ne parla pendant de longues secondes.

- Il est mort, constata finalement Mirfak d'une voix brisée.

Il se redressa pour demander des explications au vieil homme, mais les trois chevaliers d'argent étaient seuls.

Seuls avec leur compagnon tombé au combat.

_**Ile de Canon, août 1969**_

Le petit bateau de pêche qui avait permis au chevalier du Sagittaire de faire la traversée d'Athènes jusqu'à l'île de Canon avait été amarré dans une crique isolée et déserte.

Le voyage avait été fort plaisant : le temps était magnifique et la conversation du pêcheur des plus agréables. Le vieil homme à la peau burinée et aux cheveux blanchis par le sel et le soleil avait été un apprenti au Sanctuaire près de cinquante ans plus tôt. Après avoir servi un temps dans la garde, il avait quitté le domaine sacré pour fonder une famille mais était encore appelé régulièrement pour permettre aux gens de l'île de venir sur le continent et inversement.

Même si l'existence du Sanctuaire et des chevaliers était censée être secrète, Aioros avait réalisé au fil des années qu'un nombre considérable de personnes vivant dans le monde « ordinaire » étaient dans la confidence. Et cela n'était pas uniquement vrai en Grèce à proximité du Sanctuaire : depuis qu'il avait lu les nombreuses lettres que son oncle Diomède envoyait sur son périple, Aioros avait l'impression qu'il n'existait pas un pays, presque pas une seule grande ville, sans présence de sympathisants des défenseurs d'Athéna. Anciens chevaliers, gardes ou apprentis s'étaient dispersés partout dans le monde au fil des siècles et, avec leurs descendants, tous formaient un réseau sur lequel pouvait compter un chevalier à n'importe quel moment.

Et Aioros savait de par son maître que cette toile d'araignée qui recouvrait le globe était très souvent mise à contribution par le Grand Pope Sion.

- Sion ne néglige aucune des ressources qui sont à sa disposition, avait dit un jour Praesepe. Si nous autres chevaliers d'or sommes à priori sa carte la plus puissante quand vient le temps de la guerre, nous ne sommes pas forcément la plus utile le reste du temps et vraiment très loin d'être la plus jouée.

Tandis qu'Aioros réfléchissait sur ces considérations, son passeur parlait de choses et d'autres avec l'homme qui les avait accueillis. Il se nommait Antios et était dans la force de l'âge mais encore solidement charpenté. Sans doute avait-il dû posséder un corps d'athlète dans sa jeunesse, un demi siècle plus tôt. Il arborait une barbe blanchie par les années et était vêtu d'habits archaïques qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler la mode vestimentaire du Sanctuaire. Lui et le marin se connaissaient apparemment de très longue date, si bien qu'Aioros dut attendre patiemment qu'ils finissent de s'échanger anecdotes et autres nouvelles sur leurs familles respectives.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, lui dit l'homme lorsque que le pêcheur fut finalement reparti et qu'ils s'attaquèrent à arpenter le petit chemin taillé dans la pierre qui menait vers l'intérieur de l'île.

- Pas de problème, répondit Aioros en ajustant la bretelle de sa boite de Pandore.

Si l'homme avait salué Aioros avec tout le respect qui était dû à son rang, l'énorme différence d'âge entre les deux faisait qu'il lui parlait sans déférence excessive. Cela convenait parfaitement au garçon qui était peu à l'aise quand des adultes lui rendaient des honneurs trop marqués.

- Cela faisait quelques années que nous n'avions pas eu la visite d'un chevalier… Nous commencions à nous demander si le Sanctuaire n'avait pas oublié notre existence.

- Cela doit vouloir dire que le monde a été calme lors de cette période, fit remarquer Aioros.

- En effet, c'est donc une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Même si cela rend la vie par ici un peu monotone… Mais j'imagine que les chevaliers n'ont pas vocation à se faire blesser à la guerre pour nous amener un peu d'animation.

Cette dernière phrase fut conclue par un petit rire auquel Aioros répondit d'un sourire.

- Je ne pense pas, en effet, convint-il.

- Et je ne parle même pas de la venue d'un chevalier d'or. Là cela doit remonter à…

L'homme s'arrêta un instant au milieu du chemin et prit le temps de réfléchir un instant.

- Dix ans si je ne me trompe pas… C'était le chevalier des Gémeaux.

- Je n'étais peut-être même pas encore né, commenta Aioros. Si le chevalier Akiera avait été suffisamment blessé pour être contraint de revenir récupérer ici… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il avait dû faire à l'homme responsable...

- Si je me souviens bien, il n'était en effet pas vraiment commode comme personnage.

Il leur fallut, pour atteindre le village de l'homme, une petite demi-heure qu'ils passèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Aioros fit semblant d'être surpris lorsque le vieil homme lui raconta qu'il s'était entraîné au Sanctuaire à une époque.

*****

Le village où Aioros arriva semblait avoir un ou deux millénaires de retard. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que le garçon visitait un lieu anachronique : il avait visité la Babylone mythique de Mardouk et vivait lui-même dans un tel endroit. Mais le garçon avait grandi à Athènes dans le monde « réel » et y retournait régulièrement. Si bien qu'il percevait toute l'étrangeté de l'existence même de ces poches d'antiquité, isolées dans un univers résolument moderne. Le temps ne s'était pas seulement ralenti en ce lieu : il s'était tout simplement arrêté. Même Rodorio serait passé pour une mégapole en comparaison.

- Bah, après tout, je suis moi-même un être qui aurait plus sa place dans les recueils de légende que dans la réalité.

Aioros comptait une cinquantaine de constructions archaïques : le village ne devait abriter guère plus de deux cents âmes. Cela représentait bien peu de monde, mais quand Aioros vit que tout le monde était sorti à l'extérieur des demeures pour l'accueillir, du nouveau-né jusqu'au doyen, il s'en félicita. Le garçon réalisa alors pleinement que si les chevaliers étaient de véritables héros aux yeux de ces gens, lui qui portait une armure d'or faisait presque figure de demi-dieu.

Mais si tous les habitants avaient tenu à le voir, tout se passa dans une grande pudeur. Il ne fut pas assailli de toute part par les habitants et n'eut pas à serrer la main de chaque personne.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le véritable triomphe romain que Rodorio avait fait à Saga à son retour de Babylone quand le village avait fêté son jeune champion pendant deux jours.

Non, les chevaliers venaient sur cette île pour se reposer de leurs difficiles batailles. Le calme et la sérénité étaient les premières qualités requises pour l'endroit.

Aioros se contenta d'un petit signe de main timide vers la foule tandis qu'Antios le conduisait vers une maison isolée. Quand la porte de bois fut refermée derrière lui, l'attroupement se dispersa. Pas un seul mot n'avait été prononcé.

*****

Bien qu'il fût arrivé au village en fin d'après-midi, Aioros voulut aller au volcan dans la foulée. Il expliqua à Antios que si les fumées bénites pouvaient guérir ses cauchemars, il ne voulait pas laisser passer une nouvelle nuit avant de s'y rendre. Le vieil homme avait simplement hoché la tête et ils étaient repartis après avoir laissé les affaires d'Aioros dans la maison qui lui était allouée, le garçon ne prenant que son armure avec lui.

Il leur fallut une bonne heure de marche relativement pénible sur un terrain aride et difficile pour atteindre l'entrée de la caverne sacrée. Antios lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller plus loin et qu'il allait l'attendre là. Le vieil homme avait en effet amené avec lui une couverture pour dormir à la belle étoile. Le garçon refusa, prétextant qu'il était jeune et pas blessé physiquement, il ferait le chemin jusqu'au village s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion, Antios se laissa convaincre et repartit vers le village sous le soleil couchant.

*****

Si la fumée du volcan ne fit pas disparaître les cauchemars du garçon, il constata que la légende entourant l'endroit n'était pas usurpée. Malgré sa nuit peuplée de songes anarchiques, il était en pleine forme, son sommeil avait été réparateur, ce dont il avait perdu l'habitude. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des années, peut-être de toute sa vie. Il était en symbiose parfaite avec son armure qu'il n'avait pas quittée depuis le moment où il avait passé le seuil de la caverne. L'habit sacré était devenu comme une seconde peau et leur harmonie était absolue.

- Blessés ou pas, tous les chevaliers devraient venir ici, songeait Aioros. Tout le monde pourrait en retirer un profit énorme.

C'était également la première fois qu'il sentait, même indirectement, les bienfaits du cosmos de la déesse à laquelle il avait décidé de dédier sa vie. Des millénaires plus tard, la bénédiction d'Athéna emplissait toujours le volcan. Aioros avait l'impression qu'il pouvait presque sentir la présence de la déesse aux yeux pers, il était en communion spirituelle avec elle.

Il passa ainsi trois jours complets et encore une matinée, assis sur un rocher à regarder les remous de la lave et les volutes de fumées qui semblaient parfois former dans l'air des motifs à la signification cryptée.

Puis au bout de trois nuits passées sur place, constatant que ses cauchemars ne disparaissaient toujours pas, il décida de lancer un appel. Son septième sens était déjà d'une acuité extraordinaire en temps normal, mais en ce lieu il semblait ne plus connaître de limite. La distance ne signifiait plus grand chose pour lui, si bien qu'il lança son esprit vers une localisation dans le Moyen Orient. Sa projection astrale chercha alors quelqu'un qu'il trouva facilement, en à peine quelques minutes. Le garçon établit alors une communication cosmique. Après un moment de surprise chez la personne qui venait d'entendre une voix dans sa tête, la conversation s'établit. Aioros présenta ses motifs avec précision et termina en posant une question. La réponse fut positive et il fut convenu qu'ils se verraient d'ici quelques heures.

Aioros se leva alors et se dirigea vers la sortie de la caverne. Il avait envie de se laver (les fumées avaient peut-être des propriétés régénératrices mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il empestait) et de passer une nuit dans un vrai lit.

*****

Dès qu'il arriva en vue du village, en milieu de journée, Aioros remarqua une activité qu'il jugea inhabituelle pour l'endroit. Apparemment, une foule encore plus importante qu'à son arrivée se trouvait dispersée aux abords du village. Les populations des autres villages de l'île s'étaient-elles données rendez-vous ici ? Cela était curieux mais il décida de s'en préoccuper plus tard. Il se dirigea donc vers la demeure qui lui était prêtée. En approchant de la vétuste demeure, il aperçut Antios qui venait dans sa direction.

Il s'arrêta le temps que le vieil homme le rejoigne.

- Heureux de vous revoir mon garçon ! Cela s'est-il bien passé ?

- Pas aussi bien que je l'aurais espéré… Mais je suppose que la réponse est oui quand même ! Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai prévu d'y retourner mais pas avant au moins demain.

- Comme il vous plaira. Puis-je faire quelque-chose pour vous ?

Le garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux recouverts de cendres volcaniques.

- J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'eau pour faire ma toilette. Et… j'ai vraiment les crocs !

- Je vous apporte le nécessaire dans les plus brefs délais.

Antios fit mine de tourner les talons pour retourner vers le village mais Aioros le rappela.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il en faisant un signe vers la foule.

- Et bien quand je vous disais que notre vie manquait d'animation, je ne pensais pas que j'allais être autant démenti en si peu de temps. Le jour après votre entrée dans le volcan, le chevalier d'argent Stellio du Lézard est arrivé sur l'île. Il est là pour quelques jours afin de recruter quelques apprentis chevaliers. Tous les jeunes garçons de l'île et même presque toutes les jeunes filles ne parlent plus que de ça et tous sont venus ici participer aux épreuves de sélection.

Aioros hocha la tête. Il connaissait Stellio du Lézard de réputation et savait qu'il avait été, entre autre, le maître de Sérapis du Taureau. Le garçon croyait d'ailleurs savoir que l'homme n'était plus chevalier du fait de son âge mais qu'il continuait à former des jeunes gens avec efficacité.

Mais il serait temps de faire connaissance plus tard et Aioros reprit sa marche vers la maison.

Là, il posa sa boîte Pandore dans un coin et entreprit de chercher des habits propres dans son sac de voyage. Antios revint ensuite rapidement, aidé par un homme qu'Aioros n'avait jamais vu, avec de grands tonneaux d'eau et de la nourriture. Aioros mangea tandis que le vieil homme faisait chauffer l'eau dans le feu de la cheminée. Il fit ensuite sa toilette rapidement, mit des habits propres et décida d'aller voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait au village.

Lorsqu'il fut dans les rues, peu de gens firent suffisamment attention à lui pour le reconnaître. On avait délimité plusieurs aires de combats où les jeunes gens s'affrontaient à la lutte par tranche d'âge. Le jeune chevalier constata d'ailleurs que la plupart des participants avaient de bonnes bases, même les jeunes. Ce genre d'activités devait être très populaire et pratiqué par ici. Les rencontres étaient arbitrées par de jeunes gens vêtu du même genre de tenue que les gardes du Sanctuaire, certainement des assistants de Stellio, tandis que les parents encourageaient leur progéniture avec une grande ferveur. Aioros comprit qu'être choisi comme apprenti chevalier était un grand honneur en un tel lieu ainsi qu'une chance d'échapper à une vie dure et monotone. Un honneur tellement grand que les familles acceptaient la possibilité de voir leurs cadets partir au loin pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Malgré l'aspect passionné des oppositions, tout se déroulait dans un très bon état d'esprit. Les vaincus acceptaient leur défaite avec humilité et les vainqueurs ne fanfaronnaient pas déraisonnablement. En effet, tout le monde avait conscience que seule une poignée des meilleurs serait sélectionnée et que même pour ceux-là le chemin serait encore très long pour atteindre ne serait-ce que le statut de garde du Sanctuaire. Aioros assista à quelques combats puis se dirigea vers le sud du village où d'autres épreuves étaient organisées.

Là on pratiquait le lancer de javelot, le saut en longueur et la course à pied sur différentes distances. Aioros se fit la réflexion que les jeux olympiques antiques devaient un peu ressembler à cela. Il aperçut alors un homme entre deux âges, qu'il devina être Stellio, assis sur un rocher le long de la piste de sprint. A côté du maître chevalier se trouvait un adolescent à peu près aussi âgé qu'Aioros que celui-ci identifia comme étant Taliradis, un ancien compagnon d'entraînement de Saga.

- Aioros du Sagittaire, je suppose ? demanda Stellio en le voyant approcher.

- Stellio du Lézard, je présume, répondit Aioros.

- Nos réputations nous précèdent, rit l'ancien chevalier. C'est un grand honneur de rencontrer l'un des chevaliers d'or qui combattra lors de la future Guerre Sainte.

- L'honneur est pour moi. Sans des hommes comme vous, la déesse n'aurait pas d'armée pour combattre.

Après avoir adressé un petit signe de tête à Taliradis, le jeune chevalier s'assit à côté de Stellio sur le rocher.

- Votre convalescence se passe bien ?

- Relativement. Et vous, avez-vous trouvé de bonnes recrues ?

- Ce genre de village, placés sous la tutelle du Sanctuaire, regorge de bons candidats. Et contrairement à ceux que nous recrutons dans les orphelinats, ils rêvent souvent d'être chevaliers depuis toujours. Bien évidemment, la plupart ne réussiront pas, mais je suis presque sûr que dans le lot nous en aurons au moins un avec le niveau nécessaire pour prétendre avec de bonnes chances à une armure de bronze.

- Pas à plus ?

- A une armure d'argent ou d'or ? Peut-être, on ne sait jamais, après tout. Mais ce n'est clairement pas pour trouver ce genre d'individu exceptionnel que de telles épreuves sont organisées. Ce genre d'apprentis tombe littéralement du ciel sans que l'on ait à les chercher vraiment.

Ses paroles firent résonner quelque chose chez Aioros qui se concentra pour ressentir les cosmos des personnes qui l'entouraient. Son septième sens lui fit percevoir chaque individu sous la forme symbolique d'astres dont le nombre et la taille le renseignait sur la conscience cosmique de la personne en question. Taliradis se révélait comme un système solaire pourvu de quelques planètes tandis que Stellio était symbolisé par un système à étoiles doubles gigantesques et escortées d'une myriade de planétoïdes. Enfin, les habitants de l'île lui apparaissaient comme des poignées de planètes isolées. Rien d'extraordinaire sauf dans un cas en particulier : un très jeune garçon aux cheveux violets, collé à la jambe de sa mère, qui devait avoir dans les trois ans et n'était donc pas assez vieux pour participer aux épreuves. Le cosmos de l'enfant pulsait de cette façon si particulière qu'Aioros n'avait observée que chez son frère et Mû.

Aioros eut alors un cas de conscience : il avait caché ce qu'il savait de son frère car il ne voulait pas qu'il soit enlevé à sa famille trop tôt.

- Mais les gens de cette île ne rêvent que de ça…, pensa-t-il. Et si je me tais, peut-être que ni Stellio ni quiconque ne repassera jamais sur cette île pour chercher des apprentis… Non, s'il est réellement destiné à être chevalier, il le deviendra quoi que je fasse…

Il hésita encore une seconde puis désigna le gamin du doigt.

- Vous devriez faire passer des tests à ce gamin, dit-il à Stellio.

L'ancien chevalier d'argent ne put cacher une certaine surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- L'instinct, mentit légèrement Aioros.

Le regard de Stellio alla d'Aioros à l'enfant, puis il se leva.

- On m'a toujours conseillé d'accorder le plus grand crédit aux intuitions des chevaliers d'or…

Le jeune chevalier d'or observa le vieux maître s'approcher de l'enfant et de sa mère. Les deux adultes discutèrent un moment tandis que le gamin se cachait de Stellio derrière les jambes de sa génitrice. Celle-ci, qui avait d'abord été surprise, finit par acquiescer aux paroles de Stellio.

Tandis que le vieux maître s'agenouillait pour ramasser une petite pierre dans la poussière, la mère parlait au jeune garçon. Il sembla rétif au début, mais consentit finalement à laisser sa mère le placer devant elle, face à Stellio qui s'était assis par terre.

- Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ?

- Milo, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- Très bien Milo, on va jouer à un petit jeu.

Il lui montra alors la petite pierre qu'il avait ramassée, puis referma ses doigts dessus. Il passa alors ses mains dans son dos avant de représenter ses deux poings fermés au garçon qui semblait intrigué.

- Dans quelle main est-elle ? demanda-t-il. Tu peux réfléchir…

Mais le garçon indiqua la main droite de Stellio sans hésiter. Celui-ci ouvrit la main qui contenait bel et bien la pierre.

- Recommençons, veux-tu ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et ils rejouèrent une deuxième fois puis une troisième… Après avoir deviné quinze fois de suite la bonne main, le garçon commença à se lasser du jeu de façon perceptible. Et plus le jeu l'indifférait, plus son attention devenait volatile, plus son regard était attiré par des choses et d'autres malgré les paroles de sa mère, plus son taux de bonne réponse revenait dans la normale.

- Veux-tu aller voir les lanceurs pendant que je parle avec ta mère ? dit finalement Stellio.

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Quelle chance au début, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama la mère.

- Plus que du hasard madame…, répondit Stellio. Oh oui, bien plus que de la simple chance… Il faudrait que je le revoie plus longuement évidemment mais je pense que votre fils n'est pas appelé à avoir un destin ordinaire.

Les deux adultes convinrent de se revoir plus tard dans l'après-midi, quand toutes les épreuves seraient terminées. Stellio revint alors vers Aioros qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Voulez-vous que je vous présente à ce garçon et à sa mère ? Le jeune Milo vous devra peut-être beaucoup si ce que je pense se confirme.

- Non, c'est inutile. Je ne suis qu'un artifice du destin pour ce garçon, rien de plus : si je n'avais pas été là, quelqu'un d'autre aurait joué mon rôle.

Le jeune chevalier d'or vit alors une ombre passer rapidement sur la foule, comme si un gigantesque oiseau avait survolé le village. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul à le remarquer, de nombreuses têtes se levèrent vers le ciel puis, ne voyant que des cieux azurs parfaitement vides, se rabaissèrent.

- Désolé mais je dois vous laisser, dit Aioros en se levant. On m'attend.

*****

- Je constate que ton armure a été restaurée, dit Aioros.

- En effet. Ton Infinity Break n'en avait pas laissé grand-chose mais le savoir nécessaire pour la reconstruire n'a heureusement pas encore disparu de Babylone.

L'ancestrale armure d'Ea, propriété des descendants d'Ereshkigal, recouvrait en effet de nouveau le corps d'Inanna de son métal sombre comme la nuit. Les ailes de l'armure battaient dans l'air, maintenant la guerrière quelques mètres au- dessus du niveau du sol et du chevalier d'Athéna.

La jeune fille avait fort changé depuis le jour où Aioros l'avait affrontée dans le cadre du défi lancé par Mardouk, chef du conseil de Mésopotamie, au Sanctuaire. Elle était entrée de plein pied dans l'adolescence et la petite fille à l'allure fragile et timide n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir, remplacé par une créature à la beauté ravageuse et aux formes très féminines.

Le jeune chevalier tentait d'ailleurs de cacher le trouble qu'elle causait en lui. Et il avait beaucoup de mal à soutenir le regard sombre et perçant de celle qui avait été son adversaire.

La jeune fille se posa alors en douceur et ses ailes se plièrent dans son dos. Ils étaient tous les deux hors de vue du village, à mi-chemin du volcan. Elle était légèrement plus grande que lui et lui adressait un sourire sincère.

- Mon poignet s'est parfaitement remis, dit-elle. Grâce à tes soins et je t'en remercie encore.

- C'est inutile, ce que j'ai fait était normal. Nous n'étions pas de véritables ennemis.

- D'autres n'auraient pas pris cette peine. En tout cas je te suis redevable… et me voici donc !

- Je ne savais pas si tu accepterais après tout ce temps..

- Bah, je serais bien ingrate d'ignorer ta requête… Même si je ne suis absolument pas certaine de pouvoir t'aider.

- Mes cauchemars sont apparus après mon séjour à Babylone. Ton attaque, le Hell Seven Gates, était une illusion qui affectait mes sept sens en altérant ma perception de la réalité. Cette allégorie était très complexe et le cosmos que tu avais déployé pour l'élaborer très puissant. Même si j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle de mes sens et à percer le voile noir que tu avais mis devant mes yeux, je pense que ton attaque ne s'est pas dissipée totalement et que j'en subis toujours l'influence, même des années après.

Comme la jeune fille réfléchissait aux paroles du chevalier, elle se mit à enrouler autour de ses doigts les longues boucles brunes de sa chevelure ondoyante.

- Mon attaque requiert en effet une explosion de cosmos très puissante qui pourrait permettre à son effet de se prolonger un certain temps. Mais je dois dire que c'est très théorique pour moi : tu es la seule personne sur laquelle je l'ai vraiment portée à fond. Et tu es le seul à avoir survécu à ce coup en quatre millénaires, à ma connaissance tout du moins. Je n'ai donc pas le recul nécessaire pour juger si tu as raison ou pas.

Elle ôta alors son diadème et se passa la main dans ses cheveux, un geste qu'Aioros trouva extrêmement sensuel. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient d'intelligence tandis qu'elle réfléchissait au problème.

- Ce que tu dis est possible à mon sens. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit possible dans ton cas.

Aioros la regarda d'un air neutre, attendant qu'elle précise sa pensée, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder.

- Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre, j'ai ressenti ton cosmos, sa puissance et sa plénitude… Même si ma technique remodèle mon cosmos en un concept suffisamment fort pour lui permettre de perdurer dans l'esprit de la cible de l'attaque, au point de faire effet des années après… Et bien je pense que ton cosmos est simplement trop puissant pour ne pas annihiler ce « vestige » d'attaque, un peu comme un système immunitaire qui éliminerait un virus. Dis-moi, que vois-tu dans tes rêves exactement ?

Le garçon lui raconta alors les bribes de songes dont il se souvenait quand il se réveillait. Des images chaotiques de combats dont il sentait confusément qu'ils opposaient des alliés et des amis. Des sensations de grands malheurs qui s'abattaient sur le monde, de choix aux conséquences désastreuses, de trahisons impensables et de massacres inutiles. L'image confuse d'un mal rampant et suintant qui rongeait petit à petit le monde, comme un ver dévorant un fruit de l'intérieur.

- Tu comprends sur le moment, quand je rêve, tout est structuré et clair. Mais quand je me réveille, seul les grandes idées, les grands sentiments perdurent. Comme si je lisais un livre et que je n'en retenais que le thème général.

Inanna réfléchit un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ces cauchemars ne ressemblent en rien à l'allégorie créée par le Hell seven Gates. Ce que tu me racontes est beaucoup trop chaotique, bruyant, alors que mon attaque doit amener l'esprit vers le néant et le calme de la mort. Mais nous pouvons en avoir le cœur net. Si tu veux, je peux regarder en toi s'il reste des résidus de mon cosmos dans ton essence vitale. Mais pour cela, tu devras t'ouvrir totalement à moi, abaisser toutes tes défenses. Je percevrais des choses de toi que tu pourrais vouloir garder cachées… et l'inverse sera vrai.

Le chevalier hésita un instant : lui faisait-il suffisamment confiance pour faire ce qu'elle lui demandait ? Il réalisa que la réponse était oui, mais il était conscient que cela n'était pas du tout raisonnable.

- D'accord, dit-il simplement.

Elle s'assit en tailleur et l'invita du geste à faire du même. Elle posa alors une main sur son front et déploya son cosmos. Il se laissa faire totalement, permettant au cosmos d'Inanna de s'infiltrer dans le sien. La conscience de l'héritière d'Ereshkigal parcourut l'essence vitale du chevalier, s'infiltrant derrière toutes les portes de son esprit, même les plus intimes. Le cosmos d'Inanna était amical et rassurant et son intrusion aussi attentionnée et délicate que possible. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, une sensation finalement étonnamment agréable, puis Inanna rompit le contact entre eux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, encore troublés par l'intimité très particulière qu'ils venaient de partager et surtout déçus que cela soit terminé. Ce fut la jeune adolescente qui rompit le moment.

- J'avais raison, il ne restait aucune trace de mon attaque.

- Alors, je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la raison de ces rêves.

- Ecoute… Je peux te proposer une idée, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il lui fit signe de continuer.

- Ce jour-là à Babylone, tu as non seulement survécu à mon attaque mais également au South Tempest de Hanpa. Deux attaques particulièrement complexes qui t'ont obligé à repousser tes limites, à faire exploser ton cosmos et à en exploiter des ressources dont tu ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Et que tu ne soupçonnes peut-être toujours pas…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle hésita très longtemps avant de poursuivre son idée. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, détourna son regard plusieurs fois, puis finit par continuer.

- En repoussant tes limites, tu as peut-être ouvert une porte qui ne s'est pas refermée. Et que ces rêves ne sont qu'une expression de quelque chose qui était en toi et qui s'est éveillé. Et pour comprendre cette chose, tu ne dois pas chercher ailleurs les explications mais en toi-même uniquement.

Elle se leva alors, l'air neutre.

- Je dois partir.

- Attends ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as demandé de t'aider et je l'ai fait. Mais je ne sais même pas si j'ai bien fait de venir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons des devoirs tous les deux.

Elle voulut se détourner mais il la saisit par le bras.

- Tout à l'heure, quand nos consciences se sont touchées de si près… C'était un moment agréable mais j'ai senti une crainte en toi, la peur d'un gâchis… Comme si tu redoutais que nous soyons encore amenés à nous affronter dans le futur.

- Finalement, c'est moi qui aurais dû redouter cet échange.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Cela le prit tellement par surprise qu'il la lâcha et eut un pas de recul.

- Aioros du Sagittaire, j'ai vu tant de noblesse en toi… Puisse le futur être clément avec nous.

Puis sans un autre mot, elle s'envola tel un ange sombre, le soleil de fin d'après-midi faisant briller son armure d'éclats orangés.

Aioros resta immobile à fixer le ciel bien longtemps après qu'elle eût disparu à l'horizon.

_**Sanctuaire, septembre 1969**_

- Vous êtes nuls et je commence à m'ennuyer carrément !

Ce constat sans concession venait d'être lancé par le jeune garçon qui se faisait appeler The Thief. Il se tenait, altier et arrogant, au centre de la grande arène du Sanctuaire. Une quinzaine de jeunes apprentis étaient étendus sur la zone de combat, comme si un ouragan était passé et les avait envoyés en tout sens. Ils gémissaient, certains pleuraient. Les corps étaient couverts de bleus, de profondes entailles saignaient abondamment, les membres brisés étaient tordus en des angles improbables, des dents cassées traînaient ça et là. Seules quelques gouttes de sueur coulant sur le torse nu et bronzé du jeune Italien auraient trahi qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la situation s'il n'y avait eu les regards à la fois craintifs et furieux que lui lançaient les apprentis, les gardes et les serviteurs disposés dans les gradins.

- Franchement, c'est la honte les gars. Y'paraît que pour certains, z'êtes là depuis des années. Ça fait à peine deux mois que je suis dans le coin et j'vous mets déjà la misère.

Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années descendit des gradins et s'avança vers l'Italien qui le regarda venir avec un sourire mauvais. Si le futur chevalier d'or était relativement grand pour son âge, il rendait presque 50 centimètres au nouveau venu. Celui-ci, plutôt mince et élancé, avait un visage d'une grande douceur et de longs cheveux noirs attaché par un catogan. Il s'adressa à l'Italien dans sa langue et d'une voix neutre.

- Normalement les apprentis chevalier d'or ne viennent pas combattre dans l'arène les autres apprentis. Ou alors, ils retiennent leurs coups afin que cela soit constructif.

- C'est naze. A quoi ça sert alors ?

- L'écart de force est trop grand et cela ne mène à rien si vous ne vous mettez pas au niveau de nous autres.

- Allons, j'vous fait une faveur ! Si j'étais pas là, vous vous battriez entre mauvais et vous auriez l'illusion d'être bons. Grâce à moi, vous vous faites plus d'idées : vous réalisez enfin que vous n'êtes qu'un tas de ratés. Devriez me remercier !

- Vous êtes bien différent du précédent disciple du seigneur Praesepe. Lui n'aurait pas parlé ainsi.

- Aioros, ce grand niais ? Bah, j'dis qu'la vérité pourtant…

- Je ne pense pas. Certains de ceux que vous avez violentés seront un jour chevalier. Or, à cause de vous, normalement ils ne pourraient plus s'entraîner pendant de longues semaines.

- « Normalement » ?

- Je m'entraîne pour revêtir l'armure d'argent de la coupe. La guérison est mon domaine.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Même s'ils peuvent s'entraîner, ça changera pas un truc : vous servez à rien. Même si vous devenez chevaliers…

- Tous les chevaliers servent à quelque chose. Les chevaliers d'or sont certes les plus puissants serviteurs de la déesse, mais ils ne doivent pas perdre de vue que même le plus faible des chevaliers de bronze peut, grâce à sa volonté, accomplir des miracles et servir Athéna sa déesse.

- Si tu le dis. Moi j'crois pas aux miracles ! Ce que peuvent accomplir tous les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent ensemble, moi j'le fais avec mon petit doigt. Mais dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Arimathy.

- Un apprenti chevalier d'argent, hein ? Si j'me mets à ton « niveau », tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer de faire quelque chose de « constructif » ?

Arimathy parut hésiter un instant.

- Mes pouvoirs sont basés sur le soutien des autres. Je ne suis guère spécialiste du corps à corps.

- Raison de plus. On sait jamais, un jour tu pourrais te retrouver à devoir bastonner. Puis bon, toi tu m'expliques comment se passent les choses dans le coin. Pour te remercier, j'serais ravi de t'aider à progresser…

Le jeune Italien avait susurré ces paroles. Il regarda son vis-à-vis avec un sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches.

- J'utiliserai seulement mon cosmos, sans aller au-de-là, continua l'Italien.

Arimathy réfléchit encore quelques secondes puis décida qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser la proposition d'un apprenti chevalier d'or.

- Très bien.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent en garde (si la posture grossière de The Thief, que Praesepe tentait tant bien que mal d'améliorer, pouvait être qualifiée de garde).

- Après toi, dit l'apprenti chevalier d'or.

Arimathy se mit à tourner autour de son adversaire en portant des attaques prudentes afin de tester la défense de l'Italien. Celui-ci se contenta d'abord d'esquiver, puis tenta quelques contre-attaques qui ne firent que brasser de l'air. Les mouvements fluides de l'apprenti chevalier d'argent témoignaient d'une maîtrise des choses du combat bien supérieure à ce qu'il avait modestement laissé entendre. Sa technique était même incontestablement bien plus maîtrisée et fine que celle de The Thief. En effet ce dernier, qui s'était jusqu'alors uniquement reposé sur son agilité et la vitesse hors du commun que lui conférait le fait d'effleurer le septième sens, semblait même en sérieuse difficulté, ayant du mal à lire les complexes feintes et attaques en contre-temps de son adversaire.

Et finalement, quand Arimathy eut suffisamment pris la mesure de l'Italien, il porta à fond un enchaînement qui transperça la défense rudimentaire de l'apprenti chevalier d'or comme du papier. Ce dernier vit le coup arriver et voulut utiliser l'ultime cosmos pour l'éviter mais ne fut pas assez rapide et le crochet d'Arimathy la frappa donc violemment au menton.

The Thief fut presque assommé sur le coup bien que qu'Arimathy avait considérablement retenu la force de son coup. En effet, Arimathy pensait que son adversaire non seulement ne savait sans doute pas encaisser les coups par manque d'habitude mais surtout qu'il n'avait sans doute pas encore effectué de gros travaux musculaires depuis sa récente arrivée. En portant un coup à force réelle, il aurait donc pu lui briser le cou.

Une clameur joyeuse et féroce monta de l'arène tandis que The Thief mordait la poussière. Arimathy était déjà populaire au Sanctuaire pour sa gentillesse, sa modestie et sa chaleur humaine mais le fait de donner une leçon à une brute arrogante comme ce jeune apprenti chevalier d'or fit que son nom fut scandé spontanément par tous.

Mais l'objet des acclamations n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Arimathy restait concentré sur son adversaire qui se relevait péniblement. De la sueur froide lui coula dans le dos quand il vit le cosmos de l'Italien se déployer.

Un cosmos furieux, presque animal, rempli d'une haine que l'on aurait pu confondre avec de la folie. Un cosmos doré et flamboyant.

A ce moment-là, alors que les exclamations de joies des tribunes se changeaient en exclamations de surprise, Arimathy comprit que le fait d'avoir retenu son coup avait été une erreur. Il en oubliait presque le serment qu'il s'était fait de ne jamais prendre la vie de qui que ce soit. Lui, le paradoxal guerrier pacifiste, venait de commettre une terrible faute de jugement.

Et cette erreur allait sans doute lui coûter la vie.

Il ne vit aucun des coups que lui porta le jeune Italien à la vitesse de la lumière. Il n'essaya même pas vraiment de se défendre, sachant que tous les efforts qu'ils pourraient faire n'auraient qu'une incidence négligeable sur la suite des événements.

Alors que son corps était martyrisé, emporté dans une tornade de violence, Arimathy voyait défiler les grands moments de son existence devant ses yeux. Il revit le jour où il avait quitté la demeure de ses parents à Rodorio, le jour où son maître lui avait appris qu'il avait les prédispositions requises pour devenir un chevalier d'argent, le jour où il avait soigné son premier blessé, le jour où il avait sauvé sa première vie. Lorsqu'enfin le déluge de coups cessa et que son corps meurtri chuta mollement, il ne ressentit presque aucune douleur comme si son corps était anesthésié.

The Thief contempla un instant son œuvre : le corps d'Arimathy n'était plus qu'une masse sanguinolente, ses membres souffraient de plusieurs plaies ouvertes et le bas de son corps faisait avec le haut un angle qui suggérait que sa colonne vertébrale était brisée en au moins un endroit.

- Tiens, j'ai plus à lever la tête pour voir ta sale tronche…, dit l'apprenti chevalier du Cancer avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

Un silence de mort régnait dans l'aire de combat, même les apprentis blessés dans leur chair avaient cessé de gémir.

- J'aurai quand même eu le temps de sauver et d'aider pas mal de gens, songeait Arimathy qui était déjà très loin de l'arène par la pensée.

Il n'était même que très vaguement concerné par ses blessures, comme si cette enveloppe charnelle qui avait été la sienne était déjà quelque chose d'oublié.

- Ce fut une existence courte mais je crois que je peux en être fier…

Les yeux de celui qui s'était baptisé The Thief étaient aussi froids que la pierre. C'est d'une voix dénuée d'émotion qu'il s'adressa à Arimathy.

- Tu fais de la guérison hein ? Guéris ça.

Il lui écrasa alors la gorge d'un violent coup de talon. Le lugubre bruit de craquement s'entendit jusqu'en haut de l'arène.

- Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! dit alors Aioros qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de l'arène.

Il était vêtu de sa tenue habituelle et regardait la scène avec une colère qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

The Thief, toujours enveloppé par son cosmos, s'éloigna de sa victime sans porter la moindre attention au chevalier du Sagittaire. Le jeune apprenti semblait fasciné par son propre pouvoir et portait des coups dans le vide, comme pour tester ses nouvelles capacités.

D'un bond prodigieux, Aioros arriva au centre de l'arène et se pencha sur Arimathy. Il lui prit le pouls au poignet et au cou, puis colla son oreille à niveau de son cœur. Il se releva alors, ses yeux emplis d'une fureur froide.

- Il est mort, dit-il simplement.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'assistance et une soixantaine d'yeux vengeurs se tournèrent vers le même endroit. Néanmoins, l'objet de l'attention générale semblait ne même plus être conscient de ce qui l'entourait. On aurait même pu croire qu'il avait totalement oublié les derniers événements.

Se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière, Aioros fondit sur The Thief et, l'attrapant d'une main par le cou, le souleva du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien.

- Tu entends ce que je te dis : il est mort, tu l'as tué !

L'Italien porta un coup de pied qui força Aioros à lâcher sa prise pour l'éviter.

- Il est mort vraiment ? dit The Thief d'une voix innocente. Ben dis donc, il était vraiment pas solide.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- C'était un entraînement. Ce genre d'accident peut arriver, non ?

- Accident ? Tu oses appeler ça un accident ? Tu l'as assassiné de sang froid !

L'Italien haussa les épaules.

- S'il pouvait pas encaisser quelques coups, ça lui pendait au nez un jour ou l'autre. Au moins, il aura pas déshonoré la chevalerie en se faisant écraser à la guerre par le premier faiblard venu !

- « Déshonoré » ? C'est toi qui déshonores la chevalerie ! Tu déshonores ton propre cosmos ! Arimathy était quelqu'un de bien plus honorable que tu ne le seras jamais.

- Pff… Lui c'est plus qu'un tas de viande. Alors que moi je suis le chevalier d'or du Cancer !

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne mérites pas un tel titre !

- Ah ouais ? Pourtant j'ai la force ! Regarde, j'ai le septième sens !

The Thief enflamma encore plus son cosmos qui sembla redoubler d'intensité !

- Si je le voulais, je pourrais te mettre la pâté ! Là maintenant !

Aioros regarda son congénère avec un regard empli de mépris.

- Ha oui, vraiment ? Je serais très curieux de voir ça.

La voix du chevalier du Sagittaire avait été glaciale mais en même temps emplie de défi. The Thief sourit et se mit en garde.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est ma journée ! Je deviens chevalier d'or et en plus je montre à tout le monde que je suis le meilleur !

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, The Thief se jeta sur Aioros. Evidemment, aucune des personnes présentes ne comprit quoi que ce fut à ce qu'il se passa. Personne ne vit Aioros, qui ne s'était pas mis en garde et n'avait même pas enflammé son cosmos, lever simplement la main pour envoyer plusieurs millions d'ondes de chocs à la vitesse de la lumière.

Mais tout le monde vit le résultat. Le très jeune chevalier d'or du Cancer autoproclamé venait de s'écraser comme un missile dans les gradins, inconscient. Son corps était couvert de bleus et fumait même à cause de l'impact des coups.

- Crétin, dit simplement Aioros.

*****

Lorsque l'apprenti de Praesepe revint à lui, il constata qu'on l'avait ramené à la maison du Cancer. Il se trouvait allongé sur le lit de sa chambre et Sonya était en train de s'occuper de ses multiples blessures. Il frémit lorsqu'elle nettoya une entaille à l'alcool si bien qu'elle remarqua qu'il était éveillé. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux (c'était peu dire que Sonya avait l'air contrariée) puis elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche.

Le jeune garçon voulut dire quelque chose mais ne trouva pas de mots. Il se rendait compte que la femme de son maître était absolument furieuse et cela le peinait. Car de toute la vie de l'ancien pickpocket, elle était sans doute la seule personne à s'être comportée gentiment à son égard. Le garçon n'était pas habitué à la compagnie humaine, si bien que vivre avec Praesepe et sa femme au cours des deux derniers mois était une expérience totalement nouvelle. Une expérience qui s'était révélée, à sa grande surprise, plutôt agréable en grande partie grâce à Sonya.

Ses relations avec Praesepe étaient en effet polies mais distantes. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils n'avaient rien et n'auraient jamais rien en commun. On pouvait même difficilement imaginer que deux personnalités aussi antagonistes avaient été choisie par le destin pour occuper la même charge. Dans d'autres circonstances, il ne fait guère de doute que l'un et l'autre auraient fait tout leur possible pour éviter d'être ne serait-ce que dans la même pièce. Mais Praesepe accomplissait son devoir en formant le garçon et le chevalier à la peau d'ébène était toujours appliqué en tout ce qu'il faisait. De son côté, le garçon avait vite compris qu'il avait énormément de choses à apprendre de son maître et qu'il avait tout intérêt à ce que leurs relations soient les meilleures possibles.

En revanche avec Sonya, leurs relations étaient beaucoup plus sincères.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, une blessure reçue lors de son entraînement lui ayant retiré cette possibilité. The Thief était un enfant terrible, mais elle reportait sur lui son instinct maternel.

Certes elle avait déjà en partie élevé Aioros, mais le chevalier du Sagittaire n'avait trouvé dans la maison du Cancer qu'une famille d'accueil.

Si Aioros pouvait visiter sa véritable famille quand il le voulait ou presque, The Thief n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller. Et surtout Aioros était un garçon adorable et parfaitement équilibré à qui elle n'avait finalement pas grand-chose à apporter, alors que le jeune Italien était un terrain en friche. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue épreuve d'où l'amour le plus élémentaire avait été absent. Elle pouvait et voulait lui changer cela.

Le garçon avait rapidement senti la chaleur humaine que cette femme, qui lui faisait office de mère adoptive, avait voulu lui transmettre. Il savait qu'elle était la première à ne pas voir en lui un danger ou une opportunité à exploiter.

Se l'était-il définitivement aliénée ? Cette pensée le faisait frémir…

- Depuis quand j'suis là ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Cela fait trois heures qu'Aioros t'a amené ici.

- Où il est maintenant ?

Il avait voulu utiliser un ton neutre mais sa voix contenait une pointe d'agressivité que Sonya ne put que remarquer.

- Il ne t'a pas raté, mais tu l'as bien cherché. Pour te répondre, il se trouve avec ton maître et Saga dans la salle du Pope. Ils doivent discuter de ce qu'il convient de faire de toi.

Ses paroles lui donnèrent un coup au moral même si elles ne faisaient que confirmer ses craintes : il était bel et bien allé trop loin. Que faire à présent ? Mettre les voiles ? Certes il n'avait pas appris tout ce qu'il pouvait tirer de cet endroit mais il pourrait faire avec.

Sonya sembla lire sur les traits du garçon ses pensées car elle décida de mettre les choses au point.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris mais le chevalier Saga a fait quelque chose au temple. Tu ne pourrais pas en trouver la sortie.

Il hocha la tête. Son expression n'était pas vraiment déçue, il prenait simplement acte de la situation.

- Le destin choisit encore pour moi, pensa-t-il. Tant mieux, prendre la tangente, j'l'ai déjà fait y'a pas si longtemps.

Il se détendit alors : il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur les événements, alors autant attendre la tournure des choses tranquillement. De nouveau maître de ses émotions, il regarda alors Sonya avec curiosité.

- Il se ressaisit vite, pensa-t-elle en soutenant le regard de l'enfant.

- T'es enfermée avec moi alors… T'as pas peur ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je devrais ?

- J'sais pas… J'viens de broyer un gars.

Elle sembla peser ses mots puis rompit le contact visuel en se remettant à nettoyer les blessures de l'enfant.

- J'ai réalisé aujourd'hui que je ne te connaissais vraiment pas. Je pensais le contraire, je pensais que mon mari se trompait sur ton compte, mais c'est ainsi. Malgré tout… je ne pense pas que tu me ferais de mal, quelles que soient les circonstances. Et tu ne ferais pas de mal non plus à Praesepe. Je me trompe ?

Ce fut au tour de l'enfant de réfléchir longuement à ce qu'il allait répondre.

- Non, j'crois pas, dit-il finalement du bout des lèvres.

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était la plus pure vérité.

- Tu as été choisi pour défendre la déesse Athéna. Pour cela, tu as été doté de pouvoirs qui dépassent de très loin mon entendement. Mais ce que je peux comprendre, c'est qu'avec cette force immense viennent des devoirs immenses. Tu as un côté sombre en toi… Terrible et violent… Ni moi, ni Praesepe, ni rien au monde, ne pourra changer cela. Tu ne pourras pas le changer et je ne pense pas que tu le voudrais pour commencer. Mais tu es face à un choix que toi seul peux faire.

Tout en parlant, elle serra un bandage, ce qui arracha une courte grimace sur le visage grave de l'enfant.

- Tu ne peux chasser cette violence de ta nature profonde. Mais tu peux la canaliser afin de ne la libérer qu'au service d'une cause juste. Soit tu choisis la voie respectable d'assumer le rôle qui t'a été donné… Soit tu choisis la facilité de te laisser consumer par tes démons. C'est ce choix qui fera de toi un homme finalement respectable ou un fou, un maniaque hors de contrôle. Et c'est un choix que tu devras avoir la volonté de refaire encore et encore. Car tu seras à jamais sur la corde raide…

Ils ne parlèrent plus tout le temps qu'elle s'occupa des multiples blessures du garçon.

*****

Le Grand Pope Sion, Praesepe, Aioros et Saga étaient dans la grande chambre du premier serviteur d'Athéna. Les visages des trois chevaliers d'or étaient graves. Si l'expression de Sion était dissimulée dans l'ombre de son casque, on pouvait deviner sa colère à la tension inhabituelle présente dans ses gestes et ses paroles.

- C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul…, disait Praesepe.

- Je ne veux plus entendre de telles sornettes !

La voix du Pope avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Saga et Aioros essayaient de se faire discrets, impressionnés par la virulence de l'échange qui opposaient les deux adultes qu'ils savaient être des amis proches.

- Je ne supporterai pas ce genre d'apitoiement et de culpabilité mal placée une seule seconde de plus, poursuivit Sion. De plus, si tu étais à blâmer dans cette affaire, je le serais tout autant puisque c'est à ma demande, pour accomplir une mission que je t'avais confiée, que tu avais laissé ton élève lors de cet… incident. Je le redis encore : je n'envisage pas une seule seconde de te sanctionner et je refuse ta démission.

- Pourtant c'est moi qui l'ai amené ici. Je l'ai entraîné alors que je savais parfaitement qu'il était un garçon dangereux. Je suis directement responsable de la mort de cet apprenti.

- Tu n'as fait que ton devoir. Ce garçon est ton successeur, désigné par la déesse Athéna. Il s'est éveillé au septième sens, techniquement il _est_ le nouveau chevalier d'or du signe du Cancer.

- Mais c'est un assassin !

- Je le sais. Mais le fait est que selon toute vraisemblance, il a été choisi par le destin pour servir la déesse.

- Si je puis me permettre d'intervenir…

Les visages de Sion, Praesepe et Saga se tournèrent vers Aioros.

- J'étais présent quand il a tué Arimathy. C'est une bête sauvage, je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit appelé à devenir chevalier d'or.

- Ce n'est pas à toi, ni à moi au demeurant, de juger mais à Athéna, répondit le Grand Pope. En outre, ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié. Je suis l'autorité dans ce Sanctuaire et je ne saurais tolérer que quiconque s'improvise justicier. Tu as participé en toute connaissance de cause à une véritable rixe t'opposant à un de tes futurs frères d'arme sur le sol même du Sanctuaire. As-tu idée de l'impact que pourrait avoir sur les soldats et les apprentis d'avoir assister au spectacle déplorable de deux chevaliers d'or se livrant à un vulgaire combat de rue ? Cela est presque un crime aussi important !

Aioros posa un genou à terre et s'inclina en baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

- Je reconnais avoir agi sous le coup de l'impulsivité. Mais Arimathy était un modèle au Sanctuaire pour tous les autres apprentis. Sa mort, inutile et absurde, est une perte tellement énorme que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Etant un des aînés de la nouvelle génération de chevaliers d'or, cette attitude est inexcusable par rapport à l'exemple que je devrais donner. J'accepterai toute punition que vous jugerez utile de m'infliger. Mais ma conscience me force à vous donner le fond de ma pensée : nommer cet assassin chevalier d'or serait une erreur. Je ne pourrai jamais lui faire confiance, pas plus que tous ceux qui étaient présent à l'arène aujourd'hui. J'insiste encore une fois : c'est un psychopathe. Tant qu'il sera au Sanctuaire, surtout entouré d'une aura d'impunité, personne ne se sentira plus en sécurité. Tout le monde va dormir avec un couteau sous son oreiller !

- Je vais le sanctionner et le mettre à l'épreuve, n'en doute pas. Nous allons également procéder le plus vite possible à la cérémonie de remise de son armure, ceci afin d'être définitivement sûr qu'il est l'un des nôtres, même s'il n'existe presque plus aucun doute.

- Si je puis me permettre, je voudrais également donner mon avis.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Saga qui s'avança d'un pas.

- Je vais peut-être te paraître cynique Aioros, mon cher ami, mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions chasser un des douze chevaliers d'or ainsi. Surtout qu'il faut reconnaître qu'un individu tel que lui sera fort utile quand l'heure des combats sera venue. En tant de paix, The Thief pourrait être considéré comme une nuisance inutile. Mais en tant de guerre, quand il s'agira d'éliminer les centaines d'ennemis de notre déesse, un tueur né se révélera… approprié à la situation.

- J'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends, dit Aioros à voix basse.

- Pour le moment, The Thief est un bloc de métal grossier, informe et impur, continua Saga sans prêter attention à son ami. Mais il est possible à partir de ce matériau de forger une arme d'un acier acéré et mortel. Et en donnant une cause juste à cette lame, nous aurons un allié précieux.

- Et alors, nous sommes censés oublier qu'il a tué Arimathy ?

- Un apprenti est mort lors d'un entraînement, intervint Sion. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive au Sanctuaire et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière.

- C'était un meurtre !

- Sans doute. Mais je vais lui donner l'occasion de nous montrer son meilleur côté. Et quant à cet incident… Je vais passer l'éponge… dans une certaine mesure.

Aioros releva la tête et fixa le visage caché dans l'ombre de Sion.

- Veuillez pardonner mon impertinence… Mais si The Thief n'était pas un futur chevalier d'or, auriez-vous la même analyse de la situation ?

- Aioros, tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses ! intervint Praesepe, stupéfait par l'audace de son élève.

Mais Sion fit un signe au chevalier à la peau d'ébène de ne pas interrompre son élève.

- Chacun peut faire entendre son opinion ici, ajouta Sion à l'intention de son ami. Sans compter que je reconnais en Aioros ton idéalisme : tu ne devrais donc pas lui reprocher de dire tout haut ce que tu penses également sur la question.

Praesepe détourna le regard tandis que Sion désignait à présent Aioros du doigt.

- Quant à toi, la réponse à ta question est évidente : bien sûr que non. N'oublie pas, jeune chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, que contrairement à vous tous ici, j'ai déjà livré une Guerre Sainte. Et, surtout, que j'en ai déjà _gagné_ une. Je sais ce dont on a besoin et ce qu'il est nécessaire d'accepter comme compromis pour arriver à une issue positive lors d'un conflit. Et je ferai tout ce qu'il est en mon pouvoir pour que les épreuves qui attendent notre déesse débouchent à nouveau sur une victoire.

Le Pope regarda alors Saga.

- Le chevalier Saga a donné une bonne analyse de la situation. Je regrette que vous deviez découvrir à vos jeunes âges ce qu'implique réellement de devoir mener une guerre ! Les chevaliers d'Athéna sont reconnus pour leur noblesse mais cela n'exclut pas de faire preuve de réalisme. J'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir besoin d'hommes comme The Thief, mais tel n'est pas le cas. Alors effectivement, si un apprenti pour une simple armure de bronze s'était rendu coupable d'un tel crime, je l'aurais chassé du domaine sacré sans la moindre hésitation. Mais tel n'est pas le cas.

Sion reporta alors de nouveau son regard sur Praesepe.

- Mon ami, je n'ai d'autre choix que de te demander de continuer la formation de ton élève. Et d'essayer de lui inculquer autant de _valeurs_ que possible.

Aioros sentit alors le cosmos du Grand Pope bouillonner de rage. L'aura dorée du premier serviteur de la Déesse Athéna se déploya autour du corps du vieil homme. Une puissance que l'on aurait pu croire divine s'était éveillée et Sion reprit alors la parole d'une voix glaciale.

- Mais si jamais il tue encore un seul de mes chevaliers… un seul de mes apprentis… Je lui briserai moi-même la colonne vertébrale... Et peu importeront alors les considérations stratégiques.

*****

D'ordinaire les cérémonies de sacre des chevaliers étaient des moments de joie, d'autant plus dans le cas des chevaliers d'or. L'arrivée d'un nouveau membre de l'élite des chevaliers d'Athéna était en effet chargée de symbolique et d'espoirs. Par tradition, cela se passait dans la grande arène, devant presque la totalité des habitants du Sanctuaire : le nouveau chevalier recevait sa boîte de Pandore et revêtait alors sa tenue sacrée sous les vivats de la foule.

Mais dans le cas présent, le cadre était beaucoup plus austère, l'assistance bien plus réduite et le jeune chevalier guère rayonnant de fierté.

The Thief, qui portait encore sur son corps des séquelles visibles de la leçon infligée par Aioros, reçut son armure dans la froideur du temple du Cancer, avec pour seule assistance le Grand Pope, son maître Praesepe et Sonya.

Malgré cela, le garçon avait été parcouru d'un frisson lorsqu'il avait tiré sur la chaîne de la boîte de Pandore. Cet instant était son moment et le fait qu'il eût lieu en coulisse ne changeait rien à son importance.

Il regarda un moment le totem en forme de crabe, fasciné par la beauté de l'objet.

- On va en faire des choses ensemble… T'as pas idée ! dit le garçon à la protection sous le regard des adultes.

Il passa la main sur l'alliage d'orichalque et de poussière d'étoiles : l'armure semblait vibrer, ce qui rappela au garçon la respiration d'un être vivant. Alors que The Thief caressait son armure comme s'il s'était agi d'un animal, les vibrations augmentèrent d'intensité tandis qu'une intense lumière dorée apparut. Le totem explosa alors et les éléments d'armure se mirent à tournoyer dans le temple autour de The Thief avant de venir le recouvrir. Quand la lumière dorée se dissipa, le jeune Italien avait fait place à un chevalier d'or. Sonya prit alors la main de son mari et la serra fort.

- C'est incroyable, ça a pas d'poids, c'est comme une deuxième peau !

L'enfant se sentait investi d'une nouvelle puissance, un sentiment d'invincibilité l'habitait.

- Avec cette armure, j'pourrais rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cet enfoiré d'Aioros…, songeait-il.

Mais il décida de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. L'instant était magique, mieux valait ne pas le gâcher en pensant à des choses fâcheuses…

Il réalisa alors avec un certain étonnement qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir le cosmos de son maître. Il le regarda mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et le regardait toujours, son cosmos éteint ou presque. Il se rendit alors compte que cette sensation venait de l'armure, comme si elle gardait une trace de son ancien propriétaire. Une sorte de réminiscence du passé, diffuse, immatérielle comme un fantôme, qui resterait liée au métal doré.

- J'espère qu'ça passera avec le temps ! pensa le garçon. J'aimerais pas avoir l'impression de l'avoir toujours à côté de moi, à me surveiller.

Le moment de la découverte passée, le nouveau chevalier d'or fit face à Sion et posa genou à terre en signe d'allégeance.

- The Thief, chevalier d'or du…, commença le Grand Pope.

- Non, coupa le jeune garçon.

- Comment ça, non ? demanda le Grand Pope d'une voix agacée.

- J'suis plus The Thief, c'est plus mon nom. J'suis plus ce gamin qui vivait en chapardant dans les rues d'Rome mais un autre gars. Nouvelle vie, nouveau nom.

- Comment devrons-nous donc t'appeler, alors ?

- J'sais pas encore…

- Il n'est guère agréable de parler à une personne anonyme, remarqua Sion.

- Et ben m'parlez pas ! C'est pas comme vous en aviez envie, en plus…

Praesepe et Sion se regardèrent en coin.

- Là le gamin n'a pas vraiment tort…, pensaient-ils.

- Attendez j'viens d'avoir une idée… J'serais Deathmask. Le chevalier d'or Deathmask du Cancer.

- Voilà un nom bien morbide…, commenta Praesepe. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu l'as choisi ?

- J'crois pas qu'vous en ayez vraiment envie, maître.

Le gamin avait ce regard qui signifiait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

- Très bien, je vais pouvoir reprendre, dit Sion. Deathmask, chevalier d'or du signe du Cancer, aujourd'hui tu reçois ton armure d'or sacrée, la preuve que tu fais partie de l'élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Depuis les temps mythologiques, cette armure n'a été revêtue que pour défendre la justice sous la bannière de la déesse Athéna. Tu ne devras jamais l'utiliser à des fins personnelles ou maléfiques, sous peine de t'exposer au jugement implacable de tes pairs.

- J'me fais des idées, ou alors il a particulièrement appuyé cette dernière phrase ? pensa Deathmask.

Plus tard, quand le Grand Pope fut reparti vers son palais accompagné par Praesepe, (« ces deux-là vont parler de moi dans mon dos », avait pensé le garçon) et que l'armure eut été remise dans sa boîte, Sonya vint s'asseoir sur les marches de l'entrée du temple du cancer à côté de l'enfant. Ils regardèrent un moment le soleil de fin d'après-midi en silence

- Alors, comment vois-tu ton avenir de chevalier ?

- J'me battrais pour la justice du Sanctuaire. J'tuerais les gars qu'on m'dira, et j'le ferai bien.

Elle hocha la tête, se disant qu'elle devrait se satisfaire de cette réponse.

- Maintenant que le chevalier d'or c'est moi, vous allez rester ici quand même ? demanda le garçon.

Visiblement, il souhaitait une réponse positive.

- Nous n'y avons pas encore réfléchi, répondit Sonya. J'imagine que nous resterons ici le temps que Praesepe t'apprenne toutes ses techniques et qu'il soit satisfait de ton niveau.

- Bien, commenta sobrement le garçon. Mais maintenant que j'suis un peu chez moi ici, l'une des premières choses qu'on va devoir s'occuper, c'est refaire la déco de cette baraque !

_**Sanctuaire, maison du Sagittaire, décembre 1969**_

- _Je crois qu'il sait que tu es là._

_- Non…_

Aioros était en train d'effectuer une série de tractions sur une barre d'acier qu'il avait installée entre deux piliers de son temple. Son entraînement physique matinal avait commencé depuis une bonne heure et il était couvert de sueur.

Il s'était lui-même imposé ces exercices fastidieux, allant bien au-delà de ce que Praesepe lui avait conseillé de faire lorsque le chevalier du Cancer avait cessé d'être son maître. Aioros savait en effet que n'importe quel apprenti chevalier de bronze devait faire face à un entraînement physique bien plus exigeant que ce à quoi lui-même avait été contraint. Certes son cosmos était développé à un point dont ne pourrait jamais rêver la plupart des habitants du Sanctuaire, mais il savait que bon nombre de jeunes garçons qui ne seraient jamais chevaliers étaient bien plus affûtés que lui d'un point de vue musculaire. Il mettait donc un point d'honneur à se forger un corps à la hauteur de son cosmos, refusant de tomber dans la facilité en se contentant de ses dons naturels.

Alors qu'Aioros venait de se laisser tomber au sol et faisait de grands moulinets avec ses bras pour détendre ses muscles, une petite pierre ronde se matérialisa soudain à l'ombre d'une colonne, lévitant à environ dix centimètres du sol. Comme si le morceau de roche était doté d'une intelligence, il se déplaça dans l'ombre en se rapprochant du jeune chevalier d'or, s'immobilisant chaque fois que le garçon regardait plus ou moins dans sa direction. Le garçon se dirigea alors vers la sortie de son temple, dans l'intention de faire un footing sur les escaliers menant à la maison du Capricorne. La pierre se déplaça alors au centre de l'allée du temple, dans le dos du chevalier, et se mit à le suivre en accélérant de plus en plus. La pierre se souleva au fur et à mesure qu'elle le rattrapait, puis elle accéléra encore plus violemment, jusqu'à atteindre la vitesse d'un homme en train de sprinter, semblant viser l'arrière du crâne du garçon. Celui-ci attrapa la pierre au vol entre deux doigts, sans même se retourner ni s'arrêter de marcher. Le garçon ramena sa main devant lui et regarda en souriant la pierre bouger, essayant de se dégager de sa prise. Ses yeux brillèrent un instant comme il utilisait son cosmos, et les mouvements cessèrent. Il soupesa la pierre, la lançant deux fois en l'air. Il la fit passer d'une main à l'autre quelques fois, optant finalement pour la gauche afin de rajouter un peu de challenge. Arrivé à la sortie de sa demeure, il prit deux pas d'élan et lança son projectile vers le haut de la vallée.

Le lancer, d'une force et d'une précision inimaginable pour quiconque ne maîtrisait pas le septième sens, suivit une trajectoire en cloche parfaite, montant à presque cent mètres de haut avant de commencer à redescendre en prenant de la vitesse tel un oiseau de proie fondant sur la statue de la déesse Athéna. Néanmoins Aioros n'avait pas visé la statue mais le jeune garçon qui se tenait assis en tailleur quelques mètres devant.

Le jeune Mû sentit le projectile lui arriver dessus, leva la tête pour le voir, mais dut plisser les yeux à cause du soleil. Sion, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là, fit un geste de la main et le projectile disparut dans un flash de lumière quelques mètres avant d'avoir atteint sa cible. Etonné par le phénomène, Mû ne pensa même pas à remercier Sion de l'avoir « sauvé ».

- Ouah ! Comment vous avez fait ? demanda le jeune garçon à son maître.

- Je me suis servi de la Starligth Extinction, de façon très localisée.

Constatant que son élève le regardait sans comprendre, le maître se sentit obligé de préciser.

- C'est une des techniques que tu maîtriseras plus tard, mais je ne pourrais pas te l'enseigner dans l'immédiat.

- Vous l'avez téréportée ?

- Téléportée. Non, pas exactement. En fait si, d'un certain point de vue, je l'ai téléportée, mais en dehors des quatre dimensions, si bien que cela s'apparente presque à de la désintégration.

L'enfant regardait son maître avec un air de plus en plus perplexe.

- Peu importe, abrégea le Grand Pope. Disons qu'elle a disparu de ce monde avant de pouvoir t'atteindre.

Le garçon se leva d'un coup, enthousiaste.

- Je veux le faire !

- Non, je t'ai dit que cela n'est pas encore pour tout de suite : il faut que tu découvres ton ultime cosmos avant cela.

Le garçon croisa les bras et prit un air déçu.

- En tout cas, cet exercice-ci est une réussite. La téléportation était parfaite et la télékinésie à distance bien maîtrisée. A l'avenir il faudra que l'on essaye avec des objets plus gros et plus nombreux, ainsi que sur de plus grandes distances.

- Pourtant il m'a senti !

- Je crois qu'il nous avait percés à jour _tous les deux_. Le chevalier du Sagittaire n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Il t'avait sans doute détecté avant même que ta conscience projetée n'ait atteint son temple.

- Il est fort comme ça ?

- Comme ça et encore un peu plus. Je ne pense pas qu'il réalise lui-même tout à fait le niveau de pouvoir qu'il a atteint. Cela lui est venu si naturellement qu'il ne peut en mesurer le caractère exceptionnel.

Le gamin prit un air surpris : c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son maître faire l'éloge de qui que ce soit en de tels termes. Mais cette surprise passa bien vite et le garçon revint à des considérations plus personnelles.

- Je veux me té…léporter moi !

- Non, pas tout de suite. Tu es déjà bon à ce jeu, je te le concède, mais tu ne maîtrises pas encore assez tes perceptions extrasensorielles. Je ne veux pas que tu te trompes d'un mètre et que tu te matérialises dans le sol ou dans une colonne. Surtout que ce n'est pas ça qui manque par ici…

- Mais je fais tous les autres exercices ! Je suis sûr que c'est facile !

- Chaque chose en son temps. Tu sur-estimes encore un peu tes réelles capacités…

- C'est pas vrai !

- …mais tu peux essayer de m'impressionner et alors je pourrai revoir mon opinion. Fais tes exercices de maîtrise cosmique.

Tandis que Mû se remettait en tailleur, Sion songeait qu'il était tout à fait possible que son jeune élève ait raison. Mû était presque aussi précoce que lui-même l'avait été quelques deux cent cinquante ans plus tôt.

- Si cette facilité naturelle n'évolue pas en suffisance, Mû deviendra un chevalier d'or redoutable, pensa-t-il. Mon armure est en de bonnes mains, aucun doute.

Constatant que son élève menait parfaitement son exercice et dilatait ses sens à la perfection, Sion s'autorisa à digresser mentalement. Il n'était plus vraiment l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier, maître de Mû, mais reprenait son rôle et ses préoccupations de Grand Pope. Il songeait qu'il avait déjà rassemblé trois chevaliers d'or.

- En fait quatre, en comptant mon vieil ami… Déesse, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai le revoir !

Aioros et Saga avaient déjà démontré qu'ils disposaient de pouvoirs hors du commun ainsi que de grandes valeurs morales. En choisissant son successeur au poste de Pope parmi ces deux-là, il serait certain de faire un bon choix. A cela s'ajoutaient Mû et ce jeune Espagnol qui viendraient presque assurément compléter la liste des douze. Si les destinées dorées de ce jeune garçon que Stellio avait découvert sur l'île de Canon et du fils d'Akiera se confirmaient, il ne resterait plus que quatre maisons vides. Mais on pouvait considérer que sur ce point-là, plus de la moitié du chemin était déjà accomplie.

- Sans compter que le nombre d'apprentis est en constante augmentation. Les places de chevalier de bronze et d'argent vont commencer à se remplir aussi. Je suis dans les temps, tout se passe à merveille.

Laissant son élève à sa concentration, Sion se tourna vers la statue de sa Déesse.

- Mais alors pourquoi suis-je aussi inquiet ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe depuis plus d'un an ? Quelle est cette frustration que je ressens perpétuellement ? C'est comme si j'avais placé une pièce importante d'un puzzle… et que quelqu'un l'avait retirée puis dissimulée. Et qu'à cause de cet élément manquant, ma vision de l'ensemble du puzzle était définitivement _altérée_.

- Et les six chevaliers que j'avais envoyés accomplir une mission que je pensais de routine… Il se passe tellement d'événements paranormaux dans le monde, qu'ils ont dû enchaîner des combats sans rapport avec leur mission originelle pendant des mois. Et quand enfin ils trouvent une piste, l'un d'entre eux meurt et la soi-disant piste s'avère déboucher sur davantage de questions…

Il se retourna à nouveau vers son élève qui à présent lévitait un mètre au-dessus du sol. Bien que les sensations de celui-ci aient été augmentées à leur maximum, Sion était presque invisible pour Mû qui ressentait à présent son environnement à une échelle globale. Sion ne pouvait que constater que son successeur n'était qu'à quelques encablures du septième sens, déjà.

- Que s'était-il vraiment passé sur cette île maudite ? se demanda-t-il finalement.


	9. Rassemblement

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE NEUF : De partout dans le monde.**

**4****ième**** Partie : Rassemblement.**

_**Pyrénées espagnoles, février 1970 **_

Amalthée tournait autour du jeune Shura comme un torero s'apprêtant à aller achever la bête et recevoir l'ovation du public.

Malgré l'air glacial et la neige qui tombait à gros flocons, le jeune garçon et la vieille femme étaient vêtus très légèrement. Elle arborait des habits de randonnées d'été et lui était torse nu, ne portant qu'un jean déchiré et des chaussures de marche légères.

Ils s'entraînaient sur un glacier parcouru de crevasses profondes et où des guides chevronnés auraient jugé fou de s'aventurer à cette période de l'année et par ce temps. Un examen rapide aurait d'ailleurs permis de constater que certaines crevasses étaient très récentes et n'étaient pas dues à un phénomène naturel. Mais l'aspect inhospitalier des lieux leur assurait une certaine intimité, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde et ils pouvaient déchaîner leurs pouvoirs en toute quiétude.

L'ancienne chevalier d'or du Capricorne décida finalement d'attaquer, ses bras s'élevèrent en libérant chacun les foudres d'Excalibur qui firent de nouvelles entailles dans l'étendue glacée. L'air était déjà déchiré par des dizaines de lames d'énergie quand Amalthée porta deux ultimes attaques à pleine puissance qui creusèrent deux plaies béantes dans l'étendue de glace.

Shura comprit la tactique de son maître, les premiers coups n'étaient destinés qu'à lui couper toute retraite et l'empêcher d'échapper aux deux coups principaux. Mais le garçon parvint à analyser à la vitesse de l'éclair le schéma de l'assaut et vit une faille exploitable qui lui permettait de s'en sortir en faisant preuve de précision.

Il esquiva donc d'un bond qui lui permit de franchir indemne le réseau de lames d'énergie qui l'entourait, certaines le frôlant de quelques millimètres. Mais malgré la parfaite exécution de sa manœuvre, il comprit instantanément qu'il avait commis une erreur.

En effet, bien que porté avec une puissance destructrice terrifiante, le double assaut n'était qu'une feinte destinée à l'amener là où Amalthée le voulait. L'ouverture qu'il avait perçue et qui ne lui avait laissé qu'une seule esquive possible était volontaire et il s'était jeté dans la gueule d'un loup qui n'attendait que ça.

Voyant Amalthée s'apprêter à l'intercepter en plein vol et ne pouvant changer sa trajectoire sous peine d'être coupé en deux par les lames d'Excalibur qui étaient encore en train de trancher l'air, Shura décida de contre- attaquer et déchaîna à son tour la puissance de l'épée légendaire. Mais au moment même où il attaquait en concentrant toute sa puissance dans son bras droit, il se rendit compte qu'il avait une nouvelle fois fait exactement ce que son maître attendait.

Ce que la vieille femme confirma en esquivant aisément l'assaut trop téléphoné.

- JUMPING STONE ! cria-t-elle en arrivant au corps à corps.

Shura avait mis toutes ses forces dans son attaque, forces qu'Amalthée utilisait à présent contre lui. Elle se glissa à côté de lui, l'effleurant à peine, juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui retourner l'énergie cinétique qu'il avait créée en esquivant puis en attaquant.

Le jeune apprenti s'écrasa dans la neige comme un missile, la neige s'évaporant au point d'impact. Malgré le choc, il se releva dans la foulée mais uniquement pour constater que les tranchants des deux mains de son maître venaient de s'arrêter sur son cou.

- Ta tête est en train de voler et devrait atterrir vers Madrid…, dit Amalthée d'un ton moqueur.

- Le bon côté de la chose c'est que vous ne pouvez pas voir mon embarras, répliqua Shura qui avaient effectivement les joues écarlates, vexé qu'il était de la leçon qu'il venait de prendre.

Amalthée retira ses mains et recula pour sortir du petit cratère où ils se trouvaient, tout en assouplissant ses membres et ses articulations fatigués et martyrisés par les efforts inhumains qu'elle venait de produire.

- Ce n'est vraiment plus de mon âge, dit-elle tandis que le garçon se laissait tomber sur les fesses.

Ils s'accordèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle avant d'analyser ce qui s'était passé.

- Alors quelle erreur as-tu commise ? demanda finalement le maître.

- Je ne sais pas… Je pense que je pouvais rien faire face à cet assaut, il était parfait.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. Mais pas ce que tu as fait en tout cas.

Elle s'assit à son tour sur le rebord de la petite dépression et le regarda fixement, l'invitant à la réflexion. Shura se gratta la tête un petit moment avant d'arriver à une première conclusion.

- Déjà, je n'aurais pas dû contre-attaquer. J'étais en l'air et sans appui, mon coup ne pouvait donc pas être assuré ni précis. En plus j'ai frappé beaucoup trop fort, accentuant encore mon déséquilibre, ça a été un jeu d'enfant pour vous de me contrer. J'aurais peut-être dû lancer au contraire le maximum d'assaut, faire une attaque défensive en dressant un mur tranchant autour de moi afin que vous ne puissiez pas m'approcher.

- L'idée aurait été meilleure en effet mais cela ne changeait pas fondamentalement la précarité de ta situation. Tu aurais manqué de temps pour que cela soit efficace, j'aurais eu plus de mal à t'approcher mais j'y serais parvenue malgré tout. Tu n'aurais guère fait que repousser de quelques passes d'armes l'issue de l'assaut.

Shura grogna en reconnaissant que son maître avait raison.

- Alors cette situation était sans issue…, dit-il finalement.

Amalthée se contenta de sourire pour l'encourager à continuer tout en massant un bleu qu'elle avait sur les côtes, vestige d'un des rares coups que Shura avait été capable de lui porter dans la journée.

- Donc c'est avant cela que j'aurais dû agir autrement, continua le garçon.

Le maître hocha la tête.

- Et donc qu'aurais-tu dû faire ?

- L'esquive que j'ai effectuée était la seule possible vu les angles de vos attaques et la disposition du terrain. Comme je ne pouvais pas encaisser sous peine d'être transformé en steak haché, je suppose que j'aurais dû parer les deux assauts principaux, les autres n'étant de toute façon là que pour restreindre mes mouvements.

- Continue.

- Mais si j'avais paré, j'aurais été acculé en défense, tactiquement ce n'était pas bon.

- Mieux vaut rester en défense et faire le dos rond jusqu'à l'ouverture que faire un mouvement qui t'ôte toute chance de victoire. Tu savais au moment précis où tu as esquivé que tu aurais dû parer. La question est donc : pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Le garçon fit une moue éloquente.

- Quand j'ai vu arriver votre double attaque croisée, la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser, c'était « sauve-toi de là ! », souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Et c'est une erreur qui aurait été fatale dans un combat réel. N'oublie jamais que nous disposons du même pouvoir, ton Excalibur pouvait parer la mienne.

- Je ne suis pas encore aussi puissant que vous !

- Je t'ai déjà dit le contraire, la différence entre nos forces respectives est infinitésimale. La seule chose qui nous différencie, c'est notre expérience. Et encore, le fait que je manie les foudres d'Excalibur depuis près de 60 ans ne me permettra plus longtemps de compenser la fougue de ta jeunesse.

La vieille femme se leva pour rejoindre son apprenti, puis elle posa un genou à terre devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Nous avons tous les deux été choisis par Athéna pour perpétuer la tradition des chevaliers du Capricorne qui depuis les temps mythologiques sont les porteurs d'Excalibur. Depuis que notre déesse fit cadeau de l'épée magique au premier chevalier de la lignée en récompense de sa fidélité et sa bravoure, l'esprit de l'arme n'a plus jamais quitté les gardiens de la dixième maison. Même si Excalibur n'est plus utilisée depuis bien longtemps sous sa forme de métal, son essence est liée à la nôtre, mieux elle et nous ne sommes finalement plus qu'une seule et même entité. Quand au moment précis de notre naissance, notre constellation nous a choisis, Athéna nous a refait don de l'épée. Plus que tout autre, le chevalier du Capricorne ne fait qu'un avec son concept, nous sommes notre cosmos, l'épée est notre cosmos et nous sommes l'épée. D'un certain point de vue, toi et moi ne sommes finalement que les dernières incarnations d'Excalibur.

La vieille femme chevalier saisit alors les deux avant bras de Shura à pleine main et le maître et l'élève se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

- « Mon » Excalibur n'est pas plus tranchante ou plus résistante que la tienne. Si ta volonté de parer mon attaque égale ma volonté de te couper en deux alors ton bras sera aussi solide que le mien est tranchant. Tu ne dois pas te laisser impressionner par mon attaque, si tu as la volonté de la parer, sans que le moindre doute ne vienne parasiter ton esprit, alors ta volonté deviendra réalité.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et ce n'était pas simplement pour donner le change. Amalthée lisait dans ses yeux qu'il avait totalement saisi la portée de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et lui lisait dans les yeux de son maître la fierté qu'éprouvait la vieille femme d'avoir été choisie par Athéna pour former un jeune garçon aussi exceptionnel.

Sans un autre mot, elle se leva et se mit en position de combat.

- En garde, jeune Shura.

Le garçon se releva en quatrième vitesse, il connaissait à présent bien Amalthée et savait qu'elle allait le mettre au pied du mur pour s'assurer qu'il appliquerait dans les actes ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Son cosmos doré se forma autour de lui et il essaya de se fondre dans le septième sens comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Il voulait devenir l'épée, corps et âme.

Elle porta un premier coup qu'il para sans la moindre hésitation. Puis elle porta des enchaînements de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus appuyés. Il para tout puis décida d'attaquer à son tour.

Les tranchants de leurs mains se frappaient, leurs avant-bras s'entrechoquaient dans une danse mortelle. Chaque fois que leurs membres rentraient en contact résonnait un bruit métallique comme si leurs os et leurs chairs étaient devenus véritablement des lames forgées dans le plus mortel des aciers magiques.

Leurs déplacements, leurs coups et leurs parades étaient exécutés de façon presque inconsciente. Leurs ultimes cosmos, l'esprit d'Excalibur, les contrôlaient totalement leur permettant de porter et parer des attaques à la vitesse de la lumière aussi naturellement que le fait de respirer.

Puis Amalthée fit une manœuvre pour prendre un peu de champ et se mettre dans la bonne position. Par instinct, Shura se positionna en défense et vit son maître répéter le même assaut.

Cette fois-ci, Shura n'eut aucune appréhension, il allait accepter le choc et n'éprouvait nulle crainte à l'idée de bloquer les foudres d'Excalibur portées à leur puissance maximum avec ses deux bras nus. Si sa volonté égalait celle de son maître, sa chair serait indestructible et bloquerait le coup aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait le bouclier légendaire de la déesse Athéna.

Mais Shura sut alors qu'il ne devait pas se contenter de parer. Alors que son maître n'avait même pas encore abattu ses bras et libéré sa puissance, il vit ce qu'il devait faire aussi clairement que le soleil dans un ciel d'été.

Les deux bras d'Amalthée déchaînèrent le pouvoir de la lame légendaire creusant deux nouvelles crevasses sans fond et Shura n'eut plus que deux solutions : parer ou esquiver. Il choisit la troisième voie.

L'un des coups d'Amalthée avait été porté verticalement tandis que l'autre était de biais, voir quasi horizontal.

Il fit face à l'assaut vertical en parant le coup de biais avec les foudres d'Excalibur de son bras gauche, ce qui stoppa net la progression de la crevasse qui fondait sur lui. Simultanément, il esquiva de quelques millimètres le coup vertical qui lui coupa même quelques cheveux.

Après avoir pris deux appuis fermes sur la glace, il contre-attaqua.

Amalthée, ayant utilisé ses deux membres pour attaquer de toutes ses forces, n'eut aucun moyen de réagir et le tranchant de la main droite du jeune apprenti s'arrêta sur l'aine de son maître.

- La moitié haute de votre corps est à présent en orbite, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et le regarda avec fierté.

- Tu as décidé de gagner et ta volonté a fait se produire ce que tu souhaitais. Il ne te manque plus rien pour prendre ta place au Sanctuaire.

Elle s'assit alors dans la neige, fourbue, et Shura ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

- La cérémonie de l'armure ne sera qu'une formalité, continua-t-elle. Ton septième sens est fort et ta maîtrise d'Excalibur presque parfaite.

- Je vous le dois entièrement, maître.

- Tu ne le dois qu'à toi-même.

- Non, vous m'avez changé, profondément. Pas seulement au niveau physique et vos enseignements ne m'ont pas appris qu'au niveau technique. Vous m'avez montré ce qu'était la vraie justice et ce qu'il y avait de beau à combattre pour Athéna.

- Comme je l'ai dit, ce sentiment de justice et cette droiture étaient en toi depuis le début. Et je n'ai même pas eu à les découvrir, Sérapis m'avait mis le nez dessus avant même que tu ne me sois présenté.

- Sérapis ?

- Oui, il t'avait compris, bien mieux que tu ne pourrais le penser. Mais il y avait encore trop de colère en toi quand tu étais sous sa responsabilité, ta soif de justice était encore trop aveugle. Même s'il a commis des erreurs et que cela n'aurait sans doute jamais marché humainement entre vous, je n'ai fait que récolter les fruits du travail qu'il avait mené avec toi. Il a essuyé les plâtres puis il s'est écarté humblement car il savait que c'était le mieux pour toi.

Shura réfléchit longtemps sur ces paroles qui changeaient beaucoup de choses sur sa façon de voir le chevalier du Taureau.

- Peut-être… devrais-je lui aussi le remercier quand j'aurais reçu mon armure…

Amalthée savait que ses paroles coûtaient beaucoup à son élève et qu'il ne les prononçaient que parce qu'il avait une confiance absolue en elle.

- Cela serait en effet adéquat, dit Amalthée.

_**Ile de Milos, avril 1970**_

Huit mois étaient passés depuis que Milo était venu s'entraîner sur cette île qui ressemblait tant à celle où il était né. Les effets s'en faisaient sentir, l'apprenti n'avait plus grand-chose de comparable avec le jeune enfant au visage poupin qu'il était en arrivant. Les traits de son visage s'étaient déjà affirmés, son corps s'était aminci tandis qu'un début de musculature s'était formé. Si ce n'était sa taille, on lui aurait facilement donné huit ans alors qu'il n'en avait guère plus de la moitié. Ses cheveux violets avaient poussé jusqu'au bas de son dos et il avait pris pour habitude de les attacher en queue de cheval.

- Pas trop tôt, pensa l'apprenti qui commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il faisait extrêmement chaud pour la saison, au point que Milo avait pu parfaire son bronzage, mais cela faisait tout de même deux heures qu'il tournait en rond sur l'unique ponton du petit port de pêche de l'île. Son maître, Stellio du Lézard, l'avait en effet chargé d'aller accueillir un visiteur qui devait être amené par le passeur habituel.

- Normalement, il arrivera en milieu de matinée, avait dit l'ancien chevalier à la fin de l'entraînement de la veille.

- J'irais au port vers midi alors. L'est toujours en retard avec son épave pourrie.

Milo était bien placé pour parler sur le sujet vu qu'à chaque fois qu'il retournait sur l'île de Canon voir ses parents, il utilisait ce moyen de transport.

- Non, sois là-bas à l'heure, voire en avance. Je ne veux pas que notre invité se retrouve à attendre tout seul.

- Pff…Ça se trouve il aura coulé… Je vais attendre pour rien.

Stellio avait souri.

- Ce bateau peut paraître frêle…

- J'ai dû l'écoper la première fois que je suis venu ici, maugréa le garçon.

- … mais il est utilisé au service d'Athéna et est donc placé sous la protection de notre déesse. Elle n'autoriserait pas qu'il aille par le fond, même si la logique le réclamait. A moins que Poséidon lui-même ne décide d'intervenir sur la question, évidemment.

- D'accord…, céda Milo. Il ressemble à quoi ?

- Il sera seul.

Le bateau n'avait pas coulé mais il avait bel et bien eu du retard. Milo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela ne faisait pas sérieux pour les grands chevaliers d'Athéna de s'en remettre à un tel tas de planches pourries pour leurs déplacements. En revanche, il ne pouvait contester l'habileté du marin.

L'homme était si âgé que sa peau était parcheminée par le soleil. Il était des plus bourrus, voire parfois colérique quand quelqu'un abîmait quoi que ce soit à son bord, et prononçait rarement plus de dix mots lors d'une traversée de plusieurs heures. Mais sa compétence excusait tout. Milo était un insulaire et comprenait de façon intuitive que le marin était exceptionnel. Il l'avait déjà vu naviguer par tout temps avec cette embarcation pourtant fort fragile.

Le garçon avait entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que l'homme était un ancien chevalier. Stellio n'avait jamais voulu les confirmer ni les infirmer et Milo n'avait jamais osé poser la question directement à l'intéressé. Il existait en effet d'autres rumeurs parlant de jeunes apprentis qui s'étaient retrouvés à barboter au milieu de la mer…

Le jeune apprenti regarda l'embarcation effectuer une manœuvre parfaite pour se ranger le long du ponton. Le marin daigna alors lui adresser un signe de la tête puis lui lança une corde que Milo attrapa puis noua à la bite d'amarrage en bronze d'une main habile.

- Prends exemple sur ce garçon, lança le vieil homme. Sa conversation est bien plus intéressante que la tienne.

Milo le regarda d'un air éberlué, cela devait être la plus longue série de mots qu'il avait jamais entendue venant du passeur. Il se tourna alors vers l'objet de ce qui, vu le contexte, passait pour une tirade élogieuse : l'invité qu'il était venu chercher et qui venait de mettre pied à terre.

Celui-ci se révéla être un jeune garçon qui devait avoir quasiment le même âge que Milo. Il avait des cheveux d'un bleu clair, coupés courts et son visage semblait marqué d'une gravité inhabituelle pour quelqu'un d'un si jeune âge. Les deux garçons avaient la même taille mais la silhouette élancée de Milo contrastait avec l'allure plus que bien portante et le visage encore mal dégrossi du nouveau venu.

- Je suis Milo, dit l'apprenti avec entrain en tendant la main.

Le jeune garçon hésita un instant avant de saisir la main amicale sans grand enthousiasme.

- Camus, répondit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Tu n'as qu'ça comme affaires ? demanda Milo en désignant le sac à dos que portait Camus.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en réponse puis regarda les alentours, semblant chercher quelqu'un mais le petit port était désert mis à part deux pêcheurs en train de réparer un filet.

- Un monsieur, Stellio, devait venir me chercher, dit le jeune Camus.

- Il est occupé et m'a chargé de venir m'occuper de toi.

Une légère déception se dessina sur le visage du garçon, la première émotion que Milo avait pu y déchiffrer.

- Je vais t'emmener jusqu'au camp et tu le verras là-bas. Dans peu de temps.

Camus se tourna vers le marin pour lui adresser un signe de la main en guise d'adieu auquel ce dernier répondit d'un grognement que l'on pouvait supposer amical.

Puis, sans autre commentaire, Camus se mit à marcher vers la terre ferme ce qui surprit Milo qui dut presque courir pour le rattraper.

- D'où viens-tu ? demanda Milo quand il fut à son niveau.

- De Chamonix. En France, ajouta Camus devant l'air d'incompréhension de l'apprenti.

Milo fit comme s'il avait compris mais le nom de ce lointain pays ne signifiait pas plus de choses pour lui.

- Tu es ici pour t'entraîner ?

- Je crois.

- Tu crois ?

- On m'a dit que ça serait mieux pour moi si je venais ici.

- Tes parents t'ont dit ça ?

- Non.

Le jeune Français hésita un instant avant de poursuivre.

- Ils sont morts cet hiver. Un monsieur qui est venu me voir à l'orphelinat m'a dit que je trouverai une nouvelle famille ici. Plus grande et plus importante.

- Je suis désolé, je savais pas, dit rapidement Milo.

Camus secoua la tête pour signifier que cela n'était guère important.

- Moi, j'suis là depuis huit mois, ajouta Milo. La vie est bien ici. Stellio est dur pendant l'entraînement mais il est bon.

- On verra.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix du bateau, Milo put demander ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- De quoi vous avez discuté pendant la traversée ?

La question de l'apprenti était des plus intéressées, si Milo apprenait quels sujets de conversation intéressaient l'irascible marin, peut-être pourrait-il l'amadouer jusqu'à résoudre un jour le mystère l'entourant…

Camus regarda son nouveau compagnon avec une expression tellement fixe que Milo avait presque l'impression de regarder une statue.

- De rien. On a pas parlé, répondit-il finalement.

- Oh…

*****

Stellio du Lézard, le maître chevalier dont la réputation était si grande qu'elle rejaillissait sur celle de ses anciens élèves dans le monde entier, était plongé dans une série d'exercices quand il sentit approcher deux cosmos. Il s'agissait du plus jeune des enseignants de l'île, Taliradis, et de Béatrice du Cerbère, la compagne de Stellio, de vingt ans sa cadette.

L'ancien chevalier d'argent se trouvait sur une falaise à environ un kilomètre des baraquements délabrés qui faisaient office de camp d'entraînement, et effectuait face à la mer une série de katas, affrontant des adversaires imaginaires dans des chorégraphies aussi esthétiques que mortelles. Il était torse nu mais transpirait à peine malgré la chaleur et les efforts, maîtrisant parfaitement son souffle et son corps.

En dépit de son âge relativement avancé, il allait sur ses quarante cinq ans, il gardait la forme en s'astreignant quotidiennement à des exercices au moins aussi durs que ceux qu'il exigeait de ses élèves.

Il avait même redoublé d'effort depuis que Milo était arrivé sur l'île, motivé par son soupçon que le jeune garçon était destiné à revêtir une armure d'or. Si cette intuition se révélait juste, son souhait était d'être à la hauteur afin de pouvoir mener sa formation jusqu'au bout, un honneur qui n'avait pu lui être accordé lors de la formation de Sérapis du Taureau, bien des années auparavant lorsque son niveau de maîtrise était bien inférieur à ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui.

Ce jour-là, il s'était levé avant l'aube pour s'entraîner six heures de suite et était dans un état second. Son sixième sens était éveillé à son maximum et il bougeait et enchaînait sans même avoir à penser, sa technique de combat parfaite se mettant en œuvre comme si elle était dotée d'une volonté propre. Lorsqu'il parvenait à cet état de quasi transe, il supposait qu'il n'était qu'à quelques encablures de percevoir l'ultime cosmos, le septième sens. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, malgré le fait qu'il avait été capable de mener jadis Sérapis de l'autre côté de cette ultime porte de la perfection guerrière, lui-même en était toujours resté sur le seuil. Avec les années, il avait fini par se faire une raison même s'il trouvait frustrant que des gamins de cinq ans arrivent à accomplir ce qui lui serait à jamais inaccessible.

Une fois arrivés, ses compagnons attendirent patiemment que l'ancien chevalier en ait fini de ses enchaînements, ce qui prit encore quelques minutes. Cela n'avait rien d'une corvée, surtout pour Taliradis ; observer un maître pratiquer son art avec une telle perfection, couplée à un esthétisme impeccable, était un régal, voire même un honneur.

Après un dernier mouvement qui, dans une confrontation réelle, aurait pu fendre un crâne en deux avec une élégance digne d'un bretteur florentin, Stellio mit fin à son combat solitaire. Il effectua quelques gestes d'assouplissement avant de s'asseoir en tailleur pour se détendre totalement.

- Nous avons dit aux apprentis de se reposer jusqu'à ce que la température baisse un peu, annonça Taliradis.

- Vous avez bien fait, commenta Stellio. S'entraîner par une telle chaleur n'apporte rien si ce n'est des insolations, cela serait idiot.

Taliradis et Béatrice se regardèrent puis décidèrent que ce n'était pas la peine de relever, que c'était précisément ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Le jeune Camus est arrivé ?

- Oui, répondit Béatrice. Je l'ai installé dans le même baraquement que Milo. Ce gamin est vraiment des plus taciturnes, d'ailleurs, il n'a pas dû dire plus de cinq mots.

- Cela fait peu de temps qu'il a perdu ses parents, cela n'est guère étonnant.

- En tout cas, je crois que tu as eu le nez creux en demandant à Milo de s'occuper de lui, avec un peu de chance, il arrivera à nous le dérider un peu.

- Au fait, pourquoi ce gamin nous a-t-il été envoyé ? demanda Taliradis.

- Il a été repéré dans l'un des orphelinats régulièrement surveillés par nos agents recruteurs.

- Ha oui nos fameux pilleurs d'orphelinats..., commenta Taliradis d'un ton caustique.

Taliradis avait toujours déploré le fait de recruter des orphelins si jeunes, à un âge où il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que devenir un chevalier ou servir Athéna pouvait impliquer. Surtout, en tant que Grec pure souche, il estimait qu'il n'était guère utile de recruter des orphelins à l'extérieur de la Grèce et que le destin de chevalier aurait dû être réservé aux enfants nés dans la sphère d'influence du Sanctuaire et qui étaient au courant de l'existence des chevaliers depuis leur plus jeune âge. Stellio avait fini par comprendre que l'attitude de Taliradis n'avait rien de raciste mais était juste pragmatique; ils avaient eu, en une occasion, une discussion animée sur le sujet et Stellio se rappelait parfaitement d'une tirade de son ami.

- Partons d'une constatation simple : la majorité des chevaliers sont d'origine grecque même si je reconnais que la proportion semble décroître de génération en génération, avait dit Taliradis.

- En fait d'après les légendes, cette évolution a été régulière depuis qu'Athéna a ouvert par nécessité le Sanctuaire aux étrangers à la suite d'une guerre particulièrement sanglante, semble-t-il, contre les armées d'Arès, avait complété Béatrice.

- Certes, mais il reste que largement plus de la moitié des chevaliers est grecque. Surtout, nous avons rarement d'échec cuisant avec les enfants nés dans les villages placés sous l'influence du Sanctuaire. Même s'ils ne deviennent pas chevalier, ils s'entraînent sans rechigner et entrent finalement tous au service de la déesse car ils ont ça en eux dès le départ. Alors que des garçons recrutés ailleurs n'ont réellement aucune idée de ce que servir Athéna représente et ils sont dès le départ moins enclins à fournir les sacrifices nécessaires. Beaucoup abandonnent et ceux qui ne deviennent pas chevaliers restent très rarement au Sanctuaire. Comme on dit que c'est le destin qui amène un individu placé sous la protection d'une constellation à s'entraîner pour l'armure correspondante et le destin fera tout son possible pour qu'il se réalise. Bref même si on se contentait de recruter dans le Péloponnèse, le domaine historique de notre déesse, et bien les garçons nés ailleurs et destinés à porter une armure nous tomberaient sans doute d'eux-mêmes dans les bras sans que l'on ait à bouger car c'est ainsi que les choses devraient se passer. Nous économiserions nos ressources et nous ne récupérerions jamais de garçons qui n'avaient rien à faire là.

- Je pense que sur cette question, tu tentes de faire un peu trop de finesses avec la logique. Aucun Grand Pope ne prendra jamais le risque de négliger le reste du monde sous prétexte que, de toute façon, le destin fera bien les choses. D'autant plus que j'ai le sentiment que, plus que jamais, les chevaliers viendront de partout dans le monde lors de la prochaine guerre sainte. Et surtout tu te trompes sur une chose, il n'y a pas qu'au Sanctuaire que l'on peut servir notre déesse et les garçons et les filles qui n'obtiennent pas d'armures et rentrent dans leurs foyers continuent à servir Athéna malgré tout. Sauf dans de très rares cas, nous ne perdons jamais notre temps en les formant.

Pour l'heure, l'ancien chevalier du Lézard espérait ne pas se relancer dans ce genre de débat avec son assistant.

- On ne lui imposera rien, comme d'habitude, répondit finalement Stellio. Rester ou repartir, le choix leur appartient toujours. En tout cas, c'est comme cela que j'ai toujours fonctionné.

- Soit, fit Taliradis diplomatiquement. Sinon, il a été repéré pour une raison particulière ?

- Son histoire n'est guère banale. Son père était aviateur et a emmené toute sa famille faire un vol autour du Mont Blanc, c'est-à-dire sa femme, Camus et une fille un peu plus âgée. Le temps s'est dégradé rapidement, le père a voulu rentrer mais un problème technique les a fait se crasher à plus de quatre mille mètres d'altitude. Le temps s'est ensuite _vraiment_ dégradé si bien qu'une tempête a empêché les secours d'aller sur place pendant quatre jours. Quand ils sont enfin arrivés tout le monde était mort depuis longtemps sauf le gamin. Pas une blessure, pas une gelure, rien. En pleine forme, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Enfin au niveau physique en tout cas... Bref, l'histoire a été médiatisée et c'était difficile de passer à côté pour nos agents, même si du coup cela a un peu compliqué les démarches pour l'adoption.

Taliradis hocha la tête, apparemment d'accord sur le fait que le gamin avait peut-être quelque chose de particulier et qu'en tout cas la possibilité méritait d'être étudiée.

- Bon maintenant qu'il est là… qui s'en occupe ? interrogea Béatrice.

Tous trois réfléchirent à la question un moment.

- Pas moi en tout cas, Milo va me prendre la plus grosse part de mon temps dans les mois à venir. Je pensais à toi, dit Stellio en regardant sa compagne. Au moins dans un premier temps, histoire de voir un peu clair.

- Très bien, c'est décidé alors.

_**Sanctuaire, Maison du Sagittaire, mai 1970**_

Aioros, allongé sur son lit dans la chambre qu'il avait aménagée de façon spartiate à l'intérieur de son temple, était plongé dans une perplexité qui flirtait avec l'inquiétude. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de son oncle Diomède et les craintes qu'Aioros avait sur la réussite de la mission des cinq chevaliers, déjà attisées par la mort du chevalier du Fourneau, venaient de franchir un nouveau palier. Il relut pour la troisième fois les mots couchés sur le papier, essayant de s'imaginer l'état d'esprit dans lequel Diomède les avait écrits.

_Cher Aioros,_

_Plus le temps passe, plus cette mission devient dure à vivre. La mort de Belial a tout changé. Non seulement nos relations à l'intérieur du groupe, mais aussi notre comportement. Nous devenons de plus en plus sombres, obsédés presque possédés par cette traque qui n'en finit pas. Nos méthodes deviennent plus… extrêmes._

_Je sens que nous sommes en train de perdre de vue certains des grands principes de la chevalerie d'Athéna, que nous devenons petit à petit ce que nous chassons._

_J'espère que nous atteindrons notre objectif avant de nous être totalement perdus. Car si nous sommes tous conscients de cette dérive qui menace de nous happer, aucun ne veut faire quoi que ce soit pour y remédier. Car paradoxalement nous avons également la certitude que les choix que nous faisons sont nécessaires._

_A l'origine de tout cela, il y a le fait que nous nous reprochons toujours ce fiasco en Norvège et la légèreté avec laquelle nous nous étions préparés. Nos multiples succès antérieurs nous avaient peut-être conduits à baisser notre garde, à nous affaiblir inconsciemment au pire moment, celui où l'ennemi avait décidé d'éradiquer la gêne que nous représentions. _

_De nous tous, Mirfak de Persée est celui qui a été le plus marqué. Il était plus ou moins notre leader implicite, rôle qu'il a laissé à Jason car il refuse désormais de prendre les décisions et participe de moins en moins à la vie de notre groupe. Les ténèbres l'entourent, j'espère qu'elles ne l'engloutiront pas…_

_Malgré l'absence de preuves réelles, nous sommes arrivés à la certitude que nous avons été sur la piste des chevaliers noirs tout du long de notre périple. Toutes ces missions qui nous avaient parues annexes sur le moment, tous ces combats aux quatre coins du monde… Ils étaient derrière à chaque fois, tirant les ficelles, attisant les tensions mais restant dans l'ombre, presque invisibles._

_Nous n'avons plus vu l'ombre de l'un d'entre eux depuis des mois, pourtant nous nous battons sans relâche, un jour sur un continent, le lendemain sur un autre. Leur influence négative est partout._

_Nous ne comprenons pas ce qui les pousse à agir mais leur « plan » est limpide : embraser chaque foyer potentiel de conflit et disparaître avant même que les flammes n'aient commencé à tout consumer._

_Mais nous nous rapprochons chaque fois un peu plus, je suis persuadé qu'ils sentent notre respiration dans leur cou. Cela les perturbe-t-il, est-ce que nous les inquiétons ? _

_Je voudrais le croire, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Parfois je me dis qu'ils nous tolèrent et qu'en fait nous ne les gênons pas le moins du monde. Parfois je me demande ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais affronté ce chevalier noir en Norvège. Il a vaincu Belial avec une telle rapidité…_

_Comment un chevalier rebelle peut-il posséder ce genre de force ?_

_Et ces deux inconnus qui nous ont sauvés ? Leurs intentions à notre égard étaient bonnes ce jour-là, mais cela sera-t-il toujours le cas ? Qui sont-ils, quels sont leurs objectifs ?_

_Tant de choses que nous ne savons pas, que nous ne comprenons pas..._

_J'ai l'impression que tout le Sanctuaire est aveugle, que quelque chose d'énorme se trame là, sous notre nez…_

_Je sais que le Grand Pope déploie une quantité considérable de ressources pour nous aider mais je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant. D'ordinaire ce genre de tâche est du ressort des chevaliers de bronze et d'argent mais j'ai la certitude que nous avons quitté l'ordinaire depuis longtemps…_

_Désolé de te faire partager mes tracas, mais vider mes pensées et mes tourments grâce à ma plume est l'une des rares choses qui me permettent de tenir. Je préférais l'époque où je te parlais de tous ces pays exotiques que je visitais, je regrette tant nos premières aventures, leurs innocences…_

_A bientôt, avec de meilleures nouvelles, j'espère._

_Ton oncle, Diomède._

Aioros plia soigneusement la lettre, la remit dans son enveloppe et alla la ranger avec les autres courriers qu'il avait reçus au cours de la dernière année et demie. Il aurait aimé de tout son cœur pouvoir rejoindre son oncle et ses compagnons mais il savait que la probabilité que le Grand Pope accède à cette requête était quasiment nulle. Néanmoins il décida de s'entretenir dès que possible avec le maître du Sanctuaire de cette mission afin de connaître ses impressions précises sur la question.

Environ de la ville de Kushinagara, Inde, juillet 1970

Praesepe, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Cancer, et Mû, apprenti pressenti pour revêtir l'armure du Bélier, avançaient d'un pas soutenu sur une route étroite et guère entretenue. Ils revenaient de Jamir où ils avaient passé quatre mois à s'entraîner à la demande de Sion qui voulait que le jeune garçon soit en partie éduqué sur la terre où lui-même avait été formé plus de deux cents ans plus tôt. Cette route les conduisait vers le Sud et la cité de Kushinagara. Depuis trois jours, ils progressaient en grande partie en marchant normalement, et en n'utilisant leurs cosmos qu'occasionnellement. Praesepe était vêtu d'habits de randonnée légers et portait sur son dos un grand sac contenant leurs affaires ainsi qu'une tente. Mû, quant à lui, avait profité d'une de leurs étapes pour obliger Praesepe à acquérir une simarre tibétaine qu'il portait à présent avec une grande élégance, la robe ample était légèrement de biais, découvrant une des épaules du garçon. Chemin faisant ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, dont leur retour prochain au Sanctuaire.

- La tour de Jamir me manque déjà, disait le garçon. Mais en même temps j'ai aussi hâte de revoir Sion. Même si nous avons souvent communiqué à distance, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Quant à moi, j'ai plutôt hâte d'aller voir Deathmask. Je l'ai laissé s'entraîner seul tout le temps que nous étions à Jamir et j'ai un peu peur de découvrir à quoi il a occupé son temps…

- Il peut pas avoir fait d'autres bêtises, tout le monde l'a à l'œil maintenant, non ?

- Il n'est pas au Sanctuaire, il a exprimé le souhait de retourner pour quelques temps dans son village natal, en Sicile. Ma femme l'a accompagné, car nous ne voulions pas qu'il soit seul dans la nature. Je dois les rejoindre là-bas.

Mû regarda l'ancien chevalier à la peau d'ébène avec un air surpris.

- Le souvenir de « l'incident » avec Arimathy est encore frais dans toutes les mémoires. Même si Sion était aussi circonspect que moi à l'idée qu'il n'y ait aucun chevalier pour le surveiller, il lui a tout de même donné sa bénédiction, histoire qu'un peu d'eau passe sous les ponts. Et de toute façon, si nous estimons ne pas pouvoir avoir confiance en lui, il ne fallait pas lui accorder son titre de chevalier en premier lieu…

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi nous passons par ici avant de retourner en Grèce.

- Je t'ai dit que Sion me l'avait demandé, répondit Praesepe avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui, mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi il vous l'avait demandé, répliqua Mû avec un ton agacé. Est-ce un secret ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'aime bien jouer aux devinettes… Que sais-tu sur cette ville ?

- C'est ici que Bouddha est mort.

Le jeune garçon avait répondu sans la moindre hésitation.

- J'oubliais que ce garçon sera peut-être un plus gros rat de bibliothèque que moi, pensa Praesepe.

Le jeune garçon avait en effet une précocité intellectuelle totalement exceptionnelle, même par rapport à la norme pourtant déjà très élevée des chevaliers d'or. La bibliothèque du Grand Pope et ses écrits parfois millénaires étaient son terrain de jeu depuis qu'il savait marcher. Il avait une mémoire photographique et assimilait les plus épais des grimoires en moins d'une heure. Praesepe n'avait aussi aucun mal à imaginer Sion en train de lire l'Odyssée ou l'Iliade, en guise de berceuse quand le garçon n'était encore qu'un bébé.

- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec notre présence ici ? demanda Mû.

- Comme tu le sais nous avons traversé Lumbini, là où Bouddha est né, et Kapilavastu, là où il a grandi, voilà deux jours…

L'ancien chevalier laissa sa phrase en suspens. Mû le fixait tout en marchant, de plus en plus intrigué.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Que nous marchons sur les pas de Bouddha ? Dans ce cas, je crois que nous avons tout faux : il n'a jamais fait le chemin dans ce sens.

- Disons que nous avons pris un raccourci…, corrigea Praesepe avec un sourire. Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un ait réellement marché sur les pas de Bouddha récemment.

Mû réfléchit quelques secondes à cette déclaration.

- Mais Bouddha a marché pendant plus de quarante ans ! finit-il par dire sur un ton qui traduisait la façon dont il jugeait la chose absurde.

Praesepe éclata d'un grand rire.

- J'imagine que cette personne s'est simplement contentée des grandes étapes, concéda-t-il.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un jeune garçon d'environ ton âge.

- Comment avez-vous appris cela ?

- Apparemment les suiveurs étaient plus faciles à repérer que le garçon en lui-même.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Cela sera très bientôt le cas.

- Vous êtes parfois encore plus cryptique que Sion, maugréa le garçon.

- Regarde un peu devant toi et tu devrais obtenir la réponse que tu veux, dit Praesepe alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver en haut d'une côte et avaient à présent une vue plongeante sur la cité de Kushinagara.

La mâchoire du jeune garçon faillit toucher terre. La ville en elle-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et devait en temps normal accueillir environ dix mille habitants. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la situation présente ; un énorme rassemblement de personnes, presque indénombrables, était massé aux environs de la ville.

Mû n'avait guère l'habitude des grandes concentrations humaines, mais il estimait que celle-ci devait être constitué de plusieurs centaines de milliers de personnes, sans doute même près d'un million. La foule paraissait parfaitement calme et plutôt bien organisée, des campements sommaires semblaient avoir été dressés, et des chemins entre les attroupements permettaient de progresser aisément. Le tout se situait à proximité d'un petit temple.

- Le Mahaparinirvana… Au moins, pas la peine de demander notre chemin, commenta l'ancien chevalier du Cancer en désignant la petite construction.

Plus ils se rapprochaient de la foule et plus ils réalisaient que celle-ci était bigarrée et cosmopolite. Quand ils commencèrent à traverser dans l'indifférence générale le camp improvisé, les deux voyageurs constatèrent que la majorité de ces gens étaient Indiens, mais qu'on trouvait également des Tibétains, des Chinois, des Japonais, des ressortissants de divers pays du sud-est asiatique, ainsi qu'un nombre considérable d'Occidentaux. Ils virent quelques équipes de journalistes occupés à interviewer et recueillir des témoignages. Chemin faisant, ils assistèrent également à quelques discours proférés par des prédicateurs qui haranguaient des petits groupes de quelques dizaines de personnes, des gourous, sans doute, qui semblaient espérer profiter de la situation pour récupérer quelques fidèles, mais sans grand succès, les gens s'écartant généralement au bout de quelques minutes. Des moines bouddhistes allaient ça et là, offrant nourriture et eau.

Ils aperçurent aussi un homme vêtu de ce qui avait dû être un luxueux costume trois pièces à présent presque en lambeaux. S'il donnait l'impression d'avoir suivi la procession sur un coup de tête, le visage de l'homme était épanoui.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au portail qui marquait l'entrée du domaine du temple et la fin du campement. Un chemin de galet bordé de bosquets et d'arbres menait au temple lui-même. Ce dernier était légèrement surélevé, bâti sur une plateforme à laquelle on accédait par un court escalier.

C'était un bâtiment de pierre blanche, et de taille relativement modeste, constitué de deux parties très distinctes. La façade était une structure à deux niveaux - l'entrée encadrée de colonnes rouges étant surmontée par un grand vitrail – à laquelle était adossée un grand dôme.

Nul ne s'interposa lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin, et ils ne furent stoppés par deux moines vêtus de longues robes pourpres que sur le seuil même du temple.

L'un des deux moines allait leur dire quelque chose, et les éconduire, sans le moindre doute, lorsqu'une voix enfantine mais ferme s'éleva depuis l'intérieur du temple.

- Laissez-les passer, je vous prie.

Les deux moines s'inclinèrent respectueusement en invitant du geste Praesepe et Mû à entrer.

L'intérieur du temple était principalement occupé par une statue en grès du Bouddha qui devait faire environ six mètres de long. Siddhârta, le visage serein, était allongé sur le flanc droit, sa main droite tournée paume vers le plafond étant marqué d'une flèche.

Le jeune garçon qui les avait invités à entrer était quant à lui assis en tailleur sur un coussin devant la statue, en position de méditation et les yeux fermés. Sa longue chevelure blonde descendait jusqu'au sol, son visage aux traits fins et parfaits respirait la sérénité et le calme tandis que son front arborait un point blanc. Sa tenue était fort semblable à celle de Mû, une robe d'un blanc immaculé qui laissait une de ses épaules nue.

- Prenez vos aises, je vous en prie, dit le garçon au cheveux d'or en faisant un geste de la main.

Les deux moines s'approchèrent et installèrent deux coussins à l'intention des voyageurs, tout en débarrassant Praesepe de sa charge.

- Merci bien, dit Praesepe en s'installant, imité par Mû qui n'était que trop content de s'asseoir après leur longue marche, au point d'en oublier un instant le caractère singulier de la situation.

- Je me nomme Praesepe et voici Mû.

- Je suis Shaka. Vous venez de cet endroit que l'on nomme le Sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le garçon lorsque ses hôtes furent bien installés, tandis que les deux moines, obéissants à un ordre muet, s'éclipsaient afin de les laisser seuls.

Praesepe fit de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise, mais il fut totalement transparent. Mû regarda de façon étonnée son aîné et constata qu'il partageait sa perplexité.

- Comment sais-tu cela, mon garçon ? finit par demander l'ancien chevalier lorsqu'il eut repris un peu de contenance.

- Votre venue était soupçonnée, tôt ou tard. Ensuite il ne m'est guère difficile de voir que vous n'êtes pas des individus ordinaires tout comme moi, Shaka, ne le suis pas.

- Tu estimes ne pas être ordinaire ?

- Si je l'étais, aurions-nous cette conversation ?

- Tu marques un point. J'ai effectivement parcouru un trajet considérable pour venir en ce lieu, aujourd'hui, car la rumeur d'un jeune garçon accomplissant des miracles en Inde a atteint les oreilles du Sanctuaire…

- Et votre Sanctuaire est attentif à ce genre de rumeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Praesepe hocha la tête.

- En effet, nous avons de par le monde des agents qui guettent ce genre de choses… Mais vu le nombre de personnes qui te suivent, tu n'étais pas réellement très difficile à repérer. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, ces gens se sont amassés dans ton sillage dès ton départ de Lumbini, et leur nombre n'a cessé de croître depuis. Apparemment leur nombre a augmenté de façon exponentielle après ton passage à Uruvéra et c'est à Sarnath qu'un de nos agents t'a enfin repéré.

- Ces gens te suivent car ils pensent que tu es la réincarnation de Bouddha ?

C'était Mû qui avait posé la question, s'attirant un regard en coin de Praesepe.

- C'est ce que pense la plupart d'entre eux, effectivement, répondit Shaka.

- C'est précisément cette rumeur qui a attiré notre attention sur toi…, commença Praesepe mais il fut coupé par Mû.

- C'est invraisemblable ! dit-il avec énergie.

- Invraisemblable ? le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or eut un petit sourire qui aurait pu passer pour suffisant.

- Bouddha est sorti du cycle des réincarnations, et son propre n'est-il pas justement de ne plus jamais revenir sur Terre ? développa Mû.

Shaka se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Tu reconnais donc que tu ne peux pas être la réincarnation de Siddhârta ? demanda Mû.

- Je ne reconnais rien du tout, je saluais l'exactitude de vos paroles.

- Mais en considérant le nombre de personnes qui t'ont suivi et les enseignements que tu sembles leur prodiguer, ne peut-on pas considérer que tu es la réincarnation d'un bodhisattva ? Un homme qui atteint l'éveil mais renonce au nirvana afin de continuer à aider ses prochains ?

- Peut-être. Mais mon cas est unique, je pense que vous ne devriez écarter aucune hypothèse.

- Personne ne peut revenir du paranirvana.

- Personne ne l'avait atteint avant Siddhârta.

Praesepe, qui assistait à la joute verbale en silence, en profitait pour observer attentivement leur hôte. Il était de plus en plus intrigué par ce Shaka, au calme imperturbable. Que cette histoire de réincarnation de Bouddha fût vraie ou pas, l'enfant était quoi qu'il en soit à part. Même Mû lui semblait « normal » en comparaison…

- Tu n'as pas d'avis définitif sur la question ou alors tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? intervint-il finalement.

Shaka se contenta de sourire.

Quand Praesepe constata que le garçon n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de commenter plus en avant la question, il décida de poursuivre.

- Tu dis que tu t'attendais à ma venue, mais sais-tu aussi quel en est le motif ?

- Je le pense.

- Très bien, je t'écoute.

- Vous êtes venus pour savoir si j'étais susceptible d'être l'un des chevaliers qui protégeront la déesse Athéna lors de ses futurs combats. J'imagine que ce garçon incrédule qui vous accompagne est lui aussi appelé à remplir cette tâche.

Praesepe parvint à rester stoïque, car il s'attendait à une telle réponse. En revanche, Mû tiqua, mais hocha la tête pour confirmer l'hypothèse de Shaka.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, il faut que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas le premier à venir ici pour m'enrôler dans des projets guerriers.

L'ancien chevalier d'or ne put contenir cette fois une expression de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette conversation prenne un tel tour.

- Cependant vous n'êtes pas venu pour rien, poursuivit Shaka d'une voix posée. Lors de la future guerre sainte que livrera Athéna, je serai connu sous le nom de Shaka de la Vierge.

- Attends une seconde, tu es en train de me dire que tu revendiques le titre de chevalier d'or de la Vierge ?

- Je ne revendique rien, je n'énonce qu'un fait aussi vrai que le soleil se lève chaque matin. Moi, Shaka, suis né pour porter l'armure d'or du signe de la Vierge.

- On ne devient chevalier d'or qu'après avoir démontré sa capacité à s'éveiller au septième sens, l'ultime cosmos…

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, coupa Shaka.

Jugeant, semblait-il, que les faits auraient plus de poids que les mots, le garçon enflamma son cosmos. Sous les yeux médusés de Praesepe et de Mû, le jeune Indien baigna dans une aura aussi dorée que ses cheveux. Il déployait une puissance terrible, telle que Praesepe n'en avait que rarement connue, mais l'impression de sérénité et de calme qui émanait de lui n'avait pas été altérée.

Puis aussi brusquement qu'il s'était déployé, le prodigieux cosmos se rendormit.

- Ce que vous appelez septième sens m'est aussi naturel que la vision l'est aux gens ordinaires, commenta Shaka. La plupart des humains vivent leur existence sans jamais soupçonner l'existence d'un sixième ou d'un septième sens. Ils naissent, grandissent, vieillissent et meurent sans avoir jamais réalisé qu'ils étaient tout autant infirmes que les aveugles ou les sourds sur le sort desquels ils s'apitoient pourtant. Bien terrible existence en vérité que d'être ignorant de sa propre cécité ! D'autre, comme vous chevalier, parviennent à échapper à ce sort à force de travail et de méditation et rejoignent ainsi le cercle de ceux qui voient réellement. Mais moi, Shaka, appartient encore à une autre catégorie. Je suis de ceux qui jamais n'ont vécu dans l'obscurité.

- Tu veux dire que tu as déjà découvert le septième sens par toi-même ? demanda Mû.

- Non, je veux dire que je suis né avec.

Praesepe et Mû dévisagèrent leur hôte de longues secondes comme s'il avait dit la plus grande des absurdités.

- Ce que tu dis est tout simplement… impossible ! lâcha Mû.

- Difficile à concevoir pour quelqu'un qui ne l'a lui-même pas encore découvert, peut-être. Néanmoins je n'ai rien d'une impossibilité.

- J'ai atteint le septième sens, mais cela ne change rien au fait que ce tu dis serait absolument exceptionnel et sans précédent ! intervint Praesepe.

- Vous-mêmes, n'êtes vous pas un être exceptionnel ? La quasi-totalité des mortels ne pourraient pas atteindre votre niveau de perception, même en y consacrant leur vie. Et quant au fait que cela soit sans précédent… N'est-ce pas faire fort peu de cas des dieux ?

- Cet enfant est-il fou ou alors a-t-il seulement un ego de la taille d'un soleil ? pensa Praesepe en lançant un regard à un Mû encore bien plus perplexe que lui et qui visiblement pensait à présent que leur interlocuteur n'était rien d'autre qu'un mégalomane.

Mais l'ancien chevalier du Cancer savait lire l'attitude des gens et il sentait qu'il n'y avait nulle vanité dans les propos du garçon. Il était sincère et énonçait ce qui à ses yeux étaient des vérités incontestables.

- Tu te compares aux dieux ? finit-il par dire.

Le garçon hésita un long moment avant de répondre.

- Si je ne suis indubitablement qu'un mortel, parmi les mortels je suis sans le moindre doute le plus proche des dieux.

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il y aurait en effet presque autant d'écart entre un homme ordinaire et moi, qu'entre moi et toi…

- Est-ce si impossible à concevoir ?

- C'est une perspective difficile à admettre pour mon orgueil, je suppose... Mais admettons que je te croies. Tu es né avec la conscience du septième sens, mais à quel moment as-tu réalisé que tu possédais des perceptions que les autres n'avaient pas ?

- Je l'ai toujours su. Ma conscience et mes sens étaient déjà éveillés dans le ventre de ma génitrice. Et déjà à ce moment-là, Il me parlait.

- « Il » ? Qui ça « Il » ? demanda Mû.

- Même moi, Shaka, ne peux répondre à cette question avec certitude. Mais je pense que le nom qui conviendrait le mieux est Dieu.

Praesepe regarda cette fois-ci le jeune garçon comme s'il était fou à lier, et Mû manqua de s'étouffer à cause de la surprise.

- Tu es en train de nous dire… que Dieu te parle ? réussit à articuler le chevalier à la peau d'ébène.

- D'aussi longtemps que je peux m'en souvenir, oui. Néanmoins, le terme le plus juste serait plutôt qu'il « m'enseigne ». Malheureusement, même si je suis indubitablement un être illuminé, je n'en reste pas moins un homme, et je ne comprends donc ses enseignements qu'au mieux de mes capacités limitées. Même si j'ai déjà repoussé mes limites plus loin que quiconque, je suis conscient du fait que j'aurai besoin d'une longue existence, et sans doute encore plus, pour tout appréhender des mystères de l'univers et de la vie.

- Il te parle… en ce moment ? demanda Mû.

Shaka fit non de la tête.

Il fallut un long moment à Praesepe pour digérer ces déclarations et leurs implications. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec Sion ou avec un autre chevalier d'or adulte, Mû, malgré ses aptitudes exceptionnelles, restait un gamin et commençait à être totalement dépassé par la conversation. Praesepe se rendait compte que lui-même était près de lâcher prise, seuls son expérience et son recul lui permettaient encore d'écouter les paroles de Shaka sans tout rejeter en bloc. Il conclut que le mieux était de l'emmener au Sanctuaire.

- Très bien, tu m'as démontré que tu avais apparemment le potentiel pour être un chevalier d'or et telle est apparemment ta volonté. Me suivras-tu donc au Sanctuaire afin d'être entraîné ?

- Je n'ai nul besoin d'entraînement, ou plus exactement d'aucun que je pourrais recevoir d'un mortel, même en votre Sanctuaire. Je vous l'ai dit, toute ma vie n'a été qu'enseignement et apprentissage… et j'ai eu le meilleur maître imaginable. En outre il me reste encore des choses à accomplir ici avant de rejoindre la Grèce. Il m'appartient de redonner certaines des choses que j'ai apprises. Ces gens sont ici pour cela, écouter certains enseignements puis les transmettre à d'autres. Je rejoindrai le Sanctuaire par moi-même lorsque le temps sera venu.

- Je me permets d'insister. Maîtriser le septième sens est une chose, mais il te faudra un certain temps pour acquérir les techniques qui feront de toi un vrai chevalier d'or…

- Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas. Je suis Shaka, je suis d'ores et déjà près. Voici donc un échantillon de mes connaissances guerrières qui devrait, je n'en doute pas, vous convaincre.

Shaka ouvrit alors les yeux… et Praesepe et Mû furent convaincus.

*****

Mardouk et Amon, dissimulés dans la foule des pèlerins, observaient Praesepe et Mû en train de quitter le temple.

Le maître de Babylone et son ami égyptien étaient accompagnés d'une femme à la peau mate et aux cheveux rouge vif. Si son visage était incontestablement beau, la perfection de ses traits était telle que la regarder se révélait finalement une expérience fort troublante surtout si l'on s'attardait sur ses yeux qui brillaient d'une flamme malsaine, presque folle.

Tous trois virent l'ancien chevalier à la peau d'ébène, une expression songeuse sur le visage, s'arrêter sur le seuil du domaine. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, parut hésiter puis finalement repris sa marche, disparaissant avec Mû en quelques secondes dans la foule dense des fidèles.

- C'est donc fait, dit Mardouk lorsque les deux serviteurs d'Athéna furent hors de vue. Le jeune Shaka combattra pour Athéna.

- Oui, cela en fera au moins un que tu n'auras pas réussi à rallier à notre cause, commenta Amon.

- Et malheureusement ce n'est pas le moindre de mes échecs.

- Il fallait bien que l'un de nos voyages finisse par ne pas être couronné de succès…, répondit l'Egyptien d'un ton fataliste. Il reste à espérer qu'il ne se révèlera pas bon guerrier quand il se battra contre nous.

- Nous n'affronterons pas le Sanctuaire, coupa Mardouk.

L'Egyptien haussa les épaules, l'air fort peu convaincu.

- Si tu veux mon avis, cette histoire de réincarnation de Bouddha est suspecte de toute façon…, dit-il pour revenir au sujet.

Mardouk regarda son ami.

- Peut-être… Mais as-tu songé à ce qu'impliquerait que cela soit vrai ? L'on pourrait alors se poser une question des plus essentielle : pourquoi Bouddha aurait-il décidé de revenir du Nirvana ? Il a consacré sa vie à sortir du cycle des réincarnations, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être à ses yeux un motif suffisant pour replonger dans le monde des hommes ?

Amon considéra son compagnon un instant avant de répondre.

- Que l'avenir est sombre et incertain et que nous avons donc raison de suivre la route qui est la nôtre, dit-il finalement.

- A ceci près que Bouddha aurait décidé de ne pas emprunter cette route avec nous…

Les paroles du Babylonien semblèrent jeter le trouble sur l'Egyptien qui ne sut que répondre.

- Tout ceci n'est qu'une perte de temps. Je vous avais prévenus dès le début qu'il ne se joindrait pas à nous, intervint la jeune femme d'une voix qui faisait penser au sifflement d'un serpent.

Elle cracha au sol et partit d'un ricanement mauvais.

- Il n'aurait été qu'un poids mort, sa méditation et ses enseignements n'ont jamais gagné de combats et ne le feront jamais…

Elle fit un grand geste alentour, désignant les pèlerins.

- Regardez toutes ces loques qui l'entourent et qui lui ressemblent tant… Le chemin qui se dresse devant nous sera bientôt recouvert par le sang de nos ennemis. Si Athéna veut s'encombrer de lui, grand bien lui fasse, conclut-elle d'un ton définitif.

Amon n'essayait même pas de cacher le sentiment de malaise que lui inspirait la jeune femme. Mardouk, quant à lui, soutenait le regard dérangeant de celle-ci sans ciller.

- Vous oubliez une autre possibilité, fit-il d'une voix posée. Siddhârta est considéré comme étant la neuvième incarnation de Vishnu. Mais on dit que la dixième et dernière incarnation à venir, Kalki, ne viendra sur Terre que pour combattre les démons et que cet ultime combat marquera la fin de l'ère actuelle de l'humanité. On n'a pas besoin d'un raisonnement compliqué, pour penser que Shaka et vous pourriez être sur cette Terre, aujourd'hui, pour la même raison.

La femme eut un geste de mépris et laissa échapper une obscénité.

- Je suis Khamakhya, la réincarnation de Kali en ce temps. Je combats des ennemis devant lesquels même Shiva, le Destructeur, reculerait. Vous n'avez besoin de nul autre que moi.

Elle tourna alors le dos aux deux hommes et leur parla d'un ton agressif.

- Quand viendra le temps de tuer nos ennemis, vous saurez où me trouver.

Sur ces mots, la femme s'éloigna et disparut à son tour dans la foule.

- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que tu ais eu raison de lui demander de se joindre à nous…, dit Amon lorsqu'il fut sûre qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas. Elle me fait froid dans le dos…

- Elle est la réincarnation d'une force destructrice réputée incontrôlable. La face sombre de Parvati, créée dans le seul but de mettre en déroute les démons en les battant sur leurs propres terrains, la terreur et la violence. Ce n'est en effet pas quelqu'un avec qui l'on traite à la légère… Mais de nos alliés, elle compte parmi les plus puissants. Et sa volonté de combattre pour notre cause est incontestable.

- Peut-être, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance…

- Voilà une étonnante déclaration. Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as amené à accueillir dans nos rangs un individu à la réputation encore bien plus sulfureuse. Une réputation tellement sombre, que nous avons même dû cacher pour le moment sa présence dans notre coalition à la plupart de nos alliés. Or, sur tes conseils, je lui ai même accordé ma confiance au point d'établir notre camp de base sur ses terres. Malgré mes doutes plus que justifiés, je me suis fié à ton jugement, je pense que tu pourrais me retourner la politesse.

- J'ai réussi à te convaincre, ce que tu n'as toujours pas réussi à faire sur ce point. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée de combattre au côté d'un être qui est l'objet d'un culte sanguinaire parmi les plus abject et au nom duquel des innocents sont encore sacrifiés chaque jour ! En ce moment même un pauvre diable est peut-être en train de se faire égorger en son nom quelque part à Calcutta…

- Je prends note de tes réserves. Mais je te rappelle que nous avions décidé dès le départ de tout mettre en œuvre pour accomplir nos objectifs et de ne reculer devant rien. Car ce qui est en jeu n'est que trop important. Nous faisons ce qui est nécessaire, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Sicile, juillet 1970

Ce jour-là, Sonya avait accompagné Deathmask jusqu'à un petit village isolé. L'épouse de Praesepe portait une robe blanche légère et tenait un bouquet de fleurs à la main. L'apprenti de son mari était comme à son habitude habillé de façon débraillée, avec un de ces t-shirts que Sonya aurait aimé pouvoir nettoyer par le feu.

L'endroit semblait en retard de près d'un siècle, et Sonya trouvait que les habitants ne pouvaient que difficilement être plus hostiles à leur égard qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Même en ne parlant pas un mot d'italien, il ne faisait aucun doute que les paroles qu'ils murmuraient sur leur passage n'avaient rien d'amical. Le garçon semblait n'avoir rien remarqué ou plus probablement s'en moquait-il totalement. Sonya le suivit jusqu'au cimetière qui se trouvait à côté d'une église minuscule et sans doute pas assez jolie pour être dans les guides touristiques.

Après avoir poussé le portail rouillé, le jeune chevalier d'or avait hésité un instant puis avait commencé à parcourir les travées en regardant les noms inscrits sur les pierres tombales. Sonya le suivit en silence jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'arrête devant un caveau familial.

- Ta famille ? demanda-elle après un moment de silence.

- Ouais. Mes parents, ajouta-t-il en désignant deux noms.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais retrouvé leur trace. Ni même que tu le voulais, pour commencer.

- C'était un peu pour ça qu'j'avais voulu venir sur cette île. J'ai toujours su que j'avais été confié à une cousine éloignée car il était arrivé quelque chose à mes parents. Mais la vieille harpie est morte bien avant que j'sois en âge de penser à lui demander quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, la question m'a pas vraiment passionné. Jusqu'à y'a pas longtemps.

- Cela a été facile ? De les retrouver, je veux dire…

- Pas vraiment. Mais je suis plein de surprise et de persuasion, répondit-il en souriant.

- Ta « persuasion » n'a tué personne au moins ?

- Pas eu besoin.

- Quand ?

- Disons que je n'ai pas toujours respecté l'extinction des feux…

Sonya examina alors plus précisément les dates gravées dans la pierre, à la fois celles des parents du garçon mais aussi du reste de la famille.

- La mortalité a été anormalement élevée cette année-là, fit-elle remarquer. Surtout pour des gens assez jeunes dans l'ensemble…

Deathmask passa la main dans ses cheveux et parla d'une voix distante.

- Apparemment, c'était pas exactement des saints. Et il y a eu une sorte de guerres des clans à cette époque…

Il laissa un blanc avant de poursuivre.

- J'imagine que quelqu'un n'a pas eu le cœur de tuer un nouveau-né.

Il y eut un très long silence que Sonya hésita longtemps à rompre.

- Et tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose à ce sujet ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Il eut un petit rire moqueur et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu veux dire, est-ce que j'veux faire monter les chiffres de mortalité pour cette année aussi ?

Il s'avança alors vers le caveau et écarta des branches mortes avec le pied.

- Non, je vais rien faire. Si j'l'avais appris du temps où j'étais à Rome… Là oui, j'aurais sans doute fait un bain de sang. Pour le principe. Maintenant… J'm'en moque.

Il haussa les épaules en enlevant des feuilles mortes et desséchées de la pierre tombale.

- Ça m'concerne pas. Pas ma faute s'ils ont pas été assez forts pour s'en sortir seuls…

Elle lui tendit alors le bouquet de fleurs qu'il saisit après une petite hésitation.

- Tu aurais dû me dire pourquoi tu les voulais, elles ne sont pas vraiment adaptées à…

- Pas grave, coupa-t-il en les déposant.

- Tu veux dire une prière ?

- Oh ! C'est moi !

Ils restèrent là encore un moment puis le garçon tourna les talons.

- Allons-nous-en. Il n'y a que le passé ici…

_**Athènes, juillet 1970**_

_**- **_Est-ce que tu sais ce que je suis, Aiolia ?

Le garçon regarda son frère aîné sans vraiment comprendre. Les deux fils de Patrocle se trouvaient dans le port d'Athènes, assis sur un ponton et les jambes pendant au-dessus de l'eau.

Aioros avait acheté une glace à son cadet qui s'attaquait maintenant à dévorer le cornet.

- Mon frère ?

- Non… enfin oui. Je voulais dire, sais-tu ce que je fais ?

Le garçon se gratta la tête.

- Je sais pas… T'es une sorte de policier, non ?

Le chevalier du Sagittaire éclata de rire et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux dorés de son frère.

- Oui, on peut voir les choses comme ça.

- T'arrête les vilains et les bandits ?

- Je n'en ai pas encore eu souvent l'occasion. Mais un jour, oui, je devrais arrêter des gens très méchants. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas qu'à ça. Je suis au service d'une personne très importante, qui cherche à protéger l'ensemble des gens de la Terre. Quelqu'un de désintéressé, qui consacre son existence à ce que la vie des hommes soit la meilleure possible.

- Un homme… comment on dit… politique ?

Aioros étouffa un autre fou rire.

- Non. Quelqu'un de _vraiment_ désintéressé. Quelqu'un d'au-delà, de supérieur… tout en étant en même temps proche des êtres les plus modestes.

Aiolia se gratta le nez en réfléchissant.

- Quand je serais grand… je pourrais faire la même chose que toi ?

- Tu le voudrais ?

- Oh oui !

- C'est une vie difficile, tu sais. Faites de nombreux sacrifices.

- Je veux faire comme mon grand frère, insista Aiolia d'une voix décidée.

- D'accord… Dis-moi, tu aimes quand papa t'apprend à te battre ?

- Oui j'adore ! Mais maman nous arrête tout le temps quand ça devient bien…

- C'est parce qu'elle veut te protéger. Des fois apprendre à se battre peut être dangereux. On peut se faire très mal.

- Comme la jambe de papa ?

- Oui, comme la jambe de papa. Mais si tu en as vraiment envie, papa va commencer à t'entraîner un peu plus longtemps chaque jour. Un peu plus durement aussi. Et tous les mois ce sera un peu plus long et un peu plus dur.

- Super ! Tu pourras venir toi aussi ?

- Oui, quand je le pourrais. Mais tu dois savoir une chose. Si tu pars dans cette direction, cela veut dire que plus tard, tu devras quitter la maison.

- Pour aller où ? demanda le garçon d'une voix soudain inquiète.

- Avec moi, là où je vis, répondit Aioros ce qui rendit son sourire à son frère.

- Super ! Génial ! Mais je pourrai toujours voir papa et maman ?

- Aussi souvent que moi je les vois.

Le garçon hocha la tête, enthousiaste.

- Ca sera quand ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord tu vas t'entraîner avec papa. Lui aussi il avait voulu devenir che… policier, à une époque.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui. Notre famille est particulièrement regardée de près par le destin.

_**Groenland, 15 août 1970**_

- Bref, pour résumer, il ne reste rien, tout a disparu. La tumeur au cerveau s'est volatilisée, les globules blancs sont revenus à leur niveau normal et aucun relevé ne peut laisser supposer que votre fils ait été atteint d'une leucémie.

Le docteur, un homme élégant dans le milieu de la quarantaine mais aux cheveux déjà grisonnants et qui arborait une barbe rousse abondante, parcourut encore les pages du dossier médical, les yeux brillants comme s'il était en train de lire un roman de science fiction.

- Une rémission totale et miraculeuse, dit l'homme à Akiera qui était resté de marbre durant tout l'exposé.

Les deux hommes étaient assis de part et d'autre du lourd bureau en bois massif du docteur, qui était le meilleur, et en même temps presque le seul, spécialiste en cancer infantile de l'île. Les murs de la pièce étaient couverts des diplômes et des distinctions obtenus au Danemark et aux Etats-Unis par le praticien. L'homme de médecine fit glisser le dossier vers l'ancien chevalier qui le saisit avec l'air absent.

- Mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le docteur.

- Je voulais la confirmation, répondit l'androgyne qui était en train de feuilleter les pages d'un œil distrait, les chiffres ne voulant rien dire pour lui.

- Vous le saviez depuis le premier jour. Quand vous avez refusé que votre fils soit hospitalisé ou qu'il suive le moindre traitement, ce n'était pas pour lui éviter des souffrances inutiles…

Akiera referma le dossier et le posa soigneusement devant lui.

- Vous ne vouliez pas simplement rendre ses derniers mois moins pénibles, vous saviez que vous alliez le sauver, continua le docteur.

- Vous l'avez dit, c'est une guérison miraculeuse.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot.

La voix du médecin s'était à peine élevée mais le ton faisait passer le message. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment dans un silence qu'Akiera finit par rompre, conscient qu'il n'avait de toute évidence effectivement pas affaire à un idiot.

- Vous vous trompez au moins sur une chose, je n'avais aucune certitude. J'ai suivi une intuition qui aurait très bien pu se révéler fausse. En fait, il m'est souvent arrivé de penser m'être trompé comme je me suis déjà souvent trompé sur beaucoup de choses au cours de ma vie…

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Votre fils était condamné, il devrait être mort depuis un an au bas mot.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Allons bon ! Sinon quoi, vous serez obligé de me tuer ? répliqua le docteur avec un ton agacé.

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Akiera avec un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt.

Le docteur voulut dire autre chose mais Akiera l'arrêta d'un geste.

- La façon dont j'ai sauvé mon fils… ne peut pas s'appliquer à d'autre cas. Même si je vous révélais… ce que je ne peux pas vous révéler… cette connaissance ne pourrait en aucun cas vous être utile. Je ne suis pas le détenteur d'un secret qui pourrait sauver des milliers de vie.

- Laissez-moi en juger. Je vous en prie !

La voix de l'homme était presque suppliante et Akiera pouvait sans problème comprendre le trouble de son interlocuteur qui voyait miroiter devant ses yeux la possibilité d'une cure miraculeuse.

- Merci encore pour tout et désolé pour ça, dit Akiera en pointant soudainement le doigt vers le front du docteur qui fut atteint par un rayon d'énergie mentale, précisément au niveau du centre de la mémoire situé dans son cerveau.

Akiera se leva, prit le dossier médical de son fils et marcha vers la sortie tandis que le docteur était figé comme une statue. Quand il fut devant la porte, Akiera, sans même se retourner, dit :

- Vous allez oublier tout ce qui nous concerne moi et mon fils, vous ne nous avez tout simplement jamais rencontrés. Lorsque vous verrez nos noms écrits où que ce soit, vous ne verrez que du blanc. Vous ne vous poserez jamais de questions sur les trous dans votre emploi du temps, aujourd'hui ou avant. Vous changerez de sujet si jamais une conversation devait dériver sur quoi que ce soit de relatif à ma famille.

Lorsqu'Akiera claqua la porte derrière lui, le docteur se ranima soudainement. Il avait un léger mal de tête et se sentait assoupi. Il se leva pour aller chercher une aspirine dans son armoire personnelle puis appela sa secrétaire pour qu'elle lui envoie son rendez-vous suivant.

*****

Dans la chambre d'enfant de leur demeure, Lyn regardait Aphrodite remplir son sac de voyage.

La mère avait préparé son fils au mieux en le revêtant de ses plus beaux habits, mais à présent elle n'avait plus le cœur à l'aider. L'imminence du départ de son fils unique l'avait rattrapée. Elle s'était assise, presque prostrée, pour profiter en silence une dernière fois, avant un temps inconnu, du spectacle de son fils. Le garçon était plus beau que jamais, s'il était déjà d'aspect aussi androgyne d'Akiera, on devinait déjà qu'il serait encore plus beau que son père.

Il justifiait pleinement son patronyme. C'était une incarnation de la beauté, presque un archétype irréel. Ses cheveux bleus ciel, que sa mère avait coupés le matin même, tombaient en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules. Avec sa peau laiteuse, on aurait pu croire qu'il était fait de porcelaine. Sa silhouette était restée fine et élancée malgré l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait suivi. Mais Lyn était parfaitement consciente que cela n'était qu'une façade et que son fils disposait à présent d'une force et d'une robustesse qu'elle ne pourrait tout simplement jamais concevoir.

Le garçon hésita une seconde à mettre dans son sac sa peluche favorite mais il la reposa sur son oreiller sans regret. Il était un chevalier à présent et était conscient qu'à partir du lendemain sa vie allait changer à jamais.

Il tira la fermeture éclair de son sac puis tourna ses grands yeux en amande vers sa mère.

- C'est prêt, dit-il simplement.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis l'enfant se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pleura mais lorsque Lyn parla, ce fut d'une petite voix tremblante.

- Tu as bien pris ta trousse et ton papier à lettre ?

- Oui, maman.

- Tu m'as promis de m'écrire, ne l'oublie pas.

- Aussi souvent que possible…

- Quand tu seras là-bas, si jamais quelque chose ne se passe pas bien, n'hésite pas à aller en ville pour me téléphoner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas tout seul là-bas, Saga veillera sur moi, il m'aidera à m'adapter. Et je peux contacter papa facilement.

- Honnêtement, Aph', je ne sais pas combien de temps nous habiterons encore ensemble, ton père et moi… Tu es intelligent, tu as bien compris que les choses n'allaient plus très bien entre nous.

- Je sais… Mais je ne comprends pas. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait, je suis sauvé.

- Ces choses-là ne sont pas toujours rationnelles, mon bébé… Il t'a sauvé certes, mais maintenant il t'arrache à moi pour t'envoyer livrer je ne sais quelle croisade archaïque.

- Cette force qui m'a permis de survivre… je ne l'ai que parce je suis un chevalier d'Athéna. Elle m'a été donnée pour une raison précise, maintenant je ne peux plus fuir les devoirs qui vont avec. Ce ne serait pas juste.

- Quels devoirs ?

- La plupart des gens sont impuissants face aux malheurs qui les accablent. Les hommes subissent le cours des événements, ils sont impuissants. Moi, j'ai eu la force nécessaire pour changer mon destin, je dois maintenant faire en sorte d'améliorer le destin des autres. Et pour cela, il n'existe pas de meilleur endroit que le Sanctuaire. Je ne connais encore rien de cette déesse Athéna, mais papa m'a parlé des hommes qui la servent et c'est parmi eux que je veux vivre.

- Tu récites bien ta leçon, Akiera a fait un joli travail, dit Lyn avec une grande morgue dans la voix.

Aphrodite la regarda avec un air peiné.

- Non, maman c'est ce que je pense vraiment. Les chevaliers peuvent changer les choses, les rendre meilleures. Je crois même qu'ils le doivent. Si leur force les distingue du reste des hommes, c'est pour leur permettre de changer le futur de tous.

- Très bien j'abandonne. Mais promets-moi de ne pas commettre de folie. Fais ce que tu dois faire… mais surtout essaie d'éviter les ennuis.

- Je ne crois pas que je puisse faire de telles promesses…

_**Kinshasa, Congo, le lendemain**_

Un soleil de plomb écrasait la ville dont les rues étaient quasiment désertes. Les rares personnes qui devaient se déplacer marchaient avec ce qui pouvait passer pour de la nonchalance mais qui n'était en fait qu'une façon d'économiser ses forces adaptée à la chaleur.

Au milieu de cette ville en sieste, la moindre activité se remarquait aussitôt. D'autant plus quand elle venait d'une personne à la peau blanche.

L'homme en question était petit et maigre, son teint livide trahissant qu'il n'était dans le pays que depuis peu de temps. Son visage mal rasé et dégoulinant de sueur semblait marqué par l'inquiétude et il regardait régulièrement par-dessus son épaule.

En fait, il ne faisait guère que marcher d'un pas soutenu, mais vu le contexte ambiant on aurait dit qu'il participait à la finale du cent mètres aux jeux olympiques.

L'homme arriva bientôt devant un petit bâtiment de brique plutôt délabré, il s'assura une dernière fois que personne ne le suivait puis il ouvrit la porte et la referma à clé derrière lui précipitamment.

- Salut, Pélias. Ça faisait longtemps, hein ?

L'homme se retourna en sursaut et découvrit que cinq personnes l'attendaient à l'intérieur et que cinq boîtes de Pandore, deux de bronze et trois d'argent, étaient empilées dans un coin de la pièce. Il connaissait trois de ces hommes et les deux autres de réputation, mais ce fut le nom de celui qui venait de l'interpeller qu'il ne put se retenir de hurler.

- Diomède ?!? Merde !!

Le dénommé Pélias sembla se souvenir soudainement qu'il avait une affaire urgente en cours, loin, très loin de ce lieu et voulut ressortir mais il se retrouva assis sur les fesses sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Tu vas bien rester un peu avec nous, dit Jason de la Carène en s'adossant à la porte.

- Tu savais que nous étions en ville, ce n'est pas très mondain de ta part de ne pas nous avoir invité à prendre un verre, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, continua Diomède.

Les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur le visage de Pélias semblaient de plus en plus grosses et n'étaient certainement plus dues uniquement qu'à la chaleur.

- Les gars… qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? finit-il par bredouiller.

Les cinq chevaliers d'Athéna se regardèrent un moment, avant que Diomède ne reprenne la parole, les quatre autres se mettant à tourner dans la pièce autour de Pélias.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'est pas l'envie irrépressible de revoir ton faciès de truand qui nous a amenés. Je trouvais déjà que tu étais un minable quand je t'avais écrasé lors du tournoi pour l'armure de Pégase, le fait que tu sois devenu depuis un mercenaire de troisième zone ne t'a pas vraiment rendu plus fréquentable à mon goût…

Pélias n'essayait même plus de dissimuler sa panique, et il fut pris d'un tremblement nerveux.

- Mes compagnons et moi sommes sur la piste d'individus avec lesquels nous avons un petit contentieux à régler. Nous enquêtons et nous posons beaucoup de questions, souvent inutiles, mais il se trouve que nous sommes tombés sur des gens… coopératifs. Et à la suite de plusieurs _entretiens_, ton nom a finit par être prononcé.

- Il se trouve donc que tu es l'aboutissement de notre piste…, continua Jason.

- Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de nous débloquer, conclut Diomède.

- Je ne sais rien, dit Pélias d'une voix que lui-même ne pouvait décemment espérer convaincante.

*****

L'homme dénommé Pélias, à présent solidement ligoté à une chaise, était presque méconnaissable. Son visage couvert de sang était enflé par les coups qu'il avait reçus, son nez avait un angle des plus anormaux, son arcade sourcilière droite explosée déversait un flot de sang sur ses yeux qui se mélangeait avec ses larmes de douleur, l'aveuglant presque totalement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous êtes des chevaliers d'Athéna ! articula-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Que sais-tu de ce que peuvent faire et ne pas faire les serviteurs Athéna ? demanda Jacob de la Girafe.

Les poings du chevalier d'argent étaient couverts de sang et son front ruisselait de sueur. Diomède et Mirfak de Persée étaient toujours présents dans la pièce et restaient à l'écart.

- Tu n'es qu'un apprenti raté et aigri qui s'est compromis avec des renégats. Tu es autant responsable des exactions dont tu as été complice que si tu les avais commises toi-même. Mais nous sommes prêts à passer l'éponge, saisis cette chance et aide-nous à les retrouver. Ils ne valent pas la peine que tu les protèges.

- Je vous l'ai dit, ils me tueront si je vous dis quoi que ce soit.

Sur ces mots, l'homme sembla s'écrouler mentalement et le flot de ses larmes de sang redoubla. Diomède s'approcha alors de lui et entreprit de lui essuyer le visage avec un chiffon noirci par la crasse.

- Nos antécédents ne sont pas vraiment amicaux, mais écoute-moi attentivement…, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je sais que les apparences sont contre lui, mais je t'assure qu'à l'instant présent Jacob est ton meilleur ami dans cette pièce. Son seul but était que tu nous dises ce que nous voulons savoir sans que tu en gardes des séquelles à vie. D'autres ne seront pas aussi bien disposés à ton égard. Or tu es en train d'obliger Jacob à passer la main…

Pélias regarda alors dans la direction de Mirfak. Le chevalier était à l'opposé de la pièce, dans l'ombre. Si Pélias ne pouvait pas distinguer vraiment ses traits, il devinait néanmoins parfaitement son regard qui le fixait depuis le début, sans ciller. Pélias frémit mais finit par murmurer :

- Je ne peux rien dire.

- Je suis navré d'entendre ça, fit Diomède en se levant. Le chevalier de bronze fit un signe à Jacob et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte qu'ils franchirent sans un regard en arrière.

Ils retrouvèrent Bayer et Jason à l'extérieur. Bayer leur lança un regard accusateur, il avait entendu les hurlements de Pélias et tout dans son attitude traduisait sa désapprobation.

- Mirfak entre en piste, dit simplement Diomède.

Jason hocha la tête avec gravité tandis que Jacob baissait la tête.

*****

Pélias regardait Mirfak se pencher au-dessus de sa boîte de Pandore dont la face supérieure était ouverte. Les traits creusés du chevalier, qui laissait presque deviner la forme de son crâne, son mutisme, ses yeux qui ne clignaient jamais et ses gestes mécaniques avaient mis Pélias mal à l'aise dès le début de cette longue après-midi. A présent, Mirfak le terrifiait, tout simplement. Le chevalier d'argent sortit finalement un grand objet de métal de l'urne sacrée.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda le chevalier d'argent.

L'apprenti déchu sursauta en entendant les premiers mots de celui qui allait être son nouveau tortionnaire.

- Oui ou non ? insista le chevalier d'argent.

- Oui, répondit Pélias. C'est le bouclier de la Méduse.

- Tu sais ce qu'il fait ?

- Oui… Mais tu bluffes. Si tu t'en sers je serai une statue et je ne vous servirai plus à rien.

En prononçant ces paroles, Pélias sentit un peu de son maigre courage revenir. Mais l'expression amusée de Mirfak, plus rictus qu'un sourire d'ailleurs, fit voler en éclat ces nouvelles forces.

- Peu de personnes le savent, mais l'utilisation du bouclier de la Méduse peut être d'une grande précision si le chevalier qui l'utilise est adroit.

Le chevalier attacha le bouclier à son bras et vint se planter devant sa victime, le bouclier et son visage de gorgone gravé dans le métal magique étaient à quelques centimètres du visage de Pélias.

- Je suis adroit, je peux transformer les parties de ton corps que je veux en pierre, en laissant le reste intact. Je te rassure, cela sera indolore. Mais quand tu m'auras vu réduire en poussière des morceaux de plus en plus importants de ton anatomie… tu parleras crois-moi.

Les yeux de la méduse s'ouvrirent alors, éclairant d'une lumière dorée un Pélias hurlant de terreur.

*****

Mirfak sortit en courant, l'air extrêmement préoccupé. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Bayer vint à sa rencontre en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? demanda le chevalier du Toucan.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! répondit le chevalier de Persée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! insista Bayer.

- Presque rien, à peine quelques orteils… A part son sens de l'équilibre, il n'en gardera pas de séquelle. Mais j'ai…

- Presque rien ? s'indigna le chevalier de bronze en attrapant son compagnon par le col.

Mirfak décocha alors un coup de poing dans l'estomac du chevalier de bronze qui se retrouva plié en deux au sol.

- Mirfak ! cria Jason en s'interposant entre les deux hommes.

Diomède et Jacob s'approchèrent aussi et Bayer commença à insulter le chevalier de Persée. Et tout à coup, tout le monde se retrouva en train de hurler pour se faire entendre.

- ASSEZ !! cria Mirfak de toutes ses forces. Pélias m'a avoué ce que les chevaliers noirs s'apprêtent à faire et où ils vont le faire !

Tous s'arrêtèrent de crier et le regardèrent.

- Nous devons envoyer un message au Sanctuaire et ensuite il faut que nous allions nous interposer. Nous pouvons encore être là-bas à temps mais chaque minute compte !

- Où ça ? demanda Bayer qui semblait avoir totalement oublié sa colère et ses griefs.


	10. Jour Noir

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE DIX : Jour noir.**

_**Ile de Milos, 16 août 1970**_

La journée avait été dure et le jeune Camus était heureux d'en voir le bout. Son maître, la belle Béatrice, était en train de lui faire quelques remarques sur les enseignements qu'il devait tirer de la journée. Bien qu'il fût impatient de rejoindre Milo, le jeune Français ne perdait pas une des paroles prononcées par le chevalier d'argent.

Au cours des derniers mois, qui avait vu perdre ses kilos en trop jusqu'à ce qu'il devînt presque aussi athlétique que son ami grec, le jeune orphelin avait appris à respecter Béatrice du Cerbère.

La femme chevalier regrettait certes toujours son incapacité à pénétrer la carapace de son élève, mais elle se satisfaisait de la relation de confiance qui les liait à présent. La semaine précédente, Camus avait même laissé échapper un « maman » en s'adressant à son maître. Le garçon s'était immédiatement corrigé, il avait même rougi, expression de ses émotions quasiment impensable le concernant, mais le maître n'avait pas manqué d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

Elle avait également fini par acquérir la certitude que le garçon avait un potentiel exceptionnel. Il avait très vite montré des dispositions physiques au-dessus de la moyenne malgré son allure pataude des débuts et elle sentait qu'il comprenait déjà certains grands principes du cosmos. Certains jours, elle avait le sentiment qu'il était à deux doigts d'éveiller son sixième sens, mais elle avait à chaque fois la vague impression d'aborder la formation du garçon sous un angle légèrement inadéquat, comme si son cosmos encore en sommeil était… subtilement différent de ce qu'elle connaissait.

Elle pensait en tout cas qu'en ôtant les freins mentaux qu'il s'infligeait lui-même, aucun espoir ne serait trop beau le concernant. Et elle espérait parvenir à cet état de fait plus facilement si le garçon acceptait les habitants de l'île comme sa nouvelle famille.

Ils marchaient tous les deux vers le campement lorsqu'ils perçurent simultanément que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils regardèrent le ciel orangé où le soleil s'apprêtait à disparaître à l'horizon et le virent se… froisser puis se déchirer en plusieurs dizaines d'endroits. Et des formes noires comme la nuit surgirent soudain de ces déchirures surnaturelles.

*****

Aphrodite et Akiera venaient de dire au revoir à Lyn et se trouvaient sur le perron de leur petite maison. Le temps était agréable selon les standards groenlandais et le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel malgré l'heure avancée, il ne se couchait de toute façon pour ainsi dire jamais à cette période de l'année. La scène avait été très pudique mais chargée d'émotion. La mère avait donné d'ultimes conseils à son fils, des promesses avaient été échangées puis l'heure du départ était finalement venue.

L'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux, qui portait le sac de son fils, s'apprêtait à ouvrir un passage dimensionnel menant au Sanctuaire. Il concentrait son cosmos pour déchirer la structure de l'espace-temps quand soudain, il tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête.

- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Akiera ?

L'androgyne fit un geste pour rassurer sa femme et son fils. Il se releva en leur faisant un sourire crispé, mais il tremblait encore légèrement et une goutte de sueur froide coula sur son front.

- Alors que j'allais ouvrir le passage, j'ai senti quelque chose. Une perturbation cosmique d'une amplitude comme je n'en avais pas ressentie depuis…

*****

Camus courait à en perdre haleine, de chaudes larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Béatrice était morte.

Lorsque les chevaliers vêtus d'armures noires comme la nuit étaient apparus partout sur l'île, il n'avait d'abord pas eu spécialement peur, influencé par l'attitude calme de son maître face à la situation. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas son armure sacrée sur elle, Béatrice du Cerbère s'était interposée devant un groupe de quatre agresseurs. Mais la confiance de la guerrière s'était vite évanouie. Camus lui-même s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle était dépassée par le nombre et la force de ces démons noirs. Elle avait juste eu le temps de lui hurler de fuir avant de disparaître sous le flot des coups.

Camus allait désobéir et aller l'aider lorsqu'il avait vu un coup atteindre la tempe de son maître, suivi d'un craquement sourd. Il avait alors pris ses jambes à son cou, couru plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et, miraculeusement, il n'avait pas encore été rattrapé.

Il se dirigeait vers le campement, estimant que c'était là qu'il avait le plus de chances de trouver Stellio.

En arrivant sur place, il aperçut plusieurs apprentis se faire capturer et être emmenés dans des passages semblables à ceux qui avaient amené les assaillants mais, impuissant, le jeune Français poursuivit sa course dans la direction que lui indiquait son instinct.

*****

Milo était avec cinq autres apprentis plus âgés que lui ainsi que Taliradis lorsque huit chevaliers noirs leur tombèrent dessus.

Taliradis leur hurla de rester derrière lui en se mettant courageusement en avant, mais un seul coup d'un guerrier à l'œil rigolard suffit à l'étendre pour le compte.

- Les protéger ? Il faudrait d'abord que tu sois capable de te protéger toi…

Milo s'avança alors pour s'interposer devant le chevalier noir.

- Après une demi-portion un gamin ? ricana l'homme.

Son rire fut brutalement interrompu par un coup de pied acrobatique du jeune Grec qui l'atteignit au visage. Pris par surprise, l'homme faillit tomber au sol mais se rattrapa de justesse.

- Espèce de sale petit…

Un uppercut sauté de Milo finit de le faire tomber, la mâchoire en miette et hors de combat.

Un des autres chevaliers noirs s'approcha en applaudissant ironiquement.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Le gamin est plus redoutable que l'adulte !

Pas plus impressionné par ce guerrier-ci que par le précédent, Milo l'attaqua sans hésiter.

Mais cette fois-ci, le coup de poing fut facilement esquivé et le guerrier sombre attrapa même le poignet du garçon. Sans douter une seule fraction de seconde, Milo enchaîna avec un coup de pied qui obligea son adversaire à le lâcher. Il fit un petit saut en arrière et se mit en garde, jugeant plus sage de ne pas foncer tête baissée contre cet adversaire-ci.

- Tu ne comprends pas bien à qui tu as affaire…, dit le chevalier noir en s'approchant.

- Moi, je crois deviner qui tu es, Toucan Noir ! dit une voix.

- Comment ?

Trois formes apparurent alors aux côtés de Milo.

Diomède de Pégase, Bayer du Toucan et Jacob de la Girafe. Trois chevaliers d'Athéna qui mettaient enfin la main sur ce qu'ils poursuivaient depuis si longtemps.

- Le monde est petit, dit Toucan Noir. Comment faites-vous pour être déjà ici ?

- Vous vous doutiez bien que nous vous mettrions la main dessus tôt ou tard, dit Diomède.

- C'était probable, en effet. C'est une bonne chose en tout cas, nous allons pouvoir faire coup double en éliminant enfin la nuisance ridicule que vous représentez. Car franchement, si vous pensez être venus ici pour aider, vous allez très vite comprendre que c'est vous qui avez grand besoin de secours.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir !

- C'est tout vu ! Oh ! Avant que nous ne commencions, je voulais que vous sachiez une chose… C'est moi qui ai abattu votre compagnon comme un chien dans cette forêt norvégienne.

- Maudit ! Moi Bayer du Toucan, je jure de te faire mordre la poussière !

- Ha, j'ai déjà entendu ces paroles, ce jour-là !

*****

Lorsque Camus trouva enfin Stellio, celui-ci était aux prises avec un groupe d'une dizaine de chevaliers noirs. Malgré l'infériorité numérique écrasante, le maître chevalier était d'une efficacité redoutable.

Perpétuellement en mouvement et sur l'offensive afin d'empêcher ses assaillants de s'organiser efficacement, il avait déjà blessé plusieurs des chevaliers noirs, certains gravement.

Il semblait flotter entre les coups, chaque mouvement étant parfaitement adapté à la situation. Il attaquait sans utiliser de techniques spéciales qui lui auraient demandé bien trop de temps, mais en se rapprochant suffisamment de ses adversaires pour poser la paume de sa main sur leur corps. Il libérait alors une onde de choc à bout portant qui faisait voler en éclat les protections ou disloquaient les os.

Entre deux assauts, Stellio lança un regard à Camus et lu dans le regard du garçon la confirmation de ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Poussant un cri de rage, il porta un nouveau coup qui arracha la moitié du torse d'un adversaire.

Les autres chevaliers noirs reculèrent instinctivement devant cette démonstration de puissance. Stellio voulut les poursuivre mais il s'arrêta en constatant que deux nouvelles têtes venaient de faire leur apparition.

Mirfak de Persée et Jason de la Carène venaient prêter main-forte au maître de l'île.

- Voulez-vous bien nous en laisser quelques-uns ? demanda Jason.

- Il y en a pour tout le monde, répondit Stellio.

*****

Tandis que Bayer affrontait seul son alter ego noir, Diomède, Jacob et Milo luttaient de concert contre les chevaliers noirs restant.

Le chevalier Pégase se félicitait d'être tombé sur ce garçon aux cheveux violets qui faisait plus que sa part dans le combat. Pour le moment, les choses ne tournaient pas trop mal pour eux ; profitant d'un bon travail d'équipe, Jacob était parvenu à déclencher son Wild Run et avait déjà neutralisé un des adversaires. En revanche, Diomède était beaucoup plus inquiet en ce qui concernait Bayer.

Les rares brides qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir de son affrontement lui donnaient l'impression que son ami était totalement dominé et que son adversaire jouait avec lui plus qu'autre chose.

Mais pour le moment Diomède ne pouvait que se concentrer sur son propre combat.

Il vit le jeune apprenti lui faire un clin d'œil puis se précipiter sur un chevalier noir sans faire preuve de la plus élémentaire prudence. Le guerrier qui portait une réplique sombre de l'armure de Mirfak, sans le bouclier de la Méduse, au grand soulagement des chevaliers, vit Milo se jeter sur lui et voulut l'intercepter d'un coup de pied. Mais le jeune Grec esquiva en se baissant et en se laissant glisser jusqu'à sa cible. Il prit alors appui sur une main pour tournoyer et faucher le pied d'appui de Persée Noir avec ses deux jambes.

Diomède vit le chevalier noir voler dans les airs et sut que le garçon lui avait offert une chance inestimable. Il sauta sur le guerrier en détresse en faisant exploser son cosmos.

- PAR LE GALOP DE PEGASE ! hurla-t-il, abattant sur son ennemi une pluie de coups semblables à des étoiles filantes.

Persée Noir roula dans la poussière, inanimé, sous le regard incrédule de ses compagnons.

Toucan Noir n'avait rien perdu de la scène et laissa échapper un juron.

- Tes compagnons se débrouillent mieux que toi, pâle chevalier. Me voilà obligé de faire le travail moi-même, encore une fois. Mais cela veut dire que ta dernière heure est venue !

Bayer, qui reprenait son souffle bruyamment, se mit en garde.

- Tu as raison, il est temps d'en finir ! Voyons qui est le vrai chevalier du Toucan !

Les deux adversaires enflammèrent leurs cosmos simultanément afin de déclencher leurs techniques secrètes et leurs animaux totems apparurent derrière eux.

- LE VOL SACRE ! hurla Bayer.

- BLACK WING ! rétorqua le chevalier noir.

Les deux oiseaux volèrent l'un vers l'autre et se percutèrent dans un éclair.

Aux multiples battements d'ailes du toucan de bronze qui provoquaient des courants d'air tranchants comme des épées, l'oiseau noir ne répondit que par un seul battement dont la puissance balaya ses contreparties.

Après s'être croisés dans les airs, les deux adversaires atterrirent dos à dos.

Jacob et Diomède virent alors la tête de leur ami se détacher de ses épaules et rouler au sol.

Alors que le corps du chevalier de bronze ne s'était même pas encore écroulé, Toucan Noir marchait déjà vers eux.

*****

Jason, Mirfak et Stellio formaient un trio redoutable. Mais au moment où ils commençaient à prendre définitivement le dessus en ayant neutralisé trois adversaires, d'autres chevaliers noirs étaient venus appuyer les premiers.

Et certains des nouveaux arrivés se révélaient particulièrement redoutables, à moins que ce ne fut la fatigue qui commençait à entrer en ligne de compte.

Les chevaliers noirs avaient entrepris de saper les forces des serviteurs d'Athéna en se relayant dans la mêlée.

Le chevalier de la Carène faisait à ce moment-là face à deux adversaires qui le soumettaient à des attaques croisées plutôt bien coordonnées.

Celui qui semblait être le Lézard Noir attaqua avec une vague d'énergie ténébreuse. Jason esquiva en effectuant un bond prodigieux en hauteur. Les deux chevaliers noirs ne l'avaient pas perdu de vue et attendaient le moment où il retomberait quand ils se rendirent compte que le chevalier d'argent était en train de concentrer son cosmos.

- SHIP OF HEROES ! hurla Jason.

Son attaque frappa le sol entre ses deux adversaires qui furent soufflés comme des fétus de paille.

Jason atterrit comme un chat et s'élança instantanément vers le plus proche des deux chevaliers noirs. Celui-ci se releva prestement mais seulement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le chevalier d'argent.

- SHIP OF HEROES ! hurla à nouveau Jason en portent cette fois-ci son coup à bout portant.

L'armure noire explosa sous l'impact et le corps sans vie fut propulsé à une dizaine de mètres.

Si Jason n'avait pas pu s'occuper de lui, Lézard Noir ne fut pas plus verni que son compagnon. Il était tombé presque aux pieds de Mirfak qui profita de l'aubaine pour braquer le bouclier de la Méduse vers le l'homme qui se relevait. Les yeux de la gorgone s'ouvrirent, transformant le guerrier malchanceux en statue de pierre que Mirfak s'empressa de briser d'un coup de poing.

Mais Jason qui observait la scène se rendit compte que son ami avait été trop imprudent dans sa hâte de profiter de la situation.

- Derrière toi ! cria-t-il mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Un chevalier noir frappa Mirfak dans le dos et son coup de poing ressortit au niveau du cœur. De façon totalement incroyable, Mirfak semblait ne même pas sentir le coup qui venait de transpercer son armure et son corps comme du papier.

Il saisit à deux mains la tête de l'homme qui venait de le tuer et dont le bras lui traversait encore le corps et lui brisa le cou d'un seul geste.

Mirfak se dégagea alors du cadavre et tenta d'arrêter le flot de sang qui se déversait de sa poitrine avec ses deux mains mais cela était totalement vain. Il tomba à genoux et son regard croisa celui de Jason.

- Pas tout seul, murmura le chevalier de Persée entre ses dents rougies par le sang.

- Non ! cria Jason.

Mirfak choisit alors un adversaire au hasard et se rua sur lui. Deux chevaliers noirs le frappèrent au passage mais il continua comme si de rien n'était.

Sa cible voulut alors prendre la fuite devant le forcené mais le chevalier mourant la rattrapa en la saisissant dans le dos. Il prit alors une impulsion et s'éleva dans les airs avec son compagnon forcé pour le dernier voyage sur le visage duquel Mirfak plaqua le bouclier de la Méduse dans un dernier effort. Les deux ennemis furent simultanément transformés par le regard de la Gorgone en statues de pierre qui se brisèrent en mille morceaux en retombant au sol.

Le bouclier de la Méduse lui-même ayant été brisé, les deux corps reprirent leur consistance ordinaire, offrant un spectacle particulièrement morbide.

*****

Un chevalier courait vers son chef pour lui faire son rapport. Il posa un genou à terre et parla sans plus attendre.

- Seigneur Dragon Noir, nous nous sommes déjà emparés de presque toute l'île. Il n'y a plus que deux poches de résistance.

- Bien, assure-toi que le transport des prisonniers se passe bien. De mon côté, je vais aller voir ça de plus près.

*****

Milo sentait que la situation devenait intenable. Les deux chevaliers avec qui il combattait étaient vaillants, mais ce chevalier du Toucan Noir déséquilibrait trop les choses.

Il aurait fallu qu'ils soient à trois sur lui seul pour avoir une chance…

Le chevalier de la Girafe avait pris les responsabilités de son rang et luttait contre ce formidable adversaire au corps à corps. Mais, avec les autres chevaliers noirs qui le harcelaient et malgré le fait que ses deux compagnons couvraient ses flancs, sa tâche était presque impossible.

Malgré tout, le chevalier d'argent continuait à se battre comme si la défaite n'était pas une option, conscient que de lui dépendait la vie de son ami Diomède et des apprentis.

Il ne pouvait pas céder et utilisait toutes ses ressources, toute son expérience, toute sa rage. Toute son existence l'avait amené à ce moment-là, ce suprême instant de vérité. La justice était de son côté, il était un des braves chevaliers de la déesse Athéna, il devait être la hauteur.

Malheureusement ce qui devait arriver… arriva. Le plus cruel pour le chevalier d'argent fut que la faute qui provoqua sa chute ne fut pas de son fait. En une telle situation, la seule solution est d'avoir confiance en ses compagnons, il faut assumer que jamais ils ne céderont et protégeront toujours efficacement ses arrières.

Le jeune Milo prouvait en ce jour qu'il serait un jour un glorieux serviteur de la déesse. Mais ce qu'il serait un jour ne changeait pas ce qu'il était à l'instant : un apprenti encore inexpérimenté et encore dans l'enfance malgré des ressources physiques et une endurance hors normes.

Jacob ne vit jamais le péché d'orgueil, ou plutôt la trop grande envie de bien faire, que commit Milo. Il ne vit pas l'apprenti se lancer dans un assaut inconsidéré, qu'il ne rata d'ailleurs finalement que de quelques centimètres à cause de la fatigue qui commençait à tétaniser ses muscles. Il entendit par contre vaguement l'impact du coup du chevalier noir qui avait cueilli le jeune garçon imprudent. Et il sentit définitivement l'impact du corps du garçon contre son flanc qui le déséquilibra alors que lui-même était lancé dans un assaut sur Toucan Noir.

Profitant de l'aubaine, Toucan Noir asséna à Jacob un coup du tranchant de la main au niveau du cou. Alors que le col de l'armure d'argent volait en éclat, le chevalier eu le temps de penser que, parfois, la volonté et le courage ne suffisaient pas. Puis il s'écroula comme une masse, inconscient ou mort.

Avant même qu'il n'eût vraiment compris ce qu'il avait involontairement causé, Milo fut remis sur pied par Diomède.

Le chevalier de bronze et l'apprenti luttaient à présent dos à dos, un dernier baroud d'honneur avant de rejoindre leurs alliés vaincus.

Le jeune Grec sut que sa dernière heure était arrivée s'il ne réagissait pas tout de suite. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il enflamma son cosmos qu'il avait découvert il y avait à peine quelques semaines.

_- Je ne veux pas mourir_, pensa-t-il en essayant de repousser ses limites.

Il poussa un cri et un déclic se produisit. Son cosmos explosa, créant un souffle surpuissant. Diomède eut juste le temps de se jeter aux pieds du garçon et d'attraper le corps de Jacob puis le vent redoubla de puissance arrachant la plupart des chevaliers noirs du sol.

Seul Toucan Noir semblait en mesure de résister au souffle, mais il était immobilisé et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir les événements.

Milo leva alors sa jambe gauche en arrière, la plaçant dans son dos comme la queue d'un scorpion et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il commençait à contrôler le flux de puissance qu'il générait et entreprit instinctivement de manipuler le souffle avec ses mains.

Il envoya d'abord les chevaliers noirs se fracasser contre les baraquements et les rochers des environs. Cela se révéla incroyablement facile et cela le rendit euphorique. Il les fit tous rebondir comme des pantins désarticulés plusieurs fois puis se concentra sur Toucan Noir qui résistait toujours à la tempête surnaturelle.

Milo déchaîna toute sa puissance et le chevalier noir commença à reculer, ses pieds creusant des sillons dans le sol. Mais impossible de l'arracher du sol. Le garçon se rendit alors compte qu'il ne pourrait plus maintenir le souffle très longtemps et que ses forces étaient cette fois presque totalement épuisées.

Il poussa un hurlement presque animal et Toucan Noir perdit enfin contact avec le sol et alla s'écraser avec violence sur le rocher où Milo avait déjà projeté plusieurs chevaliers noirs.

Sur ce dernier coup de boutoir, le cosmos de Milo se dissipa et il tomba à genoux, épuisé.

- Et bien toutes mes félicitations, dit Diomède en se relevant.

- Merci, répondit le garçon entre deux inspirations bruyantes.

Le chevalier de bronze profita de l'accalmie pour prendre le pouls de Jacob et constata avec soulagement qu'il y en avait un. Néanmoins sa blessure au cou, l'inquiétait fortement, son ami avait certainement des cervicales brisées.

- C'est pas possible ! articula Milo à grande peine.

Diomède regarda dans la même direction que le garçon et découvrit Toucan Noir qui venait vers eux, blessé mais surtout visiblement furieux.

*****

Jason commençait à penser qu'ils avaient une chance de l'emporter.

Les dernières secondes de vie du chevalier de Persée qui l'avaient vu emporter trois adversaires dans la tombe avaient marqué le moral des chevaliers noirs. Connaître la réputation de pugnacité des chevaliers est une chose, mais la voir en œuvre en est une autre. Malgré sa mort, Mirfak avait porté un coup qui pouvait se révéler décisif.

De plus la présence de Stellio changeait tout. Certes les deux serviteurs d'Athéna étaient marqués par la fatigue, mais ils opéraient avec méthode et en parfaite coordination. Jason sentait que l'influence de Stellio faisait de lui un meilleur combattant : le maître chevalier était de ces guerriers si accomplis que sa sérénité et son expertise rejaillissaient autour de lui, une contamination positive de l'excellence.

L'arrivée de Dragon Noir sur les lieux du combat interrompit les choses : tous les chevaliers noirs cessèrent les hostilités et s'écartèrent pour laisser leur chef s'approcher.

Les deux résistants profitèrent de l'aubaine pour souffler un peu et se rapprocher l'un de l'autre mais en se demandant aussi ce qui allait suivre.

- Stellio du Lézard, n'est-ce pas ? Le chevalier d'argent dont on dit la puissance presque digne d'un chevalier d'or.

Stellio vint à la rencontre du nouveau venu en faisant signe à Jason de ne pas le suivre.

- Ma réputation a atteint votre île démoniaque ? Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois considérer cela comme un honneur.

- Oui, nous savons qui vous êtes. Vous êtes même la raison pour laquelle je participe à cette petite expédition… Mais je suis un seigneur noir, ta force est sans conséquence sur l'issue du combat.

Sur ces mots Dragon Noir passa à l'attaque. Stellio voulut esquiver mais…

_- Trop rapide,_ pensa-t-il juste avant de recevoir un coup de pieds circulaire dans les côtes.

Le maître chevalier vola dans les airs mais se rétablit grâce à une acrobatie et atterrit sur ses pieds, en position de garde. Il contrôla la douleur grâce à sa respiration puis tendit la paume de sa main en libérant son énergie. La poussière vola tandis que Dragon Noir, qui s'était caché derrière son bouclier, reculait de plusieurs mètres, laissant deux petites tranchées dans le sol.

S'il avait été ébranlé, le seigneur noir n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Cela va peut-être se révéler intéressant, dit-il en s'approchant.

*****

Diomède et Milo se lancèrent à l'assaut du chevalier noir mais le garçon était tellement épuisé que Toucan Noir n'eut aucun mal à l'envoyer à terre d'une simple gifle.

- PAR LE GALOP DE PEGASE !

Diomède s'éleva dans les airs et tenta d'atteindre le chevalier noir avec sa pluie de coups de pieds portée avec plus de vitesse que jamais, presque à mach 2. Mais bien que Diomède se fut élevé pendant une fraction de seconde au niveau d'un chevalier d'argent, l'attaque se révéla totalement vaine. Toucan Noir para tous les coups puis saisit la jambe droite du chevalier de bronze et effectua un grand mouvement circulaire pour écraser son adversaire au sol, sur le flanc droit.

Milo revint alors à l'assaut mais le chevalier noir l'écarta à nouveau d'une gifle.

- Je m'occuperai de toi après, cria Toucan Noir qui écumait de rage.

Diomède se releva alors, son bras droit pendant le long de son corps, apparemment inutilisable.

Cela sembla donner une idée à Toucan Noir qui repartit à l'assaut. Diomède voulut le frapper de son bras valide mais Toucan Noir bloqua l'attaque comme si elle avait été portée par un enfant et brisa l'avant-bras de Diomède comme s'il s'agissait d'une brindille.

Il frappa ensuite successivement les deux genoux du chevalier de bronze, lui brisant les rotules.

Diomède, les membres brisés et impuissants, fut alors soulevé à bout de bras par le chevalier noir qui lui hurla au visage de toutes ses forces, écumant.

- Je crois que je vais vous démembrer et puis sucer vos os.

- Mange déjà ça, dit Diomède en enfonçant son poing droit dans la bouche grande ouverte de son adversaire et lui brisant les dents au passage.

- PAR LA CHARGE AILEE, cria-t-il en déchaînant son plus puissant arcane qui arracha le haut du crâne de Toucan Noir.

Le chevalier de bronze et le cadavre tombèrent puis roulèrent au sol.

Milo vint alors se pencher sur Diomède et le tourna sur le dos, tandis que les apprentis qui s'étaient éloignés pendant le combat osaient à présent se rapprocher.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai été en meilleure forme.

- Hé, votre bras n'avait rien !

- Non.

- C'était une bonne ruse !

- Oui… J'avoue qu'idéalement je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me brise tous les autres membres…

- Oh…

- On va avoir de la compagnie, ajouta Diomède en faisant un signe de menton dans une direction. Milo vit alors que quatre des chevaliers noirs qu'ils avaient maltraité un peu plus tôt avaient repris connaissance et s'approchaient d'eux prudemment.

- Tu peux refaire ton truc de tout à l'heure ? demanda le chevalier de bronze.

- Je crois pas…

- Dans ce cas, nos petits exploits n'auront pas servi à grand-chose…

*****

Stellio ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était tout simplement pas à la hauteur.

Son adversaire était plus rapide et plus fort. Surtout que ce Dragon Noir lui était à peine inférieur sur le plan technique, si bien que Stellio n'avait aucun moyen de compenser son désavantage. Comment un chevalier noir pouvait-il posséder un tel niveau ?

Le corps de l'ancien chevalier d'argent était couvert de blessures. Aucune n'était réellement sérieuse mais leur accumulation commençait à l'handicaper sérieusement. Dragon Noir, lui, était indemne. Les rares coups qu'il avait reçus avaient été absorbés par son armure.

- Prêt pour le dernier assaut ?

Stellio n'eut même pas le cœur à émettre une ultime bravade. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions et sentait que la fin était effectivement proche. La logique de ce combat voulait qu'il s'achève lors des prochains coups échangés mais Stellio était un serviteur d'Athéna, il ne pouvait pas renoncer et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Sa seule chance était de toucher Dragon Noir avec sa plus puissante arcane au moment où celui-ci voudrait l'achever.

Dragon Noir chargea et Stellio sortit de l'attitude défensive qu'il avait adoptée depuis que le cours de l'affrontement avait commencé à trop pencher du côté de son adversaire.

- SALAMANDER STAR !

Une étoile d'énergie blanche se forma devant le chevalier d'argent puis explosa en des milliers de flèches de feu blanc. Stellio eut le temps de voir un doute s'inscrire sur le visage de son adversaire puis celui-ci disparut et le puissant coup ne toucha que le vide. Le seigneur noir réapparut une fraction de seconde plus tard sur le flanc droit de Stellio. Avant que ce dernier ne pût faire quoi que ce fût, il fut pris sous un déluge de coups de poing. Dragon Noir saisit alors son adversaire par le col en se préparant pour le coup de grâce.

- Jolie attaque, vous m'avez forcé à accélérer un peu… Mais maintenant je crains que tout ne soit fini !

- Pas si vite, dit Jason en chargeant d'un coup de pied sauté le seigneur noir qui se dégagea en lâchant Stellio.

Jason tenta un autre coup de pied que le seigneur noir esquiva d'un petit bon en arrière. Le chevalier de la Carène s'interposa alors devant Stellio tandis que Camus et les autres apprentis se précipitaient au côté de leur maître tombé.

- Un acte bien inutile… Rendez-vous et vous mourrez sans souffrances inutiles.

- Jamais ! cracha le chevalier d'argent.

- Je sais, ce n'était que pour parler…

Jason ne vit même pas arriver le coup qui brisa son plastron et le jeta à terre. L'armure d'argent avait été littéralement réduite en poussière, mais elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Pour l'instant.

Il se relevait péniblement quand un nouveau coup, moins violent et rapide que le précédent mais malgré tout imparable dans son état, l'envoya rouler jusqu'à buter contre le corps de Stellio.

- Fuyez…, soupira Jason à l'intention des apprentis, mais aucun ne bougea, statufiés qu'ils étaient par la peur.

- Et bien ? C'est pourtant un fort bon conseil qu'il vous a donné là, ricana Dragon Noir.

Le seigneur noir tourna alors les talons en faisant signe à ses hommes d'achever la besogne.

Camus vit deux démons noirs s'approcher et il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Ce furent les pleurs de ses compagnons qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il fallait faire quelque chose !

Mais quoi ? Il n'était sur cette île que depuis trop peu de temps, il n'avait encore presque rien appris du combat. Il était totalement impuissant, mais il repensa alors aux paroles de Béatrice qui lui disait que son cosmos était là, prêt à se réveiller… Il se rappela qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle pensait qu'il s'en était déjà servi une fois pour sauver sa vie lors de cet accident qui avait décimé sa famille, même si son traumatisme moral l'empêchait de s'en rappeler…

Non ces pensées étaient inutiles, elles le détournaient de la situation présente.

Il lui fallait réfléchir et vite ! Si seulement les choses pouvaient se ralentir un peu, si seulement le temps lui-même pouvait se ralentir !

Les autres apprentis virent un cosmos blanc se former autour de Camus qui ne se rendait compte de rien. La température se mit alors à décroître sensiblement tandis que Camus agissait inconsciemment sur le mouvement des atomes.

Dragon Noir se retourna et resta interdit un instant devant ce qu'il voyait, des cristaux de glace flottaient autour des gamins et des chevaliers à terre.

- Attention, revenez ! cria-t-il à l'intention de ses deux sbires mais un seul réagit, l'autre se contentant de regarder la scène d'un œil bovin.

Les cristaux grossirent soudain à vue d'œil et se solidarisèrent les uns avec les autres. Un air glacial souffla sur les chevaliers noirs qui se protégèrent le visage avec leurs bras.

Quand la bourrasque gelée fut passée, Dragon Noir découvrit avec un certain effarement qu'à l'endroit où se tenait les apprentis et les chevaliers s'élevait à présent un gigantesque bloc de glace de plusieurs dizaines de mètres cube, haut comme un petit immeuble. Il aperçut que le corps du chevalier noir un peu trop lent à la réaction pour son propre bien était prisonnier de la gangue de glace jusqu'à la taille et que l'homme était aussi mort que possible.

- Pff… Toi, brise-moi ça ! ordonna-t-il à celui qui venait de faire montre d'une vivacité de réaction salvatrice.

D'abord inquiet, le chevalier noir s'approcha du bloc de glace haut en prenant soin d'être aussi loin que possible de son infortuné compagnon. Il concentra son cosmos noir et frappa alors de toutes ses forces la paroi. Le bruit des os de son poignet se brisant comme du bois sec s'entendit à cinq cent mètres de là.

- J'ai horreur des contretemps…, fit Dragon Noir.

*****

Le Grand Pope, Mû et Aioros étaient en train d'assister aux combats préliminaires du tournoi organisé pour l'attribution de l'armure de bronze du triangle, lorsqu'un coursier essoufflé vint remettre un message au maître du Sanctuaire.

Le messager s'inclina en tendant le papier sur lequel avait été griffonné à la hâte un court texte.

- Cela vient des cinq chevaliers actuellement en mission pour votre excellence, dit simplement l'homme, mais tout dans son attitude trahissait l'urgence de la teneur du message.

Sion lut le texte avec attention et Aioros eut l'impression de le sentir blêmir bien qu'il ne pût voir son visage caché par son casque.

- D'après eux, les chevaliers noirs seraient en train d'attaquer l'île de Milos en ce moment même, finit par dire le Grand Pope d'une voix grave. Et les chevaliers seraient allés s'interposer.

D'un seul mouvement, Aioros et le Pope se tournèrent dans la direction de l'île de Milos. Mû les regarda sans comprendre, ils semblaient extrêmement concentrés.

- Je sens des combats, dit Aioros.

- Je sens de la peur et… des morts, ajouta Sion d'une voix sinistre avant de regarder Aioros avec un air surpris.

- Comment vous faites, c'est à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres ? interrogea Mû avec perplexité.

Sion semblait avoir envie de poser la même question à Aioros, mais le contexte ne s'y prêtait guère.

- Le temps de prendre mon armure, j'y serai en dix minutes..., dit Aioros.

- D'autres seront morts d'ici-là, dit Sion en serrant le poing de rage et d'impuissance.

- Impossible de faire plus vite. A moins que… Saga ! Il pourrait ouvrir un passage dimensionnel ! dit-il triomphalement.

Aioros et Sion se tournèrent simultanément vers Rodorio, de nouveau dans un mouvement tellement synchrone que Mû crut qu'ils s'étaient peut-être entraînés. Mais le garçon préféra garder cette pensée hors contexte pour lui…

- La barbe, je ne sens pas sa présence ! s'exclama Aioros, presque furieux de frustration.

Mû se souvint alors que l'un des chevaliers qui cherchaient les chevaliers noirs était lié familialement au chevalier du Sagittaire.

- Moi, non plus, ajouta Sion. Je savais que je ne devais pas vous autoriser autant de latitude de mouvement…

- Pourquoi vous n'y allez-vous pas en vous déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière ? demanda Mû. Ca vous prendrait même pas une seconde !

- Pas possible sur une si grande distance, même en parlant de vitesses largement inférieures à la lumière. Si la fatigue ne me tuait pas avant même d'avoir atteint Athènes, la chaleur le ferait, elle.

Le jeune apprenti du Pope leva un sourcil surpris.

- Nos armures absorbent les frottements… dans une certaine limite, compléta Aioros, qui cachait mal son agacement de devoir expliquer ce genre de choses en une telle situation.

Mû eut une moue déçue tandis qu'Aioros commençait à concentrer son cosmos pour appeler son armure.

- Pourquoi pas la téléportation, alors ? proposa néanmoins l'apprenti dans la foulée.

- Trop loin aussi, dit le Grand Pope.

- Pas si on est deux à la faire et que je vais avec Aioros.

Le Grand pope eut un moment d'hésitation, trahissant qu'il estimait cela effectivement possible, mais il secoua néanmoins négativement la tête.

- Hors de question, tu n'es pas encore assez formé pour être ainsi exposé au danger.

- Ca peut sauver plein de gens ! Et c'est le moyen le plus rapide ! dit Mû d'une voix à la fois excitée et suppliante.

Aioros et Sion échangèrent un bref regard.

- Une fois sur place, tu feras exactement ce que je te dis ? demanda le chevalier du Sagittaire.

- Promis.

Le garçon paraissait soudain sérieux comme la mort.

- A vous de voir, dit Aioros en regardant Sion. Mais il faut se décider maintenant, nous perdons du temps.

L'armure du Sagittaire se matérialisa alors au-dessus de l'arène. L'assistance, qui ne comprenait guère ce qui se passait, retint son souffle devant l'apparition de ce centaure ailé consumé par un feu doré. La forme embrasée se décomposa en une multitude de parties qui vinrent recouvrir le corps du gardien de la neuvième maison du zodiaque.

- Alors ? interrogea Aioros d'un ton pressé.

- Une seconde, dit le Pope.

- Et Shura ? demanda pourtant Aioros dans la foulée.

- Au moins un chevalier d'or doit rester au Sanctuaire. Cela pourrait être un piège…

Le Grand Pope hésita encore une seconde avant de prendre sa décision.

- Je dois… je dois d'abord lancer un appel télépathique, dit le Grand Pope. Je n'aurai plus la force après. Mû, commence à te concentrer pendant ce temps…

*****

- Vous voulez vraiment pas nous dire c'qu'y vous arrive ?

La voix de Deathmask était presque agacée, cela faisait maintenant presque vingt secondes que son maître s'était soudain suspendu en pleine conversation.

Ils étaient avec Sonya en train de visiter une petite église gothique et Praesepe en train de faire un commentaire architectural, par ailleurs inintéressant de l'avis du jeune Italien, sur le fait que l'église était bâtie sur les fondations d'un ancien temple dorique, quand l'ancien chevalier s'était soudainement interrompu.

- Chéri ? interrogea Sonya qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Puis soudain l'ancien chevalier sembla reprendre ses esprits, son regard vitreux un instant plus tôt se fixant sur Deathmask.

- C'était Sion. Les chevaliers noirs sont en train d'attaquer l'île de Milos. Nous devons nous y rendre aussi vite que possible.

- J'crois que j'connais un raccourci, dit le jeune chevalier en se frottant le bas du nez avec l'index, l'air fier de lui.

L'aura dorée du garçon se matérialisa alors et s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une silhouette dorée, comme de l'or en fusion.

Praesepe comprit que son successeur s'apprêtait à utiliser son pouvoir suprême, le Seki shi ki Meikai Ha, qui sert d'ordinaire à envoyer les âmes des adversaires dans le royaume des morts pour se rendre physiquement sur les pentes du puit de morts.

- Yomotsu-hirasaka ? Mais que veux-tu aller faire là-bas ? demanda Praesepe.

**- **Pas obligé de faire un vrai aller-retour…, dit Deathmask d'un ton mystérieux en commençant à se volatiliser.

- Fichu gamin ! maugréa Praesepe en activant à son tour son pouvoir pour le suivre.

- Surtout ne vous en faites pour moi… soupira Sonya à présent seule dans la petite église.

*****

Tous les belligérants s'arrêtèrent simultanément car un événement inattendu venait de survenir. Un chevalier d'or et un gamin à l'allure étrange venaient de surgir du néant au beau milieu des combats.

- Mon dieu, mais que sont-ils ? s'exclama Aioros.

Il venait de regarder les chevaliers noirs avec son septième sens, ce qui lui permettait d'ordinaire de percevoir les cosmos. Et ce qu'il observait… n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

- Quoi ? demanda Mû.

- Rien… Plus tard…, répondit Aioros.

Le jeune chevalier d'or allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il fit volte-face.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il.

Deux formes humanoïdes dorées venaient d'apparaître et en quelques secondes elles se changèrent en Deathmask, revêtu de son armure sacrée, et Praesepe.

- Vous ? Déjà ? fut tout ce qu'Aioros put dire.

- Deathmask express, terminus ! Et notez la précision, on se retrouve direct en bonne compagnie, dit l'Italien d'une voix ironique en regardant Aioros.

- Joli tour, mon apprenti, reconnut Praesepe.

- Quand j'vous disais que j'avais pas que passer mon temps à bronzer ! ricana Deathmask. Bon, qui je dois éclater ?

- Tout ce qui porte une armure noire, dit Aioros en regardant alentour leurs adversaires qui commençaient à se remettre de leur surprise.

- Et ce n'est pas ça qui manque…, constata Mû.

Sur ce, l'air se troubla et s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Akiera et un garçon que, même si seul Praesepe l'avait déjà rencontré en chair et en os, tout le monde identifia comme son fils, Aphrodite des Poissons.

- Il m'a semblé que nous pouvions donner un coup de main, dit Akiera.

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent, dit Praesepe.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire se tourna alors vers la petite troupe soudainement rassemblée.

- Praesepe, essayez de secourir les blessés. Mû, reste avec Praesepe quoi qu'il arrive et n'intervient qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Akiera et son fils, essayez de libérer les prisonniers. Deathmask, avec moi… fais ce que tu sais faire.

Tous hochèrent la tête et Praesepe mit une seconde à réaliser qu'il venait de se faire donner des ordres par son ancien élève, tellement cela s'était passé naturellement.

- Un chef né, songea Praesepe en faisant signe à Mû de le suivre.

- Repli immédiat, emmenez les prisonniers dans les passages dès qu'ils seront apparus. Retenez-les en attendant, dit Dragon Noir aux chevaliers noirs l'entourant.

- Pourquoi on ne se les fait pas ? interrogea l'un des hommes.

- Ce sont des chevaliers d'or, crétin. Six d'entre eux. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper sans les autres seigneurs noirs…

Sur ses directives, plusieurs chevaliers noirs allèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, mais seuls Aioros et Deathmask vinrent à leur rencontre, les autres allant de leur côté accomplir leurs rôles.

Tandis que Deathmask commençait à étriper méthodiquement ses adversaires, Dragon Noir et Aioros, les deux donneurs d'ordres qui s'étaient repéré l'un l'autre, se foncèrent dessus sans trop se soucier de ce qui les entourait.

_- Je supprime le chef d'entrée, cela les désorganisera,_ pensait Aioros.

_- L'un des aînés de leur nouvelle génération de chevaliers d'or… Si je n'ai le temps que d'en supprimer un, autant que ce soit celui-là,_ pensait de son côté le seigneur noir.

Aioros avait lu les lettres de son oncle, et il savait que Diomède estimait que ces chevaliers renégats disposaient de pouvoirs redoutables. Il avait aussi pu constater en quelques secondes l'étendue de dégâts dont ils étaient responsables. Le jeune chevalier était prévenu, et se méfiait de son adversaire en conséquence. Mais même ainsi, il demeurait un chevalier d'or pensant affronter un adversaire largement inférieur et sa méfiance ne fut pas tout à fait à la hauteur de l'adversaire.

Aioros frappa pourtant vite et fort, mais le fait qu'il pensait déjà à ce qu'il ferait après avoir expédié cet adversaire fit que son attaque manqua de la conviction nécessaire.

Dragon Noir esquiva le coup de poing du chevalier d'or à une vitesse proche de la lumière et dans le même mouvement lui colla un puissant coup de genou dans le bas du ventre. Tandis qu'Aioros était propulsé en arrière par l'impact, le seigneur noir concentrait son cosmos noir dans ses mains puis libéra sa puissance à l'état brut, à bout portant.

Un bruit de tonnerre retentit sur l'île et un énorme nuage de poussière s'éleva là où se tenait le jeune chevalier d'or. Même Deathmask, qui était en train de labourer de coups de poings une bouillie sanguinolente qui devait avoir été un visage encore une seconde plus tôt, leva un œil de sa besogne pour regarder ce qu'il se passait.

Le nuage de poussière fut alors dissipé par un vent violent déchaîné par le cosmos du chevalier du Sagittaire. Ce dernier n'avait pas la moindre blessure apparente, et avançait vers son adversaire, nimbé de son aura dorée.

- Etonnant, fit Dragon Noir. Je dois en conclure que les armures d'or sont aussi solides que leur réputation le prétend.

- Rien à voir, c'est le coup qui était bien trop faible.

- Ha, jeune chevalier arrogant… Il est temps pour toi de réaliser certaines choses…

*****

Les quatre chevaliers noirs, bien que blessés, avaient tenté d'achever Milo et ses compagnons d'infortune, mais le jeune Grec s'était battu avec une énergie renouvelée par l'arrivée des secours.

Sa hargne avait inspiré les jeunes apprentis jusqu'alors terrorisés si bien qu'aucun des chevaliers noirs, qui pestaient à cause de cette résistance inattendue, n'avait pu approcher de Diomède et Taliradis qui gisaient toujours au sol, le premier hurlant des encouragements aux jeunes combattants.

Les quatre guerriers maudits reculèrent alors de quelques pas.

- Ha vous comprenez enfin que ça ne sert à rien ! hurla Milo d'un ton triomphant.

Il sentit alors quelqu'un lui poser une main sur une épaule et en levant la tête, il vit le grand homme noir qui était apparu avec le deuxième chevalier d'or.

- Bon travail, mais permets-moi de prendre le relais.

- Non, je continue !

- Tu es très courageux, mais tu as rempli plus que ton rôle. Je te charge d'une tâche très importante, protéger tes amis pendant que je règle leur compte à ces vauriens.

- Très bien, concéda finalement Milo en s'écartant du chemin.

- A nous, messieurs, fit Praesepe en s'avançant vers les quatre guerriers noirs.

L'un d'entre eux s'avança d'un ton décidé.

- Nous n'avons pas peur de toi ! Nous allons te…

Sa tirade fut interrompue lorsqu'il reçut en plein visage une pierre grosse comme un ballon de football qui l'étendit pour le compte.

- Oh, et j'avais oublié de vous présenter Mû, ajouta Praesepe tandis que l'intéressé, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, s'avançait à ses côtés.

*****

Pendant ce temps, les chevaliers noirs qui avaient voulu attaquer Deathmask commençaient à reculer et semblaient même sur le point de déguerpir en prenant leurs jambes à leur cou. Ils venaient de voir deux des leurs se faire tout simplement massacrer en quelques secondes et ils auraient tout donné pour se retrouver le plus loin possible de ce maniaque sanguinaire qui avait éclaté de rire en décapitant ses victimes.

Le chevalier du Cancer, couvert de sang et tenant ses trophées par les cheveux, le cosmos flamboyant et les yeux brillants d'une rougeur malsaine du fait de l'afflux de pouvoir, marchait tranquillement, l'index de la main droite tendu vers les renégats apeurés.

- Toi, dit-il en désignant un chevalier qui devait être Pégase Noir.

Le chevalier désigné recula encore de plusieurs pas tandis que ses compagnons s'écartaient en toute hâte de lui. Le cosmos de l'Italien se concentra alors dans l'index de sa main droite, sous la forme d'une lueur malsaine et morbide.

- SEKI SHI KI MEIKAI HA ! dit le chevalier d'or.

Les autres chevaliers noirs virent l'âme de leur compagnon être arrachée de son corps puis tenter dérisoirement de se retenir aux épaules de son enveloppe de chair et de sang avec ses doigts spectraux.

- Deux âmes, remarqua Deathmask qui éprouvait de la difficulté à réussir son attaque. Les deux essences spirituelles, profondément entremêlées au point qu'elles étaient presque indiscernables, s'accrochaient désespérément. Mais le chevalier d'or ne manquait pas de ressources, il intensifia son cosmos et, dans un dernier hurlement sourd, l'âme de sa victime fut expédiée dans la dimension du Puit des Morts, le Yomotsu-hirasaka.

Devant ce spectacle, les autres chevaliers sombres craquèrent et prirent la fuite. Deathmask regarda la débandade en souriant de toutes ses dents, il s'amusait vraiment comme un fou. Il prit le temps de récupérer un troisième trophée avant de s'abattre sur les fuyards tel la grande faucheuse.

*****

Le jeune apprenti ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier alors qu'il était emmené, ligoté comme deux autres de ses compagnons, par un groupe de quatre chevaliers noirs. Il n'avait que sept ans et cette attaque soudaine, avoir vu leur maître respecté mordre la poussière si rapidement… C'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Pour ne rien arranger, il commença à se demander si en plus il ne perdait pas la raison. Voilà qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir… des roses rouges ?

Mais à la réaction surprise de leurs kidnappeurs, il comprit vite que s'il s'agissait de visions, il n'était pas le seul à les avoir.

Le parfum des fleurs lui parvint aux narines. Un parfum incroyablement agréable, apaisant…

Il sentit qu'il était arraché des mains du guerrier noir qui le portait sur son épaule et entraperçut un visage d'une beauté parfaite qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une nymphe de la mythologie.

- Mieux vaut ne pas rester ici, dit l'apparition d'une voix douce mais indiscutablement masculine.

- Il a l'air d'avoir mon âge… Cupidon, peut-être ? songea-t-il en commençant à s'endormir.

Il avait les paupières si lourdes, tout à coup...

L'apprenti se rendit compte néanmoins qu'il était à présent à plusieurs dizaines de mètres des quatre chevaliers noirs, avec ses deux compagnons d'entraînement qui semblaient tout comme lui sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais auxquels deux autres apprentis étaient en train de parler en leur présentant des roses jaunes. Il se rendit compte que celui qu'il considérait comme Cupidon tenait aussi une rose jaune dans sa main et lui disait quelque chose… Mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des quatre chevaliers noirs. Ils marchaient comme des pantins désarticulés au milieu d'un véritable nuage de roses rouges qui tourbillonnaient dans les airs. Il entendit un grand cri, quelque chose qui finissait par « explosion ». Et il y eu effectivement une grande explosion là où se tenaient les quatre démons.

Il sentit qu'il commençait à sortir de sa torpeur et à reprendre ses esprits. Il tenta de comprendre enfin ce que lui disait le demi dieu à la beauté irréelle.

- Reste avec moi ! Tu dois respirer ça ! disait-il d'une voix pressante en lui enfonçant presque la rose jaune dans le nez.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as senti toi aussi le parfum de mes Royal Demon Roses, dit l'incarnation de Cupidon.

- Démon ? Non, c'était eux les démons. Vous, vous êtes un ange !

Aphrodite laissa échapper un sourire en lui présentant à nouveau la rose jaune.

- Peut-être mais il faut quand même que tu respires ça…

*****

Praesepe et toute la petite troupe qu'il avait secourue étaient en train d'attendre avec anxiété juste à côté du grand bloc de glace.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tant de temps ? s'inquiéta alors le guerrier à la peau d'ébène.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Mû se matérialisa alors, le visage exténué, et posa une main sur la paroi glacée pour reprendre son souffle.

- C'est bon, ils sont tous indemnes. Mais se téléporter à travers cette masse chargée d'énergie cosmique est épuisant, expliqua le jeune apprenti du Grand Pope.

- _Sans compter que tu as aidé Sion à téléporter Aioros jusqu'ici, et que tu n'as pas été avare de ta télékinésie pour m'aider,_ pensa Praesepe.

- L'espace est assez grand pour qu'ils ne manquent pas d'air ? demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Mû hocha la tête.

- Si on ne les laisse pas là jusqu'à demain, cela devrait aller.

- Très bien…

Praesepe mourait d'envie d'aller aider les autres, mais il sentait bien que si jamais des chevaliers noirs revenaient, Mû et le jeune apprenti aux cheveux violets seraient trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Très bien, on attend.

*****

Aioros et Dragon Noir échangèrent encore une série de coups improductifs. Le chevalier d'or esquivait sans réel problème les assauts du seigneur noir qui de son côté parait avec la même facilité les coups avec son bouclier.

- Il va falloir prendre plus de risques si tu veux me toucher, se moqua le chevalier noir.

- La réciproque est vraie, fit remarquer Aioros.

- Certes, mais contrairement à toi, j'ai renoncé à achever ce combat aujourd'hui. Je suis juste en train d'attendre.

- Attendre quoi ?

- Ça, répondit le seigneur noir.

L'air autour de lui se mit à onduler puis s'ouvrit littéralement en deux.

- A bientôt, dit le seigneur noir quand la plaie de la réalité le happa et se referma sur lui, sans laisser le temps à Aioros de réagir.

Le chevalier d'or regarda autour de lui et vit que des passages dimensionnels s'ouvraient partout en même temps.

*****

Saga et Kanon avaient choisi une dimension aux propriétés quasiment identiques à la Terre pour s'entraîner.

Le plus jeune des deux frères avait rapidement progressé sous la direction de son aîné. Saga lui transmettait consciencieusement tout le savoir que lui-même avait reçu d'Akiera. Mais l'entraînement prodigué par Saga était peut-être encore plus efficace que ne l'avait été celui de son prédécesseur au poste de gardien de la troisième maison du zodiaque. Tout simplement car Saga se retrouvait à être le maître de son alter ego presque parfait, c'était comme s'il s'enseignait à lui-même. Il connaissait ses forces et ses faiblesses et savait donc sur quel point approfondir les choses, quel détail méritait d'être étudié, quel autre aspect serait au contraire rapidement assimilé.

Si le pouvoir de Kanon était à présent digne d'un chevalier d'or, Saga estimait qu'il demeurait néanmoins légèrement plus puissant que son frère. L'avantage de l'expérience et du nombre d'années à s'entraîner dans de bonnes conditions permettaient à Saga de conserver une avance.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient occupés à livrer un combat soi-disant factice mais dont chaque coup était pourtant porté avec énergie. Kanon avait eu beau réduire son retard, il ne pourrait sans doute jamais totalement le combler. Etre conscient de cet état de fait était une chose, l'accepter en était assurément une toute autre.

Kanon faisait reculer pas après pas Saga en le maintenant sous la pression constante d'une pluie de coups parfaitement enchaînés. Mais le jeune chevalier d'or décida soudain que cela avait assez duré. Son aura se matérialisa et il fit exploser son cosmos, le souffle énergétique suffisant à repousser Kanon deux mètres en arrière. Le cadet des gémeaux fit un geste de la main comme s'il voulait demander à son frère de s'arrêter, mais il reçut un direct en pleine figure qui l'étala pour le compte.

Saga, tout sourire, regarda son jumeau se relever en frottant sa joue douloureuse.

- Saga, j'ai encore senti quelque-chose !

- Pff… Moi pas, ne te cherche pas d'excuses ! dit Saga d'un ton moqueur. Reste concentré, ce coup-ci, je ne plaisanterai pas !

Saga se mettait en position pour déclencher la galaxian explosion mais il retint son geste au dernier moment. Il regarda son frère avec un air étonné.

- D'accord, je l'ai senti aussi !

- Ha, tu vois bien !

- Une énergie énorme… Il faut que j'aille voir ce que c'était. Rentre m'attendre à Rodorio.

*****

Aioros et Deathmask assistaient impuissants à la fuite des chevaliers noirs à travers des portes dimensionnelles, emportant avec eux de nombreux jeunes apprentis captifs. Même les blessés et les morts ennemis disparaissaient dans des replis de la réalité.

Aioros utilisa alors son septième sens pour observer la scène. Il adapta sa perception à plusieurs niveaux énergétiques différents et perçut finalement un réseau énergétique qui reliait les portes en train de s'activer comme celle qui s'était déjà refermée ou pas encore ouverte. Chacune des brèches dimensionnelles étaient reliées les unes aux autres par des fils d'énergie et ces fils convergeaient tous vers le même endroit : l'origine du cosmos qui était à l'origine de ces phénomènes.

- Montre-toi ! hurla Aioros en libérant une vague d'énergie dorée.

Le coup fila dans l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il semble heurter un obstacle. L'air se troubla et une grande silhouette encapée, sur la main de laquelle le coup s'était arrêté, apparut alors. L'apparition semblait presque irréelle, on pouvait même se demander s'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de cette cape sombre et l'on ne pouvait discerner aucun traits sous la capuche.

- Aioros du Sagittaire…, fit l'apparition d'une voix inhumaine et cristalline. Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau…

- Quoi ? fut tout ce que put répondre le jeune chevalier.

Mais sans un autre mot, l'apparition disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et toutes les portes dimensionnelles se refermèrent dans la foulée.

Tous restèrent là, l'air hagard devant la fulgurance des événements. Mais les six membres, actuels, anciens et futurs, de l'ordre des chevaliers d'or sentirent un nouveau passage dimensionnel en train de s'ouvrir.

Enflammant leurs cosmos, ils se ruèrent tous les six à l'endroit où ils sentaient que la porte allait apparaître.

Saga fut quelque peu surpris de tomber sur six compagnons qui, vu leur visage peu commodes, étaient apparemment bien décidés à l'étriper sur place.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux leva les bras au ciel tandis qu'au moins cinq techniques secrètes étaient stoppées au dernier stade de leur préparation.

- Heu… j'ai raté quelque chose ? fit-il.

_**Terres de Blue Graad, le même jour**_

La bataille était terminée et le champ de bataille était à présent jonché des cadavres des adversaires désormais unis dans la mort. Les corps sans vie étaient déjà bleuis par le froid et la neige qui commençait à tomber promettait de dissimuler bientôt ce funeste spectacle sous un linceul immaculé.

Un guerrier avançait seul, l'air hagard, au milieu de ce passage de désolation. Le cheveu grisonnant et la barbe finement taillé, il avait les traits et le port altier de la noblesse même en ce moment de malheur. Il portait une massive armure intégrale qui semblait faite de glace bleue et était âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. La protection aux reflets bleus était endommagée en de nombreux endroits, autant de preuves que l'homme avait pris une part active dans le carnage.

Il s'arrêtait souvent pour se pencher sur les morts et laissait échapper des râles de douleur devant les visages familiers. Et, semblait-il, il avait des amis dans les deux camps.

Mardouk, le seigneur de Babylone, revêtu de son armure sacrée et qui semblait lui aussi avoir lutté, s'approcha alors du guerrier qui errait sans but.

- Est-ce donc cela, le retour au calme que vous m'aviez promis ? dit l'homme.

Mardouk le regarda avec un air réellement attristé.

- Bolthorn… Je suis vraiment désolé, se contenta-t-il de dire finalement. Je… Je ne pensais pas qu'ils apporteraient un tel soutien à vos dissidents.

L'homme nommé Bolthorn écarta l'excuse bien dérisoire d'un revers de main. Il ria d'un rire sans humour un long moment puis reprit sa contenance.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, dit-il finalement. Ces démons sont cause de tout. Ils ont semé la zizanie dans mon royaume, sous mon nez, et je n'ai rien vu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, ce conflit se serait éternisé, nos villes auraient été mises à feu et à sang et cela en aurait été fini de mon peuple. Vous nous avez au moins offert l'occasion de survivre.

- Vos villes ont néanmoins déjà subi de gros dégâts. Je suis prêt à accueillir une partie de votre peuple sur mes terres.

- Vos « terres ». J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'en aviez plus vraiment…, fit remarquer le guerrier d'une voix ironique.

- J'en ai de nouvelles…

- Non. Merci, dit Bolthorn d'un ton définitif.

Il fit un geste aux alentours et sembla reprendre du moral.

- Mon peuple a toujours vécu sur ces terres gelées, depuis la nuit des temps. Il restera là. Il se relèvera. Il se relève toujours.

- Très bien, répondit le Babylonien en baissant la tête. Si jamais vous avez besoin de notre aide, moi et mes alliés serons là.

Mardouk commença à partir mais avant qu'il n'ait fait trois pas l'homme le rappela.

- Je viens avec vous, dit-il.

- Quoi ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux et Mardouk put lire la détermination dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

- Il n'y a rien de pire que la guerre civile…, dit l'homme. Toutes sont impitoyables et sans merci. Mon peuple vivait dans la précarité, nous avions des querelles, des divergences de vues… Mais nous étions susceptibles de sombrer dans cette guerre. Nous ne serions pas tombés dans ce gouffre sans fond sans ces chevaliers noirs.

L'homme fit quelque pas et se baissa vers un cadavre qui était déjà à moitié recouvert par la neige.

- Cet homme était le frère de ma femme. Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains cette après-midi. Les pères ont tué les fils, les frères ont égorgé les frères… A cause de ces démons. Je veux me venger.

- La vengeance ne vous mènera nulle part. Je vais m'occuper d'eux, restez ici avec votre peuple. Vous êtes leur suzerain, vos gens ont besoin de vous, plus que jamais.

- Je suis un homme du passé, démodé. Aujourd'hui l'ordre des Blue Warriors s'est éteint, ou plutôt s'est auto-détruit, par ma faute. Je suis le dernier. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres réponses à la montée des troubles que la violence et la répression. J'ai failli autant qu'il était possible de faillir et j'ai décidé d'abdiquer et d'abandonner mon titre de Blue Warrior.

- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre peuple sans guide…

- Mon frère, Piotr, prendra ma place. C'est un homme de paix, tout ce que je ne suis pas et tout ce dont a besoin ce pays, maintenant. De plus ma lignée s'est interrompue, j'ai enterré mes deux fils lors de ce conflit fratricide. Piotr vient d'avoir un héritier. Cet enfant représente l'avenir, le renouveau. Peut-être même la renaissance des Blue Warriors.

Bolthorn vint devant Mardouk et posa un genou à terre.

- Relevez-vous…

- Non, écoutez-moi. Je sais pourquoi vous luttez. Je sais que détruire ces chevaliers noirs n'est en rien la finalité de votre combat. Je veux que le fils de Piotr ait la chance de vivre dans un monde meilleur. Et je sais que la meilleure chance que j'ai d'influencer les choses, c'est de combattre à votre côté.

Mardouk hocha simplement la tête.

- Très bien. Laissez-moi à présent. Il me reste encore des larmes à verser…

Mardouk s'éloigna en marchant lentement et bientôt, il vit l'homme que l'on appelait Ogier venir vers lui en courant malgré sa lourde armure de plate moyenâgeuse.

- Mardouk…, fit-il en arrivant à hauteur de son chef. Les chevaliers noirs ont attaqué un camp d'entraînement des chevaliers d'Athéna, à l'instant même où nous combattions ici.

- Quoi ?

_**Sanctuaire, Salle du Grand Pope, le lendemain**_

- Hier a été le pire jour de mon règne.

La voix ferme du maître du Sanctuaire résonnait dans la grande salle.

L'ensemble des chevaliers d'or était là, ainsi qu'Akiera et Praesepe. Le jeune Aphrodite était également présent et avait d'ailleurs du mal à cacher qu'il était impressionné. On aurait pu en effet rêver quelque chose de plus calme pour un premier jour au Sanctuaire… Enfin, le chevalier d'argent Jason de la Carène complétait l'assemblée.

- Il y avait plus de cent apprentis sur l'île de Milos, ainsi que huit maîtres ou assistants. Le deuxième plus important centre d'entraînement après le Sanctuaire. Seuls trente apprentis n'ont pas été enlevés ou tués. Six maîtres ont péri, dont trois chevaliers en titre. A cela s'ajoute la mort de deux autres chevaliers et la paralysie d'un autre. Et enfin nous ne saurons pas avant plusieurs mois si le chevalier Diomède pourra combattre de nouveau un jour. C'est une catastrophe et il nous faut en tirer les leçons immédiatement.

Jason leva timidement la main, impressionné de parler devant tous ces chevaliers d'or ou assimilés.

- Je peux déjà dire une chose : ils ne s'arrêteront pas là. Au moment où nous parlons, je suis persuadé qu'ils préparent déjà leur prochaine action.

- Dans ce cas, nous devons les trouver avant qu'ils agissent, dit Praesepe.

- Ce n'est pas si facile, croyez-moi, dit Jason.

- Les moyens ne seront plus les mêmes, dit Praesepe.

- Ils auraient déjà dû être plus importants dès le départ, intervint Aioros.

Jason baissa la tête et un silence embarrassé tomba sur la salle.

- J'ai effectivement sous-estimé la situation, dit le Grand Pope. Mais la force de ces chevaliers noirs était… inattendue.

- Le moindre d'entre eux a une force au moins comparable à un chevalier de bronze, dit Jason. Certains sont beaucoup, beaucoup, plus forts.

- Ce Dragon Noir avait quasiment la force d'un chevalier d'or, confirma Aioros.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Shura. J'ai grandi sur cette île, aucun d'entre eux n'avait ce genre de pouvoir alors.

- Y'sont pas que ce qu'ils semblent, intervint Deathmask. Quand j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir sur l'un d'entre eux, j'ai senti que son essence était mélangée à quelque chose… d'étranger. J'pense que c'était pareil pour les autres.

Tous regardèrent l'Italien qui haussa les épaules.

- M'en demandez pas plus… Je ne peux que vous dire ce que j'ai vu.

- Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre dans leurs cosmos, confirma néanmoins Aioros.

- De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Un parasite ? Une entité intelligente ? se demanda Saga à haute voix.

- En tout cas nous pouvons assumer que c'est cette sorte de… symbiose… qui est l'origine de leur pouvoir, dit le Grand Pope.

- Je suis un imbécile, tout est de ma faute, dit alors Akiera.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux et attendirent qu'il s'explique.

- J'ai été confronté à des créatures vivant dans les dimensions singulières, voilà plus de dix ans. Je les avais pourchassées car elles étaient venues sur Terre commettre des massacres apparemment sans motifs. Individuellement, elles étaient relativement faibles, presque sans substance. Mais elles avaient la capacité de se fondre entre elles, de se rassembler pour former une entité plus… puissante. Lorsque les chevaliers noirs se sont échappés, j'avais eu un sentiment de… familiarité. Je sentais que quelque chose m'échappait mais je n'ai pas approfondi, je me suis contenté d'un avertissement bien dérisoire. J'aurais dû enquêté mais Aph' est tombé malade juste après et…

Il se tourna alors vers Jason, les yeux remplis de honte.

- Je suis inexcusable. Pardonne-moi.

Le chevalier d'argent posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Akiera, sans dire un mot.

- Si la responsabilité de cette affaire tombe sur les épaules d'un seul, ce n'est surtout pas de toi, intervint le Grand Pope. Tu m'avais prévenu que tu pressentais un danger, je n'en ai pas tenu suffisamment compte. Je prends les décisions, j'en assume donc toutes les conséquences.

Sion et Akiera se fixèrent un instant, l'androgyne ayant l'impression de presque discerner le regard du premier serviteur d'Athéna dans l'ombre de son casque. A cet instant, il sut que ses différends avec le Pope étaient oubliés.

- Papa, pourquoi ont-ils enlevé tous ces garçons sur l'île ? dit alors Aphrodite.

- Pas très futé le beau gosse, commenta Deathmask en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune Suédois.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un air vexé.

- Ils avaient besoin de nouveaux corps, voilà tout, expliqua l'Italien. On a eu la preuve que ces choses pouvaient mourir, en plus.

- Mais alors pourquoi n'avoir capturé que les apprentis ? Pourquoi pas les chevaliers ? demanda Praesepe.

- Sans doute cela ne marche-t-il pas avec des individus ayant déjà un cosmos mature, proposa Aioros. Ces créatures doivent écraser la personnalité des êtres qu'elles parasitent.

- Non, les deux essences spirituelles que j'ai envoyées au diable étaient sur un pied d'égalité, dit Deathmask. Je pense.

- Oui, mais les chevaliers noirs étaient sans doute volontaires pour recevoir ces choses…, avança Akiera.

- Je pense aussi qu'ils n'auraient reculé devant rien pour accroître leurs pouvoirs et quitter leur exil, confirma Shura.

- Et à présent, quitte à prendre de nouveaux corps, autant en prendre qui soient susceptibles à terme de développer un cosmos, termina le Grand Pope avec un froid pragmatisme.

Tous hochèrent gravement la tête, persuadés d'être très près de la vérité.

- Mais alors avec le nombre qu'on en a tués et vu qu'ils n'ont pas récupéré autant de corps qu'ils l'espéraient…, commença Jason.

- Ils vont encore avoir besoin d'autres corps, termina Saga.

- Il faut protéger les centres d'entraînements, dit Aioros.

- Il faut surtout les retrouver et leur régler leur compte, dit Shura.

- Nous les avons déjà chercher sur la Terre entière…, rappela Jason.

- C'était peut-être là le problème, intervint Saga.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux adressa un sourire désolé au chevalier de la Carène.

- Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais comme vous le savez, je suis arrivé précisément quand eux partaient. J'étais entre les dimensions à ce moment-là et j'ai pu vaguement sentir où ils allaient. Et je suis sûr que ce n'était pas sur Terre. Bien sûr, cela ne pourrait être qu'une étape intermédiaire pour retourner dans notre continuum dans un deuxième temps… Mais mon intuition me dit qu'ils se terrent quelque part dans les dimensions étranges. Et cela correspondrait au soupçon de mon maître.

- C'est grâce à cette entité qu'Aioros a attaquée qu'ils se déplacent entre les dimensions, dit Akiera. C'était la même qui leur avait permis de fuir Death Queen Island. Il faut la débusquer et la détruire, en priorité. Le reste viendra plus facilement après ça.

- Je suis d'accord, dit le Grand Pope. Cela devient notre objectif numéro un avec la sécurisation de tous les centres d'entraînement dispersés dans le monde. Mes amis, ils nous ont attaqué et ont exploité notre manque de vigilance. Il est temps de changer les choses et de reprendre la main. Ils doivent payer. Le prix fort.

_**Kilimandjaro, le même jour**_

Mardouk attendait patiemment qu'Elle daigne se rendre compte de sa présence, plongée qu'elle était dans une de ses interminables méditations.

En attendant, son regard était plongé dans le brasero qui éclairait la pièce creusée à la même roche. Il lui revenait les souvenirs de sa première visite, il y avait presque quinze ans. A l'époque il avait dû attendre des mois avant de La rencontrer, occupant la plupart de ce temps à discuter avec Rudy ou avec le mystérieux homme lion.

L'homme lion… L'un des rares mystères dont le Babylonien doutait d'avoir la réponse un jour, malgré tous ceux qu'il avait déjà percés au cours de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait eu à attendre que quelques secondes pour être mené devant Elle, le temps d'échanger quelques paroles avec l'être à tête d'animal.

Quand il pensait que l'une des personnes qui était déjà là à attendre de La rencontrer quinze plus tôt se trouvait toujours là…

Si le temple bâti dans les cavernes et Elle-même n'avaient pas changé (Elle paraissait toujours âgée d'une vingtaine d'année, comme figée dans le temps), lui avait évolué ainsi que leur rapport au fil de ses nombreuses visites. Il avait perdu le compte de ses visites en ce lieu, c'était devenu son étape systématique entre chacune de ses quêtes pour construire son… armée.

Il n'était plus cet enfant hanté qui venait chercher des réponses mais le chef respecté de la plus ambitieuse des croisades. Elle lui parlait à présent presque comme s'il était Son égal, même si le Babylonien savait bien que cela n'était pas le cas et que cela ne le serait jamais.

En patientant, il examina une nouvelle fois les symboles gravés dans la roche autour des deux cercles de pierre où ils se trouvaient assis tous les deux. Au fil des ans et de ses voyages, il avait fini par apprendre la signification de certains de ces signes magiques et à saisir l'ampleur des protections qui L'entouraient. Si jamais il lui avait pris l'envie saugrenue de l'attaquer, il aurait déjà eu besoin de toute l'intensité de sa cosmos-énergie pour simplement franchir les deux mètres qui le séparaient d'Elle.

- Tu t'es toujours sous-estimé, dit-Elle alors en se tournant vers lui.

- Je sais, mais je me soigne, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en ma retraite, mon jeune ami ?

- Les chevaliers noirs deviennent réellement une nuisance que nous ne pouvons plus sous-estimer. Hier, ils ont contribué à la mise à feu et à sang de Blue Graad, et leurs actions exacerbent la haine et les conflits aux quatre coins du monde. Il est temps de les stopper. Lors des derniers mois Ogier, Rudy et moi avons réussi à tuer deux des quatre seigneurs noirs originaux, mais nous pensons qu'ils ont été remplacés depuis. En revanche, nous n'avons jamais pu approcher à moins de cinq dimensions de leur maître.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Le laquais est devenu très méfiant depuis une certaine occasion où il fit preuve d'un optimisme déplacé.

- Alors que nous luttions à Blue Graad, ils ont même attaqué un centre d'entraînement des guerriers d'Athéna pour obtenir de nouveaux corps.

- Hum… Le Sanctuaire va devoir réagir à cela.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Si eux déploient enfin des ressources importantes pour régler le problème et que nous faisons de même de notre côté, je pense que ces démons ne pourront se cacher longtemps.

- Le Sanctuaire ne manquera pas de le remarquer, alors. Tu suggères donc que nous sortions de la clandestinité ?

- Oui. Je pense que nous avons accompli tout ce que nous pouvions en restant cachés aux yeux du Sanctuaire. Il est temps de vraiment agir à la lumière et de changer d'échelle. J'ai fini de rassembler ceux que nous avions choisis, notre armée du changement est prête… Il est temps d'agir, toute cette mise en place n'a que trop duré.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, j'étais arrivée à la même conclusion. Mais à présent, nous avancerons dans l'inconnu, mes prédictions vont devenir de moins en moins fiables à mesure que notre ennemi essaiera de nous contrer.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à déterminer ce qu'il avait changé, ce jour-là ?

- Non, tout reste trop vague. Je pense juste que cela ne nous concernait pas directement. En tout cas, il n'a plus bougé depuis ce jour où il a envoyé son laquais sur cette île maudite. Il a utilisé tant de pouvoirs à cette occasion qu'il ne doit penser qu'à récupérer, caché dans sa tanière. Et il sait que je guette la moindre erreur de sa part.

- Espérons qu'il sera obligé de bouger, dit Mardouk.

Ils réfléchirent tous les deux en silence un moment avant qu'Elle ne reprenne finalement la parole.

- Dès que tu auras bougé tes troupes, il ne sera plus possible de revenir en arrière.

- La réussite ou la mort et l'oubli. J'ai toujours connu les termes du contrat et je ne les ai jamais cachées à personne.

- Très bien, mon jeune ami. Va changer le monde, alors.

_**Une dimension étrange, le lendemain**_

L'endroit aurait pu faire penser à la terre mais vue par les yeux d'un peintre adepte de l'art moderne. L'endroit paraissait être une grande prairie, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'un long examen pour découvrir des différences aussi subtiles que nombreuses.

La mystérieuse créature capée regardait les chevaliers noirs s'affairer autour des prisonniers. La plupart avaient déjà été convertis et il ne restait plus qu'à prendre soin d'une poignée.

L'entité avait ressenti un grand plaisir chaque fois que l'un de ses protégés s'était emparé d'un des corps et avait consciencieusement écrasé la misérable volonté humaine qu'il l'habitait jusqu'alors.

Au moins, ces nouveaux serviteurs ne seraient plus aussi désagréablement indépendants que les anciens. Ces maudits chevaliers noirs, leur médiocrité et leur ridicule arrogance, tout cela commençait à entamer les limites de sa patience. L'entité avait déjà décidé de ne plus traiter avec ces rebus de l'humanité, qui était de toute façon déjà méprisables dans son ensemble à ses yeux, que par l'intermédiaire de ce Dragon Noir.

S'il ne valait guère mieux que les autres, au moins s'élevait-il au-dessus de la stupidité crasse de ses congénères.

_- Leur utilité touche de toute façon à sa fin,_ pensa la créature.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un léger contact cosmique, tellement ténu que bien peu d'êtres auraient pu le percevoir. Une communication qui avait pris tous les détours possibles entre les dimensions…

- Maître.

- Mon serviteur… Cela commence, ils sont en train de bouger. Les deux côtés.

- Tout se passe comme vous l'aviez prévu, Maître.

- Evidemment. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

- Les choses dont vous m'aviez parlé ont été réglées ainsi que vous l'aviez demandé.

- Bien, mon serviteur. Il est temps de commencer à bouger certains pions. Voilà ce que vous allez faire.

_**Ile de la Reine morte, septembre 1970**_

- Vous avez l'humour le plus bizarre que j'aie jamais connu, dit le Cygne Noir.

- Franchement, est-ce que j'aurais parcouru tout ce chemin pour faire de l'humour ? répondit Akiera.

- Cette perspective me semblerait moins absurde que ce que vous venez de dire.

L'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Bon sang ! Vous êtes vraiment sérieux, n'est-ce pas ! Quel est le fou furieux qui a pu avoir une telle idée ?

- Et bien… Cette idée est de moi, en fait. J'admets que les autres ont eu la même réaction que toi quand je leur ai présentée. Mais ils n'en avaient pas de meilleures et en y réfléchissant… ils ont vu que ça se tenait.

- C'est ridicule, je suis un chevalier noir. Et je crois savoir que vous venez d'avoir un épisode particulièrement douloureux avec les autres membres de mon ordre.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies jamais été vraiment un des leurs. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu as été un authentique chevalier d'Athéna… et le seul chevalier des glaces en cent ans, ce qui fait de toi le plus qualifié pour cette tâche. Bien que tu te sois rendu coupable d'un crime effroyable qui t'a déshonoré, tu t'es infligé toi-même une sanction exemplaire. Tu t'es fort bien comporté avec le jeune Shura et enfin tu nous as épargné la corvée de te pourchasser en ne profitant pas de la mort de l'ancien gardien de l'Ile pour t'échapper…

- Evidemment, je suis venu ici de mon propre chef ! Je n'allais donc pas m'enfuir. Ce nouveau Guilty est une bête malfaisante, soit dit en passant.

- Je le sais, mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Le Grand Pope est prêt à te pardonner tes fautes passées si tu prends en charge la formation de ce jeune garçon. Tu ne récupéreras évidemment pas ton armure, mais tu seras libre de partir refaire ta vie ou te faire pendre où bon te semblera.

- Encore une fois, je n'ai aucun intérêt à quitter cette île, sans compter que je ne suis pas digne de former un chevalier! Cette proposition ne m'intéresse tout simplement pas et…

- Tu commences à sérieusement m'agacer ! coupa Akiera. Ton auto-apitoiement et ton auto-flagellation sont en train de me donner de l'urticaire ! Crois-tu avoir commis un crime tellement horrible que tout pardon t'est interdit ? Tel n'est pas l'avis du Grand Pope et il t'offre l'occasion de redonner un sens à ton existence pitoyable. A toi de choisir : soit tu accomplis cette tâche ô combien respectable, soit tu préfères rester sur cette île maudite à méditer éternellement sur la façon dont tu as gâché ta vie !

Akiera attrapa alors le chevalier noir et le souleva de terre comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

- Et si vraiment tu tiens tant que ça à vivre dans ce cercle de l'enfer qui te sert de patrie pour respecter ton sens de l'honneur pervers et bien qu'à cela ne tienne ! Forme ce gamin et reviens ici ensuite, je m'en moque ! Mais quelque part en toi, je sens qu'il reste un serviteur d'Athéna. Et ce serviteur sait qu'il a une dernière tâche à accomplir ! Et vu la façon dont il avait accompli les précédentes, il n'est nullement en position de discuter…

Akiera lâcha alors le chevalier noir qui faillit tomber mais se rattrapa néanmoins. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment, bouillonnant de rage.

- Lors de notre première rencontre…, murmura finalement le Cygne Noir, mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Akiera leva un sourcil perplexe ne sachant où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

- Ce jour-là tu m'avais dit que j'étais trop méprisable pour que tu t'abaisses à me tuer, dit-il finalement.

- C'est vrai, j'avais dit cela et je m'étais trompé, comme je l'ai réalisé depuis. J'aurais sans doute dû te tuer, tu en valais la peine… Mais je me félicite de ne pas l'avoir fait.

- Tu avais aussi dit que si jamais tu réalisais t'être trompé… tu me tuerais.

- Je crois voir où tu veux en venir… Chaque chose en son temps. Acceptes-tu de former ce Camus, oui ou non ?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent encore un moment, leurs colères respectives s'apaisant progressivement.

- Oui, dit finalement le chevalier noir en détournant le regard.

- Très bien, tu redeviens donc Gienah et n'est plus sujet au sceau de l'île. As-tu une idée d'où tu vas l'emmener ?

- En Sibérie. Cela ne peut se passer que là-bas.

*****

- On ne les emmène pas ? demanda Saga à Akiera.

- Non. Gienah veut faire le voyage seul avec le garçon. Pour faire connaissance…

- Je lui souhaite du plaisir. Ce garçon est une tombe.

Saga dit cela avec un petit sourire mais le cœur n'était pas là. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et était visiblement perturbé.

Akiera posa alors une main sur l'épaule de son ancien élève.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, ce n'est rien. C'est juste d'être si près de lui… C'est idiot, mais je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait un tel effet.

- Tu ne veux pas le voir ?

- Surtout pas !

- Bien…

Quelques secondes passèrent encore puis Saga regarda l'homme qui lui avait tout appris avec un air décidé.

- Partons. Kanon va nous attendre.

Akiera ouvrit alors un passage dimensionnel dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent. Le cadet des Gémeaux les attendait de l'autre côté, flottant dans le vide sidéral d'une dimension déserte et morte.

- Très bien, jeune gens, la traque commence ! dit l'adulte.


	11. L'Etre d'Ailleurs

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE ONZE : L'être d'ailleurs.**

Ses compagnons ont tous péri les uns après les autres, il ne reste plus que lui à combattre. Le chevalier entend derrière lui les pleurs des enfants qu'il a jurés de protéger. S'il faiblit maintenant, un sort pire que la mort les attend. Ils comptent sur lui, il ne doit pas, il ne peut pas faiblir.

C'est en serrant les poings qu'il regarde le chevalier noir s'avancer. L'assassin est gigantesque et paraît même grandir à chaque pas. Ses yeux sont deux trous noirs, sa bouche est crispée dans un sourire maléfique qui dévoile des dents démesurées. Horreur ultime, il tient négligemment la tête de l'un des compagnons tombés. Le sang coule à flots du cou tranché et les lèvres du mort semblent encore bouger. Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

C'en est trop pour le chevalier : il lui faut attaquer ! Il veut se précipiter sur le démon mais il n'arrive même pas à bouger un pied. Tout à coup, le voilà paralysé, ses muscles transformés en pierre.

Que lui arrive-t-il ? Comment cela peut-il arriver maintenant alors que tout dépend de lui ?

Le sourire du l'être s'élargit encore et devient plus cruel si cela est possible.

Il lui fait face à présent, le chevalier manque de défaillir devant l'haleine fétide du démon. Celui-ci ricane comme un dément et place alors la tête tranchée à seulement quelques centimètres du visage du chevalier pétrifié.

Le regard du mort plonge dans celui du vivant qui ne peut rien faire pour fuir le spectacle.

Les yeux de Bayer du Toucan sont remplis du plus profond des désespoirs tandis qu'il continue à marmonner inlassablement les mêmes phrases muettes.

Et bien qu'aucun son ne sorte de la gorge tranchée, soudain le sens des paroles ne fait plus de doute et c'est sans problème que le chevalier arrive à lire sur les lèvres du mort. C'est une question, la plus cruelle des questions.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnés ? Pourquoi ta volonté a-t-elle plié ? Pourquoi ton courage n'a-t-il pas suffi ?

_**Tibet, mars 1971**_

Jacob de la Girafe se réveilla soudainement.

Si ses yeux s'ouvrirent au point d'être presque exorbités et s'il laissa échapper un cri, le reste de son corps ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Son front dégoulinait de sueur et une douleur sourde lui striait le cerveau entre les deux yeux.

Toujours le même cauchemar, toujours les mêmes questions. Et au réveil c'était toujours la même chose qui restait…

Le corps décapité de son ami Bayer reposait de nouveau dans sa tombe au sanctuaire, Toucan noir était à nouveau en train de se décomposer lentement dans une anonyme fosse commune mais la paralysie, elle, demeurait.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il étrangla un sanglot.

Le chevalier d'argent blessé entendit ses compagnons de voyage se retourner à l'intérieur de leurs sacs de couchage dans sa tente et les autres voisines. Il entendit une allumette craquer et une lampe à huile s'allumer et bientôt il vit le visage du jeune Mû se pencher sur lui.

Le sourire du garçon était doux et apaisant.

- Toujours la même chose…, parvint à bredouiller Jacob.

Le garçon hocha la tête avec compassion en déployant son cosmos, puis posa sa main libre sur le front du blessé dont le corps fut englobé par la lumière dorée.

La douleur qui tiraillait Jacob s'évanouit comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et surtout, il eut à nouveau l'impression de sentir ses membres. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait toujours pas faire le moindre mouvement, mais le simple fait de ressentir le poids de son corps le comblait.

- Ces cauchemars passeront, dit le garçon, demain nous serons à Jamir. Le calme et la sérénité de cette montagne sacrée guérissent bien des maux.

Sa voix était si douce, si pleine de gentillesse, que Jacob fut presque convaincu.

- Voulez-vous de l'eau ?

- Oui, merci… Et pourras-tu… utiliser ton cosmos encore un moment ?

- Bien sûr. Mais alors voudrez-vous encore me parler de votre vie de chevalier et de vos combats ?

- Si tu le veux. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes récits te fascinent autant. Tu peux voir sous tes yeux la fin de l'histoire… Tu sais que mes aventures ne finissent pas dans la gloire.

- Ce n'est pas la gloire qui m'intéresse. Je veux connaître la vie de six hommes qui pensaient pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien dans le monde. Des gens qui ont commis des erreurs, mais qui ont aussi sauvé des vies et fait le bien. Je veux connaître l'histoire de véritables héros aussi faillibles et humains que courageux et tenaces.

*****

Lorsque le soleil se leva le lendemain, le petit groupe fut rapidement sur pieds. L'altitude rendait déjà le sommeil difficile, mais, surtout, tous avaient eu du mal à se rendormir après l'épisode de la nuit précédente.

Taliradis et Diomède avaient installé Jacob sur son brancard à l'écart tandis que Mû pliait les tentes à l'aide de ses pouvoirs mentaux. Diomède regarda un moment, fasciné, le spectacle des grandes toiles s'enrouler d'elles-mêmes dans un mouvement fluide et naturel, puis il entreprit de rassembler les affaires tandis que Taliradis préparait les rations du matin.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Diomède aidant son ami paralysé, puis ils s'équipèrent. Diomède portait sur son dos trois Boîtes de Pandore empilées, qui renfermaient les armures du Fourneau, de Persée et de la Girafe.

De son côté, Taliradis transportait l'ensemble du matériel tandis que Mû était chargé d'un sac presque aussi grand que lui dont il se soulageait d'une partie du poids grâce à sa télékinésie.

Enfin les deux adultes soulevaient également le brancard de Jacob qui était emmitouflé dans de chaudes couvertures, Taliradis devant et Diomède à l'arrière. Ils étaient aussi aidés en partie par les pouvoirs du garçon qui était encore mis à contribution pour les deux dernières boîtes de Pandore, celles de Pégase et du Toucan, qui fermaient la marche en flottant dans les airs dans le sillage de Diomède.

Le chevalier de Pégase, qui avait eu les quatre membres brisés au combat seulement quelques mois plus tôt, avait du mal à cacher sa lassitude physique.

- Nous sommes presque arrivés, dit Mû en le regardant. Ce soir, vous dormirez chez moi, à Jamir.

- J'espère que le lit sera confortable, répondit Diomède avec un sourire qui ressemblait presque à un rictus de douleur.

Mû décida que ce n'était pas le moment de révéler qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que des paillasses en guise de couche dans sa tour…

Ce jour-là, ils marchèrent d'un pas très rapide, chacun oubliant sa fatigue à la perspective d'arriver enfin à destination. Si bien que lorsque Taliradis proposa de faire une pause pour le déjeuner, Mû déclara que s'ils continuaient sur ce rythme, ils pourraient prendre ce repas à la tour, ce qui revigora encore plus le groupe.

La journée avait été jusqu'alors magnifique et malgré la pénibilité de la marche, les voyageurs avaient eu tout le loisir d'admirer le panorama montagnard et ses reliefs escarpés. Ils n'étaient plus si loin du toit du monde, même si leur destination était bien moins haute que les plus hauts pics de la chaîne himalayenne. C'est avec une soudaineté presque surnaturelle que le ciel dégagé se couvrit, et en l'espace de quelques instants, ils furent plongés dans un brouillard à couper au couteau, Taliradis ayant presque du mal à suivre Mû qui ouvrait la marche quelques mètres à peine devant lui, Diomède quant à lui ne voyant plus rien d'autre que le dos de son compagnon.

- Nous devrions peut-être nous arrêter le temps que cette brume se lève, proposa Taliradis. Ce serait bête que l'un de nous tombe dans une crevasse maintenant.

- Non, l'endroit ne s'y prête pas, répondit Mû.

- Je crois que Taliradis n'a pas…, commença Diomède.

- Nous ne devons pas nous arrêter ici, coupa Mû d'un ton définitif. Nous sommes presque arrivés, mais à partir de maintenant, surtout, restez bien près de moi. Il existe par ici des périls plus grands que les pièges de la montagne.

- Quel genre de périls ? interrogea Diomède qui éprouvait un léger malaise à parler au garçon qu'il n'arrivait même plus à voir.

- Des fantômes du passé… Des âmes en peine qui ont échoué et ne supportent pas l'idée que d'autres puissent réussir. Des hommes autrefois nobles dont il ne subsiste que les aspects les plus bas et vils, réduits pour l'éternité à n'être que l'ombre grotesque de ce qu'ils furent.

Ces paroles jetèrent un froid presque palpable sur le petit groupe.

- Si tu voulais nous inquiéter, c'est réussi ! Et ta seule présence nous protégerait de ces… spectres ? demanda Taliradis.

- Oui.

Mû éclata d'un rire franc.

- Ils savent que je suis bien trop haut sur la chaîne alimentaire pour eux. Et la plus grande part de leur pouvoir de nuisance naît de la peur, de toute façon.

Ils suivirent donc le garçon sans mot dire. A un moment, Diomède eut l'impression de percevoir des mouvements autour d'eux et ses poils se hérissèrent légèrement sous l'effet d'une étrange appréhension. Il ne put savoir si ses sens avaient réellement perçu un des spectres dont Mû avait parlé ou bien si c'étaient justement les paroles du garçon qui l'avaient conduit à se faire des idées. Toute cette histoire n'était peut-être qu'une plaisanterie douteuse de l'apprenti…

Tout à coup, le garçon s'arrêta brusquement et Taliradis et Diomède manquèrent de peu de renverser leur ami. Le garçon leur fit signe d'attendre, puis ils sentirent qu'il était en train de se concentrer. Le garçon balaya l'air de la main ce qui eut pour effet d'écarter le brouillard devant eux. Les adultes constatèrent que le garçon s'était arrêté un pas devant une crevasse aussi profonde que large. Ils aperçurent une frêle passerelle de bois qui permettait de franchir le gouffre à une dizaine de mètres sur leur droite. Celle-ci menait sur un plateau où se dressait une tour à niveaux à l'architecture dépouillée.

- Bienvenue à Jamir, annonça Mû avec la joie dans la voix de ceux qui rentrent chez eux après un long voyage.

Il se tourna vers les adultes en se déchargeant de son sac.

- Le bois de ce truc était déjà pourri quand mon prédécesseur vivait ici. Il supportera notre poids, mais je suggère que je fasse passer notre équipement et notre ami par la voie des airs.

- Du moment que tu ne me laisses pas tomber à mi-chemin…, fit Jacob.

*****

Diomède n'avait pas été exactement ravi, quand il avait compris qu'il allait devoir s'offrir une séance d'escalade avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Mû avait eu beau tenter de lui expliquer que l'absence de porte à un édifice diminuait le risque d'avoir des visiteurs indésirables, le chevalier de bronze avait rétorqué que les voyageurs devaient de toute façon être rares, et surtout qu'un individu capable d'arriver jusque-là ne se laisserait pas arrêter par si peu.

Mais la perspective de pouvoir se reposer avait rapidement clos la discussion et tous s'étaient couchés sans même déballer leurs affaires avant la fin de l'après-midi.

L'ambiance sereine de la tour leur permit de dormir du sommeil du juste, la nuit n'étant pour une fois pas troublée par les cauchemars de Jacob.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, quand Diomède se réveilla le lendemain. Il bâilla en étirant ses membres encore douloureux, puis jeta un œil dans la pièce où ils avaient élu domicile, constatant que Taliradis et Jacob étaient apparemment déjà réveillés, leurs couches étant vides.

Il se leva, attrapa des vêtements propres que Taliradis avait dû poser à son intention sur un meuble usé par les siècles et alla à la fenêtre.

Il constata qu'il était bel et bien le lève-tard de la bande.

Les Boîtes de Pandore étaient disposées en cercle et l'assistant de Stellio du Lézard était occupé à les ouvrir les unes après les autres en tirant sur les chaînes de bronze et d'argent qui déclenchaient les mécanismes. Lorsque les boîtes s'ouvraient, elles dévoilaient les armures sous leur forme de totem à la notable exception de l'armure de Persée. Loin de représenter le héros mythologique, la protection était réduite à un tas de débris.

Mû était occupé à déballer ses instruments et à les inspecter, s'assurant que ceux qu'il avait amenés du Sanctuaire n'avaient pas été abîmés par le voyage et que ceux qu'il avait trouvés sur place n'avaient pas subi l'assaut des siècles. Tous les instruments étaient soigneusement alignés sur un grand drap que le garçon avait étendu sur le sol et lesté avec des pierres aux quatre coins.

Jacob était installé de façon à pouvoir observer les événements, adossé à la tour.

Diomède rejoignit d'un bond son ami et s'installa à côté de lui, alors que Mû, satisfait de ses instruments, commençait à inspecter les armures.

La première était celle qui avait appartenu à Bayer, l'armure de bronze du Toucan.

- Les dommages apparents sont légers, le coup fatal ayant atteint une zone non couverte…

Mû eut alors un petit sursaut et adressa un sourire gêné à Diomède et Jacob. Son ton avait été bien trop froid pour évoquer le souvenir encore douloureux de la décapitation de leur compagnon. Un peu mal à l'aise, il continua néanmoins son inspection, en plaçant ses mains en cône devant ses yeux. Il semblait s'attarder sur des détails invisibles, comme si ses mains avaient l'effet d'une loupe.

- Elle est néanmoins couverte de micro-fissures, continua-t-il. Cela doit être dû à l'accumulation de combats que vous avez livrés au cours de votre mission. Il aurait sans doute fallu que je jette également un coup d'œil sur l'armure de votre ami, Jason de la Carène.

Le garçon passa alors à l'armure de Pégase.

- Elle me demandera déjà plus de travail, dit le garçon en constatant les importants dégâts au niveau des avant-bras et des genouillères.

Diomède eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau les os de ses membres se briser comme du verre.

Mû passa rapidement à l'armure du Fourneau. Celle-ci avait une allure misérable. L'éclat orangé du métal était un lointain souvenir laissant place à des reflets ternes, les fissures donnaient l'impression que la protection était recouverte par une toile d'araignée.

- Celle-ci est morte, dit simplement l'apprenti chevalier d'or.

L'armure suivante était celle de Persée et l'avis d'un expert en restauration d'armure était des plus facultatifs pour juger de son état. Le chevalier Mirfak de Persée avait retourné contre lui-même le bouclier de la Méduse ce qui l'avait instantanément transformé en statue de pierre qui avait été brisée dans la foulée. Le plus gros débris devait tenir dans la paume de Mû, et le garçon examina avec un air circonspect les morceaux du bouclier. Reconstituer un aussi puissant artefact serait certainement un défi des plus ardus.

La dernière armure était celle de la Girafe. Elle était globalement intacte, seule la partie qui sous la forme de totem figurait la base du cou de la Girafe (et qui une fois l'armure portée protégeait le cou du chevalier) était brisée, souvenir du coup qui avait paralysé Jacob. Néanmoins l'armure d'argent avait perdu son éclat, et paraissait aussi terne que celles du Fourneau et de Persée.

- Elle est morte également, constata Mû.

- Tu es sûr ? Elle a l'air à peine endommagée par rapport aux deux autres, dit Taliradis.

- Il suffit parfois d'un coup, dit Mû en passant la main sur le col brisé de la protection. Comme vous le savez, ces armures sont vivantes, on peut même considérer qu'elles ont une conscience. Cela n'est pas comparable au cas des armures d'or qui ont développé au fil des millénaires de véritables personnalités nées de la réminiscence de la mémoire collective des porteurs successifs. Mais de façon générale, plus le lien entre une armure et son porteur est fort, plus l'armure développe une forme d'intelligence.

Mû se tourna vers Jacob en continuant de toucher le col de l'armure d'argent.

- Vous aviez développé une grande symbiose avec votre armure, n'est-ce pas ?

Jacob prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Oui, je suppose. A la fin, c'était devenu une véritable seconde peau, parfois j'avais l'impression de sentir sa présence dans mon esprit, d'entendre une voix qui m'encourageait au combat. Lorsque je me suis réveillé après ma défaite, je portais encore mon armure et j'ai senti que cette présence avait disparu.

- Vous avez atteint un niveau d'achèvement remarquable dans votre cosmos-énergie pour avoir perçu ce genre de chose, dit Mû en souriant. Cela s'est répercuté sur votre armure qui avait presque dû développer une personnalité à part entière. Elle était devenue suffisamment intelligente… pour vous sauver la vie.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas vu arriver le coup qui vous a… si cruellement blessé. Mais votre armure si, et elle a alors concentré tout son fluide vital dans son col afin de vous protéger. Ce chevalier noir devait disposer d'une force terrifiante pour vous avoir atteint malgré cela…, ajouta Mû en caressant le métal brisé et tranchant.

Diomède frissonna au souvenir du terrible Toucan Noir qui, en plus d'avoir gravement blessé Jacob et lui-même, avait également supprimé Bayer du Toucan et Belial du Fourneau.

- Si le lien entre un chevalier et une armure est faible, soit parce que le cosmos du chevalier est peu développé, soit parce qu'il n'est pas suffisamment en communion avec son signe, la protection peut quasiment être réduite en miettes sans pour autant être tuée, car elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour réagir face à une attaque menaçant le chevalier. Dans un cas comme le vôtre, l'armure peut au contraire faire le choix de sacrifier son existence pour tenter de protéger son porteur d'un coup fatal.

Mû laissa les adultes méditer sur ses paroles et retourna vers ses instruments. Il s'empara d'une petite sacoche qui renfermait de la poussière d'étoiles, hésita une seconde entre un burin d'argent et un marteau d'orichalque pur, avant d'opter finalement pour le burin.

Puis il se dirigea vers l'armure de bronze du Toucan et entama son travail.

*****

Il fallut l'après-midi complet à Mû pour achever son travail de restauration sur l'armure de bronze. Le jeune apprenti aurait sans doute pu aller beaucoup plus vite, mais il mit un soin particulier à sa tâche, prenant le temps d'être sûr de lui avant chaque geste.

C'était la première fois qu'il réparait réellement une armure, et cela était bien différent des leçons théoriques de son maître, le Grand Pope Sion, même si la tâche qu'il devait accomplir était la plus simple de celles qu'il pouvait être amené à accomplir.

L'armure était en effet toujours vivante et avait donc par elle-même déjà fait la plus grosse part du travail. La tâche principale du garçon était d'imprégner l'armure de poussière d'étoile, l'ingrédient qui permettait à l'armure d'établir le lien avec la constellation protectrice qui lui correspondait. L'apprenti faisait s'écouler la précieuse poussière magique dans les micro-fissures de la protection afin que la structure même du métal soit de nouveau imprégnée. Enfin il se servait de ses outils pour réparer les derniers dégâts.

Lorsque le garçon s'écarta finalement de l'armure avec un sourire satisfait, les adultes s'approchèrent et félicitèrent le garçon pour son travail. Diomède n'avait pas compris de quoi Mû parlait quand il disait que l'armure était endommagée tant celle-ci semblait intacte, mais à présent il constatait la différence : la protection était resplendissante.

Mû accepta les compliments et déclara vouloir passer tout de suite à l'armure de Pégase. Cette fois-ci, le garçon était en confiance et son travail fut bien plus rapide, ses gestes plus assurés.

Diomède, évidemment, fut encore plus attentif : c'était après tout son armure qui était à présent sur le billard. Il ne rata rien des coups de burin et de marteau, il admira la précision d'orfèvre de Mû, le soin qu'il mettait à répartir la poussière d'étoile sur l'ensemble de la protection.

Cette fois-ci, Mû n'eut besoin que de quelques dizaines de minutes pour mener à bien sa tâche, néanmoins il ne vint pas à l'idée de Diomède de se plaindre d'un éventuel bâclage.

Il examina son armure restaurée sous toutes les coutures, hochant la tête pour approuver les quelques modifications pratiques (l'armure était plus couvrante et les points vitaux étaient davantage protégés) et esthétiques que Mû avait pratiquées sur celle-ci.

Tandis que le chevalier Pégase était occupé à contempler son armure, Taliradis ne perdit rien du jeu de regard entre Mû et Jacob. Le garçon semblait préoccupé, ses yeux allant du chevalier d'argent aux trois armures mortes. Jacob, de son côté, arborait un air serein.

- Je m'occuperai des autres armures demain, dit finalement le garçon.

*****

Le lendemain, lorsque Mû s'approcha des armures restant à restaurer, son visage affichait une expression indéchiffrable. Jacob quant à lui affichait toujours le visage détendu qui était le sien depuis leur arrivée à Jamir.

Diomède et Taliradis regardaient le garçon qui contemplait les armures et ses instruments sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- Mû ? Tu as un problème ? interrogea Diomède que l'attitude du garçon laissait perplexe.

Taliradis restait silencieux, conscient que le garçon et Jacob partageaient depuis la veille un secret qu'ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de dévoiler jusqu'à présent.

- Oui, on peut le dire ainsi, dit finalement Mû. Je ne puis rien faire en l'état pour ces protections. Voyez-vous, pour redonner vie à une armure, un chevalier doit risquer sa propre existence. Pour restaurer une armure de bronze, on estime qu'un chevalier doit offrir un quart de son sang. Pour une armure d'argent, c'est un tiers de son sang qu'un chevalier doit offrir.

Mû laissa un instant à Diomède et Taliradis afin que ceux-ci puissent mesurer ses paroles.

- Diomède peut offrir son sang pour l'armure du Foureau… mais nous avons deux armures d'argent et un seul chevalier d'argent.

- Je peux donner mon sang aussi…, commença Taliradis.

Mû hocha négativement la tête avec tristesse.

- Le sang d'un chevalier est nécessaire. De plus, Diomède en tant que chevalier de bronze ne peut m'aider à réparer une armure d'argent.

- Si Stellio avait su que l'armure de la Girafe était également morte, il serait venu lui-même. Je réalise maintenant que ma présence ici est totalement inutile.

- Stellio est là où il doit être, auprès de ses élèves, dit Jacob d'une voix tranquille. Quant à toi, ton aide nous a été précieuse.

Le chevalier d'argent regarda Mû dans les yeux.

- Je connaissais les conditions nécessaires à la restauration d'une armure d'argent, dit Jacob. J'ai eu le temps du voyage pour m'y préparer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cela serait du suicide ! dit Diomède.

La voix de Diomède tremblait et ses yeux écarquillés trahissaient sa stupéfaction.

- Au pire, s'il faut que tu donnes ton sang pour les deux, on attendra le temps nécessaire pour que tu puisses récupérer avant de le faire une deuxième fois.

- Allons, vous savez tous qu'il n'a jamais été question de retour pour moi.

Mû regardait toujours les yeux du chevalier paralysé et y lisait une détermination sans faille.

- Très bien, dit-il en inclinant la tête avec tristesse et respect.

- Très bien ? Comment ça, très bien ?! explosa Diomède. C'est hors de question ! Je suis venu ici pour réparer des armures, pas pour enterrer un ami !

- Non, mon ami. Tu es venu pour accompagner un vieux compagnon pour son dernier voyage. Tu le sais, je te demande juste de l'admettre. Si je suis venu, ce n'est pas seulement pour réparer mon armure. D'ailleurs, j'estime qu'elle ne m'appartient déjà plus. La restaurer est avant tout un devoir que je dois accomplir vis-à-vis de son futur porteur. Si Mirfak et Belial étaient à ma place, je suis convaincu qu'ils auraient la même attitude. Nous avons accompli notre devoir de chevaliers, mon seul objectif à présent est qu'une nouvelle génération puisse prendre notre suite.

Mû et Taliradis se jetèrent un coup d'œil et décidèrent que leur place n'était pas là, et s'éloignèrent afin de laisser les deux amis passer un dernier moment ensemble.

*****

Bien peu de mots furent échangés cette journée-là. Diomède n'avait laissé personne d'autre trancher les poignets de Jacob, et il avait soutenu son ami pour l'aider à déverser son sang sur les armures endommagées.

Le chevalier de bronze avait senti son compagnon s'endormir paisiblement, à mesure que son fluide vital s'écoulait. Il avait encore continué à serrer contre lui le corps de son frère d'armes bien longtemps après qu'il n'eut senti le cœur du chevalier d'argent s'arrêter de battre.

Pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles, une personne venait de périr en Jamir sans que son âme ne reste errer sur place pour autant.

Taliradis et Diomède laissèrent ensuite Mû s'affairer sur les deux armures d'argent (le garçon ne pouvait pas perdre de temps sous peine de gâcher l'ultime don de Jacob) tandis qu'eux-mêmes s'attelaient à la tâche de creuser une tombe pour le chevalier d'argent légèrement à l'écart de la tour.

Lorsque Mû eut fini les restaurations, les deux adultes n'eurent pas le cœur de le féliciter pour son remarquable travail. Ils mirent le corps en terre et Diomède prononça un éloge funèbre d'une grande sobriété, dans lequel il évoqua les autres compagnons qu'il avait perdus et que Jacob allait à présent rejoindre.

*****

Le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Diomède d'offrir son sang pour l'armure du Fourneau. Si le jour précédent, Mû avait respecté la volonté de Jacob de déverser entièrement sa vie, cette fois-ci il passa sa main sur le poignet ouvert du chevalier de bronze, ce qui eut pour effet de refermer instantanément la plaie en ne laissant qu'un fine cicatrice.

Diomède, qui n'avait pas cillé jusque-là, chancela dangereusement lorsqu'il voulut s'écarter de l'armure afin de laisser Mû s'atteler à son œuvre, mais Taliradis fut prompt à rattraper le chevalier de Pégase.

L'assistant de Stellio aida son compagnon à aller s'adosser à la tour, et les deux hommes regardèrent en silence l'apprenti du Bélier restaurer la dernière armure.

Le sang versé par Diomède fut bientôt aspiré par le métal, comme si celui-ci était en fait une éponge. Le métal sacré, qui avait jusque-là une apparence et une consistance proche de la pierre, commença à reprendre un éclat plus normal. Le métal était également très malléable, presque comme s'il avait été en fusion, Mû arrivant à en modifier la forme en quelques coups de ses instruments. Comme le jour précédent, lorsqu'il avait réparé les armures d'argent, l'élève de Sion se servit de la réserve d'orichalque de la tour à plusieurs reprises pour réparer les pièces les plus endommagées.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il en était aux finitions, Mû eut soudain un étrange pressentiment.

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un mouvement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper son burin de son marteau d'orichalque.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et eut la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait : ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, il l'avait déjà ressenti une fois sur l'île de Milos.

- Des chevaliers noirs ! hurla Mû à l'intention des adultes en se précipitant vers eux.

Diomède n'eut même pas le temps de se demander quelle mouche avait piqué le jeune apprenti, que les passages dimensionnels caractéristiques de l'arrivée des échappés de l'île de la Reine Morte s'ouvraient à plusieurs endroits. Le chevalier de bronze se leva et voulut aller à la rencontre de Mû afin de récupérer la Boîte de Pandore de son armure, mais le garçon s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la tour. Le cosmos doré du futur chevalier d'or l'enveloppa et il tendit la main dans la direction de la tour.

- CRYSTAL WALL ! cria le garçon.

C'était la première fois que Mû utilisait cet arcane en situation réelle et, malgré la situation, il ne put réprimer un petit sourire de satisfaction en constatant qu'il l'avait parfaitement réalisé.

Un mur d'énergie dont l'apparence faisait penser à un cristal doré entoura la tour ainsi que Diomède et Taliradis.

- Mû, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! interrogea Diomède en frappant la surface du mur.

- Je vais m'occuper de cela seul. Vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre… et vous ne vous êtes déjà que trop battus.

Toujours enveloppé par son cosmos doré, Mû fit face à huit chevaliers noirs qui s'approchaient de lui d'un pas décidé.

Le guerrier qui ouvrait la marche était revêtu d'une réplique sombre de l'armure de Persée que le garçon avait ressuscité le jour précédent. Mû se demanda si l'armure possédait également une réplique du bouclier de la Méduse (auquel cas celui-ci aurait sans doute été accroché sur le dos du chevalier noir). Le garçon pensa qu'il serait fixé bien assez rapidement, mais il conclut qu'il devait éliminer ce guerrier à la première occasion.

Persée Noir s'arrêta à quelques pas du garçon qu'il toisa avec arrogance.

- Nous savons que cet endroit renferme des réserves de poussière d'étoile et d'orichalque. Si vous nous les donnez sans faire d'histoire, peut-être cela se passera-t-il de façon presque indolore.

Mû afficha un sourire narquois, tandis que son cosmos commençait à devenir de plus en plus brillant.

- J'imagine que vous avez besoin de réparer ces morceaux de ferrailles grossiers qui vous servent de protections, dit le garçon d'une voix doucereuse. On m'a rapporté qu'Aioros du Sagittaire et ses compagnons qui vous pourchassent aux quatre coins du monde étaient particulièrement efficaces dans leur tâche.

Le chevalier noir répondit au sourire de Mû par un sourire tout aussi méprisant.

- Même si cela était exact, je ne vois aucun de ces maudits chevaliers d'or par ici…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? demanda Taliradis à Diomède en observant le cosmos de l'apprenti qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus.

- Une technique sans doute… Je ne pensais pas que son entraînement était déjà aussi avancé.

Mû leva un sourcil surpris avant de répondre à Persée Noir.

- Vous savez que Jamir est le domaine des réparateurs d'armures, mais vous ignorez apparemment que ceux-ci sont les chevaliers d'or du Bélier depuis la nuit des temps. Voilà une idée bien malheureuse que de venir importuner un apprenti chevalier d'or sur ses terres. Cet endroit est un havre pour les chevaliers d'Athéna depuis des siècles, un refuge où régénérer leurs protections sacrées.

Le cosmos du garçon devenait de plus en plus brillant, forçant les guerriers aux armures noires à cligner des yeux, comme s'ils tentaient de regarder le soleil.

- Vous étiez des humains suffisamment corrompus et avides de pouvoir pour accepter de vous allier avec des créatures dont la place n'est pas dans le monde des hommes. A cause de vous, un péril considérable s'est abattu sur la Terre. De nombreux malheurs se sont produits, des hommes valeureux et courageux ont été emportés en faisant leur devoir. A présent, vous n'êtes plus que des parodies d'êtres humains. Vous n'êtes pas dignes de vous tenir en ce lieu, et je ne ferai preuve d'aucune pitié…

Les yeux de Mû se fermèrent et ses traits se crispèrent à cause de la concentration.

- Il va attaquer ! cria un des chevaliers noirs.

Les poings serrés du garçon devinrent aussi lumineux que des étoiles, puis il ramena ses bras devant lui en ouvrant ses mains pour libérer la lumière.

- STARLIGHT EXTINCTION ! hurla Mû.

Taliradis et Diomède furent obligés de cacher leur visage derrière leurs bras pour éviter d'être ébloui par l'explosion de lumière. Le flash lumineux ne dura qu'un instant et lorsqu'il se dissipa, les deux hommes constatèrent que la moitié des chevaliers noirs avaient disparu. Là où ils se tenaient, il ne restait à présent que de petites particules lumineuses qui flottaient dans l'air comme une nuée de lucioles.

Trois des rescapés semblaient terrifiés, mais leur chef les réorganisa d'un simple regard autoritaire.

Mû arborait un sourire confiant, cependant Diomède se demanda si cela n'était pas en partie du bluff. Il doutait que le garçon, qui n'était après tout encore qu'apprenti, puisse utiliser plusieurs fois cette technique. Et surtout, il se demandait si celui-ci n'était pas au fond déçu de constater que son attaque n'avait pas affecté tous ses adversaires.

Néanmoins, les chevaliers noirs semblaient bien loin de ce genre de considérations. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était un jeune démon qui venait de volatiliser en une seule attaque la moitié des leurs.

Mû, quant à lui, était satisfait de son attaque. Sion ne lui avait enseigné que le Crystal Wall jusqu'à présent, et s'il avait été capable de lancer ce deuxième arcane, c'était uniquement car il avait déjà vu le Pope l'utiliser une fois.

_- Si je survis à ça, je pense que je ne manquerai pas d'arguments pour le convaincre que je suis apte à apprendre la suite, _pensa le garçon avant de ramener son attention sur ses adversaires.

- Où sont-ils passés ? demanda un guerrier au visage recouvert d'une vilaine acné.

- Ils sont tous morts, crétin ! répliqua Persée Noir. Séparons-nous, il ne faut pas qu'il puisse recommencer.

- Vous avez tort, dit Mû au chevalier noir.

Celui-ci regarda le jeune apprenti avec un air méfiant.

- Non pas sur le principe de votre tactique, bien qu'elle soit vaine, mais sur le devenir de vos amis. Certains ont en effet instantanément rejoint le royaume des morts… mais pour d'autres cela ne sera pas aussi facile.

*****

Les deux chevaliers noirs se relevaient péniblement. Ils se regardèrent et trouvèrent chez l'autre la même incompréhension. La tour, leurs compagnons, le jeune garçon au cosmos doré… tout avait disparu. De plus, leurs corps étaient en sang et leurs armures en miettes.

Quel maléfice avait donc déchaîné sur eux ce gamin ?

Un épais brouillard les entourait et ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient précisément, même si la température et l'air rare suggéraient qu'ils étaient toujours dans les environs de Jamir.

Ils entendirent alors très nettement des bruits de pas qui venaient vers eux de toutes les directions et qui résonnaient comme s'ils se trouvaient au fond d'une étroite vallée. A cause des échos, les chevaliers noirs avaient du mal à évaluer le nombre d'individus les entourant, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient nombreux… très nombreux.

- Voilà que le seigneur de Jamir nous envoie ses ordures ! dit une voix caverneuse.

- Sans doute ne voulait-il pas s'abaisser à faire le ménage lui-même ! en répondit une autre.

Des rires cruels s'élevèrent tandis que les chevaliers noirs se mettaient dos à dos pour faire face aux inconnus qui leur étaient sans aucun doute hostiles.

- Au moins avec ces deux-là, pas la peine de se demander s'ils sont dignes de poursuivre leurs routes…

- Qui va là ?! hurla l'un des deux guerriers de l'île de la Reine Morte.

- Qui va là ? Ha ha ha… Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons l'éternité pour faire connaissance !

Le brouillard commença à se dissiper soudainement, comme s'il avait été d'origine surnaturelle. Les deux chevaliers noirs constatèrent alors avec une inquiétude grandissante qu'ils étaient entourés par des dizaines d'êtres en armures. Lorsque la visibilité redevint normale, ce furent l'horreur et la terreur qui les gagnèrent.

En effet, les êtres qui les entouraient n'étaient humains que de silhouette. Des dizaines d'orbites vides les fixaient avec ironie et les armures pour la plupart brisées et presque inutilisables ne protégeaient plus que des os blanchis par les décennies.

Les morts-vivants, squelettes maintenus en une parodie d'existence par des volontés maudites et revanchardes, déferlèrent alors sur les chevaliers noirs en riant. Un rire à glacer le sang…

*****

En entendant leurs compagnons hurler de terreur, les chevaliers noirs qui n'avaient pas été atteints par le coup de Mû se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Puis ils se placèrent lentement en cercle autour du garçon en le regardant comme s'il était un dangereux serpent venimeux.

- On peut toujours tomber sur plus damné que soi, commenta Mû avec ironie. Et dans ce genre de cas, la panique n'est pas la bonne option.

- Ne vous laissez pas impressionner, dit le plus âgé des guerriers sombres. Il est seul et nous sommes quatre, nous avons l'avantage.

Mû ne paraissait pas spécialement soucieux des manœuvres de ses adversaires et ne jugeait apparemment pas utile de se mettre en position de combat.

Obéissant à un signe de tête de son chef, le chevalier noir qui s'était déplacé dans le dos du garçon se rua à l'assaut en voulant asséner un coup de poing sur le derrière du crâne.

Mû se téléporta une fraction de seconde avant que l'assaut ne l'atteigne, se déplaçant de deux mètres en arrière si bien qu'il se retrouva à son tour dans le dos du chevalier noir. Au lieu de frapper, le garçon utilisa ses pouvoirs télékinésiques pour projeter son adversaire en avant. Persée Noir n'eut pas le temps de réagir autrement que pour pousser un juron, et son compagnon, à la fois victime de son élan et du « coup de pouce » de Mû, le percuta.

Un autre chevalier noir se jeta sur l'apprenti qui cette fois-ci choisit de ne pas esquiver. Le garçon fit un simple geste de la main, comme s'il voulait chasser un insecte : une vague télékinésique souleva le guerrier sombre du sol et le projeta avec une violence terrible sur le Crystal Wall.

L'une des propriétés de l'arcane défensive des chevaliers du bélier était de renvoyer toutes les formes d'attaques essayant de le franchir. Le guerrier subit donc deux fois la violence de la collision, ce qui lui brisa les os comme s'il avait été pris dans un gigantesque étau.

Mû ne laissa même pas le temps au quatrième chevalier noir de réfléchir s'il devait attaquer ou prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le garçon se téléporta à ses côtés, lui posa une main sur la jambe, puis tous deux disparurent pour réapparaître instantanément trois cent mètres plus haut. Mû se téléporta une dernière fois, seul cette fois-ci, laissant le chevalier noir tenter d'apprendre à voler. L'apprentissage accéléré fut visiblement un échec et l'homme s'écrasa au sol une poignée de secondes plus tard, alors que Persée Noir et son dernier sbire se relevaient après s'être dépêtrés.

Voir les deux corps disloqués de ses compagnons fut visiblement de trop pour le chevalier acnéique. Il prit la fuite en se dirigeant vers la passerelle de bois. Diomède et Taliradis étaient également estomaqués par l'expéditivité dont venait de faire preuve leur jeune ami. Quand le garçon avait déclaré ne faire preuve d'aucune pitié, ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'il joindrait autant les actes à la parole.

- Lâche ! cria le chef à l'intention du fuyard.

- Très mauvais calcul de sa part, commenta Mû d'un ton neutre.

Persée Noir sembla oublier le déserteur pour se concentrer exclusivement sur son adversaire. Il passa ses mains dans son dos puis dévoila un bouclier noir décoré d'une tête de gorgone.

- Votre armure est donc bel et bien dotée d'une réplique du bouclier de la Méduse. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'une vulgaire armure noire serait dotée d'un objet aussi puissant.

- Ce n'était qu'un bout de métal sans pouvoir… jusqu'à ce l'alliance que nous avons conclue ne change tout, répondit Persée Noir en fixant le bouclier sur son avant-bras gauche.

- Ces créatures avec qui vous vous êtes compromis ne se sont donc pas contentées d'amplifier vos pitoyables forces…

- Dans quelques secondes, tu regretteras amèrement ces paroles, maudit serviteur du Sanctuaire. Si tu connais les pouvoirs de ce bouclier, tu sais que tu n'as plus aucune chance à présent.

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis…

- Imbécile, il est impossible d'échapper au regard de la Méduse, tu ne pourras rien faire pour éviter d'être pétrifié pour l'éternité !

Les yeux de la Méduse commencèrent alors à s'ouvrir, une lumière noire se déversant au fur et à mesure que les paupières d'acier se soulevaient. Néanmoins pour les yeux d'un être tel que Mû, qui en cet instant était éveillé au septième sens même s'il n'en avait pas encore pleinement conscience, cette lumière noire était d'une lenteur déplorable : le garçon eut même tout le loisir de regarder les yeux grand ouverts du bouclier, la lumière naturelle était infiniment plus rapide que l'artificielle émise par la gorgone.

Le garçon, qui venait de réparer l'authentique armure de Persée, savait en outre que regarder la Méduse n'était en soi pas dangereux. Ce qu'il lui fallait à tout prix éviter en revanche était de laisser l'émanation cosmique produite par le bouclier atteindre ses cornées. Mais cette attaque avait une vitesse limitée par le niveau du chevalier noir, et Mû eut donc tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se protéger.

- CRYSTAL WALL ! cria-t-il en dressant sa défense.

La lumière noire se réfléchit sur l'arcane défensif, et retourna aussitôt sur Persée Noir qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant d'être transformé en statue de pierre.

Simultanément, un hurlement retentit sur le plateau. Visiblement le dernier chevalier noir venait de rencontrer à son tour les gardiens damnés de Jamir…

Mû fit un geste et les deux Cristal Wall volèrent en éclats qui s'évanouirent dans le néant avant de toucher le sol.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui aurait voulu être présent pour faire ça… Mais c'est à d'autres de continuer ce que lui et des hommes courageux ont commencé.

Sur ces paroles, Mû frappa du poing la statue de Persée Noir qui vola en éclats sous l'impact.

- J'en termine avec l'armure, puis il sera grand temps de rentrer au sanctuaire, commenta laconiquement Mû en se détournant des restes de son adversaire.

_**Quelque part dans la forêt amazonienne, le même jour**_

Les chevaliers noirs avaient dressé leurs quartiers depuis quelques jours au cœur de la plus grande forêt du monde, isolés à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de toute forme de civilisation. Ils avaient abattu les arbres dans un rayon de cent mètres afin de pouvoir installer leur campement sommaire. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs mois -depuis que le Sanctuaire d'un côté et les Babyloniens et leurs alliés de l'autre avaient décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour les éliminer en fait- qu'ils étaient restés aussi longtemps au même endroit. S'ils étaient une centaine lors de leur fuite de l'île de la Reine Morte, au plus haut, après avoir recruté au quatre coins du monde, leurs effectifs avaient culminé à près de quatre cents guerriers. Mais à présent leur nombre était moins important qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Si, après l'épisode de l'île de Milos, ils avaient encore continué à semer des graines de conflits de par le monde, plus le temps avait avancé plus leur simple survie était devenue en soi un objectif prépondérant.

Le moral était atteint et s'il s'était agi d'un groupe ordinaire, les défections auraient déjà été nombreuses. Mais du fait des entités qui partageaient à présent leurs corps, nul n'osait fuir.

Que se passerait-il si le maître décidait de leur retirer ce qu'il leur avait offert ? Cela était-il seulement possible sans périr en conséquence ? Et surtout, tous avaient eu largement le loisir d'observer les pouvoirs quasiment illimités de celui qu'ils avaient considéré jusqu'à peu comme leur bienfaiteur. Comment espérer lui échapper ? Où aller pour fuir son regard ?

Au milieu de ce camp à l'ambiance délétère, Dragon Noir avançait d'un pas pressé vers la grande tente où leur maître avait élu domicile. Il venait d'apprendre de bien mauvaises nouvelles, comme souvent ces derniers temps…

Le seigneur noir était depuis longtemps maintenant le seul intermédiaire entre la base et la tête. Il était même de fait le véritable commandant, leur mystérieux maître semblant se désintéresser progressivement du cours des événements même s'il utilisait toujours ses pouvoirs pour permettre aux chevaliers noirs d'aller et venir partout sur Terre à travers les dimensions.

- Maître, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ? interrogea-t-il une fois sur le seuil.

- Entre, répondit la voix inhumaine qu'il connaissait si bien.

Le seigneur noir s'exécuta et pénétra dans la tente qui était totalement vide à l'exception d'un grand siège en acier sur lequel la silhouette du maître, comme à l'habitude revêtu d'une cape à capuche à l'allure misérable, se tenait.

Dragon Noir posa un genou à terre et s'inclina avant de prendre la parole.

- Maître. La mission à destination de Jamir a apparemment été un échec.

- Je le sais.

- Avez-vous vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea le seigneur noir après avoir légèrement tiqué.

- Un apprenti chevalier d'or se trouvait là-bas.

- Maître, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu, j'aurais pu aider nos hommes.

Dragon Noir n'eut aucune réponse. Sentant un début de colère monter en lui, le seigneur noir fit alors preuve d'une impertinence qu'il ne s'était encore jamais permise.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu vous-même ? S'il ne s'agissait que d'un apprenti, avec votre force, vous auriez pu sauver nos hommes et récupérer l'orichalque.

Même s'il ne pouvait voir le visage de son maître, Dragon Noir eut l'impression que celui-ci souriait, apparemment amusé par l'audace de son serviteur.

- D'autres éléments méritent davantage mon attention à l'heure actuelle.

- Mais maître, nos rangs sont de plus en plus clairsemés et nos guerriers sont de moins en moins forts. Cerbère Noir et moi sommes à présent les deux derniers seigneurs noirs encore en vie. De plus, si les derniers seigneurs noirs que nous avions nommés étaient déjà de niveaux moindres, plus aucun autre ne possède le pouvoir nécessaire pour prétendre sérieusement à ce titre à l'avenir. Certains des derniers hommes que nous avons recrutés ont des cosmos si faibles que même une fois leur force augmentée par la symbiose, ils seront moins puissants que la plupart d'entre nous ne l'étions sur l'île de la Reine Morte. Vous aviez dit que grâce à l'orichalque, vous pourriez au moins augmenter la résistance de leurs armures qui en l'état sont dérisoires. A l'heure actuelle, la plupart aurait déjà du mal face à des chevaliers de bronze du Sanctuaire. Or ce sont des chevaliers d'or qui nous poursuivent, sans oublier Mardouk et ses alliés.

- Je sais tout cela. Il va donc falloir récupérer des individus à potentiel supérieur.

- Mais où ?

- Les enfants noirs ne t'ont-ils pas donné satisfaction ? Organise un nouveau rapt sur un camp d'entraînement du Sanctuaire.

- Mais, maître, ils nous attendent à présent !

- Dragon Noir, ton impertinence m'amuse, mais je te déconseille de remettre en cause mes ordres. J'ai parlé.

Dragon Noir voulut répliquer mais il sentait que cela serait une erreur.

Il lui revint en mémoire une conversation qu'il avait eue il y avait bien longtemps avec Cygne Noir, avant le début de cette histoire, quand ils étaient encore sur l'île de la Reine Morte et que Cygne Noir avait refusé de les suivre dans leur entreprise.

- _Nous aurons un allié puissant, avait dit Dragon Noir. _

_- Puissant certes, j'ai senti son cosmos aller et venir, flottant dans l'air comme une odeur de mort, depuis quelques jours, avait répondu celui qui avait été à une époque un authentique chevalier d'Athéna. Je pense même avoir bien mieux évalué que vous la puissance de cet étranger. Et si j'étais à votre place, je m'interrogerais sur les raisons qui peuvent le pousser à s'allier à une bande de minables comme vous._

Ces paroles résonnaient dans le cerveau de Dragon Noir alors qu'il prenait congé de son maître. Mais il les chassa bien vite pour mobiliser toute son intelligence à mettre en application l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. Même si sa conviction intime était qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, il lui appartenait maintenant de réduire au maximum les risques de nouvelles pertes.

L'entité quant à elle souriait en constatant que son serviteur avait été bien près de se rebeller franchement et sans doute allait-il obéir mais ça serait à contre-coeur. Pendant un instant, l'entité éprouva même ce qui aurait pu ressembler à de la sympathie pour le seigneur noir. Sans doute parce qu'elle-même s'apprêtait à accomplir un acte que son Maître, le vrai Maître, réprouverait… Mais ce sentiment bien trop humain pour elle, s'évanouit bien vite et l'entité redirigea ses sens cosmiques vers les lointaines dimensions où les chevaliers du Sanctuaire se fourvoyaient à le rechercher.

_**Brésil, Sao Paulo, le même jour**_

Ce matin-là, Aldébaran était de bonne humeur. Sérapis, son père adoptif qui avec le temps était devenu également son maître, avait décrété qu'en récompense du bon travail de chacun, la journée était quartier libre.

Pour accompagner cette annonce le soir précédent, le chevalier d'or avait amené tous ses élèves sur la plage où il avait préparé (avec l'aide sans doute conséquente de sa petite amie actuelle, considérant les capacités toutes relatives du grand guerrier dans le domaine de la cuisine) un repas des plus copieux suivis de fruits tous plus succulents les uns que les autres.

Puis alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, les apprentis avaient dansé sous les étoiles sur un air de carnaval imprimé par la guitare de Sérapis.

Enfin quand la fatigue commença à rattraper finalement les apprentis, le maître s'éclipsa avec son amie et Aldébaran comprit qu'il devrait aller dormir dans le dortoir avec ses amis.

Le jeune Brésilien avait dormi du sommeil du juste et si sa nuit avait été réparatrice, elle s'était terminée alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Le dortoir était vide, les autres apprentis n'avaient sans doute pas jugé utile de le réveiller et il se doutait que son père ne serait sans doute pas visible de la journée, voir jusqu'au lendemain quand il viendrait réveiller tout le monde pour le footing matinal.

Après être resté allongé paresseusement encore un moment, le garçon avait finalement décidé que cela serait du gâchis de passer sa journée libre au lit et qu'il lui fallait rejoindre ses amis.

Il se leva d'un bond, attrapa ses affaires qu'il avait jetées en boule avant de se coucher puis alla se débarbouiller dans la salle d'eau. Il voulut démêler ses longs cheveux, mais renonça après quelques coups de peignes bien trop douloureux. Ils pourraient bien être en bataille pour une fois…

Lorsqu'il fut dehors et qu'il estima vu la position du soleil qu'il devait presque être midi, il poussa un grand bâillement et après avoir hésité encore une fois à aller se recoucher, il alla se chercher un fruit à la cuisine puis partit d'un pas décidé vers la plage où il était sûr que les autres étaient allés.

Chemin faisant, il repéra une boîte de conserve qui ferait un ballon de fortune parfaitement acceptable. C'est en jonglant avec habilité et en sifflotant qu'il couvrit le chemin, souriant aux gens qu'il croisait et profitant autant que possible du soleil.

Comme il le pensait, ses compagnons d'entraînement s'étaient lancés dans une partie de football endiablée contre les autres enfants du bidonville. La perspective de devenir des chevaliers légendaires semblait être totalement sortie de l'esprit de ses amis, qui en l'instant jouaient à être de tout autre héros que les glorieux défenseurs d'Athéna.

L'un était Pelé, l'autre Tostao, l'autre Garrincha et tous disputaient à nouveau les matchs légendaires des héros de Guadalajara qui avaient rythmé l'été précédent. Chaque dribble réussi était ponctué d'exclamations moqueuses, raillant les supposés origines italiennes du joueur passé.

Aldébaran regarda le match quelques minutes puis quand il constata que ses amis étaient en fait en infériorité numérique, il s'avança sur l'air de jeu qui était délimité par des tas de t-shirts.

- Je rentre, dit-il simplement en allant se placer au milieu du terrain.

- Oh non pas lui ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les adversaires qui savaient que toute chance de remporter la partie venait de s'envoler.

Les faits leur donnèrent raison et ce jour-là, ce furent bel et bien eux les Italiens.

_**Une dimension singulière, au même moment**_

Akiera, Saga et Kanon inspectaient les vestiges de ce qui avait dû être un campement encore récemment. On discernait encore de nombreuses traces d'activités humaines et les trois voyageurs discernaient sans mal les réminiscences des perturbations dimensionnelles qui avaient eu lieu à l'arrivée puis au départ des chevaliers noirs.

L'environnement était un des plus étranges qu'ils eussent jamais observés : la gravité semblait agir de façon différente à un pas de distance, le spectre lumineux se modifiait de façon aléatoire, des étoiles s'allumaient et s'éteignaient dans le ciel sans logique apparente…

Saga, qui s'était coupé les cheveux presque à ras pour se différencier de son frère, portait sur son dos la boîte de Pandore renfermant l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. Kanon, les cheveux en bataille et qui semblait ne pas avoir vu de peigne depuis des mois, portait une tunique presque semblable à celle de Saga dans le style antique propre au Sanctuaire. Akiera était quant à lui vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull dont il avait semble-t-il arraché les manches, ses longs cheveux verts attachés en queue de cheval.

- Je ne comprends même pas quel intérêt ils avaient à s'être établis dans une dimension aussi instable, déclara Akiera. Les choses sont tellement mouvantes qu'une simple pensée suffit à modifier l'environnement.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il désigna à une dizaine de mètres d'eux un gigantesque rocher pyramidal qui, grâce à l'étrange gravité régnant dans les environs, flottait dans l'air la pointe vers le bas à quelques pas du sol. Sous les yeux des deux jumeaux, la forme se remodela rapidement jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'une sphère. Puis les contours se firent de plus en plus flous jusqu'à ce que le rocher se volatilise purement et simplement.

- Cet endroit n'a pas plus de substance qu'un songe, conclut-il. Si notre monde est situé au sommet de l'empilage des dimensions, là où règne l'ordre, ici nous sommes au sous-sol, presque à la frontière du chaos primordial.

- Ce n'était sans doute que temporaire, tenta Saga. D'ailleurs, par rapport à d'habitude, la piste menant ici a été relativement facile à suivre, ce qui confirmerait qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon pas l'intention de faire de vieux os dans le coin.

- J'en doute, intervint Kanon.

Akiera et Saga regardèrent le cadet de l'équipe en attendant qu'il approfondisse sa pensée. Il était rare que Kanon donne son avis sur leur traque qui semblait à ses yeux n'être rien d'autre qu'une corvée.

- Je sais qu'au fil des derniers, mois nous nous sommes rapprochés de plus en plus de ces chevaliers noirs et que nous arrivons à décrypter de plus en plus rapidement les traces qu'ils laissent derrière eux. Mais cette créature qui les conduit de dimensions en dimensions dispose de pouvoirs à la limite de notre compréhension. Elle est tellement puissante que nous l'avions sentie, Saga et moi, utiliser ses pouvoirs à travers plusieurs continuums. Alors je me demande à quel point nous arrivons à suivre sa piste… et à quel point elle nous laisse la suivre.

Akiera et Saga pesèrent ses paroles un instant avant que l'adulte ne prenne la parole.

- Les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent nous ont dit que la première fois qu'ils avaient établi le contact, cela était sans doute délibéré de la part des chevaliers noirs qui voulaient se débarrasser d'eux.

- Cela serait un piège ? Mais l'endroit est désert, dit Saga. A part nous faire perdre du temps, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils auraient gagné à nous amener ici.

- Justement l'endroit se prête à une embuscade. Si quelques pensées peuvent modifier la réalité, il ne serait pas dur d'en faire un piège mortel…, commença Kanon.

Mais le garçon n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer totalement le fond de sa pensée car elle commença à se réaliser sous leurs yeux.

Le piège qui avait été dressé à l'intention des chevaliers d'Athéna était des plus subtils. En effet, c'était en déduisant son existence et son effet que Kanon venait de déclencher le mécanisme mortel dont les engrenages étaient faits de pensées et de cosmos.

Le frère cadet de Saga venait de penser qu'une dimension aussi instable pouvait facilement être détruite par un esprit suffisamment puissant qui n'aurait presque qu'à le vouloir.

Dans un environnement si particulier, les pensées pouvaient éventuellement acquérir une permanence et ne plus être lié à leur auteur original. Quelqu'un avait pensé à la destruction de cette dimension, en avait imaginé chacune des étapes nécessaires et ses idées étaient restées dans l'air, inactives jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les réactive par inadvertance.

Il avait donc suffi à Kanon de penser que la dimension pouvait facilement disparaître… pour que cela soit le cas.

La réalité qui entourait les trois chasseurs s'effondra alors comme un château de cartes : le sol se mit à onduler sous leurs pieds comme un accordéon, les structures qui flottaient en l'air tombèrent en poussière, les étoiles explosèrent dans le ciel ou se contractaient en naine blanche puis en trou noir. Kanon vit les silhouettes de son frère et d'Akiera se déformer comme s'il observait leurs reflets dans des miroirs déformants.

Kanon essaya d'inverser les choses mentalement mais il sentit qu'un cosmos qui avait été endormi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le réactive forçait les choses à empirer. Pire, ses efforts semblaient déclencher de nouveaux mécanismes de destruction, accélérant encore l'effondrement général.

Saga vit que Kanon criait mais aucun son ne lui parvenait. Il n'eut cependant aucun mal à lire sur ses lèvres :

- Fichons le camp d'ici !

Tous trois déployèrent simultanément leurs cosmos pour ouvrir un passage dimensionnel mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La réalité était si distordue que leurs pouvoirs manquaient de prise et surtout ils se gênèrent les uns les autres : leurs efforts respectifs pour stabiliser les choses, non synchronisés du fait de la précipitation, réduisant à néant ceux des autres.

Akiera ordonna du geste aux jumeaux de le laisser procéder seul tandis que tous les objets célestes de la réalité mourante étaient soudain attirés les uns vers les autres, emportés dans un vortex destructeur.

L'ancien chevalier d'or essaya d'ouvrir un passage stable mais le chaos rendait la chose presque impossible. Les frères sentirent que la planète sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était à son tour attirée comme le reste de la réalité qui était en train de subir une sorte de Big Crunch accéléré soit l'exact inverse d'un Big Bang : une contraction de toute la matière en un seul point.

- Je ne vais pas y arriver ! hurla Akiera en sentant qu'il perdait toute prise sur les événements.

Les corps des trois gémeaux étaient à présent déformés de manière de plus en plus excentrique, leur forme aplatie comme s'ils étaient des créatures bidimensionnelles leurs membres allongés démesurément formant de grandes arabesques.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques secondes de l'anéantissement, ils sentirent un passage s'ouvrant de l'extérieur de la réalité. Akiera projeta son cosmos vers la brèche pour l'agrandir de leur côté. Ils virent alors une main de dimension titanesque surgir du tunnel dimensionnel à présent grand ouvert. Celle-ci les attrapa d'un seul mouvement, comme s'il s'agissait de la main d'un enfant attrapant des flocons de neige.

Alors que les trois humains envoyés du Sanctuaire progressaient dans le tunnel dimensionnel, la main reprit progressivement des dimensions plus ordinaires et ils distinguèrent bientôt la silhouette de l'homme qui les attirait vers la sécurité.

Kanon jeta un regard en arrière et vit que la dimension dont il s'échappait était à présent si contractée qu'il ne restait plus qu'un mælstrom engloutissant la matière informe. Il sentait que l'attraction commençait à les rattraper mais leur sauveur ne faiblissait pas.

Ils arrivèrent soudain à l'extrémité du tunnel qui se referma derrière eux sitôt qu'ils en eurent émergé. L'homme qui les avait secourus s'écarta vivement afin qu'ils ne s'étalent pas tous les trois sur lui et ils s'écrasèrent donc au sol plutôt brutalement.

Après avoir lâché un juron qui aurait fait rougir Saga et Kanon s'ils n'étaient pas occupés à maugréer sur la violence de l'impact, Akiera se redressa afin de voir le visage de leur sauveteur. L'ancien chevalier n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps de réfléchir à l'identité de celui-ci. S'il avait eu ce temps, sans doute se serait-il attendu à découvrir le casque du Grand Pope mais jamais il n'aurait pensé au visage qu'il découvrait à présent et il resta bouche bée

Ce visage aux traits nobles et à la barbe finement taillée était celui d'un homme dans la quarantaine qui arborait à l'instant un grand sourire malgré la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front.

L'homme était vêtu d'une armure aux reflets orangés dont les enluminures représentaient des symboles solaires et était d'une robuste constitution, sa taille approchant les deux mètres lui donnant, du point de vue d'Akiera, qui était encore à moitié allongé, une allure de géant.

L'homme providentiel tendit une main amicale à l'ancien chevalier et l'aida à se relever.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kanon qui était également en train de se relever.

- Shamash ! répondit Akiera. Shamash de Babylone…

Ce nom ne signifiait rien pour Kanon mais Saga se releva instantanément en l'entendant. Il n'avait pas oublié l'homme qui les avait accueillis dans la cité mythique lorsqu'Aioros et lui avaient dû relever le défi lancé par Mardouk.

Akiera se rappelait que ce jour-là, l'homme qui lui faisait face avait démontré de grandes capacités dans le domaine des pouvoirs dimensionnels, qu'il venait de confirmer en les aidant. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait.

- Je vous présente Rudy, dit Shamash en lâchant la main d'Akiera afin de désigner le vieil Allemand vêtu d'une grande cape de voyage pourpre et qui s'appuyait sur un bâton de bois sculpté et recouvert de runes. Le vieillard arborait une barbe négligée d'une semaine qui était d'un blanc aussi éclatant que ces cheveux mi-longs.

- Nous nous connaissons, dit l'homme de sa voix à l'accent caractéristique en regardant Akiera.

Ce dernier sembla très surpris par cette affirmation et dévisagea longuement le vieil homme, persuadé qu'il se souviendrait d'un homme vêtu de façon si particulière. Il s'attarda alors sur le visage usé de l'inconnu et plus particulièrement sur ses yeux bleus qui semblaient avoir vu bien plus de choses que la majorité des humains en verraient en cinq cent ans de vie. Des yeux qui avaient vu des merveilles mais aussi les pires horreurs dont pouvait se rendre coupable l'humanité. Au bout d'un très long moment, une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux d'Akiera.

- Les Cinq Pics… Vous êtes un de ces nazis venus semer le désordre et que Dohko avait eu la magnanimité de laisser partir.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage ridé.

- Je suis très honoré que vous vous souveniez de moi. Cela remonte pourtant à presque trente ans…

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Akiera d'une voix suspicieuse.

- Vous voulez dire à part vous sauver les fesses ? répliqua l'Allemand en levant un sourcil.

Akiera parut sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante mais Saga lui attrapa le bras.

- Nous vous remercions de nous avoir aidés, dit le jeune chevalier.

Shamash et Rudy se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

- Vous êtes tombés à pic, continua le garçon. Néanmoins, j'imagine que le hasard n'est pas le seul à remercier pour la… promptitude… de votre intervention.

Akiera regarda autour de lui et constata qu'ils étaient loin d'être revenus sur Terre, même si la dimension où ils se trouvaient était infiniment plus stable que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter en catastrophe.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène si loin de notre monde ? ajouta Akiera d'une voix mesurée.

Rudy interrogea Shamash du regard qui après une hésitation répondit d'un hochement de tête à la question muette.

- La même chose que vous, répondit finalement le vieil homme. Nous pourchassons également les chevaliers noirs, presque depuis plus longtemps que vous en fait. Vous ne nous avez devancés sur cette piste que de quelques minutes.

- Cette dimension est presque voisine de celle d'où nous venons, dit Saga. J'imagine que vous étiez en train de nous observer et attendiez que nous soyons partis.

- C'est exact, reconnut l'Allemand sans hésitation.

- Même si je ne peux que me féliciter que vous ayez été en train de nous espionner vu les circonstances, dit Akiera, cette attitude n'en paraît pas moins quelque peu suspecte. Le fait que vous nous ayez secourus suggère que vous ne nous êtes pas hostiles… mais alors pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas fait connaître de nous plus tôt ?

- Pour éviter de nous retrouver dans la situation qui est la nôtre à présent.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Devoir répondre à des questions.

Saga sentit un nouveau début de tension en Akiera. Il savait que son maître ne tolérerait pas longtemps d'obtenir des réponses aussi peu satisfaisantes, et ceci malgré la gratitude qu'il devait aux deux hommes. En fait, connaissant son maître comme il le connaissait, Saga était persuadé que si son maître n'avait pas été dans cette situation de débiteur, il aurait peut-être déjà allumé la machine à baffes.

- Peut-être, pour le moment, pourrions-nous unir nos forces et régler ce genre de questions plus tard ? suggéra le garçon.

- Nous devons… nous devons en informer le Sanctuaire, objecta Akiera.

- Non, ça attendra, intervint Kanon. Il faut agir maintenant.

Tous se tournèrent vers le garçon qui était resté silencieux et ne semblait plus s'être réellement intéressé à la conversation depuis qu'Akiera avait identifié Shamash. Le jumeau de Saga semblait plongé dans une intense concentration

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est moi qui ai activé le piège tout à l'heure. J'ai ressenti le cosmos de celui qui l'avait préparé… et je le sens encore ! Ce n'est qu'un résidu, un fil ténu… Mais je suis sûr de pouvoir le remonter jusqu'à l'origine.

- Cela pourrait être un nouveau piège, fit remarquer Saga.

- Improbable, intervint Rudy. Celui qui vous a piégés doit être sûr d'avoir réussi son coup à l'heure actuelle.

- Mais il se rendra vite compte de son erreur dès que nous commencerons à changer de dimension, continua Kanon. Nous le pourchassons depuis des mois, nous n'aurons jamais une meilleure chance. Il faut agir maintenant.

- D'accord, mais comment procède-t-on ? demanda Saga. Si nous allons vers lui, vu le niveau de pouvoir qu'il détient, il aura vite fait de nous sentir.

- Pas la peine d'aller à lui, dit Rudy. Si tu ne perds pas ce lien et que nous procédons avec soin, je peux le faire venir à nous…

_*********_

- Maître, d'après notre observateur, le moment est propice pour attaquer ce camp d'entraînement.

Dragon Noir avait la désagréable impression que son maître ne lui aurait pas accordé plus d'attention s'il s'était mis à marcher sur les mains.

- Nous aurions besoin que vous ouvriez un passage pour un groupe d'enfants noirs. Le camp est sans adulte pour le moment, mais cela ne durera sans doute pas longtemps.

Le seigneur noir sentit le prodigieux cosmos de son maître s'activer.

- Le passage est prêt, annonça ce dernier d'une voix neutre. Laisse-moi.

Dragon Noir se releva et quitta la tente sans un mot, laissant son maître à ses réflexions.

Malgré le fait d'avoir été ainsi importuné par le chevalier noir, l'être jubilait. Il venait enfin de se débarrasser de ces envoyés du Sanctuaire. Bien sûr il savait que cette action allait fortement déplaire à son maître… Il avait deviné depuis longtemps que celui à qui il devait son allégeance avait des projets pour les deux jumeaux. Mais il pourrait plaider la bonne foi et à l'avenir son maître serait obligé de le tenir davantage informé de ses plans. Peut-être même, son maître consentirait-il enfin à lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu.

L'être savait parfaitement que si tel était le désir de son maître, les blessures qu'Elle lui avait infligées ne seraient plus que des souvenirs depuis déjà bien longtemps. Il n'était pas récompensé à sa juste valeur de ses efforts et de son dévouement !

Il ne sentit que très vaguement les enfants noirs qui s'engouffraient dans le passage dimensionnel, son esprit entièrement tourné vers le futur et les triomphes qui s'annonçaient.

Il fut soudain tiré de ses rêveries par une étrange sensation, tous ses sens, pour la plupart surnaturels, en alerte.

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer en contact avec son cosmos ! Mais ce n'était pas un contact ordinaire, c'était un appel impératif qui traversait la texture des mondes et des dimensions. Un appel auquel même un être aussi puissant que le maître des chevaliers noirs ne pouvait se soustraire.

- Une invocation ! rugit l'être avec rage.

_*********_

Sur le retour de la plage, les élèves de Sérapis commentaient joyeusement leurs performances sur le terrain. Bien que le match venait à peine de s'achever et que le souvenir devait en être encore précis dans leurs têtes, leurs récents hauts-faits sportifs avaient fortement tendance à être amplifiés et à être rendus de plus en plus héroïques. Un joueur, qui avait dribblé deux joueurs sur une action, se rappelait avoir traversé tout le terrain en passant en revue toute l'équipe adverse, un autre rajoutait vingt bon mètres à la distance de laquelle il avait été capable de marquer, un tir sur lequel le gardien adverse avait fait preuve de maladresse était transformé en frappe d'anthologie en lucarne, le gardien avait tendance à largement exagérer la dangerosité des tirs qu'il avait eus à bloquer…

Finalement, seul Aldébaran n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'embellir sa performance personnelle qui se suffisait à elle-même. Il écoutait donc en souriant franchement les déclarations de plus en plus extravagantes de ses amis. Il hésita néanmoins à un moment à reprendre l'un d'entre eux, qui à son sens avait triché. Le garçon en question (l'un des plus prometteur des élèves de Sérapis) avait en effet utilisé, discrètement certes, son cosmos sur une action, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour ne jamais le faire lorsqu'ils jouaient contre des adversaires extérieurs au camp d'entraînement.

Néanmoins, l'action avait été tellement superbe, à un moment où la cause du match était déjà entendue depuis longtemps, qu'Aldébaran ne pouvait au fond pas lui reprocher de s'être fait plaisir.

C'est donc l'esprit léger, bien loin de songer un instant au dur entraînement qui reprendrait dès le lendemain, que les garçons arrivèrent à leurs baraquements et pénétrèrent dans la petite cour qui leur faisait face.

S'il n'avait pas été occupé à se moquer d'un de ses compagnons qui poussait un peu trop loin le bouchon de l'enjolivement, Aldébaran se serait peut-être rendu compte bien plus tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais là, il fut autant pris de court que ses amis quand de jeunes garçons vêtus d'armures noires surgirent de toute part et les encerclèrent.

Les éclats de rire moururent brusquement et les élèves regardèrent avec un air ahuri les nouveaux arrivants. Ceux-ci étaient aussi nombreux et ricanaient de façon préoccupante. Ils avaient le même âge qu'eux, les mêmes corps à la maturité précoce due à l'entraînement des chevaliers… Néanmoins, même s'ils n'avaient pas porté ces étranges armures noires, il était facile de dire que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces garçons. Leurs regards brillaient d'une lueur folle et inquiétante, leurs lèvres étaient tordues en de dérangeants rictus, leurs cheveux et leurs habits étaient d'une saleté presque repoussante comme si toute notion d'hygiène leur était inconnue.

Ce fut Aldébaran qui réagit le plus vite. Il avait en effet reconnu certains des garçons : il s'agissait d'élèves du centre d'entraînement de Stellio du Lézard, l'ancien maître de Sérapis, qu'Aldébaran avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer lors d'un voyage au Sanctuaire près de deux ans auparavant. Et il savait en outre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de terrible dans ce camp pour avoir surpris une conversation entre son père adoptif et le chevalier Aioros du Sagittaire qui avait été de passage quelques mois auparavant.

- Attention, ils sont dangereux ! cria-t-il à ses amis qui le regardèrent sans comprendre.

Mais les faits eurent vite fait de leur clarifier la situation : les jeunes chevaliers noirs passèrent à l'attaque et ce fut le chaos.

Plusieurs des compagnons d'entraînement d'Aldébaran se retrouvèrent projetés au sol sans avoir eu vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Le fils adoptif de Sérapis lui-même faillit être pris de vitesse par l'assaut de l'adversaire qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Le garçon se contenta donc de parer en toute hâte, réalisant que son agresseur était sans doute au moins aussi fort (et même sans doute bien plus) que les plus doués de ses amis, ceux en lesquels Sérapis fondait le plus d'espoir. Mais Aldébaran était lui aussi largement au-dessus du niveau de ses compagnons. Et aussi fort que pouvait être cet adversaire, cela restait loin de valoir son père adoptif. Or le chevalier du Taureau se retenait de moins en moins lorsqu'il donnait des séances individuelles d'entraînement au combat à son fils adoptif.

Passée la panique des premières secondes, le jeune apprenti put donc contre-attaquer : vif comme l'éclair, Aldébaran attrapa les deux poings de son adversaire et lui asséna un terrible coup de tête avant que celui-ci n'eût pu réagir. Constatant avec surprise que le chevalier noir était toujours conscient, il lui décocha donc un deuxième coup, ce qui eut apparemment pour effet de régler le problème, au moins temporairement.

Se détournant de son adversaire qui s'écroulait de façon flasque, Aldébaran put jeter un œil au déroulement des événements. Ce qu'il découvrit ne le rassura pas.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour que plus de la moitié de ses amis mordent la poussière. Ils étaient à présent traînés, inconscients, à l'extérieur de la zone de combat par leurs adversaires. Seuls deux ou trois des élèves tenaient réellement le choc, dont celui qui avait utilisé son cosmos lors du match qui, vu la tournure des événements, semblait s'être déroulé dans une autre vie.

Aldébaran dut choisir entre porter secours à ceux qui combattaient encore ou à ceux qui étaient inconscients. Il jugea qu'il valait mieux aider en priorité ceux qui étaient encore vaillants et donc susceptible de le seconder par la suite.

Le cadet des élèves se jeta donc l'épaule la première dans le dos d'un des chevaliers noirs, un enfant qui devait être à peine plus âgé que lui. Aldébaran sentit l'armure et des os céder sous sa charge.

Il n'accorda qu'un bref encouragement du regard à l'apprenti qu'il venait de secourir et se précipita sur un autre adversaire. Mais les actions d'Aldébaran n'étaient pas passées inaperçues et ce coup-ci son adversaire ne se laissa pas surprendre. Le garçon, emporté par son élan, dû s'employer à éviter de justesse un coup de pied qui lui visait l'abdomen : il prit une impulsion et s'envola au-dessus de l'attaque adverse, expédiant ses deux genoux en pleine face du chevalier noir.

Celui-ci s'écroula pour le compte tandis qu'Aldébaran se réceptionnait de façon un peu pataude mais quand même efficace.

De nouveau sur ses pieds, il se rendit compte que tous les enfants vêtus de noirs le regardaient à présent, visiblement estomaqués que trois d'entre eux se soient fait battre en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses compagnons encore debout profitèrent du répit pour se regrouper et souffler un peu.

Aldébaran eut l'impression que les assaillants qui s'étaient écartés de la mêlée en emportant leurs victimes inanimées étaient suspendus entre deux attitudes : ils paraissaient attendre quelque chose mais avaient aussi visiblement envie de venir s'occuper de lui en nombre.

Finalement l'un d'entre eux lâcha le corps inerte qu'il portait et s'élança en courant.

- Tuez-le ! cria-t-il à l'intention de ses comparses qui suivirent son exemple.

Aldébaran n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'inquiéter de la demi-douzaine d'adversaires qui lui fonçait dessus puisqu'il était déjà occupé à éviter les coups du premier d'entre eux.

Il encaissa volontairement un coup de poing dans l'abdomen : s'il eut le souffle coupé, il put néanmoins attraper l'avant-bras de son adversaire de la poigne de fer de ses deux mains.

Avec un rugissement d'effort, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même en entraînant le chevalier noir qu'il expédia sur ceux qui étaient en train d'arriver en courant. Deux furent atteints par leur compagnon et chutèrent au sol, en tas.

Les trois autres enfants noirs allaient lui tomber dessus lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent en plein élan. Le garçon n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour découvrir ce qui les avait stoppés.

Le cosmos du chevalier d'or du Taureau était en effet fort difficile à rater, surtout amplifié par la rage comme il l'était.

Comprenant instantanément que les élèves étaient des adversaires dérisoires par rapport au maître, les enfants abandonnèrent leurs combats respectifs et se rassemblèrent pour offrir un front commun face au chevalier qui marcha jusqu'à se retrouver au côté de son fils adoptif.

- Je prends la suite, dit Sérapis sans s'arrêter ni adresser un regard à Aldébaran.

Le jeune Brésilien obtempéra en s'écartant sans un mot. Il vit alors que les chevaliers noirs semblaient s'être totalement désintéressés de leurs prisonniers qui gisaient inertes à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sur le sol pour se focaliser uniquement sur le chevalier d'or. Craignant que les agresseurs puissent se servir de leurs victimes comme otages, Aldébaran fit signe aux derniers élèves encore debout de l'aider à aller les récupérer.

A chaque pas qui le rapprochait des chevaliers noirs, Sérapis avait l'air de rassembler de plus en plus à un taureau furieux s'apprêtant à charger.

- Vous osez vous en prendre à des enfants, dit-il à l'intention des chevaliers noirs en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Nous sommes des enfants aussi, répliqua l'un d'entre eux qui semblait moins impressionné par le chevalier d'or que les autres.

Le garçon, sans doute âgé d'environ huit ans, était vêtu d'une armure noire que Sérapis reconnut être celle du Pégase Noir.

- Certainement pas. Vous n'êtes malheureusement humains que d'apparence.

Le jeune chevalier noir dont le regard fou était encore plus dérangeant à cause de son visage juvénile apparemment innocent, éclata de rire. Il se tapa le crâne du bout de l'index.

- Crois-moi, il existe encore quelque chose d'humain là-dedans. Quelque chose qui appelle à l'aide… Vas-tu l'ignorer, chevalier d'or ?

- Si je pouvais faire autre chose qu'offrir enfin le repos à ces corps que vous avez pervertis, je le ferais. Mais cela n'est pas en mon pouvoir.

- Tu veux donc nous tuer ? Mais nous tous ici n'avons été que victimes d'événements qui nous dépassaient, ajouta-t-il en englobant ses compagnons du geste. Nous voulions devenir chevaliers, servir Athéna. Nous avions foi dans le Sanctuaire. Mais celui-ci a trahi cette confiance. Il a été incapable de nous protéger alors que nous n'étions pas encore capables de le faire nous-mêmes. Et maintenant, non seulement il ne tente rien pour nous aider, mais pire encore, voilà qu'un chevalier d'or déclare qu'il va nous tuer sans ciller ! N'as-tu pas l'impression que nous pouvons légitimement nous sentir trahis par le Sanctuaire ?

Sérapis serra les poings. Le discours du jeune Pégase Noir l'avait presque troublé. Celui-ci jouait sur l'ambiguïté de qui était véritablement en train de parler : était-ce la créature qui habitait ce corps humain, le jeune élève de Stellio, les deux à la fois ? Sérapis savait que cela n'était évidemment qu'une ruse pour le déconcentrer, mais de toute façon en cet instant, une telle stratégie était inutile car il ne pouvait être suffisamment réceptif à ce genre de manipulations.

- Peut-être, mais je vais vous avouer une chose. En cet instant, je me fiche de ce que vous êtes et à quel point vous êtes responsables ou non de vos actes. Sans doute cela devrait-il me préoccuper… mais tel n'est pas le cas. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, tout ce que je veux c'est que des… monstruosités telles que vous ne puissent plus jamais approcher mes élèves.

Le chevalier du Taureau s'avança en déployant son cosmos et les enfants noirs reculèrent d'abord craintivement devant cet homme qui semblait soudain envahi par toute la rage de son animal totem.

Mais bien vite, ceux qui avaient été des élèves de Stellio du Lézard avant d'être insidieusement pervertis, se rassemblèrent et se mirent en position de combat faisant front face à Sérapis qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. Le chevalier d'or prit alors sa pause de combat atypique en croisant les bras, ce qui visiblement déconcerta un instant ses adversaires.

- A l'assaut ! cria alors un des gamins pervertis.

Il agirent comme un seul homme et bondirent simultanément à l'attaque.

- Vous vous en êtes pris à mes protégés… Pour cela je n'aurai aucune pitié ! GREAT HORN !

La première caractéristique remarquable de l'attaque était sa fulgurance qui n'avait que peu d'équivalent, même parmi les chevaliers d'or. Si un des confrères de Sérapis aurait déjà eu du mal à discerner le passage de sa position défensive à l'attaque, les enfants noirs furent fauchés en plein vol sans avoir la moindre chance de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La seconde caractéristique du Great Horn était son potentiel de destruction qui sortait tout simplement des échelles de référence, d'autant plus lorsque le coup était porté sans la moindre retenue mais au contraire avec toute la force de la colère.

Non seulement ses victimes ne virent pas l'attaque, mais elles ne surent même jamais qu'elles avaient été attaquées. Leur trépas fut instantané, leurs corps littéralement anéantis, pulvérisés jusqu'au dernier de leurs atomes.

Le coup détruisit également une aile du bâtiment où Sérapis et ses apprentis vivaient ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait face au chevalier d'or sur plus de trente mètres.

Lorsque les flashs de lumière de l'attaque se furent dissipés, ce ne fut pas un spectacle de destruction qui s'offrit au regard des spectateurs, mais un spectacle de… rien. Tout était comme si Dieu avait soudain été irrité par une partie de sa création et avait décidé de mettre un coup de gomme.

Il n'y avait pas de débris ou de nuage de poussière ni aucun indice de ce qui se trouvait là une seconde avant, juste un grand cône de sol parfaitement plan, vitrifié.

- Et bien… Je serai capable de faire ça un jour ? demanda Aldébaran devant le spectacle de désolation.

Sérapis ne répondit pas, visiblement encore furieux.

- Je suis désolé, si j'avais été plus fort personne n'aurait été blessé…, ajouta le garçon.

Le chevalier d'or regarda alors son fils adoptif avec stupéfaction.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as été remarquable et je suis le seul à blâmer. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser seuls, pas à un moment aussi trouble. J'ai eu l'arrogance de penser qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas un camp d'entraînement dirigé par un chevalier d'or… mais il leur a suffi de jouer sur mon inconséquence.

Aldébaran constata que maintenant que la colère commençait à retomber, Sérapis semblait totalement abattu.

- Tout le monde est là…, dit le garçon en prenant la main de celui qu'il considérait comme son père.

- Athéna devait veiller sur nous, ou alors la chance a compensé ma stupidité… Aioros m'a dit que lorsque les chevaliers noirs avaient attaqué l'île de Milos, leur rapidité d'action avait été tout autre, qu'ils avaient emmené les prisonniers dans des passages dimensionnels au fur et à mesure. Aujourd'hui, ils auraient dû avoir le temps d'enlever presque tout le monde… Je me demande à quoi nous devons le miracle de nous en être sortis à si bon compte.

- Nous allons avoir du travail de maçonnerie…, commenta Aldébaran pour détendre l'atmosphère en regardant le bâtiment éventré.

- Oui… Je me suis un peu oublié… Merci de m'avoir dégagé le champ de tir, à propos, répliqua l'adulte en désignant les élèves inconscients mais saufs.

_*********_

Akiera regardait Rudy procéder avec un intérêt visible. L'Allemand avait d'abord tracé un grand triangle dans le sol puis dessiné des signes au sens mystérieux du bout de son bâton.

Il s'était ensuite assis en tailleur au milieu du triangle et avait marmonné des incantations dans un langage aux accents archaïques que l'ancien chevalier d'or était bien incapable d'identifier.

Des lignes de flammes apparurent alors sur le sol en avant du vieillard, dessinant en quelques secondes une gigantesque forme géométrique : un octogone parfaitement régulier de près de cents mètres carrés dont les arêtes se prolongeaient pour dessiner une étoile à huit branches.

Le débit de l'Allemand s'accéléra et des symboles enflammés se formèrent dans l'air à la verticale de chacune des pointes de l'étoile tandis que des runes gravées sur son bâton se mirent à luire de façon surnaturelle.

Akiera se fit la réflexion que cet homme n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le fanatique qu'il avait rencontré tant d'années auparavant. Sa visite aux Cinq Pics ne l'avait visiblement pas découragé d'explorer le domaine du paranormal et d'apprendre les secrets les plus mystiques. Il avait assurément acquis des pouvoirs considérables, bien que d'une nature fort différente de ceux que détenaient les chevaliers d'Athéna.

L'ancien chevalier se demandait combien le monde comptait de tels êtres et surtout quelles étaient leurs allégeances…

Sans arrêter ses incantations, le vieil homme fit alors signe de la main à Kanon de s'approcher et de se placer face à lui tout en lui indiquant de ne pas pénétrer ni dans le triangle, ni dans l'étoile.

Le garçon et le vieil homme fermèrent les yeux, se concentrant intensément. Akiera avait presque l'impression de sentir Kanon remonter à la vitesse de la pensée le lien vers leur mystérieux ennemi en entraînant l'Allemand dans son sillage.

Les incantations s'accélérèrent encore, le maître de Saga reconnut des bribes de latin et de grec ancien (sans pour autant être réellement capable de saisir le sens du moindre mot).

Kanon ouvrit alors les yeux et s'écarta en chancelant tandis que les paroles de Rudy s'accélérèrent encore, devenant un brouhaha incompréhensible de syllabes.

Akiera sentit un passage dimensionnel s'ouvrir au centre de l'étoile et l'être que les trois gémeaux poursuivaient depuis plusieurs mois en émergea. Tous sentirent le cosmos de l'entité s'activer pour ouvrir un passage dimensionnel, mais la tentative ne fut pas couronnée de succès.

L'ancien chevalier d'or pensait avoir une idée du niveau de pouvoir de leur ennemi et constater que Rudy était parvenu à les neutraliser en piégeant leur invité forcé à l'intérieur de l'étoile enflammée lui fit ressentir une énorme estime pour l'Allemand.

Constatant que ses tentatives n'aboutissaient pas, l'entité se tourna vers eux.

- Nous nous rencontrons enfin, dit Akiera avec un grand sourire. La nouvelle de notre mort était très exagérée, j'espère que vous ne l'aviez pas trop fêtée…

- Misérables, vous auriez mieux fait de périr dans cette dimension perdue ! dit la créature de sa voix inhumaine. Honnêtement, vous ne pouvez pas penser que ceci me retiendra longtemps, ajouta-t-il en désignant du geste les lignes de feu.

- Cela serait inutile, je n'ai pas besoin de l'éternité pour en finir avec toi, intervint Saga. Il ne me faudra que quelques minutes tout au plus pour expédier cette affaire !

- Fou arrogant ! Tu sais si peu de choses…

Saga se tourna vers son maître et son frère.

- Je m'en charge. Et pas la peine de discuter, le chevalier des Gémeaux c'est moi ! En plus, sans armure, vous me gêneriez plus qu'autre chose.

- Je pense que c'est une erreur, dit Shamash en prenant de vitesse Akiera qui avait apparemment également des choses à redire à ce sujet. Vous ne réalisez pas la force de cet adversaire.

- Aucun problème, dit Saga en franchissant la limite des lignes de feu.

_**100 kilomètres à l'ouest de Kinshasa, Congo, au même moment**_

- Franchement ce n'est pas drôle, tu aurais au moins pu me laisser le secouer un peu ! dit Deathmask à Aioros tout en donnant un coup de pied rageur à une pierre qui traînait au milieu de du chemin de terre qu'ils arpentaient.

- C'était inutile, il s'est montré très coopératif, répondit le chevalier du Sagittaire.

- C'est vrai que dès que tu as commencé à poser les questions, on peut dire qu'il s'est empressé de répondre, observa Shura.

Aioros jeta un regard en biais à Jason de la Carène qui marchait quelques pas derrière les trois chevaliers d'or mais ne commenta pas davantage, laissant l'Italien geindre. Le chevalier d'argent remercia par la pensée le jeune Grec de ne pas s'être appesanti sur le sujet.

En effet, si l'homme qu'ils venaient d'interroger, Pélias, avait mis tant d'entrain à répondre à leurs questions, c'est parce Jason était déjà venu le voir une première fois. A cette époque, le groupe constitué de chevaliers de bronze et d'argent était au plus bas, entouré d'ondes négatives si bien que l'entretien avait été des plus « musclé », ce dont Aioros n'ignorait rien.

- En tout cas, nous avons un peu perdu notre temps, observa Shura. Tout ce qu'il nous a dit, nous le savions déjà ou presque.

- Cela valait la peine d'essayer, ce n'est pas comme si nous croulions sous les pistes en ce moment, répondit le chevalier du Sagittaire.

En effet, si au cours des premiers mois, les quatre envoyés du Sanctuaire avaient débusqué et abattu de nombreux chevaliers noirs, cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils restaient bredouilles.

Et ce fut ainsi que, chargés de leurs boîtes de Pandore, ils se retrouvaient à déambuler dans un paysage aride sous un soleil de plomb. Un autochtone qui les aurait observés aurait d'ailleurs trouvé bien singulier ce groupe de trois jeunes gens et d'un adulte portant de grands cubes de métal doré et argenté sur le dos.

Mais cet observateur extérieur aurait peut-être été encore plus intrigué, pour ne pas dire estomaqué, par le trio qui attendait patiemment les quatre serviteurs d'Athéna.

Mardouk, le protecteur de la Mésopotamie, se tenait en effet au milieu du chemin de terre, revêtu de son armure d'écaille émeraude et une main refermée sur la garde de sa puissante épée noire qui se trouvait dans son fourreau incrusté de joyaux.

Quelques pas derrière lui se dressait un homme protégé par une lourde armure de plate moyenâgeuse dont le métal poli réfléchissait la lumière du soleil comme un miroir. Enfin, une jeune femme à la peau mate et aux cheveux de feu complétait le groupe. Celle-ci portait à même la peau une armure aux reflets rouges très légère qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de sa plastique parfaite. Ses tibias étaient protégés par de fines protections de métal maintenues par des lanières de cuir tandis que des cuissardes de métal aux formes agressives lui protégeaient le haut des jambes. Son bassin, auquel étaient fixés quatre fourreaux de sabres courbés, était enfermé dans une culotte de métal. Si son bas- ventre était à découvert, sa poitrine et son épaule gauche étaient recouvertes de pièces élégantes et finement ouvragées. Enfin, son bras droit ne portait aucune protection tandis que le gauche était totalement protégé, trois longues lames de métal à l'allure redoutables étant fixées à l'avant bras.

Ce furent les reflets du soleil sur l'armure de plate qui attirèrent l'attention de Deathmask sur le trio atypique, le silence soudain de l'Italien prévenant les autres que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait.

Tous les quatre restèrent bouche bée quelques instants. Deathmask et Shura, interpellés par l'allure martiale des trois inconnus, se mirent en position de combat mais Aioros, une fois remis du choc, leur fit signe d'attendre.

Mardouk, suivi à quelques pas de distance par ses compagnons, s'approcha alors tranquillement en souriant franchement à Aioros. Celui-ci vint à sa rencontre après avoir signifié à ses compagnons de ne pas bouger.

- Nous nous revoyons enfin, jeune Aioros. C'est un plaisir.

- Le plaisir est réciproque, seigneur Mardouk. Mais… que faites-vous ici ? Et qui sont vos compagnons ?

- Cet homme, je l'ai vu en Norvège, intervint Jason en désignant le chevalier en armure de plates. C'est lui qui nous avait aidés.

- Voici Ogier, dit Mardouk en faisant la présentation.

- Je n'avais pas eu vraiment le temps de vous remercier, dit le chevalier d'argent.

- Nous ne pouvions laisser de valeureux guerriers périr sous nos yeux. J'ai malheureusement appris que certains de vos frères d'armes étaient tombés depuis.

- J'ai bien peur que vous soyiez bien renseigné.

- Mon cœur pleure la mort de tels braves. Quel qu'ait pu être leur chemin, je ne doute pas qu'il se sera achevé dans l'honneur, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Jason tiqua légèrement à cette déclaration : cet Ogier venait-il de faire allusion aux dérives qui avaient accompagné les derniers mois de leur mission ? Il accepta néanmoins les condoléances en s'inclinant à son tour.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec respect puis un silence gêné tomba sur la scène pendant quelques secondes que même Deathmask n'osa pas rompre. Ce fut finalement le seigneur de Babylone qui prit la parole.

- Et cette jeune femme se nomme Khamakhya, dit-il.

- Voici, Deathmask du Cancer, Shura du Capricorne et Jason de la Carène, dit Aioros.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, sans doute faut-il en venir à la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici… Je dirais qu'elle est simplement semblable à la vôtre.

- Les chevaliers noirs ? demanda Aioros. Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous n'en trouverez pas ici.

- Une vraie zone, même pas moyen de s'amuser un peu, dit Deathmask apparemment encore frustré par son inaction.

- Je suppose que c'est donc vous qui éliminiez certains des chevaliers noirs et de leurs alliés avant que nous ne puissions mettre la main dessus, poursuivit Aioros sans prêter d'attention au chevalier du Cancer. Bien évidemment, suite aux événements en Norvège, nous soupçonnions votre ami d'être impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre dans les amas de corps que nous avons découverts à intervalles réguliers.

Le Babylonien fit oui de la tête.

- Néanmoins il ne nous était jamais venu à l'idée que vous puissiez être partie prenante dans tout cela. Vos terres de Mésopotamie sont bien loin, fit remarquer Aioros.

- Je vais là où l'on a besoin de moi.

- Je ne suis pas certain que cela respecte certains accords passés avec le Sanctuaire… J'ai même les plus gros doutes à ce sujet.

La température descendit de quelques degrés et Deathmask commença à s'intéresser vraiment à la conversation. Peut-être aurait-il sa dose d'adrénaline finalement ?

- Vous avez déjà l'art de l'euphémisme malgré votre jeune âge, dit Mardouk avec un sourire en coin. Néanmoins, je propose de nous occuper de chaque chose en son temps et de nous en tenir pour le moment à cette vermine noire.

- Pendant tout ce temps, vous avez soigneusement évité que nous nous rencontrions… Pourquoi venir à nous aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Ce qui a changé ? Simplement qu'aujourd'hui, nous ne voyons plus d'inconvénients à agir au grand jour.

- Cela aurait donc été un « inconvénient » que nous vous découvrions plus tôt ? Cela veut-il dire que vous pensez que le Sanctuaire aurait beaucoup à redire sur vos activités ?

La température descendit encore de quelques degrés. Shura et Deathmask se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis se placèrent juste derrière Aioros, parés à toute éventualité, instantanément imités par les alliés de Mardouk.

- Comme je l'ai dit, chaque chose en son temps…, dit Mardouk d'une voix apaisante et parfaitement calme. Je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis devant vous en cet instant, ajouta-t-il un faisant un geste de la main à ses compagnons.

Ceux-ci reculèrent de quelques pas et la tension redescendit imperceptiblement. De son côté, Jason observait cela d'un œil inquiet, sentant que si jamais les choses tournaient au vinaigre entre ces six-là, son poids dans la suite des événements serait anecdotique.

- Il se trouve que certains de mes amis ont rencontré certains des vôtres, reprit Mardouk après une légère pause. En l'occurrence le jeune Saga des Gémeaux, qui était votre compagnon lors de l'épreuve de Babylone, et son maître aux manières parfois si… rustres.

Aioros se souvenait qu'Akiera n'avait en effet pas eu des rapports très cordiaux avec les Babyloniens.

- Si nos amis ont réussi à s'entendre, nous devrions y parvenir, nous aussi, continua Mardouk.

- S'entendre ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Ils viennent de m'informer qu'ils ont enfin localisé celui qui tire les ficelles des chevaliers noirs, et qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de le neutraliser. Ils tentent en ce moment-même de l'éliminer définitivement.

- Si cela est vrai, il faut aller les aider ! dit Aioros.

- Nous avons peut-être mieux à faire. Voyez-vous, j'ai toute confiance en eux et ils m'ont dit où se trouve actuellement le camp des chevaliers noirs. Sans leur maître, la fuite ne fait plus partie de leurs options.

- Nous pourrions donc en finir, murmura Aioros.

- Tout à fait. Nous sommes donc venus vous inviter à mettre fin à leurs agissements. Cela ne justifierait-il pas une alliance de circonstance ?

Aioros lança un regard à ses compagnons d'armes qui hochèrent la tête.

- Très bien. Finissons-en alors.

Mardouk hocha la tête et tira de son fourreau la longue épée noire à laquelle le chevalier du Sagittaire avait été confronté et qui avait été capable d'entamer l'armure du Sagittaire. Si les dégâts étaient depuis très longtemps totalement résorbés, Aioros ne quitta pas la lame des yeux lorsque Mardouk commença à faire tournoyer la lame dans ses mains ce qui provoquait d'étranges oscillations lumineuses. Le seigneur de Babylone prit son arme à deux mains puis fendit l'air devant lui comme s'il avait voulu couper en deux un adversaire invisible de la tête au pied. Un grand trait de lumière vertical se tenait à présent là où la lame était passée. Celle-ci aurait dû toucher le sol à présent, mais le métal disparaissait au niveau du trait de lumière comme si la moitié de la lame s'était évanouie dans le néant. Mardouk releva alors ses bras pour remonter son épée jusqu'à la moitié de la lumière puis bougea la lame de droite à gauche comme s'il avait été en train d'écarter des rideaux, le trait de lumière s'élargissant jusqu'à devenir une ovale dorée.

Mardouk adressa un clin d'œil aux chevaliers puis enjamba l'ovale qui était assez grand pour laisser passer un homme. Il ne réapparut pas de l'autre côté mais s'était tout simplement volatilisé. Sans un mot, Ogier et la femme emboîtèrent le pas de leur chef. Aioros haussa les épaules et les imita, bientôt suivi par ses compagnons.

*****

L'arrivée des chevaliers et de Mardouk au milieu du campement des chevaliers noirs ne fut pas des plus discrètes. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été directement témoins du phénomène furent très rapidement avertis par les cris d'alertes.

Dragon Noir se trouvait dans la tente de son maître à ce moment-là. Il s'inquiétait en effet du fait que les enfants noirs qu'il avait envoyés au Brésil ne soient pas encore rentrés et venait de constater l'absence de son maître. Lorsqu'il entendit les cris annonçant l'arrivée des intrus, il acquit la conviction qu'ils avaient été trahis, bien loin d'imaginer que l'être qui les avait arrachés à l'île de la Reine Morte faisait face en ce moment précis à ses propres problèmes.

Il sortit donc en courant de la tente et se rua vers le lieu de l'agitation en rameutant ses hommes derrière lui. Si certains avaient été sur le point de fuir, voir le seigneur noir foncer au combat les en dissuada.

Lorsqu'il fut sur les lieux, Dragon Noir constata que Cerbère Noir, le dernier seigneur noir en dehors de lui-même avait déjà hurlé des ordres pour organiser la défense et encercler les arrivants qui n'étaient pas encore passés à l'assaut. Dès que Dragon Noir vit les forces en présence, il sut que leur parcours venait sans doute d'atteindre son terme. Face à trois chevaliers d'or, un d'argent plus Mardouk et deux de ses alliés les plus efficaces, il savait pertinemment que la victoire n'était pas une issue sérieusement envisageable.

Il hésita un instant à ordonner la fuite mais à quoi bon ? Leurs adversaires étaient trop nombreux, la fuite serait une débandade et nul n'en réchapperait. Leur meilleure chance était de rester en bloc, et ainsi, même vaincus, peut-être auraient-ils la satisfaction d'emporter quelques adversaires avec eux. Il se joignit donc à Cerbère Noir pour organiser un dernier baroud d'honneur.

Si Jason n'avait pas été entouré par six êtres aussi exceptionnels, sans doute aurait-il été très inquiet de la situation. Mais même si leurs ennemis étaient largement supérieurs en nombre, il savait que ses alliés et lui avaient l'avantage.

_- Aujourd'hui, la mort de mes amis va enfin être vengée_, pensa-t-il en serrant les poings et en se préparant mentalement au combat.

- Mon dieu, il reste encore de ces horreurs, dit Ogier en désignant les nombreux jeunes garçons vêtus d'armures noires.

- Les élèves de Stellio du Lézard…, murmura Aioros. Tâchez de vous en… charger… sans douleur excessive.

- J'avoue que je préfèrerais ne pas m'en occuper, dit Shura avec franchise.

- Fillette, se moqua Deathmask qui s'attira des regards noirs et pas seulement du chevalier du Capricorne. Moi, j'm'en moque…

- Cela ne me gène pas non plus, dit la femme que Mardouk avait appelée Khamakhya, les premiers mots que les chevaliers l'entendaient prononcer.

Deahmask et elle échangèrent un regard et Aioros fut étonné de constater que le jeune Italien eut un frisson très visible et recula d'un pas, comme si ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de la femme l'avait profondément dérangé.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, occupez-vous en, dit Aioros. Dragon Noir est pour moi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui ne tolérait pas de réplique.

- Je m'occupe de l'autre seigneur noir, dit Shura.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire hésita une seconde (il aurait préféré que Mardouk s'en charge) mais acquiesça néanmoins.

- Fais attention sa force est considérable. Mais si tu te bats avec application, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.

- Nous nous chargeons du reste, conclut Mardouk.

- Nous allons donc de nouveau combattre côte à côte, dit Ogier à Jason qui hocha la tête.

Les sept guerriers s'avancèrent alors vers leurs adversaires, chacun parfaitement concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

Les seigneurs noirs hurlèrent d'ultimes instructions à leurs hommes qui se rassemblèrent en groupes compacts pour attendre l'ennemi, les deux chefs attendant pour leur part de pied ferme leurs opposants désignés.

*****

- Je suppose que je dois te considérer comme mon adversaire, dit le second seigneur noir armé de chaînes noires terminées de boulets hérissés de pics une fois que Shura fut devant lui. Laisse-moi te dire qui va te tuer… Je suis…

- Inutile, je connais ton nom, coupa le chevalier du Capricorne. Tu es Cerbère Noir et tu étais déjà un seigneur noir sur l'île de la Reine Morte.

Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça, le chevalier noir leva un sourcil surpris.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Je suis celui qui avait tué Ours Noir voilà quelques années.

Une lumière passa dans les yeux de Cerbère Noir tandis qu'il faisait le lien entre le gamin vêtu de haillons de ses souvenirs et le chevalier d'or qui lui faisait face.

- Voyez-vous ça… Tu serais donc devenu un chevalier d'or. Qui aurait pu croire cela d'un produit de cette île maudite…

- Je n'ai jamais rien eu à voir avec cet enfer…

- Tu te trompes ou alors tu te mens à toi-même. Nul ne peut résister à l'influence de l'île. Elle corrompt tout et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle malgré ta belle armure dorée.

- Tu te trompes.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, je me souviens parfaitement de toi et de la façon dont tu avais exécuté brutalement Ours Noir. Ce jour-là, tu n'avais pas l'air de quelqu'un sur qui le doux air de notre île n'avait eu aucune incidence. D'ailleurs, tu t'es porté volontaire pour m'affronter, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas une façon de tourner la page définitivement, de te convaincre que tu n'as rien en commun avec nous ?

Shura regarda le seigneur noir avec froideur avant de répondre.

- Crois ce que tu veux…, dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Nous avons assez parlé, je suis là pour me battre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous y arrivons. Mais je te préviens : si nous nous étions affrontés à l'époque, j'aurais sans doute mordu la poussière avec fracas… mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui sortirais vainqueur ! Tu n'es plus ce gamin, mais je ne suis plus le même homme !

- Tu n'es plus un homme, répondit Shura en enflammant son cosmos. Je peux aussi te dire une chose : quand tu verras le véritable Cerbère en enfer tu pourras accueillir cette vision avec joie car cela signifiera que ton calvaire sera terminé.

Cerbère Noir se contenta de sourire. Il saisit fermement sa chaîne sombre avec ses deux mains et dressa ses bras vers le ciel en commençant à faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête les massifs boulets de métal noirs. Le chevalier noir était d'une habilité impressionnante et sans le moindre effort apparent, il imprima un mouvement de plus en plus rapide sans que jamais les deux chaînes ne se touchent.

Les boulets décrivaient des cercles aux rayons de plus en plus grands ce qui suggérait que la chaîne s'allongeait de façon surnaturelle.

Shura commença à marcher vers le seigneur noir sans, semblait-il, accorder la moindre attention à la démonstration de son adversaire. Celui-ci entama une série de subtils mouvements de poignets pour induire la trajectoire souhaitée à ses armes puis, d'un mouvement sec, il ramena ses avants-bras devant lui en les croisant. L'un des boulets qui était à ce moment-là en train d'effectuer un mouvement rasant à quelques centimètres du sol fut projeté dans le ciel, tandis que l'autre eut le comportement inverse et s'abattit pour venir se planter dans le sol quelques mètres devant Shura et y disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Le chevalier d'or s'immobilisa pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Le boulet qui avait filé dans les cieux entama sa descente. Ce ne fut pas un mais d'innombrables objets métalliques contendants qui plongèrent sur le chevalier d'or. De façon surprenante, Shura sauta en l'air à la rencontre de l'attaque. C'est alors que le sol explosa soudainement autour de l'endroit où s'était tenu l'Espagnol tandis que la seconde chaîne surgissait des entrailles de la Terre, elle aussi multipliée presque à l'infini.

- EXCALIBUR ! cria le garçon.

Ses bras fendirent l'air une fois puis une deuxième puis encore et encore, à une vitesse telle que même un autre chevalier d'or aurait eu du mal à suivre ses mouvements.

La plupart des chaînes étaient tranchées net tandis que les autres voyaient leurs extrémités mortelles voler en éclats. Les boulets continuèrent à tomber du ciel et à monter du sol sans interruption, et Shura continua à découper tout ce qui s'approchait de lui dans une frénésie défensive qui formait un mur tranchant infranchissable autour de lui.

L'air fut bientôt rempli de copeaux de métal tranchants comme des lames de rasoirs.

Chaînes et boulets tranchés commençaient à s'amonceler au sol quand ils n'étaient pas instantanément pulvérisés par une nouvelle chaîne qui sortait du sol pour s'envoler vers le chevalier inaccessible.

Finalement, au bout d'interminables secondes, l'assaut du seigneur noir s'acheva et le chevalier d'or se réceptionna dans une étendue de débris métalliques qui montait jusqu'au milieu des mollets du garçon sur une dizaine de mètres carrés.

Le métal noir commença alors à vibrer puis à devenir translucide. Et soudain tout disparut comme si cela n'avait été qu'un mirage, ne laissant comme souvenir qu'une terre dévastée et retournée.

Le chevalier noir avait de nouveau une chaîne de longueur normale entre ses mains et semblait stupéfait de voir son adversaire indemne.

Il voulut soulever son arme afin d'attaquer à nouveau, persuadé que Shura ne pourrait pas survivre deux fois, mais celle-ci se disloqua entre ses doigts.

Chacun des anneaux noirs tomba au sol, coupés en deux et les boulets explosèrent en des fragments presque microscopiques.

- Comment ? Mais c'est impossible ! Aucune force au monde ne peut détruire ma chaîne !

- On t'a menti, dit Shura en avançant. Je crois que le moment serait approprié pour toi de fuir, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne te manque quelque chose d'essentiel pour cela…

- Comment ?

Cerbère Noir n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour recevoir une réponse des plus douloureuses.

Deux trais rouges apparurent sur ses cuisses juste au-dessus de la protection de son armure.

Dans un hurlement d'horreur et de douleur, le chevalier renégat vit ses jambes se détacher et il s'écroula en arrière et atterrit sur le dos. Malgré sa douleur et le choc des amputations, le Cerbère tenta de fuir Shura en poussant sur ses bras.

- Où crois-tu aller ? demanda dédaigneusement le chevalier d'or en dressant ses deux bras pour en finir.

- Non ! cria le chevalier noir alors que la double lame d'Excalibur s'abattait sur lui.

Il commit alors une erreur qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas faite si la douleur et la peur ne l'avaient pas abruti. Il leva en effet ses bras et attrapa à pleines mains celles de Shura.

- Ça, c'était vraiment stupide ! s'exclama Shura, stupéfait par la tentative désespérée et désastreuse de son adversaire.

Excalibur fit en effet son œuvre et les deux bras de Cerbère Noir furent tranchés en deux dans le sens de la longueur.

Le hurlement de douleur du chevalier noir fut tel que tous les combattants se tournèrent vers la scène sanglante. Apercevant du coin de l'oeil Deathmask lever un pouce appréciateur à son intention, Shura, qui n'avait pas voulu cela, mit un terme aux souffrances de l'ennemi terrassé d'un revers de main.

*****

Lorsqu'Aioros fut arrivé à dix mètres de Dragon Noir, celui-ci attaqua sans crier gare. Son poing déchira l'air, projetant une onde d'énergie noire que le jeune Grec dévia d'un revers de main sans effort apparent. Dragon Noir sourit et expédia une demi-douzaine de coups à une vitesse proche de la lumière qui furent parés tout aussi facilement.

Dragon Noir mit un terme à ses attaques et afficha un air satisfait, sans doute à la perspective d'un combat s'annonçant intéressant.

- Ainsi nous nous retrouvons, chevalier du Sagittaire ! J'avais été déçu d'avoir dû laisser notre duel en suspens la dernière fois…

- Vraiment ? J'avais plutôt eu l'impression que vous aviez été fort heureux de pouvoir fuir le combat, répliqua le chevalier d'or en souriant.

- Toujours aussi arrogant ! répliqua Dragon Noir en répondant au sourire d'Aioros. Quand tu te rendras compte de l'écart entre nos pouvoirs, c'est toi qui chercheras à fuir !

- Cela m'étonnerait. Et dans cette histoire, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit moi qui évalue mal nos forces respectives.

Ce fut cette fois-ci le chevalier qui prit l'initiative, les ailes d'or du Sagittaire battirent l'air et il décolla du sol en visant d'un coup de pied la tête du seigneur noir. Celui-ci se cacha derrière le bouclier noir du Dragon et encaissa le choc sans broncher. Il voulut contre-attaquer en déclenchant un uppercut vers l'abdomen d'Aioros mais celui-ci fut mis hors de portée par un nouveau battement d'aile.

Le poing droit du chevalier d'or se mit à briller comme de l'or en fusion et un instant plus tard Dragon Noir dut esquiver d'une roulade une boule de feu projetée par le jeune Grec. Le sol vola en éclat à l'endroit de l'impact tandis qu'Aioros fondait déjà sur le chevalier noir qui était à nouveau sur ses pieds.

Le poing gauche du jeune Grec frappa alors violemment la surface du bouclier et un bruit de métal brisé se fit entendre. A présent au sol, Aioros faucha une jambe de Dragon Noir mais celui-ci ne tenta pas de résister au coup et au contraire l'accompagna d'un coup de rein : le seigneur noir se retrouva le corps à l'horizontale à un mètre du sol et asséna un coup de genou qu'Aioros bloqua en plaçant ses bras en croix devant lui.

Dragon Noir se laissa tomber puis, se réceptionnant sur sa main droite, tenta à son tour de déséquilibrer son adversaire en balayant ses chevilles. Aioros esquiva en effectuant un saut de l'ange vers l'arrière mais le temps qu'il se réceptionne, le seigneur noir était déjà debout et revenait à la charge.

Les deux adversaires enchaînèrent une série rapide de coups et de parades jusqu'à ce qu'Aioros arrive à transpercer la défense de son adversaire. Un coup de poing frappa le plexus solaire du seigneur noir en endommageant son armure noire, puis un coup de pied fouetta son flanc, l'obligeant à interrompre le corps à corps en se repliant. Finalement, les deux adversaires se remirent en garde à quelques mètres de distance.

Dragon Noir, les lèvres déformées par une grimace de douleur due sans doute à une ou deux côtes brisées, jeta un regard ennuyé à son bouclier dont la surface était à présent parcourue de fissures.

- Je reconnais bien là la puissance des chevaliers d'or…, dit-il d'un ton réellement impressionné.

- Puisque nous en sommes aux félicitations, je dois reconnaître que, sans parler de la chose liée à votre âme qui augmente votre puissance, votre technique est quasiment parfaite. Votre niveau martial est certainement supérieur à celui de nombreux chevalier et j'admets en toute honnêteté que je n'attendais pas cela d'un chevalier noir.

- Surpris de constater qu'il puisse y avoir des combattants de valeur même en dehors de votre Sanctuaire ?

- Effectivement. Avez-vous suivi un entraînement pour une véritable armure avant de rejoindre l'île maudite ?

Dragon Noir sembla tiquer à cette remarque, regardant Aioros avec un air sombre. Il hésita un instant puis finit par répondre avec un ton particulièrement acerbe, abandonnant sa posture de combat.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir voulu... J'avais appris l'existence des chevaliers d'Athéna et rêvais de devenir un de ces guerriers de légende ! Je suis allé en Grèce mais je n'ai malheureusement jamais pu trouver l'entrée de votre Sanctuaire. J'ai alors parcouru le monde afin d'augmenter ma force, dans l'espoir que chemin faisant, je rencontrerais un combattant qui m'apprendrait où et comment postuler à une armure. C'est alors que j'ai entendu parler de cette île où la rumeur prétendait que l'on trouvait des armures et de nombreux guerriers. Evidemment, je ne savais pas qu'une fois que l'on avait posé le pied dans cet enfer, on ne pouvait en repartir sans tuer le gardien. Celui-ci, le premier serviteur d'Athéna que j'ai rencontré, m'a ri au visage lorsque je lui ai fait part de mes rêves. Il a même poussé le vice jusqu'à ne pas me tuer lorsque je l'ai affronté, trop heureux de me condamner à demeurer dans cet enfer que je n'avais jamais mérité. Inutile de te dire que lorsque notre maître nous a offert une possibilité de prendre notre revanche sur le Sanctuaire, je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps avant d'accepter.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire sembla troublé par ce récit et ne sut que répondre.

- Je me demande combien de pauvres diables se sont retrouvés piégés sans réelle raison sur cette île au cours des siècles, continua le seigneur noir. Enfin, je suppose que l'on peut dire que le destin n'a pas manqué d'ironie avec moi, me voici aujourd'hui en train de combattre ce que je rêvais de devenir.

- Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que votre destin n'a jamais été de devenir chevalier, sinon vous n'auriez pas cédé à la tentation d'augmenter vos pouvoirs par un procédé aussi pathétique. Néanmoins, je reconnais que vous êtes sans doute né sous une étoile particulièrement néfaste.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du chevalier noir qui se remit en garde.

- Assez parlé ! Mettons fin à cette farce !

- Soit, mais vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre, dit Aioros d'un ton définitif.

- Ho vraiment ?

- Je suis plus rapide et plus fort. En outre, ma technique est au moins équivalente à la vôtre. Je pourrais éventuellement perdre par excès de confiance… mais vous ne pourriez pas gagner par vous-même.

- Ha, tu rêves ! Je vais te…

Le seigneur noir fut interrompu brutalement lorsque son épaulière gauche explosa. Le métal sombre avait été réduit en poussière et l'épaule du guerrier était en sang. Il recula, chancela puis dut poser un genou à terre en se tenant sa blessure.

- Comment ? fit-il en regardant Aioros avec un air incrédule.

- J'ai frappé à la vitesse de la lumière, tout simplement, expliqua Aioros.

- Impossible, je n'ai rien vu…

- C'est bien là le problème… Un coup à la vitesse de la lumière ne peut pas être « vu » avant qu'il n'ait déjà touché, par définition.

Dragon Noir voulut se relever mais un nouveau coup l'atteignit au genou droit, brisant à nouveau son armure et le faisant tomber.

- Cette espèce de symbiose qui vous a permis d'augmenter vos pouvoirs de façon si impressionnante, vous permet d'atteindre un niveau de puissance presque équivalent au septième sens, continua Aioros d'une voix froide. En me battant contre vos semblables, j'ai acquis la conviction que votre perception du cosmos n'avait pas réellement augmenté. Je pense que votre parasite non-humain modifie les lois de la physique dans votre environnement proche, d'une façon qui m'échappe totalement néanmoins. Mais si votre vitesse et votre force apparentes deviennent considérables, vous n'en acquérez néanmoins pas pour autant la perception de l'ultime cosmos, vous n'en avez qu'un substitut très imparfait. Or seul le septième sens permet de percevoir des coups portés à la célérité maximale. Un chevalier d'or ne voit pas des coups portés à la vitesse de la lumière avec ses yeux (puisque le coup le frapperait au moment même où l'image de l'adversaire en train d'attaquer atteindrait la rétine) mais avec son septième sens.

Aioros s'avança alors vers le seigneur noir, une expression implacable sur le visage.

- Même si vos pouvoirs sont terribles, contre un chevalier d'or accompli et combattant au maximum de ses possibilités, vos aptitudes ne pèsent finalement pas grand-chose. C'est ce qu'ont dû réaliser tous vos semblables quelques secondes avant d'être vaincus.

Au prix d'un grand effort, le seigneur noir parvint à se relever et à faire face à son adversaire qui s'apprêtait visiblement à mettre un terme à leur affrontement.

- Si tu crois me faire peur… Il te faudra plus que des mots pour en finir avec moi ! Je vais pousser mon cosmos jusqu'à sa limite, jusqu'à être capable de voir tes coups ! Et quoi qu'il en soit, si je dois être vaincu, et bien je mourrai debout ! Il est hors de question que je baisse la tête face à un représentant du Sanctuaire.

Aioros regarda alors Dragon Noir qui malgré ses blessures semblait bel et bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout et enflammait son cosmos sombre.

- En tant que chevalier d'Athéna, je ne peux qu'avoir du respect pour de telles paroles et j'avoue ma surprise d'entendre un être tel que toi les prononcer. Tu te relèves bien que je t'aie démontré ton impuissance… Pour cela, tu mérites une mort de guerrier.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais mourir !

Le cosmos doré d'Aioros se forma autour de lui et les deux adversaires se firent face, une détermination égale gravée sur le visage.

Aioros déclancha un nouveau coup à la vitesse de la lumière mais à sa grande surprise Dragon Noir parvint à l'esquiver. Le chevalier d'or frappa à nouveau mais son adversaire esquiva à nouveau en se rapprochant de lui pour attaquer à son tour. Aioros voulut se dégager en se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière mais il trouva le poing de Dragon Noir sur son chemin. Surpris, Aioros encaissa le coup qui lui fit cracher du sang. Le seigneur noir voulut lui asséner un coup de genou dans les côtes mais le coup fut bloqué et le chevalier d'or parvint à repousser son adversaire.

- Bien joué, commenta le chevalier du Sagittaire et essuyant le sang avec le dos de sa main. Une tactique vraiment remarquable… Comme je sais que vous ne pouvez pas voir mes coups, j'ai porté des attaques et fait des mouvements bien trop prévisibles. Vous vous êtes lancés à l'assaut totalement en aveugle mais en comptant sur le fait que du fait de mon avantage, je ferais les choix les plus simples et directs…

- Merci pour l'éloge mais, en toute franchise, je suis un peu déçu que tu ais compris si vite, répondit le seigneur noir en ricanant. Mais maintenant que je t'ai touché une fois, je suis près à renouveler l'exploit et à en finir !

L'aura d'un dragon aux écailles sombre comme la nuit apparut derrière le seigneur de l'île de la Reine Morte qui avait décidé de consumer l'ensemble de ses forces en un seul assaut. Il leva ses bras, paumes vers le ciel, et son corps sembla se recouvrit de flammes sombres. Le feu surnaturel se mit à remonter le long du corps de Dragon Noir, tel un liquide défiant la gravité, pour finalement se concentrer dans ses mains.

- LADON DARK FLAMES ! hurla le seigneur noir en abaissant ses mains pour déchaîner sur son adversaire un déluge de flammes semblable à un mur avançant inexorablement.

- INFINITY BREAK ! répondit Aioros.

Les flèches d'énergie dorée projetées par le chevalier d'Athéna tourbillonnèrent dans l'air, formant un gigantesque vortex qui aspira le feu sombre de son ennemi.

Dragon Noir eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'attaque dans laquelle il avait mis toute son énergie perdre sa consistance et se dissiper à l'intérieur du gigantesque tourbillon d'énergie créé par l'Infinity Break. Lorsque le Ladon Dark Flames se fut éteint sans laisser de traces, le vortex qui s'était dilaté pour recouvrir le mur de flammes se contracta et, ce faisant, les flèches d'énergie semblèrent accélérer de plus en plus.

Malgré sa stupéfaction, Dragon Noir eut le temps de se cacher derrière son bouclier avant que l'attaque d'Aioros ne l'atteigne de plein fouet. Cette protection se révéla dérisoire, le métal sombre explosa sous l'impact et les flèches dorées transpercèrent aussi bien son armure que son corps, lui arrachant le bras droit.

Malgré ses blessures béantes et le sang qui en coulait à flot, le chevalier noir parvint néanmoins à rester sur ses jambes. Il porta un regard détaché sur ses blessures et mutilations puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur Aioros qui était stupéfait de voir que son adversaire n'était pas mort sur le coup.

- Tu l'as tué, je n'aurais pas cru cela possible ! Ainsi je vais donc mourir en tant qu'homme et pour cela tu as ma gratitude, chevalier d'Athéna. Mais malgré ton incroyable puissance, j'ai bien peur que tu ne survives pas à ce qui va suivre et que nous nous revoyons bientôt en Hadès…

Sur ces paroles, le chevalier noir ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis au moment où Aioros fut convaincu que Dragon Noir était mort, le corps du seigneur noir s'écroula sans un bruit.

*****

Akiera, Shamash et Kanon observaient d'un œil attentif le combat que menait Saga contre leur mystérieux adversaire.

- Il ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville. Si ça continue comme ça, il va se faire tuer, dit Kanon.

Le ton du cadet des gémeaux était neutre et distant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en prenant un air navré, comme si la performance de son aîné était une insulte familiale et que c'était cela qui le désolait plus qu'autre chose.

_- Oui, et je me demande si tu le pleurerais très longtemps le cas échéant_, pensa Akiera.

Le jeune chevalier d'or n'avait en effet encore jamais eu à faire à aussi forte partie. Si l'entité était piégée à l'intérieur de l'étoile à huit branches, ses pouvoirs dimensionnels restaient particulièrement efficaces et elle s'amusait avec aisance des lois de la physique, démontrant que la notion de distance n'avait guère de sens pour elle jusqu'à donner l'impression d'être partout à la fois.

Ses déplacements s'apparentaient presque à de la téléportation permanente, Saga se trouvant incapable de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son fuyant adversaire qui disparaissait et apparaissait à l'envie au quatre coins de l'aire du combat, esquivant chaque attaque avec la facilité d'un courant d'air.

Quand elle se décidait à attaquer, son pouvoir lui permettait d'agir avec une fulgurance que même la maîtrise de la vitesse de la lumière ne permettait pas de contrer. Si l'être commençait à armer son poing à distance respectable de Saga, lorsque son bras finissait de se déplier, le coup, pourtant unique, frappait Saga simultanément de toutes les directions à la fois.

Akiera était réellement impressionné par ce qu'il voyait : les lois de la physique classique n'avaient tout simplement plus cours autour des combattants dont les corps paraissaient par moment étrangement déformés, de façon similaire à ce qui leur était arrivé lorsque la dimension piège s'était délitée autour d'eux. Même un homme tel que l'ancien chevalier d'or, qui avait pourtant visité nombre de réalités folkloriques au cours de son existence, avait parfois du mal à interpréter correctement ce qu'il voyait. Son bon sens lui hurlait que quelqu'un ne pouvait pas se trouver à deux endroits à la fois ou qu'un coup rectiligne ne pouvait pas décrire d'arc de cercle improbable, mais ses yeux s'obstinaient à lui montrer le contraire.

L'entité arrivait en effet à tellement tordre les lois de la réalité que Saga était régulièrement frappé par ses propres attaques, les ondes de choc qu'il projetait trouvant le moyen de venir le frapper dans le dos contre toute logique.

Ce fut justement alors que le jeune chevalier était occupé à éviter un de ses propres assauts, que son adversaire lui décocha un coup de pied qui non seulement lui faucha la jambe d'appui mais l'atteignit également simultanément au flanc et au visage.

Saga chuta, voulut se rattraper sur son bras gauche mais à peine avait-il commencé à bouger qu'il reçut une nouvelle volée de coups. Le jeune serviteur d'Athéna ne put rien faire d'autre que se cacher derrière ses bras et attendre que son adversaire arrête de s'acharner sur lui, ce qui prit plusieurs longues secondes au bout desquelles le maître des chevaliers noirs reprit ses distances par rapport au garçon qui se releva rapidement, visiblement peu marqué.

- Il n'appuie pas vraiment ses coups, fit remarquer Kanon alors que l'entité venait de réapparaître à une dizaine de mètres de Saga. S'il le voulait, il en aurait déjà fini.

- Sans doute est-il en train d'essayer d'échapper au pouvoir de Rudy, dit Shamash.

- Il sait que s'il blesse trop gravement Saga, nous interviendrons. Il n'a donc pas à se presser, conclut Akiera.

- Si nous sommes d'accord là-dessus, peut-être est-il temps d'aller prêter main forte à votre élève ? proposa le Babylonien.

- Il n'est pas le seul à trouver de l'intérêt à ce que le combat se prolonge…, murmura Akiera.

Shamash leva un sourcil amusé.

- Vous profitez du fait que votre élève se fasse écraser pour analyser tranquillement la technique et les pouvoirs de l'adversaire…

Akiera haussa les épaules.

- Je pense savoir comment le contrer, dit Akiera. Voilà ce que je vous propose de faire si jamais nous devons aller aider Saga…

Saga, de son côté, ne se décourageait pas. La perspective d'une éventuelle défaite n'avait pas encore atteint son cerveau et il éprouvait au contraire une sorte de plaisir jubilatoire à affronter un adversaire si puissant.

Trouvant même le temps d'apprécier la sophistication des tours dimensionnels dont usait et abusait son adversaire, cela lui donnait des idées et sans doute pourrait-il travailler à en reproduire quelques-uns à l'avenir.

Mais en attendant, il était temps d'arrêter de servir de tapis vivant…

Le chevalier des Gémeaux s'enveloppa donc dans son cosmos doré et se remit en position d'attaque.

- On dirait qu'il va tenter quelque chose, fit remarquer Kanon.

- Ne prends pas ce risque…, murmura Akiera.

Le cosmos du garçon s'étendit sur l'ensemble de la zone de combat, le sol devenant brillant comme de l'or.

- Il est en train d'imprégner les environs de son cosmos, fit remarquer Shamash.

- Oui, il essaie de stabiliser les perturbations dimensionnelles créées par son adversaire, confirma Kanon.

- On dirait que votre élève est donc résolu à utiliser la même tactique que celle que vous nous avez suggérée, ajouta le Babylonien à l'intention d'Akiera.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, une expression étrange sur le visage, partagé qu'il était entre un sentiment de fierté et une petite déception. Fierté car son élève avait eu suffisamment de recul pour faire la même analyse que lui, qui se contentait d'observer le combat à l'écart. Et déception, car le fait que Saga mît en œuvre cette stratégie avant eux détruisait en partie l'effet de surprise dont ils auraient bénéficié.

L'entité semblait avoir compris ce que faisait son jeune adversaire. La silhouette encapée commença à reculer devant le garçon qui avançait d'un pas décidé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? demanda Saga. Que la même tactique allait fonctionner indéfiniment ? Sache qu'à partir du moment où un chevalier comprend une technique, celle-ci devient inutile. D'ordinaire, un chevalier d'or peut comprendre une technique adverse du premier coup… Cela m'aura pris plus de temps avec toi, mais j'ai percé le secret de tes déplacements.

- Vraiment ?

La voix de la créature était narquoise mais surtout agacée.

- Ton pouvoir ressemble beaucoup à la technique ancestrale des chevaliers des Gémeaux qui nous permet de voyager à travers les mondes. Nous, nous concentrons notre cosmos pour créer une singularité dans l'espace- temps, un trou noir contrôlé et localisé. Cela nous permet d'ouvrir un trou de ver pour relier deux points, que ceux-ci soient situés dans notre univers ou dans des continuum différents.

Saga continuait à avancer tout en parlant. La sueur qui perlait sur son front témoignait que le fait de neutraliser le pouvoir de l'entité nécessitait énormément d'énergie et de concentration.

- Tu crées également une singularité, mais au lieu de t'en servir pour créer un trou de ver, tu te sers simplement des perturbations spatio-temporelles causées par un trou noir pour modifier les distances et la géométrie à ta convenance. Ce qui est le plus remarquable, c'est que la singularité est ton propre corps : je ne sais pas exactement comment tu procèdes, mais tu parviens à en augmenter la masse jusqu'au point de tordre la structure de la réalité qui t'entoure.

Le cosmos doré du garçon brillait de plus en plus, Akiera et les autres distinguaient à présent les formes des deux frères dorés dans l'aura de Saga.

- Je ne peux pas totalement t'empêcher de transformer la réalité mais je peux en compenser en grande partie les effets. Alors… voyons ce qui va se passer maintenant que tu ne peux plus t'échapper.

La créature ne répondit pas mais arriva bientôt à la limite de l'aire de combat et se retrouva bloqué par la ligne enflammée qu'elle était incapable de franchir.

- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION ! hurla soudain Saga.

Le flux destructeur déferla sur l'entité qui ne fit pas le moindre mouvement d'esquive.

- C'est gagné ! hurla Shamash mais il déchanta instantanément.

Une faille dimensionnelle, semblable à la gueule d'un animal, s'ouvrit devant l'adversaire de Saga et goba littéralement l'attaque avant de se refermer. Dans la même fraction de seconde, deux d'ouvertures apparurent à droite et à gauche du chevalier des Gémeaux et la puissance destructrice de son propre coup s'abattit sur lui des deux directions.

Saga, encore sous l'effet de son effort, fut dans l'incapacité de réagir mais Akiera, qui s'était précipité sur les lieux dès qu'il avait compris l'intention de son élève, le jeta au sol d'un coup de pied dans le dos. L'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux tendit ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps les paumes vers les deux vagues destructrices.

Akiera poussa un cri aussitôt couvert par les deux explosions qui retentirent quand il bloqua la Galaxian Explosion.

Simultanément, Kanon fondit comme un oiseau de proie sur leur ennemi et l'attaqua avec une véritable pluie de coups rapidement enchaînés. Mais l'entité esquiva sans peine et se dégagea en se volatilisant pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin

Saga se releva et adressa un signe de la tête reconnaissant à son maître. Celui-ci, dont les paumes étaient encore fumantes mais qui avait par ailleurs réussi à contenir sans séquelles ce coup qu'il connaissait si bien, répondit d'un simple sourire.

- Crétin, dit l'être encapé de sa voix cristalline en regardant Saga. Même si tu comprenais réellement comment je procède, ton misérable cosmos ne sera jamais assez puissant pour me contrer.

Les joues de Saga rougirent, le garçon réalisant que son opposant s'était joué de lui, de la même façon qu'il les avait amenés à faire exactement ce qu'il souhaitait en les attirant dans cette dimension isolée un peu plus tôt.

- Je suggère que nous réglions ce problème ensemble, dit Akiera.

Saga ne voulait apparemment pas en entendre parler, mais devant le regard définitif de son maître, il baissa la tête.

- Très bien, mais ça ne va pas être pas une partie de plaisir, quoi qu'il en soit !

- Je pense qu'à plusieurs, nous allons pouvoir accomplir ce que tu avais tenté seul.

Shamash et Kanon vinrent alors se positionner à leurs côtés et tous les quatre regardèrent la silhouette de leur adversaire avec détermination.

- Shamash et moi l'empêcherons de jouer avec la réalité… et vous deux vous lui réglez son compte, dit l'ancien chevalier d'or aux jumeaux.

- Il faut faire vite, Rudy ne pourra plus le retenir très longtemps, fit remarquer Shamash.

Un simple coup d'œil suffit à Saga pour se persuader que le Babylonien avait vu juste : l'Allemand, les yeux fermés, était ruisselant de sueur et son teint était livide. Seules ses lèvres qui articulaient inlassablement ses litanies témoignaient que le vieil homme était encore conscient.

Sans avoir besoin de se faire signe ni de se regarder, les jumeaux passèrent à l'attaque en se jetant au corps à corps tandis que les adultes déployaient leurs cosmos pour tenter de rendre les lois de l'environnement immuables.

L'être n'esquiva donc pas en glissant sur les dimensions mais para les attaques des garçons avec une vivacité remarquable.

Les assauts étaient parfaitement synchronisés et exécutés à la perfection mais leur adversaire semblait tout simplement trop rapide et adroit.

Cela rappela à Saga le jour où Aioros et lui avaient dû relever le défi de Mardouk. Lors de l'ultime test, les jeunes chevaliers d'or avaient dû affronter le seigneur de Babylone et malgré l'excellence de l'association qu'ils avaient développée lors de leur entraînement, ils avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à toucher une seule fois Mardouk.

Le duo que formait à présent Saga avec Kanon était au moins aussi bon que celui qu'il constituait jadis avec le chevalier du Sagittaire. Il était même très certainement meilleur, bien que Kanon n'eût pas d'armure, car le lien qui unissait les jumeaux était plus profond que celui que Saga et Aioros avaient développé.

Ils utilisaient en effet leur lien mental pour coordonner leur tactique, comme s'ils étaient un seul esprit commandant à deux corps. Au début l'un et l'autre avaient répugné à utiliser cette caractéristique de leurs cosmos jumeaux. En effet, lors de leur petite jeunesse, Saga avait en une occasion utilisé ce lien inconsciemment et avait écrasé la volonté de son frère qui en avait gardé une rancune tenace. Plus tard, Kanon avait tenté d'utiliser à son avantage ce même lien pour supprimer Saga. Même si leurs relations s'étaient grandement améliorées, l'un et l'autre avaient d'abord décidé de ne plus exploiter cette possibilité. Mais au fur et à mesure de l'entraînement de Kanon par son frère, ils avaient réalisé qu'avec un contact même léger ils pouvaient multiplier leur efficacité au combat.

Les enchaînements qu'ils déployaient à cet instant seraient venu à bout de n'importe qui, Saga était persuadé que même Mardouk, qu'il considérait comme l'être le plus puissant qu'il eût jamais croisé avant ce jour, n'aurait pas pu tenir le rythme si longtemps.

Mais cet être se jouait de leurs attaques avec une facilité déconcertante et crispante et Saga comprit que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé à un moment, leur adversaire était loin d'être exclusivement dépendant de ses pouvoirs dimensionnels.

- Nous n'y arriverons pas comme ça, dit Saga à Kanon par un contact mental direct d'esprit à esprit.

- Que veux-tu que nous fassions de plus, je suis au maximum ! répondit Kanon de la même façon.

- Tu sais ce qu'il nous faut faire. Mais pour y arriver, il va falloir être en parfaite harmonie !

Saga perçut soudain un mouvement de recul mental de son cadet qui rompit presque totalement le contact. L'effet fut immédiat et leurs assauts perdirent une grande partie de leur efficacité, ce qui fut instantanément perçu par leur adversaire qui prit l'initiative.

En un instant, les frères passèrent d'une domination, certes infructueuse, à une très inconfortable position défensive.

Ils se rendirent vite compte que leur adversaire était aussi dangereux en attaque qu'il était infaillible en défense. En un contre un, ni l'un ni l'autre ne serait susceptible de tenir bien longtemps…

Pendant un instant, l'aîné crut que le contact avec son frère allait se rompre totalement. Il le sentait de plus en plus ténu comme un cordage dont les fibres céderaient les unes après les autres.

- Kanon, je suis en train de te perdre.

Aucune réponse, l'esprit de son jumeau lui devenait opaque.

- Kanon ! cria alors Saga.

Cela sembla agir comme un électrochoc et Kanon rouvrit grand les vannes dans la foulée.

Pour la troisième fois de leur existence, les âmes des deux jumeaux entrèrent en résonance. Mais c'était la première fois que ce contact intime et absolu était voulu conjointement. Il ne s'agissait plus d'une lutte, aucun ne cherchait à dominer l'autre. Ce fut avec une volonté d'harmonie que les frères communièrent. Leur sept sens se dilatèrent presque à l'infini mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de franchir un nouveau seuil, l'un des deux rompit légèrement l'harmonie. Leurs perceptions refluèrent, leur ultime cosmos conjoint se rétractant légèrement pour se stabiliser malgré tout à un niveau bien plus élevé que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu atteindre précédemment.

Si cela n'était pas leur maximum, ils avaient en cet instant à leur disposition une puissance titanesque.

Akiera assistait à cela avec des yeux éberlués. Il avait senti le cosmos des garçons entrer en résonance et avait suivi tout le processus. Pendant un instant, il avait même été incapable de les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Il sentait à présent que les garçons s'apprêtaient à déclencher la Galaxian Explosion, qui vu leur niveau de puissance n'aurait jamais aussi bien mérité son nom.

L'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux cria alors un conseil à l'intention de leurs alliés de circonstance qui étaient comme lui plongés dans un état de concentration extrêmes.

- Quand ils auront fait ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire… je vous conseille de vous mettre à l'abri de votre mieux !

Malgré son effort, Shamash parvint à sourire.

- Ce conseil ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd ! Je crois que nous allons assister à une deuxième mort de monde pour la journée !

L'entité semblait avoir perçu le danger et concentra son énergie entre ses mains qu'il avait ramenées devant son visage. Lorsqu'une intense lumière blanche se forma entre les paumes de leur adversaire, Akiera crut apercevoir pour la première fois le visage de l'ennemi. L'ancien chevalier d'or avait presque fini par croire que rien ne se trouvait sous cette cape, mais en un instant furtif, il avait bel et bien vu un visage hideusement défiguré mais bel et bien humain. Cependant cela fut si rapide qu'il devait se demander plus tard s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il sentait en revanche que leur ennemi avait concentré entre ses mains une énergie terrible, digne de celle qui habitait les lointaines étoiles à neutrons.

L'être écarta alors ses mains et la petite étoile blanche fut projeté sur les jumeaux. Ces derniers ne s'étaient visiblement pas réellement préoccupés de leur adversaire comme si à présent l'issue du combat ne dépendait plus que d'eux.

C'est d'une voix parfaitement synchrone qu'ils s'exclamèrent :

- UNIVERSAL ANNIHILATION !

L'assaut de l'entité était certainement d'une puissance terrible, pourtant l'attaque fut balayée par la déferlante d'énergie cosmique des jumeaux comme si elle n'existait pas.

L'être eut un mouvement de recul avant d'être englouti et de disparaître dans le mælstrom d'énergie destructrice, puis une formidable explosion retentit.

Tous furent emportés comme des fétus de paille par le souffle, Akiera néanmoins parvenant à attraper au passage les deux jumeaux qui, épuisés par leur effort, ne pouvaient rien faire pour résister. L'ancien chevalier d'or vit du coin de l'œil que Shamash avait fait de même avec Rudy et concentra alors son cosmos.

Saga sentit vaguement son maître ouvrir un passage dimensionnel qui se referma derrière eux dès qu'ils l'eurent franchi.

Ils débouchèrent sur Terre à quelques centaines de mètres du village de Rodorio et roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres sur un sol pierreux.

Il leur fallut quelques instants pour reprendre complètement leurs esprits et ce fut l'adulte qui se releva en premier en gémissant et en frottant ses genoux ensanglantés.

Il se pencha sur les jumeaux et les regarda avec un petit sourire crispé et légèrement moqueur.

- Pfff…Universal Annihilation, hein ? Bande de frimeurs !

- Cela ressemble à de la jalousie, répondit Saga en ricanant malgré la douleur.

- En tout cas, ça a fait le travail, reconnut Akiera de bonne grâce.

- Où sont les autres ? interrogea Kanon.

- Lorsque je les ai vus pour la dernière fois, ils s'apprêtaient à nous imiter. Je pense que votre attaque était tellement puissante qu'elle a rompu le tissu de la réalité, mieux valait ne pas s'attarder.

- Du coup ils n'auront pas répondu à nos questions…

- A mon avis, il ne se passera pas longtemps avant que nous n'en réentendions parler… Je dois aller faire un rapport au Pope, vous arriverez à rentrer chez Kanon ?

- Pas de problème.

- Très bien, reposez-vous là-bas, je vous rejoins plus tard.

Sans épiloguer davantage, Akiera prit la route du Sanctuaire en boitant légèrement.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que son maître était trop loin pour l'entendre, Saga s'adressa à son frère sans prendre néanmoins la peine de se tourner vers lui ni de le regarder.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé que nos relations en étaient encore à l'âge de pierre. Je pensais avoir… non, je pensais que nous avions instauré une relation de confiance. Ta rancœur envers moi me peine beaucoup. Car elle est irrationnelle mais surtout injuste.

Kanon n'eut aucune réaction. Il s'était préparé à cette réaction de Saga depuis le moment où il avait accepté le principe d'unir leurs forces et de toute façon, le garçon ne pouvait nier.

- Pourquoi m'en veux-tu encore ? Tu sais que je ne suis pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé. Mon… notre père est le seul coupable. Et il a été puni ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester prisonniers de notre passé !

- Facile à dire pour toi ! Certes tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé… mais tu n'as pas à t'en plaindre non plus ! Tu es le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux ! A toi les honneurs et à moi la vie dans l'ombre ! Dans ton ombre !

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu as gardé ça en toi pendant tout ce temps… Que pendant tout ce temps où je t'apprenais tout ce que je savais, alors que je faisais de toi un chevalier d'or, certes pas par le titre mais par la force, tu avais de tels sentiments à mon égard. Maintenant, tout ce que je peux penser, c'est que tu ne jouais que la comédie pour prendre de moi tout ce que tu pouvais ! Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite !

- Oui, sans doute, je ne nie pas. Mais même si je te mentais, ne serait-ce que par omission, au moins je ne mens pas à moi-même ! Je suis un hypocrite, mais toi tu es hypocrite avec toi-même ! Tu es la dernière personne sur Terre à pouvoir me donner des leçons. Et à cause de ton hypocrisie, je ne peux espérer réparer cette injustice que la vie m'a faite. Ce n'est bel et bien qu'à cause de toi que je suis obligé de rester dans l'ombre.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela viendra. Et ce jour-là, quand tu seras enfin honnête et que nous le serons l'un envers l'autre, oui ce jour-là, il n'y aura plus rien d'impossible à notre union.

- Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire !

- Tu es peut-être le plus puissant, mais je suis le plus clairvoyant. Un jour, tu verras les choses aussi clairement que je les vois. Tu sauras alors enfin ce qu'il convient de faire et nous serons enfin égaux dans la gloire.

*****

La tâche de terrasser le dernier adversaire était revenue à Mardouk, ce qui fut accompli d'un coup d'estoc qui avait transpercé armure et torse comme du papier.

Le Babylonien avait retiré la lame qu'il avait trempée plus de vingt fois en quelques minutes et avait enflammé son cosmos pour vaporiser le sang qui recouvrait son armure et son arme avant même que le corps du chevalier noir n'eût touché le sol.

Aioros contemplait à présent en silence le paysage de désolation qui les entourait ; les corps sans vie des renégats étaient étendus partout dans la clairière, fauchés en quelques instants par l'alliance des chevaliers et de Mardouk.

Seul Jason avait été légèrement blessé durant le combat et Ogier était à présent en train de lui bander une vilaine blessure au bras.

Khamakhya semblait quant à elle ne pas être gênée par le sang qui la recouvrait de la tête au pied en lui plaquant les cheveux sur le visage. Elle marchait au milieu du champ de bataille tâtant de temps en temps de la pointe de l'un de ses sabres si un corps était bel et bien mort.

Deathmask la regardait faire à bonne distance, ne tenant visiblement pas à être trop proche d'elle, tandis que Shura avait entrepris de rassembler les corps des anciens apprentis de l'île de Milos.

Tout en rengainant son épée, Mardouk s'approcha d'Aioros.

- Je n'exclus pas qu'il en reste quelques-uns de par le monde, mais je pense que le plus gros du travail est fait, déclara le Babylonien. Mes alliés et moi resterons néanmoins attentifs encore quelques temps…

- Vos alliés ? Et quelle serait donc la finalité exacte de cette alliance ? Ce n'est certainement pas la destruction de ces démons, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti de votre domaine ?

- Pourquoi ? Pour le plus noble des buts. Nous voulons défendre l'humanité et… changer le monde.

- N'est-ce pas la tâche du sanctuaire ?

- Disons que je ne partage exactement cette vision des choses et que nous pourrions avoir une longue conversation sur ce sujet. Je ne doute d'ailleurs pas que nous l'aurons bientôt. Mais pour le moment, vous avez des morts à enterrer et à pleurer, dit Mardouk en désignant du geste le cadavre d'un des anciens élèves de Stellio du Lézard. Votre Sanctuaire a payé un lourd tribut à cause des agissements de ces chevaliers noirs.

- Le Grand Pope me reprocherait de vous laisser partir sans obtenir certaines réponses à des questions légitimes.

- Votre Grand Pope aura bientôt ses réponses. Croyez-moi, nous sommes appelés à nous revoir sous peu. Tout sera bientôt limpide, nos prochains actes auront des conséquences que nul ne pourra rater.

Sur ces paroles Mardouk s'inclina et prit congé sans qu'Aioros ne fasse le moindre geste pour le retenir. Khamakhya rejoignit alors son chef, rapidement imitée par Ogier qui prit le temps de serrer chaleureusement la main de Jason. Le seigneur de Mésopotamie ressortit sa lame de son fourreau et ouvrit un nouveau passage.

- L'une de ces conséquences pourrait-elle être un affrontement avec le Sanctuaire ? demanda Aioros en levant la voix.

Mardouk sourit tandis que ses compagnons franchissaient le seuil puis répondit d'une voix calme.

- J'espère sincèrement que non. Mais je reconnais aussi que cette possibilité existe… et que nous nous y sommes préparés.

Le passage l'engouffra alors puis la réalité reprit ses droits en refermant la déchirure comme un animal cicatrisant d'une blessure.

Les quatre chevaliers se retrouvèrent donc seuls au milieu du campement dévasté.

Deathmask s'approcha alors d'Aioros en sifflotant.

- Au fait… Cette Khamakhya… Je crois qu'elle est un peu fêlée de la tête…, dit-il d'une voix amusée.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire ne fit pas réellement attention à l'Italien, trop occupé à réfléchir aux paroles de Mardouk.

*****

Caméléon Noir courait à travers la forêt amazonienne comme si sa vie en dépendait…

Ce qui, au fond, était bel et bien le cas.

Ce n'était que par miracle qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir du lieu de la bataille. Les capacités de mimétisme de son armure l'avaient certes aidé mais, sans la confusion des combats, il doutait qu'aucun de leurs adversaires se soit laissé berner par sa technique.

Comme il n'avait pas utilisé son cosmos de peur de se faire repérer, ses jambes commençaient à le brûler à cause de l'effort prolongé, la peur le poussant malgré tout à ne pas s'arrêter.

Son esprit confus avait tout de même commencé à réfléchir aux conséquences éventuelles de sa désertion.

S'il était le seul survivant, peut-être que personne ne viendrait lui demander de compte… Il était plongé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il percuta soudain quelque chose.

Il rebondit comme s'il avait heurté un mur en acier trempé et se retrouva couché sur le dos. Il se redressa péniblement et constata que ce n'était pas un mur mais un homme qui lui bloquait le passage. Pourtant il était sûr que personne n'était là jusqu'au moment de l'impact…

L'homme, qui semblait ne pas avoir reculé d'un millimètre au moment du choc, avait une apparence des plus inhabituelles. Son grand corps livide et décharné était totalement nu et recouvert de cicatrices singulières qui semblaient très anciennes mais en même temps encore purulentes. Lorsque Caméléon Noir entraperçut le visage ravagé de l'inconnu, il ne put que détourner le regard. Ce qu'il avait vu lui donnait la nausée et surtout, outre les plaies béantes, il y avait quelque chose de profondément… anormal avec ce visage. Malgré tout, si Caméléon Noir n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre exactement ce qui l'avait troublé, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu le regarder à nouveau…

- Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ? interrogea l'inconnu d'une voix inhumaine et cristalline.

Le chevalier noir n'avait jamais pu apercevoir ce qui se cachait sous la cape de leur maître, mais cette voix si caractéristique ne laissait aucun doute.

- Maître ? C'est vous ?

- Oui. Qu'est-il advenu des autres ? demanda la voix avec un ton agacé.

- Je pense qu'ils tous sont morts… Jusqu'au dernier… Moi seul ai pu fuir.

Caméléon Noir devina que son maître hochait la tête. L'information de la disparition de tous ses serviteurs ne semblait guère le troubler, mais le chevalier noir espérait surtout qu'il n'allait pas avoir à répondre à la question embarrassante du comment il avait fait pour survivre…

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? osa finalement demander le chevalier noir.

- Ces chevaliers d'or disposaient de plus de pouvoirs que je ne l'aurais pensé. Pas assez néanmoins pour blesser réellement un corps divin. Malgré tout, la prochaine fois, je prendrai sans doute la peine de revêtir ma protection. Pour le moment, je les ai laissés à leur victoire illusoire…

- Mais maître, cette journée est un désastre ! Ils nous ont exterminés et sont même parvenus à vous atteindre !

Le ricanement de son maître glaça le sang du chevalier noir.

- Ils n'ont accompli que ce qu'ils étaient censés accomplir. En fait, je suis même obligé de venir derrière eux pour finir le travail.

Caméléon noir sentit alors une poigne de fer se refermer sur sa gorge et il fut soulevé de terre comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il tenta de se débattre et de frapper de ses poings et de ses pieds, mais ses coups étaient aussi efficaces que des courants d'air.

- Pour… pourquoi ? parvint-il à murmurer dans un effort presque surhumain.

- Parce que votre utilité… est passée. A présent, le seul allié dont nous avons besoin est le temps qui passe.

Le cou du chevalier noir céda dans un craquement sinistre et son corps qui luttait pour sa vie devint flasque. Le maître regarda le visage et les yeux à présent sans étincelles de son ancien serviteur, ou alors serait-il plus juste de dire esclave, avec un air méprisant puis jeta au loin le cadavre qui s'écrasa contre un arbre.

- Pathétique mortel…

_**Ile de Milos, deux jours plus tard**_

Aioros s'était éloigné discrètement de l'assemblée et regardait de loin Stellio et Taliradis mettre en terre le dernier cercueil. Le visage de l'ancien chevalier du Lézard était un masque impénétrable tandis que les yeux de son assistant ruisselaient de larmes. L'ambiance était lourde et les mots échangés rares.

Outre Aioros, il y avait là Praesepe (qui représentait le Grand Pope), Shura, Akiera, Diomède et Jason ainsi que les trente élèves survivants de l'attaque des chevaliers noirs. Parmi ces derniers, seuls dix étaient restés sur l'île après les événements du fait du manque de maîtres. Les autres avaient rejoint le Sanctuaire et revenaient pour la première fois sur l'île où ils s'étaient entraînés parfois pendant de longues années.

Même le jeune Camus, dont les pouvoirs avaient sauvé une bonne partie des jeunes garçons et filles présents aujourd'hui et qui s'entraînait à présent en Sibérie, était présent, tenant la main du jeune Milo qui était totalement effondré. Le chevalier du Sagittaire savait que le nouveau maître du jeune Français était un ancien chevalier noir et il n'était guère difficile de deviner pourquoi ce dernier avait préféré ne pas faire le déplacement avec son élève. Celui-ci avait été amené par Akiera quelques minutes seulement avant le début de la cérémonie mortuaire et repartirait sans doute tout de suite après. Aioros savait que Camus n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps sur l'île de Milos, néanmoins il était surpris du contraste entre celui-ci et Milo : si le jeune garçon au cheveux violets pleurait abondamment, son ami était stoïque, presque absent.

Le jeune chevalier se demanda si l'idée de ramener les corps des enfants noirs sur l'île était si bonne. Il lui semblait qu'ils rouvraient des plaies déjà fort mal fermées.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer était que cela permettrait à toutes les personnes impliquées de tourner la page.

Néanmoins, en regardant Stellio, Aioros avait du mal à reconnaître le maître chevalier si exceptionnel qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois sur l'île de Canon. Le cosmos jadis époustouflant s'était terni, et l'âge semblait l'avoir rattrapé d'un coup et même d'avoir pris pas mal d'avance.

Aioros savait que Stellio n'avait presque plus remis les pieds dans son ancien camp d'entraînement depuis l'attaque des chevaliers noirs, préférant se réinstaller à l'autre bout de l'île avec ses derniers disciples. En fait, il ne revenait que quand il recevait de nouveaux corps…

La moitié des baraquements du camp avaient été rasée pour laisser la place à un cimetière où se dressaient soixante-seize tombes dont près d'une quinzaine étaient vides, les corps ayant été détruits par les arcanes des chevaliers d'or.

L'endroit était le plus lugubre dans lequel Aioros se fût jamais trouvé, les baraquements à l'abandon évoquant une ville fantôme.

Au fil des mois et de leur poursuite incessante des chevaliers noirs, Aioros et ses compagnons avaient indirectement petit à petit rempli les lieux, au fur et à mesure qu'ils abattaient les enfants pervertis. A présent, les assassins vêtus de noir avaient payé le prix fort, mais cela n'apportait nul réconfort à quiconque et surtout pas au chevalier du Sagittaire.

Ses cauchemars avaient repris de plus belle depuis sa rencontre avec Mardouk et il appréhendait le moment, qu'il devinait très proche, où il rencontrerait à nouveau le Babylonien.

Il se rappelait de sa rencontre avec Inanna, l'héritière d'Ereshkigal, sur l'île de Canon. Il avait senti que la jeune fille redoutait une future bataille qui les opposerait à nouveau. Mardouk lui-même avait clairement évoqué la possibilité d'un affrontement entre ses alliés et lui d'un côté et le Sanctuaire de l'autre. Pourtant le jeune chevalier était persuadé que ses intentions n'étaient pas maléfiques. Il avait même la conviction que dans un monde parfait, ils seraient alliés et amis.

Néanmoins, en regardant le triste spectacle du cimetière rempli de garçons et de filles morts bien trop tôt, Aioros avait l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il verrait ce genre de scènes dans un futur proche. Il avait le pressentiment oppressant que le gâchis effroyable dont ce camp fantôme témoignait trouverait un écho encore plus terrible dans peu de temps.

Il jeta un dernier regard aux deux hommes en train de recouvrir de terre le cercueil puis s'éloigna en direction de la mer, plongé dans de sombres pensées.


	12. Quand un Frémissement parcourt le Monde…

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE DOUZE : Quand un frémissement parcourt le monde…**

_**Sanctuaire, Maison du cancer, mai 1971**_

Deathmask se trouvait dans l'une des pièces annexes de l'aile droite de la quatrième maison du zodiaque.

La pièce en question devait faire moins de cinq mètres carrés, sans doute avait-elle servi de garde-manger à une époque. L'épaisse couche de poussière semblait témoigner qu'elle n'avait plus été utilisée depuis plusieurs générations. Certainement au moins deux cent quarante ans, puisque l'Italien savait que son maître avait été le premier à revêtir l'armure d'or du Cancer depuis la dernière guerre sainte et n'y avait à priori jamais mis les pieds. Sans doute Sonya n'avait-elle pas trouvé suffisamment d'intérêt à la pièce pour trouver le courage de la nettoyer.

Ce n'était évidemment pas la poussière qui avait amené là le jeune chevalier. Il avait juste trouvé l'endroit adapté pour y conserver à l'abri des regards indiscrets un objet bien particulier.

La plupart des mortels qui se seraient trouvés dans la pièce n'auraient rien remarqué de particulier à moins de rester dans les lieux pendant une très longue durée. Les plus réceptifs auraient eu un frisson ou une légère chair de poule sans se l'expliquer.

Un chevalier ou un médium auraient été en revanche clairement mal à l'aise instantanément, mais seule une poignée d'entre eux auraient pu en comprendre la raison et encore moins auraient été capables de voir aussi bien que Deathmask la chose intangible qui était emprisonnée dans l'endroit.

Flottant dans l'air, parcourant inlassablement l'espace confiné, une âme hurlait sa douleur muette. Ou plus exactement une fraction d'âme.

Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen pour séparer les âmes des enfants noirs de leurs entités parasites (ce qui s'était révélé infructueux), Deathmask avait néanmoins trouvé une méthode pour diviser une âme en deux morceaux (voir, théoriquement, en une infinité) grâce à son Sekishiki Meikai Ha. Il était alors capable d'envoyer une partie de l'âme dans la dimension de la colline de Yomotsu Hirasaka, la porte du royaume d'Hadès, et l'autre à l'endroit de son choix, en l'occurrence, dans ce cas, sa demeure. L'âme ainsi amputée se révélait incapable de faire le grand saut afin de rejoindre l'Hadès et se retrouvait donc de fait condamnée à errer éternellement à la fois dans la dimension spirituelle intermédiaire et cet endroit précis du monde physique.

Le jeune Italien était fort satisfait de cette découverte, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune mention d'un événement comparable dans les mémoires de ses prédécesseurs. Cela signifiait donc que personne dans l'histoire n'avait aussi bien maîtrisé le Sekishiki Meikai Ha que lui. Après avoir déjà trouvé un moyen de parcourir de grandes distances dans le monde physique en passant par la porte des enfers, il continuait donc à améliorer la maîtrise de sa technique.

Deathmask avait songé à libérer l'âme (c'était après tout un ancien apprenti chevalier et donc d'un certain point de vue un frère d'armes), mais il avait estimé que garder à disposition un sujet d'expérience sur lequel tester son pouvoir était une bonne chose.

Evidemment, si Praesepe apprenait cela, sans doute le maître reprocherait-il à l'élève l'apparente cruauté de la manoeuvre. Cela lui permettait néanmoins d'accroître son expérience et d'être donc un serviteur du Sanctuaire plus efficace. La fin justifiant les moyens, l'Italien ne se laissait pas troubler par cette question morale.

Et de toute façon, depuis longtemps, Deathmask n'avait plus guère d'estime pour son maître qu'il savait avoir largement surpassé. Il n'avait cure de ses conseils et avait par exemple royalement ignoré celui lui demandant de développer sa maîtrise des autres techniques du Cancer. L'Italien pensait que cela était de la perte de temps, le Sekishiki Meikai Ha étant un coup fatal dont une maîtrise absolue lui assurerait la victoire quel que soit l'adversaire. Par ailleurs, aucune des autres attaques de l'arsenal du Cancer n'en arrivait à la cheville en terme d'efficacité.

Deathmask sentit alors une présence familière s'approcher de sa demeure et sortit de la pièce calmement en fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

Il arriva sur le seuil de sa demeure au moment où Sonya y parvenait également.

- 'lut, fit-il.

- Bonjour, mon petit.

- J'croyais avoir déjà dit que je détestais qu'tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Je crois avoir dit que je continuerai tant que tu ne te seras pas trouvé un vrai nom.

- Pfff…

- Cela fait plusieurs semaines que vous êtes revenus de mission, tu aurais pu venir me voir.

- Oui… J'étais occupé.

Elle s'assit sur la dernière marche et il vint prendre place à côté d'elle.

- Il paraît que tu ne prends pas soin de ton intérieur, les gens qui doivent traverser le temple commencent à jaser, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ouais, ils ont qu'à faire le ménage eux…

- Attention, le Pope va peut-être bientôt recevoir une pétition à ce sujet.

L'idée arracha un sourire puis un rire au jeune chevalier.

- J'ai vu Aioros récemment. Il m'a dit que votre mission s'était passée au mieux vu les circonstances et que vous aviez réussi à cohabiter.

- On s'est toléré, précisa le garçon redevenu sérieux. On avait un travail à faire, c'était plus efficace qu'on coopère… et c'est ça qu'on a fait. Fin de l'histoire.

- Ça n'a pas été trop dur… je veux dire, de devoir combattre ces… apprentis ?

- Allons, tout le monde sait qu'j'suis un maniaque incontrôlable. Pourquoi j'aurais trouvé ça dur ?

Sonya connaissait trop bien le jeune Italien pour ne pas prendre son ironie comme telle. Néanmoins, elle fut surprise de la morgue qu'elle avait sentie dans sa voix.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'dire c'que cette mission m'a appris… J'ai compris certaines choses. La première c'est que le Grand Pope, ton mari, Aioros et tous ces autres fichus chevaliers ne sont que des hypocrites.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle du ton le plus neutre possible.

- Depuis un certain temps, tout le monde me fait bien comprendre qu'à leurs yeux, j'suis la honte de la chevalerie… A cause de cet incident avec cet apprenti, tous me considèrent comme un tueur sans morale. Mais quand on a besoin de moi, tu peux être sûr que tout ça c'est oublié et ils ne jouent plus aux dégoûtés à la seule idée de me causer. Quand il fallait s'occuper des enfants noirs, Aioros et Shura étaient bien contents que j'sois là pour faire le sale travail.

Le jeune garçon se leva et se mit à marcher en rond devant Sonya qui le regardait sans rien dire.

- Mais prenons Sion par exemple, dit-il finalement en s'arrêtant et en fixant la femme de son maître. Chaque fois que j'suis en sa présence, j'ai l'impression que son mépris est palpable. Néanmoins, juste après la capture des apprentis par les chevaliers noirs, on savait pas encore s'il serait possible de briser la symbiose. La première fois qu'on leur est tombé dessus après ça, on avait pour ordre de tuer personne et de faire des prisonniers. Ceci afin de vérifier s'il serait possible de séparer à nouveau les âmes de l'hôte et de l'entité étrangère. Et qui a été désigné par notre grand maître pour cette tâche ? Moi bien sûr !

Deathmask avait susurré cette dernière phrase.

- Evidemment, il m'a présenté ça comme un truc « honorable ». Trouver un moyen de sauver tout le monde, sûr que c'était quelque chose de bien. Mais en pratique, j'ai passé trois jours à tenter de séparer les deux essences spirituelles qui habitaient le corps d'une gamine qui avait mon âge. A la fin, même si j'y étais finalement arrivé, elle aurait été lobotomisée à cause du stress que j'ai dû faire subir à son âme. Mais, finalement, je l'ai juste tuée…

- Mon dieu, je ne savais pas…

- J'imagine qu'ton mari ne t'en avait pas parlé… Ce n'est pas très gai comme façon d'occuper son temps, j'dois dire. Je reconnais quand même qu'il était là pour me soutenir, on aurait cru que nos différends étaient tous oubliés. Mais s'il avait toujours des idées pour suggérer de nouvelles façons de procéder, il s'est bien gardé de me relayer.

- J'ai du mal à le croire…

Deathmask haussa les épaules.

- Pourtant… Quoi qu'il en soit, je trouverai extrêmement mal venue, à l'avenir, la moindre remarque sur ma façon de faire les choses. Car il semblerait que finalement mes « défauts de moralité » leurs sont très utiles. D'ailleurs, aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais réellement essayé de changer quoi que ce soit en moi… Il faut croire que finalement, j'leur suis plus utile tel que je suis.

_**Sanctuaire, Palais du Grand pope, juillet 1971**_

Le Grand Pope était assis dans la grande salle de son temple, plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport qui lui avait été remis en début d'après-midi et qu'il relisait pour la cinquième fois.

- Salut à toi, mon ami, dit-il à l'intention de Praesepe qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle, sans toutefois lever les yeux.

- Grand Pope, répondit l'ancien chevalier en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas du trône.

- Je viens d'avoir le rapport de mon représentant au Conseil Secret des Nations. Il y a beaucoup été question des activités de Mardouk.

- Vraiment ? Comment connaissent-ils seulement son existence ?

- Parce qu'il est parfois allé les voir, tout simplement. Il lui est même arrivé d'utiliser mes propres réseaux et intermédiaires. A ceux qui lui ont demandé s'il représentait le Sanctuaire, il a répondu qu'il incarnait un nouvel ordre.

- Quel genre de choses fait-il exactement ?

- Il intervient dans les affaires intérieures de certains pays, appuie ou inspire des révolutions, renverse des dictateurs… Ce genre de choses.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit bien de lui ?

- Un faisceau de témoignages concordants et des schémas d'action caractéristiques. Pour le moment, il n'intervient que dans des états en situation instable, mais il gêne aussi le jeu auquel se livrent les deux superpuissances, éliminant ou neutralisant certains agents américains ou russes qui opèrent à l'étranger. Les leaders des deux blocs souhaitent que nous le neutralisions le plus vite possible.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Nous n'avons guère le choix. Lorsqu'Athéna a pris le contrôle de la Terre, elle a accepté que les pseudos-panthéons locaux subsistent à la condition qu'ils n'interviennent plus dans la vie de leurs peuples. Quand je pense à la façon dont il s'est moqué de nous lors de son défi… En outre, il est temps que le Sanctuaire redémontre sa force au Conseil Secret. Même s'ils savent en théorie de quoi nous sommes capables et qu'ils nous doivent le respect, il n'est jamais inutile de rappeler où se situe le vrai pouvoir sur cette Terre. Chaque nouvelle administration a toujours besoin d'une démonstration avant de croire vraiment en nous et de réaliser qu'ils ne font que passer alors que le Sanctuaire est perpétuel.

- Mais Mardouk et ses alliés nous ont aidés au moins trois fois directement dans l'affaire de l'Île de la Reine Morte. Tout porte même à croire qu'ils ont neutralisé des menaces enclenchées par les chevaliers noirs dont nous n'avons jamais eu connaissance.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu réellement agir jusqu'à présent. J'espérais que Mardouk se retirerait à nouveau, ou au moins qu'il viendrait à notre rencontre pour que nous puissions nous entendre. Mais il commence à aller trop loin, et personne ne peut savoir où il va s'arrêter.

- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

- Non. Je vais envoyer Saga et Aioros. Je pense qu'ils ont gagné son respect lors de son défi à Babylone, j'espère qu'il les écoutera et les suivra jusqu'ici pour s'entretenir avec moi.

_**Babylone, août 1971**_

Aioros et Saga n'avaient guère parlé pendant le voyage qui les avait ramenés en Irak, plus de cinq ans après leur première visite pour répondre au défi de Mardouk. Revenir sur les lieux de leurs premiers combats était d'ailleurs une expérience étrange.

Aioros se souvenait de l'excitation et de l'inquiétude sur sa capacité à faire face ou non à ce qui l'attendait. Il se rappelait aussi comment Saga et lui s'étaient rassurés et motivés mutuellement et comment ils avaient fait face comme deux frères d'armes.

Cela semblait bien loin. Le seul sentiment qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui était le doute. Comment les Babyloniens allaient-ils les recevoir ? La première fois tout avait été clair, et les intentions de Mardouk leur étaient connues (ou du moins elles étaient censées être connues, mais Aioros se doutait que Mardouk avait déjà en tête ses actions actuelles à l'époque). Rien de tel cette fois-ci. Ils n'étaient ni invités, ni attendus, et ne pouvaient que spéculer sur les raisons qui avaient conduit le seigneur de Mésopotamie à, semblait-il, rassembler autour de lui un groupe d'êtres sortant de l'ordinaire.

Seraient-il les bienvenus, allaient-ils devoir à nouveau se battre ?

Ces réflexions occupaient encore leurs esprits lorsqu'ils franchirent l'entrée anonyme du temple de Mardouk, qui se dressait depuis des milliers d'années dans l'indifférence des mortels. Nul ne vint à leur rencontre ou ne s'opposa à leur progression quand ils parcoururent les longs couloirs de marbre noir en n'accordant qu'un regard distrait aux fresques contant des exploits de jadis. Néanmoins, les deux chevaliers d'or sentaient plusieurs présences dans l'édifice, toutes rassemblées au même endroit. Aioros fut pourtant plus inquiété par ce qu'il ne sentait pas.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle centrale au luxe tapageur, le chevalier du Sagittaire eut la confirmation de son intuition : Mardouk n'était pas là et un autre homme se tenait sur le trône qui avait été occupé par les descendants du vainqueur de Tiamat pendant quatre-vingt sept générations.

L'individu en question devait aller sur ses quatre-vingt printemps et portait une toge aux broderies argentées. Son visage creusé par les années avait une blancheur lunaire et arborait une barbe blanche abondante.

Une demi-douzaine de personnes en armure encadraient le vieil homme, mais Saga et Aioros ne pouvaient mettre de noms sur aucun visage et se lancèrent un regard perplexe. Les deux envoyés du Sanctuaire s'inclinèrent protocolairement, puis Aioros parla après une légère hésitation.

- Nous sommes Saga des Gémeaux et Aioros du Sagittaire, chevaliers du Sanctuaire d'Athéna envoyés par le Grand Pope.

- Nous savons qui vous êtes, répondit le vieil homme. Vos exploits, voilà cinq ans, n'ont pas été oubliés et c'est un honneur de vous recevoir. Je m'appelle Sin. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, et même si j'ai une petite idée à ce sujet, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous sommes venus apporter un message pour votre chef, Mardouk.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible, malheureusement. Pour commencer, il vous faut savoir que Mardouk n'est plus notre « chef ». Il a renoncé à sa charge de maître du conseil de Mésopotamie et a depuis quitté nos contrées pour une destination connue de lui seul et de ses nouveaux amis. J'assure la régence, le temps qu'une nouvelle famille soit élue pour reprendre le trône.

Aioros et Saga se jetèrent un nouveau regard puis ce fut le second qui s'exprima.

- N'avez-vous vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où il a pu se rendre ? Notre Grand Pope souhaite s'entretenir avec lui.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit plus d'une injonction non négociable que d'un simple souhait, n'est-ce pas ? dit Sin avec un léger sourire. J'imagine en effet que votre maître a beaucoup de questions à poser à Mardouk. Mais celui-ci n'a pas souhaité proposer au conseil de participer à ses actions, connaissant sans doute par avance sa réponse, et nous ne pouvons donc pas vous renseigner. Croyez bien que s'il était en notre pouvoir de vous être utiles, nous mettrions tout en œuvre pour cela. Le conseil de Mésopotamie a toujours entretenu d'excellentes relations avec le Sanctuaire et notre souhait le plus cher est que celles-ci perdurent.

- Nous apprécions ces intentions. J'imagine que cela doit expliquer pourquoi Mardouk n'a pas jugé bon de vous laisser d'adresse, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Saga en adoptant le même ton de politesse formelle que leur interlocuteur.

- J'imagine que vous imaginez bien.

- Très bien, je crois donc que nous n'avons plus grand-chose à faire ici, conclut Saga.

- Si jamais vous avez l'opportunité de contacter Mardouk, essayez de le convaincre de venir à nous, ajouta néanmoins Aioros. Cela serait mieux pour tout le monde.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je doute fort d'avoir cette opportunité, répondit Sin avec une voix sincère. Veuillez transmettre nos amitiés à votre Grand Pope et que votre voyage de retour soit plaisant.

Les deux chevaliers s'inclinèrent puis quittèrent les lieux sans se retourner.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide à travers la ville. Bien que toujours revêtus de leurs armures, ils passaient inaperçus au milieu des habitants, une illusion de Saga les faisant paraître comme des autochtones. Ils ne se parlèrent qu'une fois à l'extérieur de la ville.

- Ils en savaient plus que ce qu'ils ont bien voulu nous dire, observa Saga.

- Je le pense aussi. Mais je crois qu'ils ne sont bel et bien pas impliqués dans ce que Mardouk a en tête… Quoi que cela soit. Leur situation ne doit pas être évidente et leur loyauté est divisée : ils ne veulent pas trahir leur ami et ne veulent pas non plus compromettre l'existence de leur conseil.

- Pfff… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Athéna a toléré qu'ils subsistent. Si le Sanctuaire s'était débarrassé de tous ces panthéons de pacotille, quand le moment était venu, au lieu de signer des pactes et des ententes, nous n'aurions pas ces soucis en ce moment.

- Sans doute Athéna les a-t-elle autorisés à subsister pour leur laisser la possibilité de protéger leurs peuples dans le cas où le Sanctuaire faillirait.

- Ce ne sont qu'un ramassis d'archaïsmes dont l'heure de gloire est passée depuis des milliers d'années. Si jamais la chevalerie échouait, ils ne pourraient rien faire, leur force s'est depuis longtemps diluée.

- J'espère que nous n'aurons pas bientôt l'occasion de vérifier le bien-fondé de ces paroles. Et je te rappelle que nous ne nous étions pas exactement baladés lors de notre dernière visite.

- Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Si Mardouk a décidé de se cacher et d'agir dans l'ombre, c'est qu'il sait bien que la voie qu'il suit le mènera à nous affronter et qu'à ce moment-là il ne pourra espérer vaincre.

- Mardouk n'a rien fait de mal, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Pour ce que nous en savons, il n'a même fait jusqu'à présent qu'une partie de notre travail : traquer les chevaliers noirs et mettre fin aux conflits que ceux-ci ont déclenchés.

- Mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est notre travail. Le Sanctuaire ne peut laisser à d'autres le rôle de rendre la justice sur cette Terre et doit rester maître chez lui. Sinon cela serait faire preuve de faiblesse au regard des autres dieux, qui convoitent depuis des milliers d'années le domaine d'Athéna.

- Peut-être… Mais est-il juste de s'opposer à des personnes animées d'intentions à priori louables, simplement pour des questions de suprématie ? Les victimes auraient sans doute été encore plus nombreuses si Mardouk et ses alliés n'avaient pas agi.

- Si nous le laissons agir maintenant qui sait ce qu'il fera ensuite ? Sion soupçonne qu'ils ont déjà commencé à s'ingérer dans des pays où les chevaliers noirs n'avaient eu aucune influence.

- Je sais, ils auraient apparemment mis à bas des seigneurs de guerre sanguinaires. Est-ce mal ? N'aurions-nous pas dû le faire nous-mêmes ?

- Nous n'intervenons pas dans les affaires humaines sauf en cas de force réellement majeure à l'échelle planétaire ou d'implication de forces maléfiques. Mardouk le fait et agit ainsi à l'encontre de la Loi d'Athéna. Et il en est conscient. Nous n'avons pas à nous poser de questions, mon ami.

Saga s'arrêta alors et enflamma son cosmos en levant la main pour ouvrir un passage dimensionnel menant au Sanctuaire.

- Viens, rentrons faire notre rapport au Pope, puis allons nous changer les idées, dit Saga avec un sourire amical en invitant du geste son ami à le précéder dans le passage.

Mais Aioros ne bougea pas.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer par mes propres moyens. J'avoue que je préfère continuer à réfléchir à tout cela…

- Comme tu voudras…, dit Saga avec un air déçu. Je t'attends pour aller voir le Pope ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller seul…

- Pas de problème. Mais ne te triture pas trop les méninges avec tout ça. Après tout, quels que soient nos avis sur la question, à la fin, nous ne ferons qu'obéir aux ordres du Grand Pope…

Saga franchit alors le seuil, laissant Aioros seul à l'entrée du désert.

*****

- Peut-être devrions- nous lui en dire plus ? dit l'un des Babyloniens. Nous avons vu, il y a cinq ans, à quel point c'était un garçon à la moralité admirable.

Les membres du conseil regardaient Aioros par l'intermédiaire d'une boule de cristal que Sin, légèrement transpirant à cause de la concentration, tenait dans sa main.

- Mardouk nous a demandé de garder le silence, répondit le vieil homme. C'est le dernier souhait qu'il a formulé avant de s'exiler pour ne pas risquer de nous impliquer. Il sait ce qu'il fait et je suis sûr que lui et le jeune Aioros se parleront bien assez tôt sans que nous ayons à intervenir.

_**Egypte, septembre 1971**_

Un bruit de conversation chuchotée réveilla la jeune Tokoyo. Elle se redressa en sursaut, chercha une arme sous son oreiller qui ne s'y trouvait pas. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle s'était crue dans sa demeure de Tokyo, mais son esprit entraîné ne mit qu'une demi-seconde de plus à sortir totalement de sa torpeur. Elle était en Egypte, dans la tente de l'homme qui lui avait fait quitter son pays voilà trois ans. L'homme qui avait été capable de convaincre la dernière des kamis d'abandonner sa mission héréditaire, protéger le Japon, et de le suivre dans sa quête idéaliste.

Mardouk était à l'entrée de la tente, simplement vêtu d'un drap enroulé autour de la taille, et discutait à mi-voix avec une personne se trouvant à l'extérieur. Si elle ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait, les quelques fragments de mots prononcés avec un accent germanique, qui lui parvinrent, lui indiquèrent qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Rudy.

Elle se rallongea et attendit que la conversation se termine, ce qui prit une dizaine de secondes.

Puis, celui qui était son chef, et bien plus encore, revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il la caressa avec une tendresse presque machinale, les yeux un peu dans le vague.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, dit-il d'une voix distraite.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as ta tête de calculateur.

- On l'a localisée. Une information de première main, parfaitement sûre.

Elle hocha la tête puis se redressa avant de l'enlacer.

- Tu es tendu, observa-t-elle en caressant les muscles de son dos.

- Comment ne pas l'être ? Nous allons changer de dimension aujourd'hui. Ce n'est plus aux chevaliers noirs, à des surhommes de seconde zone, ou à des criminels de guerre humains que nous nous attaquons.

- Tu as tout préparé au mieux. Tes hommes sont prêts, tes alliés sont à tes côtés. Il n'y a aucune raison que cela se passe mal.

- Je le sais, là n'est pas la question.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Le Sanctuaire ?

- Après aujourd'hui… Ils ne pourront plus ne pas s'interposer.

Il se libéra des bras de son amante et se leva.

- Préparons-nous, nous devons aller retrouver les autres.

Elle l'imita et ils s'équipèrent en silence.

Tokoyo revêtit d'abord son kimono noir puis fixa chaque pièce de son armure avec un soin particulier. Sa protection de couleur pourpre consistait en des jambières de cuir renforcées par des lanières de métal à l'avant, de cuissardes et d'un plastron constitués d'écailles de fer fixées entre elles par des cordons de soie et de manches métalliques en mailles. Enfin son visage était protégé par un masque de fer représentant un démon grimaçant et son crâne par un casque surmonté de deux cornes.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle constata que Mardouk était en train de contempler son épée qu'il brandissait à bout de bras.

- Aujourd'hui, elle va être trempée dans un sang qu'elle n'a plus connu depuis bien longtemps.

Tokoyo croisa alors le fer de Mardouk avec sa propre arme : un katana au manche en bois sculpté représentant un dragon et à la lame recouverte de gravures rappelant le mouvement de l'écume.

- Oui, bien trop longtemps.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et rengainèrent leurs armes.

- Allons-y, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

*****

Ce matin-là, Franck mit un temps particulièrement long à vérifier et nettoyer chacune de ses armes ainsi qu'à astiquer les parties en cuir de sa tenue de combat. Il fit tourner le barillet de son pistolet, contrôla le mécanisme de la culasse de son fusil d'assaut, aiguisa la lame de son couteau de combat, ajusta son armure en kevlar et céramique, vérifia ses munitions dans son sac et sa ceinture. Une fois satisfait, il s'équipa intégralement, posa un genou à terre et pria.

Ce n'était pas un croyant à proprement parler, mais lorsque la tension avant la bataille se faisait particulièrement ressentir, il retrouvait les réflexes de son enfance et de la stricte éducation luthérienne qui avait été la sienne.

Il avait conscience que prier Dieu était quelque chose de presque hors contexte : il combattait et vivait depuis des années avec ceux qui étaient, après tout, les descendants de dieux païens. Néanmoins cela lui permettait de faire le vide avant de se concentrer sur son travail.

Franck était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un professionnel aguerri qui avait combattu dans la plupart des conflits des vingt dernières années en tant que mercenaire. Si sa vie n'avait pas pris un tour surprenant, sans doute serait-il en ce moment en train de combattre dans les jungles vietnamiennes, pour un camp ou pour un autre.

Mais, alors qu'il allait sur ses quarante ans, il avait eu ce que l'on appelle communément la crise de milieu de vie et s'était posé la question classique du sens de son existence. Il avait parfois vu le meilleur, mais surtout le pire, de l'humanité et était conscient que le monde était perdu à plus ou moins brève échéance, si quelqu'un ne faisait pas quelque chose.

Ce fut à cette époque que les rumeurs murmurées d'une armée secrète qui recrutait des idéalistes de tous les pays et les entraînait dans un endroit inconnu lui étaient parvenues.

Puis il avait été trouvé alors qu'il commençait à peine à chercher, et était entré dans un nouveau monde. Des secrets inimaginables lui avaient été révélés et il avait côtoyé des êtres qu'il ne pouvait qualifier autrement que de demi-dieux.

Et surtout, on lui avait proposé de livrer un combat qui en valait la peine, ce qui l'amenait à se préparer, en ce jour, pour une nouvelle opération.

Ce n'était pas la première mission dans laquelle il était impliqué depuis que Mardouk avait décidé que le temps de l'action était venu, mais c'était la première qui le faisait douter et presque trembler.

Il avait confiance en lui et en son entraînement, et était conscient que les potions qu'il ingurgitait faisaient de lui un peu plus qu'un humain ordinaire. Il savait également qu'il pouvait compter sur ses compagnons pour couvrir ses arrières. Leur commandant, Anhur, l'homme même qui les avait formés patiemment pendant plusieurs années, était d'une compétence stratégique ultime. Mais… Cette fois-ci, Franck savait qu'ils trouveraient un dieu en face d'eux. Et cela changeait tout. Le soldat n'avait pas su comment la rumeur avait commencé à courir. Mais lorsque celle-ci était arrivée à Anhur, ce dernier avait fait preuve de son honnêteté habituelle, et l'avait confirmée.

Franck jeta un regard désabusé à ses armes. Il était conscient que face à une telle adversité, il aurait sans doute autant de succès en crachant en l'air… Son entraînement, son courage, sa motivation, tout cela ne compterait pas.

Evidemment, si tout se passait bien, jamais il ne se retrouverait face à face avec cet ennemi. C'était l'affaire de Mardouk et des autres, la véritable force de frappe de leur armée.

- Mais tout de même… Un dieu… Mon pauvre Franck dans quoi t'es-tu embarqué ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Il sortit alors de sa tente et entreprit de rejoindre au pas de course ses compagnons à l'extérieur du campement. Seuls cinq cents hommes participeraient à cette mission, à peine un dixième des effectifs totaux.

Franck rejoignit aussi discrètement que possible la section de cinquante hommes dont il avait la charge, et aperçut Anhur en train d'inspecter les troupes.

Cet Egyptien était un homme de taille moyenne à la musculature sculptée par une vie consacrée à l'art de la guerre. Son visage mat était défiguré par une cicatrice qui partait de la commissure droite de ses lèvres pour remonter jusqu'à la tempe, tandis que son nez semblait aussi avoir été arraché et remplacé par une prothèse en ivoire. Son pied droit avait été également remplacé juste en dessous de la cheville par une pièce de bronze. Son regard, souligné par du fard vert, était alerte et amical tandis qu'il discutait avec ses hommes en passant dans les rangs, distillant quelques encouragements.

Il portait quelques pièces d'armure qui lui couvraient les avant-bras, les tibias et le haut du corps. Les protections étaient d'un acier chromé parfaitement lisse et dépourvu de la moindre décoration : fonctionnelles et légères afin de ne pas gêner les mouvements. Enfin, l'arrière de son crâne était protégé par une cotte de mailles dorée.

Contrairement à ses hommes, il ne portait pas d'arme à feu moderne, préférant un équipement antique : une hache de guerre était attachée à sa ceinture et un bouclier ovale fixé à son bras gauche. Un arc et un carquois bien rempli complétaient son armement. Evidemment, les pouvoirs d'Anhur compensaient largement l'aspect rudimentaire de son équipement, et Franck avait eu l'occasion de constater que leur commandant n'avait pas grand-chose à envier aux autres surhommes que comptait leur armée.

Anhur quitta alors les rangs et se plaça devant ses hommes avant de parler d'une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendue de tous.

- Très bien mes amis, nous allons y aller. Vous connaissez le travail : nous nous interposons, nous sauvons ces gens d'eux-mêmes, et nous attendons patiemment que les gros bras règlent le plus consistant des problèmes.

_**Quelque part en Amérique du Sud, le même jour**_

La ville était déchirée par la guerre civile, les voisins s'entretuaient, les frères se battaient, les fils se retournaient contre leurs pères. Le cliquettement des rafales de mitraillettes répondait au bruit sourd des mortiers. Ceux qui n'avaient pas d'armes à feu se battaient au couteau ou à la hache. Ceux qui n'avaient pas d'armes blanches s'entretuaient à mains nues ou à coup de pierres.

La folie s'était installée en quelques jours et, à présent, pris dans la tourmente, plus personne n'aurait pu se rappeler les incidents qui étaient à l'origine de toute cette destruction. Et si quelqu'un s'en était souvenu, il se serait demandé comment les choses avaient pu autant dégénérer pour des motifs aussi futiles.

Au milieu du chaos, une jeune femme souriante avançait d'un pas léger, comme indifférente au danger qui l'entourait. Elle semblait au contraire être tout simplement enchantée par le carnage, comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle ou d'une représentation théâtrale des plus plaisantes.

Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient bleu marine et flottaient dans l'air comme s'il faisait grand vent.

Soudain un homme l'aperçut et décida qu'elle serait sa prochaine victime. Saisissant le gourdin avec lequel il venait de tuer son cousin, il se lança vers elle avec un cri de dément.

La jeune femme tourna simplement le regard vers lui, et le meurtrier s'immobilisa comme s'il venait de croiser le regard de Méduse. Tandis que la vie le quittait, son corps se flétrit et lorsqu'il s'écroula enfin dans l'indifférence générale, il était aussi desséché qu'une momie plusieurs fois millénaire.

La jeune femme leva alors les yeux vers un immeuble semblant dominer les environs, et son sourire s'élargit encore. Elle se volatilisa pour réapparaître sur le toit. Ravie, elle contempla, de cette position privilégiée, l'ampleur du désastre et éclata d'un rire satisfait.

Car tout ceci était son œuvre. Et en cet instant, la déesse que l'on nommait Eris estimait que cela était même un de ses chefs-d'œuvre. Depuis qu'elle avait été réveillée et réincarnée en cette époque, elle avait parcouru le monde en semant la discorde partout où elle passait. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour revenir à la plénitude de sa puissance, mais à présent elle se sentait prête à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Les villes et les conflits régionaux ne lui suffisaient plus, il était grand temps de s'attaquer aux nations, puis au monde.

La déesse savait qu'il ne s'écoulerait plus longtemps avant que ces gêneurs du Sanctuaire finissent par se rendre compte de sa présence, et viennent encore une fois se mettre en travers de son chemin. Comme à chacune de ses réincarnations, les chevaliers essaieraient sans doute de l'emprisonner. Sur les trois milles dernières années, Eris n'avait ainsi dû être libre de ses mouvements guère plus de quelques mois.

Mais, cette fois-ci, Eris sentait qu'Athéna n'était pas présente sur Terre, sa tâche en serait donc grandement facilitée.

Alors qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à sa prochaine destination, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose était en train de se produire.

Elle déploya sa conscience divine sur la ville et sentit que les combats étaient en train de cesser, une nouvelle faction inconnue semblait s'interposer entre les belligérants. Elle perçut alors que plusieurs cosmos étaient à l'œuvre en divers endroits et que ceux-ci repoussaient l'influence de son propre cosmos. Individuellement, ils ne soutenaient pas la comparaison avec sa puissance divine, mais ensemble ils parvenaient à dissiper le vent de folie qu'elle avait provoqué sur les lieux.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Une seule réponse vint à l'esprit de la déesse de la Discorde.

- Le Sanctuaire… Maudits, je ne les attendais pas si tôt !

Mais la déesse reprit très vite ses esprits, cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un contretemps. Il lui suffisait d'intensifier son effort pour balayer ces pitoyables énergies mortelles. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

*****

Franck était ravi d'avoir fait équipe avec Paul pour cette mission. Il savait que le jeune Français qui avait hérité des pouvoirs de Mithra n'avait appris son ascendance que quelques années plus tôt. Comme Franck, Paul avait grandi dans un monde ordinaire qui s'était finalement révélé bien plus étrange et merveilleux que ce qu'il paraissait.

Ils avaient été recrutés dans l'armée de Mardouk presque en même temps, à quelques mois près, et cela les rapprochait. Franck avait d'ailleurs l'impression que Paul se sentait plus proche des hommes de troupes que des autres surhommes. Parmi ces derniers, à sa connaissance, le descendant de Mithra n'était devenu réellement proche que de cet Indien et de ce très jeune garçon qui était toujours accompagné par ce garde du corps inquiétant.

Paul avait donc assisté leur section lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans la ville. Ils avaient utilisé leurs capacités augmentées pour désarmer les belligérants quand cela était possible, et n'avait que très occasionnellement fait usage de leurs armes. Tout se passait bien. Puis, finalement, Paul se tourna vers son ami.

- Rudy vient de me contacter : les choses sérieuses commencent. Je dois y aller.

- Bonne chance.

*****

Toute trace de sourire avait disparu du visage d'Eris lorsqu'elle se fut retournée et qu'elle eût découvert Mardouk.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, intriguée par la prestance et le charisme du mortel qui lui faisait face.

- Qui es-tu, mortel ?

- Je me nomme Mardouk, seigneur de Babylone.

- Mardouk ? J'aurais imaginé que votre lignée était éteinte ou perdue depuis des siècles. Le fait qu'Athéna ne vous ait pas exterminés jusqu'au dernier, vous et vos semblables, me dépassera toujours. Pauvre Athéna, si faible et si condamnée…

Un rictus de pur mépris s'était dessiné sur le visage de la déesse qui n'avait plus rien d'attirant.

- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici, seigneur de ruines et d'un pays dont la gloire remonte à plusieurs millénaires ?

La déesse eut alors un sourire carnassier.

- Serais-tu venu t'opposer à moi ? Ton ancêtre a peut-être vaincu Tiamat, mais il existe des choses bien plus puissantes en ce bas monde que l'un des premiers rejetons imparfaits de Chaos. Et le temps a dû, de toute façon, bien affaiblir la force de ton sang…

- Je ne peux que vous contredire sur ce dernier point… Sinon, je suis bel et bien là pour m'assurer que vous cessiez de nuire. J'espère néanmoins que nous pourrons nous entendre.

Mardouk tendit alors le bras pour montrer à Eris un objet qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Il s'agissait d'une pomme d'or et la déesse de la Discorde eut un mouvement de recul à sa vue.

- Si vous acceptez de rentrer dans votre prison de votre plein gré, cela éviterait une effusion de violence inutile. Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela me gênerait d'avoir à tuer le corps que vous habitez, si je peux l'éviter.

- MISERABLE VER DE TERRE !

Le cri de la déesse avait dû être entendu à l'autre bout de la ville. Un cosmos d'une intensité terrifiante entoura alors le corps d'Eris, et sa peau commença à changer de couleur pour prendre une teinte violacée, tandis que ses yeux devinrent uniformément bleus sous l'afflux de puissance. Les habits de la déesse s'enflammèrent et furent réduits en cendres en l'espace d'un clin d'œil, pour dévoiler une armure aux reflets noirs qui recouvrait son corps. Si la protection était très peu couvrante et laissait une grande partie du corps dénudé, elle n'en était pas moins magnifique, épousant parfaitement les courbes de la déesse et dégageant une impression de totale invulnérabilité.

- Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à moi ? continua Eris d'une voix moins forte mais toujours habitée par la fureur. Comment peux-tu croire que je t'obéirai ? La dernière fois, il a fallu à Athéna l'aide de plusieurs de ses maudits chevaliers d'or pour m'enfermer ! Je suis une force primordiale de l'univers, je n'ai que faire des ordres et menaces des mortels ! Je vais te tuer et laisser les chacals se disputer ta dépouille !

Mardouk, qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas bougé d'un centimètre, laissa alors tomber négligemment la pomme d'or.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé d'entendre ça…

Eris se préparait à attaquer le Babylonien toujours immobile, quand elle sentit le toit du bâtiment trembler sous ses pieds. Elle commençait à baisser son regard quand le sol explosa tout à coup sous elle, et elle fut projetée dans les airs. Tous les belligérants de la ville virent alors un gigantesque serpent à plumes émeraude s'élever dans le ciel en emportant la déesse dans sa bouche.

Néanmoins, Eris n'était pas une divinité au rabais et était déjà en train de réagir à l'attaque : son cosmos explosa autour d'elle, dissipant le serpent fait d'énergie cosmique et la déesse découvrit l'homme qui l'avait attaquée : Quetzalcóatl, simplement vêtu d'un pagne.

La divinité voulut contre-attaquer, mais elle sentit une présence au-dessus d'elle ; elle leva la tête pour découvrir Khamakhya fondre sur elle comme un oiseau de proie, ses deux armes à la main.

- DANCE OF TERROR ! hurla la dépositaire de la puissance de Kali, et des millions de sabres d'énergie frappèrent la déesse de la Discorde.

La peau d'Eris se couvrit de cicatrices mais elle parvint néanmoins à éviter une grande partie des coups et à préserver ses points vitaux. Elle s'envola à la rencontre de son assaillante et lui porta un coup de pied au visage, tout en concentrant une boule d'énergie dans sa main droite dans l'intention de la foudroyer sur place.

La déesse ne vit pas arriver sur son flanc Tokoyo. Le katana de la Japonaise fendit l'air et frappa la déesse au coude, exactement entre les protections de l'avant-bras et du biceps.

La douleur due au membre tranché eut à peine le temps d'atteindre le cerveau de la déesse qu'elle fut remplacée par une autre : son bas-ventre non protégé venait d'être transpercé de part en part par une lance de lumière. Paul, l'héritier de Mithra, venait de l'empaler en lui sectionnant la colonne vertébrale.

Malgré sa douleur et ses blessures déversant son sang bleu, Eris garda la tête froide. Son cosmos compensa le fait que sa moelle épinière était coupée et elle voulut se retourner pour frapper celui qui l'avait lâchement attaquée dans le dos. Mais la lance d'énergie se dissipa, et Paul, Tokoyo et Khamakhya se volatilisèrent sans laisser de trace.

Eris chuta alors et s'écrasa lourdement sur ce qui restait de toit au bâtiment. Elle se releva et constata que Mardouk et Quetzalcóatl étaient invisibles.

La déesse de la Discorde savait que cette soudaine accalmie n'annonçait rien de bon et son sentiment fut confirmé quand elle sentit qu'un cosmos d'une fabuleuse intensité était en train de se concentrer dans le ciel. C'était comme si un deuxième soleil était soudain apparu dans le ciel, si brillant qu'il éclipsait presque totalement l'autre.

- Encaisse ça…, murmura Amon en libérant l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée. Une colonne de feu et de lumière s'abattit sur Eris, pulvérisant et liquéfiant l'immeuble sous ses pieds.

Un souffle de débris et de chaleur balaya les environs, faisant plusieurs victimes parmi les habitants, et lorsque la colonne de lumière se tarit, il ne restait qu'un cratère vitrifié à l'endroit où s'était déroulé l'affrontement.

La déesse était allongée sur le dos, son armure endommagée et son corps noirci par la chaleur. Elle n'était néanmoins pas morte, et tentait de se relever très péniblement, sa volonté commençant à ne plus être suffisante pour faire bouger ses jambes. Mardouk apparut alors juste devant elle, et lui asséna un coup de pied qui la rejeta au sol.

- Vous auriez dû m'écouter, dit-il en mettant son pied droit sur la poitrine d'Eris pour l'empêcher de se relever.

Il sortit alors son épée noire de son fourreau.

- Voici le fléau de Tiamat. Savez-vous ce qu'il fait ?

Sans attendre une réponse, il lui planta la lame en plein visage, traversant sa tête de part en part jusqu'à enfoncer son épée de trente centimètres dans le sol.

- Il tue les dieux, conclut-il en retirant la lame dans une gerbe de sang bleu.

Ses cinq compagnons, qui avaient participé à l'exécution de la déesse, le rejoignirent alors, accompagnés par Rudy qui s'appuyait sur son bâton pour marcher, visiblement épuisé.

- Tu as très bien coordonné l'assaut, dit Mardouk à l'intention du vieil Allemand.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire, puis le Babylonien se tourna vers Khamakhya.

- Pas de problème ?

- Elle m'a à peine effleurée, répondit l'Indienne.

- Très bien. Je crois que nous avons fait du bon travail, cela aurait pu beaucoup plus mal se passer.

- Je crois que l'attaque d'Amon a tout de même tué pas mal de monde, fit remarquer Tokoyo en faisant un geste pour désigner les environs.

- Les morts auraient été plus nombreux si nous n'avions rien fait, répondit Mardouk en essuyant le fer de son arme.

- Les Olympiens risquent de ne pas apprécier, déclara Quetzalcóatl.

- Elle n'était pas de la famille, dit Amon en haussant les épaules.

- Est-ce que tout le monde réalise que nous venons de tuer une déesse ? demanda Paul d'une voix tremblante.

Mardouk le regarda puis éclata de rire.

- Et comment ! Une de moins, encore combien à venir ?

_**Sibérie, octobre 1971**_

Gienah, chevalier destitué du Cygne, était en train de faire mijoter un repas qu'il estimait des plus décents dans la cheminée du petit chalet qu'il occupait depuis quelques mois avec son jeune élève Camus.

- Maître, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé sur l'île de la Mort ?

Gienah resta pétrifié et interdit de longues secondes. Son élève avait posé sa question sur un ton normal, comme s'il lui avait demandé quel exercice il aurait à accomplir le lendemain.

- J'ai accompli des choses… terribles. Suffisamment terribles pour me faire perdre mon honneur de chevalier et mon armure, répondit-il finalement en recommençant à agiter le contenu de la casserole.

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- J'avais perdu l'esprit. J'ai d'abord éprouvé une certaine désillusion par rapport à mon rôle de chevalier. J'avais l'impression que la tâche que j'accomplissais n'était pas exactement celle pour laquelle j'avais signé. En plusieurs occasions, j'ai été déçu par ce que j'ai vu.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Les détails sont sans importance. Puis j'ai perdu, en peu de temps, plusieurs êtres auxquels je tenais, certains dans des circonstances malheureuses, d'autres en des occasions où j'aurais pu… J'aurais dû… Faire quelque chose. J'étais malheureux, triste, révolté… Je culpabilisais et je blâmais les autres pour le gâchis qu'était devenue mon existence. Toutes ces émotions cumulées ont été trop fortes, je me suis laissé aller et j'ai perdu pied. J'ai abusé de mes pouvoirs et j'ai fait tout le contraire de ce que je voulais réellement faire. Et quand je me suis réveillé, il était bien trop tard.

- La même chose ne m'arrivera jamais, dit le jeune garçon d'un ton sûr.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

- Ce sont vos sentiments et vos doutes qui vous ont fait faire ces erreurs. Ce sont de mauvaises choses, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais les éprouver.

- Ce n'est pas une chose que l'on peut décider comme ça, dit l'adulte en sortant la casserole des flammes. Tu es un garçon renfermé qui s'extériorise peu, mais tu ne peux te déclarer insensible pour autant. Personne ne le peut.

- Moi si. Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais tout geler, que c'était ça que je faisais. Je crois que je peux geler mon cœur et faire en sorte que je ne ressente plus jamais ces faiblesses... Ces imperfections.

- Je ne serais pas aussi définitif sur la question, reprit l'ancien chevalier noir. Certes, les sentiments peuvent parfois troubler le jugement et amener à commettre l'irréparable. Mais ils sont aussi la plus grande arme du chevalier. Même s'ils m'ont damné, je n'y renoncerai jamais, car cela reviendrait à renoncer à ce qui fait de moi un homme.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ils ne sont qu'une gêne et un danger. Vous en êtes la preuve vivante.

Gienah réfléchit très longtemps avant de répondre.

- Si c'est cela que tu penses réellement, alors j'ai déjà échoué. Quel que soit le niveau technique que j'arriverai à te faire atteindre, quelle que soit la puissance de ton cosmos… Lorsque tu te retrouveras dans une situation désespérée, là où un chevalier beaucoup moins puissant que toi arriverait à se sublimer et à vaincre… Toi, tu perdras. Aussi sûrement et irrémédiablement que le soleil se lèvera demain matin.

Le maître et l'élève n'échangèrent plus un seul mot de la soirée.

*****

Plus tard, lorsque Camus fut endormi, Gienah sortit du chalet et marcha dans la neige un moment, jusqu'à atteindre un homme qui se tenait à l'entrée de la forêt.

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda abruptement l'ancien chevalier noir.

- Bonsoir à vous aussi. Vous souvenez-vous de moi ?

- Bien sûr. Vous êtes Shamash, nous nous sommes rencontrés le jour où les chevaliers noirs se sont échappés de l'île de la Reine morte. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Simplement savoir quelle est votre décision.

- Je ne savais pas que j'en avais une à prendre.

- Allons, évitons de perdre du temps inutilement. Le mien comme le vôtre peuvent être utilisés à mieux. Vous savez ce que nous faisons et je sais que vous n'êtes pas insensible à notre façon de voir les choses. Quelle est donc votre décision ?

- Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à un ancien chevalier de bronze, ne pensez-vous pas que je jurerai au milieu de votre groupe ? Au milieu de demi-dieux ?

- Nous savons l'un comme l'autre que cela ne serait pas le cas.

Gienah regarda le ciel et contempla la constellation du Cygne. Il savait qu'en suivant ce chemin, il s'éloignerait à jamais du Sanctuaire.

- J'ai fait une promesse et j'ai une tâche à accomplir. Une fois que je m'en serais acquitté, il a été convenu que je serai libre de mes actes.

L'ancien chevalier fit volte-face et repartit vers le chalet. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et parla sans se retourner.

- Une fois que j'aurais rempli mon engagement… Je marcherai avec vous. Oui, vous pouvez dire à votre Mardouk qu'il pourra compter sur moi.

_**Sanctuaire, Maison du Capricorne, décembre 1971**_

Deux jeunes chevaliers torses nus étaient en train de s'entraîner au corps à corps sur le parvis de la maison du Capricorne, faisant étalage d'une technique remarquable.

- Tu devrais te concentrer.

- Pardon ?

Shura ne s'expliqua pas davantage et tenta de faucher la jambe d'appui d'Aioros. L'aîné des deux chevaliers esquiva sans problème d'un petit saut tout en contre-attaquant simultanément de la jambe. Shura bloqua le coup, voulut reprendre l'initiative, mais le Sagittaire ne lui en laissa pas le temps et réduisit la distance de combat. Seulement séparés de quelques dizaines de centimètres, les deux chevaliers échangèrent une série de coups à une cadence extrêmement rapide, tentant de transpercer la défense de l'autre tout en parant chaque assaut.

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas suivre le rythme sur la longueur, Shura tentait de reprendre ses distances mais Aioros ne le laissait pas faire en maintenant une pression constante.

Sur un coup visant sa tête, Shura bloqua dans la paume de sa main droite le poing gauche de son compagnon. De sa main libre, il voulut atteindre le flanc d'Aioros mais celui-ci le bloqua de la même manière. Les deux commencèrent à engager une épreuve de force, mais le plus vieux céda instantanément en se laissant basculer en arrière. Surpris, Shura partit vers l'avant et, sans équilibre, ne put éviter le coup de genou que lui porta son adversaire sur le flanc. Ils se séparèrent et roulèrent sur le sol pour se relever en position de combat.

- Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, fit Aioros en se relâchant. Toujours des soucis sur le combat à courte portée, voisin.

- L'habitude d'Excalibur.

- Encore quelques coups dans les côtes et ça finira par venir, ajouta Aioros en riant.

- Tu as la tête ailleurs…, contra Shura pour changer de sujet.

- Oh… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Simplement le fait que je sois presque arrivé à te toucher quelques fois… Et qu'il t'ait fallu autant de temps à percer ma défense.

- Cela n'a rien à voir. Tu t'améliores, rien de plus.

- A d'autres… N'oublie pas que nous avons fait équipe en mission pendant plusieurs mois, et que depuis nous nous entraînons ensemble régulièrement. Je sais à quoi cela ressemble quand tu te bats à ta véritable valeur.

Aioros regarda son compagnon et hésita un instant à lui parler de ses cauchemars qui étaient de plus en plus fréquents et éprouvants. Ses nuits étaient habitées par des combats interminables, souvent sans contexte précis, mais toujours avec le même sentiment de désastre inéluctable. Il hésita à évoquer comment il se réveillait l'esprit encore embrumé par des images de guerres civiles et de luttes fratricides.

Dans son dernier songe, dont il se souvenait pour une fois avec précision, Aioros s'était vu lui-même dans les rangs d'une armée s'apprêtant à livrer bataille, sur une gigantesque plaine, à un ennemi que l'on devinait à peine, noyé dans le brouillard. Il s'avançait alors, réalisant qu'il était le commandant, puis ordonnait la charge. Il partait alors en courant vers l'ennemi, mais au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres il se rendait compte que personne ne l'avait suivi. Il se retournait et découvrait ses hommes en train de s'entretuer. Il retournait alors en arrière en hurlant d'arrêter cette folie, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, et la seule chose qu'il entendait était le rire de leurs adversaires de l'autre côté de la plaine. Il essayait alors de s'interposer entre les combattants mais nul ne faisait attention à lui, comme s'il était un fantôme intangible et invisible. Il se rendait alors compte que les rires lointains avaient disparu, et lorsqu'il se retournait, il découvrait leurs ennemis en train de les charger comme un seul homme. Il essayait de nouveau de faire entendre raison à ses hommes, sans plus de succès, et se réveillait finalement au moment où la charge adverse transperçait leurs rangs.

- Non, tout va bien, je t'assure, dit-il finalement à Shura.

- Si tu le dis… Quelqu'un vient, au fait.

Il suffit que son ami lui fasse remarquer pour qu'Aioros détecte deux personnes en train de monter l'escalier des douze maisons.

- Praesepe, dit-il en reconnaissant le cosmos de son maître.

Les deux chevaliers se concentrèrent alors pour essayer d'identifier l'autre visiteur.

- Et l'autre ? interrogea finalement Shura, perplexe, au bout d'un moment.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils remirent leurs tuniques et attendirent, curieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils virent arriver l'ancien chevalier du Cancer, accompagné par un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux dorés, vêtu d'une robe blanche, et qui marchait les yeux fermés. Dès qu'il le vit, Aioros ne put plus détourner son regard du jeune inconnu, stupéfait qu'il était de ce que sa perception cosmique lui montrait.

- Shaka de la Vierge rencontre Shura du Capricorne et Aioros du Sagittaire, dit Praesepe pour faire les présentations.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer, dit Shura d'un ton amical au jeune Indien, mais celui-ci l'ignora.

Shaka avait en effet tourné son visage vers Aioros, et semblait rendre son regard curieux et étonné au Sagittaire malgré ses yeux clos.

- Shaka de la Vierge… Tu es donc ce garçon qui n'a pas eu besoin de maître pour découvrir le septième sens, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Sagittaire.

- Aucun maître humain, en tout cas, répondit Shaka.

- Ton contrôle cosmique… Je suis impressionné.

- Est-ce que l'on félicite quelqu'un parce qu'il est né avec une bonne vue ou une ouïe fine ? En vérité, je n'ai guère de mérite en la matière. Je me dois de vous retourner le compliment, car vous en êtes bien plus dignes. Qu'un homme né infirme parvienne à développer ainsi son cosmos me redonne espoir. En effet, moi, Shaka, ai été plutôt déçu par ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent des chevaliers que j'ai croisés. Je commençais même à craindre que malgré mon apport, l'armée d'Athéna soit bien incapable de faire face à ses futurs défis. Mais, avec vous et un autre, il semblerait que l'on trouve finalement quelques êtres intéressants en ce Sanctuaire, et me voilà donc rassuré.

Shura fixait le jeune garçon, éberlué, et Praesepe ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Vous aurez l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance plus tard, intervint néanmoins l'ancien chevalier. Nous devons nous rendre auprès du Grand Pope.

- Très bien. A plus tard donc, ajouta Shaka en s'inclinant pour saluer Aioros.

- Drôle de gamin, dit Shura lorsque les deux visiteurs eurent traversé son temple.

- Je n'ai jamais été confronté à quelque chose de comparable. Il y a quelque chose… D'un peu plus qu'humain en lui.

- En tout cas, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être là... Pour tout dire, il m'a semblé plutôt antipathique.

- Je pense que le réconfort de l'avoir à tes côtés lors d'une bataille compensera cela. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il évolue dans le même monde que nous, de toute façon.

- Mouais… Tu crois qu'il est aveugle ?

- Non. J'ai l'impression que cela doit faire partie d'une sorte de technique de concentration élaborée.

- Concentration, tu parles… Si jamais il se prend les pieds dans les plis de sa robe, tu verras qu'il aura vite fait de les ouvrir ses yeux !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire à cette idée, même s'ils convenaient qu'elle n'avait guère de chances de se réaliser.

- Je vais faire l'impasse sur notre séance de demain, dit Aioros lorsque leur hilarité fut passée. En fait, peut-être le reste de la semaine aussi.

- Ha ? Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de prendre une décision.

*****

Le lendemain, Aioros descendit les escaliers des douze maisons avec son armure sur le dos. Il avait demandé à Sion l'autorisation de tenter son idée et avait dû mener une discussion serrée. Le Pope avait d'abord été opposé à l'idée, argumentant qu'il était trop dangereux de le laisser chercher Mardouk seul si jamais le Babylonien se révélait hostile, mais avait fini par se laisser convaincre, se fiant à l'intuition d'Aioros.

Le jeune chevalier avait décidé de chercher Mardouk en cherchant Inanna, faisant le pari que l'un ne serait pas loin de l'autre. Il avait déjà été capable de contacter une fois son ancienne adversaire lorsqu'il s'était rendu sur l'île de Canon.

Mais cette fois-ci, il savait que la tâche serait plus difficile, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs dissuadé de l'essayer jusqu'à présent.

D'abord, parce que si la première fois il savait où chercher, cette fois-ci il ignorait tout de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. Et ensuite, elle, Mardouk, et les autres devaient contenir leur cosmos afin de cacher leur présence.

Mais il avait suffisamment été en contact avec le cosmos d'Inanna pour le détecter, même noyé dans le bruit ambiant des micro-cosmos du reste du monde. Il suffisait qu'elle soit obligée de l'utiliser avec suffisamment d'intensité pour ne plus arriver à le dissimuler. Or, vu leurs activités actuelles, cela finirait fatalement par arriver tôt ou tard, il faudrait juste être attentif au bon moment. Cela ne durerait peut-être qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Aioros savait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de plus…

Une fois arrivé en bas de l'escalier et libéré de l'enchantement d'Athéna qui limitait les déplacements sur la montée des douze maisons, Aioros déploya les ailes de son armure et s'envola droit dans le ciel.

Il monta comme une fusée, encore et encore, le Sanctuaire rapetissant jusqu'à devenir indistinct. Il s'éleva jusqu'à dépasser de beaucoup les nuages et que l'air commence à se raréfier dangereusement.

Néanmoins, ce manque d'air n'était pas réellement gênant, vu le peu d'activité physique qu'il aurait et il lui était aisé de gérer la baisse de pression. Quant au froid, son armure compenserait facilement.

Quand il fut à plus de huit mille mètres du sol, il arrêta de monter, relâcha tous les muscles de son corps pour ne faire travailler que son armure et se laissa planer au gré des courants d'air. Il ferma les yeux et éteignit progressivement ses autres sens pour se concentrer uniquement sur les perceptions de son ultime cosmos, attentif comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

_**Le Caire, Egypte, cinq jours plus tard**_

Sur un balcon d'une somptueuse demeure située sur la rive Ouest du Nil, un homme était en train de contempler le fleuve s'écouler paisiblement. On devinait au premier coup d'œil qu'il s'agissait d'une personne au sang noble que ce soit par la richesse de ses habits de soie ou son visage altier dont les traits étaient soulignés par du fard. Il devait être âgé d'une trentaine d'années et avait été doté par la nature d'une beauté largement au-dessus de la moyenne.

Alors qu'il suivait le mouvement d'une felouque qui descendait les eaux, il entendit de l'animation venant de l'intérieur de la maison, derrière lui : des cris et ce qui ressemblait à des bruits de luttes. Il fit volte face pour voir ce qu'il se passait et fut fixé immédiatement.

Contrarié par ce qu'il avait vu, il retourna néanmoins à sa contemplation.

Les bruits de combats se rapprochèrent rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle.

- Horus… Il serait temps que tu leur dises d'arrêter, ils vont finir par se faire mal.

L'Egyptien se détourna donc de son spectacle, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la balustrade, et regarda Amon Râ, vêtu de son armure, en train de marcher vers lui en écartant sans ménagement les gardes qui tentaient de l'empêcher d'approcher de leur maître.

- Laissez-nous, dit finalement l'homme nommé Horus.

Les gardes le regardèrent un instant, semblant hésiter.

- Et emportez ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant les corps inconscients de ceux qu'Amon avait assommés.

Les gardes s'écartèrent finalement avec méfiance, tandis que les deux héritiers des pouvoirs des temps anciens se dévisageaient.

- Amon… Que me vaut le plaisir incertain de ta visite ?

- Est-ce si difficile à deviner ? Cela fait plusieurs mois que tu as entrepris de rassembler une armée sur tes terres. Depuis quelques semaines, ce processus s'est accéléré, et il semblerait que tu tiennes tes hommes prêts à passer à l'action dans un futur proche. Je suis simplement venu te demander ce que tu projetais de faire.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était moi le souverain du Nil.

- Tiens donc… Je trouve que tu ne manques pas de culot. Penses-tu que ce campement dans le désert soit hors de ma vue ?

Les yeux d'Horus brillèrent alors d'une lueur inquiétante.

- Crois-tu que je sois ignorant de ce que tu trames avec le Babylonien ? Crois-tu que je ne sais pas avec qui tu as osé t'allier ? Dis-moi, fils du Soleil, quel droit as-tu de venir t'enquérir de mes projets, aujourd'hui ? Nul n'est venu me consulter avant que vous ne mettiez vos plans en marche !

- Me reprocherais-tu de ne pas t'avoir proposé de te joindre à nous ?

- Bah, je n'ai que faire de votre croisade ! Vous pouvez avoir le Monde, si jamais vous y parvenez. Seule l'Egypte m'intéresse.

- Vraiment ? Et que veux-tu en faire ?

- Lui rendre sa gloire, en refaire un empire qui compte et dont son peuple puisse être fier !

- N'est-ce pas plutôt la gloire de ta lignée qui t'importe avant tout ? N'est-ce pas ta fierté démesurée qui te dicte tes actes ?

Le cosmos d'Horus s'enflamma autour de son corps tandis qu'il pointait un doigt furieux vers Amon.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Je vais te dire pourquoi Mardouk et moi ne t'avons pas proposé de nous rejoindre. Ta lignée a sombré dans la déchéance depuis des siècles, si ce n'est des millénaires, et tu en es le digne rejeton. Le peuple ne pourra jamais commettre d'erreurs suffisamment graves pour mériter d'être puni par le fait d'avoir un dégénéré tel que toi à sa tête.

- Tu oses m'insulter ?

Horus venait de se mettre en position en combat, son beau visage déformé par la colère.

- Oui, j'ose. Je vais te le dire une première fois : démantèle ton armée et repars vivre ta médiocre existence dans l'oubli qui te sied. Ce monde n'a pas besoin d'anachronismes imbus d'eux-mêmes dans ton genre.

- Je vais te tuer ! OUDJAT SIGHT !

Les yeux d'Horus lâchèrent alors deux éclairs d'énergie blanche en direction d'Amon.

Avec une rapidité foudroyante, le détenteur de la puissance du Soleil dévia les deux attaques du revers de la main droite et fonça sur son opposant dont il saisit le cou de la main gauche, le soulevant de terre comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Simultanément, l'héritier de Râ semblait concentrer son cosmos dans sa main droite.

- Voici donc cette fameuse technique légendaire… D'après la légende, Seth avait arraché l'œil gauche de ton ancêtre lors de leur bataille, puis Osiris et Thot l'avaient soigné. On dit que depuis, à chaque génération, l'œil gauche des descendants d'Horus renferme la puissance de la Lune et le droit celle du Soleil. Mais, honnêtement, pensais-tu que cela serait suffisant face au véritable Soleil ?

- Sois maudit…, parvint à articuler Horus malgré la poigne de fer qu'il lui était impossible de desserrer.

Il frappa alors Amon avec ses jambes et ses poings mais celui-ci encaissa les coups comme s'il s'agissait de piqûres de moustiques. La main droite de l'allié de Mardouk était à présent rougeoyante comme si le métal de l'armure avait été porté à une température proche de celle de fusion, ce qui faisait onduler l'air ambiant. Il saisit alors le visage de son adversaire au niveau des yeux, lui calcinant instantanément les chairs.

Horus laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur, tentant désespérément d'enlever la main de son visage et frappant vainement Amon de coups de genoux. Finalement, celui-ci lâcha sa prise et laissa choir son adversaire qui s'écroula et se roula de douleur sur le sol.

Son visage était marqué à tout jamais par la main de Râ, et plus jamais l'œil d'Oudjat ne verrait la lumière du Soleil dont l'incarnation venait de le mutiler.

- Je te le dis pour la deuxième fois : démantèle ton armée et retourne dans l'oubli, dit Amon d'une voix sans émotion. Tu n'as pas envie que je revienne te le dire une troisième fois, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en quittant les lieux, les gardes n'osant pas s'interposer devant lui.

_**Environs de Kazanlak, Bulgarie, le même jour**_

Franck, accompagné de deux hommes sous ses ordres, se hâtait de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Anhur. Ils venaient d'effectuer une mission de reconnaissance et devaient à présent faire un rapport avant que ne soit lancée l'attaque.

Ils quittèrent le chemin qu'ils arpentaient, puis traversèrent rapidement un champ de roses (la région était connue dans le monde entier sous le nom de vallée de la rose pour ses exploitations) avant de se diriger vers un bâtiment abandonné qui avait dû être un atelier de fabrication de parfums jusqu'à un passé relativement récent.

Franck donna deux coups rapides à la porte d'entrée, puis jeta un dernier regard derrière eux pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis. La porte s'ouvrit alors pour révéler Anhur, qui les invita du geste à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Ils trouvèrent là les Babyloniens Mardouk et Inanna d'Ereshkigal, le jeune Mani et son garde du corps stoïque, ainsi que Paul, l'héritier de Mithra et Moki, l'Amérindien sans tribu.

- Alors ? interrogea Mardouk.

- Nous avons suivi les indications à la lettre et n'avons guère eu de mal à franchir les protections magiques entourant le palais de Seuthopolis. Il suffit d'avoir conscience du sort, et la volonté d'atteindre le palais, pour ne pas subir la désorientation qui affecte les personnes voulant s'approcher.

Franck déroula alors un plan relativement précis de l'endroit. Le palais était constitué d'une structure principale de forme vaguement trapézoïdale. On y parvenait en passant par une petite esplanade qui comportait toute une série d'escaliers, de balcons et de terrasses. Enfin deux ailes annexes encadraient le bâtiment principal.

- Du fait de la protection, le périmètre est plutôt mal gardé. Nous avons vu quelques berserkers faire des tours de garde, ici, ici et ici, ajouta Franck en désignant la carte. Mais cela semble être plus une routine qu'autre chose.

- Combien avez-vous compté d'hommes ?

- Quinze, mais moins de la moitié portaient des protections sacrées, les autres ne sont sans doute que des adeptes ordinaires.

- Et lui ?

- Nous n'avons pu que l'apercevoir furtivement, si c'était bien lui… Dans cette zone, il semble que cette terrasse donne sur ses appartements.

Mardouk se gratta le menton en réfléchissant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Quelqu'un pense-t-il que nous devrions demander à d'autres de venir nous rejoindre ?

Les alliés du Babylonien se sondèrent les uns les autres du regard rapidement, ne lisant de doute chez aucun d'entre eux.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

*****

Oenomaos, berserker du Char de l'armée de la Terreur, était en train de faire distraitement sa ronde du côté de l'aile ouest du palais lorsqu'il aperçut un homme s'avancer vers lui. Totalement pris de cours, il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour réagir correctement à la situation et se mettre en position de combat.

Si Oenomaos était d'une carrure impressionnante et avait son corps protégé par une lourde armure de guerre aux formes agressives et pourvue de nombreux pics, l'inconnu au physique longiligne était vêtu d'un simple pagne et ne portait que des peintures tribales multicolores sur sa peau.

- Ne fais pas un pas de plus, ou alors tu devras faire face à l'un des berserkers d'Arès, Oenomaos du Char ! déclara le garde.

- Je me nomme Moki, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne me faille ignorer cette mise en garde. En outre, si nous pouvions commencer sans plus attendre… J'avoue n'avoir que guère de temps à vous consacrer.

- Comment ? Je te déconseille de me sous-estimer !

Le berserker concentra son cosmos et chargea son adversaire.

- IMPETUOUS RUSH ! hurla-t-il.

Oenomaos s'était entraîné pendant des années pour maîtriser cette technique basée sur la force brute et l'énergie cinétique dégagée. Lorsqu'elle était lancée aucune force au monde n'était censée pouvoir l'arrêter. Il découvrit que, malheureusement, certaines choses que l'on tient pour sûres s'écroulent rapidement à l'épreuve des faits.

L'Indien ne fit en effet aucun geste pour s'écarter et se contenta de tendre les bras pour bloquer net l'assaut de son adversaire.

- La force du Bison m'habite et cette attaque est bien dérisoire en comparaison, dit-il. A mon tour maintenant, AYAHUASCA PATH !

Moki frappa du poing le visage du berserker qui accompagna l'impact et se remit en garde après avoir effectué un mouvement de dégagement.

- Tu pouvais railler mon attaque, tu n'as pas été plus efficace !

- Vraiment ?

Oenomaos poussa soudain un cri et eut un pas de recul. Il fit de grands mouvements de bras anarchiques comme s'il essayait de chasser des choses visibles par lui seul.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? fit-il d'une voix emplie de terreur.

- Tu contemples le monde des esprits, là où mes frères shamans et moi allons pendant la transe. Pour nous tous, le premier voyage est souvent fort délicat : nombreux sont ceux qui se perdent et ne reviennent jamais, et au contraire rares ceux qui parviennent à faire face. D'autant plus quand ils sont seuls, sans guide, et que le dosage des plantes sacrées a été fait avec peu de soin.

Le berserker, les yeux dans le vague et de la bave aux lèvres, se mit à marmonner des paroles vides de sens puis s'écroula lourdement face contre terre.

- Il semblerait que tu appartiennes à la première catégorie, conclut Moki en regardant le corps agité de spasmes de son adversaire. Adieu, Oenomaos, berserker du Char.

Sur ce, l'Indien repartit en direction du palais. Il fut rejoint au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres par Paul.

- Eh bien, mon ami ? interrogea Moki.

- J'ai neutralisé le mien. Il semblerait qu'Anhur se soit bien débrouillé également, ajouta-t-il en désignant la façade ouest du palais.

Un berserker inconscient avait été cloué sur le mur de pierre par quatre flèches, une dans chaque poignet et cheville.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre derrière eux, caractéristique de la démarche d'Anhur du fait de sa prothèse.

- Rejoignons les autres, dit simplement l'Egyptien qui passa à côté d'eux sans s'arrêter.

*****

Pendant ce temps-là, le jeune Mani montait l'escalier frontal du palais. Il s'arrêta pour jeter un regard ennuyé sur le cadavre du berserker dont son garde du corps venait de trancher la gorge après s'être glissé dans son dos.

L'assassin, qui veillait sur le jeune Mani depuis sa naissance, était en train d'essuyer la lame de son poignard sur le tissu de sa cape. Seuls les yeux de l'homme, aux aguets et scrutant les environs, étaient visibles sous son turban. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent une voix donner l'alerte sur la gauche du bâtiment.

- Suis-je le seul à savoir ce que discrétion veut dire ? maugréa le plus âgé des deux.

- Mardouk ne nous a-t-il pas demandé de limiter les morts si possible ? interrogea Mani qui regardait toujours le cadavre.

- Ce n'est pas ma façon de faire… Celui-là n'a même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, de toute façon.

- Soit. Mais je m'occuperai tout de même de celui-ci.

Un autre berserker venait en effet d'apparaître en haut de l'escalier et descendait vers eux. Lorsqu'il fut proche, Mani et son gardien constatèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une femme dont l'armure semblait consister en des boucliers de différents styles et tailles fixés les uns aux autres.

- Maudits, vous allez connaître le sort funeste de ceux qui s'opposent au seigneur Arès ! déclara-t-elle théâtralement.

- Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal. Vous n'êtes pas notre ennemie, seul Arès nous intéresse.

- A lui non plus vous ne vouliez pas de mal ? se moqua-t-elle en désignant le cadavre.

- Justement, le sang a déjà été versé une fois, il est inutile qu'il le soit de nouveau. Et croyez-moi, si vous vous battez contre nous, vous ne pourrez vaincre de toute façon.

- Toute personne voulant approcher le seigneur de la Guerre devra enjamber mon corps sans vie.

- Voulez-vous vraiment perdre la vie en défendant un dieu assassin ? N'avez-vous pas déjà en partie gâché votre existence en le servant dans ce palais isolé ? Depuis que vous êtes entrée à son service, avez-vous réellement ressenti le sentiment d'accomplissement d'une personne qui réalise ce pour quoi elle est venue au monde ? Votre dieu n'a-t-il jamais fait preuve d'égards à votre encontre ? A-t-il ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois accompli devant vous quelque chose qui vous ait fait penser que cet être méritait que vous mouriez pour lui ? Vous êtes dotée d'une force extraordinaire, vous pourriez la consacrer à faire le bien, au lieu de la gaspiller au service d'un dieu corrompu. Vous pouvez aussi encore fonder une famille et laisser une véritable trace sur cette Terre. Vous n'avez pas à mourir inutilement aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il est temps maintenant que vous preniez le temps de réfléchir sur votre existence et ce que vous voulez en faire.

La berserker regardait l'enfant, totalement hébétée. Puis, lentement, elle hocha la tête.

- Il vous faut partir, maintenant.

Sans un mot, la guerrière retira son casque, puis les autres pièces de sa protection qu'elle laissa choir à ses pieds. Puis, toujours sans prononcer la moindre parole, elle descendit l'escalier et partit sans se retourner.

- D'accord, c'était moins sanglant que ma méthode… Mais que fera-t-elle quand elle ne sera plus sous l'influence de ton cosmos ?

- Elle comprendra que j'avais raison.

*****

Mardouk entendit le cri d'alerte du berserker vaincu par Moki alors que lui-même s'approchait de l'aile est du refuge d'Arès. Il se mit alors à courir vers le palais, mais s'arrêta net en sentant deux ombres bouger sur chacun de ses flancs.

Il se mit en garde juste à temps pour dévier deux projections d'énergie cosmique envoyées par deux berserkers. Les deux guerriers le chargèrent alors, mais il se dégagea au dernier moment d'un bond prodigieux. Après une acrobatie élégante, il atterrit sur ses pieds, face à ses adversaires qui se tenaient à présent là où il se trouvait, l'épée en main.

Le premier adversaire était un géant de près de trois mètres dont la musculature parfaitement épousée par son armure aurait pu illustrer un livre d'anatomie. L'autre était fin et élancé, et portait une armure qui semblait privilégier la mobilité à la protection.

- C'est quand vous voulez, messieurs, déclara Mardouk en les invitant à venir d'un petit mouvement de la lame.

Les corps des deux berserkers s'entourèrent d'auras rouge sang tandis qu'ils concentraient leurs forces, sans doute pour lancer leurs techniques secrètes respectives.

- NAMTAR AWFUL FATE ! hurla une voix à proximité.

- Non ! répondit la voix indignée de Mardouk en reconnaissant l'arcane d'Inanna.

Des démons de lumière noire armés de cimeterres s'abattirent alors du ciel sur les deux serviteurs d'Arès. Surpris par l'attaque, ils ne purent esquiver et furent terrassés instantanément, s'écroulant dans les débris de leurs protections.

- C'est moi qu'ils ont attaqué ! s'exclama Mardouk, contrarié. Tu aurais au moins pu m'en laisser un.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu... Et puis ils faisaient une belle cible groupée, répliqua l'adolescente avec un sourire en coin.

*****

Aioros, qui volait à ce moment-là au-dessus de l'Iran, sortit en sursaut de son état de transe prolongée, toute sa concentration tournée vers l'endroit où il venait de percevoir le cosmos d'Inanna. Son cosmos s'enflamma instantanément à son paroxysme et les ailes de l'armure du Sagittaire qui n'avait fait que planer depuis plusieurs jours se déployèrent en grand. Puis, dans un boom supersonique qui fut entendu jusqu'en Irak, il partit comme un météore dans la direction que son septième sens lui indiquait à près d'une centaine de fois la vitesse du son.

*****

Après avoir neutralisé les derniers adeptes d'Arès, les sept compagnons se retrouvèrent au bas de l'escalier montant vers la grande terrasse du palais. Arès, le dieu de la Guerre, les attendait en haut.

Le corps de la divinité était celui d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année au visage frustre, de taille et de corpulence très ordinaires. Il était vêtu d'une tenue en cuir clouté et brandissait une lourde hache de guerre à double tranchant qu'il tenait à deux mains.

- Mortels, comment osez-vous profaner la demeure d'Arès, tout puissant seigneur de la Guerre ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Mardouk s'avança en premier, ses compagnons montant quelques marches derrière lui.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Simplement parce que nous avons appris que vous étiez sorti de votre sommeil la semaine dernière et que vous habitiez un nouveau corps.

- Quoi ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir ceci ?

- J'ai accès à une source d'informations à peu près exhaustive pour ce genre de choses.

- Bah, bientôt votre sang recouvrira les marches de cet escalier !

- Pensez-vous vraiment ce que vous dites ? répliqua Mardouk en dégainant son arme.

Il marcha sans hésiter droit sur le dieu qui attaqua, quand Mardouk ne fut plus que quelques marches en contrebas, en exploitant l'avantage de la hauteur.

Mardouk para le coup de hache sans effort et riposta dans le même mouvement, obligeant Arès à reculer précipitamment. Le Babylonien prit pied sur la terrasse puis enchaîna plusieurs passes d'armes, contraignant son adversaire à défendre en reculant.

- Qui es-tu mortel ? demanda l'incarnation du concept de la guerre.

- Je suis Mardouk.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du dieu, qui tenta de nouveau d'attaquer, sans plus de succès.

- De la visite ! cria alors Mani.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Aioros se trouvait là. Son armure fumait encore à cause des frottements causés par la terrible vitesse à laquelle le chevalier s'était déplacé, et qui était même au-delà de la limite théorique que pouvait supporter l'armure sur une telle durée.

Instantanément, le chevalier fut entouré par les alliés du Babylonien, qui resta quant à lui face à Arès.

- Aioros du Sagittaire, quel plaisir que vous vous joigniez à nous ! dit Mardouk.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Rien qui vous concerne. Accordez-moi quelques petites minutes pour achever de mater ce dieu, et je suis tout à vous.

- Maudit mortel, je te ferai payer ton arrogance en me baignant dans ton sang.

- Allons, s'il existe une personne dans l'univers qui devrait avoir assez d'expérience du combat pour savoir que cela n'arrivera pas, c'est bien vous.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Mardouk frappa d'estoc, Arès voulut dévier le coup avec sa hache et y parvint, mais l'épée fendit néanmoins en deux l'une des deux lames de l'arme et s'y enfonça. Mardouk fit alors un grand mouvement, ce qui arracha la hache des mains du dieu. Il asséna ensuite un coup de pied au ventre d'Arès qui se retrouva allongé sur le sol, la lame de l'épée noire à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

- Non… Un mortel ne peut me vaincre !

- Fut un temps, cela était sans doute vrai. Mais vous savez que cela fait plus de mille ans que les choses ont changées. Depuis votre dernière bataille contre Athéna, pour être précis. Je suis d'ailleurs ici pour faire ce que la déesse de la Sagesse a commis l'erreur de ne pas faire.

- Arès est en paix avec ma déesse depuis des siècles…, intervint Aioros.

- Uniquement parce qu'elle l'a si gravement blessé qu'il n'a toujours pas récupéré de cette défaite humiliante, répondit Mardouk en regardant Aioros en coin.

Il pointa alors les yeux d'Arès de son épée.

- Et que vous ne récupérerez sans doute jamais totalement, n'est-ce pas ? On dit que la fureur d'Athéna à votre encontre était si grande à cette occasion, qu'elle a même été à deux doigts de vous tuer définitivement. Seul son respect pour vos règles divines a retenu son bras au dernier moment. Vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de ce que vous étiez, incapable même de vous réincarner et d'avoir une existence physique autrement qu'en parasitant les corps d'hôtes volontaires, incapable de porter vos armes et armure divines. Dans cet état de faiblesse, je me demande même si vous pourriez vaincre un chevalier d'argent de votre ennemie jurée.

Le Babylonien fit alors un geste englobant les environs.

- Il ne faut pas d'ailleurs chercher d'autres raisons que votre déchéance pour expliquer le fait que vous surviviez ici, sur les terres thraces de vos origines, avec seulement une poignée de faibles serviteurs. Un dieu de la Guerre, affaibli au point d'être surpassé par nombre de mortels, n'est guère susceptible de rassembler autour de lui de puissantes armées à la dévotion fanatique comme au temps jadis, ne croyez-vous pas ? Athéna vous tolère parce qu'elle pense que vous ne représentez plus de danger, au moins à court terme. Mais je ne suis pas aussi laxiste. Je ne veux tout simplement pas d'un être tel que vous sur ma planète et je ne veux pas prendre le risque que vous redeveniez un jour le boucher que vous avez été.

- Vous n'oserez jamais me tuer, j'ai été un dieu de l'Olympe !

- Cela serait censé nous faire reculer ?

- Mardouk…, murmura Aioros en se mettant en position de combat.

Inanna et les autres avancèrent encore d'un pas, parés à attaquer au moindre geste du chevalier.

- Mais en vérité, nous ne souhaitons pas vous tuer, continua Mardouk sans faire attention à ce qui se passait derrière lui. Entre autre chose, car il n'y aurait nul honneur à abattre un être aussi amoindri. Et aussi, pour que vous ayez l'éternité pour réfléchir à ce à quoi vous avez utilisé votre statut de dieu.

Mardouk se décala alors légèrement pour désigner l'escalier menant à la terrasse. Franck, aidé par ses deux camarades, était en train de monter avec difficulté une jarre d'airain faisant la taille d'un homme. A cette vision, le dieu de la Guerre blêmit encore plus. Les trois hommes amenèrent leur charge au niveau de Mardouk qui en enleva le bouchon.

- La Jarre des Aloades ! s'exclama le dieu.

- Je me doutais que vous n'auriez pas oublié la prison d'airain dans laquelle vous avaient enfermé Otos et Éphialtès. Vous n'aviez pas été capable d'en sortir seul dans les temps mythologiques, je doute que vous le puissiez davantage aujourd'hui.

- Comment… Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai une très bonne conseillère.

Mardouk se tourna alors vers le plus jeune de ses alliés.

- Mani, si tu veux bien…

Après un petit hochement de tête, le garçon s'éloigna d'Aioros et s'avança vers le dieu déchu.

- Recule gamin ! s'exclama Arès d'une voix apeurée et en se mettant en position de combat.

Le corps de Mani s'enveloppa d'une aura blanche et il tendit ses bras, paumes dressées, vers le dieu de la Guerre.

- Sortez, dit simplement l'enfant.

- Quoi ? Non !

L'âme divine fut arrachée du corps, qu'elle habitait, instantanément, n'offrant qu'une résistance dérisoire. L'homme qui avait été le réceptacle de l'essence divine s'écroula, inconscient. L'âme d'Arès, floue et immatérielle, ressemblait à un homme décharné se débattant et poussant des hurlements sourds.

Mani bougea les bras, l'âme suivant le mouvement jusqu'à se retrouver entièrement dans la jarre.

Puis Mardouk replaça le bouchon, et ce fut fini.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence

- Mardouk… Cette fois, il faut vraiment que nous ayons une sérieuse discussion, dit finalement Aioros.

- Soit. Parlons.


	13. La Croisée des Chemins

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE TREIZE : La croisée des chemins.**

_**Ile de Milos, décembre 1971**_

Milo avait mis un certain temps avant de finalement admettre que Stellio ne se montrerait pas ce matin-là. Depuis que l'ancien chevalier d'argent avait pris en main l'entraînement du garçon un an et demi plus tôt, jamais il n'avait été en retard ne serait-ce que d'une minute par rapport à l'heure prévue. En revanche, Milo avait depuis longtemps cessé de compter le nombre de tours de l'île qu'il avait dû accomplir en courant pour s'être présenté quelques instants trop tard.

Au début, la situation l'avait fait sourire et il s'était creusé la tête pour imaginer un bon mot à envoyer à son maître dès que celui-ci arriverait.

Il était d'ailleurs assez content de la réplique qu'il avait fini par trouver, et avait tellement envie de la placer qu'il avait fait preuve d'une patience presque surhumaine. Il n'était après tout pas question qu'il craque et parte avant que son maître n'arrive et que celui-ci prétende ensuite qu'il était là le premier.

Finalement, quand même cette perspective amusante ne fut plus suffisante pour supporter l'ennui, il décida d'aller à la recherche du maître-chevalier.

Il se rendit donc à la petite cabane où logeait Stellio et se rendit alors compte que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Non seulement Stellio n'était pas là, mais en plus, la plupart de ses affaires semblaient avoir disparu. Milo était sûr que son maître n'avait évoqué aucun voyage ni aucune mission qui l'aurait éloigné de l'île.

Cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de solutions…

Le jeune apprenti chevalier d'or sortit précipitamment de la cabane et courut à en perdre haleine en direction du centre de l'île. Quelques apprentis l'aperçurent et l'appelèrent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne leur répondit pas.

Milo ne ralentit en fait pas jusqu'à voir les baraquements du camp d'entraînement qui avait été abandonnés après l'attaque des chevaliers noirs. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une silhouette solitaire qui se tenait au milieu des dizaines de tombes et baissa l'allure.

Ce fut finalement en marchant qu'il rejoignit son maître qui arpentait le sentier tracé au milieu des croix avec un air absent. Il portait un sac de toile apparemment bien rempli, ce qui confirma au garçon ce qu'il avait deviné : l'ancien chevalier partait.

- Vous ne devriez pas être là, dit l'apprenti quand il fut arrivé à hauteur de l'adulte. Vous vous faites du mal.

- Je devais les voir une dernière fois, répondit Stellio sans quitter du regard les tombes.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Trouver le responsable, répondit le maître-chevalier d'une voix absente.

- Mais… Ils sont tous morts. Aioros et les autres les ont tous pourchassés et débusqués. Même leur chef est mort.

- Non. Les chevaliers noirs sont morts. Mais pas lui. Je sais qu'ils ont dit que Saga des Gémeaux l'avait abattu. Mais c'est faux, je le sens au fond de moi. La créature responsable de l'assassinat de la femme de ma vie et de tous mes élèves en a réchappé. Après toutes les vies qu'elle a détruites, elle est quelque part, indemne. Et cela me rend fou. Je dois la retrouver même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais.

Milo voulut lui faire entendre raison mais il sentait que c'était inutile.

- Et moi ? Et mon entraînement ?

- Il est terminé, tu le saurais si tu étais passé par ta cabane et avais trouvé ma lettre, dit-il en tournant son regard vers son élève. De toute façon, cela fait des mois que je ne t'apporte plus rien. Tu as à la fois trop progressé et moi trop régressé pour qu'il soit utile de continuer. J'ai envoyé au Grand Pope une missive certifiant que ta formation était finie en ce qui me concernait. A la limite, Praesepe du Cancer ou Sérapis du Taureau pourraient te reprendre quelques semaines, mais cela serait du niveau du détail. Tu es prêt.

En d'autres circonstances, le garçon aurait sauté de joie en entendant ces paroles, mais là c'était impossible. Il savait que son maître était hanté depuis ce jour terrible, pourtant devoir se résoudre tout à coup à le voir quitter sa vie lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Et les autres ? cria-t-il en désespoir de cause. Eux aussi ont besoin de vous ! Vous allez vraiment les abandonner ?

- Les apprentis deviennent une denrée rare sur cette île… Taliradis et les autres sont parfaitement à même de s'occuper de ceux qui restent. Moi je ne leur apporterai rien. On ne peut amener quelqu'un à se transcender en passant chaque seconde de son existence à lutter contre ses propres démons.

Milo se jeta alors dans les bras de son maître. Après une seconde d'hésitation celui-ci serra le garçon contre lui.

- Promettez-moi que lorsque vous irez mieux, vous reviendrez me voir, dit le nouveau chevalier d'or en faisant un gros effort pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

- Je n'irai mieux que quand je l'aurai trouvé.

- Alors dans ce cas, prenez garde à vous, dit Milo sans vouloir insister sur le fait qu'il pensait que Stellio se lançait à la poursuite d'une chimère. Et merci pour tout.

Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, puis se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, pour la première fois en tant qu'égaux et non plus comme professeur et élève. Stellio passa alors sa main dans les longs cheveux violets de Milo et entreprit de le décoiffer méthodiquement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, j'espère que tu auras fait quelque chose à propos de cette tignasse. Ca devient vraiment n'importe quoi.

Il ajusta ensuite son sac sur son épaule, se retourna et partit.

- Vous me promettez de revenir ! cria le garçon.

Stellio lui adressa un signe d'adieu de la main, sans se retourner.

_**Sanctuaire, Salle du Grand Pope, décembre 1971**_

Assis sur son trône dont il tapotait nerveusement les bras du bout des doigts, Sion écoutait d'une oreille distraite un rapport concernant les derniers développements de la guerre qui faisait rage au Vietnam. Heureux que son masque dissimule son désintérêt à son interlocuteur, un ancien apprenti qui avait trouvé un poste dans l'une des ambassades grecques aux Etats-Unis, le vieil homme n'avait d'autre choix que de patienter jusqu'à la fin du monologue de ce dernier.

Cela faisait cinq ans que Sion savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce conflit et qu'il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait sur la question. D'ici trois ou quatre ans, les Américains réaliseraient l'ampleur de leur erreur et quitteraient piteusement ce pays où ils n'auraient jamais dû se rendre. Peut-être même, à ce moment-là, regretteraient-ils de ne pas l'avoir écouté lorsqu'il leur avait envoyé un message de mise en garde alors qu'il était encore temps d'éviter cette perte de temps. Ils l'avaient ignoré, bien sûr, et Sion n'avait pas insisté, conformément à la volonté d'Athéna de ne pas s'immiscer de trop dans les affaires humaines.

Lorsque le moment de délivrance fut enfin arrivé et que l'homme se tut, la partie du cerveau de l'ancien chevalier du Bélier qui avait suivi l'exposé lui fit prononcer quelques directives et dicter quelques messages à faire remonter en haut lieu de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Il remercia ensuite l'ancien apprenti qui semblait apparemment convaincu d'avoir fait forte impression et d'avoir contribué à éclairer le maître du Sanctuaire sur des points cruciaux.

Sion ne se sentit pas le cœur de le détromper et le regarda quitter la salle en silence, ne s'autorisant à pousser un soupir que lorsque la lourde porte se fut refermée et qu'il fut seul, enfin libéré des exposés et rapports pour la journée.

Le Grand Pope était anxieux. Ou plus exactement, il était plus anxieux que d'habitude. Cela faisait en effet plus de deux siècles, depuis que la déesse Athéna lui avait confié la mission impossible de rebâtir le Sanctuaire à partir d'un tas de gravas et de reformer une chevalerie alors qu'une génération entière avait été anéantie, que l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier n'avait pas connu la moindre journée sans être tenaillé par le doute.

Cela faisait deux siècles qu'il livrait une course impitoyable contre le temps avec la crainte perpétuelle de ne pas être prêt lorsque l'heure serait venue. Chaque année qui passait creusait davantage les rides sur son visage mais réduisait surtout sa marge de manœuvre, rendant la possibilité de l'échec toujours plus probable.

Alors que d'après les étoiles, il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de mois avant le retour de la déesse et que la formation de la génération qui devrait livrer la bataille était à présent totalement lancée, le moindre contretemps pouvait à présent avoir des conséquences catastrophiques. La perte de plusieurs professeurs et de dizaines d'apprentis sur l'île de Milos avait été un coup très dur, qui lui interdirait sans doute d'atteindre le chiffre optimal de quatre-vingt huit chevaliers, et Sion savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre un deuxième incident de la même ampleur si près du but.

Il avait un espoir raisonnable d'arriver à compenser le déficit causé par ce jour noir, mais pas plus. S'il devait de nouveau se produire un événement catastrophique dans un des camps d'entraînement ou simplement s'il perdait des chevaliers déjà formés, il n'arriverait plus à reconstituer totalement les rangs de la chevalerie et Athéna devrait livrer bataille avec une armée amoindrie dès le départ.

Dans un tel contexte, la situation avec Mardouk était potentiellement explosive. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Aioros était parti à la recherche du Babylonien et que Sion était sans nouvelles. S'il avait su au moment où il avait autorisé le Sagittaire à mener cette mission ce qu'il savait à présent, jamais Sion n'aurait laissé partir le jeune chevalier d'or.

Lorsque qu'il avait reçu le rapport certifiant que Mardouk et ses hommes avaient tué Eris (pas emprisonné ou exilé dans une dimension quelconque, non, tué), Sion avait dû produire un réel effort de volonté pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère et sa frustration sur le malheureux messager. Parfois, même deux siècles passés à faire face aux responsabilités de la fonction la plus importante au monde suffisaient à peine à permettre de contenir un caractère fougueux et colérique de nature…

Alors que toute son attention aurait dû être tournée vers la future guerre contre Hadès, il allait se retrouver à devoir gérer un groupe aux objectifs totalement inconnus, dont la puissance méritait la plus grande considération. Un cas de figure potentiellement cauchemardesque qui avait d'ailleurs réduit à néant le sommeil du Pope depuis plusieurs jours.

S'il devait être amené à envoyer des chevaliers pour stopper Mardouk et si ce dernier n'obtempérait pas… Il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face : si Mardouk pouvait abattre une déesse, et même si Eris n'était évidemment pas Hadès ou Poséidon, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas espérer livrer un combat direct sans perte. Et par perte, il fallait comprendre perte de chevaliers d'or.

La raison pour laquelle Mardouk avait agi de façon discrète pendant longtemps lui paraissait à présent limpide : avoir le temps de rassembler des forces suffisamment importantes pour dissuader –le plus efficacement possible- le Sanctuaire d'agir contre lui. A présent, il était trop tard pour étouffer les projets du Babylonien dans l'œuf et celui-ci pouvait se permettre d'agir au grand jour.

Ce que Sion ne savait néanmoins pas, c'était si Mardouk avait vraiment une connaissance totale de la situation et s'il réalisait à quel point ses actes allaient mettre le Sanctuaire dans une situation intenable. En effet, dès que le Pope avait appris la mort de la déesse de la Discorde, il savait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que sa position ne devienne _vraiment_ inconfortable.

L'une de ses premières mesures avait été de rappeler Sérapis au Sanctuaire. Avec plusieurs chevaliers d'or encore totalement inexpérimentés, il se devait de rassembler toutes ses forces vives à portée de main.

- Normalement, il devrait déjà être là, songea-t-il. Il est vrai que Sérapis n'est pas le genre à répondre au quart de tour…

C'est à ce moment-là que Sion réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul et il sut que le moment était venu. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher dans son dos, comme si son nouveau visiteur venait de descendre du parvis de la grande statue d'Athéna. Ce qui était évidemment en théorie totalement impossible, nul ne pouvant se rendre dans la partie supérieure du Sanctuaire sans avoir franchi les douze maisons du zodiaque puis le palais du Pope au préalable. Athéna elle-même s'en était assurée dans les temps mythologiques en imprégnant la zone de son cosmos.

- Maudits… Quelques jours en plus pour éclaircir la situation étaient sans doute trop demander, pensa-t-il sans bouger ni même se retourner.

- Je suppose que vous savez qui m'envoie, dit une voix que le Grand Pope trouva instantanément hautement antipathique, une voix rauque de guerrier contenant une pointe de mépris et de supériorité.

- Même si je ne vous attendais pas, la simple façon dont vous faites votre entrée permettrait de faire quelques suppositions éclairées, répondit Sion d'une voix glaciale.

Le nouveau venu était à présent au niveau du trône et marcha jusqu'à se retrouver face à Sion qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Contrairement à tous les visiteurs que recevait habituellement le Grand Pope – enfin, tous sauf Akiera-, celui-ci ne témoigna pas la moindre marque de déférence.

- Je suppose que vous pouvez également faire quelques « suppositions éclairées » sur les raisons de ma venue.

- Je le pense, répondit Sion purement pour la forme.

_**Environ de Kanzalak, Bulgarie, décembre 1971**_

Bien qu'il fût presque convaincu que Mardouk ne lui voulait pas de mal, Aioros restait tout de même sur ses gardes. En plus des deux Babyloniens qu'il connaissait déjà, quatre des sept autres individus présents disposaient de capacités surhumaines et de cosmos conséquents. Le chevalier d'or savait qu'un combat face à Mardouk serait déjà compliqué, mais en comptant les autres cela serait perdu d'avance. Peut-être son idée pour trouver le Babylonien n'était-elle pas si bonne, tout compte fait. Il décida néanmoins de ne pas montrer ses doutes.

En volant vers cet endroit, Aioros avait songé à beaucoup de questions à poser au Babylonien,mais vu ce dont il venait d'être témoin, ce n'était pas une de celles auxquelles il avait réfléchi qu'il posa.

- Pourquoi avez-vous emprisonné Arès ?

- Souhaites-tu t'opposer à nous sur cette question ? interrogea en retour Mardouk avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous voulez dire « est-ce que j'ai l'intention de me battre à un contre six pour sauver un dieu qui n'est rien de plus qu'un boucher de la pire espèce » ? Non, je ne pense pas que je vais faire ça, répliqua Aioros en retournant le sourire.

- Très bien, donc j'imagine que tu ne verras pas non plus d'inconvénient à ce que nous réduisions quelque peu la taille de ce comité et que certains de mes amis nous laissent ?

- Non, aucun inconvénient.

_- C'est même tout l'inverse, _pensa le chevalier d'or pour lui-même_._

Mardouk fit un signe de tête à Inanna qui vint se placer à côté de lui. Visiblement elle allait rester avec eux, ce qui réjouit un peu trop Aioros.

_- Essaie de rester rationnel et de ne pas oublier qu'ils sont potentiellement des ennemis_, songea-t-il.

Aioros, Mardouk et Inanna restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire tandis que les autres entreprenaient de s'éclipser avec rapidité.

Un homme de grande taille qui ressemblait à un Amérindien plaça le corps inanimé qui avait été l'hôte du dieu de la Guerre sur son épaule alors que les trois hommes qui avaient amené la Jarre des Aloades saisissaient le réceptacle renfermant à présent l'âme divine et s'attelèrent à l'emmener.

- J'aurais sans doute besoin de toi plus tard, dit finalement l'ancien souverain de Mésopotamie au jeune garçon qui avait exorcisé Arès.

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête avant de s'éloigner avec les autres. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois seuls sur la terrasse du palais qui avait servi de refuge au dieu déchu.

- Nous voici seuls, fit Mardouk en écartant les bras.

Aioros hocha la tête en se détendant, presque avec gratitude.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, dit-il finalement.

- Oh oui, pardonne-moi… Arès.

Mais ce ne fut finalement pas Mardouk, mais Inanna qui enchaîna.

- Je dirais que nous avons simplement fini un travail que ta déesse avait laissé en suspens.

- Comment ça ?

- Avec tout le respect que je lui dois, cette fâcheuse tendance qu'a Athéna de ne pas achever ce qu'elle commence est presque systématique, poursuivit l'héritière d'Ereshkigal. Ce n'est certes pas entièrement de sa faute, vu qu'elle est obligée de se soumettre aux règles des conflits olympiens.

- On se déchire, on se bat, des dizaines de guerriers sacrés laissent leurs vies dans le processus ainsi que des milliers d'innocents, poursuivit Mardouk. Puis, à la fin, au lieu de mettre un terme définitif au conflit, on se garde bien de tuer son adversaire et à la place, on trouve un moyen quelconque pour l'incapaciter quelques siècles, histoire de recommencer la boucherie une autre fois.

- Ce n'est pas une façon honnête de présenter les choses, répliqua Aioros.

- Vraiment ? le reprit instantanément le Babylonien.

- Au cours de la dernière semaine, nous venons de neutraliser Eris et Arès, enchaîna Inanna.

Elle marqua une pause tandis qu'Aioros levait un sourcil surpris.

- L'un comme l'autre sont directement responsables de centaines de conflits à travers les âges. Des millions et des millions de morts pour satisfaire leur folie. Mais sous prétexte qu'ils font plus ou moins partie de la grande famille, Athéna ne les a jamais neutralisés définitivement. Alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire, même sans avoir à les tuer.

- Pourquoi selon toi ne l'a-t-elle jamais fait ? interrogea Mardouk.

Aioros vit que ce n'était pas une question pour la forme, et qu'une réponse de sa part était attendue. Il prit donc quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- A cause des autres dieux. Pour qu'ils ne s'unissent pas contre elle.

- Tout à fait, fit Mardouk. « Si elle fait ça à lui, pourquoi pas à moi ? ». Si Athéna se mettait à éliminer ses adversaires, elle s'aliénerait instantanément l'ensemble des divinités de l'univers. On ne tue pas un dieu pour un motif aussi futile que la mort des mortels, fusse-t-elle celle de millions.

- Sans compter que nombreux sont les dieux à ne jamais avoir vraiment digéré que Zeus confie la Terre à sa fille préférée, reprit Inanna. Jalousie et ressentiment font déjà bon ménage et peuvent générer des conséquences désastreuses, alors si on rajoute une peur légitime…

- La force du Sanctuaire est considérable, et cela suffit à sa maîtresse pour tenir en respect la plupart des envieux, enchaîna Mardouk. Mis à part Hadès, et à la limite, mais dans une bien moindre mesure, Poséidon et Arès, personne ne dispose d'une armée capable de rivaliser avec celle de ta déesse. Cela grâce à toi et tes onze amis.

Mardouk avait pointé du doigt l'armure d'or en prononçant cette dernière phrase.

- Mais tout changerait en cas d'alliance, dit Aioros.

_- Une alliance semblable à celle que vous avez bâtie,_ pensa-t-il sans l'exprimer à haute voix.

- Je salue ta perspicacité, fit le Babylonien. Le concept même d'une alliance entre tous ceux qui convoitent les territoires de ta Déesse est utopique. Car au moment où viendrait la question du partage du butin, elle volerait en éclat. On ne peut mener sereinement une guerre en sachant pertinemment que nos alliés vont nous poignarder dans le dos à la première occasion. Mais si la question du territoire devient secondaire par rapport à la peur de manger les pissenlits par les racines, alors là, tous les pactes deviennent possibles car plus rien n'est rationnel.

- Athéna ne peut tout simplement pas se permettre de victoire définitive et est obligée de se plier aux règles explicites ou tacites édictées par l'Olympe, termina Inanna.

Les deux Babyloniens laissèrent quelques secondes de répit à Aioros. Celui-ci ne trouva rien à répondre sur le moment, aucun argument à présenter. Cela le mit mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, il était conscient que ses deux interlocuteurs avaient dû préparer les leurs depuis très longtemps.

- Nous n'avons que faire de ce genre de compromis, reprit finalement Mardouk. Nous ne nous priverons pas de faire ce que nous estimons nécessaire.

- Vous étiez pourtant censés ne plus intervenir dans les affaires du monde et rester dans vos contrées. Vous aviez signé avec Athéna des pactes lui reconnaissant la préséance sur ce genre de questions. En outre, en agissant ainsi, vous vous exposez à la même réaction qu'elle craint selon vous de provoquer.

- Disons que contrairement à la déesse aux yeux pers, nous ne nous contentons plus de ce qu'a été notre rôle pendant des millénaires. Et surtout, nous ne reculons pas par inquiétude ou par peur des conséquences.

- Ce n'est pas de la peur, réagit Aioros en serrant les poings.

- Disons du réalisme, ajouta instantanément Inanna en levant une main apaisante.

Aioros ne voulait pas en rester là, mais il sentait que leurs positions seraient difficilement conciliables. Et en y réfléchissant, en tant que chevalier du Sanctuaire, était-il le mieux placé pour juger d'un tel sujet ? Avec un petit effort de volonté, il préféra enchaîner sur autre chose.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Vous n'avez pas rassemblé tout ce groupe, cette armée, simplement pour pourchasser et éliminer quelques vieux adversaires de ma déesse, des divinités oubliées qui ne sont plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elles étaient. Cela fait des années que vous vous préparez, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque Saga des Gémeaux et moi étions venus répondre à votre défi, vos plans étaient déjà en marche, même si nous n'en avions encore aucune idée. Tous ces secrets, toute cette préparation, toute cette puissance que vous avez concentrée… Cela ne peut tout simplement pas être pour accomplir quelque chose d'aussi petit et trivial. Je vous ai déjà rencontré deux fois chacun avant cela. Beaucoup dirait que l'on ne peut pas réellement évaluer quelqu'un en si peu de temps… Mais j'ai effleuré l'esprit d'Inanna d'une façon presque intime et je sais reconnaître un homme au cœur noble quand j'en vois un. Je suis sûr que vos objectifs sont bien plus glorieux que de telles escarmouches, fit-il en désignant les environs.

Mardouk et Inanna le regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire, visiblement surpris. Aioros était satisfait d'être réellement revenu dans la conversation, mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

- A la fin, que voulez-vous accomplir ?

- Eh bien, on pourrait le présenter de façon très simple : nous voulons changer le monde ou bien mourir en essayant.

Le jeune chevalier d'or laissa s'écouler quelques secondes après cette réponse bien peu satisfaisante.

- Cela peut vouloir dire à peu près n'importe quoi, commenta Aioros en haussant un sourcil.

- En effet, mais je ne vois guère de façon de mieux le résumer.

- Je sais que vous êtes intervenus dans plusieurs pays, que vous avez renversé des tyrans et des dictateurs. Je dirais que vous voulez libérer les hommes de l'influence des dieux mais aussi d'eux-mêmes, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est effectivement dans nos projets. Il serait plus exact de dire qu'il s'agit d'un premier pas : pacifier la planète avant de l'améliorer.

- Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez accomplir cela sans devenir vous-mêmes des tyrans en conquérant la planète par la force.

- Certes, il ne fait aucun doute que moi et mes alliés serons obligés de faire couler beaucoup de sang durant cette phase de pacification. Mais quelques morts au début de la marche ne pèseront plus lorsque nous arriverons à la fin du chemin.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Non seulement vous ne pouvez prétendre éradiquer la violence en en faisant preuve vous-mêmes, mais surtout des pertes de vies innocentes rendraient caduques toutes vos ambitions, aussi bien intentionnées qu'elles soient à l'origine. Or ces morts seraient totalement inévitables.

- Nous en sommes conscients, mais cela n'est pas réellement un problème. Et j'insiste sur le fait que nous voulons apporter le bien-être à l'ensemble de l'humanité, y compris à ceux que nous serons amenés à tuer et les victimes collatérales.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment quel bien vous pourrez apporter à ceux qui périront…

- Tout simplement parce que ta vision est étriquée. Malgré tes efforts, tu ne vois pas à assez long terme. Ce n'est pas à l'échelle de vies humaines que nous parlons, mais sur des siècles, probablement même des milliers d'années.

- Pour vos victimes initiales, je ne vois toujours pas…

- C'est pourtant simple, coupa Mardouk. Les personnes dont nous ne pourrons pas nous occuper la première fois, nous nous en chargerons à leur prochaine réincarnation. Ou alors à la réincarnation suivante ou encore à celle d'après, nous aurons tout le temps qu'il faudra. C'est pour cela que tous les morts que causera notre travail n'ont aucune importance à l'échelle à laquelle nous voulons changer le monde. Toute l'humanité profitera de nos bienfaits, sans exception.

Ces paroles laissèrent Aioros sans voix pendant un moment, le laissant se demander sérieusement si Mardouk n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui. Pourtant, d'un certain point de vue, elles pouvaient avoir un sens.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de croire à la résurrection, dit finalement Aioros. En tout cas, pas en ce qui concerne les mortels. J'aurais même tendance à dire que mon statut de chevalier d'Athéna me pousse à ne pas y croire. L'ennemi le plus acharné de ma déesse n'est autre qu'Hadès, le maître du royaume des morts. Or, d'après ce que j'en sais, ceux qui franchissent l'Achéron ne reviennent plus jamais dans le monde des vivants.

- Pourtant, dans de nombreuses croyances de par le monde, la réincarnation est considérée comme une réalité, intervint Inanna.

- Précisément, ce sont des croyances. Or, je ne crois pas en Hadès, je sais qu'il existe.

- Pose-toi néanmoins une question : si Hadès n'était pas là, où iraient les âmes ? Et où allaient-elles avant que Zeus et ses frères ne se partagent le monde et qu'Hadès ne crée la Colline de la Fontaine Jaune pour guider les défunts vers son domaine ? Lors de l'antiquité, mon ancêtre avait créé un endroit où accueillir les âmes des défunts de Mésopotamie, afin que ceux-ci ne tombent pas sous le joug de l'Invisible. Ainsi, ceux qui croyaient en Ereshkigal trouvaient la route de son domaine et ne tombait jamais dans le piège tendu par Hadès. Au fil des siècles, les âmes à l'atteindre ont été de moins en moins nombreuses, au fur et à mesure que notre panthéon tombait dans l'oubli. Mais chose plus étonnante, les âmes habitant ce refuge ont, elles aussi, progressivement disparu. Où penses-tu qu'elles soient allées ?

- Dans le royaume d'Hadès, j'imagine.

- Je suis sûre du contraire, tout comme je suis sûre qu'encore aujourd'hui, les personnes qui meurent tout en ayant de fortes convictions sur l'après-vie échappent au piège du Puits de la Mort. Mais malheureusement, elles ne sont qu'une minorité et les esprits tombant sous la coupe du maître des Enfers chaque jour sont innombrables…

- Il est d'ailleurs intéressant que tu aies parlé d'Hadès, intervint Mardouk sans laisser à Aioros le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'Inanna venait de lui dire. Car il est justement la preuve ultime qu'Athéna ne peut rien pour l'humanité que cela soit à court ou long terme.

- Comment ça ?

Mardouk dressa alors son épée ce qui fit avoir à Aioros un mouvement de recul.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste t'emmener faire une petite balade…

Il fendit alors l'air, ouvrant une brèche dans l'espace-temps qui abolit les lois de la distance. La brèche sembla s'élargir jusqu'à tous les engloutir, puis elle disparut et Aioros constata qu'ils avaient changé d'endroit.

Il faisait nuit noire, néanmoins la lune presque pleine permettait à Aioros de contempler un spectacle qui le laissa interdit.

Au premier coup d'œil, le chevalier d'or avait eu l'impression de se trouver sur un ponton rocheux surplombant un océan. Mais il se rendit très vite compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'eau était en fait des nuages. Des nuages particulièrement sombres qui se déployaient à perte de vue. De plus, à en juger par la fraîcheur et la rareté de l'air, Mardouk, Inanna et lui devaient en fait se trouver au sommet d'une montagne d'une certaine hauteur.

D'autres pics rocheux émergeaient de la mer de nuages à intervalles réguliers, mais le regard d'Aioros avait été attiré par une structure qui dominait totalement les environs par sa hauteur et sa masse. Ce n'était pas une montagne, la lumière lunaire permettait de distinguer suffisamment de détails pour conclure qu'il s'agissait d'une construction aux proportions gigantesques qui dépassaient tout ce qu'Aioros avait pu observer au cours de sa vie.

C'était un empilement irrégulier de blocs de pierre tellement énormes et nombreux qu'Aioros fut persuadé que l'édifice ne pouvait pas avoir été dressé sans recours à des moyens surnaturels. Il distingua ce qui ressemblait à des ouvertures sur la surface de la structure ainsi qu'un gigantesque visage taillé dans la roche, environ aux trois quarts de la hauteur.

Et, surtout, Aioros percevait une énergie cosmique formidable qui émanait de la structure.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Face au symbole de ce qui est à la fois la plus grande victoire et la plus grande défaite d'Athéna.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? insista Aioros, agacé par cette fausse réponse.

- Ceci est la tour où Athéna a enfermé les âmes des 108 spectres d'Hadès à l'issue de la dernière guerre sainte ayant opposé les deux dieux, dit Inanna d'une voix posée.

Aioros sut instinctivement que c'était la vérité. Son sens cosmique lui permettait en effet de percevoir que deux forces s'opposaient dans la roche : un cosmos froid comme la mort qui cherchait à s'échapper, et un cosmos qui emprisonnait le premier, formant un sceau. Un cosmos semblable à celui qui englobait le Sanctuaire, celui de la déesse Athéna.

C'était la première fois qu'Aioros avait un contact avec ce qu'il serait amené à affronter tôt ou tard, et le cosmos collectif des guerriers des Enfers lui donna la nausée. En outre, le chevalier était quelque peu déstabilisé de se trouver à cet endroit, sentant confusément que Mardouk n'aurait pas dû en connaître l'emplacement.

- Même si cet endroit me fait froid dans le dos, je ne vois pas en quoi il symbolise l'échec de ma déesse, s'exclama finalement Aioros avec une certaine agressivité dans la voix. Presque toute la chevalerie a sacrifié sa vie lors du dernier conflit pour parvenir à ce résultat.

- Mais ne vois-tu donc pas, c'est justement bien là le gâchis, répondit Inanna. Des dizaines et des dizaines de guerriers aux potentiels presque infinis ont sacrifié leurs vies et toutes les possibilités qu'elles renfermaient pour arriver à ça : une prison. Pas une victoire totale et définitive, non simplement la promesse d'un futur conflit quand les portes de la geôle finiront par se rouvrir.

- Mais là n'est pas le pire, reprit Mardouk. Le plus grave est que cela dure depuis la nuit des temps. Générations après générations, les chevaliers d'Athéna sacrifient leurs vies à combattre le même adversaire dans un cycle immuable. Au lieu de se consacrer à réellement construire un monde meilleur, leur potentiel est gâché en de vains combats uniquement destinés à préserver le territoire de votre déesse de son plus grand adversaire.

- Nous avons déjà parlé des raisons qui poussaient Athéna à agir de la sorte. Ensuite, c'est tout simplement faux, nous ne nous battons pas pour des questions de domaine, nous nous battons pour l'humanité.

- Vraiment, en poussant le trait, je dirais pourtant que vous ne protégez l'humanité que par un concours de circonstances, car il se trouve que les humains vivent sur le territoire de votre déesse. Si le bien-être de l'humanité était réellement la première préoccupation d'Athéna, elle pourrait à la limite se contenter du statu quo avec ses autres ennemis, mais elle ne pourrait pas se contenter de ces victoires illusoires sur Hadès qu'elle aligne depuis la nuit des temps.

- Victoires illusoires ? Les chevaliers ont réussi à protéger l'humanité de toutes les agressions du dieu des Enfers, grâce à nous, le genre humain peut grandir et prospérer.

Mardouk lança un regard presque navré à Aioros.

- Tu es bien naïf… Sais-tu que cela fait à présent plusieurs millénaires qu'Hadès estime que l'humanité ne mérite pas d'autre sort que l'extinction ?

- Oui, j'ai lu les mémoires de mes prédécesseurs au poste de chevalier du Sagittaire. Je suis parfaitement conscient que l'enjeu de chacune des guerres saintes ayant opposé Athéna à Hadès n'est rien d'autre que la survie de l'humanité.

- Oui, sa survie, mais pas son devenir. Puisque tu sais qu'Hadès méprise l'humanité, quel sort penses-tu qu'il réserve aux âmes qui rejoignent son domaine ? Puisqu'il estime à la base que l'humanité est corrompue au-delà de tout retour, crois-tu qu'il juge avec honnêteté les vies des pauvres diables qui se retrouvent sous son influence ? D'après toi, combien d'âmes ont rejoint les jardins éternels d'Elysion au cours des derniers millénaires ?

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- La réponse est simple : aucune. Toutes les âmes qui rejoignent le domaine d'Hadès sont précipitées aux Enfers et soumises par la volonté du maître des lieux. Certes vous permettez aux vivants de subsister à chaque conflit. Pourtant, non seulement la volonté d'Athéna de ne pas influer sur le cours de l'histoire condamne les hommes à quelques dizaines d'années de vies dominées par la misère, la violence et l'ignorance de leurs vrais potentiels, mais surtout sa volonté de se contenter de ces victoires en trompe-l'œil condamne ces mêmes hommes à subir une éternité de tourments sous l'esclavage de la volonté d'Hadès.

- Vous ne vous battez pas pour créer un monde meilleur, vous vous battez pour perpétuer un statu quo qui dure depuis des millénaires, conclut Inanna. Et dans ce statu quo, l'humanité est au fond la plus perdante car elle stagne dans ses erreurs, les hommes perdant la possibilité de s'améliorer vie après vie.

La jeune adolescente avait un sourire triste en prononçant ces paroles.

- Donc, tout tournerait autour de ça…, dit Aioros en faisant le point sur tout ce que ses interlocuteurs lui avaient exposé. Vous voulez libérer les âmes des hommes de l'emprise d'Hadès afin que ceux-ci puissent se réincarner et ainsi évoluer ?

- C'est une partie certes très importante de notre programme, une condition sine qua non, mais cela ne s'arrête pas à ça, loin de là, répondit Mardouk. Pour entrer dans le détail, disons que nous voulons reprendre totalement en main l'évolution de l'humanité. Nous pensons que laissés à eux-mêmes, les humains ne peuvent s'avancer que vers leur propre destruction et nous estimons que les fondements mêmes des civilisations et sociétés sont à revoir de fond en comble. Nous allons donc prendre par la main le monde pour aussi longtemps qu'il en aura besoin.

- Rien que ça ? répliqua Aioros d'une voix légèrement ironique.

- Quitte à prendre le risque de s'opposer au reste du monde, autant le faire pour un objectif qui en vaille la peine, intervint Inanna. De plus, comme tu l'as fait remarquer tout à l'heure, avec une moindre ambition, Mardouk n'aurait jamais pu rassembler la moitié des forces qui l'ont rejoint.

- Quand je vous écoute, je pourrais facilement penser que vous voulez tout simplement devenir les maîtres du monde et le remodeler à votre convenance.

Mardouk sourit franchement à ces paroles.

- Oui, j'imagine que ceux qui ne partagent pas nos vues présenteront notre action sous ce jour, dit le Babylonien.

- Nous nous voyons plutôt comme des guides, ajouta Inanna.

- Ce n'est que jouer sur les mots, coupa Aioros. Vous voulez imposer unilatéralement votre façon de concevoir les choses.

Mardouk acquiesça.

- Nous estimons avoir les qualifications nécessaires pour cette responsabilité.

- Vous avez conscience que le Sanctuaire ne pourra jamais vous laisser agir de la sorte ? La déesse Athéna refuse toute ingérence dans le destin de l'humanité.

- Je croyais pourtant que la chevalerie avait pour vocation de créer un monde meilleur ? fit remarquer le Babylonien.

- Nous créons un contexte favorable à un monde meilleur en empêchant les forces du mal de s'abattre sur l'humanité, répliqua Aioros du tac au tac.

Il désigna alors la prison des spectres.

- En repoussant et contenant les menaces extérieures, nous permettons à l'humanité de grandir à son rythme.

- Pourtant, la soi-disant position de votre déesse a montré ses limites. Elle a laissé les humains se gérer et regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de leurs civilisations et de leur planète. Ils épuisent leurs ressources naturelles à un rythme alarmant et polluent leur environnement sans la moindre considération pour ce qu'ils laisseront à leurs descendants. La famine, la pauvreté et la guerre frappent encore continuellement une immense partie du genre humain et l'autre partie se complaît égoïstement dans sa position privilégiée. Dans les pays qualifiés de développés, l'individualisme se généralise, les hommes s'éloignant de plus en plus les uns des autres. Les « grandes puissances » de ce monde, au lieu de collaborer en vue du progrès, s'opposent pour des problèmes de territoires mesquins ou sur des questions idéologiques dépassées. Le siècle en cours, pourtant le point culminant de millénaires d'évolution, a été le plus sanglant de l'Histoire.

- Vous protégez l'humanité de dieux malfaisants, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a provoqué autant de morts qu'une seule des deux guerres mondiales, compléta Inanna. Ne pas abattre des dictateurs et des tyrans sanguinaires alors que vous pourriez le faire vous rend responsables de leurs actes.

- A peine quelques mois après que nous ayions décidé de mettre ce projet en marche, avec mon ami Amon, a eu lieu la crise de Cuba, reprit Mardouk après avoir approuvé les paroles de son amie. Le feu nucléaire a failli s'abattre et le monde être détruit à tout jamais et pourtant votre Grand Pope s'est contenté d'un rôle de médiateur, ne faisant intervenir qu'une poignée de chevaliers de rangs inférieurs. Sous prétexte que ce n'était pas Arès ou Poséidon qui menaçaient le devenir de toute vie, il est resté dans une quasi-inaction. Ce jour-là, Amon et moi avons été convaincus que notre choix était le bon.

- Je ne conteste pas que beaucoup de choses pourraient être améliorées et que le monde ne devrait pas être le théâtre d'autant de massacres insensés. Néanmoins vos paroles sont totalement creuses sans rien de plus pour les appuyer. Nombreux sont les idéalistes à avoir eu les mêmes projets que vous. Mais en pratique, comment comptez-vous améliorer l'avenir de l'humanité ?

- Tout d'abord, je te rappellerai que par rapport aux idéalistes que tu évoques, j'ai le pouvoir qui va avec l'ambition, répondit le Babylonien. Nous allons tout d'abord mettre fin à toutes les guerres puis éradiquer toute forme de violence dans les sociétés. Alors, dans un monde enfin en paix, nous pourrons commencer à agir.

- Une réelle paix mondiale est presque impossible à atteindre, fit Aioros.

- Tous les conflits humains ont la même origine : la volonté de s'approprier les richesses de son prochain. Les hommes des cavernes se battaient pour le gibier qui leur permettait de subsister dans l'immédiat et pour les femmes qui leur permettaient de subsister éternellement à travers leur descendance. Au fil du temps, les raisons des conflits ont évolué vers le contrôle des territoires et des ressources naturelles, mais au fond tout revient à cela : un besoin vital de contrôler les moyens d'assurer le repas du jour et de posséder un endroit sûr où élever ses enfants. Un bête désir de survie. Rends chaque pays suffisamment fertile pour subvenir aux besoins de sa population, fournis à tous des ressources d'énergies en quantités suffisantes, et tu supprimeras cette envie d'aller voler à notre voisin ce qu'il nous manque.

- Et où allez-vous trouver tout cela ?

- Par exemple là- dedans, fit Mardouk en se tapotant le crâne, et là- dedans aussi, si possible, fit-il en désignant le front d'Aioros.

- Regarde ce que toi et chacun de tes congénères êtes capables d'accomplir, continua Inanna. Voir le mouvement des atomes et les détruire, créer et manipuler des énergies colossales à partir de rien, vous déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, guérir vos blessures, vous téléporter, synthétiser à partir du néant des végétaux aux propriétés extraordinaires, ouvrir des portes vers d'autres plans d'existence… Pour simplement pouvoir contrôler tous ces pouvoirs fabuleux, vous développez à à peine cinq ans des capacités intellectuelles qu'aucun adulte ordinaire n'aura jamais. S'ils en avaient la chance, ne crois-tu pas que tous les scientifiques que porte cette planète rêveraient de pouvoir travailler ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée avec vous ? Ne crois-tu pas que si vos capacités et vos cerveaux étaient utilisés à autre chose qu'étriper l'adversaire d'Athéna du moment, ils pourraient accomplir de bien plus grandes choses ? Ne penses-tu que vous avez mieux à faire que ça ? dit-elle en désignant la tour qui scellait les serviteurs d'Hadès.

- Des sources d'énergies illimitées, la possibilité de réarranger la Terre et de corriger ses imperfections, la solution à toutes les maladies…, poursuivit la jeune femme. Et cela, ce n'est que ce que nous n'avons pas encore. Avec tous nos alliés et leurs origines diverses, ce que nous avons déjà, ce sont des milliers d'années d'expérience, de sagesse, de savoirs scientifiques issus de civilisations voir continents disparus, de connaissances mystiques et philosophiques accumulées dans toutes les parties du monde. Pendant tous ces millénaires passés à observer l'humanité, nous avons approfondi les connaissances que nous avions de nous-mêmes, du cosmos et du genre humain.

- Pacifier puis offrir à tout un chacun tout ce dont il a besoin pour remplir ses besoins les plus enfouis, reprit Mardouk. Et ensuite éduquer. Ou plutôt rééduquer. Au commencement des temps, la première race d'humains, ceux de l'âge d'or, disposait du septième sens. Mais les descendants de cette première génération parfaite provoquèrent le courroux de Zeus qui réduisit l'humanité à l'état de primates puis s'en désintéressa pendant une éternité. Encore aujourd'hui, l'humanité n'a toujours pas retrouvé le centième de ce qu'elle a perdu à cette époque. Si l'on occulte les exceptions que nous et nos semblables sommes.

- Voilà notre objectif : revenir à cet âge d'or, continua Inanna. Pour cela, il faudra élever spirituellement chaque être humain afin de lui faire découvrir le cosmos qu'il renferme. Nous avons développé des modèles de sociétés parfaites et évolutives qui corrigeront petit à petit chacun des vilains défauts de nos semblables.

- En admettant que cela soit possible, qui vous dit que l'humanité n'y arriverait pas toute seule si on la laisse faire ? contra Aioros

- Allons, un peu de sérieux, fit Mardouk. Pour accomplir cela, il faudrait une volonté commune de tous les gouvernements de cette planète, une entente sur une perspective à plusieurs milliers d'années, ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Et de toute façon, penses-tu réellement que les puissants de ce monde voudraient d'une humanité d'authentiques surhommes ? Il est beaucoup plus facile de contrôler des masses ignorantes en les laissant se contenter de peu. Certes, certains essaient de percer les secrets du cosmos, mais uniquement avec des applications bassement militaires en vue.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que crois-tu ? Les gouvernements des plus grandes puissances ont connaissance de l'existence du Sanctuaire. Vous laissez en outre repartir dans la nature de nombreux apprentis déçus qui n'ont pas été capables de devenir chevaliers mais qui ont tout de même été initiés aux principes élémentaires du cosmos. Une fois que l'on a admis l'existence de vos pouvoirs, la motivation pour les imiter est évidente, or il n'est pas si difficile d'obtenir des informations et même des candidats pour différentes expérimentations.

- Expérimentations ?

- Les scientifiques qui travaillent sur le problème en sont venus à considérer le cosmos comme un état de perception altérée, ce qui, quand on se place de leur point de vue limité, n'est pas si inexact. Ils ont donc développé des drogues censées faciliter l'éveil cosmique et, dans un premier temps, les proposent à d'anciens apprentis n'ayant pas réussi à passer le cap. Je suis d'ailleurs convaincu que votre Grand Pope est parfaitement au courant, mais sans doute pense-t-il qu'ils ne réussiront jamais à obtenir quelques résultats que ce soit et laisse-t-il faire. Pour le moment, les effets secondaires sont en effet pour ainsi dire du genre mortel… Mais sur le long terme, votre Pope fait sans doute erreur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons, que lorsque j'ai voulu renforcer l'efficacité de mes hommes de troupe, il n'a pas fallu longtemps à celui à qui j'ai présenté le problème pour reprendre ces travaux imparfaits et en obtenir un filtre efficace et viable. Evidemment, l'effet se limite à une portion de ce que peut apporter un véritable cosmos, mais tôt ou tard certains états pourront se constituer des unités d'élite aux capacités qui ne seront plus totalement naturelles. Néanmoins, nous nous éloignons du sujet…

- Même si vous pensez réellement tout ce que vous m'avez dit et que vos intentions sont totalement pures, c'est une tâche impossible. Cela demanderait tout simplement trop longtemps pour que vous en voyez le bout.

- Evidemment tout cela ne se fera pas en un jour. L'humanité a évolué dans la mauvaise direction depuis tellement longtemps qu'il sera difficile de lui faire désapprendre tous ses travers. Mes compagnons et moi ne sommes là que pour lancer le mouvement.

- Le pouvoir corrompt, et on ne compte plus ceux qui voulaient changer le monde pour le mieux et qui sont finalement devenus des tyrans eux-mêmes. Même si vous, vous êtes à la hauteur de cette tâche, comment pouvez-vous être sûrs que ceux qui prendront votre relève seront de la même trempe ?

- C'est bien pour ça que je sélectionne soigneusement mes compagnons. Ils sont l'aboutissement de lignées vieilles de plusieurs millénaires d'êtres presque divins. Je n'ai aucun doute sur cette génération pas plus que sur les futures.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment satisfaisant… En outre, j'ai l'impression que l'on trouve parmi vos compagnons des personnes aux ascendances plutôt troubles. Le type de personne à qui je ne confierais pas le destin de la planète à priori.

- Je ne peux qu'appuyer les paroles du jeune Aioros, dit une voix.

Surpris, Aioros et Inanna se tournèrent vers son origine et découvrirent un homme qui semblait incroyablement âgé, à un point que les années l'avaient totalement ratatiné et donné une teinte violette à sa peau. Il portait un chapeau de paille qui paraissait gigantesque par rapport à la taille de son corps et s'appuyait sur une canne en bois adaptée à son gabarit. Malgré son apparence physique, ses yeux avaient une vigueur et une intelligence palpables.

Mardouk, quant à lui, regardait le nouveau venu sans montrer le moindre étonnement.

- Dohko de la Balance, vous avez finalement décidé de vous montrer. J'ai cru que vous alliez nous laisser repartir sans intervenir.

- Vous saviez donc que j'étais là ?

- Evidemment. Je dois admettre que, considérant votre grand âge, je ne m'attendais cependant pas à vous voir arriver si vite. J'imagine que je serais bien avisé de ne pas me fier à votre apparence physique, n'est-ce pas ? dit le Babylonien avec un sourire en coin.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Aioros pour conclure que le chevalier de la Balance avait dû recevoir pour mission de garder cet endroit, probablement depuis la fin de la dernière guerre sainte. C'était la seule explication logique à sa présence. Il n'avait en tout cas absolument pas perçu son arrivée, ce qui était extrêmement étonnant vu l'étendue et la finesse de son sens cosmique. Cela dit, le chevalier d'or de la Balance avait eu deux siècles pour affiner sa technique.

Mardouk l'avait perçu, cela dit. Cependant, il était vrai que le Babylonien savait apparemment qu'il y avait quelque chose à détecter, ce qui changeait beaucoup de choses.

En tout cas, Aioros estimait que se retrouver avec un chevalier aussi expérimenté à ses côtés était une des meilleures choses qui pouvait arriver.

- Si vous vous attendiez à me voir, vous savez également que je ne peux vous laisser demeurer en cet endroit, dit Dohko.

La voix du chevalier d'or était ferme sans être menaçante.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne briserai pas le sceau d'Athéna aujourd'hui. En outre, je n'ai aucune intention de m'imposer sur votre domaine très longtemps, nous pouvons donc nous conduire en gens civilisés.

- Je vais donc faire preuve de civilité en vous donnant un conseil : renoncez à vos projets, il en est encore temps, ajouta Dohko.

- Je pense au contraire que nous avons déjà passé le point de non-retour. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, nous n'avons aucune envie de reculer à présent. Nous changerons ce monde ou mourrons en essayant.

- Le plus probable est que vous mourriez.

- Peut-être... Je ne cache néanmoins pas que nous préférerions de très loin avoir le Sanctuaire à nos côtés. Ensemble, nous serions invincibles.

- Jamais le Sanctuaire ne s'associera à une telle entreprise. Nous repoussons la tyrannie, et ne voulons donc pas nous-mêmes devenir des tyrans.

- Dommage que vous ne saisissiez pas l'opportunité de changement que nous incarnons, fit le Babylonien d'un ton désolé mais guère surpris.

- Les années m'ont appris qu'on ne peut forcer le changement, tout au plus l'encourager et réunir les conditions pour qu'il survienne.

- Vous avez trop écouté le discours de votre déesse. Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, elle n'est pas présente parmi vous, alors peut-être l'heure est-elle venue de vous en émanciper.

- C'est impossible, par définition nous consacrons notre vie à Athéna et à sa cause. Ensuite, Aioros a parfaitement résumé l'impossibilité de votre tâche. Vous pensez vos objectifs louables, mais sur la longueur, le pouvoir que vous voulez prendre finirait par vous corrompre.

- Notre ambition d'éduquer le monde serait bien veine si nous étions incapables d'éduquer nos successeurs de façon adéquate. En outre, vous perdez de vue que si nous sommes vainqueurs, vie et mort n'auront plus tout à fait le même sens. Mais surtout, pourquoi serions-nous plus sujets à la corruption que, par exemple, le Sanctuaire ? Même si le Grand Pope n'intervient pas à la même échelle que ce que nous visons sur l'humanité, il a néanmoins une influence. Et si un jour, cela lui montait à la tête et qu'il devenait un tyran ?

- Cela n'arrivera pas, car Athéna l'en empêcherait. Les hommes, et même les chevaliers en effet, peuvent être corruptibles, mais pas elle.

- J'espère qu'elle ne disparaîtra jamais, alors… Mais si je suis votre logique, au fond la seule différence entre vous et nous est que vous avez Athéna comme garde-fou contre toute dérive éventuelle ?

- Je pense qu'il existe infiniment plus de différences, néanmoins celle-ci est une des principales.

- Dans ce cas, apprenez qu'elle n'existe pas. Je suis moi aussi au service d'une déesse qui n'a que le sort de l'humanité en tête, et qui l'a même depuis bien plus longtemps qu'Athéna. Athéna est peut-être votre guide, mais Elle est le nôtre.

- « Elle » ? fit Aioros mais il fut ignoré par les trois autres.

Dohko, quant à lui, regarda un long moment Mardouk sans rien dire.

- Elle n'est qu'un mythe, dit-il finalement.

- Vous voulez dire plus que nous quatre ? Et surtout plus que vous, Dohko de la Balance ? Au cours des derniers siècles, combien de personnes se sont rendues aux Cinq Pics de Rozan à la recherche de la légende que vous êtes ? J'ai d'ailleurs un très bon ami allemand qui a accompli ce voyage… D'ailleurs après avoir constaté que vous existiez bel et bien, il s'est dit qu'Elle existait peut-être aussi. Et il a fini par La trouver, presque au même moment que moi.

Tandis que le vieux chevalier restait interdit devant ses dernières paroles, le Babylonien se tourna vers Aioros qui aurait bien voulu avoir quelques éclaircissements. Néanmoins, la discussion touchait visiblement à sa fin du point de vue du Babylonien.

- Chevalier du Sagittaire, je souhaite que vous adressiez cette proposition à votre Grand Pope. Le Sanctuaire peut se joindre à nous et tenter d'enfin changer les choses. Nous serons ravis de vous accueillir à nos côtés. En revanche si vous n'êtes pas intéressés… Ne vous mettez pas en travers de notre route. Nous ne souhaitons pas la guerre, mais sommes prêts à la livrer. Très franchement, nous préférerions garder nos forces pour d'autres combats, et vous aussi sans doute. Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour m'apporter une réponse.

- Vous trouver n'est pas vraiment facile…

- Certes.

Mardouk brandit à nouveau sa longue épée et ouvrit un passage dimensionnel. Le garçon qu'Aioros l'avait entendu appeler Mani en émergea.

- J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance et que vous abaissiez vos défenses mentales, dit alors l'ancien roi de Babylone à Aioros.

Surpris, celui-ci chercha le regard de Dohko. Le vieux chevalier semblait toujours troublé par les paroles du Babylonien, mais hocha la tête à l'adresse de son jeune congénère.

- S'il te voulait du mal, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

- D'accord, dit simplement le jeune chevalier après une courte réflexion.

- Mani…, fit Mardouk en s'écartant devant le jeune garçon qui vint se placer face au Sagittaire.

Le garçon plongea son regard dans celui d'Aioros. Cela dura quelques secondes, puis Mani tourna les talons et retourna vers la faille dimensionnelle à la surprise d'Aioros pour qui il ne s'était rien passé. Avant d'en franchir le seuil, il adressa simplement un signe de tête au Babylonien. Inanna lui emboîta le pas et adressa un sourire timide à Aioros avant de disparaître dans le passage.

- Que m'a-t-il fait ? demanda le chevalier d'or.

- Il a placé par suggestion mentale la localisation de l'endroit où nous nous retrouverons dans ton esprit. Cette information ne te sera pas directement disponible. Si tu viens avec des intentions pacifiques, au plus accompagné d'une personne de ton choix, tu sauras instinctivement où aller. En revanche, si tu prévois un quelconque traquenard ou bien si tu as conscience d'être suivi par certains de tes frères d'armes, l'information te sera inaccessible. Tu comprends bien évidemment que je doive prendre certaines précautions.

- Oui, fit Aioros qui était impressionné par les pouvoirs et l'efficacité du jeune garçon. _Même avec ses défenses mentales dressées, __aurais-je__ pu le bloquer ? _songea-t-il.

- Vous savez bien évidemment que le Grand Pope ne pourra jamais répondre favorablement à votre demande, dit Dohko. Pas plus qu'il ne pourra vous laisser agir.

- Dans ce cas, il devra prendre la responsabilité d'engager une guerre qu'il n'est pas sûr de gagner contre un adversaire qui n'a pour autre ambition d'accomplir ce qui devrait être votre mission.

Mardouk s'avança jusqu'au passage.

- Cela a été un plaisir de te revoir, Aioros, et un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Dohko de la Balance. J'espère que notre prochaine rencontre sera aussi mondaine.

Il franchit alors la brèche dans la réalité qui se referma derrière lui. Les deux chevaliers d'Athéna restèrent un moment à fixer le vide à l'endroit où le Babylonien avait disparu, puis Aioros rompit le silence afin de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Qui est cette « Elle » dont vous avez parlé ? Que Mardouk dise qu'Elle est son alliée a semblé vous perturber.

- Tout d'abord, jusqu'à ce que Mardouk L'évoque devant moi, je n'ai jamais eu la moindre certitude de Son existence. Bien sûr, cela pourrait être une ruse du Babylonien de prétendre avoir ce genre d'appui. Mais je pense qu'il était sincère.

- Qui est-ce ? insista le chevalier du Sagittaire.

- Même si j'ai à présent de bonnes raisons de croire que Son existence n'est pas qu'un mythe, je ne peux que t'offrir des spéculations et non une réponse définitive. Pour le dire simplement, on peut considérer qu'il s'agirait d'une déesse préhistorique, qui veillait sur l'humanité à une époque où l'écriture ne serait pas encore inventée avant des dizaines et des dizaines de millénaires. Qu'Elle était adorée par les hommes en un temps où, à part Prométhée, aucun des Olympiens ou de leurs parents ne s'intéressaient à ce qui pouvait advenir de ces êtres qui n'étaient encore que des singes un peu plus malins que les autres et qui allaient devenir nos ancêtres.

Dohko marqua une pause afin de permettre à Aioros de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Nous parlons d'une déesse qui aurait veillé sur l'humanité une éternité avant que Zeus ne confie cette tâche à sa fille. Une déesse qui au final aurait tenu ce rôle sur une période de temps bien plus longue qu'Athéna.

- Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? Comment aurait-on pu l'oublier ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, l'écriture n'était pas de mise. C'était une époque où l'humanité consistait en des groupes restreints et isolés ne disposant que d'un embryon de culture orale. Et, surtout, les nouveaux mythes chassent les anciens. N'oublie pas que même Athéna est oubliée ou inconnue de l'immense majorité de l'humanité, éclipsée qu'elle a été par l'avènement des religions monothéistes.

- Soit, mais nous autres guerriers sacrés ne sommes pas le reste de l'humanité. Comment se fait-il que, nous, nous ne connaissions pas son existence ?

- Je ne peux à nouveau que te faire part de spéculations. On peut penser qu'elle s'est progressivement mise en retrait en anticipant le moment où les Olympiens ont finalement décidé de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait en dehors de leur cité céleste. Quand vint ce moment, elle avait sans doute déjà en apparence totalement disparu. Partie avant même le début de l'Histoire, son souvenir ne devenant progressivement plus qu'une rumeur, un murmure. Néanmoins, ce murmure est parvenu jusqu'à nos jours, et certains consacrent leur vie à essayer de la retrouver. Un nombre non négligeable de ces personnes sont même venues à moi au cours des deux cents dernières années en croyant être sur une bonne piste. Si je n'avais pas dû rester à veiller sur la prison des spectres sur ordre d'Athéna, peut-être me serais-je moi-même lancé dans cette quête. Il semble en tout cas que Mardouk l'ait menée à bien.

- Si vous avez raison et qu'Elle s'est retirée devant la montée des Olympiens… Dans ce cas, si Elle réapparaît aujourd'hui et soutient Mardouk…, commença Aioros.

- …c'est qu'Elle n'est certainement pas satisfaite de ce qu'elle a vu et de la façon dont les dieux ont guidé l'humanité, termina Dohko.

- Il reste une chose que vous ne m'avez pas dite, dit Aioros après un instant de réflexion.

- Oui ?

- A l'origine, d'où vient-Elle ?

Le vieux maître sourit devant cette question.

- Mardouk pourrait peut-être te répondre, mais je ne peux pour ma part, encore une fois, que te proposer quelques hypothèses. Au fil des années, j'en ai d'ailleurs entendu de nombreuses, venant de personnes très différentes. Des dizaines et des dizaines en fait. Néanmoins, grâce à ma connaissance des origines et du fonctionnement du monde et des dieux, et grâce aux indications indirectes que nous a données Mardouk par rapport à ses projets, j'aurais tendance à n'en retenir que trois.

Le vieux chevalier marqua une pause, pendant laquelle Aioros attendit patiemment.

- La première serait qu'Elle est l'incarnation terrestre de Gaia, la déesse-mère qui a enfanté quasiment toutes les formes de vies, aussi bien terrestres que divines. Gaia a eu des relations très souvent conflictuelles et instables avec sa progéniture, particulièrement la lignée issue d'Ouranos, qu'il s'agisse des Titans ou des Olympiens. Elle a été impliquée de façon directe ou non dans la majeure partie des conflits divins des premiers âges.

- Lassée par ces querelles, Elle se serait tournée vers la Terre et l'humanité ?

- Par exemple, oui. Une autre hypothèse serait qu'Elle serait la première mortelle à s'être élevée par elle-même à la condition d'immortelle.

- Vous voulez dire un être comparable à nous autres chevaliers d'or, né avec une prédisposition pour le cosmos, mais qui aurait atteint le niveau encore supérieur ?

- Oui, ce qui aurait le mérite d'expliquer l'attention qu'elle aurait eue envers l'humanité, à une époque où les dieux l'ignoraient. Et qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi aujourd'hui, Elle soutiendrait Mardouk dans sa volonté de sublimer les hommes.

- Si Elle l'a fait, pourquoi pas le reste de l'humanité ?

Dohko hocha la tête.

- Et la dernière hypothèse ? demanda Aioros en voyant que le vieux maître ne poursuivait pas.

- Une hypothèse vague et large : Elle serait bien une déesse, mais ni Gaia, ni une Olympienne. La déesse-mère a engendré plusieurs lignées, que cela soit avec Ouranos, Pontos ou Tartare. Sans oublier les autres entités sorties en même temps que Gaia du Chaos originel, et dont certaines ont également eu une descendance. La plupart de ces divinités ont disparu depuis des millions d'années, certaines bien avant que l'humanité ne se développe ou que Zeus ne monte sur le trône de l'Olympe. Ces temps-là étaient agités, des batailles d'ampleur universelle se déroulaient, faisant trembler les étoiles elles-mêmes. Peut-être que l'une de ces divinités primordiales voulant fuir quelques ennemis serait allée là où personne n'aurait songé à la chercher : sur Terre, perdue au milieu d'une humanité balbutiante. Et que cette entité se serait alors progressivement entichée de notre espèce.

- Laquelle de ces hypothèses a votre préférence ? demanda Aioros après avoir pris le temps de faire le point sur tout ce que Dohko lui avait dit.

- Aucun élément objectif ne me permet de trancher.

- Mais votre intuition personnelle ?

- Mon intuition est que nous allons au devant de sérieux problèmes et qu'il te faut aller prévenir Sion au plus vite. Ensuite, je ne veux pas favoriser une théorie plutôt qu'une autre sans raison valable, et prendre le risque qu'une simple opinion soit prise pour une vérité.

- Très bien, je vais retourner immédiatement au Sanctuaire faire mon rapport au Grand Pope.

Aioros s'inclina ensuite en posant le genou à terre.

- Cela a été un honneur de vous rencontrer.

- L'honneur est réciproque, jeune Aioros, répondit Dohko en lui faisant signe de se relever. Nous serons frères d'armes lors des futures guerres que mènera Athéna, toute déférence entre nous est donc superflue.

- Très bien, fit Aioros.

Ses ailes se déployèrent tandis qu'il se tournait vers le vide, s'apprêtant à prendre sa course d'élan.

- Une dernière chose…, fit soudain Dohko.

- Oui ?

- Tu es bien conscient qu'en aucun cas tu ne dois révéler l'emplacement de cet endroit à qui que ce soit ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit simplement Aioros en affichant un sourire rassurant.

Puis il s'envola et se hâta de rejoindre le Sanctuaire.

_**Sanctuaire, Salle du Grand Pope**_

- Nous devons les trouver, les attaquer et les défaire. En les tuant s'il le faut, mais il est impératif de les mettre au pas, et ce sans perdre une seconde.

Le ton péremptoire qu'avait employé Saga faillit faire bondir Aioros. Il venait juste d'achever son récit de l'emprisonnement d'Arès et de son périple, puis avait rapporté le plus fidèlement possible tout ce que Mardouk, Inanna et Dohko lui avaient dit. A part lui et Saga, seuls le Grand Pope et Praesepe étaient présents.

Le Sagittaire se doutait évidemment que les réactions aux projets de Mardouk seraient très froides, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela pour autant.

- Juste comme ça ? répondit Aioros. Je suis d'accord que nous ne pouvons pas les laisser agir, mais il ne faut pas perdre de vue qu'ils pensent agir pour le mieux. J'aurais du mal à me faire à l'idée de les abattre sans autre forme de procès.

- Chaque seconde supplémentaire où Mardouk se balade libre sur cette planète est une nouvelle écorchure au prestige du Sanctuaire. Il ose nous mettre au défi de nous interposer face à lui ! Il croit que nous allons reculer par peur de le combattre, il faut lui montrer à quel point il se trompe et que c'est bel et bien le Sanctuaire qui est en charge de cette Terre !

- Cette histoire va au-delà d'une simple question de fierté ou de suprématie, répondit Aioros. Ou alors, cela serait lui donner raison sur toute la ligne en prouvant que nous défendons avant tout le domaine de notre déesse avant les êtres humains.

- Prouver notre force contribue à la défense de l'humanité, dit Saga d'une voix forte. Nous montrer faibles, c'est mettre en péril tout ce pourquoi nous nous battons !

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Aioros, mais Saga n'a pas tort non plus, dit Praesepe. Les intentions de Mardouk sont peut-être sincèrement désintéressées, mais en n'agissant pas, nous risquons de donner des idées à des individus aux objectifs bien moins idéalistes.

- Et surtout qui nous dit qu'il nous dit la vérité et ne veut pas tout simplement le monde pour lui ? enchaîna Saga. Je suis même persuadé que ses belles intentions ne sont qu'un écran de fumée !

- Tu n'en penses pas un mot, dit Aioros. Tu l'as rencontré, tout comme Praesepe. Il pense réellement bien faire.

- Vous avez l'air d'être vraiment devenus de grands amis. Je commence à m'interroger sur qui se porte ta loyauté…

- Comment oses-tu !? hurla presque Aioros.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux ! intervint énergiquement Praesepe. Ces chamailleries sont ridicules !

Malgré l'intervention de leur aîné, les deux jeunes chevaliers d'or se lançaient des regards incendiés.

- Saga, excuse-toi, ajouta l'ancien chevalier du Cancer.

Le gardien de la troisième maison regarda l'homme à la peau d'ébène pendant quelques secondes tendues.

- Excuse-moi, Aioros, finit-il par murmurer entre ses lèvres.

L'insulté hocha simplement la tête pour clore l'incident.

- Vous avez tous les deux autant raison l'un que l'autre, dit alors Sion qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot depuis le début du récit du Sagittaire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Grand Pope.

- Mardouk a raison sur certains points, mais ses plans ne sont pas réalistes et ne prennent pas assez en compte les conséquences. J'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir mettre un terme aux guerres saintes en éliminant de façon définitive les ennemis de notre déesse, mais cela mettrait directement un terme au genre humain. L'Olympe est injuste et édicte des règles que nous seuls sommes tenus de respecter. Si Athéna ne faisait que la moitié de ce que se permettent ses ennemis, tous se retourneraient contre elle. Même après des milliers d'années, la décision de Zeus de lui confier la Terre fait toujours des envieux. Hadès, Poséidon ou Arès peuvent tenter de la tuer systématiquement en usant des plus vils procédés sans que l'Olympe ne lève le petit doigt. Cependant que notre maîtresse fasse un seul écart et alors le ciel nous tomberait littéralement sur la tête. Mardouk et ses hommes agissent sur le territoire qui dépend du Sanctuaire et, même si c'est injuste, s'ils continuent leur chasse aux divinités, nous serons responsables de leurs actes. En outre, nous ne pouvons intervenir sur l'histoire humaine de la façon dont Mardouk l'envisage. Sous mon règne, la chevalerie est plus intervenue que jamais dans le monde des mortels. Napoléon, Hitler ont été en partie renversés grâce à l'intervention de mes chevaliers, mais uniquement car le premier possédait la Lance de la Victoire et le second l'Arche d'Alliance. Nous ne pouvons intervenir que dans le cadre de telles circonstances exceptionnelles. Là aussi, les lois que nous imposent les Olympiens sont strictes. Les dieux ne veulent pas du genre d'humanité dont rêve Mardouk -en fait, c'est à peine s'ils tolèrent encore l'existence des hommes- et feraient tout pour l'arrêter. Et là encore, nous serions tenus pour responsables des projets du Babylonien et de ses alliés. Si nous ne faisons rien, nous allons au-devant d'une intervention de l'Olympe. Or une telle guerre ne pourrait être gagnée et scellerait le trépas de cinq milliards d'êtres humains.

- C'est donc bien ce que je dis : il faut les attaquer sans perdre une seconde ! intervint Saga en coupant presque la parole au Grand Pope.

- Non, nous n'allons pas les attaquer, dit Sion d'une voix calme et sans prendre ombrage de l'intervention du chevalier des Gémeaux. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Le maître du Sanctuaire tourna son regard vers Aioros.

- Tu vas retourner le voir et lui dire que nous déclinons son invitation de nous joindre à lui. Il n'est de toute façon pas en mon pouvoir de modifier de façon si importante la politique du Sanctuaire. Seule Athéna pourrait éventuellement décider de s'allier avec lui. C'est ainsi que, entre autres à cause du fait que Mardouk a sciemment choisi de ne pas attendre le retour de notre déesse pour agir, je ne puis que m'en tenir aux règles édictées par celle-ci et qui s'opposent donc à ses projets. S'il persiste dans ses plans, nous n'aurons d'autre solution que d'utiliser la force pour le ramener à la raison, en tâchant de faire couler le sang aussi peu que possible. Tu vas néanmoins lui offrir la possibilité de travailler avec nous. Mardouk et ses alliés pourront accomplir certaines missions, en strict accord avec le Sanctuaire et avec des mandats bien délimités, dans certains pays en proie à des troubles particulièrement graves, afin de protéger les populations civiles. En outre, je les autoriserai à mettre en pratique une partie de leurs modèles de société à l'intérieur de communautés restreintes et situées sur les territoires de leurs sphères d'influence traditionnelles. Enfin, certains chevaliers d'or pourront participer occasionnellement à leurs projets de développements scientifiques. A terme, nous présenterons à Athéna les résultats de toutes ces actions, quand elle sera en âge d'évaluer la situation et de prendre une décision définitive sur l'opportunité de modifier sa vision des choses.

- Très bien, fit Aioros en s'inclinant.

- Puis-je aller avec lui ? demanda Praesepe avec un certain enthousiasme dans la voix.

- Je veux y aller aussi ! intervint Saga.

- Shura ira avec Aioros, trancha le Grand Pope.

Les deux déçus s'inclinèrent pour montrer qu'ils prenaient acte de la décision de leur leader. Aioros aurait préféré que Praesepe vienne avec lui, mais il sentait que le Pope venait de couper la poire en deux. En venant avec Shura, il donnerait l'impression d'arriver en assurant ses arrières, alors que Praesepe aurait clairement envoyé le message d'une volonté de discussion. Evidemment, du point de vue d'Aioros, Shura était préférable à un Saga clairement hostile à la simple idée de négociation.

- Très bien, si nous en avons fini, je vais aller le prévenir tout de suite, dit Aioros.

- Vous pouvez disposer tous les deux, répondit Sion à l'intention des deux jeunes chevaliers. Et merci pour la façon dont tu t'es acquitté de ta tâche, chevalier du Sagittaire.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Les deux jeunes chevaliers quittèrent la salle sans s'adresser un seul regard.

- Ils prennent mal cette histoire, fit remarquer Praesepe quand la lourde porte se fut refermée derrière eux.

- En effet, mais ça leur passera. Dans l'immédiat, je voudrais réfléchir à toutes ces nouvelles pendant quelques heures. J'aimerais que tu sois disponible ensuite pour que nous fassions le point.

- Il faudra entre autres aborder la question de cette déesse… Je n'ai jamais rien lu sur Elle dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire.

- Le cerveau de Dohko contient plus d'informations que toutes les bibliothèques du monde, dit Sion avec un sourire. Nous devrons nous contenter des quelques éléments qu'il a pu transmettre à Aioros.

- Très bien à tout à l'heure, dit Praesepe en quittant à son tour la salle.

Sion attendit encore une minute après s'être retrouvé en apparence seul avant de s'adresser à son « invité ».

- Vous pouvez vous montrer, dit-il.

Une des grandes tentures de la pièce bougea pour dévoiler un homme qui s'approcha du trône. Il mesurait près de deux mètres dix de haut et avait un corps à la musculature impressionnante et parfaitement proportionnée à sa taille. Il portait une armure minimaliste, encore moins couvrante qu'une armure de bronze, mais qui n'en restait pas moins finement ouvragée et belle. Ses avant-bras étaient ainsi protégés par des pièces qui semblaient s'enrouler comme des serpents. Le plastron, recouvert de motifs ondulés évoquant les vagues de l'océan, était asymétrique et protégeait principalement le côté du cœur, tandis que les épaulettes rondes soulignaient sa carrure. Les protections du bas du corps se limitaient à une ceinture, des genouillères et des chevillières auxquelles étaient fixées des ailettes. Enfin, le casque n'était qu'une couronne qui était à peine visible sous l'épaisse chevelure blonde de l'homme. Le visage de celui-ci évoquait une statue grecque classique.

- Je ne suis pas réellement ravi de ce que je viens d'entendre, dit l'homme.

- Vous m'en voyez navré, Ange Akhilleús, répondit Sion.

- L'Olympe ne sera pas satisfaite.

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce n'est pas l'Olympe qui dirige le Sanctuaire mais moi, par la volonté d'Athéna elle-même. Si vos maîtres ne sont pas contents de mes décisions, c'est leur problème et pas le mien. Je vais arrêter les agissements de Mardouk, et ils devront s'en contenter.

- Ne testez pas notre patience, mortel. Vous étiez là, voilà deux cent cinquante ans, quand votre prédécesseur a cru pouvoir ignorer la volonté des dieux. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas oublié les conséquences.

- Je n'ai rien oublié. Mais je ne changerai pas ma décision pour autant.

_**Maison des Poissons, quelques minutes plus tard**_

Saga était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, descendant les marches menant à la maison des Poissons presque mécaniquement, qu'il manqua de peu de percuter Aphrodite qui l'attendait sur le seuil de sa demeure.

- Eh bien, heureusement que je ne suis pas un assassin en voulant à ta vie, se moqua le jeune androgyne en s'écartant pour éviter son ami.

- Excuse-moi. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

- Ça se voit. J'imagine que c'est en rapport avec le retour d'Aioros ?

- Oui, il a ramené avec lui des informations préoccupantes et… Nous nous sommes un peu querellés à propos de leurs implications.

- Vraiment ?

Aphrodite paraissait réellement surpris par cette nouvelle, connaissant les liens qui unissaient les deux aînés des nouveaux chevaliers d'or.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, vous allez vite vous réconcilier, enchaîna-t-il.

- Je l'espère, mais je n'en suis pas sûr du tout…

Il lui raconta rapidement ce qu'Aioros leur avait appris et la décision de Sion.

- Mais plus que mon désaccord avec Aioros, c'est la décision du Grand Pope qui me préoccupe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'a à mon sens rien décidé, optant pour une voie intermédiaire qui ne mènera nulle part. Je doute qu'Aioros arrive à quoi que ce soit en retournant voir Mardouk, et nous allons donc nous retrouver exactement dans la même situation dans peu de temps. Le Pope aurait dû trancher la question maintenant.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux marqua une pause.

- C'est ce qu'un leader digne de ce nom aurait fait, ajouta-t-il finalement d'une voix plus basse.

- Saga !

Le chevalier des Poissons avait eu un hoquet de surprise en entendant son ami critiquer aussi nettement leur supérieur.

- Aphrodite, tu es mon ami et je sais que je peux me confier à toi en toute quiétude, n'est-ce pas ? dit Saga en regardant le fils de son maître dans les yeux.

Celui-ci recula presque devant l'intensité du regard du gardien de la troisième maison.

- Tout ce que je te dis restera donc entre nous, ajouta ce dernier.

- Bien sûr, répondit Aphrodite en bafouillant presque. Je te connais depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Tu me faisais sauter sur tes genoux ! Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde ! Jusqu'aux Enfers même ! Mais néanmoins…

Saga lui sourit et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas que le Grand Pope tient son autorité d'Athéna elle-même et que remettre sa clairvoyance en cause est donc presque de la trahison… Mais il y a une différence entre des doutes légitimes et de la trahison, tu le comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Aphrodite hocha la tête.

- Il faut voir les choses en face : le Grand Pope est âgé de plus de deux siècles et demi. En outre, durant presque tout son règne, il n'a pas eu à faire face à des menaces conséquentes. Attention, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que lors de sa jeunesse, il n'aurait pas tergiversé face au même problème ! Mais est-il toujours tout à fait ce grand chevalier à qui Athéna a confié une si lourde tâche ? En ne prenant aucune décision définitive, il envoie toute une série de mauvais signaux au reste du monde… Et à nos ennemis. Et par ennemis, je n'entends pas Mardouk, mais les rivaux ancestraux du Sanctuaire. Nous allons paraître indécis, hésitants et pour parler simplement, faibles. Nous aurions dû agir immédiatement, montrer très clairement que personne ne peut venir rogner nos prérogatives impunément.

- Montrer notre force, acquiesça Aphrodite.

Saga saisit de sa deuxième main le bras de l'androgyne et le secoua légèrement en élargissant encore son sourire.

- Tout à fait ! Je savais que tu comprendrais. Ecoute, je vais te demander quelque chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Saga lâcha alors Aphrodite et l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur de la demeure de celui-ci.

- Je ne doute pas que le Grand Pope finira par voir clair et par prendre les bonnes décisions. Nous devons nous tenir prêts afin que, lorsque le moment sera venu, nous puissions rattraper tout le temps que nous sommes en train de perdre. A ce moment-là, j'aurai besoin d'une personne qui comprend totalement l'importance des actions que nous devrons entreprendre. Quelqu'un qui comprend à quel point il sera nécessaire que nous ne reculions devant rien pour restaurer l'image de force, que dis-je, d'invincibilité du Sanctuaire.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, répondit instantanément Aphrodite. Je te l'ai dit, je te suivrai jusqu'aux Enfers, s'il le faut.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Avec toi à mes côtés, je ne doute pas que nous arriverons à faire… Ce qui devra être fait. La prochaine fois que je verrai Akiera, je ne manquerai pas de lui dire quel magnifique chevalier tu es déjà devenu.

Aphrodite rougit légèrement, touché par l'estime et la confiance qu'avait en lui celui qu'il considérait comme un modèle.

Saga changea alors de sujet et ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres en traversant la douzième maison, riant de bon cœur à l'évocation de quelques vieilles anecdotes sur Akiera.

- Au fait, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais la dernière fois ? demanda finalement Aphrodite lorsqu'ils furent sur le seuil du temple.

- Pardon ? répondit Saga sans comprendre.

- Avant-hier…, fit Aphrodite comme si cela avait dû suffire.

Néanmoins, voyant que Saga ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, il précisa.

- Quand tu as traversé mon temple, tu m'as dit que tu allais chercher quelque chose à la bibliothèque.

- Je n'ai jamais… Oh, oui ! Bien sûr…

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Aphrodite eut l'impression de lire de la surprise puis de la colère sur le visage de Saga, mais il décida qu'il avait rêvé devant le visage de nouveau souriant de son ami.

- Tu es vraiment tête en l'air aujourd'hui, fit le plus jeune d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ce n'était pas très important, et ça m'était d'ailleurs sorti de la tête avec tous ces événements. D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, j'avais tellement de choses à faire que j'en avais oublié de mettre mon armure.

Saga scruta avec attention Aphrodite après ces dernières paroles.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Cela m'avait surpris sur le moment, d'ailleurs, de te voir sans armure à l'intérieur du domaine sacré. Et c'est vrai que tu avais l'air pressé, on avait d'ailleurs à peine parlé.

- Nous nous sommes rattrapés aujourd'hui… Maintenant excuse-moi, je dois y aller. Il faut encore que j'aie une discussion avec quelqu'un ce soir.

- Une très sérieuse discussion, même, pensa-t-il en saluant son jeune ami.

*****

Il avait disparu.

Saga se retint de justesse de transpercer de rage un des murs de sa maison de Rodorio. Il était réellement furieux et cela l'aurait sans doute calmé, mais en même temps il faisait plutôt froid ces temps-ci et il avait l'utilité d'une demeure en bon état.

Kanon avait emporté une bonne partie de ses affaires avec lui et avait en outre vidé le garde-manger. Saga aurait bien voulu se lancer à sa recherche, mais avec les événements actuels, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter les environs du Sanctuaire, et ce même pour quelques heures.

Il devrait donc attendre avant de savoir ce que son frère était allé faire au sommet du Sanctuaire en se faisant passer pour lui, mais il était presque certain que cela ne lui plairait pas.

Il craqua finalement et fit exploser un pan de mur d'un coup de poing rageur, puis attrapa quelques affaires avant de ressortir. Vu les circonstances, il était finalement logique qu'il habite quelque temps dans la maison des Gémeaux…

_**Allemagne, Forêt Noire**_

Le soleil venait de se lever et éclairait d'une lumière diffuse une vallée haute et escarpée. Au fond des pentes densément boisées serpentait une rivière qui débouchait sur une chute d'eau d'une dizaine de mètres s'abattant dans un lac. Les rives de celui-ci étaient parfaitement régulières, donnant une forme ovoïde au plan d'eau. Sur la rive orientale se dressait un manoir à trois étages dont l'architecture s'intégrait parfaitement dans ce cadre idyllique. En contemplant les murs de sapin blanc, il était difficile de deviner que l'édifice était déjà plusieurs fois centenaire tant il était bien entretenu et resplendissant.

C'était ce panorama que rencontra Mardouk en émergeant d'un passage dimensionnel créé par son arme. Le Babylonien avait débouché dans une clairière silencieuse située dans la pente montant derrière la construction. Il aurait bien voulu apparaître plus prêt, mais cela était tout bonnement impossible. L'endroit disposait en effet de protections comparables à celles qu'Athéna avaient dressées autour de son Sanctuaire, si bien que la marche à pied restait la seule et unique solution pour rejoindre le lac.

En outre, il savait que son arrivée avait déclenché toute une série d'alarmes, la clairière étant le seul point accessible par un moyen non naturel dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres. C'était Mardouk lui-même qui avait demandé à Rudy de dresser ces défenses, puis Elle les avait particulièrement renforcées. Le plus troublant pour le Babylonien était d'être coupé de toute sensation cosmique à cause de la dernière protection instaurée sur les environs. Si jamais un guerrier était en train de faire brûler son cosmos à son paroxysme avant de l'attaquer dans le dos, il n'aurait aucun moyen de s'en rendre compte avant de prendre le coup.

Si cela représentait quelques complications purement pratiques, ces précautions et défenses étaient néanmoins indispensables, et Mardouk s'était habitué à l'inconfort que représentait pour quelqu'un comme lui le fait d'être privé d'une partie non négligeable des capacités que lui apportait son septième sens.

Après avoir rangé son épée noire au fourreau, il entreprit de descendre vers le manoir en suivant un petit sentier bien entretenu.

Tout en marchant, il repensait à sa rencontre de la veille avec les deux chevaliers d'Athéna et réfléchissait aux débouchés. A cette heure, le jeune Aioros devait avoir présenté depuis longtemps son rapport au Grand Pope et le Sanctuaire était donc au courant de ses projets.

Enfin de certains de ses projets en tout cas…

Il appréhendait un peu la réaction du Grand Pope, évidemment. Pourtant il avait toujours espoir de pouvoir éviter une confrontation avec le Sanctuaire, et pensait qu'il avait eu en Aioros le meilleur interlocuteur possible. Mardouk n'avait pas pu lire grand-chose dans le cosmos du garçon – la maîtrise qu'en avait ce dernier était trop grande pour qu'il trahisse ses émotions – mais il était persuadé que le jeune chevalier était reparti convaincu par la sincérité des intentions qui lui avaient été exposées. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord sur tout, et loin de là, Aioros les rapporterait donc avec honnêteté.

Mardouk aperçut du coin de l'œil un léger mouvement dans la forêt, presque imperceptible. Il continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était quand une forme massive commença à bouger à une dizaine de mètres du sentier, en abandonnant toute idée de furtivité. Des bruits de rouages et des grincements mécaniques se firent entendre, et la forme sombre, dont la hauteur atteignait celle de certains des arbres, se déplaça de façon à intercepter le Babylonien. Celui-ci s'arrêta et attendit patiemment d'être rejoint.

Un colosse de près de trois mètres finit par émerger sur le sentier. Revêtu d'une cape de couleur verte qui le recouvrait presque entièrement, il était tellement massif qu'il bouchait totalement le passage.

Seul son visage, si on pouvait dire, était visible. Ce n'était en effet pas un visage fait de chair et d'os que montrait le géant au monde, mais ce qui ressemblait à première vue à un casque de bronze qui aurait été moulé de façon à imiter une figure humaine. En observant avec davantage d'attention, on remarquait les yeux de verre placés dans les orbites et l'articulation de la mâchoire, si bien que l'on avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir affaire à quelque gigantesque pantin.

Dans un crissement métallique, le colosse mit un genou à terre et s'inclina en révérence devant l'ancien roi de Babylone.

- Faiseur, dit une voix qui ressemblait à un bruit d'engrenages.

L'articulation de la mâchoire s'était animée, mais la voix semblait plutôt provenir du ventre de la créature de bronze.

- Talos, répondit simplement Mardouk. Relève-toi mon ami.

Le géant s'exécuta.

- Il va te falloir redoubler de vigilance à partir d'aujourd'hui, ajouta le Babylonien. Même si la possibilité que l'existence de cet endroit soit découverte est faible, nos ennemis potentiels viennent de se multiplier.

- Je protègerai, répondit le géant de bronze.

- Je sais.

Le colosse s'écarta alors du chemin et Mardouk continua sa route vers le manoir.

Talos mis à part, l'endroit n'avait que trois occupants permanents et, outre Mardouk et Rudy, personne d'autre n'en savait l'emplacement, seul le cercle des plus proches alliés du Babylonien en connaissait simplement l'existence.

Si jamais un dieu olympien ou un de ses serviteurs venait à découvrir ce lieu, et surtout apprenait ce qu'il s'y préparait, il était probable que tout ce que l'univers comptait comme guerriers sacrés convergerait dans la vallée dans l'heure et qu'ils ne repartiraient avant d'avoir soigneusement tout réduit à l'état de particules élémentaires.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à une petite centaine de mètres du manoir, Mardouk entendit des bruits métalliques typiques d'armes blanches se percutant. Il obliqua alors à un embranchement du chemin et se dirigea vers l'arrière du manoir.

Un porche de pierre blanche signifia que Mardouk pénétrait dans la propriété proprement dite et il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour rejoindre un jardin bucolique au milieu duquel deux combattants étaient en train de se livrer à un véritable ballet martial qui semblait être un entraînement particulièrement engagé.

Le premier des deux adversaires était une jeune adolescente, qui devait avoir aux alentours de seize ans. Svelte et athlétique, elle était vêtue d'un short en jean et d'un t-shirt blanc légèrement passé et retroussé, ce qui dévoilait son nombril. Sa longue chevelure rousse était rassemblée en une natte qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos tandis que sa peau couverte de tâches de rousseur et son visage à l'ovale parfaite et aux traits délicats lui donnaient un charme certain.

Néanmoins, en cet instant, ce n'est pas tant sa beauté qui frappait que la hargne et l'agressivité qui se dessinaient sur son visage. Armée de lourdes épées bâtardes dans chaque main, elle se battait avec un entrain extraordinaire.

Son adversaire était presque à l'opposé, à tous les niveaux.

Pas un seul centimètre carré de la peau de l'homme n'était visible, son corps étant entièrement dissimulé par une grande robe noire ou par des bandages qui ne laissaient deviner que ses yeux. D'une minceur presque cadavérique, il était armé d'une rapière dont il usait avec une finesse et une dextérité qui contrastaient énormément avec la force brute que déployait la jeune femme.

Profitant du fait qu'ils étaient trop absorbés par leur affrontement pour l'avoir entendu arriver, Mardouk resta à l'ombre d'un grand sapin et observa la fin de la passe d'arme avec un intérêt amusé pour cette opposition de style presque caricaturale.

Il nota tout d'abord les progrès qu'avait accomplis la jeune fille depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Sophia avait toujours disposé d'un cosmos impressionnant, mais sa technique était longtemps restée rudimentaire. Cet entraînement sans utilisation des sixième et septième sens illustrait donc à merveille l'évolution qu'elle avait connue et le renforça une fois de plus dans sa conviction qu'il avait fait le bon choix en confiant cette élève-ci à ce maître-là.

Evidemment, le Babylonien n'avait pas pris grand risque, il était en effet bien placé pour savoir que l'enseignement serait de qualité pour l'avoir connu lui-même.

Et au fond, à qui d'autre aurait-il pu confier cette tâche si importante qu'à son frère aîné, Nabu ? Si le destin ne s'en était pas mêlé, cela aurait été lui qui porterait encore aujourd'hui le nom de Mardouk.

En regardant son frère combattre, le cadet ne pouvait malheureusement être aussi enthousiaste qu'en observant l'élève de celui-ci. En effet, ce n'était pas des progrès qu'il voyait, mais un déclin.

Pourtant, bien peu de personnes à part le Babylonien auraient pu déceler les quelques imperfections de la technique de son frère. Ces imperfections relevaient en effet du détail, quelques millimètres de mauvais placement par-ci, quelques millièmes de seconde de retard par-là.

Pourtant ces détails avaient une signification bien macabre : la maladie qui rongeait Nabu depuis tant d'années avait encore progressé, sapant encore un peu plus les forces de celui qui, sans le caprice du destin, aurait pu être le porte-étendard de leur croisade.

Mardouk n'avait pas encore six ans, et s'appelait encore Kudurri, quand ce mal implacable avait frappé son frère.

Malgré son jeune âge à l'époque, il se souvenait de l'incompréhension et la stupeur qui s'étaient abattues sur le Conseil babylonien. Comment leur leader, le descendant du pourfendeur de Tiamat pouvait-il être victime de la lèpre ?

L'incompréhension avait encore augmenté quand il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence que le mal était incurable bien que non contagieux. Tous les traitements, traditionnels ou modernes, s'étaient révélés inefficaces. L'ultime cosmos de Nabu, qui aurait dû suffire à le guérir si la maladie avait été ordinaire, était tout juste bon à ralentir la progression de ce fléau qui rongeait ses chairs.

Mardouk se souvenait des rumeurs prétendant qu'une malédiction s'était abattue sur leur lignée et que celle-ci devait se retirer du trône afin de ne pas entraîner toute la Mésopotamie dans sa chute.

Nabu avait pris une décision honorable et avait abdiqué, confiant le trône à son cadet qui avait alors pris le titre de Roi de Babylone.

Cet événement avait eu un impact décisif sur la vie de Mardouk et avait même été l'élément déclencheur de tous les événements qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici en ce jour. Depuis sa naissance, celui-ci avait eu le sentiment diffus qu'il était appelé par le destin à accomplir une tâche qui le dépassait. La fatalité qui avait frappé Nabu n'avait fait que le renforcer dans cette conviction.

Confiant Babylone à la régence de son frère malgré les protestations de certains membres du Conseil, il avait pris la route, à Sa recherche. Et lorsqu'il L'avait enfin rencontrée, et qu'Elle lui avait révélé la destinée qui devait être la sienne, il avait réalisé que son frère n'avait été que la victime de forces indicibles et infinies.

Les rares fois où le doute l'avait atteint, où il avait pensé être incapable de faire face à sa responsabilité, il s'était rappelé la façon dont le sort avait forcé les choses en écartant son frère comme un pion inutile sur le grand échiquier du Monde.

Pourquoi lui et non son frère avait-il été appelé à cette grande mission ? Il ne saurait probablement jamais.

Les souffrances de son frère étaient devenues sa plus grande motivation, il devait réussir pour lui.

Plongé dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, Mardouk ne suivait pas vraiment la joute, et ne se rendit pas compte que Sophia l'avait remarqué avant que celle-ci ne soit plantée à un mètre devant lui.

- Je suis prête, je veux repartir avec vous ! lui hurla-t-elle presque au visage, ce qui le fit brutalement revenir sur terre.

- Tu as l'air prête, effectivement, répondit Mardouk. Mais tu dois rester ici, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de te dévoiler au reste du monde jusqu'à ce que le moment opportun ne soit venu. Et tu le sais parfaitement, je t'ai déjà tout expliqué.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas expliqué que je resterai cloîtrée ici pendant si longtemps, maugréa-t-elle.

- Il n'existe pas d'autres moyens.

- Mouais… Rudy n'est pas passé depuis une semaine. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Et le Sanctuaire ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Ils sont au courant de nos intentions, en tout cas de celles que nous pouvons nous permettre de leur dévoiler.

- Et alors, la bataille va bientôt commencer ?

- J'espère qu'elle ne commencera jamais. La balle est dans leur camp, nous devons attendre leur réaction. Je suis plutôt optimiste sur le fait que nous arrivions à un arrangement.

Sophia ne chercha même pas à cacher sa contrariété en entendant cette dernière phrase.

- Si… Si jamais il faut se battre… Je veux participer.

La détermination et la haine que lut Mardouk dans le regard de Sophia ne le surprirent pas. Sans doute que, si on lui avait fait ce qui avait été fait à la jeune fille, réagirait-il de la même manière. A la réflexion, c'était même certain, il tenterait tout son possible pour se venger. Si quelqu'un n'avait pas besoin de motivation supplémentaire dans l'hypothèse d'une guerre ouverte, c'était en tout cas bien elle.

- Si les choses en arrivent là, ce sera de toute façon probablement inévitable, répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite par la réponse.

- Apparemment, la cause est déjà entendue pour elle, pensa le Babylonien.

- Salut, frérot, dit Nabu en arrivant à son tour.

- Mon frère, répondit le cadet, soulagé que son aîné le tire de sa conversation avec Sophia.

La jeune fille s'écarta pour permettre aux deux frères de se donner l'accolade.

- Cette fois-ci, nous ne pouvons donc plus reculer, dit Nabu.

- Oui, que cela vienne du Sanctuaire ou d'ailleurs, nous allons forcément avoir bientôt des problèmes. Si jamais les choses commencent à mal tourner, vous devrez vous tenir prêts. Vous êtes nos cartes secrètes, notre ultime recours.

Nabu et Sophia hochèrent simultanément la tête.

- Nous serons prêts, dit la jeune fille. Tu peux compter sur nous.

- Bien. Et Alinda ?

- Oh, lui ?

Nabu se tourna en faisant signe de la tête à son frère de le suivre. Ils marchèrent tous les trois dans la direction opposée au manoir, empruntant un sentier qui quittait le jardin pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Après un trajet de deux minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent en arrivant en vue d'une petite cabane en chêne aux murs dépouillés et ne comptant qu'une porte et une fenêtre dont les volets étaient clos. Nabu fit un signe vers la cabane et quand Mardouk suivit son regard, il remarqua alors que les murs de bois semblaient onduler légèrement.

S'il avait accès à ses perceptions cosmiques, il aurait perçu le phénomène depuis longtemps. En regardant plus attentivement, il avait l'impression que certaines portions du mur devenaient légèrement translucides pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes. Pourtant ce que Mardouk apercevait pendant ces brefs instants de transparence surnaturelle ressemblait à tout sauf à l'intérieur d'une cabane perdue au milieu de la Forêt Noire. C'étaient des visions cosmiques, des galaxies, des étoiles, des systèmes solaires entiers.

Il réalisa aussi qu'il percevait des sons étranges, humait des odeurs inconnues et que son palais lui envoyait des informations totalement inédites. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau envoyait également à son cerveau d'étranges sensations.

Mardouk comprit alors que ces perceptions n'auraient dû être en théorie accessibles qu'à ses sixième et septième sens. Mais l'intensité de ce qui se passait derrière ces murs était tellement importante que le cosmos devenait perceptible par les cinq sens ordinaires.

- Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'Alinda ne s'est pas réveillé, dit Nabu. La dernière fois que nous avons parlé, il m'a dit qu'Elle et lui en avaient presque fini. J'imagine qu'il est en ce moment même en train d'en finir.

Mardouk ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qui se passerait si jamais les protections qui avaient été dressées sur le manoir et les alentours disparaissaient tout à coup. Cette cabane deviendrait à peu près aussi facilement perceptible à toute personne sur Terre dotée d'un sens cosmique qu'une nova explosant soudainement à l'emplacement de la Lune.

- Lorsqu'il sortira de là, il te remettra l'arme la plus destructrice de l'histoire de l'univers, continua Nabu.

La voix du lépreux était rêveuse, comme s'il était un peu déconnecté de la réalité par l'énormité du spectacle.

- Et tu vas l'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ? conclut-il en se tournant vers son frère.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, répondit celui-ci d'une voix décidée.

_**Quelque part, hors du temps et de l'espace…**_

- Maître ?

- Oui.

- Le Sanctuaire et Mardouk se sont rencontrés.

- Je sais, mon serviteur. Tout se passe comme prévu.

- Mais si jamais ils s'entendaient ?

- Cela n'arrivera pas. Mardouk et Elle pensent mener la partie, mais il sera bientôt temps de leur rappeler qui est leur adversaire. Ils sont tous exactement là où je voulais qu'ils soient. Mes pions dormants sont en place, les conjonctures sont correctes… Tout ce qu'il manque est le petit élément de diversion. Les faire regarder au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Quand Elle comprendra, il sera bien trop tard.

- Maître, vous savez que ma perception n'est plus ce qu'elle était…

- Evidemment que je le sais, serviteur, répondit le Maître dans un ricanement. Je vais donc te dire exactement ce que tu vas faire.

- J'écoute, mon Maître.

- Tu vas te rendre sur une certaine île du Pacifique…

*****

L'île ne méritait en fait que le qualificatif d'îlot.

Entourée par une multitude de récifs qui rendaient la zone innavigable, elle ressemblait vue de la surface à une barre rocheuse surgissant des flots agités, haute d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Vue du ciel, on constatait que sa forme était arrondie, lui conférant une allure de croissant de lune. Longue d'environ trois kilomètres et large dans le creux du croissant d'au plus cinq cents mètres, elle n'était qu'un rocher presque parfaitement plat, totalement aride et battu par les vents.

Pourtant, une construction s'élevait au point du croissant qui était le plus éloigné des falaises.

Il s'agissait d'un petit fort carré, dont les murs d'enceinte en pierre mesuraient une quinzaine de mètres et s'élevaient sur deux. Deux petites habitations, elles aussi en pierre, étaient construites dans deux des coins de la cour intérieure, les deux derniers étant occupés par la réserve de nourriture et l'entrepôt d'armes où lances et épées parfaitement aiguisées étaient alignées sur des râteliers. Détail peu commun, ni les murs d'enceinte, ni les habitations n'avaient de porte.

Au centre du fortin, les cinq occupants du lieu étaient attablés autour d'un gros rocher circulaire dont la surface avait été aplanie.

Les cinq hommes étaient des guerriers, portant des armures dont le style et la conception se rapprochaient énormément des armures d'argent du Sanctuaire, si ce n'est que le platine semblait remplacer l'argent dans l'alliage. Finement ouvragées et décorées, elles couvraient la totalité du torse ainsi que les avant-bras et les biceps. Seules les jambes étaient moins couvertes, leur protection se résumant à deux plaques sur les tibias et les cuisses fixées par des lanières.

Enfin, des couronnes complétaient les armures.

Les cinq guerriers se ressemblaient beaucoup, et l'on aurait facilement pu les prendre pour des frères. Leurs chevelures aux teintes mauves étaient longues et attachées par des catogans, leurs visages arboraient tous les mêmes traits fins et sereins. Enfin, deux points, dont la couleur changeait selon le guerrier, étaient dessinés sur leurs fronts.

Ils étaient plongés dans ce qui ressemblait à première vue à une partie de dés. Une observation plus poussée aurait néanmoins montré que les dés avaient neuf faces sur lesquelles étaient dessinés des motifs complexes faits de spirales. En outre, aucun des joueurs ne touchait jamais les dés, ceux-ci s'élevant à intervalles réguliers avant de retomber et de rouler en formant des configurations trop régulières pour être totalement dues au hasard. En fait, seules les exclamations de joie ou de frustration auraient permis à un observateur non averti de savoir qui venait de jouer. Après certains jets visiblement particulièrement réussis ou ratés, les guerriers commentaient et s'invectivaient joyeusement dans une langue aux sonorités chantantes.

La partie s'interrompit soudainement et les cinq hommes se levèrent en toute hâte et en dégainant les épées qu'ils portaient au flanc : une silhouette revêtue d'une longue robe noire à capuche venait d'apparaître à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.

Réagissant avec rapidité et professionnalisme, ils se déployèrent autour de l'intrus, deux d'entreeux disparaissant puis réapparaissant derrière celui-ci en un clin d'oeil.

- Vous savez, cela doit faire un millénaire que je n'ai pas tué de Müviens, dit l'apparition sur le ton de la conversation.

L'entité avait utilisé la langue des soldats, mais avec une tonalité minérale et inhumaine totalement différente des voix chantantes des cinq Müviens.

- Qui…, commença l'homme qui faisait directement face à l'inconnu, mais il ne put jamais finir.

Avec une rapidité stupéfiante, impossible, la forme noire avait fondu sur le guerrier et l'avait décapité d'un revers de main.

Malgré la fulgurance et la brutalité de l'attaque, les quatre gardiens restants réagirent presque instantanément. La tête de leur compagnon n'avait pas encore touché le sol qu'ils étaient déjà à l'attaque. Deux coups d'épée faillirent toucher l'agresseur, mais celui-ci para nonchalamment les coups avec ses bras avant de placer une contre-attaque que le Müvien pris pour cible voulut éviter en se téléportant. Néanmoins lorsqu'il réapparut cinq mètres sur la droite, il se fit cueillir par un coup de poing qui transperça sa poitrine et son armure comme du papier.

Cette fois-ci, les trois survivants marquèrent le coup. Leur mystérieux adversaire s'était déplacé comme s'il savait exactement à l'avance où allait réapparaître leur compagnon.

Ils eurent l'impression de voir l'intrus sourire sous sa capuche avant que celui-ci n'envoie une rafale d'énergie en direction de l'un des survivants. Malgré ce dont le guerrier venait d'être témoin, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se téléporter pour se soustraire à l'assaut.

Contrairement à ses craintes, il ne prit pas de coup en réapparaissant, mais sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Par réflexe, il avait voulu se déplacer derrière l'un de ses deux compagnons restants, espérant que celui-ci pourrait le couvrir en cas de besoin, mais il était réapparu à au moins dix mètres du point qu'il avait visé, ce qui était, en un mot, impossible.

Il réalisa soudain et baissa les yeux : il se trouvait à l'emplacement de la table et ses jambes étaient prises dans la pierre, sa chair et ses os ayant irrémédiablement fusionné avec la roche au niveau atomique.

L'entité fonça sur les deux derniers Müviens en état de combattre, avec l'intention visible d'en finir. N'osant plus se téléporter, les deux guerriers firent face ensemble, tentant de se couvrir mutuellement face à la furie de l'assaut adverse, mais réalisèrent presque instantanément qu'ils ne tiendraient pas plus de quelques secondes tellement ils étaient surpassés au niveau de la célérité.

- Fuyez ! cria le troisième garde une fraction de seconde avant qu'une série de projectiles ne s'abattent sur l'entité.

Celle-ci esquiva ou dévia les épées et lances de l'entrepôt que le Müvien paralysé dans la roche manipulait par télékinésie.

Les autres gardes en profitèrent pour se dégager de l'assaut en se téléportant à l'extérieur du fortin.

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi faire et culpabilisant d'abandonner leur frère d'armes derrière eux.

- Quelqu'un doit le rapporter ! Vas-y ! cria l'un à l'intention de l'autre avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Le Müvien resté seul hésita une seconde puis disparut, les larmes aux yeux.

A l'intérieur du fortin, des dizaines d'épées et lances fendaient l'air en cherchant à atteindre l'assassin qui restait hors de portée.

Lorsque les Müviens furent de nouveau deux, ils établirent un lien mental comme leur entraînement leur avait appris à le faire.

Dès leur plus jeune âge, il leur avait été enseigné comment combattre en manipulant à la fois des armes par la main et par l'esprit, ce qui faisait d'eux des bretteurs redoutables. Néanmoins, même avec des années de pratique, il était difficile de coordonner les mouvements de plus de cinq ou six armes avec une réelle efficacité. Pour couvrir la fuite de ses amis, le Müvien captif de la roche avait eu recours à l'ensemble des trente armes disponibles, mais il se contentait de leur donner des mouvements basiques et répétitifs qui ne seraient donc pas efficaces très longtemps.

En liant leur esprit, leur pouvoir cumulé était dirigé par leurs cerveaux fonctionnant en parallèle, ce qui faisait que leurs capacités de calcul et de coordination étaient démultipliées, leur permettant de concevoir des configurations d'attaques de plus en plus complexes et donc plus susceptibles d'atteindre leur cible.

Le fortin fut donc parcouru par une véritable tornade de métal tranchant, mais malgré toute la complexité des assauts en apparence anarchiques, l'agresseur demeurait inaccessible et tout au plus les deux Müviens arrivaient à le maintenir loin d'eux.

Cela dura presque une minute, jusqu'à ce que l'entité sembla finalement renoncer à s'approcher des deux guerriers et se place à équidistance de ces derniers.

Ses esquives étaient tellement rapides qu'elles en paraissaient presque immobiles.

Momentanément soulagés par le fait qu'ils pouvaient légèrement relâcher la défense pour songer à tout donner pour l'attaque, les deux Müviens exploitèrent le répit disponible pour concevoir une configuration de trajectoires qui rendait impossible toute esquive. Lames et pointes fondirent sur l'entité qui ne fit pas un geste, mais au moment où les projectiles auraient dû l'atteindre, ceux-ci disparurent dans des failles de l'espace-temps qui s'étaient ouvertes tout autour de son corps.

Des failles similaires s'ouvrirent alors autour du Müvien qui était revenu au lieu de prendre la fuite et le transpercèrent de part en part, réduisant son corps en bouillie et son armure en copeaux.

Le dernier Müvien sentit mourir son compagnon dans son esprit et poussa un cri de douleur qui s'éteignit presque instantanément : l'intrus venait de bondir sur la table de pierre et de lui attraper le visage en saisissant d'une main sa mâchoire et de l'autre sa figure. Avec un ricanement sadique, l'entité commença à tirer dans des directions opposées, arrachant finalement crâne et mâchoire du reste du corps puis les laissant tomber au sol.

Tout en essuyant ses mains couvertes de sang sur sa cape, l'entité détecta le Müvien survivant. Celui-ci avait déjà parcouru près de trente kilomètres en enchaînant une série de téléportations. Il aurait été très facile de le rattraper, d'autant plus qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir un tel rythme très longtemps, mais un survivant servait les plans de son Maître.

Tandis que le corps sans tête s'effondrait, l'assassin descendit de la table avant de se mettre face à celle-ci. Il fit alors un geste de la main, comme s'il voulait chasser un moustique, et la table fut violemment arrachée du sol, allant percuter et transpercer un des murs d'enceinte.

Cela avait découvert un escalier en colimaçon s'enfonçant dans la roche sur lequel l'entité s'engagea.


	14. Simples Soldats

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE : Longue Journée.**

**1****ière**** Partie : Simples soldats.**

_**Extrait des Mémoires de Shura de Capricorne**_

15 décembre 1971

J'étais déjà réveillé depuis de nombreuses heures ce matin, lorsque je finis par admettre que je ne retrouverais pas le sommeil et décidai de me lever. Les ordres du Grand Pope, qui m'avaient été transmis par un des gardes d'élite sous la forme d'un parchemin portant le sceau du maître du Sanctuaire, m'avaient en effet profondément troublé et, pour tout dire, inquiété.

En quelques mots concis voire arides, il était dit que je devais accompagner et assister Aioros lors d'une mission diplomatique auprès de Mardouk. Si le message n'expliquait rien des positions respectives du Sanctuaire et du Babylonien ni de la nature de la discussion, ni même du lieu où celle-ci prendrait place, je devinai sans peine qu'un échec pourrait signifier le début d'un conflit.

J'avais vu Aioros, Saga et Praesepe traverser tour à tour ma demeure le jour précédent et leurs visages fermés m'avaient renseigné mieux qu'un long discours sur la tension qui avait dû présider aux débats.

L'occasion m'avait déjà été donnée de côtoyer Mardouk et ses alliés lors de l'affaire des chevaliers noirs et j'en avais acquis le plus grand respect pour leur puissance. Je n'osais songer à ce qu'il se passerait si les choses s'envenimaient et que nous nous retrouvions seuls, Aioros et moi, face à plusieurs de ces redoutables guerriers.

J'aurais voulu mieux connaître les tenants et les aboutissants et poser mille questions à mon supérieur, néanmoins il était hors de question d'aller quérir auprès de lui des éclaircissements qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de me donner. Si je devais donc me résoudre à me contenter de cet ordre et de sa sécheresse pour le moment, j'avais cependant bon espoir qu'Aioros lève une partie de mes interrogations lors du trajet.

Je décidai cependant de ne rien lui demander lorsque je le verrai. Quoiqu'il arrivât, j'étais un chevalier d'or au service du Sanctuaire et suivre les ordres ne nécessitait pas forcément la compréhension, comme me l'avait appris Amalthée il y a bien longtemps. Si celui que je considérais comme mon ami estimait lui aussi qu'il valait mieux que je ne sache rien, je lui ferais confiance sans seconde pensée. A priori, je n'aurais sans doute pas à prendre la parole de toute façon, sinon on aurait envoyé Saga ou Praesepe à ma place.

Je trouvai néanmoins un réconfort certain à l'idée de devoir accomplir cette mission en compagnie d'Aioros. Même s'il n'était que de trois ans mon aîné, le chevalier du Sagittaire disposait déjà d'une sagesse que je n'atteindrais probablement jamais et je lui faisais toute confiance pour négocier au mieux avec le Babylonien. Je n'étais et ne serai jamais qu'un simple guerrier tandis que je n'avais de peine à imaginer qu'un jour Aioros pourrait prendre le poste de Grand Pope.

Oui, je devais assister un chevalier que j'admirais tout autant pour ses qualités d'homme que pour ses exceptionnelles qualités guerrières, et j'en ressentais une grande fierté. Si jamais les choses devaient arriver à une confrontation physique, je ne pouvais d'ailleurs imaginer meilleur allié que le chevalier du Sagittaire que je n'étais pas loin de considérer comme invincible.

Il me restait encore près de deux heures et demie avant le moment où je devais rejoindre Aioros, temps que je décidai de consacrer en partie à une série d'exercices mentaux et physiques.

Une heure plus tard, je me dirigeai couvert de sueur vers la salle d'eau de ma demeure et fis rapidement ma toilette. Je sortis ensuite mon armure de sa boîte de Pandore et lustrai méticuleusement les pièces une par une.

Si je ne pouvais me préparer à la discussion, au moins pouvais-je faire en sorte d'avoir une allure digne d'un ambassadeur d'Athéna.

Puis, boîte de Pandore sur le dos, je descendis sans me presser vers la maison du Sagittaire afin d'arriver à l'heure précise sur son seuil. Une fois sur place et ne voyant personne, je patientai environ une minute avant d'appeler Aioros.

- Je suis dans la salle d'eau, l'entendis-je me répondre. Rejoins-moi, j'en ai pour deux secondes.

Je le trouvai simplement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements et occupé à se débarbouiller.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, dis-je en observant son reflet dans le miroir, notant ses cernes.

- Oui, ma nuit a été courte et mes rêves agités, me répondit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je n'étais semble-t-il donc pas le seul à appréhender cette journée.

- Désolé pour mon retard, j'ai eu quelques préparatifs à faire et quelques personnes à aller voir.

- Préparatifs ?

- Oui. J'ai été plus que pris de court hier lorsque j'ai trouvé Mardouk. Il s'était bien mieux préparé à cette rencontre que moi. J'espère lui reprendre un peu la main et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Son reflet me sourit, et je n'osai pas l'interroger davantage.

- Je fais déjà moins peur, dit-il en observant son visage avec un air satisfait.

Il enfila ensuite rapidement sa tenue habituelle avant de se saisir de sa propre boîte de Pandore.

- Nous allons encore passer voir mon père.

- Nous avons le temps ?

- A priori, oui. Je ne sais pas où nous devons nous rendre, cette information a été cachée dans mon esprit par un des alliés de Mardouk. Néanmoins si nous étions en retard, je suppose que je le saurais de façon instinctive.

Nous nous engageâmes néanmoins dans les escaliers des douze maisons sur un rythme soutenu. Nous croisâmes tout d'abord Milo en traversant sa demeure. Celui qui était le cadet des chevaliers d'or semblait s'être tout juste réveillé après une nuit bien remplie et déambulait en bâillant, les habits débraillés, vers sa cuisine lorsqu'il nous aperçut. Il s'empressa alors de se rendre présentable puis de nous saluer de façon théâtrale, comme si nous étions ses supérieurs.

- Le respect des aînés, commenta Aioros avec un sourire lorsque nous eûmes traversé le temple.

Le chevalier d'or que nous vîmes ensuite n'eut pas la même politesse. Lorsque nous franchîmes la maison de la Vierge, tout se passa comme si le mystérieux Shaka ne s'était pas rendu compte de notre présence et il ne répondit pas à notre salut.

- L'arrogance de la jeunesse ? demandai-je sur le chemin de la maison du Lion.

Mon compagnon se contenta d'un sourire.

Nous n'aperçûmes en revanche ni Deathmask, ni Saga. Si j'avais senti la présence du premier en traversant une maison du Cancer que je trouvais de plus en plus inquiétante depuis que l'Italien l'occupait, le chevalier des Gémeaux était quant à lui absent. J'avais noté qu'Aioros avait le visage fermé au moment de franchir la demeure de Saga et je devinai qu'il était quelque part presque soulagé de ne pas l'avoir croisé.

Oui, les débats devaient vraiment avoir été tendus le soir précédent…

Nous eûmes ensuite la surprise de découvrir Sérapis et son fils adoptif, Aldébaran, dans la maison du Taureau.

- J'ai reçu un message du Grand Pope m'ordonnant de venir sur-le-champ, nous expliqua-t-il.

- On a pris l'avion, intervint le jeune garçon, tout sourire.

- C'est vrai, le Grand Pope a même utilisé ses relations pour en affréter un spécialement pour nous, ajouta Sérapis en passant la main dans les cheveux de son fils et en souriant aussi. Mes élèves ont eu droit à moins d'égard et suivront par bateau cargo dans la semaine…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, commenta Aioros, songeur.

- Est-ce grave ? demanda le massif chevalier d'or, soudain plus sérieux.

- Je vais m'employer à ce que ce ne le soit pas.

Sérapis hocha la tête, ne nous retenant pas plus longtemps. Nous saluâmes ensuite rapidement Mû avant de nous diriger prestement vers la sortie du Sanctuaire et Athènes.

La traversée de la ville ne manqua pas d'attirer sur nous les regards curieux de nombreux passants qui devaient se demander ce que pouvaient bien contenir les cubes dorés que nous portions sur le dos. Encore une fois, je m'étonnais de l'ignorance du reste du monde sur la chevalerie, surtout dans un lieu si proche géographiquement. Si nous avions traversé Rodorio de la même façon, la population nous aurait fait une haie d'honneur (et si Saga avait été avec nous cela aurait même tourné au triomphe romain) alors qu'à peine quelques kilomètres plus loin, les badauds nous prenaient probablement pour des mains d'œuvre transportant quelques antiquités.

Nous nous rapprochâmes petit à petit de la mer jusqu'à arriver devant une jolie petite maison blanche et pénétrâmes dans la cour.

Si je n'avais jamais rencontré la famille d'Aioros avant ce jour, j'avais entendu les histoires sur son père, Patrocle, et comment il avait perdu sa jambe en affrontant Diomède de Pégase.

Ce ne fut cependant pas le prétendant malheureux à l'armure du cheval ailé qui nous accueillit, mais un jeune garçon dont le lien de fraternité avec Aioros sautait aux yeux. Ses cheveux châtain clair qu'il avait longs étaient maintenus en arrière par un bandeau rouge. Son short ainsi que son t-shirt étaient marqués par diverses taches, et ses genoux et ses jambes portaient la trace de diverses ecchymoses. Il devait probablement avoir à peu près le même âge que Milo, Shaka et Mû.

- Grand frère ! hurla-t-il en lui sautant dans les bras.

Aioros l'attrapa au vol et le fit tourner deux fois autour de lui avant de le reposer au sol.

- Aiolia, je te présente Shura. Shura, voici mon frère.

Le garçon remarqua alors ma présence et me regarda avec des yeux brillants.

- Vous êtes aussi un policier ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'imagine, répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à son aîné. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer.

Le cri d'Aiolia n'était pas passé inaperçu si bien que les parents des deux frères apparurent bientôt sur le seuil de la demeure. La femme, qui, comme je devais l'apprendre quelques instants plus tard s'appelait Marie, était très belle, se jeta dans les bras de son fils aîné.

Patrocle arriva quant à lui tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres. Je fus impressionné par sa prestance, il avait le regard fier et noble et, pour tout dire, une allure digne du plus respectable des chevaliers. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de juger un homme sur sa seule apparence, mais je comprenais à présent toutes les histoires que j'avais entendues sur son compte et la peine qui avait frappé le Sanctuaire à l'issue de son combat face à Diomède. Aujourd'hui encore, nombreux étaient ceux qui semblaient considérer qu'il aurait été un meilleur chevalier que Diomède, et ce malgré tous ses mérites et le respect que celui-ci avait gagné au fil des années.

Aioros fit les présentations et je ressentis, en serrant la main de son père, une sensation étrange. J'étais un chevalier d'or, l'élite de la chevalerie, et pourtant je me sentais presque intimidé par la poignée de main franche et puissante de cet homme qui avait échoué à devenir chevalier.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, me dit-il, me ramenant un peu à la réalité. Vous partez en mission ?

Je regardai Aioros, gêné. Mes ordres avaient beau être sibyllins, il était implicite que notre tâche était secrète.

- Oui, répondit mon compagnon à ma place. Une mission des plus difficiles, qui plus est. A tous les niveaux. Je voudrais m'en entretenir avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

- Seul à seul, ajouta Aioros.

Il mit sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit. Sans doute aurais-je dû ressentir de la frustration du fait d'être tenu à l'écart au profit d'un homme qui n'avait plus aucune fonction au Sanctuaire depuis des années. J'allais en effet être moins bien informé sur ma propre mission que Patrocle. Mais la vérité était que je faisais totalement confiance à Aioros et à son jugement. S'il estimait avoir besoin des conseils de son père et qu'il valait mieux que je n'en sache pas trop… Ainsi en était-il. On m'avait confié une tâche importante, je me devais de faire ce que l'on attendait de moi.

Ils s'éloignèrent donc pour s'installer à l'autre bout de la cour. Aioros s'assit sur sa boîte de Pandore et son père sur un petit banc de pierre. C'est lorsqu'il se baissa pour s'asseoir que je remarquai pour la première fois une gêne due à sa jambe perdue.

Marie me demanda si je souhaitais quelque chose à boire ou à manger et, après qu'elle eût insisté, je finis par avouer que je n'aurais rien contre un verre d'un jus de fruit quelconque. Elle me dit qu'elle avait acheté des oranges excellentes pour la saison et rentra à l'intérieur pour me préparer ma boisson, me laissant seul avec Aiolia. Celui-ci ramassa une dizaine de cailloux sur le sol de la cour puis commença à jongler avec, dévoilant une adresse certaine et vérifiant régulièrement du coin de l'œil si je le regardais. Amusé, je fis l'indifférent jusqu'à ce qu'il se lassât du fait que je ne faisais pas commentaire sur son adresse et commençât à marcher en long et en large dans la cour jusqu'à venir se planter à côté de moi.

- Vous êtes aussi fort que mon frère ? me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Beaucoup plus, répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Menteur ! répliqua-t-il comme si j'avais dit une ânerie incroyable.

- Tu as raison. J'aimerais bien l'être, mais il me faut reconnaître qu'il y a un gouffre entre nous. Je peux simplement espérer le combler un peu avec le temps…

- Moi aussi, je suis très fort.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je m'entraîne avec mon papa. Il dit qu'un jour je serai aussi fort qu'Aioros.

Réfléchissant au fait que son frère était un chevalier d'or et que ses parents avaient été apprentis au Sanctuaire, voire plus en ce qui concernait Patrocle, je me demandai à quel point cela était une bravade ou véridique.

- Tu veux me montrer ? demandai-je en sachant pertinemment qu'il en mourait d'envie.

- Oh oui ! me répondit-il.

Tandis qu'il effectuait quelques gestes d'échauffement, je me débarrassai de ma boîte de Pandore et la posai dans un coin de la cour. Lorsque je me retournai pour faire face au garçon, je le découvris en train de me charger. Je m'écartai prestement pour éviter un coup de pied ma foi très joliment exécuté, puis déviai d'un revers de main un coup de poing qui visait mon bas-ventre.

- Ne t'a-t-on pas appris que ce n'est pas bien d'attaquer dans le dos ?

Pour toute réponse, il me tira la langue et me gratifia d'une grimace effrontée avant de repasser à l'attaque. Il était bel et bien extrêmement doué, bien plus que la plupart des apprentis que j'avais eu l'occasion d'observer au Sanctuaire. Sa technique était déjà affirmée et me rappelait celle de son frère, ce constat s'expliquant probablement par le fait qu'ils avaient tous deux été entraînés par Patrocle.

Décidant de tester un peu plus avant ses talents, je commençai à ne plus me contenter de me défendre et à contre-attaquer.

Mes attaques ne semblèrent pas le troubler et il ne ralentit même que peu le rythme de ses assauts, se contentant d'esquives minimales qui lui permettaient de toujours avancer sur moi. Son style était décidemment résolument agressif et offensif, bien plus que celui d'Aioros malgré leurs similarités techniques.

Voyant qu'il tenait parfaitement le choc, je décidai d'augmenter la vitesse des échanges, sans toutefois avoir recours à mon cosmos. Il suivit sans problème le rythme, continuant même à dominer les débats et à être le plus entreprenant.

- Hé, c'est vrai que tu te débrouilles pas mal ! cria-t-il entre deux enchaînements, un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, je veux dire pour un grand dadais comme toi !

J'allai répliquer à son impertinence mais dus enflammer mon cosmos en catastrophe pour éviter son attaque suivante, un coup de poing visant mon bas-ventre. Son corps venait en effet de se nimber d'une aura bleutée et sa vitesse avait largement atteint celle du son. Surpris comme je l'avais été, sans doute n'aurais-je même pas pu me dérober s'il avait réellement porté le coup. Mais pensant que je serais incapable de percevoir son mouvement, il avait volontairement freiné afin de ne pas me blesser.

Constatant qu'il m'avait raté et que j'avais même eu le temps de m'écarter de quelques mètres sur sa gauche, il me regarda d'une façon incrédule.

- Mais… tu connais aussi le secret ! me dit-il.

- Je partage ta surprise, répondis-je.

Je remarquai alors que les regards de son frère et de ses parents étaient braqués sur nous. Je vis aussi la main tremblante de Marie tenant le verre qu'elle était allée me chercher. Je n'eus pas de mal à comprendre qu'Aiolia n'était pas censé me dévoiler cette maîtrise du cosmos.

Aioros se leva et vint vers nous.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais déjà autant progressé, dit-il à son cadet.

- C'est parce que je ne te l'avais pas dit, intervint Patrocle. Je savais déjà que tu avais des tracas récemment, et notre conversation vient de me le confirmer. Je voulais que tu règles tes problèmes avant de te le confier pour la suite.

En voyant le visage de Marie et les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ses yeux, je compris qu'il y avait d'autres raisons plus personnelles.

- Tu as bien fait, répondit Aioros avec un sourire. Néanmoins, en le voyant maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps que je le forme réellement. Si son potentiel est bel et bien là, il a néanmoins un retard considérable par rapport aux autres de son âge.

- Aux autres ? relevai-je. Tu veux parler de Milo, Shaka et Mû ? Tu penses qu'il va être l'un d'entre nous ?

En le regardant, je sus qu'il ne le pensait pas : il en était certain. Il se contenta de sourire à mon intention puis tourna son regard vers sa mère. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, puis elle ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, acceptant l'idée que son deuxième fils allait rejoindre le Sanctuaire.

Aioros se baissa alors de façon à mettre son visage au niveau de celui de son frère.

- Je dois partir quelque part, mais Papa va t'emmener là où je vis. Il va t'expliquer aussi ce que je fais et ce que je suis réellement. Ce que tu seras bientôt.

Le garçon hocha timidement la tête. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passait mais se doutait que c'était important.

- Je te verrai ce soir, conclut mon ami en se redressant.

Il se tourna vers son père.

- Va voir Praesepe ou Sonya, ils vous accompagneront lorsque tu lui feras voir le Sanctuaire. Nous devons partir. Nous avons à faire.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je alors que nous avions quitté la famille d'Aioros depuis quelques minutes et nous éloignions du port d'Athènes.

Il me regarda un instant, visiblement surpris.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit-il finalement. Ce jour n'est pas plus mauvais qu'un autre pour que mon frère connaisse sa destinée.

- Tu le savais depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire : qu'il avait ça en lui.

- Oui, je l'ai vu il y quelques années.

- Vu ?

- Oui, dans son aura, ou dans son cosmos comme tu préfères. Cela m'est déjà arrivé une fois avant cela, sur l'île de Canon, avec Milo. Je peux ressentir le vrai potentiel des gens.

Je restai un moment silencieux après cela. Quel pouvoir extraordinaire dont disposait mon ami ! Plus que jamais je ressentis l'immense différence qu'il y avait entre nous deux. Aioros, tout comme Saga, le Grand Pope, voire peut-être cet étrange garçon blond qui gardait à présent la sixième maison, appartenait à une sphère supérieure que même mon statut pourtant a priori équivalent de chevalier d'or ne me permettait pas d'approcher. Je savais que j'étais un excellent guerrier, probablement même le meilleur ou presque dans mon domaine. Mais eux étaient quelque chose de plus.

- Il semblerait qu'il nous faille aller vers l'ouest, déclara soudainement mon ami.

Je savais qu'il était inutile de demander plus de détails, mon compagnon n'allant apprendre la direction à suivre qu'au fur et à mesure de notre progression.

- As-tu déjà rêvé que tu pouvais voler ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Les sensations que me procura le vol furent à la fois agréables et angoissantes.

Nous volâmes par moments au-dessus d'une magnifique mer de nuage et à d'autres à quelques centaines de mètres du sol, une altitude où je pouvais discerner sans problème les détails des massifs grecs. Néanmoins, malgré la beauté du spectacle, je ne pouvais jamais totalement oublier que la seule chose qui me séparait d'une mort probable était la poigne solide d'Aioros. Il m'avait proposé de me porter dans ses bras, mais, quelque part gêné, j'avais préféré qu'il ne me tienne que par les avant-bras. Outre que cela n'était pas très confortable et que cela tirait sur mes articulations, la minceur de notre contact physique me donnait une impression d'insécurité. Je n'avais en tout cas pas vraiment envie de tester si mon armure d'or pourrait ou non absorber le choc d'une telle chute.

- Delphes, dit-il bientôt en commençant à descendre vers une colline.

Je distinguai bientôt un théâtre de pierre comme il y en avait quelques-uns au Sanctuaire ainsi que, juste en -dessous, les ruines d'un temple dont il ne demeurait que les fondations et quelques colonnes.

Nous nous posâmes délicatement au centre du théâtre. Heureux de retrouver le sol, je regardai les ailes de l'armure du Sagittaire se replier dans le dos de mon ami.

- Très pratique, mais je crois que je préfère quand même le train, dis-je avec un sourire un peu penaud. Nous sommes arrivés ?

- Apparemment.

- Que faisons-nous, maintenant ?

- A part attendre ? Nous pourrions réfléchir à un moyen pour que tu sois un peu moins blanc.

Nous éclatâmes de rire puis allâmes nous asseoir au premier rang des gradins, nous étonnant au passage d'être seuls en un endroit aussi réputé.

Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre très longtemps. Bientôt l'air s'ouvrit à peu près à l'endroit où nous avions atterri et Mardouk sortit du passage dimensionnel. Il n'était pas seul, loin de là.

Cinq personnes lui emboîtèrent en effet le pas, parmi lesquelles je n'en reconnus qu'une, un homme vêtu d'une armure d'allure moyenâgeuse que j'avais déjà rencontré en Amazonie lors de l'ultime bataille face aux chevaliers noirs.

- Salutations, chevaliers d'Athéna, déclara Mardouk. Aioros, Shura, j'espère que votre voyage aura été agréable.

- Il l'a été, plus ou moins, répondit mon ami.

- Je me félicite en tout cas que personne ne vous ait suivi.

- Je n'ai qu'une parole.

- Vous connaissez déjà Ogier et Inanna, dit-il en désignant le guerrier en plate et une jeune femme que je ne connaissais pour ma part pas, mais qu'Aioros salua d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Voici Bolthorn de Blue Graad, poursuivit-il en désignant un homme relativement âgé vêtu d'une armure semblant constituée de glace et de cristaux bleutés.

Il nous salua avec prestance, son allure étant digne d'un roi.

- Et voici Calli et Acatl, conclut-il en désignant deux hommes qui devaient être frères et portaient des épaisses protections faites de coton piqué et des heaumes de cuivre rappelant des têtes de serpent.

Une fois que les salutations furent achevées, il s'écoula quelques instants pendant lesquels chacun jaugea silencieusement ses interlocuteurs.

- Je suppose que vous m'apportez comme prévu la réponse du Sanctuaire à ma proposition. Quelle est-elle ? demanda finalement Mardouk, que je trouvai plutôt direct.

- J'apporte en effet cette réponse, répondit Aioros. Mais je ne vais pas la formuler tout de suite et surtout pas ici. La discussion va se poursuivre en un autre endroit, plus à ma convenance.

Je me raidis à ces paroles, et je remarquai que les suivants du Babylonien également. Mardouk lui-même leva un sourcil, curieux. Il ne faisait aucun doute à mes yeux qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, néanmoins cela n'eut pas l'air de le contrarier véritablement. A la réflexion, la jeune fille paraissait également plus amusée qu'autre chose. Comme si, quelque part, elle aurait été déçue si Aioros s'était contenté de simplement rapporter les paroles de Sion.

- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter d'aller à cet endroit ? demanda le Babylonien, l'expression neutre. Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu.

- La première raison est que, si vous refusez, Shura et moi vous planterons là et que cela mettrait fin aux pourparlers.

Mon ami avait employé un ton calme mais ferme. Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre, laissant le temps à Mardouk de comprendre à quel point il était sérieux.

- Or je suis convaincu que vous êtes aussi motivé que moi à l'idée de parvenir à un accord. La seconde raison est que vous nous avez proposé une alliance, et qu'il me paraîtrait donc normal que vous me retourniez la confiance que j'ai eue en vous quand je vous ai laissé placer dans ma tête votre choix du lieu de rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que vous ne voulez pas nous mener dans une embuscade ? demanda Mardouk d'un ton égal.

- Rien, tout comme rien ne m'assurait que votre homme n'allait pas me griller le cerveau.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela et j'en voulus presque à Aioros de ne pas m'avoir prévenu de ce qu'il avait en tête. Potentiellement, la situation pouvait dégénérer en quelques secondes.

- M'assures-tu que personne ne nous attend là-bas ?

- Non, je ne peux pas le faire.

Mon ami regarda le ciel et la position du soleil.

- Ce serait mentir car deux personnes nous attendent justement là-bas, depuis environ une demi-heure si elles n'ont pas eu de retard. Je les aurais bien amenées directement ici, mais comme vous le savez, cela ne m'était pas possible. Je vous assure en revanche qu'elles ne représenteront en aucune manière un danger pour vous. En outre, vous aurez de toute manière toujours l'avantage numérique.

Je me préparai à toute éventualité. Si les choses devaient exploser ce serait maintenant.

- Très bien, c'est d'accord, dit finalement Mardouk, sans à aucun moment consulter ne serait-ce que du regard ses compagnons.

J'eus du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement. J'avais l'impression que Bolthorn et Calli auraient voulu discuter de la décision de leur chef, mais ils s'en abstinrent, les autres se contentant de prendre acte de la chose.

Aioros, quant à lui, ne laissa rien paraître d'un éventuel soulagement, comme s'il avait été persuadé dès le début que Mardouk accepterait.

- Où allons-nous, donc ? interrogea ce dernier.

- Au Cap Sounion, près du temple de Poséidon. Votre épée peut nous emmener là-bas sans problème, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Curieux, j'avais hésité à fixer le rendez-vous à cet endroit.

- J'imagine que vous avez finalement préféré le symbolisme de cet endroit, enchaîna mon compagnon en englobant les environs d'un geste. C'était en effet plus approprié, je m'en veux presque de ne pas y avoir pensé également.

Mardouk répondit d'un léger sourire, tandis que pour ma part, je n'avais pas saisi la pensée de mon ami. Le Babylonien sortit alors sa longue épée noire de son fourreau et s'en servit pour ouvrir un passage dimensionnel.

Aioros le franchit sans hésiter et je lui emboîtai le pas en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que je laissais mon dos vulnérable. Nous nous retrouvâmes instantanément devant un temple, celui de l'Ebranleur du Sol à n'en pas douter. S'il avait subi les assauts du temps, il était en bien meilleur état que celui que nous venions de quitter, plusieurs colonnes se dressant toujours, majestueuses. A seulement quelques mètres, une falaise d'une soixantaine de mètres de haut plongeait sur la Méditerranée.

Deux personnes nous attendaient effectivement devant le temple. Le premier était un chevalier d'argent d'un certain âge que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer au Sanctuaire, Aristée de la Lyre. Il allait sur ses quarante ans et avait déjà quelques cheveux grisonnants. Il portait sous son bras droit l'instrument de musique correspondant à sa constellation et qui devait lui servir d'arme au combat. Il était accompagné par un garçon dont les cheveux clairs avaient des reflets bleutés et qui m'était inconnu. Il devait être encore plus jeune qu'Aiolia. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas réellement intimidé par l'apparition de deux chevaliers d'or et de six autres guerriers en armure. Même si à cet âge, presque tous les enfants ont les traits purs, on sentait qu'en grandissant il deviendrait un homme d'un charme certain.

J'étais en tout cas presque heureux de découvrir un chevalier, même d'argent, si jamais les événements devaient déraper.

- Voici Aristée de la Lyre et Orphée, déclara mon ami avant d'enchaîner avec le reste des présentations.

- Vas-tu m'expliquer à présent pourquoi tu tenais à leur présence ? interrogea le Babylonien.

- C'est très simple. Orphée est l'apprenti d'Aristée, il sera même sûrement bientôt appelé à prendre sa place. Il utilisera une des techniques des chevaliers de la Lyre, pendant que nous discuterons.

Pour la première fois, je devinai une forme de tension chez Mardouk, seule Inanna ne semblant pas nerveuse parmi nos interlocuteurs.

- J'imagine que comme tu as accepté que Mani utilise ses pouvoirs sur toi hier, tu veux me rendre la pareille et que je suis censé accepter également.

- En effet. Néanmoins, à la différence d'hier, je serais aussi affecté par le pouvoir d'Orphée.

Mardouk sembla se détendre à ses paroles, mais je restai néanmoins sur mes gardes.

- Soit, mais puis-je tout de même savoir quel effet cela aurait sur nous ?

- Orphée ? interrogea Aioros en se tournant vers le garçon.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à son maître qui hocha la tête.

- Vous ne pourrez plus mentir, dit le garçon d'une voix mélodieuse et incroyablement agréable à l'oreille.

- Si vous choisissez de parler, chaque mot qui sortira de votre bouche sera la stricte vérité, compléta Aristée dont le timbre était presque aussi plaisant que celui de son élève.

- Est-ce ainsi que le Sanctuaire mène ses négociations, chevalier du Sagittaire ? interrogea le Babylonien.

- Non, mais c'est comme ça que je mène les miennes.

Mardouk signifia son accord d'un simple mouvement de tête. Sous mon regard qui était aussi étonné que celui des alliés du Babylonien, ce dernier et Aioros s'assirent en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre à environ trois mètres de distance.

Aristée confia alors sa lyre à Orphée qui se plaça à peu près à équidistance des interlocuteurs. Puis l'apprenti chevalier d'argent mit un genou à terre et commença à faire courir ses doigts sur les cordes de l'instrument avec une dextérité impressionnante.

- Athena Truth Serenade, dit-il en accompagnant les premières notes.

La mélodie qu'il jouait était incroyablement belle, d'une pureté telle que je n'osais faire un bruit et à peine respirer de peur de la couvrir. Même si je n'étais pas la cible de la technique du garçon, j'avais la sensation que gâcher cette musique serait un crime impardonnable.

Le pouvoir d'Orphée devait agir sur le subconscient, si bien que dans le cas d'Aioros et Mardouk, s'ils prenaient la parole, ils n'oseraient pas le faire pour autre chose que d'énoncer la plus pure vérité.

Ce fut Aioros qui entama les débats le premier.

- Comme vous devez vous en douter, le Grand Pope décline votre proposition de rejoindre votre croisade. Si nous respectons l'idéal que vous visez, il est contraire à la position d'Athéna. En outre, un ralliement du Sanctuaire à votre cause entraînerait des représailles des autres dieux et renforcerait les adversaires de notre déesse. Le Grand Pope vous somme donc de mettre fin à vos activités.

- Vous vous doutez également que je ne peux aller dans ce sens.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir légèrement. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de choses, mais je me doutais bien que cela n'était pas la meilleure façon d'entamer des négociations…

- Evidemment. Sachez néanmoins que le Grand Pope vous permet de maintenir votre groupe en place.

- Trop aimable à lui.

- Il envisage même de vous confier certaines missions qu'il confierait d'ordinaire à des chevaliers, dans le but de protéger les populations civiles de vos contrées. En outre, vous pourriez mettre en œuvre vos projets d'amélioration de sociétés dans le cadre de communautés restreintes, semblables -dans l'esprit- au Sanctuaire, situées là aussi dans les limites de vos sphères d'influence traditionnelle.

- Ce genre de proposition aurait pu nous intéresser il y a quelques dizaines d'années. Mais aujourd'hui, cela est très loin du compte. C'est même beaucoup, beaucoup trop peu. Je n'ai pas réuni autant de forces pour me contenter de quelques miettes et de quelques arrière-cours où mettre en œuvre mes projets.

- Vous êtes pourtant vous aussi loin du compte.

- Comment ?

Seule la musique d'Orphée se fit entendre pendant quelques temps. Aioros et Mardouk se dévisagèrent silencieusement, le Babylonien semblant de plus en plus surpris, avant que mon ami décide finalement de préciser sa pensée.

- Par rapport à l'ambition de vos projets, vous êtes très loin d'avoir rassemblé suffisamment de forces.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Je reconnais que mon avis s'appuie sur des informations au mieux très fragmentaires, néanmoins je doute fort que vous soyez capables de vaincre le Sanctuaire. Ou, plus exactement, je doute fort que vous soyez capables de nous vaincre et d'avoir encore, après cela, une armée capable de réaliser vos ambitions. Après nous, vous auriez sans doute à affronter Hadès, Poséidon, l'Olympe…

- La réciproque est vraie : si vous vous opposez à nos projets par la force, vous y laisserez des plumes. Beaucoup de plumes même. Et vous ne pourrez plus espérer remporter la guerre sainte qui vous attend.

- Pas tout à fait. Certes, nous mettrions en péril nos chances de succès dans notre futur conflit et par conséquent l'avenir de l'humanité. Mais en vous laissant agir, nous provoquerions l'intervention de l'Olympe et là aussi, probablement, la fin de l'humanité. Nous n'avons donc pas le choix, nous préférerons toujours diminuer nos chances de réussite face à Hadès plutôt que de devoir faire face à une Olympe que nous savons déjà ne pas pouvoir vaincre. De deux maux, nous choisirons logiquement le moindre.

Les notes du jeune apprenti donnaient un poids énorme, presque démesuré, aux paroles de mon ami. Comme Aioros était obligé de dire ce qu'il pensait être la vérité, il venait en apparence de démontrer en quelques mots qu'aucune issue heureuse n'existait.

- J'ai donc l'impression que ces pourparlers ne pourront déboucher sur rien, enchaîna le Babylonien qui devait avoir fait la même analyse que moi. La proposition de ton maître me laisse de glace et tu penses que vous n'avez d'autre choix que de vous opposer à nous.

- Non, il pourrait exister une troisième voie. A l'heure actuelle, le Sanctuaire vous tend la main de la seule façon qu'il peut le faire mais cela pourrait changer. Le Grand Pope doit obéir aux instructions que lui a laissées Athéna quand elle lui a confié son poste, voilà plus de deux siècles. Il ne prendra jamais l'initiative de s'écarter de la politique de notre déesse, cela fait tout simplement trop longtemps qu'il doit l'appliquer. De plus, ces deux derniers siècles n'ont été pour lui qu'un long travail de préparation à la prochaine Guerre Sainte que votre intervention menace de saper.

- J'ai l'impression de voir où tu veux en venir…

Moi aussi, j'avais l'impression de deviner sur quel chemin allait s'engager mon ami et je commençais à me demander jusqu'où celui-ci était prêt à aller pour parvenir à un accord avec le Babylonien.

- Néanmoins tout cela pourrait changer rapidement. Selon toute vraisemblance, le Grand Pope laissera bientôt son poste et nous savons que très bientôt la déesse aux yeux pers sera de retour sur Terre. A ce moment-là, certains ajustements pourraient être décrétés par cette dernière sur ses positions qui vous seraient alors plus favorables, surtout si le Grand Pope la conseille dans ce sens.

La musique d'Orphée donnait une atmosphère presque irréelle à la discussion, tant par sa sonorité extraordinaire que par les implications qu'elle induisait implicitement. Mardouk prit quelques secondes afin de peser les paroles de mon ami.

- Un Grand Pope qui pourrait être toi par exemple…

- C'est une possibilité, en effet. Que cela soit clair, je n'ai jamais désiré ou convoité ce poste, j'estime être un guerrier et non pas un politique.

- On dit souvent que ceux qui ne désirent pas le pouvoir sont les plus aptes à le détenir.

- Peut-être, il n'empêche que je préférerais laisser cette tâche à un autre. Néanmoins, j'ai parfaitement conscience que je suis à l'heure actuelle la personne au Sanctuaire qui est la plus sympathique à vos idées. Non pas que je partage totalement votre idéal, mais certains de vos arguments m'ont atteint, je dois le reconnaître. Si un autre que moi devait succéder à Sion… je pense qu'un conflit serait inévitable, avec toutes les conséquences désastreuses que cela pourrait potentiellement engendrer. Lorsque Sion passera la main, tôt ou tard, il devra forcément en tenir compte. Je dois en tenir compte.

- Est-ce donc ce que tu me proposes ? Attendre que tu sois potentiellement en position d'infléchir la politique du Sanctuaire en ma faveur ?

- En choisissant de vous manifester avant que la déesse ne soit de retour parmi nous, vous nous avez mis dans une situation très difficile, volontairement qui plus est. Ne venez pas vous en plaindre à présent. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous promettre que - et ce, que je devienne Grand Pope ou pas – je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'Athéna soit sensibilisée le moment venu à vos projets.

- J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas vraiment me satisfaire de cela. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas réuni autant de forces pour me contenter de me tourner les pouces en attendant la réincarnation d'Athéna.

- J'ai quelque chose d'autre à vous proposer, quelque chose que vous ne pourrez pas refuser.

- Quoi donc ?

- Si vous acceptez de faire à mon idée, je ne vous tuerai pas tous sur-le-champ.

Les mots avaient à peine fini de sortir de la bouche d'Aioros que nous étions déjà encerclés par les alliés de Mardouk. Encore une fois, seule Inanna n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, même si elle ne pouvait cacher sa stupeur et le Babylonien paraissait lui aussi des plus surpris.

Pour ma part, je me plaçai dos à mon compagnon, prêt à toute éventualité. Néanmoins, en observant les cosmos à présent déployés de nos opposants, j'estimai que je serais déjà heureux d'arriver à en emporter un avant de tomber sous le nombre. En comptant Aristée, qui était toutefois privé de sa Lyre, nous étions à trois contre sept. Autant dire une condamnation à mort en bonne et due forme.

A part Aioros, la seule personne à être restée totalement stoïque était Orphée qui continuait de jouer comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous avez décidemment une drôle de façon de mener des négociations, commenta finalement Mardouk dans mon dos.

- Encore une fois, ne venez pas vous plaindre des conséquences de la façon dont vous nous avez acculés. Si ces pourparlers n'aboutissent pas à une issue pacifique, toute vie sur Terre pourrait être mise en danger. Mon devoir est de protéger la déesse Athéna, l'humanité et le Sanctuaire. Si je ne peux le faire par la voix de la raison, je le ferai par la force en vous éliminant tous, ici et maintenant.

- L'honneur ne commande-t-il pas de ne jamais assassiner qui que ce soit lors de négociations ?

- Mon honneur m'interdit de vous attaquer en traître, vous voilà prévenu.

- Pourtant, même si tu parvenais à nous éliminer, cela ne ferait que pousser nos alliés à agir pour nous venger. Notre cause ne mourrait pas avec nous.

- Peut-être, mais ses chances de succès si. Sans vous pour la renforcer considérablement, pour la fédérer et pour la guider dans une direction commune, votre alliance péricliterait et essuierait certainement une défaite sévère face au Sanctuaire. J'y laisserais certainement ma vie, mais après mon sacrifice, Shura n'aurait plus guère qu'à achever quelques blessés impuissants.

- Ne surestimes-tu pas ta force ?

- N'oubliez pas que je ne peux dire que ce que je pense être la vérité. Je pense en outre que vous pouvez estimer ma force aussi bien que je peux le faire avec les vôtres. Alors pouvez-vous me dire que vous êtes certain que je m'avance ?

Le silence du Babylonien fut plus éloquent que toute réponse qu'il aurait pu formuler en mots. Je percevais l'indécision dans le regard des guerriers qui me faisaient directement face, Bolthorn et Calli. Si Aioros était si dangereux, devaient-ils nous attaquer dès maintenant afin de récupérer un semblant d'initiative ? Devaient-ils laisser leur chef tenter d'arranger la situation ? Je priais pour qu'aucun ne décide d'attaquer sans attendre les ordres de leur chef, car alors quelles que soient les intentions du Babylonien, la situation dégénérait au-delà du récupérable. Pour ma part, la situation était simple : je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'Aioros nous tirerait de l'incroyable guêpier dans lequel il nous avait fourrés volontairement ou à tout le moins qu'il ne fanfaronnait pas en prétendant que j'en sortirai vivant. J'aurais aimé pouvoir regarder le visage de mon ami, mais il était hors de question que je quitte des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde les alliés de Mardouk.

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle manœuvre de ta part. Veux-tu me faire croire que tu nous tuerais, moi, mes alliés et Inanna ? Surtout Inanna ?

- Je ne peux pas mentir et je fais ce que j'estime être la seule solution. En fait, j'ai essayé de prendre la décision qu'aurait prise mon père à ma place. Vous ne le connaissez pas, mais même s'il n'a jamais porté d'armure, il incarne à la perfection tout ce que la chevalerie devrait être et même si ma puissance est mille fois supérieure à la sienne, j'essaye de suivre son exemple depuis toujours. S'il avait eu mes pouvoirs et si le destin ne s'en était pas mêlé, il aurait été le chevalier d'Athéna parfait. Je tente d'être ce chevalier parfait à sa place, mais je ne suis qu'un homme ordinaire sur le plan moral par rapport à lui. Je lui ai donc demandé avant de vous rejoindre s'il pensait que je prenais la bonne décision. Puisque je suis ici, vous pouvez vous douter de sa réponse.

- Nous nous ressemblons décidemment encore plus que je ne le croyais… Néanmoins, comment pourrais-je encore te faire confiance après les surprises que tu viens de me réserver ?

- Parce que vous savez que je ne mens pas quand je vous dis que je souhaite la paix entre nous, et que je ferai tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour que certains de vos projets deviennent réalité.

Aioros tourna alors son regard vers le futur chevalier de la Lyre qui continuait à jouer sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait.

- C'est pour ça que tu as fait venir ce garçon, n'est-ce pas, tu veux que je te promette la paix en étant certain que je le pense réellement et que je ne veux pas simplement me soustraire à ta menace ?

- En partie, oui. Pour que nous sachions l'un comme l'autre à quoi nous en tenir. Ce que vous m'avez dit sur le devenir des âmes humaines ne m'a pas laissé insensible, loin de là. En revanche, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez imposer au monde votre société parfaite de façon unilatérale. Mais vous pouvez créer quelque part sur Terre cette société et guider le reste de l'humanité par l'exemple en lui montrant ce qu'il est possible de faire. Tout cela sous le regard bienveillant d'Athéna qui serait garante que votre héritage ne soit jamais oublié ou déformé. C'est ce que je vous offre. Vous ne m'avez pas totalement convaincu sur tous les points, néanmoins vous avez tout de même en partie réussi votre manœuvre.

- Quelle manœuvre ?

- Celle qui visait à me mettre de votre côté. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis hier. Il était hors de question que je me présente de nouveau devant vous aussi mal préparé. Et en réfléchissant, des événements isolés ont commencé à prendre place dans un tout cohérent, même si je n'en comprends toujours pas le sens profond. J'ai repensé à ce défi que vous aviez lancé à Babylone, aux rêves qui me tourmentent depuis mon combat contre Inanna et Hanpa, à ma rencontre avec Inanna sur l'île de Canon, au fait que vous êtes venu nous chercher pour achever les chevaliers noirs alors que vous n'aviez nullement besoin de notre aide, à notre rencontre d'hier dont je me demande à quel point c'est moi ou vous qui l'avons provoquée, au fait que vous m'avez amené là où le chevalier de la Balance ne pourrait que venir nous trouver et m'éclairer sur certains de vos propos. Je me suis demandé si je ne me faisais pas des idées à tout ramener à moi de façon égocentrique… Mais il me semble que pour une raison que j'ignore vous avez tenté de vous assurer que je sois de votre côté le moment venu. Comme si le contraire compromettrait vos chances de succès. Pouvez-vous me dire les yeux dans les yeux que tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion, une lubie ridicule et que je me trompe totalement ?

Encore une fois, Mardouk décida de ne pas répondre.

- Vous avez presque réussi, et il vous appartient de réussir complètement maintenant en acceptant de me faire confiance, poursuivit mon ami. Ou alors nous allons mourir ici.

Je retenais ma respiration, conscient que nous étions à l'instant d'équilibre où tout pouvait basculer. Je comprenais pourquoi mon ami ne m'avait rien dit de ses intentions car je n'aurais pu que crier au fou. Il était venu ici en sachant que les seules choses qu'il avait à offrir étaient sa conviction et sa parole, et en étant prêt à assumer seul les conséquences de la position intenable où l'avaient placé les décisions de Mardouk et de notre Grand Pope. Il avait décidé de prendre sur lui et d'agir de la seule façon qu'il estimait juste.

Et alors que nous étions tous tendus en attendant la réponse de Mardouk, il se passa quelque chose de totalement imprévu : un homme apparut en effet à seulement quelques mètres de notre petit groupe, surgissant littéralement du néant. L'homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années était de grande taille et avait un visage très fin, presque féminin. Il me fit instantanément penser à Mû, à un point tel que je n'aurais pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'ils étaient frères, voire père et fils. Cette impression était renforcée par le fait que le nouveau venu arborait comme mon jeune frère d'armes deux points grenat sur le front et portait des vêtements similaires : une tunique beige complétée d'une étoffe mauve enroulée autour de ses épaules et descendant sur son flanc droit jusqu'à une ceinture rouge qui liait le tout.

Si nous fûmes tous surpris par cette soudaine apparition, l'inconnu parut lui aussi fort étonné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Probablement n'avait-il pas prévu de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une véritable poudrière sur le point d'exploser… Il sembla néanmoins rapidement retrouver sa contenance et s'approcha du Babylonien.

- J'ai l'impression de mal tomber, mais cela ne pouvait pas attendre.

- Qu'il y a t-il, Aac ? interrogea Mardouk.

L'homme posa son regard sur Aioros puis sur moi et Aristée, paraissant hésiter.

- Nous sommes en pleine discussion et nos vis-à-vis ne partiront pas. Si ce que tu as à me dire est si pressé, ils devront l'entendre aussi, poursuivit le Babylonien pour inviter l'autre à la parole.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, quelque chose de potentiellement catastrophique… Mon peuple a besoin d'aide et m'a demandé de te transmettre son appel au secours.

Le visage de Mardouk devint soudain grave, semblant prendre la mesure de l'urgence de la demande.

- Voudrais-tu dire que les choses que les tiens ont enfermées dans une certaine île du Pacifique… ont trouvé un moyen de s'échapper ?

L'homme appelé Aac parut un instant surpris que le Babylonien soit capable d'énoncer cette hypothèse, mais la confirma néanmoins d'un hochement de tête.

- Mon peuple n'est pas à même d'y faire face seul. Nous ne sommes plus aussi nombreux et plus aussi forts qu'autrefois. Et, même alors, nous n'avions été capables que de les enfermer.

- Très bien. As-tu prévenu les autres ?

- Non, j'ai répondu à une convocation des miens puis après avoir été informé des événements, je me suis servi de mes dons pour vous localiser directement grâce aux armures des chevaliers d'Athéna. Il faudra donc encore aller prévenir les autres avant de rejoindre le contingent que mon peuple envoie là-bas. Je peux m'en charger.

- Attends quelques instants.

Mardouk se détourna du dernier arrivé pour considérer à nouveau mon ami qui était resté stoïque pendant l'échange.

- Aioros du Sagittaire, tu m'as proposé une alliance fondée sur un pacte de confiance mutuelle. Le destin nous offre la possibilité de la mettre à l'épreuve dès à présent. Si tu acceptes de nous aider… Tu pourras considérer que j'accepte ton offre.

- Quelle est la nature de la menace en question ? interrogea mon compagnon d'un ton posé.

- Aac, que je n'ai pas pu te présenter dans les formes, est un membre du peuple rescapé du continent disparu de Mû.

- Pas la peine de vous formaliser pour les présentations, je crois que nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de nous croiser très brièvement, il y a quelques années. Mû… La patrie du peuple qui, selon la légende, a créé les armures du Sanctuaire.

- Cela n'est pas qu'une légende, intervint Aac. Mes ancêtres ont accompli cette tâche pour votre déesse peu de temps avant que notre continent ne soit détruit par un cataclysme. En échange, elle nous a permis de subsister et de nous implanter ailleurs. Néanmoins, lors de la grande catastrophe, tout le continent n'a pas disparu sous les flots et certaines îles du Pacifique en sont les vestiges. L'une d'entre-elles est celle que vous connaissez sous le nom d'île de la Reine Morte. Une autre, qui n'a jamais été baptisée, est celle où un mal ancien vient de se réveiller.

- Les armures noires ont donc été créées par certains de vos compatriotes avant le désastre ? interrogea Aioros.

- Non, pas par des compatriotes. Ou alors il faut considérer que les Romains étaient les compatriotes de vos ancêtres grecs. Mû était un continent comptant des dizaines de nations et ce n'est qu'avec une seule d'entre elle, les Arois, qu'Athéna avait conclu son alliance. Les armures noires ont été conçues par un autre peuple, les Rarakus, car ceux-ci tentaient de s'attirer également les faveurs de la déesse aux yeux pers.

- L'île anonyme dont il est question était-elle habitée à l'époque par le même peuple ?

- Non, les concepteurs des armures noires ne sont au mieux que les cousins un peu éloignés et un peu débiles des créatures dont il est question aujourd'hui. Les armures noires ne sont que des copies grotesques et ratées… d'une copie déjà simplifiée d'un modèle original.

A ces paroles, je ne pus me retenir et m'exclamai à haute voix :

- Vous voulez dire que nos armures… ne sont pas l'origine ? demandai-je au Müvien.

L'homme me répondit en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui, mes ancêtres ont survécu en plagiant le savoir et les techniques d'autres, mais les circonstances l'exigeaient : ils connaissaient le futur et savaient que seule la déesse grecque pourrait leur éviter l'anéantissement. Les êtres qui viennent de se réveiller après des millénaires sont les concepteurs originaux des armures vivantes faites d'orichalque et de poussière d'étoiles. Les Kaos, un peuple dont le génie créatif surpassait même celui d'Héphaïstos… mais un génie qui n'était lui-même égalé que par leur folie. Ils se considéraient comme un peuple élu et désiraient anéantir ou réduire en esclavage le reste du continent et de la planète. Il a fallu l'appui d'Athéna à mes ancêtres pour parvenir à les stopper et à sceller les derniers membres de leur lignée, ceux qui étaient trop puissants pour être détruits. Ce sont ces créatures qui sont de retour et qu'il nous faut stopper aujourd'hui, avant qu'elles retrouvent l'intégralité de leur puissance. Sinon une force maléfique surgie du passé déferlera sur le monde en emportant tout sur son passage...

- Vous me garantissez que tout cela est exact et véridique ? demanda Aioros à Mardouk.

- Autant que je le sache, oui, tout est vrai, confirma ce dernier.

- Dans ce cas, je reconnais qu'une intervention est nécessaire. Néanmoins, je ne peux en théorie pas accepter de m'engager dans un combat sans prévenir le Sanctuaire et sans son accord.

- Tu me promets d'être capable d'infléchir un jour la politique du Sanctuaire en ma faveur. Il faudrait déjà que tu montres ta volonté de jouer avec l'esprit de ses règles quand les circonstances l'exigent. Réglons ce problème ensemble, juste les personnes présentes ici et les compatriotes d'Aac : je ne ferai pas appel à mes autres alliés et tu ne feras pas appel à tes frères d'armes. Prouvons-nous que nous pouvons collaborer et faire ensemble ce qui est juste. Tu m'as tendu la main, je te la tends en retour, dit Mardouk en joignant le geste à la parole.

Mon ami me consulta du regard, me demandant si j'étais prêt à enfreindre sciemment les règles hiérarchiques du Sanctuaire en intervenant dans un combat sans directives du Grand Pope allant dans ce sens.

- Tu ne savais rien avant de venir ici, me dit-il alors. Je t'ai tenu dans le vague et l'incertitude pour que tu puisses te forger ta propre opinion. Afin que tu puisses donner un avis non biaisé.

Tous les regards étaient à présent fixés sur moi. Décidément, Aioros avait décidé de ne ménager personne aujourd'hui… Je réfléchis un moment mais, au fond, mon avis s'était déjà forgé au fur et à mesure de la conversation entre Mardouk et mon ami.

- Nous devons faire ce qui est juste, dis-je simplement.

Aioros me sourit et saisit alors la main tendue du Babylonien. Je ressentis alors un immense soulagement. Mon ami n'était peut-être pas parvenu à ses fins exactement de la façon dont il l'avait imaginé, mais les circonstances l'avaient aidé à emporter la décision.

- Aristée et Orphée resteront ici, dit Aioros.

- Je peux vous aider, intervint le chevalier d'argent.

- Vous l'avez déjà fait, répondit mon ami en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me glissai à la vitesse de la lumière derrière le chevalier de la Lyre et l'assommai d'un léger coup du tranchant de ma main sur sa nuque. J'accompagnai sa chute et l'allongeai par terre.

Orphée s'arrêta alors de jouer, ouvrit les yeux qu'il plongea dans ceux d'Aioros en lui souriant. Il posa alors délicatement son instrument à côté de lui, puis l'apprenti toucha un point de son cou avec son index ce qui eut pour effet de le faire également sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Ce gamin a un cosmos impressionnant, il aurait pu nous être utile, bien plus que son maître, fit remarquer Mardouk.

- Laissons-le d'abord finir sa formation, répondit mon ami en se levant.

Je regardais les alliés de Mardouk qui, ayant totalement cessé de nous considérer comme des menaces, se détendaient. Quelques minutes plus tôt nous étions à deux doigts de nous étriper et à présent nous allions affronter ensemble d'anciens créateurs d'armures fous. Je réalisais que les choses allaient en fait presque trop vite pour moi et que malgré ma dernière intervention, je n'étais guère plus qu'un spectateur un peu perdu d'événements dont je ne commençais qu'à deviner petit à petit la portée. L'homme nommé Ogier s'approcha alors de moi et me considéra quelques instants, comme s'il me jaugeait.

- Félicitations, vous avez su garder votre calme et le contrôle de vos nerfs tout en vous montrant en apparence assez déterminé pour nous empêcher de prendre l'initiative. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune votre sang-froid est remarquable.

Je rougis un peu, surpris par ce compliment. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, je décidai de changer de sujet.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de s'y mettre. Où se trouvent donc ces êtres que nous devons tuer ? demandai-je.

- Vous n'y êtes pas, me répondit Aac avec un sourire crispé. Ils sont déjà morts, depuis bien longtemps. C'est là tout le problème.

Le Müvien me laissa réfléchir sur le sens cryptique de ses paroles et suivit Mardouk et Aioros qui prenaient un peu de distance pour probablement discuter stratégie et organisation.

- Tout un programme, commenta Ogier avec un ton amusé.

Il releva alors la visière de son heaume et je pus observer son visage. Il souriait véritablement franchement, la perspective d'affronter des êtres, semble-t-il, déjà morts paraissant le ravir. Si je ne lui donnais guère plus d'une vingtaine d'années, ses yeux me semblaient en revanche bien plus âgés. Je me demandai combien de batailles il avait bien pu livrer pour afficher un tel détachement et avoir ainsi le regard d'un homme aussi mûr.

Je considérai un moment le fourreau doré et serti de pierres précieuses pendant à son côté ainsi que l'épée courte et la dague qui complétaient son armement. Je m'interrogeai ensuite sur ce qui me semblait être une épée enveloppée dans un tissu pourpre et attachée dans son dos. Une épée bâtarde, si j'en jugeais la longueur et la largeur de la lame d'après ce que je pouvais en deviner.

- Si nous survivons à ce qui va suivre, j'aurais peut-être un ou deux conseils à vous donner sur votre position de garde, poursuivit Ogier. J'ai en effet cru déceler quelques imperfections facilement corrigeables. Mais cela devra attendre un peu, il semblerait que nos deux héros ont décidé d'un plan d'action.

Sans faire de grand discours, Mardouk dégaina son arme et ouvrit un nouveau passage dimensionnel. Tandis que ses hommes le franchissaient, je rejoignis Aioros qui m'attendait légèrement en retrait.

- Désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit. Même si je pensais réussir, j'ai tout de même mis ta vie en danger.

- En même temps, tu as dit que je m'en serais tiré vivant même si les choses avaient tourné au vinaigre…

- En effet, pourtant cela ne restait tout de même qu'une estimation. Athéna soit louée, je n'ai pas eu à mettre la théorie à l'épreuve de la pratique. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je te présente mes excuses.

Je mis une main sur son épaule droite et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Elles sont acceptées, et j'espère que tu n'as pas besoin d'Orphée pour être sûr que je suis sincère. Je te suivrai aussi loin qu'il le faudra.

- Merci pour ta confiance.

- D'un certain point de vue, le problème que nous allons devoir régler à présent tombe plutôt bien.

- Ou alors il tombe un peu trop bien…

Seuls Mardouk et Inanna demeuraient avec nous et c'est d'un pas décidé que nous franchîmes ensemble le passage.

Une fois de l'autre côté, un spectacle finalement guère différent de celui que nous venions de quitter s'offrit à nous. Nous étions en effet toujours à proximité d'une falaise, mais celle-ci se dressait au-dessus des flots agités du Pacifique et non de ceux calmes de la Méditerranée.

Néanmoins nulle ruine du temple jadis dédié au dieu des Mers n'était en vue et à la place se dressait un petit fortin de pierre qui semblait encore parfaitement fonctionnel.

Un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes nous attendait, visiblement des compatriotes d'Aac. Là encore, je leur trouvai une similarité physique certaine avec Mû, quoique moins flagrante que dans le cas d'Aac. Une vingtaine étaient des guerriers, revêtus d'armures aux styles me rappelant fortement celles du Sanctuaire et qui ôtèrent les derniers doutes que je pouvais avoir sur l'authenticité du lien liant ces gens et nos habits sacrés.

Je notai en outre qu'ils portaient sur eux entre cinq et six armes, des lances ou des épées longues pour la plupart, m'interrogeant sur le moment sur l'opportunité de s'encombrer de la sorte.

Les derniers Müviens étaient quant à eux plus âgés et non armés. Leurs longues robes brodées de signes dont le sens m'échappait me conduisirent à penser qu'il s'agissait de prêtres ou de leurs équivalents.

Aac s'avança et engagea la conversation avec le plus âgé des guerriers dans un dialecte qui m'était totalement étranger. Après un échange d'une trentaine de secondes, il revint vers nous.

- Nous avons à présent plus de détails sur ce qui s'est passé. Voilà quelques heures un individu aux origines inconnues a éliminé les gardiens de l'île puis a pénétré dans le temple souterrain où sont enfermés les treize Kaos. Une série de quinze sceaux les affaiblissaient, les emprisonnaient et les maintenaient endormis depuis leur défaite. L'inconnu s'est semble-t-il contenté d'affaiblir celui qui était affecté au sommeil du roi et de la reine, Coh et Moo, ce qui a permis à ces derniers de se réveiller et de se libérer complètement. Ils sont en ce moment même en train de détruire les autres sceaux afin de libérer leurs congénères puis ils s'attaqueront aux protections qui diminuent leurs pouvoirs et ensuite à ceux les empêchent de monter à la surface.

- Si je t'ai bien suivi, ce roi et cette reine ont été endormis pendant des milliers d'années… Comment peuvent-ils être encore vivants ?

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ils ne le sont pas. Vous ne le savez pas, mais lors de leur création chacune de vos armures a nécessité le sacrifice de la vie d'un de mes ancêtres. Douze princes et princesses, vingt-quatre nobles et cinquante-deux guerriers parmi les plus valeureux ont fait ce sacrifice afin de créer vos quatre-vingt huit armures et qu'Athéna consente à nous aider quand le moment viendrait. Or, comme je vous l'ai dit, ils s'étaient inspirés de la technique des Kaos… A la différence que lorsque ceux-ci se suicidaient pour créer une protection, ils transmettaient en même temps l'ensemble de leurs souvenirs et de leurs personnalités au métal enchanté, échappant ainsi aux lois de la chair et devenant de fait immortels. S'ils sont encore plus redoutables lorsqu'ils ont des porteurs puissants, ils n'en ont pas besoin dans l'absolu.

- On ne peut les tuer, mais il nous suffit donc de détruire ces armures, cela revient au même, dis-je.

- Non, malheureusement. Cela a été possible pour la plupart des Kaos, cependant ça ne l'était plus pour les treize derniers que nous avons été contraints d'emprisonner.

- Quelle était la différence par rapport aux autres ? demanda Aioros.

- Avant de transférer leurs essences vitales dans le métal, ceux-là avaient pourchassé et capturé les phénix, les oiseaux de feu immortels. Par un prodige dont le secret s'est perdu, ils sont parvenus à tuer les phénix et à transmettre leur capacité de résurrection au métal. A l'époque, un seul phénix avait échappé au massacre. Se lamentant sur la disparition des siens, il a par la suite mis un terme à son existence en fondant son essence avec celle de l'armure de bronze éponyme et qui est donc la seule outre celles des Kaos à disposer d'une telle capacité. Mais on dit que cette protection a été perdue depuis très longtemps.

- Tu veux dire que quels que soient les dégâts qu'on leur inflige, ces armures vivantes peuvent les régénérer ? demandai-je, éberlué par cette perspective.

- Tout à fait, c'est pour cela qu'il est vain de tenter de les détruire, même un dieu majeur aurait du mal à y arriver.

- Très bien, mais alors quelles sont nos options ? demanda Aioros.

- Nous n'en avons guère, à vrai dire. La seule solution est de rétablir les sceaux et pour cela nos mystiques doivent descendre afin de le faire sur place. Il nous appartiendra de les protéger pendant leurs incantations jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini, et si possible d'empêcher Coh et Moo d'agir.

J'étais tout à coup beaucoup moins enthousiaste à l'idée de cette bataille. Je n'étais pas un lâche mais le concept d'un ennemi qui ne mourrait jamais quelles que soient mon adresse et ma puissance faisait naître en moi une appréhension comme je n'en avais jamais connue.

Aioros et Mardouk échangèrent un regard puis le dernier prit la parole.

- Le chevalier du Sagittaire et moi-même nous chargerons de ce roi et de cette reine. Votre première priorité est de protéger les mystiques, la seconde est de tenter de ne pas vous faire tuer. Frapper tout ce qui vous semble hostile avec tout ce que vous avez, recommencez quand cela se révèlera nécessaire et continuez ainsi jusqu'à la fin.

Nos deux chefs et Aac se dirigèrent alors vers le fortin dont ils franchirent le mur, les premiers d'un bond et le dernier en se téléportant. Je suivis en même temps qu'Inanna juste avant que tous les autres ne nous emboîtent le pas.

L'intérieur du fortin était dévasté, témoin du combat récent et perdu qu'avaient livré ses gardiens face à l'inconnu dont il faudrait bien un jour s'enquérir de l'identité. Je remarquai quelques corps couverts de linceuls ensanglantés et cinq autres soldats müviens qui se tenaient de part et d'autre d'un escalier s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de l'île.

Les marches étaient couvertes de poussière ce qui rendait facile de distinguer les traces de pas qu'avait laissées l'inconnu lors de sa descente puis de sa remontée. En outre, elles étaient suffisamment larges pour que nous avancions à trois de front. Après que nous nous soyons saisis de torches préparées par les soldats (à part Ogier qui avait dégainé son épée qui se révéla luminescente), Aioros, Mardouk et Aac ouvrirent donc la marche, suivis de près par Inanna, Ogier et moi-même.

Les soldats venaient ensuite, encadrant les prêtres puis enfin Bolthorn, Acatl et Calli qui fermaient la marche. L'escalier était en colimaçon et nous dûmes descendre au bas mot mille marches avant de parvenir dans une salle apparemment gigantesque.

Nous devions être depuis longtemps en dessous du niveau de la mer et, même si je ne pouvais discerner les dimensions exactes de l'endroit noyé dans l'obscurité, je devinais que la surface de la salle devait être bien plus importante que celle de l'île.

D'immenses colonnes s'élevaient tous les quinze mètres environ vers un plafond qui devait se trouver à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres.

Nous avançâmes d'une cinquantaine de mètres avant de constater que s'il y avait encore plus de poussière sur le sol que dans l'escalier, il y avait surtout, fait bien plus inquiétant, beaucoup plus de traces de pas. Les empreintes étaient en outre particulièrement larges, bien plus que si elles avaient été faites par un être humain de taille ordinaire. Enfin d'autres, la plupart en fait, avaient une forme qui évoquait plus des animaux.

Mardouk sortit de nouveau sa longue lame noire de son fourreau, et nous l'imitâmes tous en nous mettant en garde.

- Il nous faut continuer, dit Aac. Un autre escalier permet de descendre aux niveaux inférieurs où sont emprisonnés les Kaos.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont déjà libres…, fit remarquer Aioros.

- Non. Je pense qu'il s'agit de…

Le Müvien n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : des silhouettes massives et élancées apparurent soudain dans l'espace éclairé par nos torches et nous foncèrent dessus. Il me fallut quelques instants pour accepter la réalité du spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

Les créatures qui nous chargeaient avaient en effet pour la plupart l'apparence d'animaux de métal, une poignée seulement ayant une allure humanoïde. Je distinguai ce qui ressemblait à un rhinocéros à six cornes, une chimère de lion et de cheval, une licorne ailée, un loup aux dents en lame de rasoir, un tigre à dents de sabre… J'en devinai au moins une trentaine.

Malgré l'obscurité je n'avais en tout cas aucun doute qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'animaux couverts d'armures mais bel et bien d'êtres entièrement artificiels animés par une magie depuis longtemps oubliée. En fait, l'impression que je ressentis à ce moment-là n'aurait guère été différente si je m'étais fait charger par mon armure sous sa forme totémique du Capricorne accompagnée par ses sœurs d'or, d'argent et de bronze.

Après un instant de flottement, nous nous plaçâmes en cercle autour des prêtres de façon à intercepter les créatures et je me retrouvai sur le chemin du tigre à dents de sabre. Celui-ci me chargeait à une vitesse extrêmement importante, mais l'appel à mon cosmos modifia la donne. Alors que mon énergie se déployait, altérant mes sens et mes perceptions, je vis la créature ralentir progressivement de façon subjective, si bien que lorsqu'elle fut à mon niveau, je pus éviter très facilement son coup de dent. Mon niveau de perception atteignit alors le septième sens et je perçus l'être de métal comme étant presque parfaitement immobile, comme piégé entre des millièmes de secondes qui me laissaient toute latitude pour agir. Je pris le temps de chercher ce qui me semblait être un point névralgique sur la carapace du cou du monstre puis frappait avec Excalibur.

L'alliage qui constituait le félin était très résistant, probablement bien plus que la plupart des armures sacrées, néanmoins mon attaque le trancha comme du papier, faisant voler la tête et déversant des rouages sur le sol.

Alors que mon cosmos refluait et que le temps reprenait son cours normal, je constatai avec surprise que la bête décapitée continuait malgré tout sa course. Je n'eus néanmoins pas à la poursuivre : Ogier l'intercepta et lui sectionna les quatre pattes d'un seul coup de son épée lumineuse avant de lui couper le corps en deux dans la suite de son mouvement.

J'aurais bien aimé continuer à admirer sa technique remarquable, songeant au passage que j'aurais effectivement probablement l'utilité de ses conseils en la matière comme il me l'avait proposé, mais je me lançai à la rencontre de ce qui me semblait être un croisement improbable entre un lévrier et un cheval.

Décidant de ne pas prendre de risque cette fois-ci, j'attaquai directement les pattes de l'animal, suivant l'exemple de mon allié de circonstance. La créature se révéla plus vive que la précédente, à tel point que cette fois-ci le recours à la vitesse de la lumière fut presque une nécessité et non pas une marge de sécurité.

Une fois cet adversaire neutralisé, je pris une seconde pour observer le reste de la mêlée. Je vis entre autre Aioros engagé dans un ballet aérien avec la licorne ailée qui se révélait être un adversaire sérieux.

Mardouk abattait les créatures avec une efficacité certaine, de même que ses alliés. Les créatures qui parvenaient à franchir notre barrage et à parvenir jusqu'aux Müviens les mettaient alors en difficulté, mais ces derniers parvenaient à tenir le temps qu'Inanna ou Aac, placés légèrement en retrait, arrivent à la rescousse. Je comprenais aussi pourquoi les compatriotes d'Aac s'encombraient d'autant d'armes : ils n'en tenaient qu'une seule à la main et manipulaient les autres par télékinésie avec une précision remarquable. Je remarquai qu'Aac n'avait pas la même technique et détruisait pour sa part les créatures avec une grande facilité. Il se contentait pourtant de les effleurer à peine du bout de ses doigts, mais la réaction était spectaculaire : comme si le Müvien avait touché un point vulnérable de sa structure, le métal se lézardait avant de tomber en poussière presque instantanément. Je songeais que cela serait une très bonne idée d'interdire à ce type de toucher mon armure, et ce, quelles que soient les circonstances…

Alors que la licorne ailée s'écrasait avec fracas au sol, abattue par le Infinity Break de mon ami, j'aperçus le rhinocéros à six cornes s'approcher dangereusement des soldats et décidait de l'intercepter. Le monstre me vit arriver sur son côté et inclina sa course pour tenter de m'embrocher avec l'une de ses impressionnantes excroissances. L'attaque faillit me prendre de court et je dus réellement m'employer pour esquiver une série de ruades furieuses du monstre.

Bolthorn s'approcha alors de la créature à l'opposé de moi. Il se baissa pour poser le bout de son index sur le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de geler le sol au niveau des points d'appui de la créature alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à me charger de nouveau. L'effet fut immédiat et le monstre s'écroula et glissa juste devant moi. Profitant de l'aubaine, je déchaînai les foudres d'Excalibur sur elle, détruisant sa carapace et les mécanismes qui l'animaient jusqu'à la réduire en copeaux.

J'adressai un signe de tête à Bolthorn puis me mis en quête d'un nouveau monstre. Le combat dura encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Acatl abatte la dernière bête métallique.

- Ce n'était que le début, dit Aac. Ils savent que nous arrivons, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

Un Müvien se téléporta alors à côté de chacun d'entre-nous avant de lui saisir le bras. Nous nous déplaçâmes alors en nous téléportant, enchaînant des sauts à une cadence très rapide. Je n'étais pas très rassuré, ayant toujours un peu peur à chaque déplacement de me retrouver nez à nez avec une menace quelconque.

A ce rythme, nous traversâmes néanmoins extrêmement rapidement la salle, puis descendîmes tout aussi rapidement un nouvel escalier, un autre niveau tout aussi gigantesque que le précédent et dont je n'eus pas le temps d'apercevoir grand-chose avant un long tunnel qui déboucha sur un spectacle singulier.

Tout d'abord, l'endroit était éclairé, ce qui changeait de l'obscurité précédente et manqua même de m'éblouir. La lumière ne provenait en revanche ni du soleil ni de torches ou de tout autre moyen d'éclairage artificiel, mais de milliers (de centaines de milliers probablement) de cristaux phosphorescents fixés sur le lointain plafond et au sol.

Une fois que mes yeux furent habitués, je pus examiner plus en détail les environs. A l'origine, cela devait être une grotte naturelle dont la superficie semblait excéder de très loin celle d'une ville comme Athènes. De nombreuses constructions s'élevaient à intervalles réguliers, dont le style me fit tout d'abord penser à des temples grecs. Toutefois, en y regardant de plus prêt, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait dans cette architecture des éléments malsains.

Les frontons étaient décorés de fresques décrivant des scènes sadiques, les colonnes semblaient organiques et suintantes, les chapiteaux étaient ornés de démons grimaçants, les angles des marches étaient agrémentés de lames de métal agressives. Chaque pierre semblait avoir été placée de façon à engendrer un sentiment de malaise. Je me rappelai les paroles d'Aac sur le génie et la folie des Kaos et en compris alors véritablement le sens. Car derrière la maîtrise parfaite qui avait vu la construction de cet endroit, on sentait qu'un esprit viscéralement malade avait été à l'œuvre.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je vis le premier d'entre eux.

L'être qui avançait nonchalamment vers nous était bel et bien mort depuis très longtemps et il n'en subsistait qu'un squelette dont je n'apercevais que le crâne blanchi. A la réflexion, les Kaos ayant transféré leurs âmes dans le métal, il était même probable que ce squelette n'ait jamais appartenu à un Kao, mais plutôt à un porteur depuis longtemps décédé alors que l'armure avait subsisté. Cette dernière était splendide, tout simplement, digne d'une divinité.

De teinte dorée et orangée et encore plus couvrante qu'une armure d'or, elle était tout en courbes et en pointes, dégageant à la fois une impression d'agressivité et d'harmonie. Le métal du plastron était ondulé de façon à évoquer le mouvement des flammes et le casque était profilé comme une tête d'oiseau, le crâne du porteur au nom oublié se trouvant dans le bec grand ouvert.

La protection était pourvue d'ailes dont les plumes évoquaient des flammèches, et d'autres rassemblées en une demi-douzaine de longues traînes métalliques rappelant la queue d'un paon et terminées par des yeux rougeoyants. Je me demandai un instant si l'armure de bronze du Phénix, égarée depuis longtemps d'après Aac, ressemblait à celle-ci.

Remis de notre semi surprise, nous nous déplaçâmes de façon à l'encercler, même si je songeais qu'une telle manœuvre était probablement vaine face à un adversaire sûrement capable de se téléporter.

- Partez… ou mourez, dit-il alors.

La voix n'était pas humaine (la mâchoire du crâne n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé), et, bien que parfaitement compréhensible, c'était un son strident, métallique. Mes sens renforcés par l'ultime cosmos distinguèrent des vibrations sur la surface de l'armure et je compris que le Kao devait faire vibrer le métal par télékinésie jusqu'à produire un son audible. La maîtrise dont devait faire preuve la créature pour accomplir quelque chose d'apparemment aussi trivial que communiquer était tout simplement extrêmement impressionnante.

- Aujourd'hui est le jour où ce qui nous appartient de droit nous appartiendra à nouveau, poursuivit le Kao. Aujourd'hui est le jour où le monde se souviendra de notre nom.

- Pas tout à fait, coupa Mardouk. Aujourd'hui est le jour où vous aurez eu quelques heures pour vous amuser, rien de plus. Mon monde n'a que faire de monstres oubliés.

- Impertinent ! Je suis Coh, seigneur des Kaos. Qui êtes-vous pour oser vous adresser à moi de la sorte ?

- Je suis Mardouk, seigneur de Babylone. Mais pour vous je vais plutôt faire office de seigneur des marchands de sable.

Le Babylonien souriait tout en pointant son épée sur le roi mort.

- Il est plus que temps pour vous de retourner au lit.

- Tu seras le premier à mourir...

Il se téléporta derrière Mardouk et tenta de le décapiter d'un coup d'aile, que celui-ci para avec son épée sans même se retourner, comme s'il avait deviné à l'avance d'où allait venir l'attaque. Les plumes métalliques glissèrent sur le tranchant de la lame dans un torrent d'étincelles puis, une fois que le coup dévié fut passé au-dessus de la tête du Babylonien, Coh utilisa un nouveau saut pour retourner à sa position initiale.

- Intéressant..., fit Coh en se mettant en position de combat, semblant ignorer ostensiblement tout le monde à part son adversaire.

- Ne serait-il pas plus sage que je vous aide ? dit Aioros à Mardouk. Vous sentez comme moi son pouvoir.

- En effet, cela serait raisonnable. Cependant qui serait capable de s'occuper de Moo, alors ? Elle doit être quelque part en train de détruire les derniers sceaux…

Mon ami hocha la tête.

- Attention ! cria soudain Aac. Les autres sont là !

Il avait raison : huit formes apparurent soudain au milieu de nos rangs, huit armures qui par bien des points rappelaient celle de leur roi. Toutes possédaient des ailes et des finitions qui évoquaient des flammes, mais la plupart portaient aussi des détails évoquant d'autres animaux que le phénix, tels des chevaux, des lions et des canidés. Sans doute l'armure de Coh avait-elle été directement créée dans l'idée d'être associée à un oiseau de feu alors que pour les autres ce lien avait été rajouté dans un deuxième temps, conduisant à cette cohabitation entre des caractéristiques de créatures différentes. Les teintes argentées de ces armures suggéraient également qu'elles étaient moins puissantes que celle de leur chef. Si certaines contenaient des restes de squelettes à la manière de leur chef, d'autres étaient entièrement vides.

Ces réflexions, je ne devais cependant les avoir que bien plus tard, sur le moment la seule chose dont je dus me préoccuper fut de rester en vie. Le Kao qui apparut le plus près de moi avait donc des caractéristiques de phénix mais également de crabe et ses bras s'achevaient par deux énormes pinces qui filèrent vers ma gorge et mon bas-ventre. Parant au plus pressé, j'interceptai les deux attaques avec mes avant-bras sur lesquels se refermèrent les pinces.

La créature avait une force herculéenne et, bien que je bandais mes muscles à l'extrême, je reculai de plusieurs pas sous sa poussée tout en sentant la pression augmenter sur mes membres, tandis que le métal doré de ma protection commençait à se tordre.

- Franchement, je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eu, murmurai-je entre mes dents serrées à cause de l'effort.

Mon cosmos doré nimba mes bras et je libérai la puissance d'Excalibur. Mon attaque trancha le métal des pinces en me libérant puis découpa en deux les bras de mon adversaire dans le sens de la longueur. Vu sa résistance, l'alliage devait probablement se situer quelque part entre une armure d'argent et d'or. Surpris et soudain sans résistance pour s'opposer à la poussée de ses jambes, le Kao s'affala sur moi. J'accompagnai son mouvement en me lançant en arrière, ma tête vers le bas et mes pieds venant se placer sous ses épaules.

- Jumping Stone ! criai-je en projetant mon adversaire en hauteur, retournant contre lui sa puissance physique.

J'effectuai une roulade pour me remettre sur mes pieds et fis exploser mon cosmos.

- EXCALIBUR !

Mon cri de guerre accompagna une dizaine de coups qui frappèrent le Kao en plein vol, le découpant en une trentaine de morceaux. Ils commencèrent à tomber, mais ne touchèrent cependant jamais le sol. Les copeaux parurent en effet s'enflammer, puis se rassemblèrent, formant un feu de la taille d'un homme. Lorsque celui-ci s'éteint, le Kao réapparut, en apparence intact, comme si mes attaques n'avaient jamais existé. Entre le moment où je l'avais pulvérisé et le moment où il s'était entièrement reconstitué, le processus avait environ pris huit secondes.

- Bon ça y est, je suis déjà lassé, dis-je à haute voix devant ce spectacle des plus frustrants.

Le Kao semblant plus circonspect à la vue de l'issue de notre premier échange et décidé à prendre son temps avant d'attaquer de nouveau, je me risquai à jeter un œil aux alentours.

Plusieurs Arois avaient trouvé la mort ou avaient été grièvement blessés dans les instants de panique qui avaient suivi l'irruption ennemie. Je distinguai une demi-douzaine de corps étendus dans leur sang, mais aucun mystique néanmoins. Les soldats restants et les prêtres avaient disparu, s'étant probablement dirigés vers les sceaux à restaurer.

Les alliés de Mardouk faisaient face chacun à un adversaire avec lequel ils avaient fort à faire. Le Babylonien lui-même était engagé dans un combat acharné avec Coh. Le ballet effréné de leurs attaques, esquives, parades et techniques spéciales était magnifique, pourtant je n'eus guère le loisir de m'y intéresser. J'aperçus Aioros, à une vingtaine de mètres de moi, aux prises avec le dernier Kao dont l'apparence évoquait en partie un lion. Mon ami pulvérisait presque à chaque coup des parties importantes de l'armure vivante qui lui faisait face, mais celle-ci se reconstituait presque au même rythme.

Apparemment j'étais le seul à avoir déjà pris un avantage important sur un ennemi, même si cela ne m'avançait déjà plus à grand-chose. Je vis alors à quelques mètres de moi Ogier parvenir à trancher en deux son adversaire du haut du crâne jusqu'à l'entrecuisse.

Tandis que l'armure s'effondrait, un état de fait qui ne durerait a priori pas bien longtemps, l'homme en plate vint se placer à côté de moi.

- Ils représentent en effet une menace intéressante, me dit-il alors que le Kao vaincu s'enflammait.

- Sans compter la reine et sans oublier qu'a priori des sceaux diminuent encore leurs pouvoirs, il en reste trois, sans doute encore endormis quelque part, d'après Aac, fis-je remarquer.

- Oui, vu nos difficultés, je pense que cela serait une bonne idée si elle ne les réveillait d'ailleurs pas et si elle ne touchait pas à ces sceaux.

- Aioros est censé s'occuper d'elle.

- Il semble déjà avoir bien du mal avec son adversaire, comme nous tous.

- Il faudrait donc le décharger de ce problème, dis-je avec un sourire.

Le Kao que venait de terrasser Ogier, dont l'armure avait des éléments équestres, était de nouveau sur pied et alla se placer au côté de mon adversaire.

- Vous suggérez donc que nous nous occupions de son Kao plus des deux nôtres.

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Avez-vous remarqué que chaque fois que nous en détruisons un, il lui faut environ entre cinq et dix secondes en tout pour être de nouveau d'attaque ?

- Il va falloir enchaîner… Je t'aime bien gamin, finit-il en éclatant de rire.

Nous nous ruâmes comme un seul homme à l'assaut de nos adversaires respectifs qui nous attendaient de pied ferme, cependant nous croisâmes au dernier moment nos courses, intervertissant ainsi nos cibles.

Cette tactique s'était imposée à nous naturellement, sans même que nous n'ayons eu besoin de nous consulter, son objectif étant simplement de pouvoir de nouveau utiliser nos techniques face à un adversaire qui ne les connaissait pas encore. L'effet de surprise porta en tout cas parfaitement ses fruits et nous pûmes chacun placer un coup – mon Excalibur tranchant un bras et une aile, et l'épée d'Ogier faisant voler un casque - avant que nos adversaires ne soient soustraits à notre charge en se téléportant. Il ne nous fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour les localiser de nouveau tous les deux et enchaîner. Nous concentrâmes nos efforts sur celui que j'avais atteint et qui était à priori le plus diminué. Ogier fit voler un pied, je tranchai pour ma part au niveau de la cuisse, avant que mon allié ne finît le travail en découpant le buste en dessous des pectoraux.

Ogier se précipita vers l'autre tandis que je me tournai vers Aioros et son adversaire.

- Aioros ! criai-je en libérant Excalibur à pleine puissance.

Mon attaque frappa le Kao dans le dos, le pulvérisant sur place. Un coup guère glorieux, ma foi, mais le temps pressait.

Mon ami m'adressa un sourire en déployant ses ailes, puis s'envola sans tarder à la recherche de Moo. Je ne perdis pas non plus de temps et me lançai à l'aide d'Ogier qui était aux prises avec le Kao décapité. L'armure vivante enchaînait de rapides téléportations pour se maintenir hors d'atteinte de la lame de mon allié et tenter de l'atteindre par surprise. J'observai la scène quelques instants et discernai un schéma plus ou moins répétitif dans les sauts du Kao. Si ses déplacements ne se répétaient pas exactement d'une fois à l'autre, il n'alternait aléatoirement qu'entre trois types de destinations par rapport à la position d'Ogier : derrière lui, sur son flanc droit ou devant lui légèrement décalé sur la gauche. Comme le Kao ne faisait jamais deux fois de suite le même déplacement, cela me laissait une chance sur deux. Alors qu'il disparaissait juste après avoir fait un saut vers la droite je décidai de jouer l'option arrière.

Le hasard fut de mon côté et je pus le cueillir au moment où il se matérialisait derrière Ogier. J'eus à peine le temps de le réduire en pièces que déjà Ogier pointait son épée derrière moi.

- L'autre ! cria-t-il.

Le Kao-cheval venait en effet de se reconstituer dans une gerbe de flammes. Il se tourna vers nous et s'il était possible de lire de l'énervement dans un morceau de métal, cela aurait sûrement été ce que nous aurions vu à ce moment-là. Alors que nous nous relancions à l'assaut, ma vue améliorée par le septième sens perçut les plumes de ses ailes disparaître soudainement.

Agissant d'instinct, je mis mon bras devant Ogier pour stopper sa course, et lançai autant d'attaques avec Excalibur autour de nous que je le pus. Les plumes qui avaient été téléportées par le Kao réapparurent puis fondirent sur nous, mues par télékinésie.

Le mur défensif que j'avais dressé avec ma technique en intercepta la plupart, cependant certaines passèrent au travers. La majorité se ficha dans nos armures sans les transpercer, une me traversa la cuisse sans trop endommager les muscles et Ogier en intercepta une autre qui allait me transpercer l'œil droit. Lui-même avait été blessé au bras gauche, mais nous nous en étions sortis sans blessure trop handicapante. A court de plumes, le Kao ne se démonta pourtant pas. Il disparut alors, néanmoins nous comprîmes que ce n'était pas une téléportation ordinaire.

Tous les éléments de l'armure réapparurent en effet autour de nous comme autant de projectiles lancés à pleine vitesse.

Cette attaque se révéla pourtant moins dangereuse que la précédente, les pièces étant moins nombreuses et plus grosses donc plus susceptibles d'être interceptées par mon barrage de tranchants d'Excalibur. Aucun projectile ne passa d'ailleurs ma défense, Ogier n'ayant qu'à intercepter les rares débris potentiellement dangereux.

La tactique de cet adversaire l'ayant conduit à la destruction, il était déjà temps de songer à s'occuper du Kao-lion qui était en train de se reconstituer plus rapidement que ces compères. Celui-ci se situant toujours à une vingtaine de mètres de notre position, je me lançai sur Ogier en lui criant de se préparer à une acrobatie.

Je fis une roue pour me retrouver tête en bas et les pieds sous ses aisselles et déclenchai le Jumping Stone.

- Attention, service express ! hurlai-je en projetant mon allié comme un missile, l'épée tendue droit devant lui.

Surprise, l'armure vivante ne réagit pas assez vite et fut empalée par Ogier qui la transperça littéralement de part en part.

Cette manœuvre éclair nous offrit quelques secondes de répit que je mis à profit pour observer les alentours. Les combats faisaient toujours rage, et si certains s'étaient déplacés vers les groupes de mystiques müviens affairés autour de certains temples et probablement occupés à réparer les sceaux, les Kaos étaient pour le moment tous contenus, avec plus ou moins de facilité selon les cas. Acatl et Aac dominaient par exemple relativement aisément leur sujet, tandis que Calli et Bolthorn devaient bien plus s'employer.

Je remarquai que Mardouk et son adversaire n'étaient visibles nulle part et je perçus le cosmos d'Aioros au loin, mon ami étant apparemment de nouveau plongé dans un combat. Sans doute avait-il trouvé la reine…

Un cri d'avertissement d'Ogier me tira de mes réflexions : mon adversaire originel venait en effet de réapparaître et se jetait sur moi.

Voyant la pince de crabe fondre sur ma gorge, je voulus parer avec mon bras droit, mais l'avant-bras de la créature se volatilisa pour réapparaître sur mon flanc découvert. Je voulus abaisser ma garde pour l'intercepter, toutefois il était trop tard et le coup m'atteint, me coupant le souffle malgré mon armure. Mon réflexe de modifier ma garde se révéla une décision encore plus mauvaise quand je pris en plein visage la protection du biceps de mon adversaire qui me brisa le nez.

Sonné quelques instants par la douleur, je subis un enchaînement rapide de coups de pince téléportés. Je parvins toutefois à me prémunir des plus dangereux en protégeant mes points vitaux. Je plaçai alors mes bras en croix devant mon visage, feignant d'être submergé. Le Kao mordit à la feinte, marquant un temps d'arrêt infime comme il se préparait pour le coup de grâce, et j'en profitai pour le pulvériser d'une double attaque d'Excalibur croisée.

Mon sang coulait d'une douzaine de blessures dont au moins la moitié auraient mérité des soins. Etonné qu'Ogier ne me soit pas venu en aide quand j'étais en difficulté, je le cherchai du regard pour le découvrir aux prises avec les deux autres Kaos.

Ils le harcelaient, usant de téléportation et de télékinésie pour l'attaquer de toute part, si bien que mon allié avait déjà fort à faire pour se protéger. Quelque chose venait de changer, nos adversaires se régénéraient plus vite et utilisaient leurs pouvoirs avec davantage d'efficacité et de rapidité. Quelque part un sceau limitant leurs pouvoirs avait dû être détruit…

Je me lançai au secours de l'homme en plate, tranchant avec Excalibur les jambes des armures. Ogier acheva alors le Kao-lion tandis que l'autre se volatilisait, mais je l'interceptai à l'instinct au moment précis où il se matérialisait à nouveau quelques mètres plus loin. Mon entraînement de chevalier m'avait en effet appris à analyser les tactiques adverses qu'elles soient offensives ou défensives afin de les contrer et, même si la téléportation était une technique peu conventionnelle, mon intuition et mon septième sens commençaient à me permettre de lire leurs déplacements.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de savourer longtemps mon joli coup : le Kao-crabe s'était en effet déjà reconstitué et m'attaqua en traître, m'atteignant à l'arrière de la tête. Je remerciai le ciel que le concepteur de mon armure eût privilégié l'efficacité à l'esthétique et doté ma protection d'un casque intégral et non d'une couronne peu couvrante comme certains de mes frères d'armes, auquel cas j'aurais probablement eu le crâne transpercé.

Je fus en tout cas sonné, tombai au sol et seule la prompte intervention d'Ogier me sauva la vie, même si je n'en vis rien. J'avais encore des étoiles devant les yeux quand qu'il m'aida à me relever.

- Allons mon garçon, remets-toi, ils reviennent !

Les trois Kaos me faisaient effectivement à nouveau face et je pris alors conscience que si rien ne se passait nous allions tous mourir ici.

Ils nous attaquèrent et bien que nous nous défendissions vaillamment, l'issue commençait à être évidente. Peut-être allions-nous encore une fois les neutraliser… Mais ils seraient de nouveau sur pied quelques secondes plus tard et tout serait à recommencer. Nos forces allaient décliner progressivement tandis que les leurs se reconstitueraient éternellement, jusqu'à la conclusion inéluctable.

Ils séparaient de plus en plus de parties de leurs armures pour nous attaquer sur plusieurs fronts, employaient de mieux en mieux et avec plus d'efficacité leurs téléportations, si bien que nous étions acculés en défense, les rares attaques que nous pouvions porter étant rapidement annulées par leur régénération.

Ce fut au moment où je pensai que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques secondes de la rupture que je sentis deux cosmos exploser avec des intensités incroyables, littéralement terrifiantes.

Je restai pétrifié un moment, et, si Ogier ne semblait pas l'avoir perçu, les Kaos paraissaient aussi conscients que quelque chose se passait.

Deux formidables explosions retentirent alors à deux endroits différents de la grande grotte. Je compris à ce moment-là que Mardouk et Aioros avaient décidé de s'employer sans la moindre retenue et que Coh et Moo venaient probablement d'être pulvérisés.

Alors qu'à peine deux secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'avaient retenti les déflagrations, Mardouk apparut entre nous et les trois armures vivantes, nimbé d'une formidable aura.

Je ne distinguai même pas ses mouvements et les techniques employées, mais moins d'un millième de seconde plus tard, les trois Kaos avaient été réduits en minuscules échardes. Le Babylonien ouvrit alors une demi-douzaine de passages dimensionnels avec son épée et y précipita les restes des créatures.

Puis il repartit sans même nous adresser un regard ou une parole. Je l'entraperçus ensuite occupé à secourir les autres avec Aioros, pulvérisant d'une chiquenaude des adversaires qui étaient sur le point de nous faire mordre la poussière à l'usure.

- Ils ont enfin décidé de s'employer véritablement, dit Ogier. Jusqu'à présent l'un et l'autre se retenaient car ils voulaient se garder des surprises dans l'hypothèse où nous nous retournerions finalement les uns contre les autres. Les circonstances ont exigé qu'ils franchissent le pas et se fassent définitivement confiance.

- Cette puissance, c'est à peine croyable…

- Oui, je n'aimerais pas avoir à me coltiner un de ces deux-là.

- Et moi donc…

Je les regardai faire avec un sentiment situé à mi-distance entre l'admiration et la crainte. Deux héros dignes des glorieux chants mythologiques, invincibles et implacables, humains et divins à la fois. Une fois que tous les Kaos furent neutralisés, ils repartirent sans un mot, probablement déjà concentrés de nouveau sur leurs combats face au roi et la reine.

Leur intervention nous offrit en tout cas plusieurs minutes de répit. Ogier en profita pour me faire profiter de quelques premiers soins, puis nous rejoignîmes un groupe d'Arois près d'un petit temple circulaire. Les soldats nous accueillirent d'un hochement de tête mais paraissaient inquiets, conscients que la situation avait failli nous échapper, au quel cas, ils auraient eu peu d'espoir d'inverser la tendance... Les mystiques étaient à l'intérieur du temple, certains semblaient plongés dans une profonde méditation et d'autres récitaient des prières muettes. J'aperçus une sorte de tombeau ouvert au centre de l'édifice où l'un des Kaos reposait probablement jusqu'à ce matin.

Conscient que je ne pouvais ni saisir la nature de leur tâche ni les aider de quelque façon que ce soit, je cherchai du regard les autres alliés de Mardouk. Tous avaient suivi notre exemple et s'étaient rapprochés d'un groupe de compatriotes d'Aac si bien que nous nous retrouvions à présent concentrés en quatre endroits.

A part suivre à distance les explosions cosmiques dégagées par les combats de nos chefs qui avaient déjà repris, nous n'avions guère d'autres choses à faire que d'attendre avec anxiété la fin de l'accalmie. Je remarquai en passant que les blessures de mon compagnon de combat, qui étaient au demeurant minimes par rapport aux miennes, s'étaient totalement refermées alors que je ne l'avais pourtant pas vu s'en occuper.

- Je dois reconnaître qu'Amalthée t'a bien formé, me dit alors Ogier qui s'amusait à faire rouler le pommeau de son épée dans sa main.

- Comment, vous la connaissez ? demandai-je stupidement.

- Allons mon garçon, j'imagine que depuis tout à l'heure tu as eu le temps de remarquer quelques similarités entre nos styles.

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc, comme si quelque chose d'absolument flagrant s'était passé sous mon nez sans que je m'en rende compte avant que l'on pointe le doigt dessus. Il avait raison et c'était même évident. Bien qu'Excalibur ne fût qu'une épée d'énergie cosmique enfermée dans mes bras et qu'Ogier combattît pour sa part avec une lame véritable, nos styles avaient une ressemblance certaine, presque filiale.

Sans doute mon maître et mon allié s'étaient-ils entraînés ensemble… Vu leurs âges respectifs, il était même probable qu'en fait Amalthée nous avait enseigné son art à tous deux. Quoique cela contredisait mon instinct qui me disait plutôt que ma technique dérivait de celle d'Amalthée qui trouvait elle-même ses origines dans celle d'Ogier, formant une véritable filiation de l'art de l'escrime.

Quand et comment s'étaient-ils connus ?

J'allais l'interroger plus en détail, quand deux Kaos surgirent à nouveau du néant, ayant apparemment retrouvé leur chemin dans les méandres dimensionnels où les avait expédiés Mardouk.

Acatl et Calli furent sur eux presque instantanément et engagèrent le combat. Une nouvelle fois impressionné par la puissance d'Acatl, je fis mine de vouloir les rejoindre, mais Ogier me retint en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Aac apparut alors avec Inanna au milieu de la mêlée, la jeune femme déclenchant à bout portant une technique plutôt impressionnante, car ressemblant à une charge de centaines de démons ailés qui taillèrent en pièce les Kaos.

Un autre Kao, en l'occurrence celui avec des éléments de crabe qui m'avait tant donné de mal quelques minutes plus tôt, se matérialisa soudain près du temple placé sous la vigilance de Bolthorn.

Celui-ci déclencha une attaque à base de glace à laquelle le Kao se soustrait en se téléportant. Néanmoins son esquive ne fit que le mener sur le chemin de mon Excalibur qui fendit le sol sur une quarantaine de mètres avant de le foudroyer au vol. Oui, je commençais à réellement pouvoir anticiper leurs déplacements.

Même si j'étais incapable d'en saisir le fonctionnement et donc d'en imiter le mécanisme, d'après ce que je pouvais en juger, ils créaient des perturbations dans le tissu de l'espace-temps à chaque déplacement que ce fut au départ ou à l'arrivée, et ce simultanément. Quand j'avais le temps de me concentrer sur ces fluctuations, mon septième sens me permettait de les détecter et donc de savoir où ils allaient réapparaître… Je devais me rendre compte également par la suite que les perturbations variaient d'un Kao à l'autre, chacun ayant une fréquence propre, et que j'avais plus de facilité à suivre ceux que j'avais déjà affronté directement.

Quand les Kaos réapparurent ensuite les uns après les autres, nous leur réservâmes à chacun un accueil sur mesure, si bien que cette première vague n'arrivât à toucher aucun d'entre nous.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se reformer de nouveau, nous changeâmes radicalement de tactique par rapport à la première mêlée, en décidant de ne plus nous occuper chacun de nos adversaires de façon isolée. Aac ne combattait ainsi plus directement les armures vivantes, mais se téléportait d'un groupe à l'autre en emportant l'un d'entre nous à chaque fois afin de déplacer nos forces là où elles étaient nécessaires.

Je n'étais cependant pas concerné par ses mouvements, et restai légèrement en retrait, tentant d'abattre les Kaos à la volée lorsque ceux-ci usaient de leur déplacement instantané.

Avec cette approche plus rationnelle et organisée, nous tînmes en échec nos adversaires pendant un long moment, les détruisant à chaque fois en un minimum de temps et d'effort. Changeant régulièrement de temples au fil de l'avancée du travail des mystiques, nous réduisîmes au minimum les blessures reçues de notre côté, jusqu'au moment où nos opposants décidèrent à leur tour de modifier leur approche pour contrer nos manœuvres.

Leur tactique se contenta d'imiter dans le principe la nôtre : au lieu d'attaquer seuls ou tout au plus en duo, ils concentrèrent simultanément leurs efforts en un même endroit.

Une pluie de centaines de plumes de phénix projetées par télékinésie s'abattit sur le temple où se trouvaient à ce moment-là Inanna, Bolthorn et quelques Müviens. L'homme de Blue Graad réagit en dressant un mur de glace qui bloqua une bonne partie des projectiles, néanmoins nombreux furent ceux qui se fichèrent dans des armures ou des chairs. Puis les Kaos attaquèrent au corps à corps.

Aac fut prompt à réagir et à amener sur place Acatl et Calli, cependant le nombre de personnes qu'il pouvait transporter en un temps réduit restait limité et l'avantage numérique du côté adverse.

Ne pouvant utiliser mon attaque à grande distance sur une telle mêlée sans prendre le risque de blesser des alliés, je m'apprêtai à me précipiter à leur aide quand Ogier m'arrêta.

- Non, allons là-bas, dit-il en désignant le temple qui était protégé jusque là par les deux Amérindiens.

Je voulus protester avant de réaliser qu'il avait probablement raison. J'en eu la confirmation à peine quelques secondes plus tard : les huit Kaos venaient de se téléporter simultanément sur le temple qui n'était plus protégé que par des soldats arois. Ceux-ci se battirent avec courage, mais s'ils étaient parvenus à protéger les prêtres, presque tous étaient déjà morts le temps du féroce combat qui avait eu lieu avant que nous n'arrivions sur les lieux.

Excalibur et l'épée lumineuse d'Ogier tranchèrent dans le vif, nos ennemis étant surpris de nous voir déjà là. Les cinq Kaos survivants se déplacèrent alors vers la position que nous venions d'abandonner, ce qu'Aac avait anticipé, et ils furent accueillis par les attaques combinées d'Inanna et Acatl, une nuée de démons accompagnés de serpents cosmiques, qui finirent le travail en les vaporisant sur place. Si nous les avions stoppés, les pertes étaient très importantes de notre côté.

Les huit armures vivantes renaquirent de leurs cendres à peu près simultanément et se rassemblèrent pour une nouvelle offensive qu'elles n'eurent jamais l'occasion de lancer. Surgi de nulle part, Aioros fondit sur eux comme un aigle sur sa proie, toutes ailes déployées, et les pulvérisa sans qu'elles ne puissent réagir. Mardouk apparut au même moment et ouvrit huit fissures dans le réel, les ailes dorées de mon ami battirent alors l'air, projetant les débris de chaque Kao dans l'un des passages dimensionnels. Je vis que l'un de ces tunnels aboutissait dans le temple que je protégeais à ce moment-là. Les fragments d'armures se déversèrent dans un cercueil similaire à celui que j'avais observé un peu plus tôt que l'un des mystiques arois s'empressa de refermer en prononçant une incantation.

Les deux héros ne perdirent pas de temps et filèrent comme l'éclair avant que nous n'eussions le temps de comprendre et de réaliser pleinement ce qui venait de se passer, sûrement pour s'occuper de Moo et Coh.

Alors que je remarquai que les prêtres avaient eux aussi disparu, je perçus des explosions de cosmos accompagnées d'un bruit de tonnerre. Cela dura un moment puis le calme se fit.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente, je vis mon ami et le Babylonien revenir à pied en discutant tranquillement.

- Il semblerait que cela soit terminé, annonça Aioros.

- Presque, en tout cas, compléta Mardouk. Les prêtres sont en train de finir le travail, mais tous les Kaos sont contenus.

- Ils nous tiendront au courant des progrès par télépathie. En attendant qu'ils vérifient tous les sceaux, nous pouvons nous occuper des blessés… et des morts.

« Par télépathie », avait dit mon ami. Je réalisai qu'à aucun moment, je n'avais entendu le moindre son sortir de la bouche des mystiques, ils ne faisaient par exemple qu'articuler leurs prières sans les prononcer. Probablement avaient-ils coordonné par ce moyen la fin des combats dont moi et les autres n'avions été guère plus que des spectateurs. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour accepter l'idée que tout était bien fini et que ces créatures immortelles n'allaient plus revenir à la charge.

Tandis que Mardouk faisait le tour de ses hommes en les félicitant, Aioros vint vers moi et me donna l'accolade.

- Désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans cette galère, me dit-il. La journée se sera révélée encore plus épicée que prévu !

- Pas de problème, répondis-je sans mentir.

Il examina rapidement mes blessures, me racontant pendant ce temps brièvement son combat face à Moo et comment la reine était parvenue à briser un sceau sous son nez.

- Un sacré morceau, conclut-il. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont jamais été à leur maximum…

Je lui rapportai alors le déroulement de mes propres combats et les tactiques que nous avions mises en place. Il écouta le tout d'un air appréciateur avant de conclure que mes blessures devraient guérir en un rien de temps.

- Déploie légèrement ton cosmos autour de ton corps et dans quelques heures ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Nous patientâmes environ deux heures, puis Mardouk annonça que nous pouvions repartir. La remontée prit bien plus de temps que la descente, étant donné que nous étions à présent chargé d'une quinzaine de linceuls. L'ambiance était étrange, partagée entre la fierté de la victoire, la conscience du fait d'être passés prêt du désastre à un moment et la culpabilité causée par tous ceux qui étaient tombés et qui pourraient être encore en vie si nous avions fait d'autres choix à certains moments.

Une fois parvenus à la surface Aac nous remercia, Aioros et moi, pour notre aide et annonça que lui et les siens prenaient les choses en main pour la suite.

Mardouk nous proposa de nous ramener et tandis qu'Aioros échangeait quelques paroles avec Inanna, je serrai la main d'Ogier qui se révéla avoir une poigne vigoureuse. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans mon esprit que nous aurions rapidement l'occasion de reparler des leçons qu'il m'avait proposées.

Le Babylonien nous ramena au temple du cap Sounion alors que le soleil se couchait.

- J'enverrai un de mes hommes en ambassade dès demain, dit-il à mon ami. Il faudra aussi retrouver la personne responsable de tout cela.

- J'espère que cette journée marquera le début d'une collaboration fructueuse entre nous.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main franche et, en les voyant, je n'avais pas de peine à imaginer qu'ils allaient rapidement devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

Après m'avoir salué, le Babylonien disparut dans un nouveau passage dimensionnel, nous laissant seuls avec les corps inconscients d'Orphée et de son maître.

Mon ami s'approcha d'eux, décidé à leur faire reprendre connaissance avant de probablement renouveler ses plus plates excuses.

Je décidai de mettre ce moment à profit pour avoir le cœur net des liens entre mon maître et Ogier. Si je n'avais pas demandé davantage de précisions à mon compagnon d'armes, allié de la journée, je pouvais m'en enquérir auprès d'Amalthée.

Je me concentrai sur mon bras droit et Excalibur qui y sommeillait, tout comme elle sommeillait dans l'avant-bras de mon maître. Je ne perçus tout d'abord rien, puis au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis que j'avais établi le lien avec celle qui m'avait transformé en un véritable chevalier d'or.

J'utilisai alors Excalibur pour tracer sur le sol un message qui allait également s'écrire à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là

« J'ai rencontré un dénommé Ogier. Il dit te connaître. Est-ce vrai ? »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que mon bras ne bouge de lui-même, guidé à présent par Amalthée, gravant dans le sol la réponse.

« Oui. Il a été mon maître d'armes. »

Je haussai un sourcil de surprise.

« Quand ça ? »

« Avant que je n'obtienne mon armure. »

Cela semblait impossible, Ogier n'aurait pas dû être né à cette époque-là. Mon bras recommença alors à bouger.

« Surtout ne te bats jamais contre lui. Tu ne serais pas de taille. »

Ha, la franchise parfois blessante de mon cher maître !

« Cela ne devrait pas arriver », répondis-je diplomatiquement.

- Si tu veux bien me donner un coup de main, me dit Aioros qui était en train d'aider Aristée à se remettre sur pied.

Je gravai un au- revoir pour Amalthée avant d'aller aider mon ami.

Alors que nous reprenions la route du Sanctuaire, je repensai à tous les événements de la journée et estimai que j'avais accompli mon devoir au mieux de mes capacités. Je n'avais certes pas saisi tous les tenants et les aboutissants des pourparlers entre Aioros et Mardouk et une partie importante du combat face aux Kaos s'était déroulée sans que je n'aie la moindre prise sur les événements. Sans doute n'avais-je eu une vue finalement partielle, voire superficielle, sur des événements très importants, mais j'avais fait front aux imprévus, pensai-je, en homme de devoir.

J'avais été à la hauteur de ce que l'on m'avait demandé, j'avais agi en soldat discipliné et responsable laissant à d'autres les grandes décisions et les grands actes glorieux, acceptant sans aucune frustration mon rôle secondaire..

J'estimais cependant pouvoir être fier de ce à quoi j'avais contribué. L'entente entre le Sanctuaire et l'alliance menée par Mardouk était à présent réelle et pourrait s'appuyer sur le socle de ce combat commun.

J'avais vu deux hommes exceptionnels se rencontrer pleinement et apprendre à se faire confiance. J'avais fait la connaissance d'un homme qui se révélerait sûrement dans l'avenir un allié fidèle, voire un potentiel ami. J'avais conscience d'avoir accompagné un chevalier d'exception, un homme que j'admirais, et d'avoir été digne de sa confiance et de sa foi en moi.

Oui, j'éprouvais une réelle fierté.

Toi qui lis ces lignes, tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi j'ai décidé de te raconter cette journée avec tant de détails et de précision. Eh bien, mon probable successeur, même si j'ignore combien d'années ou de siècles sépareront le moment où j'écris ces lignes du moment où tu les liras, je pense que le message que je veux faire passer sera toujours valable.

Alors que ma plume parcourt le parchemin, ces événements commencent déjà à être lointains pour moi, mais la perspective avec laquelle je les regarde à présent ne leur donne que plus de force.

En te faisant vivre toute cette journée du début à sa fin, en te faisant part de tous les états d'âmes par lesquels je suis passé jusqu'à l'euphorie qui était la mienne au moment de rejoindre le Sanctuaire, j'espère dans les prochaines pages de mes modestes mémoires te faire comprendre à quel point rien n'est jamais acquis et comment la vie peut venir rapidement bouleverser tout ce sur quoi on pensait pouvoir s'appuyer.


	15. Grain de Sable

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE QUINZE : Longue Journée.**

**2****ière**** Partie : Grain de Sable.**

_**Chine, région de Rozan, décembre 1971, 1 heure du matin (heure du Sanctuaire)**_

Dohko de la Balance n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là et regardait la cascade de Rozan s'écouler d'un œil las. Le vieux chevalier était certes coutumier de ne dormir que deux ou trois heures, mais sa rencontre avec le jeune Aioros du Sagittaire et le Babylonien Mardouk le jour précédent l'avait suffisamment inquiété pour le tenir éveillé.

Les heures s'étaient écoulées lentement tandis qu'il avait repassé dans sa tête la conversation, tentant de deviner les intentions du seigneur de Babylone.

Aioros devait avoir fait son rapport à Sion depuis quelques heures déjà, et Dohko se demandait comment son vieil ami avait décidé de gérer la situation.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que le vieux guerrier sentit un cosmos se manifester à proximité. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver à Rozan, et il ne lui fallut que quelques dixièmes de seconde pour l'identifier. Dohko réalisa qu'il allait avoir la réponse à la question qu'il se posait bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il se tourna, laissant le spectacle de la cascade derrière lui, et fit face au Grand Pope du Sanctuaire qui avançait d'un pas qui trahissait son âge. Dohko se fit cependant la réflexion que son ami paraissait en meilleure forme que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il nota également que l'ancien chevalier du Bélier était visiblement venu par ses propres moyens alors qu'il avait eu recours à des porteurs lors de sa précédente visite.

- J'avoue ma surprise, Sion. Non pas que je ne sois pas content de te voir. D'ailleurs, après aucune visite en deux cent cinquante ans, te voilà de retour seulement dix ans plus tard. Si nos rencontres continuent à se rapprocher à ce rythme, tu vas pouvoir prendre une pension ici. Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'imaginais trop occupé pour t'éloigner du domaine sacré en un moment pareil…

- Heureux de te voir aussi, mon vieil ami.

Il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face, Sion dominant Dohko de sa grande taille, les deux uniques vétérans de la précédente guerre sainte se saluèrent.

- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas trop de temps devant moi, néanmoins j'ai besoin de ton avis. Tu as rencontré Mardouk hier, et si j'ai confiance en Aioros et la façon dont il m'a rapporté les faits, je suis également conscient qu'il a grande estime pour le Babylonien. Une estime qui pourrait altérer son jugement. Bref, qu'as-tu pensé de lui ?

- Mardouk croit en la justesse de sa cause. Il est à mon sens parfaitement sincère quand il dit agir pour le bien de l'humanité. Ce qui le rend dangereux d'un certain point de vue, car il n'hésitera pas à tout mettre en œuvre pour atteindre son objectif. D'autant plus dangereux qu'il dispose à mon avis d'une puissance peu commune. Même si je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir combattre, je ne pense pas qu'il existe sur cette planète beaucoup d'êtres capables de lui tenir tête. Nous, peut-être, à une époque… Mais en cas de bataille, tes jeunes chevaliers d'or seront mis à rude épreuve.

- Merci.

Sion expliqua alors rapidement la teneur de l'offre qu'il voulait faire au Babylonien.

- Aioros la lui transmettra dans quelques heures.

Dohko prit le temps d'une courte réflexion afin de choisir ses mots.

- Il me paraît improbable qu'il s'en contente.

- Je sais. Si n'importe qui d'autre qu'Aioros lui apportait cette réponse, cela reviendrait même à considérer la bataille déjà commencée.

- Soit. Néanmoins, je pense que tu aurais aimé lui proposer autre chose. Je pense que ce qui te tracasse, la raison qui t'a poussé à faire tout ce chemin pour me voir, est que tu as envisagé de t'allier à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux amis.

- J'imagine que ses projets t'en ont rappelé d'autres… Que les rêves de Mardouk ont ramené les souvenirs de ceux que nous faisions à l'époque où nous étions de jeunes chevaliers et que nous buvions les paroles de ton prédécesseur, le Pope Akbar.

- Tout ce que Mardouk veut faire… Akbar voulait le faire également. Nous avions suivi notre entraînement en pensant être la dernière génération à livrer une guerre sainte. Quatre-vingt huit chevaliers formant la garde d'Athéna la plus forte et homogène de l'histoire, une déesse parfaitement préparée, un Grand Pope presque immortel s'apprêtant à mener sur le champ de bataille sa troisième guerre sainte de suite à ce poste. Nous voulions changer le monde et nous avions tout ce qu'il fallait pour le faire. Et pourtant...

- Nous avons échoué.

- Car on ne nous a pas laissé réussir. Nous avons défait les spectres, mais jamais nous n'aurions dû remporter une victoire aussi mince. Toute l'Olympe avait pris fait et cause pour Hadès, ils sapaient nos forces dans l'ombre. Ce sont eux plus que les spectres qui ont tué quatre-vingt six chevaliers. Et aujourd'hui, ils sont venus me le rappeler.

- Un ange ?

- Oui. Ils nous surveillent. Or, cette fois-ci, nous ne pourrons pas nous permettre qu'ils viennent brouiller les cartes. Nous n'avons plus la même marge. Il suffirait qu'ils nous soufflent dessus pour faire pencher la balance en faveur d'Hadès de façon irrémédiable.

- Tu sous-estimes ton travail.

- Je ne pense pas. Nous aurons bel et bien douze chevaliers d'or, mais les deux autres castes seront clairsemées. Or, elles sont indispensables, l'histoire l'a souvent rappelé.

- Ta décision t'a presque été imposée.

- Mon équilibre est très précaire, mon ami. D'autant que je suis totalement aveugle face aux événements.

- Que veux-tu dire, tu n'aurais rien découvert au Mont Etoilé ?

- Rien. Les étoiles sont totalement muettes sur la crise actuelle, comme si ces événements sortaient du cours de l'histoire et n'étaient pas influencés par les lois habituelles. Je peux prédire presque au jour près le début de la guerre contre Hadès, mais je suis incapable de savoir ce que les prochaines heures me réservent.

- Dis-toi que cela signifie que nous sommes encore maîtres de notre destin.

- Certes, mais j'avoue que je me serais bien passé de toute cette incertitude. De plus, comme si je n'avais pas déjà de quoi m'occuper l'esprit, je viens de me rendre compte que quelqu'un a visité ma bibliothèque privée.

- L'ange ?

- J'y ai pensé, mais cela m'étonnerait.

Le Grand Pope prit une longue inspiration, puis salua son ami d'un hochement de tête.

- Je vais devoir retourner occuper mon poste... J'ai tout de même de plus en plus l'impression que tu as tiré le bon numéro quand Athéna a fait la répartition des rôles voilà si longtemps.

Dohko salua à son tour son vieil ami.

- Tu me parais en meilleure forme.

- Ma lassitude est avant tout mentale, mais c'est vrai que je suis en bonne forme physique. Il ne m'a fallu qu'une douzaine de sauts pour venir ici. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu te souviens ce que je t'avais dit à propos du fait que je ne verrai pas la prochaine guerre sainte et que le choix de mon successeur serait primordial?

- Oui. Bien sûr.

- Eh bien, je ne suis plus tout à fait sûr de mourir de vieillesse. Et à la réflexion, mes soucis actuels ne sont peut-être rien par rapport à ceux qui t'attendent quand je ne serai plus là.

_**Sanctuaire, 8 heures du matin**_

Diomède de Pégase se réveilla en grommelant. Il était plongé dans un rêve très intéressant impliquant deux de ses anciennes conquêtes et aurait bien aimé savoir où cela allait le mener.

Néanmoins, un poing tambourinait avec insistance sur la porte de sa modeste demeure. Il se leva en lâchant un juron et enfila rapidement la tunique qu'il avait laissée roulée en boule au pied de son lit le soir précédent.

- J'arrive, cria-t-il d'un ton peu amène, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper les coups sur sa porte.

Il prit le temps de se coiffer sommairement, puis alla ouvrir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était pas un cadavre qui se tenait sur le seuil de sa demeure. Il s'agissait de Stellio du Lézard, et si l'albinos avait toujours été d'une grande pâleur du fait de sa condition, les dernières années ne l'avaient visiblement pas arrangé.

- Désolé de vous tirer du lit, dit le maître-chevalier d'une voix sourde.

Il fut alors pris d'une violente quinte de toux qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour maîtriser.

- Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

La contrariété du chevalier de bronze s'était complètement dissipée. Voir un homme jadis aussi honorable dans un tel état lui faisait mal au cœur.

- J'ai besoin d'informations. Je sais que vous faisiez partie du groupe de chevaliers envoyés en mission à la poursuite des chevaliers noirs.

- Oui... Mais c'était déjà il y a longtemps. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Comment aviez-vous su qu'ils allaient attaquer mon camp d'entraînement ?

- Nous avions remonté la piste d'un dénommé Pélias, un ancien apprenti du Sanctuaire. C'est lui qui nous l'avait... avoué.

- Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais que l'on avait à nouveau tenté de lui mettre la main dessus après l'attaque, mais l'aide de Mardouk et de ses alliés avait rendu inutiles les informations qu'il aurait pu dévoiler. Ensuite le problème était réglé...

Le chevalier de bronze regarda son interlocuteur avec un air incertain.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ? Les chevaliers noirs ont été neutralisés jusqu'au dernier.

- Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'intéressent. Je veux retrouver l'inconnu qui les commandait.

- Il est mort lui aussi. Saga des Gémeaux l'a tué.

- Je sais. Le chevalier d'or l'aurait pulvérisé. Pas de corps donc. Pour un être dont la seule chose ou presque que nous sachions était qu'il maîtrisait les passages dimensionnels, cela me semble un peu trop pratique. J'ai l'intuition qu'il a survécu. Non, je sais que l'individu le plus directement responsable de la mort de mes élèves court toujours.

- Pourquoi ne pas croire le chevalier Saga ? Je suis convaincu qu'il est certain de ce qu'il affirme. Et si même lui avait échoué... Qu'espérez-vous accomplir de plus ?

Stellio hésita un long moment avant de répondre. Le doute semblait le ronger et il était visiblement fragile psychologiquement.

- Je veux savoir et surtout je veux comprendre. Peut-être est-il bel et bien mort, mais alors je veux savoir pourquoi il avait libéré les chevaliers noirs, tout comme je veux savoir s'il était seul ou s'il avait des alliés, s'il était le chef ou s'il y avait quelqu'un au-dessus qui n'a jamais été inquiété. Et s'il est encore en vie... Je veux le tuer ou alors m'assurer que quelqu'un de plus puissant que moi le fera. Ce Pélias est ma meilleure chance, dites-moi où je peux le trouver.

Diomède plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges de l'albinos. Oui, il y voyait quelque chose qui ressemblait au début de la folie. Néanmoins, la détermination de l'ancien chevalier d'argent était incontestable. Que ce dernier trouve ou non les réponses qu'il cherchait, cette quête lui permettrait sans doute de faire enfin son deuil. Et à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas le seul à en avoir besoin.

- Très bien, laissez-moi le temps de mettre quelques affaires dans un sac et de finir ma toilette.

- Comment ?

- C'est pourtant simple. Vous voulez retrouver l'ordure qui a causé la perte de quatre de mes meilleurs amis? Je viens avec vous. Et si vous avez cinq minutes, je pense que je peux convaincre quelqu'un d'autre de nous accompagner.

_**Sibérie, 8 heures trente**_

Lorsque Shamash vint se présenter devant la petite maison de trappeur isolée que Gienah, ancien chevalier de bronze puis noir du Cygne, et son élève Camus occupaient pour l'hiver, il n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes avant qu'on ne vienne lui ouvrir.

Ce fut Gienah qui se présenta face à lui et celui-ci ne paraissait guère surpris de le voir.

- Les événements sont en train de s'accélérer, dit Shamash sans préambule. Nous aurions besoin de votre aide et de vos compétences. Rapidement.

L'ancien chevalier noir répondit d'un simple sourire, attendant visiblement que son visiteur entre dans les détails.

Ce dernier allait s'exécuter quand une voix juvénile retentit dans le chalet.

- Maître, qui est cet homme? demanda Camus en approchant.

- Un allié du Babylonien Mardouk dont je pense que tu as déjà entendu parler. Il est venu me recruter dans son armée.

Le garçon regarda son professeur pendant quelques secondes, son expression passant petit à petit de la neutralité à une légère surprise.

- Vous plaisantez, non? fit-il d'un ton incrédule.

- Non. J'avais promis que je rejoindrais leurs rangs dès que j'aurais achevé ta formation. Il me force un peu la main en venant aujourd'hui, cependant je crois que je vais le suivre. Nos chemins se séparent, mon garçon.

- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas ! cria le garçon d'une voix aiguë. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas prêt.

- Probablement pas, en effet. Néanmoins je ne peux plus grand chose pour toi. Tu ne veux pas écouter mes conseils dès que ceux-ci concernent ta façon d'être. Or, je pense que tu es au point techniquement et physiquement. Ce qui te manque, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour l'acquérir.

- Je ne maîtrise pas encore l'Aurora Execution, fit remarquer l'élève d'une voix plus contenue.

- Juste une question de temps. Tout ce qu'il te faut c'est retirer les chaînes mentales que tu t'imposes à toi-même.

Le garçon se renfrogna, visiblement vexé.

- Vous devez allégeance au Sanctuaire, dit-il d'un ton à présent glacial. Vous ne pouvez pas rejoindre des ennemis potentiels.

- Faux, je ne dois plus allégeance au Sanctuaire depuis très longtemps. Le fait de t'avoir formé me libère de toute façon de tout lien qu'il pouvait encore subsister entre moi et cet endroit. Cela a toujours été un malentendu de toute manière... J'ai aujourd'hui la possibilité de mettre mes pouvoirs au service d'une cause en laquelle je crois réellement.

- C'est de la trahison ! hurla le garçon en se mettant en position de combat.

Shamash paraissait quelque peu mal à l'aise face à la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Ça ne serait pas la première fois... J'ai déjà trahi mon statut de chevalier en utilisant mes pouvoirs à des fins personnelles il y a si longtemps. J'ai de nouveau trahi en accomplissant une tâche pour mes nouveaux compagnons quand j'étais encore prisonnier sur l'île de la Reine Morte. Un acte qui m'aurait valu, je pense, une exécution en bonne et due forme s'il était arrivé aux oreilles du Grand Pope. Peut-être ma prochaine trahison sera de combattre le Sanctuaire... Mais j'ai eu des assurances que tout était fait pour que cela n'arrive pas.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir ! fit Camus en faisant mine de passer à l'attaque.

L'apprenti fut cependant stoppé dans son élan avant d'avoir pu avancer de plus de quelques millimètres. Il remarqua alors que son corps était entouré par des cercles de glace qui le paralysaient. Son maître avait dû les créer pendant qu'ils parlaient sans que le garçon ne s'en rende compte. Il tenta de briser la technique en amplifiant son cosmos, cependant celle-ci tint bon.

- Une de mes dernières leçons, fit Gienah. Ceci est le Koliso. Quand tu te seras libéré, il te faudra récupérer ton armure. Je l'ai enfermée dans le glacier éternel où nous nous sommes entraînés hier.

- Je vous retrouverai et je vous ramènerai à la raison.

- Si les choses doivent en arriver là, sache que je ne me laisserai pas faire... Alors ne t'attends pas à ce que cela soit facile.

L'ancien chevalier noir se tourna alors vers Shamash qui tentait de se faire petit.

- Allons-y.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, laissant le garçon aux prises avec sa froide prison.

- Où en étions-nous ? commença Gienah. Ah oui... Vous alliez m'expliquer ce que vous attendez de moi cette fois-ci. S'agit-il à nouveau de sortir quelqu'un d'un cercueil de glace ?

- Non, cela serait plutôt l'inverse.

L'allié de Mardouk jeta un regard en arrière vers le garçon qui luttait toujours pour se libérer.

- Il a l'air assez furieux.

- Vraiment ? Ça serait une première, répondit Gienah.

*****

Il avait fallu finalement presque deux minutes à Camus pour se libérer des cercles de glace. Il se promit de retenir la technique, elle était réellement très pratique. Localiser son armure grâce à ses sens cosmiques ne lui demanda en revanche que quelques secondes.

Il fut néanmoins grandement impressionné par la solidité de la gangue de glace qui l'emprisonnait. Il dut à nouveau avoir recours à une grande partie de ses forces pour libérer la boîte de Pandore de l'armure du Verseau.

Une fois que cela fut fait, Camus tira la chaînette située sur la face avant du cube doré. Il découvrit l'armure sous sa forme totémique, puis les pièces se séparèrent et vinrent se placer sur son corps.

Le garçon sentit tout de suite une différence. L'armure n'augmentait pas à proprement parler sa puissance, mais elle améliorait sensiblement le contrôle de son cosmos et affinait ses sens. C'était un peu comme s'il venait de retrouver la moitié de son âme qu'il avait égarée depuis longtemps. Comme s'il était enfin complet.

Il voulait partir à la poursuite de son maître, cependant il réalisait que celui-ci s'était révélé plus puissant que ce qu'il imaginait. Bien plus que ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un chevalier de bronze. Comment son maître avait-il fait pour lui cacher cela jusqu'à aujourd'hui?

En outre, Gienah avait de nouveaux alliés qui empêcheraient probablement Camus d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Il avait besoin d'aide et n'hésita pas longtemps sur la personne à contacter. Il intensifia son cosmos, ravi de la facilité avec laquelle il le faisait et de sa maîtrise. Dorénavant, il serait toujours parfaitement en contrôle de sa puissance...

Il envoya ensuite sa conscience à travers le monde, vers la demeure de celui qu'il voulait consulter.

- Que me veux-tu, Camus? Demanda Akiera une fois que le lien cosmique fut établi.

- Je crois que mon maître est en train de faire une grosse bêtise, répondit le nouveau chevalier d'or.

_**Une dimension étrange, 9 heures**_

Kanon était plutôt content de son coup. Après de longs mois à rester dans l'ombre de Saga et à feindre de se contenter de cet état de fait, se faire passer pour son frère aîné afin d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire dans le Palais du Pope l'avait ravi.

D'autant plus qu'il avait découvert en fouinant un peu une aile secrète, visiblement réservée au seul usage du maître du Sanctuaire. L'endroit était coupé du monde extérieur par des illusions et un stratagème dimensionnel, mais rien d'insurmontable pour un expert dans les deux domaines tel que lui.

Il n'avait cependant osé sortir aucun parchemin, peu sûr de sa capacité à berner les dernières protections de l'endroit.

Cela ne changeait cependant pas grand chose pour lui : il avait feuilleté les écrits les plus intéressants, gravant au fur et à mesure les pages dans sa mémoire parfaite, qui d'habitude lui était si utile pour retenir et analyser les techniques de combat qu'il observait.

Il avait à présent tout loisir de générer une illusion fidèle des parchemins, y compris au niveau du sens du toucher, puis de les parcourir comme s'il s'agissait du véritable ouvrage.

Alors qu'il se trouvait en un lieu où il pensait avoir la tranquillité nécessaire à l'étude, une dimension occupée par une planète jumelle de la Terre à la différence qu'elle n'avait jamais accueilli la moindre vie animale, Kanon sentit des perturbations dimensionnelles caractéristiques de l'imminence de l'ouverture d'un passage.

Tandis qu'il dissipait l'illusion du parchemin qu'il étudiait, son inquiétude naissante d'avoir été retrouvé par Saga se dissipa.

Ce n'était pas son frère qui venait, mais le maître de celui-ci, Akiera.

Celui-ci apparut une poignée de secondes plus tard.

- Salut, Kanon, fit l'androgyne.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Akiera ne manqua pas noter la pointe d'ironie dans la voix du frère de son ancien élève. Il était conscient que Kanon n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que son aîné et non lui avait été choisi par le destin pour devenir chevalier d'or et qu'une partie de cette rancune se reportait sur lui, l'homme qui avait formé Saga. Evidemment, Kanon n'avait pas assez de recul sur son sort pour accepter que seul le hasard était à blâmer. Fut un temps, il avait après tout même été jusqu'à soupçonner qu'une conspiration l'avait écarté de son héritage...

Akiera se demandait souvent s'il avait fait le bon choix en cautionnant la décision de Saga d'entraîner son cadet clandestinement. Il se demandait aussi à quel point ses mauvaises relations avec le Pope Sion avaient joué.

Malgré les qualités de contrôle de ses émotions dont faisait preuve le garçon, l'ancien chevalier d'or arrivait à voir que celui-ci était soulagé. Probablement du fait que ce ne soit pas Saga qui l'ait retrouvé.

Ce qui voulait dire que Kanon s'était vraisemblablement éclipsé sans prévenir son frère... Tant mieux, cela allait lui simplifier la vie.

- C'est le hasard qui m'amène ici, en tout cas principalement. J'étais en chemin pour un rendez-vous quand j'ai perçu ta présence et j'ai décidé de faire le détour.

L'androgyne jeta un œil aux alentours.

- Tu as bon goût, j'apprécie moi aussi beaucoup cette dimension et son calme. Je n'y ai d'ailleurs jamais envoyé quiconque, histoire de ne pas rompre le charme. Cela serait tout de même dommage de voir débarquer un vieil ennemi à l'improviste alors que je suis en pleine sieste.

Le garçon regarda l'adulte avec stupéfaction.

- C'est possible ? demanda-t-il de l'air incrédule de la personne qui n'avait visiblement jamais pensé au problème.

- Bien sûr. Le Another Dimension ne tue personne directement. Si j'ai le temps de bien contrôler le coup, je peux m'assurer d'envoyer un adversaire à un endroit où il mourra normalement en quelques secondes. Mais un certain nombre doivent se retrouver dans des endroits viables. Certains se retrouvent même dans des endroits aux caractéristiques spatio-temporelles telles qu'ils vivront virtuellement éternellement, même si leur sort n'a vraiment rien d'enviable.

Le garçon semblait n'avoir réellement jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

- Bref, reprit l'androgyne. Si j'ai fait un détour pour te voir, c'est parce que je pourrais bien avoir besoin de ton aide. Je vais rejoindre le jeune Camus, puis nous partirons à la recherche de son maître qui semble avoir pris une décision peu adéquate quant à son avenir en rejoignant Mardouk.

- Je ne peux pas, le gamin me verrait.

- Je pensais à un soutien "furtif" de ta part. Tu nous suis en te cachant dans des illusions et tu interviens en cas de besoin, si la voix de la raison ne suffit pas.

Kanon hésita une seconde avant d'enchaîner.

- Je suis en mission pour Saga. Je suis désolé mais tu devras faire sans moi.

- Hum... Je suis sûr que Saga ne fera pas d'histoire si nous prenons le temps de faire un détour pour lui demander de te libérer.

Akiera se retint de rire en voyant le cadet des Gémeaux changer de couleur.

- Pas la peine, dit finalement ce dernier après quelques secondes avec frustration. Tu as raison, il n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, conclut Akiera en s'autorisant un très léger sourire.

_**Campement de Mardouk, Egypte, 9 heures 30**_

Franck s'était levé de bonne heure ce matin-là, si bien qu'il avait eu à traverser un campement encore en grande partie assoupi en se rendant à la tente de Mardouk qui servait d'état-major. Seuls les hommes impliqués dans les opérations de la journée étaient déjà debout et occupés à se préparer.

Pour sa part, Franck n'avait guère dormi. Les événements de la veille et la rencontre entre son leader et le chevalier du Sanctuaire avaient conduit à une large modification des plans pour la journée qui commençait.

Une intervention contre un campement d'adorateurs de la déesse de la vengeance grecque, Némésis, était en effet prévue de longue date. Ces derniers préparaient des exactions à court terme et il avait été rapidement décidé que l'opération serait maintenue en parallèle de la rencontre diplomatique entre Mardouk et le chevalier d'or qui allait apporter la réponse du Sanctuaire.

Bien que le chef de la coalition le jugeait superflu, nombreux avaient été ceux à insister pour que celui-ci aille au rendez-vous bien escorté pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Il avait donc fallu repenser en toute hâte la composition de l'équipe devant se charger de l'autre mission.

C'est ainsi que le soldat s'était finalement retrouvé mobilisé au pied levé, alors qu'il espérait une journée de repos après avoir déjà été impliqué dans l'opération contre Arès et ses berserkers de la veille et celle d'Eris quelques jours plus tôt.

Il avait ainsi dû sélectionner quelques hommes qui seraient placés sous son commandement direct et remettre à plus tard ses rêves de grasse matinée.

Après la fin des discussions tactiques à une heure déjà avancée de la nuit, il avait préparé ses armes et son équipement avant d'aller se coucher pour quelques heures. Il s'était également occupé de la potion qui portait ses capacités de mortel à la limite du sur-homme et l'avala le matin venu d'une traite au saut du lit, ce qui se révéla bien plus efficace pour se remettre d'aplomb que n'importe quel café serré. Il savait que cette concoction miraculeuse ne créait pas de dépendance à strictement parler, néanmoins il réalisait qu'il aurait du mal à se passer de l'impression d'invulnérabilité qui s'emparait de lui quand il l'absorbait.

Evidemment, cette impression était des plus trompeuses et voir débarquer à l'improviste ce chevalier d'or ailé le jour précédent le lui avait une fois de plus rappelé. Il était parfaitement conscient de ne rester qu'un homme au milieu des demi-dieux, et qu'en cas de conflit avec le Sanctuaire, le seul avantage que lui conférerait la potion serait de pouvoir courir se cacher plus vite.

Mais le problème ne se poserait pas dans l'immédiat. Les missions d'observation avaient confirmé que les adorateurs de Némésis, qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de se faire appeler "les vengeurs", n'étaient pour la plupart que des humains tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Il restait une poignée de combattants éveillés au cosmos, lointains héritiers de ce qui avait été la garde de guerriers sacrés de Némésis, mais ils ne feraient pas le poids face à Moki, Mani et aux autres.

La déesse n'était quant à elle plus apparue sur Terre depuis des millénaires et les vengeurs projetaient d'ailleurs de massacrer un village en sacrifice pour l'invoquer. C'était l'imminence de cette menace qui coûtait à Franck son jour de repos et il était bien décidé à le faire chèrement payer à ces fous sanguinaires.

Il arriva donc au point de rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé à ses dix hommes. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'aller au feu avec chacun d'entre eux et savait qu'il avait leur confiance tout comme il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux pour le couvrir. Il était fermement décidé à tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'ils puissent tous discuter de leur journée autour d'un feu dans la soirée. Il n'aurait aucune perte.

Après les avoir tous salués un par un et vérifié que chacun avait un équipement complet et en bon état, il se rendit à la tente d'état major. Ils n'étaient que deux chefs de peloton à être présents à la demande d'Anhur, signe que l'on respectait réellement ses compétences tactiques et son expérience du terrain. Etre autorisé à prendre la parole en présence d'authentiques demi-dieux et surtout être écouté était un véritable honneur pour lui.

L'autre chef de peloton présent se nommait Nikolai Romanenko et Franck le connaissait d'assez longue date. Lui et le colosse roumain au visage balafré avaient en effet été mercenaires plusieurs fois dans les mêmes conflits européens et africains au cours des vingt dernières années, se retrouvant à peu près aussi souvent dans le même camp que non. Franck était par exemple à peu près certain qu'il devait deux cicatrices de blessures par balle à Nikolai, tout comme il était certain d'être à l'origine de la cicatrice barrant le front du Roumain.

Passé une certaine défiance au début, ils étaient après tout mieux placés que quiconque pour mettre en doute l'altruisme de l'autre, ils avaient pris le temps de véritablement sympathiser et d'échanger leurs anecdotes au coin du feu.

A part les deux vétérans, Anhur, Râ, Mardouk, Rudy et Tokoyo étaient présents. Une carte représentant le camp des adorateurs de la déesse vengeresse avait été étalée sur une table, les positions de déploiement de chacun y étant indiquées.

Anhur exposa rapidement son plan d'action qui était une classique manoeuvre d'encerclement. Huit pelotons de onze hommes participeraient à l'assaut, ainsi que six "gros-bras", le sobriquet utilisé pour désigner les détenteurs de pouvoirs réels. Le transport des troupes et la coordination du déploiement sur place seraient, comme d'habitude, assurés par les pouvoirs de Rudy. Comme à chaque fois ou presque, Franck se fit la réflexion que beaucoup de choses dépendaient du vieil Allemand. Il n'était pas très bon que la neutralisation d'un seul homme puisse bouleverser potentiellement à ce point leur plan d'action tout en détruisant leur voie de sortie.

Franck indiqua un point de la carte où pourrait se trouver une sentinelle embusquée.

- Il faudra vérifier la position avant de lancer l'assaut, conseilla-t-il.

Nikolai désigna pour sa part une voie de repli potentielle si les choses devaient mal tourner. Anhur prit note de leurs suggestions et ajusta le plan de l'assaut en conséquence.

On rediscuta ensuite de la composition des équipes.

Mardouk irait à la rencontre de l'envoyé du Sanctuaire avec Inanna, Acatl Quetzacotal et son descendant Calli, Bolthorn et Ogier. L'autre équipe serait dirigée par Tokoyo et comprendrait Rudy, Moki, Paul (qui serait placé à proximité de l'unité de Franck pendant l'attaque), Hanpa ainsi que Mani et son garde du corps. Cela suffirait a priori amplement, si bien que le reste des hommes demeureraient au campement.

Mardouk et Tokoyo se souhaitèrent bonne chance d'un baiser avant que chacun ne parte de son côté.

Une fois ressorti de la tente, Franck regarda le Babylonien rejoindre son groupe. Celui-ci leur parla brièvement puis ouvrit avec son épée un passage dimensionnel, qu'ils empruntèrent.

Franck alla alors retrouver ses hommes, leur rapportant le plan d'action. Ils avaient une heure à patienter qu'il mit à profit en faisant répéter quelques manœuvres aux soldats.

Une heure plus tard, il était toujours occupé à prodiguer quelques conseils tout en se dirigeant vers le point de rendez-vous : le grand espace dégagé au centre du campement. Les escouades se rassemblèrent rapidement, se plaçant en cercle et en bon ordre autour de Rudy qui était assis en tailleur dans un pentagramme dessiné dans la poussière.

Le vétéran vérifia une dernière fois ses armes et ses munitions, tandis que le vieil Allemand commençait à psalmodier. Les incantations en langues mortes depuis des millénaires s'accélérèrent puis un premier groupe de soldats fut téléporté. Les unités disparurent ensuite les unes après les autres dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre autour de l'ancien nazi.

Quand l'unité placée juste avant la sienne se volatilisa, Franck cria à l'intention de ses hommes :

- C'est parti, n'oubliez pas les instructions !

Ils furent alors noyés dans une grande lumière blanche et se retrouvèrent l'instant d'après sur une butte qui leur donnait une assez bonne vue sur une région aride du centre de la Libye.

Leur point d'arrivée surplombait un plateau à la végétation éparse sur lequel se dressaient les vestiges relativement bien conservés d'un théâtre romain ainsi que d'un temple et de quelques habitations dont certaines avaient été retapées. La distance les séparant de l'objectif était d'environ trois kilomètres.

Franck fit signe à ses hommes de se mettre à couvert tandis qu'il examinait les environs avec sa paire de jumelles. Il aperçut tout d'abord quelques adorateurs de Némésis aux abords du théâtre puis vérifia la position des sentinelles connues.

Il s'assura ensuite que les autres unités étaient également arrivées à bon port. Celle de Nikolai se trouvait bien à environ cinq cents mètres à l'Est. Paul, l'héritier de Mithra, étant quant à lui situé mi-distance.

Franck aurait préféré pouvoir compter sur un autre "gros-bras" que Paul, qu'il jugeait très inexpérimenté par rapport aux autres, mais il ferait avec. Le vétéran rangea ses jumelles et utilisa un miroir pour produire le signal lumineux signifiant que tout allait bien et le début de l'approche vers le théâtre.

Les soldats commencèrent à descendre et à se déployer avec discrétion sur le plateau, s'abritant autant que possible derrière la maigre végétation, chaque groupe suivant avec précision l'itinéraire prévu à l'avance. Environ à mi-chemin, Franck fit signe d'arrêter et attrapa le fusil de précision qu'il portait sur le dos.

Il s'allongea et épaula, visant la position qu'il suspectait d'abriter une sentinelle. Il s'agissait d'un bosquet un peu plus dense que les autres à partir duquel un homme embusqué avait une vue imprenable sur les environs du théâtre.

Une sentinelle s'y cachait bel et bien.

Franck ajusta sa position, visant entre les deux yeux. Il s'agissait d'un tir à près d'un kilomètre de distance, le genre de choses qu'il serait capable d'accomplir même sans avoir ses sens augmentés par la potion. Avec sa conscience ainsi portée à la lisière du sens cosmique, c'était tout simplement un jeu d'enfant. Il pressa donc la détente, réglant le problème.

Il rangea son arme et ressortit ses jumelles vérifiant que les autres unités avaient elles aussi neutralisé les sentinelles que l'on leur avait affectées.

Satisfait par ce qu'il voyait et du bon déroulement de l'opération jusqu'à présent, il envoya un nouveau signal lumineux à Paul et Nikolai pour reprendre l'approche.

Ils avancèrent discrètement jusqu'à être à environ deux cents mètres de l'objectif. A partir de cette limite, il ne pourrait plus progresser très longtemps sans se faire rapidement repérer, la végétation ayant été défrichée autour des vestiges. Néanmoins, en théorie, il était déjà bien trop tard pour les adorateurs de Némésis qui seraient à un contre trois.

Le signal de l'assaut fut donc donné et il n'était plus question de faire preuve de furtivité mais plutôt d'arriver le plus rapidement possible au contact avant qu'une défense n'ait le temps de s'organiser.

Ils n'avaient eu le temps que de parcourir une vingtaine de mètres quand une détonation se fit entendre quelque part à l'ouest. L'alerte fut donnée dans la foulée, et les adorateurs de la déesse de la vengeance sortirent des habitations. Quelques combats éclatèrent ici et là, le groupe de Franck n'étant pas encore concerné.

Le vétéran dut reconnaître que leurs opposants étaient bien organisés et disciplinés. Malgré la soudaineté de leur attaque surprise, il ne leur fallut en effet que quelques secondes pour mettre en place une ligne de défense.

Les balles commencèrent à siffler, et Franck vit quatre vengeurs qui s'étaient rassemblés à environ cent mètres face à son unité. Il posa un genou au sol pour viser, instantanément imité par ses hommes, et ouvrit le feu. Un des vengeurs sortit du rang et courut vers les assaillants à une vitesse clairement sur-humaine. Paul alla instantanément l'intercepter si bien que Franck s'en désintéressa, faisant confiance à l'héritier de Mithra.

Un de ses tirs atteignit un vengeur au torse, mais l'homme qui devait porter une protection sous ses habits amples ne tomba cependant pas.

L'échange de coups de feu se prolongea quelques instants sans grand résultat, les deux camps ayant des capacités suffisantes pour esquiver des balles à une telle distance. Franck s'était par exemple déjà sorti de la trajectoire de deux balles en roulant sur le côté.

Franck allait ordonner de reprendre l'avancée afin de rechercher le corps à corps, cependant leurs adversaires bougèrent les premiers. Ils ne vinrent cependant pas à leur rencontre, se repliant au contraire vers l'arène.

Franck jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Paul qui venait de transpercer de part en part son adversaire avec sa lance solaire, puis ordonna la poursuite des fuyards. Son unité et celle de Nikolai se mirent donc à courir mais leur mouvement fut presque instantanément interrompu.

Une formidable explosion se produisit en effet à mi-chemin entre les poursuivants et leurs cibles.

Franck sauta au sol presque par réflexe, imité par son équipe comme un seul homme. Une nouvelle explosion eut lieu et en regardant aux alentours, Franck se rendit compte que tous les groupes d'attaquants avaient été immobilisés de la même façon. Il pensa tout d'abord à des explosifs qui auraient été dissimulés tout autour de l'arène, cependant cela lui paraissait peu vraisemblable, non seulement parce qu'aucune de leurs missions de reconnaissance n'en avait fait état, mais surtout parce que cela serait supposer une certaine incompétence dans le camp d'en face.

D'après ce qu'il en jugeait, la série d'explosions n'avait fait aucune victime alors que cela aurait été un carnage si elle avait été déclenchée une poignée de secondes plus tard. Non, selon toute vraisemblance, on avait voulu les empêcher de suivre les adorateurs de Némésis et non les tuer.

Lorsque tous les assaillants furent immobilisés et ne montrèrent plus signe de vouloir continuer à s'approcher, le barrage d'explosions cessa.

Tout le monde resta immobile, dans l'expectative. La poussière soulevée par les détonations commença à se dissiper, permettant à Franck de distinguer des silhouettes. L'air s'éclaircit encore un peu plus et le vétéran devina des hommes revêtus de lourdes protections. Tous les assaillants mirent genou à terre et épaulèrent en mettant en joue les intrus, ceux disposant de cosmos comme Paul s'avançant légèrement.

Le soleil éclatant de Libye perça alors le nuage de poussière et les formes se mirent à briller... d'un éclat doré.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ! s'exclama Franck en comprenant à qui ils avaient à faire.

Des chevaliers d'or du Sanctuaire d'Athéna se dressaient entre eux et le théâtre. Franck en distinguait trois de sa position qui étaient disposés de façon à encercler les constructions. Il estimait qu'il devait en toute logique y en avoir deux de plus de l'autre côté du théâtre afin d'interdire totalement l'accès au refuge des vengeurs.

Franck n'avait jamais été qu'en présence d'un seul chevalier d'or dans sa vie : Aioros du Sagittaire, le jour précédent. Toutefois il avait lu les informations et les dossiers rassemblés sur les serviteurs d'Athéna et pouvait donc les identifier.

Tout droit face à lui se tenait Sérapis du Taureau, le plus âgé des chevaliers présents. Sur la gauche de celui-ci, on trouvait le jeune Shaka de la Vierge et sur la droite Deathmask du Cancer qui faisait face au groupe de Nikolai.

Le vétéran n'avait pu s'empêcher de frémir en découvrant l'Italien en chair et en os. D'après leurs informations, celui-ci n'était peut-être pas en théorie le plus puissant de son ordre, mais il comptait sans aucun doute parmi les plus dangereux et instables.

C'était un cauchemar absolu, l'apparition des guerriers d'Athéna les prenait totalement de court. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour une confrontation. Avec Mardouk, Râ et Acatl l'histoire serait différente, mais là...

Il y eut comme un moment de latence, les assaillants se remettant de la surprise causée par l'apparition des chevaliers, et ces derniers se contentant de rester là sans bouger ni parler comme s'ils voulaient bien laisser le temps au camp d'en face d'être démoralisé par leur seule présence.

Franck se rendit compte qu'il était blême. Même s'il en avait beaucoup vu dans sa carrière, ces types lui fichaient la frousse.

- Allons, ce serait mal venu d'être incontinent devant tes hommes... Mais bon sang, comment ont-ils su ?!

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Mardouk qui était parti à la rencontre d'Aioros du Sagittaire. Etait-il tombé dans le même genre de situation ? Pire, avait-il été vaincu et était-ce ainsi que les chevaliers avaient appris l'objectif de leur mission ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Jamais le Babylonien n'aurait pu mordre la poussière et jamais lui ou un de ceux qui l'avaient accompagné n'aurait lâché cette information. Mais alors comment ?

Le silence pesant qui avait succédé aux explosions fut alors interrompu par Sérapis du Taureau.

- Alliés de Mardouk, vous êtes ici en violation des accords passés entre vos panthéons respectifs et le Sanctuaire. Dispersez-vous ou alors préparez-vous à découvrir la puissance des chevaliers d'Athéna.

La voix du colosse était pesée et sereine. Visiblement, le serviteur de la déesse de la Guerre ne faisait pas beaucoup de cas de la dizaine d'armes pointées sur lui ou même de Paul qui était le plus proche de lui et qui avait déployé son cosmos, prêt au combat.

- Les hommes que vous protégez sont des suppôts de Némésis ! hurla presque l'héritier de Mithra. Ils s'apprêtent à commettre un massacre !

- C'est possible, néanmoins cela n'est pas votre affaire. Protéger l'humanité est la mission du Sanctuaire et nous pouvons parfaitement nous en acquitter.

Tokoyo, assumant son rôle de chef de l'opération, vint alors à la rencontre du colosse à l'armure dorée. Elle le salua, puis parla d'une voix calme.

- Vous dites que vous protégez la Terre pourtant, vous n'avez rien fait pour vous occuper de ces fous.

Sérapis sourit et répliqua calmement.

- Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez prétendre connaître toutes les missions menées par notre ordre. Ces hommes n'auraient pas pu parvenir à leurs fins et nous nous occuperons d'eux dès que vous serez partis.

La Japonaise eut du mal à masquer son air dubitatif.

- Voulez-vous me faire croire que vous êtes venus ici pour ça ?

- Non. Des chevaliers d'argent devaient s'occuper de leur cas. Nous sommes ici pour vous.

Franck put presque sentir des dizaines de doigts se crisper sur des gâchettes autour de lui.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant de notre opération ?

Sérapis se contenta d'accentuer son sourire, visiblement peu enclin à satisfaire la curiosité de son interlocutrice.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas poursuivre votre attaque et empiéter sur nos prérogatives, reprit-il finalement. Telle est la décision du Grand Pope. Partez.

Le ton était ferme, sans être toutefois réellement menaçant. Franck se fit la réflexion que ce Sérapis avait l'art de menacer quelqu'un de mort avec décontraction. Prononcées par une autre personne sur un autre ton, ses paroles auraient pu donner un tour irrémédiable à la situation.

- En ce moment même, notre chef doit être en train de négocier avec l'un des vôtres. N'avez-vous pas peur d'envoyer le mauvais message en venant ici ?

- Effectivement, c'est pourquoi, il est dans l'intérêt de tout le monde que les choses en restent là. Repartez chez vous, laissez-nous gérer ce problème et attendons de voir ce que la diplomatie a donné. Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine fois qu'une situation telle que celle-ci se présentera, nous vous prêterons main forte plutôt que de vous arrêter. Néanmoins, en attendant, nous ne pouvons pas faire semblant de regarder ailleurs quand vous enfreignez les règles.

Franck commença à se décrisper légèrement. Le chevalier d'or lui inspirait confiance et il le croyait quand il disait que la seule chose qu'il voulait était de les voir repartir. Cela signifiait aussi que rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé à Mardouk, a priori.

Tokoyo sembla hésiter un instant mais sa décision ne faisait guère de doute pour Franck. Le vétéran estimait qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon pas les moyens de s'opposer à autant de chevaliers d'or sans subir de pertes extrêmement lourdes. De plus, comme l'avait dit Sérapis, commencer un combat alors que l'on négociait par ailleurs n'était pas la meilleure idée de l'année. La situation était tendue, sur le fil du rasoir, pourtant on allait sans doute pouvoir en sortir sans casse.

C'est au moment où Tokoyo ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour annoncer au chevalier du Taureau le retrait des attaquants, que la détonation retentit.

La balle qui avait été tirée depuis le groupe de Nikolai atteignit le chevalier du Cancer au torse, rebondissant cependant sur le métal de l'armure. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire dégénérer la situation presque instantanément. Tous les soldats sur les nerfs depuis l'apparition des guerriers du Sanctuaire ouvrirent le feu simultanément arrosant les chevaliers d'or de projectiles dérisoires pour leurs pouvoirs.

- Cessez le feu ! hurla Franck, mais sa voix se perdit dans le vacarme.

Malgré la distance, il eut presque le temps de voir la rage se dessiner sur le visage du chevalier du Cancer, puis celui-ci disparut tout simplement. Un bruit terrible se fit alors entendre et une onde de choc jeta presque tous les soldats au sol. Franck aperçut brièvement Deathmask aux prises avec Paul, les deux hommes échangeant des coups à une vitesse inimaginable. Puis ils disparurent sans doute parce que leur vitesse avait augmenté au-delà de ce que le soldat pouvait percevoir. Il vit Tokoyo faire un pas pour venir en aide à Paul mais le chevalier du Taureau s'interposa, l'air beaucoup moins enclin à la discussion.

Un peu plus loin, le vétéran découvrit Shaka de la Vierge aux prises avec Moki. Le massif Amérindien ne devait pas être loin de faire le triple de la taille de son très jeune adversaire.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit alors au niveau du groupe de Nikolai et Franck vit des corps voler en tout sens et distingua aussi quelques membres et têtes arrachés. Pourtant, aucun chevalier d'or ne les avait frappés, en tout cas pas directement.

Franck comprit que ce qui avait tué les hommes était l'impact du corps de Paul projeté à une vitesse sans doute proche de la lumière. L'héritier de Mithra gisait en effet allongé sur le dos au milieu des cadavres, le chevalier du Cancer au-dessus de lui s'apprêtant à porter un coup décisif. L'Italien avait concentré son cosmos en une boule d'énergie autour de sa main droite et frappa l'homme à terre en visant le visage. Paul eut un réflexe salvateur pour lui en plaçant ses deux bras eux aussi entourés de cosmos en croix devant son crâne pour intercepter l'attaque. Néanmoins, si le jeune homme avait sauvé sa vie en bloquant l'attaque, il n'en fut pas de même pour les hommes l'entourant. Le choc des deux cosmos concentrés envoya des éclairs d'énergie autour d'eux qui transpercèrent les corps qu'ils rencontrèrent comme des feuilles de papier.

- C'est de la folie, à ce rythme tous les hommes de troupe vont y passer simplement à cause des effets collatéraux des coups ! pensa Franck en voyant le désastre.

Plus que jamais, il prit conscience de sa fragilité d'être humain pris au milieu d'un combat impliquant des demi-dieux.

L'Italien voulut frapper de nouveau, un coup qui aurait cette fois été décisif, mais il dut esquiver en catastrophe une attaque du tranchant katana de Tokoyo. La Japonaise, qui s'était précipitée au secours de Paul et des soldats, avait toujours Sérapis sur les talons et dut faire face aux deux chevaliers d'or simultanément.

Encore hébété par la rapidité des événements, Franck regarda quelques secondes le dangereux ballet à deux contre un dans lequel la dernière des Kamis s'était lancée. Il s'aperçut alors que Shaka et Moki, pris dans leur affrontement, se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui et des ses hommes.

- Repli ! cria Franck en essayant de relever les soldats encore sonnés au sol. Repli général, maintenant !

- TEN MA KO FUKU ! cria alors le jeune chevalier d'or.

Le vétéran crut sa dernière heure arrivée en voyant le cosmos du garçon exploser en faisant se dresser à la verticale sa longue chevelure blonde. L'instant d'après un flash lumineux aveuglant lui fit détourner le regard. La lumière décrut ensuite et Franck, surpris d'être encore en vie, découvrit Moki dressé devant lui et ses hommes. Plusieurs des soldats avaient été gravement secoués, le choc les faisant saigner du nez ou des oreilles, d'autres étaient partiellement brûlés, toutefois tous étaient en vie, sans aucun doute grâce à l'Amérindien qui avait dû détourner la plus grosse partie de l'attaque.

- Ne nous battons pas ici ! cria ce dernier au chevalier d'or. Nos coups tueraient tous ces hommes !

- Ces créatures fragiles n'auraient pas dû venir ici en premier lieu, répliqua le garçon d'une voix neutre, presque inhumaine. Malgré tout, si vous y tenez, moi, Shaka, vais faire preuve de mansuétude en m'assurant que leur trépas soit rapide et sans douleur. Si je vous avais sous-estimé la première fois, préparez-vous à présent au véritable Tenbu Hôrin !

- Maudit fou ! répliqua Moki en se préparant à bloquer une nouvelle fois l'attaque du garçon.

Néanmoins, le coup de Shaka n'atteignit jamais sa cible, et Franck vit la déferlante d'énergie suspendue dans l'air à mi-distance entre les deux adversaires, stoppée net à quelques centimètres du bout d'un long bâton noueux dressé en l'air par un vieil homme.

- Rudy ! fit Franck en découvrant l'Allemand et se félicitant du fait que ce dernier sache faire des entrées remarquées.

La vision du vieillard faisant face à cette vague de destruction comme bloquée dans le temps était presque surréaliste.

- Mon garçon, je suppose que l'on vous a déjà informé des risques qu'implique l'utilisation répétée d'une même technique… Voyons voir à présent ce que je peux faire de toute cette énergie gaspillée avec si peu de discernement.

- Comment ? commença Shaka.

L'attaque du chevalier d'or se dissipa alors entièrement et celui-ci fut comme frappé par la foudre et projeté dans les airs sur une trentaine de mètres.

- Je crois que le moment est venu de partir, dit le vieil Allemand en se tournant vers Moki et Franck.

- Oui, et je peux t'y aider ! hurla alors une voix.

C'était celle de Deathmask du Cancer qui d'un bond surhumain s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur Rudy le poing en avant. Celui-ci se contenta de faire un geste avec son bâton, comme s'il voulait écarter un insecte, et le corps du chevalier fut projeté violemment au loin.

Franck regarda une seconde la trajectoire du corps en armure dorée faire une jolie parabole qui devrait l'amener au contact du sol un ou deux kilomètres plus loin.

Visiblement guère ému par l'intervention de l'Italien, Rudy psalmodia quelques instants, ce qui eut pour effet de dresser des murs d'énergie entre les combattants. Une telle barrière apparut ainsi entre Tokoyo et Sérapis, interrompant brutalement leur affrontement entre deux assauts.

Rudy entama de nouvelles incantations et les soldats commencèrent à disparaître les uns après les autres dans des passages dimensionnels qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient en un clin d'œil. Le chevalier du Taureau testa la solidité du mur qui le séparait de la Japonaise d'un coup de poing, mais sans réelle conviction. Il semblait décidé à les laisser partir ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas des autres guerriers d'Athéna.

Une gigantesque explosion retentit en effet de l'autre côté du théâtre, tandis que Shaka réapparaissait et attaquait de nouveau l'Allemand.

Franck vit le vieillard fléchir légèrement lorsque la vague de puissance du garçon atteignit la protection, cependant il semblait toujours tenir bon. Les rangs se dégarnissaient au fur et à mesure que l'Allemand emportait tout le monde à l'abri lorsque le chevalier du Cancer tenta de nouveau sa chance. Surgissant de nulle part, il frappa d'un coup de pied sauté la barrière qui protégeait Rudy. Le coup n'eut pas plus de succès que celui de Shaka, sa force semblant même redirigée vers l'assaillant qui fut de nouveau projeté au loin, peut-être même encore plus que la première fois.

Franck ne regarda pas longtemps le nouveau vol plané du chevalier d'or pour s'intéresser au nouvel arrivé : Saga des Gémeaux. Celui-ci avait rejoint le jeune Shaka et lui donnait des instructions.

- Je ne peux pas franchir cette barrière en passant par une autre dimension, il faut la briser ! dit le chevalier des Gémeaux. Maintenant !

Les deux guerriers dorés attaquèrent simultanément, concentrant leurs efforts en un même point.

- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

- TEN MA KO FUKU !

Rudy mit un genou à terre à l'impact, Franck distingua même du sang s'écouler de son nez, de ses yeux et de ses oreilles.

- Heureusement que le chevalier du Taureau ne s'est pas joint à leur effort, remarqua le vétéran...

Le vieil homme ne lâcha toutefois pas alors que, d'après ce que pouvait en voir Franck, seuls ses hommes et lui ainsi que Paul et Tokoyo n'avaient pas encore été mis à l'abri.

Les derniers soldats commencèrent à disparaître à leur tour et Franck adressa un remerciement mental à leur sauveur qui pliait de plus en plus sous les assauts adverses.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette semblant entièrement de lumière dorée apparut dans le dos de l'Allemand. Franck cria un avertissement mais lorsque le son arriva aux oreilles de Rudy, il était déjà bien trop tard pour qu'il puisse esquiver le coup de poing que lui porta Deathmask dans le bas du dos. Il cracha du sang en s'effondrant en avant, cependant l'Italien le rattrapa et le tourna face à lui.

- Alors enfoiré, on a oublié de fermer une porte ? Ou bien n'es-tu pas familier de la Fontaine Jaune ? dit le Cancer en lui assénant un coup de poing en plein visage.

Franck voulut se porter au secours de l'homme qui les avait sauvés, même si son aide était dérisoire, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. La dernière incantation sortit en effet de la bouche meurtrie de Rudy et un passage dimensionnel engloutit le vétéran ainsi que tous ceux qui restaient encore.

La dernière chose que Franck vit était Sérapis du Taureau bloquant le poing de Deathmask alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à transpercer le cœur de son adversaire.

_**Sanctuaire, Montée des Douze Maisons, 11 heures**_

Aiolia avait les yeux qui brillaient, émerveillé qu'il était par les incroyables découvertes de cette journée. Après la courte visite de son frère aîné et de son ami, Shura, le matin même, son père avait commencé à lui révéler les secrets du Sanctuaire. Il lui avait tout d'abord expliqué le rôle d'Athéna dans le monde et la mission des chevaliers.

Le garçon n'était pas idiot et avait depuis longtemps compris que son frère n'était pas un simple "policier", tout comme il avait réalisé qu'il disposait de capacités sans commune mesure avec celles de ses compagnons de classe (compagnons qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais, réalisa-t-il soudain). Néanmoins, jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait imaginé cette histoire de déesse des temps anciens réincarnée pour protéger la Terre des méchants avec l'aide de héros de légende.

Sa mère avait beaucoup pleuré sans qu'il ne comprenne toutefois vraiment pourquoi, puis elle les avait accompagnés jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine sacré. Elle l'avait alors embrassé en lui disant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt avant qu'il ne poursuive sa route avec son père.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée dans le Sanctuaire, le garçon avait été surpris de découvrir que son père était aussi connu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait toujours vu que comme un peintre, certes talentueux, mais à la renommée très limitée.

Il comprit ainsi que, comme Aioros, ses parents avaient vécu une vie peu ordinaire dont il n'avait jamais eu idée.

Ils se trouvaient à présent à l'entrée d'une vallée où se dressaient les demeures des plus grands de tous les héros : les chevaliers d'or dont son frère et Shura faisaient partie.

A la grande surprise d'Aiolia, la première maison était habitée par un garçon qui devait à peu près avoir son âge. Un autre garçon de grande taille et au teint hâlé était également présent et se tenait assis sur le perron du temple, en retrait, tandis que le gardien des lieux s'exprimait.

- Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que Praesepe pourra vous voir dans l'immédiat, leur annonça Mû. La plupart de mes semblables sont absents du Sanctuaire, si bien que le Grand Pope a décrété l'état de vigilance et a convoqué Praesepe à ses côtés. Vous aurez sans doute une chance en fin d'après-midi quand les choses reviendront à la normale.

Le chevalier du Bélier regarda alors Aiolia avec attention, ce dernier ayant pour sa part du mal à détacher son regard de l'armure doré du gardien des lieux.

- Tu es le jeune frère d'Aioros, n'est-ce pas ?

L'interpellé jeta un coup d'oeil à son père qui hocha la tête.

- Oui, je m'appelle Aiolia. Mais comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- Rien de magique, répondit Mû avec un sourire. Vous vous ressemblez tout simplement beaucoup, tant physiquement qu'au niveau de l'aura que vous dégagez. Viens-tu ici pour t'entraîner et suivre son exemple ?

- Oui, répondit Aiolia après un nouveau coup d'oeil à ton père.

- Bienvenu au Sanctuaire, alors.

Le jeune chevalier d'or se tourna alors légèrement pour désigner l'autre garçon qui se leva ce qui permit à Aiolia de voir qu'il était encore bien plus grand qu'il ne le pensait.

- Voici Aldébaran, dit Mû.

Celui-ci les salua sans la moindre trace de timidité et avec un sourire communicatif.

- Lui aussi est arrivé aujourd'hui, continua le Bélier. Du Brésil. J'étais en train de lui parler de la vie au Sanctuaire. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous le temps que Praesepe soit disponible ?

- C'est très aimable à toi, cependant nous allons essayer de voir si nous pouvons trouver son épouse, Sonya, avant de faire un tour du domaine, répondit Patrocle. Néanmoins, il est probable que nous repassions un peu plus tard.

- Dans ce cas Aldébaran, peut-il venir avec vous ? Je lui aurais bien fait visiter les environs mais je ne peux pas quitter ma demeure, sur ordre du Grand Pope.

- Bien sûr, fit l'adulte en invitant du geste le jeune Brésilien à les suivre.

Aiolia, pour sa part, était totalement ravi. Certes, il ne reverrait peut-être plus ses copains de l'école, cependant il ne doutait pas de s'en faire rapidement de nouveaux.

_**Campement de Mardouk, Egypte, 11 heures 30**_

Le retour au campement avait été difficile. Ils s'étaient tout d'abord retrouvés au milieu du désert à une bonne heure de marche du campement, Rudy n'ayant pu les transporter à travers les protections de leur base d'opération dans l'urgence de la situation. Nombreux avaient été alors ceux à vouloir retourner en arrière récupérer l'Allemand. Tokoyo avait toutefois été inflexible.

- Nous ne devons pas faire empirer les choses, avait-elle dit à Paul et Moki qui étaient les plus pressants.

L'héritier de Mithra était particulièrement motivé, réalisant que sa faillite sur le terrain face au chevalier du Cancer avait eu certaines conséquences.

- Pour ce que nous en savons, ils sont peut-être déjà retournés au Sanctuaire. Moi aussi, je suis consciente de ce que nous devons à notre ami sur ce coup-là, mais nous n'avons de toute façon pas les moyens de les poursuivre pour le moment. Retrouvons les autres et essayons de savoir comment les choses se sont passées du côté de Mardouk.

Franck avait trouvé la Japonaise légèrement inquiète, néanmoins il ne se faisait pour sa part pas trop de soucis.

Après tout, ce n'était presque qu'une question d'arithmétique : cinq chevaliers d'or leur étaient tombés dessus, ce qui n'en laissait que quatre autres dont deux très jeunes. Pas de quoi inquiéter Mardouk, même si les serviteurs d'Athéna avaient trouvé un moyen de contourner la précaution du Babylonien et d'aller au rendez-vous à plus de deux.

Une fois que tout le monde fut tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait rejoindre Râ et les autres au campement, on prit le temps pour un recensement.

En tout, vingt-cinq personnes étaient manquantes. Plus de la moitié étaient probablement mortes, dont la quasi-totalité de l'unité de Nikolai. Seul ce dernier s'en était plus ou moins tiré sans blessures graves, les deux autres survivants étant dans le coma.

Il s'était révélé incapable de dire qui avait tiré le coup de feu qui avait tout déclenché.

- Tout est allé beaucoup trop vite. Tout le monde s'est mis à tirer dans tous les sens. Puis... Il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé.

Personne n'osa regarder dans la direction de Paul pour ne pas ajouter à son malaise.

Les autres absents avaient probablement été coincés sur place lorsque Rudy avait perdu connaissance avant de pouvoir les transporter.

Pour ce qui ne devait être à l'origine qu'une mission de routine, le bilan était catastrophique, et ce, même sans tenir compte des conséquences vis-à-vis du Sanctuaire.

- Le pire est que, dans les faits, c'est nous qui les avons attaqués..., commença Tokoyo.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère !

C'était Mani qui venait de couper la Japonaise. Le jeune prophète avait beau faire figure de cadet de l'alliance de Mardouk, en cet instant on lui aurait donné au moins vingt ans de plus que son âge. Franck ne l'avait pas vu pendant l'affrontement puisqu'ils étaient situés à l'opposé du théâtre, mais il avait appris que le garçon avait fait face à Saga des Gémeaux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit téléporté par Rudy.

- Ils ont montré leurs véritables visages et ont saisi le premier prétexte pour nous attaquer, poursuivit Mani. Les lâches, nous attaquer dans une situation où nous devions les affronter tout en pensant à la sécurité de nos compagnons ! Ils avaient prévu de tous nous exterminer dès le début !

- Je ne pense pas.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Franck qui fut presque surpris de comprendre qu'il avait bel et bien parlé à voix haute. Le vétéran déglutit avant de poursuivre.

- Je crois que Sérapis était décidé à nous laisser partir.

- Je suis d'accord. Je l'ai vu dans les yeux du chevalier, le soutint Tokoyo.

- La situation était difficile mais nous en serions sortis indemnes sans ce coup de feu, poursuivit Franck. De plus, cette balle n'a pas atteint n'importe-qui...

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Moki.

Franck soutint pendant une seconde le regard de l'Amérindien, anticipant déjà les protestations qu'allait causer sa prochaine phrase.

- Je veux dire que, si j'avais voulu faire dégénérer les choses, tirer sur un type qui, d'après ce que nous en savons, a tout d'un futur sociopathe aurait été une bonne méthode.

Comme le soldat s'y était attendu, les réactions à ses propos furent des plus vives.

- Tu oses accuser de traîtrise des hommes qui ont laissé leurs vies sur le terrain ? s'emporta Nikolai.

Le brouhaha dura un moment, jusqu'à ce que Tokoyo fasse preuve d'autorité et impose le calme.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps pour ces chamailleries. Il faudra essayer de comprendre comment les choses ont pu en arriver là, mais pour le moment le plus important est de retrouver les autres.

- Le plus important n'est-il pas plutôt de s'assurer que Mardouk n'a pas eu droit au même genre de mauvaise surprise ? dit Mani qui avait rapidement repris son calme.

La Japonaise réfléchit un instant puis se tourna vers Hanpa.

- Rends-toi au rendez-vous avec le Sanctuaire, à Delphes. Assure-toi qu'il est en sécurité et préviens Mardouk de ce qui s'est passé.

L'homme à l'allure de démon hocha la tête puis s'envola sans perdre de temps.

- Ils ont environ une dizaine de prisonniers, fit remarquer Moki. Ne risquent-t-ils pas de découvrir la localisation du campement ?

- Tu oublies que j'ai protégé cette information dans le cerveau de tous les hommes de troupe, dit Mani. Même sous la torture, ils ne pourraient rien révéler.

- Il n'empêche, d'après nos informations, le Sanctuaire dispose de quelques télépathes, reprit Moki. Ne risquent-t-ils pas de passer tes protections ?

- S'ils sont capables de faire ça... Eh bien ils méritent de nous trouver, répliqua le jeune prophète. Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils faillent trop s'inquiéter de ce côté là.

- En revanche pour Rudy...

La voix de Paul était basse, car il était presque honteux de dire tout haut ce qui était à l'esprit de chacun.

- En effet, je n'ai pas appliqué les protections sur lui, convint le garçon. Comme sur aucun des membres de notre alliance dont les pouvoirs sont à dominante spirituelle, puisque que mes verrous mentaux entraveraient en partie leurs capacités.

- Néanmoins si quelqu'un est capable de protéger ses pensées efficacement, c'est bien Rudy, intervint Tokoyo.

- Tout dépend de l'entrain que mettront les chevaliers à lui arracher des informations, intervint Franck.

Une nouvelle fois, le soldat eut envie de se faire tout petit devant les regards de ces demi-dieux qui se tournaient vers lui.

- Je ne veux pas paraître insensible, cependant il faut être conscient que tout le monde a un point de rupture. En outre, s'ils sont capables de connaître les détails de nos opérations, nous devons craindre qu'ils ne soient déjà en possession de ce type d'information, conclut-il.

Après ces paroles, le long retour vers le camp de base avait été silencieux.

Les plus rapides avaient pris les devants afin de transmettre les nouvelles dans le plus bref délai à Râ et aux autres. C'est ainsi que lorsque Franck arriva à destination en soutenant un de ses hommes qui avait été blessé à la jambe, les choses étaient déjà en mouvement.

Râ avait pris le contrôle des opérations et estimait qu'en attendant d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il était advenu du côté du groupe de Mardouk, il convenait d'envisager le pire. Il avait donc envoyé Khamakhya au Kilimandjaro, au cas où le Sanctuaire chercherait à s'en prendre à Elle, puis avait décrété l'état d'alerte.

Lorsque Hanpa revint un peu plus tard, la tension monta encore d'un cran. S'il avait trouvé des traces indiquant que Mardouk et son groupe avait bel et bien rencontré les émissaires du Sanctuaire à Delphes, tous avaient disparu sans laisser d'indices sur leur destination. Ils avaient bien tenté ensuite d'établir un lien cosmique direct, mais sans succès. Soit Mardouk refusait le lien, soit il n'était pas en condition de communiquer, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

L'heure était à imaginer le pire.

_**Sanctuaire, Palais du Grand Pope, 12 heures**_

_La première balle claqua, atteignant Deathmask au corps, bientôt suivie par de nombreuses autres._

_Sérapis hurla de garder les positions mais le Cancer partit à l'attaque instantanément. Alors qu'il était intercepté par un des guerriers sacrés du camp d'en face, Shaka et Saga passèrent eux aussi à l'attaque. Un instant hésitant, Aphrodite suivit l'exemple de Saga et engagea son adversaire le plus proche._

- Deathmask, te rappelles-tu que tu avais pour instruction de ne pas attaquer sans consigne directe de Sérapis ? dit Sion.

- J'ai fait que me défendre. Ces enfoirés m'ont tiré dessus.

- Tu étais protégé par une armure d'or et aurais pu bloquer ces balles sans difficulté. Il me semble douteux de dire que tu étais en danger.

- C'est pas ma faute si ces abrutis ont choisi ça pour m'attaquer. Même s'ils avaient essayé de me faire la peau en me crachant dessus, je leur aurais quand même rendu la monnaie de leur pièce.

- Si je peux me permettre, cet assaut initial ne pouvait certes pas nous mettre en danger directement, cependant ils avaient plusieurs combattants d'un niveau dangereux, intervint Saga.

- Certes, mais ils ne sont intervenus qu'après que vous avez tous ignoré l'ordre de Sérapis.

_Saga était aux prises avec un duo d'adversaires constitué d'un jeune garçon et d'un adulte armé d'un long sabre. Le chevalier dut d'abord reculer devant les assauts combinés de ses adversaires avant de reprendre l'initiative. Il marqua alors une pause pour crier quelque chose à Aphrodite. Celui-ci s'entoura alors d'un mur de roses rouges._

- L'adversaire d'Aphrodite était Hanpa, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Praesepe. L'un des deux guerriers que vous avez affrontés, Aioros et toi, à Babylone.

- Oui. Il avait failli vaincre Aioros grâce à son cosmos empoisonné.

- Grâce à l'avertissement, j'ai pu neutraliser son poison avec le parfum de mes roses rouges, dit le chevalier des Poissons.

- Bon travail d'équipe.

_Les ongles d'Hanpa s'agrandirent alors jusqu'à une taille délirante et visèrent Aphrodite, ne touchant néanmoins que le reflet du Suédois dans le nuage de roses rouges qu'il avait créé. Pendant ce temps, Deathmask prit l'avantage au corps à corps et expédia son adversaire dans un groupe de soldats, en tuant un grand nombre._

- Tu l'as envoyé sciemment sur ces hommes ! dit Sérapis avec colère.

- Ils n'avaient qu'à pas se trouver là, répondit le Cancer avec du dédain dans la voix.

- Ces hommes ne représentaient pas de réelle menace, tu n'aurais pas dû, dit Saga.

- Tu as également fait quelques victimes, fit remarquer Sion.

_La Galaxian Explosion percuta une vague d'énergie envoyée par le garçon en défense, le choc faisant voler des corps de soldats partout alentour._

- Les victimes collatérales sont du fait de mon adversaire, pas de moi. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, mais il semblait connaître mon attaque. Je pense qu'il a été renseigné dessus, de la même façon que j'avais prévenu Aphrodite pour le poison d'Hanpa. Il a toutefois été surpris par ma puissance et n'a pas pu la contrôler complètement.

- Frimeur, fit Deathmask.

_Aphrodite envoya une volée de roses en direction de son adversaire qui les évita en s'envolant. _

_Deathmask fut interrompu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever son adversaire au sol par la guerrière japonaise. Bien qu'à deux contre un, cette dernière parvint ensuite à le tenir en respect, ainsi que Sérapis._

- Tu me gênais, dit Sérapis. Tu voulais juste la tuer sans tenir compte du fait que nous étions à deux contre un. Tes attaques étaient totalement anarchiques et... Hé ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

- Quoi ?

- ...

- Peut-on savoir à quoi tu pensais de si intéressant ?

- Ho, j'essayais juste de trancher une bonne fois pour toute si je préfère la sauce bolognaise ou la carbonara.

-... Si cela t'ennuie, dis-le clairement !

- Ha... J'croyais que c'était clair pourtant.

_Saga dut parer avec le bras un coup de sabre cherchant son cou, ce qui endommagea l'armure des Gémeaux, tandis que l'adversaire de type amérindien détournait l'attaque de Shaka._

- Shaka, tu as délibérément attaqué de façon à tous les éliminer, dit Sérapis.

- Il s'agissait d'adversaires. Le doute n'était plus en moi grâce au Tenpo Rinin, si bien que j'ai pris la décision la plus juste et objective.

- ...

- Je me demande si cette absence de doute ne te rend pas un peu inhumain ou en tout cas insensible, dit Sion.

- Non, ma technique est parfaite. Elle me rend plus efficace en me permettant d'ignorer les considérations secondaires.

- ...

_Un nouvel adversaire apparut alors, stoppant en plein vol une attaque de Shaka puis téléportant les belligérants. Il fallut trois ordres directs de Sérapis pour que Deathmask laisse la Japonaise pour attaquer le nouveau venu._

- Encore de l'insubordination..., maugréa Sérapis.

_Les opposants de Saga furent soudainement interrompus au milieu d'un enchaînement d'attaques combinées qui avaient acculé le chevalier d'or en défense. Des barrières venaient en effet d'apparaître entre tous les combattants. Le duo disparut dans la foulée tandis que l'adversaire d'Aphrodite fut téléporté à son tour une poignée de secondes plus tard. Le gardien de la quatrième maison indiqua alors à celui de la douzième que les adorateurs de Némésis profitaient de la confusion pour s'échapper. Tandis que le Suédois coupait la route des fuyards en matérialisant un parterre de roses rouges sur leur chemin, le chevalier des Gémeaux rejoignit Shaka. Ils joignirent leurs efforts pour briser les défenses du vieil homme, sans réussite._

- Heureusement que vous avez vu les vengeurs s'enfuir, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'ils arrivent à s'en sortir..., fit Sérapis.

- Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas aidé face au vieillard ? interrogea Shaka.

- Il ne cherchait qu'à protéger ses compagnons, et ne méritait pas l'acharnement que vous avez mis à tenter de le neutraliser. J'ai l'impression que vous avez surtout mal pris le fait qu'il vous interrompe en plein combat puis se joue aussi facilement de vos attaques.

- Il ne s'est pas joué de la dernière..., fit remarquer l'Italien.

_Sérapis bloqua le poing de Deathmask puit prit le corps du vaincu sur son épaule. Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite achevait les vengeurs qui n'avaient pas été affectés par ses roses rouges avec une nuée de noires._

_Les soldats qui n'avaient pas pu être téléportés se rendirent sans plus de résistance en déposant leurs armes au sol._

L'illusion de Saga se dissipa tandis que le lien mental qu'avait créé Sion entre toutes les personnes présentes se brisait.

Le paysage désertique et le théâtre romain laissèrent ainsi la place à la salle d'audience du Grand Pope.

Le réalisme de la reconstitution générée par le chevalier des Gémeaux avait été parfait, car il avait utilisé les souvenirs de tous ses compagnons pour recréer les événements. Il fallut ainsi quelques secondes à chacun pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. L'illusionniste transpirait pour sa part à grosses gouttes, son artifice ayant affecté les sept sens de toutes les personnes présentes pendant plusieurs minutes. Il avait reconstitué chacun des protagonistes, chaque brin d'herbe et chaque explosion de cosmos.

- Je ne suis pas très satisfait de ce que je viens de voir, dit Sion lorsque tout le monde eût repris ses esprits. Ce n'est en tout cas pas ce que j'espérais lorsque j'ai autorisé cette intervention.

- Même s'ils ont attaqué les premiers, notre riposte a été au mieux disproportionnée, observa Praesepe. J'avoue que pour ma part, je me fais du souci pour Aioros. D'une part, ce qui s'est passé ne pourra que rendre presque insolubles les négociations qu'il devait mener. D'autre part, nous ne pouvons exclure que dans le pire des cas, il soit fait prisonnier avec Shura en représailles.

- Impossible de le contacter ? interrogea Sérapis.

- J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, sans succès, répondit l'homme à la peau d'ébène.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de nous préparer à tous les cas de figure... Y compris le pire, fit Saga.

- Comment va le prisonnier ? demanda Sérapis.

- Bien, répondit Aphrodite. En tout cas, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Nous l'avons enfermé dans la geôle d'Ouranos où des soins lui ont été prodigués. Les protections de l'endroit devraient déjà suffire à l'empêcher de se téléporter ailleurs, cependant pour plus de sécurité, je l'ai entouré de roses rouges.

Sérapis jeta un regard torve au Suédois qui se sentit obligé de préciser.

- Cette variété n'est pas létale, rassurez-vous. Elles ne sont destinées qu'à affaiblir ses sens cosmiques.

- Nous allons le remettre sur pieds... Puis le laisser partir avec les autres, dit Sion.

Tous fixèrent le maître des lieux en silence pendant de longues secondes.

- Faire des prisonniers était une erreur. Je suis d'accord avec Sérapis : vous auriez dû les laisser partir.

- Mais, Grand Pope, si je puis me permettre..., commença Saga. Ne devrions-nous pas saisir cette occasion pour en apprendre plus sur leur compte ?

- Non, car cela voudrait dire que nous serions d'ores et déjà dans une logique de guerre. Guerre que je veux encore croire possible d'éviter.

- Certes... Cependant n'est-il pas imprudent de ne pas se préparer à cette éventualité dorénavant probable ?

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, toutefois nous avons déjà une source d'information qui s'est révélée fiable à propos de leur opération. Tu vas retourner la voir et en apprendre autant que tu le pourras.

- N'aurions-nous pas dû essayer de contacter Aioros dès que nous avons été mis au courant de l'opération de l'alliance de Mardouk ? demanda Sérapis.

- L'heure n'est plus aux regrets, trancha Sion. Saga n'est revenu qu'après le départ d'Aioros et Shura. Et nous ne voulions que nous interposer pacifiquement.

- Pour ce qui est de s'interposer, je crois qu'on a réussi, ricana Deathmask. Il nous a juste manqué un peu d'efficacité pour "pacifier" complètement la situation...

_**Campement de Mardouk, Egypte, 13 heures**_

Franck se dirigeait d'un pas las vers sa tente. Le campement était presque désert, les soldats n'étant pas affectés aux tours de garde préférant ruminer les dernières nouvelles à l'abri du soleil.

Le seul endroit débordant d'activité était l'hôpital. Le vétéran s'était assuré que tous ses hommes étaient pris en charge et hors de danger avant de quitter l'endroit qui puait le sang.

Les chevaliers ne les avaient pourtant jamais attaqués directement, mais quand on voyait le résultat...

Ce fut en passant devant les quartiers de Mani que son œil exercé remarqua un détail qui serait passé inaperçu pour presque n'importe qui.

Il y avait beaucoup de traces de pas entrant dans la tente, des traces récentes qui plus est. Or il savait qu'elle n'était habitée que par le garçon et son stoïque garde du corps arabe et que ces derniers ne recevaient que rarement du monde.

Un autre jour, il serait probablement passé devant sans se poser de questions, la vie privée des autres ne l'intéressant que peu.

Néanmoins en cette journée si spéciale, chaque détail inhabituel méritait d'être approfondi.

Il s'approcha en se concentrant sur le fait qu'il voulait être discret afin que l'élixir qui amenait sa conscience à la lisière du cosmos améliore ses compétences naturelles. Se promettant de partir sur le champ s'il surprenait une conversation banale, il posa son oreille sur le tissu de la tente.

Ce qu'il entendit ne fut pas banal.

- Il faut prendre les choses en main, dit une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Mani.

- Râ nous a dit d'attendre le retour de Mardouk pour agir, répondit une autre voix, celle de Moki.

- Nous ne savons même pas s'il est encore en vie... Je respecte Râ et j'ai suivi Mardouk jusqu'ici, mais il faut reconnaître que sa stratégie nous a menés dans une impasse. A force de donner l'image de quelqu'un voulant éviter le conflit avec le Sanctuaire, les serviteurs d'Athéna ont cru qu'ils pouvaient s'en prendre à nous sans représailles.

- Pouvons-nous prendre le risque de faire échouer les négociations ? demanda Moki. De plus, si nous agissons de notre côté, nous pouvons faire voler notre alliance en éclats.

- Allons, penses-tu vraiment que la paix soit encore possible ? Je pense au contraire qu'il nous faut agir maintenant pour sauver notre alliance. Mardouk a fait un travail remarquable pour nous rassembler, mais je crains qu'il ne soit plus le plus à même de nous mener à nos objectifs.

- Qui alors ? Toi ? demanda Paul.

- Je préférerais Acatl, cependant il est avec Mardouk... Quant à Râ, il vient de démontrer à mon sens son inaptitude à prendre des décisions.

- Tokoyo ? proposa Moki.

- Elle est l'amante de Mardouk...

- Ce que tu proposes ressemble à une mutinerie..., fit l'Amérindien.

- Je veux juste agir, pour le bien de tous.

Franck en avait entendu assez. S'il comprenait que la journée avait été rude pour tout le monde et que de drôles d'idées pouvaient traverser les esprits, il comprenait surtout qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire une grosse bêtise. Il lui fallait prévenir Râ sans plus attendre.

Il partit d'un pas décidé vers la tente d'état major mais n'eut même pas le temps de parcourir deux mètres.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, comme si l'air entourant son visage avait été retiré. Il tomba à genoux et vit alors Nikolai qui lui faisait face à quelques mètres. L'homme souriait et il ne faisait aucun doute pour Franck qu'il était la cause de ce qui lui arrivait.

Il voulut hurler pour appeler de l'aide, cependant aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Un violent spasme le secoua soudain et il cracha du sang lorsque son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut de regretter de ne pas avoir poussé plus loin ses raisonnements sur les événements de la matinée.

_**Une **__**demeure luxueuse sur la rive du Nil, Egypte, 13 heures**_

L'homme qui portait le nom d'Horus était assis nonchalamment sur une longue chaise aux reflets dorés. S'il était tourné vers le fleuve, il ne pouvait cependant pas profiter de la vue imprenable qu'offrait son balcon sur le spectacle des navires remontant le courant.

Le haut de son visage était en effet caché par un masque doré ne laissant aucune ouverture pour les yeux. Ouvertures qui auraient de toute façon été inutiles depuis que Râ l'avait mutilé en lui calcinant les globes oculaires.

Evidemment, Horus était éveillé au cosmos depuis sa prime jeunesse du fait de son héritage, et son infirmité n'était donc pas aussi handicapante qu'elle l'aurait été pour un mortel ordinaire.

Son septième sens avait même atteint une acuité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. S'il avait affronté Râ avec un tel niveau, l'issue aurait peut-être été différente...

Evidemment, aujourd'hui, sans ses yeux pour déclencher le Oudjat Sight cette maîtrise accrue ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours... Avec le temps, peut-être développerait-il toutefois de nouvelles techniques encore plus destructrices. Sa vision des événements serait alors éventuellement moins négative. Mais dans l'immédiat, il n'avait qu'une envie, une seule chose qui pourrait atténuer sa rage : savoir que Râ avait rencontré un sort encore pire que le sien.

Avec sa nouvelle maîtrise cosmique, il sentit l'arrivée du chevalier des Gémeaux bien avant l'ouverture du passage dimensionnel de ce dernier.

- Déjà de retour ? Fit-il avec un sourire sans joie quand Saga eut franchi le seuil de la brèche dans le tissu du réel.

Le chevalier d'or se contenta d'abord d'un hochement de tête puis, se rappelant la cécité de son interlocuteur, prit la parole.

- Vos informations se sont révélées précises...

- Evidemment, coupa Horus. Et vous revenez me voir à peine quelques heures plus tard pour en avoir d'autres...

- En effet. Le Sanctuaire serait très intéressé par tout ce que vous pourrez nous apprendre sur Mardouk et son alliance.

- Je peux tout vous apprendre. Combien ils sont, qui ils sont...Et où ils sont.

- Puis-je savoir comment vous pouvez être si bien renseigné ?

- Disons que le domaine sur lequel ils résident est dans mon champ de vision... Façon de parler évidemment. Ils ont en outre recruté certains de mes anciens serviteurs dans leur armée... Des hommes qui se sont rappelés leur ancienne allégeance en voyant ce que l'un des plus proches alliés du Babylonien m'a fait.

- Je devine donc que la vengeance est ce qui vous a poussé à nous contacter. Soit.

Saga prit une longue inspiration.

- Que voulez-vous en échange de ces informations ?

- Ce que je veux ? Enfin, chevalier d'or, vous l'avez dit : la vengeance est mon moteur. Le principal, sinon le seul, paiement que je souhaite pour ce que je vais vous révéler... est l'assurance que vous vous en serviez. A la limite, je vous demanderais un seul autre petit service…

_**Sanctuaire, demeure de Praesepe, 14 heures**_

Aiolia ne tenait littéralement plus en place. Ils avaient à présent visité une bonne partie du domaine sacré et ce qu'il découvrait ne finissait pas de l'émerveiller.

Il avait croisé d'autres chevaliers en armure et, même si leurs cuirasses était moins belles que celle de Mû, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : en avoir une à lui.

Son père avait beau eu lui expliquer que cela demanderait un certain temps, le garçon ne pensait plus qu'à ça.

Ils avaient aussi aperçu des femmes chevaliers et le garçon avait été intimidé par les masques de métal qu'elles arboraient. Son père lui avait expliqué que c'était pour qu'on oublie qu'elles ne sont pas des hommes et qu'on les considère comme des guerriers à part entière. Il fallait bien reconnaître que l'effet était réussi...

Aldébaran s'était également révélé de très agréable compagnie et Aiolia s'imaginait déjà faire les quatre cents coups avec lui.

Enfin, il avait trouvé Sonya très gentille. Elle les avait accueillis dans sa demeure et leur avait préparé un repas improvisé que le garçon avait trouvé succulent. Il avait d'ailleurs été déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'en resservir, le jeune Brésilien ayant fait un sort au reste du plat.

Alors que Sonya marchait à leur côté tandis qu'ils retournaient vers le centre du Sanctuaire, elle lui avait dit qu'il lui rappelait beaucoup son frère.

- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais j'ai un peu pris la place de votre mère auprès de lui quand il est arrivé au Sanctuaire. Je le connais donc presque comme si je l'avais fait. Sache que ce qui t'attend n'est pas facile, car tu seras toujours comparé à ton aîné. Or, il a mis la barre assez haut en ce qui concerne l'exemplarité.

Elle lui sourit en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Le Sanctuaire doit t'émerveiller parce que tu le découvres, cependant tu dois être conscient que c'est aussi un endroit très dur. Ton frère appartient à l'ordre des chevaliers d'or. L'élite de la chevalerie, qui est admirée mais aussi parfois enviée ou jalousée. Beaucoup n'hésiteront pas à te mener la vie dure si tu ne parviens à te placer à la hauteur de ton frère. L'ombre du chevalier parfait pourrait parfois te sembler bien lourde. Cependant, je suis sûre que tu seras à la hauteur, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon hésita un instant, comme si on lui avait posé une question très importante.

- Oui, je crois, répondit-il finalement.

La maison de Praesepe et de sa compagne était située dans une petite vallée située quasiment à l'opposé de celle des douze maisons si bien que pour rejoindre la demeure de Mû, ils devaient retraverser presque l'intégralité du Domaine Sacré, en revenant sur leurs pas.

- Si vous n'avez rien contre un détour, nous pouvons prendre une autre voie, proposa Sonya.

- Oh oui ! répondit Aiolia. Je veux tout voir !

Ils obliquèrent donc de façon à faire le tour de la grande zone dégagée où convergeaient les nombreuses vallées du Sanctuaire plutôt que de la traverser par le milieu.

- Les lieux d'entraînements et les aires de combat sont au centre du Domaine Sacré, les habitations se trouvant dans les vallées environnantes, expliqua Sonya aux deux garçons.

- A l'origine les vallées étaient peuplées strictement par classe, compléta Patrocle. Une pour les serviteurs, une autre pour les gardes, d'autres pour les chevaliers de bronze, d'argent ou les dévots... Avec le temps et la volonté d'Athéna, il y a eu une mixité, la déesse trouvant que cela diluait l'unité du Sanctuaire. Si bien que ces règles ne s'appliquent plus vraiment.

- Sauf en ce qui concerne la vallée des chevaliers d'or et de la déesse, évidemment, précisa Sonya. Cependant la mémoire de cette époque est restée et, encore aujourd'hui, il est considéré comme plus prestigieux d'habiter la vallée qui était réservée jadis aux chevaliers d'argent.

- Où habitiez-vous, avec maman ? demanda Aiolia à son père.

- Cette vallée justement, dit-il en désignant la prochaine devant laquelle ils allaient passer. Celle des chevaliers d'argent.

- Ouah ! La classe ! dirent en chœur les deux enfants.

- Oui, à l'époque, que l'on nous permette de nous installer ici m'avait consolé de mon échec à l'attribution de l'armure, dit l'adulte avec une ironie qu'aucun des deux garçons ne perçut.

- On peut aller voir votre maison ? demanda Aiolia.

- Je n'y tiens pas vr..., commença le père, mais son fils était parti sans attendre la réponse, Aldébaran sur ses talons.

Patrocle sourit à Sonya en haussant les épaules puis les deux adultes emboîtèrent le pas des jeunes.

Ils marchèrent environ cinq cents mètres avant que l'ancien prétendant à l'armure de Pégase ne fasse entendre sa voix.

- Arrêtez de courir droit devant vous comme des abrutis, c'est là !

La demeure, fort simple, ramena instantanément une foule de souvenirs à l'esprit de Patrocle. Il y avait eu quelques changements depuis tout ce temps : les volets avaient été remplacés, les murs repeints et la lourde porte qui fermait si mal réparée.

- C'est ici que ton frère est né.

Aiolia regarda le bâtisse avec encore plus d'attention.

- C'est ici que le sens de mon existence s'est révélé, même si je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite. Je croyais être destiné à servir Athéna en tant que chevalier mais le destin avait décidé d'attendre une génération...

Les deux garçons n'avaient apparemment pas saisi le fil de la pensée de l'adulte, au contraire de Sonya qui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Vous croyez que l'on peut rentrer ? demanda Aldébaran.

- Cette maison appartient à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, dit Sonya. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aimeraient être dérangés. Et puis, nous devons nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas arriver chez Mû trop tard.

Patrocle, qui avait la gorge serrée et tremblait légèrement, remercia Sonya d'un hochement de tête puis ils repartirent.

C'est alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du bout de la vallée qu'ils entendirent une violente explosion.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers l'origine du bruit qui venait des hauteurs du versant opposé à celui où se dressait l'ancienne demeure de Patrocle.

- La geôle d'Ouranos, dit l'ancien élève de Praesepe en voyant un nuage de poussière s'élever dans le ciel.

- La geôle de quoi ? fit Aiolia.

- D'Ouranos. C'est une prison où les ennemis d'Athéna sont placés sous la garde des chevaliers d'argent, expliqua Sonya.

- Eh ben, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est en train de s'échapper, dit Aldébaran.

******

L'attaque initiale de Mani avait terrassé les deux chevaliers d'argent chargés de la garde de la cellule avant même que ceux-ci ne puissent réagir.

- N'est-ce pas un peu expéditif ? demanda Paul.

- Pas plus que le traitement qu'ils nous ont réservé tout à l'heure, répondit l'ange gardien du prophète à la place de son protégé.

- En outre l'un des deux est encore en vie, compléta Mani.

L'homme au turban, écarta les pans de sa longue cape noire, dévoilant son armure de cuir, et dégaina son cimeterre et son poignard.

- De plus, j'aimerais bien être reparti avant que les chevaliers d'or ne se rendent compte de ce qui se passe, acheva-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord avec ça, fit Paul d'un ton peu rassuré.

- Tu avais raison, Mani, il est bien là, dit Moki qui s'était approché de la geôle.

Celle-ci avait une apparence des plus sommaires : des barreaux d'acier fermant l'accès d'une cavité sans doute d'origine naturelle à flanc de falaise. Le vieil Allemand gisait au milieu de la petite grotte, allongé sur une paillasse. Si certaines de ses blessures avaient été pansées, il était inconscient.

- Nous pourrions avoir un problème…, ajouta le dernier des Anasazi en remarquant ce qui entourait son ami.

- Des roses du chevalier des Poissons, dit Mani. C'est cela qui affaiblit l'aura de Rudy au point de la rendre presque imperceptible.

Moki posa les mains sur les barreaux et força de façon à les écarter. Au bout de quelques secondes d'effort, il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

- Second problème : ce n'est pas de l'acier ordinaire. Et apparemment, il n'y a pas de serrure, ni de porte d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il.

Mani passa alors la main sur les barres de métal avant de la retirer en poussant un juron.

- Un alliage d'orichalque. Il semble annuler tout cosmos dirigé contre lui.

Le garçon sembla se concentrer pendant quelques secondes

- De plus, un enchantement empêche d'entrer ou de sortir par quelque moyen non naturel que ce soit, dit-il finalement. Du beau travail, vraiment…

- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? interrogea Paul. On détruit la montagne autour ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela marcherait. J'ai l'impression que l'espace-temps est bizarrement courbé aux alentours. En passant derrière ces barreaux par un moyen non prévu… eh bien nous risquons de ne pas nous retrouver vraiment derrière.

Le garçon se gratta le menton comme s'il était face à un casse-tête intéressant.

- Le temps presse, lui rappela Moki.

- Je sais. Je pense pouvoir forcer l'enchantement de fermeture. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce qui me restera comme forces après cela.

- Il nous faut un moyen de repli, et nous n'avons que toi ! dit le guerrier arabe à son jeune maître.

- Nous improviserons.

- Les amis… De la visite ! fit Paul.

Cinq chevaliers de bronze et d'argent ainsi qu'une dizaine de gardes venaient en effet d'arriver.

******

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Cria Aiolia en voyant le début des combats autour de la geôle.

- La seule chose que nous devons faire c'est d'aller chercher des secours, répondit Sonya.

- Non, je vais monter, fit Aldébaran.

- N'y pense même pas, fit Patrocle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me battre, répliqua le Brésilien avec un sourire. Des gens sont en danger, je ne peux rester là sans rien faire.

Il enflamma alors un cosmos digne d'un chevalier d'argent très expérimenté et, après avoir évité facilement Patrocle qui voulait l'attraper, se mit à courir droit dans la pente.

- Quel idiot ! fit l'adulte. Aiolia, je t'ordonne de rester ici avec Sonya !

Le garçon voulut dire quelque chose mais le regard impérieux et autoritaire de son père le fit changer d'avis.

- Tu m'as bien compris !

- Oui, papa, répondit Aiolia, résigné.

- Je devrais vous dire la même chose, dit Sonya. Que pensez-vous pouvoir faire ?

- Le ramener avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. Et… avec les fils que j'ai eus, croyez-moi, j'ai de beaux restes !

Il partit à la poursuite du jeune Brésilien aussi vite que sa jambe de bois le permettait.

******

Le chevalier de bronze Nihal du Lièvre sentait que sa dernière heure était probablement arrivée. En arrivant avec autant de chevaliers et de gardes, il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes à neutraliser les intrus, pourtant il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils étaient totalement surclassés.

Seuls deux des envahisseurs sur quatre se battaient d'ailleurs : un colosse ressemblant à un Indien échappé d'un film et un jeune homme vêtu d'une armure dorée légère qui combattait en matérialisant des sortes d'armes de lumière au bout de ses bras.

C'était à ce dernier que le chevalier de Bronze était directement opposé, et une chose lui paraissait évidente : s'il s'agissait d'un duel en un contre un cela aurait déjà été fini…

Malheureusement, la situation semblait évoluer assez vite vers ce cas de figure. Un chevalier d'argent qui se tenait à sa gauche eut la cuisse transpercée par une lance de lumière, cinq gardes furent projetés au loin d'un revers de main et Nihal se retrouva en première ligne.

Il tenta une attaque frontale désespérée pour surprendre son adversaire, toutefois celui-ci l'évita facilement et lui fit un croche-pied.

Le Lièvre se retrouva au sol et vit une lance de lumière se rapprocher à grande vitesse de sa poitrine. Ce fut alors qu'un gamin percuta son adversaire.

******

Aldébaran savait qu'il n'avait qu'une poignée de secondes pour conclure ce combat. Dès que l'autre reprendrait ses esprits, il ne pourrait probablement plus rien faire.

Après avoir percuté l'homme en plein torse, ce qui avait semble-t-il coupé la respiration de ce dernier et interrompu sa concentration (les inquiétantes armes de lumière ayant subitement disparu), le Brésilien enchaîna d'un coup de poing au visage.

Il sentit le nez de son adversaire se briser, puis visa la gorge sur le coup suivant ce qui fit cracher du sang à l'homme qui mit un genou à terre. Aldébaran joignit ses deux mains pour frapper de toutes ses forces sur le haut du crâne de son opposant qui n'avait toujours pas pu réagir. Le garçon fit brûler son cosmos à son paroxysme, comme le lui avait enseigné Sérapis, si bien que son attaque enfonça le corps de son adversaire dans le sol.

Un voile blanc passa devant les yeux de ce dernier qui devait être aux portes de l'inconscience.

- Encore un coup ! pensa Aldébaran.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de le porter : l'autre intrus venait de voler au secours de son compagnon, et il ne put esquiver que de justesse son attaque. L'apprenti du chevalier du Taureau eut le temps de remarquer que son nouvel adversaire était presque aussi massif que son maître avant de devoir éviter un coup de pied, de façon encore plus juste.

Il ne put rien faire sur l'attaque suivante qui l'atteignit au bas-ventre et le projeta contre un gros rocher plusieurs mètres plus loin.

******

Dès qu'il fut sur place, Patrocle comprit que les choses étaient mal engagées.

Les gardes avaient logiquement été neutralisés et les chevaliers n'étaient pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. Il assista au vol d'Aldébaran sur un rocher dans lequel il s'enfonça de quelques centimètres. Sonné, le garçon ne put rien faire pour éviter le coup suivant qui l'envoya s'étaler de tout son long.

- Hé, l'affreux ! cria-t-il à l'intention de l'énorme Amérindien qui s'apprêtait selon toute vraisemblance à aller achever sa besogne avec le jeune Brésilien.

Celui-ci s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour regarder qui l'avait interpellé. L'ancien prétendant à l'armure de Pégase vit l'autre le dévisager puis son regard se porter sur sa jambe de bois.

- N'aurais-tu pas envie de t'occuper de quelqu'un de ta taille, plutôt que d'un gosse sans défense ?

- Sans défense, tout est relatif, si l'on regarde dans quel état il a mis mon ami, lui répondit le colosse.

Le premier adversaire du garçon commençait en effet apparemment seulement à retrouver ses esprits. Patrocle enflamma son cosmos qui prit l'apparence d'un cheval ailé en se mettant en garde.

- Je t'attends, fit-il en invitant de la main son adversaire à attaquer.

Celui-ci regarda une nouvelle fois la jambe morte du nouvel arrivé puis se lança à l'attaque.

Tout se passa très vite. L'élève de Praesepe savait que la tactique de son adversaire allait être très simple : profiter de son avantage de mobilité. De plus, Patrocle avait pu estimer la vitesse à laquelle son opposant avait frappé Aldébaran. Il savait être largement surclassé et il s'était assuré que son adversaire le sache également en déployant son cosmos qui correspondait à celui d'un chevalier de bronze.

Néanmoins, Patrocle avait l'habitude d'affronter des adversaires le dominant largement : il s'était entraîné avec un chevalier d'or qui avait jugé bon de lui faire travailler à plusieurs reprises ce cas de figure.

Si bien qu'au moment où l'Amérindien s'élança vers lui, le père d'Aiolia laissa parler des vieux réflexes acquis à l'entraînement. L'intérêt de ces réflexes étant de court-circuiter le temps de réflexion et de faire fondre une partie de l'écart de célérité…

Le principe de la manœuvre était simple : se sachant largement supérieur, l'adversaire devait logiquement chercher le coup décisif immédiatement et viser la tête d'un coup de poing. Il fallait donc instantanément lancer l'esquive correspondante en aveugle et sans s'assurer que l'attaquant voulait bien frapper là.

C'était un pari, qui se révéla gagnant. Patrocle s'était instantanément lancé en arrière comme s'il voulait effectuer une roulade, si bien que le poing de l'Amérindien n'attrapa que le vide tandis qu'il fut frappé au menton par le genou valide de celui qui fut le plus puissant chef de la garde de l'histoire du Sanctuaire.

Il acheva sa roulade puis, une fois de nouveau sur ses pieds, libéra son cosmos avec son poing droit sur son opposant étourdi.

- PEGASUS EXPLOSION !

La force de l'impact fit décoller du sol l'Amérindien, l'envoyant vers le bas de la vallée. Sachant que sa victoire n'était que très temporaire, Patrocle se dirigea alors vers le corps apparemment inconscient d'Aldébaran.

- Repliez-vous, nous ne sommes pas de taille ! cria-t-il au passage à l'intention des gardes et chevaliers encore conscients.

Un jeune chevalier de bronze, celui du Lièvre s'il en jugeait par la forme de son armure, le regarda d'un air complètement hébété, sans bouger.

- Réagissez ! Repli, maintenant !

Les hommes encore conscients commencèrent à se relever, tandis que Patrocle se penchait sur Aldébaran.

- Petit, réveille-toi, fit-il en secouant vivement le Brésilien.

Il eut alors une sensation bizarre dans la poitrine et en baissant les yeux il vit la lame d'un cimeterre qui surgissait de ses chairs au niveau du cœur sur plus de trente centimètres. La lame se retira, il sentit quelqu'un tourner autour de lui et entraperçut l'éclair blanc d'un poignard. Il sentit à peine la douleur lorsque le métal lui trancha la gorge, tout comme il ne sentit pas la dureté du sol lorsqu'il s'effondra.

******

Mani laissa échapper un petit cri de victoire lorsqu'il arriva enfin à percer le mécanisme de fermeture de la geôle. Les six barreaux centraux rentrèrent dans le sol, libérant l'accès à l'intérieur. Il entendit vaguement un hurlement derrière lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention pour pénétrer dans la cellule.

Considérant un instant les roses rouges qui entouraient le corps de Rudy, il hésita, puis les traversa aussi rapidement que possible pour saisir le corps de son ami et le traîner dehors. Il sentit son cosmos s'affaiblir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, néanmoins il parvint à atteindre la sortie de la geôle.

A présent, il lui fallait réfléchir à un moyen de ficher le camp…

******

L'assassin de Patrocle était en train d'essuyer ses lames sur sa longue cape lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement venant du bas de la vallée. Il se détourna de sa victime pour voir d'où cela venait et vit un garçon foncer sur lui en gravissant la pente.

Le garçon avait les larmes aux yeux et était entouré par un cosmos. Il paraissait totalement hors de lui, comme possédé par la colère.

- Tant mieux, cela ne sera que plus facile, pensa le guerrier.

Il attendit sans bouger que le garçon soit sur lui, s'écartant au dernier moment pour éviter la charge trop peu lucide pour être efficace. Il attaqua alors avec son cimeterre en visant la tête, cependant le garçon avait une bonne faculté de réaction et parvint presque à esquiver l'arme en se contorsionnant. L'assassin ajusta en conséquence son coup et toucha malgré tout avec le plat de la lame le crâne du gamin. Celui-ci, emporté par son élan, s'effondra au sol quelques mètres plus loin, inconscient.

L'homme s'approcha pour le coup de grâce, mais sentit une présence dont il ne reconnaissait pas le cosmos derrière lui. Il fit tourner le cimeterre dans sa main de façon à orienter la pointe vers l'arrière et frappa dans son dos sans se retourner.

Il sentit l'acier pénétrer un corps, enfonça la lame au maximum en se plaquant contre l'inconnu, puis dégagea son arme en poussant ce dernier vers l'arrière d'un mouvement de ses épaules. Une fois le cimeterre de nouveau libre, l'ange gardien de Mani se retourna en portant un coup de poignard dans le même mouvement. Il découvrit que sa nouvelle victime était une femme au moment où il lui ouvrit le ventre.

Il acheva sa rotation de façon à se retrouver de nouveau dos à la femme qui n'était plus un danger, et se remit à marcher vers le garçon inconscient. D'un mouvement fluide, il rangea son poignard et saisit son cimeterre à deux mains de façon à porter le coup fatal.

Il abattit son arme sur sa cible inconsciente quand une main puissante bloqua son avant-bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ? demanda Moki.

- Je termine le travail.

- Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Il ne représente pas de danger !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ils ne doivent pas être beaucoup plus jeunes que certains de ceux qui nous attaqués tout à l'heure. En outre, tu n'as pas été très tendre non plus avec l'autre.

- Je voulais le mettre hors de combat pas le tuer ! Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour assassiner des femmes et des enfants ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce psychopathe qu'ils nous ont lâché dessus ce matin !

Le garde du corps allait répliquer quelque chose mais ils firent volte-face tous les deux pour faire face aux chevaliers et aux gardes qui revenaient à la charge. Ils les repoussèrent sans grande difficulté avant que Paul, qui avait récupéré de sa correction infligée par le jeune Brésilien ne vienne se placer à leurs côtés.

- Il est encore temps de suivre le conseil que vous a donné cet homme tout à l'heure, fit-il en désignant le cadavre de la première victime de l'assassin. Partez pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Jamais, répondit le jeune chevalier du Lièvre. Nous ne vous laisserons pas vous en tirer après ce que vous avez fait !

Il fut le premier à mourir.

******

Lorsque tout fut fini et que les serviteurs d'Athéna furent soit morts soit définitivement hors de combat, Moki entendit la voix de Mani qui l'appelait.

- J'ai besoin de toi. Je n'ai plus de forces et Rudy est toujours inconscient. Même avec plus d'énergie, je n'arriverais pas à nous mettre à l'abri assez vite. Il faut donc que tu le réveilles et restaures ses pouvoirs au moins temporairement.

- Hum… Je vais devoir faire un équivalent du filtre que je donne aux soldats… en plus fort.

Il posa la main sur le front endormi du vieillard et commença à se concentrer, appelant la force des esprits et de ses ancêtres. Il s'éloigna progressivement du monde réel, entendant de très loin la voix soudain pressante de Mani.

- Vite, les chevaliers d'or sont là ! A deux, ils ne pourront pas les retenir longtemps !

L'Amérindien murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'Allemand, trop bas pour que le garçon n'entende quoi que ce soit.

- Ayahuasca Path, dit finalement Moki à haute voix.

Rudy se réveilla en sursaut et prononça dans la foulée une incantation. Le paysage du Sanctuaire et les chevaliers d'or disparurent aussitôt pour laisser la place à un nouvel environnement.

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les cinq dans une forêt inconnue.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Paul.

- Je lui ai demandé de nous emmener à l'abri, dit Moki.

- Chez moi, fit l'Allemand.

Puis il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

******

Les corps des tués avaient été couverts d'un linceul lorsque Sion arriva sur les lieux de l'évasion. Quatre chevaliers et huit gardes avaient été tués en essayant de stopper les alliés de Mardouk. Plus Patrocle et Sonya qui avaient eu le malheur d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le hurlement de douleur de Praesepe à la découverte du corps de son épouse avait été entendu dans tout le Domaine Sacré.

C'était entre autres en apprenant l'identité de ces deux dernières victimes que le Grand Pope avait décidé de venir sur les lieux. Il avait posé une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Praesepe qui serrait toujours le corps de Sonya contre lui en pleurant.

- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, dit Sérapis. Ils ont disparu sous notre nez.

Sion hocha la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur son ami à la peau d'ébène. La scène qui s'offrait à lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs vieux de plus de deux siècles.

- Aldébaran et Aiolia souffrent de blessures légères, continua Sérapis. Nous les avons confiés aux soigneurs, mais ils sont totalement hors de danger. Deathmask est parti tout à l'heure et j'espère qu'il n'aura croisé personne ensuite…

Une nouvelle fois, le maître du Sanctuaire se contenta d'un mouvement de tête.

- Il faut que quelqu'un prévienne Marie, l'épouse de Patrocle, poursuivit le chevalier du Taureau.

- Je m'en charge.

La voix brisée de Praesepe les prit par surprise et il leur fallut quelques secondes pour réagir.

- Mon ami, je ne crois pas que…, commença Sion.

- Je m'en charge, coupa l'ancien chevalier du Cancer d'un ton définitif.

Il retira la main de Sion de son épaule et allongea le corps de son épouse. Il la regarda encore un instant avant de la recouvrir d'un linceul, se leva et partit sans croiser le regard de quiconque.

Le Grand Pope resta silencieux un long moment puis se tourna vers le chevalier des Gémeaux.

- Saga, as-tu appris quelque chose qui nous permette d'exercer des représailles ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Choisis deux chevaliers d'or pour t'accompagner. Tu as carte blanche.

Sion regarda une dernière fois les quatorze linceuls.

- Nous sommes en guerre, dit-il en quittant les lieux.

_**Une dimension étrange, 14 heures 30**_

L'entité qui avait pris la place de Nikolai Romanenko arracha le masque de chair qui cachait ses traits.

- Je n'en ai plus besoin. Merci pour le prêt, dit-elle en le lançant négligemment sur le corps mort depuis plusieurs jours du mercenaire.

- Je suis satisfait de ton travail, mon serviteur, dit une voix.

- Merci mon maître.

- Où en sont Mardouk et le chevalier du Sagittaire ?

- Ils ont engagé le combat avec les Kaos il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Je bloque toujours toute communication entre l'île et le reste du monde. Même s'ils en sortent vainqueurs, ils en ont pour le reste de la journée.

- Parfait. D'ici-là, l'engrenage qu'a déclenché notre petite intervention sera sans retour.

- Envoyer les raisonnables perdre leur temps sur une distraction sans importance, et laisser les belliqueux gérer une situation de crise… Il n'aura fallu qu'un grain de sable pour bloquer les plans de votre ennemie. Votre plan était parfait, mon maître.

- Evidemment.


	16. Sans Retour

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE SEIZE : Longue Journée.**

**3****ière**** Partie : Sans Retour.**

_**Allemagne, 15 heures (heure du Sanctuaire)**_

- La piste disparaît ici, dit Akiera.

Camus le regarda un moment sans comprendre. L'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux avait été capable de suivre la trace du maître du garçon, Gienah, à travers les dimensions en détectant les perturbations causées par les pouvoirs du Mésopotamien Shamash. Malgré les fausses pistes laissées par ce dernier à leur attention, ils étaient parvenus jusqu'à cette forêt.

Si Akiera avait été capable de traverser les mondes sans perdre sa cible, comment celle-ci avait-elle finalement fait pour leur échapper ?

- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a pris beaucoup de peine pour brouiller les perceptions dans les environs, expliqua Akiera à son jeune compagnon. Je perçois de légères perturbations sur tous les plans d'existence. Toutefois cela est très subtil : si je ne cherchais pas déjà quelque chose, je n'aurais sans doute rien remarqué.

- Vous pensez que cet endroit est important pour eux ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait être leur repère ?

- Possible.

- Ne devrions-nous pas prévenir le Sanctuaire dans ce cas ?

L'androgyne adressa un clin d'œil au nouveau chevalier du Verseau.

- Peut-être bien. Cependant, je pense que nous allons attendre d'en savoir un peu plus.

Camus hésita à signifier qu'il ne pensait pour sa part pas que c'était la conduite la plus logique à tenir. Si cette forêt était réellement importante pour leurs présumés ennemis, ils auraient dû en référer au Sanctuaire et attendre des instructions du Grand Pope. Toutefois, le garçon ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre la trace de son maître en allant en Grèce...

- Comme vous voudrez... Néanmoins ne risquons-nous pas d'avoir des problèmes s'ils sont nombreux ?

- C'est comme je l'ai dit: nous attendons d'y voir plus clair puis nous aviserons, répondit Akiera d'un ton tranquille.

L'ancien chevalier d'or aurait voulu rassurer le garçon en lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas si isolés et pourraient compter si nécessaire sur Kanon. Cependant il avait promis de garder le secret des jumeaux et s'en abstint donc.

Il ne percevait d'ailleurs pas la présence du cadet de Saga, cependant son instinct lui disait que celui-ci n'était pas loin.

*****

- Ils sont deux, dit Moki. A environ un kilomètre d'ici. Un adulte et un jeune garçon doré.

- Un chevalier d'or ? demanda Mani.

- Probablement.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? interrogea Paul. Malgré ce que tu dis, je ne sens pas de présence.

- Ils dissimulent leur cosmos. C'est la Nature qui me permet de les percevoir, expliqua l'Amérindien.

- Vous pensez qu'ils nous ont suivis depuis le Sanctuaire ? demanda Mani.

- Non. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de tracer la magie de Rudy. D'après leur comportement, je pense qu'ils sont sur la piste de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, mais pas la nôtre.

- Cela serait tout de même une curieuse coïncidence, fit remarquer le garde du corps du garçon en commençant à tirer son cimeterre de son fourreau.

- Range ça, fit Moki d'un ton où transpirait la colère. Ne crois-tu pas que tes lames ont pris suffisamment de vies pour aujourd'hui ? En outre, cette coïncidence n'est peut-être pas si étrange. Rudy nous a transportés ici pour une raison : il pensait que nous serions en sécurité dans cette forêt.

- Tu crois qu'il y aurait un abri ici, mis en place par Rudy ou Mardouk ? Dont nous n'aurions à aucun moment entendu parler ?

Moki prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre à Paul.

- Crois-tu que nous soyons au courant de tous les secrets du Babylonien ? Il ne nous a par exemple jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi notre campement dans le désert était un endroit sûr. Je l'imagine très bien avoir préparé avec Rudy et Elle plusieurs endroits de ce genre dans le monde.

- Si c'est bien le cas, la sécurité de celui-ci serait en question..., fit remarquer Mani. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu es probablement dans le vrai, je perçois des choses étranges dans les environs.

- Raison de plus pour faire profil bas. Si nous nous montrons, nous risquons de confirmer aux envoyés du Sanctuaire qu'ils sont sur une piste intéressante.

- Si Rudy était réveillé nous pourrions y voir plus clair.

- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'utiliser une seconde fois mon pouvoir sur lui en si peu de temps. En outre, ils pourraient le sentir. Non, la seule personne disposant de pouvoirs que nous savons parfaitement indétectables est Rudy. Nous allons attendre patiemment qu'il revienne à lui et nous aviserons.

*****

Il avait fallu presque une heure de marche à Gienah et Shamash pour rejoindre le manoir familial de Rudy après avoir émergé du passage dimensionnel du Mésopotamien. Les deux hommes n'avaient échangé que quelques mots pendant le trajet, mais l'ancien chevalier noir eut soudain envie d'en savoir un peu plus au moment où ils arrivèrent en vue de la bâtisse.

- Nous sommes coupés du monde, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne perçois plus rien, comme si j'étais infirme de mon cosmos.

- Nous avons essayé de rendre cet endroit aussi difficile à trouver que possible afin de pouvoir y faire... ce que nous voulons vraiment que personne ne sache que nous faisons.

- J'ai l'impression que vous m'accordez une sacrée confiance en m'amenant ici. Qui vous dit que je ne vais pas avoir une nouvelle fois un changement d'allégeance et aller prévenir le Sanctuaire à la l'instant où je repartirai ?

- Personne. C'est pour ça que dans l'idée vous ne ressortirez plus.

Gienah s'arrêta instantanément en se mettant en garde.

- Désolé, je me suis mal exprimé, dit Shamash en s'arrêtant à son tour. Je voulais simplement dire que vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que les informations que vous pourriez révéler n'aient plus d'importance.

Gienah se détendit perceptiblement à ces paroles.

- Si je comprends bien, j'ai plutôt intérêt à trouver le coin joli si je dois m'y terrer jusqu'à ce que vous jugiez que je puisse m'en aller.

- Cela ne sera pas long.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, parcourant rapidement les quelques mètres les séparant du manoir.

- Nabu ? Sophia ? appela Shamash.

La jeune femme fut la première à les rejoindre. Sortant de la demeure par la porte principale, elle marcha droit sur l'ancien chevalier noir, semblant totalement ignorer son compagnon.

- Tu es Gienah, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Si elle ne pouvait le reconnaître, il se souvenait en revanche parfaitement d'elle. Cela remontait à l'époque où il était encore sur l'île de la Reine Morte, peu de temps après la mort de l'ancien Guilty et sa première rencontre avec Shamash.

Ce dernier était venu un jour avec Mardouk et lui avaient demandé conseil sur un problème très particulier.

*****

- Savez-vous comment libérer une personne prisonnière d'un cercueil de glace créé par l'usage du cosmos ? demanda le Babylonien.

Cygne Noir n'hésita même pas une seconde.

- Détruire tout simplement le cercueil est possible. Même si cela demande une force certaine, cela est du domaine du réalisable pour de nombreux êtres sur cette Terre et ce quelle que soit la puissance de celui qui l'a créé.

Gienah sourit légèrement avant de poursuivre.

- Ce qui est très difficile est de briser la glace sans pour autant tuer la personne qui en est prisonnière. Pour être sûr de son coup, cela demande une précision et une maîtrise qui est presque de l'ordre du divin.

Mardouk hocha la tête.

- C'est ce que nos recherches nous ont permis de conclure. Disons que nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque. Existe-t-il un autre moyen ?

- Le plus sûr est de faire descendre la température du cercueil en dessous de celle de sa création.

- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui serait capable d'un tel exploit ?

- Cela dépend avant tout de la puissance du créateur. Je ne peux donc pas vous répondre sans voir le cercueil en question. Toutefois, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vous aider.

Le regard du chevalier noir passa de Mardouk à Shamash, puis il s'éclaircit la voix avant de poursuivre.

- Après tout, le maître des glaces qui a conçu cette prison avait peut-être de très bonnes raisons pour y placer la victime.

- Je peux vous expliquer les raisons en question, dit le Babylonien. Ainsi vous pourrez décider de nous aider, ou non, en votre âme et conscience.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cygne Noir avait pris sa décision.

- Si je peux la libérer, je le ferai.

*****

- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit Gienah à Sophia.

- Merci, dit-elle. Je sais que c'est à vous que je dois ma liberté et une nouvelle chance de mener ma vie.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras sans prévenir, se blottissant contre lui. D'abord un peu gêné et ne sachant quoi faire, il finit néanmoins par lui rendre son étreinte.

- Je n'ai fait que ce que je croyais juste.

- Un nouveau visiteur, cela faisait longtemps ! dit alors une voix.

Gienah et Sophia reprirent leurs distances et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. L'aspect de celui-ci choqua quelque peu l'ancien chevalier du Cygne. Avec sa silhouette squelettique et sa peau entièrement recouverte de bandages, Nabu, le frère aîné de Mardouk, n'avait effectivement pas une allure commune.

Une fois les présentations terminées, Gienah posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Veuillez-me suivre, dit Nabu en l'invitant du geste.

L'ancien captif de l'île de la Reine Morte aurait préféré une réponse directe, néanmoins il emboîta le pas au malade.

Ils firent le tour du manoir jusqu'à atteindre une petite annexe se dressant au milieu des jardins. Nabu en ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans le salon de ce qui avait dû être le logement d'un domestique important.

Gienah entraperçut à travers une porte entrouverte la forme allongée et endormie d'un homme sur un lit.

Il n'y prêta toutefois presque aucune attention, son regard étant irrésistiblement attiré par l'objet qui se trouvait sur la petite table basse qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Même avec ses perceptions cosmiques perturbées par les protections du manoir, l'ancien chevalier noir savait instinctivement que jamais il n'avait été en présence d'une chose défiant autant les lois naturelles.

- Qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-il avant de rester bouche bée.

- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici, dit Nabu.

Il s'approcha de l'objet, passant même une main dessus, tandis que Gienah restait pétrifié sur place.

- Nous voudrions nous assurer que personne ne l'ouvrira avant le moment venu et donc que vous l'enfermiez dans une gangue de glace.

- Que... Qu'il y a-t-il à l'intérieur ?

- Vous ne voudriez pas le savoir, croyez-moi.

Le frère de Mardouk attendit que son interlocuteur se remette les idées en place avant de poursuivre.

- Pouvez-vous faire cela pour nous ?

_**Le Caire, Egypte, 15 heures 30**_

Pélias était plutôt satisfait de sa journée jusque-là. De nombreux clients et vendeurs s'étaient succédés dans sa boutique dans la matinée et il avait réalisé deux opérations assez juteuses.

Observé de l'extérieur, son commerce ressemblait à un magasin d'antiquités comme la capitale égyptienne en comptait des centaines. Néanmoins les pièces les plus rares ne pouvaient être vues que dans l'arrière-boutique, à l'abri du regard des badauds et des touristes.

Les vrais clients de Pélias ne venaient en effet pas chercher un bibelot à mettre sur leur cheminée mais plutôt le genre d'artefact que l'on rencontre d'ordinaire dans les légendes.

En cette journée, il avait ainsi d'abord acheté une épaulière d'armure noire du Lièvre à un archéologue peu réputé pour son honnêteté. Cela lui permettait d'ailleurs de compléter l'armure noire. Pélias avait parmi ses clients réguliers un ancien postulant malheureux à l'armure de bronze correspondante à qui il parviendrait sans problème à vendre ce substitut.

Il avait poursuivi sa matinée en vendant un bloc d'orichalque et une fiole contenant le sang d'un chevalier d'Athéna à un berserker qui cherchait à réparer sa protection. Pélias l'avait en outre mis en relation avec un alchimiste capable d'effectuer le travail, ce qui lui permettrait de toucher un pourcentage sur la transaction.

Sa dernière vente avait été la plus importante de l'année. En fait, cette seule transaction lui payait même toutes ses acquisitions des douze derniers mois. Il s'agissait d'une protection d'avant-bras ayant appartenu à la déesse Eris.

La divinité avait en effet eu le bras coupé peu de temps avant de périr de la main du Babylonien Mardouk et de ses alliés. Si ces derniers avaient emporté le corps avec eux en un endroit que Pélias ne pouvait que fantasmer de découvrir dans l'immédiat, ils avaient laissé derrière eux le membre tranché, dont il avait prélevé l'Ichor, et sa précieuse protection.

La journée était donc d'ores et déjà profitable et Pélias arborait le sourire satisfait de l'homme qui venait de s'enrichir considérablement.

C'est alors qu'il regardait d'un œil distrait un couple de touristes examiner une petite statuette représentant Isis en se demandant s'il n'allait pas prendre le reste de son après-midi pour fêter cela qu'il les vit.

Jason de la Carène et Diomède de Pégase se tenaient sur le seuil de sa porte. Pélias déglutit, se retourna pour fuir vers l'arrière boutique, mais tomba nez à nez avec un homme dont la vue le figea sur place. Il s'agissait d'un albinos qui ne pouvait être que Stellio du Lézard.

- Nous avons à parler, dit l'ancien maître de l'île de Milos.

Pélias hocha la tête machinalement puis se tourna vers les deux touristes qui semblaient s'être rendus compte que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait.

- Le magasin va fermer.

Le regard des deux badauds alla de l'antiquaire aux trois hommes à l'air peu commode qui venaient de surgir de nulle part, ils semblèrent se demander un instant s'ils pouvaient tout de même acheter la petite statuette avant de quitter les lieux sans demander leur reste. Diomède ferma la porte derrière eux en installant l'écriteau indiquant la fermeture.

- Les affaires marchent bien ? demanda Jason.

- O... Oui...

- Te retrouver a été extrêmement facile, tu sais. J'imagine que tu pensais que cela faisait suffisamment longtemps et que tu étais de nouveau tranquille. Il nous a suffi d'activer les réseaux locaux du Sanctuaire pour apprendre qu'un nouveau contrebandier d'objets spéciaux était apparu dans la région récemment. Ensuite, "Pélis" à la place de "Pélias", tu aurais pu être un petit plus imaginatif pour ta nouvelle identité !

- D'après ce que nous avons appris, tu t'es spécialisé dans la revente d'armures noires ? reprit Diomède. J'avoue ne pas avoir de mal à t'imaginer aller fouiner sur les champs de bataille pour dépouiller les cadavres. Cette affaire avec les chevaliers noirs aura été la chance de ta vie, pas vrai ?

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Pélias d'une voix froide.

Il s'était remis de sa surprise et les toisait à présent avec dédain.

- Vous êtes mal placés pour les leçons de morale. Je me souviens très bien de votre dernière visite, ajouta-t-il en leur montrant sa main droite à laquelle il manquait plusieurs doigts.

- Nous sommes ici pour la même raison que précédemment, j'en ai peur, répondit le chevalier de la Carène.

- Je vous avais dit tout ce que je savais. De toute façon, vous avez tué tous les renégats qui s'étaient échappés de l'île.

- Les chevaliers noirs, oui. Mais je veux leur chef, celui qui leur a permis de quitter leur prison, dit Stellio. Celui qui est à l'origine de tout.

Le dédain s'effaça du visage de Pélias lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'ancien maître chevalier et vit la détermination, peut-être même la folie qui animait l'albinos.

- Je pensais que vous l'aviez tué également. Je ne sais rien à son sujet.

- Tu mens.

Les deux mots avaient claqué comme un fouet. Pélias sut instinctivement que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de tromper cet homme. Il avait l'impression que son interlocuteur lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert face à son interlocuteur. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque invraisemblable en les renseignant. Néanmoins, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne perdrait pas que des doigts cette fois-ci. Stellio allait l'abattre comme un chien s'il ne parlait pas, et Pélias doutait que les deux autres pourraient ou voudraient s'y opposer.

Il avait de l'argent et savait pouvoir en avoir encore plus rapidement en revendant l'armure du Lièvre Noir ainsi que la flasque contenant le sang d'Eris. Il serait certes obligé de brader, mais il pouvait quitter la ville et disparaître en quelques heures.

Il déglutit, prit une longue inspiration, puis parla.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas s'il est encore vivant. Je le jure. Cependant je sais qu'il était lié à une secte secrète qui a plusieurs adeptes dans cette ville. Si vous remontez la piste de cette secte... Vous le trouverez peut-être.

_**Désert Egyptien, 15 heures 30**_

- Je ne vois rien, dit Aphrodite. Ce n'est qu'un désert.

Le Suédois se tourna vers Saga qui regardait le paysage désolé avec attention. Ils se trouvaient sur une petite butte qui surplombait un grand plateau aride et quasiment dénué de végétation.

- Es-tu sûr que l'on ne s'est pas moqué de toi ?

Le chevalier des Gémeaux examina encore les environs un moment avant de répondre.

- Non, nous sommes bien au bon endroit. Nous sommes face à une illusion. Très impressionnante en outre, je perçois à peine sa structure et suis incapable de voir à travers. J'imagine que l'homme ou la femme à l'origine de cet artifice doit y consacrer toute son attention en permanence.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour la dissiper ? demanda Deathmask d'un air sinistre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rôtir au soleil toute la journée.

Il s'agissait des premiers mots de l'Italien depuis leur départ du Sanctuaire. Ses deux compagnons pensaient que la mort de Sonya, l'épouse de son maître, avait dû l'affecter aussi s'étaient-ils bien gardés de l'importuner. Leur compagnon était d'ordinaire déjà instable, mieux valait ne pas tenter de lui offrir une compagnie qu'il ne recherchait pas.

- Je vais la dissiper, néanmoins cela ne m'empêche pas d'admirer un travail bien fait.

- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre, si elle est aussi bien conçue que tu le dis ? interrogea Aphrodite.

- L'homme qui nous a envoyés ici m'a laissé un petit cadeau. Quelque chose qui selon lui devrait éclairer notre chemin.

Saga saisit alors un objet qu'il avait placé sous la protection de son avant-bras droit. L'androgyne s'approcha pour voir ce dont il s'agissait et découvrit une espèce de petit œuf doré sur lequel était dessiné un oeil stylisé ainsi que quelques hiéroglyphes.

- Cela peut nous aider ? demanda le fils d'Akiera d'un air sceptique.

- Apparemment, cet œil oudjat a été conçu pour contourner les stratagèmes issus du cosmos de la personne qui est derrière cette illusion. Il semblerait que les lignées de celui qui nous a indiqué cet endroit et de celui ou celle qui nous bloque la route soient ennemies depuis de très nombreuses générations.

Saga s'avança de quelques pas puis tandis le bras devant lui, l'œil tourné face au désert. L'aîné des Gémeaux sentit l'objet vibrer dans sa main. Une vive lueur s'échappa alors de l'œil et le paysage commença à changer devant le regard des chevaliers du Sanctuaire.

Le plateau aride et désertique se transforma progressivement en un gigantesque campement qui devait compter des centaines d'occupants. Une oasis se trouvait à l'Est et un cours d'eau serpentait entre les tentes.

- Rappelez-vous les ordres, dit Saga à l'intention de ses deux acolytes. Nous voulons démanteler leur armée et les contraindre à se disperser. Utilisez la force... Mais avec discernement.

Aphrodite hocha la tête, tandis que l'Italien restait sans réaction.

- Deathmask ? insista le chef de la mission en le fixant.

- Je t'ai entendu, maugréa finalement l'interpellé en rendant son regard au Gémeaux.

- Allons-y, conclut Saga.

- Vous n'irez nulle part.

Les trois serviteurs d'Athéna se mirent en garde instantanément et se tournèrent vers la personne qui les avait interpellés.

Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années portant une cuirasse à peu près aussi couvrante qu'une armure d'argent. La protection, dont les pièces étaient de couleur rouge et noir, était d'une grande sobriété, quelques ornementations laissant deviner qu'elle devait avoir un canidé comme forme totémique.

La femme avait quant à elle le teint hâlé, des cheveux noir corbeau avec quelques mèches rouges et des yeux perçants d'un noir profond. D'une beauté commune, elle arborait une musculature bien plus développée que celles des trois chevaliers.

- Je suis Seth et vous vous trouvez sur mes terres. Veuillez quitter les lieux ou alors préparez-vous à faire face aux conséquences.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible, répondit Saga. Nous savons que ce campement que l'œil nous a dévoilé est le repère de Mardouk et de ses alliés, avec lesquels le Sanctuaire d'Athéna est à présent en guerre. Nous vous déconseillons de vous interposer entre eux et nous. A moins bien sûr que vous ne comptiez parmi les soutiens du Babylonien.

Le regard de la femme s'était porté sur l'œil oudjat que Saga lui présentait.

- Ainsi c'est grâce à ceci que vous avez pu voir à travers mon illusion. Ma lignée est ennemie de celle d'Horus depuis des millénaires, néanmoins je ne l'aurais pas cru capable de cela. Si certains de mes ancêtres se sont rendu coupables des pires traîtrises à travers les siècles, il les rejoint à présent dans le déshonneur.

Elle détourna son regard du don d'Horus pour fixer Saga.

- Je ne suis pas alliée à Mardouk dans sa quête, toutefois je lui ai offert asile sur mes terres à lui et à ses compagnons, par amitié pour Râ. Tant qu'ils seront sous ma protection, vous n'aurez d'autre choix que de me passer sur le corps pour les atteindre.

- Ne doutez pas de notre détermination à arriver à cette extrémité si nécessaire. En outre je vous ferais remarquer que nous sommes à trois contre un et que le combat ne serait donc guère équilibré.

Au moment où ces paroles quittaient la bouche de Saga, les envoyés du Sanctuaire sentirent trois cosmos surgir du néant.

Trois personnes apparurent au côté de Seth, le chevalier des Gémeaux comprenant qu'ils avaient été là tout du long, dissimulés derrière une illusion que l'œil d'Horus n'avait pas dissipée.

Râ était là, revêtu de son armure dorée qui rappelait celles des chevaliers d'or. Tokoyo se tenait à sa droite, équipée de son armure ancestrale et faisant rouler la poignée de son katana dans sa main.

Anhur se tenait à gauche. Son armure paraissait d'autant plus légère en comparaison de celles de ses compagnons. Il tenait son arc dans sa main droite, une flèche dans la gauche. Son bouclier et son carquois étaient fixés dans son dos, tandis que son épée courte était passée au côté.

- Voilà qui rééquilibre les choses, dit Râ en s'avançant au devant des serviteurs d'Athéna.

Saga vint à sa rencontre, les deux guerriers s'arrêtant finalement à quelques pas l'un de l'autre.

- Vous prétendez que le Sanctuaire est en guerre contre nous, pourtant je pensais que l'un d'entre vous était en train de veiller à ce que cela ne se produise pas en ce moment même avec Mardouk, dit le fils du Soleil.

- Ces négociations sont devenues caduques à la seconde où vous êtes venus au Sanctuaire assassiner les nôtres.

- Nous n'avons pas fait cela, répliqua Râ.

- Quatre des vôtres sont venus au Sanctuaire libérer votre ami et ont semé la mort sur leur passage.

L'Egyptien sembla marquer le coup.

- Mani, Moki et les autres, dit Anhur.

- Cette expédition, si elle a bien eu lieu, n'a pas reçu notre approbation, dit Râ sur la défensive. En outre, si vous n'aviez pas capturé certains des nôtres ce matin, la situation ne se serait pas présentée.

- Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre, répondit Saga. Vous nous avez attaqués les premiers.

- Attaqués ? s'emporta Tokoyo. Attaqués ?

Elle pointa Deathmask d'un doigt rageur. L'Italien lui répondit de son sourire le plus narquois.

- Vous avez répondu à des balles, qui n'auraient jamais pu vous faire le moindre mal, par un bain de sang !

La tension entre les deux camps atteignit le point de rupture, chacun se mettant en garde en enflammant son cosmos.

- Il est trop tard pour la discussion à présent, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Râ.

- Trop de sang a coulé entre nous, confirma Saga. Juste une chose, tout à l'heure vous parliez de rééquilibrer les débats...

- Oui ?

Le cosmos du chevalier des Gémeaux explosa alors avec une intensité phénoménale et le sol parut s'ouvrir sous les pieds de l'Egyptien. Celui-ci voulut se dégager en catastrophe mais l'attaque préparée depuis plusieurs secondes par le chevalier avant d'être portée à bout portant était imparable. Râ sembla s'enfoncer dans le sol comme dans des sables mouvants, son bras levé étant la dernière partie de son corps à disparaître dans l'ouverture entre les mondes créée par le chevalier des Gémeaux. Le passage se referma devant le regard éberlué des trois autres guerriers qui n'avaient rien pu faire pour aider leur ami face à la fulgurance de la technique.

- Another Dimension, dit Saga. Maintenant les débats sont totalement équilibrés.

- Traître ! cria Seth en se jetant sur lui.

Aphrodite s'interposa devant Tokoyo qui semblait décidée à s'en prendre elle aussi au chevalier des Gémeaux.

Anhur et Deathmask se jaugèrent un moment, l'Italien s'attardant sur les nombreuses cicatrices de son vis-à-vis ainsi que sur son pied métallique. Se disant qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à craindre d'un adversaire ayant déjà concédé de telles blessures dans sa vie, le Cancer chargea.

_Sanctuaire, 16 heures 30_

Lorsque Marie fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes, Praesepe décida de la laisser seule au chevet de son fils.

Apprendre la mort de Patrocle l'avait dévastée sur le moment, mais elle avait ensuite fait face en apprenant qu'Aiolia avait été blessé et était toujours inconscient. Cela faisait des années qu'elle craignait pour la vie d'Aioros, consciente des dangers auxquels le statut de chevalier d'or le soumettait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager que la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle redoutait toujours de recevoir concernerait son mari et son second fils.

Ainsi, si elle avait compris instantanément que Praesepe était porteur de malheur, il lui avait fallu de longues minutes pour accepter que ce n'était pas son aîné qui était concerné. Elle avait aussi instantanément compris que Praesepe partageait sa détresse et que celle-ci était trop intense pour avoir été causée par la perte d'un ancien apprenti.

L'homme à la peau d'ébène lui avait appris la mort de Sonya et ils étaient restés ensuite de longues minutes à partager la peine de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande de la mener à son fils.

A présent qu'il laissait Marie veiller sur son enfant, de sombres pensées naissaient dans l'esprit de l'ancien gardien de la quatrième maison. Le chagrin avait fait germer une tentation inavouable, et bien qu'il sût parfaitement que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entreprendre bafouait complètement le code moral qu'il s'était toujours imposé de respecter, ce fut d'un pas décidé que Praesepe prit la direction d'Athènes.

_Egypte, environs du campement de Mardouk, 16 heures 30_

Saga devait reconnaître que cette Seth se révélait un adversaire redoutable. Les coups au corps à corps de l'Egyptienne étaient rapides et puissants et avaient laissé quelques marques sur l'armure des Gémeaux. Se dissimulant derrière des illusions et usant de tous les stratagèmes, elle le harcelait sans relâche, bien décidée semblait-il à lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Râ. De son côté, le chevalier d'Athéna n'avait cependant pas été inefficace.

Quelques blessures étaient en effet apparues sur les bras et les jambes de la guerrière, causées par les parades de Saga et l'extrême dureté de l'armure d'or. La protection de Seth avait bien plus souffert que celle de son adversaire, sans doute en raison d'une solidité bien moindre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre, dit Saga tout en continuant à se battre. Vous êtes douée, cependant je le suis tout simplement bien plus.

- Il y a un autre domaine où vous semblez largement me surclasser…

Elle parvint à le déséquilibrer un bref instant en atteignant la cheville du chevalier, fraction de seconde qu'elle mit à profit pour faire sauter le casque de l'armure d'or d'un uppercut.

- … l'arrogance ! finit-elle d'un cri rageur.

Néanmoins, Saga, qui n'avait pas été affecté par l'impact du coup dont la force avait été absorbée par l'armure, saisit le bras ayant porté l'uppercut d'une poigne de fer et envoya des milliers de rayons lumineux de son autre poing. Touchée à bout portant par un nombre incalculable d'attaques, Seth fut violemment projetée en arrière sur plusieurs mètres, son armure entièrement recouvertes de fissures.

- Arrogant mais réaliste, semble-t-il, dit le chevalier des Gémeaux en marchant vers elle d'un pas décidé.

Seth grimaça devant la remarque narquoise de son adversaire, visiblement agacée. Elle se mit en garde et enflamma son cosmos avec une vigueur renouvelée.

Saga s'arrêta, impressionné par la démonstration.

- Une chose avant que nous ne continuions. Je suis suffisamment familier des mythes égyptiens pour savoir que le personnage légendaire dont tu partages le patronyme, Seth, était une divinité maléfique, violente et fratricide. Même si nous combattons pour des causes aujourd'hui ennemies, tu ne me sembles pas correspondre à ce portrait. Le Seth des légendes n'avait pas hésité à tuer son frère, Osiris, par jalousie puis il avait livré une guerre sanglante au fils de celui-ci, Horus, pour le contrôle de l'Egypte. Alors, pourquoi t'associer à cette funeste figure jusque dans ton nom ?

- L'adversité entre ma lignée et celle d'Horus a en effet traversé les âges, or l'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs. Mon ancêtre a certes commis des actes que je réprouverais, mais il n'a pas été le seul. Horus a toujours tenté de le calomnier par tous les moyens. Mardouk lui-même a hésité avant de m'accorder sa confiance et a préféré que je reste dans l'ombre pour ne pas associer son nom avec le mien. Cependant Râ n'avait pas oublié que nos ancêtres avaient été des alliés dans la lutte de la vie face au Chaos personnifié, Apophis. C'est en souvenir de cette vieille amitié que Râ a insisté pour que leur alliance s'abrite sur mon territoire. Or tu viens de le tuer sous mes yeux... Jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner ! Prépare-toi à mourir !

Le cosmos de l'Egyptienne explosa et Saga vit l'aura de son adversaire se concentrer sous la forme d'un long harpon de lumière rouge flottant dans l'air quelques centimètres devant celle-ci.

- LE POURFENDEUR DU CHAOS ! hurla Seth.

Le harpon d'énergie sembla exploser, libérant une déferlante d'énergie noire.

Le chevalier d'or tenta d'esquiver l'attaque en se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière, cependant la rafale destructrice se tordit comme un serpent pour le poursuivre.

Surpris, Saga ne put se sortir de la trajectoire une seconde fois et fut atteint au torse. Il sentit la température de sa protection monter dangereusement, toutefois sans paniquer.

- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION ! fit-il en libérant à son tour sa puissance.

La violence de son attaque balaya celle de Seth sans atteindre toutefois cette dernière qui se dégagea d'un bond prodigieux en hauteur.

Le chevalier d'or pesta en constatant que son ennemie était indemne alors que la surface de son armure avait fondu par endroit.

La majeure partie de la puissance de l'arcane de Seth était passée dans le premier impact, la Galaxian Explosion ne l'ayant dissipée qu'à un moment où elle était déjà moins dangereuse. Toutefois, le coup du chevalier avait été suffisamment freiné pour qu'elle l'évite sans problème. Même si l'armure d'or l'avait protégé, ses capacités défensives seraient fortement réduites pour la suite.

Saga devait reconnaître que son adversaire avait gagné ce round.

*****

Deathmask commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Le guerrier qu'il combattait se révélait d'une agilité étonnante en dépit du fait qu'il avait un pied-bot.

L'Italien n'arrivait tout simplement pas à lui mettre la main dessus, il avait toujours un ou deux temps de retard. Il comprit que si le corps marqué de vieilles blessures de son adversaire signifiait quelque chose, c'était probablement que celui-ci avait eu à de très nombreuses reprises l'occasion d'accumuler une expérience qui faisait défaut au jeune chevalier. L'Egyptien ne s'était pour le moment servi que de son arc, ne touchant ni à son épée courte ni à son bouclier.

Soit il décochait des flèches à une vitesse impressionnante, soit il se servait de l'arc lui-même pour frapper. L'Italien avait déjà été atteint à cinq reprises par les projectiles et n'en avait esquivé que d'extrême justesse une demi-douzaine d'autres.

La pointe des flèches était suffisamment perçante pour se ficher dans l'armure d'or, allant jusqu'à atteindre la peau de Deathmask. Si la protection du Cancer l'avait empêché de se faire véritablement blesser, il devait absolument éviter d'être atteint à un endroit non protégé de son corps.

C'est pour cela que le chevalier n'avait pas encore pu avoir recours aux Cercles de l'Esprit. Le temps nécessaire à la concentration de l'énergie nécessaire à l'ouverture d'un passage vers l'antichambre des Enfers laisserait une trop belle occasion à Anhur de le transpercer de part en part.

Toutefois le plus insupportable pour le chevalier d'or n'était pas que son opposant lui donnât autant de fil à retordre. Non, ce qui le rendait véritablement furieux, c'était que l'autre s'était mis à parler.

- Comprends-tu seulement les tenants et les aboutissants de la lutte qui oppose nos deux camps ? interrogea l'Egyptien.

- La ferme ! répondit rageusement l'Italien en frappant une nouvelle fois dans le vide.

- Sais-tu ce que Mardouk rêve de faire pour le monde ? fit-il en tirant une nouvelle flèche que Deathmask parvint à dévier avec son avant-bras.

- Ta gueule ! cracha ce dernier.

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu ma période de doute vis-à-vis de Mardouk, mais j'ai réalisé à présent qu'il a raison. Sans doute toutefois es-tu trop jeune pour comprendre nos objectifs...

N'en pouvant plus, l'écume aux lèvres, le chevalier furieux chargea de façon désordonnée, tentant de saisir son adversaire afin que celui-ci ne puisse plus se dérober à ses assauts telle une anguille.

- Tais-toi et bats-toi ! hurla-t-il.

- A ta guise.

Anhur s'écarta pour éviter l'attaque maladroite et attrapa la cheville droite de son adversaire entre la corde et la hampe de son arc. Il tira violemment sur son arme faisant perdre l'équilibre au chevalier comme si celui-ci avait le pied pris dans un colet.

Deathmask s'écroula en avant, se retrouvant allongé sur le ventre, les bras en croix. L'Egyptien se déplaça avec rapidité tout en encochant une flèche qu'il tira quasiment à bout portant dans le bras gauche de son adversaire.

Le trait traversa de part en part le membre au niveau du biceps, juste au-dessus de la protection de l'armure d'or, clouant l'Italien au sol.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de douleur tandis qu'Anhur se plaçait au-dessus de lui posant son pied droit à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'Italien et son pied gauche artificiel sur le bras droit de ce dernier pour l'immobiliser totalement. Enfin, l'Egyptien avait encoché une flèche qui visait l'arrière du crâne non protégé du chevalier.

- Il faudrait que tu apprennes à moins te précipiter... En outre tu t'énerves bien trop facilement.

- Enfoiré, j'aurai ta peau !

- J'en doute. Dans ta position tu ne peux plus rien faire. De plus, je suis parvenu à acquérir cet avantage irrémédiable en ne me servant que des flèches de Neith. Je n'ai utilisé ni l'épée de Ramsès ni le bouclier de Khemet qui sont mes armes de prédilection et de loin les plus puissantes.

- J'aurai ta peau ! se contenta de répéter l'Italien qui tremblait de frustration.

- Ces mauvaises pensées te passeront sans doute quand je t'aurai expliqué pourquoi je me bats aux côtés de Mardouk. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses au cours de ma vie, beaucoup de guerres principalement. Laisse-moi te raconter mon expérience et peut-être cela t'éclairera-t-il et te remettra sur le droit chemin.

- J'AURAI TA PEAU !

L'Italien força de façon à se redresser, mais l'Egyptien augmenta la pression sur le bras droit du chevalier pour le maintenir au sol. Le Cancer ne parvint finalement à ne soulever sa tête que d'environ dix centimètres.

- C'est inutile, je te l'ai dit.

Cependant le chevalier d'or, ivre de colère, n'écoutait pas. Il rabattit son visage vers le sol en s'inclinant autant que possible vers la gauche, si bien qu'il parvint à atteindre le pied droit d'Anhur que les pics du diadème de l'armure d'or transpercèrent de part en part.

Anhur hurla de douleur, lâchant la flèche qui se ficha à quelques millimètres du visage de Deathmask, lui faisant une estafilade sur la joue.

Chancelant, l'Egyptien faillit perdre l'équilibre. Cherchant à se rétablir malgré son pied droit cloué au sol, il bougea le gauche libérant ainsi le bras droit de l'Italien.

La suite alla très vite. Deathmask saisit la flèche qui transperçait son biceps avec son autre main et la brisa juste au-dessus de la blessure afin de pouvoir libérer son membre. Laissant son diadème planté dans le pied de son adversaire, il se releva en un éclair, saisissant au passage par le fût la flèche qui avait manqué son crâne d'un rien, puis la planta violemment dans le menton de l'Egyptien.

La pointe transperça les chairs, remontant jusqu'au cerveau.

- Trois choses, dit le chevalier en fixant les yeux exorbités par le choc et la douleur de son adversaire.

Il fit tourner la flèche dans la blessure ce qui agita de spasmes le corps de l'Egyptien.

- Primo, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie. Secundo, t'aurais mieux fait de te servir de tes fabuleuses armes. Et tertio, tu aurais encore été plus inspiré de me transpercer la gueule quand tu le pouvais.

Deathmask retira la flèche et trancha la tête de son ennemi de sa main libre. Tandis que le corps décapité s'écroulait, le Cancer plongea son index chargé de cosmos dans la blessure de son bras, cautérisant la plaie.

Il cracha au visage de sa victime, puis laissa choir la tête au sol en se mettant en marche vers le campement.

******

- ROYAL DEMON ROSE !

Une nuée de fleurs s'abattirent sur Tokoyo qui se protégea en faisant des moulinets avec son katana pour intercepter les projectiles.

La Japonaise marcha sur Aphrodite tout en continuant à dévier l'attaque. Les roses semblèrent alors engloutir le chevalier d'or qui disparut.

- Ainsi ces fleurs servent à la fois à l'attaque comme à la défense, observa la dernière des Kamis.

Un véritable nuage de roses entourait à présent la guerrière qui ne distinguait rien à plus de quelques mètres de distance.

- Tu as perdu, annonça le Suédois d'une voix désincarnée. Le poison de mes roses t'aura bientôt terrassée.

- Désolé de te décevoir...

La Japonaise fit tourner son katana de plus en plus vite entre ses mains, jusqu'à ce que le métal de la lame paraisse s'enflammer.

- ... Mais le sang des dieux dragons coule dans mes veines et me rend insensible à de tels stratagèmes. A présent voici...

Elle effectua une passe d'armes complexe avec sa lame semblant danser au milieu des roses.

- La Danse de l'Epée Infernale !

Aphrodite eut la surprise de voir son adversaire se tourner droit vers lui, son épée créant un tourbillon de flammes. Le chevalier laissa ses réflexes agir, rappelant toutes les fleurs flottant dans l'air afin de se protéger.

Le feu produit par le katana calcina presque instantanément les roses sans pour autant atteindre le Suédois qui avait mis à profit le bref instant où la défense avait contenu les flammes pour se mettre à l'abri.

- Comment as-tu fait pour me percevoir à travers les roses ? interrogea Aphrodite.

- Es-tu familier de la culture japonaise ?

- Pas vraiment, même si je sais que tu portes une armure de samouraï.

- Effectivement. Peut-être es-tu également familier du terme ninja. Si les samouraïs combattaient avec honneur sur les champs de bataille, les ninjas étaient quant à eux spécialisés dans les assassinats et la dissimulation. En tant que dernière des Kamis qui veillaient sur le Japon, j'ai reçu la formation de ces deux écoles. Tes roses sont une bonne technique de camouflage, mais tu fais face à un maître dans le domaine.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, une petite explosion retentit soudain et une épaisse fumée noire recouvrit les lieux. Ne sachant plus où se trouvait son ennemie, le chevalier se mit en garde en matérialisant des roses rouges aux alentours.

- Inutiles..., commenta la voix de Tokoyo qui semblait venir de toutes les directions à la fois.

La première attaque vint de derrière le chevalier. Il esquiva le coup qui lui aurait tranché la colonne vertébrale d'une roulade et envoya une rafale de roses noires sur la Japonaise. Celle-ci avait néanmoins à nouveau disparu dans l'obscurité avant que les fleurs ne l'atteignissent. Aphrodite évita dans la foulée une fente de son adversaire qui visait son cou, sa contre-attaque manquant une nouvelle fois sa cible.

- Je serais très curieuse de savoir comment tu peux éviter mes offensives sans me voir, dit Tokoyo, toujours dissimulée dans les ténèbres.

- Je pourrai satisfaire votre curiosité dès que je vous aurai vaincue...

Les échanges se poursuivirent un moment, aucun des adversaires ne parvenant néanmoins à toucher l'autre.

Le Suédois décida de changer de tactique. Il enflamma son cosmos en le modifiant légèrement de façon à ne plus créer directement des fleurs à partir du néant.

Des racines apparurent sur ses bras, puis des branches qui s'enroulèrent autour des membres.

Les rosiers du bras gauche s'enchevêtrèrent de façon à former une structure hémisphérique, ceux du bras droit se tendant en longueur dans le prolongement de la main du chevalier.

De nombreux bourgeons de roses apparurent alors et s'épanouirent en quelques secondes.

Il s'agissait de roses noires qui formaient à présent une sorte de bouclier ainsi qu'une épée.

- Impressionnant, dit Tokoyo dans l'obscurité. Néanmoins crois-tu que tes plantes pourront rivaliser avec l'acier de mon katana ?

- Il est très facile de le tester...

La Japonaise choisit un assaut frontal, visant le flanc droit de son adversaire. Celui-ci se tourna légèrement, de façon à pouvoir parer avec le bouclier de son bras gauche. L'attaque fut bloquée lorsque que le métal rencontra la protection végétale, des ronces s'enroulant en outre autour du katana.

Aphrodite contre-attaqua, profitant du fait que l'arme de son opposante était bloquée. La Japonaise esquiva de justesse la fente du chevalier puis parvint à libérer sa lame pour parer l'assaut suivant.

Elle tenta ensuite plusieurs bottes, cherchant à percer la garde d'Aphrodite, cependant celui-ci bloquait, parfois d'extrême justesse, tous les coups avec son bouclier ou son arme, la Japonaise devant faire preuve de vigilance afin de ne pas voir son arme à nouveau prisonnière des ronces.

Tokoyo reprit finalement ses distances, disparaissant à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

- Tu te défends bien, chevalier. Néanmoins, tu ne peux faire que ça. Tôt ou tard, il y aura un coup que tu ne pourras pas bloquer et cela sera fini.

- Je ne partage pas cet avis. Regardez votre arme.

- Comment ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur son katana et découvrit avec stupeur que celui-ci était couvert de fissures.

- C'est impossible, il a été forgé avec du métal d'outre-monde dans le sang des dragons ! Il est invulnérable !

- Non, il est juste très solide. Or mes roses noires ont le pouvoir de détruire toute matière par simple contact. Je ne faisais pas que me défendre : à chaque parade je vous privais de plus en plus de votre moyen d'attaquer. Quant à votre technique de dissimulation dans l'ombre... J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait fait son temps !

Le Suédois chargea la Japonaise comme si cette dernière était parfaitement visible. Profitant de la surprise, le chevalier se fendit et Tokoyo dévia par réflexe l'assaut de l'arme végétale avec son katana.

Aphrodite appuya sur l'arme adverse et plaça son bras gauche de façon à la coincer entre son bouclier et son épée constitués de roses voraces.

Il brisa alors le katana d'une simple torsion de ses bras, l'acier explosant en des dizaines d'échardes.

Sous le choc, Tokoyo laissa échapper un cri étranglé. Les ronces qui recouvraient les bras du chevalier grandirent, jusqu'à ce que les roses noires recouvrent presque entièrement son corps.

Il attaqua au corps à corps et son adversaire le frappa par réflexe au niveau du sternum du tranchant de la main.

Non seulement les roses amortirent totalement la force de l'impact, mais aussi détruisirent-elles la protection de l'avant-bras de la combattante, lui arrachant même la peau de la chair. Sans laisser à Tokoyo la possibilité de se dégager ou de se réfugier dans les ténèbres, Aphrodite poussa son avantage en poursuivant son assaut. Bien que dominant en théorie tant du point de vue de la technique que de la taille et donc de l'allonge, la Japonaise était surpassée dans les échanges du fait qu'elle devait à tout prix éviter le contact.

Aucun coup du Suédois n'était dangereux en tant que tel, néanmoins chacun de ceux qu'elle ne pouvait esquiver et était contrainte de parer ou dévier la blessait davantage. Chaque fois que les roses voraces la dévoraient un peu plus, elle devenait moins vive, permettant ainsi à son adversaire de l'atteindre de plus en plus systématiquement.

Rapidement, le corps de Tokoyo se couvrit de sang et de blessures similaires à des morsures, les os commençant à être apparents à divers endroits.

Perdant sa lucidité au même rythme que son fluide vital, elle tenta un assaut désespéré en voulant briser la nuque du chevalier d'un coup de poing.

Aphrodite bloqua l'attaque en saisissant la main de la Japonaise. Celle-ci hurla en sentant les roses noires emprisonner puis s'attaquer à son avant-bras. Lorsqu'elle parvint à libérer son membre, celui-ci avait été dévoré aux os jusqu'au coude.

- PIRAHNAN ROSE ! hurla le chevalier des Poissons.

Toutes les roses qui le recouvraient se détachèrent simultanément, balayant son adversaire comme un fétu de paille.

Le corps couvert de sang de la Japonaise s'écrasa violemment au sol quelques mètres plus loin, sa protection totalement détruite. Elle n'était cependant pas morte et parvint à se relever malgré ses blessures.

- J'ai fait preuve de plus de mansuétude que vos amis qui sont allés au Sanctuaire pour y semer la mort et n'ai pas frappé pour tuer, dit Aphrodite. Renoncez, et vous aurez la vie sauve.

La Japonaise parvint à sourire.

- Lorsque j'ai décidé de rejoindre Mardouk, je lui ai demandé comment il imaginait l'issue de notre croisade. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait que deux issues possibles: changer le monde ou périr en essayant.

Le Suédois rendit son sourire à son adversaire.

- Je vois... Mon père m'a parlé du code d'honneur des samouraïs. J'imagine que vous voulez le suivre et avoir une mort de guerrier...

Le cosmos du chevalier des Poissons s'intensifia et une rose blanche se matérialisa dans sa main droite.

- Je vais respecter votre dernière volonté en vous achevant avec la plus puissante de mes techniques. La Bloody Rose...

- Je voudrais juste te poser une question avant cela... Comment arrivais-tu à percevoir mes mouvements malgré ma dissimulation dans les ténèbres ?

- Mes roses rouges, répondit-il en indiquant les fleurs qu'il avait envoyées aux quatre coins de l'aire de combat. Vous avez commis l'erreur de vous en désintéresser car leur poison ne vous affectait pas. Elles sont bien plus que des fleurs toxiques : ce sont des émanations de mon cosmos et sont donc liées à ma conscience. En les disséminant tout autour de nous, j'ai augmenté exponentiellement mes perceptions, comme si j'avais disséminé des organes sensoriels supplémentaires. Chaque mouvement d'air, chaque changement de pression, chaque odeur m'étaient accessibles. Toutes ces roses me donnaient un sens supplémentaire qui me permettait de vous percevoir aussi clairement que si vous vous étiez tenue en pleine lumière devant moi.

Le Suédois lança la fleur qui vint se ficher dans la poitrine au niveau du cœur de la Japonaise qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour l'éviter.

La fleur commença à changer de couleur au fur et à mesure qu'elle se gorgeait du sang de sa victime. Tokoyo chancela mais ne tomba pas jusqu'à ce que la rose sanguinaire eût achevé son œuvre. Elle mourut debout, sous le regard d'Aphrodite qui ne cilla pas.

Lorsqu'elle s'écroula finalement, le chevalier d'or matérialisa d'un geste des roses rouges qui formèrent un linceul sur le cadavre.

*****

Deathmask souriait de toutes ses dents en voyant les hommes fuir devant lui alors qu'il s'avançait au milieu des tentes.

- Petits, petits, petits... Venez voir tonton Deathmask...

Il enflamma son cosmos et frappa ses deux mains paume contre paume à la vitesse de la lumière. L'onde de choc produite arracha du sol les tentes et fit voler toutes les personnes à proximité, brisant les corps et tuant un grand nombre de soldats.

L'Italien s'avança négligemment parmi les victimes, réclamant la tête des survivants au passage. Il se déplaça ensuite à une vitesse légèrement supérieure au son pour rattraper deux fuyards. Il les saisit par le cou et poursuivit sa course en accélérant en les tenant à bout de bras. Si lui était protégé de la friction de l'air par son cosmos et son armure, ce n'était pas le cas de ses prisonniers qui furent brûlés vifs en quelques mètres. Il les lâcha après avoir tranché leurs têtes noircies, puis en attrapa deux autres de la même façon en portant instantanément sa vitesse à celle de la lumière. Les deux hommes furent changés en plasma et en particules élémentaires.

Il s'arrêta pour considérer un groupe d'une dizaine d'individus qui s'échappaient vers le Nord. Il fit un large mouvement horizontal du bras à pleine célérité, tranchant l'air en deux. S'il ne maîtrisait pas ce genre de technique aussi bien qu'un expert tel que Shura, les fuyards étaient bien incapables de faire la différence. La vague d'air déplacée les découpa en effet en morceaux presque aussi bien que l'aurait fait Excalibur.

- Ah, il ne manquait plus que des héros..., murmura le chevalier du Cancer.

Un groupe de quatre soldats venait en effet vers lui, déterminés à l'arrêter, semblait-il.

- Les idiots..., siffla le chevalier d'or entre ses dents.

Il ne les attaqua pas ni ne leva la main sur eux, se contentant de courir à leur rencontre et de pulvériser leurs corps simplement en les percutant à la vitesse de la lumière.

Couvert de la tête au pied de sang et d'entrailles, l'Italien partit dans un rire tonitruant, dément.

- Enfin ! Enfin je suis moi-même ! Vous m'avez rendu service ! Il est normal que je vous remercie à la hauteur de ce que vous m'avez apporté !

Avant de se lancer à la poursuite de nouveaux fuyards, il vérifia que son index droit était toujours bien entouré de l'énergie blanchâtre caractéristique des vagues d'Hadès. Il s'assura que les morceaux d'âmes qu'il avait prélevés sur chacune de ses victimes étaient bien arrivés à la destination prévue puis se remit en route. Il se rappela alors avoir aperçu ce qui ressemblait à un hôpital de campagne et changea de direction.

******

Il fallut de longues minutes frustrantes à Râ pour parvenir à s'échapper du piège dimensionnel de Saga. Si bien que, lorsqu'il surgit à nouveau dans le monde réel en déchirant par la force brute la frontière entre les plans d'existence, il était d'humeur très combative.

Son énervement se changea en rage lorsqu'il constata ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. D'après ce qu'il percevait grâce à son sens cosmique, Anhur était mort et Tokoyo dans un état guère meilleur. Seth était pour sa part en train de combattre le chevalier des Gémeaux et il sentit également le cosmos inquiétant d'un des chevaliers d'or à l'œuvre dans le campement à proximité de l'hôpital.

Résistant à l'envie d'aller se venger de Saga, il décida de d'abord se porter au secours de la Japonaise, cependant celle-ci rendit son dernier souffle le temps qu'il la rejoigne. Il vit le chevalier des Poissons recouvrir le corps de cette dernière de roses avant de se tourner face à lui.

- Maudit, tu l'as tuée ! dit l'Egyptien.

- J'ai accompli sa dernière volonté en lui offrant une mort de guerrière, répondit l'androgyne.

Il fit apparaître une rose rouge dans sa main.

- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous demander de renoncer...

- Elle était la compagne de mon ami, Mardouk. Comme il n'est pas là pour le faire lui-même, c'est donc moi qui vais te faire payer ce meurtre.

- Il n'est jamais question de meurtre entre deux guerriers. Je serai malgré tout votre adversaire si vous y tenez. Je propose néanmoins que nous allions nous battre plus loin afin de ne pas toucher le corps de votre amie.

- Soit.

Les deux adversaires s'observèrent en chiens de faïence le temps de mettre une centaine de mètres entre eux et le linceul de Tokoyo.

- Cela ira, dit Râ qui semblait pressé d'en découdre.

- Préparez-vous à découvrir la terreur des roses démoniaques !

Une nuée de fleurs empoisonnées volèrent vers Râ qui ne bougea pas pour les éviter, mais enflamma son cosmos.

L'Egyptien irradiait de puissance, son armure brillant comme l'astre solaire auquel son nom était associé dans les légendes des terres du Nil. Les roses rouges n'atteignirent jamais leur cible, l'aura de Râ les carbonisant en plein vol.

- Des fleurs ? Tu crois pouvoir me vaincre avec des fleurs ?

Aphrodite ne répondit pas, continuant à attaquer tandis que l'air se remplissait de pétales de roses afin de le dissimuler.

- Non seulement tu n'as rien de mieux à m'offrir que des plantes ridicules, mais en plus voilà que tu te caches à présent ? Enfin, pour ta gouverne, sache que le poison dégagé par tes roses est lui aussi détruit par la chaleur...

L'héritier du soleil se concentra puis déploya son aura tout autour de lui jusqu'à englober le nuage de roses qui furent réduites en cendres.

De nouveau visible, Aphrodite ne se laissa apparemment pas impressionner. Constatant que son armure d'or parvenait à le protéger de l'intense chaleur dégagée par le cosmos de l'Egyptien, le Suédois poursuivit ses attaques.

- PIRANHAN ROSE !

- Quand comprendras-tu ? se moqua Râ en calcinant les roses noires aussi facilement que les rouges. Je suis protégé par la puissance du soleil ! Tes tentatives pathétiques ne pourront jamais m'atteindre. A mon tour à présent ! AMON REIGN !

Une boule de plasma se concentra entre les mains de l'Egyptien puis l'énergie explosa en une déferlante qui s'abattit sur le chevalier.

Aphrodite envoya des roses rouges et noires en contre-attaque qui furent anéanties par le coup de Râ.

La vague de plasma atteignit l'androgyne qui tenta de la contenir avec ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il fût balayé comme un fétu de paille. Il retomba une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Le sable et le sol avaient été totalement vitrifiés autour du point d'impact et l'armure du chevalier était rougeoyante comme si elle avait été portée près de sa température de fusion. Le Suédois se releva néanmoins, déjà occupé à matérialiser de nouvelles roses.

Toujours entouré par son aura flamboyante, Râ chargea.

- Ton armure ne te protégera plus très longtemps ! cria-t-il. Je la ferai fondre sur ton corps !

Aphrodite ne tint apparemment aucun compte de la menace et continua à projeter autant de roses qu'il le pouvait même si celles-ci tombaient en cendres avant d'atteindre son adversaire.

Une fois parvenu au corps à corps, l'Egyptien effectua un enchaînement de coups qui força son opposant à reculer. En effet, entouré comme il l'était par son aura destructrice, chacune des attaques de Râ étaient redoutables.

Préférant éviter le contact avec le corps de son adversaire, Aphrodite se contentait d'esquiver tout en poursuivant ses assauts malgré leurs inefficacités.

- A quel moment vas-tu comprendre que tes roses sont inutiles ? fit l'Egyptien en accélérant le rythme de ses enchaînements.

Aphrodite continuait de reculer et fut contraint de dévier les coups les plus dangereux de son adversaire, son armure d'or semblant fortement souffrir à chaque impact et même se déformer sous l'effet de la fournaise.

- Tu ne pourras pas éviter toute la journée ! dit l'Egyptien au moment où il parvint à saisir le bras gauche de son adversaire au niveau de l'articulation du coude.

Aphrodite essaya de se dégager, cependant la force physique pure de son opposant semblait largement supérieure. Le chevalier d'or vit le métal de sa protection couler autour de la poigne de fer de Râ et commença à sentir la morsure de la chaleur dans ses chairs.

Le cosmos de L'Egyptien s'intensifia et Aphrodite comprit que celui-ci allait réutiliser la même attaque que précédemment. Une boule de plasma se forma en effet à nouveau autour du poing gauche de Râ. Les pieds du chevalier quittèrent le sol et vinrent se placer sur le torse de l'Egyptien au prix d'une jolie contorsion. Aphrodite exerça toute la poussée dont il était capable sur ses jambes tout en envoyant une nouvelle nuée de roses sur son adversaire avec sa main libre. L'Egyptien fut finalement obligé de lâcher sa prise à peu près au moment où l'androgyne estima que le métal de l'armure des Poissons au niveau de la plante de ses pieds commençait à fondre à son tour.

Aphrodite se propulsa donc à plusieurs mètres et effectua une souplesse arrière pour atterrir sur ses pieds.

- AMON REIGN ! cria Râ en libérant une vague de plasma sur le chevalier.

Pris de court, le chevalier eut juste le temps de bondir en hauteur pour esquiver la vague de plasma, envoyant au passage une déferlante de roses rouges et noires sur l'Egyptien. L'attaque de ce dernier atteignit néanmoins Aphrodite à la jambe droite au niveau du genou.

Le Suédois hurla en sentant ses chairs brûler malgré sa protection.

Lorsqu'il se réceptionna de son saut, Aphrodite constata que son armure avait fondu au niveau de l'articulation du genou, diminuant grandement sa mobilité puisqu'il était à présent incapable de plier la jambe. Le même constat pouvait être fait pour son bras gauche dont le coude était bloqué par le métal qui avait subi la poigne de Râ.

- Ce combat est presque terminé, dit l'Egyptien. Handicapé comme tu l'es, tu ne pourras plus éviter très longtemps mes attaques.

- L'une des premières choses que m'a apprises mon père pendant mon entraînement était qu'un chevalier d'Athéna ne devait jamais renoncer tant que le combat n'était pas terminé. Je reconnais et admire votre force, néanmoins je suis bien décidé à ne pas vous laisser la victoire.

Le chevalier d'or matérialisa une poignée de roses rouges dans sa main droite et de noires dans la gauche.

- Très bien, j'imagine que tu veux mourir en guerrier. Comme tu as accordé ce privilège à Tokoyo, je suis prêt à faire de même pour toi.

Deux boules de plasma flamboyantes se formèrent autour des poings de l'héritier du Soleil.

- Adieu, chevalier des Poissons !

Les deux adversaires se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre et engagèrent un combat rapproché. Aphrodite esquiva un moment, la plupart du temps de justesse, les coups et les rafales de chaleur concentrée de l'Egyptien tout en projetant sans relâche des roses qui étaient réduites en cendres avant de toucher leur cible. Néanmoins sa jambe droite entravée était un désavantage trop important et Râ finit par prendre le dessus, la première attaque réussie de l'Egyptien faisant basculer instantanément la confrontation vers son issue inéluctable.

Une vague de chaleur suivie d'un coup de pied au même endroit brisa le tibia gauche du chevalier, un puissant coup de poing s'enfonça dans le plastron de l'armure d'or en causant une grave blessure, un autre coup brisa sa clavicule...

Pourtant, en dépit de la pluie de terribles coups qu'il recevait et des blessures qui lui étaient infligées, Aphrodite parvint à rester debout alors même qu'il était aux portes de l'inconscience, continuant sans relâche à créer des roses avec son cosmos.

Finalement, un uppercut fit voler le casque de l'armure des Poissons en le brisant en deux morceaux. L'androgyne s'effondra dans le sable, inconscient.

- Tu auras fait face courageusement malgré ton impuissance, dit Râ en regardant le corps étendu du vaincu. Adieu !

Il leva le bras pour porter le coup fatal mais sentit alors quelque chose arriver dans son dos. Il se retourna juste à temps pour écarter du poing un objet qui allait l'atteindre au visage. En se baissant pour regarder le projectile, il constata qu'il s'agissait de la tête tranchée d'Anhur.

*****

Saga savait qu'il pouvait remercier son armure d'être encore debout.

Les coups que lui infligeait Seth étaient peut-être les plus puissants qu'il avait jamais subis. En outre, les attaques étaient d'une très grande variété, l'Egyptienne évitant apparemment d'employer deux fois de suite la même tactique. Sans doute était-elle parfaitement consciente de la qualité de l'entraînement des serviteurs d'Athéna dans le domaine de l'analyse des techniques adverses.

Le chevalier se rendait compte que leurs ennemis étaient peut-être bien mieux renseignés sur les qualités adverses que son propre camp ne l'était. Quoi qu'il en fut, il lui fallait reprendre la main le plus vite possible avant qu'elle ne parvînt à le blesser sérieusement.

- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION ! hurla le Grec en libérant sa puissance.

- THUNDER WALL ! répliqua instantanément Seth.

Des éclairs d'énergie jaillirent des mains de cette dernière, formant une barrière entre les deux combattants. Saga sourit légèrement, certain qu'il était que la protection ne pourrait pas bloquer son arcane. Il se rendit toutefois compte juste après que tel n'était pas le but de la technique adverse.

Le mur de foudre se déforma en effet au moment de l'impact de la Galaxian Explosion, l'énergie des éclairs se mettant à tourbillonner autour de l'attaque en l'accompagnant et non en la bloquant frontalement.

L'attaque poursuivit un bref moment sa route vers Seth avant d'obliquer puis de s'élever dans les airs, toute la puissance de l'offensive se voyant canalisée par le tourbillon d'énergie. Saga se rendit compte que pendant que son attention avait été focalisée sur son attaque, d'autres éclairs statiques étaient apparus autour de lui. Un bruit de tonnerre résonna dans ses oreilles et il fut soudain cerné de toutes parts par des murs de foudre, la seule ouverture se trouvant vers le ciel. Il vit alors que le tourbillon qui avait emporté sa Galaxian Explosion revenait dans sa direction après avoir effectué une grande boucle et allait s'abattre sur lui par l'ouverture en question.

Les murs commencèrent à se rapprocher, le piégeant comme un rat. Il enflamma de nouveau son cosmos une fraction de seconde avant que sa propre attaque cumulée aux éclairs de Seth ne se déchaîne sur lui.

- ANOTHER DIMENSION !

Il ouvrit en catastrophe le passage dimensionnel juste au-dessus de lui afin que la Galaxian Explosion s'y engouffre. Une partie de l'énergie l'atteignit malgré tout, infligeant de nouveaux dégâts à sa protection et le blessant légèrement, cependant la plus grande partie fut expédiée dans un autre monde. Il se laissa alors aspirer également par sa technique, juste avant que les murs de foudre ne se fussent refermés sur lui.

Seth eut à peine le temps de comprendre comment le chevalier avait fait pour s'en sortir qu'elle sentit un cosmos juste derrière elle. Elle s'écarta en catastrophe lorsque la réalité se déchira, libérant sur elle la Galaxian Explosion.

Si elle parvint à esquiver d'un bond le maelström destructeur, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque le chevalier des Gémeaux lui-même surgit à son tour de la faille dimensionnelle. Des millions de traits de lumière dorée partirent du poing du chevalier, fauchant l'Egyptienne en plein vol et la projetant au loin.

Saga la poursuivit, bien décidé à en finir pendant qu'il en avait l'occasion. Néanmoins, sa dernière attaque avait manqué de puissance puisque venant juste après deux efforts intenses et Seth parvint à se rétablir en l'air au prix d'une acrobatie et à retomber sur ses pieds.

Surpris par le prompt rétablissement de son adversaire, le chevalier porta une attaque faible que celle-ci dévia sans difficulté. Seth tourna autour de son adversaire qui était légèrement emporté par son élan et tenta de le frapper à la nuque. Saga esquiva en se jetant en avant puis il se releva après une roulade face à son ennemie.

Ils échangèrent une série de coups, sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à prendre l'avantage, pour finalement se retrouver en garde, l'un en face de l'autre à quelques mètres de distance, chacun attendant la prochaine initiative de l'autre.

- Je vous fais toutes mes excuses pour ma suffisance de tout à l'heure, fit Saga. Je suis réellement impressionné par votre force.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Malgré ton jeune âge, tu es un adversaire de très grande valeur. Pourtant, le moment est venu d'en finir !

Le cosmos rougeoyant de la jeune femme se déploya une nouvelle fois, le chevalier se rendant compte instantanément qu'elle allait faire appel à une technique différente de toutes celles qu'elle avait utilisées jusqu'à présent au cours du combat.

- Tu auras été mon plus redoutable adversaire, cependant tu ne pourras rien face à l'Enfer de Deshret !

Le corps de la combattante se mit soudainement à briller comme le soleil et Saga fut contraint de détourner le regard pour ne pas être aveuglé. Il se préparait à subir une attaque à tout moment, mais comprit au bout d'un moment que cela n'allait pas être le cas. Le cosmos de Seth refluait en effet pour revenir à son niveau normal, comme si elle avait déjà porté son assaut.

- C'est fini, dit-elle.

- Comment ? A part m'éblouir, votre technique n'a pourtant pas eu d'effet spectaculaire !

- C'est parce que tu ne regardes pas bien…, répliqua-t-elle en baissant son regard sur les mains du chevalier.

- Quoi ?

Le chevalier eut une sensation étrange et lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses avant-bras, il eut un haut-le-cœur. Ses doigts étaient totalement décharnés, il distinguait parfaitement les os sous sa peau tirée et parcheminée. Il retira alors la protection de son bras droit et découvrit que son membre était famélique, comme si tous ses muscles avaient fondu. Il porta ses mains à son visage et sentit son crâne sous sa peau desséchée.

- Deshret est le nom de la partie désertique de l'Egypte, celle dont mon ancêtre avait reçu la charge tandis qu'Osiris puis son fils Horus veillaient sur les terres fertiles situées près du Nil. Une terre inhospitalière, écrasée sous un soleil de plomb, sans eau ni ressources naturelles permettant à l'homme d'y prospérer. Une terre où mourir de soif et voir son cadavre desséché pourrir sur le sable était souvent la seule issue envisageable. Comme tu le découvres à présent…

Saga s'affaissa, ses jambes semblant soudain incapables de soutenir son poids, et tomba à genoux.

- Dans quelques secondes mon attaque aura terminé son œuvre de destruction et il ne restera plus rien de toi…

Le chevalier sentait la vie le quitter, sa vue se brouiller, sa peau se craqueler, son ventre gonfler, sa température corporelle augmenter bien au-delà de la limite viable…

- As-tu une dernière chose à dire avant d'expirer ?

- Oui…

- Quoi donc ?

- Je suis moi aussi un maître en illusions.

Le chevalier se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et frappa Seth au visage d'un puissant coup de poing. L'Egyptienne vacilla et encaissa un second coup d'un Saga qui avait retrouvé son apparence ordinaire.

- Je ne t'ai tout simplement pas cru capable de me porter un coup aussi destructeur. Ensuite, depuis le début du combat tu avais fait attention à ne pas utiliser deux fois la même technique…, dit le chevalier en la frappant une troisième fois.

Seth para le coup suivant cependant Saga lui faucha son pied d'appui et lui asséna un quatrième coup consécutif au visage.

- … Néanmoins tu n'as pas tenu compte du fait que j'avais été en présence de tes illusions avant le début de notre affrontement. Avec mon expertise dans ce domaine…

L'Egyptienne, qui avait à présent le visage en sang, tenta de contre-attaquer d'un coup du tranchant de la main, mais Saga la bloqua avec un bras et lui asséna un terrible uppercut de l'autre. Elle fut projetée à plusieurs mètres et roula dans le sable.

- … Cela a été un jeu d'enfant pour moi de voir à travers ton illusion à partir du moment où j'ai acquis la conviction que ce que me montraient mes sens n'était pas la réalité.

Seth se releva péniblement et se remit en position de combat.

- Je suppose que ton illusion était censée me faire perdre connaissance afin que tu puisses m'achever tranquillement ? interrogea Saga.

L'Egyptienne cracha du sang puis hocha la tête.

- Tactique intelligente, je dois dire… Tu ne m'en voudras pas de te l'avoir empruntée.

- Comment ?

Un voile noir passa devant les yeux de Seth et le monde extérieur disparut pour elle. Elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, et surtout le sol avait disparu sous elle et elle tombait.

Tout à coup, elle perçut quelque chose : la douleur. Il lui sembla que son corps était projeté violemment et brisé en de nombreux endroits et sa chute sans fin recommença.

- Tu n'es pas en train de tomber, dit la voix de Saga dans son esprit.

Elle comprit qu'il lui parlait par contact cosmique direct.

- A chacun de mes cinq coups, je t'ai privée d'un de tes sens. Tu n'as plus de toucher, si bien que même si tu es à présent étendue au sol tu ne le sens pas.

- Non, c'est faux, je…

- J'ai remplacé chacun de tes sens par une illusion parfaitement conforme de la réalité au fur et à mesure que je les supprimais, c'est pour cela que tu ne t'es rendue compte de rien. Ton cerveau avait toujours l'impression de recevoir des informations cohérentes alors que tous tes organes sensoriels étaient neutralisés et que je te faisais percevoir ce que je voulais. Je viens de te frapper avec ma Galaxian Explosion, le combat est terminé.

- Je… J'y ai survécu ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que le chevalier ne répondît. Seth sentit la terreur monter en elle. Allait-il l'abandonner et la laisser mourir seule sans contact avec le monde extérieur.

- Oui. J'ai retenu mon coup. Tu es gravement blessée et privée de tes sens, néanmoins, si tu te concentres, ton cosmos devrait te permettre de percevoir le monde extérieur. Tu n'es même pas totalement hors de combat, tu as probablement encore en toi assez d'énergie pour une ou deux attaques.

- Pou… Pourquoi ?

- J'ai promis de te livrer à quelqu'un dès que je t'aurais vaincue. Même si je répugne à honorer cet accord, je n'ai qu'une parole. L'autre partie s'attend sans doute à ce que tu sois totalement sans défense, toutefois dans notre accord, l'état dans lequel je devais te livrer n'a pas été précisé. Je considère personnellement que notre combat est terminé. Soit tu le considères aussi et tu auras peut-être une chance de te venger de celui qui a provoqué ta chute… Soit je finis ce que j'ai commencé.

******

- Espèce de monstre…, murmura Râ en n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard de la tête tranchée d'Anhur.

- Si tu me traites de monstre pour ça, je me demande comment tu m'appelleras après avoir vu le reste, fit Deathmask avec un sourire mauvais. Enfin, je crois que quelques-uns auront pu s'enfuir quand je suis venu ici pour donner un coup de main à mon compère. C'est dommage, d'ailleurs, il ne lui aura pas manqué grand-chose pour te régler ton compte… Voilà que maintenant je suis obligé de finir le boulot.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes !

L'Egyptien sembla oublier le visage figé dans la mort de son ami et tourna son regard vers le chevalier d'or.

- A aucun moment il n'a été un danger pour moi ! Je vais te vaincre aussi facilement que lui. Cependant, dans ton cas, ne t'attends pas à une mort sans douleur, je vais te faire payer chacune des vies que tu as prises. Je vais te brûler les membres et te calciner le visage…

- Oui, je sais que tu es coutumier de ce genre de choses… D'ailleurs, c'est après tout grâce à ça que l'on a pu savoir où vous étiez. Si tu avais simplement tué ce type au lieu de lui cramer la face, on serait toujours en train de vous courir après. Dis, ça te fait quoi d'être directement responsable de la mort de tous tes potes ?

- Assez ! Tu as raison, je vais me contenter de te tuer !

Râ enflamma son cosmos tandis que l'Italien se contentait de le narguer en lui faisant signe d'approcher avec la main.

- Adieu, chien ! hurla l'héritier du Soleil en chargeant. AMON RE…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir de prononcer le nom de son attaque. Deathmask avait attaqué à une vitesse impossible, telle que l'Egyptien avait été incapable de suivre son mouvement. Le Cancer n'avait frappé qu'une seule fois, mais il s'agissait d'un coup décisif comme le constata Râ en baissant les yeux vers sa poitrine. Sa protection avait été transpercée au niveau du cœur par le poing de l'Italien qui avait enfoncé son bras jusqu'au coude, le faisant ainsi ressortir dans le dos de Râ.

- Comment…, fit Râ en crachant du sang.

- J'te l'ai dit, crétin, il n'a manqué que quelques fractions de secondes à Aphrodite pour te vaincre. J'ai suivi la fin de votre combat et je croyais qu'il allait le faire…

- Non, il ne m'a jamais touché…

- Vraiment ? Regarde mieux pendant que tu le peux encore…

Râ se rendit compte que l'Italien ne mentait pas : sa protection était couverte de fissures et il vit même des pétales de roses noires plantés dans le métal. Il saignait même de plusieurs blessures. Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte avant ?

- Co… Comment ? Mon aura détruisait toutes ses roses avant qu'elles ne me touchent !

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'un chevalier d'or n'arriverait pas à trouver une parade ? Une grande partie de notre formation est justement consacrée à analyser les situations plus vite que les autres. Tu l'as sous-estimé parce qu'il se bat avec des roses, mais Aphrodite est un peu plus que le meilleur jardinier du coin… Comme la chaleur de ton aura calcinait ses roses noires et empêchait la réaction chimique qui rend le poison de ses roses rouges si dangereux, il a tout simplement créé de nouvelles variétés qui ne seraient plus affectées. Pendant ses attaques que tu pensais inutiles, il testait simplement tous les croisements possibles afin d'obtenir des roses noires dont les pétales survivraient à ta fournaise et des rouges dont le poison serait aussi efficace, si ce n'est plus, à haute température. Et ces variétés, il les a finalement créées, si bien que pendant que tu le frappais tes sens et ton cosmos ont été amoindris, ton armure endommagée et ton corps blessé sans même que tu t'en rendes compte. C'est juste l'adrénaline de la proximité de la mort qui t'a rendu assez de lucidité pour voir les dégâts que tu avais subis. Mais bon, là où tu es, ça ne doit plus beaucoup t'intéresser…

Râ était effectivement mort au milieu du monologue de l'Italien, avant même de comprendre ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé.

Deathmask dégagea son poing et laissa le cadavre chuter sur le sable.

*****

Abandonnant Seth derrière lui, le chevalier des Gémeaux traversa le campement en voulant rejoindre ses compagnons. La dévastation qu'il rencontra faillit lui retourner le cœur.

Jamais il n'avait vu autant de cadavres, et si sa formation l'avait préparé à faire face à l'horreur de la mort, elle était loin d'être suffisante face à un tel spectacle.

La plupart des corps étaient méconnaissables, un grand nombre ayant été décapité. Il constata en outre avec horreur que certains des soldats devaient vivre en ce lieu avec femmes et enfants. Des familles entières avaient été fauchées.

Certaines des jeunes victimes que Saga aperçut devaient avoir l'âge de Milo ou de Shaka, toutefois à la différence de ces derniers, elles n'avaient eu aucun moyen de se défendre.

Effaré, presque groggy, il se hâta de rejoindre ses compagnons. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, Deathmask s'éloignait nonchalamment du cadavre de Râ. Le Cancer se dirigea vers Aphrodite et se pencha sur le Suédois pour étudier ses blessures.

- Il devrait s'en tirer, dit le gardien de la quatrième maison à celui de la troisième.

- Que… Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Saga à l'Italien.

- Quelle question ! J'ai fini le boulot d'Aphrodite et ai réglé son compte à ce naze, répondit-il en désignant du pouce Râ par-dessus son épaule.

- Je… Je ne parlais pas de ça, dit le chevalier des Gémeaux d'une voix tremblante.

Deathmask sentit dans la voix de son compagnon que quelque chose n'allait pas et leva un œil curieux vers lui.

- De quoi parlais-tu, alors ?

- Les gens qui étaient dans ce campement… Tu les as massacrés !

- Ben oui. Evidemment.

L'Italien regardait son interlocuteur comme s'il ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

- Il y avait des femmes et des enfants…

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas fait attention. Ils ont dû s'enfuir tout de suite, j'imagine.

Saga regarda un long moment son acolyte sans savoir quoi ajouter.

- Tu… Tu les as tués aussi.

- Oh… Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai pas fait attention.

L'Italien se gratta le menton.

- En même temps, quelle idée de se trouver à un endroit pareil ! ajouta-t-il finalement. Ils l'ont bien cherché.

- C'est… C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

- Bah, qu'est-ce tu veux… C'est la vie ! De toute façon, j'ai fait que ce que l'on attendait de moi…

- Quoi !? Nous devions disperser l'armée de Mardouk !

Le regard de Deathmask devint soudain noir.

- Tu voulais quoi, que je disperse plus les morceaux ?

- Espèce de… Aioros avait raison à ton propos. Tu es une bête sauvage que nous aurions dû abattre il y a déjà très longtemps.

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux… Ça ne prend pas avec moi. Tu savais parfaitement ce que j'allais faire si j'en avais l'occasion. Tu m'as choisi pour ça.

- Non ! répliqua Saga d'une voix glaciale en enflammant son cosmos.

- Hypocrite ! Je…

Deathmask n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Saga lui décocha un coup de poing qui lui aurait brisé la nuque s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'accompagner le coup. L'Italien s'effondra dans le sable, assommé.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux leva le poing pour porter le coup fatal, hésita, puis baissa finalement le bras sans frapper. Il se concentra et ouvrit un passage dimensionnel qui l'engloutit avec ses deux compagnons inconscients.

*****

Horus marchait au milieu du campement dévasté en riant. Ses hommes venaient de trouver le corps de Râ et savoir que celui qui l'avait défiguré avait rendu son dernier soupir était des plus réjouissants. En outre, jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que les chevaliers du Sanctuaire commettraient un tel carnage. Le serviteur qui remplaçait ses yeux en lui décrivant les environs avait d'ailleurs failli défaillir plusieurs fois en évoquant les nombreux cadavres sans tête.

La coalition qui l'avait ignoré et méprisé n'était plus et il ne manquait plus qu'un tout petit dernier détail pour que sa vengeance fût complète. Ce fut alors que l'on vint lui dire que Seth avait été retrouvée et qu'elle était vivante. Le chevalier des Gémeaux avait donc bel et bien tenu parole.

Horus ordonna qu'on le conduise à son ennemie sur-le-champ.

Lorsqu'il arriva auprès d'elle, il se concentra sur ses sens cosmiques pour parvenir à la distinguer malgré sa cécité. Elle était allongée sur le sol, brisée et apparemment privée de ses sens comme Saga l'avait promis. Horus établit donc un contact cosmique pour communiquer avec l'objet de sa haine.

- Comme je regrette que Râ m'ait pris mes yeux… J'aimerais tant pouvoir contempler le spectacle de ta déchéance.

- Horus ?

- Oui, Horus. L'origine de votre chute à toi et à tes amis… Croyais-tu que je pourrais résister au plaisir de me délecter de mon œuvre ?

- Pourquoi ? As-tu conscience de toutes les morts que tu as causées ?

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Croyais-tu que je laisserais le crime de Râ à mon encontre impuni ? Croyais-tu que je pourrais pardonner à Râ et Mardouk de t'avoir choisie, toi, et non moi pour faire partie de leur croisade ? Croyais-tu que je pourrais supporter l'insulte qui était faite à ma lignée et à son prestige ? Qu'ils ne me proposent pas de les rejoindre, qu'ils refusent de m'accepter quand je leur en ai fait la demande… J'aurais pu le pardonner. Mais que Râ me prenne mes yeux, le symbole de mon pouvoir ? Et surtout qu'ils m'humilient en choisissant de s'installer sur tes terres ? C'était cela le plus insupportable pour moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Saga que ce soit toi qu'il me laisse et non Râ.

- Tu n'as toujours été qu'un parasite imbu de ta personne. Râ aurait dû te tuer…

- Evidemment qu'il aurait dû. Trop tard pour regretter dans son cas. Néanmoins, en ce qui te concerne, je te promets que tu auras tout le temps de le faire avant que je ne t'achève.

- Non, je pense éviter les regrets…

Mue par sa volonté malgré ses blessures, Seth enflamma son reste d'énergie, se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et saisit la tête d'Horus entre ses mains. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de réagir avant qu'elle ne lui brise le cou.

Ayant brûlé ses dernières forces, elle s'effondra en même temps que sa victime. Elle ne sentit que vaguement la douleur lorsque les coups des serviteurs d'Horus lui prirent la vie.

_**A divers endroits de la planète, de 18 à 20 heures**_

Le passage dimensionnel créé par Saga déboucha à proximité de l'ancien temple de Poséidon situé au bout du cap Sounion. Ignorant du fait que les corps inconscients d'Aristée de la Lyre et de son apprenti Orphée se trouvaient à peine à une trentaine de mètres de là, vaguement dissimulés derrière la rare végétation, le chevalier des Gémeaux allongea avec soin Aphrodite au sol. Il prit ensuite Deathmask sur son épaule et emprunta un escalier de pierre descendant dans la falaise. Il arriva finalement devant une geôle taillée à même la roche et dont la grille était ouverte.

Il jeta sans ménagement l'Italien dans la cellule avant de lui asséner un violent coup de pied dans le flanc. Cela eut pour effet de réveiller le Cancer qui gémit en se retournant.

- Enfoiré, où tu m'as emmené ? fit ce dernier en reprenant conscience.

Saga lui lança un regard indifférent puis lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Deathmask se remit sur ses pieds et voulut poursuivre celui qui était en théorie son frère d'armes, mais celui-ci lui ferma la grille au nez. Bien que dépourvue de serrure apparente, celle-ci ne bougea pas quand Deathmask voulut la rouvrir.

- Tu restes ici, dit Saga sans prendre la peine de faire face à l'Italien.

- C'est une blague ? Tu crois que ça va me retenir ? fit le gardien de la quatrième maison en saisissant les barreaux à pleines mains, tentant de les arracher.

- Oui, je le crois. Cette geôle possède des propriétés similaires à celle d'Ouranos. Tout ton cosmos ne t'aidera pas à en sortir. Néanmoins, à la différence de l'autre, cette cellule a la particularité d'être à la limite de la marée, comme tu peux le constater en remarquant les coquillages sur les parois. J'espère pour toi que tu es bon en apnée.

- Espèce de chien, tu crois que tu peux me faire ça alors que je n'ai fait que mon devoir ? De toute façon, seul le Grand Pope pourrait me condamner !

- Dans ce cas, dis-toi que je ne fais que prendre de l'avance sur mon entrée en fonction…

Saga quitta les lieux sans se retourner, laissant Deathmask tenter sans succès de tordre les barres de métal.

******

- J'ai fini, dit Gienah.

Il s'écarta de son œuvre afin que tous pussent l'observer. L'objet qu'il lui avait été demandé de mettre à l'abri était à présent prisonnier de ce qui ressemblait fort à un coffret de glace. Nabu, Sophia et Shamash s'approchèrent avec curiosité.

- On dirait une serrure, fit remarquer Nabu en désignant une petite cavité à l'avant du carcan de glace.

- C'en est bien une, répondit l'ancien chevalier du Cygne.

Il montra alors un petit cristal de glace d'environ cinq centimètres de long qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main droite.

- Voici la clé.

- Comment cela marche-t-il ? interrogea le frère de Mardouk.

- La clé a été conçue à une température inférieure à celle du coffret, et est donc plus résistante. En la plaçant dans la serrure et en la tournant avec une force suffisante, elle va briser la glace et créer une rupture dans le réseau des atomes gelés, engendrant une réaction en chaîne qui fera fondre le coffret.

- Qu'entendez-vous par « force suffisante » ? demanda Shamash.

- Une force déployée par un être maîtrisant le cosmos… Ainsi vous n'aurez pas besoin que je sois là au moment où vous voudrez libérer l'objet tout en étant sûr qu'a priori personne ne pourra le récupérer sans la clé.

- Beau travail, fit Sophia en souriant.

Gienah lui rendit son sourire et fit face à Shamash.

- Donc à présent, si j'ai bien compris, je me tourne les pouces et profite de la propriété jusqu'à ce que vous ayez à nouveau besoin de moi ?

- Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, je vous l'ai promis. Je suis sûr que Sophia sera ravie de vous tenir compagnie, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Je dois aller La voir, je vous laisse.

Tandis que Shamash quittait les lieux, Nabu tendit la main devant Gienah qui lui remit la clé. Ils parlèrent encore un moment de la méthode qu'avait utilisée le maître des glaces, puis laissèrent finalement le coffret de glace sur la petite table et quittèrent la petite dépendance. L'ancien chevalier du Sanctuaire jeta un œil au passage vers la chambre où dormait la dernière personne présente dans le manoir lorsqu'il était arrivé. L'homme n'avait pas bougé et paraissait toujours profondément assoupi.

- Il a l'air bien fatigué, fit remarquer Gienah. J'ai une chance de lui être présenté lorsqu'il sera réveillé ?

- Alinda ? Je ne l'ai pas vu conscient plus de deux heures depuis que je suis là, fit Sophia. Je crois qu'il a encore quelques tâches à accomplir pour Mardouk, tu auras peut-être l'occasion de lui parler après.

Pendant ce temps, Shamash avançait sur le sentier menant à la limite des protections du manoir familial de Rudy et les atteignit après une quarantaine de minutes de marche très rapide.

*****

- Revoilà Shamash, dit Akiera.

- Vraiment ? Je ne perçois rien, fit Camus.

- Il est extrêmement discret, j'ai même bien failli le rater. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas détecté de perturbations dimensionnelles, c'est comme s'il avait surgi du néant tout à coup.

- Mon maître est avec lui ?

- Non.

Le garçon eut du mal à cacher sa déception.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il ouvre un passage dimensionnel.

- Vers où ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr.

- On le suit ?

- Non, je pense que ton maître se trouve toujours quelque part dans le coin.

- Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, on laisserait filer notre seule piste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est sous contrôle.

L'androgyne ne voulait pas en parler au garçon, mais il avait senti dans les replis dimensionnels que Kanon s'était lancé sur la piste du Babylonien.

*****

Les dernières heures s'étaient écoulées comme dans un rêve étrange pour Praesepe. A partir du moment où il avait pris sa décision, tout s'était passé comme si son corps avait agi de lui-même tandis que son esprit restait un spectateur lointain.

Il s'était rendu dans les quartiers les plus malfamés de la capitale grecque, les endroits où les êtres les plus vils tout comme les âmes en détresse venaient s'échouer. Il avait arpenté ces lieux de perdition à la recherche de son objectif et avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait au détour d'une ruelle lugubre.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui avait dû être belle avant que les épreuves de la vie ne l'enlaidissent et ne la vieillissent prématurément. Un être brisé, ne trouvant probablement un peu de réconfort que dans les paradis artificiels, et contrainte d'exercer le plus vieux métier du monde pour subsister. Une épave, ni plus ni moins, que personne ne regretterait et qui accueillerait probablement la libération de son existence de misère avec joie.

La femme avait senti que quelque chose clochait quand le grand homme à la peau d'ébène s'était présenté devant elle. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec ses clients habituels. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait se permettre de cracher sur le moindre revenu. Sa beauté était en effet à ce point ternie que les hommes intéressés par ses services devenaient de plus en plus rares. Elle l'avait donc mené chez elle, une chambre minable dans un hôtel délabré, puant et bruyant. Le contraste avec le Sanctuaire et sa beauté antique où il avait l'habitude de vivre ne troubla pas Praesepe qui s'assura d'un coup d'œil qu'ils étaient biens seuls.

- Alors, beau mec, qu'est-ce que tu voudras ?

- Votre corps.

Elle laissa tomber ses vêtements au sol devant l'œil froid de l'ancien chevalier du Cancer.

- Ça fera l'affaire ?

- Il faudra bien. Je suis désolé.

Le Seiki Shi Ki Meikai Ha frappa la femme à la vitesse de la lumière sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre. Praesepe rattrapa le corps avant qu'il ne s'effondre puis l'allongea sur le lit sale et désordonné de la pièce. Il utilisa alors son pouvoir pour ouvrir un passage vers la colline des morts.

Il apparut à proximité de la longue file des âmes effectuant l'ascension vers le gouffre marquant l'entrée du royaume d'Hadès. Il vit d'ailleurs l'âme de la femme marcher vers la longue procession et rejoindre les autres.

Il se détourna et, utilisant les lois particulières de l'endroit, s'envola vers le gouffre. Sonya était morte depuis plusieurs heures et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre davantage de temps. Des milliers de personnes avaient dû périr de par le monde dans ce laps de temps et la retrouver allait sans doute être difficile au milieu de la foule des spectres.

Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas sa femme qu'il repéra le premier, mais les chevaliers qui avaient été tués au même moment par les alliés de Mardouk. Alors que les autres âmes étaient souvent presque méconnaissables, vagues ombres ne conservant que quelques traits de leur existence terrestre, les guerriers sacrés apparaissaient en effet en ce lieu vêtus de leurs armures, comme si la conscience de leur protection les accompagnait jusqu'au dernier moment.

Se posant au niveau des âmes des chevaliers morts, Praesepe inspecta rapidement les ombres les précédant dans le flux. Il découvrit d'abord Patrocle. Les traits de son ancien élève étaient presque parfaitement reconnaissables. L'ancien chevalier du Cancer avait un jour théorisé que plus une personne était éveillée au cosmos dans sa vie, plus celle-ci conservait dans l'après-vie une apparence proche de celle qui était la sienne dans son existence terrestre.

Néanmoins, Praesepe savait que même s'il paraissait presque vivant, il n'existait aucun moyen pour lui de communiquer avec Patrocle. Le regard de ce dernier était vide, juste vaguement dirigé vers le gouffre. Pendant une seconde, l'homme à la peau d'ébène fut pris de remords à l'idée de laisser là son ancien apprenti et de n'aider que son épouse. Après tout, comme son âme allait déjà être damnée pour son acte, quelle différence cela ferait-il d'être deux fois damné ? Il chassa néanmoins ces pensées lorsqu'il aperçut Sonya quelques pas plus loin. Il resta paralysé sur place un moment, puis s'avança pour saisir fermement l'âme de la femme de sa vie et la forcer à quitter la file. Bien que le spectre n'eût presque aucune force, Praesepe sentait qu'elle tentait tout son possible pour rester dans la procession et poursuivre sa route, irrésistiblement appelée par la Fontaine Jaune entre les mondes.

- Tout va bien se passer, dit l'ancien Cancer aux oreilles du fantôme malgré l'inutilité de la chose. Je t'ai trouvé un nouveau corps. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre…

Le spectre ne l'écoutait évidemment pas et tentait toujours de façon pathétique de rejoindre ses congénères dans le dernier voyage.

- Ne faites pas ça, dit une voix.

- Qui ?

Praesepe se tourna avec stupéfaction vers l'origine de la voix qu'il avait reconnue. Deathmask se tenait à quelques mètres de lui et le regardait d'un air préoccupé. Ou, plus exactement, l'âme de l'Italien, comme le remarqua Praesepe.

- Oui, je ne suis ici qu'en esprit, dit le chevalier d'or comme s'il devinait la pensée de son maître. Mon corps n'est… pas libre de ses mouvements en ce moment…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? interrogea l'adulte sur un ton agressif.

- Quelle question… Je veux simplement que vous repreniez vos esprits. Vous savez parfaitement que vous devez pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas le faire ? Elle m'a été arrachée de manière injuste. Il est en mon pouvoir de réparer ce tort, pourquoi devrais-je m'en priver ? Pourquoi devrais-je lui refuser une nouvelle vie ?

- Ça serait une parodie de vie, et vous l'savez très bien.

- Tu n'en sais rien… Et comment peux-tu t'opposer à moi sur ça ? Même si tu n'as jamais voulu l'admettre, je sais que tu tenais à elle aussi ! C'est sans doute même le seul être pour qui tu éprouvais un sentiment à peu près humain !

- C'est en partie vrai, et c'est pour ça que je veux pas que vous lui infligiez ça. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle voudrait de cette vie obtenue par un meurtre ? Pensez-vous qu'elle voudrait vivre dans la peau d'une autre, hantée par les souvenirs résiduels de celle dont elle aurait volé la place ? Elle deviendrait folle, vous deviendrez fou aussi. Et, croyez-moi, la folie n'a pas que des avantages.

Le jeune Italien adressa à son maître un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Je le sais, j'en fais tous les jours l'expérience. Vous vous en rendez d'ailleurs pas encore compte, mais je ne suis plus celui que vous connaissiez. J'ai enfin achevé ma mutation, je suis enfin réellement devenu Deathmask. Le Masque de la Mort, ce n'est plus uniquement ce nom que je m'étais choisi de façon instinctive, à présent c'est véritablement moi. Tout ça grâce à sa mort, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'âme de Sonya.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je n'ai pas pleuré sa mort, vous savez. Tous les gens que j'ai tués aujourd'hui, et croyez-moi j'en ai tué quelques-uns, je ne les ai pas tués par envie de vengeance. Je les ai massacrés parce que ce jour est celui où le papillon est sorti de sa chrysalide. Cela aurait dû arriver depuis longtemps, cependant tant qu'elle était là, elle me rattachait encore au reste de l'humanité, m'empêchant de devenir vraiment moi-même. Elle était arrivée à me faire douter de ma destinée, à me faire penser que j'avais peut-être une place parmi vous autres. Maintenant, je sais que vous êtes tous des agneaux et que je suis le prédateur. Dire que je me réjouis de sa mort serait un petit peu exagéré, car je me souviens encore de ce que j'ai pu éprouver à son égard jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En vous demandant de ne pas la ramener, je fais un dernier cadeau d'adieu à l'homme que j'étais ce matin. Ne la détruisez pas, ne vous détruisez pas vous-même. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

- Tu es complètement fou…

- C'est précisément ce que je veux vous dire. Evidemment ça serait plus facile de faire passer le message si je pouvais vous montrer comment j'ai refait la décoration de la Maison du cancer. Soyez bien sûr d'une chose : si vous faites ça, ce que je suis, vous le deviendrez.

Praesepe tint encore son épouse serrée contre lui un moment jusqu'à ce que les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

- J'ai besoin que tu me montres quelque chose, ma chérie…

Il enflamma son cosmos à son paroxysme et passa sa main sur les yeux de son épouse. Ceux-ci semblèrent reprendre vie pendant une brève seconde, retrouvant leur éclat et leur couleur. Cela ne dura pas, mais avait néanmoins été suffisant pour que Praesepe ait eu le temps de distinguer dans les yeux de sa femme le reflet de la dernière chose qu'elle avait contemplée avant de périr. Son assassin.

Il desserra alors son étreinte et la laissa partir. Le spectre rejoignit la procession des morts sans un regard en arrière, totalement inconscient de tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Joli tour, je vois qu'il y a certain secret que vous n'avez pas jugé bon de m'apprendre.

L'adulte ne répondit pas, suivant du regard sa femme tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la procession.

- Je vous conseille aussi de ramener avec vous l'âme du corps que vous avez récupéré.

- Va-t-en, fit Praesepe en séchant ses larmes.

- Je m'attendais à plus de gratitude…

- Tu me dis que tu te réjouis presque de la mort de ma femme, et tu t'attends à de la gratitude de ma part ? Va-t-en, je ne veux plus jamais avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec toi.

- Vous allez heurter ma sensibilité…, fit l'Italien en disparaissant.

******

Remontant des entrailles du Kilimandjaro, Shamash aperçut la lumière du Soleil au fond de la grotte qu'il parcourait. Emergeant finalement à la surface, il se retrouva sur le manteau neigeux recouvrant le sommet de la montagne étincelante. Alors qu'il pensait apporter de bonnes nouvelles, Elle l'avait plus que refroidi en lui apprenant les terribles événements qui avaient eu lieu tant en Libye qu'au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, puis en Egypte. L'excitation causée par la fin du travail d'Alinda avait laissé la place à la crainte quant au devenir de Mardouk qui était hors de Ses perceptions.

S'apprêtant à ouvrir un passage dimensionnel pour rejoindre ses compagnons en Allemagne, il ne sentit que bien trop tard un cosmos dans son dos.

- GENRO MAOKEN ! cria Kanon en attaquant le Babylonien dans le dos.

Un rayon de lumière jaune partit de l'index droit du frère de Saga et traversa le crâne du Babylonien. Le corps de ce dernier se raidit, tous ses muscles comme tétanisés. Paralysé, Shamash ne put que regarder, totalement impuissant, Kanon lui tourner autour et venir se placer devant lui.

- Pour une première tentative, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas trop mal réussi, commenta le cadet des Gémeaux. Mets-toi à genoux.

Incapable de contrôler son corps, Shamash obéit à l'injonction et s'agenouilla dans la neige.

- Pas mal réussi du tout, même. Très bien, maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu es venu faire ici…

*****

Saga était en train de rejoindre le Palais du Grand Pope lorsqu'il sentit un cosmos tentant d'établir une connexion avec lui. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour reconnaître son cadet.

- Kanon ! Bon sang, où es-tu ? Et qu'es-tu allé faire dans la bibliothèque du Pope en te faisant passer pour moi ?

Le chevalier d'or s'assura de bien transmettre la colère qu'il ressentait dans son message télépathique.

- Chaque chose en son temps, mon cher frère. Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose qui devrait extrêmement t'intéresser. A tel point que tu devrais être très reconnaissant pour… la petite liberté que j'ai prise.

Saga sentait que son frère était calme, pas impressionné pour un sou par sa colère et, surtout, parfaitement sûr de son fait.

- Très bien. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- Je sais où se trouve la déesse que servent Mardouk et ses larbins.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux ne parvint que difficilement à contrôler ses émotions et fut certain que son cadet avait perçu sa stupéfaction. En théorie, Kanon n'était même pas au courant de l'existence de cette mystérieuse entité dont Mardouk défendait apparemment la cause.

- Très bien, je t'écoute.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as changé de ton…, persifla Kanon.

- Arrête et parle !

- Quelle impatience soudainement…

- Ne crois surtout pas que cela t'épargnera des explications à ton retour.

- Comme je te l'ai dit : chaque chose en son temps. Elle se trouve au Kilimandjaro, dans un réseau de grottes sous le sommet. A toutes fins utiles, je te rappelle que je suis censé ne pas exister, si jamais on te demande d'où tu tiens cela…

- C'est mon problème.

Kanon rompit la communication tandis que Saga arrivait devant la porte donnant sur la salle d'audience de Sion.

- Enfin quelques vraies bonnes nouvelles à annoncer au Grand Pope, songea Saga.

*****

Aioros et Shura venaient de s'engager sur le chemin devant les ramener du temple du Cap Sounion au Sanctuaire. Laissant l'ancien lieu du culte de Poséidon derrière eux, ils gravissaient à présent un long escalier de pierre. Aristée de la Lyre et son jeune apprenti leur emboîtaient le pas tout en finissant de reprendre leurs esprits.

Se sentant redevables envers ces derniers, les deux chevaliers d'or leur avaient raconté en grande partie la bataille qui les avait opposés aux Kaos.

- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, dit Aioros. Votre contribution à la réussite de cette journée aura été très importante.

- Je pense que vous auriez fini par vous entendre avec Mardouk malgré tout, fit Orphée. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

Shura sourit à la perspicacité du gamin.

- En tout cas, ce soir, nous pouvons fêter la paix ! dit l'Espagnol.

- La paix ? Quelle paix ? les interpella une voix.

Surpris, les quatre compagnons levèrent les yeux vers la personne qui descendait les escaliers à leur rencontre. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Aioros pour admettre qu'il s'agissait bien du chevalier des Gémeaux.

- Saga ? Mais... Comment nous as-tu trouvés ?

- Par pur hasard. Il y a plus important...

Le Sagittaire plongea son regard dans celui du frère d'armes qu'il considérait encore comme son ami malgré leur récent différend et comprit instantanément que celui-ci avait de terribles nouvelles à lui annoncer.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

******

- Il reprend connaissance, dit Paul à l'intention de ses compagnons.

Rudy venait en effet d'ouvrir les yeux qui allaient à droite et à gauche pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ? demanda l'Allemand.

L'Amérindien lui raconta en détails les événements de la journée depuis sa capture.

- Tu nous as permis de nous échapper du Sanctuaire, conclut Moki. Tu nous as emmenés ici, en Allemagne apparemment.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu transportés dans cette forêt, que s'y passe-t-il ? demanda Mani.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, répondit Rudy en se relevant péniblement avec l'aide de Paul.

- Nous devrions savoir de quoi il s'agit, rien que pour déterminer si nous devons nous occuper de ces envoyés du Sanctuaire.

- Quoi ? Des chevaliers ici ?

- Oui, fit Moki. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous aient suivis, néanmoins ils sont arrivés peu de temps après nous. J'ai également cru sentir la présence de Shamash, très brièvement toutefois.

Le vieil homme prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Vous devez partir, tout de suite. Je vais vous renvoyer en Egypte.

- Et les chevaliers ? Nous pouvons aider, fit Mani.

- Je pense que vous avez assez "aidé" pour la journée, répliqua l'Allemand d'un ton sec en commençant ses incantations. Je vous remercie d'avoir voulu me porter secours... Cependant je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée, terriblement mal exécutée.

Le garçon voulut protester, mais le visage fermé de Rudy ne l'incita pas à le faire.

Une fois que ses quatre compagnons eurent disparu, l'Allemand tourna ses pensées vers Hanpa qui devait toujours être occupé à chercher Mardouk.

- J'ai besoin de toi, mon ami, dit l'Allemand une fois qu'il eut établi le contact avec l'homme à l'allure de démon.

*****

Deathmask ne respirait plus que grâce à une minuscule poche d'air. Lorsque l'heure de la marée était arrivée, l'eau salée avait petit à petit rempli la cellule, contraignant le chevalier à prendre de la hauteur pour trouver une cavité qui lui permettrait de survivre.

Il devait néanmoins économiser son souffle autant que possible pour ne pas épuiser sa réserve d'oxygène, même s'il y en avait probablement d'autres dans la cellule. Il lui fallait survivre jusqu'au lendemain afin de travailler à trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

Il était occupé à maudire une énième fois Saga lorsqu'il sentit le cosmos de ce dernier entrer en contact avec le sien.

- Tu viens profiter du spectacle ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton rageur.

Devant l'absence de réponse, l'Italien réfléchit rapidement avant de poursuivre.

- Si t'es pas là pour me narguer, j'imagine que t'es revenu pour me faire sortir. Je me trompe ?

Saga resta silencieux un long moment avant de s'exprimer finalement.

- Crois bien que j'aurais préféré te laisser croupir ici, mais, étant donné la situation actuelle et le fait qu'Aphrodite sera hors de combat pour plusieurs jours, le Grand Pope a décidé de t'offrir une chance de racheter ta vie.

- Dis plutôt que vous pouvez pas vous passer de moi. Tu savais depuis le début que jamais vous m'auriez laissé crever ici.

- Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi...

- A d'autres. Bon, qui je dois tuer pour vous faire plaisir ?

- Je te le dirai en chemin.

Deathmask sentit la grille de la geôle s'ouvrir, prit son inspiration puis plongea afin de sortir en nageant.

Il émergea sur les marches de l'escalier menant à l'ancien temple de Poséidon, Saga le surplombant quelques marches plus haut. Le chevalier des Gémeaux était déjà occupé à ouvrir un passage dimensionnel vers l'Afrique et plus précisément les environs du Kilimandjaro.

*****

Marie n'avait presque pas bougé depuis que Praesepe l'avait quittée plusieurs heures plus tôt, son immobilité étant presque aussi totale que celle de son plus jeune fils. On avait beau eu lui dire qu'Aiolia s'en sortirait sans séquelle et qu'elle ferait mieux de se reposer en attendant son réveil, elle était tout simplement incapable de détourner son regard de la petite forme alitée.

Il suffit pourtant d'un seul mot pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

- Maman...

Elle se tourna vers l'entrée de la chambre et découvrit son fils aîné. Elle devina les larmes qui avaient dû couler jusqu'à très peu de temps sur les joues d'Aioros, plongea son regard dans ses yeux rougis.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi leur as-tu dit d'aller au Sanctuaire ? Si tu n'étais pas venu ce matin... Il serait toujours en vie ! Où étais-tu quand ils avaient besoin de toi ?

La colère contenue dans la voix de sa mère heurta Aioros qui ne put que bredouiller une réponse.

- Je... Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas savoir... comment les choses allaient tourner. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tout aille bien. Je croyais avoir réussi...

De nouvelles larmes, abondantes, coulèrent sur le visage du chevalier d'or. Réalisant à cette vue la dureté et l'injustice de ses mots, Marie se leva pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

- Non, excuse-moi... Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Je croyais vraiment avoir réussi... Mais, alors même que je pensais atteindre mon but, tout était déjà irrécupérable. Pendant que j'étais occupé à fabriquer la paix... Papa était assassiné.

- Tu as essayé de faire de ton mieux, j'en suis sûre.

Elle le serra encore plus fort, lui passant la main dans les cheveux comme lorsqu'il était enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Aioros s'écarta légèrement de sa mère afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu as fait ce que tu croyais être juste... Ce que ton père croyait être juste, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

- Maman... Tu comprends que je ne peux pas rester.

Elle se tendit légèrement et détourna le regard.

- Oui.

- Cette histoire doit se finir. Et pas de la façon dont j'aurais souhaité...

- Je sais.

Elle lui tourna le dos et alla se rasseoir auprès d'Aiolia.

- Je ne veux pas avoir à veiller sur un deuxième de mes fils ou à enterrer deux personnes au lieu d'une.

- Je reviendrai.

Il quitta la chambre et l'hospice du Sanctuaire pour se diriger vers la montée des douze maisons. Sa détermination augmentait à chaque marche du grand escalier, se teintant progressivement d'une colère froide. Elle était si visible qu'aucun de ses frères d'armes n'osa l'interrompre lors de son ascension, ni même lui présenter ses condoléances.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Sion, il fit fi de toute forme de protocole en prenant la parole avant d'avoir été invité à le faire et sans la moindre révérence envers son supérieur.

- Je repars immédiatement et vais terminer le travail que j'ai commencé. Je m'étais juré de régler cette affaire par la diplomatie ou dans le sang. Le sort a opté pour la deuxième solution.

- Tout d'abord, toutes mes condoléances. Ensuite, Shura m'a fait son rapport. Je suis désolé que tes efforts à résoudre une situation aussi ardue aient été vains. Tu étais parvenu à un accord qui aurait eu mon aval.

- Nous aurions pu changer le monde avec eux... Mais ce n'est plus la peine d'en parler.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir repartir tout de suite au lieu de rester auprès de tes proches ? Tu ne sais même pas où trouver Mardouk.

- Si.

- Comment ?

-Lorsque nous nous sommes... serrés la main pour sceller notre accord, j'ai marqué avec mon cosmos la protection de son avant-bras. Cela agira comme une balise me permettant de le retrouver où qu'il soit dans le monde.

Aioros put percevoir la surprise de son interlocuteur bien que les traits de celui-ci fussent dissimulés par l'ombre de son casque.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle manœuvre de ta part.

- Vous m'avez confié une très grande responsabilité. Je ne pouvais pas m'imposer de limites pouvant m'empêcher de l'assumer.

- Es-tu certain que tu pourras le tuer après ce que vous avez vécu aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

- Eh bien, pas moi ! dit une voix venant de derrière le trône du Grand Pope.

Aioros se mit en garde en voyant l'inconnu venir vers eux. Il s'agissait d'un homme blond d'une taille et d'une carrure impressionnantes, vêtu d'une armure relativement peu couvrante bien que finement ciselée.

- Repos, Aioros, fit le Grand Pope en levant une main. L'ange Akhilleús est un envoyé de l'Olympe. Tu peux le considérer comme mon... invité.

- Mes maîtres exigent la mort de Mardouk et des siens. Ce chevalier est trop sympathique à leur cause pour faire le travail. Nous exigeons que vous chargiez quelqu'un d'autre de cette tâche !

Le regard d'Aioros alla du Grand Pope à l'ange : comment ce dernier pouvait-il oser formuler des exigences dans un tel endroit et comment le Grand Pope pouvait-il le tolérer ? Le chevalier se rendit compte que si Sion cédait à cet ordre, toute l'estime qu'il avait pour le maître du Sanctuaire pourrait bien partir en fumée. La réponse de ce dernier le rassura donc largement.

- Vos exigences sont sans poids. Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu ici, si vous ne l'avez jamais été. Retournez auprès de vos maîtres et dites-leur que nous réglerons cette affaire à notre façon.

- Inacceptable !

- Tu peux disposer, Aioros, fit Sion en ignorant ostensiblement l'intervention de l'ange. Prends Shura avec toi.

Le Sagittaire hocha la tête et quitta la salle sans un seul regard pour Akhilleús.

- Vous jouez un jeu dangereux, dit l'ange au Grand Pope en regardant Aioros quitter les lieux. N'oubliez pas votre place !

- Ma place est d'être le premier serviteur d'Athéna, pas de suivre les ordres d'un laquais de l'Olympe, fit Sion qui ne s'était toujours pas tourné vers l'ange depuis son apparition.

- Prends garde mortel ! N'imagine pas que j'hésiterais à répandre ton sang en ce lieu !

- Voilà des propos qui me semblent bien menaçants... N'allez-vous pas trop loin pour un simple laquais ?

- Un laquais qui a déjà versé le sang d'un Grand Pope !

Cette fois-ci, le Grand Pope se tourna sur son trône pour regarder son interlocuteur.

- Comprendrais-tu, crétin de mortel ? C'est moi qui ai éliminé ton prédécesseur après votre guerre contre Hadès, fit Akhilleús avec un sourire. Il était aussi impertinent que toi et avait lui aussi provoqué l'ire de l'Olympe. N'as-tu jamais réfléchi que son assassin l'avait atteint ici même, au sommet du Sanctuaire, alors que la guerre ne faisait que commencer et que nombreux étaient encore les chevaliers d'or à protéger cette montée ? Cela ne t'a-t-il pas frappé quand je suis apparu ici la première fois ?

Sion se leva de son siège, marcha vers l'ange jusqu'à se tenir face à lui puis prit encore de longues secondes avant de parler.

- Si, cela m'a frappé.

Le sourire de l'ange s'effaça.

- Vous pourrez d'ailleurs constater en essayant que l'artifice qui vous permettait d'ignorer la protection d'Athéna ne fonctionnera plus pour vous. Cette salle est totalement coupée du reste du monde depuis que le chevalier du Sagittaire l'a quittée. Personne ne pourra nous rejoindre ni même percevoir ce qui se passera ici.

- Où veux-tu en venir, mortel ? Veux-tu venger ton prédécesseur ?

- Cela se pourrait bien. Je voudrais surtout vous montrer que personne ne peut venir en ce lieu en oubliant que "Grand Pope" est un titre qui devrait inspirer la crainte.

- Tu crois me faire peur ? fit l'ange en se mettant néanmoins en position de combat. Tu n'as pas les mêmes pouvoirs que le Pope Akbar. Et même si tu me terrassais, crois-tu que l'Olympe laisserait ma mort impunie ?

- Vous oubliez que le monde est actuellement parcouru par un dangereux fauteur de troubles venu de Babylone. J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez très bientôt rajouté à la liste de ses victimes.

*****

Kanon savait qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre l'arrivée de son frère à découvert étant donné que celui-ci serait probablement accompagné. Il hésitait à rejoindre Akiera et Camus, mais estimait que les événements qui allaient suivre en ce lieu étaient très certainement plus importants que la poursuite du maître du jeune chevalier d'or.

Il décida d'observer les événements à partir d'une dimension adjacente et d'intervenir en cas de besoin. En outre, il devait se débarrasser de son prisonnier qui était toujours sous l'influence du Genrô Maô-Ken.

- Another Dimension, dit-il en concentrant son cosmos.

- Une chose..., dit alors Shamash au moment où son corps commençait à être emporté par le coup du frère de Saga.

- Comment, tu peux parler ? Le Genrô Maô-Ken aurait dû te soumettre totalement à ma volonté.

Le Mésopotamien bondit sur Kanon, le saisit et, d'une projection parfaite, l'envoya dans la brèche de la réalité qu'il venait lui-même d'ouvrir.

- Je ne crois donc pas que vous maîtrisiez encore très bien cette technique, dit Shamash en étant à son tour emporté.

*****

Mardouk contemplait le corps sans vie de Tokoyo en silence. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de la belle Japonaise en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas retirer les roses qui la couvraient.

- Tu auras au moins eu la chance de périr face à un adversaire honorable, mon amie.

Si le Babylonien ressentait une fureur difficile à contenir envers le Sanctuaire (et plus particulièrement, selon toute vraisemblance, envers le chevalier du Cancer) pour le massacre qui avait eu lieu dans le campement, il ne parvenait pas à éprouver de haine véritable pour le chevalier des Poissons dont les roses du linceul de Tokoyo étaient la signature.

La Japonaise était morte en combattant alors que la plupart des autres avaient probablement été massacrés dans leur fuite. Jamais le Babylonien n'avait imaginé que les choses pourraient tourner ainsi.

S'il avait toujours envisagé sa mort et celles des autres membres éminents de son alliance, il avait considéré que les hommes de troupe s'en sortiraient en majorité indemnes.

Il se pencha sur le corps de son amante et l'embrassa pour la dernière fois.

- Attends-moi, je ne serais probablement pas long.

Il se releva et regarda ses compagnons qui étaient apparemment plus occupés à se crier les uns sur les autres qu'à vérifier s'il restait des survivants au milieu des cadavres. Le hasard avait fait que le groupe de Mani et Moki avait rejoint le campement quasiment en même temps que celui de Mardouk et c'était tous ensemble qu'ils avaient découvert le désastre et tenté de comprendre les événements de la journée. Khamakhya était pour sa part revenue de son poste de garde auprès d'Elle quelques minutes plus tôt. La découverte du corps d'Horus avait toutefois répondu à de nombreuses questions. Les hommes de ce dernier avaient eu le malheur de servir d'exutoire à la colère générale et à celle de l'héritière de Kali en particulier.

Le Babylonien était conscient que l'alliance qu'il avait mis tant de temps à rassembler s'apprêtait à voler en éclats et ce fut d'un pas lourd qu'il rejoignit ses compagnons.

Tous se turent à son arrivée.

- J'assume la responsabilité de tous ces morts, dit-il. J'étais celui qui voulait éviter le conflit avec le Sanctuaire quand d'autres militaient pour une attaque préventive avant que les chevaliers d'or ne soient formés. J'imagine que vous ne m'écouterez pas si je vous dis de ne pas exercer de représailles envers le Sanctuaire.

- Tu plaisantes ! hurla Mani. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait !

- Si nous les attaquons, nous nous entre-détruirons. Nous laisserions la planète sans protection.

- Protection ? releva Quetzalcóatl.

Il fit un grand geste pour englober les environs.

- Je ne suis pas enclin à compter sur des hommes capables de cela pour protéger l'humanité.

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Je vous rappelle que j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais et mon meilleur ami aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, vous devez tenir compte des conséquences qu'aurait une attaque du Sanctuaire.

Il vit dans les regards qui le fixaient que ses mots n'en avaient atteint que bien peu.

- Le Grand Pope a ordonné ou autorisé cette attaque. Le chevalier du Cancer a dû l'exécuter. Ce sont des criminels de guerre, ils méritent tous deux la mort. En outre, la plupart des chevaliers d'or sont encore jeunes. En décapitant le Sanctuaire, peut-être pourrons-nous en convertir certains à notre cause.

- C'est donc cela ton plan : attaquer de front le domaine d'Athéna pour prendre la tête du Pope ?

Quetzalcóatl opina, imité par la majorité des autres. L'ancien roi des Toltèques était de fait le nouveau leader de la coalition du Babylonien.

- Je ne m'opposerai pas à vous par la force, pourtant vous savez que je le pourrais. Qui reste avec moi ?

Inanna et Ogier sortirent du rang et vinrent se placer à ses cotés. Calli, Bolthorn, Aac, Khamakhya, Moki, Paul, Mani et son garde du corps restèrent avec Quetzalcóatl.

- Bonne chance, dit le Babylonien avant de tourner le dos à ses anciens alliés et de partir en marchant.

- Que faisons-nous, à présent ? demanda Ogier lorsqu'ils eurent parcouru une trentaine de mètres.

Mardouk le regarda avec un sourire triste.

- Maintenant, nous rassemblons tous les corps sur un bûcher. Nous passerons ensuite au plan de rechange.

*****

- Je perçois une présence, dit Akiera. Suis-moi, mais n'utilise surtout pas ton cosmos.

Camus acquiesça et emboîta le pas à l'adulte en silence. Ils progressèrent dans la forêt avec agilité et autant de rapidité qu'ils le pouvaient sans avoir recours à leurs capacités surhumaines.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une petite clairière qui offrait un point de vue sur une vallée où coulait un torrent.

- J'ai à nouveau égaré la piste, constata soudain Akiera. J'ai perdu toute connexion avec les autres dimensions, la zone doit être protégée par des enchantements vraiment très puissants.

- Que fait-on alors ?

- On ne se fie plus à nos perceptions cosmiques qui sont amoindries.

- Dans ce cas, s'il faut se fier aux sens ordinaires... Vous voyez ça ?

- Quoi ?

Le jeune chevalier d'or indiqua du doigt ce qui ressemblait à une habitation entourée d'arbres située quelques kilomètres plus bas dans la vallée. L'androgyne haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas, je n'ai pas mieux à proposer en tout... ATTENTION !

Akiera et Camus bondirent de côté juste à temps pour éviter un tronc d'arbre chutant du ciel qui vint s'écraser au milieu de la clairière. Le bois explosa à l'impact, propulsant des débris dans toutes les directions.

- En voilà un autre ! cria le jeune Français en enflammant son cosmos.

Un nouveau tronc d'arbre volait dans leur direction mais ne les atteignit toutefois pas. Le chevalier du Verseau intercepta en effet le gigantesque projectile avec un vent d'air froid qui gela le bois en plein vol, puis le fit exploser.

Tandis qu'il pleuvait des cristaux de glace, Akiera enflamma à son tour son cosmos. Il avait rapidement évalué d'où le tronc avait été lancé et projeta avec son poing une rafale d'énergie vers le ciel.

La décharge cosmique monta avant de s'abattre environ quatre cents mètres plus loin dans la forêt, provoquant une gigantesque explosion, des dizaines d'arbres étant déracinés et projetés dans les airs.

- Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte..., remarqua Camus au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je ne suis pas réputé pour ma modération. Toutefois, je crois que j'aurais justement dû avoir la main encore plus lourde.

Le bruit d'un pas lourd leur parvenait effectivement dans la direction de l'impact. Ils distinguèrent bientôt une silhouette gigantesque, bien plus grande et massive que n'importe quel homme au point qu'elle devait écarter les arbres de son chemin pour les rejoindre.

- Quelle est donc cette chose ? demanda Camus au moment où il distingua plus nettement la créature qui s'approchait.

Il ne s'agissait effectivement pas d'un homme, ni même d'un être de chair et de sang. C'était une construction mécanique faite de rouages et de bronze, un prodige divin surgissant de l'antiquité.

- Il s'appelle Talos, dit une voix venant de la gauche de la clairière. On dit que c'est le dieu Héphaïstos lui-même qui l'a créé.

Camus se tourna vers la voix tandis qu'Akiera faisait toujours face à l'homme de bronze.

Hanpa s'avança entre les arbres et vint se placer face au jeune chevalier d'or.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû essayer de me retrouver, dit la voix de Gienah venant de la direction opposée.

*****

- Je m'en veux de ne pas être resté les aider. Et si jamais d'autres envoyés du Sanctuaire arrivaient ? demanda Sophia.

- Pour le moment ils sont à trois contre deux, répondit Rudy. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour eux.

- En outre, tu sais que nous avons besoin de toi, ajouta Nabu.

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois à l'autre extrémité de la forêt et avaient entendu les premiers bruits de la bataille.

Un passage dimensionnel s'ouvrit alors, d'où surgirent Mardouk, Inanna et Ogier.

- Le temps presse, annonça sans préambule l'ancien seigneur de Babylone. Les autres ont décidé d'attaquer le Sanctuaire, nous n'avons que peu de temps pour mettre notre plan à exécution.

- Et-tu certain que cela soit la meilleure chose à faire ? interrogea Inanna. Si jamais nous n'arrivons pas à les rallier derrière nous ensuite...

- Ils seront mis devant le fait accompli et n'auront pas le choix, coupa Mardouk.

- C'est ce qu'Elle pense, corrigea Nabu.

- L'heure n'est plus au doute, insista le cadet.

Il se tourna vers Rudy.

- Mon ami, tu as une mine terrible.

- Ça ira.

- Non. Fatigué et diminué, tu ne me sers à rien. Prends le temps de régénérer tes forces.

Mardouk se tourna alors vers son aîné qui lui tendit l'objet enfermé dans la glace ainsi que la clé.

- Je veux que tu ailles auprès d'Elle afin de La protéger. Tu l'accompagneras, Inanna, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la guerrière.

Les deux chargés de mission semblèrent un instant vouloir protester, mais leur chef les réduisit au silence d'un geste.

- Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'assumer l'ignorance du Sanctuaire quant à nos plans et nos secrets, conclut-il d'un ton qui ne tolérait pas la réplique.

Nabu et Inanna hochèrent la tête en réponse.

- Les autres, avec moi, conclut le Babylonien en ouvrant un nouveau passage dimensionnel.

*****

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un accès par ici, dit Deathmask en désignant ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'une grotte s'enfonçant dans la neige.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins, répondit Saga.

L'Italien lança un regard interloqué à son compagnon puis sentit deux cosmos dont un particulièrement impressionnant qui s'approchaient à grande vitesse.

- Qui que ce soient, ils ont l'air sérieux. J'espère que tu vas crever la gueule ouverte, dit le Cancer avant de s'élancer vers le passage.

- Drôle d'encouragement, souffla Saga en se tournant de façon à faire face aux arrivants.

Il vit une forme ailée passer rapidement au-dessus de lui et reconnut à son cosmos Inanna. Elle ne semblait pour sa part pas intéressée par lui et poursuivit son vol, sans doute en direction d'un autre accès au souterrain.

L'autre nouveau venu s'avançait pour sa part tranquillement en marchant.

- Inutile d'essayer de vous faire entendre raison ? demanda Nabu pour la forme.

- Inutile.

******

Le Sanctuaire avait été semblait-il presque entièrement évacué. Aucun garde, aucun chevalier des rangs inférieurs ne vint se dresser sur le chemin des envahisseurs.

- Où sont-ils tous ? demanda Paul.

- Ils s'attendaient probablement à ce que nous revenions, et ne voulaient pas nous opposer de victimes expiatoires, répondit Moki.

- Ils avaient tout simplement peur que nous fassions comme eux, ajouta Mani.

Ainsi débarrassé de sa population et de toute activité, les lieux ressemblaient à des vestiges antiques semblables à ceux que des touristes venaient du monde entier admirer quelques kilomètres plus loin. Ils atteignirent l'escalier menant à la première maison, celle du Bélier.

- Laissez-moi le gardien de celle-là, dit Aac. Il est de mon peuple.

Quetzalcóatl lança un bref regard à son compagnon et comprit que celui-ci ne reviendrait pas sur ses intentions.

- Regardez ça ! dit soudain Bolthorn.

L'homme de Blue Grad indiquait à ses compagnons un gigantesque édifice au sommet duquel était gravé une horloge zodiacale. Des flammes bleues venaient de s'allumer au-dessus de chacun des signes.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? interrogea Paul.

- Qu'ils savent que nous sommes ici, répondit Quetzalcóatl. Allons-y.

Ils gravirent rapidement les marches avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'ils virent l'ombre du chevalier d'or s'avancer vers eux.

Aac fit signe à ses compagnons d'attendre et alla à la rencontre de Mû. L'étonnement du garçon lorsqu'il put distinguer clairement les traits d'Aac fut flagrant. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à un miroir vieillissant.

- Ce visage… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le gardien de la première maison.

- Nous sommes tous deux des descendants du peuple de Mû, dont tu portes le nom. Tu n'es pas seul et isolé comme tu l'as toujours cru. Cependant nos liens ne s'arrêtent pas là. C'est moi qui suis venu annoncer au Grand Pope que tu étais né, toi dont le destin était de perpétuer la tradition des chevaliers du Bélier müviens. C'est moi qui t'ai mené à Jamir alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson afin que le chevalier du Cancer te trouve. Je suis ton frère, Aac.

******

Diomède s'inquiétait de plus en plus au sujet de Stellio et échangeait régulièrement des regards lourds de sous-entendus avec Jason. L'ancien chevalier du Lézard transpirait abondamment, marmonnait presque continuellement et avait du mal à articuler correctement lorsqu'il s'adressait à eux. Il paraissait en fait de plus en plus fébrile au fur et à mesure qu'ils semblaient se rapprocher de leur objectif. Les chevaliers de Pégase et de la Carène commençaient d'ailleurs à croire que leur enquête allait bel et bien déboucher sur quelque chose.

Utilisant les contacts locaux du Sanctuaire, ils avaient commencé à remonter la trace de la secte vers laquelle Pélias les avait orientés. Leurs informateurs ne pouvaient pas leur révéler grand-chose sur ce groupe religieux et ses activités, même pas quelle divinité ou maître ils adoraient. Tout au plus avaient-ils appris que ces derniers se faisaient appeler les « Suivants du Fils du Chaos ». L'appellation était cependant trop vague et pouvait s'appliquer à trop de personnages mythiques différents pour être réellement révélatrice.

En revanche, ils avaient eu quelques noms de personnes connues pour traiter avec la secte et, au bout de quelques entrevues plus ou moins musclées, étaient finalement parvenus à obtenir l'adresse d'un édifice où plusieurs adeptes étaient censés vivre.

Diomède aurait préféré une infiltration discrète, toutefois, avec Stellio cela se serait probablement révélé difficile. Ils avaient donc indiqué à leurs contacts ce qu'ils allaient faire en leur demandant d'en informer le Sanctuaire. Leur plan d'action était simpliste : se rendre à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, taper à celle-ci, puis improviser à partir de là.

- Pas de réponse, fit Jason au cinquième coup sur la lourde porte de bois.

Stellio marmonna alors quelque chose de parfaitement inintelligible.

- Pardon ? fit Diomède.

- Ouvert. C'est ouvert, parvint à articuler le maître chevalier avec un effort visible.

Jason tourna la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit effectivement. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux à l'intérieur les glaça un moment.

- Je crois qu'on aurait pu attendre un moment que l'on vienne nous ouvrir, dit finalement le chevalier de bronze.

Cinq hommes gisaient dans le hall d'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de temple. Ils avaient été tués très peu de temps auparavant, avec une grande barbarie.

- Le bon côté des choses est que nous sommes probablement au bon endroit, fit Jason en fermant la porte derrière eux. Reste à savoir si l'être que nous sommes venus trouver s'est soudainement lassé de la compagnie de ces hommes… Ou alors si nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir lui mettre la main dessus.

******

Shura était absolument stupéfait par la vitesse sidérante à laquelle Aioros fendait les cieux tout en le portant dans ses bras. Le Capricorne ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de maintenir une telle célérité pendant aussi longtemps, même avec la protection d'une armure d'or. La quantité d'énergie que devait dépenser son ami devait en outre être effroyable, pourtant le Sagittaire ne semblait pas le moins du monde faiblir ou montrer de signe de fatigue.

- Tu es sûr qu'il est nécessaire d'aller aussi vite ? demanda Shura.

- Oui. Mardouk peut faire des sauts dimensionnels. Il vient d'en faire deux de suite, si nous ne le rattrapons pas rapidement, on pourrait lui courir ainsi après pendant des jours. Prépare-toi, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Shura regarda le paysage qu'ils survolaient à vive allure

Le sol était d'ailleurs difficilement visible, caché en grande partie sous une mer de nuages. Des pics rocheux en émergeaient à intervalles réguliers, dominés par une structure gigantesque, une construction humaine faite d'un nombre incalculable de blocs de pierre. Un visage était taillé dans la roche vers le sommet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Shura.

- La prison des troupes d'Hadès, érigée à la fin de la dernière guerre sainte.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- J'y étais hier. Quand j'espérais encore que cette histoire ne dégénère pas…

Shura sentit les regrets contenus dans la voix de son ami.

- Peut-être que nous pourrons encore arranger les choses…

- Je ne vois pas vraiment comment.

Aioros commença à descendre, se dirigeant vers le piton rocheux où Mardouk l'avait mené moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt et où il se trouvait apparemment à nouveau.

- Quelle journée, quand je pense qu'elle n'est même pas encore finie…, songea le Sagittaire.

- Ils sont là-bas ! dit Shura qui les aperçut en premier.

Mardouk et ses deux compagnons ne les sentirent apparemment arriver qu'au dernier moment. Ils ne se tournèrent en effet dans leur direction qu'au moment où Aioros atterrit à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Le Sagittaire posa son compagnon au sol puis marcha vers le Babylonien qui vint à sa rencontre. Celui-ci arborait un sourire triste.

- Nous y étions presque, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

- Presque, oui, répondit Aioros.

- Nous voilà obligés de combattre à cause d'une situation dont nous ne sommes pas responsables.

- J'imagine que cela était inéluctable, quels que soient nos efforts.

- En fait, il reste encore une solution. Risquée, mais elle existe.

- C'est pour cela que vous êtes là ?

- Oui. J'ai besoin du sceau d'Athéna.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Mardouk se contenta de sourire.

- Vous réalisez évidemment que je ne vous laisserais pas faire, dit une voix.

- Je vous attendais, Dohko de la Balance, dit Mardouk en se tournant vers le vieux maître qui marchait dans leur direction en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

Aioros se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas rendu plus compte de son arrivée que la première fois.

- Cependant, j'avoue que j'espérais que vous seriez seul, soupira Mardouk. Je ne sais pas comment tu m'as retrouvé, Aioros, mais tu me compliques la vie...

Dohko vint se placer à la droite d'Aioros.

- Nous sommes trois chevaliers d'or contre vous, dit le vieil homme. Repartez, vous n'avez aucune chance.

- Je suis loin de partager cet avis. En outre, l'un de mes compagnons est une vieille connaissance à vous, fit le Babylonien en désignant la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

Si Aioros avait rencontré l'autre allié de Mardouk, Ogier, le matin même, il n'avait en revanche aucune idée de qui elle pouvait être. Le Sagittaire se rendit compte néanmoins que ce visage semblait effectivement très familier à Dohko.

Le vétéran de la dernière guerre sainte tremblait même de surprise. Si sa peau n'était pas déjà d'une teinte violacée sans doute aurait-il changé de couleur.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune femme s'approcha et toisa le vieillard avec un regard rempli de colère.

- Même après deux cents ans, je vois que vous n'avez pas oublié mon visage, cracha-t-elle.

- Athéna…, murmura Dohko.

Les regards d'Aioros et de Shura allèrent du vieux maître à la jeune femme avec stupéfaction.

- Athéna ?! firent-ils simultanément.

De longues secondes passèrent sans que personne ne dise un mot, la jeune femme continuant à foudroyer le chevalier de la Balance du regard. Ce dernier parut toutefois reprendre de la contenance et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix à nouveau assurée.

- Non, la déesse s'est désincarnée de cette enveloppe charnelle à la fin de la dernière guerre sainte. Tu es Sophia.


	17. La Guerre des Héros

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT : Longue Journée.**

**4****ière**** Partie : La Guerre des Héros.**

_**En divers endroits de la planète…**_

Saga s'avançait vers Nabu d'un air décidé, entouré de son aura dorée flamboyante. Lors des premiers échanges de l'affrontement, le cosmos de son adversaire lui avait donné l'impression d'être redoutable. Néanmoins, ce dernier était frappé par une maladie qui ne pouvait que diminuer de beaucoup sa dangerosité. En outre, il ne portait pas la moindre protection, seule sa robe de ladre et ses bandages couvraient son corps.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux était plutôt confiant bien que prudent. Plus tôt dans la journée, le fait qu'il ait sous-estimé dans un premier temps Seth avait failli lui coûter cher. Saga était donc décidé à faire vite, mais bien.

De son coté, le frère de Mardouk s'était mis en garde depuis le début et semblait pour le moment parfaitement disposé à laisser l'initiative au chevalier. Il avait ainsi contenu sans grand problème les premiers assauts au corps à corps de Saga qui ne s'était certes pas encore réellement livré. Pour le moment, les deux adversaires s'étaient surtout jaugés mutuellement.

Le chevalier décida de mettre un terme à ce long round d'observation en lançant une vraie offensive. Son cosmos explosa tandis qu'il chargeait à la vitesse de la lumière. Il commença par un enchaînement de coups de pied que Nabu esquiva avec élégance.

Saga devait reconnaître que la technique et les déplacements de son opposant frisaient la perfection. Ses pieds paraissaient glisser sur le sol, les mouvements étant à la fois économes et précis. Le détachement que Nabu affichait dans ses gestes aurait presque pu passer pour de la désinvolture s'ils n'étaient pas aussi efficaces.

Le chevalier poursuivit par des coups de poing rapides visant d'abord le visage puis, devant l'aisance des esquives de Nabu, le torse. Le lépreux cessa alors d'éviter les contacts en optant pour des blocages ou des déviations des assauts adverses avec ses paumes, tout en reculant progressivement devant l'avancée du Grec. Celui-ci tenta de varier ses assauts et ses enchaînements, sans succès.

Finalement, au moment même où Saga réalisait qu'il commençait à tourner en rond dans ses initiatives et que ce n'étaient plus ses attaques qui imprimaient le rythme au combat, mais les parades adverses, Nabu contre-attaqua. Il dévia tout d'abord le poing droit de Saga puis bloqua le gauche dans sa paume opposée tout en exerçant une forte poussée en avant. Le chevalier, qui avançait sans interruption jusque-là, dut reprendre un appui vers l'arrière et fut déséquilibré pendant un laps de temps infime et pourtant suffisant pour que le poing gauche du Babylonien vienne s'écraser en pleine face du serviteur d'Athéna, lui faisant sauter son casque.

Nabu voulut porter un autre assaut, toutefois Saga, de nouveau sur ses appuis, le para et contre-attaqua à son tour dans la foulée. Les deux adversaires échangèrent alors une série de coups à la vitesse de la foudre.

Constatant qu'il avait le dessous, le chevalier voulut reprendre ses distances et utiliser ses techniques cosmiques. Il rompit donc le corps à corps en bondissant en arrière tout en projetant des millions de rayons de lumière dorée avec son poing droit pour empêcher Nabu de le suivre.

Le Babylonien répondit instantanément avec une technique similaire, des rayons rouges surgissant du bout de son index pointé vers le Grec. Néanmoins, là où le serviteur d'Athéna avait envoyé des millions d'attaques, son adversaire n'en expédia que quelques centaines tout au plus.

Saga n'eut cependant pas le temps de sourire devant l'apparente faiblesse de la technique du lépreux. Sous ses yeux stupéfaits, les rayons du Babylonien interceptèrent en effet certains de ses propres coups en les déviant, rebondissant ensuite pour bloquer encore d'autres attaques. Les rayons du chevalier qui étaient redirigés partaient soit loin de Nabu soit interceptaient encore d'autres coups en les rendant à leur tour inoffensifs.

Lorsque Saga était encore l'apprenti d'Akiera, ce dernier l'avait une fois emmené dans un bar d'Athènes pour l'initier à un jeu qui selon l'androgyne pouvait être très instructif pour un chevalier : le billard. Le garçon avait mis un moment à comprendre l'intérêt de la chose. En fait, ce fut au bout d'une dizaine de sévères raclées infligées par son maître qu'il avait commencé à comprendre les subtilités du jeu et la façon dont l'androgyne jouait avec la géométrie de la table, les trajectoires, les rebonds et les chocs, pour créer des réactions en chaîne totalement préméditées et non dues à la seule chance.

Nabu venait de faire à la volée quelque chose de similaire, mais à une échelle incomparable, comme si d'un seul coup de canne il avait empoché des milliers de boules. Lorsque la totalité des rayons rouges fondirent sur lui avec une précision diabolique, tandis qu'aucun de ses propres coups n'avait atteint leur but, Saga dut admettre qu'après son combat contre Seth c'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il avait fait preuve d'un optimisme prématuré.

L'assaut de Nabu le projeta en arrière, sans toutefois le blesser gravement grâce à son armure. Le chevalier atterrit sur ses pieds en enflammant à nouveau son cosmos.

- ANOTHER DIMENSION !

L'énergie du chevalier d'or se concentra de façon habituelle sur un point situé au-dessus de son adversaire pour déchirer la réalité et ouvrir un passage entre les mondes, mais la suite fut très différente de ce qu'était ordinairement son attaque.

Saga sentit que le Babylonien faisait quelque chose avec son cosmos, puis vit la structure énergétique de sa technique se désagréger et le passage dimensionnel s'effondrer sur lui-même sans avoir jamais inquiété son adversaire.

- Qu'est-ce que... Comment as-tu fait ?

- Tu l'as pourtant vu, non ? J'ai simplement détruit à la base ta technique, touchant le point faible qui fait s'écrouler tout l'édifice.

- Mais comment pouvais-tu savoir quoi faire sans jamais avoir vu mon attaque avant ?

- C'est pourtant simple, et tu devrais le comprendre d'autant plus facilement que vous autres chevaliers d'Athéna vous vous enorgueillissez qu'une même attaque ne marche jamais deux fois contre vous.

- Tu veux dire...

- Oui, ma vitesse d'analyse est tout simplement plus rapide que la tienne. Je peux comprendre et contrer ton arcane dès que tu concentres ton énergie pour la mettre en oeuvre. "Une même attaque ne marche jamais une fois contre moi", s'il te faut une formule toute faite pour résumer la chose.

- Je ne te crois pas !

Le cosmos du chevalier augmenta à nouveau afin de lancer le coup le plus destructeur de son arsenal. La puissance cosmique pure s'amalgama en une sphère entre ses mains qu'il avait placées devant lui.

- GALAXIAN... commença-t-il tout en voyant que Nabu pointait son index droit dans sa direction.

Un mince faisceau de lumière rouge partit du doigt et vint frapper à la vitesse de la lumière l'énergie concentrée entre les mains de Saga.

- ...EXPLOSION ! finit-il en réalisant qu'il venait de perdre le contrôle de son coup. Au lieu d'exploser en déversant son potentiel destructeur vers son adversaire, la boule de puissance se mit à osciller dangereusement. Saga essaya de rétablir la situation, cependant la limite d'instabilité était déjà atteinte.

Il eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière ses bras lorsque son attaque lui explosa au visage, le soufflant comme un fétu de paille. Heureusement pour le chevalier, le choc fut bien moins violent que s'il avait été frappé par la véritable Galaxian Explosion et son armure parvint une nouvelle fois à contenir la majeure partie des dégâts.

Il se releva ainsi presque instantanément, mais avait toutefois les bras engourdis, son corps le faisant souffrir en de nombreux endroits.

- Je suis impressionné, dit-il, sincère. Jamais encore je n'avais affronté d'adversaire doté d'un tel sens du contre-pied.

Nabu inclina la tête devant le compliment.

- Néanmoins, si votre art défensif est presque parfait, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez me vaincre.

Les yeux du lépreux se fixèrent sur ceux de Saga qui lut de l'intérêt poli chez son adversaire.

- Je ne crois pas en effet que votre cosmos soit assez puissant pour que vous puissiez me porter un coup décisif à travers mon armure, expliqua le Grec. Jusqu'ici les blessures les plus graves que j'ai subies ont été faites par ma propre main. Pour remporter la victoire, il faudrait que vous passiez à l'offensive en vous découvrant. A ce moment-là, étant donné votre condition et le fait que vous n'avez pas la moindre protection, le premier coup que je réussirai m'assurera la victoire.

Saga avait l'impression que son adversaire souriait sous ses bandages. Néanmoins, étant donné qu'il avait deviné qu'il avait affaire à un lépreux et qu'il connaissait les ravages de cette affliction sur les chairs, il était malgré tout bien content de ne pas voir le visage de ce dernier pour s'en assurer.

- Mon compagnon a peut-être déjà atteint votre déesse. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de vous retenir ici en attendant qu'une ouverture se présente pour vous vaincre lorsque vous voudrez tenter de remporter la victoire. Le temps joue en ma faveur.

- Pas exactement. Si vous avez raison sur le fait que j'aimerais en finir vite avec vous, vous avez une interprétation erronée de certains points importants.

Nabu se mit en position de combat tout en concentrant son cosmos.

- Tout d'abord, même si je suis bloqué ici, votre compagnon sera loin de trouver une route libre devant lui. Ensuite, je ne pense pas que mon cosmos soit trop faible pour me permettre de vous vaincre. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis atteint d'une "condition" très handicapante. Une maladie qui me ronge depuis des années... Et qui m'aurait déjà complètement dévoré depuis bien longtemps si je ne consacrais pas en permanence la plus grande part de ma force à la ralentir.

Le cosmos du Babylonien augmenta brutalement à un niveau inimaginable devant les yeux ébahis de Saga.

- Cependant, une fois de temps en temps, je peux utiliser cette puissance à autre chose.

Le chevalier eut à peine le temps de parer la première attaque, un violent coup de pied qui faillit lui briser le bras utilisé pour bloquer malgré l'armure d'or. Saga sentit ensuite plusieurs côtes se fendre lorsqu'un coup de genou le frappa cette fois au flanc droit. Il esquiva de justesse quelques assauts, mais reçut un uppercut au menton qui l'aurait assommé s'il n'avait pas accompagné le coup.

Il avait des étoiles devant les yeux et perdit de vue un instant son adversaire qui n'en profita cependant pas.

Il sentait pourtant que le cosmos du lépreux continuait à augmenter d'intensité.

- Je crains que, comparé à mon cosmos à son meilleur niveau, le tien ne soit guère plus qu'une bougie face à une éruption solaire. Une bougie que je vais à présent souffler !

Saga retrouva totalement ses esprits au moment où la puissance de son ennemi explosait. Le chevalier s'attendait à une attaque destructrice, mais réalisa que ce n'était pas un coup affectant le physique ou même la psyché. Non, la menace du lépreux était littérale : c'était le cosmos même de Saga qui était la cible de l'offensive.

Tel un incendie éteint par une explosion, l'énergie du chevalier fut emportée par celle de son adversaire. Saga était toujours debout, parfaitement indemne, toutefois c'était comme si ses sixième et septième sens avaient été supprimés.

Il fut ainsi bien incapable de voir Nabu lorsque celui-ci le frappa et l'assomma d'une pichenette portée à peine à la vitesse du son.

Tandis que le corps inconscient du chevalier d'or s'effondrait, Nabu tomba à genoux. Il fut pris d'une terrible quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang et eut juste le temps d'arracher les bandages couvrant le bas de son visage pour éviter de les souiller en vomissant.

Son cosmos était à présent revenu à son niveau habituel, cependant il était conscient que le bref instant pendant lequel il avait eu recours à sa véritable puissance avait sans doute réduit son espérance de vie de plusieurs mois, sinon d'années. Il passa sa main sur son visage, sentant les nouveaux ravages qu'avait causés la maladie. Cela relevait cependant du détail, puisque cela faisait bien longtemps que ses traits défigurés n'avaient plus rien d'humains.

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de dire son nom à l'adolescent qu'il venait de vaincre.

- Je suis Nabu, dit-il. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été contraint de m'employer autant...

Son adversaire était trop dangereux et il allait devoir tuer le garçon avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience, puis partir à la poursuite de l'autre. Cependant, pour le moment, il n'était capable ni de l'un ni de l'autre, et se contenta de chercher à reprendre son souffle.

******

Tout en descendant l'escalier liant la maison du Cancer à celle du Taureau, Aldébaran se concentrait sur ses perceptions cosmiques pour suivre ce qui se passait. Il savait qu'il allait contre la volonté de son père adoptif, et était conscient que la dernière fois qu'il avait désobéi à un adulte cela avait eu des conséquences fâcheuses.

Lorsque les feux de l'horloge s'étaient allumés, renforçant les effets des restrictions imposées aux déplacements par le cosmos d'Athéna, Sérapis lui avait ordonné de monter au sommet des douze temples, la seule direction possible où il serait à l'abri.

Néanmoins, plus il s'était rapproché de la demeure du Cancer et plus il lui avait été difficile d'avancer. Une sensation de malaise le prit à la gorge et il fut tout bonnement incapable de franchir les derniers mètres le séparant du temple de pierre. Il avait alors quitté les escaliers et tenté d'escalader les reliefs environnants, mais les limitations de déplacement rendaient la chose impossible.

Il s'était donc résolu à se dissimuler du mieux possible derrière les colonnes longeant l'escalier et s'était concentré sur ses perceptions cosmiques pour suivre les événements plus bas.

Il avait senti le groupe de neuf envahisseurs entamer la longue montée. Celui-ci avait perdu un de ses membres au temple du Bélier, resté en arrière pour affronter Mû, probablement. Trois autres envahisseurs s'étaient arrêtés dans la maison suivante si bien que les cinq derniers étaient ensuite arrivés au niveau du garçon. Celui-ci avait craint d'être découvert malgré ses efforts pour dissimuler sa présence, toutefois la proximité de la demeure du chevalier du Cancer l'avait probablement sauvé.

Aldébaran avait été quelque part rassuré en entendant les voix des envahisseurs: il n'était pas le seul à percevoir une atmosphère dérangeante autour du temple.

Ils avaient néanmoins poursuivi leur route et le garçon avait pu sortir de sa cachette. Bien qu'étant probablement à l'abri pour quelques temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son père adoptif, contraint d'affronter seul trois adversaires probablement redoutables.

C'est ainsi que bien que conscient de sa désobéissance et alors que les bruits de la bataille lui parvenaient depuis déjà plusieurs centaines de mètres, Aldébaran pénétra de nouveau dans la maison gardée par Sérapis. Il courut rapidement dans une des contre-allées du temple, se cachant autant que possible derrière les larges colonnes de pierre. Il vit alors son père adoptif en plein combat face à ses trois adversaires. Il reconnut instantanément deux des trois envahisseurs pour les avoir déjà rencontrés quelques heures plus tôt.

Il y avait d'abord le jeune homme vêtu d'une armure aux teintes orangées et manipulant des sortes de lances de lumière qu'Aldébaran avait été à deux doigts de vaincre. L'autre était le massif Amérindien dont le garçon gardait en revanche un souvenir cuisant.

Enfin, le dernier guerrier était totalement inconnu d'Aldébaran. Plus âgé que ses deux compagnons, il arborait une barbe blanche finement taillée et était protégé par une armure semblant constituée de glace bleue.

Ils encerclaient Sérapis et tentaient visiblement de le faire céder en le soumettant à une pluie incessante d'attaques. Ils coordonnaient leurs assauts et s'encourageaient fréquemment à haute voix, ce qui permit d'ailleurs au garçon d'apprendre assez rapidement leurs noms : Paul, Moki et Bolthorn.

Malgré son infériorité numérique, le chevalier d'or faisait honneur à la réputation de son ordre en faisant plus que leur tenir la dragée haute, au point qu'Aldébaran fut vite rassuré par ce qu'il arrivait à suivre des coups échangés à la vitesse de la lumière. Sérapis avait jusque-là réussi à conserver sa position de garde les bras croisés, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait la main haute sur les échanges. Le garçon réalisait aussi que ce n'était pas seulement la chance et l'effet de surprise qui lui avaient permis d'avoir le dessus sur Paul : le niveau de ce dernier était relativement faible, bien en deçà de celui d'un chevalier d'or en tout cas.

- Bolthorn, Paul, avec moi ! hurla Moki en s'élançant de façon décidée.

- Sans lui, papa en aurait déjà fini, songea Aldébaran en voyant l'Amérindien s'entourer d'une espèce d'aura rougeoyante qui rappelait le cosmos des chevaliers tout en paraissant fondamentalement différente.

Les émanations énergétiques rouges semblèrent prendre la forme d'un massif bison et Moki fonça vers son adversaire comme s'il voulait le renverser.

Le cosmos doré de Sérapis explosa en prenant la forme d'un puissant taureau puis il chargea à son tour. Les deux adversaires se percutèrent dans un bruit de tonnerre, le choc faisant même trembler les épais murs de la deuxième maison du Zodiaque.

Ils étaient à présent engagés dans une épreuve de force, aucun des deux ne paraissant décidé à concéder un seul pouce de terrain, Sérapis ayant pour la première fois abandonné sa posture de garde à bras croisés afin de pouvoir saisir Moki. Le garçon n'aurait pas imaginé voir un jour quelqu'un capable de résister à son mentor sur le plan de la force brute, pourtant l'Amérindien y parvenait.

Les muscles des deux colosses se contractaient tandis qu'ils émettaient des rugissements presque animaux, les grandes dalles de pierre du temple se fissuraient autour des points d'appui de leurs pieds, l'air semblait se charger d'électricité...

Ce fut alors que les deux autres envahisseurs passèrent à l'assaut afin de profiter de la situation, Paul matérialisant une grande lance d'énergie, Bolthorn entourant ses poings de cristaux de glace bleue. Aldébaran voulut crier un avertissement à l'intention de Sérapis, mais ce dernier n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Sans interrompre son épreuve de force, Sérapis déploya son cosmos avec une violence inouïe. Le garçon arrivait presque à voir les lignes de force télékinésiques se déployer dans tout l'espace de combat.

Bolthorn et Paul furent stoppés en plein vol par un mur de force invisible, puis le cosmos du Taureau furieux explosa véritablement. Les dalles se soulevèrent du sol alors que les blocs constituant les murs et les colonnes se désolidarisèrent, obligeant Aldébaran à se chercher une nouvelle cachette.

Les centaines de projectiles de pierre filèrent alors sur Paul et Bolthorn pendant que Moki essayait de profiter de la dépense d'énergie de son adversaire pour prendre le dessus et le renverser. Sérapis ne l'entendait toutefois pas de cette oreille : la dalle sur laquelle s'appuyaient les pieds de l'Amérindien se souleva à son tour au moment où une onde de choc télékinésique le força à lâcher son adversaire.

Le bloc de pierre s'envola à la verticale en emportant Moki pour aller s'encastrer violemment dans le plafond.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres adversaires du Taureau peinaient à éviter les projectiles qui menaçaient de les écraser à la moindre seconde d'inattention. Bolthorn créait des murs de glace pour intercepter les blocs, pendant que Paul les découpait avec sa lance solaire.

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de réagir lorsqu'il vit Sérapis le charger. L'héritier de Mithra tenta d'empaler son adversaire avec son arme d'énergie, mais celle-ci rebondit sur l'armure d'or en n'y laissant qu'une mince rayure. Le chevalier propulsa Paul d'un puissant coup d'épaule sur un bloc de pierre qui venait de la direction opposée. La roche explosa sous l'impact, le corps continuant ensuite sa trajectoire pour aller percuter d'autres projectiles.

- Paul ! cria Bolthorn en se précipitant au secours de son compagnon.

Sérapis se tourna vers son nouvel adversaire qui avait gelé ce qui restait du sol pour se déplacer plus rapidement en glissant tel un patineur. Le chevalier redirigea la quasi-totalité des projectiles vers le guerrier des glaces, qui dévia les premiers avec des murs de glace mais dut bondir pour échapper à une dernière série de blocs. Le Taureau sauta à la rencontre de Bolthorn, l'attrapa en plein vol comme un enfant, puis le projeta avec violence après une rotation sur lui-même en direction d'un mur.

Aldébaran doutait que le guerrier des glaces ait pu survivre à l'impact qui suivit, malgré tout Sérapis s'élançait déjà vers le nouveau tas de gravats, sans doute pour en finir. Le chevalier s'arrêta cependant en cours de route et leva la tête vers l'endroit du plafond où était allé s'encastrer le bloc sur lequel se trouvait Moki.

La pierre explosa, le toit s'écroulant sur une dizaine de mètres, tandis que l'Amérindien fondait sur le chevalier à la limite des capacités de perception d'Aldébaran. L'aura du colosse avait pris la forme d'un aigle majestueux, si bien que ses poings frappèrent Sérapis telles des serres au niveau des bras, les doigts s'enfonçant dans le métal doré.

Le Taureau s'enfonça dans le sol à l'impact, tout en restant debout. L'aura de Moki sembla alors redevenir un bison, et d'une ruade terrible, l'Amérindien projeta son adversaire comme un missile à travers les murs du temple qui s'écroulèrent sur lui. La deuxième maison du Zodiaque avait été transformée en un véritable champ de ruines.

- Paul ? Bolthorn ? appela leur compagnon.

Aucune réponse ne venant le rassurer, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Bolthorn avait été enseveli. Des bruits de pas le firent pourtant s'arrêter : Sérapis marchait dans sa direction. L'armure d'or portait les stigmates des terribles coups de Moki, le plastron étant à présent enfoncé, et du sang s'écoulait de plusieurs blessures. Toutefois, Aldébaran était confiant, son père adoptif semblant parfaitement capable de continuer l'affrontement.

- Je n'ai pas porté de coup fatal, ils sont encore en vie, dit le chevalier. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que vous pourrez beaucoup compter sur eux...

- Soit. A nous deux alors, répondit l'Amérindien.

Sérapis sourit et reprit sa position de combat favorite les bras croisés sur son large torse.

******

Dès l'approche de la quatrième maison, celle du Cancer, les membres du groupe mené par Quetzalcóatl avaient senti les ondes négatives qui irradiaient du temple.

L'odeur de la mort, abjecte et pesante, baignait les lieux.

La montée des dernières marches s'était faite dans un climat surréaliste, comme s'ils apprêtaient à entrer dans la gueule d'un dragon ou à franchir le seuil des Enfers. Malgré leur statut d'humains aux capacités extraordinaires qui en faisaient des demi-dieux, les cinq compagnons étaient saisis d'une crainte primale. Le temple était plongé dans les ténèbres, si bien que Quetzalcóatl et Mani firent apparaître des boules de lumière dans leurs paumes pour éclairer l'intérieur.

Ils s'attendaient à tout, malgré cela la découverte de la source de leur malaise fut un choc.

Bien qu'il fût un jeune prophète adoré comme un dieu depuis sa naissance, Mani restait avant tout un garçon de neuf ans. Il ne put contenir un hurlement d'effroi en découvrant les milliers de visages qui recouvraient les murs, le plafond et même le sol. Le plus insoutenable était qu'il connaissaitchacun de ces visages. Il s'agissait des soldats de leur armée ainsi que de leurs familles, tous massacrés en Egypte par les chevaliers du Sanctuaire.

Quetzalcóatl et son descendant, Calli, blêmirent devant cette vision d'horreur, le second tentant de rassurer Mani. Khamakhya ne se laissa en revanche impressionner que quelques instants, reprenant en un battement de cils le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle se baissa afin de toucher du bout de ses doigts un des visages incrustés dans le sol.

- Je ne comprends pas comment cela est possible. Ce ne sont pas les véritables têtes, mais c'est bien plus qu'une simple illusion. Comme si ce que nous voyons était un fragment de leur âme...

Quetzalcóatl répondit à l'Indienne, mais le débat qui s'engageait sur la nature de ces visages n'intéressait pas le garde du corps de Mani. Des cinq, il avait été le seul à ne même pas cligner des yeux devant ce spectacle.

Le comment de cette mise en scène macabre était à ses yeux insignifiant devant le pourquoi qui lui semblait très clair : instiller une terreur irraisonnée en eux, les déstabiliser et profiter de cette déconcentration pour les frapper. La main sur la poignée de son sabre, il s'était rapproché de son jeune maître auprès duquel Calli se tenait toujours.

- Ce sont des monstres, murmurait Mani en se remettant du choc. Ils sont le Mal, nous devons tous les détruire.

- Oui, nous avons enfin vu ce qui se cachait derrière leur masque de vertu, répondit l'Olmèque. A présent il n'est plus question de reculer ! Leur folie meurtrière ne fera qu'accroître notre motivation !

Toujours sur ses gardes, l'assassin n'écoutait que d'une oreille lointaine l'échange entre le garçon et l'adulte. Il se tourna brusquement vers l'aile droite du temple. Il était certain d'avoir perçu un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Une ombre passant entre les colonnes de pierre...

- Nous ne devons pas rester ici, dit-il à ses compagnons. Il faut avancer.

Ils le regardèrent un instant, certains s'apprêtant à protester.

- Nous chercherons un moyen de libérer leurs âmes après avoir pris la tête du Pope. Nous ne devons pas mélanger les priorités.

Ils semblèrent se ranger à son pragmatisme, si bien qu'ils reprirent la traversée du temple. Si ses compagnons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévisager les têtes, reconnaissant parfois un ami ou un compagnon, le garde du corps fermait la marche en scrutant l'obscurité qui régnait dans les ailes lugubres de la demeure du Cancer. Trois autres fois, il fut certain d'apercevoir une silhouette furtive les suivant, une ombre noire comme la nuit mais aux yeux brillants. Il n'en prévint cependant pas ses compagnons. Il acquit petit à petit la certitude que cette présence n'était pas le fruit de son imagination et qu'elle ne se laissait entrapercevoir que par lui à dessein. Il ne pourrait pas la surprendre ou la capturer avec ses compagnons dans les parages. Pour cela, il aurait besoin lui aussi de disparaître dans les ombres.

Il se laissa petit à petit distancer par ses compagnons, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres tandis que ces derniers se rapprochaient de la sortie et de la lumière. Une fois ce lieu de cauchemar derrière eux, ils se rendraient probablement compte immédiatement de son absence, toutefois il ne doutait pas du fait qu'ils prendraient la décision logique et pragmatique en poursuivant leur route.

Son sabre à présent à la main, il se fondit dans les ténèbres et se mit en chasse.

Il se déplaçait de façon totalement silencieuse, sans laisser le moindre rayon de lumière l'atteindre. Son entraînement lui permettait de contrôler et de supprimer les émissions parasitaires de son cosmos et même de supprimer son odeur. Il était l'assassin parfait, issu d'une longue lignée vouée à protéger les incarnations de Mani.

Le premier de cette lignée, dont le nom s'était perdu si bien que ses successeurs décidèrent eux aussi de rester anonymes afin de ne pas se détourner de leur tâche, faisait partie de la secte des assassins. Formé pour éliminer les rivaux politiques de son maître, Hassan Ibn Sabbah, que l'histoire retiendrait sous le nom de Vieil Homme de la Montagne, il avait tué sur ordre sans hésitation, persuadé que le paradis l'attendait en récompense. Il pensait même avoir vu ce paradis.

Le maître avait en effet pour habitude de droguer ses hommes puis de les mener dans un lieu secret où femmes et délices leur étaient offerts. Les assassins croyaient alors avoir eu une vision de leur futur, un avant-goût de leur récompense dans l'après-vie. Si l'assassin n'avait pas un jour feint de consommer la drogue et n'avait pas découvert la supercherie, sans doute aurait-il comme les autres offert avec joie sa vie à son maître.

Au lieu de quoi, il avait fui dans le désert, où il serait mort de soif et de faim si les derniers disciples de Mani ne l'avaient pas découvert et sauvé. Ils vivaient là depuis l'assassinat du prophète originel et la déclaration comme hors-la-loi de leur culte par le roi. L'assassin resta auprès d'eux un temps, mais était sur le point de se lasser et de repartir quand les prêtres découvrirent que Mani s'était incarné à nouveau dans un jeune garçon aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Homme à la foi trahie par le passé, il fut convaincu qu'il avait là l'opportunité de combattre pour un saint homme véritable et décida de protéger le prophète. Déserteur parmi les renégats, servir une religion clandestine lui paraissait en outre presque logique.

Ses descendants avaient suivi sa voie, les pères formant les fils qui ne pouvaient prouver leur valeur qu'en terrassant leur géniteur. De génération en génération, ils acquirent des pouvoirs sans cesse plus fabuleux au contact des incarnations successives de Mani.

L'assassin avait l'impression que ses ancêtres marchaient à ses cotés tandis qu'il traquait son ennemi. Celui-là n'avait aucune chance, ce jeu de cache-cache ne pouvait finir que d'une seule façon.

******

- _Nous sommes à deux contre trois. Notre premier objectif est de compenser ce désavantage. Nous allons concentrer nos efforts sur le moins dangereux_, expliqua Akiera à Camus grâce à une communication directe de cosmos à cosmos.

- _D'accord_, répondit le garçon par le même moyen.

- _A priori, c'est ton maître_, poursuivit l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux. _Ce n'était qu'un chevalier de bronze._

- _On le neutralise sans le blesser gravement._

Les deux serviteurs d'Athéna étaient encerclés par leurs adversaires. Gienah leur faisait face, le Mésopotamien à l'allure de démon nommé Hanpa se trouvait sur la droite et l'étrange et massif homme de bronze, que Gienah avait appelé Talos, sur leur autre flanc.

Akiera transmit alors une série d'instructions par voie télépathique à son compagnon, le genre de manœuvre qu'il avait souvent répétée avec son élève, Saga.

- Attention, ils sont en train de préparer quelque chose ! cria soudain celui qui fut successivement chevalier de bronze et noir du Cygne.

- _Il a détecté notre échange ? _s'étonna l'androgyne.

Ils exécutèrent néanmoins la manœuvre convenue. Les deux cosmos dorés explosèrent simultanément avec violence, Akiera frappant le sol d'une rafale d'énergie juste devant eux. L'impact provoqua une explosion, projetant débris et poussière à la ronde. Une fois l'air obscurci, Camus dressa deux grands murs de glace de façon à séparer leurs adversaires. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il partit à la suite d'Akiera qui s'était déjà lancé au corps à corps. Les murs et la poussière ne leur donneraient que quelques instants de marge de manœuvre pour neutraliser Gienah.

Celui-ci esquiva de justesse un premier coup d'Akiera qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'organiser en enchaînant. Le Verseau fut à peine étonné de constater que son professeur parvenait à éviter, même avec difficulté, les assauts de l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux.

Cela ne changeait cependant rien à leur plan : profitant de ce que son maître était obligé de portertoute son attention sur Akiera, le garçon prit trois pas d'élan, puis se laissa glisser entre les jambes de l'androgyne pour se retrouver aux pieds de leur adversaire au moment précis où celui-ci reprenait ses appuis.

Il saisit à pleines mains les chevilles de son maître, les recouvrant instantanément d'une épaisse couche de givre.

- Petit futé, je... commença Gienah.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, incapable d'esquiver le poing d'Akiera avec ses jambes immobilisées.

Il commença à chuter, visiblement inconscient. Camus aurait bien aimé le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol, mais il y avait plus pressant. Les ailes de son armure déployées, Hanpa fondait sur Akiera et lui comme un oiseau de proie sur des lapins. Ils esquivèrent en bondissant de coté alors que le colosse de bronze transperçait le mur de glace comme du papier.

Les serviteurs d'Athéna se répartirent les tâches naturellement, sans même se consulter. L'androgyne s'élança vers le colosse tandis que Camus faisait face à l'homme-démon.

Akiera avait une connaissance mythologique relativement étendue, entre autre grâce à la période qu'il avait passé aux Cinq Pics, auprès du vieux maître. Il savait que les légendes mentionnaient un homme de bronze nommé Talos, construit par Héphaïstos, le dieu forgeron. Celles-ci racontaient néanmoins qu'il avait été détruit par le héros antique Jason. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable être vivant à proprement parler et Akiera n'avait donc aucune raison de ne pas en finir le plus rapidement possible et sans prendre de gants.

Le colosse s'approcha d'un pas lourd et d'une démarche hachée. Il tenta de saisir l'ancien chevalier d'or qui se dégagea facilement d'un bond en arrière. Le cosmos des Gémeaux explosa avec violence au moment où il retoucha le sol.

- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Le coup frappa sa cible de plein fouet pulvérisant le sol et les arbres alentour.

Akiera s'apprêtait à se détourner pour aller aider Camus quand il entendit les bruits caractéristiques de la démarche mécanique du colosse.

- J'ai été forgé par Héphaïstos lui-même dans les mines olympiennes, dit Talos de sa voix de rouages. Ma robustesse surpasse celles de vos armures sacrées.

Akiera laissa échapper un juron imagé.

******

Jamais encore Camus n'avait été confronté à un adversaire d'un niveau comparable à celui d'un chevalier d'or, si bien que découvrir qu'il soutenait le rythme du Babylonien fut, non pas une surprise, mais en tout cas une agréable confirmation.

Malgré leur rapidité, aucunes des attaques d'Hanpa ne parvenaient à franchir sa garde, le garçon compensant sa moindre allonge par une mobilité supérieure. Ayant pris la mesure au corps à corps de son opposant, le jeune chevalier décida de prendre l'initiative. Son cosmos doré se concentra, des cristaux de poussière de diamant se matérialisant sur ses mains, puis il libéra son pouvoir en frappant l'air de ses poings.

- DIAMOND DUST !

Une vague d'air froid et de cristaux glacés déferla sur le démon du désert qui esquiva en s'envolant. Ce dernier s'éleva jusqu'à une dizaine de mètres, et dirigea alors ses deux mains, doigts tendus, vers le Verseau. Les ongles d'Hanpa s'allongèrent soudainement, devenant semblables à des lames de métal et couvrant instantanément la distance entre les adversaires.

Camus esquiva les premières attaques, mais se rendit compte en même temps que les ongles étaient capables de se courber et de se déformer pour le poursuivre.

- La fuite est inutile, tu ne pourras pas te dérober à mon attaque ! lui cria Hanpa. Renonce pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Le chevalier évita encore les lames grâce à quelques acrobaties et sauts de main, réalisant cependant que cela ne pourrait effectivement pas durer indéfiniment. L'assaut cessa soudain, lui laissant le temps de se réceptionner sur ses pieds. Il fit face aux ongles démesurés qui menaçaient de s'abattre sur lui au moment où Hanpa le déciderait.

- Abandonnes-tu ?

- Je crains que non.

- Tu l'auras voulu. Par respect pour ton maître, je vais cependant essayer de ne pas toucher de points vitaux ! Prépare-toi !

Les lames reprirent leur course, filant sur le jeune chevalier qui ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour se mettre à l'abri, fermant même les yeux.

- Comment ? s'étonna Hanpa en voyant son attaque atteindre son adversaire aussi facilement.

Son étonnement se changea en stupeur lorsqu'il constata que, si ces ongles avaient bel et bien atteint le chevalier, sa technique était totalement inefficace. Les lames rebondissaient sur l'armure d'or et, fait totalement incompréhensible, sur la peau du garçon.

Le Babylonien renonça à son vœu de ne pas blesser gravement le Verseau en mettant toute sa puissance dans l'assaut, sans plus de résultats. Il sentit soudainement le bout de ses doigts s'engourdir. Réalisant qu'il avait sans doute commis une erreur tactique, il voulut ramener ses ongles à lui, mais il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur eux.

Les lames mortelles restaient suspendues en l'air, inertes. Gelées.

Il vit alors la couche de givre qui les recouvrait et qui continuait à progresser vers lui, menaçant d'atteindre ses mains. Ne voyant pas d'autres solutions pour se libérer, l'homme à l'allure de démon abattit violemment ses mains vers le sol, la partie gelée des ongles explosant à son contact. Cela ne stoppa néanmoins pas le progression du givre, si bien que le Babylonien n'eut d'autre choix que de saisir à pleines mains ses lames pour les arracher de ses doigts.

Il s'envola pour se mettre à l'abri du froid surnaturel, le sang coulant abondamment de ses paumes lacérées et du bout de ses doigts. Tandis que son cosmos enveloppait ses mains afin de calmer la douleur, il ne perdit pas des yeux le Verseau. Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début de l'attaque du Babylonien, se mit à marcher dans sa direction.

L'héritier de Pazuzu se remit en garde quand le garçon ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. A présent qu'il le voyait de plus près, Hanpa remarqua de fines lignes de sang sur le visage et les bras du chevalier d'or. Si ces ongles l'avaient donc bel et bien atteint, ils ne laisseraient que d'éphémères cicatrices comme souvenirs ainsi que quelques rayures sur la protection dorée.

- Je savais que mon assaut n'endommagerait guère ton armure, mais comment as-tu pu survivre à mes lames ? Elles ont frappé ta chair nue !

- J'avais gelé mon épiderme, presque à la température la plus basse que je suis capable de produire. Ma peau était ainsi quasiment aussi solide qu'un cercueil de glace ou que mon armure, si bien qu'elle a protégé mes organes internes, non seulement de vos assauts mais aussi du froid que j'ai créé autour de moi afin de détruire vos ongles.

Hanpa sourit, ce qui paraissait presque contre-nature avec son visage de démon.

- Tu es le troisième chevalier d'or que je suis amené à affronter, et le moins que je puisse dire est que tu es à la hauteur des deux premiers. C'est un honneur pour moi de me mesurer à de tels adversaires.

- Vous avez proposé de m'épargner si je me rendais, l'honneur me demande d'en faire de même.

- Tu me vois obligé de décliner. Sache que j'ai encore quelques cartes à ma disposition...

******

Tandis qu'il frappait sans succès son adversaire mécanique, Akiera tentait de se remémorer les détails exacts de la légende - légende bien vivace cela dit - associée à Talos. Il avait tenté une nouvelle Galaxian Explosion, encore pus violente que la précédente, qui n'avait cependant pas eu davantage de succès. De même, les millions de rayons de lumière qu'il avait projetés sur l'homme de bronze n'avaient pas eu l'air d'avoir plus d'effet que des piqûres de moustiques.

Talos continuait à avancer inexorablement vers lui, imperturbable. Si sa vitesse supérieure permettait à l'androgyne de rester hors de portée, le moment viendrait où la fatigue ou la distraction lui ferait commettre une erreur. En fin stratège, l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux ne pouvait pas non plus exclure que Talos diminuait volontairement sa vitesse pour pouvoir le surprendre le moment venu.

Cette situation inconfortable lui faisait d'autant plus regretter de ne pas avoir été davantage attentif aux contes du vieux maître, car s'il se souvenait d'une partie de l'histoire de son ennemi et du fait qu'il avait été détruit par le héros Jason, il ne souvenait pas du comment qui aurait pourtant pu lui être utile.

- Bah... Quand tu ne peux pas casser, il existe d'autres solutions... pensa-t-il.

Son cosmos se déploya, ouvrant la porte entre les mondes.

- ANOTHER DIMENSION !

Le ciel s'ouvrit, révélant une vue cosmique surréaliste sur des planètes étranges. La marche de Talos ne fut pas le moins du monde ralentie, le colosse mécanique semblant ignorer superbement l'aspiration causée par la rupture dans le réel.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'emporta Akiera en constatant l'échec de sa technique.

Il intensifia son cosmos pour accroître la puissance du vortex. Non seulement Talos ne freina pas, mais au contraire il accéléra soudainement.

Trop concentré sur son attaque et ayant trop laissé son adversaire s'approcher de lui, l'androgyne n'eut pas le temps de se mettre parfaitement hors de portée. S'il parvint à empêcher Talos de l'attraper - il n'avait d'ailleurs guère envie d'imaginer ce qui lui arriverait si les mains métalliques se refermaient sur son corps non protégé -, il ne put éviter une charge de l'épaule qui le propulsa dans les airs. Il percuta plusieurs arbres, les transperçant ou les déracinant, puis roula encore sur le sol avant de s'arrêter finalement contre un tronc.

Il se releva en gémissant, certain d'avoir plusieurs côtes cassées. Une grande nostalgie de l'époque où son corps était protégé par l'armure d'or des Gémeaux le saisit un bref moment...

Encore sonné, il aperçut du coin de l'oeil un grand mouvement. Il reprit ses esprits juste à temps pour voir que Talos s'était saisi d'un des troncs d'arbres qu'il avait déracinés pendant son vol plané et était en train de l'abattre violemment sur lui.

Agissant par réflexe, il leva le bras en projetant des millions de jets de lumière avec son poing, pulvérisant le bois en d'innombrables échardes.

- C'est officiel : tu me tapes vraiment sur les nerfs ! dit-il à l'invincible homme métallique qui continuait à avancer sur lui.

L'androgyne sentit alors un cosmos exploser plus loin dans la forêt d'une façon inhabituelle, or il avait déjà ressenti quelque chose de similaire quelques années plus tôt...

******

Camus n'aurait pas pensé que son adversaire puisse déployer une telle puissance. L'homme à l'allure de démon s'était envolé, puis, enveloppé par son cosmos intensifié à son paroxysme, avait déclenché autour de lui des mouvements d'air de plus en plus rapides. Il flottait à présent au centre d'une véritable tornade.

- Prépare-toi à affronter les vents du nord ! hurla le Babylonien au sommet de son effort.

Le chevalier s'entoura à son tour de son aura dorée.

- _Attention !_ lui cria soudain Akiera par la voie cosmique. _Je l'ai déjà vu utiliser cette technique contre Aioros qui a failli en mourir ! Son cosmos est toxique !_

_- Je sais,_ répondit Camus.

Le jeune chevalier d'or n'avait effectivement rien raté de l'agitation atomique inhabituelle entourant son adversaire, alors que celui-ci réarrangeait les liaisons moléculaires de l'air pour créer des gaz toxiques. Il avait également remarqué que Hanpa ne synthétisait des molécules de poison qu'à la périphérie du volume occupé par son cosmos, et non à proximité de son propre corps. Une conclusion logique s'imposait...

Hanpa se lança à l'assaut, prêt à mettre en oeuvre sa tactique habituelle : focaliser l'attention de son opposant au corps à corps pendant que le vent empoisonné par son cosmos ferait son effet.

Il sentit toutefois que quelque chose n'allait pas à mi-distance. Le chevalier d'or usait de son pouvoir pour modifier la température des vents et changer le mouvement de la tornade, refroidissant l'air périphérique jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit plus froid que celui de l'intérieur du vortex. Les différences de pression créant la colonne d'air s'inversèrent finalement brusquement, le vortex s'écroulant sur son créateur.

Les gouttes de poison commencèrent à frapper le corps et l'armure d'Hanpa, provoquant de petits nuages de fumée à chaque impact, comme s'il s'agissait d'un acide particulièrement concentré.

Il ne put réprimer un cri de douleur avant de déployer ses ailes pour tenter d'échapper au vent qui s'était retourné contre lui. Il s'éleva comme une flèche à la verticale, mais Camus réagit en refroidissant la température de l'air en altitude afin de faire remonter les vents.

- Abandonne et j'épargnerai ta vie ! hurla le jeune chevalier dans la tourmente.

- Jamais ! répliqua le Mésopotamien.

Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à son adversaire, Hanpa décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et tomba en piqué tel un aigle sur un lapin.

- Folie ! s'exclama Camus.

Il intensifia son cosmos, concentrant les vents sur son ennemi et gelant les gouttes de poison qui flottaient dans l'air à la température la plus basse dont il était capable, les transformant ainsi en projectiles acérés. Les éclats de glace pénétrèrent sans difficulté l'armure et la chair d'Hanpa, transperçant en outre de part en part ses ailes. Le poison gelé fondait instantanément au moment où il se trouvait dans le corps du Babylonien, se déversant ainsi directement dans le sang. Comme foudroyé en plein vol, l'homme au visage de démon chuta vers le sol tel un ange déchu tombant en enfer.

Camus sentit soudain la température ambiante se modifier, et les mouvements d'air fluctuer jusqu'à finalement cesser. Les derniers projectiles glacés explosèrent en vol avant d'atteindre leur cible à présent inerte, puis Hanpa fut saisi en plein vol par une forme indistincte juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase.

- Maître ? s'exclama le garçon en découvrant Gienah lorsqu'il se réceptionna au sol, le guerrier vaincu dans ses bras.

L'ancien chevalier noir prit le pouls d'Hanpa sur sa gorge, mais n'en trouva pas.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas été assez rapide, dit-il en fermant les yeux du mort.

Il posa délicatement le corps au sol avant de se tourner vers celui qu'il avait formé.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le tuer, dit-il avec colère et en pointant un doigt accusateur.

- Je lui ai proposé deux fois d'abandonner. Il a préféré mourir pour sa cause. Comment avez-vous fait pour être si vite sur pieds ?

- Il faudra plus qu'un coup de poing pour avoir raison de moi... Mais ne change pas de sujet. Ton avantage était suffisant pour te permettre de le vaincre sans prendre sa vie.

- Il a fait son choix. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

- Vas-tu m'offrir le même choix ? Et si je refuse d'obtempérer vas-tu également me tuer froidement ?

- Vous seriez ridicule de me combattre. Cette cause n'est pas la vôtre. Il est encore temps de redevenir raisonnable.

Gienah se mit en position de combat.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas être quelqu'un de raisonnable.

- Là, vous frôlez l'absurde. Je sais à présent que vos pouvoirs ont largement dépassé ceux d'un chevalier de bronze, mais je suis un chevalier d'or.

- Depuis quelques heures à peine. Je t'avais en outre dit que, même si j'estimais ne plus rien pouvoir t'apporter, ta formation n'était pas encore achevée. Je vais te donner une idée du chemin qu'il te reste encore à parcourir...

******

Kanon tombait entre les mondes dans une chute qui paraissait sans fin. Le fait qu'il ait été victime de sa propre Another Dimension avait eu des répercussions imprévisibles sur la stabilité de la rupture dans la réalité dans laquelle l'avait projeté Shamash.

Les deux adversaires n'avaient pas débouché dans la dimension vers laquelle menait originellement le passage, mais dans une sorte de No Man's Land dimensionnel. Ils dérivaient depuis plusieurs minutes dans ce qui ressemblait à un tunnel d'énergie bleue entre les univers, large de plusieurs kilomètres, apercevant par moment des vues fantastiques de mondes inconnus lorsque la membrane énergétique du conduit devenait brièvement transparente.

Le cadet de Saga n'avait cependant guère de temps à accorder à la contemplation du paysage ou à chercher un moyen de rejoindre la Terre. Shamash lui menait la vie dure, se révélant un opposant à la technique peu raffinée, directe et brutale, et néanmoins dangereuse. Il semblait ainsi largement préférer les attaques à base de simples projections cosmiques brutes, peu coûteuses en énergie et rapides à déclencher, aux techniques plus élaborées. Face à une telle épure, les exceptionnelles capacités d'analyse du Grec se retrouvaient au chômage technique.

Surtout, le Babylonien semblait bien plus à son aise dans cet environnement inhabituel, utilisant de petites projections d'énergie pour orienter sa chute. Kanon, quant à lui, souffrait du fait de ne pas avoir d'appui et avait du mal à reproduire la méthode adverse.

Les émanations cosmiques de Shamash zébraient ainsi le conduit inter-dimensionnel, manquant souvent de peu leur cible. En réponse, Kanon projetait des rayons dorés avec ses poings, toutefois ses tentatives peu assurées demeuraient vaines. La situation était dangereuse pour le Grec qui, contrairement à son adversaire, n'avait pas la moindre protection. Le plus anodin mouvement d'esquive mal contrôlé pouvait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses.

Sa première priorité était de quitter cet environnement défavorable.

Il projeta autant de rayons de lumière qu'il en était capable dans sa position, créant un véritable barrage d'énergie entre lui et son adversaire. Pendant que Shamash déviait ou parait les attaques les plus dangereuses, autorisant les autres à venir s'écraser sans dommage sur sa protection, Kanon enflamma son cosmos.

- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION ! hurla-t-il en déclenchant son arcane la plus destructrice.

Le Babylonien ignora les derniers rayons de lumière et se concentra sur ce nouveau danger bien plus pressant. S'il ne disposait pas des mêmes capacités d'analyse des techniques adverses que les chevaliers d'or ou certains de ses alliés, il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer la Galaxian Explosion plusieurs fois dans le passé. Ainsi déclenchée par un adversaire en déséquilibre, elle ne constituait pas un danger pour lui.

Il l'esquiva en totalité sans la moindre difficulté et s'apprêtait à railler son adversaire pour son inefficacité quand il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait disparu. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps néanmoins pour le localiser : Kanon était en train de filer comme une balle vers la paroi du tunnel, s'étant servi de la déflagration de son attaque pour se propulser.

- Petit malin, murmura le Mésopotamien en se propulsant à son tour vers le tunnel.

Il ne partit pourtant pas directement à la poursuite de son adversaire, jugeant qu'il deviendrait une cible trop vulnérable si Kanon parvenait à s'appuyer sur le conduit.

Lorsque ce dernier parvint au tunnel et constata que ce dernier était solide et semblait exercer une simili gravité dans sa proximité proche qui lui permettait de poser le pied dessus, ce fut donc avec déception qu'il constata que son ennemi n'avait pas commis l'erreur de le suivre et allait atteindre la paroi près de cinq cents mètres plus loin.

- Le tir au pigeon sera pour une autre fois...

Le cadet avait un répit pour faire le point sur ses options. Il savait que son adversaire maîtrisait également les dimensions et avait constaté l'inefficacité de la Galaxian Explosion, même si elle avait été déclenchée dans de mauvaises conditions. Le Genrô Maô-Ken ne lui serait également guère de secours. Ses options techniques se révélaient donc limitées. Mieux valait donc faire preuve de stratégie, s'en tenir à sa résolution de quitter ce lieu puis choisir un terrain plus propice. L'ennui était que cet endroit hors norme paraissait affecter ses capacités dimensionnelles.

Shamash avait à son tour posé le pied sur le tunnel et venait dans sa direction. Kanon allait devoir prendre une décision, sans savoir laquelle. Il se rendit alors compte que le tunnel était en train de devenir translucide sous ses pieds, dévoilant une dimension vaguement familière au Grec.

Enflammant son cosmos sans réfléchir ni prendre le temps de se demander si cela était bien raisonnable, il déclencha la Galaxian Explosion en visant le sol à mi-chemin entre Shamash et lui. La barrière entre les mondes explosa, aspirant violemment les deux ennemis comme dans un vortex.

******

Deathmask avait rapidement progressé dans les galeries situées dans les entrailles du Kilimandjaro. Il avait croisé plusieurs individus lors de son exploration, probablement des sortes de pèlerins venus de partout dans le monde pour voir ou adorer celle que lui était venu tuer.

Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient essayé de lui parler, souvent dans des langues qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, certains tenté de ralentir son avancée.

Aucun d'entre eux ne représentait de véritable menace pour un chevalier d'or, néanmoins il avait décidé de les abattre à vue. Cela était de son point de vue à la fois plus rapide que d'attendre de déterminer leurs intentions à son égard et plus efficace, réduisant à néant tout risque de nuisance. En outre, cela compléterait la décoration de sa demeure.

Il suivait à distance le combat de Saga, se rendant compte qu'il y avait peut-être une chance que l'arrogant donneur de leçon des Gémeaux y perde des plumes. Il cessa toutefois de se laisser distraire par cet affrontement, dont l'issue ne le concernait pour le moment pas, lorsque la galerie qu'il suivait déboucha dans une grande cavité. Plusieurs nouveaux tunnels s'enfonçaient dans la roche à l'autre extrémité de la salle, mais les atteindre devrait attendre de régler un problème plus urgent.

Un homme massif et musculeux et vêtu seulement d'un pagne semblait vouloir bloquer le passage.

Ce n'était cependant pas cette musculature impressionnante qui faisait que l'Italien accordait à ce nouveau contretemps plus d'attention qu'au précédent. Non, le fait vraiment singulier était que cette créature possédait une tête de lion. Le Cancer ne put s'empêcher de dévisager longuement l'apparition, et il conclut finalement que si la crinière, la gueule remplie de crocs et les yeux félins faisaient partie d'un masque, ce dernier était frappant de réalisme.

Le chevalier distinguait quelques silhouettes dans l'ombre de la cavité ou des galeries, mais il les ignora.

- Je suis Son gardien, dit le monstre d'une voix profonde. Je ne vous laisserai pas L'approcher.

Deathmask sourit en entendant ces paroles. Il n'était pas réellement le genre à se faire impressionner par ce genre de déclarations d'intention.

Il passa à l'attaque sans plus attendre, chargeant à la vitesse de la lumière. L'homme-lion para les premiers enchaînements de coups de poing, néanmoins lorsque le chevalier augmenta la cadence, il parvint à transpercer plusieurs fois la garde de son adversaire.

Ses coups n'avaient pourtant qu'un impact léger sur la créature. Les muscles puissants et bandés de cette dernière semblaient en effet absorber les chocs aussi efficacement qu'une armure.

Le gardien commença à essayer de frapper l'Italien à son tour. Se faisant, il permettait à son adversaire de le toucher encore plus fréquemment alors que ses propres assauts étaient facilement contenus. Les encouragements venant des grottes à l'intention de la créature ne changeaient rien à la donne.

L'Italien estimait que son mystérieux opposant, certes puissant et d'un niveau voisin de celui d'un chevalier d'or, lui était a priori assez nettement inférieur.

Il enflamma son cosmos, son corps et plus particulièrement ses poings se nimbant d'une aura dorée, et frappa avec une vigueur renouvelée. Le gardien sembla cette fois-ci sentir très nettement les coups. Deathmask parvint à placer une série de frappes rapides au bas-ventre qu'il termina par un uppercut qui envoya son adversaire s'encastrer dans la voûte de la salle souterraine.

Il bondit pour saisir les pieds de la créature, puis la projeter violemment sur le sol. L'homme-lion voulut se relever, mais l'Italien l'attaqua alors avec une rafale de rayons d'énergie dorés qui le projetèrent contre la paroi de la grotte où il s'enfonça de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres.

Les témoins du combat laissèrent échapper des exclamations de déception et de peur, Deathmask s'abstenant toutefois de les narguer.

Le gardien s'extrayait en effet facilement de la roche et marcha sans hésitation vers l'Italien.

- Tu sais encaisser, je t'accorde ça, dit ce dernier tout en enflammant son cosmos à son paroxysme.

L'énergie du gardien de la quatrième maison se concentra autour de son index droit.

- SEIKI SHI KI MEIKAI HA ! hurla-t-il en ouvrant un passage vers le monde de la Fontaine Jaune.

Le chevalier d'or se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa technique n'avait pas la moindre prise sur son adversaire. Ce n'était même pas que l'attaque ne parvenait pas à briser le lien entre le corps et l'âme de son adversaire. Non, en tout état de cause, Deathmask n'arrivait même pas à visualiser ce lien.

Comme si la créature n'avait pas d'âme à proprement parler, ou alors comme si cette dernière et sa chair étaient totalement indissociables.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Le chevalier d'or stoppa son assaut et se remit en garde. L'homme-lion attaqua de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci ses coups étaient plus rapides et puissants. Deathmask conservait malgré tout une marge de manœuvre confortable et parvint à contenir le monstre. Cette marge diminuait malgré tout à vue d'oeil. Sa supériorité depuis le début de l'affrontement ne lui avait pourtant pas permis de prendre d'avantage réel. Si son adversaire était encore capable d'augmenter son niveau, cela pourrait finir par devenir dangereux.

Comme pour illustrer cette crainte, la créature l'assaillit avec une force encore renouvelée. L'Italien, qui se consacrait pour le moment à la défense et l'esquive, essayait déjà de comprendre comment son adversaire pouvait augmenter ainsi à l'envie sa puissance. Il se concentra sur ses perceptions extrasensorielles, s'attardant sur tous les spectres de perception auxquels il avait accès.

Ce fut finalement sur le plan spirituel qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, ce monde fréquenté par les occultistes. Il s'agissait du monde caché proche voisin du plan physique, où un être avec les compétences du chevalier du Cancer pouvait observer esprits désincarnés, âmes en peine ou égarées et autres fantômes.

Il vit des lignes spirituelles, tels de minces filaments de pensées laiteux, venir s'enrouler autour de l'homme-lion de toutes les directions. La créature semblait ainsi se mouvoir au milieu d'une sorte de toile d'araignée la reliant à un nombre indéterminé d'âmes. L'Italien se rendit compte que le nombre de ces liaisons spirituelles semblait augmenter régulièrement, formant un réseau de plus en plus dense.

La créature puisait donc sa puissance dans ces sources extérieures, selon un procédé que l'Italien avait du mal à conceptualiser.

Quelles âmes soutenaient son adversaire et pourquoi ? Le chevalier n'en avait aucune idée et n'avait pas l'intention de remonter un à un tous ces fils de pensée pour en avoir le cœur net. Tout au plus pouvait-il estimer que les filaments venaient à part à peu près égal de la Terre, du domaine d'Hadès et d'autres plans d'existence inconnus.

Il avait néanmoins l'intuition que ces filaments faisaient plus que soutenir son adversaire et qu'ils le constituaient. Que malgré sa consistance sur le plan physique, cette créature n'était qu'un conglomérat de pensées et de fragments d'âmes d'origines diverses et que ce qu'il pensait être un corps de chair et de sang n'était qu'une sorte d'écho de sa véritable nature. Une chose était en tout cas certaine.

Jamais le Cancer ne pourrait faire le moindre dommage à son mystérieux adversaire en l'affrontant sur le plan physique.

Les coups de l'homme-lion augmentèrent encore de vitesse, transperçant pour la première fois la garde du chevalier d'or sous les cris de joie des quelques spectateurs du combat. Les impacts au torse et au visage furent d'une violence phénoménale. Bondissant en arrière pour se mettre à l'abri, l'Italien était convaincu d'avoir plusieurs côtes cassées malgré son armure et il s'en était fallu de peu que sa mâchoire ne se brise comme du verre.

Deathmask sentit monter l'exaltation en lui. Il existait une réelle possibilité qu'il ne survive pas aux prochaines secondes, cependant il venait de mettre au point un plan d'action qui lui permettrait peut-être de l'emporter. L'incertitude, loin de le paralyser, le galvanisait si bien que son cosmos explosa avec une violence qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue et il sourit au gardien qui marchait vers lui.

Sans faire un seul mouvement, il brisa simultanément les nuques de tous les témoins de l'affrontement par télékinésie. L'homme-lion s'en rendit compte et ses traits animaux se déformèrent de colère.

- Espèce de monstre !

- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, lâcha l'Italien d'un ton bravache.

Le chevalier d'or propulsa alors son âme à l'extérieur de son corps. Son essence spirituelle avait l'apparence d'une silhouette spectrale laiteuse. Laissant son enveloppe de chair chuter au sol derrière lui, il se lança à l'assaut.

Si le gardien était capable de voir l'âme du chevalier le charger, l'audace de la manœuvre sembla le faire hésiter un instant. Deathmask n'en demandait pas tant et plaça plusieurs assauts précis et puissants. Aucun d'entre eux n'atteignirent néanmoins la créature puisque l'Italien avait exclusivement visé les filaments spectraux.

Comprenant que son adversaire cherchait à le couper de la source de son pouvoir, le gardien contre-attaqua avec violence, touchant plusieurs fois le Cancer. Ce dernier encaissa sans flancher, cependant s'il avait encore été dans son corps sans doute aurait-il serré les dents. Il ne savait pas en mettant en place son plan quels effets auraient sur son corps spirituel les coups adverses. A présent, il était fixé sur le fait qu'il était tout autant en danger de mort que précédemment.

Constatant que les liens spirituels se reconstituaient assez rapidement, il négligea pourtant la défense pour se consacrer exclusivement à la destruction de ces derniers.

Tandis qu'il tranchait de plus en plus de filaments à un rythme supérieur à leur réparation et recevait des coups menaçant de faire exploser la structure de son âme, il remarqua que la vitesse et la puissance des attaques de l'homme-lion revenaient petit à petit à ce qu'elles étaient au début de leur affrontement.

La première étape de son plan, ramener la créature à un niveau de puissance facilement gérable, atteinte, l'Italien passa à la seconde.

Malgré la douleur qu'engendraient les blessures faites à son esprit, il concentra son cosmos autour de son doigt et attira à lui les âmes des hommes et femmes qu'il avait tués au début de son assaut, et qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de prendre le chemin de la dimension de la Fontaine Jaune.

Les saisissant à pleine main, il les plongea une par une et à la vitesse de la lumière dans le corps de l'homme-lion qui n'avait plus assez de vitesse pour esquiver.

Affolées et tentant de se raccrocher à ce qu'elles pouvaient pour échapper à l'appel de l'oubli, les âmes se fondirent avec le corps du gardien, ressemblant à de grotesques et hideuses excroissances. Lorsque les connexions spirituelles alimentant la créature en énergie commencèrent à se reformer, loin de repousser les corps étrangers, elles les lièrent de façon encore plus solide.

Le gardien attaqua avec rage, mais les âmes entravaient ses mouvements et l'empêchait d'exploiter sa puissance retrouvée. Satisfait, l'Italien repoussa sans difficulté son adversaire, puis réintégra son enveloppe de chair et de sang.

Il constata en se relevant que les excroissances étaient visibles même sur le plan physique. Comme il le pensait, son ennemi était donc bel et bien constitué d'énergie spirituelle.

- J'arriverai bientôt à libérer ses malheureux, dit le gardien d'une voix souffreteuse. Et vous n'avez toujours aucun moyen de me détruire.

- Nous allons voir, répondit le chevalier en passant à la dernière phase de son plan, celle qui allait lui réclamer le plus d'énergie.

Son cosmos explosa tandis qu'il déclenchait à nouveau sa technique suprême.

- SEIKI SHI KI MEIKAI HA !

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là et déclencha à nouveau son attaque, puis une nouvelle fois, et encore, et encore...

Finalement, le Cancer ouvrit dix passages entre le monde réel et le monde du Puits des Morts, encerclant entièrement son adversaire.

- Non ! cria ce dernier en comprenant l'objectif de la manoeuvre.

- A la revoyure ! articula difficilement le chevalier d'or tellement l'effort était intense.

Si les ouvertures n'affectaient pas directement l'homme-lion, elles attirèrent chacune une âme différente, écartelant et étirant le corps de la créature.

Le gardien ne hurla cependant pas, même quand il se déchiqueta en plusieurs morceaux et fut emporté vers le monde des morts.

Deathmask tomba à genoux en posant ses mains au sol pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle était exactement la nature du monstre, mais peut-être aurait-il l'occasion d'en avoir le cœur net une autre fois. Il pensait en effet que son adversaire pourrait probablement survivre au sort qu'il venait de lui faire subir, si l'on considérait qu'il était bien "vivant" à la base.

Néanmoins, l'Italien était convaincu qu'il aurait la paix jusqu'à la fin de sa mission.

Il s'accorda une minute avant de se relever et de repartir en chasse.

******

Jason avançait en premier tandis que les trois compagnons s'enfonçaient dans le sous-sol du temple de la secte et son réseau de galeries faiblement éclairées. Diomède fermait quant à lui la marche, gardant un œil attentif sur Stellio, juste devant lui.

Le maître-chevalier semblait être en proie à une excitation grandissante au fur et à mesure de leur progression qui les rapprochait probablement de l'être responsable de la mort de ses élèves.

Le chevalier de bronze se demandait comment cela allait tourner au moment inévitable de la confrontation avec le maître des lieux. Ils étaient a priori totalement surclassés, lui particulièrement. Leur chance, s'ils en avaient une, résidait en une action parfaitement coordonnée et en la force de Stellio que beaucoup considérait comme le plus puissant des chevaliers d'argent.

Mais ce dernier serait-il d'une quelconque utilité dans son état psychologique présent ? Ne serait-il même pas dangereux pour ses compagnons ?

Il était néanmoins trop tard pour reculer et partir avertir le Sanctuaire pour qu'il envoie des personnes compétentes pour ce type de situation. Si Jason et lui décidaient de partir, ils devraient soumettre Stellio par la force, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas certains d'arriver à faire.

Le chevalier Pégase était convaincu que Jason devait se faire les mêmes réflexions. Cependant il n'en laissait rien paraître et Diomède n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son compagnon voyait un moyen d'éviter que tout cela ne tourne à la catastrophe.

L'identité des autres intrus se déplaçant dans le réseau de galeries demeurait un mystère. Les trois compagnons avaient croisé d'autres corps d'adeptes de la secte des Suivants du Fils du Chaos.

Qui qu'ils soient, les individus qui les précédaient faisaient preuve d'une violence impressionnante, presque bestiale, mais qui avait pourtant été parfaitement silencieuse jusqu'ici. Certains cadavres semblaient en effet avoir été déchiquetés quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, sans qu'ils n'aient jamais rien entendu. L'un des seuls éléments rassurant de la situation était le vieil adage voulant que les ennemis de son ennemi soient des amis.

L'autre élément était le fait que la piste sanglante qu'ils suivaient les menait a priori à leur objectif.

Diomède perdit toute notion du temps au fur et à mesure de leur parcours dans les couloirs et escaliers monotones du temple, les pièces dans lesquelles ils s'aventurèrent étant la plupart du temps à peine meublées, quand elles n'étaient pas tout simplement vides. Cette secte dont ils n'avaient toujours pas croisé le moindre adepte vivant semblait apparemment placer l'austérité très haut dans ses valeurs.

Le chevalier de bronze n'avait donc aucune notion de la durée de leurs pérégrinations lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle circulaire. Une dizaine de corps jonchaient le sol, comme si on avait rassemblé toutes les forces disponibles en un endroit pour stopper les intrus. Ce n'était pas le seul élément par lequel la salle se distinguait de toutes les autres qu'ils avaient traversées jusque-là.

Son centre était effectivement occupé par une grande statue dont le style paraissait grec ou romain. L'individu représenté était nu, l'élément le plus marquant étant la tête. Celle-ci possédait en effet deux visages, barbus, l'un regardant vers l'avant et l'autre l'arrière. Les trois chevaliers avaient déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer un chevalier des Gémeaux, que cela soit Akiera ou Saga, et la tête de la statue leur rappelait immanquablement le casque de l'armure d'or.

- Il me semble que c'est... commença Diomède.

- Janus, le dieu romain des Portes, finit Jason.

- Tu penses que c'est lui que vénère cette secte ? Tu penses que c'est lui que nous cherchons ? Un dieu ?

Jason resta silencieux un moment.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est encore pire que ce que nous pensions, dit-il finalement. Nous sommes dépassés et devrions rentrer au Sanctuaire.

- Non.

Le ton de Stellio, définitif, n'appelait pas à la discussion.

- Si nous sommes amenés à combattre un dieu, notre mort inutile ne ramènera pas tes élèves, tenta Diomède.

- Qui a dit que ce combat était perdu d'avance ? répliqua Stellio. L'union fait la force.

L'ancien chevalier s'éloigna de ses compagnons et se dirigea vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce qui était faiblement éclairée.

- Montrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes là, dit-il en regardant le vide.

Deux silhouettes semblèrent alors s'extraire littéralement des ombres, comme si elles s'y étaient cachées jusque-là. Elles étaient d'apparence générale humanoïde, mais acéphales. Leur chair blanchâtre semblait en partie constituée de roche et de cristal.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? murmura Diomède.

- Les créatures qui habitaient les chevaliers noirs, répondit Jason en chuchotant. Ceci est leur vraie apparence. Akiera en avait combattu un et nous l'avait montré par le biais d'une illusion à l'issue de la bataille de l'île de Milos.

Les deux chevaliers restèrent figés en retrait, regardant, sans faire un mouvement, Stellio s'approcher des créatures.

- Vous êtes ici pour la même raison que nous n'est-ce pas ? demanda Stellio.

Sa voix et sa démarche étaient à nouveau habituelles, comme s'il avait soudainement retrouvé toute sa lucidité.

Les deux monstres semblèrent se consulter avant que l'un des deux ne réponde d'une voix chevrotante.

- Il nous a trahi. Nous voulons nous venger.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous y arriverez à deux ?

- Nous concentrons toute la force de nos semblables.

- Akiera en avait parlé, intervint Stellio. La créature qu'il avait combattue absorbait ses congénères vaincus afin d'être capable de rivaliser avec lui.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous deux et pas un seul ?

- Trop d'énergie. Dégénérescence.

Stellio hocha la tête.

- Nous devons nous allier, dit-il.

- Stellio... intervint Diomède. Je te rappelle que ce sont leurs semblables qui possédaient les chevaliers noirs et tes élèves.

- Je sais. Peu de choses me feraient plus plaisir que de les écraser ici et maintenant.

Les deux créatures se mirent en position de combat, grognant comme des animaux.

- Cependant, les créatures directement impliquées dans la mort de mes élèves ont déjà été éliminées. Je veux à présent que celui à l'origine de tout cela paye à son tour. Peu m'importe avec qui je dois m'allier.

- Vous êtes faibles, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, dit la créature qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

- Je ne pense pas. Nous savons que vous êtes capables de fusionner votre essence avec celle d'un être humain et que plus ce dernier a d'affinité avec le cosmos, plus le résultat de la symbiose sera puissant. J'étais le plus fort de tous les chevaliers d'argent. Seuls les chevaliers d'or me surpassent. Imaginez le pouvoir qui serait le nôtre si je m'associais avec l'un de vous deux.

La mâchoire de Diomède manqua de se détacher.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit ! La symbiose est permanente, le Pope et les chevaliers d'or n'ont trouvé aucun moyen pour l'inverser !

- Nous savons que les chevaliers noirs les plus puissants avaient conservé leurs personnalités, contrairement à mes élèves, répliqua Stellio d'une voix calme en se tournant vers son compagnon. Je serais toujours au moins à moitié au contrôle.

- Et si tu te trompes ? demanda Jason d'une voix beaucoup moins affolée que Diomède.

- Alors les chevaliers d'or auront une occasion de se rendre utiles, pour une fois.

Le maître-chevalier fit face de nouveau aux deux créatures.

- Sommes-nous d'accord ?

- Nous le sommes, répondit la première en s'avançant.

- Je vous empêcherai de le faire ! hurla Diomède en s'élançant.

Il ne fit cependant pas plus de deux pas. C'est avec surprise qu'il regarda en chutant Jason qui venait de le frapper à la nuque.

- Pourquoi ? eut le temps d'articuler le chevalier de bronze avant de perdre connaissance.

Le chevalier de la Carène ne lui répondit pas, mais marcha jusqu'aux cotés de Stellio.

- Je pense que c'est très certainement une mauvaise idée, mais je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser agir seul, expliqua-t-il en regardant l'ancien Lézard les yeux dans les yeux.

Il se tourna alors vers les deux créatures.

- J'imagine que vous n'avez rien contre le fait de m'inclure dans votre accord ?

******

La réincarnation d'Athéna se tenait sur le parvis situé derrière le palais du Grand Pope, au sommet des douze maisons, le saint des saints du Sanctuaire.

Les pièces de l'armure divine qui la recouvraient se détachèrent de son corps et volèrent jusqu'à un socle de pierre. Là, elles se rassemblèrent pour former la forme totémique de la protection. Néanmoins, l'armure ne conserva cette apparence que le temps d'un battement de cil. Un bref éclair de lumière irradia du métal sacré, puis là où se tenait la protection de la déesse aux yeux pers se dressait à présent une statue de cette dernière sous son apparence mythologique. Le contraste avec le corps qu'elle habitait à cette époque était d'ailleurs saisissant.

Le sceptre de la déesse se transforma alors en une représentation de la déesse de la victoire, Niké, placée sur la paume droite de la statue tandis que le bouclier divin se plaçait sur le flanc gauche de cette dernière.

- Mon Ichor ranimera l'armure, dit la déesse réincarnée en se tournant vers Sion du Bélier. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Ma maîtresse... Vous allez nous quitter ?

Le regard du Pope fraîchement nommé était inquiet.

- Rejoignons Dohko, dit-elle en souriant.

En redescendant vers ce qui serait le palais de Sion pour les siècles à venir, ils ne purent que voir les nuages de fumée noire s'élever du Sanctuaire.

Les incendies s'étaient arrêtés au temple du Sagittaire, là où l'offensive des spectres avait finalement été contenue. Tout le reste du domaine sacré avait été la proie des flammes et n'était que destruction.

Dohko de la Balance attendait patiemment sa déesse et son compagnon à côté du trône du Pope.

- Mes chers compagnons, vous avez vos instructions. Vos missions seront ardues, particulièrement la tienne, Sion. Nos ennemis ont tué tous les chevaliers, vous deux exceptés, presque tous les gardes et apprentis. Même les chevaliers encore vivants des générations précédentes ont été traqués. Sion, mon Grand Pope, tu dois rebâtir le Sanctuaire sur des cendres en vue de nos futurs combats, afin que nous ayons la possibilité de réaliser un jour nos rêves pour l'humanité.

Le chevalier du Bélier s'inclina très bas devant sa déesse, comme si la lourdeur de sa tâche lui pesait déjà sur les épaules.

- Dohko, tu devras faire preuve d'une vigilance de tous les instants. Mon sceau doit être préservé à tout prix. Tant que Sion n'aura pas reconstitué la puissance du Sanctuaire, tu seras le seul rempart de l'humanité face à un retour d'Hadès, mais aussi face à toute autre menace. Pour l'instant mon sceau regorge d'énergie et est indestructible.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du guerrier.

- Néanmoins, il ne lui faudra que quelques années pour devenir vulnérable. Dès ce moment-là, tu ne devras plus quitter ton poste et les nouveaux chevaliers de Sion devront prendre ta relève pour la défense du monde.

Le Chinois s'inclina à son tour.

- Je serais digne de votre confiance.

- Très bien. Pour ma part, je vais devoir quitter ce corps très rapidement.

- Mais, ma déesse... Nous avons besoin de vous... J'ai besoin de vous ! fit Sion.

- Nous savons qu'Hadès a bénéficié de soutiens, probablement de la part d'Olympiens. Les projets que nous avions échafaudés pour l'humanité avec ton prédécesseur, Akbar, nous ont attiré beaucoup d'inimités. Tant que je resterai sur Terre, ils ne seront pas tranquilles et continueront à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Si je disparais, dans leur arrogance et voyant la portion congrue à laquelle a été réduit le Sanctuaire, ils croiront avoir réussi. Ils penseront la chevalerie détruite, et ne prendront même pas la peine de porter l'estocade. Mais le Sanctuaire renaîtra, et lorsque je me réincarnerai, plus forte que jamais après un aussi long sommeil, nous volerons vers la victoire.

Les deux chevaliers sentirent le formidable cosmos de leur déesse commencer à se déliter.

- A bientôt, mes amis.

La conscience divine s'échappa du corps sous la forme d'une boule blanche qui s'envola droit vers le plafond qu'elle traversa.

Sion resta immobile à fixer l'endroit où l'âme de sa déesse avait disparu, tandis que Dohko se levait en hâte pour attraper le corps avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence absolu.

- Elle est partie, dit finalement le Chinois à son ami qui ne semblait pas se remettre des adieux si soudains de celle qu'il avait juré de servir toute sa vie.

Un service qui, réalisait-il maintenant, allait être beaucoup plus long et difficile que ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé.

- Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? continua Dohko.

- Elle ? répondit Sion sans comprendre en baissant le regard vers son compagnon.

- Elle, fit simplement le Chinois en désignant le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est qu'une coquille vide, à présent, répliqua le Bélier.

- C'est un être humain. Elle s'appelle Sophia.

- Non. Sophia n'a jamais existé. Athéna s'est incarnée en elle dès sa naissance, contrairement à Hadès qui a choisi un hôte déjà adulte. L'âme de l'humaine qui aurait dû habiter ce corps ne s'est jamais développée ou épanouie.

- Mais maintenant que l'esprit de notre déesse s'est désincarné, peut-être que cette âme pourra grandir à son tour ?

- Il n'y a aucun précédent à cela. Et, franchement mon ami, nous avons tout simplement pas le temps de nous en préoccuper. Ce n'est qu'une humaine parmi les milliards qui sont à présent à notre charge. Consacrer du temps à une créature qui pourrait peut-être, et j'insiste sur le peut-être, devenir pleinement humaine serait du gaspillage de nos maigres ressources.

- Que veux-tu en faire alors ? La laisser dépérir et mourir ?

- Certainement pas ! Ceci était le corps d'Athéna, il aura une sépulture adaptée à la situation.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu vas aller en Antarctique trouver Albali, le maître de notre compagnon tombé au combat, Boréalis du Verseau. Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, mais j'en ai eu l'occasion pendant ma formation. Je sais qu'il a survécu à la purge menée par les spectres sur les maîtres chevaliers. Ces idiots ont sous-estimé la force que conservait le vieux fou.

- Tu veux dire...

- Oui. Tu vas lui demander de créer un cercueil de glace pour ce corps qui préservera à jamais sa beauté. Et tu demanderas au passage à Albali de rejoindre le Sanctuaire. L'âge l'a rendu irascible, mais je n'ai pas les moyens de faire la fine bouche et ai besoin de tout le monde.

- Mais...

- C'est un ordre de ton Grand Pope, mon ami. Nous n'avons déjà consacré que trop de temps à cette histoire.

******

Les regards d'Aioros et Shura allaient du vieux maître à la jeune femme, choqués qu'ils avaient été par la révélation de l'identité de cette dernière. Mardouk, qui portait un objet enveloppé dans du tissu sous son bras, restait pour sa part stoïque tandis qu'Ogier demeurait quelque mètres en arrière.

- Mais… Comment ? demanda Dohko à Sophia.

- J'imagine que vous pensiez que personne ne s'intéresserait à vos petits secrets… répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mordant. Heureusement pour moi, Mardouk a découvert le sort que vous m'aviez réservé. Il m'a libérée de votre piège de glace et m'a donné une chance de mener la vie que vous m'aviez refusée.

Le vieux chevalier se tourna vers le Babylonien avec colère.

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez agi par pure bienveillance. Quel intérêt y trouvez-vous ?

Mardouk allait répondre, mais Sophia le prit de court en attaquant le vieux chevalier à la vitesse de la lumière. Dohko esquiva de justesse et atterrit sur ses pieds quelques mètres plus loin en portant un regard incrédule sur la jeune femme.

- Quelle question ! fit celle-ci. Il voulait bien évidemment trouver un allié puissant dans l'opération ! Dès que j'ai été en état de comprendre, il m'a expliqué ses intentions et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour me ranger à ses côtés. Après tout quelle alternative avais-je ? Le Sanctuaire ? Ne me faites pas rire !

Le vétéran semblait totalement stupéfait par la brève démonstration de force qu'elle venait de faire.

- Tu ne devrais être qu'une femme ordinaire, dit-il finalement. Comment ?

- Une femme ordinaire qui a été habitée par l'âme d'une déesse pendant une dizaine d'années. Même après qu'Athéna se soit retirée de mon corps, toutes les traces de son pouvoir ne se sont pas volatilisées pour autant. Mon sang n'est pas redevenu ordinaire, mais est resté de l'Ichor. Chacune de mes cellules a gardé le souvenir de son cosmos. Or, même le souvenir d'un pouvoir divin demeure considérable, comme vous allez pouvoir le constater.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! implora presque Dohko.

- En l'occurrence, votre avis m'est totalement indifférent ! En garde !

- Attendez ! fit Aioros en s'interposant devant la jeune femme.

Elle faillit l'attaquer pour atteindre Dohko, toutefois Mardouk la retint en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Shura et Ogier, qui avaient failli commencer à en découdre dans la foulée de Sophia, se remirent eux aussi à distance.

- Avant… murmura Aioros. Avant que nous n'en arrivions à l'issue inéluctable et que cela finisse dans un bain de sang… Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? Que voulez-vous accomplir avec le sceau d'Athéna ?

Le Babylonien hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules.

- Bah, après tout je peux aussi bien vous le dire. Vous allez vous interposer de toute façon. Je veux simplement réaliser ce que je recherche depuis le début : une coalition de toutes les forces humaines afin d'améliorer le destin de l'humanité en bâtissant un monde meilleur.

- Vous voulez toujours vous allier au Sanctuaire ? Il est trop tard pour cela !

- Pas nécessairement. Nous sommes actuellement ennemis toutefois un bon moyen de rapprocher des adversaires est de les confronter à une menace si terrible que leurs différences deviennent négligeables.

- Libérer Hadès ne modifierait pas la position du Sanctuaire à votre égard, intervint Dohko. Nous avons déjà vaincu le seigneur des Enfers par le passé et cette menace ne suffirait pas pour contraindre le Grand Pope à s'allier à vous. D'ailleurs, même avec ses spectres libérés de leur prison, Hadès attendrait probablement de s'être incarné pour passer à l'offensive, bien trop tard pour que cela ait une influence sur notre conflit actuel. Il attendrait même probablement bien tranquillement que nous nous soyons affaiblis mutuellement !

- J'en suis conscient, dit Mardouk d'une voix calme. Néanmoins vous vous méprenez totalement sur les motifs qui me conduisent à m'emparer du sceau d'Athéna. La libération des spectres ne serait qu'un effet collatéral, ennuyeux mais pas réellement dramatique puisque, comme vous l'avez dit, Hadès ne serait pas là pour les mener à la guerre.

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda Shura.

Dohko paraissait partager la perplexité du Capricorne.

- C'est pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? dit alors Aioros en indiquant Sophia. Vous nous dites qu'elle a conservé une partie des pouvoirs d'Athéna. Néanmoins, ils doivent rester très limités. En récupérant le sceau, j'imagine que vous voulez que Sophia s'approprie ce qu'il reste de l'énergie divine rémanente dans le sceau.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais quelqu'un de brillant, Aioros, répondit Mardouk. Tu as raison, nous avons besoin de ce reste d'énergie de ta déesse pour que le cosmos de Sophia puisse se rapprocher pendant une fraction de seconde ce qu'était celui d'Athéna. Afin qu'elle puisse ouvrir la route pour nous.

- Les portes de l'Olympe ! s'exclama soudain Dohko. Seul un Olympien ou un être marqué par l'empreinte de l'un d'entre eux peut atteindre le domaine céleste ! Vous voulez que Sophia vous ouvre le passage afin de déclarer la guerre entre les hommes et les dieux !

- Je vous l'ai dit hier : de notre point de vue, les dieux olympiens sont responsables de la stagnation de l'humanité. Ils doivent être éliminés, c'est notre objectif ultime. Il ne peut cependant être atteint que par l'union de toutes les forces de l'humanité. En déclarant le conflit, le Sanctuaire et mes alliés seront obligés de cesser leur bataille et de présenter un front uni.

- Vous êtes fou ! Vous allez causer la fin du monde ! Face à l'Olympe aucune victoire n'est envisageable, alliance de toutes les forces des mortels ou pas !

- Pas si notre premier coup est suffisamment fort, contra le Babylonien. J'ai les moyens de les blesser comme ils ne l'ont plus été depuis la venue de Typhon !

Mardouk prit à deux mains l'objet qu'il avait jusqu'alors tenu sous son bras et arracha le tissu qui le dissimulait. Les trois serviteurs d'Athéna découvrirent une petite urne aux lignes épurées prisonnière d'une gangue de glace.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Aioros.

- La boîte de Pandore, répondit Dohko dans un souffle.

- Impressionnant, fit le Babylonien en acquiesçant. Les rangements de vos armures portent le même nom, mais ceci est l'artefact authentique, à l'intérieur duquel étaient enfermés les maux de l'humanité. Zeus l'avait confiée à Pandore afin que celle-ci libère les fléaux sur le monde. Nous allons en quelque sorte leur retourner la faveur.

- Que… Qu'il y a-t-il dans la boite ? demanda Shura.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir mon garçon, crois-moi.

Le Babylonien utilisa alors les restes de tissu pour attacher la boite dans son dos.

- Aioros, Shura, dit Dohko. Quelles que soient les raisons qui les poussent à vouloir commettre cette folie… Nous devons à tout prix les arrêter !

Les deux jeunes chevaliers d'or hochèrent la tête.

Sophia chargea le vieux maître tandis que Shura s'élançait vers Ogier.

- J'aurais voulu que cela finisse autrement… Mais je vais devoir vous tuer, dit Aioros en se lançant à son tour à l'assaut.

******

- Je ne te crois toujours pas, dit Mû.

Le jeune chevalier se téléporta derrière Aac qu'il tenta de frapper d'un coup de pied.

- Vraiment ? répliqua Aac d'un ton faussement déçu en bloquant facilement le coup et en repoussant le garçon grâce à son avantage de corpulence. Notre ressemblance physique n'est-elle pourtant pas frappante ?

Mû se dégagea du dangereux corps à corps en se téléportant. Il réapparut une dizaine de mètres plus loin, se mordant les lèvres, l'air incertain, avant de finalement répondre tout en envoyant une rafale d'énergie cosmique sur son adversaire.

- Cela peut très bien être une illusion destinée à me faire baisser ma garde !

- J'avais huit compagnons avec moi, répliqua l'adulte en déviant l'offensive par la force de son esprit. Si j'avais voulu simplement te vaincre, il aurait été plus simple de le faire avec leur aide plutôt que d'avoir recours à un tel stratagème.

Aac se téléporta alors juste devant le nez de Mû qui recula en sursautant. Aac tenta plusieurs coups de poing rapides que le chevalier parvint à bloquer avec ses avant-bras.

- Je suis capable de me déplacer de la même façon que toi et ton maître, continua l'adulte en tentant de percer la défense adverse. Notre ressemblance est frappante. La solution la plus logique n'est-elle pas que je te dis la vérité ? Que nous sommes frères ?

Mû chercha quelque chose à dire, mais se contenta de se téléporter à nouveau à distance.

- Tu as évoqué notre peuple tout à l'heure... fit-il lorsqu'il réapparut, l'air soudain moins combatif tout en restant en position de garde.

- Les Arois, répondit Aac sans poursuivre le garçon tout en restant lui aussi attentif aux mouvements de Mû. Nous descendons en droite lignée des habitants du continent de Mû dont tu portes le nom. Tu as toujours su que tu n'étais pas un humain ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Même parmi les autres chevaliers d'or tu as toujours été différent, doté de capacités innées non liées à la maîtrise du cosmos. Ta télékinésie et ta capacité de téléportation sont l'héritage de notre race, ton droit du sang.

Mû sembla hésiter un instant, cherchant ses mots. Il repoussa finalement mille questions qu'il aurait aimé poser pour formuler une simple interrogation.

- Pourquoi ne le savais-je pas ? Pourquoi Sion ne me l'aurait-il jamais dit ?

- Ton maître n'a appris l'existence d'autres descendants de Mû que le jour où je suis venu lui rapporter ta naissance et le fait que le Sanctuaire aurait donc bientôt un nouveau chevalier d'or du Bélier. Athéna a toujours tenu à ce que les chevaliers müviens ignorent leurs origines pour s'assurer leur fidélité.

Le garçon sembla marquer le coup un instant.

- Quels que soient nos liens... Nous ne combattons pas aujourd'hui pour la même cause. Tu as laissé tes compagnons poursuivre pour que nous soyons seul à seul. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Rejoins-moi !

- Je crois en ce Sanctuaire et en sa mission.

- Le Sanctuaire est près de sa chute, que celle-ci soit causée par mes compagnons aujourd'hui ou bien plus tard.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Nous l'avons vu dans les étoiles. Mon peuple maîtrise les arcanes de l'astrologie et de la divination. De même que nos mystiques avaient pu prédire la destruction du continent de Mû il y a des millénaires, ils ont vu de terribles dangers menacer la Terre. Des dangers que le Sanctuaire sera probablement incapable de contrer car affaibli par des luttes intestines.

- Penses-tu que je te suivrai sur la foi de visions et d'interprétations peut-être fausses de l'avenir ?

Le jeune chevalier enflamma soudain son cosmos et se lança à l'attaque.

- Mon maître Sion m'a parlé de l'art permettant de lire le futur dans les étoiles, dit-il en déclenchant la Stardust Revolution. Il m'a dit que l'on ne pouvait jamais en retirer de certitudes, tout au plus des indications. Les événements ne sont en aucun cas inévitables, les humains peuvent toujours modifier leur avenir !

L'attaque pulvérisa le sol du temple à l'endroit où se tenait Aac, cependant, en dépit de la fulgurance de la technique, ce dernier avait simplement évité l'assaut en se téléportant.

- Tu soulèves un point intéressant, fit l'adulte en réapparaissant derrière Mû.

Ce dernier avait toutefois anticipé le déplacement probable de son adversaire et dirigea toute son énergie télékinésique vers celui qui se prétendait son frère dans le but de l'immobiliser.

Néanmoins, Aac avait opté pour le même type d'offensive si bien que les deux opposants se paralysèrent mutuellement. Un combat de volonté s'engagea, chacun tentant de maintenir l'autre prisonnier tout en parvenant à se libérer.

- Je pense que Sion a vu les mêmes choses que nos mystiques dans l'avenir, dit Aac qui transpirait sous l'effort. Toutefois, il refuse de voir la vérité en face, car il est trop vieux et a préparé trop longtemps votre prochaine Guerre Sainte pour accepter de reconsidérer la situation et chercher une alternative. Il préfère s'accrocher à une illusion.

- Illusion ? murmura difficilement Mû qui avait du mal à parler tout en maintenant sa concentration.

- Tu l'as dit : on ne peut en effet pas voir l'avenir avec certitude. On ne discerne que des futurs possibles. Or la guerre civile du Sanctuaire a lieu dans tous ces futurs. Elle est inévitable.

Sentant que le duel de volonté tournait lentement à l'avantage de son frère, Mû cessa son effort. S'il fut instantanément paralysé, il put en revanche déplacer par la pensée les débris du temple qu'avait créés son attaque, les projetant sur Aac. Les pouvoirs télékinésiques de ce dernier étant entièrement focalisés sur son cadet, il dut se téléporter pour éviter l'attaque, libérant ainsi Mû.

- De quelle illusion parlais-tu ? interrogea le garçon en se préparant à une nouvelle attaque.

- Nos mystiques n'ont entraperçu qu'un seul futur où le Sanctuaire prévalait sur ses adversaires malgré sa division. Un futur dont le chemin est néanmoins jonché de miracles et d'improbabilités, si fragile qu'un courant d'air pourrait l'emporter à jamais. Je pense que Sion a vu cet avenir et qu'il mise contre toute logique dessus, se raccrochant à un mirage là où Mardouk offrait un avenir fort. Ton maître n'est plus assez lucide pour que l'on se fie à lui ! Rejoins-moi !

Mû sentait instinctivement que Aac avait été sincère et lui avait exposé ses véritables convictions. Toutefois, il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour répondre à l'offre de son aîné.

- Je pense que tu me dis la vérité. Mais j'ai confiance en mon maître malgré tout. Même si tu es mon frère, il est ma seule véritable famille. Alors s'il croit en un avenir fait de miracles... J'y croirais aussi !

Le cosmos du garçon s'enflamma, redoublant d'intensité.

- J'espère que lorsque tout ceci sera fini, nous pourrons aller ensemble retrouver notre peuple. Cependant, en attendant... Je dois te neutraliser ! STARDUST REVOLUTION !

******

Aldébaran regardait le combat de titans se déroulant devant lui avec un mélange de crainte et d'exaltation.

Jamais encore il n'avait assisté à un duel entre un chevalier d'or en pleine possession de ses moyens et un adversaire du même calibre, si bien que la violence de l'affrontement et l'excellence des combattants ne manquaient pas de l'impressionner grandement. Il mesurait tout le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir avant d'atteindre la gloire d'un tel niveau.

Néanmoins, il ne perdait pas de vue que si ce combat était aussi passionnant à suivre, c'était parce qu'il était indécis, et qu'il était donc possible que l'Amérindien l'emporte sur son père adoptif.

Moki semblait en effet avoir largement pris la mesure des attaques télékinésiques de Sérapis et se portait à l'assaut sans relâche. Aldébaran contemplait avec une part d'émerveillement l'aura de l'ennemi qui était extrêmement fluctuante et changeante.

Lorsque l'Amérindien avait besoin de vitesse, son aura prenait la forme d'un cheval ou d'un aigle. Lorsqu'il chargeait au corps à corps, c'était un bison d'énergie qui semblait l'entourer. Et lors des épreuves de force, c'était tel un ours puissant qu'il défiait le Taureau.

C'est au milieu de l'une de ces confrontations brutales, le chevalier d'or ayant dû momentanément abandonner sa garde les bras croisés pour engager une épreuve de lutte corps contre corps où chacun des deux adversaires cherchait la meilleure prise pour soumettre l'adversaire, que Sérapis s'enquit de cet état de fait.

- Nous autres serviteurs d'Athéna sommes placés sous la protection d'une seule constellation pour toute notre existence, dit le Taureau tout en essayant de tordre le bras de Moki. Celle-ci pose sa marque sur notre être et notre cosmos à tout jamais. Comment le vôtre peut-il changer d'apparence de la sorte ?

- Mon cosmos n'est pas alimenté par la même source, répondit l'Amérindien en essayant pour sa part de faire plier le genou du chevalier en modifiant ses appuis. Je suis l'héritier de mille nations et tribus et reçois ma puissance des totems des ancêtres qui me viennent en aide en cas de besoin.

- Je vois néanmoins un gros désavantage à la nature de votre cosmos... commença Sérapis en bandant brusquement ses muscles jusqu'à la rupture pour soulever brièvement son opposant de terre.

Le cosmos de l'Amérindien changea presque instantanément de l'ours vers le bison, afin de regagner de la masse et de la puissance brute.

- ... vous ne pouvez pas être à la fois rapide et puissant ! cria Sérapis en lâchant son adversaire. GREAT HORN !

Aldébaran vit la puissante attaque du Taureau arracher le sol et une aile de la deuxième maison. Ainsi déclenchée à bout portant, elle aurait dû anéantir l'ennemi dont le garçon ne vit d'abord plus rien. Il aperçut cependant une ombre furtive sur le sol filer vers son maître.

- Papa, attention ! hurla-t-il en sortant de sa cachette.

S'il fut surpris par la présence de son élève, Sérapis n'en laissa rien paraître. Il avait réagi par réflexe à l'avertissement en se mettant en garde et en cherchant le danger. Il vit à son tour l'ombre sur le sol, et leva les yeux vers son origine : Moki dont le cosmos cumulait à la fois les apparences d'un bison et d'un aigle.

Il s'abattit sur son adversaire avec la fulgurance de l'oiseau de proie et la puissance du colosse des plaines, visant de son genou la nuque du chevalier d'or.

Sérapis eut le temps de se cacher derrière ses deux bras une fraction de seconde avant l'impact. S'il sembla d'abord pouvoir contenir le choc, ses bras engourdis commencèrent à se desserrer jusqu'à ce que le genou de Moki franchisse finalement sa parade et vienne le frapper en pleine tête. Ce qu'il restait de sol à la maison du Taureau vola en éclats, emporté par l'onde de choc, Aldébaran devant quant à lui faire appel à ses réflexes pour éviter de se faire écraser par les colonnes et les murs s'écroulant tout autour de lui.

Lorsque le garçon eut un peu de répit, c'était presque tout le temple qui avait été réduit à un tas de gravats.

Il aperçut alors son père adoptif qui était en train de se relever au milieu des décombres. Celui-ci avait été particulièrement marqué par le coup qui l'avait frappé. Son casque avait volé, son épaulière droite était défoncée, et le sang coulait abondamment de son crâne.

Aldébaran voulut aller auprès de lui pour l'aider, mais une silhouette apparut soudain devant lui. Il s'agissait de Bolthorn qui saisit les mains du garçon et les plaqua l'une contre l'autre. Tout occupé à suivre le combat, Aldébaran avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence des deux autres envahisseurs.

- Désolé mon garçon...

Une gangue de glace se forma autour des avant-bras du jeune Brésilien, lui paralysant les membres.

- ... mais tu ne vas nulle part, dit le Blue Warrior.

Aldébaran tenta de frapper d'un coup de pied, mais Bolthorn para facilement et l'envoya au tapis d'un fauchage.

- Méfies-toi de lui, il est redoutable, dit Paul en apparaissant au coté de son compagnon. J'ai encore mal au crâne des coups qu'il a été capable de me porter.

Pendant ce temps, Sérapis était parvenu à se remettre droit sur ses jambes, dans sa position de combat les bras croisés.

- Je crois avoir sous-estimé la force et les capacités de vos animaux totem, dit-il à l'Amérindien qui s'approchait de lui.

- Je le pense en effet. J'ai en outre été capable d'esquiver votre Great Horn. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à proposer, ce combat a peut-être déjà révélé sa vérité.

- Ce n'est pas au véritable Great Horn que vous avez échappé. Avant de m'avouer vaincu, il me faudra vous voir survivre à mon coup déclenché à son paroxysme. Néanmoins, avant que nous ne poursuivions, promettez-moi que vous ne ferez rien à mon fils.

- Nous sommes des hommes d'honneur. Nous ne tuons pas les enfants, nous. De plus, je sais que vous aviez tenté d'éviter l'affrontement en Libye, contrairement à vos frères d'armes.

L'Amérindien se mit en position de combat tout en élevant la voix pour ses compagnons.

- Il est trop fort pour vous. Quoi qu'il advienne, n'intervenez pas.

Le cosmos de Moki prit la forme d'un ours et d'un cheval, tandis que celui du chevalier d'or redoublait d'intensité.

- Vous me dites que vous voulez me montrer votre vraie puissance... Et pourtant vous me faites face les bras croisés ?

- Nous autres chevaliers du Taureau n'avons jamais été renommés pour notre intelligence, répliqua Sérapis en souriant.

Bien que peu convaincu par la réponse de son adversaire, Moki lui rendit son sourire. Il chargea ensuite, escorté par les totems de ses ancêtres.

Sérapis attendit, faisant face au danger avec stoïcisme. Il attendit même que son adversaire soit sur lui, esquivant de justesse des coups capables de perforer une armure d'or, puis déclencha son coup avec la fulgurance du samouraï, passant en un éclair de la défense à l'attaque.

L'énergie du Great Horn sembla prendre un instant l'apparence d'un taureau furieux avant de déferler sur l'Amérindien.

Tout alla bien trop vite pour qu'Aldébaran, Paul et Bolthorn ne voient précisément l'enchaînement des événements, cependant tous trois virent Moki englouti par la lumière dorée.

C'est ainsi que grande fut leur surprise lorsque la lumière émise par l'assaut se dissipa. Ils virent que Sérapis gisait au sol, perdant du sang de multiples nouvelles blessures et le plastron de son armure gravement endommagé.

Moki, quant à lui, était debout et apparemment indemne.

- Vous avez commis une grave erreur en n'utilisant pas votre attaque ainsi la première fois. Je suis guidé par la sagesse de mes ancêtres. Avoir vu une fois votre technique, même non optimale, me suffisait pour l'esquiver et vous frapper au moment où vous avez totalement abandonné votre défense pour m'attaquer.

Le Taureau cracha du sang avant de commencer à se relever.

- Ce n'est pas encore terminé, dit le Taureau en reprenant sa pose de garde.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, si vous disposiez d'une autre technique capable de m'inquiéter je pense que vous l'auriez déjà utilisée... Je doute donc que vous ayez les armes pour me terrasser. Je dois reconnaître néanmoins que la solidité de votre armure combinée à votre impressionnante résistance physique pourraient conduire ce combat à s'éterniser.

Le cosmos de l'Amérindien se mit à augmenter d'intensité, tous les totems semblant tourbillonner pour se fondre dans son aura.

- Je ne vais donc pas viser votre corps, mais votre âme en l'envoyant se perdre dans le monde des esprits. AYAHUASCA PATH !

L'Amérindien frappa alors Sérapis au visage d'un coup de poing d'une vitesse foudroyante. Néanmoins, le coup paraissait sans impact et le Taureau ne broncha même pas.

Pourtant, Aldébaran s'inquiéta de voir son père demeurer totalement immobile.

- Papa ! hurla le garçon, mais le chevalier d'or ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Le cosmos doré entourait pourtant toujours son corps, si bien que le garçon appela encore une fois.

- C'est inutile, intervint Moki dont le cosmos n'avait toujours pas diminué. Sous l'influence de mon attaque, son âme est en train de plonger dans un état de transe chamanique qui sera permanent. Il ne perçoit déjà plus le monde qui l'entoure et bientôt il s'égarera dans le domaine des esprits.

- Papa ! hurla encore l'apprenti, persuadé que tant que le cosmos du Taureau ne serait pas éteint il restait de l'espoir.

Cependant pour concrétiser cet espoir, il lui fallait à tout prix empêcher Moki de guider l'âme de Sérapis. Il tenta de se relever pour attaquer l'Amérindien tant qu'il en était encore temps, toutefois Paul l'en empêcha fermement en le repoussant au sol avec violence.

Ecumant de colère et de frustration, le Brésilien voulut faire appel à son cosmos pour se libérer, mais il réalisa que celui de Sérapis était en train de s'éteindre.

- Non ! cria-t-il alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux.

- Je te promets qu'il n'a pas souffert, dit l'Amérindien en avançant vers le corps inerte du vaincu.

Il s'arrêta finalement à un mètre de sa victime qu'il regardait avec un respect apparent.

- Il aura été un adversaire honorable et valeureux mais tout est ter...

Soudain, à la vitesse de l'éclair, les deux bras du Taureau se décroisèrent et saisirent les poignets de l'Amérindien. Le cosmos doré qui était sur le point de disparaître explosa violemment, déchaînant la puissance de la Great Horn à bout portant sur Moki qui, les bras immobilisés, ne put esquisser le moindre geste de protection. L'attaque pulvérisa le corps de l'Amérindien, réduisant les atomes à l'état de particules élémentaires. Seuls les deux avant-bras, toujours captifs de la poigne de fer du chevalier, subsistèrent.

L'action dans sa totalité n'avait duré qu'un battement de cil, aussi fulgurante que la botte mortelle d'un samouraï.

- Moki ! hurla inutilement Paul.

- Enfoiré ! lança Bolthorn à l'intention de Sérapis.

Le Taureau ne réagit cependant pas. Il n'avait en fait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que ses bras avaient saisi l'Amérindien. Il demeurait là, les yeux dans le vide et immobile telle une statue dorée.

- Attends... Il est toujours sous l'influence du coup de Moki ! s'exclama Bolthorn.

Aldébaran sut que le Blue Warrior avait raison et que l'âme de son père était toujours égarée dans le monde des esprits.

- Alors, il faut l'achever maintenant, fit Paul sur les joues duquel coulaient des larmes.

- Non !

Le cosmos du garçon explosa et, d'un effort violent, il fit exploser la gangue de glace qui paralysait ses bras. D'un bond, il se retrouva face aux deux guerriers.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

- Gamin, nous avions promis de ne pas te faire de mal... Mais cela peut changer très vite, prévint Bolthorn d'une voix menaçante.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas l'approcher ! Si vous voulez me tuer, il vous faudra me passer sur le corps !

- Ton choix, répliqua le Blue Warrior en avançant avec Paul.

- Je te remercie, Aldy... Mais je vais reprendre les choses en main.

Les regards des trois protagonistes se dirigèrent vers Sérapis. La vie était revenue dans les yeux de ce dernier qui fixait les deux bras de Moki qu'il tenait toujours.

Le cosmos doré s'enflamma un court instant, consumant les deux membres du vaincu.

- J'aurais référé que cela se termine différemment... murmura-t-il.

- Comment ? demanda Paul d'une voix brisée.

Sérapis se tourna vers l'héritier de Mithra avec une expression peinée.

- Comment avez-vous survécu à son Ayahuasca Path ?

- Il en a trop dit avant de m'attaquer. Comme j'ai su qu'il allait viser mon esprit et non mon corps, je me suis préparé en conséquence. Notre corps est une machine dont une grande partie du fonctionnement est inconscient. Lors de certaines blessures au cerveau, des hommes peuvent perdre la vue alors que leurs yeux sont toujours fonctionnels et que leur cerveau reptilien est toujours capable de réagir au stimulus visuel par réflexe. En outre, nous autres chevaliers d'or développons également nos réflexes à l'extrême pour que notre corps agisse presque de lui-même, comme lors des confrontations à la vitesse de la lumière où le temps de réaction est quasiment nul. Même privé de son âme, mon enveloppe charnelle restait donc potentiellement une arme redoutable. Ainsi, lorsqu'il a dit qu'il allait s'attaquer à mon esprit, et ne sachant pas si je serais capable d'y résister, j'ai chargé mon corps de l'énergie cosmique nécessaire à une attaque puis je l'ai préparé, programmé, à réagir à certains stimuli pour libérer cette puissance. Une fois qu'il a été terrassé et que son cosmos ne m'affectait plus, il était facile pour un chevalier d'or éveillé au septième sens de s'échapper du monde spirituel où il m'avait envoyé.

Bolthorn et Paul avaient écouté le long monologue sans l'interrompre, néanmoins leur colère n'était pas apaisée.

- Poursuivre ce combat est inutile, dit Sérapis. Votre compagnon vous l'a dit tout à l'heure, vous n'êtes pas de taille face à moi. Abandonnez maintenant et je vous promets sur mon honneur de chevalier que vous aurez la vie sauve.

- Jamais ! hurla Paul en se lançant à l'assaut.

- Attends, nous devons nous coordonner ! tenta de le rappeler Bolthorn, néanmoins son jeune compagnon n'écoutait plus.

L'héritier de Mithra chargea, tout en matérialisant des lances d'énergie au bout de ses bras. Il attaqua en visant la tête de Sérapis, cependant celui-ci dévia facilement les coups avec ses bras, les lances ne faisant que de légères rayures sur le métal doré.

- Great Horn, dit sur le ton de la conversation le Taureau en contre-attaquant.

Paul tenta d'esquiver l'attaque qu'il avait à présent eu l'occasion d'observer plusieurs fois et qui était là portée avec une puissance moindre, mais ne fut cependant pas assez rapide. Son armure explosa presque entièrement à l'impact, et il fut projeté avec violence sur l'un des rares murs non encore totalement écroulé du temple.

- Paul ! fit le Blue Warrior en enflammant son cosmos.

- Vous l'aurez voulu... murmura Sérapis avec une pointe de regret dans la voix en reprenant sa pose bras croisés.

- BLUE IMPULSE !

L'air commença instantanément à se refroidir tandis que l'attaque du vieux guerrier prenait la forme d'un flocon de neige géant.

- Great Horn.

Le flocon de glace explosa quand il rencontra l'attaque du Taureau, pourtant la technique ne fut pas balayée. L'air se solidifia en effet au contact des éclats de glace qui volaient en tous sens, emprisonnant le chevalier d'or dans un véritable mur et freinant progressivement le Great Horn jusqu'à finalement le bloquer avant qu'il n'ait atteint Bolthorn. Ce dernier intensifia son cosmos au maximum, gelant totalement l'air entre lui et son adversaire qui se retrouva au centre d'un bloc de glace de vingt mètres d'épaisseur.

Le Blue Warrior sourit, persuadé d'avoir remporté la victoire. Cela ne dura pas. Il vit en effet le cosmos du chevalier d'or briller avec une intensité impressionnante, puis ce dernier commença à avancer lentement dans sa direction, son aura faisant probablement fondre au fur et à mesure de sa progression la gangue de glace. Bolthorn redoubla d'effort pour refroidir au maximum la glace et la rendre la plus solide possible cependant Sérapis poursuivait sa marche inéluctable, s'approchant centimètre par centimètre de son ennemi.

Aldébaran hésita à intervenir, conscient que s'il déconcentrait ne serait-ce qu'un instant Bolthorn, cela causerait la fin du combat, mais, persuadé que son père n'avait pas besoin de lui, n'en fit rien. Il demeura ainsi à regarder le spectacle étrange de la charge au ralenti de Sérapis et des efforts du Blue Warrior pour la stopper. Le Taureau parvint finalement à la limite du bloc de glace, à moins d'un mètre de Bolthorn, ses bras émergeant même à l'air libre. Voyant les mains de son adversaire à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, Bolthorn trouva des ressources insoupçonnées pour intensifier une dernière fois son effort, stoppant finalement l'avancée du gardien des lieux.

Sérapis augmenta lui aussi son cosmos, toutefois sans parvenir à faire fondre la glace qui emprisonnait ses jambes sur lesquelles le Blue Warrior avait concentré ses efforts. La morsure du froid sur ses membres commençait même à devenir insupportable.

- J'ai réussi, te voilà immobilisé ! cria Bolthorn.

Le Taureau cessa de tenter de dégager ses membres inférieurs pour libérer autour de son torse une énergie presque équivalente à la Great Horn, ce qui fit exploser la gangue au-dessus de sa taille, contraignant son adversaire à se cacher des éclats derrière ses bras.

- Pas exactement, répliqua Sérapis d'un ton presque résigné.

Le haut du corps enfin libre, le chevalier d'or saisit à deux mains le crâne de Bolthorn et appliqua une brève torsion au cou de son adversaire. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre puis le corps sans vie du Blue Warrior s'écroula.

- Papa, tu as réussi ! cria Aldbaran en s'élançant vers lui.

- Oui, mais quel gâchis... répondit l'adulte.

Le Taureau intensifia de nouveau son énergie, ce qui suffit à faire fondre la glace qui l'emprisonnait encore, à présent qu'elle n'était plus renforcée par le cosmos de Bolthorn.

- Je t'avais dit de rejoindre le palais du Grand Pope, dit le chevalier d'un ton sévère.

- Je sais... Mais...

- Ne m'oubliez pas ! hurla soudain Paul en se relevant.

Sa protection n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et il perdait du sang en abondance, pourtant sa rage semblait lui permettre de tenir debout.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, dit Sérapis en écartant Aldébaran pour faire face au dernier envahisseur. Tu n'as pas du tout le niveau d'un chevalier d'or et tes attaques ne peuvent rien contre moi. Abandonne.

- Jamais, répliqua Paul en enflammant à nouveau son cosmos pour matérialiser des lances solaires avant de charger.

Sérapis vit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé, l'énergie déployée par cet adversaire qui n'avait connu que des revers de toute la journée venait d'augmenter de façon phénoménale. Il voulut esquiver les deux lances filant vers son torse, toutefois ses jambes encore alourdies par le froid ne réagirent pas. Il tenta en dernier recours de dévier les coups avec ses bras comme précédemment, mais les lances solaires transpercèrent comme du papier ses bras et leurs protections avant de s'enfoncer dans son torse et de l'empaler.

- Papa ! hurla le garçon en voyant son maître et père adoptif transpercé, cracher du sang.

- Sais-tu que, dans son iconographie, mon ancêtre divinisé Mithra était presque toujours représenté empalant un taureau de sa lance ? lança Paul avec de la colère et de la haine dans la voix.

Le chevalier d'or n'écoutait déjà plus son adversaire et avait tourné son regard vers le garçon.

- Aldébaran, tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Les lances solaires se changèrent en longues lames de lumière et, d'un seul mouvement, Paul trancha les deux bras déjà transpercés tout en découpant le torse de Sérapis en v.

Le Taureau s'écroula en plusieurs morceaux, mort avant de toucher le sol. Paul cracha sur le corps démembré, puis tourna les talons sans un regard pour Aldébaran qui s'effondra en pleurant et saisit la tête de Sérapis entre ses bras. L'héritier de Mithra boitait et se tenait les côtes à cause de ses blessures, toutefois avec la force qu'avait libérée sa colère, il se savait capable d'apporter encore une aide considérable à ses compagnons dans les maisons suivantes.

- Attends ! cria Aldébaran alors que Paul avait presque atteint la limite du champ de gravats qu'était devenue la deuxième maison.

L'interpellé s'arrêta, sans se retourner toutefois.

- N'y pense même pas, gamin.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir. Vous avez tué mon père, mon maître.

- Qui avait tué mes amis juste avant. Je te propose que nous fassions nos deuils chacun de notre côté et que nous en restions là. Tu m'as certes presque vaincu plus tôt, mais je ne suis plus le même homme.

- Non. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir.

- Soit. J'espère arriver à te neutraliser sans avoir à te tuer, mais je ne te promets rien.

Les lances de lumière apparurent de nouveau au bout des bras du guerrier qui se retourna pour faire face à l'apprenti qui était déjà en position de combat.

- En garde.

******

S'il avait été un observateur détaché des événements, Shura se serait sans doute émerveillé de la technique parfaite d'Ogier. La façon dont le guerrier en armure de plates déviait chacune des tentatives d'Excalibur et amenait le Capricorne à la limite de la rupture sur chaque offensive était parfaitement admirable. Néanmoins, comme l'excellence de son adversaire signifiait avant tout qu'il risquait d'y laisser sa peau, Shura était obligé de remettre à plus tard cet émerveillement.

Le seul avantage dont disposait l'Espagnol était le fait qu'Excalibur résidait dans ses deux bras alors qu'Ogier ne combattait qu'avec une seule arme. Idéalement, il pouvait parer avec un bras et contre-attaquer simultanément avec l'autre. Cependant, Ogier mettait en oeuvre tout son art du combat pour limiter la liberté de mouvement du chevalier d'or qui n'avait que de rares et éphémères ouvertures à exploiter.

C'est pourquoi il décida de jouer le coup à fond lorsque qu'une occasion de prendre l'avantage se présenta. Ogier était en train d'enchaîner une série de coups de taille rapides que Shura parvenait à dévier avec chacun de ses bras alternativement tout en reculant. Le Capricorne se repliant plus rapidement qu'Ogier ne le suivait, ce dernier portait ses attaques d'une distance de plus en plus grande, l'amplitude de ces mouvements augmentant et leur efficacité diminuant. Shura profita d'une attaque peu dangereuse pour écarter violemment l'épée de son adversaire du bras droit. Ogier manqua de lâcher son arme, la poignée flottant et tournant dans sa main, tandis que Shura s'élançait pour frapper avec son bras gauche.

- _Non, recule !_ hurla une voix directement dans son esprit.

Le chevalier obéit par réflexe à l'injonction en stoppant net son mouvement. Bien lui en avait prix : Ogier n'avait pas perdu prise sur son arme, mais l'avait fait entièrement tourner dans sa main en s'appuyant sur le bras de son adversaire, de façon à la tenir pointe vers le bas. Il frappa alors comme avec un poignard et la lame aurait pénétré le flanc du chevalier s'il n'avait fait qu'un seul pas de plus.

Le chevalier d'or se replia rapidement, Ogier, visiblement déçu d'avoir raté sa cible, ne le suivant pas.

- Félicitations, personne n'avait encore évité cette botte. Comment l'as-tu vue venir ?

- L'instinct, mentit Shura.

Son adversaire sembla pourtant se satisfaire de cette réponse et se remit en position de combat.

- _Maître ? _appela le jeune guerrier qui avait reconnu la voix cosmique d'Amalthée tout en ne perdant pas de vue les mouvements adverses. _Ou êtes-vous ?_

_- Très loin de toi, _répondit-elle. _N'oublie pas que nos esprits sont connectés grâce à nos liens respectifs à l'essence d'Excalibur. Je m'inquiète pour toi depuis que tu m'as dit que tu avais rencontré Ogier, si bien que j'ai senti le début de votre combat._

_- Merci pour votre aide, il a failli m'avoir._

_- Evidemment. Un jour tu pourras peut-être faire face à un tel adversaire, mais pour le moment tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. A présent, il va être intrigué et plus prudent, car cela doit faire longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu un adversaire capable d'être encore debout, après qu'il n'ait tenté d'en finir. En outre, il ne connaît pas notre lien. Si tu suis mes instructions à la lettre, tu as peut-être une chance de ne pas te faire tuer._

_- C'est encourageant..._

Shura se concentra rapidement sur le combat comme Ogier avançait de nouveau vers lui. Il entama une nouvelle passe d'armes par quelques rapides coups d'estoc. Shura les para et parvint à glisser quelques contre-attaques qui n'inquiétèrent pas la défense adverse.

-_ Pour le moment, il ne fait que jauger ta garde. Très bientôt, il va vouloir vérifier si tu as juste été chanceux. Je pense qu'il penche d'ailleurs pour cette explication, il ne masque presque pas ses attaques. Regarde le placement de ses pieds, ils te diront quand il va appuyer son assaut. Tu pourras alors frapper au moment précis où il abandonnera sa défense._

Shura résista à son premier réflexe de fixer les pieds de son adversaire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop transparent, et attendit patiemment que l'occasion annoncée par son maître se présente.

Au milieu d'un enchaînement d'attaques sans vraie consistance, il vit soudain son adversaire modifier ses appuis pour se mettre en position de fente.

-_ Il va essayer de t'embrocher le bas-ventre !_

_- Je sais !_

Shura s'écarta légèrement et lança son assaut au moment précis où Ogier prenait son impulsion vers l'avant. L'épée frôla le ventre du chevalier, le tranchant de la lame creusant une entaille dans le métal doré, tandis qu'Excalibur touchait le flanc de l'armure de plates. L'attaque du Capricorne pénétra la protection comme du beurre, infligeant une profonde blessure à Ogier. Si ce dernier n'avait pas réagi promptement pour ne pas prendre le coup de plein fouet, peut-être aurait-il été coupé en deux. Shura libéra la foudre d'Excalibur avec son autre bras, mais son adversaire avait ramené son épée en défense et dévia le coup.

Ogier se remit en position de combat, alors que le sang coulait abondamment de sa blessure.

- C'est terminé, dit Shura. Avec une telle blessure vous ne serez bientôt plus capable de me faire face.

- Je reconnais que je te sous-estimais assez largement. Tu as été capable de saisir l'ouverture que je t'avais laissée et je t'en félicite.

- Comment ?

- Lorsque je me bats réellement, je ne laisse pas ce genre de brèche à exploiter à mes opposants... Quoi qu'il en soit, tu m'as prouvé que tu étais à la hauteur !

- Vous vous êtes laissé blesser simplement pour me tester ? Mais maintenant, avec votre blessure, la cause est entendue !

- Détrompe-toi, contra Ogier en montrant son flanc blessé.

S'il restait du sang sur l'armure de plate, il était déjà en train de sécher et la plaie semblait refermée.

- Comment ?

- Mon épée, Joyeuse, a été consacrée et contient un morceau de la Sainte Lance qui blessa le Christ dans sa structure même. Elle m'immunise à toutes formes de poison ou de maladie et régénère mes blessures.

Ogier fut légèrement surpris de voir Shura sourire.

- Très bien, après tout je n'aurais pas voulu d'une victoire au rabais. Mon premier objectif sera donc de détruire cette lame.

- Cela ne sera pas facile, je te préviens.

Shura désigna alors du doigt l'épée courte et la dague que son adversaire portait à la ceinture ainsi que l'arme enroulée dans du tissu qui était fixée sur son dos.

- Ces armes me réserveront-elles le même genre de surprise ?

- Tu ne le sauras que si tu le mérites. Prépare-toi, car à présent tes erreurs se paieront chères !

******

Camus fut le premier à prendre l'initiative. Cherchant à estimer le mieux possible le niveau de pouvoir dont disposait son maître, niveau qu'il soupçonnait considérable, il concentra son cosmos pour frapper fort d'entrée de jeu.

- DIAMOND DUST ! cria le garçon en libérant son air glacé.

L'ancien chevalier du Cygne ne bougea pas, se contentant de s'entourer de son cosmos laiteux. La poussière de diamant ricocha sur son aura sans l'atteindre, le laissant parfaitement indemne.

- Allons, Camus, je n'ai pas à te faire la leçon sur le fait qu'une attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un chevalier. Alors en ce qui concerne une attaque que je t'ai aidé à maîtriser…

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, répliqua le garçon en cessant son assaut. Pour que cette règle s'applique, un chevalier doit avoir un niveau suffisant pour avoir le temps d'observer l'assaut adverse afin de l'analyser et assez de force pour le contrer. Ce cas de figure ne s'applique vraiment qu'entre des chevaliers de force équivalente, ou alors en faveur du plus fort des deux. Un chevalier de bronze ne devrait en aucun cas être capable de contrer l'attaque d'un chevalier d'or, peu importe combien de fois il l'observe. D'aucun dirait même qu'un chevalier de bronze ne devrait en aucun cas survivre à la première attaque d'un chevalier d'or de toute façon...

Gienah sourit, voyant où son élève voulait en venir.

- Alors comment est-il possible que vous puissiez parer ma technique ? Depuis ce matin, je vous ai vu accomplir des exploits qui sont en théorie totalement hors de portée d'un simple chevalier de bronze, ce qui était pourtant votre grade.

- Tu sais, ceci est toute l'histoire de ma vie. Personne n'a jamais cru en moi, j'ai été par exemple un apprenti chevalier médiocre, faisant le désespoir de mon maître. S'il n'avait pas été ordonné à l'époque par le Grand Pope lui-même de tout faire pour former un chevalier des glaces, le premier depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte, sans doute mon professeur m'aurait-il même réorienté vers un poste dans la garde du Domaine Sacré. Nul n'a jamais imaginé une seule seconde que je puisse obtenir l'armure du Cygne jusqu'à ce que je terrasse mon ultime concurrent, en qui tout le monde voyait ce chevalier tant espéré. Beaucoup ont pensé que j'avais dépossédé mon adversaire de sa destinée de chevalier du Cygne, ce qui est probablement vrai, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles qu'ils croyaient... Moi-même, je n'avais jamais cru en mes capacités. On m'avait toujours répété que les chevaliers devaient incarner la justice, être les gardiens du bien... Or je savais que je n'avais pas cette valeur morale en moi. Evidemment, si à l'époque j'avais connu le Sanctuaire et ses agissements aussi bien que je les connais maintenant, peut-être aurais-je eu une autre opinion de moi-même. Cependant j'estimais ne pas avoir de place dans cette vision fantasmée et parfaite que j'avais de la chevalerie.

- C'est pour cela que vous avez mal tourné, que vous êtes devenu un chevalier noir...

- En simplifiant beaucoup, peut-être. Je crois que lorsque j'ai reçu cet honneur inespéré de devenir chevalier, ce dont je ne m'imaginais pas digne, au lieu de me mettre au diapason de ma nouvelle fonction, tout s'est enchaîné comme si j'avais voulu démontrer que cela était une méprise. J'ai commis l'erreur de considérer que mes failles et imperfections, très humaines, m'empêchaient de devenir un serviteur d'Athéna digne de ce nom. Je me suis enfoncé dans les recoins les plus sombres de mon être, j'ai été submergé par des émotions et des sentiments que je ne pouvais pas maîtriser dans mon état, les événements se sont mal enchaînés... jusqu'à l'irréparable.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Cela n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. A un moment j'avais fini par devenir bel et bien le monstre que je pensais toujours avoir été. Je me suis rendu sur l'Ile de la Reine Morte, car j'estimais que telle était ma place. C'est à ce moment-là, au plus bas, que j'ai commencé à remonter, à réaliser que c'étaient mes failles, mes défauts, qui faisaient de moi un être humain. Et que la vraie gloire du chevalier était de vivre son rôle de façon respectable et noble malgré les faiblesses inhérentes à sa nature d'être humain.

Le cosmos de Gienah s'enflamma soudainement. Camus se mit en garde, mais il sentait que son maître se contentait de refroidir l'air autour de lui, et ne s'apprêtait pas à attaquer. De la glace commença à se former et à se répandre sur le corps de l'ancien chevalier noir. Le jeune chevalier sentait que celle-ci devait être au moins aussi solide que celle constituant un cercueil de glace. Toutefois, Gienah n'était pas en train de s'enfermer lui-même dans une prison indestructible. Non, le maître du garçon était en train de se constituer une authentique armure, aussi recouvrante qu'une de celles de l'élite de la chevalerie. Le plastron ainsi que la couronne représentaient un cygne stylisé, puis une grande paire d'ailes recouvertes de plumes de glace complétait le sentiment de Camus que son maître venait de recréer une version idéalisée de ses anciennes armures de bronze et noire.

Le jeune chevalier d'or ne pouvait qu'admirer le travail de finition de Gienah, particulièrement le fait que la protection de glace semblait aussi confortable et pratique qu'une authentique.

- Allez, Camus, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

Le garçon ne répondit pas à l'invitation, restant en position défensive.

- Très bien, me voilà alors.

Le cosmos de Gienah augmenta brutalement d'intensité, l'adulte couvrant en une infime fraction de seconde la distance les séparant.

- La vitesse de la lumière ! réalisa avec stupéfaction le jeune chevalier qui eut à peine le temps de croiser les bras devant son visage pour bloquer un coup de genou.

L'impact le décolla du sol, le projetant sur plusieurs mètres. Toujours en l'air, il vit que son maître s'était élancé à sa suite, l'avait rattrapé, flottant juste à côté de lui sur sa gauche, et s'apprêtait à le frapper d'un coup de poing. Camus voulut bouger son bras gauche pour parer le coup, mais réalisa soudainement que ses deux bras avaient été gelés et collés l'un à l'autre lors du premier impact. Il n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête pour que le coup de Gienah le frappe sur sa protection et pas en pleine face, ce qui fit voler la couronne de l'armure d'or.

Légèrement sonné, le Verseau ne put éviter un nouveau coup qui le frappa au bas-ventre et l'envoya s'écraser au sol. L'ancien Cygne Noir se réceptionna avec agilité, et rebondit aussitôt pour s'abattre genoux en avant sur son élève. Celui-ci réagit néanmoins prestement, se dégageant d'une roulade une fraction de seconde avant que les genoux de son maître ne s'écrasent sur son visage.

Le jeune chevalier fit exploser la gangue qui emprisonnait ses avant-bras et sauta sur son maître pieds en avant. Le coup n'atteignit cependant pas sa cible, un disque de glace se matérialisant devant Gienah pour faire office de bouclier. Camus transperça pourtant la protection, toutefois cela avait laissé le temps à son maître de se déplacer pour esquiver.

Le garçon retomba sur ses pieds en effectuant une petite acrobatie, avant de repartir à l'assaut. Il enchaîna une série de coups de poing, cependant chacun d'entre eux était bloqué ou freiné par un disque de glace, ce qui laissait à son professeur beaucoup de marge pour éviter tous les impacts. Après être resté quelques secondes en position d'attente, ce dernier repassa à l'attaque. Sa taille, et l'allonge supérieure qui en découlait, couplée à une expérience du combat bien plus longue lui donnaient un avantage très important.

Très rapidement, le jeune chevalier fut débordé. Un coup de genou le frappa violemment au bas-ventre, puis un crochet l'atteignit en pleine mâchoire, lui faisant cracher du sang et des dents.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne sont après tout que de lait, lui dit son maître en lui plaçant un uppercut qui le souleva de terre en lui brisant de nouvelles dents.

Le garçon chancela et faillit perdre connaissance, et recula sous un nouvel impact.

- Tu te rends compte que tu n'as qu'une seule solution si tu veux me vaincre, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Gienah tout en maintenant la pression sur son élève.

- Comment ?

- Réfléchis, quelle est ta seule chance de triompher ?

Celui qui fut prisonnier volontaire de l'île de la Reine Morte accompagna cette nouvelle question d'un coup de poing dans l'abdomen de son élève. Les poings de l'adulte se recouvrirent alors d'une gangue de glace et il frappa de plus belle le garçon, la morsure du froid et la solidité de la glace se rajoutant encore à la violence des assauts.

Saoulé de coups et perdant de plus en plus sa lucidité, Camus encaissait un nombre croissant de blessures. Si son sang n'était pas gelé dès qu'il commençait à couler, sans doute serait-il d'ores et déjà recouvert par son fluide vital.

Gienah cessa finalement ses attaques, laissant Camus tomber à genoux devant lui.

- Quelle est ta seule chance ? insista Gienah. Tu sais que les attaques que tu as apprises auprès de moi seront inutiles, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu ne les utilises pas. En outre, tu dois être conscient que de mon côté je n'ai pas non plus utilisé d'arcane, mais que si jamais je le faisais cela serait peut-être la fin de toi. En théorie la victoire ne peut pas m'échapper, pourtant tu as une chance. Quelle est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Camus en grimaçant tellement le simple fait de parler le faisait souffrir.

Son maître le regarda d'un air sévère avant de poursuivre sur le ton d'un instituteur faisant des remontrances à un écolier dissipé.

- L'Aurora Execution, dit finalement Gienah.

******

Akiera commençait à prendre tranquillement la mesure de son adversaire. Ses idées étaient à présent à peu près claires sur le niveau de vitesse que Talos était capable d'atteindre, si bien qu'il parvenait à attaquer sans s'exposer aux contre-attaques de l'homme de bronze. L'ennui pour l'androgyne était évidemment que ses attaques s'étaient pour le moment révélées incapables de faire le moindre dommage à son adversaire.

- _Réfléchis Akiera ! Il a forcément un talon d'Achille ! _pensa l'ancien Gémeaux.

Et tout à coup, les pièces se mirent en place dans son cerveau. Il se rappela la légende de Talos que lui avait un jour raconté le vieux maître des Cinq Pics. D'après celle-ci, Talos avait bel et bien un talon d'Achille et ce point faible était justement lui aussi situé... au talon.

L'androgyne enflamma son cosmos et se lança dans un assaut frontal.

Talos joignit ses deux mains et tenta de balayer Akiera, cependant celui-ci bondit, prit appui sur les bras du géant, puis se propulsa par dessus la tête de ce dernier. Réalisant une acrobatie spectaculaire, Akiera se retrouva dans le dos de son adversaire. N'apercevant aucune différence visible entre les deux talons de Talos, il décida de frapper les deux équitablement.

- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Les membres inférieurs de Talos furent engloutis par la déferlante d'énergie cosmique. Le géant de bronze chancela, mais ne chuta même pas, son déséquilibre étant apparemment plus causé par le fait que le sol sous ses pieds avait été pulvérisé, que par la violence du coup du serviteur d'Athéna.

Bien loin de s'écrouler donc, il fit au contraire volte-face avec la fulgurance dont il était ponctuellement capable. Quelque peu déçu par le manque d'effet de son attaque et le souffle court à cause de l'effort, Akiera n'évita pas et fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière.

- Vos informations sont datées, dit l'homme de bronze. Lorsque je fus créé par Héphaïstos, ce dernier fit don d'une partie de son Ichor pour m'animer, une seule et unique artère, permettant au sang divin de parcourir mon corps. L'homme nommé Jason trancha jadis cette artère au seul endroit où elle était vulnérable, mon talon. Tandis que mon vainqueur m'abandonnait, l'Ichor s'est écoulé sur mon corps, le métal s'en imprégnant. Bien plus tard, Mardouk retrouva mon corps et parvint finalement à me ranimer en versant à son tour son sang. Aujourd'hui, je suis animé par le sang de mes deux créateurs qui coule à l'intérieur même du bronze qui me constitue. Pour me vaincre, il vous faudra une stratégie plus efficace.

- Franchement, mon gars... commença Akiera en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

Il se releva, l'air agacé. Ton histoire ne me passionne pas plus que ça. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu as réussi à _vraiment _m'énerver.

Le cosmos de l'androgyne s'enflamma avec une violence telle que l'homme de bronze en fut impressionné.

- Tu veux de la « stratégie efficace » ? Je vais t'en donner.

******

- L'Aurora Execution, dit Gienah.

- Mais... Vous savez très bien que je ne maîtrise pas cette technique et ne suis jamais parvenu à la déclencher !

Piqué au vif, le Français parvint à se remettre debout, en position de combat.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Est-ce là votre façon tordue d'assumer votre tâche de formateur ? Me battre presque à mort, puis me demander l'impossible ?

- Je tente en effet de t'inculquer une ultime leçon. Depuis que je te connais, tu fais preuve d'un manque d'émotions presque total, tu t'enfermes derrière un véritable mur qui t'isole du monde extérieur aussi sûrement qu'un cercueil de glace. Regarde-toi, il faut que je te roue de coups pour provoquer une réaction chez toi ! Tu considères les choses avec pragmatisme et distance, sans jamais t'impliquer véritablement dans quoi que ce soit. Tu penses que cela fait de toi un combattant plus efficace car tu ne laisses rien t'affecter, pourtant tu ne pourrais pas plus te tromper. Les chevaliers ont besoin de passion pour accomplir leurs missions. Ils doivent ressentir de l'amour pour le monde et les autres afin de pouvoir se dépasser, pouvoir éprouver de la colère et de la rage pour se relever quand tout est perdu. Et surtout, ils ne doivent pas laisser une vision terne et limitée des choses les empêcher d'avoir la folie de tenter et de réussir des miracles.

- Vous avez tort, je...

- Non, j'ai parfaitement raison. Tu sais que ta seule possibilité est d'utiliser l'Aurora Execution, la seule technique que je ne connais pas parfaitement puisque jamais encore tu n'as réussi à reproduire cette arcane telle qu'elle est décrite dans les mémoires de tes prédécesseurs. Mais tu ne la tentes pas car tu es trop raisonnable, trop timoré. Tu renonces avant même d'avoir essayé et je pense que tu incarnes de façon caricaturale les maux qui rongent le Sanctuaire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Les chevaliers ont oublié qu'ils étaient avant tout des hommes, fragiles et imparfaits, pour se considérer comme des demi-dieux. En oubliant nos origines, en nous considérant comme spéciaux, nous avons perdu contact avec l'humanité et ce qui devrait être notre objectif, rendre ce monde meilleur, pour ne nous consacrer qu'à ces guerres cycliques qui sont devenues notre seul horizon. Le Sanctuaire se satisfait de la gloire et du lustre de ses victoires, quand il devrait agir de façon concrète. Le Grand Pope a eu l'occasion de repartir de zéro, mais il a emprunté les mêmes voies datées.

- Vous vous trompez...

- Prouve-le-moi. Accomplis un miracle, fais-moi croire en ta génération.

Le cosmos du garçon s'embrasa tandis qu'il prenait une pose de combat les deux mains jointes au-dessus de son crâne qui, si elle rappelait celle de l'Aurora Execution, ne manqua toutefois pas de décevoir Gienah.

- AURORA THUNDER ATTACK ! cria le garçon en frappant l'air de ses mains jointes devant lui, provoquant à chaque fois un bruit de tonnerre, ce qui envoya une violente vague de froid et de cristaux vers son adversaire.

- Inutile !

L'adulte ne sembla même pas se soucier de l'assaut de son élève, et répliqua en déclenchant également une de ses techniques secrètes.

- ICE SPEARS !

L'air autour du jeune chevalier se refroidit soudainement jusqu'à une température dangereuse, même pour un chevalier d'or des glaces, puis se solidifia en de multiples projectiles qui filèrent sur Camus. Ce dernier tenta de briser les lances de glace en abaissant encore leur température, cependant cela semblait hors de sa portée. Jusqu'à présent, Camus estimait qu'il était descendu au plus bas à moins deux cent trente ou quarante degrés Celsius. Son maître devait être capable de battre cette performance d'au moins dix degrés.

Alors que la foudre de l'assaut du Verseau s'évaporait avant même d'avoir atteint sa cible, le jeune chevalier fut percuté de plein fouet par les projectiles, chaque impact se révélant terrible.

Le garçon se protégea le visage avec ses bras, malgré cela son corps fut martelé de coups et ses bras et jambes se couvrirent de plaies aux endroits non protégés.

Tandis que l'assaut de Gienah baissait d'intensité, Camus sentit sa jambe droite être prise dans la glace et son maître se rapprocher.

Il décroisa ses bras et vit que Gienah le chargeait, puis tenta de dégager son membre, sans succès. L'ancien Cygne Noir étant à présent à portée de coup, Camus voulut le frapper de son poing droit.

Gienah bloqua le coup dans sa paume gauche, pendant que son poing droit se recouvrait d'une gangue de glace. Il frappa le bras droit de son élève au dessus de la protection, avec une force telle que la gangue explosa et que l'humérus de Camus se brisa comme une brindille.

Le garçon hurla de douleur, mais son maître n'en avait pas fini et d'un coup de pied sec frappa le genou de la jambe bloquée du jeune chevalier, ce qui le brisa net. La glace qui emprisonnait le membre fondit alors et le Verseau s'écroula.

- Comme tu n'as pas voulu te résoudre à tenter l'exploit je t'oblige à présent à en réaliser un encore plus grand, lança le professeur à son élève qui essayait de se redresser tant bien que mal tout en gémissant de douleur.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se produisit un événement extraordinaire. Tout d'abord, il y eut une explosion cosmique d'une violence impressionnante, que les deux adversaires attribuèrent à Akiera, puis le ciel commença à s'ouvrir en deux endroits espacés d'environ deux cents mètres. Les ouvertures s'agrandirent, jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent deux véritables plaies béantes dans la structure de la réalité, hautes de plus de cent mètres et larges de près de cinquante.

Les combattants des glaces réalisèrent soudain que les deux passages dimensionnels débouchaient dans le vide intersidéral, si bien qu'ils durent se cramponner comme il le pouvait à la végétation la plus robuste possible lorsque l'air et la forêt alentour commencèrent à être emportés dans le vide à cause de la dépression. Handicapé par ses membres brisés, Camus passa son bras valide autour du tronc de l'arbre qui lui paraissait le plus solidement enraciné parmi ceux qui l'entouraient et créa une gangue de glace autour de lui et du tronc afin de s'en solidariser.

Ils virent alors deux formes gigantesques se dessiner dans le lointain à travers les deux ouvertures.

- Je ne le crois pas, fit l'ancien chevalier noir en comprenant ce qu'il voyait. Camus, tu t'es allié à un grand malade.

Les extrémités de deux astéroïdes gigantesques franchirent les seuils dimensionnels, puis commencèrent à avancer dans le ciel.

Les deux véritables murs de roche extraterrestre déracinèrent les arbres et labourèrent le sol tout en fonçant l'un vers l'autre.

Gienah crut brièvement apercevoir les reflets du soleil sur la carapace de bronze de Talos, une fraction de seconde avant que les deux objets célestes ne se percutent dans un bruit assourdissant.

Camus faillit se faire écraser par un bloc de roche d'une tonne projeté par l'impact qui rebondit à moins de dix mètres de lui.

Les deux astéroïdes, dont probablement seulement une petite partie du volume avait pénétré sur Terre, continuèrent d'avancer encore quelques secondes, s'encastrant l'un dans l'autre. Puis, lorsque les deux mouvements furent stoppés, les passages dimensionnels commencèrent à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, effaçant progressivement l'incroyable spectacle du paysage. Finalement, les deux ouvertures se rejoignirent et disparurent, les seules traces restantes de l'événement étant la longue et large tranchée creusée par les astéroïdes et les blocs de roche qui avaient été projetés alentour.

Gienah regarda encore le désastre quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Camus.

- Cette... distraction étant à présent terminée, il est temps de retourner à nos affaires, dit-il en marchant vers son élève. Je crains que nous n'ayons plus beaucoup de temps devant nous...

- Ton temps arrive effectivement à sa fin, dit soudain une voix.

Gienah n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner pour sentir Akiera.

- Il est temps que vous combattiez quelqu'un de votre taille, fit l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux.

- Tu as écrasé Talos entre deux astéroïdes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Entre les côtés droit et gauche d'un seul et unique objet, en fait. Je ne pense pas que cela l'ait tué, mais cela m'a permis de l'envoyer très loin et pour très longtemps.

Gienah commença à se tourner vers son nouvel adversaire, mais la voix de Camus l'arrêta.

- Non, je veux terminer ce combat.

- Allons, mon garçon, tu as deux membres brisés ! répliqua l'androgyne.

Le Verseau sembla ne pas accorder la moindre importance à ce commentaire. Il passa sa main valide sur sa jambe blessée, créant une couche de glace semblable à un plâtre. Il se remit ensuite sur ses pieds, chancela un instant à cause de la rigidité de son membre gelé, puis finit par se stabiliser. Il procéda ensuite de même avec son bras brisé, et tendit ses deux bras, mains jointes, au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, lança-t-il à Akiera tout en fixant son adversaire et en enflammant son cosmos.

Le maître de Saga faillit ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais un bref regard assassin de Camus l'en dissuada.

- Intéressant, voilà que tu te décides enfin, constata Gienah en déployant à son tour son aura.

L'androgyne, ayant peu envie de se retrouver coincé entre les deux, recula prudemment. Il lui semblait voir la silhouette du Verseau se dessiner dans le cosmos doré de Camus et à la vue des cosmos dégagés il n'avait guère de doute sur l'issue du combat.

- Vas-y, tente l'impossible ! encouragea Gienah de façon surprenante pour le spectateur.

Camus abaissa ses bras, une unique fois, libérant d'un coup toute sa puissance.

- AURORA EXECUTION !

- ICE SPEARS !

La confrontation des techniques bascula instantanément dans le sens opposé de la fois précédente. L'arcane de l'élève balaya celle du maître, les lances de glace explosant au contact de l'air gelé généré par Camus. La vague d'air froid atteint alors l'ancien chevalier noir, faisant d'abord voler en éclats son armure confrontée à une température inférieure à celle de sa création, puis le recouvrant d'une épaisse couche de glace.

- Bien joué, Cam... commença Akiera, mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Le cosmos de Gienah venait de se métamorphoser, se démultipliant en intensité. Les lances de glace pulvérisées se reformèrent et poursuivirent leurs trajectoires vers le jeune chevalier. Ce dernier, surpris et incapable du moindre mouvement rapide, fut frappé de plein fouet et propulsé comme un fétu de paille plusieurs mètres en arrière, finissant finalement par percuter un des rares arbres survivants, puis par s'écrouler au sol. Tandis que la couche de glace recouvrant l'ancien Cygne Noir explosait, Akiera se précipita vers son jeune compagnon tombé sans se préoccuper de Gienah. Se penchant sur le blessé, l'adulte constata rapidement que le Verseau avait perdu conscience, que ses jours n'étant toutefois a priori pas en danger. L'assaut qui l'avait balayé avait été extrêmement puissant mais bref, si bien que les capacités défensives de l'armure d'or n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être dépassées.

L'androgyne allongea le garçon sur le dos en faisant attention à ses membres blessés, puis se redressa et se tourna vers Gienah. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors aux yeux d'Akiera ne manqua pas de le stupéfier. Un cosmos fabuleux rayonnait autour de l'ancien chevalier de bronze, pourtant, au-delà de son intensité, le plus étonnant était l'apparence de cette aura : elle avait les reflets dorés propre à l'élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Gienah lui-même semblait quelque peu étonné par le phénomène.

- Quelle est donc cette folie ?! s'exclama Akiera. Comment peux-tu déployer un cosmos de chevalier d'or ?

Gienah sembla réfléchir un moment à la question avant de répondre.

- Cela semble confirmer ce que je soupçonnais depuis quelques temps. Si les choses s'étaient passées différemment, si j'avais été capable d'assumer mon statut de chevalier, je ne serais jamais devenu chevalier du Cygne et n'aurait pas volé son destin à mon adversaire qui, j'en suis sûr maintenant, était destiné à devenir le véritable chevalier de cette constellation. Non, mon véritable destin était de devenir le quatrième chevalier d'or de l'avant-dernière génération, celle de Sérapis, Praesepe et toi. En faisant face à la mort, l'attaque ultime de mon élève, j'ai enfin réveillé ce potentiel qui sommeillait en moi depuis si longtemps.

- Tu prétends donc que tu aurais dû être le chevalier du Verseau ?

- Oui, c'est bel et bien ce que je pense. Néanmoins, cela n'a plus aucune importance à présent. Camus est le seul et unique chevalier d'or du Verseau, je ne compte pas lui disputer ce titre, dont je ne saurais de toute façon que faire. Malgré sa défaite, j'estime que sa formation est à présent définitivement achevée, même si je pense que son manque d'émotions et d'humanité l'empêchera probablement à tout jamais d'atteindre les vraies limites de son potentiel. Il se bride lui-même.

Akiera ne trouva rien à redire à cette analyse. Même s'il n'avait que peu fréquenté Camus jusqu'à présent, la conclusion du maître de ce dernier semblait très pertinente.

- Même si tu refuses ton titre, tu dois néanmoins être considéré comme un chevalier d'or renégat. La pire infamie pour un serviteur d'Athéna. Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te mettre à mort.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Gienah.

- Je me souviens que, lors de notre première rencontre sur l'Ile de la Reine Morte, tu avais refusé de prendre ma vie alors que je t'en conjurais. Aujourd'hui, je vendrai chèrement ma vie. Peut-être vas-tu regretter de ne pas m'avoir tué quand tu en avais eu l'occasion.

- Je ne regrette rien. A l'époque je ne te voyais que comme un misérable qui était à sa place parmi les chevaliers noirs. Aujourd'hui, je sais que tu mérites le temps que je vais prendre à te tuer.

- Je crois que j'ai su dès notre première rencontre qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir d'autre issue entre nous. En garde donc, Akiera des Gémeaux !

- En garde, Gienah du Verseau.

******

Mardouk et Aioros se tournaient autour lentement, chacun restant sur ses gardes et aucun ne prenant l'initiative de l'attaque.

Tous deux ayant une idée précise des conséquences néfastes que pourrait avoir une prise de risques inconsidérés, ils avaient tous les deux opté pour une position attentiste qui commençait à tourner à l'immobilisme. Ils avaient combattu côte à côte à peine quelques heures auparavant et avaient ainsi eu l'occasion d'évaluer leurs valeurs respectives si bien que la frontière entre respect et crainte était ténue.

- J'admets que je ne sais pas par quel bout te prendre, dit soudain Mardouk avec un sourire en coin. J'ai l'habitude de prendre l'initiative et d'imposer mon rythme lors de mes duels, mais face à toi l'idée d'entrouvrir ma défense m'est fort peu confortable.

Le chevalier d'Or rendit son sourire à son adversaire.

- Vous êtes l'aîné, je m'en voudrais de ne pas faire preuve de politesse à votre égard en vous refusant la priorité.

Le Babylonien rit de bon cœur tout en rengainant son épée. Aioros raffermit sa garde, sentant le cosmos adverse enfler soudainement à une vitesse folle.

Alors que des éclairs apparaissaient sur son armure et qu'une aura flamboyante se formait autour de lui, Mardouk plaça ses mains ouvertes devant lui, formant un triangle en faisant se toucher le bout de ses pouces et de ses index.

Le niveau d'énergie qu'était en train d'atteindre le Babylonien rendait limpide ses intentions : il allait prendre l'initiative et se découvrir le premier certes, mais il allait le faire avec une attaque capable d'achever l'affrontement instantanément.

Aioros enflamma à son tour son cosmos à son paroxysme, s'apprêtant à contre-attaquer dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

- CHRONAL SCHOCK ! Hurla Mardouk en projetant des millions de vagues d'énergie verte de ses mains.

Tout en esquivant les premières projections, Aioros fut d'abord presque déçu par l'apparente simplicité de la technique employée par son opposant. Cette opinion changea néanmoins très rapidement lorsque les premiers coups l'atteignirent sans qu'il ne les aient vus.

Les impacts étaient particulièrement violents et firent reculer le Sagittaire de plusieurs mètres. S'il parvenait toujours à éviter la plupart des rafales d'énergie, le nombre de fois où il se faisait toucher sans n'avoir rien vu augmentait rapidement. Très bientôt son armure d'or ne le protégerait plus suffisamment et il commencerait à encaisser même les coups normaux...

La seule explication possible à la situation était que certains des coups de Mardouk dépassaient la vitesse de la lumière.

Un authentique prodige.

Cependant l'ancien maître de Babylone n'était pas le seul capable d'accomplir ce qui ressemblait à un exploit impossible. Le cosmos du gardien de la neuvième maison explosa à son tour.

- LE PAS AGILE D'ACHILLE !

Cette technique avait été inspirée à Aioros par son combat contre Dragon Noir. Incapable d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière par la voie habituelle, ce dernier arrivait à obtenir une capacité de déplacement quasi-équivalente en pliant l'espace-temps autour de lui en jouant sur sa masse. Le chevalier d'or avait travaillé longtemps pour copier cet effet, et cela n'avait pas été en vain. La quantité d'énergie dépensée était absolument effroyable, néanmoins il lui devenait possible de jouer avec les règles de la relativité.

Ses pieds se nimbèrent d'un halo doré et il se mit à courir dans les airs, se faufilant avec agilité entre les secondes, et il perçut enfin les attaques de Mardouk qu'il avait été incapable d'esquiver jusque-là. Les vagues d'énergie verte filaient bel et bien à une célérité supérieure à celle de la lumière et équivalente à celle qu'atteignait à présent Aioros. Le chevalier d'or aurait aimé savoir comment son adversaire procédait de son côté, mais cette curiosité risquait de rester inassouvie. Evitant à présent sans guère de difficulté les assauts supraluminiques, il se rapprocha de Mardouk.

- Comment ? s'exclama le Babylonien lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne parvenait plus à suivre les déplacements de son opposant.

Il réagit promptement en stoppant son attaque et en se remettant en catastrophe en position défensive.

- _Intéressant, sa technique a des limitations inverses à la mienne : ses rafales d'énergie dépassent la vitesse maximale, mais pas lui, analysa Aioros._

Comme le Sagittaire ne pouvait pas utiliser d'autre attaque simultanément au Pas Agile d'Achille et qu'il estimait que des coups au corps à corps même à une vitesse supérieure à celle de la lumière ne seraient pas décisifs, il attendit d'être parvenu à bout portant pour stopper sa technique et passer à l'assaut.

Du point de vue de Mardouk, tout se passa comme si le chevalier d'or s'était presque téléporté sous son nez pour frapper.

- INFINITY BREAK !

Bien que le Babylonien avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer cet arcane, il fut pris de court et encaissa l'assaut presque de plein fouet. Il fut projeté comme un fétu de paille sur une trentaine de mètres, les écailles de Tiamat constituant le plastron de sa protection volant en partie en éclats.

Il parvint néanmoins à se rétablir dans les airs et à retomber sur ses pieds. Des étoiles devant les yeux, il chercha avec affolement son adversaire du regard, persuadé que celui-ci allait à son tour tout mettre en œuvre pour porter directement le coup de grâce.

Il le localisa finalement volant à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol et ayant encoché la Flèche de la Justice dans l'arc de l'armure du Sagittaire.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son adversaire de reprendre ses esprits, Aioros tira. Le trait fendit l'air à la vitesse de la lumière et Mardouk comprit en un instant de parfaite lucidité qu'il serait vain de tenter d'éviter le projectile : la Flèche de la Justice ne manquerait pas sa cible.

Agissant par réflexe, le Babylonien dégaina son épée avec une rapidité et une précision digne du plus grand des samouraïs afin d'intercepter le jet mortel.

La pointe dorée percuta la lame noire dans un fracas de tonnerre. La pointe n'avait pas pénétré l'épée mais, bien que bloqué, le projectile ne chuta pas au sol et exerçait une pression terrible sur celle-ci, comme s'il était animé par la farouche volonté d'atteindre sa cible malgré tout. Pendant un instant qui parut durer une éternité au Babylonien qui avait du mal à ne pas lâcher son épée, les deux armes, dont la puissance pouvait inquiéter même les dieux, semblèrent être dans une position d'égalité parfaite, l'épée empêchant la flèche d'atteindre Mardouk sans pour autant être capable de la dévier.

Finalement, l'équilibre se rompit et il y eut un éclair de lumière dont l'intensité força les deux opposants à détourner les yeux.

La flèche fila derrière Mardouk et alla se ficher plusieurs kilomètres plus loin dans la tour enfermant les spectres, tandis que l'épée du Babylonien avait échappé aux mains de son propriétaire et avait disparu en tournoyant dans la mer de nuages entourant l'édifice.

- INFINITY BREAK ! hurla Aioros, voulant attaquer avant que son adversaire n'ait le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, Mardouk eut le temps de voir arriver le coup et put facilement éviter l'assaut qui manquait de puissance. Il voulut contre-attaquer, mais constata que le Sagittaire était resté prudemment en retrait.

- Tu aurais dû attaquer pendant que j'étais en train de repousser ta flèche, observa Mardouk. Je n'aurais rien pu faire.

- J'aurais bien voulu, mais enchaîner le Pas Agile d'Achille et mon Infinity Break m'a vidé. J'étais déjà bien content que vous ne soyez pas en mesure d'exploiter mon état de faiblesse.

- Nous voilà donc tous les deux bien chanceux.

Les deux combattants étaient à nouveau entrés dans une phase d'observation, se tournant l'un autour de l'autre, chacun réfléchissant à la meilleure stratégie pour reprendre l'initiative.

- Comment tes coups arrivent-ils à dépasser la vitesse de la lumière ? demanda finalement le plus jeune des deux.

- Bah, après tout cette technique sera inutile contre toi à présent... Je fusionne mes rafales d'énergie avec des tachyons, des particules temporelles ne respectant pas la plupart des lois de la physique.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'adulte qui prit le temps de s'assurer que la Boite de Pandore était toujours bien fixée sur son dos malgré les dégâts qu'avait reçus sa protection.

- Pour l'énergie que j'ai dépensée, j'avoue que je m'estime mal payé de te voir encore debout. De ton côté, tu as repris à ton compte la technique des chevaliers noirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Aioros hocha la tête.

- Tu as vraiment essayé de me tuer avec ta flèche.

- De même que vous avez essayé de m'écarter d'entrée de jeu. En outre, je vous ai dit que je ferai tout mon possible pour vous arrêter.

- Tout comme je t'ai dit que je changerai ce monde ou mourrai en essayant.

Les deux opposant cessèrent simultanément de se tourner l'un autour de l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais cet attentisme commence à me peser, dit Mardouk.

Un petit mouvement de tête signifia que le chevalier partageait ce sentiment.

- Nous sommes probablement deux des cinq mortels les plus puissants au monde. Notre affrontement devrait être un moment de gloire éternelle, or voilà que nous combattons sans audace.

- Quelles que soient les précautions que nous prendrons, l'issue de ce duel se décidera par chance ou sur un détail, compléta Aioros.

- Exactement. Je ne sais pas si les dieux nous regardent en ce moment... Mais si c'est le cas essayons de leur offrir un spectacle dont ils se souviendront !

Les deux guerriers se lancèrent simultanément à l'assaut dans ce qui ressemblait à un rugissement de plaisir.

******

Nabu sentit la présence de l'homme-lion disparaître brusquement. En outre, à en juger par la vigueur de son cosmos, le second serviteur d'Athéna semblait encore en pleine possession de ses moyens à la sortie de son combat. Il ne restait donc plus qu'Inanna pour La protéger.

Le lépreux aurait préféré avoir davantage de temps pour récupérer, pourtant il allait devoir se lancer sans attendre à la poursuite du chevalier. Il lui restait une dernière besogne à accomplir avant cela, néanmoins. Après s'être péniblement remis sur ses pieds, il se dirigea vers le corps allongé et inconscient de Saga.

- Désolé, mon garçon, fit-il en levant la main, puis en l'abattant sur le cou sans défense du chevalier d'or dans le but de le trancher net.

Le coup eut cependant une issue inattendue, la main de Nabu s'enfonçant dans le sol là où aurait dû se trouver sa cible. Le chevalier d'or n'avait pas esquivé, mais s'était tout simplement volatilisé.

- _Illusion, _conclut instantanément le Babylonien.

Il réagit rapidement, bondissant de côté tout en se mettant en garde. Il ne put cependant rien faire face à la première attaque qui le frappa sur le flanc droit, à part se réjouir du fait qu'elle l'aurait atteint dans le dos sans sa réaction.

Il sentit un poing pénétrer sa chair, sans y porter plus d'attention, se contentant de se remettre en garde. Il reçut un nouveau coup, dans l'abdomen, de son agresseur qui était invisible. Cependant, maintenant qu'il savait ce à quoi il faisait face, il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à ses sens pour transpercer l'illusion.

C'était le chevalier d'or, apparemment remis des conséquences de la destruction de son cosmos, qui l'attaquait.

- _Est-ce bien lui ? _s'interrogea cependant Nabu en constatant que les cheveux et les yeux bleus de son adversaire avaient changé de couleur pour devenir respectivement blancs et rouges, le faisant ressembler à un albinos au regard fiévreux, empli de haine et de folie.

- Comment peux-tu être debout, j'ai soufflé la flamme de ton cosmos ? demanda-t-il à haute voix tout en parant difficilement une série de coups de poing.

- Erreur, tu as soufflé un cosmos, mais ce corps en abrite deux, répondit le chevalier d'une voix légèrement changée elle aussi, plus agressive et méprisante.

- Tu n'es plus le même.

- Plus tout à fait, répliqua le Grec en riant et lançant de nouvelles attaques à un rythme effréné. Je suis lui... en mieux.

Pris de vitesse par la furie de son adversaire, Nabu fut touché une nouvelle fois au niveau de sa blessure au flanc. Bien que sa maladie faisait qu'il ne ressentait plus pleinement la souffrance de ses blessures physiques, il lâcha tout de même un râle étouffé.

- Le boy-scout n'a pas peut-être pas réussi à te régler ton compte, mais face à moi tu n'as aucune chance, lépreux. Nous nous appelons Saga, au passage.

- _Double personnalité. Presque logique en considérant son signe. En soufflant le cosmos de la personnalité dominante, j'ai libéré la furie d'une dormante, _conclut le Babylonien.

Ce nouvel adversaire semblait en tout cas avoir retenu les leçons de la défaite du premier. Ayant constaté les capacités d'analyse et de contre du frère de Mardouk, il n'utilisait aucune technique cosmique afin d'offrir moins d'ouvertures et de possibilités de riposte. En outre, ses assauts au corps à corps étaient à la fois plus rapides et violents que précédemment, mais aussi beaucoup plus difficilement lisibles.

Le schéma d'attaque du Gémeaux paraissait en effet totalement chaotique et imprévisible, à tel point que Nabu se demandait si cela ne venait pas de la nature profonde de son adversaire plutôt que d'une tactique ponctuelle.

Les enchaînements étaient totalement anarchiques et la technique même du chevalier semblait protéiforme, mouvante. Nabu devait se faire violence et se battre contre-nature, se forçant à ignorer sa capacité de quasi-prescience du combat, qui d'ordinaire lui donnait toujours une longueur d'avance, et qui aujourd'hui l'induisait en erreur quasiment systématiquement. Pour lui, cela revenait presque à se battre les yeux bandés, et cela se traduisait par un nombre de coups encaissés conséquents. Sa robe de lépreux se déchirait de plus en plus, ses chairs malades et décrépies se couvrant de nouvelles blessures.

Plus l'échange de coups se prolongeait, plus Nabu se demandait si la première personnalité qu'il avait affrontée était réellement la dominante. La seconde, outre qu'elle paraissait plus violente de nature, semblait en effet disposer d'un cosmos nettement supérieur et constituait de fait bel et bien un adversaire plus redoutable. Il en venait même à se demander si la première personnalité connaissait seulement l'existence de la seconde, l'inverse étant certain. Peut-être ne s'était-elle dévoilée que contrainte et forcée pour éviter la mort, et se contentait précédemment de demeurer tapie dans l'ombre en attendant son heure et en laissant à l'autre l'illusion d'être seule en charge.

Le Babylonien savait qu'il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, ce qui ne changeait de toute façon rien pour lui. Surtout, Nabu sentait qu'il n'avait jamais été en aussi mauvaise posture de toute sa vie de guerrier.

Il était parfaitement conscient de ne plus être le même combattant qu'avant sa maladie. Peu de personnes dans le monde seraient d'ailleurs capables de s'en rendre compte, pourtant Nabu avait vu dans les yeux de l'une d'entre elles, son frère, les dommages qu'avait causés le mal sur ses capacités guerrières.

Evidemment, par respect, jamais son cadet ne l'avait exprimé en mots, mais il restait que sa technique et sa maîtrise, jadis presque parfaites, s'étaient ternies. Le niveau qu'il conservait restait cependant largement suffisant pour dominer la première personnalité de son adversaire. Cependant, contre la seconde, la fatigue de son premier combat et les blessures qu'il venait et continuait de recevoir s'étaient rajoutées, pour amoindrir encore une marge déjà fort mince. Son adversaire ne s'était pas arrêté une seule seconde de le saouler de coups, et comptait apparemment continuer ainsi jusqu'à sa victoire.

Oui, ce combat pouvait fort bien être son dernier et la seule échappatoire était de contre-attaquer et de remporter la victoire tant que son corps le permettait. Il repassa ainsi brusquement à l'offensive, parvenant à toucher plusieurs fois son adversaire au visage et au corps.

Le chevalier explosa d'un rire rempli de mépris, comme si la réaction d'orgueil de Nabu était négligeable, puis repartit de plus bel à l'assaut.

Les deux adversaires avaient quasiment totalement abandonné leurs défenses, s'infligeant mutuellement de terribles coups. Ils pliaient à chaque impact mais ne rompaient pas, comme si aucun des deux ne voulait céder le moindre pouce de terrain.

Le Babylonien comprit cependant qu'il était perdu, s'il poursuivait dans cette voie. Son ennemi pouvait compter sur une armure d'or à la robustesse incomparable, qui protégeait ses points vitaux tandis que chaque coup reçu arrachait des morceaux de chair putride à Nabu.

- _Je ne suis pas en état de le vaincre à la régulière. Je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives._

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il enflamma son cosmos à son paroxysme dans le but de souffler celui de son adversaire. Ce dernier comprit néanmoins la manoeuvre et réagit prestement en intensifiant à son tour au maximum son aura.

- Ca ne marchera pas avec moi, dit le chevalier de sa voix au ton supérieur. Je t'ai vu faire tout à l'heure !

Nabu entendit, sans toutefois en tenir compte, le commentaire de son adversaire. Il savait parfaitement que les chevaliers étaient capables d'analyser et de contrer une attaque après l'avoir observée, mais cela ne pouvait s'appliquer dans le cas présent. La simplicité même de la technique la rendait en effet impossible à contrer, à partir du moment où la cible possédait un cosmos d'intensité inférieure à l'attaquant.

Après avoir bondi en arrière pour rompre le corps à corps, Nabu fit exploser son cosmos afin de souffler celui du chevalier, cependant cela ne se passa pas aussi bien que la première fois. Le Grec avait en effet intensifié son propre cosmos à un tel niveau qu'il résistait telle flamme d'une bougie refusant d'être balayée par une bourrasque de vent.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'y arriveras pas ! le nargua Saga.

- _Non, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant, pas comme ça ! Je peux vaincre cet homme, _pensa le Babylonien.

Il alla puiser les dernières forces qu'il avait en lui, remobilisant totalement l'énergie qu'il utilisait habituellement pour contrôler la progression de sa maladie. Son cosmos explosa une nouvelle fois, faisant encore plus vaciller le cosmos du chevalier qui refusait pourtant toujours de s'éteindre.

- Tu n'y arriveras... commença Saga, mais il s'interrompit.

Le cosmos de Nabu explosa une troisième fois, balayant cette fois-ci celui de son adversaire.

Les deux ennemis restèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre une dizaine de secondes en silence.

- Félicitations, je ne pensais que vous étiez aussi puissant, dit le chevalier d'or d'un ton légèrement moins moqueur qu'avant. Mais j'ai retourné votre technique contre vous.

Nabu était en effet dans un état déplorable, sa robe déchirée laissant voir l'étendue des dégâts. Totalement libérée de l'effet régulateur du cosmos Babylonien, la lèpre semblait avoir rattrapé en quelques secondes les années de sursis qu'avait réussi à obtenir Nabu, lui donnant l'apparence d'un cadavre purulent, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

- Votre tactique n'est efficace que si vous êtes encore en état d'achever l'adversaire une fois que celui-ci est privé de son cosmos, ce qui n'est plus le cas. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai aucune intention de tuer votre pseudo-déesse. Je vais me rallonger tranquillement, puis perdre connaissance et attendre que nos cosmos se restaurent naturellement. Ainsi, quand ce corps se réveillera, mon alter ego croira que vous vous êtes tué tout seul en le vainquant.

Nabu tenta d'articuler quelque chose, mais en fut incapable. Il s'écroula, et mourut quelques secondes plus tard. Honteux de sa défaite et du fait qu'il était heureux d'être enfin libéré de la douleur qui l'avait accompagné pendant tant d'années.

******

Sitôt qu'il était sorti de l'étrange conduit dimensionnel avec Shamash à ses trousses, Kanon s'était lancé dans un véritable jeu de piste à travers les mondes. Il avait au cours des années précédentes consacré du temps à explorer les dimensions et en avait repéré un certain nombre possédant des caractéristiques susceptibles de conférer un avantage tactique.

Il passa successivement dans un monde où la gravité était inversée, un autre où la vitesse de la lumière était bien plus élevée, un autre où la moindre pensée modifiait l'environnement, un autre où l'air était acide et corrosif, un autre où les planètes et étoiles étaient si petites qu'elles pouvaient être saisies à pleines mains et utilisées comme projectiles, et ainsi de suite. Systématiquement, Shamash le suivait et Kanon tentait d'exploiter les particularités locales pour prendre l'avantage, néanmoins le Mésopotamien semblait rodé à ce genre d'expériences et ne se laissait pas surprendre.

Finalement, Kanon déboucha sur un monde qu'il avait visité voici longtemps, mais auquel il n'avait trouvé une utilité que très récemment. La caractéristique déterminante et sans équivalent nulle part ailleurs de cette dimension, et de la version légèrement déformée et vierge d'humanité de la Terre que l'on y trouvait, était que la totalité de la biosphère était reliée à une conscience unique.

Chaque plante, chaque animal était commandé par une intelligence, qui d'après ce que pouvait en juger le cadet de Saga, était la planète elle-même. Comme si toutes vies sur cette Terre étaient les organes sensoriels et les membres de cette dernière.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? cria Shamash à son adversaire en franchissant à son tour un seuil dimensionnel. Cette planète est vivante, nous la blesserons en nous battons ici.

Les deux adversaires se trouvaient dans une clairière au milieu d'une forêt de pins. Plusieurs animaux, principalement des cerfs, s'étaient déjà réunis en cercle à la lisière des arbres et observaient les intrus en silence.

- Je sais où je suis, répliqua Kanon en préparant un Genrô Maô-Ken.

- Je vous l'ai dit, cette attaque ne marchera plus contre... commença Shamash avant de comprendre les intentions de son adversaire.

L'attaque psychique frappa le plus grand des cerfs qui s'étaient regroupés pour observer les deux humains. Cela constitua la porte d'entrée par laquelle Kanon remonta jusqu'à la conscience centrale pour lui imposer sa volonté.

- _Tue l'intrus, _ordonna le Grec tout en se rendant lui-même invisible pour la conscience planétaire.

Les animaux chargèrent instantanément Shamash qui n'eut d'autre solution que de se défendre. Cela ne s'arrêta pas là : l'herbe se mit à pousser et à s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles et les branches des arbres se déformèrent pour essayer de le balayer. Des vents violents se levèrent ensuite, amoncelant en quelques secondes des nuages noirs dans le ciel. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, des éclairs s'abattirent, sur l'allié de Mardouk, qu'il dut éviter à la vitesse de la lumière pour ne pas être foudroyé.

Prises séparément, ces menaces n'auraient pas constitué de véritable risque, toutefois, face à leur caractère global, Shamash était conscient que cela pourrait devenir rapidement dangereux.

Il décida donc d'ouvrir un passage dimensionnel pour s'échapper de ce monde transformé en enfer, mais il sentit la structure de son passage s'effondrer sur elle-même quasiment instantanément.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai autant emmené en ballade avant de venir ici ? se moqua Kanon qui s'était contenté jusque là de rester à distance prudente. Je connais parfaitement ta façon de procéder à présent et tu ne partiras pas d'ici !

- Maudit sois-tu !

Les assaillants devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, comme si la planète tentait d'envoyer l'intégralité de sa population à la bataille. Kanon riait des difficultés croissantes de son adversaire, tandis que ce dernier cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir sans trop endommager l'environnement de ce monde hors norme. Il lui vint finalement une idée : s'il n'avait pas de moyen d'annuler l'envoûtement de Kanon, peut-être pouvait-il le surpasser.

Shamash concentra son cosmos et projeta du bout de ses doigts des flammes tout autour de lui, ne pouvant éviter de carboniser les animaux et les végétaux qui l'attaquaient à ce moment-là, mais formant un cercle ardent l'isolant complètement. Les animaux et les arbres cessèrent leurs attaques, demeurant à distance respectable du brasier. Quelques oiseaux de proie tentèrent de fondre sur Shamash par la voie des airs qui restait accessible, toutefois il était facile pour lui de les repousser.

- On dirait que l'injonction de ton illusion ne surpasse pas l'instinct de conservation de sa victime, commenta le Mésopotamien.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne la maîtrise pas encore suffisamment bien pour contraindre ma victime au suicide, répliqua Kanon d'un ton agacé.

Le cadet de Saga pouvait évidemment tenter d'éteindre le mur de flammes de son adversaire, néanmoins ce dernier pourrait très facilement en créer un nouveau. Kanon n'étant pas vraiment d'un tempérament enclin à entrer dans une guerre d'usure, il lui fallait reconnaître que s'il voulait une victoire rapide, mieux valait aller la chercher ailleurs.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle faille entre les mondes et s'apprêtait à la franchir, quand son adversaire l'interpella.

- Libère ce monde de ton illusion.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sinon, lorsque je serai parti, le fait de ne pas pouvoir accomplir ton injonction la fera sombrer dans la folie et dépérir.

- Et elle ne me servirait plus jamais à rien...

Il frappa à nouveau un cerf avec son illusion pour libérer la planète de son influence, puis disparut dans le passage dimensionnel.

Shamash hésita un instant, se demandant quelle nouvelle mauvaise surprise pouvait l'attendre de l'autre coté de cette porte. Il ne s'en était tiré que de justesse cette fois-ci, car Kanon n'avait pas eu conscience de l'effort qu'avait constitué pour lui le fait de générer ces flammes. Shamash se rendait compte que son adversaire manquait d'expérience et surtout de patience à cause d'un complexe de supériorité, abandonnant ses idées et stratagèmes dès que ceux-ci ne donnaient pas rapidement satisfaction, alors que sur le long cours ils le mèneraient à la victoire.

- _Le jour où il sera capable d'attendre le temps qu'il faut pour que sa stratégie porte ses fruits, il sera absolument redoutable. Il est potentiellement brillant._

Le Mésopotamien suivit finalement Kanon dans le monde suivant. Le panorama qui s'offrit à lui était, une fois de plus absolument fantastique.

C'était un monde entièrement constitué de différentes variétés de cristaux. Si les deux ennemis se trouvaient à première vue à nouveau au milieu d'une forêt, les arbres étaient ainsi entièrement cristallins.

Sans attendre, Kanon passa à l'attaque libérant avec son poing une rafale de rayons dorés. Ses coups n'étaient cependant volontairement pas très précis, et plusieurs frappèrent les arbres et rebondirent sur ceux-ci sans leur faire le moindre dégât ou perdre la moindre énergie. Si Shamash aurait probablement contenu l'assaut direct, les rebonds anarchiques des rayons le prirent de cours et il encaissa des milliers d'impacts qui mirent à mal sa protection bien qu'il parvint à rester debout.

- Cela marche dans les deux sens ! cria-t-il en contre-attaquant.

Ses projections d'énergies rebondirent à leur tour sur les arbres contraignant Kanon à cesser son assaut pour esquiver.

Le Grec se sortit finalement sans dommage de ce premier échange, alors que Shamash avait subit quelques blessures.

- Prépare-toi, c'est bientôt la fin ! s'exclama le Kanon en se mettant en position de déclencher le Genrô Maô-Ken.

- Ce coup est inutile !

- Nous allons voir !

Un étrange sourire passa sur le visage du cadet de Saga.

- Tue ! hurla-t-il en envoyant son illusion.

L'allié de Mardouk évita facilement le rayon d'énergie psychique qui alla rebondir sur un arbre derrière lui. Shamash s'y attendait et évita à nouveau le ricochet qui fila vers son expéditeur. Le Mésopotamien comprit soudain qu'il n'avait jamais été la cible du coup de son adversaire.

Le rayon d'énergie frappa Kanon en plein front, son corps et ses muscles se crispant tandis que l'illusion imprimait dans le cerveau l'unique injonction qu'avait formulé le Grec: "Tue".

Sentant qu'il devait agir vite et profiter du court laps de temps pendant lequel son adversaire ne serait pas totalement maître de ses mouvements, Shamash se lança à l'assaut.

Kanon commençait à peine à retrouver le contrôle de ses muscles contractés, si bien qu'il encaissa une série de coups de poings puissants qui l'envoyèrent au tapis. Le Mésopotamien se précipita pour porter une attaque décisive, mais Kanon se releva en un éclair et bloqua dans sa paume le poing qui visait son coeur. Shamash se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'attaquer.

Les yeux de son adversaire étaient devenus rouge sang, emplis de folie, et il avait l'écume au lèvre tel un animal enragé. Kanon frappa alors, un seul coup de poing d'une violence inouïe qui propulsa Shamash sur un arbre de cristal à plus de vingt mètres et faillit briser net les deux bras avec lesquels ce dernier avait voulu se protéger.

- _Maintenant au moins c'est clair : c'est lui ou moi. Et cela risque d'être lui, _pensa Shamash en regardant son adversaire déchaîné se lancer à l'assaut.

******

Jason avait comprit presque instantanément qu'il avait commis une erreur lourde de conséquences en suivant Stellio dans son acte fou. A la seconde où l'étrange créature s'était dématérialisée afin de pouvoir fondre son essence spirituelle avec celle du chevalier, s'était engagée une lutte féroce pour la domination de ce qui était à présent une enveloppe charnelle partagée. L'esprit étranger avait tenté de faire plier celui de Jason d'entrée de jeu, mais il avait tenu bon, bien décidé à préserver son identité coûte que coûte.

Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que Stellio, pour sa part, semblait avoir très facilement et rapidement pris le dessus sur l'autre créature et paraissait donc seul aux commandes. L'ancien chevalier du Lézard semblait avoir même retrouvé totalement ses esprits, comme si la proximité de son ennemi, puis ce combat mental, avaient servi d'électrochocs.

- _Au moins l'un de nous deux sera en mesure de faire bonne figure. Et si par hasard nous survivons, il pourra m'éliminer si ma volonté finit par céder._

Jason s'appropriait à présent certains des souvenirs des créatures, entrapercevant des pans de leur histoire qui s'avérait très longue.

Ces êtres étaient semblait-il bien plus vieilles que l'humanité, et n'étaient pas originaires de cette Terre, mais d'une des innombrables autres dimensions qui constituaient le multivers. De ce que le chevalier comprenait, leur monde d'origine était une sorte de brouillon de la Terre, tel un premier jet issu du Chaos originel. Ils se considéraient, à tort ou à raison, comme les précurseurs de tous les êtres vivants et se nommaient eux-mêmes les Premiers. Des êtres néanmoins imparfaits car encore trop proches de l'origine chaotique de toute chose. Instables, constamment changeants, incapables de connaître le calme d'une identité clairement et définitivement définie, et non mouvante au fil du temps.

C'est pourquoi ils avaient regardé pendant longtemps avec envie les habitants de la Terre, cette réalité aux lois stables et éternelles où ce qui était vrai à un instant, ne risquait pas de devenir faux celui d'après.

Ils estimaient qu'ils avaient servi de galop d'essai sur le chemin qui avait mené à cette réalité si parfaite à leurs yeux ; toutes leurs religions et leurs mysticismes tournaient autour de cette idée fondatrice. On leur avait fait miroiter la possibilité de jouir à leur tour de cette existence en échange de leur servitude... et on les avait trahis.

La Carène avait le plus grand mal à ne pas être submergé par le désir de vengeance qui découlait de cette frustration.

Une fois les fusions opérées et le traumatisme en découlant en partie digéré, ils s'étaient remis en route vers les profondeurs du temple. Lors de cette longue descente qui les mena probablement près de deux cent mètres en dessous du niveau de la capitale égyptienne, ils ne croisèrent aucun disciple. Soit ces derniers avaient été tués jusqu'au dernier, soit ils avaient compris qu'il était inutile de s'interposer.

Ils percevaient avec de plus en plus de clarté la présence de leur ennemi. Ce dernier était probablement conscient de leur présence également. Dans ce cas, le fait qu'il les attende tranquillement donnait d'ailleurs une indication de la menace qu'ils représentaient à ses yeux.

Le couloir qu'ils suivaient se transforma petit à petit en grotte et ils parvinrent finalement dans une grande caverne naturelle faiblement éclairée par quelques torches éparses et où s'étendait un petit lac souterrain.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans l'eau et distinguèrent une grande silhouette qui venait vers eux. La lutte mentale que devait mener Jason depuis la fusion s'interrompit subitement, un armistice temporaire ayant été conclu pour faire face à la menace.

- Mes chers invités, dit une voix aux résonances minérales. Vous avez été des nuisances plus qu'agaçantes. Je me félicite que vous ayez décidé de vous regrouper. Cela sera à la fois moins ennuyeux et plus rapide.

Tandis que la silhouette sortait progressivement de l'ombre pour pénétrer dans la zone éclairée, Jason perçut d'abord quelques reflets métalliques caractéristiques d'une armure.

Plus la lumière révélait les détails de la protection, et plus celle-ci rappelait à Jason celle des chevaliers des Gémeaux, comme si elle avait servi de modèle pour les armuriers de la déesse Athéna. La principale différence était néanmoins sa teinte, argentée au lieu de dorée.

Cette armure était également dépourvue de casque ou alors leur ennemi ne le portait pas. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, d'autres détails devinrent apparents.

Tout d'abord, en voyant la tête du maître des lieux, Jason sut qu'ils faisaient bel et bien face au dieu Janus. Comme la statue à son effigie qu'ils avaient observée plus tôt, et qui se révélait donc globalement fidèle, il possédait en effet deux visages. Toutefois, à la différence de sa représentation de pierre, seul un de ces visages était vivant. L'autre semblait dans un état de décomposition avancée, le squelette étant même apparent par endroits. En outre, le dieu était couvert de profondes plaies sur la quasi-totalité de sa peau visible. Elles étaient purulentes et vives, bien que le chevalier de la Carène devinait qu'elles étaient en fait anciennes.

Janus sembla remarquer le regard de Jason fixé sur ses plaies et sur son visage mort, et tourna ses yeux vers lui.

- Les traces d'un ancien combat contre une très vieille ennemie, dit le dieu. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'en ce moment même, certains de vos confrères chevaliers tentent de La tuer. Enfin, si on peut considérer que vous êtes toujours des chevaliers, bien entendu... Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je me suis adapté à ma nouvelle condition depuis très longtemps, et il serait surprenant que vous parveniez à m'infliger de telles blessures.

- Ce n'est pas notre objectif, répliqua Stellio d'un ton sûr de lui. Une seule blessure mortelle nous ira très bien.

L'ancien Lézard se lança à l'assaut, immédiatement suivi par Jason.

******

- Vous ne pourrez pas refuser le combat toute la journée ! cria Sophia en tentant de frapper le vieux maître d'un coup à la tête.

Ce dernier esquiva d'un bond en arrière d'une surprenante agilité pour son âge.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, répondit-il en se réceptionnant. Je réalise que je t'ai déjà causé un grand tort voici deux siècles et je ne saurais en rajouter.

- L'heure n'est plus aux regrets. Elle est à faire face à vos responsabilités.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler. Sion a certes pris seul la décision de t'enfermer dans ce cercueil, mais je ne m'y suis pas opposé. Et jamais au cours de ces deux siècles je n'ai songé à te libérer, alors que cela aurait été en mon pouvoir. Je doutais sincèrement du fait qu'il soit possible pour toi d'évoluer réellement au-delà de ta condition de vaisseau pour l'âme d'Athéna. Sans doute, aurais-je dû prendre le temps de m'en assurer au cours de ces longues années où je suis resté seul à veiller sur la prison des spectres. J'aurais pu éviter que nous nous retrouvions opposé aujourd'hui.

- Il est trop tard.

L'adolescente enflamma son cosmos et plaça ses mains paume contre paume devant elle, comme si elle priait. Reconnaissant la pose, Dohko se mit en garde. Il se souvenait du moment de la guerre sainte contre Hadès où, jeune chevalier, il combattait au côté de sa déesse et où celle-ci avait eu recours à cette technique.

- NIKE BLESSING !

Le cosmos de Sophia sembla augmenter brutalement d'intensité, comme lorsque deux cents ans plus tôt le celui des chevaliers se magnifiaient grâce à la bénédiction de la déesse de la victoire.

- Cette technique assure la victoire des justes, vous êtes perdu ! cria-t-elle en chargeant.

Ses poings rayonnaient d'énergie et chacun de ses mouvements laissait dans l'air des traces similaires à des traînées d'étoiles filantes.

Le chevalier de la Balance bloqua pourtant la série de coups de poing de son adversaire sans faire le moindre mouvement, les attaques étant comme stoppées nettes à une dizaine de centimètres du visage du vieux maître.

- Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai l'impression de frapper un mur !

Elle redoubla la violence de ses assauts, sans plus de résultats. Elle comprit néanmoins comment Dohko procédait pour parer ses tentatives sans bouger. Il avait recours à de petites ondes de chocs télékinésiques qui non seulement interceptaient les coups, mais aussi la frappaient sur des points soigneusement choisis, perturbant son équilibre et donc l'efficacité de ses attaques. Frustrée, elle cessa son assaut.

- Comment pouvez-vous me résister alors que j'ai invoqué le Niké Blessing ?

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, cette technique aide les justes dans leur combat. Dans un duel, à puissance égale, le combattant dont la cause est juste triomphera facilement de son adversaire. Le Niké Blessing accentue cette vérité. Or, dans cette bataille qui nous oppose, tant le camp de Mardouk que le Sanctuaire combattent pour des causes objectivement justes, et chacun des belligérants est persuadé de livrer le bon combat.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui, le Niké Blessing m'a également renforcé. Et ceci est la preuve que notre affrontement n'a pas lieu d'être. Si vous renoncez, Mardouk ne pourra plus poursuivre son plan et sera obligé de cesser les hostilités pour rester fidèle à sa logique de protection de l'humanité. Vous avez le pouvoir de mettre un terme à tout cela.

- N'espérez pas vous jouer de moi ! Vous ne me ferez pas croire que votre Sanctuaire anachronique incarne encore la justice ! Si le Niké Blessing n'a pas fonctionné normalement, c'est sans doute parce que je ne suis pas la véritable Athéna et que je ne le maîtrise donc pas aussi bien que je le pensais !

Sophia ne mit pourtant pas fin à la Bénédiction, mais au contraire intensifia encore plus son énergie et celle du vieux maître.

- Je vous rappelle que j'ai certains souvenirs d'Athéna. Je sais que vous ne combattez pas en utilisant toutes vos ressources.

Dohko hocha simplement la tête. Il était effectivement logique que Sophia soit au courant du don fabuleux que la déesse aux yeux pers lui avait fait à l'issue de la dernière guerre sainte.

- Me méprisez-vous donc, pour me combattre ainsi diminué ? reprit l'adolescente.

- Non. Si tes pouvoirs sont loin d'égaler ou même d'approcher ceux de la déesse, tu es effectivement aussi puissante que la plupart des chevaliers d'or. Néanmoins... Je ne suis pas la plupart.

- Quelle arrogance !

Le vétéran se mit en position de combat.

- Non, simple réalisme. Outre le fait que je préfère réserver la force qui réside en moi pour la future bataille contre les spectres, je n'en ai tout simplement pas besoin face à toi.

- Très bien, vous n'êtes pas arrogant. Vous êtes juste stupide et vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne. Ma prochaine attaque va vous réduire en cendres.

- Nous allons voir. Toutefois, avant que ce combat ne prenne un tour définitif, puis-je m'enquérir de la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas stoppé le Niké Blessing ? Mon cosmos augmente autant que le tien.

- Tout simplement parce ce détail n'a aucune importance. Je connais certains secrets d'Athéna dont vous ignorez tout.

Elle leva son bras droit, paume face au ciel.

- Je sais que vous êtes un érudit. Je ne vous apprendrai donc rien en vous disant que si Zeus a pu asseoir sa domination sur le monde et les dieux, c'est parce qu'il dispose de l'Egide, une arme au potentiel de destruction quasi illimité. Dans les temps mythologiques, il donna à Athéna l'accès à cette puissance, afin que celle-ci puisse l'assister à la guerre. Plus tard, lorsqu'il confia la Terre à sa fille, il lui retira cette possibilité. Néanmoins la déesse de la sagesse avait anticipé cette décision, et prit les dispositions pour conserver un accès même partiel à ce pouvoir.

Des éclairs s'abattirent depuis le ciel sur la paume de Sophia. Ses cheveux se dressèrent alors que son corps était parcouru par des arcs électriques.

Le vieux maître recula. Jamais encore il n'avait été confronté à une telle énergie brute.

- Une portion d'une puissance infinie reste redoutable... Le Niké Blessing n'avait pour but que de me donner assez d'énergie pour invoquer l'Egide. Et maintenant...

Les éclairs formèrent une boule de foudre dans la main de l'adolescente, puis elle baissa le bras.

- ... vous allez ...

Dohko réfléchissait à toute allure à un moyen d'esquiver l'assaut. Il était parfaitement conscient que l'attaque pouvait bel et bien l'anéantir.

- ... disparaître !

Une nuée d'éclairs partirent de Sophia et allèrent engloutir le vieux maître.

******

Ce qui impressionnait finalement le plus Shura chez son adversaire était l'incroyable souplesse de ce dernier, particulièrement au niveau des poignets. Le Capricorne aurait dû être avantagé par le fait qu'Excalibur était directement incarnée dans ses bras au niveau de la maniabilité, mais l'épée Joyeuse d'Ogier virevoltait et vivait comme si elle était une extension naturelle du guerrier.

L'homme en plate avait en tout cas sérieusement augmenté la cadence, les occasions de contre-attaquer devenant fort rares pour l'Espagnol et ce malgré les conseils avisés d'Amalthée.

- _Fais attention, il va se fendre... Non, c'est une fausse ouverture... Mets-toi en garde de sixte et laisse venir... Attention il va attaquer, tente un dégagement ! Raté, mets-toi en octave… Attention à sa pose, passe en septime… Tente une ballestra suivie d'une flèche… Attention à la riposte, dégage-toi ! Bien, passe en prime à présent et méfie-toi, je pense qu'il va tenter un coupé…_

Les instructions se suivaient à un rythme quasiment continu et, si certaines auraient été facultatives puisque le chevalier d'or aurait choisi la même option seul, la plupart du temps elles se révélaient précieuses. Le seul avantage de Shura demeurait toujours le fait qu'il était doublement armé d'Excalibur là où son adversaire escrimait d'une seule arme.

Il avait ainsi eu une poignée de créneaux pour attaquer, certains ayant même débouché sur une touche. Cependant les facultés de régénération que conférait son épée à Ogier avaient tôt fait d'effacer toute trace de ses rares assauts fructueux.

- _Je dois détruire cette arme, je n'arriverai à rien sinon ! pensa le chevalier à l'intention de son maître._

_- Pense d'abord à éviter cette botte ! répliqua cette dernière._

_- Pfff... Ce n'est pas passé loin._

_- Attention, il revient !_

Une nouvelle attaque composée laissa une rayure profonde sur l'armure d'or juste au-dessous du cœur, une autre ajouta une plaie au bras droit et une dernière traça du bout de la pointe une ligne rouge sur la joue droite de Shura. Arc-bouté sur sa garde et sentant qu'il était sur le point de céder, l'Espagnol envoya une série rapide de coups avec Excalibur afin de créer un véritable mur le temps de reprendre ses distances.

Néanmoins, Ogier se glissa entre les coups comme un poisson et continua à imposer sa pression, forçant de nouveau son jeune adversaire à reculer.

- _Je suis trop sur la défensive, et comme je suis suspendu à vos ordres j'ai un léger temps de retard, et je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir à mettre en place une stratégie pour briser sa lame !_

_- Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de rester prudent ! Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu !_

_- Tenir ? Je ne pourrais pas tenir éternellement et je ne guéris pas instantanément comme lui ! _

_- Non, attends..._

Le chevalier d'or repoussa les pensées de son maître à la périphérie des siennes pour avoir les idées totalement claires avant de reprendre l'initiative. Il n'était certain que d'une chose : s'il devait gagner ce combat, il le gagnerait vite et en prenant un risque probablement déraisonnable.

Il continua tout d'abord à parer les assauts adverses, guettant l'attaque qui lui entrouvrirait la porte.

Il ne chercha cette opportunité que quelques secondes, puis contre-attaqua non pas sur une botte adverse qu'il était capable de parer, mais sur une botte qui ne le tuerait pas sur le coup en le touchant.

Le coup d'Ogier sur lequel le chevalier d'or reprit l'initiative était une manœuvre déjà utilisée par le guerrier en plates précédemment : une fente d'ordinaire effectuée avec une rapière, où Ogier imprimait un mouvement de poignet similaire à celui d'un pécheur avec sa canne et si violent que la lame se déformait légèrement pour contourner la garde adverse.

Le Capricorne se projeta brusquement vers l'avant au milieu de la fente. Il n'effleura qu'à peine Joyeuse avec son bras doit, la déviant juste suffisamment pour qu'elle le touche au flanc droit et non au poumon. Il frappa alors avec chacun de ses bras tandis que la pointe de l'épée transperçait l'armure d'or et sa chair, allant finalement buter contre la protection du dos.

Ogier eut le mérite de réagir vite et esquiva l'Excalibur portée avec le bras droit, mais pas l'autre qui l'atteint à l'épaule, et transperça les plates pour infliger une vilaine blessure. Shura enchaîna rapidement avec deux autres assauts, dont un toucha la jambe droite de son ennemi.

Comprenant que s'il prenait le temps de faire tourner sa lame dans le ventre de Shura pour élargir la blessure, sa tête allait probablement rouler dans la poussière, Ogier retira la pointe des chairs adverses pour parer les coups suivants.

De son côté, l'Espagnol était bien décidé à valoriser au maximum cet avantage chèrement acquis : sa blessure était profonde et il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que la perte de sang ne fasse décroître sa lucidité.

Sachant le temps compté, il attaqua avec rage et une violence décuplée. Ogier recula sous ces coups de boutoir, ses blessures l'empêchant en outre de se mouvoir avec son aisance ordinaire, si bien que Shura le toucha encore à de multiples reprises. Néanmoins, passé le déséquilibre initial, le bretteur reprit petit à petit pied, tout en se limitant à une stricte défense.

Les blessures que lui infligeaient Shura se firent de moins en moins nettes, le Capricorne tranchant souvent les plates, et plus la chair.

Pire, au fur et à mesure que l'armure de son adversaire tombait en morceaux sur le sol, l'Espagnol pouvait constater de visu la vitesse avec laquelle les plaies d'Ogier se refermaient.

_- Bientôt il aura assez récupéré pour repasser à l'assaut alors que ma vue commence à se troubler ! s'alarma le Capricorne, sans toutefois paniquer._

- _Remets-toi en position défensive, il est encore temps !_

Shura fut presque surpris par l'intervention de son maître qu'il avait quasiment oublié dans le feu de l'action.

- _Non. Peut-être aurais-je dû suivre vos conseils tout à l'heure, cependant il est trop tard à présent pour reculer. Ca passe ou ça casse !_

_- Tu ne comprends pas, je..._

Shura ferma cette fois-ci définitivement son esprit à Amalthée.

Ce qu'il craignait se produisit alors, Ogier tentant une contre-attaque que le Capricorne para néanmoins facilement.

- Votre tentative était hardie mais par trop inconsidérée, dit le bretteur en préparant une nouvelle botte.

Ce n'était que le début, il fallait donc à Shura aller chercher la victoire maintenant. Il chargea ses bras de toute la puissance d'Excalibur, se préparant pour le dernier assaut. C'était le moment de vérité, celui où il prouverait définitivement qu'il était digne de son statut de chevalier d'or : la force et l'honneur ou la défaite et l'oubli.

Tout son cosmos, tout son être étaient concentré dans ses mains et, abandonnant délibérément toute défense, il se jeta sur son adversaire avec ses bras croisés devant lui. Ogier comprit le danger et ne tenta pas de contre-attaque, malgré l'ouverture béante dans la garde de Shura. Ce dernier commença à lancer une attaque croisée que l'homme en plates para promptement en pleine amorce avec son épée.

Le choc fut violent, Joyeuse bloquant les deux bras encore en croix de l'Espagnol, sans qu'aucun des deux adversaires ne bronchât malgré tout.

- Contemple la puissance d'Excalibur ! hurla le chevalier d'or.

Son cosmos explosa tandis qu'il libérait tout ce qu'il avait en lui et forçait son adversaire à reculer. Ses bras coulissèrent sur la lame, lui permettant de finir son mouvement d'attaque et lâchant le foudre de sa technique. Une faille commença à se former sur la lame au niveau du point où les deux bras avaient été bloqués nets, qui se creusa petit à petit. Finalement, lorsque Shura eut terminé son mouvement et que ses bras se retrouvèrent dirigés vers le sol, Joyeuse se brisa en deux morceaux à peu près à la moitié de sa longueur.

L'épée avait absorbé la plus grande part de la puissance d'Excalibur, si bien que même si l'attaque croisée toucha Ogier, elle ne fit guère plus que finir de détruire les plates.

Emporté par son élan et commençant à perdre sa lucidité à cause de la perte de sang, le Capricorne faillit percuter son adversaire qui se dégagea néanmoins au dernier moment et ils se croisèrent sans se toucher, se retrouvant de dos l'un par rapport à l'autre à quelques mètres de distance.

- J'ai réussi ! lâcha Shura. Sans votre épée, vous ne pourrez plus vous régénérer !

- Tu as effectivement brisé mon arme, un exploit admirable et une démonstration de force dont je ne t'aurais pas cru capable... Mais tu as perdu, répliqua Ogier.

Le chevalier d'or se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait mal... Partout.

Il voulut se retourner et se remettre en garde, mais se faisant il ouvrit grand les plaies de blessures qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir reçues.

Les tendons de ses chevilles ainsi que ceux de ses genoux, de ses coudes et de ses épaules avaient été tranchés net. Il s'affala à terre comme un pantin désarticulé, incapable du moindre mouvement avec ses membres.

- Comment ? Quand ? parvint-il à articuler malgré la douleur.

- Tu n'as plus pensé à ta défense à partir du moment où tu as lancé ton attaqué, répondit Ogier en se retournant pour regarder son adversaire allongé. Tu as certes brisé mon épée, cependant une lame même cassée reste tranchante et dangereuse. Quand tu as terminé ton mouvement, et puis lorsque nous nous sommes croisés, je n'avais peut-être plus qu'une moitié d'épée en main, mais j'étais derrière ta garde et ai pu frapper à loisir.

Les yeux de Shura se posèrent sur l'arme pourtant brisée nette, et malgré tout à présent recouverte de son sang.

- Pourquoi avoir frappé mes membres et ne pas m'avoir tranché la gorge ?

- Car je te respecte et ne voulais pas que tu ailles dans l'autre monde sans comprendre l'erreur que tu avais commise.

Le Capricorne réfléchit à une solution, pour n'en trouver finalement aucune.

- Je reconnais votre force, cela a été un honneur d'être votre adversaire, dit-il finalement. Finissons-en, maintenant.

- A ta guise, je me souviendrai de ton nom, Shura du Capricorne.

Ogier fit tourner ce qu'il restait de Joyeuse dans ses mains de façon à orienter le tranchant vers le sol, et se prépara à porter le coup de grâce. Les yeux de Shura ne se détournèrent pas, même quand la lame commença à s'abattre sur lui, visant le cœur. Le Capricorne réalisa alors qu'à part son maître, il n'avait aucun être cher vers qui tourner ses pensées en cet ultime instant, et c'est donc à Amalthée qu'il consacra son dernier remerciement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras d'autres occasions de me remercier ! dit soudain l'ancien chevalier d'or.

L'épée brisée fut bloquée moins de dix centimètres avant de prendre la vie de l'Espagnol, puis Ogier dut bondir sur le côté pour éviter la foudre d'Excalibur.

- Amalthée ?! cria le bretteur après s'être réceptionné.

- Maître ? ajouta Shura.

Amalthée, ancien chevalier du Capricorne, se tenait bel et bien entre son élève et son adversaire. L'âge avait encore rajouté quelques fines rides sur son visage, sa musculature surdéveloppée au temps de son service au Sanctuaire était à présent revenue à la normale d'une femme de son âge, mais elle paraissait en pleine forme, enveloppée par un cosmos d'une vigueur impressionnante. Ses cheveux, plus longs que Shura ne les avait jamais connus, étaient noués en une longue tresse qui descendait en dessous de ses fesses.

- Co... Comment ? fit le garçon.

- J'ai décidé de te rejoindre au moment où j'ai ressenti que tu combattais Ogier, toutefois je ne te l'ai pas dit pour que tu restes concentré. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, me déplaçant sur presque la moitié du monde en fendant l'air devant moi avec Excalibur pour ne pas être brûlée vive par les frottements.

Ogier la regardait avec un sourire.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, Amalthée. Néanmoins, j'aurais préféré que mes retrouvailles avec mon élève favorite se passent en d'autres circonstances. Tu comptes réellement m'affronter ?

- J'avoue que je comptais que nous réglions ton cas à deux. Malheureusement, comme mon apprenti a préféré ne pas m'écouter, je vais devoir m'en charger seule. Au moins ne pourras-tu pas compter sur Joyeuse.

- Effectivement, constata le guerrier en jetant sa lame brisée.

Il commença à porter la main à l'épée enveloppée dans du tissu qui était toujours attachée sur son dos, puis hésita avant de se raviser et de finalement dégainer l'épée courte et le poignard qu'il portait à la ceinture.

- Professeur, comment peut-il avoir été votre maître d'armes ? demanda Shura. Il n'a même pas la moitié de votre âge.

- Passé un temps, j'ai dû veiller sur une certaine coupe, répondit Ogier. En boire de l'eau a... considérablement augmenté ma longévité. Amalthée, tu sais que je ne ferai preuve d'aucune pitié. Me combattre ainsi, sans armure, relève du suicide.

- Cela peut s'arranger ! répliqua Shura.

L'armure d'or commença à briller puis, dans une explosion de lumière, quitta le jeune chevalier. Les pièces volèrent autour du corps de leur ancienne propriétaire en produisant une musique, comme si elles exprimaient leur contentement de ses retrouvailles, avant de la recouvrir.

Bien que globalement similaire à ce qu'elle était sur Shura, la protection dorée avait toutefois subi quelques changements. Outre l'adaptation morphologique à la taille et à la silhouette élancée d'Amalthée, le plastron s'était déformé de façon à épouser la forme de sa poitrine. Le plus gros changement concernait toutefois le casque. Tout le métal protégeant l'arrière du crâne de la guerrière semblait en effet avoir transité vers son visage, formant un masque doré finement ciselé et riche de détails.

- Voici donc que, pour une dernière fois, Amalthée chevalier d'or du Capricorne reprend le chemin de la guerre, dit-elle. Quand j'ai quitté le Sanctuaire, voilà presque trente ans, je ne pensais pas que ce jour viendrait. Ogier, tu sais qu'il ne pourra pas y avoir de match nul entre nous.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, répondit son adversaire.

D'un seul mouvement de bras, Amalthée trancha sa longue chevelure pour que celle-ci ne la gêne pas, puis se mit en garde.

******

Inanna regarda une dernière fois derrière elle, son instinct lui disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle La verrait.

Elle était assise en tailleur au milieu de son temple rudimentaire faiblement éclairé par deux braseros, les uniques ornementations étant des peintures rupestres probablement préhistoriques et des cercles et pictogrammes dessinés sur le sol, à même la roche.

Comme toujours, Elle irradiait d'une présence extraordinaire.

Les signes cabalistiques blancs peints sur sa peau sombre semblaient presque vivants et sa longue chevelure tressée qui constituait son seul vêtement, à part son pagne, était resplendissante de beauté.

Inanna n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à partir maintenant, à L'abandonner.

- Je sens que l'un d'entre eux est tout près d'ici... essaya-t-elle une dernière fois.

- Je sais. Mais cela ne te concerne pas. La tâche que je t'ai confiée est infiniment plus importante.

- Mais... Je ne suis même pas sûre de bien la comprendre.

- La compréhension viendra plus vite que tu ne le penses. Pars, maintenant.

L'héritière Ereshkigal s'exécuta, s'élançant dans une galerie qui la ramènerait rapidement à la surface.

- Oui, tu comprendras très vite, ajouta-t-Elle une fois seule.

Après avoir ajusté une tresse qui lui tombait devant les yeux, Elle dilata son champ de conscience pour localiser un de ses plus anciens fidèles vivants. Elle le trouva rapidement en Allemagne.

- _Rudy ?_

_- Oui, Mère ?_

_- Es-tu bien remis de tes blessures ?_

_- Cela va mieux, oui. _

_- J'en suis heureuse._

_- Mais j'ai mis trop longtemps à me remettre sur pied. Hanpa et Talos sont tombés alors que j'aurais pu les aider. Je vais aller prêter main forte au chevalier déchu. Peut-être puis-je encore sauver Talos également._

_- Non, il y a plus urgent. Je pense que des chevaliers du Sanctuaire ont retrouvé notre vieil ami. Tu dois aller en Egypte. Le temps me manque, j'inscris les détails dans ton cerveau. Mais n'oublie pas : c'est sans doute l'occasion que nous attendions._

_- Le temps vous manque ? Pourquoi, que se passe..._

Elle interrompit la communication brutalement. Le chevalier était tout près, à peine à quelques dizaines de mètres. Elle entendait ses bruits de pas résonner, tandis qu'il avançait dans la galerie opposée à celle qu'Inanna avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le temple en écartant la fine tenture qui en marquait l'entrée.

Le sang couvrait tellement son armure qu'il était difficile de se rendre compte qu'elle était dorée, comme si le métal voulait cacher sa honte sous la souillure. Combien avait-il donc tué de pèlerins avant d'arriver jusqu'ici ?

Il s'arrêta finalement à moins de dix mètres d'Elle.

- Tu sais, j'ai croisé beaucoup d'hommes emplis de rage et de haine au cours de mon existence, et je te prie de croire qu'elle a été plutôt longue, mais tu demeures exceptionnel. Je n'ai que rarement vu la folie suinter de cette manière de quelqu'un.

Deathmask se contenta d'abord de sourire et d'observer les peintures et les signes gravés dans la pierre. S'il était impressionné par Sa présence, il n'en laissait pas paraître grand-chose.

- J'imagine que c'est vous que je dois tuer, répondit finalement le Cancer en tournant son regard vers Elle.

- « Que je dois »… N'as-tu donc aucun choix en la matière ?

- Pas vraiment. Vous êtes en quelques sorte ma porte de sortie pour me faire pardonner quelques… écarts de conduite. Du genre sanglant.

- Je crois en avoir entendu parler, malheureusement. Me tuer serait donc le moyen de faire oublier d'autres meurtres ? Mon sang aurait-il la vertu de nettoyer celui des autres ?

- Disons plutôt que quelqu'un pense que si je tue trop souvent, quand il ne me le demande pas, et que je ne suis pas assez efficace, quand il me le demande, je perds un peu trop mon intérêt. On veut s'assurer que la laisse n'est pas trop lâche.

- Réalises-tu à quel point l'existence que tu mènes est misérable ?

- Ouais… Pourtant, misérable ou pas, elle vaudra bientôt plus que la vôtre.

Le temps de ce qui pouvait passer pour de la discussion polie de la part de l'Italien était révolu.

Il se mit à marcher vers elle, décidé à remplir sa tâche sans plus attendre. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de déployer dans le temple un cosmos comme il n'en avait jamais connu, d'une puissance presque infinie et d'une sérénité absolue. Deathmask s'arrêta, visiblement surpris et décontenancé par les émotions et sensations que faisait naître en lui l'aura bienveillante de Celle qu'il devait tuer.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Qu'êtes-vous en train d'essayer de me faire ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai rencontré beaucoup d'hommes maléfiques au cours de ma longue existence. Certains avant toi étaient déjà venus me trouver avec l'intention de me tuer. Pourtant, une fois face à moi, aucun n'a jamais pu passer à l'acte.

- Quel est ce sentiment qui m'envahit… Est-ce… la paix ?

- Cela change en fonction des gens qui me rencontrent. Chacun perçoit en moi la solution à ces problèmes, ou bien ce que pourrait devenir sa vie s'il décidait d'en changer le cours. Et, effectivement, il est fréquent que les êtres aux âmes tourmentées tels que toi éprouvent une sensation de félicité.

Le chevalier d'or tomba à genoux, les bras ballants. Il avait soudainement et inexplicablement envie de pleurer. L'idée même de lever la main sur Elle lui semblait insupportable. Il avait l'impression que cela reviendrait à se frapper lui-même, ou à frapper sa propre mère qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais connue. Pire, La tuer serait comme tuer Sonya une deuxième fois. Ce dernier sentiment se faisait d'ailleurs de plus en plus fort, il lui semblait même que Ses traits commençaient à ressembler de plus en plus à ceux de la femme de Praesepe.

- Comment… Comment me faites-Vous ça ? Vous me volez mes souvenirs pour les retourner contre moi ?

- A vrai dire, je ne fais pas grand-chose, répondit-Elle en se levant. Chacun me perçoit de façon différente et essaye de rationaliser les émotions causées par ma présence. Si je fais naître en toi un grand bonheur, un bonheur tellement immense que ton esprit n'arrive pas à le concevoir ou à l'interpréter correctement, ce dernier essaiera de s'accrocher à un souvenir plus ancien et familier. J'imagine donc que tu me vois comme un être cher à ton cœur ?

- Personne n'est cher à mon cœur.

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Nous voyons bien tous les deux que c'est faux.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu découvres pour la première fois des émotions que tu pensais inaccessibles. Tu comprends qu'une autre vie serait possible.

- Une autre vie ? Alors, Vous voulez dire que vous pourriez m'offrir cela… tout le temps ?

- Non, je ne peux rien offrir. Rien de plus qu'un paradis artificiel en tout cas. Ce que tu ressens maintenant… toi seul peux te l'offrir. C'est ton choix.

- Ce choix, je l'ai déjà fait. Je suis peut-être plus humain que je ne le pensais… mais je le suis moins que Vous ne le pensez.

Le poing du chevalier d'or fila à la vitesse de la lumière, transperçant le sein gauche et le cœur de sa victime. Des larmes se mirent à couler à flots sur le visage de l'Italien, mais il se leva tout de même et frappa une deuxième fois au même endroit, réduisant le cœur en bouillie.

- Surprise, espèce de sorcière ? parvint-il à articuler entre deux sanglots. Tes illusions n'ont pas prise sur moi !

- Non, je ne suis pas surprise. Il n'existait sans doute aucun moyen de te faire dévier du chemin qui t'a mené à cet instant. Il ne s'agissait pas d'illusions, répondit-Elle d'une voix toujours aussi sereine. Un jour tu le comprendras. Mais d'ici-là j'ai bien peur qu'il ne te faille tomber encore plus bas que tu ne l'es déjà.

- Quoi ?

- Je pleure sincèrement sur ton sort, dit-Elle avant de s'écrouler.

Son cosmos à la puissance incommensurable s'évanouit presque totalement, seule une énergie rémanente, résiduelle, persistant.

Il la regarda un instant, hébété. A l'état de plénitude,dans lequel il avait été plongé, succédait un sentiment de vide. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre totalement le contrôle de ses émotions. Même dans la mort, Elle n'avait pas perdu sa prestance surnaturelle. Il se demandait qui Elle était et s'il s'agissait véritablement d'une déesse. Son cosmos incommensurable pouvait le laisser penser, cependant Elle avait semblé aussi vulnérable qu'une mortelle. A moins qu'Elle ne se soit laissée tuer, comme ses dernières paroles le suggéraient. Deathmask savait qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais les réponses à ses questions. Non pas qu'elles l'intéressaient fondamentalement, mais il aurait aimé savoir à quel point l'acte qu'il venait de commettre pouvait être considéré comme sacrilège.

- Pff… Vieille folle.

Il l'abandonna là et partit sans se retourner, toujours en proie à cette sensation de vide, même si elle commençait à se diluer. Ce qu'il ignorait et ne pouvait soupçonner c'était que ce sentiment avait frappé simultanément l'intégralité de l'humanité à des degrés divers.

Certains n'avaient ressenti qu'une gêne passagère, d'autres avaient été pris de vertiges, d'autres encore avaient eu une brève sueur froide.

Certains enfin, les moins nombreux mais aussi les plus sensibles, éprouvaient un sentiment de perte irrémédiable, comme si un être cher leur avait été brutalement arraché. Ceux-là mirent longtemps à se remettre de ce malaise, certains allant même jusqu'à s'assurer un par un qu'aucun de leurs proches n'avait eu d'incident.

Presque un demi hémisphère plus loin, Mardouk et Aioros cessèrent soudainement leur combat. Ils se regardèrent et comprirent que l'un comme l'autre percevaient la même chose.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? fit Aioros.

- C'est Elle… Vous L'avez tuée !

Jamais encore le Sagittaire n'avait vu le Babylonien perdre son sang froid de cette façon. Le respect mutuel qu'ils se portaient semblait en cet instant bien loin, remplacé par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la haine.

- Espèce d'animaux ! cracha Mardouk.


	18. Paroxysme

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT : Longue Journée.**

**5****ième**** Partie : Paroxysme.**

_**Près de 250 ans plus tôt…**_

Convoqué de bonne heure par le Grand Pope Akbar, Sion tentait de ne pas montrer à quel point il était impressionné tandis qu'il patientait dans le hall intermédiaire. Il n'avait encore été que rarement amené à parler à son supérieur et surtout jamais seul à seul.

La principale raison expliquant le trac qui frappait celui qui était pourtant l'un des chevaliers d'or les plus prometteurs de sa génération était que le Grand Pope était un être de légende, un modèle et une source d'inspiration pour tout le Sanctuaire. Il était déjà en poste lors de la précédente guerre sainte et ses qualités de guerrier et de stratège avaient conduit l'armée d'Athéna à une série de victoires aisées contre ses adversaires. Quand précédemment les chevaliers sortaient fréquemment éreintés voire décimés d'un cycle de guerres saintes, Akbar avait pu mettre à profit l'aisance de ces victoires et l'abondance de chevaliers survivants pour construire le Sanctuaire le plus puissant de tous les temps. Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis les lointains temps mythologiques, les quatre-vingt huit armures avaient toutes trouvé un porteur.

Il avait en outre été le précepteur de la déesse réincarnée, et avait permis à cette dernière d'atteindre la plénitude sa puissance.

Lorsque l'on vint chercher Sion pour le mener devant son supérieur, le Bélier se demanda les raisons pour lesquelles sa présence était requise. Une fois seul face au Pope, Sion nota une nouvelle fois qu'Akbar ne semblait pas vraiment marqué par les quelques deux cent soixante-dix années qu'avait déjà duré son existence. Si quelques rides étaient apparues sur son visage, il ne paraissait pas avoir plus de soixante ans.

- Moi, Sion du Bélier, réponds à votre convocation, dit le gardien de la première maison en posant un genou à terre.

D'un geste, le Pope indiqua à son subalterne de mettre un terme au protocole et de se relever.

- Allons, Sion, ce cérémoniel est inutile.

Le chevalier se redressa, mais ne put s'empêcher de se tenir légèrement voûté face à Akbar.

- Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je t'ai convoqué, jeune Bélier ?

- Oui, je ne peux pas le nier.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est le Mont Etoilé ?

- On dit que c'était la retraite des Grands Popes du passé.

- Pas exactement, l'endroit est toujours utilisé. Il ne doit sa réputation de retraite "du passé" que parce que je ne m'y suis rendu que très occasionnellement, et à chaque fois pour peu de temps au cours des deux derniers siècles.

- A quoi sert cet endroit ?

Sion se mordit les lèvres, craignant d'avoir fait un impair en posant une question aussi directe, mais cela ne sembla pas causer plus qu'un sourire chez son interlocuteur.

- C'est le lieu où le maître en exercice du Sanctuaire peut lire l'avenir dans les étoiles. Ou en tout cas essayer, la divination étant un art compliqué et capricieux. Par le passé, les précédents Grands Popes y avaient fréquemment recours, car l'avenir leur apparaissait incertain. Moi-même j'ai consacré de longues nuits après ma prise de position à interpréter des signes contradictoires... Mais par la suite, après les victoires dans les dernières guerres saintes, j'ai préféré préparer l'avenir plutôt qu'essayer de le deviner. Parce que j'avais l'opportunité de prendre le contrôle des événements plutôt que de les subir et d'être réduit à essayer de les anticiper. Alors, devines-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Non, je l'avoue.

- Eh bien, vois-tu, je suis retourné au Mont Etoilé très récemment. Plus par acquis de conscience qu'autre chose. Tu sais que nous entrerons probablement très prochainement en guerre. Si Hadès ne craignait pas autant notre force, peut-être cela serait-il d'ailleurs déjà le cas. Athéna et moi sommes également en train de mettre au point les derniers détails des projets que nous avons pour l'humanité. Dès que le maître des Enfers sera vaincu, nous lancerons le mouvement qui changera à tout jamais le monde. Bref, à l'aube de ces grandes échéances, j'ai voulu aller essayer de voir si l'avenir était aussi rose que nous l'imaginons.

Le Pope marqua une longue pause que Sion n'osa pas interrompre.

- Les signes que j'ai vus dans le ciel ne sont pas très encourageants.

Le Bélier parut surpris, mais le Pope leva une main apaisante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te l'ai dit, il ne faut pas donner à ces signes plus d'importance qu'ils n'en ont. Le Sanctuaire trace sa route avec force depuis deux siècles, il ne faut pas douter de ce que nous avons accompli jusqu'ici, de notre préparation, des talents que nous avons regroupés autour de la déesse, de la justesse de nos plans. Néanmoins, il ne serait pas raisonnable de ma part d'ignorer ces mauvais présages, même si j'ai eu tendance à beaucoup moins m'y intéresser que mes prédécesseurs.

Le Pope marqua une nouvelle pause, fixant avec intensité le Bélier.

- Nous avons pris le contrôle de notre destin et ne sommes plus soumis à ses caprices. Toutefois...

- Qu'avez-vous vu ? osa Sion.

- J'ai vu la possibilité que la guerre soit beaucoup plus sanglante et meurtrière que tout ce à quoi nous pouvons logiquement nous attendre. J'ai vu des futurs où le Sanctuaire s'effondrait presque totalement et où tu aurais un rôle à jouer dans sa survie.

- Comment... Moi ?

- Encore une fois, ce ne sont que des futurs possibles et nous allons tout faire pour qu'ils ne se réalisent pas. Malgré tout... Tu vas, à compter d'aujourd'hui, passer plus de temps auprès d'Athéna et moi. Tu entres dans le cercle de nos conseillers les plus proches.

- Que devrais-je faire ?

- Ecouter, apprendre... Intervenir quand nécessaire. Sache que même sans ces prédictions, je t'aurais probablement proposé ce genre de chose. Ta fidélité, ta valeur et ta sagesse sont déjà reconnues par tous.

- Athéna est-elle au courant ?

- Inutile de l'inquiéter avec ce qui ne sont peut-être que des mauvaises interprétations.

_**Décembre 1971, en divers endroits de la planète…**_

Les prédictions d'Akbar s'étaient finalement révélées exactes. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement, venant du plus fameux Grand Pope de l'histoire ?

A quel point son prédécesseur avait-il cru en la possibilité de changer les événements, Sion ne l'avait jamais su avec certitude. Akbar s'était-il fourvoyé dans un excès de suffisance, refusant de voir la réalité en face ? Avait-il refusé d'admettre que ses projets pour changer la face du monde ne verraient jamais le jour? Savait-il que le rôle du Bélier d'alors serait de lui succéder ?

Sur ce dernier point au moins, Sion avait ses certitudes. Avoir passé du temps dans les cercles du pouvoir avant la guerre sainte lui avait permis d'enfiler le costume de Grand Pope avec aisance.

L'autre certitude de Sion était que, si Akbar avait échafaudé un plan pour inverser le cours du destin, ce plan avait été emporté dans l'oubli. Le meurtre d'Akbar au sein même du Sanctuaire, et avant même le début de la bataille, avait mis la chevalerie dans une situation délicate voire impossible.

Le Sanctuaire s'était sans doute trop construit autour de son chef, et avec sa disparition prématurée il avait été trop difficile de faire face aux hordes du Tartare libérées par Hadès avec l'accord implicite de l'Olympe, aux soutiens plus ou moins directs des armées des autres dieux aux spectres, aux mercenaires des autres panthéons recrutés aussi bien dans le monde des vivants que dans celui des morts, à Perséphone et sa garde d'élite, ou encore aux terribles Erynnies envoyées prendre la tête d'Athéna.

Malgré la victoire finale à l'arrachée, les chevaliers étaient presque tous morts, suivant dans l'autre monde leur guide. Que se serait-il passé si Akbar avait été présent ? Sion ne le saurait jamais.

Mais en ce jour, il avait face à lui la cause de cette ignorance : l'ange Akhilleús, l'assassin de son prédécesseur.

Depuis le début de l'affrontement, le sang de l'ancien Bélier bouillait d'une colère irrépressible. Il la contenait néanmoins pour ne pas commettre d'imprudence, et s'était contenté de respecter une attitude défensive, utilisant son don de téléportation pour éviter les assauts de son adversaire, qui consistaient pour la plupart en de puissantes décharges d'énergie cosmique prenant la forme de lames. Cette phase d'observation touchait cependant à sa fin. Sion avait vu de quoi son adversaire était fait, et cette révélation ne faisait qu'augmenter encore sa colère.

- Tu n'es qu'un couard ! s'exclama l'ange en voyant une nouvelle fois le Pope esquiver une rafale d'énergie en se téléportant. Quand donc vas-tu te décider à m'affronter comme un guerrier d'honneur ? Mais peut-être est-ce trop attendre d'un misérable mortel ?

- Quand j'attaquerai, tu regretteras sans doute de l'avoir réclamé, répliqua Sion d'une voix mesurée.

- Pfff... Tu me rappelles ton prédécesseur, ce misérable Akbar. Lui aussi avait voulu fuir l'affrontement ! Il m'avait supplié de l'épargner et était mort à genoux, pleurant sur son sort !

De façon surprenante, l'ancien Bélier explosa de rire, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre sa contenance.

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur, répliqua le Pope d'un ton définitif.

Il y avait toujours une note d'amusement dans la voix de Sion, comme si Akhilleús avait raconté une bonne plaisanterie.

- Tu oses me railler, mortel ? Que sais-tu des derniers moments de ton lâche de prédécesseur ?

- Pas grand chose de certain, je l'admets. Néanmoins je sais comment cela ne s'est pas passé, et je soupçonne comment cela s'est déroulé.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai bien observé pendant ce que tu prenais pour de la couardise de ma part. Tu possèdes un cosmos redoutable, et des techniques énergétiques qui feraient de toi une menace sérieuse pour la plupart des chevaliers d'or actuels... Mais je suis moi-même bien au-dessus de ce niveau. Or, ma puissance n'est quasiment rien face à celle dont disposait Akbar. La seule solution pour qu'un être tel que toi ait pu le vaincre est que tu l'as frappé par surprise. Probablement très lâchement, de dos par exemple. Il n'a donc pas eu la possibilité de fuir l'affrontement, ou même de supplier pour sa vie.

Furieux de ces accusations, l'ange se jeta à l'assaut, cherchant à frapper Sion de ses poings. Cette fois-ci, le Pope ne se téléporta pas, mais dévia aisément les assauts adverses. Akhilleús concentra son cosmos en de nouvelles vagues d'énergie, que Sion évita en se téléportant.

Il réapparut juste derrière l'envoyé de l'Olympe et déclencha une de ses propres arcanes.

- STARDUST REVOLUTION !

Une nuée d'étoiles destructrices frappèrent à bout portant l'ange, le balayant comme un fétu de paille.

Il alla percuter le trône du Pope qui se brisa sous l'impact.

- Maudit ! hurla Akhilleús en se relevant.

Il fit exploser son cosmos, projetant de nouvelles lames d'énergie.

- CRYSTAL WALL ! répliqua Sion, créant un mur défensif qui, non content de bloquer les assauts adverses, les renvoya.

Surpris, l'ange fut frappé par sa propre attaque, qu'il encaissa cependant de plein fouet sans chuter.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu regretterais le moment où je déciderai d'attaquer ? se moqua Sion. Tu n'es pas de taille. A présent, tu vas enfin payer ton crime.

- Ne me fais pas rire, répliqua l'ange.

Il cracha devant lui en signe de mépris, et se mit en position de combat.

- Ne t'es-tu pas demandé pourquoi je porte le nom du héros légendaire Achille ? Les dieux m'ont offert un don équivalent ! Après m'avoir choisi, ils ont recréé mon corps de toutes pièces. Ils ont d'abord plongé mon squelette encore nu dans l'eau du fleuve Léthé, puis ont replongé mon corps une fois que la chair eut été ajoutée. Cela me rend totalement invulnérable, et n'espère pas que j'aie le même point faible que mon équivalent légendaire.

Sion regardait son adversaire sans répondre. Il avait effectivement remarqué que, si la légère armure de l'ange avait été endommagée par les coups reçus, aucune blessure ne marquait son corps.

- Alors comprends-tu que quoi que tu fasses, et que quelle que soit ta force tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre ? Tu es insignifiant !

- J'avoue que je suis déçu, répondit Sion d'un ton songeur. Achille était le plus grand héros de son temps, avant tout parce que ses compétences guerrières surpassaient de loin celles des autres. Son invulnérabilité ne faisait que renforcer cet état de fait.

- Cela ne change rien ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi !

- Je vais très vite te détromper.

*****

Acatl Quetzalcóatl et son descendant Calli, ainsi que Khamakhya et le jeune prophète Mani, étaient à mi-chemin entre la maison du Cancer et celle du Lion sur la longue montée menant au palais du Grand Pope.

- Vous l'avez senti aussi, n'est-ce pas ? dit le Toltèque âgé de plus d'un millénaire. Ils L'ont tuée.

- Oui, je l'ai perçu, confirma l'Indienne qui était l'incarnation de Kali. Son cosmos a disparu. Ils n'ont aucun respect, aucune décence ! Nous devrions tous les tuer, pas seulement le Grand Pope !

- Je suis d'accord, appuya Calli.

- Pas moi, répliqua Acatl d'un ton tranché. Les responsables de cette monstruosité seront punis, mais nous ne tuerons qu'en dernière extrémité pour les autres.

Il se tourna vers le jeune Mani qui n'avait pas semblé s'intéresser à la discussion. Depuis le début de la montée, il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, n'en étant sorti que lors de la traversée de l'éprouvante maison du Cancer.

- Où en es-tu ? lui demanda le chef du groupe.

- C'est difficile... mais j'y arriverai.

- Très bien. Allons mes amis, en route. Il ne reste plus que deux chevaliers d'or sur notre route.

*****

Les yeux rougis par la faim de sang, et l'écume au bord des lèvres, Kanon chargeait Shamash comme un dément.

Dépassé par la rage bestiale de son adversaire, le Babylonien était obligé de reculer constamment, tel un animal fuyant devant son pire prédateur.

Lorsque le cadet de Saga n'attaquait pas au corps à corps, il projetait avec ses poings des rayons d'énergie qui étaient rendus encore plus dangereux à cause des ricochets qu'ils faisaient sur les arbres de cristal qui les entouraient.

Shamash tentait de temps à autre de contre-attaquer en projetant lui aussi des décharges d'énergie brute, tentant de jouer au mieux avec les rebonds.

Il imaginait ainsi de complexes configuration de trajectoires, jouant avec la géométrie de l'environnement pour faire s'abattre sur Kanon des coups de toutes les directions.

Néanmoins, ces tentatives rencontraient toutes l'échec. L'état de folie meurtrière dans lequel Kanon s'était lui-même plongé n'avait en rien diminué ses capacités d'analyse. Peut-être même les avait-elle encore augmentées et accélérées en les rendant totalement instinctives. Le Grec anticipait ainsi parfaitement chacun des assauts adverses, se moquant de leur faiblesse. Sa force et sa vitesse semblaient quant à elles totalement sublimées, comme si cette rage berserk avait fait sauter des verrous mentaux qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre son plein potentiel.

- Je vais dévorer ton cœur ! hurlait régulièrement Kanon d'un ton qui sonnait comme une promesse inéluctable.

Le Babylonien faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer, conscient que le plus petit instant d'inattention serait sanctionné durement : le moindre coup de poing que portait Kanon aurait été capable de le transpercer de part en part.

Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs qu'esquiver les attaques adverses, puisque tenter de les bloquer ou même de les dévier aurait été purement suicidaire.

Le cosmos déjà surpuissant du Grec explosa alors.

- ANOTHER DIMENSION ! hurla-t-il en ouvrant un passage gigantesque dans le ciel du monde de cristal.

Shamash ne comprit pas pourquoi son adversaire avait décidé d'avoir recours à cette technique qui était depuis longtemps inutile. La folie induite par le GenrôMaôKen commençait-elle à lui faire commettre des erreurs ?

L'aura dorée du Grec se dilata encore plus, tandis qu'il déclenchait une seconde technique.

- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Le Babylonien s'était préparé à esquiver, mais la terrible déferlante d'énergie cosmique ne le visait pas. Elle partit en effet dans le ciel et alla percuter le passage dimensionnel. Les deux grilles d'énergie parallèles constituant le tunnel vers l'autre dimension se mirent à osciller après que la Galaxian Explosion les eut frappées, puis elles volèrent finalement en éclats.

Cela eut des effets totalement catastrophiques : les structures et les atomes des deux dimensions entre lesquelles s'étendait le passage se superposèrent, violant quasiment toutes les lois de la physique.

- UNIVERSAL ANNIHILATION ! hurla Kanon comme un dément en regardant l'effet de sa manœuvre.

La violence avec laquelle l'univers rétablit les lois naturelles justifia pleinement le nom annoncé par le Grec, et laissa son adversaire interdit et pétrifié.

Une déflagration formidable se produisit, pulvérisant les arbres de cristal, qui n'avaient qu'à peine été ébréchés par les coups échangés jusque-là, et emportant les deux adversaires comme des pantins désarticulés.

*****

La quatrième Maison, celle du Cancer, était devenue le terrain d'une partie de cache-cache mortelle. L'assassin, qui était d'ordinaire préposé à la protection du jeune Mani, avait abandonné cette tâche pour se lancer sur la piste d'une présence qu'il avait perçue en traversant le temple.

D'abord confiant en ses capacités de limier pour débusquer le probable chevalier d'or, l'assassin commençait à ressentir le début d'un doute.

Plusieurs fois, il avait été persuadé d'avoir coincé son évanescent adversaire dans un cul-de-sac, mais à chaque fois il s'était retrouvé face à des murs. Soit il s'était trompé, soit sa cible connaissait des passages secrets dans l'endroit.

L'ambiance surréaliste et oppressante du temple commençait aussi à l'atteindre, alors qu'il y avait été relativement indifférent tant que ses compagnons avaient été avec lui. Les visages macabres qui recouvraient presque chaque centimètre carré de pierre, l'expression de pure terreur et de souffrance qui déformait leurs traits... L'assassin n'était pas un enfant de cœur, loin s'en fallait, mais jamais il n'avait été confronté à une telle folie. Si bien qu'il se demandait à présent s'il avait été bien raisonnable de rester seul en un tel endroit.

Il perçut alors de nouveau la présence de sa cible. Bien décidé à ne pas la laisser s'échapper cette fois-ci, il abandonna sa prudence de traqueur et se mit à courir à sa poursuite. Il aperçut alors pour la première fois, presque distinctement, la grande silhouette élancée qu'il chassait depuis plusieurs minutes.

La forme s'engagea dans un corridor latéral du temple, puis prit un tournant qui allait forcément la mener face au mur extérieur de la demeure, et donc à une impasse.

Pourtant, lorsque l'assassin prit à son tour le tournant, il ne se retrouva pas face à une paroi recouverte de visages torturés. Non, il se retrouva face à une grande plaine rocailleuse baignée d'une lumière crépusculaire. Il apercevait, à environ un kilomètre, une longue file d'ombres qui se dirigeaient vers une colline qui irradiait d'une étrange lueur mauve.

Une seule chose était certaine : ce paysage n'était pas celui de la Grèce et du Sanctuaire.

Et surtout, pour la première fois, il le vit enfin nettement. Un véritable démon à la peau d'ébène, debout une vingtaine de mètres après la ligne de démarcation entre le temple et la plaine lugubre, qui le fixait droit dans les yeux.

L'homme pointa du doigt l'assassin, qui se mit en position de combat. Un cosmos doré se développa autour de l'index avant d'exploser. La frontière entre les deux mondes se mit alors à reculer rapidement et à se rapprocher. Le gardien de Mani voulut s'échapper, trouvant soudainement la pourtant cauchemardesque Maison du Cancer bien plus accueillante que ce monde si froid et désespéré.

Il tourna donc les talons et se mit à courir, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. La ligne le dépassa, puis rejoint l'horizon à une vitesse sidérante.

Il regarda l'ouverture disparaître avec ce qui commençait à ressembler à de la panique, et entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui dans son dos.

Il se retourna vivement, brandissant son sabre et son poignard devant lui, comme s'ils s'agissaient de symboles religieux capables de repousser un vampire.

- Je suis Praesepe, dit l'homme à la peau d'ébène. Tu as tué mon épouse.

*****

Aldébaran savait qu'il y avait un impératif absolu dans le combat qui commençait contre Paul : éviter de se faire toucher par les terribles lances de lumière.

Les images des armes énergétiques transperçant l'armure du Taureau pour prendre la vie de Sérapis étaient encore trop vives et douloureuses dans son esprit pour qu'il perde de vue cet impératif. Pourtant comment arriver à accomplir ce miracle ?

L'héritier de Mithra semblait bel et bien avoir changé, et pas seulement au niveau de la puissance brute qui faisait briller son cosmos. Il paraissait avoir pris de l'assurance, les traits de son visage étaient plus durs, définitivement débarrassés de tout caractère enfantin.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Aldébaran avait été à deux doigts de venir à bout de Paul. L'effet de surprise avait certes été du côté du garçon, mais cela ne lui aurait jamais permis d'approcher autant la victoire face à un guerrier expérimenté. De même, pendant la majeure partie du combat face à Sérapis, Paul avait plus été un boulet pour ses compagnons qu'autre chose. Il paraissait faible, dépassé par les événements, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place.

Cet homme mal assuré avait dorénavant laissé place à un guerrier sûr de sa force. Aldébaran ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ce changement.

- Gamin, je te le dis une dernière fois : abandonne. J'ai vaincu ton maître, un chevalier d'or expérimenté. Qu'espères-tu accomplir à part te faire tuer ?

- J'espère faire la même chose que vous. Réaliser un miracle grâce à la force de ma colère. Voir tes compagnons vaincus t'a permis de devenir fort alors que tu étais faible. Ta haine pour mon père t'a permis de te sublimer. Pourquoi cela ne marcherait-il pas pour moi ?

Paul regarda son jeune adversaire avec intensité, surpris par ses paroles.

- Tu te trompes sur plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais été faible, cette force a toujours été en moi. Nous autres, qui combattons au côté de Mardouk, sommes différents de vous autres chevaliers d'Athéna. Nous descendons d'ancêtres illustres divinisés dans les traditions de nos peuples. Je suis né avec ces pouvoirs, je n'ai pas eu à les développer comme vous. Néanmoins, pendant la majeure partie de mon existence je n'ai rien su de cet héritage. Ma lignée, celle de Mithra, s'était perdue en chemin. Même si pendant mon enfance je sentais que j'avais quelque chose de différent des autres garçons de mon âge, ma famille m'a toujours encouragé à ignorer cette sensation. On me demandait d'être normal, de m'intégrer. Sans doute étaient-ils conscients que sinon un destin peut-être funeste me rattraperait, si je découvrais ce qui se cachait en moi. Ce pouvoir, je ne l'ai découvert que lorsque Mardouk est venu me trouver. Du jour au lendemain, je n'étais plus un adolescent solitaire, mais un être doté des pouvoirs d'un demi-dieu. Il m'a fallut très longtemps pour m'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place et cela me rendait incompétent. Cette incompétence a été cachée pendant longtemps, car soit je faisais face à des adversaires largement inférieurs à mon niveau, soit je pouvais compter sur le soutien de mes compagnons pour compenser mes manques. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, cette incompétence a éclaté au grand jour, et a eu des conséquences désastreuses. Je n'ai pas été capable de faire face au chevalier du Cancer, des hommes en sont morts sur le moment, et encore beaucoup d'autres à cause de l'enchaînement d'événements que cela a engendré. Si j'avais été capable de t'assommer lors de notre première rencontre, comme j'aurais dû le faire, peut-être les choses n'auraient-elles pas autant dégénéré. Et si j'avais été à la hauteur dès le début face à ton père, sans doute mes compagnons seraient-ils encore en vie et peut-être même ton père. Ce n'est pas ma haine envers ton père qui a libéré mon potentiel, c'est la colère que j'éprouvais envers moi-même pour mon inconséquence.

Aldébaran avait écouté en silence le long monologue de Paul. Malgré son jeune âge, l'absurdité de la situation le frappa soudainement. Ce n'était qu'un enchaînement malheureux d'événements qui faisait qu'ils se retrouvaient à présent face à face. Il avait vu lors de leur affrontement le respect mutuel que se portait Moki et Sérapis. Un rien aurait pu faire qu'ils soient alliés et non ennemis.

De même, dans une autre vie, Paul et lui auraient pu être amis.

Mais toutes ces possibilités allaient rester du niveau du mirage et y penser ne servait à rien. Le sang écoulé dans chaque camp les avait dissipées à jamais. Le cosmos du garçon s'enflamma et il se mit en position de combat.

- J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis en colère contre moi-même de n'avoir pas pu sauver mon maître, mon père... Mais c'est ma haine qui me fait me dresser face à toi. Je ne te laisserai pas partir d'ici.

Paul hocha la tête et se remit en position de combat, sans toutefois matérialiser ses armes de lumière au bout de ses bras.

Il chargea alors, disparaissant instantanément aux yeux de son jeune adversaire. Aldébaran encaissa un coup qu'il ne put voir venir dans le bas du ventre, et fut projeté violemment dans les débris de la maison du Taureau.

Paul regarda un instant le nuage de poussière qui s'élevait de l'endroit où le garçon était allé s'écraser, puis se détourna pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Attends !

L'héritier de Mithra s'arrêta et se retourna vers le garçon qui était en train de se relever.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de te relever après un tel coup. Tu es plus robuste encore que je ne le pensais. Néanmoins, tu devrais avoir compris à présent que ce combat est inutile. Je maîtrise la vitesse de la lumière, et, toi, non.

Le regard intense du garçon fit comprendre à Paul qu'il ne pourrait faire l'économie de finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Très bien...

Il chargea de nouveau, décidé cette fois-ci à saisir son jeune adversaire, puis à lui faire perdre connaissance. Comme la première fois, il fila à une vitesse extraordinaire, mais inférieure à celle de la lumière, pour que le choc seul ne tue pas Aldébaran.

Néanmoins, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne se saisisse du garçon, celui-ci disparut soudainement, comme s'il s'était téléporté. Son instinct lui ordonna de regarder vers le haut et il vit Aldébaran, qui avait esquivé d'un bond prodigieux, s'abattre sur lui pied en avant à une vitesse quasi-luminique.

Paul intensifia son cosmos pour atteindre la vitesse de la lumière et s'écarter au dernier moment, tandis que le coup d'Aldébaran creusait un cratère de deux mètres de profondeur au point d'impact.

Paul s'élança à sa vitesse maximale pour frapper le garçon avant qu'il ne sorte du cratère, mais ce dernier se dégagea en ayant recours à une célérité équivalente.

- _J'ai réussi ! pensa-t-il. J'ai atteint la vitesse de la lumière._

Il se remit en garde face à un adversaire surpris par la rapide tournure des événements.

- _Incroyable, sa vitesse a décuplé en l'espace d'à peine quelques secondes._

- A mon tour, maintenant ! cria le jeune garçon en se lançant à l'assaut.

Il enchaîna plusieurs coups de poing et de pied, que Paul para tout en ressentant durement la force des impacts.

- _Quelle puissance, chaque coup est digne de ceux de son père ! Est-ce que par hasard..._

L'héritier de Mithra esquiva un coup de pied circulaire porté avec une surprenante agilité pour un garçon aussi costaud, en bondissant en arrière. Il repartit à l'assaut sitôt réceptionné en se projetant en avant, mais Aldébaran ne se laissa pas surprendre. Ils échangèrent une série de coups à la vitesse de l'éclair, aucun des deux ne parvenant à transpercer la défense de l'autre.

- Aldébaran, te serais-tu éveillé au septième sens ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'arrive à suivre tes mouvements sans problème ! Je vais venger mon père !

Les coups d'Aldébaran étaient de plus en plus durs, si bien que même le fait de les parer devenait douloureux pour Paul.

Ce dernier savait que les chevaliers d'or avaient entre autres particularités des cosmos dorés. Même s'il semblait désormais disposer de pouvoirs équivalents, Aldébaran avait cependant toujours un cosmos de teinte bleutée, ce qui faisait douter Paul sur le fait que le garçon se soit pleinement éveillé au septième sens.

- _A moins que..._

Tout en contenant non sans mal les assauts de son jeune adversaire, l'héritier de Mithra prit le temps d'observer avec plus d'attention le cosmos de celui-ci. Ce qu'il vit confirma ses soupçons.

Si l'aura d'Aldébaran était toujours globalement bleue, elle avait également des reflets dorés en plusieurs endroits.

En observant la façon dont les deux textures énergétiques se mêlaient, Paul acquit la conviction qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes les deux générées par le garçon, dont le cosmos était soutenu et renforcé par un autre d'origine étrangère.

L'origine de ce cosmos ne faisait toutefois guère de doute.

- _Sérapis a dû transmettre ce qui lui restait de cosmos à son élève, quand je l'ai transpercé de mes lances solaires !_

A présent qu'il était parvenu à cette conclusion, Paul avait presque l'impression de pouvoir discerner l'image du père combattant à côté de son fils adoptif, les deux frappant de concert. Il était persuadé que le garçon lui-même n'en était pas conscient.

- _Il devait déjà avoir en lui un potentiel de chevalier d'or sans être encore éveillé au septième sens. Ainsi aidé, il est presque aussi dangereux que ne l'était son père. Tant pis, je n'ai plus le choix !_

Le cosmos de Paul augmenta soudainement d'intensité, et son cosmos se concentra au bout de ses bras. Aldébaran rompit le corps à corps et recula tandis que les redoutables lances de lumière se formaient au bout des bras de l'héritier de Mithra.

- _Non ! Même si je peux à présent rivaliser avec sa vitesse, je ne peux rien faire à cette technique ! _ pensa le garçon.

Lorsque les lances furent prêtes, un autre événement se produisit.

L'armure d'or du Taureau se détacha du corps sans vie de Sérapis et ses pièces vinrent recouvrir le corps d'Aldébaran.

Tout en s'adaptant à la taille de son nouveau porteur, l'armure sembla régénérer les dégâts causés par les armes solaires de Paul. Aldébaran regarda ses bras et son corps, estomaqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Il entendit alors une voix qui parlait directement à son esprit. Une voix familière.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils. Ensemble nous arriverons à le vaincre._

- Papa ?!

*****

Plus le combat avançait et plus Mû sentait qu'Aac et lui étaient dans une impasse. Leurs capacités étaient similaires, et leur maîtrise technique proche. Si Aac bénéficiait d'une maturité supérieure, le garçon pouvait en revanche compter sur son armure d'or pour équilibrer parfaitement les débats.

Si l'un comme l'autre faisaient néanmoins tout leur possible pour emporter la décision, le Bélier commençait à manquer d'idées.

- STARLIGHT EXTINCTION ! tenta Mû, libérant son énergie sous la forme d'une explosion lumineuse semblable à une nova.

Malgré le côté spectaculaire de l'offensive, Aac l'évita aisément en se téléportant sur le flanc du garçon, et attaqua au corps à corps. N'ayant pas encore totalement achevé son mouvement d'attaque, Mû ne put éviter le premier coup qui l'atteint à la tête. Sa protection amortit l'impact, cependant, à la grande surprise du garçon, le casque de l'armure d'or se fendit en deux, puis explosa en plusieurs morceaux, le laissant tête nue et le blessant aux joues. Il se téléporta trois fois de suite pour rompre l'affrontement et semer Aac.

- _Malédiction, j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait un défaut de conception ou une faiblesse causée par un coup sur mon casque, mais je n'avais pas pris le temps d'y remédier. Il a frappé exactement sur le point névralgique. Je ne dois pas oublier que ses compétences en armurerie doivent être au moins équivalentes aux miennes. Si je le laisse me toucher, il risque de frapper d'autres points faibles, et de mettre ma protection en pièces._

Avec cette nouvelle variable, la situation commençait à devenir préoccupante pour le gardien de la première maison. La Starlight Extinction comme la Stardust Revolution s'étaient tour à tour révélées improductives, celui qui se prétendait son frère aîné se contentant d'esquiver par téléportation. Quant au Crystal Wall, il n'était visiblement pas adapté à la situation. A moins que...

Tandis que le cosmos doré se déployait une nouvelle fois, Aac se téléporta à une distance de sécurité pour observer les intentions de son cadet.

- CRYSTAL WALL ! cria le garçon, matérialisant la barrière cristalline juste devant lui.

Aac fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas à quoi son adversaire voulait en venir. Certes il sentait qu'il ne pouvait apparemment pas se téléporter derrière la barrière, mais Mû n'en serait pas plus avancé. Le mur de cristal commença alors à se déformer tandis que Mû s'élevait à environ quatre mètres dans les airs par télékinésie. Finalement, la barrière se transforma en une sphère de cristal d'environ deux mètres de diamètre qui engloba presque totalement son créateur, seule une ouverture vers le haut subsistant.

Le cosmos du garçon continua à augmenter.

- CRYSTAL WALL ! fit-il une seconde fois.

Le nouveau mur défensif se déforma à son tour, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une sphère cette fois-ci complète qui engloba la première, son diamètre étant de près de quatre mètres. Aac se mit sur ses gardes, sentant le mauvais coup arriver, tandis que le cosmos de Mû atteignait son paroxysme.

- STARDUST REVOLUTION ! hurla-t-il en projetant une nuée d'étoiles filantes par l'ouverture de la première sphère, qui se referma instantanément une fois l'attaque passée.

Les coups commencèrent à rebondir dans l'espace entre les deux sphères de plus en plus rapidement, conservant la totalité de leur puissance à chaque ricochet, tandis que les structures des deux Crystal Walls commençaient à se fissurer de plus en plus.

Finalement, la sphère extérieure, plus fragile car d'une plus grande surface, explosa en des milliers d'éclats, libérant les étoiles filantes de la Stardust Revolution qui filèrent dans toutes les directions dans la plus grande anarchie.

Aac dut se téléporter pour éviter plusieurs projections cosmiques qui venaient vers lui, puis dut effectuer encore plusieurs autres sauts rapides pour se dégager des trajectoires anarchiques.

- Bonne idée, mais inefficace, dit-il après une dernière téléportation quand la Stardust Revolution fut entièrement passée. Ton attaque était certes plus ardue à esquiver, mais elle a aussi perdu de sa dangerosité dans sa dispersion.

- Je n'en suis pas si certain, répliqua Mû d'un ton sûr de lui.

- Vraiment ? Je...

Aac s'interrompit soudain : des pointes de douleur venait de naître partout sur son corps.

Il constata avec effarement que près d'une vingtaine d'éclats et d'échardes de cristal s'étaient plantés dans son corps ou dans sa protection. Concentré sur le fait d'éviter la Stardust Revolution, il avait négligé les débris du Cristal Wall. Bien que constitués du pur cosmos du Bélier, ils se révélaient posséder une réelle consistance physique. Il réalisa aussi que même s'il avait été conscient du danger, il aurait sans doute eu du mal à tous les éviter tellement ils avaient été nombreux, bien plus que les projections de la Stardust Revolution qui n'avaient en fait été que des leurres.

Les fragments disparurent alors, retournant au néant d'où le cosmos de Mû les avait extraits, provoquant une dizaine de petites hémorragies sur le corps du combattant müvien.

- Bien joué, en effet, commenta-t-il tandis que le Bélier créait une nouvelle sphère afin de visiblement renouveler la même tactique.

Aac déploya son cosmos en préparation de la suite.

- STARDUST REVOLUTION ! lâcha le Bélier en libérant son énergie.

Les projections d'énergie commencèrent à rebondir entre les deux sphères comme la première fois, jusqu'à ce que la sphère extérieure explosât à nouveau, libérant la Stardust Revolution et projetant des éclats dans toutes les directions.

- CRYSTAL NET ! hurla le guerrier müvien en ouvrant grand les bras.

Un gigantesque filet d'énergie se déploya autour de la sphère de Mû, l'englobant totalement et interceptant tous les projections. Les mailles en étaient si serrées que presque tous les éclats du Crystal Wall furent bloqués, à l'exception des plus petits qui ne représentaient plus de véritable danger. De même, plusieurs étoiles filantes d'énergie parvinrent à transpercer le filet, mais en nombre si réduit qu'Aac n'eut aucun mal à les esquiver en se téléportant.

- Vous autres chevaliers n'êtes pas les seuls à savoir vous adapter aux tactiques adverses, lâcha Aac.

Il ramena alors ses deux bras devant en joignant ses mains. Le filet se contracta et vint se plaquer sur la sphère de cristal restante. Déjà endommagée par les deux Stardust Revolutions qu'elle avait subies, la sphère commença à se fissurer rapidement sous la pression. Elle céda finalement d'un seul coup, le Crystal Net s'abattant sur le Bélier, qui se cacha le visage derrière les bras, l'immobilisant comme un papillon capturé par le filet d'un enfant. Mû lâcha un cri de douleur, plusieurs éclats de son Crystal Wall étant venus se planter dans son corps aux endroits non protégés. Sans son réflexe de se protéger la tête, sans doute aurait-il perdu un œil, ou une oreille, si ce n'est pire.

Il tenta de se téléporter pour échapper au filet, mais constata avec effarement que cela lui était impossible. Il était en outre incapable du moindre mouvement, et ne pouvait même plus dégager son champ de vision, et donc voir son adversaire.

- C'est terminé Mû. Tu n'échapperas pas à mon Crystal Net. Vas-tu enfin entendre raison et te ranger à mes côtés ?

- Cette technique est remarquable... Mais ce n'est pas encore terminé !

Bien que ne pouvant plus regarder autour de lui, Mû percevait encore parfaitement son environnement grâce à ses capacités extrasensorielles. En outre, incapable d'utiliser ses techniques cosmiques dans cette position, il lui fallait s'en remettre à sa télékinésie.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver la solution à la situation. Il repéra les éclats de son casque brisé plus tôt et les fit s'envoler par la force de son esprit.

Les débris étaient constitués du métal doré consacré par Athéna, même ainsi ils disposaient toujours d'un simili-cosmos propre et étaient extrêmement tranchants.

Il en envoya quatre sur Aac qui, surpris, n'eut d'autre choix que de se protéger avec ses bras. Les autres fragments métalliques commencèrent à voler en cercle autour de Mû de plus en plus rapidement, coupant au fur et à mesure les mailles du filet.

- Petit vaurien ! lâcha Aac en extrayant par télékinésie les éclats de ses bras.

Sitôt libéré, Mû se lança à l'assaut de son frère en se téléportant, et réapparut sous le nez d'Aac qui s'était remis en garde.

Le Bélier se téléporta à nouveau sans attaquer, mais en réalisant une manœuvre audacieuse et qui surprit Aac : si le garçon avait disparu, l'armure d'or n'avait pas bougé. Elle flotta en l'air un bref instant juste devant Aac, conservant sa forme comme si Mû la portait encore, puis les pièces bougèrent et allèrent revêtir le corps du guerrier müvien, qui fut trop déconcerté pour réagir, en s'adaptant instantanément à sa morphologie.

Tandis que le Bélier réapparaissait quelques mètres devant son adversaire, ce dernier se rendit compte que l'armure l'empêchait de bouger, le figeant comme une statue. Bien que simplement effleurer la protection dorée au bon endroit aurait suffit à Aac pour la détruire, il en était totalement incapable, ses poignets, ses doigts étant immobilisés.

De son côté, Mû était blanc comme un linge et sa tunique rouge de sang, son armure n'étant plus là pour le soutenir et cacher les effets des blessures qu'il avait subies.

- Comment... Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Aac. Je ne savais pas que cela était possible !

- Le lien qui m'unit à cette armure est total et absolu, je peux parfaitement la contrôler même à distance. Tu ne pourras plus m'échapper même en te téléportant car je pourrai suivre chacun de tes mouvements.

- Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais achever ce combat. Comme je ne pense pas être encore capable de terrasser un chevalier d'or protégé par son armure, tu devrais normalement survivre.

- Comment ?

- _Désolé ma belle, fit Mû mentalement à son armure._

Le cosmos du garçon s'enflamma à son paroxysme.

- STARDUST...

Aac se téléporta pour esquiver, cependant le Bélier le suivit et réapparut à nouveau juste devant lui.

- ...REVOLUTION !

L'attaque balaya l'adulte et le projeta sur une quarantaine de mètres. Il s'écrasa lourdement au sol, inconscient, l'armure entaillée en plusieurs endroits. Le garçon commença à marcher vers son frère pour s'assurer que celui-ci n'avait pas de blessures potentiellement fatales, mais il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas.

- Je crois que j'ai perdu plus de sang que je ne le pensais, fit Mû en tournant de l'oeil.

Il vacilla puis s'écroula finalement à son tour.

*****

Pour la première fois de son existence, Jason de la Carène avait une idée de ce que devait ressentir un chevalier d'or à chaque moment de sa vie. Ce sentiment de puissance, cette impression que rien n'était impossible ou inaccessible.

La symbiose avec la créature d'outre-monde appartenant à la race des Premiers avait décuplé ses forces, jusqu'à un point dont il n'aurait pu rêver, ce qui lui faisait presque oublier le fait qu'il y avait perdu une partie de son identité.

Les assauts qu'il lançait avec Stellio à ses côtés étaient d'une puissance et d'une vitesse incroyables qui semblaient hautement surprendre leur adversaire, le dieu Janus. La divinité défigurée avait en effet abandonné son attitude arrogante et hautaine du début, et était contrainte de combattre sérieusement.

Jason était cependant conscient que le combat était très loin d'être gagné, cependant le simple fait que la question de son issue puisse se poser était déjà une agréable surprise.

La Carène se souvenait que lorsque Akiera leur avait raconté sa première rencontre avec les créatures, il avait failli perdre par excès de confiance après avoir laissé ses adversaires joindre leurs forces. Janus, qui aurait sans doute pu éliminer les intrus à n'importe quel moment de leur progression avant la symbiose, avait-il commis le même péché d'orgueil ?

Pour le moment, seule sa maîtrise des dimensions permettait apparemment au dieu de tenir la distance.

Les deux chevaliers arrivaient en effet à coordonner leurs assauts à la perfection grâce à un lien télépathique propre aux Premiers et qui s'était établi dès le début du combat.

Grâce aux capacités offertes par la symbiose, les assauts des deux chevaliers d'argent atteignaient une vitesse fleuretant avec celle de la lumière, si bien qu'ils parvenaient à quadriller l'espace de la grande salle souterraine quasiment à la perfection. L'air était zébré par les projections énergétiques des deux combattants qui visaient à la fois l'endroit où Janus se trouvait et celui où il était susceptible de réapparaître après être passé par une ouverture dimensionnelle pour esquiver une attaque. Le dieu créait en fait des passages pour s'écarter des attaques adverses, mais aussi pour les engloutir.

Néanmoins, la divinité aux deux visages paraissait disposer de moins de marge à chaque seconde, d'autant que les Premiers, en tant que créatures d'outre-monde, semblaient dotés naturellement d'une certaine maîtrise des techniques dimensionnelles leur permettant d'anticiper les mouvements adverses.

- Maintenant, Jason ! hurla soudain l'albinos. MAVROU TRIPA !

Son cosmos explosa en un tourbillon d'énergie submergeant la salle.

- SHIP OF HEROES ! répondit la Carène en projetant une vague d'énergie multicolore.

Largement amplifiées par la puissance des Premiers, les deux techniques secrètes des chevaliers d'Athéna filèrent sur leur cible en pulvérisant la pierre sur leur passage.

Janus emprunta un passage dimensionnel pour s'écarter de leur trajectoire et se retrouver à l'autre bout de la salle, cependant les deux arcanes obliquèrent pour le suivre. Le dieu créa alors une nouvelle ouverture afin de les engloutir, toutefois la puissance dégagée par les techniques des chevaliers était telle que la structure même de la brèche dans la réalité s'effondra sur elle-même.

- Comment ? eut le temps de s'étonner Janus avant d'être frappé de plein fouet par les attaques qui le submergèrent et l'envoyèrent percuter violemment l'arrière de la salle, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Le sol et les murs tremblèrent de façon menaçante, comme si le temple était sur le point de s'écrouler. Malgré le bruit qui les entourait, les deux chevaliers entendirent les pas de Janus qui venait dans leur direction.

Lorsque le dieu sortit de la poussière, ils constatèrent que leurs attaques ne semblaient pas avoir causé la moindre blessure et que l'armure de leur ennemi était intacte.

- Vous avez acquis plus de puissance que je ne l'aurais cru, dit la divinité défigurée de sa voix inhumaine et cristalline. Même les chevaliers d'or ne m'avaient pas frappé avec une telle violence. Mais je suis le premier être sorti du chaos originel, vous demeurez insignifiants face à moi. Tous vos efforts vont juste me contraindre à utiliser ma force comme je ne l'avais plus fait depuis très longtemps.

Le cosmos divin se mit soudainement à augmenter de façon exponentielle, comme s'il n'avait jusque-là eu recours qu'à une portion infime de son pouvoir.

- Avant de vous tuer, je vais vous offrir un spectacle dont vous vous souviendrez encore lors de votre prochaine existence...

Le dieu ouvrit alors un passage dimensionnel, juste devant lui, large d'environ un mètre et haut de soixante centimètres. La brèche entre les univers ondulait et paraissait instable, ses limites étant très floues. En outre, le paysage qu'elle révélait semblait plat comme sur une photographie, toute notion de profondeur étant inaccessible.

Ce que les adversaires du dieu virent à travers l'étroite ouverture était un objet lumineux ayant la forme d'un œuf qui flottait au milieu d'une obscurité absolue. A cause du manque de repères spatiaux et des ondulations du passage, ils auraient été incapables de dire s'il s'agissait d'un petit objet se trouvant juste derrière le passage, ou alors de quelque chose de gigantesque vu à plusieurs milliers d'années-lumière de distance.

- Vous avez accès aux souvenirs des Premiers, vous savez donc que votre univers n'est qu'un parmi une infinité d'autres, dit le dieu. Certains de ces univers sont gouvernés par des lois similaires au vôtre, d'autres ne connaissent que le chaos. Certains sont infiniment plus vastes, d'autres tiendraient tout entiers sur la tête d'une épingle. Certains sont plus âgés, d'autres plus jeunes. Et d'autres... ne sont même pas encore nés. Voici un petit proto-univers, un bébé qui n'attend qu'une étincelle pour commencer son cycle et devenir une réalité insignifiante parmi les autres...

Le cosmos du dieu sembla à ce moment-là atteindre un pic.

- Stellio... Que faisons-nous ? demanda Jason avec une inquiétude manifeste dans la voix.

L'ancien chevalier du Lézard ne répondit pas par des mots, mais par l'exemple, en intensifiant son cosmos pour former une barrière tout autour d'eux en bougeant rapidement ses mains. La Carène reconnut la technique qui consistait à créer un mur d'air protecteur et s'empressa de contribuer à l'élaboration de cette défense de son mieux. Il sentit en outre que la partie première de la symbiose était en train de transformer la texture de sa chair pour la rendre aussi solide que de la pierre.

- UNIVERSE BIRTH ! hurla Janus en envoyant une décharge d'énergie sur l'œuf-univers qui explosa en Big-Bang.

Le passage dimensionnel s'élargit alors pour libérer un flot dévastateur d'énergie et de matière. La barrière défensive plia sous la violence du premier impact, des fissures apparaissant dans la structure énergétique, mais ne rompit pas.

- Stupides créatures, je suis le maître des portes ! Aucun mur ne peut m'arrêter !

Deux nouvelles ouvertures dimensionnelles se créèrent avant et après la coquille protectrice, permettant à la vague destructrice de contourner la défense en transitant dans une autre réalité.

Les deux chevaliers furent frappés de plein fouet et écrasés contre la surface de leur propre bouclier, qui céda cependant très vite. L'attaque divine provoqua une explosion d'une violence telle qu'elle fut perçue par tous les habitants de la capitale égyptienne et de cités situées à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, qui crurent à un tremblement de terre.

Le flux d'énergie s'éleva alors à la verticale en emportant ses deux victimes, pulvérisant les fondations, puis chaque niveau souterrain du temple jusqu'à atteindre finalement la surface.

Ils furent encore projetés à plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur, jusqu'à ce que le flot d'énergie soit finalement tari et ils retombèrent pour s'écraser dans la cité. Un cratère profond de plusieurs centaines de mètres défigurait à présent le Caire à l'ancien emplacement du temple.

Jason fut très surpris de constater qu'il avait survécu à cela. Ses habits et son armure étaient de lointains souvenirs, toutefois son corps, qui semblait à présent avoir la dureté du diamant, n'avait relativement pas trop souffert, en considérant ce à quoi il avait été confronté. Certes, il perdait du sang - qui avait d'ailleurs une étrange couleur - de diverses blessures, et il avait certainement plusieurs petites fractures, néanmoins il était encore en état de combattre.

Il n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain et ressemblait de plus en plus à un Premier, mais au moins était-il encore en vie...

Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il s'était écrasé sur une petite maison qui avait volé en éclats. Les voix terrifiées des habitants se faisaient entendre tout autour de lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser aux victimes ensevelies sous les décombres par le coup de Janus, puis par l'impact de sa chute, cependant il devait au moins essayer d'amener le combat à un endroit moins habité.

Quelques habitants sortis précipitamment des bâtiments endommagés l'observaient en restant prudemment à distance.

Il se releva et vit Stellio qui marchait dans sa direction. Ce dernier semblait avoir été encore moins sévèrement atteint. La Carène sentit alors que la moitié première de sa symbiose était en train de communiquer avec celle qui habitait Stellio. Il tenta d'accéder à la communication, sans réussite, l'entité qui partageait son corps le tenant fermement à l'écart.

- Stellio ! appela-t-il d'une voix légèrement affolée en courant à la rencontre de son ami. Les Premiers sont en train de communiquer et me tiennent à l'écart ! Ils préparent un mauvais coup !

- Je sais, répondit froidement l'ancien Lézard.

Son poing transperça la poitrine de Jason de part en part au niveau du cœur. Sa chair, qui avait fait preuve d'une telle solidité quelques instants auparavant, était redevenue normale juste avant l'impact.

- Ils m'ont invité dans leur communication, poursuivit Stellio. Je suis désolé, tu aurais dû rester avec Diomède.

- Pour... Pourquoi ? parvint à articuler Jason.

- Parce que nous avons sous-estimé Janus. Pour le vaincre à son niveau réel, il faut procéder à la symbiose totale des Premiers.

- Mais... Ils nous avaient dit... qu'ils n'avaient pas fusionné car... la puissance concentrée provoquerait une dégénérescence... mortelle...

- En effet. Néanmoins, nous pensons que mon corps devrait résister suffisamment longtemps pour nous donner une chance de le vaincre. Quoi qu'il advienne à présent, ce combat est sans retour pour nous.

- Tu es fou...

Ce furent les dernières paroles de Jason qui s'affaissa.

- Non, je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide depuis des mois, répondit Stellio en allongeant son compagnon sans vie. C'était la seule solution pour que ta mort ne soit pas inutile.

Le Premier qui partageait son corps absorba alors l'essence vitale de celui qui résidait dans le cadavre de la Carène. La force dont disposait Stellio se sublima instantanément, et il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Toute la puissance de ce qui restait de la race des Premiers était à présent concentrée en lui.

- Peut-être allez-vous cesser d'observer pour enfin venir poursuivre notre combat ? demanda-t-il à Janus qui patientait dans l'ombre depuis plusieurs secondes.

Le dieu s'avança au milieu des débris en souriant de son visage vivant. Les habitants le virent et s'enfuirent comme s'ils avaient le diable à leur trousse.

- Intéressant, je ne pensais pas que votre motivation était si grande. Peut-être allez-vous enfin m'offrir une adversité stimulante...

- Tu vas regretter de nous avoir laissés faire !

*****

- LA FOUDRE DE L'EGIDE !

La nuée d'éclairs invoquée par Sophia s'abattit sur la frêle silhouette de Dohko dans un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant.

Le sol explosa, des débris étant projetés à des kilomètres à la ronde, et des crevasses zébrèrent la roche en étoile autour du point d'impact.

Le déferlement d'énergie primaire, manifestation de la Foudre Divine dont Zeus avait accordée l'utilisation à sa fille dans les temps mythologiques, se poursuivit pendant des secondes qui parurent une éternité puis, finalement, le flux destructeur s'interrompit, laissant place à un nuage de poussière.

Une fois son attaque achevée, Sophia tomba à genoux, essoufflée.

- C'en est fini de toi, maudit ! cracha-t-elle.

Un étrange pressentiment la frappa pourtant soudainement. Tandis que la poussière commençait à retomber au sol, celle-ci semblait luire d'une étrange lueur verdâtre. Au fur et à mesure que le nuage se dissipa, il révéla que quelque chose semblait toujours se dresser au point d'impact de l'Egide.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? s'exclama Sophia en découvrant enfin clairement ce qui avait survécu à son attaque.

Il s'agissait de dragons, probablement plusieurs dizaines et visiblement constitués d'énergie cosmique verte, qui tournaient à toute vitesse, formant une espèce de coquille d'oeuf, haute d'environ un mètre cinquante.

Les dragons commencèrent alors à s'estomper, révélant un Dohko indemne à l'intérieur de l'oeuf de protection.

- C'est impossible ! Comment as-tu pu survivre à cette attaque ?

- J'ai utilisé le Rozan Ryu no Tate, le Bouclier du dragon. La variante défensive de ma plus puissante attaque.

Le cosmos du vieux chevalier s'enflamma à nouveau violemment.

- Ma plus puissante attaque que voici : ROZAN HYAKU RYU HA !

Une nuée de dragons d'énergie jaillit des mains de la Balance en direction de Sophia. Celle-ci déploya son aura pour se protéger et commença à esquiver les projections ou à les dévier avec ses mains.

Elle parut un moment capable de sortir indemne de l'assaut, mais plus celui-ci se prolongeait et plus celle qui fut le réceptacle de l'âme divine d'Athéna avait du mal à voir les attaques du chevalier.

Un dragon la percuta alors, avant un autre, puis toute une série.

Elle parvint malgré tout à rester debout, et à ne pas être balayée par la puissance de l'attaque.

- Malédiction ! Comment as-tu pu me toucher ? Je me suis entraînée avec Mardouk et son frère, j'ai été habituée à faire face à des attaques bien plus complexes que celle-ci !

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Dohko d'un ton calme. Mas j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies plus le niveau que tu avais alors.

- Comment ?

Comme pour illustrer son propos, le vétéran se lança au corps à corps, enchaînant des coups précis et puissants, tout en dégageant une impression de fluidité extrême.

Sophia parvint tout d'abord à bloquer les assauts, et même à contre-attaquer, mais, là encore, plus l'échange se prolongeait et plus sa marge se réduisait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement incapable de suivre le rythme. Dohko toucha deux fois : la première dans le bas du ventre, ce qui fit que son adversaire sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et la seconde au plexus, ce qui lui coupa la respiration.

Sophia se retrouva sur les fesses, toussotant pour reprendre sa contenance.

- Si pendant un temps tu as été capable de rivaliser avec moi, cela est terminé à présent. Renonce.

- Quoi, tu penses que je vais abandonner ?

- C'est la seule issue raisonnable. Tu ne pourras plus élever ton cosmos assez haut pour me faire face.

- Que dis-tu ? demanda-t-elle en parvenant à se relever. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Tu as trop tiré sur la corde à utiliser les capacités d'une déesse qui ne devraient pas t'être accessibles. Et le résultat est que tu as probablement presque totalement épuisé l'Ichor qui coulait dans tes veines.

*****

Lévitant dans l'air à un mètre de hauteur en position du lotus, Shaka avait suivi à distance la progression des envahisseurs sur les escaliers menant au palais du Grand Pope. Le groupe s'était rapetissé au fur et à mesure qu'il traversait les temples, certains de ses membres restant en arrière combattre les compagnons du jeune Indien.

La tête de l'offensive ne comptait ainsi plus que quatre membres alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le temple vide du Lion.

- _Le chevalier des Poissons est revenu blessé de mission, et est hors de combat. Après moi, il ne restera donc que le chevalier du Scorpion, qui a échoué à me laisser une forte impression. Si je laisse la même proportion d'adversaires traverser mon temple que les gardiens des précédentes maisons, rien ne pourra plus les empêcher d'atteindre le palais du Grand Pope. C'est d'ailleurs une faute incroyable de la part de mes congénères d'avoir ainsi permis à autant d'ennemis de progresser aussi loin. Si je n'ai pas, encore, de raisons de mettre en doute leur loyauté, leur compétence et leur dévotion à la cause me semblent très critiquables. Il appartient à moi, Shaka, de rattraper l'inconséquence des autres et de stopper ces ennemis une bonne fois pour toute._

N'ayant logiquement rencontré aucune résistance, les assaillants s'approchaient déjà de la sortie de la cinquième maison. - _Mêmes si les restrictions sur les déplacements imposées par le cosmos d'Athéna les empêchent d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour avancer plus vite, ils seront là d'ici quelques minutes..._

Il entama un exercice de respiration afin de préparer son corps au combat à venir, et commença à réveiller petit à petit son cosmos. Il ne devait pas mésestimer ses futurs adversaires, dont certains lui avaient fait impression lors de la mêlée qui avait pris place en Libye.

Non seulement ils étaient puissants et efficaces, mais en plus Shaka ne parvenait pas à voir en eux la moindre trace de malice. Son enseignement lui avait donné la capacité de distinguer le bien et le mal, la justice et l'injustice. Il lui fallait reconnaître que les deux camps en présence représentaient deux formes de bien et deux variantes de justice.

Prendre part à ce conflit représentait ainsi une forme de dilemme pour celui que l'on considérait comme la réincarnation de Bouddha. Or le dilemme engendrait le doute, qui entraînait lui-même le danger sur un champ de bataille.

C'était pourquoi, en Libye, il avait rapidement choisi la solution d'utiliser le Tenpo Rinin, la technique de méditation lui permettant de mettre fin au doute.

Guidé par la voix de Dieu, Shaka avait épousé la cause du Sanctuaire. Il avait depuis constaté par lui-même que le Grand Pope et les deux meneurs de la nouvelle génération de chevaliers d'or, Aioros et Saga, étaient des êtres emprunts de justice, consacrant leurs vies au bien général. Même s'ils n'avaient pas reçu l'enseignement de Dieu, ils étaient bien plus expérimentés que lui, jeune chevalier n'assurant la garde de la sixième maison que depuis très peu de temps. Ils voyaient les causes et les conséquences mieux que lui. Pouvait-il remettre en cause le jugement de Sion qui avait déjà vécu une Guerre Sainte ?

Non, les questions inutiles n'étaient donc pas de mise, et il ne lui appartenait pas de remettre en cause la légitimité de ce combat.

-_ Qui crois-tu tromper, Shaka ? Toi-même ?_

La voix profonde et sereine, qui parlait directement à son esprit, le prit par surprise. Cela faisait en effet très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas adressée à lui. La dernière fois, cela avait été peu de temps après sa rencontre initiale avec Praesepe et Mu en Inde, avant qu'il ne vienne au Sanctuaire pour embrasser son destin de chevalier. La discussion avait tourné autour du sens de la vie et de la mort, avait ébranlé le jeune chevalier, puis la voix était restée silencieuse.

- _Crois-tu que, parce nous ne parlons plus, je ne suis plus non plus tes agissements ?_

_- Non, bien sûr..._

_- Tu m'as déçu Shaka. Tu parais avoir oublié certains de mes enseignements. _

_- Que... Je ne comprends pas..._

_- Tu n'as pas seulement la capacité de discerner le bien et le mal, tu en as la responsabilité morale. Tu ne peux pas fuir cette responsabilité, tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière des décisions prises par d'autres._

_- Mais, sans Vous pour me guider... Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant..._

_- Faux. Ta formation t'interdit de te cacher derrière ton âge. Tu t'es trop appuyé sur le Tenpo Rinin, y ayant recours systématiquement comme une solution de facilité, presque une drogue, aux moments où tu aurais dû porter des jugements et prendre des décisions. _

_- Mais alors... Que dois-je faire ?_

_- Tu as vu que Mardouk et ses alliés incarnaient le Bien et la Justice. Tu connais aussi les conséquences des décisions du Grand Pope, qui a envoyé son assassin rétablir l'ordre dans le sang. Cela n'est-il pas suffisant pour prendre une décision ? Ne vois-tu donc pas où se trouvent l'Injustice et le Mal ?_

_- Le Grand Pope... Le Grand Pope est le Mal._

_- Oui, je suis fier de toi. Tu sais maintenant ce que tu dois faire._

_- Oui._

Shaka mit fin à sa méditation en sortant de la position du Lotus. Lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol, il constata avec surprise que les quatre personnes qu'ils considéraient comme des envahisseurs quelques instants plus tôt lui faisaient à présent face.

Avait-il été trop absorbé par sa communication divine pour percevoir leur arrivée dans son temple ? Où avait-il la tête, à un moment pareil ? Il décida pourtant instantanément que cela n'avait aucune importance. Mieux : qu'ils n'aient pas profité de la situation prouvait leur honorabilité.

- Moi, Shaka, ai été illuminé. Je vois à présent la justice de votre cause. Pour expier mon aveuglement passé, je vais de ce pas prendre la tête du Grand Pope.

Sans plus attendre, il tourna les talons et partit en courant vers la sortie de sa demeure.

- Très bien, Mani, je suis officiellement impressionné, dit Acatl Quetzalcóatl. Ton choix était judicieux, tu as bien fait d'insister quand je te conseillais d'opter pour une cible plus aisée.

- Toute cible est aisée, une fois que j'ai trouvé l'angle d'attaque adéquat, répondit le jeune prophète. Cela m'aura tout de même pris toute la montée des marches jusqu'ici, j'ai même eu peur de ne pas avoir fini à temps... Tant qu'il restera sous l'influence de mon injonction, il combattra à nos côtés sans arrière-pensées.

- Il ne reste plus que le chevalier du Scorpion, et nous sommes cinq à présent, observa Calli.

- La tête du Pope roulera très bientôt, conclu Khamakhya.

*****

Bien que hors de combat, Shura pouvait toujours suivre le duel opposant son maître, Amalthée revêtue une nouvelle fois de l'armure du Capricorne, à Ogier.

Ce dernier combattait à présent en utilisant une épée longue et une courte et le jeune chevalier d'or avait l'impression que ces deux armes étaient bien moins puissantes que celle qu'il avait brisée. Ogier était en effet en grande difficulté face à son adversaire, et Shura était convaincu que cela n'était pas dû qu'aux qualités martiales d'Amalthée.

Premièrement, l'attitude du guerrier en plates était déjà beaucoup moins offensive qu'auparavant. A cela, Shura trouvait une explication très simple : Joyeuse brisée, Ogier ne pouvait plus compter sur les facultés régénératrices de cette dernière et chaque coup reçu avait donc potentiellement des conséquences définitives.

Ensuite, Ogier reculait à chaque impact de ses armes contre les bras d'Amalthée, comme si ses lames ne pouvaient rien face à la puissance supérieure d'Excalibur.

Grâce à son habilité hors norme, il parvenait malgré tout à ne pas être totalement débordé et à placer des contre-attaques saignantes.

Bottes, changement de garde, fentes et feintes s'enchaînaient toujours avec une fluidité admirable, mais rien ne surprenait Amalthée qui combattait avec une rigueur absolue, si bien que, au rythme où allaient les choses, il était presque déjà écrit que la femme-chevalier finirait par remporter la victoire.

Ogier semblait d'ailleurs en être parfaitement conscient.

- Les années ne semblent pas t'avoir porté préjudice, Amalthée, lança le bretteur en tentant une nouvelle botte, son épée longue servant d'appât pour ouvrir une brèche à l'épée courte qui visait le bas-ventre.

Celle-ci répondit d'un sourire, tout en déviant la lame courte avec son genou.

Elle contre-attaqua violemment par une série de coups puissants, contraignant Ogier à plusieurs parades désespérées avant de finalement se dégager d'un bond.

Les impacts des bras de la femme-chevalier sur les lames adverses avaient été si violents que celles-ci tremblaient et vibraient encore dans les mains d'Ogier plusieurs secondes après.

- Tu prétendais vouloir me combattre sans retenue, pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le cas, dit alors Amalthée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Ton choix d'arme pour me combattre. Tu ne peux pas faire face à Excalibur avec cela. Et tu le savais avant même de commencer, je t'ai vu hésiter à prendre ta dernière lame, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'épée enveloppée dans du tissu qu'il portait sur son dos.

- Tu as probablement raison. J'avais espéré que l'âge t'aurait affaiblie. Sauvagine et Courtin sont deux armes fabuleuses, deux chefs d'œuvre qui ont demandé des années de travail en forgerie, mais elles ne pèsent presque rien face à Excalibur et sans doute ai-je été fou de penser arriver à te vaincre avec elles.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Ogier ne répondit pas et se lança de nouveau à l'assaut avec une attitude résolument offensive. Il multiplia les passes d'armes, cependant le maître de Shura ne recula pas, parant les coups avec grâce tout en enflammant son cosmos à son maximum.

Après avoir bloqué une attaque croisée d'Ogier, elle riposta en libérant la toute-puissance d'Excalibur avec son bras droit.

Une profonde crevasse se creusa dans le sol, tandis que le coup filait vers sa cible, qui para en plaçant ses deux armes en croix devant lui, bloquant ainsi le bras de la guerrière.

Les armes semblèrent d'abord résister, mais des fissures apparurent bien vite sur le métal et Ogier bondit de côté pour esquiver une fraction de seconde, avant que ses armes n'explosent en fines échardes.

Il se réceptionna tout en portant ses mains sur l'arme qu'il avait sur le dos, tandis qu'Amalthée libérait à présent sa puissance avec son bras gauche quasiment à bout portant.

Il eut à peine le temps de placer son arme encore enveloppée devant lui, la tenant par la poignée et par la pointe, avant d'être atteint par Excalibur. Le tissu fut instantanément déchiqueté par l'impact, révélant le fourreau d'une nouvelle épée longue, et des éclairs d'énergie furent projetés dans toutes les directions. Néanmoins, Ogier ne recula pas d'un centimètre et parvint même à repousser Amalthée. Le fourreau, qui était d'une couleur rouge vive et couvert de runes dorées, n'avait qu'une fine rayure là où le bras gauche de la combattante l'avait frappé.

- Tu te décides enfin à sortir le grand jeu, remarqua la femme-chevalier en se remettant en garde.

- Certes, mais à contre cœur... Tu n'aurais pas dû détruire mes autres armes. Car, vois-tu, elles constituaient mon seul espoir de ne pas avoir à prendre ta vie. Tu as été une de mes meilleurs élèves, je t'ai même considérée comme une amie, et je ne voulais pas en arriver là sauf contraint et forcé. Maintenant le choix sera simple : tuer ou être tué.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Cette épée, qui s'appelle Dáinsleif et qui a été, dit-on, forgée par le peuple souterrain, est aussi puissante que malveillante. Une fois sortie de son fourreau, on ne peut l'y remettre avant d'avoir pris une vie humaine. De plus, les blessures qu'elle inflige ne cicatrisent jamais. Ainsi la plus petite estafilade peut vider un adversaire de son sang.

- Merci pour ta sollicitude, mais nous nous étions dit au début de notre combat que nous irions jusqu'au bout.

- Soit, alors...

Ogier dégaina son arme d'un mouvement fluide et gracieux, saisissant sa poignée à deux mains.

Dáinsleif était à première vue d'une apparence relativement commune, aucun signe extérieur ne laissant supposer son caractère implacable. Ogier semblait en outre la manier totalement librement et normalement, alors que, de sa position de spectateur forcé, Shura s'était presque attendu à ce que leur ennemi se transforme en fou sanguinaire, sitôt l'épée révélée au grand jour.

Les deux adversaires commencèrent à se tourner autour, cherchant une faille où s'engouffrer.

*****

Akiera était circonspect au moment de débuter son affrontement face à Gienah. Jamais encore il n'avait affronté de chevalier d'or vraiment sérieusement, c'est à dire en dehors d'un entraînement. Pour une telle confrontation, il aurait largement préféré pouvoir compter sur son armure d'or.

- _Bah, oublie ça. Saga en a sans doute tout autant besoin que toi à l'heure actuelle._

Le point positif était que son adversaire n'en portait pas non plus, même s'il venait de se constituer une protection de glace similaire à celle que Camus avait brisée à la fin de leur affrontement.

De vieilles histoires d'annihilation commune ou de combats de mille jours et mille nuits entre chevaliers d'or revinrent à l'esprit de l'androgyne, qui les chassa. Ce n'étaient que des métaphores, qui n'avaient que le sens que l'on voulait bien leur accorder.

Le point le plus important était que Gienah ne maîtrisait le septième sens que depuis environ une minute. Il ne pourrait autant exceller dans sa maîtrise qu'Akiera, qui en avait eu la connaissance presque toute sa vie.

Le maître de Saga fut rappelé à la réalité par le cosmos de son adversaire qui commençait à s'enflammer.

- Prépare-toi Akiera ! ICE SPEARS !

L'air se refroidit instantanément, se transformant en projectiles de glace filant sur l'androgyne à la vitesse de la lumière.

Akiera ne se laissa pas impressionner : il avait observé cette technique lorsqu'elle était venue à bout de Camus et savait comment la contrer. Il se faufila telle une anguille à la vitesse de la lumière entre les lances glacées, tout en faisant à son tour exploser son cosmos.

- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

L'onde de choc destructrice atteint l'ancien chevalier noir, le décollant du sol. Akiera faillit crier victoire, mais Gienah se rétablit en l'air et atterrit sur ses pieds au prix d'une pirouette.

- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'observer ta technique, dit Gienah en se remettant en position de combat. Je n'avais certes pas encore accès à l'ultime cosmos avec la même facilité que maintenant, si bien que je n'avais pu en saisir toutes les subtilités. Cependant j'en savais assez pour esquiver le plus gros de ton coup, d'autant plus que tes mouvements étaient freinés par le froid.

Akiera avait effectivement ressenti une certaine lourdeur dans ses gestes, mais ne s'en était pas plus inquiété que ça. Bien qu'il ait évité les lances, il avait donc tout de même été affecté par le cosmos adverse.

L'androgyne réalisa que si lui-même pouvait faire figure d'expert à la fois dans les techniques d'ordre physiques, psychiques et dimensionnelles, son manque d'expérience relatif aux pouvoirs des guerriers des glaces pouvait se révéler très dangereux. Cette caste de combattant comptait non seulement très peu de membres, à peine deux en plus de deux cents ans dans les rangs d'Athéna, mais était aussi très à part des autres, leur approche de ralentir les atomes au lieu de chercher à les détruire étant particulièrement spécifique.

- Heureusement pour moi, j'ai d'autres cordes à mon arc, dit finalement Akiera.

- Moi aussi, répliqua Gienah en joignant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

- _C'est la pose qu'avait prise Camus tout à l'heure, _observa l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux.

L'aura dorée de l'ancien Cygne Noir se déploya avec une intensité renouvelée.

- J'aurais pu être un chevalier d'or, il est temps que j'utilise des techniques dignes de l'un d'entre eux. AURORA EXECUTION !

Gienah abattit ses bras et frappa l'air juste devant lui créant une onde de choc glacée qui fondit sur l'androgyne, gelant tout sur son passage.

Celui qui garda la troisième maison fut frappé de plein fouet, et instantanément recouvert d'une gangue de glace bleue.

Gienah commença à sourire de cette victoire apparente, mais son instinct le prévint que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se concentra sur son septième sens et perçut quelque chose juste sur sa droite.

Il vit Akiera s'élançant vers lui, parfaitement indemne et qui le frappa des deux poings en plein torse.

- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Cette fois-ci, le coup déclenché à bout portant balaya sa cible, l'impact de plein fouet faisant aussi voler l'armure de glace en éclats.

Cette attaque anéantissait très souvent totalement ses victimes, pourtant Gienah fut simplement projeté une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, preuve de la solidité de la protection qu'il s'était créée.

Akiera voulut se lancer à sa suite pour porter le coup de grâce, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre.

Il baissa les yeux vers celles-ci et constata qu'elles étaient prises dans de la glace.

- Comment, mais quand... ?

Ce n'était pas tout : ses avant-bras aussi étaient paralysés, gelés, comme si simplement toucher son adversaire l'avait mis à la merci du froid généré par celui-ci.

Gienah commença alors à se relever, d'abord difficilement, puis avec plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'il se redressait.

Le plastron de l'armure de glace avait été largement entamé, cependant non seulement il semblait avoir parfaitement rempli son office de protection, mais il était aussi déjà en train de se reformer.

- C'était une illusion n'est-ce pas ? fit Gienah. C'est pour cela que j'ai cru t'avoir touché alors que tu me contournais pour me contrer.

Akiera ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et enflamma son cosmos pour se dégager de la glace. Si ses jambes retrouvèrent rapidement leur liberté, quand la gangue de glace fondit, il ne parvenait pas à réchauffer ses bras et à les dégeler.

- Je savais que tu avais vu l'attaque de Camus, poursuivit de son côté l'ancien chevalier noir. Néanmoins je pensais l'avoir suffisamment modifiée pour que tu ne puisses pas me contrer. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé, une erreur qui aurait pu se révéler fatale. Il y a encore vingt minutes, ton coup aurait certainement pulvérisé ma protection et m'aurait tué sur le coup, mais à présent la glace qui la constitue est au seuil du zéro absolu, une température bien plus basse que celle qu'a été capable de briser Camus tout à l'heure.

L'androgyne était plutôt ravi que son adversaire perde du temps dans un monologue, plutôt que de profiter de son avantage. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à récupérer la moindre sensation dans ses bras qui demeuraient presque totalement figés et inertes.

- Pourtant, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir commis une erreur, reprit Gienah. En touchant directement mon armure, tu as exposé tes bras à une température proche du zéro absolu. Si tu avais encore ton armure, tu aurais pu te tirer presque indemne de cette bévue, mais là... Tu ne seras pas capable de retrouver le plein usage de tes bras, quelle que soit l'intensité avec lequel tu feras brûler ton cosmos. Seules les fumées régénératrices du volcan de l'île de Canon pourraient faire quelque chose pour toi, et encore cela prendrait plusieurs semaines...

Akiera n'avait que rarement éprouvé la peur, ou ressenti le doute, au cours de tous les combats qu'il avait menés. La dernière fois cela avait été dans une autre dimension, face à une créature qui semblait se jouer de règles que celui qui était encore chevalier d'or à l'époque croyait immuables. Néanmoins, même à cette occasion et en dépit des blessures qu'il avait subies, Akiera avait toujours conservé la possibilité d'agir et de changer son destin. Mais à présent...

- J'ai bien peur qu'ainsi privé de l'usage de tes bras, l'issue de ce combat ne fasse plus de doutes.

*****

Akhilleús était furieux de la tournure des événements. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce Pope vieillissant et croulant se révélerait un adversaire aussi redoutable. De plus, il était aussi vexé d'avoir été ainsi percé à jour sur la façon dont il avait exécuté Akbar.

Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Quelle que fut la force de Sion, il lui suffisait d'attendre que le vieillard perde petit à petit ses forces pour l'achever. Le cosmos du maître du Sanctuaire commença à augmenter soudainement d'intensité, si bien que l'ange se mit en position de défense.

- Crystal Wall, dit le Pope, créant une nouvelle barrière d'énergie.

Akhilleús fut néanmoins surpris de constater que le mur de cristal était apparu derrière lui et non entre les deux adversaires, ce qui le rendait totalement inutile. Il sourit, certain que cela signifiait que son adversaire commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs à cause de la fatigue.

- Eh bien, aurait-on du mal à régler la mire ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le Grand Pope ne répondit pas, mais concentra son cosmos avant de se téléporter pour réapparaître sous le nez de l'ange.

- STARDUST REVOLUTION ! hurla le premier serviteur d'Athéna en déclenchant son coup à bout portant sur le torse de l'ange.

Surpris, Akhilleús fut balayé et projeté comme un missile par la puissance de l'impact. Il alla percuter avec violence le mur de cristal, s'écrasant dessus sans le transpercer.

L'ange chuta au sol et prit quelques secondes avant se relever péniblement. Il chancela, faillit retomber et cracha du sang.

- Co... Comment ? Je suis blessé ? s'exclama l'envoyé de l'Olympe, visiblement abasourdi par cette constatation.

Il examina rapidement son corps, mais constata qu'il ne portait aucune plaie.

- Es-tu familier du concept de blessure propre ? demanda Sion sur un ton professoral.

L'ange chancela à nouveau et tomba finalement à genoux.

- Les hommes l'utilisent depuis peu, continua le Pope qui semblait ne pas beaucoup compatir au sort de son adversaire. Il vient du fait que mes congénères construisent des véhicules capables de se déplacer de plus en plus vite, et qu'ils ont constaté qu'en cas d'accident un homme peut mourir sans que la moindre blessure externe ne soit visible. On a parfois tendance à l'oublier, mais un corps humain n'est pas un tout unique et indivisible. Il est un assemblage d'organes qui ont chacun un volume bien défini et une masse. Et donc une inertie propre.

L'ange constata avec horreur que du sang coulait de son nez, de ses oreilles et même de ses yeux.

- Lorsque votre corps a percuté le Crystal Wall et a été stoppé net, passant d'une vitesse quasi luminique à nulle, vos organes internes ont continué à bouger, et sont allés s'écraser sur cette peau et ces os invulnérables dont vous étiez si fier.

L'ange voulut parler mais en fut incapable, et s'écroula de tout son long, une flaque de sang de plus en plus épaisse et étendue grossissant petit à petit autour de lui.

- Je vous l'ai dit, chez votre équivalent mythologique, la compétence martiale primait sur l'invulnérabilité. L'écart était tel entre nous que vous étiez un jouet entre mes mains. Votre invulnérabilité ne signifiait plus rien.

Le Grand Pope attendit patiemment que les hémorragies internes achèvent son adversaire, ce qui prit près d'une minute que Sion imagina fort pénible.

- Finalement, la question la plus difficile à résoudre à son sujet sera de savoir comment me débarrasser du corps, conclut -il.

*****

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda l'assassin à Praesepe.

- Nous sommes dans la dimension de la Fontaine Jaune, le Yosmotsu-hirasaka. C'est là que les âmes des morts transitent avant de rejoindre le domaine d'Hadès.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

- Le pouvoir des chevaliers du Cancer consiste à envoyer l'âme de ses adversaires dans cette dimension intermédiaire.

- L'âme ?

- Pour toi, c'est différent. J'ai ouvert un passage bien plus puissant que d'habitude pour transporter ton âme et ton corps. Cela m'a pris du temps d'ouvrir un tel seuil, ce qui est l'une des raisons de notre petite partie de cache-cache.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi avoir pris ce temps ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir frappé directement avec ton attaque ?

- Parce que, lorsque je n'envoie que l'âme de ma victime, celle-ci se comporte rapidement comme celles des morts. Ayant perdu toute attache au monde des vivants, elle subit l'influence du cosmos du maître des Enfers, et devient un zombi irrésistiblement attiré vers le Puits. Or, je voulais que tu puisses apprécier pleinement tes derniers instants.

- Tu as commis une erreur mortelle. Sans doute n'aurais-je aucun moyen de rentrer sur Terre... Mais j'ai encore la possibilité de t'envoyer en enfer le premier !

L'assassin chargea Praesepe, tentant de le décapiter d'un coup de sabre. Mais la lame n'attrapa que le vide, l'ancien Cancer s'étant volatilisé dans un flash de lumière dorée.

Le maître de Deathmask réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, toisant son adversaire avec dégoût.

- Tu as assassiné froidement une femme et des hommes qui n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre face à toi. Tu es un meurtrier sanguinaire méprisable.

- Crois-tu que tu peux me faire des leçons de morale ? J'ai vu l'intérieur du temple du Cancer, je te le rappelle !

- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'est devenue cette maison. Et tu as raison sur le fait que le nouveau maître des lieux est probablement encore bien pire que toi. Je l'ai formé et je porterai donc une partie du poids de ses crimes. Mais cela ne change rien à ton sort.

- Bah !

L'assassin chargea à nouveau, mais l'ancien chevalier d'or esquiva aussi facilement que la première fois.

- Je peux me déplacer dans cette dimension à ma guise, dit-il en réapparaissant derrière son adversaire qui se retourna vivement pour se remettre en garde. Tu es certes rapide dans l'absolu, mais pas face à un chevalier d'or si bien que je peux très facilement anticiper tes attaques.

- Alors si je suis tant que ça à ta merci, pourquoi n'en finis-tu pas ? Ou bien pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas mourir ici ?

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ici, car je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'un de tes alliés soit capable de te ramener. Ensuite, si je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, c'est parce que contrairement au nouveau chevalier du Cancer, j'ai encore une conscience.

Praesepe se détourna de son ennemi, et fit quelques pas en direction du puits, ne s'inquiétant apparemment pas de la possibilité que l'assassin puisse l'attaquer dans le dos.

- Pendant que tu me courrais après dans le temple, j'ai vécu mille fois en imagination la façon dont je veux te mettre à mort, me délectant par avance de te voir subir ce châtiment. Et maintenant, au moment de passer à l'acte, j'hésite, car je me demande si t'exécuter ainsi ne m'amènerait pas au même niveau d'immoralité que mon élève.

Praesepe se retourna et fixa à nouveau son adversaire dans les yeux.

- Je me demande si je ne deviendrai pas toi. C'est un dilemme moral des plus ardus. Néanmoins, quand je repense au corps sans vie de la femme que j'aimais, à son spectre que j'ai vu arpenter cette plaine il y a quelques heures...

Le cosmos doré de l'homme à la peau d'ébène s'enflamma soudainement à son paroxysme, puis son aura se concentra autour de son index.

- SEKI SHI KI MEIKAI HA ! hurla-t-il.

Des cercles d'énergie dorés entourèrent l'assassin, le soulevant de terre.

- Mon attaque a pour objet d'envoyer mes adversaires en ce lieu, dit Praesepe d'une voix froide. En l'utilisant ici, à coté de la Fontaine Jaune, je crée une singularité et un véritable vortex dimensionnel autour de toi.

Les cercles se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite autour de leur cible, leur mouvement semblant lui arracher armure et vêtements. Les cercles accélérèrent encore, et se furent des morceaux de chair qui furent arrachés, provoquant un hurlement de douleur de l'assassin.

- Ce vortex est si puissant qu'en menant l'attaque à son terme, non seulement ton corps, mais aussi ton âme, seront réduits en lambeaux et dispersés aux quatre coins des dimensions. Tu ne verras jamais le monde des morts et, si tu crois en cela, tu ne te réincarneras jamais.

- Je... Je ne te supplierai pas... parvint à articuler l'assassin.

La peau, les muscles, puis les os du gardien de Mani furent pulvérisés, ne laissant plus que son âme, qui avait l'apparence des spectres arpentant le chemin vers la colline de Yomotsu.

Tandis que les cercles tournaient toujours plus vite, se furent alors des fragments d'âme qui furent emportés par le vortex.

- Te tuer ainsi serait un crime atroce, qui m'amènerait à ton niveau. Mais je suis conscient de cette atrocité qui me hantera jusqu'à mon dernier jour. Je consacrerai chaque jour, chaque heure à compenser ce crime par mes actions. Je ferai tout pour racheter le salut de mon âme.

L'essence spirituelle de l'assassin explosa comme du verre dans un ultime hurlement, les fragments se dispersant dans toutes les directions avant de disparaître. Les échos du cri semblèrent résonner entre la dimension intermédiaire avant le domaine d'Hadès et les mondes adjacents.

- Je ne deviendrai jamais comme toi, car je connais le prix d'une vie, et celui à payer pour ce que j'ai fait.

*****

- Papa ?! C'est toi ?! cria soudainement Aldébaran, alors que l'armure du Taureau venait de le recouvrir.

Paul ne fut pas réellement surpris par le fait qu'Aldébaran se mette soudainement à parler à son père disparu. Cela confirmait simplement que, même mort, Sérapis avait trouvé un moyen de venir en aide à son fils adoptif.

- _Oui, Aldébaran c'est moi. J'ai réussi à projeter mon âme en dehors de mon corps juste avant le coup fatal et à la faire s'abriter dans l'armure d'or. Grâce au lien qui s'est établi entre ma protection et moi au cours de toutes ces années, elle peut me servir d'ancre et me permettre de résister ainsi à l'appel de la mort. Si je n'avais pas connu juste avant l'expérience de voir mon âme séparée de mon corps par Moki, sans doute n'aurais-je pas réussi ce miracle._

- Tu m'aidais n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que j'ai été capable de m'éveiller au septième sens.

_- Non, tu ne t'es pas éveillé à l'ultime cosmos. Je t'ai soutenu et fortifié pour parvenir à un niveau équivalent, mais cela ne suffira pas pour le vaincre. Tu dois réaliser ton potentiel et atteindre cette ultime limite par toi-même. _

_- _Mais je ne suis pas parvenu à l'approcher jusqu'à présent ! Je ne suis pas comme Mu ou les autres !

_- Tu te trompes, je sais que tu en es capable, tout comme j'ai toujours su qu'en t'entraînant je formais mon successeur. J'espérais que cela se passerait dans d'autres circonstances, et que je pourrais te regarder devenir un plus grand chevalier que je ne l'ai jamais été, mais malheureusement..._

- Mais tu pourras le faire, tu seras toujours à mes côtés !

- _Non, je sens l'appel irrésistible de l'autre monde. Mon temps est compté. Sans ma volonté de te venir en aide, sans doute n'aurais-je déjà pas pu tenir aussi longtemps... _

_- _Non, je ne veux pas !

_- C'est inévitable._

Paul savait qu'il serait tactiquement opportun de profiter de cette conversation entre Aldébaran et son père pour prendre l'avantage. Le garçon semblait parler tout seul, les yeux dans le vide, et avoir totalement oublié jusqu'à la présence de l'héritier de Mithra. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait pas le cœur de les interrompre, après avoir déjà tué Sérapis sous les yeux de son fils, et alors qu'il allait devoir probablement éliminer le garçon à présent.

- _Qu'ils aient un dernier échange avant de se retrouver dans l'autre monde... _pensa-t-il.

Il se contenta donc d'attendre patiemment que son adversaire s'intéresse de nouveau à lui. La conversation entre le garçon et l'âme de son père se prolongea pendant près de deux minutes, s'orientant vers des sujets plus intimes d'après les bribes qu'en percevait Paul. Il se mit en position d'attente, sans pour autant dissiper les armes d'énergies.

Finalement, le jeune Brésilien fixa de nouveau son regard sur son adversaire.

- En as-tu fini avec tes adieux ? demanda celui-ci.

- Oui...

La voix d'Aldébaran hésitait comme s'il lui coûtait de prononcer ses prochaines paroles.

- ...Merci... de nous avoir laissés...

- Inutile de nous y attarder, coupa Paul en se remettant en position d'attaque.

De son côté, Aldébaran prit la pose de combat que Paul avait vu son père adopter précédemment : les jambes droites et légèrement écartées et les bras croisés.

- Veux-tu donc affronter mes lances solaires les bras croisés ? C'est de la folie.

- Les chevaliers du Taureau combattent ainsi depuis des siècles. Cette technique s'est affinée sous l'influence du iaidô des samouraïs japonais. Lorsque deux d'entre eux s'affrontaient, le combat se terminait la plupart du temps dès le premier coup échangé, la lame ne sortant de son fourreau que pour porter le coup fatal.

- Tu penses pouvoir me terrasser d'un seul coup ? Ne surestimes-tu pas ta capacité à reproduire la technique de ton maître ? Si tu échoues, mes lances te transperceront de part en part. Et n'oublie pas que j'ai eu l'occasion d'observer cette attaque plusieurs fois !

- Je prends le risque.

- A ta guise.

Les deux adversaires se fixèrent, conscients qu'ils arrivaient à un moment décisif de l'affrontement.

Le cosmos de Paul s'intensifia, faisant briller de plus en plus fortement les lances d'énergie. De son côté, le cosmos bleuté à reflets dorés d'Aldébaran et Sérapis s'enflammait également.

Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes, puis l'héritier de Mithra se lança à l'assaut, fonçant à la vitesse de la lumière sur son adversaire pour l'empaler.

- _Je crois en toi ! _encouragea Sérapis.

Tout se passa en une infime fraction de seconde.

Le cosmos d'Aldébaran explosa, devenant instantanément entièrement doré. Bien que comprenant ce qui venait de se produire, Paul poursuivit son assaut.

- GREAT HORN ! hurla le garçon quand Paul fut presque sur lui. L'effet fut bien différent de ce à quoi l'héritier de Mithra s'attendait. Au lieu de se disperser dans toutes les directions, le flux destructeur du Great Horn fut concentré en un mince faisceau d'énergie. Un puissant champ de force télékinésique canalisa et modela l'énergie dorée de l'attaque de façon à ce qu'elle prenne la forme d'un long katana.

Paul eut alors la quasi-certitude qu'il fonçait vers sa perte, mais il ne recula pas. Ses lances n'étaient après tout plus qu'à quelques centimètres de transpercer leur cible.

Tel un samouraï dégainant son arme pour frapper, Aldébaran saisit l'arme dorée et effectua un seul et unique mouvement.

Le katana, qui concentrait tout le formidable potentiel destructeur de la Great Horn, trancha net les deux lances d'énergie et le corps de Paul au niveau du bassin.

Les deux moitiés du cadavre tombèrent de part et d'autre du nouveau chevalier du Taureau qui termina son mouvement en ramenant l'arme à sa position initiale. Le champ de force qui avait canalisé le Great Horn jusque-là disparut, si bien que son énergie se dispersa comme si l'attaque avait été portée normalement.

Aldébaran tenta de parler à l'âme de son père, mais celle-ci avait déjà quitté l'armure d'or du Taureau pour rejoindre le monde des morts. Canaliser l'énergie libérée par l'ultime cosmos d'Aldébaran avait épuisé les dernières réserves de Sérapis.

Cet exploit sans précédent, rendu possible par leur communion totale, devait donc rester leur dernier acte commun.

- Adieu, papa, dit Aldébaran.

*****

Dáinsleif était bel et bien une arme extraordinaire, encore plus redoutable que ne l'avait été Joyeuse. Sa pointe, qui semblait autant guidée par l'habilité de son porteur que par une volonté propre, dessinait des arabesques complexes et mortelles, capable d'endommager l'armure du Capricorne à chaque impact.

Ogier semblait en outre investi d'une vitalité nouvelle et surhumaine, qui lui permettait d'enchaîner les assauts sans la moindre pause, ne laissant ainsi aucun répit à Amalthée.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une ou deux passes d'armes à la femme-chevalier pour prendre toute la mesure de la métamorphose de son opposant. Tant qu'Ogier avait combattu avec Sauvagine et Courtin, la défaite lui avait paru improbable, alors que maintenant c'était la victoire qui était très incertaine.

Elle savait avant même de commencer le combat que, sur le plan de la technique pure, Ogier, fort de plus d'un millénaire d'expérience, était inégalable. Maintenant que Dáinsleif augmentait encore son habilité, tout en lui conférant une puissance brute quasiment équivalente à celle d'Excalibur, il était presque invincible.

Néanmoins, celle qui avait de nouveau revêtu l'armure du Capricorne pour ce duel n'était pas sans ressource, loin de là. Son expérience, considérable, sa propre maîtrise, et sa protection constituaient des atouts objectifs. Sans oublier, surtout, le fait qu'Excalibur habitait ses bras. Elle était aussi certaine que la victoire pouvait très bien se jouer sur un détail.

Si Ogier avait l'initiative et imposait le rythme effréné du duel, Amalthée parvenait à exister grâce à l'avantage que constituaient ses deux bras face à la seule arme adverse. Bien que reculant quasiment continuellement, elle plaçait régulièrement des ripostes rapides et potentiellement mortelles qui forçaient son adversaire à ne pas abandonner totalement sa défense pour l'attaque.

Shura était extrêmement impressionné par l'aisance de son maître et sa gestion stratégique du duel. Amalthée n'était ni plus puissante, ni plus agile, et pas forcément beaucoup plus technique que lui, cependant elle maximisait ses capacités en gardant à tout instant la tête froide pour prendre les meilleures décisions.

C'est ainsi que, confrontée au même problème que lui quand il avait fait face à Ogier armé de Joyeuse, elle parvenait à bien mieux s'en tirer. Il apprenait énormément en voyant ces deux combattants d'exception s'affronter et espérait simplement avoir encore l'occasion de mettre en œuvre ces leçons.

De son côté, Amalthée, totalement plongée dans la bataille, avait totalement oublié la présence de son élève et ne pouvait donc deviner les enseignements qu'elle lui dispensait inconsciemment.

Elle remerciait pour sa part le ciel de ne pas s'être retrouvée directement face à Ogier équipé de Dáinsleif. Entre le combat contre Shura et la première partie de leur duel, son opposant semblait avoir utilisé la majeure partie de ses bottes, si bien qu'elle n'était jamais surprise et parvenait à tout bloquer plus ou moins facilement, alors que dans le cas contraire sa tête aurait probablement déjà roulé dans la poussière. Néanmoins, Ogier avait déjà joué tellement de cartes jusqu'à présent, qu'elle ne pouvait exclure qu'il en gardait encore quelques-unes en réserve pour reprendre l'effet de surprise au moment propice.

C'est pourquoi elle décida de reprendre l'initiative en essayant de sortir du cadre de la pure escrime. Après tout, rien ne prouvait que l'épée maudite soit capable de frapper à distance avec autant de force...

Elle attendit un coup propice pour bloquer Dáinsleif avec ses deux bras croisés. Simultanément et avant qu'Ogier ne réagisse, elle se lança en arrière afin de venir placer ses pieds sous les aisselles de son adversaire.

- JUMPING STONE ! hurla-t-elle le en projetant en hauteur.

Ogier s'éleva dans les airs, mais se rétablit quasiment instantanément, atterrissant après une acrobatie un vingtaine de mètres plus loin, un instant après qu'Amalthée se soit elle-même remise sur pied en ayant elle aussi reculé de quelques mètres.

Elle concentra alors son énergie dans ses mains, fendant l'air plusieurs fois à la vitesse de la lumière, jusqu'à lancer simultanément des centaines de vagues d'énergies tranchantes, avec Excalibur, qui creusèrent des sillons et des crevasses en filant vers leur cible.

Ogier répliqua d'un seul mouvement de son épée, dessinant une ligne dans le sol juste devant lui, avec la pointe de son arme.

La ligne se transforma en gouffre pendant qu'un véritable mur de lumière surgissait du sol devant le guerrier, mur sur lequel vinrent s'écraser les vagues successives d'Excalibur. Une fois toutes les attaques bloquées, Ogier contre-attaqua sans pour autant se rapprocher de son adversaire.

Il effectua de grands mouvements de bas en haut avec son épée dans la direction d'Amalthée, effleurant à chaque fois le sol avec la pointe. Cela créa une série de vagues tranchantes d'énergies similaires à Excalibur, qu'Amalthée esquiva grâce à une série d'acrobaties effectuées au maximum de sa vitesse. Certains des coups la touchèrent malgré tout, son armure parvint à la protéger au prix de nouvelles profondes entailles. Le moment où sa protection laisserait passer un coup se rapprochait inéluctablement.

L'ancien chevalier du Capricorne se lança pourtant à l'assaut, persuadée d'avoir compris quelque chose d'essentiel. Tout en fonçant vers Ogier, elle lança une nouvelle série d'assauts que son opposant parvint à éviter ou à bloquer en faisant de nouveau surgir des murs d'énergie du sol. Il contre-attaquait également, toujours en creusant avec Dáinsleif de petits sillons qui se transformaient en larges failles. Le sol, creusé de toute part, volait en éclats entre les deux adversaires au fur et à mesure qu'Amalthée se rapprochait de son ancien maître d'arme.

Ce ne fut que lorsque moins de deux mètres seulement les séparaient, qu'elle effectua sa manœuvre.

Elle lança deux vagues tranchantes d'Excalibur horizontales, visant les chevilles et les genoux. A cette distance, Ogier n'avait presque plus le temps de dresser un nouveau mur d'énergie, si bien qu'il préféra esquiver en sautant en l'air.

C'était exactement ce à quoi Amalthée s'attendait et même ce qu'elle espérait.

Elle lança une série de coups tranchants en direction d'Ogier quand celui-ci fut au sommet de son saut, semblant découper l'air à chaque geste.

La théorie de la guerrière se vérifia instantanément : certains des pouvoirs de Dáinsleif n'étaient opérants que lorsque son porteur avait les pieds sur terre et pouvait creuser le sol avec la pointe. Une fois en l'air, ces capacités devenaient inaccessibles et l'épée ne pouvait ni atteindre une cible à distance ni dresser ses murs défensifs. Cela venait certainement du fait qu'elle avait été, selon les légendes évoquées par Ogier, forgée par le peuple souterrain et était donc destinée à être brandie dans cet environnement.

Ogier parvenait malgré tout à intercepter certaines vagues d'énergie avec sa lame, mais il ne pouvait que légèrement les dévier et au prix d'un effort important. Il était donc contraint de tenter d'esquiver la plupart des assauts, ce qui, étant donné qu'il avait été attaqué au milieu d'un saut et ne pouvait donc pas prendre d'appui pour changer réellement sa trajectoire, était presque impossible.

S'il parvint malgré tout, en se contorsionnant parfois de façon spectaculaire, à se préserver de la plupart des coups, il fut atteint plusieurs fois, les foudres d'Excalibur couvrant son corps de nombreuses et profondes blessures, pendant le temps que dura son saut.

Amalthée ne relâchait pas son effort, profitant du fait qu'Ogier ne pouvait pas contre-attaquer pour porter autant d'offensives que possible afin d'accentuer son avantage.

Elle ne réalisa que trop tardivement que son adversaire n'était pas totalement dans l'impossibilité de riposter. Tout se passa en une infime fraction de seconde.

Alors que le guerrier millénaire allait bientôt retoucher le sol, Amalthée envoya coup sur coup, avec chacun de ses bras, deux vagues d'énergies tranchantes presque horizontales et quasiment parallèles.

Les attaques foncèrent sur leur cible, qui les esquiva au prix d'une acrobatie incroyable, faisant tourner son corps pour le faire passer entre les deux vagues.

Le maître de Shura crut voir un mouvement rapide pendant que son opposant effectuait sa rotation d'évitement, et l'instant d'après elle ressentit une vive douleur sur son flanc droit qui coupa net son effort offensif.

Elle baissa les yeux, et découvrit Dáinsleif plantée dans son bas-ventre, la pointe ayant transpercé l'armure d'or avant d'aller butter dans la protection dorsale.

Amalthée réalisa alors qu'elle avait complètement oublié de prendre en compte la façon la plus terre à terre qu'avait Ogier de l'attaquer à distance. Ce dernier avait exploité le mouvement giratoire de son esquive pour propulser la lame à une vitesse stupéfiante.

Elle hurla de nouveau de douleur en sentant l'arme bouger dans la plaie, comme si Dáinsleif cherchait à causer le maximum de dommage. Elle l'arracha et la jeta le plus loin possible, mais la lame vola en fait jusqu'à la main d'Ogier, qui s'était réceptionné entre-temps.

Celui-ci était recouvert de son propre sang qui coulait de plusieurs vilaines plaies.

Même si la blessure qu'elle venait de recevoir était grave, Amalthée savait néanmoins qu'en théorie elle n'aurait pas été en danger de mort et que l'avantage aurait du être de son côté. Elle avait senti l'armure du Capricorne se déformer pour se resserrer autour de son bas-ventre afin de diminuer l'hémorragie. Mais elle n'oubliait pas les paroles d'Ogier.

- Je suis désolé, dit celui-ci. Cette blessure ne guérira jamais. A présent, même si tu parvenais à me vaincre, tu te viderais totalement de ton sang en quelques heures et me suivrais dans la mort.

*****

En voyant pénétrer les intrus dans son temple, Milo ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Apparemment, non seulement Shaka n'avait pas combattu les alliés de Mardouk, mais en plus il semblait avoir fait route avec ces derniers.

En proie au doute, le jeune chevalier se demanda un instant si la fin de la guerre avait été déclarée et qu'il n'en avait pas été tenu au courant.

Il chassa pourtant vite cette idée. Les émanations cosmiques causées par les combats dans les premières maisons étaient en effet toujours clairement perceptibles. Non, la paix n'était pas revenue et quelque chose de louche se tramait.

Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer aucun des hommes du Babylonien, aussi son regard s'attarda-t-il un instant sur ces derniers.

Le plus jeune des quatre ne devait pas avoir dix ans et était vêtu d'une simple djellaba blanche. Son visage paisible et ses cheveux blonds bouclés ne lui donnaient vraiment pas l'air d'un combattant.

Les deux suivants, qui étaient sans doute tout deux dans une quarantaine avancée, avaient des allures similaires, au point qu'ils avaient probablement un lien familial. Ils avaient en tout cas clairement l'allure de guerriers, et portaient des armures faites de coton piqué ainsi que des heaumes de cuivre en forme de tête de serpent ornés de nombreux motifs colorés.

Enfin, la seule femme du groupe avait également l'allure la plus implacable. La peau matte et les cheveux de feu, elle portait à même la peau une armure aux reflets rouges extrêmement suggestive. Quatre fourreaux de sabres courbés étaient fixés à sa culotte de métal et trois longues lames inquiétantes étaient fixées sur la protection de son bras gauche.

Une fois ce rapide examen terminé, son attention se focalisa sur le jeune Indien. Ils n'avaient jusqu'à présent pour ainsi dire jamais eu l'occasion de se fréquenter. Les rares fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés en présence l'un de l'autre correspondaient à la traversée de la maison de la Vierge par Milo sur le chemin de sa propre demeure.

L'Indien avait presque systématiquement ignoré son congénère de passage, ne lui adressant tout au plus que quelques mots de salut froids. Finalement, la seule chose ou presque que connaissait Milo sur son frère d'armes était qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser passer ces envahisseurs.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Shaka ? Pourquoi les as-tu laissés franchir ton temple ?

- Parce que j'ai vu la vérité.

- La vérité ? Quelle vérité ?

- Celle que le Grand Pope est l'incarnation du Mal. Celle que la Sanctuaire n'est pas du côté de la justice dans cette guerre.

- Comment ? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Aurais-tu perdu la raison ?

- Au contraire. De par mon enseignement, je sais distinguer le Bien du Mal. Mon jugement ne saurait être mis en doute.

Milo fixa le regard de confrère chevalier d'or, cherchant quelque chose sans savoir quoi. La trace d'une ruse de Shaka destinée à tromper les quatre envahisseurs, la preuve que celui-ci était hypnotisé ? Il ne trouva que la détermination de la Vierge. Quelles que soient les raisons de son basculement, celui-ci croyait en ce qu'il disait.

- Que comptes-tu faire, alors ? interrogea le Scorpion.

- C'est pourtant simple. Tuer le Mal.

Devant la certitude du ton de son interlocuteur, Milo comprit instantanément qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen de lui faire entendre raison par la parole. Conscient que pour avoir une chance face à cinq adversaires il ne devait pas perdre de temps, il passa à l'action.

Il se mit sur la pointe de son pied droit, baissant son buste au niveau de son bassin et faisant monter sa jambe gauche presque à la verticale derrière lui comme le dard dressé d'un scorpion.

Il fit exploser son cosmos pour créer un tourbillon d'énergie autour de lui.

- SCORPIO STANCE ! hurla-t-il en envoyant un souffle destructeur sur ses adversaires.

Ces derniers furent d'abord soulevés du sol et projetés contre les colonnes et murs de pierre du temple. Ils se reprirent toutefois très vite, aucun n'ayant été apparemment sérieusement blessé. Ils s'élancèrent simultanément à travers les tourbillons du Scorpio Stance, et se disposèrent de façon à encercler le gardien des lieux.

Milo s'attendait à ce que son coup ne soit pas capable de mettre en danger autant d'adversaires d'un tel niveau simultanément, néanmoins il était déçu de les voir se déplacer aussi aisément dans le tourbillon d'énergie. Il n'allait retirer aucun avantage de son initiative.

Cinq vagues d'énergie foncèrent vers lui, et il dut abandonner sa pose pour esquiver d'un bond. Rapide comme l'éclair, Shaka avait sauté à sa rencontre pour l'intercepter. La cuisse de l'Indien frappa Milo dans le bas-ventre, le projetant dans les airs en direction de Khamakhya. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à empaler le garçon sur ses deux épées, mais ce dernier se rétablit en l'air au dernier moment, esquiva les deux lames et porta un violent coup de pied au visage de la réincarnation de Kali.

Il voulut profiter de son avantage pour porter une nouvelle attaque, cependant quelqu'un le frappa alors violemment dans le dos.

Il fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres, rebondit durement une fois sur le sol, avant de parvenir à se rétablir sur ses deux pieds. Il avait encore le souffle coupé et la vue trouble lorsqu'il vit Quetzalcóatl juste devant lui. Le cosmos de ce dernier explosa, créant un serpent d'énergie cosmique qui balaya le Scorpion et le propulsa une nouvelle fois à travers la huitième maison.

Il s'écrasa avec violence, puis, remerciant son armure d'or de lui avoir probablement sauvé la vie, parvint à se relever. Ses adversaires semblaient lui avoir accordé un instant pour reprendre son souffle, et l'observaient sans attaquer.

- Il est encore temps de renoncer, mon garçon, dit Quetzalcóatl.

Le garçon sourit tout en se remettant en garde.

- Les chevaliers d'Athéna ne connaissent pas le sens du mot "renoncer".

- Tu dois pourtant bien être conscient que toute résistance est inutile... répliqua Calli. Nous sommes cinq et tu aurais déjà du mal à nous terrasser individuellement.

- Je suppose qu'il va me falloir être vraiment très bon, répondit Milo d'un ton bravache. Néanmoins, laissez-moi vous expliquer quelque chose... Je viens de l'île de Canon où viennent se reposer les chevaliers blessés. Chez moi, les chevaliers sont des héros, des demi-dieux même. Nous vivons à l'écart du monde moderne, dans un environnement très difficile, pour nous endurcir, parce que nous pensons que servir la déesse Athéna est la chose la plus importante au monde. Chaque famille a eu un de ses membres nommé chevalier à un moment ou à un autre à travers l'Histoire, et nous fournissons régulièrement des soldats dévoués à la cause et des gardes pour le domaine sacré. Un Grand Pope qui a vécu au cinquième siècle était même né dans la maison voisine de la mienne. Devenir chevalier est le rêve de chaque garçon et fille naissant là-bas, quand l'un d'entre nous réussit c'est à la fois un honneur pour sa famille, mais aussi pour toute l'île. Lorsque j'ai obtenu mon armure d'or, la distinction suprême, l'île a fait la fête pendant un mois, car cela représentait la récompense pour nos vies difficiles.

Plus le garçon parlait, plus les quatre envahisseurs comprenaient qu'ils ne pourraient faire l'économie du combat. Shaka, quant à lui, écoutait le monologue d'une oreille apparemment distraite.

- Devenir chevalier, servir Athéna et la Justice, accomplir ma tâche avec force et honneur, rendre fier les miens... Cela a toujours été mes seuls buts dans la vie. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais jamais personne n'a traversé les douze maisons du Zodiaque, tous les envahisseurs ont invariablement échoué. Or, je suis le dernier à être encore capable de vous stopper. Croyez-vous vraiment que je veux rester dans l'histoire comme celui qui aura mis fin à l'impénétrabilité du Sanctuaire ? Croyez-vous que je veux plonger les miens dans le déshonneur en faillant de la sorte ?

- Vouloir et pouvoir sont des choses très différentes, observa Khamakhya.

- Inutile de tenter de raisonner avec lui, intervint Shaka. Dès notre première rencontre, j'ai vu qu'il comptait parmi les plus fanatiques des chevaliers. Il ne renoncerait pas à son système de valeurs déficient, même mis face à l'évidence.

- Eh, je suis là ! lâcha Milo en concentrant son cosmos. Voyons voir si, pour ma part, j'arrive à ramener un peu de raison en vous !

L'ongle de son index droit grandit soudain de manière anormale et prit une couleur écarlate.

- SCARLET NEEDLE !

Un fin rayon d'énergie rouge partit du doigt du Scorpion, puis se divisa en cinq qui filèrent chacun vers une cible.

Ils tentèrent d'esquiver l'attaque, mais celle-ci changea de trajectoire et les suivit comme si elle était capable d'anticiper chacun de leur mouvement d'évitement.

Ils furent finalement tous frappés exactement au même endroit, dans le haut du corps, habits, protections et peaux étant transpercés de part en part.

- Vouloir éviter la Scarlet Needle est totalement vain, déclara le garçon. Quoi qu'il arrive, une fois lancée elle frappera sa cible à l'endroit voulu, avec une précision chirurgicale.

- Quelle est cette douleur ? s'exclama Mani.

- Le venin du Scorpion est en vous, répondit le garçon. La Scarlet Needle est une attaque en quinze coups, un par étoile de la huitième constellation du zodiaque. Au fur et à mesure de ces coups, vous allez perdre l'usage de vos cinq sens et la douleur deviendra de plus en plus insupportable ! Le dernier coup, Antarès, est mortel ! Vous avez à présent le choix entre la soumission ou la mort !

Il pointa son index droit sur son congénère.

- Quel est ton choix, Shaka ? Vas-tu enfin entendre raison ?

- Quinze coups ? releva Quetzalcóatl.

Les cinq envahisseurs se lancèrent alors à l'assaut simultanément.

- SCARLET NEEDLE ! hurla-t-il en déclenchant à nouveau son attaque.

Cette fois-ci, aucun de ses assaillants ne tenta d'esquiver et, s'ils lâchèrent un râle ou grimacèrent au moment où ils étaient touchés à l'abdomen, ils filèrent vers leur cible implacablement.

Milo hésita à lancer une troisième piqûre, mais le temps de sa réflexion, ils furent sur lui. Acatl et Calli frappèrent simultanément deux coups sur chaque flanc du chevalier d'or, qui recula à l'impact en crachant du sang. Simultanément, Khamakhya attaqua avec ses deux sabres, tandis que Mani projetait une série de vagues d'énergie à partir de ses mains jointes comme s'il était en train de prier. Le Scorpion choisit d'encaisser les attaques du jeune prophète et de dévier les lames avec ses bras protégés par l'armure d'or.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir Shaka venir se placer devant lui pour terminer l'assaut adverse.

- TENMA KO FOKU ! hurla la Vierge en libérant son cosmos destructeur.

Le gardien des lieux fut propulsé à la verticale, et alla percuter le plafond de la huitième maison qu'il transperça.

Complètement sonné et les yeux clos, il sentit son corps s'élever dans les airs, puis s'immobiliser au sommet de sa trajectoire, juste au moment où il aurait dû commencer à redescendre.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Quetzalcóatl flottant au-dessus de lui, et qui lui avait saisi les mains. En reprenant un peu plus ses esprits, il réalisa cependant que ce n'était pas exactement par les mains que son adversaire le tenait mais par les index. Ce dernier exerça alors une torsion, brisant net les deux premières phalanges de chaque doigt.

Milo lâcha un cri de douleur tandis qu'Acatl le lâchait et s'écartait pour révéler Khamakhya qui s'abattait sur lui tel un oiseau de proie en faisant exploser son cosmos. Le chevalier d'or fut frappé par des centaines de milliers de sabres cosmiques et projeté violemment en direction du sol, cent mètres plus bas.

Juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol, il eut le temps d'apercevoir Shaka qui déclencha une seconde fois son Tenma Ko Foku pour le frapper, déviant sa chute à angle droit pour l'envoyer s'encastrer dans les murs du temple qui s'écroulèrent sur lui.

Le jeune chevalier d'or avait été à la limite de l'inconscience et, tandis qu'il commençait à reprendre ses esprits, ce fût avec un peu de surprise qu'il constata qu'il n'avait ni fracture ni blessure véritablement grave.

- _Cette armure est fantastique, mais elle ne pourra pas faire de miracle éternellement. Je ne peux pas me permettre de continuer à encaisser autant de coups._

Il concentra son cosmos et dégagea les gravats et les blocs de pierre qui le recouvraient d'une décharge télékinésique.

Il se releva alors péniblement, puis se remit en garde face à ses adversaires qui semblaient impressionnés par sa résistance et sa volonté.

- Tu ne comptes toujours pas abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Quetzalcóatl pour la forme.

Il n'obtient qu'un sourire grimaçant en réponse.

- Un conseil avant de poursuivre, toutefois, reprit le Toltèque. Quinze coups, cela fait beaucoup. Je te conseille de songer à t'entraîner à en envoyer plusieurs à la fois.

- J'y travaille... Une partie de ma conscience cosmique doit diriger chaque coup indépendamment pour s'adapter aux mouvements adverses, et il y a une limite au nombre de tâches que je peux accomplir simultanément. Pour le moment je dois encore choisir entre viser plusieurs points vitaux ou plusieurs cibles. Je ne pense pas que vous voudrez reprendre ce combat quand je serai capable de gérer les deux ?

- Cela ne va pas être possible.

Milo regarda alors ses mains et ses index brisés.

- De toute façon, mes limites techniques n'ont plus guère d'importance à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si je m'en étais chargé, tu serais en train de les chercher sous les décombres, dit Khamakhya en faisant tourner ses sabres dans ses mains.

- Renonce mon garçon, dit Calli. Il est encore temps et tu n'as pas à subir de souffrances inutiles.

Le Scorpion ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais enflamma son cosmos. Les ongles de ses index grandirent et reprirent leur teinte écarlate, ses adversaires se mettant instantanément en position de combat.

- Inutile de vous inquiéter, dans cet état je serais presque capable de rater un vieillard...

Son cosmos continua d'augmenter, jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme.

- En revanche, sur une cible immobile cela devrait aller.

Sept rayons écarlates partirent du bout de chacun des index brisés du garçon, semblèrent d'abord filer droit sur ses adversaires avant de faire une grande courbe et de revenir le frapper en quatorze points en transperçant son armure.

- Antarès ! hurla le garçon en concentrant son cosmos autour de sa main droite, avant de placer celle-ci devant son bas-ventre et de libérer le quinzième coup à bout portant.

Il tomba à genoux devant les regards éberlués de ses adversaires.

- Qu'as-tu fait, Milo ? demanda Acatl. Tu préfères te donner toi-même la mort plutôt que de subir le déshonneur de nous laisser franchir ton temple ?

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, parvint à articuler le jeune chevalier en serrant les dents. Je génère moi-même le poison de la Scarlet Needle et lors de mon entraînement, c'est sur mon propre corps que je m'exerçais. Mon corps est déjà saturé par le poison et ma dernière épreuve pour prouver que j'étais digne de mon armure a été de survivre à Antarès.

Il se remit sur ses pieds, vacilla et retomba à genoux.

- Je suis immunisé à certains des effets les plus néfastes de la Scarlet Needle... Mais pas à la douleur, malheureusement. Quelle que soient les souffrances que vous pourrez m'infliger, cela ne sera rien par rapport à ça. Cela ne me fera même ni chaud ni froid de frapper avec deux doigts brisés...

Il inspira à fond, puis parvint à se redresser de nouveau. Il tituba, mais cette fois-ci ne chuta pas.

- En revanche, en raison des particularités de mon métabolisme causées par l'accoutumance au poison, ces quinze piqûres ont un effet très inhabituel sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Calli. Regardez sa peau !

L'épiderme du chevalier d'or devint en effet écarlate et ses veines se mirent à gonfler, comme si le sang bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. Ses muscles se contractèrent avant de gonfler, le tour de ces biceps doublant presque. Il sembla aussi grandir de plusieurs centimètres, son armure étant obligée de s'adapter à ses changements morphologiques.

En quelques secondes, le jeune garçon longiligne s'était métamorphosé en une boule de muscles trapue, et la puissance de son cosmos semblait s'être décuplé.

- C'est une manœuvre désespérée, dit d'une voix calme Shaka qui semblait bien moins décontenancé que les autres. Il est en train de se détruire lui-même.

- Peut-être, mais c'est le prix à payer pour remplir mon devoir. Aucun de vous ne franchira cette maison.

Il se lança à l'assaut telle une furie.

*****

Aioros et Mardouk combattaient désormais au maximum de leurs possibilités, échangeant des coups qui faisaient trembler le sol à chaque impact.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire avait déjà eu recours à de nombreuses techniques, copiant par exemple celles de son père ou de Diomède. Mardouk en avait totalement évité certaines, n'avait été que légèrement touché par d'autres et avait encaissé de plein fouet les dernières. Le Babylonien avait répliqué en recourant lui aussi à une large palette d'arcanes qui avaient également connu des fortunes diverses, si bien que les deux adversaires étaient quasiment à égalité au niveau des blessures et des dégâts infligés à leurs protections respectives, se rendant coup pour coup. Le Sagittaire avait aussi tenté quelque fois d'atteindre la boîte de Pandore attachée sur le dos de son adversaire, mais ses assauts n'avaient même pas entamé la couche de glace protectrice qui la recouvrait.

Malgré la variété des échanges, l'un et l'autre estimaient que celui d'en face n'avait pas encore eu recours à sa carte maîtresse et attendait le moment propice pour la jouer. Ils évitaient donc absolument d'utiliser deux fois la même technique, anxieux d'offrir à l'autre l'opportunité de porter un contre fatal.

Les deux adversaires étaient à présent au corps à corps, utilisant leurs meilleurs enchaînements, sans pour autant parvenir à transpercer suffisamment la garde opposée pour prendre un quelconque ascendant.

Cherchant à se donner la marge de quelques millièmes de secondes nécessaires à la préparation de ce qu'il espérait être son coup décisif, le Sagittaire décida d'improviser une technique.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée avec Shura et opta pour s'inspirer d'Excalibur. Néanmoins, si créer une vague d'énergie tranchante faisait partie du bagage de base d'un chevalier d'or, en générer une ne serait-ce qu'au cinquième de la puissance de celles que lançait le Capricorne serait déjà difficile pour le Grec. Il lui fallait autre chose afin que son coup soit suffisamment dangereux pour ne pas le placer en position de faiblesse en ouvrant un boulevard pour le Babylonien.

Il décida donc de mixer cela avec le principe de son Infinity Break où, à partir d'une unique flèche d'énergie, il en créait des millions en faisant exploser le projectile énergétique initial en lui imposant un violent mouvement giratoire semblable à un tourbillon.

Il décida également de modifier légèrement la forme de son tourbillon pour que Mardouk ne le reconnaisse pas instantanément, en s'inspirant de la structure des flux d'énergie de la Galaxian Explosion de Saga. Tout cela devrait créer un coup certes moins abouti et maîtrisé que ses autres techniques, mais dont l'aspect composite devrait au moins occuper son adversaire le temps qu'il lui fallait. Surtout, la puissance qu'il allait devoir dégager lui servirait en quelque sorte de tremplin pour déclencher son arcane.

Son cosmos augmenta brutalement d'intensité, Mardouk intensifiant instantanément le sien en réponse, pour préparer sa défense. Aioros créa donc une vague d'énergie tranchante initiale qu'il fit exploser en lui imposant un mouvement d'abord tourbillonnant, puis totalement chaotique, semblable dans sa dispersion à une détonation.

- Les Lames d'Enée !

Cela résulta en des millions de projections tranchantes, sorte de lames de rasoir énergétique, aux trajectoires presque imprévisibles. Le Babylonien réagit en augmentant sa vitesse au maximum pour esquiver les coups, virevoltant avec grâce et élégance entre les attaques. S'il avait reculé tout d'abord de plusieurs mètres pour se donner du champ afin d'évaluer la technique du Grec, Mardouk commença à se rapprocher de son adversaire au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à lire le schéma des trajectoires des coups tranchants.

Pendant ce temps, le cosmos d'Aioros n'avait jamais cessé d'augmenter depuis qu'il avait commencé cette attaque. Néanmois il ne redéployait pas cette énergie dans la technique en cours, la gardant en réserve pour ce qui allait suivre.

- _J'aurais bien aimé que Praesepe soit là pour voir ça..._

*****

_**Cinq ans plus tôt**_

Il ne restait plus que quelques semaines avant la date qui avait été fixée par Mardouk pour que le Sanctuaire envoyât les représentants de la nouvelle génération de chevalier d'or relever à Babylone le défi du maître des lieux.

Bien qu'Aioros allait seulement sur ses cinq ans, son maître, Praesepe, estimait qu'il était déjà capable de faire face à la plupart des situations et à presque n'importe quelle adversité. Néanmoins, ils continuaient à chercher dans les mémoires des précédents chevaliers d'or du Sagittaire de quoi donner un avantage décisif au jeune serviteur d'Athéna.

Ce fut dans les plus anciens grimoires collectant les vies et expériences des précédents gardiens de la neuvième maison du zodiaque, qu'Aioros trouva la description d'un arcane aux facultés apparemment hors du commun. Contrairement aux autres techniques du chevalier du Sagittaire, celle-ci n'était que très rarement évoquée au détour d'une phrase et jamais décrite ailleurs, si bien que le garçon avait fini par douter de jamais trouver sa description. Et une fois que cela fut fait, il eut beau lire et relire les mots écrits en grec ancien sur le papier rendu fragile par les siècles pour les traduire en langue moderne, rien ne semblait vouloir avoir de sens pour lui. De plus, certains mots avaient été effacés par les siècles.

Si bien que, même s'il savait que ses facultés de lecture étaient hors du commun pour quelqu'un de son âge, il conclut à son incapacité à traduire correctement le passage en question, et le présenta à son maître.

Celui-ci avait à son tour lu et traduit le passage, et il vint le moment où il présenta ses résultats à son élève.

- C'est un grec vraiment archaïque et de nombreuses tournures sont compliquées. Néanmoins, comme j'ai plus d'expérience que toi de ces vieux textes, ça n'a pas vraiment été un problème pour moi. D'ailleurs, dans l'ensemble ta traduction était presque correcte. Mais, à mon sens, tu as rejeté inconsciemment la traduction correcte, car cela te paraissait trop invraisemblable.

- Comment cela ?

- Cette attaque repose sur une base allant totalement à l'encontre des fondements de presque toutes les autres techniques des chevaliers d'Athéna. Comme je te l'ai appris, la base de notre pouvoir est notre faculté à détruire les objets en brisant ce qui les constitue : les atomes. Etymologiquement, "atome" signifie "qui ne peut être divisé". Néanmoins, cela se révèle inexact, les atomes sont constitués d'éléments encore plus élémentaires auxquels la science moderne des hommes a donné des noms : électron, proton et neutron. Ceux qui ont créé cette technique il y a des milliers d'années avaient déjà conscience de cette réalité.

- Mais alors en quoi ça consiste ?

- C'est simple, le but de cette attaque est de briser les liens entre les constituants élémentaires des atomes, puis de les réarranger. Le but n'est donc pas de détruire les atomes, comme pour les autres techniques communes de la chevalerie d'Athéna, mais de les transformer. Ce pouvoir te rendrait par exemple capable de réaliser le rêve des alchimistes et de changer le plomb en or.

- Néanmoins, cela ne constitue pas une attaque.

- Tu te trompes. Une puissance inimaginable réside dans les atomes. Les hommes s'en servent à présent pour construire leurs armes les plus terribles, des bombes qui leur donneraient la possibilité de détruire la planète. Cette attaque t'offrirait un pouvoir absolument terrifiant. Néanmoins, la maîtriser risque de se révéler ardu.

Aioros hocha la tête, conscient que cela serait effectivement un défi considérable.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé le nom de cette attaque, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Moi, non plus, il a sans doute été effacé. Si jamais tu parviens à la maîtriser, cela te donnera l'occasion de faire preuve d'un peu d'imagination, conclut le maître avec un clin d'œil.

*****

Le cosmos du Sagittaire atteint finalement son paroxysme, Aioros déployant une énergie rien moins que phénoménale.

Mardouk, qui était presque arrivé sur son adversaire, en se faufilant entre les projections des Lames d'Enée, comprit que les choses allaient à présent réellement devenir sérieuses.

Aioros projeta du bout de ses doigts des rayons de lumière qui brisaient les atomes sur leur passage, réorganisaient les composants élémentaires pour former des atomes beaucoup plus lourds, uranium et plutonium, et emportaient ensuite les éléments nouvellement créés.

Les rayons de lumière commencèrent à se croiser, entraînant des collisions entre les atomes, puis leur fission. Des milliers de déflagrations eurent lieu simultanément, leurs souffles se focalisant dans une seule direction.

Mardouk vit déferler sur lui une vague de destruction apocalyptique et déploya en catastrophe son cosmos pour se défendre.

- ALCHEMY LIGHT ! lâcha Aioros pendant que son coup frappait de plein fouet son adversaire, déclenchant une terrible explosion.

*****

Quetzalcóatl se lança en avant pour intercepter Milo. Le cosmos du Toltèque s'intensifia, puis il projeta un serpent d'énergie cosmique sur son adversaire.

- Déjà vu ! hurla le garçon en réponse.

Il joignit ses deux mains et frappa l'assaut adverse à la tête, comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable reptile, ce qui le dévia.

Surpris par la manœuvre, Acatl eut un moment de latence quand le Scorpion parvint au corps à corps, ce qui permit à ce dernier de porter quelques coups faciles.

Le Toltèque recula à chacun des terribles impacts, crachant du sang sur un coup l'atteignant dans le bas du ventre. Il voulut contre-attaquer d'un coup de poing, mais Milo l'attrapa par un poignet, et le souleva du sol comme si Quetzalcóatl était l'enfant et le Scorpion l'adulte.

Le gardien des lieux fit tourner son adversaire au-dessus de sa tête, avant de le projeter sur Calli qui s'avançait pour aider son ancêtre. Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent pendant que Shaka et Mani envoyaient des projections destructrices sur leur adversaire. Celui-ci attrapa les assauts à pleines mains et parvint à les retourner aux envoyeurs qui esquivèrent de justesse.

Khamakhya s'élança à son tour en faisant exploser son cosmos.

- KALI DANCE OF DEATH ! hurla-t-elle.

Ses bras parurent alors se dédoubler, même si, en regardant de plus près, c'étaient deux bras constitués de cosmos pur qui venaient de surgir du néant. Ceux-ci saisirent les deux derniers sabres qui étaient encore dans leurs fourreaux. Ce furent ainsi quatre lames qui s'abattirent simultanément sur le chevalier d'or, lui interdisant presque toute possibilité de contre-attaque devant la difficulté de la défense face à autant de dangers.

Celui-ci se contenta donc dans un premier temps de dévier les coups avec ses bras, puis, constatant que les sabres étaient capables d'entamer le métal doré pour aller effleurer sa peau, dut se résoudre rapidement à une attitude moins défensive.

Ayant recourt à des esquives plutôt qu'à des parades aussi souvent que possible, il cessa de céder du terrain et commença à rendre les coups, exploitant la moindre ouverture, et même à toucher son adversaire.

- C'est impossible, comment peux-tu contre-attaquer face à la Dance of Death ? Tu fais face avec tes deux mains nues à quatre sabres !

- Pas vraiment.

- Comment ?

Les violents coups de poings du chevalier atteignaient de plus en plus souvent l'incarnation de Kali, la meurtrissant à chaque fois, tandis que les sabres n'attrapaient pendant le même temps bien souvent que le vide. Les assauts du Scorpion gagnèrent encore en force et en vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse reculer Khamakhya d'un coup de genou. Il la frappât ensuite en plein visage de ses deux mains jointes pendant qu'elle avait encore le souffle coupé du premier choc.

Elle s'écroula au sol, ses bras cosmiques disparaissant, et lâchant donc deux des quatre sabres. Milo sauta au-dessus d'elle pour s'abattre sur son visage, genoux en avant, mais elle esquiva en roulant sur le côté et parvint à se remettre debout.

- C'est incroyable, comment as-tu fait ?

- C'est pourtant très simple, tu n'es pas capable de gérer quatre bras aussi bien que deux, il y a des limites à ce que le cerveau humain est capable de coordonner. J'imagine que cette technique est destinée à causer la panique et la terreur chez tes adversaires, toutefois en gardant la tête froide j'ai pu m'apercevoir que les passes d'arme de tes deux bras cosmiques étaient exactement les mêmes que celles de tes membres de chair, simplement légèrement décalées dans le temps. A partir de là, je n'avais plus à me soucier que de deux sabres affaiblis, du fait de l'énergie que tu consacrais à ton pouvoir.

- Impressionnant, concéda l'Indienne.

Milo allait repartir à l'assaut quand il sentit des déplacements derrière lui. Il bondit à la verticale, évitant de justesse Acatl qui avait tenté de le saisir, et effectua un saut périlleux vers l'arrière pour frapper finalement son assaillant dans le dos d'un violent coup de pied, qui l'expédia au tapis.

Il se réceptionna tandis que Calli se jetait sur lui. Le Scorpion bloqua net dans sa paume un coup de poing qui visait sa tête, puis frappa avec son autre main le bras adverse au niveau du coude. Un craquement se fit entendre et le descendant de Quetzalcóatl lâcha un cri de douleur, pendant que Milo s'écartait de lui pour esquiver les sabres de Khamakhya qui revenait à l'attaque. Rapide comme l'éclair, il fit voler une des épées de la main droite de sa propriétaire en plaçant un coup de pied sur le poignet de celle-ci. Alors que la première lame s'élevait en tournoyant à la verticale, le jeune chevalier esquiva un coup d'estoc de la seconde d'un pas sur le côté et la frappa de son poing sur le plat. Le métal se brisa net, le Scorpion faucha ensuite le pied d'appui de l'incarnation de Kali, l'envoyant au sol.

Il leva alors son bras au-dessus de sa tête, saisit à la volée la poignée du sabre qui était en train de retomber. Il fit ensuite volte-face et lança dans le même mouvement l'arme sur Quetzalcóatl.

Celui-ci s'écarta par réflexe, néanmoins la lame transperça tout de même sa cuisse gauche.

Milo n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de tenter de pousser son avantage sur le Toltèque : Shaka et Mani étaient à nouveau sur lui. Une série de vagues d'énergie projetées par le jeune prophète furent aisément esquivées par le gardien des lieux, celui-ci comprenant un peu trop tard qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une manœuvre de diversion.

Le chevalier de la Vierge avait en effet profité du fait que l'attention de Milo était détournée pour se rapprocher presque à bout portant.

- TENMA KO FOKU !

Milo fut balayé par la puissance de l'attaque et rebondit plusieurs fois au sol à travers le temple, parvenant malgré tout à atterrir finalement sur ses pieds.

Il savait que le coup avait dû faire des dégâts, cependant il ne les sentait pas, tellement ils étaient anecdotiques vis-à-vis de la douleur causée par Antarès. Shaka paraissait d'ailleurs extrêmement étonné de le voir encore debout.

- C'est de la folie, regardez dans quel état il est ! s'exclama alors Mani.

Ces paroles, ajoutées au fait qu'aucun de ses adversaires ne l'avait suivi, firent se demander à Milo s'il avait bien interprété la raison de la surprise de la Vierge.

Il baissa les yeux sur son corps et comprit. Il était couvert de son propre sang qui s'écoulait à un rythme alarmant. Mais surtout, les blessures, par lesquelles son fluide vital se vidait, n'avaient pour la plupart pas été causées par ses adversaires. Non, c'était surtout des quinze piqûres de la Scarlet Needle que se déversait sa vie. De même, plusieurs de ses veines, gonflées à bloc par l'augmentation de son volume musculaire, avaient explosé.

- Je vous l'avais dit, il est en train de se détruire lui-même, déclara Shaka en s'avançant. Même si cela lui permet d'augmenter sa force au point de pouvoir tenir face à nous tous, sa technique le tue petit à petit et lui fait en réalité bien plus de dégâts que tout ce que nous pouvons lui envoyer.

Khamakhya, qui avait récupéré deux sabres, et Quetzalcóatl, dont la blessure à la cuisse ne semblait l'handicaper que légèrement, lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Mani était resté légèrement en retrait pour soigner le bras cassé de Calli, en enveloppant la blessure dans son cosmos.

- _Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps... _pensa Milo.

Le cosmos du Scorpion s'intensifia, faisant encore plus gonfler ses muscles et accélérant les hémorragies.

- SCORPIO STANCE !! hurla-t-il brusquement en reprenant sa pose caractéristique, jambe dressée derrière lui comme un dard.

Contrairement à la première fois, il ne laissa pas la tornade cosmique se répandre dans toutes les directions, mais la concentra juste devant lui en visant le Toltèque et l'Indienne.

Ces derniers furent violemment repoussés, tandis que Shaka poursuivait sans être inquiété. Milo abandonna sa pose et se projeta à la rencontre de la Vierge.

Les deux chevaliers s'interceptèrent dans un bruit de tonnerre et, si pendant un instant il parut y avoir un équilibre, Shaka fut finalement repoussé comme les autres.

Profitant du déséquilibre de ses adversaires, rapide comme l'éclair et précis comme son animal totem, Milo enchaîna une série d'attaques sur ses adversaires, portant des coups de poing et de pied d'une brutalité impressionnante.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, les trois assaillants se retrouvèrent au sol, dépassés par la furie adverse.

Mani s'élança à son tour à l'assaut, cependant Milo frappa l'air devant lui avec sa paume, créant une onde de choc qui repoussa le jeune prophète à l'autre bout du temple.

Calli attaqua alors le chevalier d'or malgré son bras brisé, faisant exploser son cosmos qui prit la forme d'un serpent cosmique. Milo encaissa presque de plein fouet la technique adverse, le reptile d'énergie le percutant en plein torse, mais parvint à avancer malgré la puissance brute qui déferlait sur lui. Il frappa de son poing son ennemi sur son flanc droit, faisant exploser sa protection et pénétrant dans sa chair en brisant plusieurs côtes.

- Calli ! hurla Quetzalcóatl en voyant son descendant aussi gravement blessé.

Milo se tourna vers le Toltèque et Shaka qui fonçaient sur lui. Il voulut enflammer encore une fois son cosmos, sans succès, car celui-ci venait de s'éteindre.

Son corps parut peser soudainement plusieurs tonnes, et il ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement d'esquive face aux deux coups de poings que lui portèrent ses adversaires.

Il s'écroula et roula sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'immobiliser. A la limite de l'inconscience, il parvint malgré tout à trouver la force d'enfoncer son majeur à la base de son cou, touchant un point vital.

Ses muscles reprirent instantanément leur taille normale et les hémorragies causées par la Scarlet Needle s'interrompirent dans la foulée, même s'il continua à perdre du sang des blessures causées par ses ennemis. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le dos, les bras en croix et respirant bruyamment.

- C'est fini, il est hors de combat ? demanda Mani, presque avec incrédulité.

- Oui, répondit simplement Shaka.

- Je vais m'en assurer, dit Khamakhya en s'avançant en faisant tourner ses sabres.

- Non ! intervint Quetzalcóatl qui était allé s'enquérir de l'état de Calli.

La blessure de celui-ci était profonde, mais pas mortelle. Pour le moment inconscient, il serait probablement incapable de combattre efficacement pour la suite de la bataille.

- Notre seul objectif est d'atteindre le palais du Grand Pope, poursuivit Acatl à l'intention de l'Indienne en se relevant. Pas de mort inutile.

- Et s'il avait tué Calli ?

- Alors je n'aurais laissé personne d'autre que moi l'achever.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris... commença Milo.

Ils furent tous surpris de l'entendre parler.

- ... vous ne franchirez jamais ce temple.

- Crois-tu encore être capable de nous arrêter ? demanda Mani.

- En tout cas, nous allons l'y aider, dit une voix.

Les envahisseurs se retournèrent vers l'entrée du temple et découvrir deux nouveaux adversaires qui venaient vers eux d'un air décidé : le tout nouveau chevalier du Taureau, Aldébaran, et celui qui avait été celui du Cancer pendant de longues années, Praesepe.

- Ne m'oubliez pas ! dit une voix venant de l'autre coté du temple.

Des roses rouges vinrent se planter aux pieds des intrus et du chevalier de la Vierge, alors qu'Aphrodite des Poissons faisait à son tour son apparition.

Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment fière allure et les conséquences laissées par son combat contre Râ quelques heures plus tôt étaient très apparentes. Il avançait en claudiquant, s'appuyant sur une béquille, et ne portait pas son armure, son corps étant presque entièrement recouvert par des bandages, ce qui le faisait ressembler à une étrange momie.

- Si Milo a été capable de résister héroïquement à un contre cinq au péril de sa vie, moi, Aphrodite, ne peut me tenir plus longtemps à l'écart de la furie de la bataille.

Un sentiment de doute passa dans les rangs des assaillants, auquel Acatl mit cependant un terme avec fermeté.

- Il ne s'agit que d'un éclopé, d'un ex-chevalier d'or et d'un autre qui a obtenu son armure voici moins d'une heure, s'exclama-t-il. Cette maison ne sera pas notre terminus.

*****

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Shamash fut bien incapable d'estimer combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Il était également incapable de déterminer quelle partie de son corps lui faisait le plus mal.

Il s'était écrasé contre un arbre de cristal et, vu la façon dont il ne sentait plus ses jambes, craignait fortement de s'être brisé la colonne vertébrale. En outre, plusieurs éclats de cristaux avaient transpercé son armure pour se ficher dans son corps, l'un lui ayant même crevé l'oeil droit. Et pour finir, son bras droit avait été arraché au niveau du coude.

Qu'il soit encore vivant était un petit miracle, même s'il doutait que cela dure bien longtemps. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer était que son adversaire avait été tué par sa propre folie. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques minutes des plus pénibles, même ce faible espoir fut déçu.

Il entendit en effet des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction, l'identité de la personne en étant à l'origine ne faisant guère de doute. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut bel et bien Kanon qui se présenta face à lui.

Le Grec, toujours sous l'influence du GenrôMaôKen, tenait le bras tranché de Shamash et, contrairement au Babylonien, ne semblait pas avoir subi de graves blessures, à peine quelques estafilades.

- Tiens, cela t'appartient, je crois, lança le cadet de Saga à son ennemi en lui jetant son bras.

- Maudit... parvint difficilement à articuler l'allié de Mardouk.

- Surpris de me voir avec une si bonne mine ? lança Kanon d'un ton moqueur. Je m'étais laissé une porte de sortie en ouvrant un autre passage dimensionnel, mais sans doute que votre attention était trop attirée par le reste pour le remarquer, si bien que lorsque les choses ont commencé à chauffer, j'ai pu m'éclipser.

Shamash comprit alors que Kanon s'était joué de lui en exagérant la folie et la rage engendrées par l'illusion démoniaque. En voyant ce dément écumant de colère, Shamash avait ainsi sous-estimé les capacités adverses de planification tactique.

- Finis ce que tu as commencé... dit Shamash en espérant sans y croire que cela serait au moins rapide.

- Oh, mais j'y compte bien.

Le cosmos de Kanon s'activa, déclenchant quatre Another Dimensions de très faible intensité tout autour du corps de Shamash. Les passages dimensionnels créés faisaient en effet à peine une vingtaine de centimètres de large.

Trois d'entre eux se déplacèrent dans les airs de façon à engloutir les membres de Shamash : les deux jambes jusqu'aux genoux et le bras jusqu'au coude.

En temps normal, une telle manœuvre aurait été inutile contre le Babylonien, néanmoins il était à présent trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu n'es qu'un fou, cracha-t-il.

- Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, répliqua Kanon en claquant des doigts, ce qui fit se refermer les trois passages qui emportèrent leurs prises avec eux.

Shamash ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur, et il maudit le sort de ne pas perdre connaissance.

- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû m'agacer, fit Kanon en positionnant le dernier seuil dimensionnel sur le visage de Shamash.

Celui-ci accueillit la mort avec gratitude.

*****

Akiera ne voyait pas beaucoup d'issues à sa situation. Ses bras étaient tellement rigides qu'il ne pouvait même pas desserrer les poings.

Combattre au corps à corps dans un tel état relevait de la gageure. En outre, il ne pouvait espérer utiliser une technique à distance telle que la Galaxian Explosion avec efficacité.

Malgré tout, il se concentra et déploya son cosmos pour tenter l'une des seules cartes qu'il lui restait.

- ANOTHER DIMENSION !

Son handicap l'empêchait d'avoir sa gestuelle habituelle, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Les barrières entre les mondes s'effacèrent comme à leur habitude, révélant un paysage intersidéral fantastique. Gienah fut brièvement aspiré par l'ouverture, avant de réagir prestement.

Une couche de glace se forma d'abord autour de ses jambes, le fixant solidement au sol, puis l'air se solidifia pour former un véritable mur obstruant complètement le passage dimensionnel.

- Enfoiré ! lâcha l'androgyne, dépité par l'inutilité de sa technique.

Il hésita un instant à reproduire la tactique qui avait bien marché contre Talos, mais face à un adversaire prévenu, et possédant la vitesse d'un chevalier d'or, elle était également vouée à l'échec.

- A mon tour ! lâcha alors Gienah. Tu connais ma technique habituelle, mais je suis persuadé que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion d'observer toutes celles que je peux emprunter à mon élève !

Des flocons se formèrent autour du maître du jeune Français, et se mirent à tourbillonner de plus en plus vite.

- DIAMOND DUST ! hurla-t-il en projetant un souffle d'air froid chargé de cristaux.

Akiera vit instantanément que ce coup était bien moins dangereux que les précédents, mais sa marge de manœuvre était également moindre. Il enflamma son cosmos, faisant tourbillonner son aura dorée autour de lui pour former une couche d'air protectrice, et tenta d'esquiver l'assaut.

Cette défense ne fut toutefois pas suffisante pour totalement neutraliser la poussière de diamant, et il ne parvint pas à éviter tous les flocons glacés. Ses habits furent déchirés, et il sentit la morsure du froid jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

- Tu ne pourras plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme, dit Gienah en regardant son adversaire tituber.

- _Il a raison, je dois tenter quelque chose..._

- Je ne veux pas ta mort. Si tu abandonnes, je suis prêt à t'épargner.

- Cela fait trop longtemps que tu n'es plus chevalier, tu as dû oublier que le critère principal pour obtenir une armure est d'ignorer le sens du mot abandonner.

-Très bien, c'est ton choix.

Gienah se préparait à frapper à nouveau, quand l'air sembla se troubler autour de lui. La lumière décrut, la forêt sembla se densifier, les arbres se firent plus grands et menaçants. Et, surtout, Akiera avait totalement disparu.

- Une nouvelle illusion, n'est-ce pas ? fit l'ancien chevalier noir. Si tu n'as plus d'autre solution que de te cacher, es-tu sûr que l'abandon ne serait finalement pas tout autant honorable ?

Gienah savait que ses cinq sens ordinaires ne pourraient pas l'aider à retrouver la trace de son adversaire, aussi se concentra-t-il sur son ultime cosmos, et fut-il étonné de ne rien percevoir de plus.

Il marcha un moment dans la forêt, et se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun repère. S'il poursuivait, il pourrait très bien errer indifféremment dans les environs, comme à l'intérieur d'un labyrinthe.

- Impressionnant, j'imagine que générer une illusion aussi absolue et bernant tous les sens doit être très difficile, commenta Gienah. Néanmoins, nous autres chevaliers des glaces possédons ce que l'on pourrait aisément qualifier d'un sens additionnel...

Toujours dissimulé derrière son illusion, Akiera réalisa que son répit allait bientôt se terminer. Il aurait préféré avoir plus de temps, mais avait exploité au mieux ce qui lui avait été donné.

- _Jamais je n'oserais tenter un truc pareil contre un chevalier d'or expérimenté, _pensa-t-il.

L'ancien chevalier noir déploya son cosmos et se tourna vers son adversaire, comme s'il voyait à travers le mirage. Il joignit ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, dans une pose proche de l'Aurora Execution.

- Mon pouvoir consiste à contrôler et modifier l'agitation atomique, dit-il. Il m'est facile de repérer les sources de chaleur ! AURORA THUNDER ATTACK !

Gienah frappa plusieurs fois l'air devant lui de ses mains jointes, provoquant des ondes de choc glacées.

L'attaque n'atteignit cependant jamais la cible voulue. L'illusion créée par l'androgyne avait pour objectif principal de cacher le fait que ce dernier avait utilisé une variante de l'Another Dimension pour créer une singularité capable de plier l'espace-temps, et de transformer les lignes droites en courbes.

La trajectoire de l'Aurora Thunder Attack s'incurva ainsi en passant à proximité de la singularité sans pour autant s'écrouler sur celle-ci, mais au contraire en faisant le tour complet.

- Comment ? lâcha Gienah en réalisant que son attaque revenait sur lui.

Pris par surprise, il fut frappé de plein fouet par son propre coup qui l'arracha du sol et le projeta en arrière. L'illusion s'évanouit alors, révélant l'ouverture d'une Another Dimension quelques mètres derrière l'ancien chevalier noir. Emporté par son élan, Gienah ne put rien faire pour se soustraire à l'attraction de la brèche dans la réalité, et disparut dans l'autre monde, le passage se refermant derrière lui.

- Essaye de revenir de ça... fit Akiera.

Epuisé, il s'écroula alors face contre terre.

*****

La maison du Scorpion était devenue le théâtre d'une mêlée acharnée. A priori en légère infériorité, les chevaliers d'Athéna fidèles à leur cause attaquaient en coordonnant autant que possible leurs actions grâce à un lien télépathique de cosmos à cosmos.

Presque inutile au corps à corps à cause de ses blessures, Aphrodite des Poissons offrait en revanche une couverture très efficace à ses compagnons grâce à ses roses, tout en restant lui-même à l'écart.

Un vent chargé de pétales tourbillonnants soufflait dans la maison du Scorpion, dissimulant les préparations d'attaque de Praesepe et d'Aldébaran aux regards de leurs adversaires jusqu'au dernier moment. Cette stratégie leur permettait ainsi de tenir la dragée haute aux intrus et de mener des assauts éclairs de quelques coups avant de disparaître à nouveau au milieu des pétales. En revanche, Aphrodite avait prévenu ses compagnons que ceux-ci ne pourraient pas utiliser leurs plus puissantes techniques sous peine de trahir leur position à cause de l'énergie cosmique dégagée.

Ils prolongèrent cette tactique pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, cependant leurs adversaires s'adaptèrent au fur et à mesure en formant un cercle afin de se couvrir mutuellement. Ils parvenaient ainsi à bloquer la plupart des assauts du Taureau et du maître de Deathmask, n'encaissant que peu de blessures du fait d'un effet de surprise qui commençait à s'estomper.

Les trois chevaliers étaient en train de se demander comment modifier leur tactique pour reprendre l'ascendant, qaund leurs adversaires les prirent de vitesse.

Au moment où Aldébaran et Praesepe surgirent du nuage de roses pour attaquer simultanément Quetzalcóatl qui résista vaillamment, Shaka et Mani brisèrent le cercle et s'élancèrent au milieu des roses.

Surpris, les deux serviteurs d'Athéna eurent un moment de flottement avant de réagir. Ils voulurent abandonner le corps à corps avec Acatl pour poursuivre les deux autres, mais Khamakhya leur coupa toute retraite.

Il perçurent une série d'explosions cosmiques dans le temple, puis la nuée de roses se dissipa, révélant un Aphrodite inconscient aux pieds de Shaka et Mani.

Aldébaran et Praesepe se mirent à leur tour dos à dos, tandis que leurs quatre adversaires les entouraient.

- Cette couverture était efficace, mais nous étions quatre à mettre en commun nos perceptions pour voir au travers, dit Quetzalcóatl. En restant ainsi immobile, votre compagnon était le plus vulnérable, et Shaka, aux sens autres que la vue très développés, nous aura bien aidés...

Praesepe plongea son regard dans celui du jeune Indien, espérant y trouver une raison d'espérer que ce dernier puisse revenir à la raison. Le guerrier à la peau d'ébène dut toutefois se rendre à l'évidence que celui qui aurait du être l'un de leurs meilleurs atouts allait peut-être se révéler la cause de leur chute.

La mêlée s'engagea alors, violente et acharnée. Praesepe et le Taureau combattirent avec courage, mais leur désavantage numérique, l'inexpérience du plus jeune, et le fait que le plus âgé était sans protection, se révélèrent rapidement des handicaps considérables.

Les assauts des envahisseurs étaient méthodiques et parfaitement coordonnés, visant à affaiblir progressivement leurs adversaires en limitant au maximum la prise de risque. Les blessures commençaient à s'accumuler, si bien qu'Aldébaran décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

- GREAT HORN ! hurla-t-il en faisant exploser son cosmos pour libérer son énergie sur Shaka et Quetzalcóatl qui lui faisaient face à ce moment-là.

Le chevalier de la Vierge se plaça devant le Toltèque pour intercepter l'attaque, la bloquant entre ses mains.

- Comment est-ce possible ?! s'exclama le garçon.

- J'ai eu l'occasion d'observer la version de ton père... et elle m'a paru plus puissante ! répliqua le garçon le plus proche de Dieu en renvoyant la vague destructrice à son créateur, qui fut balayé. Il décolla sur une trentaine de mètres avant d'être intercepté par Acatl qui lâcha un serpent cosmique sur lui, l'écrasant au sol, puis l'enfonçant de plus de deux mètres.

- Aldébaran ! s'écria Praesepe en s'élançant au secours de son compagnon, néanmoins on ne le laissa pas aller jusqu'à lui.

Mani et Khamakhya l'interceptèrent, rapidement rejoints par leurs alliés. Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir de plus en plus rapidement sur l'ancien Cancer, ses vêtements étant déchirés et son corps se couvrant de plaies.

Aldébaran tenta de se redresser pour aider son compagnon, mais en fut incapable et réalisa qu'il pouvait remercier sa protection d'être simplement en vie.

Dans un sursaut, Praesepe tenta d'enflammer son cosmos pour invoquer les Vagues d'Hadès sur son index, afin d'éliminer au moins un de ses adversaires. Néanmoins, Shaka ne le laissa pas terminer sa préparation, perturbant l'ouverture des Cercles de l'Esprit en créant des ondes cosmiques les parasitant et rendant la texture énergétique de la technique du Cancer instable.

Avec seulement le jeune Indien à gérer, Praesepe aurait pu compléter son attaque, toutefois, frappé de toutes les directions, il n'eut d'autre alternative que de se recroqueviller pour protéger de son mieux ses points vitaux.

Pendant ce temps, impuissant et toujours à bout de force, Milo regardait les événements sans pouvoir intervenir.

- _Mon garçon, je vais avoir besoin de toi, _dit alors une voix directement dans l'esprit du jeune chevalier.

- _Qui ?_

Au même moment, quatre vagues d'énergie filèrent vers l'ancien Cancer, ses opposants ayant décidé d'en finir. Les quatre assauts n'atteignirent cependant jamais leur cible : un mur de cristal se forma en effet au dernier moment autour de Praesepe, renvoyant les coups vers leurs expéditeurs.

Surpris, les envahisseurs n'esquivèrent ou ne dévièrent les attaques que de justesse.

- Je considère Praesepe comme l'un de mes plus proches amis, je ne vous laisserai donc pas prendre sa vie sans rien faire, dit le nouvel arrivant tout en s'approchant.

Même si aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais rencontré, Mani, Quetzalcóatl et Khamakhya comprirent instantanément à qui ils avaient affaire. Le Grand Pope lui-même venait vers eux et semblait parfaitement serein. Praesepe regarda avec gratitude son ami avant de s'écrouler, inconscient à l'abri derrière le Crystal Wall.

- J'ai cru comprendre que c'est moi que vous voulez, je viens donc vous épargner la peine de franchir les derniers temples, dit le premier serviteur d'Athéna. Shaka, je suis extrêmement déçu de te voir aux côtés de nos ennemis.

- J'ai réalisé mes erreurs et je sais à présent que vous incarnez l'injustice ! répliqua le garçon avant de se ruer à l'assaut.

Il fut sur Sion en un éclair et tenta de le frapper au visage, mais l'adulte bloqua le poing dans sa paume. L'Indien tenta un autre coup qui fut intercepté de la même manière. Les deux mains bloquées, il ne renonça cependant pas et intensifia son cosmos afin de tenter de faire reculer le vieil homme.

Shaka sembla prendre l'avantage jusqu'à ce que le Grand Pope augmente à son tour la puissance de son aura dorée.

Ils firent alors jeu égal, aucun ne semblant vouloir céder, puis Sion puisa encore plus profondément dans ses réserves pour repousser son jeune adversaire sur plusieurs mètres, les pieds de celui-ci creusant deux sillons.

- Je reconnais bien là la force du maître du Sanctuaire ! s'exclama l'Indien en reprenant son équilibre.

Il paraissait étonné, voire choqué, d'avoir été ainsi surpassé en puissance pure.

- Et je reconnais que ta puissance est presque à la hauteur de ta prétention d'être l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Sauf qu'il semblerait que, pour le moment, tu ne peux que revendiquer d'être le _garçon _le plus proche de Dieu.

- Votre arrogance ne change rien au fait que votre défaite est inéluctable ! répliqua celui-ci.

Comme pour appuyer ces paroles, Acatl, Khamakhya et Mani vinrent se placer à ses côtés.

- Vous êtes coupable de crimes de guerre, dit le Toltèque. Il est l'heure d'en affronter les conséquences.

- J'aurais aimé que les choses tournent différemment, mais en aucun cas je n'endosserai seul le poids des événements de cette journée. Nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité, et nous avons tous nos morts à pleurer. Vous êtes venus prendre ma vie, mais je ne peux pas vous la laisser. J'ai tout simplement trop de responsabilités à assumer et de choses à terminer avant de quitter ce monde.

Quetzalcóatl n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, s'il en avait simplement eu l'intention.

Milo apparut en effet devant le Grand Pope tout en parvenant à enflammer un cosmos malgré le peu de forces qui lui restait.

- RESTRICTION ! hurla-t-il en produisant un ultime effort.

Des cercles lumineux partirent de son corps pour aller englober ses adversaires, les paralysant instantanément comme s'ils étaient pétrifiés face au dard d'un scorpion sur le point de frapper.

De façon parfaitement coordonnée, Sion pointa Shaka de l'index droit, du bout duquel partit un rayon d'énergie.

- GENRO MAO KEN !

Le chevalier de la Vierge fut frappé en plein front, le rayon doré semblant même le transpercer de part en part. Milo s'écroula, ses dernières ressources d'énergie totalement vidées, la Restriction se dissipant dans la foulée.

Quetzalcóatl et ses deux compagnons se tournèrent vers l'Indien avec inquiétude.

- Tenpo Rinin, prononça alors ce dernier, chassant instantanément toute forme de doute de son esprit.

- Il s'est libéré de mon influence, constata Mani.

Les mains du chevalier de la Vierge dessinèrent dans l'air plusieurs symboles bouddhiques pendant quelques secondes, puis il se tourna finalement vers le jeune prophète.

- Oui, moi, Shaka, ai à nouveau les idées claires.

Il enflamma son cosmos avec ce qui ressemblait presque à de la colère.

- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune prophète.

- Mani, occupe-toi de lui, fit Quetzalcóatl. Khamakhya et moi allons nous charger du Pope.

- Certainement pas ! hurla soudain une voix venant de l'entrée de la huitième maison. Le devoir des chevaliers d'or est de protéger la montée des douze maisons qui mène au palais du Grand Pope. Tant que l'un d'entre-nous sera en état de combattre, vous ne pourrez pas approcher de notre maître !

Le guerrier à l'armure doré, qui était enveloppé par un cosmos flamboyant, marcha jusqu'à venir se placer au coté de Shaka, s'interposant ainsi entre les intrus et le maître du Domaine Sacré.

- Pour approcher du Grand Pope, il vous faudra d'abord passer sur le corps de Saga des Gémeaux !

*****

Le nuage de fumée en forme de champignon montait à près de cent mètres. Sophia et Dohko, ainsi qu'Amalthée et Ogier, avaient suspendu pendant quelques instants leurs combats respectifs. Au fur et à mesure de leurs duels, ils s'étaient éloignés les uns des autres jusqu'à ce que plusieurs kilomètres les séparent, et n'avaient ainsi qu'une vague idée de ce que faisaient les autres. Cependant une telle déflagration ne pouvait être ignorée.

Reconnaissant la forme caractéristique du nuage, des humains ordinaires se seraient inquiétés d'être ainsi exposés aux radiations potentiellement mortelles libérées par la puissance de l'atome. Néanmoins, tous savaient que leurs cosmos les protégerait de tout éventuel effet néfaste.

En outre, le coup du Sagittaire avait été si localisé et précis que peut-être seulement une dizaine de mètres carrés avaient été irradiés.

Chacun retourna ainsi bien vite à son combat respectif, pendant qu'Aioros scrutait le nuage de fumée, y cherchant un signe de vie.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! lâcha soudain le garçon en percevant un puissant cosmos, bien plus puissant que ce qu'il n'aurait dû être après un tel coup.

Les volutes de fumée commencèrent à se dissiper, révélant la silhouette de Mardouk ainsi qu'une gigantesque boule de feu juste devant lui.

Un coup d'oeil suffit au garçon pour voir que l'armure du Babylonien avait été grièvement endommagée, cependant lui-même semblait presque indemne. La boite de Pandore était également toujours solidement attachée sur son dos.

Mais ce qui retenait le plus l'attention du Sagittaire était la boule de plasma grande comme un homme. De teinte jaune, presque dorée, elle était très brillante, au point qu'il avait du mal à la regarder directement.

- C'est un petit soleil, dit Mardouk, répondant ainsi à la question non formulée d'Aioros.

- Une... Etoile ?

- Oui c'est elle qui m'a permis de me mettre à l'abri de ton attaque en absorbant la plus grande part de la déflagration. Le cœur des étoiles est le théâtre de réactions et d'explosions nucléaires face auxquelles ton Alchemy Light est bien peu de chose...

Le cosmos du Babylonien augmenta avant d'être redirigé vers l'étoile, dont le volume enfla brutalement, triplant au moins.

- Néanmoins, à l'origine, cette technique n'est pas une défense, mais une attaque.

Aioros voulut s'éloigner, et découvrit en être incapable : une force terrible l'attirait vers la sphère brûlante et il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la force gravitationnelle. Des blocs de roche étaient arrachés au sol et projetés dans le brasier.

Mardouk, quant à lui, s'éloigna de l'étoile. Il semblait se déplacer sans difficulté, comme si la gravité ne l'atteignait pas.

L'étoile grossit encore, devenant rouge. Le Sagittaire se demanda un instant comment Mardouk créait la matière pour alimenter son astre miniature, mais la réponse ne changerait probablement rien à la situation. Grâce à Praesepe, Aioros avait des connaissances relativement poussées en astronomie, si bien qu'il reconnaissait le phénomène cosmique que Mardouk était en train de reproduire à petite échelle.

Il enflamma son cosmos, espérant survivre à ce qui allait suivre. L'étoile parut alors se contracter légèrement, puis explosa en supernova, laissant simplement à Aioros la possibilité de se protéger derrière ses bras.

Le choc qu'il subit fut le plus violent de toute son existence. La protection de son bras droit vola en éclats, de même que les épaulières, les cuissardes et sa brassière gauche. En revanche, le torse et la couronne avaient résisté, comme si l'armure avait concentré son potentiel protecteur sur ses parties protégeant les points les plus vitaux.

Jamais encore son armure d'or n'avait subi de tels dommages et, pourtant, la technique de Mardouk ne faisait que commencer. La matière projetée dans toutes les directions par la petite supernova s'effondra de nouveau sur elle-même. Aioros dut déployer toutes ses ressources pour ne pas être aspiré, tandis que ce qui constituait l'étoile se concentrait en un point unique.

L'attraction que subissait le chevalier d'Athéna augmenta encore brusquement et il sut que Mardouk venait bel et bien de créer un trou noir miniature. L'objet disparut à ce moment-là aux yeux d'Aioros, qui comprit que celui-ci aspirait les rayons de lumière passant à sa proximité. Il voyait d'ailleurs les objets situés derrière le trou noir étrangement déformés par le fait que les rayons de lumière étaient courbés par la gravité.

Il déploya ses ailes pour essayer de s'extraire du puits gravitationnel mortel, toutefois celles-ci, qui lui permettaient d'ordinaire de traverser le monde, parvenaient à peine à le maintenir en place. Il tenta de se retenir avec ses mains, mais le sol s'effrita entre ses doigts pour être aspiré par le vortex.

- C'est inutile, dit Mardouk qui était quant à lui totalement non affecté. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper à l'appétit dévoreur de mon trou noir. Si je ne limitais pas l'aire d'effet de son champ gravitationnel, il serait probablement capable de dévorer un pays entier. Sa masse continuera cependant d'augmenter et donc son attraction jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes, car je l'alimente avec de la matière venant d'autres dimensions. Toutefois, il est encore temps d'abandonner. Promets-moi de ne plus t'opposer à moi et je t'épargnerai.

Aioros ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, gardant toutes ses forces pour le combat qu'il menait contre la gravité, et qu'il commençait à perdre. A chaque seconde, il se rapprochait inexorablement de l'horizon des événements, la limite où le trou noir aspirait la lumière, la frontière qui le dissimulait totalement du reste de l'univers. Et surtout, du point de vue d'Aioros, la frontière entre la vie et la mort. Le chevalier réfléchit à la possibilité de rejoindre Mardouk dans la zone sauve qu'il s'était aménagée, néanmoins cela lui était tout aussi difficile que d'échapper simplement au trou noir. Il aurait pu tenter une attaque énergétique, mais celle-ci aurait elle aussi été inévitablement engloutie.

- C'est toi qui décides, reprit Mardouk devant le mutisme de son adversaire. Mais sache que quand tu auras été absorbé, ton corps sera écrasé et décomposé en un millième de seconde. Il ne restera rien de toi.

Le Babylonien attendit encore quelques secondes, comme s'il voulait laisser une dernière chance à Aioros, puis il augmenta l'intensité de son cosmos avec une expression sur le visage qui ressemblait à du regret.

L'horizon des événements commença à se rapprocher d'Aioros, signe que la taille du trou noir augmentait. Les ailes de l'armure d'or ne suffirent alors plus à compenser l'attraction et le chevalier fut inexorablement entraîné.

Tout en étant emporté, il enflammait son cosmos, lui faisant atteindre un niveau impressionnant. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'horizon des événements, son aura déployait une puissance encore bien supérieure à ce qu'elle avait été au moment de porter le Alchemy Light.

Du point de vue de Mardouk, Aioros apparaissait étrangement déformé à cause de la courbure imposée à la lumière par le trou noir. Le Babylonien fut impressionné par la puissance de son adversaire, probablement supérieure en cet instant à la sienne. Pourtant, cela ne suffirait pas à sauver le Sagittaire.

Ce dernier cessa alors son effort et se laissa aspirer tout entier par le trou noir, disparaissant brutalement à la vue de Mardouk.

Le Babylonien fut surpris par cet ultime renoncement de son adversaire, il aurait pensé que celui-ci aurait fait honneur jusqu'au bout à la réputation de combativité des chevaliers d'Athéna. A présent, il lui suffisait d'attendre quelques secondes pour être sûr, avant d'envoyer le petit trou noir se dissiper dans une autre dimension. Normalement, le corps du Sagittaire avait dû être pulvérisé instantanément.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'inattendu. L'horizon des événements se mit à briller, ce qui était purement impossible.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, avant qu'une formidable explosion ne retentisse.

Il fut soufflé comme un fétu de paille et décollé du sol. Il se rétablit difficilement en l'air pour atterrir sur ses pieds et sentit à ce moment-là quelque chose passer à coté de lui à une vitesse impossible, dépassant les limites de la science.

- _Le Pas Agile d'Achille ! _réalisa-t-il.

Il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et mit une seconde à comprendre quoi : la Boîte de Pandore n'était plus sur son dos.

Il se retourna vivement et vit Aioros. L'armure de ce dernier était encore plus endommagée qu'auparavant et faisait peine à voir, son passage dans le trou noir l'ayant visiblement soumise à rude épreuve. Il s'en était probablement fallu de très peu pour que la protection ne remplisse plus son office et pour que le Sagittaire soit pulvérisé. Cependant, l'armure d'or avait tenu le temps nécessaire, et Aioros était bien là, presque indemne en dehors de ses anciennes blessures, nimbé d'un cosmos d'une puissance folle et tenant la boîte entre ses deux mains. Des cercles d'énergie dorée se formèrent autour du réceptacle et se mirent à tourner de plus en plus rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hurla le Babylonien en chargeant son adversaire.

Mardouk vit la structure dimensionnelle se rompre autour de la boite qui disparut soudainement.

- Où l'as-tu envoyée ?! explosa-t-il en arrivant au corps à corps.

Aioros ne répondit pas, mais expédia son adversaire au sol d'un puissant coup de pied rotatif au visage.

Mardouk se releva d'un bond et se mit en garde.

- _Quelle puissance ! Serait-ce cela sa véritable force ?_

_- _Ce combat n'a plus lieu d'être. Je viens d'envoyer la Boîte de Pandore dans une autre dimension.

- Comment ? Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais de tels pouvoirs !

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment. Ce n'est qu'une imitation très grossière des capacités de Saga. L'effet en reste très limité, et je ne serais pas capable d'envoyer un guerrier digne de ce nom où que ce soit, ce qui n'est pas une limitation pour un objet inanimé. De même que je suis absolument incapable de choisir où débouchent les micros passages que je crée. Mais dans le cas présent, c'est justement un avantage.

- Quoi ?

- Chacun des cercles que tu as vu était capable de créer un passage. Il y en avait douze qui vont s'activer successivement, amenant à chaque fois la boîte à une destination totalement aléatoire. Au final, elle se retrouvera en une localisation indéterminée dans une dimension indéterminée. Quoi que tu aies mis dans cette boite, elle t'est à jamais inaccessible.

Mardouk regarda en silence son adversaire pendant plusieurs secondes cherchant visiblement à contenir sa colère.

- Comment as-tu pu échapper à mon trou noir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il ne s'attendait cependant visiblement pas à ce qu'Aioros réponde, puisqu'il poursuivit.

- Tu disposes forcément d'une technique encore beaucoup plus destructrice que ton Alchemy Light, une attaque si terrifiante qu'elle a détruit mon trou noir. Mais si tu disposes d'une telle puissance, cela veut dire que tu aurais pu me battre au moment de ton choix ou presque depuis le début de notre affrontement. Contrairement à ce que tu disais, tu ne t'es toujours pas résolu à me prendre la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu espères toujours pouvoir me neutraliser sans avoir à me tuer avec cette ultime attaque secrète ?

Aioros hocha la tête.

- En effet, j'espère ne pas avoir à vous tuer. La Boîte de Pandore vous est perdue, et si j'en crois mes perceptions cosmiques, Dohko est sur le point de terrasser Sophia. Vous n'avez plus de moyen de réaliser votre plan. Et, comme vous l'avez deviné, j'ai le moyen de vous terrasser, d'autant plus que comme j'ai utilisé mon attaque derrière l'horizon des événements, je pourrais l'utiliser une seconde fois sans que vous ne sachiez rien à son sujet. Alors, allez-vous enfin entendre raison ?

- Non.

*****

Plus le combat avançait et plus son impuissance s'imposait aux yeux de Sophia. Les mensonges du vieux chevalier d'or étaient-ils parvenus à semer le doute dans son esprit, l'empêchant d'user pleinement de sa force ? Ou alors était-il envisageable que Dohko ait simplement dit la vérité ?

Après un nouvel enchaînement de coups facilement contenu par son adversaire, Sophia s'arrêta d'attaquer et regarda le vieux maître avec une expression de totale incompréhension.

- Tu… Tu prétends que j'aurais épuisé l'Ichor qui coule dans mes veines ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense. A la naissance, la principale différence entre un dieu et un mortel est la nature de leur sang. Entre autre vertu, l'Ichor divin garantit l'immortalité. C'est pourquoi, dans leur corps divin, les dieux sont éternels et quasiment invulnérables.

Le vétéran avait croisé ses bras derrière son dos, et parlait d'une voix calme et posée, comme s'il faisait la leçon à un élève.

- En revanche, lorsque les Olympiens se réincarnent dans des corps humains, leur cosmos transforme le fluide vital du corps d'accueil en un liquide possédant presque l'intégralité des caractéristiques de l'Ichor. S'il ne mourrait pas la plupart du temps à la guerre, un dieu pourrait ainsi probablement vivre plusieurs siècles dans un corps d'accueil qui serait virtuellement équivalent à sa véritable enveloppe et augmenterait donc encore ses capacités. Le cosmos divin entretient l'Ichor, qui lui-même renforce la vitalité de ce cosmos, c'est un système autorégulé et autoalimenté... pour un dieu.

- Vous voulez dire...

- Oui, tu possèdes le simili Ichor créé par Athéna lorsqu'elle s'était réincarnée dans ton corps, mais tu ne disposes pas naturellement le cosmos pour le renouveler et compléter le cycle. Tu as commencé à tirer sur tes réserves, dès le jour où Mardouk t'a libérée de ton cercueil de glace. Sans doute d'ailleurs m'aurais-tu vaincu avec la force dont tu disposais alors. En poussant ton cosmos au maximum, en invoquant la puissance de l'Egide, tu as dilapidé le fluide magique qui coulait dans tes veines. Tu es en train de redevenir une humaine ordinaire.

- Non, je le refuse !

- Tu as la chance de pouvoir réellement débuter une nouvelle vie, totalement libérée de l'influence qu'ont eu Athéna et le Sanctuaire, puis Mardouk, sur ton existence.

- Même si je dois redevenir humaine, j'utiliserai mon Ichor jusqu'à la dernière goutte pour te vaincre !

Elle se lança à nouveau à l'assaut, tentant de frapper le vieux guerrier de ses poings comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord. Celui-ci dévia néanmoins aisément les coups sans reculer d'un centimètre.

- Très bien, tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix.

Dohko contre-attaqua soudainement, franchissant à l'envie la garde de la jeune femme, et touchant plusieurs de ses centres nerveux, crispant ses muscles et la paralysant.

- Maudit ! parvint-elle à articuler.

La Balance frappa alors avec son index et majeur droits joints, transperçant la peau de Sophia en neuf points. Le sang commença à s'écouler des blessures, et l'ancien réceptacle divin sentit instantanément que quelque chose se passait.

- Que... Que m'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai frappé tes points étoilés. Chez les chevaliers, ces points correspondent à leur constellation protectrice. Chez les personnes ordinaires, et comme chez les chevaliers d'or par voie de conséquence, ils représentent les étoiles de leur signe zodiacal. Comme tous les corps empruntés par Athéna, tu es vierge ascendant vierge, tes points étoilés dessinent donc sur ton corps la configuration de la sixième constellation du zodiaque. L'Ichor, qui est une substance étrangère, à l'origine, à ton organisme, va à présent s'échapper par ces blessures. Libérée de ce poids et de cet héritage qui n'est pas le tien, tu vas pouvoir enfin commencer une nouvelle vie. Tu n'auras plus à être impliquée dans cette guerre.

- Espèce d'hypocrite, vous vous moquez royalement de ce que sera ma vie à l'avenir, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix affaiblie par la perte de sang. J'avais choisi de suivre Mardouk, car je croyais en lui et après m'avoir volé ma jeunesse et enfermée pendant deux siècles, vous me retirez à présent la possibilité de combattre pour mes convictions !

- N'oublie pas que les idées du Babylonien sont les seules auxquelles tu as été exposée de toute ton existence propre, il est normal que tu y aies adhéré sans te poser de question. Même si ses intentions sont à l'origine louables, Mardouk doit être stoppé. Et tu te trompes sur le fait que je me désintéresse de ton futur.

- Menteur... souffla-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance.

Dohko la rattrapa, l'allongea sur le sol, avant de porter son attention sur le sang qui s'écoulait des blessures. En se concentrant, il pouvait discerner le cosmos dégagé par l'Ichor. Cela devint de moins en moins perceptible, jusqu'à ce que le sang sortant des plaies soit presque totalement ordinaire. Le vieux pressa alors un point vital, contrôlant la circulation sanguine, situé sur la poitrine de Sophia avec son index droit. Les hémorragies cessèrent presque instantanément, puis il prit son pouls.

Elle était toujours vivante, Dohko lui ayant laissé juste assez d'Ichor pour survivre à la perte de sang. Les derniers vestiges du fluide divin encore présents dans le corps de la jeune femme devraient achever de s'épuiser pour régénérer les blessures.

- Tu ne me pardonneras sans doute jamais, mais j'ai fait pour le mieux. Ma seule alternative aurait été de te tuer...

*****

Khamakhya et Quetzalcóatl savaient qu'ils faisaient à présent face à l'aîné de la nouvelle génération de chevaliers d'or, le plus expérimenté et le plus puissant avec Aioros du Sagittaire.

Même à deux contre un, la plus extrême des prudences était de mise, d'autant plus qu'ils devaient conserver suffisamment de force pour encore vaincre le Grand Pope derrière.

Le seul élément rassurant était que le grand Grec semblait lui aussi marqué par des combats précédents, et n'était donc certainement pas plus frais qu'eux.

Ils attaquèrent de concert, tentant de prendre leur opposant sur deux fronts.

Saga bloqua d'abord les coups du Toltèque avec aisance, tout en déviant les sabres de l'Indienne, puis contre-attaqua de façon fulgurante. D'un seul coup de poing dans le bas du ventre, il envoya Khamakhya au sol, pliée en deux.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Quetzalcóatl, et projeta des millions de jets de lumière dorée sur ce dernier.

Celui-ci esquiva ou para d'abord les coups avant d'être submergé et projeté en arrière sur plusieurs mètres.

Khamakhya se releva en faisant exploser son cosmos.

-PARVATI TERROR BLADE ! hurla-t-elle en tranchant l'air devant elle avec ses armes.

D'innombrables lames d'énergie filèrent vers le chevalier des Gémeaux qui sembla rester immobile face au danger. Il contra finalement au dernier moment avec ses rayons d'énergie qui détruisirent totalement l'assaut adverse.

Quetzalcóatl se replaçait aux cotés de son alliée au moment où le Grec fit exploser son cosmos, créant une onde de choc qui fit reculer ses deux adversaires.

- Quelle force ! s'exclama Acatl. Nous allons devoir utiliser nos meilleurs coups contre lui, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de garder des réserves pour le Grand Pope.

- Je vous l'ai dit, jamais vous n'approcherez du Grand Pope, constata Saga d'un ton posé. Renoncez à présent, sinon mon prochain coup risque bien de tuer l'un de vous deux.

- Tu crois pouvoir nous faire peur aussi facilement ! explosa l'incarnation de Kali. Je suis l'incarnation de la justice par la terreur !

- Khamakhya, attends... voulut intervenir Quetzalcóatl, mais elle n'écoutait plus.

Le cosmos de l'Indienne augmenta jusqu'à un niveau qu'elle n'avait pas encore montré précédemment.

- Kali est le visage martial de Brahman, la puissance suprême de l'univers ! Tu n'es rien face à cela !

Saga crut distinguer une silhouette massive dans les émanations énergétiques, sans doute l'ombre de Brahman. Le chevalier avait déjà vu des cosmos prendre des formes correspondant au signe des guerriers les déployant, mais jamais cela ne lui avait paru aussi réel. Il avait réellement l'impression d'être contemplé, tel un insecte, par une divinité gigantesque.

Les dalles de pierre du temple du Scorpion se fendirent, puis volèrent en éclats autour de la guerrière, forçant Quetzalcóatl à s'écarter.

Toute l'énergie concentrée par Khamakhya explosa avec une violence inégalée.

- MAHADEVI EVIL DEMON TERROR !

Une vague de destruction primale déferla sur le chevalier des Gémeaux, qui vit les atomes de l'air et du sol s'autodétruirent, avant même que le coup ne les atteigne, comme par anticipation d'une fin inéluctable.

Devant ce spectacle, lui-même sut que sa dernière heure était arrivée, et que rien ne saurait le soustraire à la terrible sanction de Kali. Alors à quoi bon résister et pourquoi ne pas se laisser frapper de plein fouet ?

Mais cela ne dura qu'une infime fraction de seconde, le temps que la force d'esprit du Grec ne balaye la suggestion mentale de son adversaire. Saga comprit que le déploiement de puissance spectaculaire de l'Indienne était destiné à faire passer inaperçu le fait que cette technique était également psychique, un guerrier plus facilement manipulable aurait totalement baissé sa garde.

Néanmoins, cela n'avait aucune chance de succès sur un chevalier d'or de son niveau. Le cosmos du Grec explosa à son tour un millionième de seconde avant qu'il ne soit touché, et il parut frapper à main nue la vague destructrice qui déferlait sur lui.

Sa contre-attaque foudroyante balaya l'assaut adverse, puis atteignit Khamakhya de plein fouet, faisant exploser sa maigre protection comme du verre.

Déterminée et au summum de sa puissance l'instant d'avant, l'incarnation de Kali gisait à présent au sol, baignant dans son sang.

- Galaxian Explosion, dit Saga en rabaissant son poing.

Quetzalcóatl regardait bouche bée l'endroit où son alliée s'était écrasée.

- C'est à peine croyable... Tu n'es pas censé être aussi fort !

- Cette journée m'a beaucoup appris, répondit Saga. Par deux fois, j'ai fait preuve de suffisance, et par deux fois seule une part de chance m'a permis de survivre. Il est temps pour moi d'assumer pleinement mon statut d'aîné de cette génération, et de guider par l'exemple mes jeunes frères d'armes.

Quetzalcóatl ne doutait effectivement pas que cette démonstration devait avoir impressionné au plus haut point Milo et Aldébaran, qui bien qu'incapables de continuer la bataille n'en avaient rien raté.

- Mon poing rendra dorénavant la justice sans la moindre hésitation !

*****

- Vous vous faites appeler Mani, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shaka à son adversaire. Vous vous prétendez donc le descendant du prophète venu de Ctésiphon, que l'on qualifiait de Bouddha de l'Ouest et de Jésus de l'Est ?

- Oui, je suis effectivement son incarnation.

- Je sais que le premier Mani s'était attiré de nombreuses inimitées lorsque la doctrine qu'il prêchait, un syncrétisme d'autres mouvements de pensée, avait commencé à concurrencer significativement les religions déjà établies. Il a été jugé comme hérétique et emprisonné.

- Mais son enseignement n'a pas disparu avec lui. Ses disciples se sont réfugiés dans le désert et ont protégé ses réincarnations successives, jusqu'à moi.

- Dommage que nous devions nous affronter alors, j'aurais préféré avoir une confrontation plus... philosophique. Néanmoins, vous être fait passer pour Lui afin de me tromper est un blasphème impardonnable.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous combattre, répliqua Mani. Toutes les choses que je vous ai dites pour vous faire passer de notre côté étaient vraies. Si vous n'utilisiez pas votre Tenpo Rinin pour supprimer le doute de votre esprit vous le verriez sûrement.

- Non, vous ne m'avez présenté que votre point de vue biaisé sur la situation. Le Sanctuaire a lui aussi des torts, mais il a plus de chances de pouvoir protéger le monde sur le long terme que vous, même si votre combat a certains côtés nobles.

- Vous vous trompez, votre Sanctuaire s'est rendu coupable de crimes aujourd'hui alors que nous n'avons jamais recherché qu'à améliorer le monde ! Vous êtes le Mal alors que nous sommes le Bien !

- La situation n'est pas aussi tranchée que ça. Bien et Mal sont des notions abstraites et non définitives. Le Sanctuaire et votre groupe incarnent des visions de la Justice différentes, mais qui visent toutes les deux à faire le Bien.

- Mensonge ! Nous incarnons le Bien, si vous vous opposez à nous, vous ne pouvez donc être que le Mal !

Shaka regarda un moment en silence son adversaire avant de reprendre d'un ton agacé :

- Finalement, je ne vais pas regretter de ne pas avoir de débat philosophique avec vous. Votre vision est simpliste, et vous ne semblez avoir retenu de votre doctrine, le manichéisme, qu'une interprétation limitée et proche de la lecture caricaturale qu'en faisaient les détracteurs du prophète original. Peut-être êtes-vous encore trop jeune...

- Je suis plus âgé que vous !

- Certes, mais cela n'empêche pas que vous semblez avoir troqué la richesse des idées de votre ancêtre contre une vision binaire des choses, sans la moindre nuance. Cela n'est peut-être pas que votre faute, je suppose que l'isolement dans lequel votre ordre a été plongé pendant des siècles a dû participer à cet état de fait. Sans brassage des idées, votre héritage s'est petit à petit dilué, et sans remise en cause de mauvaises interprétations sont devenues des vérités.

- Comment osez-vous !

Le cosmos du prophète s'intensifia.

- RETURN OF THE LIGHT !

Le cosmos de Mani engloba celui de Shaka, et commença à le distordre, puis à l'étirer dans toutes les directions. L'Indien constata avec étonnement que, sous l'influence de Mani, ses sens devenaient encore de plus en plus aiguisés, lui donnant une perception presque parfaite de tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Ma doctrine repose sur la séparation du monde entre deux principes : le monde du Bien et de la lumière, et celui du Mal et des ténèbres. A l'origine, ils étaient séparés, mais les ténèbres parvinrent à pénétrer le monde de lumière, et l'homme fut créé en conséquence. Si notre corps appartient aux ténèbres, notre âme est de lumière. Je vais à présent remodeler ton cosmos, l'étendre au maximum, jusqu'à ce que tes perceptions englobent tout l'univers et que ton esprit entre en harmonie avec le carma collectif des âmes humaines qui se sont élevées au-dessus de la prison de la matière. Tu mourras alors, mais tu auras connu l'illumination.

Bien que son adversaire soit en train d'essayer de le tuer, le chevalier de la Vierge ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'expérience intéressante. Sa conscience commençait bel et bien à se fondre avec l'univers, et sans doute un esprit non préparé se serait-il noyé dans cette immensité. Néanmoins, le gardien de la sixième maison n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie.

- Cela est une plaisanterie, bien sûr, fit alors Shaka d'un ton calme.

- Comment ?

- Autant vos dons de manipulation mentale sont exceptionnels et dignes d'éloge, autant cette technique est ridicule.

- Quoi ?

- Je vis selon les préceptes de Bouddha depuis ma conception, je maîtrisais déjà la plupart des techniques de méditation les plus élaborées à ma naissance. Les sensations que votre technique essaie d'induire en moi, je les expérimente depuis des années et je parviens à une symbiose bien plus profonde avec l'univers, sans pour autant m'y perdre. Je me sens même profondément insulté par le fait que vous ayez pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que cela pourrait marcher contre moi.

Le cosmos doré du chevalier se déploya alors, brisant nette la structure énergétique de l'attaque adverse, puis se rétracta à son état initial.

- Je ne peux pas le croire ! lâcha Mani, décontenancé.

- Il est temps à présent pour vous de découvrir le pouvoir de Shaka de la Vierge ! RIKUDO RINNE !

Le jeune prophète ne put rien faire pour échapper à l'attaque qui le frappa de plein fouet. Il ferma les yeux au moment de l'impact, et fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la maison du Scorpion, mais semblait dériver dans le néant, ne discernant que six sources de lumière à des distances indéterminées.

- Où... Où suis-je ?

- Mon coup a ouvert les portes des Six Mondes de la Métempsychose, dit la voix désincarnée de Shaka qui paraissait venir de toutes les directions.

- Les Six Mondes ?

Mani connaissait les croyances bouddhiques relatives aux six plans d'existence où l'âme d'un mort pouvait échouer selon la vie qu'il avait mené : l'enfer, le monde des bêtes, le monde des démons, le monde Asura, le monde des hommes, et le paradis.

- Vous avez projeté mon âme sur le seuil des Six Mondes ? Seriez-vous un dieu ?

- Non, mais je suis le mortel à en être le plus proche. D'ordinaire, la destination finale d'une âme reste indécise jusqu'au dernier moment, mais dans ton cas il n'y a pas de place au doute.

Une des six lumières commença alors à briller avec plus d'intensité, puis Mani se sentit tomber dans sa direction à une vitesse vertigineuse.

- Tu prétendais tout à heure que les frontières entre le Bien et Mal sont nettes et inaltérables, et tu vas avoir l'occasion de tester cette vision des choses. Là où tu vas, seul le Bien est toléré et la moindre pensée mauvaise te précipitera aux Enfers.

La lumière submergea l'âme de Mani qui disparut dans un hurlement.

- Bienvenu au Paradis, conclut Shaka en contemplant le corps inanimé de son adversaire qui gisait, à jamais privé d'esprit, sur les dalles de pierre de la maison du Scorpion.

*****

Le combat opposant Janus et la symbiose entre Stellio et les Premiers était digne de l'affrontement mythologique entre les Titans et les Olympiens.

Chaque coup échangé faisait trembler le sol et pulvérisait des bâtiments entiers. Le centre-ville cairote état devenu le champ de bataille des deux ennemis qui semaient chaos et destruction sur leur passage.

Si ce qui restait d'humain en Stellio éprouvait encore une gêne devant les victimes collatérales malgré sa quasi-folie ; la haine irraisonnée de sa moitié Première emportait cette dernière réserve. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre que d'anéantir l'ennemi.

- MAVROU TRIPA ! hurla Stellio en déclenchant son arcane dont la puissance et la complexité étaient décuplées. Des maisons furent soufflées comme des châteaux de cartes et les corps des badauds suffisamment malheureux pour être dans la vaste aire d'effet démembrés.

Janus tenta d'esquiver en se réfugiant dans un passage dimensionnel, mais, alors que celui-ci allait se refermer derrière le dieu qui se trouvait dans un monde intermédiaire, ce dernier vit les mains de son adversaire saisir la structure même des réalités et forcer la réouverture.

Surpris, la divinité défigurée subit l'attaque adverse de plein fouet ce qui la fit durement chanceler.

Janus tenta alors de semer son ennemi en changeant plusieurs fois rapidement de monde, néanmoins Stellio le suivit à la trace en ouvrant à mains nues des brèches entre les univers pour ne pas lui laisser la moindre seconde de répit.

Conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à distancer son adversaire, Janus revint à leur point de départ et décida de prendre l'initiative. Il attaqua au corps à corps, d'abord de façon conventionnelle, puis au fur et à mesure que son cosmos augmentait, en utilisant ses capacités dimensionnelles.

Un halo de lumière noire nimba les avant-bras de la divinité. L'effet de la technique était de faire exister les poings de Janus sur plusieurs plans d'existence simultanément tout en pliant l'espace-temps, si bien que chaque fois qu'il frappait, son poing s'abattait de plusieurs directions à la fois sur sa cible.

Chaque coup porté engendrait ainsi un nombre sans cesse croissant d'impacts.

La vitesse à laquelle le dieu attaquait augmenta également sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il cessât de porter les coups pour projeter des vagues d'énergie destructrices.

Stellio faisait de son mieux pour résister à la furie de son adversaire, pourtant il commençait à plier inexorablement sous les coups. Ceux-ci passèrent de plusieurs millions par seconde à plusieurs centaines de millions, puis plusieurs dizaines de milliards jusqu'à devenir quasiment innombrables.

A ce moment-là, l'ancien chevalier d'argent avait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps toute idée de parade ou d'esquive, pour se blottir du mieux possible en protégeant ses points vitaux.

Il fit vibrer son corps à haute vitesse de façon à créer un champ protecteur juste à la surface de sa peau, la version ultime de son champ de protection. Simultanément, sa partie Première renforçait autant que possible la solidité de sa chair cristalline.

- Misérables, comment avez-vous pu croire une seule seconde que vous pourriez tenir face à moi ! hurlait Janus tout en multipliant les attaques. Je suis un dieu !

Stellio savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette situation. Malgré sa double protection, il sentait de plus en plus la violence des coups, et que la divinité ne faiblirait pas jusqu'à les avoir réduits en morceaux.

Il fit exploser son cosmos pour intensifier les vibrations de son corps. Cela eut pour effet d'augmenter la surface de sa protection, l'effet étant similaire à une onde de choc partant dans toutes les directions. Janus fut frappé de plein fouet, si bien que, même s'il ne subit pas de dégât mais fut simplement repoussé et déséquilibré, ses assauts cessèrent brusquement.

Conscients que ce tour ne marcherait pas deux fois, et que s'ils laissaient Janus recommencer tout serait fini, l'ancien Lézard et la somme des Premiers mirent toutes les forces qui leur restaient dans leurs coups.

Les impacts que reçut le dieu, sans pouvoir réagir, firent trembler le sol tels des séismes le centre-ville cairote étant réduit en gravats. Stellio frappait chaque coup comme s'il s'agissait du dernier, parvenant enfin à endommager véritablement la protection adverse et à marquer la peau divine de nouvelles plaies. Pourtant, petit à petit, le dieu commençait à reprendre pied et à dévier ou éviter des coups. La vitesse des attaques de l'être symbiotique baissait en outre à vue d'oeil.

- Ton temps est presque écoulé, lâcha Janus.

Stellio vit que son corps commençait à se couvrir de tâches rouges suintantes. La dégénérescence, conséquence de l'énergie fabuleuse née de la convergence des Premiers, avait commencé.

- _Non, ce n'est pas possible, nous ne pouvons pas disparaître comme ça ! Pas après tous ces sacrifices ! _pensa Stellio.

_- Nous ne pouvons rien de plus. Il est trop puissant, _répondit la somme des Premiers.

Le dieu avait totalement repris le contrôle des opérations, esquivant à présent sans problème les assauts adverses et recommençant à frapper en pliant l'espace selon ses désirs.

- Fini de jouer, maintenant ! hurla Janus en intensifiant ses attaques ce qui fit comprendre à son ennemi que la divinité avait été très loin de se battre à son maximum jusque-là.

La chair cristalline de l'ancien Lézard, déjà affaiblie par la dégénérescence, se brisait de plus en plus à chaque impact, menaçant de ne plus remplir sa fonction de protection des centres vitaux à très court terme.

- Déesse Athéna, accordez-moi votre grâce ne serait-ce que pour une seconde ! cria Stellio dans la tourmente qui s'abattait sur lui.

Il perçut alors que plusieurs passages dimensionnels s'ouvraient tout autour de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour comprendre que Janus préparait un nouveau Universe Birth, mais cette fois-ci de plusieurs directions à la fois, pour en finir.

- Idiot, crois-tu vraiment que ta déesse t'aiderait ? Il faudrait déjà qu'elle soit incarnée à cette époque, et surtout qu'elle te considère encore comme un de ses serviteurs !

L'ancien chevalier d'argent savait que son adversaire parlait juste malgré la cruauté de cette vérité. Il s'était complètement perdu dans cette quête de vengeance, oubliant en route son code moral et allant jusqu'à assassiner Jason de ses mains. Que restait-il du maître-chevalier respecté de tous ? Une loque à l'intégrité physique et mentale corrompue.

Janus rompit alors le corps à corps, et prit ses distances pour lancer sa dernière attaque.

- Non ! J'ai peut-être commis toutes les erreurs possibles... Mais au moins je mourrai en chevalier !

Son cosmos explosa et un miracle s'accomplit. Stellio réalisa alors ce après quoi il avait couru toute sa vie, combla cette frustration qui l'avait toujours habité.

Sa consécration : pendant une fraction de seconde, il atteint le septième sens.

L'effet régénérateur de la découverte de l'ultime cosmos suspendit les effets de la dégénérescence, guérissant même presque intégralement les tâches rouges.

Et surtout, la puissance de l'être symbiotique fut sublimée.

- _Voilà donc la puissance du septième sens des serviteurs d'Athéna ! _s'exclama la somme des Premiers.

- Disparaît misérable ! UNIVERSE BIRTH !

Janus avait ouvert en tout six passages dimensionnels, donnant sur un unique proto-univers de taille supérieure au premier. Sans doute le dieu avait-il sélectionné un bébé univers de la taille maximale pouvant être activée par sa technique. La réalité en devenir explosa à son tour en Big Bang dans toutes les directions, le souffle d'énergie et de matière s'engouffrant dans les six ouvertures pour converger sur sa cible au moment précis où celle-ci s'élançait. A partir de là, tout se déroula en moins d'un millionième de seconde.

Au moment du déclenchement du coup averse, Stellio avait dix mètres à parcourir pour atteindre son ennemi. Le Universe Birth le frappa de plein fouet au bout de quatre.

La peau cristalline, bien que régénérée et renforcée par le septième sens, explosa en grande partie à l'impact. Pourtant, Stellio et le Premier n'avaient pas renoncé et continuaient à avancer. A chaque centimètre parcouru, la peau et la chair étaient de plus en plus arrachées par le souffle cosmique, pourtant ils approchaient inéluctablement de leur cible.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent finalement du chaos qu'avait déchaîné le dieu sur eux, il ne restait du corps de Stellio qu'une carcasse presque totalement décharnée, un peu de chair brûlée tenant encore sur le squelette.

Animé par une volonté inébranlable, le cadavre ambulant fondit sur sa proie telle la Mort venant réclamer une victime. Pour sa part, Janus resta sans réaction, estomaqué par le fait que son adversaire ait pu survivre à sa technique.

Stellio frappa d'un simple coup de poing qui transperça l'armure divine en pleine poitrine. Puis, le cosmos magnifié par le septième sens et renforcé par les Premiers explosa une dernière fois.

- MAVROU TRIPA ! hurla le mort-vivant en déclenchant son attaque à bout portant.

Le plastron de la protection explosa presque entièrement, et Janus fut emporté par un tourbillon d'une violence inouïe qui voulait déchiqueter son corps et le souleva droit dans le ciel jusqu'à la limite de l'atmosphère terrestre.

Lorsque l'énergie de l'assaut se dissipa finalement, la divinité, à la limite de l'inconscience, chuta comme une masse de près de soixante mille mètres de hauteur.

Elle s'écrasa comme un météore à plusieurs pays de son point de départ, en plein Sahara, creusant un profond cratère.

A ce moment-là, cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que le corps de Stellio s'était écroulé, sans vie. L'ancien chevalier d'argent du Lézard avait commencé son voyage vers le domaine d'Hadès tandis que la race des Premiers s'était définitivement éteinte.

L'Allemand Rudy n'avait rien raté du dénouement de ce combat titanesque. Suivant Ses ordres, il était arrivé sur les lieux au moment où Janus avait utilisé pour la première fois son Universe Birth. Après avoir mis à l'abri le corps inconscient du troisième chevalier, il avait assisté au duel tout en évacuant autant d'habitants que ses pouvoirs le lui permettaient. Certains seraient certainement surpris de se retrouver en pleine campagne, mais c'était pour le mieux. L'Allemand ne préférait pas penser au casse-tête que constituerait le fait de donner au monde une explication crédible à ce désastre.

Il suivit ensuite la trajectoire de Janus jusqu'à sa chute grâce à ses pouvoirs, puis, caché derrière un sortilège d'invisibilité, observa sans surprise le dieu se relever péniblement au fond du cratère. Même Elle n'avait pas été capable de l'éliminer définitivement, le serviteur d'Athéna ne pouvait donc pas réussir, quelles que soient sa rage et sa volonté.

Le dieu des Portes était pourtant sans doute passé très près de la mort. L'Ichor s'écoulait abondamment de plusieurs nouvelles plaies qui concurrençaient en laideur les anciennes, son armure était une ruine et il semblait avoir un bras cassé.

- Maître... gémit la divinité blessée. J'ai... besoin...

Rudy vit Janus utiliser ce qu'il lui restait de cosmos pour ouvrir un passage dimensionnel.

- _Elle avait raison ! Il va retourner lécher ses plaies auprès de son maître. Ces chevaliers ne sauront jamais ce qu'ils ont rendu possible !_

Il suivit aussi discrètement que possible le dieu entre les mondes, même si dans son état ce dernier n'avait que peu de chances de le remarquer.

*****

Il avait fallu de longues minutes à Akiera pour trouver la motivation de se relever. Toutefois il était conscient que rester immobile revenait à se laisser entraîner par la torpeur de la mort. Ses bras étaient encore gelés et inutiles, le reste de son corps subissait toujours les effets du froid auquel il avait été soumis, mais il survivrait.

Il lui tardait de connaître la chaleur réparatrice du volcan de l'île de Canon...

Il fit quelque pas en titubant, puis s'arrêta. Son intuition aiguisée de chevalier lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans qu'il soit capable de mettre le doigt sur quoi. Les secondes passèrent et le sol se mit soudainement à trembler et l'air à vibrer.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Et alors il entendit une voix, légèrement déformée, assourdie, et qui semblait résonner de plusieurs direction à la fois, mais parfaitement reconnaissable.

- AURORA... disait la voix de Gienah.

- C'est impossible ! cria l'androgyne.

Il regarda partout autour de lui, sans voir l'adversaire qu'il pensait avoir vaincu.

- ...THUNDER...

L'ancien chevalier d'or enflamma ce qui lui restait de cosmos, se préparant à encaisser.

- ... ATTACK ! finit Gienah en réapparaissant juste sous le nez d'Akiera.

Celui-ci avait eu l'occasion d'observer cette attaque, cependant ainsi frappé à bout portant il ne pouvait pas faire de miracle.

Il parvint malgré tout à esquiver le plus gros du choc, mais fut tout de même expédié sur des arbres qui, gelés par l'air froid, explosèrent à son contact.

Le froid avait encore progressé dans son corps, et la chaleur de son cosmos doré ne suffisait plus à l'empêcher de grelotter et de trembler, pourtant il parvint à se relever pour faire face à celui qui était revenu d'une autre dimension.

- Ma proposition d'épargner ta vie tient toujours, dit Gienah. Néanmoins, c'est probablement la dernière fois que je la formule. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Comment t'es tu échappé de l'autre dimension ? demanda Akiera d'une voix faible. Tu ne possèdes pourtant pas le pouvoir de voyager entre les mondes.

- Je pensais moi aussi que non... Mais il se trouve en fait que si, même si cela me demande un effort extrême d'utiliser mes capacités dans ce but. Tu es probablement depuis très longtemps conscient d'un fait que je n'ai compris que lorsque tu m'as expédié dans cet autre monde. Toutes ces dimensions, auxquelles ta technique donne accès, sont en fait superposées les unes sur les autres, occupant le même espace.

La seule chose qui les distingue, et les permet de coexister ainsi sans se mélanger, est un mode de vibration caractéristique pour les atomes et les particules. La fréquence de vibration de ces composants suffit ainsi à définir la dimension où l'on se trouve. D'ordinaire, mon pouvoir de chevalier des glaces me permet de modifier la vitesse du mouvement des atomes dans mon environnement. Face à la nécessité, j'ai découvert que j'étais aussi capable de modifier la fréquence de vibration des atomes de mon propre corps. Cela m'a permis de littéralement me téléporter d'un monde à un autre.

- _Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça sans le septième sens... Il s'adapte trop vite à ses nouvelles capacités, si seulement j'avais l'usage de mes bras !_

Bien que ne voyant aucune solution pour obtenir la victoire, c'est en souriant qu'Akiera répondit à la proposition de son adversaire.

- Cette offre d'épargner ma vie... J'ai bien peur d'avoir la tête trop dure pour accepter.

- A ta guise, répondit Gienah. Le contraire m'aurait étonné de toute façon.

Le cosmos de l'ancien chevalier noir commença à augmenter d'intensité de plus en plus rapidement, atteignant un niveau qu'Akiera n'avait que rarement observé.

- Il est temps pour moi de cesser d'utiliser mes techniques de chevalier de bronze, ou d'emprunter celles de mon élève. Je vais te vaincre en déchaînant sur toi une nouvelle attaque qui aurait été digne de mon statut de chevalier d'or !

- _Je ne veux pas mourir, pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas quitter ce monde sans avoir accompli ces grandes choses dont je rêvais enfant ! Je veux encore revoir mon fils... Je veux encore revoir Lyn !_

L'ancien chevalier d'or enflamma à son tour son cosmos à son paroxysme. Ne voyant pas de solutions en attaque, il commença par la défense, créant autour de lui un complexe réseau de douze singularités destinées à détourner les assauts adverses.

- _Il est prévenu et cela sera moins efficace que la première fois, mais il va s'amuser avant de parvenir à contourner cette défense._

Gienah avait effectivement vu la manœuvre, mais ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. L'air se refroidissait de plus en plus, tandis que son aura était de plus en plus brillante.

- Tu sais forcément que l'univers est né du Big Bang, voici quinze milliards d'années, dit-il. Depuis, l'univers est en expansion et sa température n'a cessé de descendre après l'instant zéro. Dans des milliards de milliards d'années, il aura épuisé toutes ses ressources et se sera tellement dilaté que sa température deviendra nulle. L'univers ne sera alors plus qu'un grand cimetière d'astres morts et glacés.

Akiera ne portait pas réellement attention au discours de son ennemi, continuant à réfléchir à une solution sans en trouver. Toutes ses attaques énergétiques telle la Galaxian Explosion étaient inutilisables, ses illusions ne lui offriraient qu'un sursis, et quelle que soit la dimension où il enverrait son opposant, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que celui-ci n'en revienne.

- _Une question de temps ? Mais oui, bien sûr !_

Les deux cosmos augmentèrent encore brutalement, atteignant leur apogée.

- Adieu Akiera ! END OF ENTROPY !

- ANOTHER DIMENSION !

Deux ondes demi sphériques partirent du corps de Gienah, la seconde ayant quelques millièmes de seconde de retard sur la première.

La première onde gelait instantanément les atomes de l'air, du sol ou de la forêt, quand elle les rencontrait. Leur entropie était totalement annulée, ce qui correspondait au zéro absolu que Gienah parvenait à reproduire, grâce à ses pouvoirs de chevalier des glaces artificiellement amplifiés par le fait qu'il envoyait une partie de la chaleur à annuler dans une autre dimension.

Venait ensuite la deuxième onde de choc, qui exploitait le fait que les interactions atomiques étaient neutralisées par le froid pour faire exploser les atomes.

Un grand vide prenant la forme d'un demi hémisphère se créa ainsi devant le l'ancien chevalier noir, au fur et à mesure de la progression de l'End Of Entropy.

De son côté, Akiera avait tout d'abord localisé le corps inconscient de Camus pour qu'un passage dimensionnel l'emmène à l'abri dans une autre dimension, où il irait le récupérer plus tard, puis il avait déclenché la plus puissante Another Dimension de sa vie, encore plus impressionnante que la double qu'il avait invoquée contre Talos. Le passage était si large, qu'il prenait tout le ciel, et son souffle absorbant si fort, qu'il déracinait les arbres.

La End of Entropy n'ayant pulvérisé le sol que devant lui, Gienah put s'y solidariser comme précédemment en entourant ses pieds d'une couche de glace. Il créa en outre de nouveau un grand mur de glace entre lui et le passage dimensionnel, qu'il ne pouvait malgré tout pas totalement boucher du fait de son gigantisme.

Les deux ondes de choc parvinrent finalement jusqu'au réseau de singularités d'Akiera. Celles-ci déformèrent les deux ondes de façon à laisser l'androgyne à l'abri, les vagues de destruction contournant leur cible ou s'enroulant autour des singularités. Pendant quelques instants, les attaques et défenses de chacun parurent se neutraliser.

- Qu'espères-tu accomplir avec cette Another Dimension ? lâcha Gienah tandis que l'équilibre se maintenait. Tu sais que je suis capable d'en revenir à présent !

- Tu as été capable de revenir d'une dimension dont la fréquence vibratoire était supérieure à la nôtre. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton pouvoir de chevalier des glaces soit aussi facilement adaptable, si je t'envoie dans un monde à fréquence inférieure, puisque tout ton pouvoir est basé sur le principe de ralentir le mouvement.

- Bah, cela ne me demanderait que plus de temps !

- Peut-être bien, mais même si tu t'en révélais malgré tout capable, la dimension où je vais t'envoyer présente la particularité d'avoir un défilement du temps beaucoup plus lent que notre monde. Pour chaque seconde que tu passeras là-bas, des mois entiers s'écouleront ici.

- Comment ? Tu préfères donc te défiler ?

- Si tu parviens à en revenir, je serais ravi de t'accorder une revanche. Mais en tout état de cause, cette guerre sera finie depuis longtemps.

- A moins bien sûr que ma End of Entropy ne t'ait anéanti avant !

Comme pour souligner cette éventualité, quatre des singularités furent brusquement submergées et dévorées par l'attaque glacée.

- Ah, même des trous noirs ne sont rien face à la puissance du zéro absolu !

Akiera réorganisa rapidement les dernières de façon à former deux cercles protecteurs autour de lui. Les ondes destructrices s'enroulèrent autour du cercle extérieur, menaçant à tout moment d'engloutir la défense de l'androgyne. Ce dernier savait que si l'attaque dévoreuse d'entropie de son adversaire avait pu détruire si rapidement quatre des singularités alors que l'effort de résistance était réparti sur douze, les deux cercles qu'il venait de créer ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

Mû par l'énergie du désespoir, il intensifia son cosmos à un niveau encore supérieur, se découvrant de nouvelles limites.

- _Alors c'est ça, la sublimation des chevaliers d'Athéna quand tout semble perdu ?_

L'aspiration de l'Another Dimension redoubla, avalant d'un coup le mur de glace de Gienah. Celui-ci commença à être attiré violement, mais ses jambes étaient toujours solidement ancrées dans le sol et le retinrent.

Le chevalier des glaces parut lui aussi renforcer son effort et la puissance de sa End of Entropy. Le cercle extérieur d'Akiera lâcha à son tour d'un coup, et celui-ci ne fut plus séparé des ondes mortelles que par quatre singularités faiblissantes, et moins de trois mètres.

- C'est terminé ! lança Gienah. Jamais je n'aurais pensé affronter et vaincre un jour d'adversaire aussi puissant que toi !

- _Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas échouer si près du but ! Toute ma vie, j'ai regretté d'être né une génération trop tôt pour participer à la guerre sainte. Toute ma vie j'ai espéré pouvoir prendre part à un conflit de grande envergure et prouver ma valeur de chevalier. Vais-je m'incliner alors que cette occasion m'est enfin offerte ?_

Akiera sentit le souffle mortel du zéro absolu lécher les singularités qui menaçaient de céder. Encore une fois sollicité par la tension du moment, le cosmos du maître de Saga se trouva de nouvelles ressources et magnifia l'Another Dimension.

- _C'est incroyable ! Alors je suis aussi puissant que ça !_

- Ca ne sert à rien, lança Gienah qui était toujours maintenu au sol par la glace.

Un grand craquement se fit alors entendre et un gigantesque bloc de terrain de plusieurs tonnes fut soudain arraché à la Terre par le passage dimensionnel, avec un Gienah impuissant dessus.

- Non ! hurla ce dernier en étant emporté vers l'autre monde.

Il eut le temps d'envoyer une décharge brute de son cosmos, avant que la brèche entre les dimensions ne se referme en l'emportant.

Akiera constata instantanément que l'ultime effort de son adversaire était destiné à permettre aux ondes de l'End of Entropy de subsister encore un temps, même en l'absence de leur créateur, et l'énergie qui les alimentait encore s'épuiserait moins rapidement que les dernières singularités ne céderaient.

Il lui fallait se mettre à l'abri immédiatement, sinon tous ses efforts n'auraient pas servi à grand-chose.

Il parvint à trouver les ressources pour ouvrir par réflexe un nouveau passage dimensionnel vers une dimension au hasard, au moment précis où son cercle de protection céda.

L'infime fraction de seconde que dura la course entre l'androgyne, qui allait vers le passage dimensionnel, et les ondes, qui devaient parcourir moins de trois mètres pour l'atteindre, sembla durer une éternité.

Akiera avait presque l'impression de voir son avance se faire grignoter centimètre par centimètre. Il passa le seuil et entra dans le conduit entre les mondes qui devait encore se refermer derrière lui pour le sauver.

Il lui manqua finalement moins d'un millionième de seconde pour se mettre à l'abri.

- Aphrodite ! hurla-t-il quand la première onde le frappa et le figea instantanément.

- _Lyn ! _pensa-t-il juste avant que la seconde onde ne le touche et fasse exploser son corps.

Les débris glacés des atomes de l'androgyne se dispersèrent dans l'étrange dimension où il avait tenté de trouver refuge, puis la brèche dans la réalité disparut avec lui.

*****

- Tout est terminé, dit Ogier à Amalthée tout en portant une botte que celle-ci, handicapée par sa blessure au flanc, qui la ralentissait, esquiva difficilement.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Le chevalier de la Balance a vaincu Sophia et j'ai senti la Boite de Pandore disparaître, probablement à cause du Sagittaire. Mardouk n'a plus aucun moyen de mener à bien son plan.

- Veux-tu dire que tu abandonnes ?

- Non, je te l'ai dit, Dáinsleif ne peut pas être rengainée sans avoir pris une vie humaine. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'attaquer, ce qui veut dire que je vais être obligé de te tuer pour une cause perdue !

Comme pour appuyer son propos, il porta une attaque qui transperça la garde d'Amalthée et la toucha au bras gauche, juste au-dessus de la protection. Amalthée se dégagea, mais elle venait d'hériter d'une nouvelle plaie profonde. Ogier enchaîna et toucha de nouveau, une zone protégée par l'armure du Capricorne toutefois.

- Amalthée, je ne veux pas prendre ta vie dans ces conditions ! Je peux essayer de freiner Dáinsleif, mais sans ton aide cela ne sera pas suffisant. Tu dois agir, je t'en prie !

Pourtant les actes du corps d'Ogier persistaient à contredire ses paroles. Amalthée lut dans les yeux de son adversaire que celui-ci faisait tout pour retenir son bras, cependant l'épée maudite semblait s'en être rendue compte, si bien que ses attaques étaient sans cesse plus dangereuses, tandis que la vitesse de déplacement d'Amalthée décroissait de façon alarmante. Témoin impuissant du combat, Shura sentait que le coup fatal pouvait survenir d'un moment à l'autre.

- _Elle va mourir à cause de moi, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça sans rien faire ! _pensa-t-il.

La situation était d'autant plus frustrante pour lui qu'il sentait que la puissance d'Excalibur résidait toujours dans ses bras. Il était juste incapable de l'utiliser du fait que les tendons de ses bras, ainsi que des ses jambes, étaient tranchés.

- _Mais je ne suis pas complètement paralysé, je peux encore bouger..._

S'il parvenait à frapper, il n'aurait aucun contrôle ou presque sur son coup, qui pouvait donc potentiellement être plus néfaste qu'utile. Néanmoins, la situation étant déjà désespérée, que risquait-il donc ?

Il tourna son corps de façon à ce que son torse soit parfaitement allongé sur le ventre, et orienté vers les deux combattants, ses membres restant en revanche ballants sur ses côtés. Il fit appel à ses dernières ressources cosmiques pour les concentrer dans ses bras, et utilisa le lien d'Excalibur pour entrer en contact psychique avec Amalthée et lui expliquer ce qu'il allait tenter de faire.

- Ogier, si tu veux vraiment m'aider, cela va être le moment, dit-elle à son adversaire possédé qui maintenait la pression.

Shura contracta alors au maximum ses abdominaux, monta son bassin autant que possible, puis le rabaissa brutalement, afin de donner un violent coup de rein vers l'arrière.

Cela décolla son corps du sol en amenant son torse presque à la verticale. Ses bras furent eux aussi entraînés vers le haut par le mouvement de balancier de son corps. Le chevalier du Capricorne relâcha toute la puissance qu'il avait réussi à rassembler au jugé, déclenchant deux fois la foudre d'Excalibur dans la direction grossière d'Amalthée et Ogier.

Shura vit tout de suite que le coup porté par son bras droit allait passer très loin de sa cible, en revanche le hasard avait voulu que son bras gauche fût presque parfaitement bien aligné avec celle-ci.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Dáinsleif se rendit compte de l'intervention de Shura et commanda à Ogier de se tourner pour parer le coup. Celui-ci fit de son mieux pour gainer ses muscles et ralentir autant que possible le mouvement de son corps. L'épée intercepta malgré tout la vague tranchante d'Excalibur, mais elle mit une fraction de seconde de trop, permettant à Amalthée d'agir.

Celle-ci porta un violent coup de pied dans le bas-ventre d'Ogier, ce qui le fit reculer et surtout brisa sa garde. Il tenta en effet par réflexe de rétablir son équilibre en écartant les bras, sa main gauche lâchant la poignée de Dáinsleif. Excalibur frappa alors, tranchant net le poignet droit, qui tenait l'épée.

Ogier laissa échapper un cri de douleur, qui fut étouffé quand Amalthée lui saisit la gorge à pleine main gauche. Elle pointa sa main libre de façon menaçante sur le cou de son adversaire.

- Es-tu de nouveau maître de toi-même ? Réponds-moi !

Ogier hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était libéré de l'emprise de la lame malfaisante. Amalthée parut malgré tout hésiter un instant à frapper, cependant elle savait que sans son aide jamais elle n'aurait pu trancher sa main, si bien qu'elle le relâcha finalement. Elle s'écroula presque instantanément, inconsciente, Ogier la rattrapant de justesse avec son bras valide, afin de l'allonger.

Il déchira un morceau de sa tunique afin de faire un garrot rudimentaire, juste au-dessus de sa main amputée, puis se dirigea vers Shura.

- Tout n'est pas encore terminé, mon garçon, dit-il en saisissant le Capricorne pour le mettre sur son dos.

- Comment ?

- Amalthée a reçu plusieurs blessures de Dáinsleif, aucun soin ne pourra la sauver si nous ne faisons rien. Il n'y a qu'une seule et unique solution : briser Dáinsleif pour mettre fin au maléfice.

- Mais je n'ai plus de force...

- Tu en avais à l'instant. Tu es parvenu à briser Joyeuse tout à l'heure, tu es capable d'en faire autant avec cette épée-ci. Tant que je l'avais en main, elle me fortifiait, et je la renforçais également. A présent, elle n'est plus invulnérable. Je bougerai ton bras pour toi, mais toi seul as les ressources nécessaires.

Le temps de la discussion, Ogier les avait amenés devant l'épée qui gisait sur le sol, encore tenue par la main tranchée de celui-ci. Il saisit alors le bras gauche de Shura et le dressa droit dans le ciel.

- Je n'ai plus de forces...

- Alors, Amalthée va mourir. Crois-moi, j'ai pu observer beaucoup de chevaliers d'Athéna au cours de ma longue vie, et vous avez toujours cette étonnante capacité à vous trouver des ressources cachées, encore et encore. A moins que tu ne sois pas digne de tes glorieux devanciers, évidemment.

Cela sembla titiller l'orgueil de Shura, dont le cosmos explosa brutalement.

- Maintenant ! hurla-t-il.

Ogier rabaissa le bras du Capricorne sur Dáinsleif pendant que ce dernier libérait la puissance d'Excalibur.

Shura avait bel et bien trouvé des ressources cachées. Le coup frappa Dáinsleif de plein fouet, la brisant en deux.

*****

Quetzalcóatl comprit que la fin était proche. Khamakhya était hors de combat, voire mourante, et Mani venait d'être terrassé à son tour par le chevalier de la Vierge.

Les chances qu'il batte successivement Saga, Shaka et le Grand Pope étaient quasiment nulles. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas se résoudre à abandonner sans tenter un dernier baroud d'honneur.

- Prépare-toi, Saga, je suis bien décidé à ne pas partir seul.

- Cela sous-entend que vous avez abandonné l'idée même d'une victoire finale. Alors à quoi bon continuer ?

- Parce que je veux honorer notre cause jusqu'au bout !

- Vraiment ? Mais pour quelle cause combattez-vous réellement à présent ? Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que les combats que vous avez menés à travers les douze maisons étaient plus guidés par votre volonté de vous venger, que par l'envie de réaliser la vision de Mardouk. Etes-vous certain que c'était réellement le bien commun de l'humanité qui a été votre objectif en venant ici ?

- Je... commença Acatl, mais les mots lui manquèrent.

- Même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec la forme sous laquelle il voulait le faire, je reconnais que Mardouk avait en grande partie raison sur le fond, et que votre cause était juste, poursuivit le Grec. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit cette cause qui vous motive encore, alors que nous autres chevaliers d'or combattons pour que le Sanctuaire soit préservé et reste capable de protéger l'humanité. Si bien que, à présent, ma cause est indiscutablement plus juste que la vôtre, et que vous ne pourrez jamais faire brûler un cosmos avec suffisamment de force pour me terrasser.

Quetzalcóatl regarda longuement son adversaire avant de finalement répondre :

- Nous allons voir. Si tu es capable de survivre à mon prochain coup et de me vaincre, alors tu auras prouvé que tu avais raison.

- Soit.

Les deux adversaires se mirent en garde, enflammant leurs énergies vitales au maximum.

La puissance du Toltèque se déploya brusquement sous la forme d'une colonne d'énergie qui monta vers le plafond du temple du Scorpion, et le transperça de part en part. A peine une seconde plus tard, une autre colonne d'énergie, probablement la même, perfora de nouveau le plafond pour venir frapper le sol derrière Saga, qui se trouvait à présent à équidistance entre les deux.

Une forme se dessina dans la colonne de lumière. Constituée de pure énergie cosmique, et d'abord presque indistincte, elle prit rapidement l'apparence d'un humanoïde à visage de serpent, difforme et bossu, et portant une lourde hache. Le chevalier d'or sentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple émanation du cosmos de son adversaire, comme si une partie de l'âme de ce dernier s'était détachée et était à présent dotée de son propre cosmos et libre d'agir à guise.

- Dans les légendes de mon peuple, je suis le maître de l'Etoile de l'Aube, dit Quetzalcóatl. Mon frère jumeau, Xolotl, était celui de l'Etoile du Soir.

Une boule d'énergie blanche se forma entre les deux mains du Toltèques, tandis qu'une autre d'énergie noire apparaissait devant son jumeau cosmique.

- Evidemment, ces deux étoiles étaient en réalité une seule : la planète Vénus. Xolotl et moi étions les deux faces d'une même pièce.

- Je peux facilement comprendre la notion, fit remarquer Saga avec un sourire.

Le chevalier Gémeaux tenta d'avancer vers Quetzalcóatl, cependant Xolotl réagit instantanément en projetant des serpents d'énergie dans son dos. Saga les évita et voulut se retourner vers l'être d'énergie, mais ce fut alors Quetzalcóatl qui l'attaqua. Le Grec comprit rapidement qu'il aurait du mal à attaquer sans s'exposer aux assauts de l'autre, les deux jumeaux faisant tout pour qu'il reste à tout moment à équidistance des deux.

Les cosmos du Toltèque et de son jumeau immatériel explosèrent simultanément, leurs boules respectives gonflant, puis fonçant l'une vers l'autre, et par conséquent vers Saga qui se trouvait à mi-chemin.

Sion, Shaka, Aldébaran et Milo qui suivaient le combat virent le coup d'Acatl se refermer sur le chevalier des Gémeaux, qui resta sans réaction. Ils pensèrent que celui-ci allait, comme face à Khamakhya, agir au dernier moment, néanmoins plus l'assaut se rapprochait de lui, et plus cela devenait improbable.

Finalement, Saga ne contre-attaqua pas, pas plus qu'il n'esquissa le moindre geste d'esquive, ou de parade. L'assaut le frappa donc de plein fouet.

- TWIN STARS CLASH ! hurla Quetzalcóatl.

Les deux étoiles se percutèrent et se fondirent en une seule, blanche et noire, qui engloutit Saga. L'étoile se mit à tourner sur elle-même de plus en plus vite avant d'exploser, piégeant le chevalier dans un maelstrom destructeur.

Quand tout fut fini, Saga, l'armure grièvement endommagée, gisait dans son sang au milieu d'un cratère. Xolotl disparut et Quetzalcóatl, visiblement épuisé, fixait le corps inanimé sans la moindre euphorie, malgré sa victoire apparente.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Shaka en se tournant vers Sion. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ?

- Regarde, répondit simplement le vétéran de la dernière Guerre Sainte.

Saga se mit alors à bouger, d'abord presque imperceptiblement, puis de façon plus franche. Il se releva finalement presque d'un coup, titubant à peine, devant le regard effaré de son adversaire.

- C'est impossible... bredouilla ce dernier.

- Je te l'ai pourtant dit, ta cause n'est pas assez juste pour te permettre de brûler un cosmos capable de me terrasser, répliqua le chevalier des Gémeaux. En revanche, dans mon cas...

Une aura dorée nimba son corps tandis qu'il pointait du doigt le Toltèque, qui se mit en garde.

Une onde de choc partit du bout de l'index de Saga et alla frapper à une vitesse stupéfiante Acatl à l'épaule droite, lui brisant net la clavicule.

Celui-ci lâcha un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux en tenant sa blessure.

- C'est à peine croyable ! Ce n'était pas une technique, mais un simple coup basique ! Comment peux-tu me frapper ainsi avec un seul doigt ?

- Pour la dernière fois, renonce ! Tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre et tu ne gagnerais rien à mourir ici, aujourd'hui.

- A quoi bon continuer de vivre, de toute façon !

- Pour faire ce que tu as toujours fait : protéger ton peuple, mais aussi protéger les peuples de tes compagnons qui sont tombés aujourd'hui. Reprenez le rôle qui a été le vôtre jusque-là. Même vaincus, vous avez prouvé votre valeur aujourd'hui. Si jamais le Sanctuaire venait à faillir un jour, ce serait à vous de prendre la relève. Mais pour cela, il ne faudrait pas que vous périssiez inutilement de ma main. Vous pouvez encore repartir à cinq du Sanctuaire.

Quetzalcóatl fixa un moment l'adolescent, semblant hésiter. A présent que la guerre était perdue, ne valait-il en effet pas mieux qu'il songe à protéger son peuple et ceux de ses alliés disparus ? Il réfléchit presque une minute, avant de tourner finalement son regard vers le Grand Pope.

- Parle-t-il pour lui, ou cela est-il une proposition du Sanctuaire ?

- Je suis d'accord avec ce que vient de dire Saga. L'accord séculaire entre le Sanctuaire et les panthéons secondaires m'a toujours semblé le meilleur compromis possible. En dépit de la guerre qui vient de nous opposer, je pense que cela est toujours le cas. Néanmoins...

Sion marqua une pause, laissant le Toltèque s'imaginer à quel point ce "néanmoins" allait déboucher sur quelque chose de fâcheux.

- Néanmoins... reprit finalement le Pope, je ne peux oublier ce qui s'est passé, le sang qui a coulé, et les chevaliers que j'ai perdus. Je dois préparer une Guerre Sainte et vous m'avez fait perdre des années. Je dois non seulement m'assurer que vous ne recommencerez pas, et trouver un moyen de refaire une partie de mon retard.

- Quelles sont vos conditions ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout cela est l'idée de Saga, à lui d'établir les conditions qu'il estime justes. Vous avez de la chance, sans lui cette guerre serait allée à son terme. Votre mort, en l'occurrence.

S'il fut surpris par les paroles de Sion, le chevalier des Gémeaux ne le montra pas. Sion et lui se fixèrent quelques secondes, Quetzalcóatl étant persuadé qu'ils communiquaient par télépathie. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, sa condition de vaincu l'excluant de la discussion qui décidait pourtant de son avenir. Finalement, le chevalier et le Pope semblèrent parvenir à un accord et hochèrent la tête, le plus âgé se tournant vers le Toltèque.

- Nous allons vous soigner, ainsi que vos deux compagnons, fit le Pope en désignant les corps inconscients de Khamakhya et Calli. Shaka ira également récupérer l'âme de votre plus jeune ami là où il l'a envoyée, et nous remettrons également sur pied celui qui a affronté mon élève dans la première maison. En échange chacun d'entre-vous devra accepter de subir mon Genro Mao Ken qui créera des blocages mentaux. Son emprise psychique ne vous empêchera pas de mener vos vies comme il vous plaira, à une exception près. Si jamais vous utilisez de nouveau vos pouvoirs contre mes chevaliers, ou contre les intérêts du Sanctuaire, l'illusion deviendra active et vous vous retournerez les uns contre les autres, prenant les vies de vos compagnons. En outre, je pourrai envoyer des chevaliers-recruteurs chercher de potentiels candidats à des armures dans les communautés isolées, que certains des membres de votre coalition dirigent ou dirigeaient.

Quetzalcóatl sembla d'abord vouloir protester, mais réalisa vite que cette proposition était à prendre ou à laisser.

- Cela veut dire que si un jour vous décidiez de nous attaquer, nous ne pourrions rien faire pour nous défendre, dit-il malgré tout.

- Sans vouloir être offensant, cette journée a montré que nous serions vainqueurs de toute façon.

Le vaincu tiqua avant de poursuivre malgré tout.

- Ces blocages mentaux, et ce prélèvement dans nos peuples... Ils ne concerneront que la génération actuelle.

Le Pope et les Gémeaux échangèrent un coup d'oeil rapide avant que le maître du Sanctuaire n'acquiesce.

- Très bien, alors nous nous rendons sous ces conditions. Evidemment, je ne peux inclure Mardouk et ses derniers fidèles dans cet accord. Je ne parle que pour nous cinq.

- Evidemment.

*****

Aioros et Mardouk se faisaient face, se préparant à ce qui serait certainement le dernier acte de leur duel.

- Quelle que soit la puissance de cette technique que tu avais gardée en réserve, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas réussi à détruire mon trou noir, si je n'avais pas limité l'étendue de son champ gravitationnel. Je vais en créer un nouveau, gigantesque, qui engloutira la tour des spectres, et relâchera l'armée d'Hadès sur le monde. Même si mon plan initial de fédérer toutes les ressources humaines contre l'Olympe ne pourra être mené à bien, peut-être que la menace des spectres suffira.

- Je vous ai déjà assuré du contraire, dit une voix.

Les deux adversaires virent Dohko s'approcher d'eux, de sa lente démarche de vieillard.

- Aioros a raison, poursuivit le vieux maître. Il est temps pour vous d'abandonner.

- Non. J'ai juré de changer ce monde ou de mourir en essayant. Rien ne me fera revenir sur ce serment que j'ai fait à Celle que vos compagnons ont tuée.

- Vous ne pourrez pas nous vaincre tous les deux, dit Dohko.

- Ce combat est le nôtre, intervint Aioros. Vous n'êtes pas concerné.

Le vieux maître regarda le Sagittaire et lu la détermination dans le regard de celui-ci, tout comme il constata l'incroyable puissance de son cosmos qui n'avait pas diminué depuis qu'il s'était échappé du trou noir. Il hésita à dire quelque chose, mais sentit que cela serait inutile et recula de quelques pas.

Mardouk enflamma à son tour son cosmos, créant une nouvelle étoile entre ses mains. Celle-ci grandit rapidement, Aioros regardant sans rien faire.

Lorsque l'étoile changea de couleur pour devenir rouge, Dohko commença à s'inquiéter de l'inaction totale de son jeune frère d'armes.

Il regarda alors le visage du Sagittaire sur lequel on lisait non seulement de la détermination, ainsi que de la tristesse et de la déception. Ce ne fut finalement que quelque instants avant que l'étoile n'explosât en supernova qu'Aioros attaqua. Comme pour le Alchemy Light, il projeta des rayons de lumière du bout de ses doigts.

Mardouk s'était préparé à esquiver, ou alors à s'abriter derrière son étoile en fonction de la nature de la technique adverse, néanmoins, voyant les rayons partir loin de lui, il ne bougea pas. Il fallut peu de temps au Babylonien pour comprendre que les projections, qui se comptèrent rapidement par centaines de millions, et filaient dans toutes les directions autour de lui et de son étoile, ne le visaient pas directement, mais s'enroulaient en grands cercles d'énergie centrés sur lui et de rayons variables. Ce temps infime d'analyse fut néanmoins trop long, et il réalisa que le tournant du combat avait été le fait qu'Aioros avait pris le risque d'être happé derrière l'horizon des événements. Si Mardouk avait vu l'attaque la première fois, il aurait su qu'il lui fallait absolument s'écarter dès le début de l'assaut. Au lieu de quoi, il avait eu un moment de latence, et s'était laissé enfermer par les rayons qui le cernaient à présent de toute part, lui coupant toute possibilité de retraite.

Les rayons de lumière commencèrent alors à modifier les atomes sur leurs chemins, cependant contrairement à l'Alchemy Light qui réarrangeait les constituants des atomes, cette nouvelle inversait leur charge, changeant la matière en anti-matière.

Les atomes d'oxygène, de dioxyde de carbone, d'azote et d'argon présents dans l'air se transformèrent en leurs opposés puis rencontrèrent d'autres atomes non modifiés.

Matière et anti-matière s'annihilèrent mutuellement, créant une série de déflagrations qui se propagèrent vers le centre commun des cercles d'énergie. Ce faisant, le cataclysme se concentrait vers l'intérieur au lieu de se disperser dans toutes les directions.

- Bien joué, eut le temps de dire le Babylonien avant que l'attaque ne s'effondre sur elle-même et sur lui.

La lumière dégagée par les explosions atomiques fut si vive qu'Aioros et Dohko ne purent la regarder de face. Puis, lorsque la lumière baissa d'intensité, un fort vent se leva, l'air environnant convergeant pour remplir le vide laissé par les atomes de matière et d'anti-matière qui s'était mutuellement anéantis.

Il ne restait rien à l'endroit où se tenaient Mardouk et son étoile miniature quelques secondes auparavant.

- Le Piège de l'Anti-Monde, dit Aioros.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Dohko ne prenne la parole.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Il ne t'a pas laissé le choix.

- Je sais. Il a toujours affirmé qu'il voulait réussir à changer le monde, ou mourir en essayant. Jamais il n'aurait renoncé. Pourtant, grande est mon amertume. Tout ceci est du gâchis.

- Probablement. Mais lui et ses alliés avaient fait leur choix.

- Exact, mais il est encore trop tôt pour parler de nous au passé, dit soudain une voix.

Les deux chevaliers se retournèrent vivement et découvrir Inanna, l'héritière d' Ereshkigal, qui les surplombait de quelques mètres, flottant dans les airs grâce à ses grandes ailes déployées. Les yeux de la Babylonienne étaient remplis de larmes, tandis qu'elle regardait l'endroit où Mardouk avait à jamais disparu.

- Inanna, je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu veux encore te battre ! cria Aioros.

- Cela serait inutile, mon enfant, appuya le vétéran.

- Tout peut encore être arrangé, répondit-elle simplement en déployant son cosmos.

Aioros vit immédiatement que celui-ci était beaucoup plus puissant que lors de leur précédent affrontement, et que sa nature même avait changé.

Dohko réagit plus promptement que le Sagittaire en bondissant sur la jeune femme, mais celle-ci l'écarta d'un revers de main qui déclencha une violente vague d'énergie. Pendant que le vieux maître était repoussé, Aioros se décida à son tour d'attaquer, bien décidé à neutraliser Inanna sans avoir à la tuer.

Il s'envola vers elle une fraction de seconde avant que le cosmos de cette dernière n'explosât véritablement.

Le corps d'Inanna sembla se changer entièrement en lumière blanche, laiteuse, et Aioros fut stoppé net en plein élan.

Alors qu'il cherchait vainement à se dégager de l'emprise du cosmos de la Babylonienne, Aioros vit Deathmask surgir du néant juste derrière celle-ci. Probablement l'Italien sortait-il d'un passage venant de la dimension du Puits des Morts.

D'une façon qui aurait pu paraître étonnante aux yeux de beaucoup vis-à-vis de la situation, le Sagittaire voulut crier un avertissement à l'intention d'Inanna. Il n'en eut cependant pas le temps, et sentit son âme se faire arracher à son corps, pour être inexorablement aspiré par le corps de lumière d'Inanna. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut les bras de la Babylonienne qui s'écartaient comme pour l'accueillir.

L'instant d'après, il s'écrasa durement au sol. Ses réflexes de combattant se mirent en route et il se retrouva presque instantanément sur pied, en position de garde. Il balaya les environs d'un regard et constata qu'il n'était plus du tout en face de la tour des spectres : il faisait nuit noire, et un grand ciel dégagé et rempli d'étoiles brillantes recouvrait une grande plaine désertique. De même, Inanna, Dohko et Deathmask n'étaient visibles nulle part.

L'endroit lui paraissait étrange, quelque chose dans la quiétude des lieux, ou dans l'éclat des étoiles, lui faisait penser qu'il n'était même plus sur Terre. Il avait en fait l'étrange sensation d'être en train de rêver.

Il se rendit brutalement compte qu'il n'était pas seul : une femme était assise en tailleur à peine cinq mètres devant lui. Etait-elle déjà là l'instant d'avant ?

Un regard lui suffit en tout cas pour voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une guerrière.

Elle avait la peau noire comme le jais, et était presque nue, sa longue chevelure étant son principal vêtement. Il acquit la certitude qu'il s'agissait de la mystérieuse divinité à laquelle Mardouk avait juré fidélité.

Deux autres personnes étaient présentes et se tenaient debout quelques mètres en retrait de la femme. L'un était un colosse dont le visage semblait être celui d'un lion, et l'autre un homme élancé dont la peau, presque aussi sombre que celle de la femme, était couverte de fins tatouages dorés qui dessinaient d'étranges motifs.

- Bienvenue à toi, Aioros du Sagittaire, dit-Elle. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter.


	19. La Dernière Pièce

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF : La Dernière Pièce.**

_**Quelque part…**_

Aioros n'avait qu'une expérience très limitée des voyages dans d'autres dimensions. Il avait certes déjà eu l'occasion d'effectuer quelques escapades hors de sa réalité de naissance avec Saga, mais elles avaient été peu nombreuses et brèves, même si cela ne l'avait pas empêché de les apprécier.

L'aspect souvent étrange et défiant le sens commun de ces mondes l'avait intrigué et marqué.

C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il venait d'être transporté avec Inanna dans une nouvelle dimension, son premier réflexe avait été d'observer les lieux en quête de bizarreries. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur une plateforme triangulaire bleue argentée, qui devait faire une vingtaine de mètres carrés et qui flottait dans les airs, perdue au milieu de centaines voire de milliers d'objets similaires. La scène était éclairée par une étoile comme le chevalier du Sagittaire n'en avait jamais vu : rouge et de forme triangulaire, qui de plus tournait très rapidement sur elle-même.

Une plate-forme rectangulaire bien plus vaste que les autres se trouvait environ mille mètres en dessous d'eux. De leur position surplombante, il pouvait la voir presque en globalité.

Sa surface était quasiment entièrement vierge de toute aspérité, mais, contrairement aux autres plates-formes plus petites, des reliefs plus ou moins accentués venaient rompre la monotonie. Plus particulièrement, ce qui ressemblait à un temple occupait le centre du gigantesque rectangle.

Aioros se détourna avec peine du paysage pour regarder Inanna. Il n'était pas encore totalement habitué à la nouvelle apparence de cette dernière.

A vrai dire, il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à la nouvelle forme de sa propre armure. L'armure du Sagittaire avait perdu sa teinte dorée pour un blanc pur comme la neige. Les ornementations et les finitions de la protection avaient également légèrement évolué vers un style extrêmement sobre, lui donnant plus une allure de seconde peau épousant parfaitement son corps que de cuirasse métallique. Les ailes de la protection, qui semblaient presque organiques et dont les plumes avaient l'apparence de véritables plumes d'oiseau, présentaient également une envergure supérieure à auparavant.

Inanna, quant à elle, paraissait plus grande, plus puissante, les ailes de son armure étaient à présent de véritables ailes de chauve-souris et ses pieds dotés de serres. Même les traits de son visage avaient changé, à la fois plus beaux et plus durs. Surtout, quand elle se tourna vers lui, il eut du mal à soutenir son regard désormais vert turquoise sur fond noir.

- Je suppose, que notre objectif est ce temple, dit Aioros.

- Effectivement, répondit une voix qui n'était pas celle de l'héritière d'Ereshkigal, mais celle de Rudy qui venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés.

Aioros n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, comme s'il avait senti son arrivée quelques fractions de seconde avant qu'elle ne se produise.

- Contente de te revoir, dit Inanna à son compagnon.

- Même si ton apparence et sa présence ici signifient certainement que nous avons perdu cette guerre stupide, répondit le vieil Allemand.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Rudy braqua alors son regard sur le Sagittaire.

- Et vous, je suppose que vous L'avez rencontrée.

- Oui.

_Plus tôt..._

- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Notre discussion risque de durer un peu.

Aioros La regarda un instant et considéra l'homme à tête de lion et l'homme tatoué, avant d'accepter Sa proposition et de s'asseoir en tailleur juste en face d'Elle. Après tout, il avait toujours l'impression d'être en train de rêver, quel risque prenait-il si cela était bel et bien le cas ?

Le chevalier d'or était en tout cas stupéfait par le cosmos et l'aura qui se dégageaient de Son interlocutrice. Il ne faisait guère de doute qu'il était en présence d'une authentique divinité.

- Qui êtes-Vous ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut bien installé.

- En as-tu une idée ?

- Pas vraiment. Le chevalier de la Balance m'a fait part de certaines de ses hypothèses, mais lui-même était très indécis. Je ne sais rien de Vous qui me permettrait de trancher. La seule chose qui semble clair est que Vous veillez sur l'humanité depuis très longtemps, probablement les temps préhistoriques.

- Depuis un peu plus longtemps que cela en fait. Mon essence profonde transcende le temps. Je suis immatérielle et n'ai pour ainsi dire pas de début et n'aurai jamais de fin. J'ai en revanche habité pendant plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'années le corps de la première femme à avoir atteint par ses propres moyens un niveau de conscience supérieur et avoir perçu mon existence. C'est avec son apparence que j'ai été connue et ai traversé la plus grande partie de l'histoire humaine. C'est cette apparence que j'ai encore devant toi en ce moment même, bien que cette enveloppe de chair soit à présent retournée à la poussière.

- Pourquoi m'apparaissez-Vous ainsi alors ? Voulez-Vous me cacher Votre véritable apparence ?

- Je veux t'en préserver, à vrai dire. Ma vision sous ma forme véritable n'est pas une expérience aisée.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi Vous m'avez amené jusqu'ici, mais comme ce n'est apparemment pas pour me tuer, j'imagine qu'à la fin de cette discussion Vous espérez que je Vous aiderai d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être pourriez-Vous commencer par ne rien me cacher ?

- A ta guise.

L'apparence de la femme sembla alors s'estomper pour se transformer en une simple silhouette blanche faite de pure énergie. Bien qu'Elle fut dès lors dépourvue de traits humains, Aioros eut soudain l'impression de La reconnaître. Il vit un nouveau visage émerger de la lumière et distingua avec stupéfaction celui de son père.

- Papa ? demanda-t-il alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux.

Cela ne dura cependant qu'une fraction de seconde, et le chevalier sembla ensuite percevoir sa mère puis son frère. Le phénomène accéléra alors, les visages s'estompant et se renouvelant de plus en plus vite. Amis et êtres chers à Aioros, vivants ou disparus, se succédaient à un rythme toujours plus rapide, mélangés à des visages totalement inconnus. Il lui sembla même discerner ses propres traits.

Les larmes du chevalier coulaient abondamment, totalement incontrôlées. Il tremblait et n'arrivait à conserver ni la moindre contenance, ni le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Je Vous en prie, arrêtez... finit-il par murmurer en se cachant les yeux.

Et cela s'arrêta instantanément. Il lui fallut un moment pour oser la regarder à nouveau et constater qu'elle avait repris son apparence initiale.

- C'est comme... comme s'ils étaient... Non, comme si nous étions tous... en Vous...

- C'est le cas en un sens. Tu peux me considérer comme étant la conscience de l'agglomérat formé par toutes les pensées et âmes humaines. Je suis la somme de tout ce qu'est et a été l'humanité ainsi que de tout ce qu'elle pourrait devenir. J'existais déjà à la naissance de la première des créatures qui allaient évoluer en quelques milliards d'années en être humain. Et j'existerai encore bien après que le dernier humain n'ait rendu son dernier souffle. Pour le dire simplement, je suis l'esprit de notre espèce.

*****

Aioros, Inanna et Rudy avaient commencé à descendre vers le temple, passant de plate-forme en plate-forme. Les deux premiers utilisaient leurs ailes pour planer tandis que le vieil allemand semblait flotter dans les airs par la seule force de sa volonté.

- Au-dessus de nous, hurla soudain Inanna.

Ses compagnons regardèrent dans la direction qu'elle indiquait et découvrirent une douzaine de créatures volantes qui venaient dans leur direction. Il s'agissait de chimères entre des hommes et des corbeaux, aux allures plus ou moins grotesques.

- Des Tangus, dit Rudy. Mythologie japonaise, si je ne me trompe pas.

- De telles créatures existent réellement ? interrogea Aioros.

- Il peut les rendre réelles en échange de leur servitude, dit Inanna. Il peut puiser dans notre imaginaire commun à loisir. Mais après ta rencontre avec Elle, tu devrais déjà savoir ça !

- Je suis encore en train de tout assimiler... Cela me prendra encore un peu de temps.

- Nous n'en avons guère, cela signifie qu'il sait que nous sommes là, fit Rudy en projetant une boule de feu qui carbonisa deux créatures en plein vol alors qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux.

- NAMTAR AWFUL FATE ! hurla ensuite Inanna en faisant exploser son cosmos, créant à partir de celui-ci une horde de démons.

Les monstres volants furent instantanément pulvérisés par l'attaque, littéralement réduits en morceaux.

- Eh, vous auriez pu m'en laisser ! lança Aioros qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser la moindre attaque.

- Nous te laissons la prochaine vague, si tu y tiens, répliqua Inanna d'un ton cassant.

- Quelle prochaine va... commença Aioros avant de voir de quoi parlait sa compagne.

Les cieux furent soudain envahis par des centaines de créatures volantes, dont seule une petite minorité était à nouveau des Tangus. Le Sagittaire n'eut besoin de personne pour identifier la plupart des membres de ce véritable bestiaire volant.

Il reconnut plusieurs harpies, des griffons, des sirènes et ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque dragon. Ce dernier, qui venait droit des mythes européens et non asiatiques, devait faire plus de quinze mètres de long et presque trente d'envergure.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je vous laisse les autres et je m'occupe de celui-ci, fit-il en volant droit à la rencontre du monstre titanesque.

Ce dernier vit le ridicule humain qui venait à sa rencontre et prit une grande inspiration. Le chevalier d'or ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsque la créature cracha un déluge de flammes dans sa direction.

- INFINITY BREAK ! hurla-t-il en projetant des flèches cosmiques tourbillonnantes pour intercepter le brasier.

Néanmoins, le souffle du dragon engloutit l'Infinity Break, contraignant Aioros à esquiver au dernier moment en s'élevant droit dans les airs.

- Très bien, tu veux jouer à ça... dit Aioros lorsqu'il arrêta son ascension près de deux cent mètres au-dessus du monstre.

Un arc se matérialisa alors dans ses mains, pendant que le dragon virait pour monter dans sa direction. L'arc était plus grand que celui de la véritable armure du Sagittaire et disposait en outre d'un système de poulie augmentant la puissance de tir et donnant l'illusion qu'il avait trois cordes parallèles au lieu d'une. Trois flèches surgirent également du néant, que le Sagittaire encocha avec habileté dans l'arc qui était conçu pour cette possibilité. Enfin, les pointes des flèches étaient presque aussi longues que des épées courtes.

Aioros banda ses muscles pour armer le tir, puis, alors que le dragon lâchait un nouveau souffle enflammé dans sa direction, libéra les jets.

Les projectiles passèrent à travers les flammes sans être freinés ou déviés, avant de transpercer la gueule du monstre avant de le traverser de part en part.

Alors que le monstre s'effondrait vers le sol, une flèche se matérialisa de nouveau dans la main d'Aioros qui tira une nouvelle fois. Son jet transperça une dizaine de monstres volants, sa trajectoire se modifiant après chaque cible.

Quelques créatures tentèrent de venir dans sa direction, mais en quelques tirs et avec l'aide de ses deux compagnons, le problème fut réglé et les cieux furent à nouveau libres. Ils descendirent ensuite rapidement jusqu'à se poser à la surface de la plus grande plate-forme.

Ils se trouvaient encore à plusieurs kilomètres du temple.

- Et maintenant ? fit Aioros. S'il sait déjà que nous sommes là, ne va-t-il pas fuir ?

- Si telle est son intention, il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire pour l'en empêcher, répondit Rudy. A vrai dire, il l'aurait même sans doute déjà fait.

- Nous pouvons compter sur son arrogance, dit Inanna. Il ne nous voit certainement pas comme des menaces et nous attendra probablement bien sagement dans ce temple.

- Si nous y parvenons, fit Rudy. Ces créatures n'étaient que l'amuse-gueule... Il peut potentiellement nous envoyer des dieux.

- Je sais. Néanmoins, nous autres chevaliers d'Athéna sommes habitués à gérer ce genre de choses...

_Plus tôt..._

- Vous ne plaisantez pas, Vous pensez réellement ce que vous venez de me dire, dit Aioros lorsqu'il eut fini d'assimiler ce qu'Elle venait de lui révéler.

- Oui.

- Vous seriez liée à tous les esprits de tous les humains vivants, morts et même ceux non encore nés ?

- Oui. Sais-tu où nous sommes ?

La question et le brusque changement de sujet désarçonnèrent Aioros une seconde. Il n'avait a priori aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais le fait qu'Elle lui demande malgré tout supposait qu'il pouvait répondre.

- J'ai l'impression d'être en train de rêver, finit-il par dire.

- Et ce pour une bonne raison, nous sommes dans une des dimensions oniriques, là où les esprits des hommes viennent lorsqu'ils rêvent, là où ils peuvent potentiellement interagir. Là où je suis née.

- Vous êtes un rêve ?

- Non, mais la contrée des rêves a été mon berceau. Cet endroit est intemporel, toutes les âmes humaines y ont simultanément accès et y sont suffisamment proches les unes des autres pour permettre mon existence.

Elle désigna alors d'un geste l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle.

- Voici Alinda. Il est Aborigène. De toutes les cultures du monde, la sienne est celle qui est parvenue à la meilleure compréhension de cet endroit qu'ils ont appelé le Temps du Rêve. Dans leurs croyances, le Temps du rêve précède l'apparition de la Terre que Baiame, le premier être, a créée en la rêvant.

- Sauf que Baiame n'existe pas, ou tout du moins c'est Vous qui êtes la divinité régnant sur ce plan d'existence.

- Non, je ne me considère pas comme une déesse, et encore moins comme celle du Temps du Rêve. L'humanité toute entière l'est. Certains humains parviennent à découvrir les lois de cette contrée, à la parcourir à leur guise et y sont à peine moins puissants que moi. Alinda est l'un de ceux-là. C'est ainsi qu'il a pu préparer la Boîte de Pandore pour Mardouk.

- La Boîte a été remplie ici ? Avec quoi ?

- Tu le sauras bientôt. Mais comprends qu'en ce lieu, tous les rêves de chaque être humain sont réels. Tous les secrets cachés au plus profond des inconscients prennent corps et les croyances superstitieuses ont autant, sinon plus, de tangibilité que les faits rationnels.

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause, laissant à Aioros le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Mais alors... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- Vous dites que Vous êtes née ici à cause de la proximité de toutes les pensées humaines. Cela Vous a permis d'acquérir une existence dans le monde réel. Alors... Si une croyance est partagée par un grand nombre d'êtres humains et que leurs pensées convergent dans le Temps du Rêve , cette croyance ne risque-t-elle pas elle aussi de passer la barrière séparant le monde onirique du monde réel ?

Elle sourit, puis se tourna vers l'homme à tête de lion et Alinda.

- Mardouk n'avait pas menti à son propos.

Ils hochèrent la tête, conservant comme depuis le début le silence.

Tu as tout fait raison, reprit-Elle. J'imagine que ce qui te trouble est que tu as un groupe très particulier de ces croyances en tête, non ?

- Les dieux...

- Oui, les dieux sont nés ici. Et le tout premier d'entre eux est d'ailleurs avec nous, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'homme à tête de lion.

*****

Ils progressaient rapidement vers le temple, leur avancée n'étant que ponctuellement freinée par des monstres extraits de divers contes.

Inanna faisait le plus gros, sa puissance nouvelle ne manquant pas d'impressionner Aioros qui ne faisait généralement que finir le travail. Rudy, qui n'avait pas la même endurance que ses compagnons, laissait ces derniers se charger des basses besognes pour économiser ses forces.

Le prochain obstacle les contraint malgré tout à ralentir avant même qu'il ne l'ait atteint. Une ligne de silhouettes innombrables se dressait entre eux et le temple. Plus ils s'en rapprochaient, plus ils distinguaient clairement ce qui les attendait.

Des démons Asura et Râkshasa, issus des mythes hindous, des monstres et créatures grotesques surgis du Livre des Morts égyptien, des incubes et succubes provenant de la démonologie chrétienne… Toutes les créatures incarnant les craintes des mortels semblaient se dresser face à eux.

- Dommage que Khamakhya ne soit pas avec nous, lança Inanna. Face à autant de démons, elle s'en serait donnée à cœur joie.

La ligne commença à avancer vers eux si bien qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour l'attendre. Les démons se déployèrent alors en un grand cercle autour d'eux, prêt à se lancer à l'assaut.

- Restons près les uns des autres et couvrons nos arrières, cela ne va pas être facile, dit Rudy. Certains de ces monstres ont donné du fil à retordre à des dieux...

Ses compagnons acquiescèrent, puis ils se placèrent en triangle au moment où les créatures les chargèrent.

Aioros utilisa l'Infinity Break et Inanna le Namtar Awful Fate tandis que leur aîné projetait des éclairs d'énergie du bout de ses doigts. Ces trois assauts combinés couvraient presque trois cent soixante degrés et parvinrent à creuser de franches taillées dans les rangs des assaillants. Néanmoins, plusieurs démons purent esquiver les attaques et parvenir au contact.

Les trois compagnons tentèrent de rester en position, mais les démons arrivèrent à coordonner suffisamment leurs offensives pour les contraindre à s'éloigner les uns des autres.

Le Sagittaire lâchait tous ses coups, tentant d'abattre un adversaire à chaque fois pour ne pas prendre le risque de plier sous le nombre. C'est alors qu'un démon plus impressionnant que les autres vint à sa rencontre.

Doté de dix têtes et vingt bras, il était d'une corpulence presque impossible.

Le monstre leva un sabre démesuré, qu'il maniait avec quatre bras et qui n'était que l'une de ses nombreuses armes, et l'abattit sur Aioros qui le bloqua entre ses paumes quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il enflamma son cosmos, brisa net la lame d'une simple torsion, puis se lança sur le démon en libérant son énergie à bout portant.

- INFINITY BREAK ! lâcha le chevalier dont le coup souleva du sol son adversaire en faisant voler son armure en morceaux.

Pourtant, le démon se rétablit en l'air avec une agilité surprenante pour sa stature, et atterrit sur ses pieds, comme si l'attaque ne lui avait presque rien fait. Il fit alors un vilain sourire à un Aioros plutôt circonspect.

- Je suis Râvanna, dit-il d'une voix grave tandis que le sabre brisé se reconstituait et s'enflammait. Il a fallu que Vishnu lui-même s'incarne en Râma pour me terrasser.

Trois autres démons se jetèrent à ce moment-là sur Aioros, mais Râvanna les trancha en deux d'un seul coup de son arme.

- Tu es à moi, mortel !

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il pointa son sabre sur le chevalier, puis un jet d'énergie surgit de la lame. Aioros intercepta la projection dans la paume de sa main droite, où l'énergie commença à se concentrer sous la forme d'une sphère bleutée.

- INFINITY BREAK ! hurla le Grec en déclenchant à nouveau son coup renforcé par la puissance adverse.

L'attaque frappa Râvanna en plein torse, pourtant ce dernier éclata de rire et se mit à avancer malgré les flèches cosmiques qui le percutaient.

Aioros grimaça devant l'inefficacité de sa technique, puis intensifia son cosmos à un niveau supérieur.

- LE PAS AGILE D'ACHILLE ! cria-t-il alors que le sabre de Râvanna filait vers son coup.

Ses jambes se mirent à briller tandis qu'il esquivait la lame à une vitesse supérieure à celle de la lumière. Il concentra ses forces dans son poing droit et décida d'avoir recours à la technique de son oncle, Diomède.

- PAR LA CHARGE AILEE !

La vague de puissance concentrée lâchée à une vitesse impossible visait le cou du démon afin de le briser net. Néanmoins celui-ci évita le coup d'un simple mouvement de tête, et saisit le poignet d'Aioros au vol. Râvanna porta un violent coup de front à Aioros avec l'un de ses nombreux crânes, mais l'armure de celui-ci réagit instantanément en s'adaptant à l'assaut : une partie de la protection du torse coula comme du métal liquide vers le visage du chevalier pour former un casque intégral.

Le coup de tête rebondit avec un bruit métallique sur la nouvelle protection et le démon laissa échapper un râle de rage.

Il souleva le chevalier dans les airs avec cinq bras avant de l'écraser violemment au sol, l'enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres.

Le sabre s'abattit pour empaler le Sagittaire, cependant celui-ci esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté.

Ils échangèrent une série de coups globalement dominée par Râvanna, qui ne parvint cependant pas à transpercer la défense du chevalier, puis reprirent leurs positions de garde respectives.

- _Il est capable de me suivre quand j'utilise le Pas Agile d'Achille ! Il est vraiment très fort._

Le Grec jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à ses compagnons et constata que ceux-ci avaient fort à faire contre des adversaires semblait-t-il équivalents en dangerosité au sien.

- _Je vais être obligé d'utiliser beaucoup plus de ressources, beaucoup plus rapidement, que prévu._

Aioros commença à enflammer son cosmos, tandis que Râvanna saisissait son sabre à deux mains et se mettait en position de combat avec la lame au-dessus de sa tête.

Le démon chargea le chevalier qui le laissa venir. Une forme rendue indistincte par la vitesse passa alors entre les deux adversaires, et Aioros eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux reflets métalliques.

Les mains tranchées de Râvanna, qui tenaient toujours le sabre, volèrent dans les airs, tandis que le démon s'écroulait en avant, ses jambes ayant été tranchées au niveau des genoux. Emporté par son élan, il glissa sur le ventre sur quelques mètres, mais fut stoppé net quand une lourde épée le trancha en deux sur presque toute la longueur du torse.

Aioros découvrit finalement Mardouk juste devant lui. Le Babylonien était plus massif que quelques heures auparavant, et, si ses traits étaient à présent ceux d'un homme mûr, ils avaient encore gagné en beauté et en prestance. Son armure avait elle aussi évolué, pour devenir plus couvrante et brillante.

- Eh bien mon ami, j'ai l'impression que l'on avait besoin d'un petit coup de main, dit-il en souriant et en retirant sa lame noire du corps du démon.

_Plus tôt..._

Aioros regarda l'homme-lion en silence quelques instants.

- Il est né voici près de trente-cinq mille ans, dit-Elle. Né de la convergence de pensées et de croyances des membres de quelques tribus suffisamment proches géographiquement les unes des autres pour développer un imaginaire commun. C'est à peu près à la même époque que je me suis incarnée dans le corps de cette femme qui avait maîtrisé ses sens supérieurs et découvert mon existence. Ce sont nous deux que les humains préhistoriques ont commencé à adorer, moi qui étais perçue comme une déesse génitrice, une vénus, et lui comme un esprit animal incarné. Nous étions en quelque sorte la réponse aux craintes et aux interrogations des humains face à ce monde naturel si mystérieux et angoissant. Une fois le mouvement amorcé, il s'est rapidement accéléré et de nombreux autres dieux ont suivi et sont apparus dans le Temps du Rêve, avant de se propager de par le monde. La plupart ne survivaient que quelques générations humaines, retombant dans la non-existence dès que les groupes les ayant créés les avaient oubliés ou remplacés par de nouvelles divinités.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il existe encore, alors ? coupa Aioros en désignant l'homme-lion.

- Car je lui ai permis de garder un contact avec les âmes qui l'avaient adoré à un moment donné même après que celles-ci l'aient oublié. Ne perds pas de vue que je suis intemporelle, et j'incarne également l'humanité telle qu'elle était. N'ayant plus d'objet, car n'étant plus adoré, il est devenu mon gardien depuis lors. C'est ensemble que nous avons vu les civilisations apparaître et prospérer. Les groupes humains sédentarisés sont devenus de plus en plus importants, créant ainsi des dieux plus puissants, car plus d'humains croyaient en eux. La naissance de l'écriture a été un autre élément fondamental, car dès lors les dieux ne pouvaient plus être oubliés. Même si les humains ne croyaient plus réellement en eux, les dieux restaient dans l'imaginaire collectif, vivants bien que moins puissants qu'ils ne l'avaient été au faîte de leur gloire. De même, chaque œuvre d'art représentant un dieu devenait un moyen pour la divinité concernée de s'accrocher à l'existence en restant dans les souvenirs de l'espèce. Enfin certains dieux évoluaient et se métamorphosaient si les croyances les concernant évoluaient ou si les mythes se modifiaient.

- Si je Vous suis bien, tous les dieux sont nés de cette façon, y compris Athéna, Zeus, Poséidon, Hadès et tous les autres membres du panthéon grec, remarqua Aioros.

- Tout à fait.

- Dans ce cas, maintenant est le moment où je vais décrocher de Votre histoire. Les dieux grecs sont bien réels. Ils ont créé le monde et l'humanité. Pas l'inverse.

- Vraiment, tu penses que la Terre telle que nous la connaissons est vraiment née de Gaia et Ouranos ? Je sais que, même si vous vivez reclus dans votre Sanctuaire coupés du temps, vous autres chevaliers êtes à la pointe de la science et précédez même la plupart des grandes découvertes du monde. Je pense que tu admets que le monde est né d'un Big Bang initial survenu il y a plus de quinze milliards d'années, et que le Système solaire et la Terre se sont formés par agglomération d'un nuage de matière. Comment peux-tu concilier ces deux visions contradictoires ? La gravité a créé notre planète, pas un dieu grec.

- J'admets que la création du monde ne peut pas avoir été à la lettre telle que décrite dans les mythes grecs. Néanmoins, je sais que les dieux grecs sont bien réels, que leurs pouvoirs sont bien réels. Ils ne disparaîtraient pas simplement parce que nous les oublierions. D'ailleurs en dehors des combattants sacrés, presque plus personne ne les considèrent comme réels, ce qui aurait dû les affaiblir terriblement selon Votre théorie. Or ils sont toujours aussi redoutables.

- Leur cas a... commença-t-Elle.

- Il y a une autre incohérence dans votre théorie, coupa Aioros. Mardouk, Inanna et la majeure partie de ceux qui Vous suivaient et que le Sanctuaire a affronté. Même s'ils portent le nom des dieux de mythes venant des quatre coins du monde, ils étaient bel et bien humains. Dois-je croire qu'il existe en plus des dieux répondant aux mêmes noms ?

- Non, mais comme je m'apprêtais à te le dire avant que tu ne m'interrompes, je viens juste de t'apprendre comment sont nés les dieux. Cela ne suffit pas à les définir tels qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, car ils ont évolué, entre autre à cause d'influences extérieures. Mais, nous allons y venir...

- Donc, Vous me demandez simplement d'admettre le postulat de leur naissance pour le moment, que toutes les divinités et êtres immortels qui peuplent nos légendes ont en fait bien existés, créés par l'homme dans ce Temps du Rêve .

- A une exception près. Une créature considérée comme un dieu dans certains mythes n'a pas été créée par l'humanité.

- Qui ?

- Tu l'as déjà rencontrée au moins une fois, même si tu ignorais son identité. Il s'agit du dieu romain Janus, l'être qui commandait les chevaliers noirs possédés et celui qui a attisé les braises du conflit qui vient d'opposer ton Sanctuaire à Mardouk. Tout porte à croire qu'il est né du chaos originel résultant du Big Bang, puis qu'il a sommeillé pendant des milliards d'années en attendant l'avènement de l'humanité. S'il a été pendant longtemps une entité bénéfique pour le peuple qu'il s'était choisi, il n'est aujourd'hui plus qu'un pantin dont les ficelles sont tirées par notre Ennemi.

- « Notre Ennemi » ?

*****

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? demanda Aioros à Mardouk.

- J'ai du fait des détours pour ramener quelques amis avec moi, répondit le Babylonien.

Pour illustrer son propos, il fit un geste en direction de l'endroit où Inanna et Rudy combattaient. Les renforts étaient effectivement arrivés et six êtres divins et un mortel aidaient ses compagnons.

Le combat fut très déséquilibré, les démons étant instantanément totalement surclassés et balayés par les assauts des dieux. En moins de deux secondes, toute résistance fut annihilée et les nouveaux arrivants se rassemblèrent autour de Mardouk et Aioros.

- Voici Râ, Seth, Anhur, Gienah et Tokoyo. Tu connais déjà Hanpa et Shamash, il me semble.

- Gienah, le maître de Camus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Aioros à l'homme à l'armure glacée.

En regardant l'ancien prisonnier de l'Ile de la Reine Morte, sa capacité de voir apparaître le potentiel de chacun sous une forme cosmique montrait Gienah sous la forme de vastes galaxies à Aioros.

- Malgré ton ancien statut de chevalier de bronze, tu as le cosmos caractéristique d'un chevalier d'or, dit-il. Ce n'est pas une évolution récente, si nous nous étions rencontrés plus tôt, j'aurais pu le voir...

- Peut-être les choses auraient-elles évolué différemment... Mais ma vie avait déjà basculé bien avant que tu ne naisses...

- Il est trop tard, pour les regrets, coupa Mardouk. En outre, j'ai hâte d'être enfin face à face avec notre Ennemi.

Aioros et Gienah hochèrent la tête.

- Ce sont toutes les troupes sur lesquelles nous pourrons compter ? observa Aioros. Il me semble que tu avais plus d'alliés et que le Sanctuaire... les a presque tous tués.

Il fit un geste de la main, comme pour s'excuser de cette brutale réalité, avant de poursuivre.

- Ne devrions-nous pas être plus nombreux ?

- Tous ceux qui ont passé le cap sont ici, conclut Mardouk. Il faudra faire avec.

- Tu me parais encore plus puissant que ce à quoi je m'attendais, remarqua Aioros.

- Je suis très différent de celui que tu connaissais, plus que mes compagnons sont différents de leurs anciens avatars humains. Notre Ennemi savait que j'étais amené à jouer un rôle prépondérant dans cette lutte, il a donc essayé de m'affaiblir en divisant mon essence spirituelle en deux. Une partie s'était incarnée dans le Mardouk que tu connaissais et l'autre dans son frère, Nabu. Il a même tenté de tuer Nabu, qui était le plus puissant, en lui infligeant un maléfice. Mais, c'était un mauvais calcul, car la réunion de ces deux moitiés à leurs morts a sans doute produit plus que ce dont elles étaient originaires.

Il leva alors le ton pour que tout le monde l'entende bien.

- Notre objectif est qu'Aioros parvienne jusqu'à notre Ennemi. Cela seul est important. J'ai l'impression que tes capacités n'ont pas été augmentées par ta rencontre avec Elle ?

- Non. Il me faut encore du temps.

- Très bien. Nous allons donc former un cercle autour de toi et détruire tout ce qui tentera de venir nous empêcher d'avancer. Rudy, Gienah, vous n'êtes que des humains et risquez de manquer de pouvoirs face à ce qui nous attend. Restez donc auprès d'Aioros, en seconde ligne. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans le Temps du Rêve. Il peut nous envoyer potentiellement n'importe quoi.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire aux instructions du Babylonien et ils repartirent sans plus attendre vers le temple. Les Mésopotamiens ouvraient la marche et constituaient l'avant du cercle, Mardouk occupant la position la plus avancée. Les Egyptiens s'occupaient de l'arrière, Râ fermant la marche.

Ils progressèrent sans être ralentis jusqu'au temple.

Celui-ci était d'une grande austérité et ressemblait à un cube gigantesque, tel un dé oublié par un titan cosmique, avec de rares ouvertures. Cette simplicité d'apparence était néanmoins en parfaite harmonie avec les formes géométriques élémentaires qui constituaient le paysage. Un large escalier dont les marches semblaient avoir été taillées pour des géants permettait de monter jusqu'à une monumentale entrée triangulaire.

Bondissant de marche en marche, le groupe gravit l'escalier en quelques instants.

L'intérieur de l'édifice, qu baignait dans une brume légère, était tout aussi dépouillé que son extérieur, et se limitait apparemment à une large allée centrale bordée de colonnes qui montaient vers un plafond invraisemblablement haut. Les murs latéraux et du fond étaient quant à eux tout simplement hors de vue. Aioros trouvait quelque chose d'étrange et de dérangeant dans ce spectacle, et il lui fallut un moment pour mettre le doigt sur la cause de son malaise.

- Cela parait encore beaucoup plus grand vu de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, dit-il finalement alors que le groupe avait déjà progressé d'une centaine de mètres. Même avec cette brume, nous devrions deviner les murs.

- Je crois que tu as raison, répondit Rudy. Les lois de l'espace de cet endroit doivent être légèrement altérées pour dilater l'intérieur. Ou alors nous avons changé de dimension sans nous en rendre compte et ne sommes pas dans le même temple.

- Cela change-t-il quelque chose ? demanda Gienah. L'intérieur est plus grand que l'extérieur, la belle affaire !

- Disons que le niveau de pouvoir utilisé pour un effet aussi futile en apparence est révélateur, fit Rudy. S'il peut se permettre d'utiliser son pouvoir à ça, que pourra-t-il faire quand il décidera vraiment de nous nuire ?

- Ce genre de choses, répondit Gienah dans la foulée en pointant du doigt un point au delà de Mardouk.

Des silhouettes commençaient en effet à apparaître dans la fine brume, venant de toutes les directions à la fois. Certaines étaient de taille et de forme humaines, d'autres étaient gigantesques, d'autres monstrueuses.

Mardouk leva la main pour stopper l'avancée du groupe. Chacun se prépara au combat apparemment inévitable, tandis que les ennemis sortaient de la brume et adoptaient la même stratégie d'encerclement que les démons un peu plus tôt, formant une grande ronde englobant celle qui se dressait autour d'Aioros.

Ce dernier reconnut un certain nombre de leurs assaillants. Lorsqu'il avait compris que Mardouk rassemblait autour de lui des représentants de panthéons issus de diverses mythologies, le Sagittaire avait décidé de se préparer à une éventuelle confrontation en se documentant autant que possible sur les mythes du monde entier, espérant trouver dans ces récits légendaires des détails potentiellement utiles au combat. Il n'avait finalement découvert que bien peu d'informations pertinentes, mais, si ses lectures ne lui avaient que peu appris sur les alliés de Mardouk, elles lui permettaient à présent de reconnaître la plupart des ennemis de ces derniers, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de façon menaçante.

L'avant-garde du groupe d'assaillants était effectivement un véritable rassemblement de tout ce que les mythes comptaient de divinités maléfiques.

Deux gigantesques serpents du Chaos, l'ancien ennemi de Mardouk Tiamat, et l'égyptien Apopis que combattaient Seth et Râ chaque soir, ouvraient la marche.

- Très bien, nettoyons tout ça, dit Mardouk.

_Plus tôt..._

- Avant d'aborder plus précisément la question cet "Ennemi", j'aimerais revenir un instant sur quelque chose, dit Aioros.

Elle hocha la tête, ne voyant apparemment pas d'inconvénient à ce que le Sagittaire veuille orienter le sens de la discussion..

- Ce Janus dont Vous venez de me parler, s'il est né en même temps que l'univers, au moment du Big Bang, ne serait-il pas possible de penser qu'il l'a en fait créé ?

- Non, son pouvoir n'a rien d'omniscient. Il possède assez de force pour provoquer l'étincelle initiale qui déclenche un Big Bang, et l'a d'ailleurs fait à plusieurs reprises, mais en l'exploitant comme une attaque et avec des réalités bien moins étendues que la nôtre. Mais même dans ce cas, il ne fait que précipiter la survenue d'un événement qui aurait lieu de toute façon. Et surtout, passée cette étincelle initiale, il n'a aucune influence sur l'équilibre des deux forces antagonistes qui vont réellement décider du devenir d'une réalité naissante.

- Quelles forces antagonistes ?

- Le Chaos et l'Ordre, les deux concepts primaires qui règlent l'existence des différents plans du multivers. Tu as déjà eu l'occasion de voyager dans les autres dimensions, tu as pu constater que les lois physiques y ayant cours étaient parfois plus relâchées ou parfois plus strictes que dans notre univers. Cela dépend de l'équilibre établi dans les instants suivants le Big Bang originel entre le Chaos et l'Ordre dans la dimension en question. Dans les univers où le Chaos domine, rien n'est immuable et tout est perpétuellement changeant. Ce qui est vrai à un instant donné peut ne plus l'être à l'instant d'après, et ces dimensions abritent souvent une infinie variété de formes de vies exotiques. Les Premiers, les êtres qui habitaient les chevaliers noirs et qui sont les premières créatures pensantes à être apparues dans le multivers, sont originaires d'un tel monde et avec le temps elles ne pouvaient plus supporter ces incessants changements. A l'inverse, les mondes sous l'influence de l'Ordre sont souvent arides, car la vie ne peut prospérer sans le désordre et la capacité d'évolution offerte par le Chaos. Notre univers est le seul à être à l'équilibre parfait, c'est sa spécificité et ce qui en fait l'objet de beaucoup de convoitises. Le fait que cet univers bascule d'un côté ou de l'autre pourrait potentiellement prouver la supériorité de l'une des deux forces par rapport à l'autre.

- Je croyais que Vous m'aviez dit qu'aucune divinité n'avait créé notre univers ?

- A l'origine et dans leur essence profonde, Ordre et Chaos ne peuvent pas être considérés comme des divinités. Ce sont des concepts élémentaires, des forces naturelles antagonistes puissantes, mais dépourvues de personnalité ou de dessein autre que de dominer leur opposé.

- D'accord. Néanmoins, Vous venez de dire que cela était le cas à l'origine, ce qui suppose que cela a pu évoluer.

- En effet. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, les croyances de l'humanité deviennent réelles dans le Temps du Rêve. Il se trouve que l'idée d'un chaos originel dont serait descendu le monde est apparue dans un grand nombre de cultures, par exemple dans les mythes grecs, où le Chaos est l'entité originelle. Ces "Chaos" ont commencé à proliférer dans le Temps du Rêve et contrairement aux autres dieux qui n'étaient que chimères de notre imagination, ces créations-là avaient une résonance cosmique dans le monde matériel.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elles sont devenues réelles ?

- Entendons-nous bien, ce que la conscience collective des humains est capable de créer dans le Temps du Rêve est réel et peut avoir un impact parfaitement tangible sur le monde matériel. En revanche, dans ce cas précis, une connexion s'est établie entre les Chaos qu'avaient imaginés les humains et le Chaos, concept élémentaire pré-existant. Ce qui n'était qu'une force naturelle invisible et immatérielle s'est alors incarnée et a acquis une personnalité propre. Et même si ses liens avec le Temps du Rêve restaient forts, ce nouveau Chaos pouvait continuer à exister même si les humains cessaient de croire en lui. Comme Janus, il s'agissait désormais d'une entité immortelle, cependant encore bien plus puissante. Néanmoins elle n'a pas créé l'humanité, mais l'inverse.

- Il est donc bel et bien possible, pour des êtres nés dans le Temps du Rêve, de franchir cette frontière et de devenir indépendants des humains qui les ont créés. Vous l'avez déjà suggéré en ce qui concerne les dieux olympiens.

- En effet. Mais ces derniers n'ont pas atteint cet état par eux-mêmes.

*****

La bataille faisait rage avec une violence inouïe, les coups échangés par les dieux chargeant l'air d'électricité et faisant trembler le sol du temple. Les matériaux constituant l'édifice semblaient néanmoins totalement indestructibles, aucune dalle n'étant simplement fendue, malgré la dureté des combats.

Le groupe mené par Mardouk parvenait à avancer dans le temple, en dépit de la farouche opposition rencontrée, et le cercle défensif autour d'Aioros avait été parfaitement imperméable jusque-là.

Ce dernier soutenait ses alliés en décochant flèche après flèche sur leurs adversaires. Ces derniers jets avaient été en direction de Tiamat, afin d'aider Mardouk dans son combat contre le monstre gigantesque.

Cette revanche du duel mythologique, dont l'issue avait assuré la domination du Babylonien sur son panthéon, tournait à l'avantage de ce dernier. Il était d'ailleurs prodigieux de voir le gigantesque serpent du Chaos reculer devant Mardouk, dont la stature était à peine plus qu'humaine.

Tiamat tentait principalement de déchiqueter son frêle adversaire entre ses dents, qui avaient la taille d'un petit homme, ou de le balayer d'un violent coup de queue. Mardouk se défendait en brisant les crocs du serpent avec son épée, qu'il maniait d'une main comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet, ou en bloquant les coups avec sa main libre malgré la différence de taille.

Aioros tendit une nouvelle fois les trois cordes de son arc, puis lâcha un trait qui alla se ficher dans l'un des yeux du monstre qui laissa échapper un terrible hurlement de douleur. Confiant en Mardouk pour la suite de son combat, le Sagittaire décida de voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait besoin de son aide.

Shamash et Hanpa étaient opposés à un groupe de démons et au sombre dieu à tête de jaguar Tezcatlipoca, l'ennemi juré de Quetzalcóatl dont il avait causé l'exil.

Gienah les aidant déjà en créant des murs de glace opportuns bloquant certains coups, Aioros s'en détourna rapidement.

Tokoyo était quant à elle opposée au dieu nordique Loki. La fourbe divinité nordique maniait une lourde hache à deux mains avec une expertise certaine. Néanmoins, il paraissait largement surpassé par la vitesse de la dernière des Kamis japonais. Les deux katanas le touchaient régulièrement, tandis que Tokoyo se dérobait avec grâce à tous les assauts, provoquant des hurlements frustrés de la part de l'Asgardien.

Anhur, Seth et Ra faisaient quant à eux face à Apopis et au grotesque roi démon hindouiste Kali, avec le support de Rudy. Les trois Egyptiens avaient fort à faire pour contrôler l'arrière du front, néanmoins leur coordination parfaite, et particulièrement celle des deux derniers, ne pouvait que forcer l'admiration. L'éternel combat mythologique de Seth et Ra contre Apopis, le premier aidant nuit après nuit le second à mener à bien la course de sa barque solaire pour qu'un jour nouveau se lève sur le monde, leur avait apparemment permis d'atteindre une osmose parfaite au combat.

Ra projetait de terrifiantes vagues de plasma qui brûlait sur place tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Toute son énergie et son attention étaient focalisées exclusivement sur l'attaque, car il savait pouvoir faire confiance aveuglément à Seth pour le protéger et intercepter toutes les attaques.

De son côté, Anhur terrassait méthodiquement et avec rigueur tous ses adversaires, chacun de ses gestes étant d'une efficacité optimale.

Enfin, Inanna était opposée à Baal Hammon, le violent dieu tutélaire de Carthage auquel ses adorateurs fanatiques sacrifiaient leurs enfants. Sa sauvagerie au combat n'avait rien à envier à celle de l'Olympien Arès. Le Carthaginois était grand, massif, portait une armure de fer intégrale aux formes agressives et rugissait à chaque coup.

Si Inanna avait l'avantage de la vivacité et le contrôle des airs grâce à ses ailes, son opposant la dominait en force pure ainsi qu'en expérience des champs de bataille. Baal combattait avec deux armes, des haches à double tranchant si massives que bien peu d'hommes auraient été capables de les manier efficacement à deux mains, les moulinets mortels des lames passaient souvent très près de la déesse des enfers mésopotamiens.

Sans hésiter, Aioros encocha deux flèches et tira en direction de Baal. Celui-ci vit venir les traits au dernier moment et les dévia par réflexe avec l'une de ses deux haches.

Inanna profita de l'ouverture pour frapper à la tête, ce qui sonna le dieu barbare, puis s'envola en saisissant avec ses serres son adversaire aux épaules.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, projetant Baal en hauteur, avant de se poser au sol pour intercepter un groupe de démons qui tentaient de profiter de l'ouverture momentanée du cercle défensif.

Aioros tira plusieurs flèches sur le dieu en plein vol, faisant mouche presque à chaque fois, mais ne parvenant toutefois pas à atteindre la tête.

Il aida ensuite Inanna face aux démons d'une nouvelle volée de traits mortels, l'adversité étant réduite à néant en quelques instants.

Inanna et Aioros eurent le temps d'échanger un sourire pendant la brève accalmie, puis Baal retomba au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Le dieu carthaginois se releva malgré les flèches qui le transperçaient, l'air encore plus furieux qu'avant.

Le Sagittaire allait encocher une nouvelle flèche, quand Inanna lui hurla un avertissement en désignant quelque chose derrière lui.

Le chevalier laissa ses réflexes agir et effectua un roulé-boulé vers l'avant, ce qui lui permit d'éviter un coup venant de derrière lui, qui avait cherché à lui prendre sa tête.

Il se releva tout en faisant volte-face pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec son agresseur.

Ce dernier le dépassait en taille de deux bonnes têtes et était littéralement couvert de blessures, certaines anciennes et d'autres très récentes. Le nouvel arrivant tenta un enchaînement de coups de poing qu'Aioros écarta négligemment avec son arc.

- Janus, dit Aioros en rangeant son arme avant de se mettre en garde. Vous commenciez à vous faire désirer.

_Plus tôt..._

Aioros ne prit qu'une seconde de réflexion avant d'avancer ce qui lui paraissait une hypothèse évidente.

- Si les dieux Olympiens ne se sont pas extraits seuls du Temps du Rêve, j'imagine que c'est celui que Vous appelez Votre Ennemi qui en est à l'origine.

- Effectivement. Il te faut bien comprendre que grâce à la connexion qui s'établit entre ses membres dans le Temps du Rêve, l'humanité est collectivement l'entité la plus puissante du multivers, elle peut influencer le monde réel et même le modifier.

- Tout cela ne serait donc qu'une histoire de rapport de force entre l'humanité et Votre Ennemi ? Mais quel est le rôle des dieux dans tout cela ?

- Ils sont un mécanisme de contrôle, un moyen d'empêcher les hommes d'atteindre leur plein potentiel. Certains, comme mon ami Alinda ici présent, sont capables d'arpenter le Temps du Rêve. D'autres, comme toi, sont capables de maîtriser les sens supérieurs et de plier à leur volonté les lois physiques. Ces capacités sont en fait très similaires dans leur nature profonde, et sans interférence extérieure elles seraient maîtrisées à des niveaux divers par la majorité des humains et non une minorité insignifiante.

- Mardouk m'avait dit quelque chose de similaire, qu'il voulait que l'ensemble de l'humanité maîtrise le septième sens.

- Le jour où cela arriverait, l'humanité pourrait balayer les dieux de l'existence d'un claquement de doigt.

- Très bien, mais cela ne me dit pas comment les dieux sont devenus ce qu'ils sont.

- Ils se sont incarnés dans des humains. Ou, plus exactement, ils ont été incarnés dans des humains par notre Ennemi. Comme tu le sais, ta déesse, Athéna, se réincarne dans un nouveau corps environ tous les deux cent cinquante ans. Poséidon, Hadès et quelques autres procèdent également ainsi, même s'ils conservent également à l'abri leurs corps originaux. Ce qu'ils ignorent, ou ont oublié, est que ces corps originaux censés être divins sont en fait des enveloppes mortelles qui ont muté au contact de leurs pouvoirs et de leur Ichor et du fait d'une intervention extérieure.

- Quel était l'intérêt de Votre Ennemi dans cela ?

- Les hommes ont créé les dieux pour comprendre le monde qui les entourait. Normalement, ces superstitions auraient dû être oubliées au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de l'espèce. Leur persistance est un frein à l'essor du genre humain.

- Est-ce que Vous englobez Mardouk et les autres dans ce constat ?

- En partie oui. Cependant, lorsqu'il a agi, notre Ennemi a veillé à choisir les dieux les plus égoïstes et les plus imbus d'eux-mêmes, ceux pour qui les humains n'étaient qu'un objet de mépris, et les a rendus suffisamment puissants pour qu'ils puissent juguler l'évolution de l'humanité. Il les a alors placés dans les corps des plus fervents de leurs adorateurs : rois grecs, grandes prêtresses ou encore guerriers réputés. Les Olympiens ont oublié leur origine, mais ils gardent le souvenir enfoui que, si jamais les humains s'élevaient au-delà de leur condition actuelle, leur existence même serait menacée. Ils consacrent ainsi leurs efforts à maintenir le statut quo qui fait directement le jeu de notre Ennemi.

- Vous ne pouvez pas englober Athéna dans cette description.

- L'Athéna des origines, sûrement. Néanmoins, elle a effectivement évolué au cours de ses nombreuses réincarnations. Sa part humaine est devenue de plus en plus importante, comme pour Mardouk et les autres.

- Mardouk, Inanna et leurs compagnons étaient donc bien des dieux à l'origine.

- Oui. Ils ont eux aussi été incarnés dans des humains par notre Ennemi, mais d'une façon différente. Leurs identités se sont totalement mélangées avec leurs hôtes. Ils ont oublié leur nature de véritables dieux, ont été convaincus d'être des humains dont les ancêtres avaient été divinisés par les légendes et leur lien avec le Temps du Rêve s'est affaibli.

- Mardouk le savait-il ?

- Il est venu me voir voici de nombreuses années et je lui ai révélé tout ce que je suis en train de te raconter. Mais, d'un commun accord, je lui ai ensuite fait oublier ce point précis.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Nous y reviendrons dans peu de temps.

- Comme Vous voudrez. En attendant j'ai une autre question. Je veux bien admettre Votre histoire sur la façon dont les Olympiens ont acquis leur force actuelle. Mais je ne comprends pas quelle est leur influence, après tout, l'immense majorité des hommes ne croit pas en l'existence des dieux Olympiens. Quel contrôle peuvent-ils bien exercer sur nous ?

- Les humains ne croient pas en eux à un niveau conscient, mais tu oublies qu'en ce moment même une portion très importante de l'humanité est placée sous l'influence directe de l'un de ces dieux.

Aioros ne mit pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement avec l'une des choses que Mardouk lui avait dit.

- Les Enfers. Les âmes qui s'y trouvent sont sous l'influence du cosmos d'Hadès.

- Exact. Les Enfers sont un frein à l'évolution humaine. Premièrement parce qu'Ils détournent les âmes humaines de ce qui devrait être leur véritable chemin et les empêchent de se réincarner normalement. Secondement parce que pendant tout le temps qu'ils y passent, les humains n'ont d'autre choix que de croire en l'existence des dieux Olympiens, et renforcent leur puissance par l'intermédiaire du Temps du Rêve. Même lorsque les esprits finissent par se libérer du cosmos d'Hadès et se réincarnent dans de nouveaux corps, ils gardent à un niveau inconscient le souvenir de cette expérience.

- Mardouk disait que toute victoire définitive contre Hadès serait toujours interdite au Sanctuaire...

- En effet. C'est pour cela que les Olympiens ont été systématiquement du côté d'Hadès lors des Guerres Saintes où l'avantage d'Athéna paraissait trop important. Non seulement notre Ennemi influence leurs décisions, mais ils savaient aussi de façon instinctive que si jamais les Enfers cessaient d'exister, tout ce qu'il faudrait serait qu'un seul homme ose se dresser contre eux pour causer leur perte. Mais cela ne pourra pas se produire tant que le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, qui rassemble les humains qui auraient le plus les capacités de changer réellement les choses, sera engagé dans un cycle sans fin de guerres saintes stériles.

- C'est ce cycle que Mardouk voulait briser, il disait que nous gâchions notre potentiel au lieu de le consacrer à changer le monde.

- Oui. Lorsque Mardouk est venu me voir, nous avons vu deux façons de procéder. Notre préférée était celle que Mardouk a tenté de mener jusqu'à sa défaite contre toi aujourd'hui : provoquer un conflit contre l'Olympe, éliminer les dieux de l'équation, puis prendre en main la destinée de l'humanité pour que celle-ci devienne capable d'éradiquer son Ennemi par elle-même. Nous savions que cela serait extrêmement ardu et que notre adversaire ferait tout son possible pour nous stopper. Mais ce faisant, il existait la possibilité qu'il se découvre. Cela fait deux millénaires qu'il se cache et se dérobe à toutes mes tentatives de le localiser.

- Il n'intervient jamais dans les événements des guerres saintes ?

- Pas directement. Même si les dieux Olympiens sont ses pantins, il les laisse agir à leur guise. Il a également placé un certain nombre d'humains sous son influence, mais celle-ci est très ténue. Les personnes ou les dieux qu'ils manipulent ne peuvent jamais en être conscients, car il se contente d'agir lorsque l'un d'entre eux est placé devant un choix à un moment décisif.

- Il s'arrange pour que la décision soit systématiquement en sa faveur ?

- Exactement. Souvent, son influence n'a d'ailleurs aucun effet réel, car le manipulé aurait pris la même direction seul. Il a été beaucoup à l'oeuvre ces derniers temps, car il avait réussi à étendre son emprise sur plusieurs des protagonistes du conflit qui vient de s'achever. Mardouk et toi étiez parvenus à un accord mais, avec l'aide de Janus qui est son bras armé et agit directement sur le terrain, il a réussi à embraser les tensions jusqu'au point de non-retour. Je suis arrivée à détecter certaines de ses interventions et Janus nous a donné involontairement le dernier coup de pouce pour savoir où il se trouve.

- Et à présent, Vous projetez donc d'agir directement contre lui. Avec mon aide.

- Oui, l'un de mes plus vieux compagnon a suivi Janus jusque dans le Temps du Rêve. Il l'a alors perdu, néanmoins cela m'a suffit pour trouver mon Ennemi à partir de cette indication. Notre option prioritaire à Mardouk et moi est à présent inaccessible, mais nous avions prévu cette éventualité depuis le départ. Avec ton soutien, nous pourrions à présent accomplir notre plan de rechange.

- Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi Vous aiderais-je ?

- Parce que nous allons t'offrir une possibilité unique.

*****

Janus tenta de frapper Aioros au visage, mais celui-ci bloqua le poing adverse dans la paume de sa main. Les yeux du visage vivant de Janus fixèrent Aioros avec frustration.

- Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas encore récupéré de votre récent combat, commenta négligemment le Sagittaire.

- Suffisamment pour t'écraser, mortel !

Le dieu disparut brusquement pour réapparaître derrière la position d'Aioros et viser le bas du dos de ce dernier.

Lorsque son coup ne frappa que le vide, le chevalier semblant lui aussi avoir disparu, Janus ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un juron.

- Par ici ! lâcha la voix du Sagittaire qui venait du dessus.

Les yeux de Janus s'élevèrent juste à temps pour voir le pied d'Aioros venir s'écraser sur son visage.

Ce dernier se réceptionna de son saut d'esquive, puis enchaîna rapidement une série d'attaques au corps à corps avant de faire exploser son cosmos.

- INFINITY BREAK !

Les flèches cosmiques frappèrent de plein fouet le dieu, l'envoyant rouler sur les dalles du temple sur plusieurs mètres.

Janus se releva d'un bond et se rua de nouveau sur son adversaire, ivre de rage.

Il utilisa alors ses capacités dimensionnelles pour attaquer de toute part le chevalier d'or, chaque coup de poing du dieu semblant venir de plusieurs directions à la fois.

Aioros parait toutes les attaques et parvenait même à contre-attaquer presque systématiquement. Janus augmenta sa vitesse jusqu'à sa limite divine, toutefois sans ce que cela ne se traduise dans l'équilibre du combat.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment peux-tu anticiper ainsi mes attaques ?

Le chevalier ne répondit pas par des mots, mais par des actes, en prenant totalement l'avantage dans l'échange, sa vitesse d'exécution surpassant celle du dieu.

- LES LAMES D'ENEE ! hurla-t-il en déclenchant la plus récente de ses arcanes.

Le coup inspiré des techniques de Shura et Saga lacéra la chair du dieu, en le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. Celui-ci lâcha un hurlement de frustration. Le visage mort du dieu semblait en cet instant à peine moins horrible que le vivant.

- Comment peux-tu être plus rapide que moi, mortel ? rugit-il d'un ton incrédule. Je t'observais lorsque tu combattais Râvanna, tu n'étais même pas au dixième de ton niveau actuel ! C'est impossible !

Le dieu sembla tout à coup retrouver en partie son contrôle, comme s'il venait soudainement d'avoir un déclic.

- Oui, c'est impossible, répéta-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus calme.

Il regarda autour de lui, n'accorda qu'une brève attention aux dieux qui luttaient toujours pour maintenir l'intégrité du cercle défensif, puis s'arrêta sur Gienah et Rudy qui se tenaient à distance sans intervenir. Ce n'était tout simplement pas logique qu'ils restent inactifs alors que leur rôle était de protéger le Sagittaire à tout prix.

Dès que Janus eut des doutes sur la façon dont il voyait les choses, l'illusion de Rudy qui avait jusque-là été impénétrable commença à se fissurer devant l'expert en la matière qu'était le dieu. Gienah et le vieil Allemand n'étaient pas inactifs mais étaient au contraire en plein effort, le premier faisant brûler un cosmos doré intense et le second plongé dans des incantations.

L'illusion continua à se déchirer, révélant à Janus que son corps était recouvert d'une couche de givre au même moment où il percevait enfin la sensation de froid. Il remarqua également que les pieds du chevalier de Sagittaire étaient entourés d'un halo doré, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait recours à cette technique qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt contre Râvanna, et qui lui permettait d'aller plus vite que la lumière.

La glace avait diminué la célérité de la divinité des Portes, tandis que celle de son adversaire était démultipliée, l'illusion ayant caché cette vérité jusqu'à cet instant.

- Je sais comment tu fais pour être plus rapide que moi, dit finalement le dieu. Néanmoins je vois que la technique que tu utilises consomme une quantité très élevée d'énergie, trop élevée pour qu'un mortel puisse la maintenir aussi longtemps. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour anticiper mes actions.

Aioros ne fit aucun commentaire mais se lança à l'assaut, afin de profiter aussi longtemps que possible de son avantage. Janus se contenta de défendre et de parer les coups, même si son déficit de vitesse fit que certains passèrent.

- Tu L'as rencontrée, et Elle t'a fait quelque chose. Vous vous saviez observés dès que vous avez pénétré dans cette dimension, si bien que tu as simulé de n'être toujours qu'un simple mortel.

La couche de glace commençait à disparaître malgré les efforts de Gienah pour la maintenir, si bien que les échanges commençaient à se rééquilibrer légèrement.

- Il me suffit de tuer tes deux amis, dit Janus. Lorsque nous nous combattrons sur nos valeurs respectives, ma vitesse sera tellement supérieure à la tienne que même en devinant à l'avance mes coups tu ne pourras plus les éviter ! Et comme tu as déjà utilisé toutes tes cartes, je verrai venir tous tes coups à l'avance ! Nous verrons alors qu'un mortel ne peut en aucun cas vaincre un dieu !

- Ce qui n'a jamais été mon intention, répliqua Aioros d'un ton parfaitement calme et en augmentant la cadence.

La simplicité de cette réponse ébranla Janus, qui encaissa en outre plusieurs coups de la part d'un chevalier qui en avait visiblement encore sous le pied. Le dieu des Portes réalisa soudain qu'il avait sauté droit dans un traquenard et qu'il n'était absolument pas maître des événements. Ce cercle dressé par les dieux n'était qu'un piège pour l'inciter à aller au contact avec Aioros grâce à ses pouvoirs dimensionnels. Son adversaire avait déroulé tranquillement son plan jusqu'à présent, sapant petit à petit les forces de Janus.

Le dieu n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'avait encore prévu le mortel pour la suite, le plus sage et ce qui faisait le plus de sens stratégiquement était de prendre du recul avant de revenir dans un environnement et des conditions dont il aurait le contrôle.

Janus ouvrit donc un passage dimensionnel derrière lui afin de rompre le combat. Il plongea dans le tunnel entre les mondes, encaissant au passage plusieurs nouveaux coups, mais sentit instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un second passage dont il n'était pas à l'origine s'ouvrit en effet à l'intérieur même de son tunnel, et deux silhouettes en jaillirent à sa rencontre. Il reconnut les deux : l'homme à tête de Lion, le gardien de Celle qui l'avait défiguré, et Alinda, l'Aborigène dont il ne savait pas grand chose.

L'homme-fauve le saisit au vol et le ramena de force dans le temple. Janus tenta de se débattre pour se libérer de l'étreinte, en vain.

- Tu ne vas nulle part, dit Aioros en s'approchant. Ailleurs tu es peut-être le roi des passages et portes dimensionnels, mais à l'intérieur du Temps du Rêve, Alinda n'a pas grand chose à t'envier. Quant au fait que tu pensais pouvoir voir venir chacun de mes coups...

Le cosmos du Sagittaire s'enflamma tandis qu'il concentrait sa force dans son index droit.

- GENRO MAO KEN !

Un mince rayon de lumière partit du doigt d'Aioros et frappa Janus en plein front.

- Je suis sûr que celui-là, tu ne l'as pas vu venir.

_Plus tôt..._

- Lorsqu'il est venu me voir pour la première fois, j'ai révélé à Mardouk sa nature oubliée de dieu. Je lui ai aussi dit qu'il pouvait retrouver cette condition, les pouvoirs qui vont avec et même beaucoup plus. En les transformant en humain, notre Ennemi a fait au dieu non Olympien un cadeau dont il n'a pas réellement mesuré la conséquence : la possibilité d'évoluer. Certaines lignées se sont perdues, mais celles qui ont survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, comme celles de Mardouk, Inanna ou Ra, par exemple, sont devenues plus fortes à chaque génération. Il ne manquait plus qu'un déclic pour qu'elles reprennent conscience de leur nature profonde.

- La bataille d'aujourd'hui a été ce déclic, déduisit Aioros.

- Oui. Aujourd'hui tous ces dieux transformés en humains ont lutté pour une cause juste, pour le bien de l'humanité en se désintéressant totalement de leurs avenirs personnels. Si bien que, au moment de leur mort de la main du Sanctuaire, leurs parties humaines ont atteint ce que vous autres serviteurs d'Athéna appelez le huitième sens, l'Arayashiki. Elles ont également atteint ce que les bouddhistes nomment l'Eveil et sont sorties de leur cycle de réincarnation. En outre, leurs parts divines ont rétabli leurs liens avec le Temps du Rêve et, grâce à mon aide, avec toutes les âmes de ceux qui les ont vénérées à un moment.

Ces paroles semblèrent constituer un choc pour Aioros qui se prit la tête entre ses mains.

- Comment n'ai-je pas pu comprendre plus tôt ? Mardouk n'a pourtant pas cessé de me le répéter : "Changer le monde ou mourir en essayant". Votre objectif principal a toujours été de modifier les choses telles que Mardouk me l'avait présenté, mais si jamais Vous deviez échouer cela Vous offrait la possibilité de devenir suffisamment puissants pour attaquer directement Votre ennemi.

- Exactement. J'avais néanmoins dû faire oublier cet aspect précis de notre plan à Mardouk. Son combat devait être totalement désintéressé et sa mort sincère pour lui ouvrir les portes de l'Eveil. Si à la fin il avait renoncé et cherché à mourir, cela n'aurait pas marché. Avec son accord, j'ai donc effacé ce souvenir précis et légèrement modifié sa personnalité pour le rendre plus jusqu'au-boutiste. Motivation qu'il a ensuite essayé de transmettre aux membres de sa coalition. Certains n'ont pas pu suivre la voie que Mardouk traçait jusqu'au bout, d'autres y sont arrivés. Ceux-là sont à présent à ton service.

- A mon service ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-Vous besoin de moi s'ils sont redevenus de véritables dieux avec les pouvoirs qui vont avec ?

- Parce qu'un mortel doit nous guider, sinon nous ne ferions que remplacer le règne de certains dieux par le règne d'autres dieux. Les humains doivent se libérer eux-mêmes, par le biais de héros. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne fais qu'un avec l'humanité qui a été, qui est et qui sera. J'ai vu les événements actuels dans les futurs possibles depuis très longtemps. J'ai guetté leurs signes annonciateurs, j'ai recherché les indices qui confirmaient ta venue. Lors de l'épreuve que Mardouk vous a fait subir à Babylone, tu as été capable d'accomplir des exploits que j'avais prédis. L'humanité peut être vue comme un organisme vivant. Si, par exemple, le corps humain produit des globules blancs pour se défendre, le genre humain produit des héros en temps de besoin. Plusieurs vont bientôt apparaître, tu n'es que le premier d'entre eux. Il te revient de mettre fin à l'ère actuelle, tes successeurs devront quant à eux commencer la nouvelle.

- Vous parlez de l'ère des dieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. L'humanité a créé les dieux, a imaginé le récit de leur naissance, mais elle a aussi souvent également imaginé l'histoire de leur fin. Les récits de crépuscules des dieux, de Ragnarok ou de fin du monde sont communs dans le folklore. Les légendes d'adversaires fabuleux, démons ou géants, montant à l'assaut des domaines divins hantent notre imaginaire. Il est grand temps qu'elles deviennent réalité et que l'humanité joue le rôle des monstres.

- Mais pour cela, il faut d'abord vaincre Votre "Ennemi".

- Oui. Tant qu'il existera, détruire simplement les dieux Olympiens ne servirait à rien, car il pourrait les remplacer par d'autres.

- Et Vous me demandez donc de mener un groupe de dieux pour régler le problème ? Ne vais-je pas déjà manquer de puissance pour cette tâche ?

- Je vais t'offrir un accès à mes capacités.

- C'est à dire ?

- Les effets exacts peuvent varier d'un individu à l'autre. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce tu ne ferais plus qu'un avec ce que tu as été et ce que tu pourrais devenir. Chacun des instants de ta vie seraient présents à ton esprit te donnant une lucidité et une compréhension totale par recoupement des informations. De même, tu pourrais avoir accès à certaines connaissances et compétences que tu n'as pas encore acquises, et que tu pourrais même ne finalement jamais acquérir réellement. Tu pourrais également puiser dans tes réserves d'énergie à n'importe quel moment de ta vie où tu ne les utilisais pas, ce qui en pratique te donnerait accès à une réserve quasi-infinie de cosmos. Enfin, tu aurais accès au Temps du Rêve et partant de là à l'ensemble de l'humanité, ce qui peut s'assimiler à une forme de télépathie, te permettant à la fois de communiquer, de chercher des informations ou connaissances dans les souvenirs de n'importe quel mortel, de voir au plus profond de leur cœur ou de lire leurs pensées actuelles. En outre, un certain nombre de ceux qui sont morts lors des combats d'aujourd'hui ont été témoins d'événements qui pourraient t'intéresser. Ce qu'ils ont vu, je l'ai vu aussi, et je peux te le montrer. De même, tous les souvenirs pertinents de mes serviteurs te seront accessibles. Enfin, tes pensées seront totalement protégées de mon Ennemi.

Aioros resta silencieux un moment, visiblement impressionné par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Néanmoins, ces capacités fantastiques ne sont qu'un échantillon des Vôtres. Pourquoi ne pas Vous incarner directement dans un corps, le mien ou un autre, et aller Vous-même régler le problème ?

- Cela doit être toi, tu es un véritable humain, nous avons besoin de ton intuition, de ton instinct, ainsi que de tes capacités de commandement. En outre, mon Ennemi ne me laisserait jamais approcher de lui. Nous nous sommes déjà affrontés et j'avais failli l'éliminer à ce moment-là.

- Quand cela ?

- Il y a environ deux mille ans. Bien qu'il possède des pouvoirs considérables, il n'a pas de prescience ou de moyens de voir l'avenir, contrairement à moi qui suis liée au futur de l'humanité. Pour palier cela, il a d'abord placé Janus sous emprise, puis l'a tout simplement possédé. Le dieu des Portes a en effet deux visages et l'un d'entre eux regarde vers l'avenir. Cela l'a rendu plus confiant au point qu'il a tenté de m'éliminer. Mais j'ai dominé le combat et j'ai arraché le visage prescient de Janus. Celui-ci porte toujours aujourd'hui les traces de cet affrontement dans sa chair. Il a alors fui et se cache depuis. La seule chose qui a été sure pendant très longtemps est qu'il n'habitait plus le corps de Janus qui est redevenu simplement son homme de main sur le terrain. Cela a changé aujourd'hui : je sais où il se trouve et nous pouvons monter une expédition pour l'attaquer, une opportunité qui ne durera probablement pas longtemps. Mais la première chose qu'il fera sera de sonder les âmes de chacun des membres du groupe envoyé pour l'affronter pour vérifier que je ne suis pas là. Si je venais, il fuirait de nouveau alors que dans le cas contraire, dans son arrogance, il penserait que le danger auquel il s'exposerait en répondant à votre défi serait largement compensé par le gain qu'il aurait à tous vous éliminer d'un seul coup.

- Très bien, il reste cependant une question importante : qui est Votre "Ennemi" ?

- Ne peux-tu pas répondre toi-même à cette question ?

- Peut-être bien que si, en effet. Vous m'avez déjà donné beaucoup d'éléments. Il est forcément terriblement puissant, sans que cette puissance ne soit exclusivement liée au Temps du Rêve sinon il n'aurait pas pu avoir autant d'influence sur les dieux. Ce qui suppose qu'il est lié à une force élémentaire de l'univers. Je sais qu'il génère et entretient des conflits entre les dieux ou entre les humains, plongeant le monde dans l'anarchie pour que ceux qui pourraient changer les choses soient trop occupés à autre chose. Je sais aussi qu'il a utilisé des créatures issues d'un monde où l'équilibre cosmique était en faveur de Chaos et que le premier de ses serviteurs est censé être la première créature née du Chaos originel.

Aioros marqua une pause avant d'apporter sa conclusion.

- La réponse à la question parait donc évidente : Chaos.

*****

Janus était comme paralysé par l'attaque mentale qui l'avait touché. Aioros couvrit les quelques pas qui les séparaient encore, jusqu'à être presque front contre front, ou plutôt front contre torse du fait de l'importante différence de taille. Rudy et Gienah ainsi qu'Alinda et l'homme à tête de Lion virent Aioros se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Janus. Le message secret fut fort court, un mot, voire deux tout au plus.

Le mortel et le dieu restèrent face à face en silence quelques secondes, comme si une connexion, à laquelle nul autre n'était convié, s'était établie entre eux.

Aioros prononça de nouveau quelque chose à l'oreille du dieu des Portes qui sembla alors libéré de sa paralysie. Il fixa le chevalier d'or - qui n'avait plus d'or que le titre à présent qu'il était revêtu de son armure onirique -, puis hurla une réponse que cette fois-ci tous entendirent.

- Non !

Un passage dimensionnel s'ouvrit dans lequel le dieu s'engouffra et disparut.

- _Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir ? Il était à notre merci ! _demanda Rudy en contactant Aioros d'esprit à esprit, comme il l'avait fait depuis le début pour que leurs échanges restent secrets.

- _Que lui as-tu dit ?_ voulut quant à lui savoir Gienah en utilisant le même moyen de communication.

- _Plus tard_, répondit Aioros d'un ton qui voulait dire que la l'explication pourrait en fait très bien ne jamais venir. Nous avons un combat à terminer. _Dispersez-vous et aidez nos compagnons._

La formation des dieux, qui jusque-là avait été défensive et visait à protéger Aioros, devint brusquement totalement offensive, comme s'il n'était soudain plus utile de défendre le Sagittaire qui chargea avec les autres.

Mené par l'exemple par Mardouk, l'escouade divine parut se découvrir de nouvelles ressources comme si tout ce qui avait précédé n'avait été qu'un aimable échauffement.

La lame noire de Mardouk se mit à luire, se nimbant d'une aura sombre comme la nuit. L'épée, qui servait d'ordinaire au dieu à ouvrir des seuils dimensionnels, devint alors elle-même un passage entre les mondes.

Si la pointe et le tranchant restaient de métal, le plat de la lame débouchait sur un trou noir semblable à celui qui avait failli engloutir Aioros quelques heures plus tôt.

Le Babylonien bondit sur Tiamat, évitant un coup de la queue gigantesque, avant de planter son arme dans le corps du monstre, transperçant sans peine les écailles de celui-ci. Les chairs du serpent du Chaos furent englouties par le trou noir, le monstre semblant se vider de sa substance, se dégonfler tel un ballon que l'on aurait percé.

Tiamat hurla de douleur et de rage pendant que Mardouk se mettait à courir sur le corps de son adversaire mythologique, ouvrant une profonde plaie dans son sillage.

Aioros décochait flèche sur flèche tout en fonçant au corps à corps, touchant Loki et Baal.

Inanna profita du fait que son adversaire ôtait un trait de son épaule pour ouvrir les six portes des enfers mésopotamiens autour de celui-ci. Des bras décharnés se finissant par des ongles crochus et noirs émergèrent des ouvertures pour saisir le dieu carthaginois. Les hordes de démons et damnés babyloniens venant des six portes attrapèrent chacune une partie différente de Baal, les membres, la tête et le torse, puis tirèrent chacune dans une direction différente.

- Maudits, comment osez-vous poser vos mains sur moi ! hurla le dieu outragé.

Il allait de nouveau hurler quelque chose, mais une flèche d'Aioros l'atteignit en pleine gorge, si bien que seul un vomissement rouge sortit de sa bouche.

Les démons et damnés tirèrent encore plus fort, démembrant littéralement l'ancien maître de Carthage.

- Plutôt sanglant, observa Aioros en arrivant à côté d'Inanna.

- J'ai emprunté l'idée à l'un de tes compagnons chevalier d'or.

- J'ai vraiment de mauvaises fréquentations...

Au même moment, Loki repartit à l'assaut de Tokoyo, qui évita sans peine la charge désordonnée sans même prendre la peine de dégainer son arme. Le dieu asgardien de la duplicité souleva sa hache à deux mains pour l'abattre sur sa frêle adversaire, qui dégaina et frappa dans le même mouvement. Loki sentit une douleur au niveau de ses avant-bras et réalisa avec stupéfaction après avoir fini son mouvement que ceux-ci avaient été sectionnés et projetés derrière lui avec son arme. La Kami frappa son adversaire d'un rapide enchaînement de coups de pied, le faisant chuter sur sa propre hache sur laquelle il s'empala.

Pendant ce temps, Hanpa et Shamash commençaient à prendre un ascendant flagrant sur Tezcatlipoca. Libérant à présent toute sa puissance, Hanpa arborait une apparence presque totalement démoniaque, ne conservant plus que de rares traits humains. Sa musculature était disproportionnée, son squelette apparaissait par endroit sous la forme d'excroissances tranchantes comme des rasoirs, il avait une deuxième paire d'ailes et sa bouche cachait trois rangées de crocs. Le démon du désert mésopotamien luttait seul au corps à corps pendant que Shamash concentrait ses forces. Celui-ci ouvrit alors une porte dimensionnelle menant au cœur d'une étoile, déployant des ressources considérables pour que le passage soit à sens unique et ne laisse passer ni la chaleur ni le plasma de l'astre et filtre l'invraisemblable luminosité à des niveaux supportables.

Hanpa saisit Tezcatlipoca en riant comme un dément, et le projeta dans la fournaise qui l'engloutit en un instant.

L'homme à tête de Lion et Alinda s'occupaient pour leur part des démons toltèques qui accompagnaient Tezcatlipoca. Le dieu animal démembrait ses adversaires en déployant une force brute terrifiante pendant que l'Aborigène, qui avait grandi jusqu'à mesurer près de trente mètres ce qui lui faisait surpasser même la stature de Tiamat, les écrasait sous ses pieds ou entre ses mains.

Pendant que Rudy et Gienah aidaient Anhur à maîtriser les démons tout droit surgis du Livre des Morts égyptien, Seth et Râ entamaient la dernière partie de leur combat face à Apopis.

Le cosmos de Seth explosa, créant une pyramide d'énergie enfermant l'incarnation du Chaos. Le monstre tenta de briser le piège, mais ses coups rebondirent sur les murs d'énergie. Ra bondit de façon à se placer sur la pointe de la pyramide et enflamma son cosmos semblable à de la lave en fusion et qui l'entoura complètement, le faisant ressembler à une petite étoile.

Le cosmos du dieu du Soleil se déversa alors dans la pyramide, consumant les chairs d'Apopis. La structure d'énergie fut totalement remplie par l'aura incandescente en quelques secondes, puis le cosmos de Ra reflua et la pyramide s'estompa, révélant le squelette fumant du monstre.

Après cela, il fallut moins d'une minute au groupe pour achever les derniers démons et divinités secondaires qui voulurent continuer le combat, la plupart préférant néanmoins la fuite.

Aioros rejoignit Mardouk et tous deux regardèrent rapidement l'état de la petite troupe : presque aucune blessure n'était à déplorer, la victoire avait été totale.

- Penses-tu que nous allons avoir d'autres comités d'accueil ? interrogea le Sagittaire.

- Non, répondit le Babylonien d'un ton assuré.

Cette réponse n'était pas qu'une supposition : le temple se mit soudainement à trembler autour d'eux en même temps qu'un rire se faisait entendre.

- Vous m'avez fort diverti, dit une voix profonde venant de toutes les directions autour d'eux. Vos pouvoirs ont bel et bien énormément augmenté, à une époque les pions que je vous ai envoyés vous auraient stoppés.

La structure de la dimension abritant le temple commença à s'écrouler autour d'eux, menaçant de les précipiter dans le néant. Le sol se déformait, s'effritait ou disparaissait en révélant des paysages de vide cosmique. La troupe se rassembla instantanément, formant un carré dont les sommets étaient Mardouk, Rudy, Shamash et Alinda. Les pouvoirs des quatre experts en voyages dimensionnels que comptait le groupe se combinèrent pour les isoler du chaos ambiant.

- Néanmoins, même si vous vous êtes élevés au-dessus de vos conditions de mortels, vous avez fait preuve de folie en venant ici en suivant un vulgaire mortel au lieu d'Elle. Adieu.

Le temple vola alors complètement en éclats autour d'eux, la seule portion demeurant intacte étant les dalles se trouvant à l'intérieur du carré. Ils dérivaient à présent dans le vide séparant les dimensions, le néant absolu. Tous se sentirent mal à l'aise et commencèrent à saigner des oreilles et du nez.

- Rapprochez-vous les uns des autres, il est trop difficile de maintenir une aussi grande protection, ordonna Rudy d'un ton autoritaire.

Les rangs se serrèrent, permettant à l'aire du carré protecteur de diminuer. Les dalles qui sortirent de la protection furent instantanément pulvérisées et réduites à néant, comme absorbées par les ténèbres absolues qui les entouraient.

- Je n'arrive à ouvrir aucun passage dimensionnel, dit Mardouk.

- Moi non plus, dit Shamash.

- Nous sommes dans des dimensions du Temps du Rêve, observa Rudy. Alinda, nous sommes sur ton terrain de jeu, peux-tu nous ramener dans un monde plus hospitalier.

Le silence de l'Aborigène fut des plus éloquents.

- Je pense que tout ce temple était une réalité complète repliée sur elle-même, dit Shamash. Il nous a laissés entrer dedans puis l'a projetée toute entière dans le néant. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais cela a détruit tous les ponts dimensionnels avec les autres réalités, toutes les routes nous sont coupées. C'est comme si nous étions bloqués aux confins des mondes sans route de retour.

- Gienah, interpella Aioros. Lors de ton combat contre Akiera tu as acquis une capacité de voyage dimensionnel totalement différente de celles dont j'ai été le témoin.

- Comment sais-tu... commença l'ancien chevalier noir avant de réaliser que la réponse serait hors de propos.

Il marqua une pause et déploya son cosmos.

- Oui, tu as raison, reprit-il. Je peux modifier la fréquence vibratoire de mes atomes pour l'adapter à celle de n'importe quelle dimension.

Il se concentra sur ses perceptions cosmiques avant de poursuivre.

- Le néant qui nous entoure a une fréquence infinie, c'est pour cela qu'aucune matière ne peut y subsister : les atomes explosent à cause du stress qui leur est infligé. La fréquence de nos atomes est déjà bien au delà de tout ce qui doit exister naturellement dans le multivers et est encore en train d'accélérer, la protection ne fait que ralentir le processus.

- Peux-tu nous ramener ? demanda Aioros.

- Peut-être le pourrais-je pour moi, mais nous sommes trop nombreux. La seule solution serait de...

- Tu dois le faire. Ils ne tiendront pas longtemps et quand ils craqueront le néant nous dévorera tous jusqu'au dernier. Tu es notre seul espoir.

Le Sagittaire posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gienah en signe d'encouragement. Celui-ci regarda ses compagnons qui semblaient de plus en plus affectés, puis eut un petit sourire.

- Bah, je n'ai jamais espéré finir centenaire de toute façon.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Tokoyo.

- Ca va aller, fit simplement Gienah.

Une couche de givre commença à se former sur son corps, puis il disparut brutalement. Il y eut un moment de flottement, avant que tout le monde ou presque ne parle en même temps.

- Où est-il passé ? fit Ra.

- Il est toujours là en un sens, je perçois toujours ses pensées, répondit Aioros d'une voix neutre. Mais sa fréquence vibratoire n'est plus la même que la nôtre.

- Comment cela, il nous a laissés et retourne seul vers la sécurité ? interrogea Anhur d'une voix incrédule devant cette trahison.

- Non, il n'est simplement pas capable d'abaisser nos fréquences à tous en même temps, il ne peut pas les dissiper comme cela sans contrepartie.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est train de les absorber ? intervint Inanna. Nos fréquences sont en train de diminuer pendant que la sienne augmente en compensation ?

- Mais alors la sienne va tendre vers l'infini, il est train de se précipiter vers le néant ! fit Hanpa.

- Il doit déjà être à l'extérieur de notre protection, observa Rudy. Le néant l'a peut-être déjà dévoré.

- Non, il s'est recouvert d'une couche de glace protectrice. Il espère qu'elle tiendra le temps qu'il nous ramène.

- Mais lui restera-t-il assez de forces pour revenir ensuite ? demanda Hanpa.

- Probablement pas. Il sera allé trop loin pour revenir, même seul.

- Tu le savais ? interrogea Anhur.

- Oui.

La plupart le regardèrent avec une expression étrange pendant quelques instants.

- Son âme survivra et connaîtra une autre vie. Peut-être même ce sacrifice lui permettra-t-il de sortir du cycle des réincarnations. Que ce soit clair, je ferai tout ce qu'il est nécessaire pour remplir la tâche qu'Elle m'a confiée. L'enjeu est simplement trop important. Gienah l'a compris et accepté.

- Mais... commença Anhur avant de se faire couper d'un geste autoritaire par Aioros.

- Gienah me transmet ses pensées. Il dit qu'il a vécu beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé à l'époque où il appelait la mort de ses voeux. Il dit aussi qu'il a accompli beaucoup plus que ce qu'il était en droit d'accomplir avec son passé.

La voix d'Aioros s'altéra légèrement, comme si Gienah parlait directement à travers lui.

- Le néant m'appelle, je n'ai pas peur. J'ai l'impression de tomber et d'être entouré par des flocons de neige. Malgré tout ce que j'ai vu et fait, le poids de mes crimes m'a toujours pesé, mais je vais enfin pouvoir... Oublier.

Le groupe se retrouva brusquement sur la grande plaine aride, à l'emplacement précis du temple qui avait disparu sans laisser la plus petite trace, pas même la moindre fondation.

- Peut-être pouvons-nous encore récupérer Gienah, le ramener... commença Hanpa.

- Il est trop tard pour cela, vous l'avez entendu, trancha Mardouk. Et nous avons d'autres choses à nous soucier, ajouta-t-il en désignant un point en face d'eux.

Un bloc de cristal de trois mètres de haut se dressait au centre de l'espace qui avait été occupé par le temple.

- Félicitations, je ne m'attendais pas à votre survie, dit la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hanpa en désignant le centre du bloc.

Un visage était en effet pris dans le cristal. Humain d'apparence, il faisait peine à voir et était couvert de cicatrices, la transparence du bloc montrant qu'il ne reposait sur aucun corps.

- Néanmoins, votre pitoyable équipée va s'arrêter ici, poursuivit la voix, qui venait, c'était clair à présent, du visage décharné.

Les lèvres de la monstruosité bougeaient en effet au rythme des paroles chargées de menace et ses yeux, aux iris et pupilles d'un bleu uni sur fond rouge, les fixaient.

- Je suis une force primordiale de l'univers. Un groupe de fausses idoles tirées des rêves des mortels et deux de ceux-ci ne peuvent rien contre moi.

Il apparut bientôt clairement aux membres du groupe que le visage qui leur parlait n'était même pas un crâne, mais uniquement un grotesque masque de chair collé directement sur la surface du cristal. Lorsqu'elles bougeaient, ses lèvres ne révélaient en effet ni rangées de dents, ni cavité buccale, simplement la paroi nue du bloc.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? interrogea Anhur.

- Il y a bien longtemps, Elle l'a affronté alors qu'il habitait le corps de Janus. Il avait choisi le corps du dieu des Portes, car l'un des visages de celui-ci avait le regard tourné vers l'avenir, lui offrant un don de prescience. Lors du combat, Elle arracha ce visage et il abandonna après l'affrontement le corps de Janus, qui devint son larbin. Néanmoins, par la suite, il a continué à démontrer qu'il avait toujours la possibilité de lire le futur. Je soupçonnais donc que, même arraché de son crâne, le visage perdu de Janus était toujours vivant, ses yeux toujours braqués vers demain et qu'il ne l'avait en fait jamais quitté.

- Tu es amusant, mortel, dit le masque putride. Amusant comme un animal savant. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Elle t'a choisi. Apprends toutefois que je viens de sceller ce plan, n'espérez donc pas qu'Elle puisse vous venir en aide.

Le bloc de cristal commença alors à se contracter et à rapetisser. Avec ses capacités poussées à leur optimum par l'intervention d'Elle, Aioros pouvait presque voir les atomes se rapprocher les uns des autres, créant un nouveau composant extrêmement dense et virtuellement indestructible.

Au fur et à mesure que son volume diminuait, le bloc changea aussi de forme, ressemblant progressivement à une statue.

Finalement, il devint un humanoïde de cristal d'une stature proche de celle de Janus, le visage décharné se retrouvant sur le devant du crâne, mais protégé sous une coque cristalline transparente. Plusieurs excroissances au niveau des membres, du torse et des épaules rappelaient les formes d'une armure, néanmoins le corps était bien d'un seul bloc.

Une fois la transformation achevée, il se mit à marcher vers eux.

- A nous maintenant, je serais surpris que cela dure longtemps.

- Nous sommes prêts, Ordre, répliqua Aioros.

_Plus tôt…_

Une légère déception se dessinait sur Son visage après qu'Aioros ait énoncé la conclusion de son raisonnement. Ce fut alors que celui-ci sourit et reprit.

- Néanmoins si Chaos est la réponse la plus évidente, celle qui me vient le plus rapidement à l'esprit, je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne. En répondant cela, je confondrais les moyens et l'objectif. Votre Ennemi crée des conflits, mais les conséquences de ceux-ci sont invisibles pour la quasi-totalité de l'humanité qui ignore totalement l'existence des guerriers sacrés et des dieux. Ces conflits n'engendrent pas du désordre, au contraire, par leur aspect cyclique et sans cesse renouvelé, ils contribuent à maintenir inchangé l'ordre des choses. Nous autres chevaliers d'Athéna sommes capables de briser les lois naturelles, de les plier à notre volonté, grâce au cosmos et au septième sens. Si nos connaissances se généralisaient à l'ensemble de l'humanité, l'univers commencerait à pencher vers le Chaos. Si l'humanité évoluait comme Vous et Mardouk le souhaitiez, cela signifierait la fin de la stagnation et donc une défaite pour Ordre. Enfin, les Premiers sont issus d'un monde déséquilibré vers le Chaos, et c'est justement pour cela que ce dernier ne pourrait rien pour eux. Chaos ne pourrait donc que les amener encore plus loin de ce qu'ils recherchent. Seul Ordre avait quelque chose à leur offrir : l'équilibre que les Premiers enviaient à notre réalité. Vous m'avez dit que les humains, par le biais du Temps du Rêve, avaient doté Chaos d'une personnalité. Ces deux forces étant parfaitement équilibrées dans notre univers, Ordre a donc acquis une conscience au même moment, par effet de balancement. C'est lui, Votre grand Ennemi.

- Bien raisonné. Décides-tu donc de m'aider à l'abattre ?

- C'est une grande décision, très difficile. Même si le statut quo bride le développement de l'humanité et empêche son épanouissement, il a aussi permis sa survie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Rompre cet équilibre, provoquer le changement, pourrait entraîner une réaction et amener le genre humain à sa perte. J'ai donc besoin de plus d'éléments pour prendre cette décision, mais il y a un moyen très simple pour moi de les obtenir.

- Lequel ?

- Donnez-moi dès à présent les capacités dont Vous m'avez parlé tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi te les donnerais-je avant de savoir si tu accepteras de m'aider ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux.

- Nous savons tous les deux que Vous allez accepter.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? insista-t-elle d'un air amusé.

- Ces pouvoirs que Vous allez me confier me permettront de ne faire qu'un avec ce que j'ai été et ce que je serai. Les limites habituelles de l'écoulement du temps n'auront donc plus la même signification pour moi, puisque ma conscience s'étendra sur toute l'étendue de ma vie en même temps. Je partagerai les pensées de celui que j'étais il y a des années... et celui que j'étais il y a des années ressentira aussi obligatoirement cette connexion. Dès que j'ai découvert mon cosmos, j'ai eu la capacité de pouvoir évaluer instantanément et parfaitement la nature et la puissance du cosmos de tout ceux que je rencontrais. Suite à mon combat contre Inanna et Hanpa à Babylone, au cours duquel j'ai dû repousser mes limites et atteindre un niveau supérieur de conscience, j'ai été sujet à des rêves qui me révélaient des événements du futur... ou de futurs possibles. Je peux aussi comprendre le fonctionnement des techniques de combat les plus sophistiquées, et éventuellement m'en inspirer, simplement en regardant la façon dont le cosmos d'un guerrier s'altère au moment de déclencher son arcane. Personne n'a jamais pu m'expliquer la nature de ces capacités hors du commun, mais aujourd'hui elle me parait très claire : mon moi d'alors avait accès à une version atténuée des pouvoirs dont vous allez me doter. Une sorte de prescience rendue possible par la nature intemporelle de ces capacités auxquelles j'avais inconsciemment accès avant même de les avoir acquises. Nous savons donc que Vous allez accepter car j'ai déjà été affecté par Votre décision à venir.

- Tu es effectivement semblable à ce que j'attendais.

Elle se leva et marcha vers Aioros avant de s'arrêter juste devant lui. Elle posa la paume de sa main droite sur le front de celui-ci.

Quelques instants passèrent, puis Aioros sembla soudainement frappé par la foudre. Il s'écroula en hurlant, avant de se rouler en boule en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Alinda voulut s'approcher pour l'aider, mais Elle le stoppa d'un geste.

La forme de l'armure du Sagittaire évolua alors, tous ses dommages se réparant et sa teinte passant du doré au blanc.

Il s'écoula près d'une minute avant qu'Aioros ne cesse de gémir de douleur et que les muscles de son corps commencent à se détendre légèrement, et Elle en attendit encore une autre avant de lui parler.

- Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ? demanda-t-Elle finalement d'un ton presque maternel.

- Bien, dit-il finalement. Je... Je n'avais pas idée.

Il sembla seulement remarquer à ce moment-là que son armure avait changé.

- C'est toi qui as fait cela, ton armure a pris la forme parfaite sous laquelle tu l'imagines. Il s'agit de sa version onirique, que tu porteras lorsque tu arpenteras les chemins du Temps du Rêve.

- Je m'imagine comme un chevalier blanc ? Ou comme un ange ?

- Révélateur, n'est-ce pas ? Peux-tu maintenant me dire ce que tu as vu et quelle est ta décision ?

- J'ai eu un aperçu des futurs possibles... Si nous ne battons pas Ordre, j'ai vu que le cycle des Guerres Saintes se poursuivra, l'humanité stagnera, régressera et finira même par disparaître très lentement après une longue agonie dans de nombreux futurs. En revanche, si nous le détruisons, la Guerre Sainte à venir sera la dernière. Le danger sera terrible, et l'humanité sera infiniment plus affectée par le conflit qu'elle ne l'a été par les anciens et passera près de l'annihilation. Elle cessera même là aussi d'exister dans de nombreux avenirs. Néanmoins il existerait un espoir, la possibilité pour Athéna de triompher et d'offrir aux hommes un monde meilleur. Pas parfait... mais meilleur. Au final, l'humanité aurait tout simplement plus de chances de survie si Ordre ne pouvait plus manipuler les choses. Et surtout, elle serait enfin totalement maîtresse de son destin et de ses choix. Sans changement, la vie des hommes pourrait demeurer inchangée pendant encore quelques milliers d'années, mais ils resteraient soumis à Hadès dans la mort, esclaves de dieux qu'ils ont pourtant créés.

Le chevalier se redressa péniblement et La regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr, je ne peux pas exclure totalement que toutes ces visions ne soient qu'une illusion élaborée par Vous. Cependant, j'ai la conviction profonde que tout est vrai et qu'en Vous aidant j'agis dans l'intérêt d'Athéna. En outre j'ai vu que dans plusieurs futurs je devenais le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, je sens même que grâce à Votre don j'en ai dès à présent certaines des capacités et attributs réservés. Je suis donc apte à juger les éléments mis à ma disposition et à prendre la bonne décision en fonction des intérêts de ma déesse. Il y a juste une chose...

- Quoi donc ?

- Si j'ai vu ce qu'il pourrait découler de Notre affrontement avec Ordre, je n'ai rien vu du combat lui-même.

- Cette capacité de prescience que te donne ta connexion avec les avenirs possibles n'est pas illimitée. Tu as accès aux grandes tendances, aux moments de basculement, pas aux détails. Or les détails peuvent se révéler vitaux. Ne surestimes jamais les possibilités qui te sont offertes, ce que tu vois ne peut que te donner des indications, pas un plan de marche capable de te dicter tous tes actes. Nous construisons l'avenir, il ne s'impose pas à nous. En outre, Ordre et moi sommes capables de brouiller l'avenir en ce qui nous concerne directement. Cela nous empêche de prévoir les plans de l'autre. Sinon, nous pourrions consulter tous les avenirs possibles et choisir la stratégie d'attaque ayant le plus de chances de succès. Nous jouons à ce petit jeu d'échec en quasi aveugle depuis très longtemps... Il te faudra donc aller au combat sans la moindre idée de ce qui t'attend.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai compris ce que Vous disiez tout à l'heure en m'expliquant que Votre pouvoir me donnerait une lucidité totale. Toute ma vie est présente devant mes yeux et des détails, dont la signification était mystérieuse ou peu importante de prime abord, prennent tout leur sens une fois plongés dans le contexte global. J'arrive à présent à faire le lien entre des choses dont j'ai été témoin à des années d'intervalle. C'est comme si je regardais une tapisserie dans son ensemble au lieu de m'attarder sur ses mailles.

- Et qu'as-tu compris ?

- Beaucoup de choses, sur Janus et même sur Ordre. J'ai un plan, je sais exactement comment les vaincre tous les deux.

Elle le regarda attentivement et vit la détermination et l'assurance du chevalier.

- Très bien. Inanna t'attend. Avec elle tu rejoindras Rudy jusqu'à l'endroit où il a suivi Janus. Mardouk te rejoindra dès qu'il aura rassemblé les autres.

- Inanna... Elle est morte n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Elle a accompli la dernière tâche que j'attendais d'elle, avant d'être tuée par le même homme qui a détruit mon ancienne enveloppe charnelle.

- Deathmask... murmura Aioros en serrant le poing.

- Elle a néanmoins retrouvé son statut divin, comme les autres.

Cela ne sembla pas beaucoup réconforter Aioros.

- J'aurais aussi besoin de vous deux, ajouta-t-il au bout de longues secondes à l'intention de l'homme à tête de lion et d'Alinda.

Ils se tournèrent vers Elle, qui leur signifia d'un geste de faire ce qu'Aioros leur demanderait, puis hochèrent la tête en direction du chevalier.

- Il faut aussi que je vous confie une idée qui m'est venue...

*****

- Vous savez quoi faire, dit Aioros.

Tous les dieux, à l'exception notable de Mardouk, se dispersèrent alors simultanément. Ordre les ignora superbement se contentant de marcher droit sur Aioros et le Babylonien.

L'être de cristal s'arrêta finalement à moins de dix mètres de ses ennemis, pendant que les autres dieux avaient formé un grand cercle similaire à celui qu'ils avaient constitué lors de la traversée du temple, englobant à la fois leurs compagnons et Ordre.

Rudy, qui était avec Alinda le seul à aller se placer à l'extérieur du cercle, s'assit en tailleur et commença à psalmodier.

- Amusant, commenta Ordre en regardant les dieux qui l'encerclaient. Pensez-vous que je souhaite m'enfuir ou alors que m'attaquer de toute part changera quoi que ce soit ?

- Mardouk, je te prie, fit Aioros.

- Avec plaisir, répondit le Babylonien en s'avançant vers Ordre.

Ce qui ressemblait à de l'étonnement se dessina sur le visage terriblement mutilé qui avait appartenu à Janus des millénaires plus tôt.

- Vous plaisantez.

Mardouk ne répondit pas, mais frappa avec son épée, visant le bas-ventre de son adversaire. Le coup, porté avec une force invraisemblable et qui aurait sans doute empalé un Olympien, fit reculer Ordre de deux bons mètres. Celui-ci porta sa main à son ventre, et constata avec un léger étonnement que l'épée noire y avait laissé une jolie entaille.

- Bah, qu'espères-tu ? lança-t-il à Mardouk qui repartit à l'assaut.

Le Babylonien porta cette fois-ci une série d'assauts à une vitesse vertigineuse, Ordre les parant ou les déviant avec ses bras.

Aioros, qui assistait au combat sans intervenir, avait du mal à suivre les échanges malgré ses capacités augmentées. Les coups portés par Mardouk dépassaient de loin la célérité de la lumière ou même la vitesse du Chronal Schock qu'il utilisait avant d'être redevenu un dieu de plein droit. Le Babylonien déployait à présent sa pleine vitesse divine, supérieure encore à celle que Janus avait montrée contre le Sagittaire un peu plus tôt. Chacun de ses mouvements entraînaient des bourrasques de vent et faisait trembler le sol.

Néanmoins, cela semblait insuffisant, car, si les bras d'Ordre se couvraient de nouvelles égratignures à chaque impact, Mardouk n'arrivait jamais à toucher son visage.

Soudain, sur un ample coup latéral de Mardouk, Ordre saisit l'épée de son adversaire à pleines mains, juste au-dessus de la garde et au niveau de la pointe. Il exerça une forte torsion, brisant l'épée en deux à sa moitié, puis lâcha les débris de l'arme pour frapper Mardouk au visage d'une gifle violente.

Le Babylonien vacilla sous l'attaque alors qu'Ordre enchaînait d'un puissant coup de poing au corps qui projeta Mardouk plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Ordre aurait voulu suivre son adversaire pour ne lui laisser aucun répit, pourtant il fut obligé de s'arrêter : les deux morceaux de l'épée brisée étaient plantés dans son corps. Si la moitié avec la poignée était fichée en plein torse, la pointe avait quant à elle visé son front, transperçant la mince paroi de cristal protégeant l'ancien visage de Janus, mais s'arrêtant un millimètre avant d'atteindre sa cible. Mardouk avait-il volontairement encaissé les derniers coups pour se donner l'opportunité de toucher ?

La réponse ne semblait pas concerner Ordre qui éclata de rire.

- Tu es stupide. Même si tu détruisais ce corps, même ce visage, crois-tu vraiment que cela suffirait à me tuer ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, toutes les traces laissées par l'arme de Mardouk sur le corps d'Ordre disparurent. Le visage de Janus pénétra quant à lui plus profondément à l'intérieur du cristal, descendant même dans le torse pour être le mieux protégé possible.

- Je suis Ordre, j'existais avant la création de cet univers ! Je suis éternel.

- Nous allons voir, répliqua Mardouk en essuyant du sang qui coulait de ses lèvres et en enflammant son cosmos. Il plaça ses mains devant lui, formant un triangle avec ses doigts.

Ordre fut soudain frappé de plein fouet par une série d'impacts, comme si des rafales d'énergie avaient surgi du néant.

- CHRONAL SCHOCK ! lança Mardouk en faisant exploser son énergie avant d'expédier des projectiles cosmiques sur son adversaire.

Les coups martelaient le corps cristallin d'Ordre sans relâche, ce dernier paraissant incapable de les esquiver. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Aioros pour comprendre le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il avait affronté la version mortelle de Mardouk, le Chronal Schock avait permis à celui-ci de dépasser la vitesse de la lumière en mélangeant ses projections d'énergie avec des tachyons. Le Sagittaire assistait à présent avec stupéfaction à la démonstration de la version divine de cette technique. Les attaques ne se contentaient plus de dépasser la vitesse de la lumière : elles allaient à rebours dans le temps, frappant leur cible avant même d'avoir quitté les mains de Mardouk. Cela les rendait tout simplement imparables, leurs trajectoires étant totalement imprévisibles.

- _Mais si j'ai compris cela, il ne faudra pas très longtemps à Ordre pour faire de même_, pensa le Sagittaire.

L'être de cristal se mit à avancer vers son adversaire malgré le véritable déluge de coups qui le frappaient sans interruption, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement tandis que ce qui ressemblait à un cosmos blanc se formait autour de son corps, amortissant les coups du Chronal Schock.

Les rafales d'énergie cessèrent finalement de frapper Ordre, une fraction de seconde avant que Mardouk ne cesse de les projeter. Le décalage temporel se retourna ainsi contre le Babylonien : ne subissant plus les impacts du Chronal Schock, Ordre se retrouva soudain totalement libre de ses mouvements alors que Mardouk était de son côté toujours en pose d'attaque. Il se jeta donc sur son ennemi, ne lui laissant pas le temps de basculer en défense. La réalité elle-même sembla se distordre sous la violence des coups de poing d'Ordre qui frappèrent Mardouk au torse et au visage. L'entité primordiale saisit alors son adversaire aux épaules et sembla projeter avec son corps une onde de choc à bout portant. L'armure de Mardouk, pourtant forgée dans les écailles de Tiamat, explosa en miettes tandis que les os du dieu se brisaient. Le corps désarticulé fut projeté en hauteur avant de percuter le sol et de rebondir plusieurs fois.

Il s'arrêta finalement juste devant Aioros, qui ne fit pas le moindre geste dans sa direction.

- Regardez-le bien, lança Ordre à tous les dieux en désignant Mardouk. Ce n'était que le premier. Aucun de vous ne repartira jamais d'ici, je vous écraserai, puis je vous garderai en vie des millénaires avant de vous achever.

Même si certains membres de l'escouade divine semblaient éructer de rage et n'auraient visiblement rien souhaité plus qu'aller au secours de leur compagnon et défier leur ennemi, aucun ne bougea. Aioros, quant à lui, demeurait parfaitement stoïque.

- Eh bien mortel, tu ne sembles pas faire grand cas de la défaite de ton plus puissant allié, lança Ordre d'une voix moqueuse.

- Il a rempli son rôle.

- Vraiment ? Laisse-moi deviner, il était censé m'occuper le temps que ce vieillard finisse ses incantations.

Ordre avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en désignant Rudy qui était toujours en train de psalmodier.

- Oui, je crois d'ailleurs que c'est le cas, répliqua le Sagittaire.

Un triangle de lumière apparut autour du vieil Allemand, alors que simultanément de grandes lignes de flamme se formèrent sur le sol, dessinant un gigantesque octogone englobant une étoile à huit branches aux pointes de laquelle se trouvaient Inanna, Shamash, Hanpa, Râ, Seth, Anhur, Tokoyo et l'homme à tête de lion.

- Rudy m'a assuré qu'un dispositif similaire avait retenu Janus. Néanmoins, la puissance de celui-ci repose sur huit divinités, plus les pouvoirs d'Alinda sur le Temps des Rêves. Vous ne pourrez plus sortir d'ici.

Ordre éclata d'un rire méprisant.

- Vous êtes stupides. Crois-tu vraiment que je n'avais pas vu ce que vous étiez en train de préparer ? Penses-tu réellement que cela pourra me retenir au moment où je tenterai d'en sortir ? Vous inversez la situation, c'est moi qui vous ai isolés dans cette dimension pour qu'Elle ne puisse plus vous venir en aide. Que vous m'empêchiez également de partir est une plaisanterie, car votre seule et unique chance de survie est que le fait que je me lasse de ce combat et parte sans vous tuer. Vous pensez m'avoir enfermé ? Mais c'est vous qui êtes piégés, et toi, stupide mortel, tu t'es même volontairement enfermé seul avec moi à l'intérieur de ce grotesque octogone.

- En l'occurrence, il est impossible de sortir de cet octogone, mais n'importe qui peut y entrer. Evidemment, si certains de mes compagnons me rejoignaient cela affaiblirait d'autant l'enchantement. Cependant, il reste malgré tout une option que vous ne semblez pas vouloir prendre en compte.

- Laquelle ?

- Le fait que je ne sois pas stupide.

- Bah, tu commences à me lasser. De toute façon, qu'espères-tu accomplir même si tu parvenais à me détruire ? Je suis éternel.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Les concepts d'Ordre et de Chaos sont effectivement éternels. Mais ce sont juste des concepts, sans personnalité ni intelligence. C'est l'humanité qui vous en a involontairement dotées. Et ce sont elles que je veux détruire, afin que vous redeveniez ce que vous étiez à l'origine et cessiez d'influencer le développement des humains.

- Tu n'as pas idée des conséquences que cela aurait. Même s'ils n'en sont pas conscients, je manipule les Olympiens depuis que j'ai orchestré leur avènement en tant que panthéon majeur. Sans moi, la crainte que vous les renversiez ferait qu'ils auraient tôt fait de vous exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

- Sans hommes, plus de Temps des Rêves et donc plus de dieux.

- Les hommes n'ont pas besoin d'être vivants pour être connectés à la conscience collective. Si toute l'humanité mourrait, ou au moins une écrasante majorité, si les dieux décidaient de conserver quelques élus avec eux, le Temps des Rêves persisterait mais péricliterait petit à petit à cause de la fin du cycle de réincarnation. Il stagnerait, deviendrait moins riche puis déclinerait de plus en plus vite. Les dieux deviendraient eux-mêmes de moins en moins puissants au fur et à mesure que les esprits qui les ont créés s'affaibliraient. Néanmoins, même terriblement amoindris et loin de leur gloire passée, les Olympiens survivraient. Leur lâcheté et leur peur de disparaître les conduiraient à préférer cette sous-existence à la mort.

- Si cela est vrai, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas détruit l'humanité depuis longtemps ?

Néanmoins, Aioros avait déjà trouvé la réponse avant même d'avoir fini de formuler sa question.

- Chaos.

- Oui. Sans lui, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais éliminé cette hérésie que l'on appelle la vie intelligente. L'univers est une construction magnifique, un équilibre parfait de forces, de matière et d'énergie. Un système évoluant selon des lois immuables et élégantes. Même l'écosystème de la Terre serait une mécanique admirable sans l'homme. L'intelligence n'est qu'un détail, une scorie qui gâche la perfection du reste. Néanmoins, c'est l'enfant de Chaos. Et même s'il s'est désintéressé depuis une éternité du devenir de la Terre et est parti explorer les profondeurs du cosmos, il ne tolérerait pas que je la détruise. Cependant, ne pense pas qu'il vous restaurerait, vous n'êtes qu'un animal curieux pour lui. Si vous disparaissiez, il recréerait simplement une nouvelle engeance à partir de zéro. Je pense même qu'il serait capable de revenir un jour sur ses pas, de voir ce que la Terre est devenue et de vous anéantir pour faire de la place à une nouvelle création, simplement parce qu'il vous jugerait ennuyeux. Alors crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'intérêt de l'humanité que tu me détruises.

- Pourtant c'est ce que nous allons faire. Nous gérerons le problème des Olympiens ensuite. Et nous terrasserons même Chaos s'il revenait un jour.

- Ah, et comment penses-tu me tuer ? Tu es seul, et même si Elle t'a donné une partie de ses pouvoirs, tu n'es pas aussi puissant que la loque qui se trouve à tes pieds.

- Pourtant, vous n'êtes pas invincible. Elle vous a presque détruit par le passé.

- Mais Elle n'est pas ici. Je me suis assuré qu'Elle ne se cachait en aucun d'entre vous, j'ai sondé vos âmes les unes après les autres. Tu n'es qu'un faible mortel seul face à moi.

- Je suis peut-être faible, mais je ne pense pas que ma force soit la première raison pour laquelle Elle m'ait choisie. Ensuite les enjeux de ce combat sont bien trop grands pour que je vous accorde un combat loyal.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez effectivement fouillé nos âmes. Néanmoins, je pense que vous en avez oublié une. Vous savez sans doute que les armures d'Athéna ont été forgées par les Arois, sur le continent de Mû. Notamment, douze princes et princesses ont offert leurs vies pour donner naissance aux armures d'or. Alors, je vais vous poser une question : avez-vous pensé à sonder l'âme de Naacal, prince héritier de la cent douzième dynastie royale aroine ?

- Comment ?

La voix d'Ordre avait changé et était à présent chargée de crainte.

- Je ne suis pas enfermé avec vous. Vous êtes enfermé avec Elle.

L'armure onirique du Sagittaire se mit à vibrer, avant de couler comme du liquide sur le corps du Grec de façon à le recouvrir entièrement, puis le plastron se transforma, dessinant le visage d'Elle sur le torse d'Aioros.

- Nous nous retrouvons enfin, dit le visage d'Elle.

- Non ! hurla Ordre en chargeant son adversaire.

- LE PAS AGILE D'ACHILLE ! répliqua le chevalier derrière son casque intégral tandis que son cosmos et celui d'Elle explosaient de concert.

Même les huit dieux qui assistaient au combat furent absolument incapables de suivre les mouvements du Sagittaire. Il ne se contentait en effet pas de dépasser la vitesse de la lumière ou d'évoluer à une vitesse divine. Il était tout simplement partout à la fois, se déplaçant à la vitesse de la pensée.

Il esquiva donc l'assaut d'Ordre en souhaitant simplement se retrouver hors de sa portée, puis frappa un milliard de fois d'une seule pensée. Le cristal qu'habitait Ordre se creusa de profondes entailles sous la violence des impacts, mais celui-ci réagit en enflammant à son tour un cosmos blanc.

- Ne me sous-estimez pas ! lâcha-t-il en déclenchant un mælström destructeur autour de lui, les atomes de l'air se mettant à exploser au contact de son aura. Aioros et Elle furent atteints, toutefois l'armure onirique, rendue incroyablement robuste par la présence d'Elle, résista, se couvrant simplement de quelques fissures. Ils sortirent néanmoins de l'aire du cosmos adverse et prirent la pose de combat du Pegasus Explosion de Patrocle.

- LE VOILE D'ETERNITE ! lâcha Aioros.

L'arcane qu'il déclencha n'était cependant pas simplement celle de son père, mais la combinaison de toutes ses attaques, ainsi qu'également de toutes les techniques dont il avait été le témoin au cours de sa vie et de tous les coups qui avait été échangés lors de l'affrontement entre le Sanctuaire et le groupe de Mardouk.

Ordre répliqua à la déferlante de techniques par à une simple vague d'énergie blanche, dont la sobriété d'apparence cachait néanmoins une puissance terrifiante.

Les deux coups mortels se percutèrent avec une violence inouïe, faisant voler en éclats le sol. Néanmoins, aucune des deux attaques ne semblait vouloir prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

- Vous ne me vaincrez pas ! hurla Ordre.

- Vous avez déjà perdu répliqua Aioros. Je vous ai vaincu tout à l'heure dans le temple.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Lorsqu'Elle m'a accordé ses pouvoirs, j'ai eu accès à tous les événements dont j'ai été témoin au cours de mon existence, ainsi qu'à tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Tous ces instants étaient comme les pièces d'un gigantesque puzzle qui s'est assemblé devant moi. Néanmoins, même à ce moment-là, j'ai eu l'intuition qu'il me manquait encore un élément pour tout comprendre, une ultime pièce pour compléter le puzzle. Vous avez perdu car je l'ai trouvée, car je sais quelque chose que vous ne savez pas.

- Quoi ?

Aioros ne répondit pas, et la confrontation de forces se poursuivit encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel arrivant fasse soudain son apparition.

- Janus ! lança Ordre en voyant son serviteur.

Le dieu des Portes venait en effet d'apparaître juste à l'extérieur de l'octogone, sorti d'un passage dimensionnel toujours ouvert. Il portait toujours les marques de ses précédents combats et transportait quelque chose sur son dos.

- Tu as donc trouvé un moyen de pénétrer dans cette dimension même après que je l'ai arrachée au reste du Temps des Rêves, éructa triomphalement Ordre. Tu n'es pas le dieu des Portes pour rien !

Le dieu hocha la tête pendant que les membres de l'expédition d'Aioros ne savaient visiblement pas comment gérer la situation. Devaient-ils abandonner leurs positions pour intercepter le revenant.

- J'imagine que tu n'avais pas prévu ça ! ajouta Ordre en regardant Aioros

Janus agit avant de laisser le temps à Aioros de répondre, s'il en avait l'intention. Il pénétra dans l'octogone et enflamma son cosmos en se dirigeant sur son maître.

- Janus que fais-tu ? hurla Ordre avant d'être frappé de plein fouet par une rafale d'énergie de son serviteur.

Seule, l'attaque n'aurait probablement pas eu d'effet remarquable. Néanmoins, combinée à la stupéfaction d'Ordre devant la trahison de son esclave, elle suffit à déconcentrer ce dernier pendant une infime fraction de seconde.

Le Voile d'Eternité déferla sur le corps cristallin, le faisant voler en éclats instantanément. Seul le visage perdu par Janus deux mille ans plus tôt, protégé qu'il était au centre du cristal, subsista.

Janus l'attrapa au vol et le remit à sa place sur la face morte de son crâne. Les chairs se reconstituèrent instantanément, les plaies purulentes qui parcouraient le corps de Janus depuis le combat face à Elle se refermant également.

- Traître ! hurla le visage possédé par Ordre.

- Le passage que j'ai emprunté est encore ouvert, dit Janus à l'intention d'Aioros.

La voix du dieu avait totalement perdu sa résonance inhumaine habituelle et semblait parfaitement ordinaire.

- Je vous conseille fortement de l'utiliser sans plus attendre. Il est piégé en moi, mais il est déjà en train d'essayer de prendre le contrôle de tout mon corps. Je ne pourrais pas le retenir longtemps.

Le dieu attrapa alors l'objet qu'il transportait sur son dos, révélant la Boîte de Pandore qu'Aioros avait envoyée à travers les dimensions lors de son duel contre Mardouk. La boîte était en outre libérée de sa couche de glace indestructible.

Aioros courut vers Mardouk et le hissa rapidement sur son épaule.

- Vous l'avez entendu ! Nous partons, maintenant !

Tous abandonnèrent leurs positions et se précipitèrent vers le passage dimensionnel, le franchissant sans plus attendre. Lorsque Aioros parvint au seuil, tous les dieux et Alinda l'avaient déjà passé, mais il s'arrêta néanmoins avant de les imiter.

- Rudy ! lança-t-il au vieil Allemand qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position, même s'il avait cessé de psalmodier et de maintenir l'octogone de feu.

- C'est inutile, dit le visage d'Elle sur le torse du chevalier. Il ne viendra pas.

Aioros jeta un dernier regard en direction de l'Allemand et de Janus qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la Boîte, puis franchit la porte dimensionnelle qui disparut derrière lui.

- Tu es resté pour me tenir compagnie, lança Janus à Rudy.

- J'ai tellement utilisé mes pouvoirs aujourd'hui que j'ai vidé mes réserves vitales. Je n'en ai plus que pour quelques jours, voire quelques heures. Or Alinda a passé les derniers mois à arpenter le Temps des Rêves pour enfermer dans la Boîte tout ce qui rapporte à la fin du monde et à la mort des dieux dans l'imaginaire humain. Je m'en voudrais de rater le spectacle.

Janus sourit, pendant que le visage contrôlé par Ordre hurlait.

Il ouvrit la Boîte de Pandore.

Rien ne sortit de celle-ci pendant une seconde, puis une lumière intense recouvra les lieux tandis que des formes titanesques émergeaient de la petite urne. L'intensité de la lumière décrut et Rudy put admirer la scène. Il vit les Géants.

*****

_Plus tôt…_

Le Genro MaoKen venait de frapper Janus, le paralysant. Aioros s'approcha et lui glissa deux mots à l'oreille.

- Souviens-toi…

Une connexion s'établit entre le mortel et le dieu, liant leurs pensées et leurs souvenirs, si bien que leurs esprits ne firent presque plus qu'un. En outre, l'attaque mentale et l'ordre d'Aioros débloquèrent des zones de la personnalité du dieu dont ce dernier ignorait totalement l'existence. Ou, plus exactement, qu'il avait oubliées.

Les événements et les souvenirs se mirent en place, révélant leur signification une fois pris dans leur ensemble.

- _Non_, pensa le dieu tandis que leurs deux esprits devenaient spectateurs d'une scène s'étant déroulée quelques heures plus tôt.

*****

Le combat entre Akiera et Gienah touchait à sa fin. L'ancien chevalier noir venait d'être emporté par l'Another Dimension, mais l'androgyne était toujours sous la menace du End of Entropy qui s'apprêtait à engloutir les singularités qui le protégeaient encore avant de le dévorer. Le temps pressait lorsque l'ancien Gémeaux ouvrit au hasard un passage dimensionnel.

Il franchissait le seuil entre les mondes lorsque l'attaque de son adversaire détruisit ses protections et le frappa de plein fouet, brisant ses atomes instantanément.

Le passage dimensionnel se referma sur les débris glacés de ce qui avait été Akiera des Gémeaux.

Toutefois, la réalité qui reçut ses restes misérables était plus étrange que toute celles qu'Akiera avait eu l'occasion de visiter au cours de sa vie. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte entre les dimensions en catastrophe et en laissant le hasard choisir pour lui, il avait été animé par une seule angoisse : le temps lui manquait. Il avait ainsi effectué inconsciemment un choix et la dimension que son pouvoir avait trouvée possédait une caractéristique unique : le temps n'y existait pas. En outre, l'espace n'y existait pas non plus ou alors sous une forme totalement incompréhensible par l'esprit des mortels.

Frappé au moment précis où il pénétrait dans cet univers impossible, Akiera était déjà sous l'influence des lois de l'endroit lorsque le End of Entropy l'avait pulvérisé. Il se retrouva coincé entre deux conditions : indemne tel qu'il était à l'instant de son arrivée dans cet univers et pulvérisé tel qu'il l'avait été un instant plus tard. Instants qui étaient à présent parfaitement indissociables, ses atomes pulvérisés coexistant désormais avec une version indemne de ceux-ci.

Flottant entre ces deux états quantiques, il dériva dans cet étrange continuum pendant ce qui aurait aussi bien pu être une seconde que des milliards d'années, puisque la notion de temps n'avait plus de sens. Sa personnalité et son intelligence, inadaptées à appréhender cet univers s'estompèrent petit à petit. Seule subsista sa volonté. Sa volonté de vivre. Son cosmos.

Mû par cette détermination primaire, il chercha un moyen de sortir de cette prison impossible où il s'était lui-même précipité. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il trouva un chemin de retour vers sa dimension natale. Ce chemin n'était cependant pas celui qu'il avait emprunté pour venir. Ce qu'il lui restait de conscience savait que s'il retournait exactement à son point de départ il mourrait presque certainement sur le moment, déchiré par le paradoxe créé par ses deux états superposés.

Il lui fallait retourner chez lui, mais la transition devait être aussi douce que possible entre la dimension où il se trouvait et celle où il voulait revenir. Il comprit alors que, ne connaissant plus les notions de temps et d'espace à l'endroit où il se trouvait, il pouvait retourner chez lui à l'instant et à l'endroit qu'il souhaitait. Or il n'y avait qu'un seul moment où l'univers avait connu des conditions semblables à celle qui régnaient dans ce continuum : à l'instant zéro, que les scientifiques modernes appelaient le Big Bang.

Le moment où tous les valeurs des modèles physiques tendaient vers l'infini, où toute la matière de ce qui allait devenir l'univers était concentrée en un seul. Le moment où le temps lui-même était né.

Son cosmos s'enflamma de lui-même, ouvrant un passage vers la naissance du monde, l'explosion cosmique originelle. Il flotta quelques instants juste derrière la frontière entre la dimension qu'il quittait et celle où il revenait et où le chaos se déchaînait.

Des particules, venant d'être créées étaient projetées dans toutes les directions par le Big Bang, pénétrèrent par l'ouverture. Agissant toujours d'instinct et sans pensée réellement organisée, il les attira à lui, se servant de ces composants élémentaires pour reconstituer ses atomes détruits. Là où il se trouvait encore, la notion d'espace était abstraite. Il lui suffisait de vouloir que ces particules fassent partie de son corps pour que cela devienne réalité. Il reconstitua donc son corps détruit, qui coexistait désormais avec son autre corps qui avait été indemne depuis le début.

Toujours mû par l'impérative envie de vivre, il lui devint évident que pour survivre dans l'enfer du Big Bang une fois qu'il aurait franchi le passage dimensionnel, il ne fallait qu'un seul corps, mais plus robuste, éternel et libéré des besoins des mortels. Il commença à réarranger la structure atomique de son enveloppe charnelle. C'était une tâche difficile, cependant il avait tout le temps qu'il fallait pour bouger les électrons, les protons et les neutrons un par un, grâce à la seule force de sa volonté.

Un souvenir de l'être évolué qui avait été Akiera s'imposa alors à la conscience primitive qu'il était devenu. Un souvenir d'une statue du dieu romain Janus qu'il avait vue lors d'un voyage en Italie. Il avait été marqué par les similarités entre cette divinité et son propre signe des Gémeaux ainsi que par l'air de famille entre son étrange tête et le casque de son armure d'or.

Il créa donc à partir de ses deux corps une nouvelle enveloppe unique à deux visages, semblable à la statue, l'un des deux conservant un lien avec le continuum dont il avait été le prisonnier, ce qui lui permettrait de voir les événements à venir. Enfin, il se fabriqua une armure inspirée de ce qu'avait été son armure sacrée.

Tout cela ne lui avait pas pris plus d'un milliardième de seconde, le temps étant arrêté pour lui. Il pénétra donc dans l'univers naissant, au moment précis où Ordre et Chaos luttaient pour imposer leur vision de ce qu'il devait devenir et arrivaient finalement à un match nul.

Malgré ses préparatifs, il fut presque anéanti par les conditions extrêmes de son environnement où aucun atome structuré ne pouvait encore exister naturellement. Mais il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour mourir maintenant. Toute trace de son ancienne personnalité disparut, écrasée par l'impératif de la survie. Il s'accrocha à la vie pendant que son corps était soumis au stress infernal de l'expansion phénoménale de l'univers, formant une coquille de cosmos autour de lui pour se protéger, puis s'endormit, se laissant emporter par le flot de particules.

Il dériva pendant un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à ce que les conditions extérieures soient moins drastiques, et sortit alors de sa longue hibernation, toutes ses blessures guéries. Les premiers corps complexes commençaient à se former, bientôt les premières étoiles s'allumeraient. Cependant, l'univers demeurait désespérément vide pour l'heure, aussi s'endormit-il à nouveau. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers pendant les milliards d'années qui suivirent, ne restant jamais conscient plus de quelques minutes avant de se rendormir, ouvrant simplement à chaque fois un passage dimensionnel vers un endroit qui l'appelait. Il ne savait pas réellement où il allait, mais il s'y rendait sans se presser, sachant inconsciemment que ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas encore là.

Finalement, le soleil naquit, puis les poussières cosmiques qui allaient devenir la Terre commencèrent à s'agglutiner. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement au terme de son long voyage, la planète venait à peine d'être le berceau de la vie. Néanmoins, il s'agissait encore d'une vie primitive, quelques molécules survivant péniblement dans les fonds marins, à l'abri des rayons cosmiques qui rendaient la surface inhabitable.

Il s'endormit une dernière fois, et pour la première fois ailleurs que dans le vide cosmique.

Quand l'entité qui se nommait à présent Janus se réveilla, les hommes commençaient à entrer dans l'histoire et il se trouvait dans la péninsule qui allait devenir l'Italie. Les mortels qu'il rencontra le prirent naturellement pour un dieu et son culte se développa. Il découvrit l'existence d'autres divinités, mais se sentit d'emblée supérieure à elles. Il savait que les histoires de création du monde liées à certaines de ces dieux étaient fausses car il avait conscience d'être né en même temps que le monde et était persuadé d'être la première créature vivante et donc le premier immortel.

Tandis que son influence augmentait, il apprit que l'entité répondant au nom de Chaos existait bel et bien. Pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être là de la seule entité plus ancienne que lui, le véritable démiurge de la création qu'il pouvait considéré comme son père, il abandonna ses fidèles pour partir à sa recherche.

Il trouva Ordre à la place, ce dernier comprenant instantanément que Janus était bel et bien une divinité à part de celles issues du Temps des Rêves. Cherchant à s'approprier les capacités de prescience de Janus, Ordre posséda son corps pendant plusieurs siècles, participant entre autre à la destruction du continent de Mû dont les habitants étaient devenus trop avancés sur le plan spirituel, jusqu'à un combat cataclysmique contre l'entité résultant de la somme des âmes humaines.

Celle-ci arracha de son crâne le visage prescient de Janus. Cela ne fut cependant pas suffisant pour le tuer et le visage continua à abriter la conscience d'Ordre pendant que l'autre partie de Janus devenait son serviteur.

Les siècles s'écoulèrent, jusqu'au jour où Ordre perçut dans l'avenir qu'Elle allait tenter de renverser le règne des Olympiens qu'il avait instauré pour contrôler l'essor de l'humanité. Il vit que deux individus joueraient un rôle particulier dans les plans de son adversaire : le dieu Mardouk enfermé dans un corps mortel, et un chevalier d'or d'Athéna. Il comprit que l'alliance des deux au service d'Elle pourrait éventuellement le mettre en danger. Néanmoins il estima qu'en les faisant se retourner l'un contre l'autre, il anéantirait les plans d'Elle pour plusieurs siècles et assurerait la pérennité du statu quo qu'il avait créé.

Ordre décida donc de revenir du long exil qui avait suivi sa défaite, et ordonna à Janus de recruter les entités connues sous le nom de Premiers et de commencer à préparer le terrain dans l'ombre pour rendre inévitable la confrontation entre le Sanctuaire et les membres de l'alliance que commençait à rassembler Mardouk.

Janus observa sans intervenir le combat entre le chevalier d'or Akiera des Gémeaux et un groupe de Premiers, s'amusant de l'arrogance du mortel qui faillit commettre un pécher d'orgueil fatal en laissant ses adversaires fusionner leur essence spirituelle. S'il trouva le mortel divertissant et familier et aurait aimé l'affronter, il décida de respecter la consigne de discrétion de son maître. Par aveuglement, refus de voir la vérité ou simple incapacité à la discerner, il ne put comprendre l'étrange sensation qui l'avait frappé en suivant les agissements du chevalier. L'importance de l'incident resta longtemps sous-estimée par le Sanctuaire, jusqu'à ce qu'Akiera en prenne finalement la mesure et en fasse le récit détaillé au Pope et à plusieurs chevaliers d'or.

Il assista plus tard en cachette à l'épreuve opposant deux jeunes chevaliers d'or à des fidèles de Mardouk à Babylone. A sa grande surprise, l'un des deux serviteurs d'Athéna, Aioros du Sagittaire, parvint à percevoir sa présence malgré ses précautions. Le chevalier lui évoqua de nouveau un vieux souvenir, sans qu'il ne parvienne à déterminer le contexte.

Sur l'île de Canon, le jour de l'attaque des chevaliers noirs habités par les Premiers, il croisa de nouveau le chevalier du Sagittaire, même si ce dernier n'avait visiblement aucun souvenir de leur brève rencontre antérieure. Sur le moment, Janus ne pouvait avoir aucune idée que ces deux instants feraient partie des indices permettant à un Aioros aux capacités augmentées par Elle de déduire son origine bien plus tard. Capable de revivre chaque instant de sa vie à loisir et doté d'une vision cosmique lui permettant de voir la nature du cosmos de chacun avec une acuité encore plus grande que précédemment, ces brefs moments conjugués avec toutes les fois où Aioros avait rencontré Akiera se révéleraient vitaux.

Il affronta peu de temps après le nouveau chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, préférant ne pas utiliser son armure lors du combat pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être reconnu. S'il savait en effet que les alchimistes de Mû ayant créer la protection des Gémeaux s'étaient inspirés de sa propre armure, il était en revanche totalement inconscient du paradoxe de causalité que constituait l'apparence de cette protection. Il nota de nouveau la similarité entre ses pouvoirs et ceux du chevalier, concluant que le signe des Gémeaux l'évoquait tout autant que la légende des Dioscures ou celle de Remus et Romulus.

Les Premiers et les chevaliers noirs ayant joué leur rôle, il se retira dans l'ombre, n'en sortant que pour réveiller les Kaos, afin d'écarter Mardouk et Aioros, puis pour mettre le feu aux poudres entre le Sanctuaire et les alliés du Babylonien. Il se retira ensuite dans l'un de ses temples, où deux chevaliers d'argent alliés aux survivants des Premiers l'attaquèrent.

Le chevalier Jason de la Carène nota la ressemblance entre le dieu et chevalier des Gémeaux, sans aller plus loin dans sa réflexion qui ferait néanmoins partie des souvenirs récoltés par Elle et transmis au chevalier du Sagittaire. Arrogant et sûr de sa victoire grâce à son Universal Birth qui recréait les circonstances de sa naissance, Janus commit le pécher d'orgueil de permettre à ses adversaires de fusionner leurs forces, répétant une erreur presque fatale d'une autre vie.

Il partit alors guérir ses blessures auprès de son maître, ne se sachant pas suivi par un Rudy témoin de son affrontement face aux chevaliers d'argent. Puis il affronta le chevalier du Sagittaire et le Genrô Maoken le frappa…

*****

Les souvenirs qui affluèrent ensuite dans les esprits d'Aioros et Janus furent ceux du premier, les ramenant à une autre scène s'étant déroulée quelques heures plus tôt.

*****

Aioros venait de détruire le trou noir créé par Mardouk, puis, utilisant le Pas Agile d'Achille, s'était emparé de la Boîte de Pandore. Alors que le Babylonien se ruait sur son adversaire pour récupérer le précieux objet, le Sagittaire déchira le tissu dimensionnel autour de celui-ci, créant aléatoirement douze cercles d'énergie faisant office de passages dimensionnels.

La scène se répéta plusieurs fois, de plus en plus lentement, chacune des plus infimes variations aléatoires du cosmos d'Aioros en train de créer les passages étant perceptibles.

*****

Le dieu et le mortel se faisaient de nouveau face. Aioros s'approcha de son adversaire et glissa à son oreille un simple mot.

- Akiera.

Janus fut soudain de nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

- Non ! hurla-t-il tandis que tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient d'un seul coup et qu'il réalisait.

Il ouvrit un passage dimensionnel vers la Terre et disparut.

Il déboucha au Caire dans les ruines encore fumantes de son temple dévasté lors de son affrontement avec Stellio du Lézard. Il se prit la tête à deux mains, tomba à genoux et eut des soubresauts nerveux. Si son corps avait été doté de glandes lacrymales, sans doute aurait-il pleuré. Il prit alors conscience d'être observé par des habitants terrifiés. Il enflamma son cosmos, puis créa un nouveau passage dimensionnel.

Il réapparut en Suède, dans un champ recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Une petite maison se dressait à une cinquantaine de mètres. Il créa une illusion pour se rendre invisible et s'approcha lentement d'une grande fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le salon de la demeure où une famille, les deux parents et leurs deux filles, était en train de préparer un sapin de noël.

Lyn avait vieilli, mais elle était toujours aussi belle aux yeux d'Akiera.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie envers l'homme qui aidait Lyn à installer une longue guirlande et il lui fallut un réel effort de volonté pour contrôler la pulsion de violence qui monta à lui.

- Je ne suis plus Janus, je suis Akiera, un chevalier d'Athéna, murmura-t-il.

Une des deux filles parut l'entendre et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Lyn regarda alors également dans sa direction et pendant un bref instant, il crut quelle le voyait malgré son invisibilité. Mais la mère et l'enfant semblèrent décider simultanément qu'elles n'avaient entendu que le vent et retournèrent à leur occupation.

Il se détourna, s'éloigna sans se retourner, puis ouvrit un nouveau passage dimensionnel.

Il réapparut cette fois-ci à proximité de la tour où étaient enfermés les spectres d'Hadès depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte. Il se rendit à l'endroit exact où s'était tenu Aioros au moment d'envoyer la Boîte de Pandore à travers les dimensions.

Le souvenir de la scène était gravé dans son esprit avec une précision absolue.

Aioros avait copié de façon très approximative l'Another Dimension pour réaliser son petit tour, et la seule chose qui rendait normalement impossible de suivre la trace de la Boîte était le nombre de fois qu'Aioros avait effectué cette Another Dimension rudimentaire.

Reproduire la technique du Sagittaire était donc un jeu d'enfant pour Akiera, et si sur le moment l'exécution avait été aléatoire, il pouvait néanmoins la répéter à la plus petite inclinaison cosmique près.

Douze cercles dorés se formèrent entre les mains du chevalier devenu dieu, puis s'activèrent les uns après les autres. Arrivés à destination douze dimensions plus loin, douze nouveaux cercles apparurent et inversèrent le mouvement.

La Boîte de Pandore apparut finalement comme par magie entre les mains d'Akiera.

Il considéra un instant la couche de glace enfermant la jarre. Aioros avait écrit d'autres informations dans le cerveau d'Akiera à ce sujet, mentionnant une clé. Malheureusement, celle-ci avait certainement été détruite quand Aioros avait pulvérisé Mardouk avec son Piège de l'Anti-Monde.

- Autant demander directement au constructeur…

Il se concentra pour essayer de contacter Gienah dans la dimension où Aioros et les autres étaient en train de se battre, mais ne trouva trace de personne. Cela était au demeurant très inquiétant, toutefois il s'en soucierait plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait une autre option.

Akiera créa une illusion autour de lui, cachant son apparence de Janus sous ses anciens traits de mortel, puis ouvrit une nouvelle porte le menant à la dimension où il envoyait le jeune Camus inconscient pour le mettre à l'abri juste avant la fin de son combat contre Gienah.

A sa grande surprise, le chevalier du Verseau n'était déjà plus là, ayant certainement trouvé un moyen de rentrer par ses propres moyens.

- Il a plus de ressources que je ne le croyais.

Il décida de retourner dans la forêt où avait eu lieu leur combat contre Gienah et fut satisfait d'y retrouver le Français qui errait au milieu des arbres déracinés. Celui-ci avait très mauvaise mine et tenait visiblement difficilement debout.

- Akiera ? fit celui-ci. Où est mon maître ?

- Mort, mentit-il. J'ai un besoin urgent de tes capacités, il faut que tu ouvres cette gangue de glace. Elle a été créée par Gienah.

Akiera se félicita de la froideur de Camus. Celui-ci ne mit en effet qu'une poignée de secondes à digérer la nouvelle de la mort de son maître avant de se pencher sur le problème, écoutant attentivement les détails qu'Akiera lisait dans son propre cerveau.

Il ne fallut finalement qu'une minute et deux essais au garçon pour générer une clé fonctionnelle. La première avait déjà été de la bonne forme mais pas assez froide, ce qui lui demanda d'enflammer tout ce qu'il lui restait de cosmos.

La deuxième clé, légèrement plus froide que la gangue de glace, entraîna une réaction dès qu'elle fut tournée dans la serrure, faisant fondre la glace en quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Camus en s'intéressant à la Boîte de Pandore, mais Akiera ne le laissa pas examiner de plus près l'objet. Il passa sa main devant les yeux du garçon qui sombra instantanément dans l'inconscience et s'écroula, puis il ouvrit un nouveau passage dimensionnel pour retourner auprès d'Aioros.

Néanmoins son passage déboucha dans le néant et il dut créer une autre porte en catastrophe pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre et apprécier pleinement la complexité de ce qu'Ordre avait accompli. Son maître avait apparemment réussi à couper toutes les routes menant à la dimension où se déroulait le combat en le faisant déboucher sur le néant, comme s'il avait retiré la dimension onirique du reste du Temps des Rêves.

- _Probablement pour La tenir à l'écart_, résonna Akiera.

Néanmoins, il était le dieu des Portes, et il n'allait pas se laisser fermer l'accès de cette façon.

Il retourna au Caire à l'endroit où il avait débouché une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt et retrouva les restes énergétiques du passage qu'il avait emprunté à ce moment-là, provoquant de nouveau la fuite des malheureux habitants.

Il intensifia alors son cosmos au maximum afin de reconnecter le chemin qu'il avait suivi et de restaurer le tunnel entre les mondes. Il y parvint finalement après une bonne minute d'effort.

Lorsqu'il parvint de l'autre côté de la porte, il vit Aioros, qui était à présent totalement recouvert par son armure, plongé dans une confrontation de puissance pure avec Ordre qui animait un corps de cristal.

- Janus ! lança Ordre en voyant son serviteur.

*****

Aioros avait sentit qu'ils avaient obliqué à la moitié du tunnel dimensionnel d'Akiera, si bien qu'il déboucha avec Mardouk et le reste du groupe à l'endroit où le Sagittaire avait eu sa conversation avec Elle.

Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs instantanément repris l'apparence sous laquelle elle avait rencontré le chevalier, l'armure de ce dernier ayant repris son apparence ordinaire.

- C'est fini ? demanda Shamash. C'est vraiment fini ?

- Oui, dit Inanna.

- Tout a été… si vite, fit Hanpa.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Aioros en La regardant. Qu'allez-Vous faire ?

Tous les dieux fixèrent le jeune Grec. Il pouvait voir le respect dans leur regard.

- Maintenant… commença-t-Elle. Aioros, tu ne peux pas savoir la gratitude que j'ai à ton égard. Mais le fait est que tu as encore bien des choses à accomplir dans ta vie… Et que tu en sais déjà trop. Essaye de ne pas trop m'en vouloir à ton réveil.

- Comment ça ? fit-il.

Alinda se mit alors devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Aioros fut soudain prit d'une torpeur irrésistible. Il s'écroula comme une masse.

- Aioros ?

La voix semblait incroyablement lointaine et il fallut au Sagittaire un effort presque surhumain pour soulever ses paupières. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des semaines et de se réveiller difficilement, comme s'il avait été tiré de son sommeil au milieu d'un rêve. Les souvenirs de ses combats contre les dieux esclaves d'Ordre, contre Janus et contre Ordre lui-même commencèrent instantanément à se dissiper. Les visions de l'avenir qu'il avait eues quand Elle lui avait donné ses pouvoirs, les détails de se discussion avec Elle…

Tout s'effaçait comme les détails d'un songe devenant flous, puis sombrant dans l'oubli quelques secondes à peine après le réveil.

- Aioros ? insista la voix, et il vit que c'était Dohko qui lui parlait.

Le vieux chevalier était penché au-dessus de lui et le regardait d'un air légèrement inquiet.

- Oui, fit-il péniblement.

- Tu me rassures mon garçon, j'ai cru un instant que Deathmask était intervenu trop tard et qu'elle était parvenue à arracher ton âme.

A ses paroles, les souvenirs lui revinrent annihilant ses efforts de conserver les bribes restantes de son séjour dans le Temps des Rêves. Elle avait surgi juste après la fin de son combat contre Mardouk, avait semble-t-il commencé à attirer son âme puis… Deathmask était arrivé.

- Inanna ! fit-il en se levant d'un bond.

Elle gisait au sol, baignant dans son sang. L'Italien se tenait juste au-dessus d'elle.

- Espèce de… commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers le chevalier du Cancer, mais Dohko s'interposa devant lui.

- Aioros, que fais-tu ? Deathmask est arrivé juste à temps pour stopper son attaque, elle s'apprêtait à arracher ton âme, sans doute pour la projeter dans quelque enfer. Il t'a sauvé la vie.

- Non ! hurla Aioros. Elle ne voulait pas me tuer ! Elle a envoyé mon esprit dans le Temps du Rêve, où j'ai pu La rencontrer !

- « La » rencontrer ? répéta Dohko.

- Oui, ensuite Elle m'a expliqué les raisons derrière les agissements de Mardouk et nous sommes allés combattre leur grand ennemi. Celui qui a provoqué la guerre entre nous et qui tirait toutes les ficelles !

- Je crois que ça y ait, il a définitivement pété les plombs, persifla Deathmask.

- Je vais te… commença Aioros en voulant charger, toutefois il fut repoussé par une vague télékinésique projeté par Dohko d'un revers.

- Mon garçon, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, dit le vieux maître.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Mardouk n'était pas mort, pas vraiment ! Nous nous sommes retrouvés et nous avons… nous avons…

Les souvenirs s'effaçaient de plus en plus vite, il peinait à se souvenir simplement de qui était là et quel avait été l'enchaînement des événements.

- Mon garçon, tu es délirant à cause des effets du coup que tu as subi. Deathmask t'a sauvé la vie.

- Non ! Je L'ai vue, vous ne comprenez pas !

- Je crois qu'il parle de la vieille sorcière que j'ai tuée juste avant de venir ici, dit Deathmask avec un air rigolard.

- Tu ne peux pas La tuer, Elle est nous, Elle est…

- Morte.

Aioros voulut de nouveau charger l'Italien pour le faire taire, mais il vit Dohko qui se préparait à le repousser de nouveau.

- Mon garçon, dit Dohko de la voix la plus calme possible. Elle a tenté d'arracher ton âme, tu as dû avoir une expérience de mort imminente, imaginer des choses…

- Je n'ai rien imaginé du tout.

- Franchement, qu'est-ce qui est le plus probable ? demanda Deathmask. Qu'une ennemie t'emmène retrouver tous nos ennemis morts pour que vous alliez tous ensemble faire sa fête à un mystérieux grand méchant dont personne n'a jamais entendu parlé, ou alors… que tu as halluciné grave ?

- Je…

- Mon garçon, si tu le veux, raconte-nous tout dans l'ordre et depuis le début.

- Je… Je suis en train d'oublier… comme un rêve…

- Ah ben voilà, on y arrive !

- Deathmask, tais-toi ! lança Dohko.

Il s'approcha du Sagittaire et prit ses mains en déployant un cosmos apaisant.

- Aioros, tu n'as été inconscient que quelques secondes. A vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu aies réellement perdu connaissance et que tu n'aies pas simplement été engourdi.

- Quoi ?

- Quand Deathmask l'a frappée, son attaque s'est instantanément arrêtée et tu es tombé au sol. Je suis tout de suite venu à toi et j'ai cru que son attaque avait marché, qu'elle avait arraché ton âme, parce que tu ne m'as pas répondu la première fois que je t'ai appelé. Mais tu as répondu dès la deuxième fois.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible… Là où j'étais, le temps ne passe pas à la même…

- Mon garçon.

- Je… Je ne sais plus.


	20. Le Retour

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE VINGT : Le Retour.**

_**Février 1972, Rozan**_

Dohko était en train de dormir, occupant cependant sa place habituelle face à la grande cascade de Rozan.

Au fur et à mesure que les siècles étaient passés, il avait dormi de moins en moins longtemps, jusqu'à ce que son sommeil ne dure plus qu'une heure. Néanmoins, même pendant ce court temps de repos, les sens de celui qui avait été chargé par Athéna de veiller sur la tour enfermant les spectres restaient toujours en éveil. Jamais la Balance ne négligeait son rôle ni ne se permettait le moindre instant d'inattention.

Il se réveilla donc instantanément, lorsque un inconnu se téléporta, enflammant son cosmos à son paroxysme, prêt à toute éventualité.

- Sion ! cria-t-il en reconnaissant finalement son vieil ami une fraction de seconde avant d'attaquer.

Son cosmos reflua pour revenir à son niveau normal.

- Quel accueil ! Et tu t'étonnes que personne ne vienne jamais te voir ! se moqua gentiment le Grand Pope.

- C'est de ta faute : surgir ainsi sans te faire annoncer ! Tu as failli subir la morsure de cent dragons.

- Bah, cette attaque qui serait incapable d'ébrécher mon Crystal Wall ? Je ne risquais pas grand chose.

- Intéressante théorie. Veux-tu la tester ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent avec un air menaçant pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement éclater de rire.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda finalement Dohko lorsqu'ils reprirent leur sérieux.

- Tu étais présent lorsque Aioros a affronté Mardouk, puis lorsque Deathmask a tué son alliée, Inanna de Ereshkigal. Aioros n'a pas été capable de me faire un rapport précis de ce dernier événement. Il n'est plus sûr de ses souvenirs, et les rares qu'il conserve semblent... discutables. Deathmask m'a décrit ce moment comme si le Sagittaire avait eu un comportement de fou à lier. Or, je n'ai pas une confiance absolue en l'Italien. Quant à Shura, il était trop loin pour m'apprendre quoi que ce soit.

- Bref, tu veux mon point de vue.

Sion resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

- Déjà, je dois te dire que ce garçon a un potentiel incroyable et dispose déjà de capacités hors normes. Tu n'aimerais vraiment pas avoir à tester la solidité de ton Crystal Wall face à certains des coups qu'il a utilisés contre Mardouk. Il a donc vaincu le Babylonien et, juste après, cette jeune femme, Inanna, est apparue. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle a tenté d'utiliser une technique du même type que le Seiki Shi Ki Meika Ha des chevaliers du Cancer, afin d'arracher l'âme d'Aioros. Elle était parvenue à m'écarter, si bien que je ne pouvais pas aider le Sagittaire. Deathmask, qui avait apparemment traqué Inanna depuis le Kilimandjaro, est alors intervenu et l'a tuée avant qu'elle ne finisse son attaque.

Dohko marqua alors une pause.

- Je suis surtout intéressé par la suite, intervint Sion.

- Je sais. Aioros, qui avait dû perdre connaissance brièvement, est alors revenu à lui. Il a ensuite tenu un discours plutôt incohérent. D'après lui, Inanna avait en fait transporté son âme ailleurs, et avec l'aide d'un Mardouk ressuscité et de la mystérieuse déesse qui guidait le groupe de Babyloniens, ils sont allés combattre un mystérieux ennemi.

- Ordre, dit Sion.

- Comment ?

- Ordre. Cet ennemi aurait été Ordre, le concept élémentaire opposé au Chaos.

- Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que moi.

- Nous avons procédé avec Aioros à une séance d'hypnose, pour tenter de lui faire retrouver la mémoire de... cette expérience. Il s'est souvenu que tous les dieux seraient issus du "Temps du Rêve", créé par la conscience collective de l'humanité. Et Ordre manipulerait les dieux olympiens pour maintenir un équilibre qui empêcherait l'humanité d'évoluer. Il se serait rendu là-bas avec Mardouk et les autres, et aurait tué Ordre, permettant à l'humanité de sortir du cycle de Guerres Saintes. Voilà pour les grandes lignes de ce que nous sommes arrivés à lui faire revenir. Alors que penses-tu ? Cela n'était-il qu'une espèce de rêve éveillé d'Aioros... Ou alors s'est-il réellement passé quelque chose ?

- Que ces événements soient réels ou pas ne change au fond pas grand-chose si on regarde les faits d'une perspective large, dit Dohko. Soit cet Ordre n'existait pas... soit à présent il est mort et donc plus en état de nous nuire. Soit Mardouk et les autres sont bel et bien morts... Soit ils sont une force bénéfique qui a rendu un grand service à l'humanité. Notre objectif reste de remporter la prochaine Guerre Sainte. Que cela soit la dernière ne serait qu'un agréable bonus inattendu. En revanche, d'une perspective plus réduite... Soit Aioros est parfaitement sain d'esprit, soit la question peut se poser.

- Il avait tout fait pour éviter la guerre contre Mardouk. Je pense qu'il en était même presque à considérer le Babylonien comme un ami. Ils avaient conclu ensemble une alliance, bien que celle-ci a été annulée par les faits. Alors certes, Aioros a tué Mardouk, mais si juste après il se laisse aller à fantasmer d'avoir lutter avec lui pour améliorer le monde, si ce rêve révèle qu'au fond de lui Aioros pense que Mardouk avait en fait raison tout du long...

- Effectivement, cela amènerait à remettre en question les assurances que nous avons sur la loyauté du Sagittaire, à se demander s'il ne pourrait pas reprendre à son compte le combat de Mardouk.

- Le Sanctuaire est le théâtre de toutes les rumeurs depuis la fin de cette bataille. Des informations sur des conseils secrets sont à présent discutées par des gardes pendant leurs rondes. Les gens savent que Saga était pour stopper Mardouk dès le début, alors qu'Aioros voulait pactiser avec lui. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de discussions secrètes, soit dit en passant. Tous pensent avec le recul que Saga avait raison et beaucoup ne sont pas loin de blâmer Aioros pour toutes les pertes que nous avons eues, même si c'est lui qui a finalement tué Mardouk. Le rôle qu'a tenu Saga à la fin de la bataille en a même fait une sorte de dieu vivant au Sanctuaire, et Aioros pâtit d'autant de la comparaison. En outre, je suis sûr que Deathmask ne m'a pas obéi, et a lancé de nouvelles rumeurs sur cet incident avec Inanna.

- Situation difficile pour Aioros... Et pour toi, si tu songeais à lui comme successeur possible.

Les deux vétérans restèrent silencieux plusieurs secondes.

- De toute façon, mon choix se limite à deux possibilités : lui ou Saga.

- De mon point de vue, la loyauté d'Aioros ne peut pas être mise en doute. Ni son sens des responsabilités. Cette longue journée a été très dure pour lui, il a perdu son père, son frère a été blessé et il a dû affronter un homme avec qui il avait trouvé un terrain d'entente quelques heures plus tôt. Beaucoup auraient craqué, mais il a tout de même accompli son devoir. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille donner à... ce rêve... plus de sens qu'il n'en a. Dans les faits, il a tenté d'accomplir sa mission du mieux possible du début à la fin.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Au Sanctuaire, tous ont conscience qu'Aioros est un guerrier honorable et de valeur. Seul son jugement est remis en question. Avec le temps, le ressentiment actuel se tassera naturellement. Néanmoins, il reste que si je le nommais aujourd'hui, cela ne serait certainement pas compris.

- Et nommer un Grand Pope contesté ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée, alors que nous entrons dans la dernière phase de préparation de la prochaine Guerre Sainte. Tu veux mon sentiment sur cette question, le voici : je pense que tu ne dois pas tenir compte de cet incident pour faire ton choix, et que tu ne dois pas prendre la décision qui satisfasse forcément le plus de monde, mais celle que tu estimes être la bonne. Cependant, je comprends que c'est un sujet problématique, étant donné ce que tu as lu dans les étoiles concernant ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

- Merci pour ton conseil. Pourtant, j'ai justement le sentiment que ces prédictions font plus de mal qu'autre chose.

- Comment cela ? Tu as vu que ton choix quant à ton successeur aurait un impact décisif sur la Guerre Sainte. Tu as également vu la possibilité d'être assassiné avant même le début du conflit. Or nous savons les conséquences qu'avait eues la mort du Pope Akbar avant les hostilités la dernière fois. Tu as vu que cet assassinat pourrait même avoir une cause interne. Cela nous permettra d'anticiper les événements, voire de les éviter ou, le cas échéant, de traquer le coupable pour venger ta mort.

- Tout à fait, j'ai vu tout cela. Et maintenant je suis comme paralysé par ces visions. Car derrière tous ces événements funestes, après des épreuves terribles pour le Sanctuaire, j'entrevois la possibilité d'une victoire plus éclatante que tout ce que nous avons connu par le passé. Lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte, je suis presque sûr qu'Akbar avait vu sa propre mort et avait vu la tournure désastreuse des événements. Et je suis presque certain qu'il n'a volontairement rien fait, car il pensait qu'à terme cela serait la meilleure solution.

- Que veux-tu dire, tu vas rester sans rien faire ?

- Je pense que ces choses doivent arriver. Je pense que ma décision va peut-être mettre un tyran sur le trône de Grand Pope... et que c'est ce qui est censé arriver. Je pense que mon assassinat va enclencher une chaîne d'événements qui finira par engendrer un grand espoir. La route sera difficile, ardue, et nous ne pourrons la parcourir victorieusement qu'au prix de multiples miracles, mais elle existe. Néanmoins, tout repose sur mon choix et malheureusement...

- Tu ne sais pas si ton choix aurait été le même si tu n'avais pas fait ces prédictions.

- Exactement. Lire l'avenir est piégeur et je ne suis pas sûr de l'interprétation exacte de ce que j'ai vu. Considérant la désignation de mon successeur, suis-je censé faire le meilleur choix possible ou le moins bon ? Accorderais-je autant d'importance à ce rêve d'Aioros sans cela ? Je ne le sais même pas. Ces visions engendrent plus de confusion qu'autre chose, en essayant de les faire se réaliser est-ce que je ne risque justement pas de les empêcher ? Est-ce que le fait que tu saches également ces informations, que tu dises vouloir éventuellement venger ma mort... Comment être sûr que cela ne détruirait pas notre unique chance ?

- Tu dois essayer de faire ton choix en ne prenant pas en compte...

- Dohko ! coupa Sion. Peut-être Akbar était-il arrivé à le faire, mais comment être sur que j'en suis capable ? Commente être certain que, même à un niveau inconscient, ma décision ne serait absolument pas influencée ? Non, la seule solution serait...

Sion s'interrompit brusquement, comme s'il venait soudain de réaliser une évidence.

- Quoi donc ? demanda la Balance, qui voyait que son ami avait quelque chose en tête.

- Dohko, ne bouge pas, fit Sion en enflammant son cosmos.

- Quoi ? répondit Dohko en ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, pensant que son ami avait détecté un ennemi embusqué.

- GENRO MAO KEN ! lança Sion.

Le rayon rouge projeté par l'index du Pope frappa son vieil ami en plein front.

- Que fais-tu ? parvint à articuler Dohko bien que son corps soit paralysé par l'assaut mental.

- Nous devons oublier, c'est le seul moyen. Ainsi je choisirai mon successeur en ne me fiant qu'à mon instinct, sans tenir compte de visions fragmentaires de l'avenir, que je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre parfaitement. Si jamais je suis bel et bien assassiné, ton intelligence fera probablement que tu te douteras de quelque chose. Néanmoins, sans certitude, tu n'agiras pas, tu continueras à te consacrer à ta mission et les événements suivront leur cours sans que nous ne risquions de les modifier.

- Tu fais un pari sur l'avenir...

- Oui, et c'est mon choix. Je suis le Grand Pope, Athéna m'a désigné pour prendre ce genre de décisions.

Sion effaça alors dans le cerveau de Dohko tous les souvenirs concernant ses prédictions, ce qui revenait à supprimer cette visite du Pope à Rozan ainsi que les précédentes. Il endormit finalement le chevalier de la Balance pour qu'il soit tel qu'à son arrivée, avant de se téléporter.

Retourner en Grèce lui demanda une dizaine de sauts supplémentaires.

Il apparut finalement au niveau du temple du Bélier et dut produire un effort de concentration particulier pour effectuer son dernier déplacement instantané à travers le cosmos d'Athéna englobant la montée des Douze Maisons, exploit que seule sa condition de Grand Pope le rendait à même d'accomplir.

Il se retrouva finalement dans sa salle d'audience et se laissa tomber sur son trône, épuisé. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, puis plaça son index sur son propre front. Il éprouvait une petite tristesse à l'idée d'effacer ses entrevues avec son ami. Quand il aurait fini, tout serait comme s'ils ne s'étaient plus revus en plus de deux cents ans. Mais il s'agissait d'un petit sacrifice comparé au gain que cela permettrait.

La sensation des souvenirs s'effaçant dans son propre cerveau était étrange, puisque petit à petit il oubliait la raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Il finit sa tâche en l'oubliant et en s'endormant.

Il se réveilla après une longue nuit sans rêve, plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été en plusieurs années. Il sut instantanément qu'il avait enfin pris la décision qui le tracassait depuis quelques temps.

Il savait quel successeur il allait nommer.

_**Avril 1972, Cimetière du Sanctuaire**_

Aldébaran, assis en tailleur sur la boîte de Pandore contenant son armure d'or du Taureau, était face à la tombe de son père adoptif, Sérapis.

Dans les mois ayant suivi la mort de celui qui lui avait tout appris, le jeune Brésilien avait affiné sa maîtrise du septième sens. Après s'être éveillé à cette perception une première fois dans la fureur de la bataille, il lui avait d'abord fallu quelques jours pour être capable de l'atteindre à volonté. Découvrir la pleine étendue de ses nouvelles capacités et en tester les limites avaient ensuite occupé plusieurs semaines.

Mû, en bon voisin, lui avait été d'une aide précieuse en lui servant d'opposition pour mettre en œuvre la fabuleuse puissance qui résidait à présent en lui. La capacité de téléportation du jeune chevalier du Bélier avait aussi l'énorme avantage de permettre à Aldébaran de frapper presque à pleine puissance et sans retenue, son compagnon étant capable d'esquiver la plupart des assauts sans dommage.

Le Müvien lui avait même déclaré que la Great Horn était l'attaque la plus fulgurante et la plus destructrice qu'il ait eu l'occasion d'observer et que, sans connaissance préalable, il n'aurait pas été sûr d'avoir le temps de l'esquiver en se téléportant, sa vitesse de déclenchement égalant celle de la pensée.

Éviter les pluies d'étoiles filantes du Bélier avait également permis au nouveau chevalier d'or de mettre en pratique sa célérité récemment acquise en défense.

Aldébaran avait ainsi petit à petit fini par se considérer comme un véritable chevalier d'or, et plus comme un vainqueur assisté, comme il l'avait pensé après sa victoire sur Paul grâce au soutien du cosmos de Sérapis. S'il avait accepté la mort de son père adoptif grâce aux quelques moments de communion cosmique qu'ils avaient partagés lors de leur dernier assaut, il lui avait fallu plus longtemps pour accepter l'idée qu'il était le successeur de Sérapis et le légitime nouveau chevalier du Taureau.

Mais à présent, il pensait pouvoir honorer cette charge. Il s'était également rendu compte de l'excellence de la formation que Sérapis lui avait prodiguée, son père lui ayant presque enseigné tout ce dont il avait besoin pour maîtriser l'ultime cosmos avant même de l'atteindre. Néanmoins, pour prendre réellement la succession de son père, revêtir l'armure d'or et protéger la seconde maison du zodiaque n'étaient pas suffisants. Sérapis avait toujours été plus que cela.

Il sauta de son promontoire, s'inclina devant la tombe, puis plaça la boîte de Pandore sur son dos et partit sans se retourner.

Il arriva dans la grande arène exactement à l'heure convenue, néanmoins il était le dernier. Une dizaine de garçons, tous plus âgés que lui, étaient en effet déjà présents. Il s'agissait des anciens élèves de Sérapis, qui étaient venus avec ce dernier et Aldébaran du Brésil, quand le Grand Pope avait demandé le retour au Sanctuaire de l'ancien chevalier du Taureau. Ils s'étaient tous brusquement retrouvés sans maître à la mort de ce Sérapis, et avaient été replacés parmi les formateurs et camps d'entraînement du Sanctuaire. Le jeune Brésilien avait réussi à contacter tous les maîtres de ses anciens compagnons pour pouvoir tous les rassembler, et à s'assurer qu'ils auraient l'arène pour eux quelques heures.

- Merci à vous tous d'être venus, commença-t-il. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés tous ensemble. Plus depuis l'enterrement, certainement…

Tous baissèrent la tête à l'évocation de cette triste après-midi de décembre où l'ancien chevalier d'or, qui faisait figure de père de substitution pour beaucoup d'entre eux, avait été mis en terre avec les honneurs dus à son rang. Si Aldébaran avait toujours été « le » fils de Sérapis, quelque part ils étaient tous ses frères.

- Comme vous le savez, j'ai à présent repris sa charge, son armure et la protection de la seconde maison.

Tous hochèrent la tête et lui sourirent, visiblement heureux pour lui.

- Nous sommes tous convaincus que tu seras à la hauteur, dit Paulo, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui était sur le point de finir sa formation, et se préparait à son épreuve initiatique. Nous t'avons vu t'entraîner à nos côtés depuis des années, nous connaissons ta valeur, tant humaine que de chevalier. Cette armure est dans les meilleures mains possibles.

Tous approuvèrent.

- Merci. Néanmoins, il reste un point pour lequel je n'ai pas encore pris la succession de Sérapis. Il était un grand chevalier, mais il était aussi considéré comme l'un des tous meilleurs formateurs de la chevalerie d'Athéna.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est très simple, j'entends marcher sur ses pas dans ce domaine également. Évidemment, je suis encore trop jeune et pas assez expérimenté pour prétendre faire office de maître à part entière. Il faudrait déjà que j'attende d'être plus âgé que mes élèves éventuels, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Tous rirent avec lui, mais se turent bien vite pour continuer à écouter ce qu'il voulait leur dire.

- Néanmoins, je sais que je peux d'ores et déjà beaucoup apporter à beaucoup d'apprentis chevaliers, reprit-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes. Je suis un chevalier d'or, avec la puissance et la maîtrise cosmique que cela suppose. En outre, j'ai vécu toute ma vie au contact d'un maître d'exception, à écouter ses conseils même quand ils ne m'étaient pas directement destinés, à observer ses méthodes. Au cours des derniers mois, j'ai pu réaliser que j'avais tout emmagasiné, au point de pouvoir terminer ma formation par moi-même, presque sans aide extérieure. Même si je n'ai pas encore le recul et la légitimité… Je sais que je peux aider.

- Comment ?

- J'en ai parlé aux différents maîtres du Sanctuaire, les vôtres mais pas seulement. Et j'ai demandé l'autorisation au Grand Pope.

- L'autorisation ?

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai présent tous les jours à cette heure-ci dans cette arène, pendant deux heures. J'aiderai ceux qui le voudront et qui viendront me voir avec l'accord de leurs maîtres respectifs. Je transmettrai les connaissances et les conseils qui ont si bien marché pour vous et pour moi pendant tant d'années. Si quelqu'un a besoin de conseils pour maîtriser son cosmos ou pour améliorer sa technique, je serai là. Si quelqu'un veut tester sans risque une technique de combat, je serai là. Si quelqu'un a besoin d'un adversaire d'entraînement pour préparer un tournoi ou une épreuve, je serai là. J'espère pouvoir aider, tout en acquérant l'expérience nécessaire pour prendre mes propres disciples à l'avenir. Sérapis est mort, mais sa sagesse et ses méthodes doivent lui survivre.

Tous le regardaient sans rien dire, à la fois surpris et émus.

- Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes qu'entre-nous, car je voulais vous l'annoncer en premier. Mais à l'avenir, la porte sera ouverte à tout le monde. Ceux qui ne veulent pas rester peuvent partir, je ne retiens personne.

Paulo regarda ses compagnons, puis éclata de rire.

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Un peu que l'on veut rester !

_**Juin 1972, Ile de Milos**_

Deux jeunes garçons âgés d'une dizaine d'années se faisaient face au centre d'une grande aire de combat délimitée par des lignes blanches tracées sur le sol. Les deux semblaient à bout de forces, haletant bruyamment. L'un était grand, élancé et beau, l'autre petit, trapus et au physique quelconque. Mais en cet instant ils étaient parfaitement semblables dans leur volonté et dans leur objectif. Gagner, remporter l'armure qui était l'enjeu de ce combat. Devenir un chevalier d'Athéna.

Ce fut le grand qui s'élança le premier, vif et rapide malgré sa fatigue apparente. Son enchaînement de coups de poing atteignit son adversaire qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste d'esquive ou de parade. Il continua à frapper, espérant enfin terminer cet affrontement qui durait depuis près d'une heure. Et il entrevoyait effectivement enfin la victoire, son opposant semblant incapable de réagir et n'offrant pas plus de répondant qu'un sac de sable à l'entraînement.

Néanmoins, l'issue était à présent claire pour la vingtaine de spectateurs du duel. Le beau guerrier avait beau rosser son petit adversaire de coups, le corps de celui-ci se nimbait depuis quelques secondes d'une aura bleutée. Sortant de son inaction, il attrapa soudainement les deux poings de son opposant.

- Le Vol des Symplégades ! hurla-t-il en libérant son cosmos qui prit la forme d'une colombe qui sembla traverser de part en part son adversaire, qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque portée à la vitesse du son.

Ce dernier parut étonné de n'avoir subi aucune blessure, mais deux masses d'énergie cosmique venant de chaque côté le frappèrent alors simultanément, semblant l'écraser dans un étau.

Il s'écroula au sol, inconscient, pendant que les amis du vainqueur pénétraient dans l'arène pour le fêter et le porter en triomphe.

- Jolie technique, dit Milo.

- En effet, répondit Taliradis. Une bonne fin pour cet endroit.

Le chevalier du Scorpion et celui qui avait de facto pris la place de Stellio du Lézard à la tête du camp d'entraînement après sa disparition se tenaient à côté de la boîte de Pandore contenant l'armure de bronze de la Colombe. Ils regardèrent les effusions de joie pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire, le contraste étant saisissant avec les amis du vaincu qui prodiguaient les premiers soins à ce dernier.

Finalement, le nouveau chevalier fut mené par ses compagnons devant le chevalier d'or. Il tituba légèrement lorsque ses amis le reposèrent au sol, mais il se reprit avant de s'agenouiller devant Milo.

- Aujourd'hui, Athéna t'admet parmi ses chevaliers, Christophe, déclara Milo d'une voix solennelle. Sache que cette armure de bronze ne peut être utilisée que pour défendre la paix et la justice, et qu'en aucun cas tu ne peux la revêtir pour poursuivre des intérêts personnels. Acceptes-tu de servir la déesse dans l'honneur, et de lui offrir ta vie si nécessaire ?

Le chevalier de bronze hocha la tête, puis parla d'une voix assurée.

- Oui.

- Bienvenue à toi, Christophe, chevalier de bronze de la Colombe.

Le héros de la journée sembla soudain hésitant.

- Je peux la toucher ? finit-il par demander.

- Bien sûr.

Ses compagnons l'encouragèrent et le nouveau chevalier toucha timidement la boîte de Pandore, n'osant cependant pas encore tirer la chaîne qui aurait libéré l'armure.

Taliradis s'approcha pour donner une accolade amicale à Christophe, puis s'éclaircit la voix de façon à être entendu de tous.

- Comme vous le savez, cette journée est exceptionnelle non seulement car elle voit l'arrivée d'un nouveau serviteur de la déesse, mais aussi car il s'agit a priori de la dernière cérémonie d'investiture que verront cette île et ce camp d'entraînement. Nul ne peut savoir ce que l'avenir réserve, mais aujourd'hui se tourne la dernière page d'un long livre, et je remercie le vainqueur et le vaincu d'avoir fait honneur à cette histoire qui se termine. Néanmoins, une fin n'est qu'une opportunité pour un nouveau départ vers un avenir radieux. Vous avez deux heures pour finir de rassembler vos sacs et vos effets personnels. Rendez-vous au port.

Il s'éloigna, accompagné de Milo.

- Merci encore d'être venu, dit Taliradis au jeune garçon après quelques pas. Qu'un chevalier d'or soit là en une telle occasion, c'était très symbolique et très important pour tout le monde. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, en fait.

- C'est normal. Dès que j'ai appris que cette épreuve allait avoir lieu, j'y ai vu une opportunité. Nous autres chevaliers d'or sommes l'élite guerrière de la garde de la déesse, mais nous sommes aussi des exemples et des icônes. Avant de quitter mon île, j'avais toujours rêvé de rencontrer un véritable guerrier à l'armure dorée. Nous devons être des symboles d'espoir avant d'être des machines de guerre.

En marchant, ils aperçurent au loin les baraquements délabrés de l'ancien centre d'entraînement, qui avait été abandonné après l'attaque des chevaliers noirs, ainsi que le cimetière où reposaient les victimes de l'attaque.

- Cela va me faire bizarre de quitter cet endroit, dit Taliradis. Mais tu avais raison, déplacer le camp de quelques kilomètres ne suffisait pas à chasser les fantômes. Maintenant que Stellio n'est plus là, c'est devenu encore plus difficile. Tout le monde a l'impression de l'apercevoir presque en permanence, comme s'il était devenu une âme en peine hantant les lieux. Les souvenirs de ceux qui ont disparu sont trop forts, ils nous empêchent d'aller de l'avant. J'espère qu'un jour quelqu'un reviendra ici, repartira de zéro, et que de nouveaux puissants chevaliers seront formés sur cette île, mais aujourd'hui partir est la bonne solution.

- Comme tu le sais, je suis passé chez moi avant de venir. Tout est prêt pour vous accueillir, et le Grand Pope m'a autorisé à rester quelques semaines avec vous, le temps que vous vous installiez.

- Les tiens sont vraiment très généreux de nous accueillir.

- Bah, tu plaisantes. Je suis la fierté de l'île depuis ma nomination, et encore plus depuis que j'ai eu mon baptême du feu à la guerre. Du moment que je leur demandais, ils ne pouvaient qu'accepter ! Mais même sans ça, c'est dans la nature des miens. L'île de Canon est le lieu où les chevaliers viennent se ressourcer et soigner leurs blessures physiques et mentales depuis des générations. C'est l'endroit où aller, pour n'importe quelle personne dans le besoin dans la communauté des serviteurs de la déesse.

- Les autres professeurs et moi ne savons toujours pas si nous arriverons un jour à reconstruire ce que Stellio avait fait.

- Peut-être pas. Stellio avait fondé le camp d'entraînement le plus prestigieux et réputé de la chevalerie. Mais l'égaler ou le dépasser n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte est que vous fassiez de votre mieux et que de nouveaux serviteurs d'Athéna apparaissent grâce à vous. Car le monde aura toujours besoin d'eux.

_**Décembre 1972, un petit village grec**_

Sophia s'était levée tôt ce matin-là. Elle occupait une position d'aide-soignante dans le petit hôpital du village où elle vivait depuis plusieurs mois, et prenait la première garde de la journée.

Après sa défaite face à Dohko et la brutale fin de la croisade de Mardouk, la Balance lui avait appris le nom du village où elle était née quelque deux cent cinquante ans plus tôt, et où elle aurait vécu si elle n'avait pas été choisie pour devenir le réceptacle de l'âme d'Athéna.

A présent une mortelle ordinaire depuis que l'Ichor divin avait définitivement disparu de son corps, et sans cause pour laquelle combattre, elle s'était finalement décidée à suivre le conseil du vieux chevalier, malgré la haine tenace qu'elle lui vouait, et à commencer une nouvelle vie. Et quel meilleur endroit où prendre un nouveau départ que celui où elle aurait dû grandir si elle n'avait pas été embarquée par un destin qu'elle n'avait pas choisi ?

Le voyage pour traverser l'Asie avait été particulièrement long, d'autant qu'elle avait refusé toute aide de Dohko. Néanmoins, bien que privée de cosmos, elle avait tout de même reçu une formation au combat par certains des êtres les plus puissants du monde, et pouvait donc parfaitement assurer sa propre sécurité, ce qui lui avait été nécessaire à plusieurs reprises.

Une fois parvenue au terme de ce long périple, il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour trouver un travail malgré son absence totale de formation, puis un toit. Son charisme semblait garder une partie de la force de celui de la déesse, ce qui était très pratique pour les entretiens...

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait contact avec le monde des hommes ordinaires, son ancienne existence lui paraissait de plus en plus être un rêve extravagant.

Pas une seconde pendant sa journée de travail elle ne pensa à Athéna, Dohko ou Mardouk. Lorsque le soir arriva, elle prit le temps de discuter avec ses collègues, d'adresser quelques sourires au jeune homme qui la courtisait plus ou moins ouvertement depuis quelques semaines, puis prit le chemin du retour. Elle avait encore ses cours à réviser afin de préparer les examens correspondant au métier qu'elle exerçait déjà, afin de régulariser sa situation.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes après avoir pénétré dans sa maison, une petite bergerie aménagée, pour sentir que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Si son cosmos avait disparu, elle conservait un sixième sens plus aiguisé que le commun des mortels et une intuition acérée.

- Qui est là ? lança-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne vint, mais elle laissa tomber ses affaires et courut à sa cuisine pour s'emparer d'un gros couteau à viande.

- Je vous préviens, je sais me servir de ça beaucoup mieux que ce que vous imaginez ! Montrez-vous avant que cela ne tourne mal !

- Je veux bien me montrer... Mais je doute que ce couteau puisse me faire grand mal, répondit une voix que Sophia crut reconnaître.

Une forme apparut alors au milieu de la petite pièce. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un corps de chair et de sang, mais juste une silhouette de lumière. L'enveloppe fantasmagorique faite de pur cosmos avait l'apparence de la grande statue d'Athéna se trouvant au-dessus du palais du Grand Pope, simplement à taille humaine.

- Sophia, dit l'apparition. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir l'occasion de te rencontrer.

- At... Athéna ? Mais... Comment ?

- Aurais-tu oublié ? Je me suis endormie il y a près de deux cent trente ans après avoir abandonné ton corps. Je me suis réveillée voici quelques jours, mes forces étant restaurées à leur maximum.

- Que... Que me voulez-vous ? demanda Sophia d'une voix tremblant de colère.

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du tort que je t'ai causé. Depuis mon réveil, j'ai cherché à apprendre autant de choses que possible sur ce qui s'est passé depuis que je me suis retirée. J'ai parcouru le monde en tant qu'esprit à la recherche des armures des chevaliers, puis me suis connectée aux âmes résidant dans les quatre-vingt huit protections. Elles m'ont rapporté la plus grande part des événements importants dont elles et leurs porteurs ont été témoins depuis plus de deux cent ans.

- Oui, je me souviens que vous êtes capable de faire cela... Un secret que vous ne partagez avec personne, même avec votre Grand Pope. Cela vous permet d'espionner vos propres serviteurs sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien.

Le ton de Sophia était excessivement acide, et elle serrait le poing si fort que ses ongles avaient blessé sa paume, faisant couler son sang.

- Certains secrets apportent parfois des avantages... stratégiques conséquents.

- Tout le monde semble toujours oublier que vous êtes la déesse de la Guerre. Vos chevaliers ne sont que des objets pour vous. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils peuvent vous voir comme une entité totalement bénévolente et n'ayant que le bien-être de l'humanité en tête, alors que vous n'êtes qu'une Olympienne comme les autres. Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de garder votre territoire des convoitises. Que les humains habitent ce territoire n'est presque qu'un hasard.

- C'est faux, et tu le sais. J'ai de plus en plus tenté de vivre comme une humaine. Je me suis rapprochée de plus en plus des hommes au fur et à mesure de mes réincarnations.

- Possessions, corrigea Sophia. Possessions, pas réincarnations.

- Oui, peut-être as-tu raison... J'ai pu voir la façon dont Sion a décidé de gérer ton existence après le moment où je t'ai quittée. J'avoue que je n'avais pour ma part jamais songé au problème. Comme je me suis incarnée en toi dès ta naissance, tu n'as jamais été qu'une enveloppe pour moi, sans personnalité. Lors de mes réincarnations précédentes, mes hôtes, celles dont les corps n'avaient pas été tués lors de la guerre en tout cas, avaient déjà eu le temps de développer leur propre identité, si bien qu'à mon départ elles pouvaient reprendre leur existence. Pas toi, et comme je n'avais laissé aucune instruction à Sion à ton sujet tout en lui confiant une montagne de tâches presque impossibles à accomplir, il a dû prendre une décision dont je suis la seule responsable. Ta haine doit être dirigée vers moi, et non vers Sion ou même Dohko. Et... Je te demande pardon. Profondément et sincèrement.

Athéna accompagna ses paroles en s'agenouillant et en baissant la tête devant une Sophia stupéfaite.

- Tu as en partie raison quand tu dis que je suis une Olympienne comme les autres... Je le suis à l'origine, mais j'ai évolué. J'aime vraiment les humains, je veux vraiment assurer leur salut. Je ferai tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour atteindre cet objectif.

- Pourtant... reprit Sophia d'une voix moins dure, visiblement décontenancée par l'acte de contrition de la déesse. Pourtant vous laissez les hommes sous l'emprise d'Hadès après leur mort. A quoi bon leur assurer une vie libre, si c'est pour les laisser passer l'éternité sous la coupe d'Hadès ?

- Je sais, répondit Athéna sans lever pour autant son regard vers Sophia. Je l'ai enfin compris, ce cycle de Guerres Saintes sans fin doit prendre fin. En me connectant aux armures, j'ai appris quelles étaient les intentions de Mardouk et... si j'avais été présente... peut-être les choses auraient-elles évolué différemment entre lui et le Sanctuaire.

- Peut-être, mais il est trop tard à présent. Il est mort.

- Une armure en particulier, celle du Sagittaire, m'a rapporté des événements qui, même s'ils sont extrêmement flous, me laissent à penser qu'au contraire il n'est pas encore trop tard.

- Quels événements ?

- Tu pourras les voir si tu acceptes de m'aider.

- Vous aider ?

- Oui, je veux réellement changer les choses, cette fois-ci, mais pour cela j'ai quelque chose à accomplir avant de reprendre une enveloppe de chair. Mais j'ai besoin d'un corps pour cela.

- Vous plaisantez ? explosa Sophia. Vous êtes ici pour ça ? Pour me voler encore une fois mon corps ? Maudite !

- Je ne veux rien voler du tout. Je te le demande. Nous serons toutes les deux en charge, ta volonté sera aussi forte que la mienne. Tu verras mes pensées et tu verras... que je suis sincère.

Sophia regarda la déesse fantomatique agenouillée devant elle pendant près d'une minute avant de parler à nouveau. D'un côté, l'idée que l'âme d'Athéna puisse pénétrer de nouveau son cerveau la révulsait. Mais de l'autre, la déesse avait effectivement l'air sincère et, après tout, elle aurait très bien pu lui voler son corps sans lui demander son avis. Sans compter que Sophia était très curieuse par rapport à ce que la déesse avait appris sur Mardouk.

- D'accord... C'est d'accord.

- Merci, répondit Athéna en se redressant et en lui tendant la main.

Celle-ci l'accepta et l'esprit de la déesse disparut à l'intérieur de son enveloppe charnelle.

La jeune femme constata que la déesse n'avait pas menti : elle avait toujours le contrôle de son corps, Athéna semblant se contenter de rester en retrait dans son cerveau loin des fonctions motrices, laissant donc à Sophia les rênes de son corps. La proximité de leurs âmes faisait que la mortelle partagea également certaines pensées de la déesse et constata la sincérité de celle-ci. Elle eut également accès aux souvenirs concernant le combat mené par Aioros et Mardouk contre Ordre. Elle éprouva une grande joie en apprenant qu'en dépit des apparences le Babylonien était probablement finalement parvenu à son but. La plupart des pensées d'Athéna lui restaient toutefois inaccessibles, si bien que Sophia n'en savait pas plus sur ses intentions.

- _Que faisons-nous ? _demanda-t-elle à l'esprit de sa déesse.

- _Nous devons faire une première étape avant de nous rendre à notre véritable objectif._

Athéna enflamma son cosmos, téléportant le corps de Sophia.

La seule lumière éclairant l'endroit où elles apparurent était l'aura divine. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une assez grande pièce d'un temple souterrain. La couche de poussière sur le sol témoignait que nul ne l'avait foulé depuis des siècles, sinon des millénaires. Des fresques dépeignant des scènes de batailles recouvraient les murs. Un grand sarcophage en pierre, surmonté par un gisant, occupait le centre de la pièce qui était donc probablement un tombeau.

- _Où sommes-nous ? _demanda Sophia.

- _Dans le tombeau de Déimos, dieu de la Crainte, et l'un des deux fils de mon vieil ennemi Arès. J'ai découvert son emplacement lors de mon avant-dernière réincarnation._

_- Que sommes-nous venus faire ici ?_

_- Quelle question, piller sa tombe, évidemment !_

Comme Sophia sentit que la déesse ne plaisantait pas, elle se dirigea vers le sarcophage. Le gisant représentait Déimos sous l'apparence d'un guerrier musculeux, revêtu d'une armure aux formes agressives. En rajoutant la plaque de pierre fermant le sarcophage, il devait bien y en avoir pour une tonne. Elle remarqua qu'un parchemin était déposé sur le cercueil. Il portait le sceau d'Athéna.

- _Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, _pensa Sophia.

- _Vas-y._

Le sceau tomba en poussière et le cosmos de la déesse renforça les muscles de la mortelle, lui permettant de faire basculer la plaque de pierre au prix d'un bref effort.

Bien que Déimos soit mort depuis des siècles, son corps, dont le gisant était une fidèle représentation, était encore bien conservé, trahissant ainsi sa nature divine.

Il avait ses mains jointes sur son torse et portait toujours son armure, qui était néanmoins trouée en plusieurs endroits. Plusieurs armes, haches à deux mains, épées de différentes tailles ou courbures, arcs ou lances, occupaient également le sarcophage.

- _Il m'a fallu le frapper plusieurs fois avec Niké avant d'en venir à bout. Cela a été un beau combat._

_- Je n'en doute pas, _répliqua Sophia. _Et maintenant ?_

_- La dague._

Une dague dorée se trouvait en effet sous les mains jointes du dieu mort. Sophia laissa échapper une petite exclamation écoeurée en écartant les bras du cadavre, pour s'emparer de l'arme.

- _Très bien, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, _dit Athéna quand la dague fut entre leurs mains.

Elles se téléportèrent de nouveau, réapparaissant cette fois-ci sur un petit sentier en pierre à flanc de colline, entourées par un paysage montagneux. La nuit était en train de tomber.

Sophia regarda autour d'elle et, malgré la pénombre, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser qu'elles étaient sur le domaine du Sanctuaire.

Elle se tourna pour regarder où menait le sentier et découvrit une vingtaine de mètres plus haut une cavité taillée dans la roche et fermée par des barres d'acier.

- _La geôle d'Ouranos, _pensa-t-elle.

- _En effet. Néanmoins ce n'est pas elle qui nous intéresse, mais ce qui se cache derrière._

Sophia monta jusqu'à la geôle dont les barreaux s'ouvrirent à son approche, sans doute sous l'influence du cosmos divin.

Elle pénétra dans la cavité, et la roche de la paroi du fond commença à bouger, la pierre se réarrangeant, comme si un mécanisme complexe avait été construit dans la montagne pour révéler au bout de quelques secondes un escalier s'enfonçant dans la montagne.

- _Si cet endroit est censé être secret, pourquoi le cacher à l'endroit où vous enfermez les traîtres ou vos ennemis ?_

- _Les cachettes les plus illogiques sont souvent les meilleures. Quand on veut dissimuler quelque chose efficacement, on essaye de faire en sorte que personne de censé ne puisse penser à la cachette._

Après avoir haussé les épaules, Sophia commença à descendre l'escalier. Au fur et à mesure de la longue descente, la mortelle sentit à plusieurs reprises le cosmos divin se mettre à l'oeuvre pour désactiver une série de protections. Même si quelqu'un avait découvert cet endroit, il lui aurait été très difficile de l'explorer sans déclencher une série d'alarmes et de pièges mortels.

Le long escalier déboucha finalement dans une pièce qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle qu'elles avaient visitée lors de leur première étape. Il s'agissait en effet également d'un tombeau, abritant un sarcophage de marbre.

La lumière du cosmos d'Athéna dévoila des fresques représentant des chevaliers en train de livrer bataille contre divers ennemis : marina, spectres ou encore berserkers. Sur plusieurs dessins, la déesse aux yeux pers était représentée en train de mener ses troupes au combat en personne pointant fermement Niké, sous sa forme de sceptre, vers ses ennemis.

Sophia crut alors apercevoir un mouvement à la limite de la zone éclairée.

- _Qu'est-ce... _pensa-t-elle.

- _Tout va bien._

Sophia entendit d'abord des bruits de pas venant du fond de la tombe, puis distingua trois silhouettes qui marchaient dans leur direction.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces yeux virent : à première vue, les trois créatures qui pénétraient dans le halo de lumière étaient des chevaliers en armure. Néanmoins, leurs visages étaient des crânes nus, sans la moindre chair. Sophia se rendit en outre compte que les armures ne protégeaient pas que des squelettes. D'étranges engrenages et mécanismes semblaient en effet fusionnés avec les ossements, faisant de ces étranges créatures autant des automates que des mort-vivants. Les armures qu'ils portaient étaient quant à elle des répliques plus ou moins fidèles des armures d'or du Bélier, du Lion et du Scorpion, la principale différence étant qu'elles étaient sombres comme l'ébène.

Les trois monstres s'arrêtèrent au niveau du sarcophage, leurs orbites vides fixant le corps de Sophia.

- _Que sont-ils ? _interrogea Sophia.

- _Ils ont vécu lors des temps mythologiques et étaient trois de mes plus puissants chevaliers d'or. Néanmoins, malgré leurs pouvoirs et leurs exploits, ils avaient peur d'une chose : la mort. Ils sont allés trouver Hadès qui leur a promis l'immortalité s'ils me tuaient._

_- Ils vous ont donc trahi ?_

_- Oui, ils ont tenté de m'assassiner en utilisant l'attaque sacrée secrète des chevaliers d'or, l'Athéna Exclamation, pervertissant à jamais le nom de cette technique et ternissant l'honneur de leur ordre tout entier. Ils ont échoué et j'ai interdit aux chevaliers d'or d'avoir de nouveau recours à cette attaque. Surtout, je les ai maudits tous les trois, réalisant leur rêve d'immortalité mais d'une façon qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé en empêchant leurs âmes de quitter leur corps même après leur mort. Les alchimistes müviens Arois ont alors modifié trois armures noires correspondant aux anciens signes des traîtres. Pour cela, les Arois se sont inspirés des armures vivantes de leurs cousins Kaos et de l'homme de bronze Talos, créé par le dieu Héphaïstos._

_- Et ils ont vécu ainsi depuis lors ? Des milliers d'années prisonniers de leurs propres corps putréfiés ?_

- _Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, je suis une Olympienne. Et nous ne sommes pas connus pour prendre à la légère les histoires de malédictions et de châtiments. Je les ai condamnés à expier leur faute pour l'éternité, avec l'espoir néanmoins que je leur accorde un jour mon pardon. _

_- C'est inhumain._

_- Tu as raison, sans doute aurais-je dû lever leur punition plus tôt et peut-être ne suis-je pas encore aussi humaine que j'aimerais l'être. Cependant, j'ai eu besoin d'eux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et il leur est déjà arrivé de rattraper en partie leur traîtrise en stoppant des intrus et en protégeant dans leur mort ce qu'ils avaient cherché à détruire de leur vivant._

_- Vous voulez dire..._

Sophia regarda alors pour la première fois avec attention le sarcophage, son attention ayant été attirée jusque-là par les fresques et les trois monstres. Comment avait-elle pu rater cela ? Le gisant sur le sarcophage et les symboles gravés dans la pierre ne laissaient pourtant aucun doute : elle se trouvait devant le réceptacle renfermant le corps divin d'Athéna.

- _Que... Que sommes-vous venu faire ici ?_

_- N'est-ce pas évident ?_

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur périple, Athéna prit le contrôle du corps de Sophia.

- Ouvrez-le, dit-elle aux trois renégats.

Les morts-vivants s'inclinèrent avant d'obtempérer. Il soulevèrent le gisant, puis le posèrent au sol pendant qu'Athéna marchait jusqu'au devant du sarcophage à présent ouvert.

Sophia découvrit le corps de la déesse, presque identique à la grande statue qui se trouvait derrière le palais du Grand Pope. Celui-ci semblait juste endormi, sa peau n'ayant pas la pâleur de la mort malgré les siècles, ou les millénaires, passés allongé en cet endroit loin de la lumière du soleil. Sophia vit même que sa poitrine se soulevait, trahissant une respiration, bien que très peu fréquente.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de vous, dit la déesse aux trois monstres.

Ceux-ci la regardèrent avec leurs orbites vides sans bouger.

- Je vous pardonne. Disparaissez.

Sophia crut pendant une seconde voir un semblant de sourire se dessiner sur les crânes nus, puis les trois squelettes en armure s'écroulèrent brutalement, explosant en morceaux en touchant le sol.

- Arès a forgé deux dagues dans les temps mythologiques, une pour chacun de ses fils, Phobos et Déimos. Il a utilisé quelques gouttes volées de mon Ichor pour faire de ses armes des fléaux spécifiquement conçus pour prendre ma vie, leur donnant la capacité de m'affecter jusqu'au niveau sub-atomique. Cela a fait de ces deux fous des adversaires redoutables. J'ai détruit la première dague voici bien longtemps, et j'ai sécurisé la seconde après l'avoir retrouvée.

- Vous voulez que je me serve de cette dague pour vous tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Ou, en tout cas, pour tuer votre corps original.

- Comme tu l'as dit, mes retours sur Terre ont été jusqu'à présent des possessions et non des réincarnations. Si je veux réellement apporter du changement sur cette Terre, il est temps que j'accepte de réellement changer moi-même, en finissant de combler l'écart qui me sépare encore du genre humain.

- Mais si vous vous réincarnez en mortelle, vous serez une nouvelle personne. Vous ne serez plus une déesse.

- J'en aurais toujours la puissance.

- Mais plus les connaissances et l'expérience et donc certainement plus toutes les capacités.

- Non, en effet. Toutefois, je serai toujours immortelle car je continuerai à revivre éternellement en me réincarnant, mais je deviendrai capable d'évoluer comme vous autre humains en naissant, grandissant et mourant comme vous.

- Les autres Olympiens voudront vous renverser. Que l'une d'entre eux s'abaissent à vivre ainsi parmi les mortels... Ils chercheront à vous reprendre la Terre.

- Probablement. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas sans défense. Je crois que beaucoup de larmes et de sang vont couler, mais qu'à la fin nous serons victorieux.

- Néanmoins, tuer votre corps... Ce n'est pas la dernière chose que vous attendez de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Sophia sentit alors le cosmos divin commencer à sortir de son corps pour aller rejoindre le corps mythologique.

- Mon cosmos a eu le temps de changer un peu de ton sang en Ichor. Tu auras suffisamment de forces pour rentrer chez toi sans encombre et assurer ta sécurité.

- Etes-vous sure d'arriver à renaître si je vous poignarde ? Etes-vous certaine que...

- J'en suis presque certaine. Tu as pu voir ma volonté et ma sincérité. Tu as aussi pu voir ce à quoi l'armure du Sagittaire a assisté. Comme tu es la mortelle vivante ayant le plus souffert de mes actions par le passé, il te revient de décider si je mérite de devenir l'une d'entre vous. La décision est entre tes mains

Sophia regarda la dague pendant que la conscience d'Athéna quittait son corps.

La mortelle savait qu'une partie d'elle-même haïssait toujours la déesse pour ce que celle-ci lui avait infligé. Néanmoins, une autre partie avait été impressionnée par les risques qu'Athéna était prête à prendre pour offrir une chance aux mortels de se libérer du joug des dieux.

Sa prise se raffermit sur la poignée de la dague.

_**15 juin 1973, Abords du Sanctuaire**_

Aphrodite avançait en tête de file au côté de Saga, alors que les membres de l'expédition dirigée par le chevalier des Gémeaux pénétraient à l'intérieur du Domaine Sacré. En plus des deux élèves de feu Akiera, le groupe comportait un autre chevalier d'or, Shura du Capricorne, ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de guerriers de castes inférieures.

Depuis la fin de la bataille contre Mardouk, un certain nombre d'anciens ennemis du Babylonien et de ses nombreux alliés avaient tenté d'exploiter l'issue de la bataille pour réclamer ou conquérir les anciennes terres de certains des vaincus. Les anciens traités entre Athéna et les panthéons secondaires stipulaient que les seconds devaient gérer ce genre de problèmes à l'intérieur de leur domaine. Néanmoins, dans les faits, la plupart n'étaient plus capables de le faire, et ce malgré les chevaliers de bronze formés en leur sein en vertu de l'accord entre Sion et Quetzalcóatl.

Cette fois-ci, c'était ce qu'il restait du conseil de Babylone qui avait demandé l'aide du Sanctuaire pour gérer les actions de fauteurs de troubles. Saga avait donc été chargé de régler le problème et de neutraliser l'alliance de Kingu, descendant de Tiamat, du démon Asag, de quelques autres rebelles plus mineurs, ainsi que leurs nombreux suivants.

La mission avait été un succès total, et aucune perte n'était à déplorer parmi les serviteurs d'Athéna. Même les chevaliers de bronze impliqués dans l'opération avaient parfaitement rempli leur rôle sans recevoir la moindre blessure sérieuse.

Au début, Aphrodite pensait qu'emmener ces guerriers de classes inférieures était une erreur, leur force n'étant pas suffisamment importante pour faire une différence a priori. Néanmoins, le Suédois devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait eu en partie tort. Certes, ils auraient très bien pu réussir en étant seulement trois chevaliers d'or. On pouvait même dire que la participation de Shura, voire la sienne, étaient facultatives. Saga aurait en effet pu exterminer toute opposition seul. Toutefois, le chevalier des Gémeaux avait fait preuve d'une grande finesse stratégique et tactique, et géré admirablement les ressources à sa disposition.

S bien que, non seulement, ils avaient remporté une victoire facile, mais surtout ils n'avaient versé qu'un minimum de sang. Les meneurs avaient été neutralisés rapidement, et les suiveurs s'étaient ensuite rendus. Seul l'héritier de Tiamat avait finalement été tué en combat singulier par Saga.

Les prisonniers avaient ensuite été remis au conseil de Babylone, pour que celui-ci finisse de gérer lui-même ce problème interne.

L'ambiance était donc gaie et légère dans la troupe.

Ce franc succès n'était en outre que le dernier d'une longue série depuis près d'un an et demi que Saga faisait office de chef des armées officieux du Sanctuaire. Aphrodite était persuadé que son ami avait été l'homme idoine pour gérer cette période troublée. Grâce à lui, la chevalerie d'Athéna avait démontré sa force et son efficacité à de nombreuses reprises, ainsi que sa capacité à rendre la justice avec discernement.

Grâce à cela, il serait impossible qu'une nouvelle alliance semblable menée par Mardouk puisse se reformer, la puissance du Sanctuaire rayonnait de nouveau sur le monde. Il n'état plus utile de se soucier de menaces annexes, et la préparation à la future Guerre Sainte et au retour d'Athéna sur Terre pouvait mobiliser toutes les énergies.

Cette amélioration de l'image de la chevalerie n'avait cependant pas eu que des effets sur l'extérieur. Les chevaliers eux-mêmes, ainsi que tous les habitants du Domaine Sacré, avaient vu leur moral regonflé par ces succès, qui avaient confirmé la puissance et le prestige de la nouvelle génération de chevaliers d'or. Cela n'apporterait évidemment aucun avantage au combat, mais Aphrodite ne pouvait qu'admirer la façon dont Saga avait restauré la confiance et la motivation, après les pertes parfois cruelles des combats contre Mardouk.

Le chevalier des Poissons avait également constaté que son ami avait habilement impliqué tout le monde sur l'ensemble des missions, lui-même étant le seul ayant à chaque fois accompagné les Gémeaux.

Une divergence d'opinion marquée était apparue entre Saga et Aioros sur la question de l'attitude à prendre envers le Babylonien, si bien qu'en l'absence prolongée du Sagittaire, il aurait pu être tentant d'écarter les proches et amis déclarés de celui-ci afin d'assurer l'unité des équipes menées par Saga. Mais ce dernier leur avait au contraire fait appel à plusieurs reprises.

Ainsi, Shura et Diomède de Pégase avaient par exemple participé à cette dernière mission. Si Aphrodite ne connaissait que peu le bronze, il avait pu constater que Shura était quelqu'un d'extrêmement pragmatique, qui reconnaissait et appréciait les qualités de meneur d'homme de Saga, et le suivait donc sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

Au fond, seul Deathmask du Cancer était régulièrement ignoré au moment de choisir les participants aux batailles.

En pénétrant dans Rodorio et en voyant l'accueil que les villageois leur avaient préparé, Aphrodite se dit que l'avenir ne pouvait être que radieux sous la direction de son ami. Le Sanctuaire était déjà revigoré par son influence bénéfique, cela ne pourrait aller qu'en s'amplifiant quand Saga serait nommé Grand Pope et mènerait la chevalerie avec force et honneur. Le Suédois espérait simplement que Sion aurait la lucidité de ne pas s'accrocher à son trône plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de s'effacer et de laisser la jeunesse se préparer à relever les défis qui les attendaient.

Aphrodite savait que Saga comptait en outre beaucoup sur lui pour l'assister, comme le prouvait le fait qu'il en avait fait systématiquement son bras droit en mission. Le prestige des victoires de Saga avait en grande partie rejailli sur lui. Il était déjà l'un des chevaliers d'or les plus âgés et se devait donc d'être admirable à ce titre, mais être le porte-drapeau de Saga renforçait encore ses obligations.

Et depuis la disparition de son père, Akiera, Saga avait définitivement pris la place du modèle à suivre pour Aphrodite. Il espérait pouvoir devenir aussi fort que lui afin de pouvoir l'aider à propager sa vision de la justice.

Des habitantes du village vinrent placer des colliers de fleurs aux cous des vainqueurs, et des vivats montèrent vers le ciel. Saga lui dit alors qu'il allait profiter de la traversée du village pour aller visiter les malades à l'hôpital. Ce fut donc en emboîtant le pas d'Aphrodite des Poissons que les héros effectuèrent la traversée triomphale du Sanctuaire.

_**1**__**er**__** septembre 1973, Salle d'audience du Grand Pope**_

La journée du Grand Pope avait été longue. Il en avait passé une bonne partie à recevoir le rapport de Praesepe, qui revenait d'une tournée de visites dans les différents peuples des anciens alliés de Mardouk.

Les termes de l'accord conclu entre lui, Saga et Quetzalcóatl à la fin du conflit semblaient avoir été totalement respectés jusqu'à présent. Un certain nombre de candidats prometteurs pour des armures de bronze avaient pu être trouvés. Certains auraient même peut-être pu postuler à des armures d'argent, mais Sion avait conscience qu'il fallait que chacun au Sanctuaire soit totalement sûr de l'allégeance de ces futurs chevaliers venant d'horizons jadis hostiles, avant de leur confier des positions dans cet ordre.

Tous les stigmates du conflit avec le Babylonien n'avaient pas encore disparu.

Praesepe avait paru relativement apaisé au Pope. Sion savait que son ami avait eu l'occasion de venger la mort de son épouse lors de la bataille ayant eu court sur la montée des Douze Maisons, cependant il en ignorait les circonstances. Depuis lors, l'ancien Cancer avait progressivement adopté une attitude de plus en plus ascétique, comme s'il voulait rattraper une faute, par une conduite digne d'un saint homme.

Il semblait même s'être instauré entre lui et Saga, qui passait une bonne partie de son temps à Rodorio ou dans les villages environnants, un étrange concours pour déterminer qui aiderait le plus de gens dans le besoin. Le chevalier des Gémeaux avait d'ailleurs acquis une popularité invraisemblable, qui n'avait cessé de croître depuis la capitulation finale de Quetzalcóatl.

Il était apprécié de tous : chevaliers, gardes, serviteurs et villageois. Il n'y avait guère que Deathmask pour le critiquer sur tout le Domaine Sacré. Mais cela dit, qui pouvait prétendre être dans les petits papiers de l'Italien ?

Sion trouvant de moins en moins le temps et les forces de sortir de son palais, Praesepe s'étant volontairement placé en retrait des affaires, Sérapis ayant disparu, et en l'absence prolongée d'Aioros du Sanctuaire, Saga était même devenu de fait la figure d'autorité sur le terrain.

Cet état de fait amenait souvent le Grand Pope à se questionner sur la justesse de la décision qu'il avait prise quelques mois plus tôt, toutefois jusqu'à présent rien ne l'avait fait revenir sur son choix dicté par l'instinct.

Sion fut soudain tiré de ses pensées. Quelqu'un se trouvait ici avec lui. Et, comme lors de la visite surprise d'Akhilleús, l'intrus venait de la statue d'Athéna, ce qui était impossible.

La sensation de déjà-vu frappa Sion, l'Olympe avait-elle envoyé un nouvel ange, un nouvel assassin ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas de mal. Ou du moins, je ne t'en veux plus.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis plus de deux siècles, il reconnut instantanément la voix féminine.

- Athé... Non, Sophia, corrigea-t-il.

Il se leva et fit face à sa visiteuse, qui était revêtue d'une longue cape pourpre. Lorsqu'il avait reçu le rapport de Shura et Aioros, il avait d'abord eu du mal à croire que la jeune femme, qu'il avait condamnée à un sommeil éternel, avait été libérée, et surtout qu'elle avait développé sa propre personnalité. Par la suite, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait toujours considéré cette dernière éventualité comme possible, mais qu'il l'avait à l'époque négligée, écrasé qu'il était par le poids de ses responsabilités. Il avait longuement hésité à la faire rechercher et amener à lui, à la fois pour l'interroger sur ses relations avec Mardouk et pour... s'excuser.

- Pardon, dit-il. J'ai eu tort à ton sujet. Je sais que cela ne changera rien au passé, mais je te présente mes plus profondes et sincères excuses.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, Sophia ne semblant visiblement pas décidée à dire si elle acceptait ses excuses ou non.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda finalement le Grand Pope. Comment es-tu arrivée simplement jusque-là ?

- N'oubliez pas que j'ai la plupart des souvenirs de la dernière incarnation d'Athéna. Je connais l'emplacement des passages secrets permettant de s'affranchir de la traversée des Douze Maisons.

- Seule Athéna ou ceux désignés par elle peuvent emprunter ce passage, répliqua Sion. D'après ce que m'ont rapporté mes chevaliers, tu n'as plus d'Ichor en toi, tu n'es plus qu'une mortelle ordinaire.

- Tes chevaliers ne savent pas tout. J'ai de nouveau eu un apport d'Ichor dans mes veines, assez important qui plus est.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

- Cet apport s'est néanmoins tari à son tour.

- Je ne te suis pas. Si tu n'as bel et bien plus de sang divin, alors comment...

- Oh, mais j'ai en moi une source d'Ichor.

Elle écarta alors les pans de sa longue cape, révélant son ventre arrondi et rebondi.

- Que... C'est... C'est ce à quoi je pense ? bredouilla Sion.

- Oui. J'imagine que vous avez quelques questions à me poser. Mais j'en ai une autre, beaucoup plus urgente. Avez-vous par hasard de l'expérience pour ce genre de choses… car je sens une humidité fort préoccupante ?

*****

Lorsque Saga arriva devant la salle du Pope, il était presque quatre heures du matin. Il avait été tiré de son sommeil deux heures plus tôt par un garde venu lui livrer un message du Pope. Il avait ensuite suivi sans se poser de questions les instructions écrites sur le parchemin portant le sceau du maître du Sanctuaire, mais maintenant qu'il revenait de sa courte mission, les questions se bousculaient dans son cerveau.

Il patienta près de cinq minutes devant la lourde porte à double battant fermant la salle d'audience avant que les gardes ne le laissent finalement entrer.

Seul le Grand Pope et Praesepe étaient présents lorsqu'il entra, néanmoins il percevait une troisième présence dissimulée dans les lieux hors de sa vue. Sion et l'ancien Cancer en étant forcément conscients, il décida de ne faire aucun commentaire.

- Saga, ton rapport je te prie, demanda Sion après les salutations d'usage.

- J'ai suivi vos instructions et me suis rendu à la geôle d'Ouranos. Grâce à vos indications, j'ai pu réciter les formules et ouvrir l'accès secret. J'ai également pu désactiver tous les sceaux de protection pour parvenir à un tombeau. Là, j'ai trouvé les restes grotesques de trois espèces de chevaliers noirs et, dans un sarcophage vide de corps, la dague dorée que vous aviez mentionné dans votre message.

- Donne-la moi, veux-tu, fit Praesepe en s'approchant.

Saga saisit l'arme qu'il avait placée sous son armure, et la remit à Praesepe qui l'examina rapidement.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit bien de cela, déclara finalement l'homme à la peau d'ébène à l'intention du Grand Pope.

- Très bien. Saga, je te remercie.

- Maître, j'ai senti qu'un terrible pouvoir résidait dans cette dague. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer...

- Plus tard, chevalier des Gémeaux. Pour le moment, je te prie de remettre ce parchemin à mon capitaine de la garde. Dis-lui qu'il est destiné à Diomède de Pégase.

Saga se releva pour prendre la missive que lui tendait le Pope, et prit la direction de la sortie. Il entendit Sion et Praesepe qui recommençaient à parler alors que la lourde porte se refermait.

*****

Les rumeurs, nées de l'agitation nocturne et des multiples allées et venues dans la salle d'audience, au fur et à mesure des convocations du Grand Pope, avaient déjà eu le temps d'enfler lorsque le soleil se leva finalement. A midi, elles étaient déjà parfois devenues délirantes, et le soir venu chacun avait sa propre idée extravagante sur la question.

La salle commune de la taverne du Canthare d'Orichalque, à Rodorio, lieu de rencontre favori des soldats du Sanctuaire à la sortie de leur garde et de certains chevaliers, était ainsi le théâtre de débats passionnés. Une seule chose semblait acquise : quelque chose d'important s'était passé.

- Je suis sûr que les spectres d'Hadès sont de retour ! lança quelqu'un.

Un long blanc suivit, avant de grands éclats de rire, les hommes tentant d'exorciser cette idée terrifiante.

- N'importe quoi ! On serait déjà en état d'alerte ! lança finalement quelqu'un.

- Oui, on battrait le rappel de tous les chevaliers ! ajouta un autre.

- Oui, tous les chevaliers d'or seraient déjà de retour !

Plusieurs autres avancèrent divers arguments pour réfuter définitivement l'hypothèse des spectres.

- On a tout de même rappelé Aioros au Sanctuaire, dit une voix.

Tous se turent, car l'homme qui avait parlé était le capitaine de la garde, l'une des rares personnes présentes à être en contact fréquent avec le Pope. Cela faisait largement plus d'un an que le Sagittaire n'était plus revenu au Sanctuaire, son retour signifiait forcément quelque chose.

- C'est moi qui ai amené son ordre de mission à Diomède, reprit le capitaine. Je ne l'ai bien sûr pas lu, mais Diomède est le parrain d'Aioros et à sa réaction je pense que le Grand Pope lui a demandé d'aller le chercher. Néanmoins, je pense que cette histoire de retour des spectres est une sornette. C'est important... Mais pas autant.

Les discussions repartirent après cet intermède, chacun prenant pour argent comptant la supposition du capitaine et intégrant cette donnée dans leur hypothèse.

- C'est un mauvais présage ! cria alors quelqu'un. Tout se passe bien au Sanctuaire depuis que le Sagittaire est parti. Il va ramener les malheurs qu'il a provoqués avec lui.

Plusieurs admirateurs du chevalier d'or protestèrent vigoureusement, mais ils se trouvèrent rapidement en large minorité.

- La dernière fois, lui et son pote du Capricorne étaient en train de faire ami-ami avec le Babylonien pendant que nos amis se faisaient massacrer !

- Il est à moitié fêlé de toute façon !

- Oui ! Il entend des voix !

- Oui, et quand Saga était là sur la ligne de front à faire le vrai travail, lui et Shura étaient en train de traîner les pieds plutôt que de faire leur devoir et de revenir protéger le Sanctuaire !

Les supporters du Sagittaire hurlèrent à la calomnie, les événements de la nuit passée semblant soudain totalement oubliés. Le ton commença à monter, contraignant le capitaine et un chevalier à faire entendre leurs voix pour ramener les hommes à la raison.

Un homme portant une longue capuche, assis seul à une table en retrait et silencieux depuis le début, se leva alors et quitta la salle agitée sans attirer l'attention de quiconque.

En commençant à remonter vers le Sanctuaire, Shura se dit que son ami trouverait trop peu de visages amicaux à son retour au Sanctuaire, par rapport aux sacrifices qu'ils avaient consentis.

_**5 septembre 1973, Dans les environs du Sanctuaire**_

Ankos détestait quand il était affecté à la garde des chemins d'accès montagneux du Sanctuaire. La plupart de ceux-ci nécessitaient une bonne heure de marche difficile pour atteindre le poste de garde et une fois qu'on y était, on passait la journée à ne rien faire sans jamais voir personne, sous un soleil de plomb.

Ankos estimait qu'on ne lui donnait pas de missions en accord avec son potentiel. Il aurait pu être chevalier après tout ! Lors du dernier tournoi auquel il avait participé, il avait failli atteindre les demi-finales et sa défaite avait été causée par de terribles aigreurs d'estomac. Alors certes son vainqueur avait ensuite perdu contre le futur finaliste malheureux, mais qui sait ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été dans de meilleures dispositions ? Il avait l'impression que son sergent l'envoyait volontairement accomplir ce genre de tâches insignifiantes pour le rabaisser.

Une fois à son poste, il se trouva un rocher offrant un peu d'ombre sur le bord du sentier qu'il devait garder, s'assit en s'y adossant, et se laissa doucement sombrer dans une semi torpeur. Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un passe par là de façon inattendue.

Les bruits de pas ne le tirèrent de son quasi-sommeil que quand la personne les produisant ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ?! fit-il en se redressant brusquement et de façon très gauche.

S'étant levé trop vite, il manqua d'ailleurs de perdre l'équilibre.

- Attention ! fit l'intrus en lui offrant une main pour s'appuyer.

Le garde vit alors pour la première fois distinctement la raison de son brutal réveil : un jeune garçon blond qui devait avoir moins d'une dizaine d'année. Vexé et confus d'avoir été surpris ainsi, Ankos imagina rapidement le savon que le sergent lui passerait si celui-ci apprenait qu'il dormait pendant ses tours de garde. Il devait agir et fermement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! lâcha-t-il de sa voix la plus autoritaire. Les apprentis n'ont pas le droit de venir par ici, vous devez rester dans les vallées principales ! Qui est ton instructeur ? Tu mériterais que je lui demande de te punir !

Ankos était satisfait de sa tirade, il estimait avoir été tout à fait convaincant et le garçon le regardait d'ailleurs d'un air incertain.

- Bon, ne t'affole pas, je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois-ci, reprit-il.

- Mais je ne suis pas un apprenti ! lâcha le garçon d'un air offusqué.

- Ah, tu viens d'un village derrière la montagne ! Très bien, il faut que tu retournes chez toi, tu ne peux pas te balader par ici.

Ankos pouvait respirer, il n'y avait donc aucune chance que cette histoire parvienne aux mauvaises oreilles. Maintenant qu'il était parfaitement réveillé et remis de sa surprise et de son embarras, le garde prit pour la première fois le temps de bien regarder le garçon et remarqua que celui-ci transportait quelque chose sur son dos.

- _Qu'est-ce que... _pensa Ankos.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! corrigea le garçon. Je suis un chevalier !

Ankos se liquéfia littéralement sur place. C'était bel et bien une boîte de Pandore que le gamin portait sur son dos et pas n'importe laquelle : elle était dorée ! Le garde sut qu'il pouvait dire adieu à tout espoir de promotion pour les prochaines années.

- Je suis désolé mon Seigneur ! fit-il en tombant à genoux devant le jeune chevalier d'or pour lui baiser les pieds.

- Eh, arrêtez ça ! lança le garçon en se dégageant. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

- Le soleil a dû lui taper sur la tête, dit une voix. J'imagine qu'il était à l'ombre en s'endormant, mais le soleil a tourné.

Ankos faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant qui avait parlé : Diomède de Pégase. Et, pour compléter le cauchemar, celui-ci était accompagné par Aioros du Sagittaire. Les deux chevaliers, qui devaient marcher quelques mètres derrière le jeune, transportaient eux aussi leur boîte de Pandore.

Ankos pouvait faire une croix sur toute idée de promotion à vie, il serait déjà heureux de ne pas se retrouver affecté à la gestion des latrines des Douze Maisons.

Il resta assis par terre, anéanti, pendant qu'Aiolia du Lion nettoyait d'un air dégoûté la bave sur ses orteils et sandales.

Aioros et Diomède se moquèrent gentiment de leur cadet, puis les trois chevaliers poursuivirent leur route en entamant leur descente vers la vallée du Sanctuaire.

- Dégueu, lâcha Aiolia, provoquant l'hilarité de ses compagnons.

*****

La rumeur du retour d'Aioros et de son jeune frère traversa le Sanctuaire comme une traînée de poudre. Tous, même ceux qui critiquaient ouvertement le Sagittaire, se pressèrent pour les voir.

- Ouah, ils sont tous là pour toi ? demanda Aiolia à son frère en regardant la foule qui s'accumulait sur leur passage.

- Non, ils sont là pour toi, corrigea l'aîné.

- Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai encore rien accompli ! Personne ne me connaît.

- Non, en effet, mais tu es un symbole. Tu es le douzième chevalier d'or. Ton arrivée avec la boîte de Pandore du Lion sur le dos signifie que l'ordre le plus puissant de la chevalerie d'Athéna est à nouveau au complet, pour la première fois en près de deux cent cinquante ans.

- Tu peux les saluer, tu sais, intervint Diomède.

Après une légère hésitation, Aiolia sourit à la foule et leur adressa des signes d'abord timides, puis de plus en plus francs au fur et à mesure que les gens répondaient en l'applaudissant.

- Ne prends pas la grosse tête quand même, dit Aioros. Et ne crois pas que cela te permettra de crâner auprès des filles.

- Pouah, les filles !

Diomède les abandonna en cours de route pour retourner dans la vallée des chevaliers de bronze.

- Il vous reste deux heures avant d'aller voir le Pope, dit-il à Aioros.

- Juste ce qu'il nous faut pour nous débarbouiller.

Le flot de monde les accompagna jusqu'aux escaliers montant à la maison du Bélier.

Mu les accueillit devant son temple et les salua poliment.

- Je reviens aussi à peine de Jamir, dit le Bélier après une petite discussion d'usage. Apparemment, mon maître a battu le rappel de tout l'ordre.

Aioros hocha la tête.

- Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi, fit-il avant de prendre congé du gardien du premier temple.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite au temple du Taureau où ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par Aldébaran.

- Aiolia, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! lança le jovial Brésilien en lui donnant l'accolade.

- Oui, ben pas autant que toi, répliqua comme il pouvait Aiolia pris dans l'étreinte de son frère d'armes, et quelque peu déçu de voir que leur écart de taille était encore plus grand qu'avant.

Le temple des Gémeaux se révéla vide, puis ils pénétrèrent dans le morbide temple du Cancer.

C'était la première qu'Aiolia y entrait et il était très content d'être accompagné par son grand frère. L'atmosphère et le regard des visages morts étaient totalement oppressants.

- Mu, Aldébaran et Saga ne connaissent par leur chance d'avoir leur temple en dessous de celui-ci et de ne pas être obligé de le traverser à chaque fois, dit l'aîné.

-Aioros... fit une voix dans l'ombre. Enfin de retour, tu m'avais manqué... Alors... Toujours cinglé ?

- Venant de quelqu'un qui couvre ses murs de visage, tu comprendras que ce commentaire sur ma santé mentale ne me trouble pas vraiment.

- J'espère qu'à présent tu as retrouvé le sens de la loyauté, et que tu ne songeras plus à nous trahir.

- Quoi ?! lança Aiolia en commençant à marcher vers l'origine de la voix. Qui tu es pour insulter mon frère comme ça !? Espèce de malade dégénéré !

- Arrête, Aiolia, le stoppa Aioros d'une main ferme sur l'épaule. Deathmask et toi serez voisins, vous aurez beaucoup d'autres occasions de faire plus ample connaissance.

- Oui, mon petit chaton, nous nous reverrons.

Le rire de l'Italien les accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de sa demeure.

- Te voici chez toi, dit Aioros quand ils arrivèrent devant le cinquième temple. Un intendant viendra bientôt te demander ce que tu souhaites comme affaires et mobilier. Nous pourrons également aller chez maman chercher quelques affaires que tu veux conserver demain. Je te laisse, on se retrouve dans mon temple dans une heure et demi avant d'aller voir le Pope.

Shaka était en train de méditer lorsque Aioros traversa son temple, si bien que le seul salut auquel eut droit le Sagittaire fut une subtile fluctuation du cosmos serein de la Vierge.

Il eut en revanche droit à un accueil extrêmement respectueux dans le temple du Scorpion, puis atteint finalement son temple.

Bien que l'endroit avait été inoccupé pendant presque un an et demi, il était d'une propreté impeccable. Il soupçonnait l'intendant des Douze Maisons d'avoir ordonné que l'on nettoie tout en prévision de son retour. Il alla à la salle d'eau se nettoyer de la poussière du voyage et prit quelques habits parfaitement pliés dans son armoire.

- Tu es là ? dit une voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

- Je suis dans ma chambre, Shura.

Il finissait de s'habiller quand son ami le rejoint.

- Content de te revoir, dit le Capricorne, en armure, en lui tendant la main.

- Moi de même, mon ami.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main franche et se sourirent.

- Comment va Aiolia ?

- Bien. Très bien même. Il a été un élève consciencieux et talentueux, et je suis extrêmement fier du niveau qu'il est d'ores et déjà parvenu à atteindre. Il est incroyablement rapide, bien plus que moi. Je pense essayer de lui enseigner le Pas Agile d'Achille. S'il parvenait à le maîtriser, il deviendrait l'incarnation même de la vitesse.

- Et bien, venant de toi, ces compliments ont un poids certain ! J'ai hâte de le voir en action. Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. J'ai définitivement fait mon deuil de mon père. Aiolia aussi. Prendre du temps auprès de notre mère, puis voyager pour l'entraînement, nous aura fait du bien.

- Et vis-à-vis... du reste ?

- Mardouk et la guerre ? Je pense toujours que cela a été du gâchis, mais ce qui est fait est fait, il faut aller de l'avant. Et quand à mes... Visions... J'ai décidé de ne plus y penser. Dans un sens ou dans l'autre, cela ne change rien à mes obligations, de toute façon.

- Autant que tu l'apprennes par moi que par quelqu'un d'autre: les gens ont parlé en ton absence. Deathmask, particulièrement. Cet enfoiré se croit tout permis depuis qu'il est revenu avec le statut de celui qui a tué la déesse ennemie. Saga a essayé de calmer le jeu, ce qui est tout à son honneur. Comme tout le monde le voit comme une espèce de dieu vivant maintenant, ces paroles ont eu du poids, mais… Du mal a été fait.

- Je m'en doute. J'aurais bien envie de te dire que je m'en fiche. Néanmoins, d'un strict point de vue pratique, cela pourrait être dangereux en temps de guerre d'aller à la bataille avec des compagnons qui auraient des réserves à mon encontre. Je ferai ce que je pourrais pour améliorer les choses.

Shura hocha la tête.

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit entraînement matinal, comme au bon vieux temps ? proposa-t-il.

- Très bien, mais cela sera à trois.

- Parfait, préviens Aiolia de venir bien réveillé. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs, j'ai quelques nouvelles cartes à ma disposition.

- Le temps que tu as passé avec Ogier a été enrichissant ?

- Plutôt. Quand je suis allé le voir, j'ai d'abord crû qu'il allait refuser de m'aider. Après ce qui s'est passé, je l'aurais d'ailleurs compris, nous avons tué la plupart de ses compagnons. Mais comme à ses yeux nous sommes la dernière ligne de défense du monde, il estimait qu'il était de son devoir de m'aider à progresser.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres quelques temps, évoquant les différentes étapes du voyage des deux frères, jusqu'à ce que les chevaliers des temples précédents commencent à traverser le temple du Sagittaire lors de leur ascension vers le Palais du Pope.

Aioros mit alors son armure et ils attendirent qu'Aiolia les rejoigne. Le dernier des chevaliers d'or sacrés arriva accompagné d'Aldébaran et Mu. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se nettoyer et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Sans doute avait-il voulu visiter sa demeure, et avait-il été pris par le temps.

Aioros le coiffa rapidement devant les autres en le taquinant, puis ils montèrent ensemble.

Ils furent les derniers à arriver dans la salle d'audience.

A l'exception de Dohko de la Balance, l'ordre des chevaliers d'or était au complet. Ils rejoignirent les autres qui s'étaient placés un genou à terre en demi-cercle devant le trône du maître du Sanctuaire, dans l'ordre de leurs constellations respectives.

- Chevaliers d'or, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, commença Sion. Je vous demande tout d'abord d'accueillir comme il se doit parmi vous Aiolia, chevalier d'or du Lion.

Les dix autres chevaliers se frappèrent le torse du poing en saluant de la tête leur nouveau compagnon.

- Néanmoins, voir l'élite de la chevalerie enfin au complet n'est pas le seul motif de joie et de célébration en ce jour. Voici quatre nuits de cela, Athéna est réapparue parmi nous, sous la forme d'un bébé qui a été trouvé au pied de la grande statue de la déesse, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'ici.

Un murmure stupéfait passa dans l'assemblée.

- Nous allons évidemment célébrer cet événement comme il le mérite. Néanmoins, il aura certaines conséquences sur votre liberté de mouvement. Le chemin des Douze Maisons redevient la dernière ligne de défense de la déesse à compter de ce jour. A tout moment, au moins huit d'entre vous devront se trouver dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, en armure, dont au moins cinq devront être présents dans leur temple. Dohko de la Balance étant affecté en permanence en Chine, cela signifie qu'à un instant donné seulement trois d'entre vous au plus pourront quitter le domaine sacré ou bien vaquer à leurs occupations en civil. Bien évidemment, en temps de guerre, pour répondre à des besoins spécifiques, ou encore plus tard lorsque la déesse sera âgée et capable de se défendre seule, ces règles pourront être aménagées. Cependant, les missions à l'extérieur seront affectées autant que possible aux chevaliers d'argent, ces prochaines années pour que vous puissiez vous consacrer au maximum à votre tâche de défendre cette montée. La gestion des absences, tours de garde et permissions sera probablement laborieuse au début, aussi arbitrerai-je chaque demande. J'espère toutefois pouvoir déléguer cette responsabilité d'ici quelques semaines. En attendant, toutes vos demandes passeront par Aioros qui me les remontera. Si vous décidez de prendre des apprentis et que leur entraînement nécessite de vous rendre à l'étranger, une autorisation d'absence de longue durée pourra vous être accordée.

Les paroles de Sion avaient quelque peu douché l'enthousiasme né de l'annonce du retour de la déesse.

- Avez-vous des questions ?

Beaucoup avaient envie de demander des précisions sur ces règles, mais tous sentaient que cela ferait mauvais genre. Ce fut finalement Shaka qui leva la main.

- Oui, chevalier de la Vierge ?

- Comme vous le savez, je vis en suivant à la fois les préceptes d'Athéna et ceux de Bouddha. La notion de réincarnation est très importante pour les deux, même si elle y est très différente. D'après les études que j'ai pu mener sur les écrits des précédentes Guerres Saintes, jusqu'à présent les "réincarnations" opérées par la déesse correspondaient plus à des possessions d'un hôte, volontaire ou non selon les cas.

Shaka marqua une pause dans son discours, comme s'il cherchait la meilleure formulation possible pour la suite.

- Du peu que vous nous en dites sur ce nouveau retour de la déesse, j'ai l'impression qu'aucun corps hôte n'a été cette fois sélectionné pour servir de réceptacle à sa conscience. J'ai au contraire le sentiment que nous sommes plus en présence d'une résurrection au sens bouddhique du terme, et que la déesse s'est réincarnée corps et âme. Et donc que, même si son essence reste divine par nature, il s'agirait d'une nouvelle personne.

Quelques murmures passèrent dans l'assemblée, Sion les fit stopper d'un geste de la main.

- A l'heure actuelle... commença Sion.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui avec intensité, il devait bien choisir ses mots.

- ...certains éléments peuvent laisser penser que ton sentiment est le bon. Il est possible que la déesse soit bel et bien revenue en temps que mortelle nouvelle née et qu'elle ait sacrifié une partie de ce qui faisait d'elle Athéna, pour mieux pouvoir défendre la Terre et l'humanité à l'avenir. Dans cette hypothèse, les motifs précis de la déesse nous resteraient néanmoins inconnus. Je vous demande à tous de la discrétion sur ce sujet, jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus.

Chacun prit le temps de peser la signification de l'échange entre la Vierge et le Grand Pope.

- Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

Cette fois-ci, le silence fut la seule réponse au maître du Sanctuaire.

- Très bien, l'heure est à présent à la célébration.

*****

Aioros regardait la fête se déroulant dans la grande arène depuis les rangs supérieurs. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle gaîté générale au Sanctuaire, c'était tellement différent de l'atmosphère martiale habituelle, et aux antipodes de la dureté des entraînements.

Le Grand Pope avait même autorisé que des tonneaux de vin soient amenés à l'intérieur du Domaine Sacré depuis Rodorio. Il y avait eu un tirage au sort pour déterminer qui serait autorisé à boire et qui devrait rester sobre pour assurer la garde. Seuls les plus mal notés des soldats avaient été affectés à des tours de garde pour toute la nuit.

Du côté des chevaliers d'or toute ivresse était proscrite et Mu, Shaka et Camus s'étaient portés volontaires pour rester à leur maison pendant toutes les festivités. Une rotation avait été instaurée pour occuper au moins deux autres maisons en permanence. Aiolia en avait été le seul dispensé.

La grande horloge zodiacale avait été allumée pour l'occasion et cinq torches magiques étaient déjà éteintes.

La torche de la Vierge commençait à son tour à décliner, ce qui signifiait que le Sagittaire allait devoir prendre son tour de garde. Il fit signe à Aldébaran qui était en train de danser avec Aiolia et quelques jeunes apprenties au centre de l'arène. Le Brésilien avait quelques pas de danse que le cadet d'Aioros avait bien du mal à suivre.

Aldébaran finit par remarquer le signe d'Aioros et quitter ses comparses avec regret.

- Nous n'en avons que pour deux heures, je pense que la fête ne sera pas encore finie à ce moment-là, dit le Sagittaire pour le consoler une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint. Et puis, Shura et Aphrodite ont le droit d'en profiter eux aussi.

Les deux chevaliers qu'ils relevaient les attendaient au niveau de la maison du Bélier. Bien que cela était une légère entorse aux règles qu'ils ne soient pas dans leurs temples respectifs, en une telle soirée le fait qu'ils aient été sur la montée suffisait dans l'esprit. Aioros laissa Aldébaran à son temple, et entama la longue montée vers son temple. Il apprécia particulièrement cette marche, la douceur de la nuit et les bruits des festivités venant du bas de la vallée. Quand la guerre viendrait et que le temps serait aux pleurs, cette nuit atypique resterait un souvenir d'union et de joie pour la chevalerie.

Il s'assit finalement sur le perron de son temple afin de regarder les lumières de l'arène.

- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? dit une voix.

- Bien sûr, Camus. Et tu peux me tutoyer, aussi.

Le Verseau vint s'asseoir à côté du Sagittaire, puis prit la parole au bout de quelques instants.

- Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

- Vas-y.

- Comme tu le sais, lors de la guerre contre Mardouk et ses alliés, j'étais avec Akiera. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il s'en est fallu de peu pour que nous vous rejoignions à l'endroit où a eu lieu le combat contre Mardouk.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire où c'était.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me tracasse. Nous avons été intercepté avant de pouvoir suivre la piste de Mardouk et avons dû affronter mon maître, Gienah, et deux autres adversaires. J'ai perdu connaissance après avoir été vaincu et à ce moment-là il ne restait plus qu'Akiera et Gienah. Je me suis réveillé plus tard dans une autre dimension, sans doute avais-je été envoyé là par Akiera, pour me protéger. Quand je suis parvenu à revenir sur les lieux du combat, tout semblait terminé depuis un certain temps. J'étais encore souffrant à cause de mes blessures et j'ai pensé voir... Mais j'ai reperdu connaissance.

- Que veux-tu savoir, exactement ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu pensais savoir ce qu'il était advenu de mon maître et d'Akiera.

- J'estime ne rien savoir, corrigea Aioros. La version officielle, la plus probable est qu'Akiera et Gienah se sont entretués. Le reste devrait d'ailleurs être secret...

- Je crois que les gens ont beaucoup parlé pendant ton absence.

- J'en ai l'impression, oui.

Aioros hésita un instant, indécis sur l'attitude à adopter.

- Diomède de Pégase m'a posé le même genre de question que toi au sujet de Stellio du Lézard et de Jason de la Carène. Le plus probable est qu'ils sont morts en détruisant leur adversaire et la moitié du Caire avec.

- Mais...

- Chercher à connaître une autre version qui n'est a priori qu'une hallucination que j'ai eue ne t'apportera pas grand-chose. Diomède s'en est contenté, tout comme Aphrodite a accepté la mort de son père.

- Mais... Si je ne m'en contente pas ?

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux.

- Je veux bien te raconter ce que je suis parvenu à me souvenir de mon... rêve, mais franchement je ne sais pas ce que cela pourra t'apporter.

Il lui fit alors le récit très fragmentaire de tout ce que les séances avec Sion lui avaient permis de reconstituer. Des éléments importants manquaient, mais l'histoire restait cohérente, bien que probablement invraisemblable par son ampleur.

- Es-tu satisfait ? demanda le Sagittaire quand il eut fini son récit. Je t'ai révélé certaines choses qui doivent rester secrètes, comme l'existence de cette Boîte de Pandore qui attend peut-être quelque part d'être ouverte par quelqu'un, sans que nous sachions ce qu'elle renferme réellement.

- Puis-je faire une remarque ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ton récit fait intervenir Janus et mon maître. Or, si je ne me trompe pas, tu ne connaissais pas l'existence du premier, ou du moins son identité, à ce moment-là, et n'avais jamais rencontré le deuxième.

- En effet, ce que je me rappelle de mon rêve inclut des informations que je ne pouvais pas connaître. Néanmoins, il s'est écoulé plusieurs jours avant que nous n'essayons de me faire retrouver la mémoire de ce passage avec le Grand Pope. J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre un certain nombre de détails sur ce qui s'est passé aux autres endroits où avait eu lieu la guerre, j'ai eu le temps de faire certaines déductions. Comme je ne me souvenais plus de rien, il est impossible de savoir si mon inconscient n'a pas incorporé tous ces éléments à mon rêve.

Aioros voyait que son jeune compagnon était troublé, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel le concernant. Camus commença à ouvrir la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, avant de finalement se raviser.

Il se leva et salua le Sagittaire.

- Merci pour ton temps, dit-il finalement.

- Si je peux à nouveau t'aider, n'hésite pas à repasser.

- Merci, peut-être le ferais-je en effet à nouveau.

_**9 septembre 1973, Palais du Grand Pope, au Sanctuaire**_

Aioros et Saga trouvèrent tous les deux une convocation dans leur temple en se réveillant, leur demandant de se rendre auprès de Sion à onze heures précises. Les raisons de cette convocation n'étaient pas précisées dans la courte missive.

Aioros occupa sa matinée à une séance d'entraînement avec Aiolia et Shura. Le Capricorne avait bel et bien beaucoup progressé et sa confiance en lui avait cru de façon proportionnelle. De son côté, Aiolia avait fait plus qu'une bonne impression sur Shura.

Ses deux compagnons le quittèrent une demi-heure avant l'heure de la convocation, juste avant que Saga ne parvienne sur le seuil de son temple.

Les deux chevaliers d'or montèrent ensemble les marches, échangeant d'abord quelques banalités. Plus que jamais, le Sagittaire prit conscience de la distance qui s'était creusée avec son ami. Leur divergence avait été profonde sur la question de la crise avec Mardouk, et même si l'issue avait en un sens finalement donné raison à Saga, Aioros en gardait à sa grande honte une réelle rancune. Sans doute était-il le seul au Sanctuaire à l'heure actuelle à ne pas mettre les Gémeaux sur un piédestal. Non, à la réflexion, il devait partager ce statut avec Deathmask. Se retrouver en si funeste compagnie voulait sans doute dire qu'il était temps de changer d'attitude, surtout que Saga semblait de son côté essayer de rompre la glace. Aussi se força-t-il à être le plus aimable possible, et la conversation devint progressivement plus amicale.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te présenter mes condoléances pour ton père.

- Merci. Je n'ai jamais pu t'exprimer les miennes pour ton maître.

- Nous ne sommes toujours pas sûrs qu'il soit mort.

- _Mieux vaut que je garde pour moi ce que j'ai rêvé sur sa destinée…_

La fin de la montée fut des plus agréables.

- Aioros du Sagittaire et Saga des Gémeaux, pour vous servir, annonça Aioros lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'audience.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? compléta Saga.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel. J'ai requis votre présence, car nous avons à parler d'importants sujets, vous qui faites la fierté de notre confrérie.

Aioros et Saga s'agenouillèrent devant le trône du Pope, attendant patiemment que celui-ci en vienne aux faits.

- Comme vous le savez, Athéna est enfin revenue sur Terre après plusieurs siècles d'absence et a repris forme humaine. Ceci est la confirmation que son ennemi éternel s'apprête à réapparaître lui aussi pour envahir la Terre, et c'est pour le combattre qu'Athéna s'est réincarnée. Le Vieux Maître et moi sommes les seuls survivants de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Si Dohko demeure en permanence au mont des Cinq Pics, c'est d'ailleurs pour surveiller la prison de l'ennemi que nous avons affronté.

Aioros n'intervint pas, même s'il connaissait déjà ses informations et le fait que c'était l'armée d'Hadès que la Balance surveillait.

- Le sceau d'emprisonnement ne résiste pas plus de deux cent cinquante ans. Le mal va donc bientôt se libérer.

Sion marqua une pause, laissant aux deux chevaliers le temps de tirer la conclusion qui s'imposait.

- Une nouvelle Guerre Sainte se prépare. Il est donc temps pour moi de céder ma place à l'un de vous deux. J'en ferai l'annonce officielle dans quelques jours, mais…

Aioros avait compris depuis quelques secondes où le Grand Pope voulait en venir. En dépit de leurs différents, il ferait son devoir et tout son possible pour apporter un soutien efficace et inconditionnel à Saga. C'était la logique même, tout le monde au Sanctuaire à présent attendait cette décision pour un jour ou pour un autre.

- C'est à toi, chevalier du Sagittaire, que je vais céder mon siège.

Aioros mit quelques instants à réaliser que Sion avait dit « du Sagittaire » et non « des Gémeaux ».

- Toi qui rassembles la bonté, l'intelligence et le courage, finit le Pope

- Pardon ? fit Aioros en comprenant enfin.

Il était absolument éberlué, incrédule. Saga resta quant à lui totalement silencieux et impassible.

- Moi ?!

- Vous êtes douze chevaliers d'or, mais beaucoup sont encore trop jeunes, reprit Sion en ignorant l'expression d'incrédulité de son successeur. Les autres chevaliers ne sont que d'argent ou de bronze

En dépit de ces paroles, le ton du Pope montrait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un choix par défaut, et qu'il croyait réellement en Aioros.

- Saga, fit le Pope d'une voix plus forte et solennelle.

- Oui, répondit les Gémeaux sur le même ton.

- Acceptes-tu d'assister Aioros dans sa tâche et de te consacrer au Sanctuaire ?

- Oui. Je suis moi aussi certain qu'Aioros est le chevalier idéal pour occuper cette fonction.

Saga jeta un coup d'œil à son frère d'armes en lui souriant, avant de conclure.

- J'agirai à ses côtés sans compter mes efforts pour servir Athéna et la justice. Je vouerai ma vie au Sanctuaire.

- Très bien. Aioros aura besoin de tout ton soutien, car du fait du choix d'Athéna de se réincarner totalement en tant que simple humaine, la Guerre que vous allez devoir livrer pourrait bien être la plus dangereuse de l'histoire. Saga, le tombeau que je t'avais envoyé visiter la nuit du retour de la déesse était celui de son corps mythologique original. Elle a apparemment utilisé une dague créée par l'un de ses vieux ennemis, Arès, pour tuer cette enveloppe et revenir en tant que simple mortelle. Même si elle conservera sa puissance divine, nous ne savons pas ce qui se passera si jamais son nouveau corps est tué.

- Oui, nous comprenons, dit Aioros qui s'était remis de sa surprise. Nous savons ce qui est en jeu.

- Parfait. Saga, veux-tu nous laisser, à présent ?

- Bien sûr, fit le chevalier des Gémeaux en se redressant.

Il prit congé en adressant au Grand Pope et à Aioros le même salut protocolaire, puis quitta la pièce. Juste après son départ, Praesepe pénétra dans la salle d'audience en venant de derrière le trône et vint se placer à la droite du Pope. Il regarda Aioros en lui adressant également le salut dû à son nouveau statut.

- Saga et Praesepe ont raison, fit Sion au Sagittaire. Même si l'annonce n'en a pas encore été faite officiellement, et que nous ne sommes que quatre au courant, en ce qui me concerne tu es d'ores et déjà le Grand Pope.

Aioros hocha la tête.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je dois te révéler certaines choses, continua le Grand Pope. Athéna n'est pas apparue de nulle part au pied de la statue, et nous savons exactement ce qui s'est passé dans ce tombeau.

Il lui fit alors le récit complet du parcours de Sophia avec l'âme de la déesse, puis de la mise au monde du bébé.

- Pourquoi ne le dire qu'à moi ?

- Parce que tu es le nouveau Grand Pope, évidemment.

- D'accord, j'ai mal formulé la question, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Saga et aux autres ?

- J'ai mené pendant mon règne une politique de strict contrôle de l'information. Il t'appartiendra de déterminer comment tu veux gérer cet aspect. Mais mon opinion est que si une information potentiellement perturbante n'est pas utile à la bonne marche générale du domaine sacré, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste secrète.

- Vous avez même établi différents niveaux de secrets sur ce détail... Certains ont accès à certaines informations et certains autres à une autre catégorie de secrets.

- En effet. Qui sait ? Peut-être que l'exercice mental nécessaire à gérer tout cela est ce qui m'a permis de ne pas devenir gâteux depuis deux cent cinquante ans, répondit le Pope en souriant.

Aioros ria à la plaisanterie.

- Je te communiquerai la localisation actuelle de Sophia, si jamais tu veux l'interroger toi-même, reprit le Pope.

- Cela sera inutile, je pense.

- Je te la donnerai tout de même, conclut-il en se levant. Tu aviseras en temps utile.

Le Grand Pope commença à marcher vers l'arrière de la salle. Il se retourna au bout de quelques pas.

- Et bien, tu ne viens pas ?

- Où allons-nous ?

- Quelle question ! intervint Praesepe. Voir la déesse, bien sûr.

- Ne veux-tu donc pas venir ? compléta Sion.

Aioros se hâta de se lever et de les rejoindre.

Ils montèrent le long escalier menant à la statue de la déesse.

- Il nous faudra avoir une discussion sur cette statue et les objets qu'elle porte, dit Sion. Mais cela peut encore attendre.

Ils commencèrent à monter dans la vallée, pénétrant dans une zone totalement inconnue d'Aioros. Ils finirent au bout de quelques minutes par arriver en vue de deux bâtiments espacés de quelques mètres.

Aioros vit quelques gardes circulant dans les lieux, occupés à diverses tâches. Il remarqua une proportion relativement inhabituelle de femmes.

- La garde rapprochée, dit Sion. Sa mission militaire n'est qu'anecdotique, vu que si jamais un adversaire parvenait jusqu'ici, cela signifierait que les douze chevaliers d'or ont été vaincus et qu'elle serait donc bien incapable de la stopper. En revanche, c'est elle qui s'occupera de la déesse au jour le jour.

- Ses membres vivront en permanence ici, en tout cas tant que la déesse ne sera pas assez âgée pour s'occuper d'elle-même, compléta Praesepe en désignant le bâtiment de gauche qui semblait être leur résidence.

- C'est une grande responsabilité que celle qu'ils ont et une grande confiance qui leur est accordée... Comment ont-ils été sélectionnés ?

- Je les ai présélectionnés, dit Praesepe.

- Ils sont volontaires et ont tous subi mon Genro Mao Ken, dit Sion. Toute pensée... inadéquate... les conduirait à se suicider.

Aioros hocha la tête. Le procédé le gênait quelque peu, mais il n'en voyait pas d'autre pour l'instant.

- Te faire maîtriser le Genro Mao Ken sera d'ailleurs notre premier objectif du transfert de connaissance. Nous commencerons dès demain, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Non.

- La gestion de la garde des Douze Maisons te fournira le prétexte pour venir me voir quotidiennement tant que la nouvelle de ta nomination ne sera pas officialisée.

Ils pénétrèrent d'abord dans le temple de gauche qui servait de caserne à la garde, et firent une rapide inspection. Ils passèrent ensuite au bâtiment de droite, montèrent à l'étage puis pénétrèrent dans une petite chambre.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna le Pope aux gardes présents.

Aioros ne pouvait plus détourner son regard du berceau qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Encouragé d'un geste par Praesepe, il s'en approcha presque timidement.

Le bébé était endormi et souriait dans son sommeil. Le cosmos émanant de ce petit corps ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité, et, avec son sens aigu de l'aura des autres, Aioros était presque submergé par cette présence sereine, douce et puissante.

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? dit Sion. Tu en es à présent responsable. As-tu vu quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas à ta convenance ?

- Pas pour le moment, non. De toute façon, maintenant, pour être totalement rassuré, il faudrait que je reste avec elle en permanence et que je dorme ici par terre chaque nuit...

- Certes, répliqua Sion en souriant. Depuis son retour, je ne peux en effet jamais totalement me l'ôter de l'esprit. J'ai presque envie de venir en permanence vérifier si tout se passe bien.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à regarder la divinité assoupie, qui avait totalement l'air innocente et... fragile.

- En fait, j'aimerais bien commencer à apprendre tout ce que vous devez me transmettre tout de suite, dit finalement Aioros.

*****

Saga était songeur. Même s'il avait fait bonne figure, la décision du Grand Pope l'avait légèrement décontenancé. Certes, Aioros ferait un excellent dirigeant, néanmoins, au vu de certains événements récents, Saga avait logiquement pensé qu'il était l'option prioritaire.

Après être redescendu du palais du Pope, il traversa son temple sans s'y arrêter, puis se dirigea vers Rodorio. Contrairement à son habitude, il dut se forcer légèrement pour sourire aux gens qu'il croisa en chemin. Il obliqua avant de parvenir au village pour se diriger vers la maison isolée qu'occupait Kanon.

Son cadet avait mis un certain temps à réapparaître après la guerre contre Mardouk, et il avait fallu encore plus longtemps à Saga pour lui tirer les vers du nez sur ce qu'il était allé faire dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire en se faisant passer pour lui.

Sous la menace, il avait fini par avouer avoir appris à maîtriser le Genro Mao Ken, la technique secrète des Grands Popes. Cela ayant permis d'acquérir des informations utiles lors de la bataille dans laquelle Kanon avait en outre tenu son rôle, l'aîné avait accepté de passer l'éponge sur cette incartade à condition d'apprendre à son tour ce coup.

Cela lui avait demandé quelques temps, Kanon mettant manifestement de la mauvaise volonté à lui transmettre cette connaissance.

- Tu as l'air bien songeur, fit ce dernier en voyant son frère s'approcher de sa demeure.

- Oui. Les dernières journées ont été riches de nouvelles parfois inattendues...

Il lui fit le récit du retour de la déesse, ainsi que de la décision de Sion quant à sa succession.

- C'est ridicule ! explosa finalement Kanon quand son aîné en eut terminé. Nous savons l'un comme l'autre que nous sommes plus capables qu'Aioros de remplir ce rôle !

- "Nous" ? releva Saga en souriant.

- Oui, nous. Toi dans le rôle du Grand Pope et moi dans celui du chevalier des Gémeaux. Après tout, nous sommes parvenus tous les deux à dompter le coup secret du Grand Pope, ce qui prouve bien que nous sommes taillés pour ce rôle !

- Première chose, Sion ne connaît pas ton existence. Et deuxième chose, je ne t'aurais pas abandonné mon armure de toute façon.

- Pourtant, cela aurait été la solution la plus logique, si tu y réfléchis deux secondes !

- Désolé de briser tes espoirs, mais de toute façon ton ambition est tombée aux oubliettes à présent. Le Pope a rendu sa décision.

- Nous ne pouvons pas l'accepter !

- Que faire d'autre ?

- Réalises-tu en plus que nous allons devoir suivre une déesse sans la moindre expérience à la guerre ? Qui nous dit qu'elle se révélera à la hauteur ! Malgré ses pouvoirs ce n'est plus qu'un bébé !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Athéna a fait ce choix, qui est effectivement dangereux stratégiquement, mais il ne nous appartient pas de le contester.

- Nous ne pouvons pas suivre une gamine à la bataille !

L'aîné pouvait voir que son cadet était littéralement fou de rage, son sang semblant bouillir. Saga savait son jeune frère colérique et violent de caractère, néanmoins Kanon essayait d'ordinaire de cacher ces aspects de sa personnalité en sa présence. Le chevalier savait que son frère n'avait jamais totalement abandonné l'idée de lui ravir l'armure d'or, même s'il avait réalisé que cela était impossible par la force. Kanon avait donc essayé d'apparaître le plus raisonnable et irréprochable possible aux yeux de son aîné, espérant que celui-ci lui confierait de son plein gré la charge de chevalier des Gémeaux. Néanmoins, pour que cet espoir ait une chance de se réaliser, il aurait effectivement fallu que le Grand Pope choisisse Saga pour lui succéder. Voir s'envoler cet espoir avait apparemment fait enlever à Kanon le masque qu'il portait d'habitude, si bien que son frère réalisait qu'il avait au fond bien peu changé, et que la haine et la jalousie de Kanon à son encontre n'avaient probablement jamais faibli.

- Nous ne pouvons pas accepter cet état de fait !

- Je te le redemande encore, que faire d'autre ?

- Agir. Tuer le Pope, tuer ce bébé. Et tuer Aioros aussi, puisque Sion ne nous a pas laissé le choix.

Kanon ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing qui le jeta au sol.

- Répète ce que tu as dit Kanon ! hurla Saga à son frère étendu face contre sol. Même si tu es mon frère, je ne peux tolérer ce que je viens d'entendre !

Saga tremblait de rage, transpirant même à grosses gouttes.

- A… Athéna… Tu veux que je tue Athéna qui vient à peine de se réincarner ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante même s'il connaissait la réponse.

Kanon se retourna et s'assit, essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

- Oui… Je dis que tu dois tuer non seulement Athéna, mais aussi ce vieux débris de Grand Pope qui a choisi Aioros pour lui succéder.

La voix du cadet des Gémeaux était calme et froide, comme s'il expliquait une évidence à un enfant attardé.

- Heureusement personne au Sanctuaire ne sait que nous sommes jumeaux. Je peux t'aider et la Terre sera à nous.

Saga ne pouvait même pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- I… Idiot ! Nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna, nous sommes censés la protéger… Kanon, toi aussi tu es chevalier, et tu devras te battre à ma place si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose et… et toi tu…

La rage faisait que les mots avaient du mal à sortir.

- Pfff… Et si tu étais honnête avec toi-même ? répliqua Kanon avec mépris.

- Quoi ?!

- Il est certain que depuis ton enfance tu as toujours agi comme un homme respectable, au cœur pur. Certains te considèrent presque comme un dieu ! Alors que moi, j'ai toujours été attiré par la conquête du pouvoir par la force. Même si nous sommes jumeaux, il y a autant de différences entre nous qu'entre un ange et un démon. Mais moi, je sais que dans ton cœur dort la même ambition que la mienne !

- Quoi ? fit Saga, totalement incrédule.

La rage et la déception avaient effectivement fait enlever son masque à Kanon et Saga réalisait que la folie de son frère dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

- Tais… Tais-toi ! Je ne peux davantage laisser en liberté un démon tel que toi !! Je vais moi-même t'enfermer au Cap Sounion !!!

- Quoi ?

Le mépris et l'arrogance de Kanon avaient totalement disparu de sa voix. Il savait ce que le Cap Sounion représentait comme châtiment, et quelle mort horrible l'y attendait.

- C'est moi qui ai décidé que tu aurais une formation de chevalier, Akiera n'a fait qu'accepter ma décision sans rien dire. Peut-être a-t-il toujours su comment cela finirait, peut-être a-t-il accepté de garder le secret de ton existence uniquement par défiance envers le Grand Pope, mais il savait aussi que je ferais le nécessaire en cas de besoin !

Kanon tenta d'attaquer, mais Saga bloqua les coups et contre-attaqua violemment, envoyant de nouveau Kanon au sol.

- Ma culpabilité d'avoir été choisi par le destin pour devenir chevalier d'or à ta place m'a fait croire que je pourrais te réformer, bien que tu aies essayé de me tuer pour prendre ma place, poursuivit-il. J'ai été aveugle bien que je savais que tu n'avais pas abandonné tes ambitions et que tu me haïssais toujours.

Kanon commença à se relever, mais il ne le laissa pas faire et le frappa à nouveau.

- Je croyais que les crimes de notre père t'excusaient, qu'ils t'avaient façonnés et que tu étais une victime. Mais je me trompais, tu es un démon, doté de la force d'un chevalier d'or par ma faute. Je suis même allé jusqu'à tolérer que tu t'introduises dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire pour y dérober des secrets en te faisant passer pour moi !

Le cadet tenta de résister, mais Saga connaissait parfaitement toutes ses ressources techniques, et l'armure d'or lui donnait un avantage impossible à combler.

- Tu es ma responsabilité, ma faute que je vais à présent réparer !

*****

Kanon reprit connaissance lorsque l'eau de mer pénétra dans sa bouche et ses narines. Il se releva d'un bond et découvrit qu'il était dans une geôle taillée à même la pierre, derrière de solides barreaux. Il essaya de les tordre en faisant appel à son cosmos, mais c'était comme si ses forces s'évanouissaient dès qu'il songeait à les utiliser.

Il vit alors Saga, qui se tenait sur le chemin, à flanc de falaise, menant à la geôle. L'eau montante avait déjà englouti une partie de l'accès.

- Délivre-moi !! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces à l'intention de son frère. Saga, sors-moi de là ! Tu veux tuer ton propre frère ?!

- Kanon, tu pourras sortir de cette cellule uniquement si c'est la volonté des dieux. Tu y resteras tant que le mal qui t'habite ne sera pas lavé… tant qu'Athéna ne t'aura pas pardonné.

- Sa… Saga… Les hommes comme toi s'appellent des hypocrites !! Ne pense pas pouvoir cacher indéfiniment ce qui sommeille en toi !

Le chevalier d'or tourna les talons et commença à remonter le chemin.

- Quel mal y a-t-il à ce qu'un homme puissant veuille conquérir le monde ?! Quel mal y a-t-il à utiliser la force que les dieux t'ont donnée ?!

Saga s'éloignait de plus en plus, ignorant les hurlement de son cadet.

- Saga ! Je continuerai à te rappeler la fascination de la force ! Saga, ta véritable personnalité… c'est le mal !!!

Kanon perdit alors de vue son aîné qui à aucun moment ne s'était retourné ni n'avait semblé hésiter.

- Saga, imbécile ! Tu as en toi une puissance incroyable, et si tu veux malgré cela rester un serviteur, fais ce que tu veux ! Je tuerai moi-même Athéna et je conquerrai la Terre, et à ce moment-là il sera trop tard pour toi !

Mais plus personne n'était là pour entendre ces paroles.

_**12 septembre 1973, Le Mont Etoilé**_

Sion avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à travailler sur la dague de Déimos dans sa retraite du Mont Etoilé. Le pouvoir destructeur de l'arme, spécifiquement destinée à atteindre Athéna, était préoccupant, surtout alors que celle-ci n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable.

D'après le récit que lui en avait fait Sophia, la déesse aux yeux pers avait été capable d'extraire sa conscience de son corps au moment précis où la lame lui avait transpercé le cœur, utilisant l'expérience de la proximité de la mort pour accroître son cosmos et modifier sa nature profonde divine, se projetant au passage dans une nouvelle enveloppe tout en la créant. Le processus exact restait inconnu, si bien que si jamais la déesse était de nouveau frappée par une arme similaire, privée de son expérience et de ses connaissances millénaires comme elle l'était à présent, il était probable qu'elle ne serait pas capable de sauver son âme qui mourrait avec sa chair.

Néanmoins, la dague était une création divine, et la détruire serait difficile. Après plusieurs heures passées à déchiffrer des parchemins écrits dans la langue sacrée de l'Olympe, Sion s'accorda une pause et sortit prendre l'air de la nuit. Il regarde les étoiles et remarqua rapidement quelque chose d'anormal.

- L'étoile polaire, normalement stable à cette époque de l'année, est légèrement inclinée… En temps normal, l'étoile polaire est décalée d'un degré par rapport à l'axe polaire terrestre. Pourtant son angle se rapproche de zéro…

Il n'avait besoin d'aucun instrument astronomique pour vérifier son observation, pas plus qu'il ne lui fallait consulter de texte pour savoir ce que cela signifiait.

- Je me souviens que le Grand Pope Akbar m'avait dit que l'étoile polaire avait bougé juste avant la précédente Guerre Sainte. Lorsque l'angle sera arrivé à zéro, le sceau d'Athéna se brisera et une nouvelle guerre commencera.

Sion sentit soudainement une présence derrière lui et un puissant cosmos.

- Hein !! fit-il en se retournant vivement pour découvrir le chevalier des Gémeaux.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut voir d'étranges reflets dans les cheveux du chevalier, mais l'instant d'après tout semblait normal.

- Saga… Comment es-tu parvenu jusqu'en ce lieu réputé difficile d'accès même pour un chevalier d'or ?

L'interpellé sembla tout à coup se rappeler ses devoirs et s'agenouilla devant son supérieur, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux.

- J'avoue que ce n'était pas bien difficile pour moi. De toute façon, même un vieillard tel que vous y parvient…

Sion sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le ton et les paroles arrogantes, voire méprisantes, étaient plutôt inhabituels chez son jeune interlocuteur. Saga était extrêmement puissant et le savait, mais il ne s'affichait que rarement de cette façon, et surtout ne faisait jamais montre d'une telle effronterie.

- Auriez-vous oublié qu'on me compare à un dieu ? C'est un véritable jeu d'enfant pour moi.

- Que…

Oui, quelque chose était clairement anormal. Le Grand Pope savait que la popularité de Saga avait atteint des sommets au cours des derniers mois, au point qu'on le compare effectivement à une divinité de façon régulière. Sion en avait été troublé, cependant comme Saga lui-même semblait le prendre avec recul voire dérision, il n'avait pas agi en conséquence. Cela était-il finalement monté à la tête du chevalier ?

- Saga, tu es sur un lieu sacré où seuls les Grands Popes se rendent depuis des générations, reprit, d'une voix ferme et autoritaire, le maître du Sanctuaire remis de sa surprise. Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

- Oui, tout le monde me voit tel un dieu. Alors, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas désigné comme votre successeur ?

- _Nous y voilà…_

C'était donc la déception qui expliquait l'attitude du jeune Grec ? Sion remarqua que Saga avait perdu de la superbe qu'il avait en arrivant et encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Il transpirait légèrement, semblait avoir même du mal à respirer et demeurait prostré avec les yeux clos.

- Tu as pourtant entendu lorsque j'ai dit qu'Aioros rassemblait la bonté, l'intelligence et le courage. Et qu'il était donc digne de devenir le prochain Grand Pope et de commander aux quatre-vingt huit chevaliers.

- Je ne crois pas être inférieur à Aioros dans aucun de ces domaines.

Il reprit sa respiration avant de poursuivre.

- Bien au contraire, je m'estime même supérieur à lui à tous les niveaux. Alors pourquoi ?

Sion savait qu'il avait pris un risque en désignant Aioros. La logique du déroulement de la guerre contre Mardouk, la façon dont étaient vus les deux chevaliers possibles pour le poste par le reste du Sanctuaire… La solution la plus simple, la plus consensuelle, aurait été de désigner Saga. Le Pope savait qu'Aioros n'aurait rien trouvé à y redire et il avait espéré que son sens du devoir commanderait à Saga de l'accepter. La vérité était que Sion était bien en difficulté pour expliquer son choix rationnellement. Pour trancher, il avait ignoré un grand nombre de facteurs parfaitement objectifs pour donner la part belle à des éléments totalement subjectifs. Quelques brèves attitudes de Saga à certains moments, certains commentaires à double sens possible qu'il avait faits lors de réunions stratégiques… Certaines décisions qu'il avait prises sur le terrain, inattaquables sur le fond, mais qui avaient eu des conséquences a priori imprévisibles. Certains trous dans son rapport sur la façon dont s'était déroulée sa mission avec Deathmask au Kilimandjaro… Bien peu d'éléments en vérité, surtout que personne n'avait jamais rapporté avoir été témoin du moindre comportement amoral ou déshonorant de la part de Saga, cependant qui mis bout à bout avaient fait pencher la balance.

Néanmoins, à la fin, le Grand Pope savait qu'il avait pris la décision la plus importante de son règne avec son instinct, et qu'il avait espéré ne pas avoir à le justifier au candidat malheureux.

- _Il semblerait que je sois obligé d'en passer par là finalement… Je suis le Grand Pope, je ne devrais pas avoir à justifier ma décision, mais cela est nécessaire, pour que le règne d'Aioros parte sur les meilleures bases possibles._

- Puisque tu insistes autant, je vais te répondre. Je ressens au fond de toi une chose terrible dont j'ignore la nature. Je sais que tous te respectent, et qu'effectivement beaucoup voient en toi presque un dieu. En outre, ton comportement a toujours été parfaitement exemplaire, mais…

Le Grand Pope hésita une fraction, puis finit d'une traite, comme s'il se libérait d'un poids.

- Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ton âme abrite un démon effroyable.

Sion vit que Saga suait de plus en plus à grosses gouttes et que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus bruyante.

Le Grand Pope réalisa aussi que ses mots avaient largement dépassé sa pensée. Ou alors avaient-ils justement exprimé le fond de sa pensée, qu'il n'avait encore jamais réellement voulu s'avouer ?. Pensait-il réellement que Saga était un démon ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait essayer d'atténuer la portée de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper. En choisissant de répondre à Saga, il avait voulu essayer de lui faire comprendre et accepter sa décision, pour que le chevalier des Gémeaux tienne bien sa place de bras droit au côté du nouveau Grand Pope, qui en aurait besoin pour asseoir son autorité. En le traitant ainsi de démon, il avait peut-être à jamais compromis cet objectif.

- J'espère que ce n'est là qu'une erreur de ma part, mais…

- Hé, hé, hé , hé… ricana Saga de façon totalement inattendue.

Le chevalier tremblait et cherchait son souffle.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Saga ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

La chevelure de Saga commença de nouveau à avoir d'étranges reflets. Cette fois-ci, Sion fut persuadé que ce n'était pas une illusion d'optique.

- Vous avez donc percé mon secret… Pour un vieillard, vous êtes vraiment très fort, Grand Pope. Je comprends que vous ayez survécu à la dernière Guerre Sainte… Hé, hé…

La chevelure de Saga passa soudainement du bleu marine au gris.

- Tes cheveux changent de couleur ? Mais, Saga, qui es…

Le chevalier se releva d'un bond, ouvrant ses paupières pour révéler des yeux rouges injectés de sang, et il se jeta sur Sion.

- Hein ? eut le temps de faire le Grand Pope sans pouvoir se mettre en garde, stupéfait qu'il était par les événements.

Le poing droit de Saga frappa le maître du Sanctuaire en plein cœur, transperçant sa toge et sa cage thoracique.

- Adieu, Grand Pope ! hurla-t-il.

Sion ressentit le cosmos lui aussi métamorphosé de son assassin, à la fois plus puissant et surtout plus sombre. Maléfique.

Il voulut faire quelque chose, mais son corps affaibli par les siècles et mortellement blessé semblait peser des tonnes.

- J'avais vu juste… parvint-il à articuler. Loin d'être un dieu… Tu es l'incarnation du Mal…

Il s'écroula lourdement au sol devant un Saga triomphant.

- Adieu, vieillard ! fit Saga en lui arrachant sa toge pour s'en revêtir. Personne ne t'avait demandé de découvrir mon identité.

L'assassin se pencha ensuite pour ôter au mort son casque.

- Une chance que les traits du Grand Pope soient toujours cachés par ce masque ! Seul le Vieux Maître des Cinq Pics doit connaître son véritable visage.

Il mit alors le casque dont l'enchantement commença à dissimuler ses traits.

- A partir de maintenant, je vais diriger le Sanctuaire à ma manière, en me faisant passer pour le Grand Pope. Je n'aurais aucune difficulté à me débarrasser d'Athéna qui n'est encore qu'un bébé ! poursuivit-il en ricanant.

Le casque finit de s'adapter à son nouveau porteur, si bien qu'à l'exception du sang qui tachait la toge au niveau du cœur, il ressemblait à présent parfaitement à sa victime, leur taille voisine facilitant l'illusion visuelle.

- Oui, c'est moi, Saga, qui régnerai en maître absolu sur le monde! hurla-t-il en semblant prendre les étoiles pour témoins. Je serai le dieu vivant de la Terre !

Il partit dans un grand rire dément, cependant Saga sentit soudain un mouvement derrière lui ainsi qu'un cosmos.

Il se retourna vivement, mais fut frappé par un rayon d'énergie rouge en plein front, ce qui fit sauter son casque.

- Genro Mao Ken, dit Sion qui s'était relevé malgré le trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Le rayon partant de l'index de sa main droite paralysait totalement le chevalier des Gémeaux. A présent qu'il avait été dépouillé de sa toge, ainsi que de son casque, la maigreur cadavérique de son corps ainsi que les rides de son visage étaient parfaitement visibles, témoignant de ce que les siècles de vie prolongée artificiellement avaient fait à son corps.

- C'est impossible, je vous ai tué ! cria Saga.

- En effet, mais tu aurais quand même dû vérifier que j'étais déjà mort. Bien que mon cœur soit broyé et inerte, je peux toujours mouvoir mon sang dans mes veines par télékinésie afin d'alimenter mon cerveau, tout comme je peux contrôler mon corps par le même moyen. Ce n'est qu'un sursis, mais cela me donnera le temps nécessaire pour mettre un terme à la menace que tu représentes.

Le Pope commença à marcher vers son assassin, mais ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous lui et il tomba à genoux.

- Vieux fou, tu vas mourir avant même de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit !

Saga vit alors une étoile filante dorée traverser le ciel et venir vers eux. L'étoile explosa juste avant de les atteindre, ses fragments venant recouvrir le corps du Grand Pope.

- Voilà qu'à l'heure de ma mort, mon armure vient me recouvrir une dernière fois, afin de m'accorder le temps qu'il me faut pour faire mon devoir. Très bien, je ne te tuerai donc pas en tant que Grand Pope. Stopper le danger que tu représentes sera le dernier acte sur cette terre de Sion du Bélier.

Saga ne comprenait pas comment l'armure du Bélier avait pu venir en aide à son ancien porteur, ni même comment tout avait pu aussi mal tourner aussi rapidement.

Sion se releva, concentra son cosmos dans sa main gauche, sa droite continuant à projeter le Genro Mao Ken. Il s'approcha en titubant légèrement, mais sa protection retrouvée semblait lui avoir rendu quelques couleurs et quelques forces.

- Non arrêtez, je suis le seul espoir du Sanctuaire ! tenta Saga.

- Tu es un meurtrier avec des volontés de déicide, Saga.

Il leva la main pour porter le coup fatal, visant la nuque des Gémeaux, puis frappa. Saga bloqua néanmoins l'attaque à quelques centimètres de son cou.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! Que faites-vous ?! hurla le chevalier d'or en bandant ses muscles pour repousser Sion qui, surpris, manqua de tomber. Il ne lui fallut cependant qu'un coup d'oeil pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Les cheveux de Saga avaient repris leur teinte ordinaire, de même que ses yeux. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

L'essence maléfique qui habitait le corps du Grec avait compris qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se libérer du Genro Mao Ken, néanmoins elle devait également savoir que la technique du Grand Pope, malgré sa puissance, ne pouvait affecter qu'une seule âme à la fois.

Plutôt que de mourir, l'esprit malin avait donc préféré rendre la main à son alter ego afin que ce dernier puisse sauver le corps qu'ils se partageaient.

- Saga, tu dois m'écouter ! Je suis le Grand Pope ! Tu es habité par un esprit maléfique, un démon ! Si je ne te tue pas maintenant, il n'hésitera pas à éliminer Athéna !

Le chevalier des Gémeaux sembla totalement décontenancé par cette déclaration, mais parut cependant reconnaître le cosmos de Sion.

- Grand Pope ? Que dites-vous ?

Sion s'élança afin de profiter du moment d'hésitation des Gémeaux, cependant celui-ci réagit en parant de nouveau l'attaque.

- Laisse-toi faire, tu dois mourir, sinon tout est perdu !

- Quelle est donc cette folie ? rugit Saga. Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens ! A moins que… vous me confondiez avec Kanon ?

Le Grand Pope n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait les Gémeaux, mais il savait que le temps lui était compté avant que l'autre esprit, qui était bien plus puissant, ne reprenne le contrôle. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu prendre quelques instants pour songer à la meilleure stratégie de combat ou à avoir recours au Crystal Wall, toutefois chaque seconde qui passait le rapprochait aussi de la mort. De plus, toutes ses capacités psychokinésiques étaient déjà entièrement mobilisées pour faire couler le sang encore chargé d'oxygène de ses artères vers son cerveau. Sang qui s'épuisait rapidement. Il devait attaquer frontalement et n'aurait qu'un seul essai.

- Je suis désolé, Saga, mais je n'ai pas le choix !

- Attendez, c'est une erreur ! J'ai déjà neutralisé mon frère moi-même !

Le Bélier enflamma tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie, concentrant sa puissance entre ses mains.

- STARDUST REVOLUTION ! lâcha-t-il en libérant toute son énergie sous la forme d'une nuée d'étoiles explosives.

- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION ! répliqua Saga.

Les deux techniques portées presque à bout portant se percutèrent violemment, l'attaque du Grand Pope ne prenant que légèrement le dessus. L'onde de choc générée propulsa cependant les deux adversaires dans les airs. Sion se réceptionna difficilement, s'écroulant presque, tandis que Saga manquait de peu de chuter dans le vide et ne se rattrapa qu'en catastrophe au bord de la falaise.

- NON ! hurla le Pope en chargeant de nouveau.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux parvint à se hisser juste avant que son adversaire, qui à ses yeux se comportait comme un dément, ne lui tombe dessus. Sion attrapa le cou de Saga, tentant de l'étrangler, ce dernier répliquant de la même manière. La suite découla logiquement de la différence de puissance physique et de constitution entre un jeune chevalier au corps vigoureux et parfaitement entraîné, et un vieillard au corps usé et rendu fragile par les siècles.

La nuque du Pope se brisa comme une brindille entre les mains du Grec, qui vit la lueur de la vie disparaître des yeux de son adversaire.

- Déesse ! Qu'ai-je fait ? hurla Saga en lâchant le cadavre qui s'écroula misérablement au sol.

L'armure du Bélier commença à bouger, puis quitta le corps, repartant dans la nuit comme elle était venue. Le chevalier put alors voir le trou béant dans la poitrine du Pope et réalisa seulement qu'il portait lui-même la toge de sa victime, qui était justement tachée de sang au niveau du cœur.

- Qu'ai-je fait ?! hurla de nouveau Saga, totalement horrifié par la portée du crime qu'il venait de commettre. Je ne voulais pas !

- Bien sûr, que tu le voulais. Cet imbécile t'avait refusé ce qui te revenait de droit.

- Qui est là ? cria Saga en cherchant l'origine de la voix autour de lui.

- Moi qui croyais que tu ne serais qu'un boulet inutile… Je ne pensais pas que tu te révélerais aussi efficace. Veux-tu que je te laisse t'occuper d'Athéna, pour te récompenser ?

- Kanon ? Kanon, c'est toi ?

- Kanon est probablement déjà dans l'estomac des poissons, à l'heure actuelle, très cher. Quelque chose d'autre que je te dois, d'ailleurs. Finalement, tu m'auras effectivement déjà été pas mal utile. J'aurais dû tuer notre frère chéri tôt ou tard, le monde n'étant pas assez grand pour nos deux ambitions, et tu m'as gentiment ôté cette épine du pied. Tu as d'ailleurs toujours été totalement aveugle à son sujet, tu en es bien conscient ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Évidemment, tu n'étais déjà pas capable de voir le mal en toi, c'était sans doute trop te demander de le voir chez quelqu'un d'autre…

- Déesse… Il avait raison !

- Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Malgré ses choix aberrants, il était rusé comme un renard, tu sais. A présent nous allons pouvoir tranquillement prendre sa place et passer à la suite de mon plan.

- Je t'en empêcherai !

- Alors que j'ai pu agir jusqu'ici sans que jamais tu ne le saches ? Allons, tu n'es pas à la hauteur…

Saga sut au plus profond de lui que la voix disait vrai.

- Tu ne tromperas jamais les autres chevaliers d'or ! Ils te démasqueront ! Même avec ce masque et ces habits, tu n'es pas le Grand Pope, tu n'as pas son cosmos !

- Oublies-tu que nous sommes les maîtres de l'illusion ?

- Suffisamment pour tromper des chevaliers de bronze ou d'argent, peut-être ! Mais pas des chevaliers d'or !

- Tu te sous-estimes, très cher. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu avais si facilement accepté de passer derrière Aioros… Surtout que nous avons tout ce qu'il faut à nos pieds pour imiter à la perfection notre cher Grand Pope…

- Quoi ?

- Son sang. Nous allons le vider comme un cochon et utiliser son sang, chargé de son cosmos, comme matrice de notre illusion. Évidemment, les réserves ne seront pas éternelles, mais au bout d'un moment nous maîtriserons suffisamment notre rôle pour ne plus avoir besoin de cet artifice.

- Espèce de monstre !

- Merci. A présent, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller récupérer cette dague dorée dont je sens la présence à quelques pas d'ici…

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

Saga voulut se jeter dans le vide, mais ses jambes ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Ne lui appartenait plus.

- Je crois que je vais reprendre la direction des opérations, si tu le veux bien. Le temps que tu te remettes de tes émotions…

*****

Mû était debout dans son temple quand son armure réapparut et vint se replacer dans sa boîte de Pandore comme si de rien n'était. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde à avoir été susceptible de l'appeler, et une seule personne au monde que la protection aurait accepté de rejoindre.

Le Bélier ouvrit la boîte et examina attentivement l'armure d'or. Celle-ci était absolument intacte, ne portait aucune marque de combat. Mû ne savait pas quoi penser. Il aurait voulu quitter son temple pour en avoir le cœur net, cependant il y était consigné pour toute la nuit, et son tour de garde active allait commencer dans un peu plus d'une heure. Quitter son poste aurait été une faute grave. Quelles que soient les raisons du phénomène, il lui faudrait attendre le lendemain pour en avoir le cœur net, mais il comptait bien aller demander des explications à son maître.

Il referma la boîte et retourna dans sa chambre, même s'il doutait de pouvoir trouver le sommeil avant de devoir se relever.

Il lui aurait fallu un examen extrêmement complet pour trouver les traces de sang à l'intérieur du plastron de l'armure. Nul doute qu'elles lui auraient fait désobéir aux règles.

*****

Deux armées de chevaliers d'Athéna se font face sur une grande plaine. Des visages familiers et d'autres inconnus. Des amis se retrouvant de chaque côté. Et au milieu de la plaine, un couffin, posé à même le sol. Les seuls bruits rompant le silence sont les sanglots du nouveau-né.

Soudain, les membres des deux camps chargent, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, sans qu'un seul ordre ne soit hurlé par un chef. Le choc est violent, barbare, sans règles ni lois.

Les frères tuent les frères, les disciples transpercent les maîtres, les hommes à terre sont frappés sans honneur, les coups dans le dos ou en traître semblent la norme.

Pourtant, seul le nourrisson se fait entendre. Les combattants l'ignorent pourtant totalement, manquant de l'écraser par inadvertance.

Et soudain, l'inévitable dans ce chaos guerrier se produit. Les pleurs du bébé cessent. Les adversaires continuent leur lutte, indifférents, quand une armée de gamins, tout au plus âgés de sept ou huit ans, surgit de nulle part en s'interposant entre les belligérants. Ils sont probablement une centaine, mais malgré leur nombre, ils ne devraient rien peser face à des chevaliers. Pourtant, ils arrivent à se placer en cercle autour du bébé. Les pleurs de celui-ci commencent de nouveau à résonner. Par miracle, il est encore en vie.

Les deux camps de chevaliers attaquent alors les enfants, commençant à les massacrer pour atteindre le nouveau-né, comme s'ils avaient brusquement réalisé sa présence et voulaient le tuer.

Les gamins tombent les uns après les autres, bientôt ils ne sont plus que dix puis plus que cinq. Et l'incroyable se produit : ils résistent, repoussent leurs ennemis. Mais soudain, une ombre maléfique s'avance en avant des chevaliers. Elle attaque les derniers enfants, qui tombent à leur tour sous les coups. L'ombre s'approche du bébé…

*****

Aioros se leva en sursaut. Les souvenirs de son cauchemar étaient encore présents à son esprit, l'âpreté de la bataille, l'odeur du sang versé… Et les pleurs du bébé. Il fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment et n'arriva pas à se résonner, à se dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar sans signification.

Il lui fallait en avoir le cœur net. Il attrapa rapidement un pantalon et sortit de son temple en courant.

Il ne croisa qu'Aphrodite lors de sa montée, les Poissons étant de garde à cette heure.

- Aioros, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à cette heure ?

- Sans doute rien, répondit-il sans s'arrêter.

Il changea néanmoins d'avis un peu après avoir passé la statue d'Athéna, et regretta de ne pas avoir demandé à Aphrodite de venir avec lui. Deux gardes baignaient dans leur sang à proximité du temple de la déesse. Il se hâta, courant à perdre haleine, découvrit encore trois corps en pénétrant dans le temple, puis monta à l'étage.

Aioros surgit dans la chambre juste au bon moment. Incrédule, il découvrit le Grand Pope, de dos et penché au-dessus du berceau de la déesse. Son prédécesseur tenait à bout de bras la dague dorée de Déimos et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur la nouvelle-née. Il voulut crier, mais la dague commença sa trajectoire fatale.

Il s'élança sans perdre une fraction de seconde et saisit le poignet du Pope, alors que la lame n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa cible.

- Aioros !!! cria l'assassin surpris en découvrant celui qui l'avait arrêté.

- Grand Pope, auriez-vous perdu la raison ?

Aioros fut alors surpris par la vivacité du vieillard, qui l'écarta d'un coup d'épaule et arma un nouveau coup.

Cette fois-ci, le Sagittaire ne bloqua pas le coup, mais saisit directement la déesse juste avant qu'elle ne soit transpercée en enflammant son cosmos, la dague s'enfonçant dans le berceau à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Aioros en était presque paralysé de stupeur. S'il n'avait pas agi, Sion aurait bel et bien transpercé la déesse réincarnée de part en part. Le bébé se réveilla et se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son sauveur.

- Grand Pope ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Cette enfant est la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna, qui ne revient sur Terre que tout les deux ou trois cents ans !

- N'essaye pas de m'arrêter, Aioros ! répondit le Pope en chargeant, la dague en avant.

Le Sagittaire décida de ne pas esquiver simplement, mais de contre-attaquer directement, désarmant d'un coup de poing son adversaire tout en le frappant au visage, ce qui fit chuter son casque au sol.

- Quoi ? Grand Pope, vous…

Mais ce n'était pas le visage usé par le temps de Sion que pouvait à présent voir Aioros, mais celui de Saga. Bien que les cheveux et les yeux de celui-ci n'aient pas leur couleur habituelle, aucun doute n'était possible.

- Tu as vu, Aioros… Je ne peux laisser vivre ceux qui ont vu mon visage ! Vous allez donc mourir tous les deux, Athéna et toi !

Le cosmos, qui jusque-là paraissait celui de Sion, se révéla être bien celui de Saga, et s'enflamma avec une violence que ne lui connaissait pas Aioros. Il attaqua en projetant une myriade d'attaques à la vitesse de la lumière.

Aioros se tourna pour protéger le bébé et encaissa quelques coups tout en évitant la plupart, qui brisèrent le mur du temple derrière eux. Il se précipita dans l'ouverture ainsi créée pour prendre la fuite.

Saga prit un instant pour récupérer son casque, puis alla jusqu'au mur transpercé. Aioros en avait déjà profité pour être hors de vue.

- Gardes ! Il y a un traître au Sanctuaire !!

Les membres de la garde rapprochée, déjà alertés par l'explosion causée par le coup de Saga, sortirent alors du bâtiment voisin.

Saga sauta à son tour par l'ouverture et s'approcha des soldats qui s'agenouillèrent devant lui.

- Aioros a tenté d'assassiner Athéna. Rattrapez-le ! Il ne doit pas quitter le Sanctuaire vivant ! Retrouvez-le et tuez-le !

*****

Aioros réfléchissait à toute allure quand il entendit l'alerte résonner derrière lui, et vit les flammes s'allumer sur la grande horloge du zodiaque.

Une voix assourdissante résonna dans la vallée du Zodiaque d'Or.

- AIOROS VEUT TUER ATHENA ! ORDRE A TOUS LES CHEVALIERS D'OR DE LE STOPPER !

La voix était une parfaite imitation de celle de l'ancien Grand Pope. Aioros maudit les talents d'illusionniste de Saga.

Cela risquait d'être difficile, personne ne savait qu'il avait été nommé Grand Pope à part Sion, qui était probablement mort, Praesepe, et Saga, évidemment.

Les chevaliers d'or allaient obéir aux ordres de celui qu'ils croyaient être leur chef et tenter de le stopper. Avec la vie d'Athéna en jeu, ils n'écouteraient pas ce qu'il avait à dire, d'autant plus que sa santé mentale, voire sa loyauté, avaient été mises en doute au cours des derniers mois. Dans de pareilles circonstances, même ceux qui n'avaient pas accordé de foi à ces ragots auraient des doutes.

Une solution aurait été d'essayer de prouver sa bonne foi, en se constituant prisonnier auprès d'un chevalier d'or, puis d'essayer de confondre Saga devant le reste de l'ordre.

Mais un doute terrible serrait le cœur d'Aioros. Et si Saga n'avait pas agi seul, et s'il avait des complices ? Comment savoir ? De quoi être certain quand un frère d'armes qui faisait l'admiration de tous se révélait être un fou sanguinaire ?

Le Sagittaire pouvait être sûr d'Aiolia, probablement Shura et presque certainement Mû. Mais les autres ? Les connaissait-il assez pour les juger ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques alors que la vie d'Athéna dépendait de lui.

La seule solution aurait été d'aller retrouver Praesepe pour qu'il révèle son statut de Pope.

Mais celui-ci résidait à l'extrémité de Rodorio depuis la fin de la bataille contre Mardouk. Quoi qu'il arrive, Aioros allait devoir traverser les Douze Maisons. S'il arrivait jusque-là, pourquoi prendre le risque de faire le détour jusqu'à Rodorio plutôt que de fuir avec la déesse ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course, quand il aperçut la statue de la déesse. Et surtout ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- _Les armes divines, Niké et le Bouclier de la Justice ! Je ne peux pas les laisser entre les mains de Saga !_

Il obliqua la trajectoire de sa course pour aller vers la représentation divine. Il réalisa alors la taille des deux objets. La petite statue de Niké dans la main droite d'Athéna était largement plus grande et encombrante que le bébé qu'il transportait déjà, et le bouclier était tout simplement énorme.

Il leva une main pour attraper Niké et une partie du problème se résolut de lui-même, quand il toucha la statue : elle rapetissa instantanément, jusqu'à pouvoir tenir dans la paume de sa main. Il la glissa dans son pantalon sans perdre de temps ni chercher à comprendre, puis se dirigea vers le Bouclier de la Justice.

- Ca serait bien si tu décidais aussi de me faciliter la vie, dit-il.

Mais il n'atteint jamais le bouclier, car il dut bondir en arrière en catastrophe pour éviter une puissante rafale d'énergie. Il se réceptionna dix mètres plus loin, en s'assurant de ne pas blesser le bébé.

- Tu aurais dû partir plus vite que ça… dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, même si elle était légèrement altérée par une folie inhabituelle.

Saga, revêtu de son armure d'or des Gémeaux, lui barrait à présent le passage menant au palais du Grand Pope et aux Douze Maisons.


	21. Le Chemin de Croix

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN : Le Chemin de Croix.**

**_12 septembre 1973_**

Aioros prit le temps d'étudier la configuration du terrain avant de se rendre à l'évidence : pour rejoindre le chemin des Douze Maisons, afin de mettre la jeune Athéna qu'il tenait serrée contre lui en sécurité, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'affronter Saga. De même, l'accès à la statue d'Athéna et au Bouclier de la Justice était impossible sans combat. Son ancien meilleur ami semblait toujours possédé, ses cheveux et ses yeux ayant pris des teintes lui donnant l'apparence d'un albinos dément et maladif. En revanche, l'intensité du cosmos des Gémeaux était bien plus forte que ce qu'Aioros avait pu observer chez son ami par le passé. Surtout, ce cosmos semblait fluctuer étrangement dans sa structure même.

- Ce n'est pas obligé de finir ainsi, tu sais, dit Saga en enflammant son aura pour attaquer.

Il lâcha une série d'assauts à la vitesse de la lumière avec son poing droit.

Aioros avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer cette attaque à base de rayons de lumière de nombreuses fois, aussi fut-il capable de l'esquiver tout d'abord aisément. Néanmoins, il se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose avait changé : les coups ne suivaient aucun des schémas habituels de Saga, ils étaient plus variés, imprévisibles et chaotiques.

Le Sagittaire finit par encaisser certaines attaques et dut faire de son mieux pour faire bouclier de son corps afin de protéger la déesse réincarnée.

Finalement, l'assaut s'arrêta, Aioros étant parvenu à n'encaisser qu'une centaine de coups. Il souffrait de quelques légères blessures mais rien de grave. Pour le moment.

Il était parfaitement conscient que sa situation était intenable sur le long terme.

- Allons, tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas tenir contre moi encombré comme tu l'es par cette gamine. Sa mort est inéluctable de toute façon, alors pourquoi ne te joins-tu pas à moi ? Pense à l'intérêt général, le Sanctuaire serait plus fort s'il pouvait compter sur toi.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bah, ça ne me coûte rien de le proposer, répliqua Saga en riant et en s'approchant pour attaquer de nouveau.

- Pourquoi, Saga ? Ne me dis pas que tu désirais obtenir le poste de Grand Pope au point de trahir la déesse que tu avais juré de protéger ! Je te connais, malgré nos différents passés tu es un homme d'honneur et un chevalier remarquable !

- Allons, mon cher Aioros, ne me dis pas que tu me confonds encore avec l'autre ?

Ce furent les deux visages opposés sur le casque des Gémeaux qui firent comprendre pleinement au Sagittaire le sens de ces paroles. Ce n'était pas le Saga qu'il connaissait et respectait qui lui faisait face. Cet autre Saga, cette autre personnalité corrompue et violente, avait dû rester cachée derrière celui qu'il connaissait pendant toutes ces années. Aioros réalisa qu'il ne savait rien de l'être qui lui faisait face et que toute tentative de le raisonner était probablement vaine.

- Si je veux prendre la place du Grand Pope, c'est parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir assumer ce poste, le seul à pouvoir faire face aux dieux hostiles à l'humanité. Je ne peux pas faire confiance à une nouvelle née et à un idéaliste tel que toi pour protéger le monde. Sous mon règne, les hommes n'auront d'autre choix que de devenir forts pour survivre, et nous écraserons toutes les menaces.

En cet instant critique où sa vie et celle de sa déesse étaient face à un danger apparemment insurmontable, Aioros réalisa que ce que qu'il croyait avoir vécu n'était probablement bel et bien qu'un rêve. En effet, dans son souvenir, Elle lui avait offert la capacité de voir les avenirs possibles et il était certain de n'avoir vu cette situation dans aucun des futurs alternatifs. Il avait certes le souvenir de guerres civiles intestines au Sanctuaire opposant un camp fidèle à la déesse et des rebelles, et dont les loyalistes finissaient presque invariablement vainqueurs, mais pas de ce scénario précis.

Saga attaqua encore, son cosmos explosant de nouveau de façon anarchique, contraignant Aioros à une nouvelle esquive difficile. Néanmoins, prévenu à présent du caractère imprévisible des coups de Saga, il parvint cette fois-ci à éviter la quasi-totalité des jets de lumière, parant les derniers avec son bras libre. C'est alors qu'il réalisa brutalement que ces événements n'étaient pas l'infirmation de la réalité de son combat dans le Temps du Rêve, mais au contraire sa confirmation.

- Déesse, je t'ai créé ! lâcha Aioros en fixant son ennemi.

- Quoi ?

Le chevalier des Gémeaux ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le Sagittaire.

- Alors que le Saga que je connais exerce un contrôle parfait sur son cosmos ce qui lui permet de développer sa puissance phénoménale, la nature même de ton cosmos est chaotique. Lorsque j'ai tué l'incarnation de l'Ordre, j'ai de fait déséquilibré la balance entre l'Ordre et le Chaos en faveur du deuxième ! Je t'ai ainsi rendu plus puissant et capable de prendre largement le dessus sur ton autre personnalité. Si je n'avais pas vu ce futur, c'est parce qu'il était presque impossible tel quel avant mes actes, alors qu'après la défaite d'Ordre, il est devenu le seul possible !

- Tu perds la raison, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, ricana Saga. Je pensais que les propos de Deathmask sur ton compte étaient exagérés, mais ils étaient en fait en dessous de la réalité. Cela ne fait que conforter mon opinion : pour le bien général, il ne faut pas que tu deviennes Grand Pope.

- Si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, si je L'ai aidée à vaincre Ordre c'est parce que j'étais persuadé que j'offrais un avenir meilleur à l'humanité, mais à présent je ne suis plus sûr de rien ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser avoir le contrôle des quatre-vingt huit chevaliers, je dois t'éliminer maintenant !

Le cosmos du Sagittaire s'enflamma brusquement, imité instantanément par celui des Gémeaux.

- Pauvre imbécile, qu'espères-tu ?! hurla Saga en passant à l'attaque. Tu ne pourras utiliser aucune de tes techniques en tenant cette gamine !

La folle puissance de l'assassin à la volonté déicide se concentra entre ses mains pour exploser avec la violence de planètes s'entrechoquant.

- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Dans un bruit assourdissant, les dalles de pierre du grand parvis volèrent en éclats, soufflées par la violence de l'assaut. Les débris et le nuage de fumée commencèrent à se dissiper, ne révélant aucune trace du Sagittaire et de la déesse.

- Ah, tu aurais mieux fait de m'écouter, Aioros ! hurla Saga, persuadé que ses ennemis avaient été réduits en poussière.

C'est alors que ses sens aiguisés détectèrent un mouvement au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Aioros, enveloppé par un cosmos flamboyant, fondre sur lui et armer un coup de pied. L'attaque frappa Saga sur le côté du visage, brisant le grand col de son armure et l'un des deux visages de son casque, pour l'expédier au sol. Si le chevalier des Gémeaux n'avait pas vu le coup arriver et n'avait pas pu l'accompagner, sa nuque aurait été brisée nette par la violence de l'impact.

Il cracha du sang, parvint toutefois à se relever et, de rage, se jeta sur Aioros pour engager le corps à corps. Néanmoins, les mouvements de Saga étaient encore engourdis par le choc qu'il venait de recevoir au crâne, et son adversaire n'eut aucun mal à éviter un direct du droit puissant, mais imprécis, en se baissant.

Le Sagittaire frappa de son poing libre le bas du ventre de son opposant, le métal doré se fendillant à l'impact, puis il remonta son poing le long du torse adverse jusqu'à lui asséner un terrible uppercut qui l'expédia dans les airs. Le casque de l'armure dorée se brisa en plusieurs morceaux tandis que le plastron se fendait là où le poing d'Aioros était remonté et explosait en fines échardes. Le propriétaire de la protection endommagée vola quant à lui sur plusieurs mètres, avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol.

Saga ne resta pas allongé plus d'une fraction de seconde avant de parvenir à se relever, néanmoins il avait été très gravement blessé. Une profonde plaie parcourait son torse dans la longueur, là où la protection avait été brisée, et son visage était en sang.

- Impossible... articula-t-il péniblement. Comment peux-tu me mettre dans un tel état en deux coups ?!

- C'est pourtant simple, tu as oublié un peu vite que ce n'était pas n'importe quel bébé que je transportais.

Saga réalisa alors que le formidable cosmos qui entourait le corps du Sagittaire n'était pas uniquement celui de ce dernier. Une aura d'une puissance formidable nimbait à présent le nourrisson et s'étendait en tourbillonnant autour d'Aioros, se mêlant à sa propre énergie vitale.

- Tu disais ne pas pouvoir confier l'avenir de la Terre à un enfant sans défense, mais Athéna reste une déesse, même sous cette forme. En outre, la justice est de mon côté ! ajouta Aioros en montrant à Saga le poing avec lequel il avait frappé.

L'assassin vit alors que son adversaire tenait dans sa main une petite statuette qu'il reconnut facilement.

- Niké !

- C'est fini, Saga. Prépare-toi à payer ton crime.

Aioros s'approcha de son ancien ami avec la ferme intention d'en finir, mais il fut interrompu avant d'avoir eu le temps de passer à l'assaut.

- Pas si vite ! hurla une voix.

Le Sagittaire dut bondir pour esquiver en catastrophe une série de projectiles qui visaient ses jambes.

Lorsqu'il se réceptionna, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de roses noires, qui avaient dévoré les dalles de pierre là où il se tenait un instant plus tôt, et vit Aphrodite se placer entre Saga et lui.

- Saga, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le chevalier des Poissons en se mettant en position de combat.

- Aioros est devenu fou ! lança les Gémeaux. Il a tué le Grand Pope et veut éliminer Athéna !

- C'est faux ! répliqua Aioros. Regarde-le, ce n'est pas le Saga que nous connaissons ! Il veut tuer la déesse !

Aphrodite regarda celui qu'il considérait comme un modèle et un ami, et parut hésiter quelques secondes avant de rendre sa décision.

- Aioros, si tu veux me prouver ta bonne foi, donne-moi Athéna ! Nous tirerons ensuite tout cela au clair !

- Que fais-tu Aphrodite ?! Tue-le tout de suite ! enragea Saga.

Les chevaliers des Poissons et du Sagittaire se firent face pendant quelques secondes tendues.

- Non, je refuse, dit finalement Aioros. Toi et Saga êtes trop proches, je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Et ne vois-tu donc pas que Saga est comme possédé ? Il a péché par excès de confiance, mais son cosmos est terrifiant ! Je dois l'éliminer maintenant, pendant qu'il est vulnérable !

- Pour ça, il faudra me passer sur le corps !

Des roses rouges apparurent dans les mains du chevalier des Poissons, pendant qu'Aioros s'élançait dans sa direction.

- ROYAL DEMON ROSE ! hurla le Suédois en projetant ses fleurs mortelles.

- INFINITY BREAK ! répliqua son adversaire.

Aioros avait attaqué en utilisant un seul bras, aussi le coup fut-il très loin de sa puissance ordinaire. L'objectif n'était cependant pas tant d'atteindre Aphrodite que de détruire les roses. Aioros savait en effet que celles-ci étaient empoisonnées et qu'il lui fallait éviter de respirer leur parfum autant que possible. Le Sagittaire remarqua en outre que Niké avait à peine augmenté la puissance de son assaut, alors qu'elle avait démultiplié la force des coups qu'il avait infligés à Saga.

Etait-ce parce que, contrairement aux Gémeaux, le gardien du douzième temple était convaincu d'agir pour la justice et dans les intérêts d'Athéna ? Aioros se demanda une fraction de seconde si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en la loyauté des Poissons, mais il décida d'écarter cette possibilité. Il n'en savait pas assez sur le fonctionnement et les propriétés de Niké pour prendre ce genre de décision en se basant sur ce seul élément. De même le cosmos de la déesse s'était totalement dissipé. Avait-elle déjà utilisé la totalité des forces que pouvait contenir ce frêle corps nouveau né ?

L'Infinity Break parvint malgré tout à détruire la majorité des roses sur le chemin du Sagittaire, lui ouvrant un passage dans l'assaut adverse et lui permettant de parvenir au corps à corps.

Il s'élança pour armer un coup de pied, cependant Aphrodite disparut brusquement juste avant d'être touché, celui-ci semblant se fondre dans ses roses.

Le Suédois réapparut du nuage de pétales sur le côté droit d'Aioros, qui encaissa un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

Le Sagittaire serra les dents et se maudit de s'être précipité ainsi, Aphrodite l'avait patiemment laissé progresser pour mieux le contrer.

Ce dernier projeta de nouveau une salve de roses noires en direction de son adversaire. Comme la première fois, il avait visé les jambes, mais le Sagittaire parvint à esquiver. Aioros comprit qu'Aphrodite ne craignait visiblement pas d'exposer Athéna au poison de ses roses rouges. Soit il estimait que la déesse pouvait y résister naturellement, soit il pensait avoir le temps de le neutraliser après avoir vaincu son adversaire. En revanche, Aphrodite avait pris soin d'attaquer le Sagittaire sur son flanc droit, le côté opposé de celui où celui-ci tenait Athéna contre lui, et n'avait pas exploité son avantage à fond pour lancer son attaque au maximum, se contenant de viser les jambes avec sa technique destructrice pour limiter les risques de blesser la déesse.

Le chevalier des Poissons se retenait, ce qui compensait en partie le désavantage d'Aioros qui combattait avec un seul bras et en faisant en permanence attention à sa précieuse charge.

Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants, Aioros profitant de la trêve pour ranger Niké. Cette fois-ci ce fut Aphrodite qui chargea, en accompagnant son assaut au corps à corps d'une nouvelle projection massive de roses rouges.

Aioros utilisa son Infinity Break pour détruire les roses et attendit son adversaire en restant sur ses appuis. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, légèrement dominés en apparence par les Poissons.

- _Il vient au corps à corps parce qu'il n'ose pas utiliser ses roses noires, mais cela est contre nature pour lui, pensa le Sagittaire. Sa technique est bonne, mais il manque d'expérience dans ce domaine._

Aioros se laissa encore dominer pendant quelques secondes, encaissant même quelques coups mineurs, puis contre-attaqua brusquement en exploitant le fait que son adversaire avait un peu trop ouvert sa défense sur une attaque manquant légèrement de conviction.

Son poing droit attrapa le menton du Suédois, sonnant ce dernier. Le Sagittaire enchaîna avec plusieurs coups de pied rapides et puissants qui expédièrent son adversaire au tapis.

Estimant qu'Aphrodite mettrait quelques secondes à se remettre de cet enchaînement et comptant profiter de ce laps de temps pour achever Saga, Aioros se détourna des Poissons pour chercher son ennemi qu'il avait perdu de vue lors des derniers échanges. Il découvrit trop tard que non seulement Saga avait eu le temps de récupérer et de se relever, mais qu'il avait également pu préparer à loisir son mouvement suivant.

- GENRO MAO KEN ! lâcha le chevalier des Gémeaux en projetant un rayon d'énergie avec son index.

La projection frappa le Sagittaire en plein front, le figeant sur place.

- Idiot, tu n'aurais pas dû m'oublier ! J'étais peut-être blessé, mais, grâce à mon armure et ma résistance physique naturelle, encore loin d'être à genoux ! Maintenant tu ne peux plus que constater à tes dépens que je suis bel et bien le plus digne du poste de Grand Pope, car je maîtrise déjà son arcane secret ! A présent que vais-je faire, t'éliminer ou alors effacer ta mémoire ? Après tout, ta force serait utile au Sanctuaire, mais le jeu en vaut-il la chandelle si jamais tu te retournais à nouveau contre moi ?

- Saga ? fit Aphrodite en se relevant. Que fais-tu ?

Le regard du chevalier des Poissons allait et venait entre le Sagittaire paralysé et celui qui semblait être son ami en dépit des éléments troublants de son apparence.

- Patience, mon ami, répondit Saga en continuant à projeter le rayon sur le crâne d'Aioros. Tout sera bientôt parfaitement clair, mas d'abord il nous faut gérer le cas de cet apprenti déicide. Peux-tu lui prendre la déesse, s'il te plait ?

Le chevalier des Poissons sembla hésiter avant de finalement décider que, quels que soient les tenants et les aboutissants de ces événements, cela était effectivement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire dans sa situation.

Il s'approcha d'Aioros pour saisir le bébé, mais, alors que ses mains allaient se poser sur Athéna, le Sagittaire sembla brusquement retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Ce dernier asséna un violent coup de coude dans la gorge d'Aphrodite, lui coupant la respiration, puis enchaîna instantanément en faisant exploser son cosmos.

- INFINITY BREAK !

Abasourdi qu'Aioros puisse agir, et affaibli par ses blessures, Saga eut juste le temps de placer ses bras devant lui pour se protéger. Les flèches cosmiques tourbillonnantes le frappèrent de plein fouet, martelant sa protection déjà endommagée et le projetant plusieurs mètres en arrière, sans le faire toutefois chuter au sol.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as acquis cette technique, mais il te reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre à son sujet ! lança Aioros. Il semblerait que la transmission de savoir légitime et en bonne et due forme de l'authentique Grand Pope soit une méthode d'apprentissage plus efficace en tout cas !

- Maudit ! lança Saga en enflammant une nouvelle fois son cosmos.

Malgré le fait que le cosmos de ce Saga maléfique était infiniment plus difficile à lire que celui de l'habituel, Aioros vit qu'il était en train de préparer une Another Dimension. Néanmoins, l'assassin ne semblait pas viser son adversaire mais lui-même. Le passage dimensionnel s'ouvrit en effet derrière Saga et commença à l'engloutir.

- Non ! hurla Aioros. LES LAMES D'ENEE !

L'attaque visait autant Saga que la structure énergétique en damier du passage dimensionnel. Bien que le chevalier des Gémeaux n'ait jamais vu cette technique, il parvint à la contenir et à parer les projections tranchantes qui le visaient. De nombreux coups frappèrent malgré tout le passage qui commença à trembler et à onduler dangereusement.

- Non ! lâcha Saga juste avant que le seuil dimensionnel ne s'écroule sur lui.

L'effet ne fut cependant pas celui espéré par Aioros : Saga fut bel et bien emporté dans le tunnel, mais il semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle sur le processus. La réalité parut se déchirer autour de lui avant de l'engloutir corps et bien.

- Saga ! hurla Aphrodite qui récupérait à peine du dernier coup d'Aioros. Maudit, tu l'as tué !

Aioros doutait malheureusement que cela soit vrai. Son ancien ami avait effectivement dû se retrouver dans une situation difficile, mais il avait largement les ressources pour s'en sortir car, malgré les coups qu'il avait encaissés, son cosmos avait à peine diminué d'intensité tout au long du combat. Il allait revenir, reprendre des forces et à nouveau tenter de tuer Athéna avec plus de prudence. Et Aioros ne savait toujours pas en qui avoir confiance.

Il se lança donc vers le palais du Grand Pope sans plus attendre. Il n'avait probablement guère de temps avant que Saga ne se sorte de son mauvais pas, et il devait donc absolument mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et ce lieu. Le seul avantage à la situation était que le chevalier des Gémeaux hésiterait sans doute avant d'intervenir ailleurs, là où d'autres pourraient le voir, les autres chevaliers risquant de se montrer bien plus suspicieux envers son apparence qu'Aphrodite.

Le Suédois mit une seconde à réagir avant de se lancer à la poursuite du fuyard. Les deux filaient presque à leur vitesse maximum, celle de la lumière, célérité que même eux n'étaient pas capables de maintenir sur de grandes distances. Aphrodite avait l'avantage d'avoir son armure d'or pour le protéger des frottements, le Sagittaire étant obligé de compenser en créant une bulle de cosmos pour préserver son corps et celui de la déesse.

Conscient de son désavantage, Aioros utilisa brièvement le Pas Agile d'Achille afin de distancer légèrement son poursuivant. Il l'aurait bien utilisé plus longtemps, mais il devait économiser ses forces. Plusieurs chevaliers d'or pouvaient potentiellement se dresser sur sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré, et il allait lui falloir gérer ses efforts sur la longueur, d'autant que le cosmos d'Athéna, qui l'avait si fortement soutenu lorsqu'il avait blessé Saga, semblait à présent presque endormi. La déesse avait-elle utilisé l'ensemble des forces dont elle disposait sous cette forme immature ?

Ils croisèrent quelques gardes qui n'eurent pas le temps de les voir passer et encore moins celui d'intervenir.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la salle d'audience du Grand Pope, Aioros se risqua à un coup d'oeil en arrière et vit Aphrodite qui revenait sur lui. Il utilisa une nouvelle fois le Pas Agile d'Achille de façon à se redonner une dizaine de mètres d'avance.

Il devait à tout prix atteindre les escaliers des Douze Maisons, car à ce moment-là, si tout se passait comme Aioros l'espérait, cette poursuite serait terminée et il aurait un peu de temps pour récupérer de son effort.

De son côté, Aphrodite était persuadé que le temps jouait pour lui. Il n'avait encore jamais couru aussi longtemps en maintenant une telle vitesse, les chevaliers d'or n'utilisant d'ordinaire leur vitesse ultime que de façon explosive, au moment d'attaquer ou d'esquiver. Le monde semblait pétrifié autour d'eux, ce qui était une sensation étrange, mais il savait que cela tirait à sa fin. Ses muscles commençaient à tirer, son corps à trembler, pourtant il savait que cela ne pouvait qu'être pire pour Aioros. Il commençait d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois à revenir sur ce dernier qui ne pourrait pas utiliser éternellement cette étrange technique pour le distancer.

Ils transpercèrent la porte du Palais, celle-ci volant en éclats sous l'impact des corps lancés à la vitesse de la lumière sans même les ralentir. Le Suédois n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du fuyard, bientôt il allait pouvoir le saisir et l'arrêter.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils parvinrent au grand escalier. La vitesse d'Aphrodite passa en quelques mètres de quasi absolue à celle d'un homme ordinaire courant. Déséquilibré par la brusque décélération, le chevalier des Poissons chuta et dégringola les marches vers son temple.

Aioros baissa également sa vitesse, mais volontairement dans son cas, puis s'arrêta. Il se tourna pour regarder derrière lui et vit Aphrodite qui s'était finalement arrêté. Le jeune gardien du douzième temple était en train de se relever et de reprendre son esprit. Probablement avait-il déjà compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Dès qu'ils avaient atteint la montée des Douze Maisons, les restrictions d'Athéna sur les déplacements avaient repris leurs droits. Il était impossible d'avoir recours à son cosmos pour se déplacer plus rapidement qu'un homme ordinaire dans toute la vallée et la transition avait été brutale pour les Poissons. En revanche, Aioros, transportant Athéna avec lui, n'était pas affecté par ces limitations et pouvait se déplacer librement, comme il l'avait espéré. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'éviter d'entrer dans les temples gardés par les autres chevaliers d'or et où les règles étaient différentes, pour conserver son avantage.

Aioros se remit à courir à vitesse modérée, pour récupérer de ses efforts tout en s'assurant de ne pas pouvoir être rattrapé par son poursuivant.

* * * * *

Shura devait prendre une décision. Depuis que l'alerte avait été donnée, il ne savait que penser, stupéfait par la possibilité de la trahison de son ami. Aioros en avait-il vraiment après la vie d'Athéna ?

Il avait suivi à distance l'affrontement entre Aioros et Saga, percevant les explosions de leurs cosmos respectifs tandis qu'ils échangeaient les coups. Il avait également senti l'arrivée d'Aphrodite lorsque celui-ci s'était joint au combat. La suite semblait confirmer la traîtrise du Sagittaire : pour autant que Shura pouvait en juger en se contentant d'écouter les variations cosmiques pour avoir une idée des événements, son ami avait tué ou au moins incapacité Saga, dont le cosmos avait brutalement disparu.

Et maintenant, il semblait que le Sagittaire soit capable d'avancer sans être affecté par les restrictions d'Athéna ! Shura hésita encore un instant, puis décida qu'il ne servirait probablement à rien de rester attendre dans son temple. Il s'élança sur l'escalier, espérant pouvoir rejoindre le temple du Sagittaire le premier.

* * * * *

Le franchissement du temple du Verseau s'était passé sans encombre. Camus avait pourtant anticipé l'arrivée du Sagittaire : il s'était placé à l'entrée de son temple et avait bâti un mur de glace à l'autre extrémité. Un obstacle qui aurait probablement fortement ralenti le fuyard si celui-ci avait prévu de passer par là. Cependant, sous les yeux d'un Verseau ahuri par cette possibilité qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, Aioros avait bondi sur le toit du onzième temple d'une détente rendue uniquement possible par son cosmos enflammé.

Un exploit que Camus était incapable d'imiter en passant par l'extérieur, là où son cosmos ne pouvait pas l'aider, mais qu'il pouvait facilement réaliser en partant de l'intérieur de son temple. Néanmoins, le temps qu'il rejoigne le toit de sa demeure, Aioros avait depuis longtemps eu le temps de filer vers le temple du Capricorne, hors de portée du Français.

A la grande surprise du fuyard, le temple du Capricorne était apparemment vide. Shura avait réagi plus vite qu'Aioros ne l'aurait pensé. Ce qui était encore plus inquiétant, c'est que cela signifiait que les autres chevaliers d'or allaient probablement rapidement prendre des dispositions pour annuler l'avantage qu'il avait pour le moment sur eux. L'astuce qu'il avait utilisée pour esquiver Camus ne marcherait certainement pas une seconde fois.

Il franchit donc le temple du Capricorne sans encombre et commença à descendre vers sa propre demeure. Il aperçut Shura, qui courait à perdre haleine et était presque déjà à mi-chemin. Aioros s'élança à son tour pour rattraper son ami qui s'arrêta, et se tourna face à lui pour essayer de l'intercepter. Cette fois-ci, il allait être impossible de couper à une confrontation, qui pouvait se révéler dangereuse.

Même si Shura ne pouvait pas utiliser son cosmos pour se déplacer sur une longue distance, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son cosmos du tout. Il pouvait toujours utiliser son septième sens pour attaquer à la vitesse de la lumière et même pour esquiver éventuellement une attaque du Sagittaire. La restriction empêchait d'utiliser sciemment son cosmos pour se déplacer plus vite entre les temples, mais elle ne diminuait en aucun cas la capacité à combattre.

- Aioros, arrête-toi, je t'en prie ! lança l'Espagnol à son ami qui ne ralentit cependant pas mais accéléra au contraire encore.

- LE PAS AGILE D'ACHILLE ! hurla le Sagittaire avant d'arriver au contact.

- EXCALIBUR ! répliqua le Capricorne en coupant plusieurs fois l'air de ses deux bras.

Aioros vit immédiatement que, de façon similaire à Aphrodite, son ami n'avait pas visé son buste mais cherché le coup incapacitant. Néanmoins, l'amitié qui liait les deux chevaliers n'avait visiblement pas retenu le bras de Shura. Les assauts étaient puissants et précis et ne cherchaient pas à épargner leur cible, simplement à diminuer le risque que la déesse ne soit touchée.

En esquivant de justesse une attaque qui aurait pu lui prendre la tête, Aioros comprit que son compagnon ne lui ferait pas le moindre cadeau. Ou alors, Shura l'estimait suffisamment fort pour esquiver les coups mortels qui n'étaient là que pour permettre aux autres d'être gagnants. Le Capricorne ne le sous-estimerait pas, conscient que la moindre retenue rendrait ses attaques totalement inopérantes face à une telle opposition. Aioros se faufila avec agilité entre les vagues d'énergie tranchantes, exploitant au mieux sa vitesse supérieure à la lumière, même si l'encombrement causé par la présence de la déesse dans ses bras fit qu'il fut légèrement touché quelques fois.

_- Rien de grave, je peux supporter quelques plaies ! _pensa-t-il.

- INFINITY BREAK ! lâcha-t-il lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près pour que son adversaire ne puisse a priori pas éviter.

Néanmoins, Shura connaissait cette attaque pour l'avoir observée à de nombreuses reprises et parvint à s'en défaire totalement. Bien que frappé presque à bout portant par un adversaire dépassant la vitesse de la lumière, il sembla se glisser entre les flèches cosmiques tourbillonnantes. Aioros réalisa alors qu'il avait sous-estimé les progrès de son ami.

- EXCALIBUR ! hurla le Capricorne en visant le flanc droit de son adversaire.

- JUMPING STONE ! cria le Sagittaire en réponse et en bondissant pour se sortir de la trajectoire du coup.

Il n'y parvint qu'imparfaitement, la vague tranchante le blessant méchamment au côté, mais le fait qu'Aioros hurle le nom d'une de ses propres attaques sembla décontenancer Shura une fraction de seconde, ce qui suffit à Aioros pour placer ses pieds sous les aisselles de son opposant, puis à la propulser dans les airs. Même s'il ne maîtrisait pas ce mouvement aussi bien que son adversaire, l'effet de surprise combiné à la vitesse permise par le Pas Agile d'Achille firent qu'il se révéla très efficace.

Shura fut projeté à une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur, passant même au-dessus des hautes parois rocheuses qui bordaient le grand escalier. Il disparut au-dessus des murs de pierre, avant de s'écraser probablement un peu plus loin.

Le fuyard s'accorda un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Utiliser le Infinity Break puis son pastiche du Jumping Stone, tout en ayant recours au Pas Agile d'Achille, l'avait vidé. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre de laisser le temps à Shura de revenir, si bien qu'il se résolut à repartir en direction de sa demeure avant d'avoir eu le temps de calmer sa respiration.

Son coeur battait encore la chamade quand il entra dans son temple. Il prit le temps d'examiner le bébé qu'il transportait. Athéna lui rendit son regard, elle semblait le fixer avec intérêt et amusement. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait été secouée depuis plusieurs minutes au gré des courses et combats de son sauveur, elle restait parfaitement calme et ne pleurait pas.

Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre pendant quelques instants, puis Aioros se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul objet s'y trouvant qu'il souhaitait emporter : la boîte de Pandore de l'armure du Sagittaire. Il hésita à revêtir sa protection, mais se contenta finalement de monter la boîte sur son dos. Lorsqu'il revint dans l'allée centrale de son temple, il fut soudain frappé par un violent mal de tête et tomba à genoux.

* * * * *

Deux camps de chevaliers attaquent un groupe d'une centaine d'enfants, commençant à les massacrer pour atteindre un nouveau-né.

Les gamins tombent les uns après les autres, bientôt ils ne sont plus que dix puis plus que cinq. Et l'incroyable se produit : ils résistent, repoussent leurs ennemis. Mais soudain, une ombre maléfique s'avance en avant des chevaliers. Elle attaque les derniers enfants, qui tombent à leur tour sous les coups. L'ombre s'approche du bébé.

Un dernier garçon se dresse devant elle et se bat avec l'énergie du désespoir pour l'arrêter. Malgré sa faiblesse apparente, le garçon ne recule pas et résiste héroïquement. Et finalement le miracle a lieu : l'ombre recule.

* * * * *

Le mal de crâne du Sagittaire se calma, et les visions s'estompèrent. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de la fin du rêve qu'il était en train de faire avant de se réveiller et de décider de monter voir Athéna. Aioros avait fini par s'habituer à ses songes agités, néanmoins il n'avait pas souvenir d'en avoir fait avant en étant parfaitement éveillé. Etait-ce un rêve prémonitoire ? Il était à présent persuadé que la bataille du Temps du Rêve avait réellement eu lieu, ce qui impliquait que ces visions pouvaient bel et bien être un écho de la capacité de voir les avenirs qu'Elle lui avait offerte.

En outre, Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était que le premier héros amené à offrir le changement à l'humanité, que d'autres allaient suivre. S'agissait-il des jeunes garçons de son songe ?

Mû par son instinct, il se dirigea vers le mur arrière de son temple, qu'il frappa plusieurs fois de son poing. Aucun effet n'était a priori visible, mais il venait d'écrire un message dans la structure même du mur. Texte qui ne serait lisible que si quelqu'un retirait la première couche de pierre. Il disait : "A vous, jeunes garçons, je vous confie Athéna, Aioros".

Personne ne serait vraisemblablement capable de découvrir un tel message et il était encore moins probable qu'il s'agisse des destinataires prévus. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait même pas être sûr que ces derniers existaient, ou existeraient dans un futur indéterminé. C'était un comportement purement irrationnel.

Un affreux doute frappa alors le chevalier : et si les autres avaient raison, et s'il était vraiment devenu fou et s'imaginait des choses ? Et si tout ce qui venait de se passer, à commencer par l'improbable trahison de Saga, n'était que le fruit de son imagination ? Pouvait-il en son âme et conscience totalement écarter cette possibilité ? Il baissa les yeux et vit de nouveau le bébé qui le fixait en souriant. Il sentit également la présence de Niké qui semblait toujours soutenir discrètement son cosmos, et décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin de davantage de preuves : il était dans le vrai.

Il se concentra, étendit sa perception cosmique et sentit que presque tous les chevaliers d'or avaient quitté leurs temples. La pause était terminée et la fuite ne faisait que commencer. Il décida qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à continuer à suivre le grand escalier. Contrairement à ses poursuivants, il pouvait utiliser sa force pour escalader les barres rocheuses qui bordaient la montée des marches et pouvait donc totalement éviter de traverser le reste des autres maisons. Cela allait lui donner un avantage précieux. L'ennui, c'est que c'était quasiment le seul.

Un élément imprévu s'était en effet ajouté au problème lors de sa confrontation avec Saga : celui-ci maîtrisait le Genro Mao Ken, même imparfaitement. Ce qui impliquait qu'Aioros ne pouvait être sûr de personne, car tout le monde pouvait être sous l'influence du coup hypnotique et donc se révéler un traître involontaire.

Il hésita quelques secondes à utiliser les ailes de son armure d'or pour fuir en volant, cependant cela pouvait faire de lui une cible facile, car visible de loin. Les chevaliers d'or ne pouvaient certes pas bouger de leur temple plus vite que des hommes ordinaires, toutefois leurs attaques gardaient toute leur puissance. Même à grande distance, plusieurs d'entre eux pouvaient être très dangereux. Saga, par exemple, n'hésiterait pas une seconde avant de l'abattre en plein ciel, et Athéna pourrait être blessée dans une chute éventuelle. Si la seule alternative avait été de traverser les neuf temples restants, sa décision aurait été différente. Mais comme il avait la possibilité de fuir au sol en contournant ceux-ci, le mieux était de ne pas prendre le risque.

* * * * *

Shaka courrait sur les marches menant à la Maison du Lion aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, le temple n'étant plus qu'à une centaine de mètres en contrebas. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il avait senti l'aura du Sagittaire s'éloigner dans les falaises. Chaque seconde comptait à présent pour intercepter le soi-disant traître.

Shaka était en effet loin d'être persuadé de la culpabilité du fuyard. Il avait certes entendu comme tout le monde l'alerte du Grand Pope, de même qu'il avait suivi l'affrontement entre Aioros d'un côté et Saga et Aphrodite de l'autre. Il avait senti le cosmos du chevalier des Gémeaux disparaître, ce qui laissait à penser qu'Aioros l'avait tué, ou au moins qu'il avait essayé de le tuer. Mais ce que le chevalier de la Vierge avait également cru percevoir, c'était quelque chose d'étrange dans le cosmos de Saga. Quelque chose de sombre et brutal qu'il n'avait jamais senti jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Au contraire, le cosmos du Sagittaire était identique à ce qu'il avait toujours été, noble et bon.

Or il se trouvait qu'une très grande part de la formation du chevalier de la Vierge consistait justement à savoir lire ce genre de choses dans le cosmos d'autrui, à savoir distinguer le Bien et le Mal. Il ne pouvait cependant pas tirer de conclusions définitives en se basant uniquement sur des perceptions à distance. Il lui fallait faire face à Saga et à Aioros pour pouvoir se prononcer, et malheureusement, cela n'allait pas être possible dans l'immédiat. Et Shaka ne perdait pas également de vue que son sens du jugement avait déjà été altéré et manipulé par le passé, lors de l'attaque des alliés de Mardouk. Il devait attendre d'avoir des éléments sûrs avant de se prononcer et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'erreur alors que la vie d'Athéna était en jeu.

Quel que soit le fin mot de cette histoire, il fallait donc avant tout rattraper le Sagittaire et aviser ensuite.

Il entendit alors des cris venant de derrière lui et se tourna vivement. Il lui semblait que les cris étaient en fait des paroles, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le message. En tout cas, cela se rapprochait. Rapidement. Bien que ses yeux soient fermés, l'ordinaire pour lui, ses autres sens, naturels comme cosmiques, lui donnèrent une image précise de ce qui venait dans sa direction. Milo du Scorpion et Camus du Verseau étaient en train de dévaler l'escalier à une vitesse qui aurait dû leur être normalement totalement inaccessible du fait des restrictions d'Athéna. Il ne fallut cependant qu'un instant pour comprendre la façon dont ils s'y prenaient pour contourner la règle : Camus projetait devant eux un puissant courant d'air froid qui recouvrait les marches d'une épaisse couche de glace, ce qui leur permettait de dévaler la pente comme s'ils faisaient de la luge. L'astuce, plutôt ingénieuse aux yeux de la Vierge, permettait d'utiliser son cosmos suffisamment indirectement pour faire fi de la restriction, en outre elle ne pouvait marcher que pour descendre et non pas monter, ce qui limitait le risque de voir un envahisseur l'utiliser. C'est sur ces réflexions que la Vierge comprit les cris qui lui étaient adressés.

- Shaka, bon sang, tire-toi de là ! hurlait Milo qui semblait ne pas totalement contrôler sa descente.

Après cela les trois jeunes chevaliers d'or arrivèrent rapidement au cinquième temple du Zodiaque, mais la fin du trajet fut quelque peu désagréable, les multiples rebonds sur les marches de pierre engendrant en outre leur lot de contusions.

Ils se relevèrent finalement en maugréant et en échangeant quelques jurons étonnement fleuris.

- Nous devons nous hâter, dit finalement Camus. Le temps presse.

Ses compagnons ne purent qu'acquiescer à ses paroles pleines de sagesse, si bien qu'ils s'élancèrent d'un même pas dans la Maison du Lion. Le gardien des lieux les attendait au milieu du temple.

Le visage sombre et les yeux fermés, Aiolia se tenait là dans son armure, les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés. Il n'adressa pas la moindre parole à ses visiteurs qui s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres devant lui.

- Attention, c'est le frère d'Aioros ! dit Milo à voix basse à l'intention de ses deux compagnons. Qui nous dit qu'ils ne sont pas complices ?

- Dans ce cas, Aiolia aurait probablement accompagné son frère et il ne serait pas resté ici à attendre, objecta Camus.

Shaka s'avança à la rencontre de leur hôte qui n'avait absolument pas réagi à l'échange, s'il l'avait entendu.

- Aiolia, je sais que ces événements sont troublants et inattendus. Néanmoins, je t'assure que, jusqu'à ce que la preuve incontestable en soit faite, je ne considérerai pas la trahison de ton frère comme acquise, même si nous avons en tout cas tous senti qu'il a tenté de tuer Saga. Je pense que la vérité nous est cachée pour le moment, et je t'assure que j'enquêterai pour la découvrir en parfaite neutralité. Cependant, pour en avoir le cœur net, il nous faut traverser ton temple. Je t'encourage à nous suivre, tu as plus de chance que quiconque de parvenir à faire entendre raison à ton frère, et de nous aider tous à y voir plus clair.

Le Lion était resté immobile pendant toute la tirade, parfaitement stoïque. Il sembla soudain s'affaisser et des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux clos.

- Nous laisses-tu donc franchir ta demeure ? demanda Shaka.

La réponse fut fulgurante. Le cosmos d'Aiolia explosa à une vitesse ahurissante, passant en un battement de cœur du sommeil apparent à la flamboyance. Son poing fila instantanément à la célérité de la lumière et alla s'écraser sur la face d'un Shaka qui ne put bouger avec la même rapidité.

- LIGHTNING BOLT ! hurla le Lion.

Le casque de Shaka vola en éclats pendant que son corps était propulsé dans les airs avant d'aller percuter violemment plusieurs colonnes qui s'écroulèrent. Shaka termina sa trajectoire dans un mur qui s'effondra sur lui.

Milo et Camus se mirent en position de combat en enflammant leurs cosmos.

Aiolia, qui avait à présent ouvert ses yeux qui débordaient de larmes, les pointait du doigt de façon menaçante.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'enquêter pour savoir que mon frère est innocent de ce dont il est accusé. Si vous voulez franchir cette Maison pour partir à sa poursuite, il vous faudra d'abord terrasser Aiolia du Lion !

* * * * *

Aioros mit une dizaine de minutes à rejoindre le bas de la montée des Douze Maisons en passant par les barres rocheuses. C'est en atteignant le plateau où convergeaient toutes les vallées du Sanctuaire qu'il rencontra la première résistance. Un groupe de cinq chevaliers d'argent et de bronze venaient à sa rencontre. Il fut rassuré de ne pas voir Diomède parmi eux, étant donné qu'il espérait ne pas avoir à se confronter à des personnes proches lors de sa fuite.

En dépit du gouffre de puissance les séparant, ses adversaires étaient bien décidés à ne pas le laisser passer. Aioros ne pouvait qu'admirer leur courage et leur volonté de faire ce qu'il croyait être la chose juste, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre de temps. Il ne souhaitait pas les tuer, toutefois il ne pouvait pas trop se retenir non plus, même s'il devait éviter de trahir sa position.

Ce furent d'abord deux chevaliers de bronze qui le chargèrent en déclenchant leurs attaques secrètes. Celles-ci semblèrent filer au ralenti, dès que le Sagittaire utilisa ses perceptions offertes par le septième sens. Il se faufila entre les attaques, se glissa entre ses opposants et ne leur adressa qu'un coup chacun, porté à environ un millième de sa vitesse maximale, ce qui restait néanmoins près de mille fois plus rapide que les bronze. Les deux coups touchèrent les têtes, en des points et selon des angles qui les assommèrent instantanément.

Aioros se rendit cependant compte que l'assaut des deux bronze n'était qu'une diversion visant à offrir un créneau d'attaque aux autres. Il se retrouva en effet pris sous le feu croisé de deux attaques de chevaliers d'argent. Les attaques, qui atteignaient quatre à cinq fois la vitesse du son, signe qu'il s'agissait de chevaliers d'argent de haut niveau, frappèrent d'ailleurs en partie les deux bronzes qui étaient dans l'air d'effet. Probablement avaient-ils été conscients dès le début que cette tactique les exposerait à la puissance de leurs compagnons.

La manœuvre était admirable d'un point de vue tactique, et du sens du sacrifice, néanmoins le Sagittaire eut simplement à hausser la puissance de son cosmos pour dévier la course des deux projections énergétiques, sauvant probablement la vie des bronze au passage, afin de les retourner contre leurs expéditeurs. Pendant que les deux chevaliers d'argent encaissaient leur propres arcanes, il devint cependant clair que tout cela n'était qu'une feinte à trois phases : le dernier argent, qui était également le plus jeune du groupe, parvint en effet au corps à corps lancé à pleine vitesse et son aura flamboyant à son paroxysme.

Aioros n'avait que brièvement entendu parlé du chevalier de Céphée, qui avait obtenu son armure pendant son absence, mais il parvint toutefois à l'identifier. Rares étaient en effet les chevaliers d'argent à obtenir leur armure aussi jeune que les chevaliers d'or, si bien que celui-ci était considéré comme un prodige. La vitesse des coups qu'il porta à Aioros était effectivement absolument stupéfiante pour son grade, et le Sagittaire faillit être débordé sous l'effet de la surprise, encaissant même quelques coups. Les quatre autres chevaliers n'avaient bel et bien servi qu'à lui offrir ce petit laps de temps pendant lequel le chevalier d'or serait à sa portée. Cependant, même si Céphée avait presque porté son cosmos au maximum de ce qu'il était possible d'atteindre sans maîtriser le septième sens, un gouffre le séparait encore d'un guerrier possédant l'ultime cosmos.

- Tu es un brave, mais je ne peux pas t'autoriser à me faire perdre davantage de temps ! lança Aioros en saisissant le bras droit de son adversaire au poignet.

Il contre-attaqua alors par une série de coups de pied portés à sa vitesse maximale. L'armure d'argent vola en éclats sous les impacts et son propriétaire se retrouva au sol, à la limite de l'inconscience.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai touché aucun point vital, ni sur toi, ni sur tes compagnons. Vous ne faites que ce que vous pensez être votre devoir, je me refuse donc à prendre vos vies.

Le chevalier de Céphée voulut se redresser, mais le Sagittaire l'assomma d'un rapide coup de pied.

- Votre retenue est troublante, dit une voix. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les raisons de vos agissements, néanmoins je ne peux pas tolérer que la vie d'Athéna soit mise en danger plus longtemps.

Aioros avait su dès le moment où il avait dû utiliser son cosmos à son niveau normal pour venir à bout de Céphée qu'il allait trahir instantanément sa position. Il se retrouvait maintenant à devoir essayer de semer le seul chevalier d'or contre qui le Pas Agile d'Achille ne lui apporterait aucun avantage en vitesse

- Mû, je t'en prie, tu dois m'écouter. Je ne suis pas un traître, tout ceci n'est qu'une horrible machination.

- Je suis tout disposé à écouter tout ce que vous aurez à me dire, répondit le Bélier en se mettant en position de combat. Néanmoins, je ne le ferais qu'une fois qu'Athéna se trouvera dans mes bras.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

Aioros avait déjà subi de nombreuses blessures et devait éviter autant que possible d'en recevoir de nouvelles. Il tira sur la chaîne de sa boîte de Pandore pour libérer son armure, mais constata avec surprise que rien ne se produisit.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- N'oubliez pas que je suis l'expert de la chevalerie en la matière. Je peux bloquer l'ouverture de votre boîte avec ma télékinésie aussi longtemps que durera ce combat.

* * * * *

- Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix ! lança Milo au gardien de la Maison du Lion. Tu n'es qu'un traître, comme ton frère !

- Milo, attention ! cria Camus à l'intention de son ami.

Le cosmos du Lion venait en effet d'exploser avec une violence impressionnante.

- LIGHTNING BOLT ! hurla Aiolia en passant à l'attaque.

L'attaque déferla sur Milo et Camus à une vitesse incroyable, leur laissant juste le temps de se protéger derrière leurs bras. Ils reculèrent de plusieurs mètres, leurs pieds creusant des sillons dans les dalles de pierre, néanmoins aucun des deux ne chuta au sol. Des arcs électriques dus à l'électricité statique créée par l'attaque se formèrent entre les bras des deux chevaliers et le reste de leur armure, mais cela restait le seul effet visible de l'arcane.

- Déjà vu ! lança Milo d'un ton provocateur.

Nullement déconcerté par le manque d'effet de sa technique, Aiolia voulut se mettre en position pour armer un nouveau coup, cependant il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus totalement maître de ses mouvements. Il baissa les yeux vers ses jambes et constata que celles-ci étaient prises dans une gangue de glace.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû utiliser deux fois la même attaque ! ajouta le Scorpion pendant que l'ongle de son index droit s'allongeait. SCARLET NEEDLE !

Trois rayons rouges partirent du doigt de Milo et vinrent frapper le Lion au torse. Aiolia constata avec effarement que, même si les dégâts étaient extrêmement concentrés, l'attaque avait bel et bien transpercé son armure d'or. Une forte douleur le frappa soudainement.

- Le poison de mon aiguille écarlate coule à présent dans ton sang et va te faire perdre tes cinq sens ! Tu as cependant encore douze coups pour revenir à la raison et nous laisser passer, sinon tu périras à la quinzième piqûre : Antarès !

- Pff... Tu aurais mieux fait de porter tes quinze coups tout de suite, car tu n'en auras plus l'occasion !

- Prétentieux !

La glace qui entourait les jambes du Lion se brisa, alors que son cosmos s'intensifiait à son paroxysme.

- LIGHTNING PLASMA !

Des millions de rayons de lumière partirent du poing d'Aiolia. Camus et Milo tentèrent d'esquiver, mais ils furent presque instantanément submergés par le nombre invraisemblable de coups qui martelèrent leurs corps et les envoyèrent s'écraser au fond du temple. Ils restèrent allongés plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir à bouger, leurs corps envoyant d'innombrables signaux de douleurs, après le traitement qui venait de leur être imposé. Ils saignaient de plusieurs blessures, principalement au visage et de la bouche.

- Impossible... murmura Camus en se relevant difficilement.

- Quelle vitesse, tous ses coups étaient portés à la vitesse de la lumière... ajouta Milo après avoir craché du sang.

- Et ils étaient tellement nombreux...

- Cent millions, dit Aiolia qui était en train de marcher vers eux.

- Comment ?!

- Mon Lightning Plasma projette cent millions de coups à la seconde, le maximum qu'il soit possible de faire à la vitesse de la lumière.

- C'est impossible... lança Camus.

- Votre état semble dire le contraire. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Retourner dans vos demeures avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Tu rêves ! hurla Milo en se relevant.

Malgré la douleur, le Scorpion parvint à enflammer son cosmos.

- SCARLET...

L'énergie commença à se concentrer autour de son ongle, mais Aiolia frappa plus rapidement avec son Lightning Plasma.

- Une attaque ne marche pas deux fois ! lança Camus qui s'était relevé aussi.

Le chevalier du Verseau réalisa cependant à ses dépens que cette assertion n'était pas forcément exacte. Lui et Milo avaient en effet parfaitement compris la première fois l'attaque de leur adversaire, pour la belle et simple raison qu'il n'y avait en fait presque rien à comprendre : cette arcane consistait simplement à projeter le plus de coups possible simultanément. Or, savoir cela ne signifiait pas être capable de les éviter. La maîtrise qu'avait Aiolia de la vitesse de la lumière était de très loin supérieure à la leur, or esquiver autant de jets de lumière imposait d'avoir une maîtrise du moindre de ses mouvements, et des réflexes aussi affûtés que ceux du Lion.

Pour la seconde fois, les deux chevaliers d'or subirent la violence du Lightning Plasma.

* * * * *

Aioros trouvait le fait d'affronter le Bélier particulièrement frustrant. Son jeune adversaire usait et abusait des téléportations dès qu'il commençait à être en difficulté, si bien que le Sagittaire ne parvenait jamais à exploiter les avantages qu'il parvenait à prendre. Mû semblait en tout cas ne vouloir utiliser aucune de ses techniques secrètes, sans doute par peur de blesser le bébé. Sa stratégie était apparemment de forcer le corps à corps pour parvenir à poser la main sur le couffin afin de se téléporter au loin avec lui. Le Bélier n'avait pas l'expérience du Grec, cependant ses capacités annexes lui permettaient de tenir la distance, et il lui suffisait de toucher une fois au bon endroit pour remporter la mise. Si bien que, tout en continuant à essayer de l'atteindre physiquement, Aioros tentait également de l'atteindre psychologiquement pour le faire douter.

- C'est Saga qui a essayé de tuer Athéna ! lança Aioros. Et avant cela, il a tué ton maître !

- Je ne vous écouterai que quand vous m'aurez confié Athéna !

- Réfléchis Mû, as-tu senti la présence du Grand Pope depuis l'alerte ? Non ! Car c'est Saga qui se faisait passer pour lui et ensuite il a tenté de m'arrêter directement ! S'il était encore en vie, crois-tu qu'il ne se serait pas manifesté depuis ?

Alors que jusque-là le Bélier avait ignoré ou presque les paroles d'Aioros, il sembla accuser légèrement le coup.

- Peut-être est-ce vous qui l'avez tué avant de vous enfuir ?

- Crois-tu que j'aurais pu le faire sans que personne ne ressente rien du combat alors qu'après l'alerte tous les chevaliers d'or avaient tourné leur septième sens vers le haut de la vallée ? Saga a tué Sion il y a plusieurs heures, en toute discrétion, puis il a pris sa place !

Aioros sentit qu'il avait marqué un point et que Mû commençait à être vraiment troublé. Le fuyard ne pouvait toutefois pas connaître la vraie raison de ce doute : le Bélier savait que son armure était allée auprès de son ancien propriétaire, Sion, quelques heures plus tôt.

- Comment aurais-tu pu être au courant ? Comment aurais-tu pu être là-haut pour arrêter Saga ?

- Comment Saga aurait pu être là-haut pour m'arrêter moi ?

En voyant la réaction de son jeune frère d'armes à cette dernière remarque, Aioros sut avec certitude que celui-ci n'était pas impliqué dans le complot de Saga. Ou en tout cas pas consciemment. Néanmoins le fait que le chevalier des Gémeaux maîtrisait l'illusion du Grand Pope faisait que Mû pouvait très bien être impliqué sans en avoir conscience. Avoir la déesse entre ses mains pouvait très bien se révéler être l'élément déclencheur du conditionnement qui transformait le tendre Bélier en un assassin implacable.

Si les doutes de Mû ne pouvaient donc pas permettre à Aioros d'en faire un allié, ils pouvaient en revanche lui permettre de l'écarter. Déconcentré, Mû ne réagit pas suffisamment rapidement lorsqu'Aioros utilisa le Pas Agile d'Achille pour l'attaquer brusquement. Un enchaînement rapide atteignit le Bélier au visage, le sonnant. Il se téléporta néanmoins mais de façon prévisible, dans le dos d'Aioros. Ce dernier réceptionna le Bélier d'un nouveau coup de poing dans le bas-ventre, et enchaîna avec un coup de pied rotatif en plein visage. Le Bélier s'écrasa lourdement au sol quelques mètres plus loin, à la limite de la conscience. Le Sagittaire s'élança vers lui pour en finir et l'assommer durablement, cependant deux ombres dorées s'interposèrent et lui bloquèrent le passage.

Plusieurs coups rapides furent échangés, sans que personne ne prenne l'avantage, puis les adversaires s'écartèrent. Aioros découvrit alors clairement l'identité de ses nouveaux opposants : Deathmask du Cancer et Aldébaran du Taureau.

Néanmoins, Mû étant neutralisé, sa boîte de Pandore s'ouvrit finalement et son armure vint recouvrir son corps.

* * * * *

- DIAMOND DUST !

Le souffle glacé produit par Camus recouvrit de givre le sol et les colonnes de la Maison du Lion et atteignit le gardien des lieux de plein fouet. Aiolia sembla se changer en statue de glace, mais celle-ci commença presque instantanément à se fissurer. La couche d'air solidifié s'épaissit, jusqu'à constituer un énorme bloc, cependant les crevasses continuèrent à progresser.

- Il est en train d'intensifier son cosmos pour briser la glace, cela ne le retiendra pas longtemps ! dit Camus à son compagnon. C'est incroyable, c'est comme s'il faisait vibrer ses atomes à une vitesse incroyable pour élever sa température !

- Pas de temps à perdre, alors ! SCARLET NEEDLE !

Sept piqûres eurent le temps de transpercer le bloc gelé et de toucher Aiolia avant que la glace n'explose, libérant le chevalier.

- LIGHTNING PLASMA !

Milo et Camus tentèrent d'esquiver, mais ils furent encore une fois incapables de hisser leur vitesse et leurs réflexes au niveau suffisant pour échapper au coup du chevalier du Lion, même s'ils furent frappés moins violemment que précédemment.

- Quelle humiliation ! Comment peut-il nous ballotter de cette façon alors que nous sommes à deux contre un ? lâcha Milo en se relevant péniblement.

- Sa colère décuple sa volonté, dit Camus. Regarde, il a déjà subi de plein fouet ma Diamond Dust, a été touché dix fois par ton aiguille écarlate, et pourtant il ne recule pas, il ne faiblit pas ! Je pense que nous n'arriverons pas à franchir cet endroit sans le tuer... En plus, il est tellement fulgurant que je ne maîtrise pas encore suffisamment bien mon Aurora Execution pour avoir le temps de l'utiliser contre lui !

- Bah, quelle importance ! C'est un traître qui protège la fuite d'un déicide ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à le toucher cinq fois, je vais en finir avec...

- LIGHTNING PLASMA !

Les chevaliers du Scorpion et du Verseau furent cette fois-ci projetés contre le mur arrière du temple qu'ils transpercèrent avant d'aller percuter le bas de l'escalier montant à la maison de le Vierge.

Alors qu'ils se relevaient une nouvelle fois, ils sentirent une présence derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent tout en essayant de garder un œil sur Aiolia, qui se tenait à présent sur le seuil de son temple, et découvrirent Aphrodite en train de descendre les escaliers en glissant de façon élégante sur le couloir de glace créé par Camus. Le chevalier des Poissons maîtrisa bien mieux son arrivée que ses comparses un peu plus tôt, et bondit de façon à se retrouver entre Aiolia et ses deux adversaires.

- Aiolia, dois-je te rappeler ton devoir de chevalier d'Athéna ? lança le Suédois. Le Grand Pope a ordonné de stopper Aioros du Sagittaire. Tes obligations de chevalier doivent passer avant toute chose, et donc avant tes sentiments fraternels.

Le Lion ne bougea pas d'un cil, son visage à moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre ne laissait transpirer aucune émotion ou réaction.

- Ne vas-tu donc rien dire ? insista Aphrodite.

- Les seules choses qu'il a dit depuis tout à l'heure, ce sont les noms de ses attaques, ou presque, observa Milo tout en malaxant sa mâchoire.

Aiolia leur tourna le dos et pénétra à nouveau dans sa demeure, son attitude les défiant de le suivre.

- Très bien, je n'ai donc pas le choix !

Le cosmos d'Aphrodite s'enflamma tandis qu'il suivait le gardien des lieux en son antre.

* * * * *

Même s'ils n'avaient probablement jamais combattu ensemble par le passé, Aioros devait admettre que Deathmask et Aldébaran formaient un duo extrêmement dangereux et presque parfaitement coordonné.

Le jeune chevalier du Taureau manquait quelque peu d'expérience au corps à corps, mais sa stature et sa puissance naturelle lui permettaient de compenser largement ce handicap. Quant au Cancer, Aioros savait déjà qu'il était un redoutable combattant à mains nues, à la fois vicieux et efficace. Ils l'acculaient en défense, ne lui laissant aucun répit, ni temps de récupération, et le touchaient régulièrement. Les coups d'Aldébaran étaient particulièrement brutaux, et le fuyard ne pouvait qu'être extrêmement satisfait par le fait que son armure le protégeait à présent.

Le Sagittaire avait déjà très largement puisé dans ses réserves en utilisant à plusieurs reprises Le Pas Agile d'Achille. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du temps ou de gaspiller ses forces en ménageant ses adversaires. Il devait prendre l'avantage rapidement, avant que Mû ne récupère assez pour prendre part au combat, et surtout avant que d'autres chevaliers d'or n'arrivent jusqu'ici.

- Depuis le temps que je rêve de ça, tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que cela me fait ! cracha Deathmask. Je rêvais d'avoir l'opportunité de te faire ravaler tes airs supérieurs de noble chevalier vertueux et voilà que tu m'offres toi-même l'occasion de pouvoir t'exécuter sur la place publique et d'être ensuite considéré comme un héros pour cela !

Aioros ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de raisonner l'Italien, et il ne connaissait pas suffisamment le Taureau pour essayer de l'influencer comme le Bélier.

- Ton nom sera maudit et restera comme celui du plus grand traître de l'histoire ! poursuivit Deathmask. Les jeunes chevaliers viendront cracher sur ta tombe !

Aioros savait qu'il ne devait pas céder à la colère et ignorer ces paroles, le Cancer essayait simplement de lui faire commettre des erreurs. Aldébaran ne disait quant à lui pas un mot, laissant ce rôle à son funeste partenaire.

Le Sagittaire percevait des échanges cosmiques entre ses adversaires, des contacts télépathiques, sans pouvoir en interpréter le sens toutefois. Cela expliquait la coordination des deux chevaliers d'or et était plutôt inquiétant. A priori, ils étaient en train de manœuvrer pour amener le fuyard là où ils voulaient afin de porter l'estocade. Raison de plus pour Aioros de prendre les devants en théorie. Cependant, le Sagittaire pouvait également faire des hypothèses sur le plan d'action adverse. Il devinait que l'objectif de ses opposants n'était pas d'utiliser les arcanes du Taureau en position de force. De ce qu'il savait des techniques de Sérapis, et son successeur avait les mêmes a priori, aucune d'entre elles ne pourrait être utilisée sans mettre gravement en danger la vie de la déesse. Elles étaient bien trop destructrices, et Aldébaran refuserait forcément de les utiliser, même si Deathmask le lui demandait.

Le coup viendrait donc probablement de l'Italien, après une première attaque de diversion du Taureau. Or, les possibilités étaient alors extrêmement réduites, car Aioros savait que celui-ci avait négligé la plupart des techniques des chevaliers du Cancer pour améliorer sa maîtrise de la plus puissante. Arrogance doublée de bêtise de la part de Deathmask sur ce point, ou clairvoyance et logique volonté de renforcer son point fort jusqu'à la perfection, le débat était ouvert. Le choix du Cancer n'avait en tout cas de sens qu'en partant du postulat que ses adversaires étaient incapables d'anticiper ou de contrer son arcane.

Le Sagittaire décida donc finalement de prendre un risque calculé et de laisser venir ses adversaires, espérant paradoxalement pouvoir prendre plus rapidement l'avantage qu'en prenant l'initiative.

Il feinta donc d'être de plus en plus dépassé par ses adversaires, prenant garde cependant à ne pas les alerter en levant trop rapidement et ostensiblement le pied.

Le Taureau et le Cancer manœuvrèrent donc à leur guise se plaçant petit à petit de part et d'autre d'Aioros de façon à l'attaquer sur deux fronts et le rouer de coups. Et, finalement, ils mirent à exécution leur plan.

Deathmask enflamma son cosmos à son paroxysme, puis s'élança au corps à corps de façon rageuse, mobilisant toute l'attention d'Aioros le temps qu'Aldébaran déclenche un puissant assaut télékinétique. Si le Brésilien n'était pas un expert en télékinésie du niveau de Mû, Aioros fut bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'avait rien d'un amateur et que ses propres capacités en la matière étaient nettement inférieures.

L'onde mentale ne le blessa pas le moins du monde, mais le souleva de terre comme s'il ne pesait rien, le privant ainsi de tout point d'appui et donc de toute capacité d'esquive face à la dernière phase du mouvement. Le cosmos flamboyant de l'Italien se concentra sur son index avant d'exploser et de créer une série de cercles dorés d'énergie qui convergèrent sur leur cible.

L'intention de Deathmask était limpide : projeter les âmes du chevalier et de la déesse dans la dimension de la Fontaine Jaune, puis se contenter d'aller uniquement rechercher la seconde. Une manière simple et efficace de mettre fin à la lutte sans blesser le bébé.

Aldébaran et Deathmask devaient probablement être en train de s'autocongratuler télépathiquement quand quelque chose d'imprévu se passa : les cercles dorés du Seki Shiki Meikai Ha convergèrent sur l'index d'Aioros que celui-ci avait pointé devant lui.

* * * * *

**_Septembre 1969, Cimetière du Sanctuaire_**

Aioros du Sagittaire et son maître, Praesepe, se tenaient côte à côte face à la tombe d'Arimathy de la Coupe. De nombreux chevaliers, gardes et apprentis étaient venus assister à l'enterrement du jeune chevalier d'argent, qui était aimé de tout ceux qu'il connaissait. Tous avaient donc été choqués d'apprendre qu'il avait été brutalement et gratuitement assassiné lors d'un simple entraînement par le dernier apprenti de Praesepe, le jeune Italien qui se faisait appeler The Thief avant de se rebaptiser Deathmask lorsqu'il avait été fait chevalier d'or du Cancer.

Sérapis du Taureau avait prononcé l'oraison funèbre, qui avait été écoutée dans un grand silence respectueux. Tous avaient ensuite commencé à repartir les uns après les autres, chacun étant rendu maussade par cette triste journée et par le fait que l'assassin n'avait presque pas été puni pour son acte, mais au contraire nommé à l'un des douze postes les plus prestigieux de l'ordre.

Seuls restaient donc le maître et l'élève.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il va s'en tirer à si bon compte, dit Aioros.

- Le Grand Pope a rendu sa décision, dit Praesepe. Deathmask est clairement psychotique, cependant il a bel et bien le pouvoir et le potentiel d'un chevalier d'or, je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir. Je connais bien Sion, je sais donc qu'il estime que pour faire face à la prochaine Guerre Sainte, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de répudier un garçon qui a été choisi par le destin, fut-ce un assassin amoral. D'un certain point de vue, comme je suis le maître de Deathmask et qu'il était destiné à devenir chevalier d'or, c'était à moi de m'assurer que ses valeurs morales seraient en rapport avec la force dont les dieux l'ont doté. Ses fautes m'incombent donc également.

- Non, répliqua le Sagittaire d'un ton ferme. Vous êtes un maître merveilleux, et cette fois c'est moi qui suis bien placé pour le savoir. Ce que vous n'avez pas réussi à inculquer à Deathmask, c'est uniquement ce qu'il a refusé d'entendre.

Praesepe resta silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre.

- Je comprends ce que tu dis, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé, ainsi que du danger que représentera toujours mon successeur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il a peut-être tâché votre honneur, vous qui êtes son maître, mais je suis également votre élève. Il m'appartient donc de compenser ses actes par un comportement exemplaire, voire de l'arrêter si jamais il devait un jour à nouveau menacer la chevalerie d'Athéna. Je l'ai déjà corrigé une fois, je le referais sans hésiter.

- Ne le sous-estime jamais, dit Praesepe. Tu lui es supérieur sur bien des points, mais l'arcane suprême du Cancer peut inverser en un instant ce rapport de force.

- Je ferai attention...

- Cela pourrait ne pas être suffisant. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis votre maître à tous deux, et, en effet, ce que j'ai réussi avec le premier, je l'ai raté avec le deuxième. Si tu veux rattraper mes insuffisances, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tu aies toutes les cartes en main pour le faire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je ne peux pas te l'enseigner, ton cosmos et sa façon de fonctionner sont tout simplement trop différents du mien et de celui de Deathmask pour le permettre. Mais je vais t'apprendre à contrer le Seki Shiki Meikai Ha. Ainsi, si un jour tu dois bel et bien compenser mes manques, tu seras en position de force.

- Est-ce autorisé par les codes de la chevalerie ?

- En théorie, non. Même si à la base les serviteurs d'Athéna ne sont de toute façon jamais supposés se combattre, un chevalier ne devrait jamais posséder la capacité de contrer totalement les capacités d'un ou plusieurs autres. Car que se passerait-il si ce chevalier trahissait, et non pas ceux dont il était censé contrôler la loyauté ? Néanmoins, je ne peux pas imaginer un monde où tu pourrais être le traître et Deathmask du côté de la justice du Sanctuaire. Tu ne devras cependant jamais révéler à qui que ce soit ce que je vais t'enseigner, car tu es le seul en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour savoir que tu n'en feras usage que dans une situation juste.

Aioros réfléchit quelques secondes avant de finalement hocher la tête.

- Très bien, c'est d'accord.

* * * * *

Tandis que la puissance du Seki Shiki Meika Ha se concentrait autour de son index, Aioros se disait que les conditions, dans lesquelles il allait finalement utiliser ce secret, étaient bien différentes de celles qu'il avait imaginées. Il pensait qu'il aurait un jour à stopper Deathmask dans un accès de folie meurtrière de celui-ci, pas qu'il devrait le combattre alors que tous considéreraient que c'était l'Italien qui utilisait pour une fois sa force au nom du Sanctuaire et de la justice.

Aioros remarqua en outre que l'attaque adverse était bien plus puissante que celle de Praesepe et que l'élève avait donc bel et bien dépassé la maîtrise du maître sur ce point précis. Néanmoins, cela n'empêchait en rien le Sagittaire de mettre en œuvre la tactique mise au point quelques années plus tôt.

La puissance de l'arcane finit de converger sur son index, comme si elle y était irrésistiblement attirée, puis explosa instantanément en repartant dans l'autre direction et en étant renforcée par le propre cosmos d'Aioros.

- Comment ? eut le temps de faire Deathmask, totalement incrédule devant le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister.

Comme il sortait à peine de son effort pour lancer son attaque, le Cancer se retrouva totalement sans ressource pour réagir et fut frappé de plein fouet. Surpris par la brusque tournure des événements, car comprenant trop tard que l'assaut de son allié avait échoué, Aldébaran fut également touché.

Aioros vit alors que Mû était en train de se relever et dirigea également une partie de la puissance de l'attaque dans sa direction.

Les âmes des trois chevaliers d'or furent arrachées de leurs corps par le Seki Shiki Meika Ha et projetées dans la dimension de la Fontaine Jaune. Les trois enveloppes charnelles vides s'écroulèrent ensuite en silence. Aioros avait toujours pensé qu'après avoir renvoyé son attaque il prendrait la vie de Deathmask avant que son âme ne revienne dans son corps, mais dans ces circonstances deux raisons l'en empêchaient. La première était que Deathmask pensait qu'Aioros était un traître et qu'il combattait donc pour la justice. Et la deuxième avait rapport au fait que l'Italien était le seul à présent à pouvoir sauver les âmes de Mû et Aldébaran.

Comme il n'avait probablement que quelques secondes devant lui avant que le Cancer ne reprenne le contrôle des opérations, il devait fuir sans plus attendre.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il perçut un cosmos familier : celui de Shura.

Il bondit pour esquiver une lame tranchante qui visait ses jambes et découvrit son ami qui le chargeait. Après avoir été projeté par Aioros, le Capricorne avait dû descendre la montagne et non pas passer par l'escalier des Douze Maisons afin de sortir aussi vite que possible de la zone d'influence du cosmos d'Athéna. Alors qu'il se remettait à courir pour fuir, Aioros réalisa que contrer le Seki Shiki Meika Ha lui avait demandé beaucoup plus d'énergie que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il n'avait pas anticipé le fait que le coup de Deathmask serait à ce point tellement plus puissant que celui de Praesepe. Alors qu'il devait éviter les foudres d'Excalibur, ses temps de réaction commençaient à être dangereusement longs.

Décidément, rien n'allait être facile.

* * * * *

Aphrodite et Aiolia se faisaient face à face au milieu du temple du second, chacun enflammant son aura.

Un nuage de pétales et de roses rouges se forma autour des Poissons juste avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque.

- ROYAL DEMON ROSE !

- LIGHTNING PLASMA !

Les jets de lumière et la projection de roses rouges se percutèrent, et le plus âgé des deux comprit presque instantanément que la confrontation allait tourner à son désavantage. Les coups d'Aiolia surpassaient en effet largement en nombre les roses rouges, si bien qu'ils protégeaient à la fois parfaitement le garçon en interceptant toutes les fleurs tel un véritable mur, mais en plus un grand nombre allait parvenir à franchir la zone de confrontation pour atteindre son adversaire.

Néanmoins, les roses avaient bloqué suffisamment de rayons mortels pour permettre à Aphrodite d'esquiver ceux qui parvinrent jusqu'à lui. Son cosmos se modifia légèrement, et en conséquence le nuage de pétales et de fleurs l'entourant s'agrandit rapidement pour remplir toute la demeure.

Le chevalier des Poissons disparut alors avant que le Lightning Plasma ne déferlât complètement sur lui.

- Pas mal, il a réussi à s'en sortir ! commenta Milo.

- Aphrodite a beaucoup plus d'expérience que nous trois, il serait logique qu'il ait l'avantage, compléta Camus.

Les deux spectateurs du duel, qui observaient les événements depuis l'entrée du temple, virent des roses rouges tourbillonner autour du Lion avant de converger sur celui-ci. Il réagit en lâchant ses coups dans toutes les directions, pourtant un certain nombre de roses l'atteignirent et, même s'il détruisit la plupart des autres avant qu'elles ne le touchent, leur parfum parvint jusqu'à lui.

Renonçant à tenter de bloquer les attaques adverses, il décida d'attaquer dans la direction où il avait l'impression de sentir la présence d'Aphrodite, mais ses coups ne frappèrent que le vide.

- Il est très difficile de parvenir à éviter ton attaque, Aiolia, mais encore faut-il que tu saches où frapper ! lança le Suédois. Je pourrais patienter jusqu'à ce que mes roses rouges affaiblissent tes sens, mais je vois que tu as déjà subi plusieurs fois le Scarlet Needle de Milo sans que cela ne paraisse t'affecter, alors autant passer tout de suite au cran du dessus !

Les pétales des roses commencèrent à changer de couleur, devenant noirs.

- PIRANHAN ROSE !

L'attaque sembla converger de toutes les directions sur le garçon, qui se cacha simplement derrière ses bras. Les roses noires le blessèrent sur les membres aux endroits non protégés tout en recouvrant l'armure du Lion de rayures.

Le cosmos d'Aiolia explosa brusquement, son corps étant parcouru d'éclairs qui convergèrent sur son poing droit pour s'y concentrer. Tout en subissant la déferlante de roses voraces, il se baissa pour frapper le sol de son poing.

- LIGHTNING FANG !

Des éclairs surgirent du sol dans toute la Maison du Lion, foudroyant sur place Aphrodite. Si l'attaque, très dispersée, n'était pas assez puissante pour blesser gravement ses victimes, elle révéla néanmoins la position des Poissons.

- LIGHTNING BOLT ! enchaîna le Lion en s'élançant vers son adversaire dont les mouvements étaient contrariés par les arcs électriques qui parcouraient son corps.

La déferlante d'éclairs atteignit Aphrodite qui tenta de contenir l'attaque dans ses mains. Il eut l'impression que ses bras allaient céder devant la formidable puissance pure déployée par Aiolia, la force du coup semblant même grandir sans arrêt. C'est alors qu'il sentit Camus et Milo passer à côté de lui et s'élancer vers leur adversaire commun.

Voyant venir le danger, le Lion tenta de rediriger sa technique vers eux, mais, la connaissant, ils parvinrent à l'esquiver presque sans problème et ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de déclencher le Lightning Plasma à la place.

Le souffle glacé de la Diamond Dust de Camus frappa les jambes et les bras d'Aiolia, le clouant sur place et lui ôtant la possibilité de contre-attaquer, tandis que quatre rayons écarlates partirent de l'index de Milo et touchèrent leur cible sans coup férir.

Bien que ses bras soient encore endoloris, Aphrodite se joignit à l'effort de ses frères d'armes. Le Scorpion et le Verseau s'écartèrent donc pour laisser la place à une déferlante de roses noires et rouges qui ne laissèrent aucun répit au jeune frère d'Aioros.

La surpuissante attaque florale détruisit les gangues de glace créées par Camus et propulsa Aiolia à travers son temple.

- Cette fois, c'est terminé, dit Milo en regardant leur adversaire s'écraser au sol.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, corrigea Camus instantanément.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le chevalier du Lion était effectivement déjà en train de se relever et de se remettre en position de combat.

- C'est invraisemblable ! lâcha Milo. Il a subi deux fois le froid mortel de Camus, quatorze piqûres de ma Scarlet Needle ainsi que les roses d'Aphrodite ! Comment peut-il simplement encore bouger ?

- Je te l'ai dit, il ne renoncera jamais, répondit le Français. Nous allons être obligés de le tuer.

- Camus a raison, dit Aiolia.

Ses trois adversaires ne purent contenir un hoquet de surprise. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes qu'il s'adressait à eux autrement qu'en leur hurlant les noms de ces arcanes. Le cosmos du garçon brûlait avec une intensité qui semblait croître continuellement.

- Vous désirez arrêter mon frère, mais je ne le permettrai jamais tant que je serai vivant ! Bien qu'il soit l'aîné et que je sois le cadet, j'ai juré que jamais je ne laisserai quiconque lui faire du mal ! Néanmoins, comme il est bien plus puissant que moi, être capable de tenir cette promesse exigeait de développer une technique spécialement à cet effet. Une technique qui me permettrait de donner ma vie pour le protéger !

- L'espace s'ouvre autour de lui ! lança Milo en voyant que la réalité semblait se fissurer autour du chevalier d'or.

- Il posséderait des capacités dimensionnelles ? interrogea Camus.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Aphrodite. Tenez-vous prêts !

Aiolia tendit son poing droit vers ses adversaires et saisit son poignet droit avec sa main gauche.

- PHOTON INVOKE! lâcha-t-il en faisant exploser son énergie.

* * * * *

Aioros s'éloignait de l'endroit où se trouvaient les corps de Mû, Aldébaran et Deathmask le plus rapidement possible, tout en esquivant les attaques de Shura. Plus tôt, Aioros avait pu esquiver le combat frontal contre son ami, car ils se trouvaient sur les escaliers du Zodiaque d'Or, mais à présent la confrontation serait inévitable.

Ils couraient tous les deux à une vitesse inhumaine, et s'ils croisèrent quelques gardes, aucun ne fut assez rapide pour les intercepter. Ils se rapprochaient à présent des limites des habitations du Sanctuaire.

Le Sagittaire devrait s'arrêter tôt ou tard, mais il devait mettre autant de distance que possible avec les trois autres chevaliers d'or, sinon il n'aurait aucune chance quand ceux-ci reviendraient de la dimension du Puits des Morts, et finirait inévitablement par plier sous le nombre.

Aioros aurait réellement aimé éviter une confrontation avec Shura, non pas tant à cause de leur relation amicale qu'à cause du fait qu'il était tout simplement redoutable. Le Capricorne n'était certes pas capable d'arracher l'âme de son adversaire, de détruire ses sens ou de l'expédier dans une autre dimension. Il n'avait aucune capacité mentale terrifiante et pas de techniques sophistiquées ou imprévisibles.

Mais il avait les mains les plus dangereuses de la création. Et Excalibur faisait partie de ses très rares techniques de combat qu'il était possible d'utiliser presque indéfiniment, sans risque de tomber sous le coup de la règle voulant qu'une attaque ne marchât qu'une seule fois sur un chevalier. Tout comme un bretteur pouvait renouveler ses bottes à l'infini, chaque coup d'Excalibur était à la fois identique et différent du précédent. Cette attaque n'avait aucune faille qui permettait de la contrer à coup sûr, tout comme aucune garde ou parade ne pouvait garantir de bloquer toutes les attaques possibles à l'arme blanche. Aioros avait tout de même l'avantage d'avoir déjà combattu plusieurs fois Shura à l'entraînement, et d'avoir été à ses côtés sur le champ de bataille. Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, mais la réciproque était vraie.

Le seul moyen de vaincre avec certitude une lame était de la briser, ce qui était plus dur à faire qu'à dire, surtout dans l'état de fatigue avancée qui était le sien à présent.

Il prit finalement sa décision en un instant. Son armure d'or quitta son corps mais ne retourna pas dans la Boite de Pandore, revenant juste sous sa forme totémique de centaure ailé. Il plaça le couffin sur les bras de la protection, qui s'éleva dans les airs et se mit à voler dans la direction de la course d'Aioros. Normalement, tous les chevaliers étaient derrière eux, si bien qu'en théorie une personne capable de rattraper l'armure devrait d'abord passer à côté de lui.

Aioros stoppa donc sa course pour faire face à Shura.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? Où as-tu envoyé la déesse ?

- Je la récupérerai dès que nous en aurons fini. Mais si tu t'inquiètes pour elle, tu peux aussi abandonner tout de suite.

- Aioros ! Je t'en prie, il est encore temps de mettre fin à cette folie et de te rendre.

- Non, mon ami, il est déjà bien trop tard.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

Shura attaqua en frappant de toutes ses forces et en visant Aioros au corps.

Athéna étant à l'abri, il n'avait en effet plus aucune raison de retenir ses coups. Cependant, Aioros lui-même n'était plus encombré par le bébé et avait donc de nouveau l'usage de ses deux bras. Son seul handicap restait le fait qu'il était sans armure, la moindre erreur de sa part pourrait donc être fatale. En outre, il se fatiguait de plus en plus à chaque seconde. S'il devait en sortir vainqueur, cela serait forcément rapide. Très rapide.

Il esquiva la première attaque, puis encore une deuxième, les deux fois de justesse, tout en se rapprochant de son adversaire. Shura dressa alors un véritable mur de lames devant lui, coupant l'air à une vitesse incroyable.

Aioros continua à avancer, sans la moindre hésitation, parvenant à se faufiler entre les coups mortels avec une agilité impressionnante. Le voyant progresser si facilement, le Capricorne fut prit d'un doute. Même en utilisant le Pas Agile d'Achille pour augmenter sa vitesse, celui qu'il considérait encore comme son ami était invraisemblablement agile, mais il continua néanmoins à frapper en augmentant encore la cadence, portant son cosmos à son paroxysme. Il arriverait à toucher avant que son adversaire ne parvienne au corps à corps, il en était certain. Il le fallait.

Pourtant, à chaque millionième de seconde qui s'écoulait, le Sagittaire se rapprochait inéluctablement.

- Non ! lâcha Shura en concentrant sa puissance dans son bras droit.

Son bras commença à descendre afin de déclencher un coup qui aurait creusé le sol sur plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeur, mais il ne finit jamais son mouvement.

Aioros bloqua en effet le coup de son opposant avec ses deux poings qui frappèrent de part et d'autre l'avant-bras droit de Shura.

- INFINITY BREAK !! LES LAMES D'ENEE !! hurla-t-il, déclenchant un coup différent avec chacun de ses poings.

Pris en étau entre les deux attaques, l'armure et les os de Shura se brisèrent. La main de l'Espagnol se balança mollement au bout de son bras, le radius et le cubitus ayant été cassés nets à mi-chemin entre le poignet et le coude.

Le Capricorne se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler et ne pas tourner de l'oeil à cause de la douleur. Il venait de perdre l'usage de l'une de ses armes, mais il pouvait encore avoir recours à Excalibur. Il enchaîna donc en frappant du bras gauche, essayant de profiter de la proximité pour atteindre son adversaire.

Le coup toucha légèrement Aioros, qui avait bougé avec un temps de retard, au flanc. Celui-ci avait marqué un premier point, pourtant rien n'était encore joué. Seul le Pas Agile d'Achille lui avait permis de parvenir au contact, cependant après avoir utilisé simultanément deux autres arcanes, il ne lui restait presque plus d'énergie. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa technique qui lui permettait de dépasser la vitesse de la lumière, sinon même vainqueur il ne serait plus capable d'aller plus loin. Il allait donc devoir neutraliser le deuxième bras de Shura avec sa vitesse normale, voire amoindrie par la fatigue. Mais il pouvait le faire, il en était certain.

Excalibur tranchait l'air autour du Sagittaire qui se démenait pour esquiver.

- Pourquoi Aioros ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous trahis ? lançait Shura.

Le Sagittaire ne prit pas la peine de répondre. A ce stade, c'était devenu inutile et une perte de temps : il serait plus rapide et efficace de vaincre Shura que d'essayer de le convaincre. Devant le mutisme de son ami, le Capricorne sembla se résigner.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras ! hurla-t-il alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Je t'ai dit que j'ai appris plusieurs choses d'utiles au contact d'Ogier, tu vas maintenant pouvoir t'en rendre compte !

Aioros sentit que son ami allait se livrer totalement sur sa prochaine l'attaque. Cela l'arrangeait en un sens, puisque Shura allait donc négliger sa défense et lui offrir l'occasion de contre-attaquer et d'en finir. Le tout était bien sûr de survivre à l'assaut du Capricorne qui allait tout mettre dans la balance pour emporter la décision.

Quitte ou double.

L'attaque de Shura commença par une succession de fentes feintées destinées à déstabiliser la garde adverse en multipliant les fausses pistes. La main gauche de l'Espagnol bougeait avec grâce et souplesse, dessinant des arabesques complexes. Aioros évita ses premiers assauts sans se livrer de trop, afin de garder l'élasticité et la liberté de mouvement nécessaires à l'esquive quand le moment serait venu.

Alors que les deux combattants n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres, les assauts du Capricorne commencèrent à se faire progressivement moins feintés et à se rapprocher du Grec, qui continuait toutefois à conserver des appuis solides. Excalibur visa brusquement les pieds de ce dernier dans un mouvement de fauchage, le bras gauche de Shura effectuant ensuite une violente torsion pour se redresser quasiment instantanément et viser le cœur du Sagittaire.

L'attaque était fort bien réalisée, mais Aioros s'était presque attendu à mieux. Dans un mouvement digne d'un contorsionniste, il parvint à sauter en esquivant le coup qui voulait lui trancher les chevilles tout en s'enlevant de la trajectoire de la main tendue qui visait son torse et en conservant un angle d'attaque. Voyant qu'il était pris, Shura tenta un geste désespéré avec son bras blessé qu'Aioros négligea presque complètement.

- PEGASUS EXPLOSION !! lança-t-il en ayant recours à la technique de son parrain, Diomède de Pégase, projetant de son poing droit une intense décharge d'énergie sur le coude gauche de son adversaire.

Le bras gauche de Shura ne se brisa pas aussi nettement que son droit, néanmoins un craquement sinistre se fit entendre à l'impact. L'attaque adverse principale étant écartée, Aioros décida alors de bloquer l'autre assaut dérisoire que Shura avait tenté avec son membre déjà blessé.

C'est au moment précis où il plaça son bras gauche en opposition qu'il réalisa que Shura s'était parfaitement joué de lui. Ce dernier avait en effet fait en sorte que le bras d'Aioros touche le sien exactement à l'endroit où il avait été brisée, si bien que son avant bras cassé put se plier dans un angle impossible et passer outre la parade. La main tendue de l'Espagnol plongea droit dans le cœur de son ami, transperçant peau et os comme du papier.

- Voilà une des choses que j'ai apprise auprès d'Ogier, dit Shura en grimaçant de douleur et alors que ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus abondamment sur ses joues. Une arme brisée reste tranchante et dangereuse.

- Non... souffla Aioros.

Il réalisa qu'il avait dramatiquement sous-estimé son adversaire et les ressources de celui-ci qui n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier ses deux bras pour s'offrir la possibilité de porter un coup décisif. Dès le début de l'affrontement, le Sagittaire avait su qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'encaisser la moindre attaque. Son échec était donc total.

- Non... Cela ne peut pas finir comme ça ! PAR LA CHARGE AILEE ! lâcha-t-il en livrant ses dernières forces.

Le coup de Patrocle percuta de plein fouet sa cible, la projetant plusieurs dizaines de mètres en arrière et endommageant gravement son armure d'or. Shura roula encore sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé sur près de cent mètres.

Même si le Capricorne était probablement hors de combat pour un certain temps, il avait bel et bien gagné le combat. Aioros sentait qu'Excalibur avait transpercé son cœur. Même avec le peu de cosmos qu'il lui restait, il lui aurait peut-être été possible de stabiliser suffisamment sa blessure pour que quelqu'un puisse éventuellement venir la guérir. Mais il ne pouvait compter recevoir l'aide d'aucun guérisseur et, surtout, il allait devoir utiliser ce qui lui restait de forces pour poursuivre sa fuite. Il ne pourrait donc consacrer qu'une infime partie de ses réserves à prolonger quelque peu sa vie. Cette blessure allait lui être fatale, il n'y avait aucune solution. Néanmoins seule la vie d'Athéna comptait.

Le temps lui manquait, il lui fallait fuir.

* * * * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Milo en voyant de petits points lumineux surgirent des ouvertures dans l'espace créées par Aiolia.

- Si l'invocation d'Aiolia n'est pas une fausse piste, je pense que l'on peut tout simplement assumer qu'il s'agit de photons… remarqua Camus.

- Des photons venant d'une autre dimension où les lois de la physique sont différentes, alors ! compléta Aphrodite. Sinon, en toute logique, nous ne serions pas capables de les voir.

Les petites lumières se regroupèrent autour du Lion et se mirent à flotter autour de lui.

- Il les contrôle, observa le Suédois. Je n'aime pas ça, il déploie un pouvoir largement supérieur à tout ce que j'aurais pensé. Il ne devrait pas être capable de faire cela.

Aphrodite accompagna ses paroles d'actes, en projetant une nouvelle volée de roses noires et rouges sur le gardien des lieux.

Sous les regards étonnés des trois alliés, leur adversaire encaissa l'attaque du chevalier des Poissons sans broncher, ni tenter le moindre geste d'esquive.

Le cosmos de Camus s'intensifia et il attaqua également en joignant ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête.

- AURORA THUNDER ATTACK !

Le coup frappa de nouveau Aiolia de plein fouet, mais celui-ci resta immobile, apparemment totalement insensible.

- Incroyable, son cosmos est tellement puissant que la chaleur qu'il dégage a totalement empêché à mon froid de déposer de la glace sur la surface de son corps.

- Il est en train de charger les photons d'énergie avec son cosmos, dit Milo qui s'était contenté d'observer attentivement la technique du Lion pendant que ses compagnons attaquaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne suis pas assez curieux de nature pour le laisser faire ! Tant pis pour lui, frappez-le avec vos meilleurs coups ! lança Aphrodite.

- PHOTON DRIVE ! répliqua instantanément Aiolia.

Les photons filèrent à une vitesse impossible sur les trois chevaliers d'or.

- Ils dépassent la vitesse de la lumière ! hurla Milo en constatant qu'il était incapable d'aligner sa vitesse sur les projections qui l'atteignirent.

- Ils dépassent_ notre_ vitesse de la lumière, ils viennent d'une autre dimension ! répliqua Aphrodite.

Les photons pénétrèrent dans les corps des cibles, ignorant apparemment totalement la protection des armures d'or. Les trois chevaliers ne cédèrent cependant pas à la panique, leur formation de chevaliers d'or leur ayant appris à garder la tête froide en toute circonstance.

- C'est parti !!

- Frappez, maintenant ! ordonna les Poissons d'une voix autoritaire à ses deux jeunes alliés.

- Il est déjà trop tard, nous allons mourir tous les quatre ! répliqua Camus tout en obéissant à l'injonction.

L'ongle de l'index droit de Milo poussa tandis que son aura écarlate s'y concentrait.

Une rose blanche se matérialisa dans la main d'Aphrodite, alors que celui-ci poussait son cosmos à son paroxysme.

Camus joignit de nouveau ses mains au-dessus de sa tête comme lors de sa précédente attaque, mais la pose était légèrement différente et le niveau d'énergie déployé sans commune mesure.

L'air se chargea d'électricité statique et se mit à bouillonner sous l'impact des puissances dégagées, puis tous les combattants attaquèrent simultanément, hurlant le nom de leurs arcanes suprêmes.

- SCARLET NEEDLE ANTA…

- AURORA EXE…

- BLOODY RO…

- PHOTON BU…

Néanmoins, alors que quatre des techniques de combat les plus terrifiantes de la création étaient en train d'être exécutées, une cinquième voix couvrit soudain toutes les autres.

- TENBU HORIN !!

Les quatre cosmos, pourtant portés à leur paroxysme, des chevaliers du Lion, du Scorpion, du Verseau et des Poissons furent instantanément balayés comme des bougies et leurs attaques brutalement annihilées.

- Je suis très impressionné, Aiolia. Cette attaque que tu t'apprêtais à lancer est réellement prodigieuse. Tes photons chargés de cosmos allaient détruire tes adversaires de l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ?

Le trio se tourna alors vers Shaka qui était en train de marcher vers le Lion tout en parlant. La Vierge s'était extrait des décombres où Aiolia l'avait propulsé, et s'il avait été probablement assommé sur le coup, il n'en portait plus que de légers stigmates. Néanmoins, ce qui les frappa instantanément tous était le fait que Shaka avait ouvert les yeux, ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais vu faire.

- Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire, tout comme je ne pouvais pas les laisser te tuer.

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? parvint difficilement à articuler le jeune frère d'Aioros.

Milo, Camus et Aphrodite remarquèrent que, contrairement à eux, il semblait paralysé ou en tout cas il devait faire d'importants efforts pour bouger ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres. En outre, son armure semblait avoir reçu de nouveaux dégâts importants, alors que pourtant aucun de leurs derniers assauts n'avaient semblé pouvoir l'atteindre.

- Vous êtes tous sous l'influence de mon Tenbu Horin, expliqua Shaka. Cette technique, la plus puissante dont je dispose, possède ce que l'on appelle l'Harmonie Parfaite : elle associe à la fois l'attaque et la défense en une seule combinaison imparable. Tant que vous serez sous son influence, vous ne pourrez ni attaquer ni vous défendre. A moins de parvenir à développer une énergie capable de dépasser l'intensité actuelle de mon cosmos… Mais cela est impossible.

- Vantard ! lança Milo.

- Chevalier du Scorpion, je viens de vous sauver la vie. Vous pourriez donc accorder un peu plus de crédit à mes paroles.

- Il ne se vante pas, confirma Aphrodite. Regardez-le, personne ne peut développer un tel cosmos naturellement. J'imagine que la plus grande part du secret de son arcane est justement d'arriver à élever artificiellement son cosmos à un niveau suffisant pour déclencher l'attaque proprement dite, puis à le maintenir à une telle hauteur pendant le temps nécessaire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, et pour répondre à ta question, Aiolia, si vous êtes tous sous l'influence de mon coup, tu es le seul à en avoir subi les effets proprement dits, reprit Shaka. J'ai supprimé ton toucher. Les coups de Milo et d'Aphrodite avaient déjà probablement très fortement affaibli tes sens, mais ma technique peut les détruire totalement et instantanément.

Pour accompagner ses paroles, l'Indien effectua un geste de la main droite. Le corps d'Aiolia parut se déformer et de nouvelles fissures se creusèrent dans son armure. Il ferma les yeux et lâcha un cri à cause de la douleur. Quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, ses pupilles avaient totalement disparu.

- Te voilà à présent privé de la vue.

- Je… Je ne suis pas encore vaincu.

- Si, je t'assure.

Shaka fit encore deux mouvements de la main, le corps d'Aiolia étant cette fois-ci propulsé dans les airs avant d'aller s'écraser sur les dalles. Il saignait à présent abondamment de multiples blessures.

- Il ne te laisse plus que l'ouie, à présent. Alors écoute-moi. Je ne pense que tu sois complice de ton frère, je ne ressens aucun mal ni vice en toi. Tu penses réellement agir pour le mieux en t'opposant à nous. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas te permettre de nous ralentir plus longtemps et, quelles que soient tes raisons, tes actes relèvent de la haute trahison. Il ne nous appartient cependant pas de te juger. Cela sera la tâche du Grand Pope, quand tout cela sera fini et qu'Athéna sera en sûreté.

Shaka effectua un dernier geste, détruisant l'ultime sens du chevalier du Lion. Les trois précédents adversaires de celui-ci furent instantanément libérés de l'influence du Tenbu Horin.

- Camus, je pense savoir que tu disposes des pouvoirs nécessaires pour restreindre les mouvements d'Aiolia, enchaîna rapidement Shaka.

- Oui, répondit l'interpellé après une courte hésitation.

- Assure-toi juste de pouvoir le libérer ensuite…

- Il a subi nos attaques à tous les quatre. Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve à présent, je ne serai pas obligé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs à leur maximum pour être sûr de l'emprisonner pour plusieurs jours.

Sitôt que le Verseau eut enfermé le frère d'Aioros dans un cercueil de glace, ils purent enfin franchir la Maison du Lion.


	22. La Tombée de la Nuit

_L'émergence des géants._

**CHAPITRE VINGT-DEUX : La Tombée de la Nuit.**

**_Maison du Lion, plusieurs heures plus tard_**

Aiolia fut soudain arraché du sommeil dans lequel il avait été plongé. Son corps, gelé mais bien vivant, était en train de se réchauffer. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits et que les souvenirs de la fin de son combat lui revenaient, il fut pris d'un fol espoir.

On l'avait emprisonné pour s'être opposé aux autres chevaliers d'or qui voulaient tuer son frère. Si on le libérait à présent, cela voulait peut-être dire que son frère avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde qu'il n'était en aucun cas un traître.

Cependant, même si son corps revenait à une température normale, il était toujours privé de ses cinq sens. Ses sixième et septième lui permirent néanmoins d'avoir une idée de ce qui l'entourait. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient autour du bloc de glace en train de fondre qui l'emprisonnait.

Il s'agissait de plusieurs chevaliers d'or, toutefois son frère n'était pas parmi eux. Son espoir fut remplacé par une grande inquiétude. Il reconnut Camus, dont le cosmos était en train de faire fondre le cercueil, Milo et Mû, ainsi que le Grand Pope lui-même.

Tandis que la glace fondait, il sentit un cosmos le recouvrir. Il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître : il s'agissait de celui de Shaka, même s'il était à un niveau bien plus bas que lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt.

- _Aiolia,_ _je vais restaurer ton ouïe et ton goût, _luidit la Vierge en contactant directement son cosmos. _Laisse-toi faire._

Le jeune chevalier du Lion, légèrement rassuré, obtempéra et laissa Shaka procéder, se demandant pourquoi on prenait la peine de restaurer ses sens, plutôt que de communiquer avec lui directement par le biais du cosmos. Le processus fut relativement long, ceux-ci ayant été totalement détruits. Aiolia sentait que non seulement des dommages étaient réparés dans ses oreilles et son palet, mais également que des connexions dans son cerveau qui avaient été tranchées nettes étaient régénérées.

Au bout de deux minutes environ, il avait récupéré une bonne partie de son audition, même s'il sentait que cela était encore très loin d'être parfait. Lorsque la glace eut fondu de façon à libérer son visage, il entendit les murmures que s'échangeaient les chevaliers d'or.

- Voilà déjà qui devrait être suffisant pour qu'il entende et parle, dit Shaka. Je commence à régénérer ses autres sens.

- Très bien. Tu peux aussi arrêter pour le moment, Camus, dit la voix du Grand Pope.

La glace, qui emprisonnait encore tous ses membres et son corps jusqu'aux pectoraux, cessa alors de fondre, ce qui le rendit de nouveau très inquiet.

- Aiolia, je vais t'annoncer une nouvelle. Comme tu dois t'en douter, elle est malheureusement très mauvaise. Aioros a trahi et tenté de tuer Athéna. Il a été tué avant d'avoir pu mettre son plan à exécution.

- Non ! hurla le garçon. Vous mentez !

Il tenta de forcer pour se libérer de la glace, cependant celle-ci tint bon.

- Il tente de se libérer ! lança Milo. Laissez-moi le…

- Non, chevalier du Scorpion. Aiolia, ton frère est mort, Deathmask a vu de ses propres yeux son âme tomber dans le Puits des Morts. Il a rejoint l'autre monde.

- Maudits ! Vous l'avez tué !! C'est vous les traîtres !!

- Je comprends que tu aies du mal à l'accepter, mais cela est bel et bien la vérité, Aiolia : ton frère a trahi. Mais il n'est malheureusement pas le seul, plusieurs gardes et chevaliers de bronze et d'argent ont rapporté avoir été attaqués par un autre individu.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! Je ne vous croirai jamais !

Il tenta de se libérer à nouveau de la glace, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Son cosmos était encore trop affaibli.

- Je comprends que tu aies des doutes. Nous sommes tous abasourdis par cette trahison impensable, mais cela est forcément plus dur à accepter pour toi qui es son frère.

- Taisez-vous !

- Mais il y a quelqu'un que tu seras, je pense, plus disposé à croire que moi. C'est pour ça que nous avons restauré certains de tes sens, pour que tu puisses l'écouter.

- Je m'en fiche, je ne vous croirai jamais !

- Aiolia, le temps presse. Diomède n'en a plus pour longtemps.

- Dio… Diomède ? bredouilla le garçon.

- Oui. Il était le meilleur ami de ton père, et votre parrain, à Aioros et toi. Si tu refuses d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire…. Accepteras-tu d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire, lui ?

Le Lion hésita ne sachant plus quoi dire, puis finit par hocher la tête.

- Aldébaran ! appela le Grand Pope.

Aiolia sentit alors le chevalier du Taureau, qui devait attendre à l'extérieur du temple, s'approcher. Grâce à ses sixième et septième sens, le Lion perçut que son frère d'armes portait Diomède dans ses bras. Celui-ci était effectivement mourrant.

- Diomède ? appela-t-il.

- Aiolia… répondit la voix affaiblie du chevalier de Pégase.

- Dis-moi qu'ils mentent ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Non… C'est la vérité… Quand l'alerte… Je suis parti à la poursuite d'Aioros… avec deux autres chevaliers... Je ne croyais pas à sa culpabilité… Je voulais juste que… personne ne lui fasse de mal…

Diomède s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. C'était le seul bruit dans le temple, tout le monde était silencieux. Il reprit finalement.

- Au bout d'un moment… On a senti sa présence… Ainsi qu'une autre… On s'est approché discrètement… Il était avec Praesepe… Gravement blessé… Ils parlaient… du meilleur moyen de faire quitter le domaine à Aioros… Et…

Le chevalier Pégase mit un long moment avant de trouver la force d'articuler les mots suivants.

- … De l'endroit où ils tueraient Athéna…

- Non !

La vue d'Aiola commença alors à revenir, ce qui lui permit de distinguer la silhouette, floue, de celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle.

- Je ne pouvais pas le croire non plus… Praesepe est alors parti… Pour intercepter les chevaliers lancés à la poursuite d'Aioros et… laisser à celui-ci le temps de partir... On a attendu qu'il soit loin, puis nous avons attaqué…

- Ce n'est pas possible ! lâcha Aiolia en devinant la suite.

- Aioros était à bout de forces… reprit péniblement Diomède. Sinon on n'aurait eu aucune chance… J'ai pu lui prendre le bébé des bras… Mais il m'a quand même touché au cœur…

Le Lion regarda la plaie béante, qui paraissait être une grosse tâche rouge pour ses yeux affaiblis.

- J'ai fui avec Athéna… Les deux autres sont restés derrière moi pour le retenir… Il les a tués, je l'ai senti… Mais il devait être trop faible pour me rattraper... Je crois que… On lui a pris ses dernières forces… Il a dû mourir peu de temps après…

La voix de Diomède se brisa en terminant cette phrase.

- Non !!

Cette fois-ci, le cosmos du Lion explosa avec vigueur, lui permettant de briser le cercueil affaibli. Il arracha Diomède des bras d'Aldébaran, ne portant aucune attention au Pope qui ordonnait du geste aux autres chevaliers d'or de ne pas intervenir.

- Diomède, non !

- Aiolia, c'est la vérité… Ils sont devenus fous… C'est la seule explica…

Il mourut sur ses mots dans les bras du garçon qui se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Ce n'est pas possible… murmura-t-il.

- D'autres gardes ont confirmé avoir été attaqués par Praesepe, dit alors le Grand Pope. Deathmask est à sa poursuite.

- Quand on a essayé de le stopper, Aioros a aussi facilement renvoyé l'attaque de Deathmask, intervint Aldébaran. Selon ce dernier la seule explication est que Praesepe lui avait expliqué comme faire.

- Praesepe était mon ami, reprit le Grand Pope. Il est aussi difficile pour moi d'admettre qu'il était le complice d'Aioros que pour toi d'admettre la trahison de ton frère. Je pense que nous avons tous sous-estimé l'impact sur leurs psychismes des pertes qu'ils ont connues.

Le Lion pleura plusieurs minutes, avant de commencer à s'intéresser à la blessure fatale du chevalier de bronze.

Il sentait le regard des autres chevaliers d'or sur lui, tandis qu'il palpait et examinait la plaie, mais il s'en fichait. Il devait savoir.

Malheureusement, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se convaincre que le coup mortel avait selon toute vraisemblance bel et bien été porté par son frère. Il s'était entraîné avec lui pendant plus d'une année, il connaissait donc parfaitement sa technique, ainsi que sa morphologie. La taille de la plaie, son angle et son inclinaison, qu'il avait corrigées pour prendre en compte les statures respectives de son frère et de Diomède, sa puissance qui avait perforé armure et cage thoracique, la netteté de la coupure… Tout collait.

- Mon frère… Mon frère a porté ce coup, dit-il alors d'une voix brisée.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Aiolia ne se redresse et marche jusqu'au Grand Pope, avant de tomber à genoux devant lui.

- Je… Je suis désolé… En les retenant, j'ai participé à sa trahison… J'accepterai ma punition.

Les chevaliers d'or se regardèrent les uns les autres, gênés par l'effondrement de leur frère d'armes. Ce fut finalement le Grand Pope qui prit la parole.

- Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, jeune Aiolia. Malgré ta mauvaise évaluation de la situation, tu pensais agir dans les intérêts de la déesse. Grâce à Diomède, Athéna est sauve, Aphrodite veille sur elle en ce moment même. Cela est le plus important. Je te pardonne donc ton erreur. Et je demande à tous tes compagnons d'en faire de même.

Ils hochèrent de la tête avec plus ou moins de conviction.

- Je consacrerai ma vie à réparer la honte dont mon frère a recouvert l'ordre des chevaliers d'or, dit Aiolia. Je lutterai de toutes mes forces pour que mes actes fassent que son nom soit à jamais oublié.

- J'ai confiance en toi, et je suis sûr que tu sauras t'en montrer digne.

* * * * *

Alors que tous se recueillaient devant la dépouille de Diomède et regardaient Aiolia allonger le corps avec respect, Saga jubilait littéralement, et il lui fallait un très grand contrôle de lui-même pour ne pas le laisser transparaître. Il remerciait en tout cas le casque du Pope de cacher son expression. Le test grandeur nature de la qualité de son illusion transformant son cosmos en une imitation de celui du défunt Grand Pope était déjà parfaitement probant, même Mû ne semblait pas se douter de quoi que ce soit. Il lui faudrait évidemment restreindre au strict minimum ses contacts avec le Bélier à l'avenir pour éviter de se trahir, cependant l'éducation de la déesse et les responsabilités afférentes lui donneraient un prétexte idéal pour prendre ses distances.

Mais, surtout, il venait de faire d'une pierre quatre ou cinq coups, au bas mot.

Et tout cela avait juste demandé une utilisation judicieuse du Genro Mao Ken. Les paroles d'Aioros raillant son manque de maîtrise de cette technique devenaient très savoureuses rétrospectivement, car c'était avec ce seul coup qu'il venait de régler presque tous les problèmes qu'auraient pu lu poser la fuite d'Aioros.

Tout avait été si facile ! Grâce au casque et effets personnels de Sion, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait se déplacer à sa guise dans le Sanctuaire en dépit des restrictions imposées par Athéna. Enlever une enfant à Athènes, intercepter Diomède et ses compagnons, tuer les seconds, hypnotiser le premier puis lui porter un coup en imitant la technique d'Aioros avaient donc été des jeux d'enfant. Personne parmi les chevaliers d'or actuels n'étaient déjà au Sanctuaire quand Saga et Aioros s'étaient entraînés ensemble pour préparer le défi de Mardouk à Babylone, et personne ne pouvait donc faire facilement la connexion, et imaginer qu'il connaissait au moins aussi bien la technique de corps à corps du Sagittaire qu'Aiolia.

En tuant Diomède, il avait de plus éliminé un proche d'Aioros qui aurait pu se révéler gênant, car il n'aurait probablement pas cru à la culpabilité de ce dernier. En outre, il avait pu achever de décrédibiliser Praesepe, le seul à savoir qu'Aioros était le légitime Grand Pope. Les rapports des autres chevaliers et gardes, véridiques ceux-là, et Aldébaran avaient apporté un poids inespéré à sa machination.

Il faudrait évidemment tuer l'ancien confident de Sion, mais le plus important était qu'il soit considéré comme un traître par tous et que nul n'accorde de poids à tout ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Ensuite, les chevaliers d'or considéraient à présent que la déesse avait été retrouvée. Saga avait pour le moment confié le bébé à Aphrodite, qui ne l'avait pas suffisamment bien vu dans les bras d'Aioros pour éventer la supercherie. Et de toute façon, même si le chevalier des Poissons découvrait le pot aux roses, Saga était presque convaincu qu'il n'en dirait rien.

Tout ce qu'il lui suffisait de faire était donc de tuer ou de placer sous son contrôle mental les membres de la garde spéciale qui était affectée à la déesse. Le plus simple était d'ailleurs probablement de les éliminer et de se débarrasser du bébé. Il lui suffirait de dire qu'en raison de cet incident nul autre que lui n'aurait accès à la partie haute du Sanctuaire. Entretenir une garde inutile ne lui apporterait rien.

Aioros était mort quelque part à présent, on finirait probablement par retrouver son corps, son armure et surtout Niké. Athéna, qui n'était qu'un bébé, ne tarderait en théorie pas à le suivre dans l'autre monde. Evidemment, l'idéal aurait été d'être sûr que la déesse était bel et bien morte, mais il devrait faire avec.

Le plus probable serait que son cadavre soit découvert avec Aioros, ce qui obligerait Saga à hypnotiser ou tuer tous ceux qui la verraient.

Aucun de ceux qui avaient aperçu Praesepe n'avaient rapporté l'avoir vu avec un enfant, l'ancien Cancer n'avait donc apparemment pas récupéré la déesse et n'était intervenu que pour ralentir les poursuivants du Sagittaire.

Au pire, elle serait découverte par quelqu'un qui ignorerait tout de sa nature et survivrait. Dans cette éventualité, la possibilité qu'elle grandisse sans jamais découvrir ses pouvoirs n'était pas à écarter, toutefois le plus probable était l'inverse. Mais dans ce cas, il serait étonnant qu'elle garde un profil bas lui permettant d'échapper aux réseaux d'information du Sanctuaire. Il lui faudrait surveiller l'apparition de toute secte ou de tout personnage présentant des capacités hors du commun.

Le seul scénario potentiellement catastrophe consisterait en ce qu'elle prendrait conscience de sa nature et viendrait revendiquer son statut et le contrôle du Sanctuaire. Ce cas de figure correspondait également à la possibilité, qui ne pouvait être totalement écartée, que Praesepe l'ait en fait récupérée et se soit enfui avec elle. Cependant, elle n'aurait pas de réelle formation prodiguée par un Grand Pope pour maîtriser sa puissance, et le fait que cette réincarnation n'ait pas les souvenirs et les compétences innées de l'Athéna mythologique jouait donc doublement en la faveur des Gémeaux. S'il s'assurait que les chevaliers d'or n'aient jamais aucune raison de douter de lui, ils le croiraient s'il disait qu'il s'agissait d'une usurpatrice. Car, du point de vue de ceux-ci, Diomède avait certifié sur son lit de mort qu'Athéna était de retour au Sanctuaire.

Enfin, il avait pu gérer parfaitement le cas d'Aiolia. Perdre un autre chevalier d'or aurait commencé à affaiblir dangereusement le Sanctuaire et il n'aurait pas pu se permettre de laisser le Lion en vie si celui-ci avait eu le moindre doute. Celui-ci le servirait à présent aveuglément, et, en outre, il avait pu passer pour un dirigeant bon et compatissant devant tous les autres chevaliers d'or.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole.

- En l'honneur de la mémoire de Diomède, qui a donné sa vie pour sauver la déesse, l'armure de Pégase ne sera pas affectée pour une période de sept ans, dit-il d'un ton solennel. A ce moment-là, un tournoi de très grande ampleur sera organisé pour désigner le meilleur successeur possible.

Tous les chevaliers présents, même Aiolia, le regardèrent puis acquiescèrent gravement. Le relatif jeune âge de la majorité de l'élite de la chevalerie allait également lui faciliter grandement la tâche.

- _Regarde-les !_ pensa-t-il en prenant à témoin son autre moitié qui assistait impuissante aux événements. _Ils boivent mes paroles ! Quelle bande de crétins !_

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'une seule personne parmi toutes celles présentes ne semblait pas totalement correspondre à cette description.

- _Pas tous, il semblerait_, répliqua alors simplement l'autre âme des Gémeaux.

Un frisson glacé parcourut le corps de l'imposteur et des gouttes de sueur coulèrent sous son casque tandis qu'il réalisait que son alter ego disait vrai.

Shaka se tenait en effet en retrait des autres chevaliers et son visage laissait transparaître qu'il était en proie à une intense réflexion.

Même si ses paupières étaient closes, Saga sentait que le regard du chevalier de la Vierge était braqué sur lui, le jaugeait et l'examinait. L'Indien était censé disposer de capacités de discernement hors du commun, était-il donc possible qu'il soit capable de percevoir le cosmos de Saga derrière l'illusion ?

- _Non, c'est impossible, _pensa l'imposteur. _Mon illusion est parfaite, je me sers du sang de Sion pour la créer ! Je suis le plus grand expert en la matière, et je serais pourtant incapable d'entrevoir la vérité face à un tel chef d'œuvre !_

- _Certes, mais cela ne suffira pas à dissimuler la noirceur de ton cœur éternellement_, répondit son alter ego.

_- Shaka… pourrait voir en moi ce que tu appelles le Mal ?_

_- De toute évidence. Je pense qu'il va te dénoncer d'un instant à l'autre._

_- Maudit ! Je ne peux pas perdre à cause de lui !_

L'assassin comprit alors qu'il devait prendre les devants et prendre un risque.

- Rejoignez tous vos temples respectifs. Vous n'y êtes pas strictement assignés, mais nous restons en état d'alerte. Interdiction donc de quitter la montée des Douze Maisons. Sauf vous, Chevalier d'or Shaka de la Vierge. Veuillez finir de restaurer les sens du chevalier Aiolia, puis vous irez vous poster près de la statue d'Athéna, afin de garder le Bouclier de la Justice. Normalement, nul n'a accès à cette zone à part moi, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. L'éventualité qu'il se passe quelque chose cette nuit est faible, mais vous viendrez me faire votre rapport au matin.

L'interpellé parut légèrement surpris d'être convoqué ainsi devant tout le monde. S'il avait réellement des doutes, le risque existait qu'il en fasse part maintenant à tous, ce qui mettrait Saga dans une situation potentiellement très délicate. En effet, s'il en était vraiment à soupçonner le Grand Pope d'être responsable des événements de la journée, il serait logique qu'il soit extrêmement méfiant à l'idée de se retrouver à un endroit où le Grand Pope avait directement accès et encore plus à l'idée de s'entretenir seul avec lui.

Néanmoins, Saga estimait qu'il s'agissait d'un risque calculé. D'une part, Shaka savait que tout le monde saurait qu'il allait se rendre chez le Grand Pope. S'il disparaissait soudainement d'ici-là ou peu après, de nombreuses questions se poseraient. D'autre part, Shaka penserait que son poste lui permettrait de veiller sur Athéna. Enfin, et Saga comptait particulièrement là-dessus, la Vierge était un chevalier particulièrement sûr de ses pouvoirs et de sa force, à l'extrême limite de l'arrogance.

Il compterait probablement sur sa capacité à pouvoir vaincre en combat singulier le Grand Pope s'il s'avérait réellement être coupable et tentait de s'en prendre à lui.

- A vos ordres, Grand Pope, répondit l'Indien.

Saga ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous son casque. Le problème n'était pas encore résolu, mais il avait quelques heures devant lui pour trouver une solution.

Et il avait déjà une idée sur la question.

En attendant, comme l'Indien allait être à proximité du temple d'Athéna, il ne pouvait éliminer la garde rapprochée tout de suite et allait devoir hypnotiser ses membres pour qu'aucun ne remarque la supercherie. Il n'aurait pour se faire que le temps nécessaire à Shaka pour restaurer complètement les sens du Lion puis, surtout, à monter les escaliers. Si tout se passait bien, il pourrait dire dans quelques jours à Shaka qu'il était inutile qu'il reste plus longtemps à garder le Bouclier de la Justice, et il pourrait alors se débarrasser du bébé et de la garde.

Tout allait bien se passer, il allait y arriver.

**_Maison du Capricorne, A la tombée de la nuit_**

Shura était assis devant son temple, plongé dans ses pensées, les événements de la journée se bousculant dans sa tête.

Ils souffraient encore des multiples blessures que lui avait infligées Aioros, néanmoins les soins qui lui avaient été prodigués rendaient la douleur supportable. Mû avait remis en place ses os brisés par télékinésie, puis leurs cosmos conjoints avaient entamé la solidification et permis aux chairs meurtries de commencer à se régénérer. Il faudrait probablement encore plusieurs jours, voire semaines, pour qu'il récupère totalement.

Cependant, ses plus graves blessures étaient pour l'instant morales. Le choc d'avoir été jusqu'à devoir tuer son ami, son meilleur ami pour être précis, prendrait bien plus longtemps à accepter, que son corps à guérir. Il redoutait le moment où il se retrouverait face à Aiolia. Même si on lui avait rapporté la mort et les dernières paroles de Diomède, ainsi que le fait que le jeune Lion avait reconnu la culpabilité de son aîné, il n'était pas prêt pour cette confrontation.

Le serait-il seulement un jour ? Il se posait aussi beaucoup de questions sur la façon dont les choses s'étaient enchaînées et n'arrivait pas à trouver d'explication qui le satisfasse.

Tant que ses idées ne seraient pas claires, il n'avait en fait pas envie d'être confronté à quiconque pour le moment, mais il sentit soudain que son désir de tranquillité et de paix n'allait pas être exaucé. Quelqu'un montait vers son temple et l'individu en question était l'un des derniers qu'il aurait souhaité voir.

- Eh bien, comment va le héros ?

La voix de Deathmask avait une petite tonalité ironique qui hérissa instantanément le Capricorne. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce que le Cancer avait à lui dire.

- J'avoue que je suis un peu jaloux que ce soit toi qui aies eu l'honneur de tuer ce sale traître, continua le visiteur. Pour ma part, j'ai fait chou blanc sur Praesepe, en passant par la dimension de la Fontaine Jaune il peut être n'importe où, à présent.

Tout bien réfléchi, Shura avait même plutôt envie de sauter à la gorge de son visiteur nocturne.

- En plus, sa tête aurait été un peu la pièce maîtresse de ma collection.

- Tais-toi ! explosa soudainement Shura. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu salisses la mémoire d'un hé…

Le Capricorne s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant qu'il allait dire « héros ».

- D'un épouvantable traître déicide ? continua Deathmask à sa place.

- Non, j'allais dire…

- D'un effroyable lâche qui a assassiné son parrain pendant sa fuite ?

- Non, je…

Shura ne chercha finalement pas à terminer sa phrase. Il n'avait aucune idée sur le terme à employer, ses sentiments étaient encore trop confus.

- Je peux te proposer d'autres solutions, si tu veux…

- Cela sera inutile, Deathmask.

- Etonnant, n'est-ce pas, que tu sois incapable de le qualifier de traître et que le premier mot qui te vienne à la bouche pour le qualifier soit « héros ». Après tout, c'est toi qui l'as abattu. Si même toi tu n'es pas convaincu de sa culpabilité…

Shura dut faire un réel effort de volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? dit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Disons que je suis juste venu partager quelques… réflexions… avec quelqu'un qui je suis sûr les trouvera intéressantes.

- Dans ce cas, tu t'es clairement trompé d'endroit.

- Attends un peu avant d'en être si sûr... Je sais très bien que l'on n'accorde pas réellement un grand crédit à mes capacités intellectuelles. Les gens me prennent pour un analphabète à moitié fou à lier. Quelque part, cela arrange les gens de penser que je suis trop stupide pour comprendre la portée de mes actes, cela leur évite de réfléchir à mes raisons… Cet état de fait me convient au fond très bien, vu que je ne recherche pas vraiment la compagnie de mes semblables. Néanmoins, même si je me moque que l'on me considère comme un abruti derrière mon dos, cela me gène un peu plus que l'on vienne me hurler au visage que je ne suis qu'un crétin congénital.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre.

- Allons. Je veux bien admettre que les gamins n'y voient que du feu. Après tout, Aioros ne représentait pas réellement grand chose pour eux, ils l'ont à peine connu. Même Aphrodite ne l'a que peu côtoyé, d'ailleurs. Mais toi comme moi l'avons fréquenté sur une période de temps bien plus longue. Nous avions tous les deux des façons radicalement différentes de le voir, évidemment. Pour toi il était un héros et un modèle, ce que tu voudrais devenir, alors que pour moi il n'était qu'un arrogant donneur de leçon. Même si tu l'as tué, tu pleures sa mort, tandis que de mon côté je me réjouirais totalement de sa disparition, si dans le même temps on ne prenait pas pour un imbécile complet.

- Quoi ?

- Nous savons tous les deux que jamais, en aucun cas, Aioros n'aurait attenté à la vie d'Athéna. Cet imbécile aurait sacrifié sans hésitation sa vie pour elle, et tout porte d'ailleurs à croire que c'est ce qu'il a fait. La même chose pourrait être dite à propos de mon maître, d'ailleurs…

- Comment ? Tu prétends que tout cela ne serait qu'une erreur ? C'est impossible, le Grand Pope a désigné Aioros comme un traître et Diomède l'a confirmé avant sa mort ! Il n'y a aucune place pour le doute !

- Dis-tu cela pour essayer de te convaincre ? Après tout, je comprendrais que tu aies envie de te persuader que tu as bien fait de tuer ton ami… Mais franchement, Aioros qui essaie de tuer Athéna, cela te semble-t-il réellement crédible ?

- Ce que cette journée a montré, c'est que nous ne le connaissions pas vraiment. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre et maléfique caché au fond de son cœur. Quelque chose que ni toi ni moi n'avions jamais perçu.

- Intéressante théorie, tu me permettras d'y revenir plus tard. En attendant, laisse-moi te poser une question très simple : si Aioros a vraiment voulu assassiner Athéna, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il tout simplement pas tuée, plutôt que d'essayer de traverser tout le Sanctuaire avec elle ?

- C'est une déesse, elle n'est probablement pas si facile à éliminer.

- Elle s'est réincarnée en tant que mortelle, et elle vient de naître. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il serait si difficile pour l'un d'entre nous de mettre fin à sa vie ?

- Peut-être voulait-il la sacrifier pour accomplir quelque chose… Je ne sais pas, utiliser son sang pour ressusciter quelqu'un…

- Mardouk, par exemple ? Son père ? Cette fille que j'ai tuée à la fin de la bataille ? Crois-tu vraiment que c'est crédible ?

- Pourquoi pas ? N'es-tu pas justement celui qui a colporté les détails sur le comportement étrange d'Aioros après la mort de Mardouk ?

- Je te l'accorde. Une autre question cependant : comment Saga a-t-il fait pour être le premier sur les lieux, avant même Aphrodite ?

Shura resta silencieux.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu franchir mon temple, et je pense que toi non plus, continua Deathmask au bout de quelques secondes. La soi-disant trahison d'Aioros nous a tous pris de court, cela a été une surprise totale. Alors que faisait Saga là-haut, comment aurait-il pu anticiper cela ? Et si c'était un hasard, que faisait-il là-haut ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Et j'imagine que, maintenant, tu aimerais bien aller lui poser la question, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il se trouve qu'il a opportunément disparu, dans une autre dimension semble-t-il, depuis la fin de son combat contre Aioros.

- Néanmoins, je peux renverser ton argument. Que Saga trahisse et essaye de tuer Athéna serait tout aussi incroyable qu'Aioros. Et dans ce cas, c'est sur la présence d'Aioros au sommet de la montée des Douze Maisons qu'il faudrait se poser des questions.

- Certes, mais, à ce que j'ai compris, Camus, Aphrodite et toi l'avez bel et bien vu traverser votre temple.

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait vérifier quelque chose, qu'il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en se réveillant d'un cauchemar.

- Très bien. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu expliquais sa soudaine trahison par le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose de sombre et maléfique caché en lui. Une deuxième personnalité en quelque sorte.

- Oui, c'est la seule façon de l'expliquer.

- Soit, mais qui a un signe double ? Qui a deux visages sur son casque flippant ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

- Tout ce que tu avances ne repose sur rien, dit Shura. Ce n'est qu'un monceau de constatations et d'hypothèses disparates. Et tu oublies le témoignage de Diomède.

- Allons, tu fréquentes des individus capables de voyager entre les dimensions, de faire surgir des roses magiques du néant, de créer un froid proche du zéro absolu ou de se téléporter. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il soit si inimaginable d'envisager que quelqu'un soit capable d'instaurer la confusion dans l'esprit faible d'un simple chevalier de bronze ? Et j'aurais une autre question, si tu le veux bien…

- Laquelle ?

- Que faisait le Grand Pope pendant qu'Aioros se battait contre Saga et Aphrodite à quelques pas de son palais et de la statue d'Athéna ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est pourtant simple, il a donné l'alerte puis a brusquement disparu, alors qu'il aurait eu tout loisir d'intervenir s'il en avait eu envie. Les restrictions de déplacement imposées par Athéna ne s'appliquent en plus probablement pas à lui, il aurait donc également pu poursuivre Aioros lui-même sur la montée des Douze Maisons pendant que nos mouvements étaient limités. Lorsque les alliés de Mardouk ont attaqué le Sanctuaire, il s'est rendu en personne dans la demeure de Milo. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a démontré qu'il avait de beaux restes pour son âge. Bref, il monterait au front dans un cas, et resterait à se tourner les pouces dans un autre, alors que la vie de la déesse qu'il a attendue pendant plus de deux siècles est en jeu ?

Shura ne trouva rien à lui dire pendant quelques secondes.

- Et Saga s'est dressé devant Aioros juste après l'alerte lancée par le Grand Pope, qui n'est plus réapparu jusqu'à la fin de la crise, dit-il finalement. J'imagine que c'est là où tu veux en venir.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux…

- Néanmoins, cela ne change absolument rien à ce que je disais plus tôt. Tu n'as pas la moindre preuve de ce que tu avances.

- Heureusement pour toi, sinon cela voudrait dire que tu as tué ton pote pour rien…

- Enfoiré !

Shura se jeta sur Deathmask, mais celui-ci l'esquiva et le fit trébucher facilement.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu prennes un peu plus le temps de récupérer de tes blessures avant d'espérer poser tes paluches sur moi, ricana l'Italien en toisant son interlocuteur qui se relevait péniblement.

- Que veux-tu faire ? lança Shura d'un ton furieux. Aller chez le Grand Pope et lui exposer tes théories pour voir ce qu'il en pense ?

- Je dois déjà aller lui faire mon rapport sur la poursuite de Praesepe, je pourrais en effet aborder le sujet… dit Deathmask en souriant. Mais non, pas tout de suite. Dans un premier temps, que dirais-tu d'aller discuter de tout cela avec la seule personne ayant assisté directement à l'affrontement entre Saga et Aioros ? Histoire de recueillir ses… impressions ?

* * * * *

Saga sentit les trois cosmos qui se rapprochaient de ce qui était à présent son palais bien longtemps avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant lui.

La composition du groupe était potentiellement inquiétante. Deathmask, Shura et Aphrodite, soient les trois chevaliers d'or survivants les plus âgés après lui. Le Cancer était selon toute vraisemblance à l'initiative de cette équipée.

Malgré tout, Saga restait relativement serein. Cela était préoccupant car ces chevaliers étaient en toute logique les plus à même de comprendre sa supercherie, mais il était quasiment certain de pouvoir compter sur la loyauté de l'un d'entre eux.

Il ordonna aux gardes du palais de laisser venir les visiteurs jusqu'à lui sans histoire et de vider les lieux quand ils arriveraient. C'était donc assis sur son trône usurpé qu'il les accueillit dans la grande salle d'audience.

- Que venez-vous faire ici à cette heure, chevaliers d'or du Cancer, du Capricorne et des Poissons ? Mes instructions n'étaient-elles pas de rester dans vos temples ?

- Ouaip, c'était bien ça, répondit Deathmask d'un ton insolent. Mais toute la question est de savoir si vous avez la légitimité ou non de nous donner des ordres.

- Que dois-je comprendre, Deathmask du Cancer ?

- Je vais vous dire ce que je pense. A mon avis, le Grand Pope connu sous le nom de Sion du Bélier a été assassiné, probablement au cours des dernières quarante huit heures. Son meurtrier a ensuite tenté de mettre fin à la courte vie de la réincarnation d'Athéna, mais il a été surpris et interrompu par Aioros du Sagittaire. Le félon a alors déclaré que le traître était en fait le Sagittaire et a envoyé tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire à sa poursuite. Aioros, ne sachant à qui se fier, a essayé de fuir, mais il a finalement été tué par notre ami ici présent.

Il accompagna ces dernières paroles d'un geste dans la direction de Shura.

- Passionnant, fit le Grand Pope. Et qui serait ce « félon », selon toi ?

- Il a fallu lui tirer les vers du nez un petit moment, mais notre autre ami légèrement efféminé ici présent a fini par nous avouer qu'il avait assisté à une étrange scène en voulant porter secours à Saga des Gémeaux, alors que celui-ci tentait de stopper Aioros. Les yeux et les cheveux de Saga auraient eu une teinte inhabituelle, de même que son cosmos aurait dégagé une impression… plus agressive que d'habitude. C'est bien le terme que tu as employé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit sèchement le Suédois.

- Etant donné que vous étiez totalement invisible pendant tout le temps où Saga a affronté Aioros juste devant votre temple et qu'a contrario Saga s'est volatilisé depuis que vous êtes réapparu après la mort d'Aioros… Suis-je vraiment obligé d'aller au bout de mon raisonnement, ou d'aborder d'autres détails de mon argumentation ?

- Non, je pense que tout est parfaitement clair et que je vois très bien où tu veux en venir. Tes compagnons partagent-ils ton opinion ?

Deathmask jeta un œil à ces derniers avant de répondre.

- Non. Mais on peut dire qu'ils seraient néanmoins curieux d'entendre quelques explications, ou qu'en tout cas ils ont besoin d'être… rassurés.

- Je vois, fit le Grand Pope en hochant la tête.

Saga prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et jauger ses visiteurs.

Deathmask le fixait avec un air arrogant et effronté, totalement sûr de lui et de son fait.

Aphrodite semblait hésitant, presque désemparé. Il était certain que Deathmask avait dû le harceler avec ses théories pendant longtemps avant qu'il ne finisse par parler de ce qu'il avait vu, donnant ainsi probablement à l'Italien la pièce qui manquait à son puzzle.

Shura paraissait quant à lui prêt à exploser de colère, et, contrairement à ce que venait de dire Deathmask, le Capricorne semblait lui aussi persuadé que ce qu'il avançait était la réalité. C'était probablement celui qui était dans l'état d'esprit le plus dangereux des trois, l'envie de venger son ami risquait d'être forte.

Cependant, c'était sans la moindre hésitation que l'usurpateur prit sa décision. Il porta les mains à son casque, révélant ses traits véritables, ainsi que ses yeux rouges et sa chevelure blanche comme la neige.

Deathmask sourit encore plus franchement devant cette révélation, Aphrodite parut estomaqué par la vision de son ami, comme si, malgré tous les éléments qui lui avaient été présentés, il avait refusé de croire sérieusement à cette hypothèse jusque-là.

La réaction de Shura fut enfin conforme à ce à quoi Saga s'était attendu.

- Maudit ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ! hurla le Capricorne en chargeant l'usurpateur qui ne fit pas le moindre mouvement sur son trône.

Il n'en eut en effet pas besoin : Aphrodite sortit de sa léthargie instantanément, et se plaça devant Shura, l'empêchant d'atteindre sa cible.

- Aphrodite, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! cria Shura en se mettant en position de combat. Laisse-moi passer !

- Non, répondit simplement l'androgyne.

Le Capricorne tenta de passer, mais son opposant l'en empêcha, et ils échangèrent quelques coups rapides avant de revenir en position de garde.

Saga ne put réprimer un léger sourire en observant la réaction de son ami, qui était là aussi conforme à ses attentes. Il tourna alors son regard vers Deathmask, le seul pour lequel il ne se serait pas hasardé à pronostiquer quoi que ce soit. Les yeux de ce dernier allaient rapidement d'Aphrodite à Shura, comme s'il soupesait les événements. Saga constatait en tout cas, avec un certain plaisir qui plus est, que l'Italien semblait quant à lui légèrement surpris par la tournure des choses, et qu'il devait être en train de réaliser qu'il avait peut-être fait un calcul très dangereux en venant le confronter ainsi.

- Deathmask, aide-moi ! l'interpella alors Shura. Il faut faire entendre raison à Aphrodite et neutraliser ce traître.

L'Italien secoua la tête en réponse à ses paroles.

- Deathmask ! fit Shura avec frustration.

- J'ai dit que je ne supportais pas que l'on me prenne de façon aussi flagrante pour un crétin, mais je n'ai jamais rien dit à propos de venger cet imbécile d'Aioros, ou d'exposer la supercherie à tous.

- Quoi !?

Aphrodite jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'Italien tout en continuant à surveiller prudemment les mains de Shura.

- De plus, en venant ici, je pensais que si jamais Saga tentait de nous éliminer parce que nous avions découvert son secret, nous aurions largement l'avantage en étant à trois contre un. Malheureusement, il semblerait que j'ai largement sous-estimé la loyauté mal-placée d'Aphrodite. Nous sommes finalement à deux contre deux et, de nous tous, tu es celui qui a été le plus marqué et blessé aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir m'engager aux côtés d'un éclopé dans un combat que je doute pouvoir remporter.

- Il reste six autres chevaliers d'or qui se rangeront de notre côté dès qu'ils percevront les émissions cosmiques du combat ! s'emporta Shura.

- Premièrement, à part Shaka, il leur faudrait un certain temps pour nous rejoindre à cause des restrictions de déplacement. Mourir pour exposer la vérité et laisser d'autres rendre la justice n'est pas tout à fait ma tasse de thé. Deuxièmement, je pense à présent que si Saga nous a si confortablement attendu tranquillement assis dans son trône volé, c'est parce qu'il pensait pouvoir nous isoler en cas de besoin.

- C'est exact, intervint le meurtrier. J'ai replié l'espace autour de cette salle. Non seulement les autres auraient des difficultés à nous rejoindre, mais la plupart d'entre eux seraient certainement en peine pour détecter un éventuel combat. Même si je dois avouer que Shaka ou Mû finiraient probablement par se rendre compte de quelque chose si le combat durait trop longtemps, ou si nous utilisions sans retenue nos plus puissants arcanes.

- Troisièmement, reprit Deathmask après l'interruption. Peux-tu me dire ce que nous ferions après l'avoir tué, Shura ?

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait !

- Vraiment ? Admettons que seuls deux chevaliers meurent dans cette bataille, Saga et Aphrodite, en étant démesurément optimistes. L'ordre des chevaliers d'or serait alors amputé au minimum d'un quart de ses membres, et sérieusement amoindri.

Shura regarda l'Italien pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire, bouche bée.

- Si nous voulons affaiblir dramatiquement le Sanctuaire en vue des batailles futures, alors, oui, tu as raison : engageons le combat et voyons ce qu'il en sort ! Cependant, je peux d'ores et déjà t'assurer que ce ne sera pas fameux.

- Alors… Tu veux le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !? Tu veux partir sans rien faire !?

- Non, je ne dis pas qu'il faut partir en lui laissant carte blanche. Mais regardons les choses en face, la majorité des gens auraient été parfaitement satisfaits si Saga avait été nommé Grand Pope. Même si je n'étais pas son plus grand fan, j'aurais moi-même préféré cette solution à Aioros. En laissant Saga en place, après tout, nous satisfaisons le souhait du plus grand nombre.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Qui serait d'accord en sachant ce qu'il a fait ?

- Je t'accorde que ce Saga décoloré est différent de celui que nous connaissions, et que je serais certainement dans une minorité en disant que je préfère a priori celui-ci. Mais en mettant de côté les basses considérations morales…

- Quoi ?

- Il a montré qu'il savait prendre des initiatives. Certes il s'est loupé sur le fait qu'Aioros a failli s'enfuir avec la déesse, mais à la fin le Sagittaire est mort et il a quand même éliminé le Grand Pope légitime. Dans ma façon de voir les choses, le plus fort a raison, et il a au moins prouvé qu'il était plus fort que son prédécesseur sur ce trône. Sommes-nous sûrs d'arriver à trouver quelqu'un de plus fort et de plus compétent à mettre à ce poste ? Je ne crois pas. Franchement, si nous le tuons, qui prendrait le rôle de chef, qui endosserait l'habit de Grand Pope ? Toi, alors que Saga t'aurait roulé dans la farine sans moi ? Un des gamins ? Rions un peu rien qu'à cette idée : moi ?

Les épaules de Shura s'affaissèrent alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait aucun argument convainquant à opposer au Cancer.

- Donc, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je te propose d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire et à nous proposer.

- Ce que j'ai à vous proposer est d'une simplicité enfantine : la victoire. Sion avait prévu de confier sa succession à Aioros…

- Il est évident que c'était ton mobile, coupa Deathmask. Encore une fois, évite de nous prendre pour des idiots.

- J'en prends bonne note. Mon opinion est que si Aioros avait pris la tête du Sanctuaire, il aurait gravement compromis nos chances de remporter la prochaine Guerre Sainte. A cause de ses erreurs de jugement sur Mardouk, nous avons déjà failli aller tout droit à la catastrophe une fois.

- Nous aurions pu travailler avec Mardouk ! intervint Shura. La possibilité de changer le monde était réelle !

- Allons ! Mardouk et Aioros étaient deux rêveurs utopistes, autant déphasés par rapport à la réalité de ce bas monde l'un que l'autre. La seule chose qu'ils nous auraient apportée aurait été une annihilation certaine ! De plus, peux-tu m'affirmer, les yeux dans les yeux, qu'au fond de toi tu étais totalement sûr et certain, sans la moindre once de doute, qu'Aioros était totalement sain d'esprit ?

Shura hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Globalement, je pense que oui.

- « Globalement » ? releva Saga. Il te reste donc un doute !

- J'admets que par moment il semblait… « ailleurs ». Mais je pense que cela était surtout dû au fait qu'il disposait d'aptitudes et de perceptions fabuleuses, que je n'ai jamais totalement comprises. Et… Je n'ai jamais su quoi penser de son « épisode » après les morts de Mardouk et d'Inanna.

- Et malgré cela, c'est à lui que tu aurais voulu confier l'avenir de l'humanité et la direction du Sanctuaire ?

- Non.

La réponse avait été ferme, mais Shura mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je pensais que ce serait toi. J'estimais que, après ce qui c'était passé, Sion te confierait son poste, qu'il ne rajouterait pas ce fardeau à Aioros dans la position qui était la sienne. Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre, et cela me semblait le meilleur choix. Le plus logique : Aioros aurait pu apporter beaucoup même en étant un « simple » chevalier d'or. Mais si le Grand Pope l'avait choisi malgré tout… C'est qu'il devait penser qu'Aioros pouvait changer les choses.

- Je veux aussi changer le monde, mais à ma façon et selon mes termes. Avec une méthode qui marchera en s'appuyant sur un Sanctuaire fort et proactif, qui impose son autorité et qui est craint par ses adversaires ! C'est pour cela aussi qu'Athéna devait disparaître. Il était irresponsable de sa part de se réincarner sous la forme d'une mortelle dépourvue de ses souvenirs et de son expérience. Là aussi, cela traduit une vision simpliste et irréaliste des choses. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'une déesse proche des mortels, mais d'une déesse forte, capable de diriger ses armées avec une poigne de fer ! A mes yeux, elle a elle-même prouvé son incompétence et sa faiblesse. Elle aurait plus été un frein qu'un atout.

- Sur ça, je suis d'accord, intervint Deathmask.

Aphrodite se contenta quant à lui d'hocher la tête.

- Le premier objectif est de remporter la prochaine Guerre Sainte, cependant ce n'est que la première étape, celle qui prouvera notre légitimité. Il nous faudra ensuite prendre le contrôle du monde, imposer une société où la force est la loi. Créer presque un enfer sur Terre, où le faible ne serait pas à sa place.

Devant le regard interloqué de Shura, Saga enchaîna rapidement.

- Cela ne serait qu'une étape de transition, cependant. La sélection naturelle fera le reste, l'humanité deviendra de plus en plus forte sous notre régime, car elle y sera obligée pour survivre. Il en émergera un nouveau genre humain, qui produira des guerriers capables d'engager la lutte contre les dieux. Nous mettrons fin au règne de l'Olympe, si bien que plus aucune menace d'extinction ne pèsera jamais sur notre espèce.

Un long silence s'instaura après cette déclaration, chacun pesant les paroles des Gémeaux.

- Et Athéna ? demanda finalement Shura. Le bébé qui se trouve dans son temple, est-ce elle ?

Saga hésita un instant avant de répondre.

- Non. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Deathmask a confirmé la mort d'Aioros, elle l'a probablement suivi.

- Si j'avais été dans le secret plus tôt, j'aurais pu nous en assurer, dit l'Italien.

- « Nous » ? releva Shura. Alors ça y est, tu es avec lui ?

- Oui, je crois. Je pensais dès le début que ce Saga me plairait plus que l'ancien, et ce que j'entends le confirme.

- « L'ancien » Saga et moi sommes identiques sur presque tous les points, reprit l'usurpateur. J'ai les mêmes souvenirs, j'ai connu les mêmes expériences et j'ai les mêmes affinités. Nous avons au fond exactement les mêmes vues sur le fonctionnement du monde, l'importance de la force, et sur le fait que cette dernière soit le seul moyen d'instaurer la Justice. La seule différence est que je suis prêt à aller plus loin pour accomplir mes idées, et que je ne fais pas les mêmes compromis que lui. J'ose tirer les conclusions qui le terrifient, et j'agis en conséquence. Si vous me suivez, vous ferez partie de mon cercle secret, et je m'appuierai sur vous pour instaurer notre nouvel ordre mondial, et imposer notre Justice.

- Je suis partant, dit l'Italien.

- Je te fais confiance aussi, dit Aphrodite au bout de quelques secondes et sur un ton plus hésitant que ses paroles.

Saga se retint de sourire. Il avait réussi à convaincre Aphrodite, ce qui n'était plus forcément assuré depuis que celui-ci avait réalisé que deux personnalités distinctes se partageaient le corps des Gémeaux. Le Suédois le surveillerait de près au début, néanmoins, avec un peu d'habileté, très bientôt il ne ferait plus de différence entre les deux. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une chose à accomplir, mais le travail était déjà bien entamé.

- Il ne reste que toi, Shura, conclut Saga. Que décides-tu ?

- Aioros… ne méritait pas de mourir, répondit celui-ci.

- Probablement pas, mais c'est l'aveuglement de Sion qui l'a condamné. Shura, tu as grandi sur l'Ile de la Reine Morte. Les conditions extrêmes y régnant et la loi du plus fort t'ont façonné, ont fait de toi ce que tu es devenu. Plus que tout autre, tu peux voir au-delà de la phase transitoire, et imaginer le genre de monde qui pourrait émerger de mes projets. Un monde plus fort, plus juste, peuplé de surhommes. En mettant de côté ton ressentiment, n'as-tu pas dit que tu pensais que j'étais le plus à même de diriger le Sanctuaire, et que tu avais des doutes sur Aioros, malgré ton amitié pour lui ? Te poserais-tu la question de savoir si tu veux me suivre ou non, sans la mort de ton ami ?

- Mais je ne peux pas passer là-dessus et l'oublier !

- Je comprends, la mort d'Aioros est une réelle tragédie, que j'aurais aimée de tout cœur pouvoir éviter. J'ai été son ami avant toi, souviens-t-en.

- Toi… ou l'autre Saga ?

- Je l'ai dit, nous avons bien plus en commun que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Nous sommes la même personne. Si j'avais pu épargner Aioros, je l'aurais fait. Mais le fait est qu'il était devenu un obstacle pour assurer la survie du genre humain. Au point où tu en es Shura, tu devrais te faire une faveur et accepter le fait que tu as fait la bonne chose.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as compris que tu ne peux rien faire pour changer les choses. Tenter de me destituer, outre le fait que tu n'y arriverais pas, apporterait plus de mal que de bien. Comme tu vas être obligé de vivre au sein d'un Sanctuaire que je dirigerai, il serait mieux que tu réalises que la mort d'Aioros était un sacrifice nécessaire pour le bien commun. En réfléchissant aux perspectives que rend possible ton acte, tu n'es pas un assassin, tu es un héros. Tu nous as rendu notre avenir.

- Tu… Tu espères que je vais avaler ça ?

- Pour ton propre bien, tu le feras. C'est ça… ou la folie, j'en ai bien peur.

Shura serra alors si fort ses poings que Deathmask et Aphrodite virent du sang couler goutte à goutte des mains du Capricorne.

- Laisse… Laisse-moi sortir d'ici, dit finalement Shura dans un murmure.

- A ta guise. La déformation de l'espace-temps est terminée, tu peux quitter ce palais quand il te plaira.

Shura tourna les talons sans dire un mot de plus et quitta les lieux.

- Tu vas le laisser partir d'ici ? demanda Deathmask quand les lourdes portes de la salle se furent refermées derrière l'Espagnol. Et si jamais il parle ?

- Il n'en fera rien, répondit Saga d'une voix sereine. Le poids de la mort d'Aioros est peut-être dur à porter, mais cela ne serait rien comparé au poids de l'effondrement total et irrémédiable du Sanctuaire et de la chevalerie.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu disais, qu'il va se convaincre qu'il a bien agi ? demanda Aphrodite.

- Je pense que l'esprit humain est prêt à presque tout accepter comme compromis pour préserver un semblant d'équilibre acceptable. Avec suffisamment de temps, non seulement il acceptera ce qu'il a fait mais, même mieux, il s'en glorifiera. Sachant qu'il ne peut rien faire pour changer les choses, il rationalisera de plus en plus ses actes pour ne pas compromettre sa santé mentale.

- Je ne réagirais certainement pas comme ça, dit l'Italien.

- Mais, justement, tu es déjà fou.

- Hum… J'imagine que tu marques un point.

- Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? intervint Aphrodite.

- Rien pour le moment, répondit l'assassin. Je vous convoquerai en temps utile. Pour l'heure, je dois convaincre le dernier membre de notre cercle secret de nous rejoindre.

- Qui est-ce ? voulut savoir l'Italien.

- Tout sera clair très bientôt. En attendant, rejoignez vos temples.

Ils obtempérèrent et quittèrent les lieux.

* * * * *

Mû veilla jusqu'à près de quatre heures du matin cette nuit-là, ce qui correspondait à près de deux heures de plus que son tour de garde prévu. Le sommeil ne venait tout simplement pas, les événements de la journée se bousculant dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'évident lui passait sous le nez.

Déjà, il se posait toujours des questions sur la mystérieuse disparition de son armure la nuit précédente, qui était partie puis revenue, sans que cela n'ait été le fait de sa volonté. A cause de tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler avec le Grand Pope, et l'occasion ne se présenterait peut-être pas tout de suite.

Il repensait également à ce qui lui avait dit Aioros. Certes, le Sagittaire avait exploité le trouble causé par ses paroles pour en tirer un avantage au combat. Mais cela ne voulait pas obligatoirement dire pour autant qu'il avait menti.

Enfin, il avait du mal à accepter la trahison de Praesepe, encore plus que celle d'Aioros. L'ancien chevalier du Cancer et sa femme aujourd'hui disparue, Sonya, l'avaient pour ainsi dire élevé. Pouvait-il s'être aussi dramatiquement trompé sur son compte ?

Il décida finalement d'essayer de se reposer quelques heures malgré son trouble et d'aller se coucher. Son armure se retira de son corps puis alla se ranger d'elle-même dans sa boîte de Pandore. Il passa ses mains sur son corps en déployant son cosmos, gémissant légèrement quand il touchait les contusions héritées de son combat. Il s'en était néanmoins tiré à bon compte, ces soins qu'il s'auto-prodiguait feraient que ces douleurs ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir en quelques heures.

Ce fut en se massant le torse qu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange sous ses doigts. En baissant les yeux, il constata qu'il y avait une croûte de sang séché sur sa tunique, au niveau du coeur.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Il était certain de n'avoir reçu aucun coup à cet endroit, aucun en tout cas qui aurait pu le faire saigner sous son armure. Il retira sa tunique, se retrouvant torse nu, et examina avec attention ses pectoraux. Il n'y avait aucune blessure, aucune entaille.

Ce sang ne pouvait pas être le sien. Guidé par une intuition il se dirigea vers sa boîte de Pandore qu'il ouvrit en tirant la chaîne dorée. Il démonta ensuite pour une fois manuellement la forme totémique de son armure et s'empara de la protection du torse qu'il ouvrit complètement.

Il constata que son intuition était juste : il y a avait bel et bien une trace de sang séché au niveau du cœur, à l'intérieur de l'armure. Il avait méticuleusement examiné sa protection lorsqu'elle était revenue la nuit précédente, et il n'avait détecté aucun dommage.

Il ne restait que deux solutions. La blessure ayant déversé ce sang avait été causée par une attaque capable de frapper à travers la protection d'une armure d'or. Ou alors, et plus probablement, la blessure avait eu lieu avant que l'armure ne vienne recouvrir le corps de Sion. Etant donné son emplacement, il s'agissait d'ailleurs d'une blessure potentiellement mortelle.

Les implications potentielles de cette découverte étaient terrifiantes, néanmoins Mû essaya de garder la tête froide afin de conserver toutes ses facultés de raisonnement et de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Il alla chercher ses outils de réparation, puis revint se placer devant son armure. Il utilisa ensuite ses capacités extra-sensorielles affûtées pour examiner méticuleusement les protections des avant-bras, et trouva au bout d'un moment ce qu'il cherchait : une minuscule fissure invisible à l'œil nu et pour toute personne non versée dans l'art de la réparation des armures sacrées. Le dégât, probablement causé par son combat contre Aioros, était d'ailleurs si léger que le métal magique se serait probablement réparé de lui-même avant l'aube.

Mû gratta ensuite délicatement avec un burin sa tunique souillée pour récupérer quelques cristaux de sang séché. Il les plaça ensuite précautionneusement sur la fissure et rajouta une pincée de poussière d'étoile. La fissure se referma presque entièrement. Que du sang dans un tel état soit capable d'aider à la régénération de son armure prouvait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du fluide vital d'un chevalier d'or.

Il passa ensuite plusieurs minutes à prélever soigneusement tout le sang qu'il pouvait récupérer et à le placer dans une fiole. Il rangea son armure dans sa boite de Pandore, prépara un sac de voyage où il plaça ses instruments de réparation, quelques habits ainsi que sa tunique tachée bien repliée. Une fois que cela fut fait, il s'assit en tailleur et se concentra sur le contenu de la fiole.

Même dans cet état, il pensait que le sang séché devait encore garder une trace identifiable du cosmos de la personne, puisqu'il avait été capable de réagir en présence de son armure d'or. Il se trouva qu'il avait bel et bien raison, même si la trace était extrêmement ténue.

Il était à présent intimement persuadé qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du sang de Sion. Malheureusement, cela ne prouvait ainsi dire rien. La seule personne qui aurait pu appuyer son témoignage était considéré comme un traître et recherché. En effet, Praesepe mis à part, personne d'autre n'avait autant fréquenté que lui son maître, et donc personne ne pourrait certifier qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du sang du Grand Pope.

En outre, cette trace de sang ne prouvait pas que Sion avait été tué, seulement qu'il avait été blessé. Même si Mû avait à présent la quasi-certitude que son maître bien aimé était mort, il n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver de manière irréfutable. Les soupçons qu'il avait pesaient de plus bien peu face au témoignage de Diomède avant sa mort, ou aux rapports des nombreux gardes et chevaliers qui avaient été attaqués et neutralisés par Praesepe.

Pouvait-il essayer de confondre l'usurpateur qui avait remplacé son maître pour obtenir une preuve irréfutable ? Il risquait fort de se faire tuer. Il lui faudrait d'abord avoir du soutien et donc convaincre plusieurs de ses frères d'arme.

C'est alors qu'il comprit brutalement pourquoi Aioros avait cherché à fuir plutôt que de clamer son innocence. S'il avait bel et bien raison et qu'Aioros était innocent de tout ce dont on l'avait accusé, alors cela signifiait soit que Diomède avait menti, soit que son esprit était sous contrôle. Les deux solutions menaient à la même conclusion : Mû n'avait absolument aucun moyen de savoir à qui se fier avec certitude.

Il réfléchit au problème quelques secondes, et réalisa qu'il avait tort sur ce point. Une personne serait susceptible de l'écouter et de l'aider. Sa décision était prise.

Il se leva et plaça la fiole dans son sac. Il prit ensuite le temps de rédiger une lettre à l'intention du Grand Pope, où il disait qu'il se rendait à Jamir afin de poursuivre ses études sur la réparation des armures. Il la cacheta et la plaça ensuite en évidence sur sa table afin que l'intendant des Douze Maisons la trouve et la transmette. Il désobéissait de façon flagrante aux ordres et s'exposait à des sanctions, mais cela n'était pas vraiment important. Celui qui se faisait passer pour le maître du Sanctuaire ne pourrait probablement pas envoyer quelqu'un à sa poursuite immédiatement.

Il plaça sa boîte de Pandore sur son dos, prit son sac, puis quitta son temple.

* * * * *

Lorsque Shaka se présenta dans le palais du Grand Pope à l'aube, il était presque arrivé à la certitude que le maître du Sanctuaire était bel et bien habité par le Mal. Il l'avait senti de façon quasi certaine le jour d'avant et, si celui-ci ne lui avait soudainement donné une mission, il aurait exposé ses doutes devant les autres chevaliers d'or.

Il semblait d'ailleurs qu'il n'était probablement pas le seul à se poser des questions, il avait perçu l'arrivée de visiteurs chez le Grand Pope dans la nuit.

La requête du Grand Pope l'avait un peu pris de cours, mais il avait décidé de s'accorder le temps de suivre ses instructions pour réfléchir à la situation.

Il avait bel et bien senti une consonance maléfique dans le cosmos de Sion, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais perçu auparavant. Que cela arrivât le jour où Aioros avait tenté de tuer la déesse ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Evidemment, les notions de Bien et de Mal étaient abstraites, et pouvaient être remises en cause en fonction des époques. Néanmoins, il était persuadé que ce qu'il avait vu n'avait jamais été, et ne pourrait jamais être, considéré comme le Bien.

C'était animé par cette certitude que la Vierge pénétra dans la salle d'audience. Il allait mettre ce probable imposteur sous pression pour le faire parler.

- Bienvenue à toi, Shaka de la Vierge, dit le maître des lieux.

- Salut à vous, Grand Pope.

La certitude, qui animait encore Shaka quelques secondes auparavant, partit en brèche presque instantanément. En regardant le Pope assis sur son trône, Shaka ne percevait plus la moindre trace de malice chez lui. C'était impossible, il était sûr de ne pas s'être trompé !

- Jeune Shaka, lors de notre entrevue, hier, j'ai senti un trouble en toi, dit le Grand Pope.

- Que... Quoi ?

- Oui, j'ai senti que tu étais en prise au doute, et que tu semblais te défier de moi.

Shaka était décontenancé. Tout se passait à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

- Je... Oui, c'est vrai. Moi, Shaka, ai été formé pour être capable de distinguer le Bien du Mal.

- Aurais-tu donc détecté de la vilénie en moi ?

- Je... Oui. C'est ce que j'ai cru.

- Détectes-tu quoi que ce soit en ce moment ?

- ... Non. Mais je n'avais jamais rien perçu précédemment non plus. Peut-être que ce Mal a de nouveau disparu hors de ma vue.

- Existe-t-il un moyen pour que tu puisses lever ce doute ?

L'Indien fut surpris par cette question et mit quelques instants avant de répondre. Son assurance s'était transformée en hésitation et indécision.

- Oui, il faudrait que vous baissiez vos défenses mentales.

- Shaka, tu dois comprendre que je suis le Grand Pope et que je connais certains secrets qui doivent le rester.

- Je le comprends. Néanmoins, je ne percevrais pas vos pensées, ni même vos émotions. De même, ce n'est pas votre cosmos ou votre septième sens que je percevrais, juste la nature profonde votre âme.

- Très bien, je t'autorise alors à regarder, pour te convaincre.

- Vrai... Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Shaka sentit en effet que l'âme du maître des quatre-vingt huit chevaliers s'ouvrait devant lui. Et ce qu'il vit ne laissait aucun doute : l'homme qui se tenait devant lui ne renfermait pas la moindre trace de malice.

La Vierge tomba instantanément à genoux devant son supérieur.

- Pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté de vous, Grand Pope.

- Ce n'est rien, Shaka. Tu es encore jeune et, même avec la sagesse de Bouddha, l'erreur reste possible. La journée d'hier a été très dure nerveusement pour tout le monde, car la trahison est venue de là où personne ne pensait qu'elle pourrait venir. Il est normal de douter, surtout que tu avais déjà été en proie à un questionnement similaire précédemment.

- Vous voulez dire... Pendant l'attaque des alliées de Mardouk et leur tentative de traverser les Douze Maisons ? J'étais sous l'influence des pouvoirs de l'homme nommé Mani, qui m'avait attaqué par surprise et pernicieusement.

- Certes, néanmoins il avait dû exploiter une graine de doute déjà existante. Peut-être restait-il encore des traces de son conditionnement en toi, et que les événements récents les ont ravivées.

Shaka ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Avant que Mani ne s'en prenne à lui, il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse posséder des pouvoirs mentaux assez puissants pour l'affecter lui, l'homme le plus proche des dieux. Pouvait-il être certain d'être totalement libéré de ce coup ?

- Je suis inexcusable, j'aurais dû réfléchir à cette possibilité avant de vous soupçonner.

- Allons, Shaka, tu n'as rien fait de grave. Tu es encore à l'âge où l'on peut facilement apprendre de ses erreurs.

- Pourtant, je suis censé disposer de la sagesse de Bouddha, je ne devrais pas commettre de telles... bêtises. Je ne suis pas digne de...

- Ne t'accable pas, Shaka. Ceci est un ordre. Je suis persuadé que tes jugements seront toujours justes à compter d'aujourd'hui. Je compte sur toi. Tu as conversé avec Dieu, je compte donc solliciter ton opinion régulièrement sur certains sujets. Cependant, pour que tu me sois utile, tu ne dois pas douter de toi de cette façon.

- Vous venez pourtant de me prouver que mon jugement pouvait être remis en question.

- Mais maintenant que tu as pu constater par toi-même que mon âme était pure, tu as également pu vérifier que ton jugement avait été bon tous les jours où tu avais servi sous mes ordres jusque-là. Tu n'auras douté de moi qu'une journée, sans rien entreprendre qui aurait pu porter à conséquence. Cela n'est aucun cas suffisant pour remettre en cause tes capacités à discerner la vérité. Ce n'est qu'un épisode que nous aurons oublié dès ce soir. Je compte donc sur toi, Shaka, pour que tu sois prêt à utiliser tes enseignements et ta sagesse au service du Sanctuaire et d'Athéna dès demain.

- Merci de votre confiance, Grand Pope. Je promets de m'en montrer digne et de ne plus jamais douter de vous.

- Très bien. Je présume que ton rapport sur cette nuit est fort succinct.

- Oui, il n'y a rien eu de notable.

- Parfait. Tu resteras auprès du Bouclier de la Justice encore quelques jours, par pure précaution. Mais je ne pense pas que Praesepe osera revenir, de toute façon.

- A vos ordres, maître.

Le chevalier se releva et quitta rapidement la salle.

Le Grand Pope resta assis silencieusement, seul.

- _Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Tes talents de manipulation sont exceptionnels. Toutes mes félicitations._

_- Tais-toi, maudit !_

_- Allons, il est normal que tes mérites soient reconnus à leur juste valeur ! Tu t'étais déjà occupé de Sion, maintenant tu t'es chargé de ce jeune prétentieux. Ta part de mérite dans la réussite de notre prise de pouvoir est en train de devenir aussi grande que le mienne !_

_- Arrête tes sarcasmes. Et n'oublie pas notre marché !_

_- Mais bien sûr, je suis homme d'une seule parole._

_* * * * *_

_Plus tôt..._

Deathmask et Aphrodite avaient quitté la salle d'audience depuis quelques minutes, lorsque l'âme qui contrôlait sans interruption le corps du chevalier des Gémeaux depuis la mort de Sion s'adressa à la conscience avec qui elle partageait cette enveloppe de chair.

_- Tu peux me le demander, tu sais. Je suis sûr que tu en meures d'envie, en plus._

_- De quoi parles-tu, maudit fou ?_

_- De l'identité du dernier membre de notre petit cercle secret, de notre dernier conspirateur. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de savoir à qui je pense._

_- Bah, j'imagine que tu vas me le dire de toute façon, à présent. Alors arrête de tourner autour du pot et vas droit au but._

_- Très bien, alors le dernier membre de cette confrérie maudite, celui qui est indispensable à mes plans et qui va me permettre de régler le cas du chevalier de la Vierge... C'est toi._

_- Moi ? Que dis-tu ? Serais-tu encore plus fou que ce je pensais ?_

_- Non, je ne suis pas fou et c'est parfaitement logique si tu prends le temps d'y réfléchir une seconde._

_- Il va falloir que tu m'éclaires._

_- Tout d'abord, sur Shaka. Il n'avait jamais été capable de détecter ma présence jusqu'à hier, tant que je me cachais derrière toi et que tu étais en contrôle de notre corps. Cependant, dès la première fois où il est en notre présence et que c'est moi qui suis aux commandes, dès la première seconde presque, il m'a détecté, à travers même notre illusion imitant le cosmos de Sion. La seule solution pour qu'il ne me perçoive pas et donc que ce soit toi qui sois en contrôle lorsque nous le verrons, à commencer par tout à l'heure quand il viendra à nous._

_- Si je suis en contrôle à ce moment-là, je t'assure que la première chose que je ferai sera de te dénoncer !_

_- Non, tu n'en feras rien. Allons, n'as-tu donc rien écouté de ce qu'a dit Deathmask cette nuit ? Il a très bien expliqué que, au point où nous en sommes, exposer la vérité serait la pire chose possible pour le Sanctuaire, et pour l'humanité. Si tu révèles à Shaka ce qui s'est vraiment passé, ou si tu refuses de collaborer, je serai probablement forcé de l'éliminer. Et ne doute pas une seule seconde que j'y arriverai, aussi fort soit-il. Même toi tu en serais capable. Ensuite, comme tout le monde m'a vu lui donner ses ordres, les soupçons se porteront donc vers moi, les chevaliers d'or ne pourraient rater ça. Une bataille interne éclaterait presque forcément, mais n'oublie pas que je peux maintenant compter sur le soutien de trois chevaliers d'or, les plus âgés et expérimentés qui plus est. Je remporterais forcément une telle guerre civile, et tout ce que ton refus aurait accompli serait que le Sanctuaire en sortirait dangereusement affaibli._

_- Je ne peux pas..._

_- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Pour le moment, notre objectif principal est le même : remporter la prochaine Guerre Sainte ! Sion et Aioros sont morts, qui d'autre pourrait prendre les choses en main ? Toutefois, même si tu as des doutes, je vais te faire une proposition que tu ne pourras pas refuser._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- C'est toi qui vas régner, pas moi. Bien sûr, je te donnerai des instructions et les grandes orientations stratégiques seront de mon ressort. Mais, au jour le jour, c'est toi qui seras le maître du Sanctuaire. Tu pensais réellement que Sion allait te nommer, et tu avais de nombreuses idées à mettre en place pour le Sanctuaire. Le fait que le choix se soit porté sur Aioros, t'avait profondément déçu et meurtri, quoi que tu en dises. Je t'offre l'opportunité d'occuper le poste que tu estimais mériter._

_- Comment les idées que j'avais sur le Sanctuaire pourraient être compatibles avec tes idées d'un monde gouverné par la peur et la force ?_

_- Tu parles là d'une phase ultérieure de mon plan, que je ne pourrai pas développer avant d'avoir gagner la Guerre Sainte. Les autres chevaliers se rendraient compte si je changeais à ce point la politique du Sanctuaire avant ça, et je serais démasqué. Si nous sommes vainqueurs de la Guerre Sainte, ma légitimité sera en revanche incontestable, quelle que soient les circonstances dans lesquelles j'ai pris l'habit de Grand Pope, et je pourrai faire ce dont j'ai envie. En outre, si c'est toi qui règnes d'ici-là, cela sera bien plus dans la continuité de Sion que si c'était moi, et personne ne verra rien._

_- Et donc, si nous remportons la Guerre Sainte, je t'aurai offert le monde sur un plateau !_

_- Chaque chose en son temps, la priorité est de préparer, puis de gagner la guerre. Même vainqueurs, nous pourrions mourir, et je ne pourrai jamais mettre en œuvre la suite de mes projets. Tu aurais alors presque gagné sur tous les plans : tu aurais régné à ma place, la bataille serait remportée et mes projets ne deviendraient jamais réalité._

_- Mais si nous ne mourrons pas..._

_- Dans ce cas, l'occasion de gagner sur vraiment tous les plans s'offrirait à toi. A ton avis quelle est ta meilleure chance de reprendre un jour le contrôle de ce corps : rester enfermer dans un coin de notre cerveau, spectateur impuissant des événements, ou alors contrôler cette enveloppe de chair aussi souvent que possible, renforçant ainsi les liens entre ton esprit et elle ?_

_- ..._

_- Si tu réfléchis deux minutes à ta situation actuelle, tu comprendras que tu as tout à gagner à accepter ma proposition, et absolument rien à perdre._

_- Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, si tu me proposes cela c'est que tu es certain que cela tournera à ton avantage à la fin._

_- Evidemment, cela va sans dire. Mais, je te laisse quand même une ouverture, et rien ne t'empêche d'essayer d'être plus malin que moi et d'exploiter au mieux les opportunités que t'offrira le fait de contrôler notre corps et le Sanctuaire. Nous allons jouer aux échecs jusqu'à la fin de notre vie commune pour le contrôle. Or, si tu ne peux pas agir, ni même toucher les pièces sur le plateau de jeu, c'est comme si tu avais déjà perdu._

**_Région des cinq Pics à Rozan, dix heures plus tard_**

- Je l'admets, ce que tu me racontes là est fort troublant.

Mû hocha la tête mais ne dit rien de plus, laissant à Dohko de la Balance le temps de réfléchir au récit qui venait de lui être fait.

- Peux-tu me montrer ce prélèvement de sang dont tu m'as parlé, dit le vieux maître au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes.

- Bien sûr.

Mû fouilla dans ses affaires puis sortit la fiole de son sac avant de la tendre au vétéran. Celui-ci la regarda attentivement quelques secondes avant d'éveiller son cosmos pour l'examiner en profondeur, de façon similaire à la méthode de Mû.

- Je sens que ce sang dégage effectivement un très faible cosmos. Probablement celui d'un chevalier d'or.

Dohko resta encore silencieux quelques secondes avant de conclure.

- Il est possible que cela soit celui de Sion.

- Possible? releva le Bélier.

- Je ne peux pas affirmer que ce soit le cas, mais c'est effectivement possible. Disons que, de ce que j'ai pu ressentir, il est plus probable que ce soit le sang de Sion que le contraire.

Mû ne put cacher la déception qui se peignit sur son visage.

- Mon garçon, je ne conteste pas ce que tu as observé lorsque tu l'as toi-même examiné. Pas plus que je ne te refuse le droit d'affirmer que tu es certain de tes conclusions. Je pense que ce sang est à présent tout simplement encore en plus mauvais état que quand tu l'avais examiné. De plus, il s'agit clairement d'un cas de figure où l'observateur modifie ce qu'il est train d'observer. Pour pouvoir tenter d'identifier l'origine de ce fluide, nous sommes obligé de faire réagir notre propre cosmos avec les restes d'aura contenus à l'intérieur. A chaque fois que cette preuve a été examinée, les vestiges de cosmos qu'elle conservait se sont épuisés.

- Vous voulez dire...

- Oui, je doute que quelqu'un d'autre puisse tirer la moindre conclusion à partir du contenu de cette fiole. De toute façon, seul Praesepe serait a priori capable d'en déduire quelque chose. Pour ma part, j'en ai assez vu pour savoir que je peux considérer que tes impressions étaient correctes et que ce sang était bel et bien celui de Sion.

- Si je vous suis bien, vous dites que vous acceptez mes conclusions, mais que nous ne pourrons convaincre personne d'autre, parce que ce sang est inutile à présent.

- Tout à fait, il n'existe aucune preuve manifeste et incontestable. Tout ce que tu peux avancer est un faisceau de présomptions. Or, il faudrait plus que cela pour accuser le maître du Sanctuaire de trahison.

- Des solutions scientifiques modernes, peut-être ?

- Non, c'est une voie sans issue. J'ai écouté ton histoire, et j'admets que tes soupçons sont légitimes. Mais cela ne reste que des soupçons.

- Mais si j'ai raison ?

- Alors j'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard pour toi pour intervenir.

- Mais à deux nous pourrions...

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Le ton de Dohko était ferme et définitif.

- Même si je pense que tu as peut-être raison, tu dois comprendre qu'Athéna m'a confié une mission vitale. Je dois surveiller la prison contenant les cent huit étoiles maléfiques des spectres d'Hadès.

- Mais si Athéna est en danger...

- Ecoute Mû, au fond il n'y a que deux solutions : soit Aioros était un traître, soit il ne l'était pas. Et donc soit les paroles de Diomède étaient la stricte vérité, soit elles ne l'étaient pas. Et donc, soit Athéna est en sécurité au Sanctuaire... soit elle ne l'est pas. Dans le premier cas, je dois donc continuer à remplir mon rôle. Le deuxième cas débouche sur deux nouvelles possibilités : Athéna est vivante mais hors du Sanctuaire. Dans ce cas, elle ne sera pas préparée à la guerre comme elle aurait dû l'être. Et il est alors encore plus vital que les spectres d'Hadès ne soient pas libérés trop tôt, car plus de temps s'écoulera jusqu'à leur retour, et plus la probabilité qu'Athéna prenne conscience de sa nature et puisse se préparer sera grande.

- Soit, mais l'autre possibilité est qu'elle soit morte, dit Mû.

- Dans ce cas, la future Guerre Sainte est probablement déjà perdue... Néanmoins, le seul espoir de victoire et de survie pour l'humanité reposerait malgré tout sur le Sanctuaire. L'affaiblir par une guerre civile serait alors encore plus dangereux, surtout si les spectres étaient libérés plus tôt que prévu. Pour toutes ces raisons, je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

- Vous voulez dire... que vous préféreriez laisser le Domaine Sacré sous le contrôle d'un imposteur qui a tué Athéna ?

- Même si tu ne l'as pas dit explicitement, tu soupçonnes fortement quelqu'un d'être derrière tout ça. Si tu as raison sur l'identité de cette personne, la possibilité existe qu'elle essaie de diriger le Sanctuaire le mieux possible et de préparer la future Guerre Sainte au mieux de ses possibilités.

- Mais si jamais il est contrôlé par un ennemi de la déesse, si jamais son seul but est de détruire le Sanctuaire ?

- Même s'il est apparemment parvenu à les tromper, les chevaliers d'or ne sont pas totalement stupides. Si le Grand Pope commence à donner des ordres mettant en danger de façon flagrante la capacité de la chevalerie à remplir son rôle, ils réagiront. Nous suivrons également les événements de notre mieux, mais de l'extérieur. Si l'usurpateur mène le Sanctuaire à la ruine, nous serons obligés d'intervenir. Sinon, autant le laisser en place, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que nous ayons des certitudes ou que nous sachions de façon indiscutable où se trouve Athéna.

- Ne devrais-je pas la chercher ?

- Nous ne savons pas si elle est au Sanctuaire, vivante ou morte. Tu risquerais de perdre ton temps. De plus...

- Oui ?

- Si nous la trouvions, ne serait-elle au fond pas plus exposée auprès de nous ? L'usurpateur nous gardera forcément sous surveillance.

- Je comprends que vous ne pouvez pas bouger d'ici, mais je considérais la possibilité de disparaître.

- Non, tu vas aller à Jamir, comme tu l'avais annoncé dans ton message. Tu refuseras simplement d'obéir aux injonctions du Sanctuaire s'il te demande de rentrer.

- Mais il pourrait envoyer quelqu'un me chercher...

- Si Sion est toujours le Grand Pope, je pense qu'il te fera confiance et à tes raisons, même sans les connaître. Si ce n'est pas Sion, il ne pourra pas se permettre de te supprimer, en tout cas pas tant que tu ne le menaceras pas directement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, si Sion est mort, tu es la seule personne sur Terre capable de réparer des armures. Bien sûr, l'usurpateur comprendrait que tu as des soupçons sur son identité, mais puisque tu t'imposerais toi-même un exil, il préférerait te garder au loin, là où tes idées ne pourraient pas se propager, et en vie, au cas où il aurait besoin de toi.

- Alors... Vous dites que ce que nous avons de mieux à faire... est de ne rien faire ?

- Oui, nous manquons trop d'informations et de certitudes pour mener une action cohérente et adaptée. Le fait est que nous aurions plus de chance de dégrader les choses que de les améliorer. Enfin, il reste une hypothèse...

- Laquelle ?

Dohko hésita un long moment avant de finalement préciser sa pensée.

- Celle que ton maître avait vu venir ces événements, et qu'il ne les a pas empêchés, car tout ceci fait partie d'un test à passer par Athéna et ses chevaliers.

- Un test ? Imposé par qui ?

- Les dieux, une puissance encore supérieure, le destin ? Je ne sais pas. Mais le fait est que Sion avait les capacités de prédire en partie l'avenir de par son rôle et ses pouvoirs de Grand Pope. Cependant, s'il avait vu que ce qui est arrivé... devait arriver, pouvons-nous prendre la responsabilité d'intervenir ?

- Je... Je ne sais plus. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela.

- Du temps, nous allons en avoir.

- J'aimerais tant savoir ce qu'il est advenu d'Aioros…

- Moi aussi, Mû, moi aussi…

**_Le jour précédent_**

Aioros avançait de façon purement mécanique, seule sa volonté lui permettant de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ses yeux regardaient uniquement le sol devant lui, pour voir ou poser ses pieds et être sûr de ne pas trébucher, car il n'était plus certain d'avoir le force de se relever.

Il avait l'impression de courir depuis si longtemps qu'il pensait que le Sanctuaire devait à présent être loin derrière lui, et qu'il devait approcher d'Athènes. Il se hasarda à lever la tête pour voir où il se trouvait, et découvrit que le paysage n'était finalement guère différent de la dernière fois où il l'avait contemplé. Il était en effet toujours entouré de ruines de temples et de colonnes antiques. Pendant un instant, son cœur blessé se serra, et il craint d'avoir tourné en rond par inadvertance, trop occupé qu'il était à regarder ses pieds au lieu de là où il allait.

Néanmoins, au bout de quelques secondes de terreur et de crainte d'avoir condamné le bébé qu'il transportait, il réalisa que sa course l'avait en fait conduit aux ruines de l'Agora.

Il était déjà venu là, bien des années auparavant, avec ses parents. Cela aurait pu être dans une autre vie, d'ailleurs. A l'époque il n'était pas encore chevalier, n'avait même pas encore découvert par inadvertance le cosmos lors d'un entraînement avec son père. Celui-ci était encore vivant, Aiolia n'était pas encore né, sa mère était encore heureuse.

Il n'avait encore eu à faire aucun des terribles choix auxquels il avait eu à faire face, n'avait encore jamais perdu d'être cher ou d'ami, n'avait jamais connu les déceptions des occasions manquées ou le goût amer de la trahison. Sa vie était tellement plus simple... tellement plus innocente.

Malgré les années, il pouvait encore entendre la voix de son père lui expliquant à quoi correspondait chaque ruine.

En particulier, il se souvenait encore parfaitement du moment où son père avait sorti son matériel de peinture pour capturer la beauté d'une colonne antique presque parfaitement conservée. L'enfant l'avait regardé faire pendant plus d'un heure, hypnotisé par l'habileté de Patrocle, et les formes qui apparaissaient progressivement sur la toile. Ils avaient mangé tous les trois le repas préparé par Marie. Son palais se souvenait encore de la fraîcheur des fruits, du parfum de la viande séchée. Il se souvenait qu'il était... heureux. Quelques jours plus tard, il allait découvrir l'existence des chevaliers et ce que serait sa destinée. Ce moment avait probablement été le dernier qu'il avait réellement partagé avec ses parents en tant que garçon ordinaire, loin de la guerre, de la souffrance et de la mort. Patrocle avait terminé la toile en trois heures et avait décidé de ne pas la vendre, mais de la conserver en souvenir de cette belle journée. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux en riant, le coeur léger et gai.

Ce furent les pleurs du bébé qui le réveillèrent. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre où il se trouvait et ce qui s'était passé. Il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder dans ses souvenirs et avait chuté lourdement, sa tête heurtant une pierre. Les pleurs l'inquiétèrent, cependant il avait semble-t-il heureusement eu le réflexe de protéger sa précieuse charge dans sa chute. Même ainsi, son devoir passait avant tout. Il parvint à adresser un semblant de sourire au nourrisson, qui se calma.

Ce qui était inquiétant, en revanche, était que la blessure de son cœur avait dû s'ouvrir encore plus, son cosmos n'étant plus là pour la contenir. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques secondes ?

Ca ne pouvait pas finir ainsi, il était un chevalier, son devoir était plus important que tout.

Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il trouvait des ressources pour se relever. Ses pieds faillirent se dérober sous lui, pourtant il tint bon et parvint à marcher.

- Tu peux le faire, dit alors la voix de son père à son oreille.

- Tu es mort papa... répondit-il.

- Je crois en toi, continua néanmoins la voix Patrocle. Tu es un chevalier d'Athéna, un chevalier de l'espoir. Tu ne peux pas abandonner, pas encore.

- Tu n'es qu'une voix dans ma tête...

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour refuser mes encouragements. Je suis ton père, je ne veux que ton bien.

Aioros voulut répondre, mais il savait que cela était évidemment inutile. Il se résolut donc à accepter cette compagnie d'outre-tombe.

- Nous nous rejoindrons bientôt, tu sais, dit Aioros tout en continuant à avancer.

- Oui, bientôt, mais pas encore. Tu as une tâche à finir, tu dois arriver au terme de ton voyage.

- Quel terme ? Je n'ai plus de force, je serais mort dans quelques instants...

- Cela suffira.

Il continua donc à marcher pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, même s'il réalisait que sa perception du temps était fortement altérée, seuls les encouragements de Patrocle lui donnant la force de continuer.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit finalement le mort.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Aioros.

Il regarda devant lui et découvrit la colonne qu'avait peinte son père tant d'années plus tôt.

- Non, ce n'est pas ici que je veux aller, je dois aller à...

Il regarda autour de lui et vit la trace de sang qu'avait laissée son crâne sur la pierre lors de sa chute.

Il devait avoir fait moins de quinze mètres.

- Il est temps de se reposer, mon fils.

- Non, je ne peux pas...

Ses jambes lâchèrent sous lui, mais il parvint à contrôler sa chute et à tomber dos au vestige.

- Je dois me relever... murmura-t-il.

- Non. Tu es là où tu dois être.

Aioros vit alors un homme, à une dizaine de mètres de là. Il avait un appareil photographique qu'il pointait dans la direction du Sagittaire et se tenait exactement à l'endroit où Patrocle s'était installé tant d'années plus tôt pour peindre la scène.

L'homme vit Aioros, laissa tomber son appareil et se rua vers le mourant.

- Jeune homme ! Ces blessures, qu'est-ce qui…

Il se pencha sur le mourant et vit que celui-ci portait un bébé.

- Qu'es-ce qui vous est arrivé, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis… Aioros, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, parvint à articuler difficilement l'adolescent.

- Chevalier d'or ? releva le vieil homme. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Aioros ne répondit pas, mais tendit le bébé au vieil homme qui le prit dans ses bras.

- Qui est cette enfant ?

- Ecoutez-moi… Cette enfant... Le Mal s'est emparé du Sanctuaire, et quelqu'un a essayé de la tuer. J'ai tout fait pour la protéger, mais je vais bientôt mourir. A présent, les autres chevaliers d'or sont sous l'emprise de l'assassin, et je ne peux plus fuir…

- Je… Que puis-je faire ?

- Je voudrais que vous la protégiez le temps qu'elle grandisse…

- Mais pourquoi voudrait-il la tuer ?

- Elle est la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna, que les dieux n'envoient sur Terre que tous les deux ou trois cents ans, lorsque les forces du Mal se réveillent.

- Athé… Athéna ?

- Ecoutez-moi…

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, réalisant son interlocuteur utilisait ses dernières forces pour parler et que ses interruptions lui faisaient perdre des secondes précieuses.

- Bientôt, de jeunes garçons, courageux et vaillants, se rassembleront autour d'elle, afin de combattre le Mal et défendre la Justice. A celui d'entre eux qui saura se conduire en véritable chevalier, donnez cette armure d'or du Sagittaire !

Le mourant appuya ces paroles en posant la main sur la boite dorée qu'il portait sur le dos. Le vieil homme vit alors la flamme de la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux du chevalier.

- Aioros ! cria-t-il.

Le vieil homme examina le corps, cependant cela ne fit que lui confirmer que tout était fini.

Il remarqua une petite statue représentant la déesse Athéna dépassant de la ceinture d'Aioros. Il s'en empara, posa le bébé au sol, détacha la Boîte de Pandore pour la placer sur son dos, puis saisit de nouveau l'enfant. Il était encore relativement en bonne forme pour son âge, toutefois il ne pourrait tout de même pas avancer très vite ainsi chargé. D'après les paroles du mourant, celui-ci était poursuivi, fallait-il abandonner l'armure pour quitter les lieux plus rapidement ?

Il décida finalement que non, il devait simplement retrouver rapidement son assistant pour qu'il puisse l'aider.

- Tatsumi ! lança le vieil homme en se mettant en mouvement.

* * * * *

Praesepe s'était rendu dans l'anti-chambre du monde des morts dès qu'il avait entendu les terrifiantes nouvelles venues du Sanctuaire. C'était un groupe de gardes qui les lui avait rapportées : la trahison d'Aioros, qui fuyait avec Athéna, et le fait qu'il avait été mortellement blessé.

Ne faisant aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'Aioros ne pouvait pas être un traître, mais était au contraire le nouveau Grand Pope, et devait donc chercher à protéger la déesse, il avait laissé les gardes poursuivre leur chasse à l'homme. Il avait ensuite rapidement réfléchi et conclut que, avec une zone à couvrir si vaste et autant de personnes lancées à la poursuite de son élève, il n'y avait qu'une probabilité négligeable qu'il tombe sur Aioros le premier ou même qu'il puisse le rejoindre assez vite pour l'assister.

Si Aioros ne mourrait en fait pas, il serait capable de mettre lui-même Athéna à l'abri du danger qui la menaçait. S'il mourrait, son âme irait dans la dimension du Puits des Morts, et Praesepe pourrait suivre son chemin à l'envers pour aller tenter de récupérer la déesse.

Il attendit donc au milieu de la plaine désolée où le seul mouvement était l'avancée de la colonne d'âmes marchant vers son destin, jusqu'à ce que il perçût finalement un cosmos qu'il connaissait bien. Il se transporta instantanément à l'endroit d'où venait l'émission cosmique, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Aioros.

Le spectacle le laissa malgré tout sans voix. D'ordinaire, les âmes des défunts apparaissaient sous la forme d'ombre décharnées et sans couleur, aux visages quasiment impossibles à identifier. Pour les êtres éveillés au cosmos, en revanche, ils gardaient la plupart des traits de leur enveloppe de chair, les chevaliers apparaissant quand à eux revêtus de leur armure. Néanmoins, ils avaient eux aussi une apparence sans vie et monochrome, terne, et étaient comme les autres des pantins sans conscience propre.

Rien de tel avec Aioros. Son corps brillait d'une aura dorée, difficile même à regarder de face. Et surtout, il se tenait en dehors de la file des ombres et ne semblait aucunement attiré par le Puits de la Mort. Et il regarda Praesepe droit dans les yeux, parfaitement lucide et semblant à peine étonné de voir son maître.

- Aioros ? Comment...

- Puis-je garder le contrôle de moi-même en ce lieu ? J'imagine qu'après tout ce que j'ai traversé, mon âme est capable de résister à l'influence du cosmos d'Hadès, contrairement à tous ces malheureux. Mais là n'est pas la question. Saga a trahi, il a tué Sion pour prendre sa place et tenté de tuer la déesse.

- Déesse ! Je dois retourner sur Terre la récupérer.

- Quelqu'un s'en charge déjà.

- Qui ?

- Un vieil homme, qui m'a trouvé alors que j'étais mourant.

- Est-ce prudent de la laisser à un étranger dont nous ne savons rien ?

- Je pense que c'est le destin qui a provoqué cette rencontre. C'est le destin qui a emmené Athéna en dehors du Sanctuaire, également. Une nouvelle génération de jeunes chevaliers va émerger pour la protéger, et la remettre à la place qui est la sienne.

- Mais...

- J'en suis certain. N'oublie pas que je suis le Grand Pope.

- Très... Très bien.

- Ecoute-moi, voilà les instructions que je te donne. Tu vas retourner sur Terre et t'assurer que le vieil homme arrive à quitter l'Agora. Tu arrêteras tous ceux qui pourraient l'en empêcher. Ensuite, tu tâcheras de faire diversion et d'attirer autant d'hommes à ta poursuite que possible. Mais ne te fais pas tuer, tu devras l'aider, créer les conditions pour que la future garde de la déesse puisse apparaître. Cependant, tu resteras à distance, Saga tentera de te retrouver et tu ne dois en aucun cas le mener à elle avant que tout ne soit près. Tu dois disparaître... mais réapparaître de temps en temps pour que l'attention de Saga reste focalisée sur toi. Aide le vieil homme, mais jamais directement. Donne-lui des informations, mais que ce dont il a besoin de savoir pour rassembler une garde autour de la déesse. Et, surtout, ne livre pas cette guerre à la place d'Athéna et de ses chevaliers.

- Je ne dois pas me faire connaître d'elle quand elle sera prête ? Mener ses chevaliers à la bataille ? Au moins lui dire qui est son ennemi ?

- Non. C'est leur combat, pas le tien. Ce n'est que dans la difficulté qu'ils feront leurs preuves. Si tu les aidais, ils s'appuieraient trop sur toi, arriveraient trop tôt devant Saga, mal préparés, et seraient vaincus.

- Très bien.

- Encore une chose, je t'ai révélé les circonstances de la naissance d'Athéna, et tu comprendras que si jamais Saga apprenait l'existence de Sophia en fouillant dans les archives du Sanctuaire ou de Sion, la vie de celle-ci serait en danger. Mets-la en sécurité.

Praesepe hocha la tête.

- Maintenant, dépêche-toi de partir. J'ai l'impression que nous allons avoir de la visite très bientôt.

- Deathmask ! lâcha Praesepe en sentant le cosmos de son élève.

- Vas-y.

- Cela a été un honneur de te connaître, Aioros.

- La réciproque est vraie.

Ils se serrèrent la main, se regardèrent dans les yeux encore une seconde, puis Praesepe déploya ses pouvoirs pour remonter la trace du chemin qu'avait suivie l'âme d'Aioros pour arriver jusque-là. Sitôt que son maître fut parti, Aioros vola au maximum de sa vitesse jusqu'au Puits de la Mort.

Deathmask apparut sur la plaine quelques secondes après qu'il ne se posât à une vingtaine de mètres du gouffre. Son aura dorée s'évanouit, son apparence devenant terne comme les autres ombres, tandis qu'il se laissait volontairement presque totalement submerger par le cosmos d'Hadès.

- _Si Saga me sait mort, ses recherches seront moins poussées, avec un peu de chance il pensera qu'Athéna a disparu avec moi._

Ce furent ses dernières pensées.

Après son arrivée dans la plaine, Deathmask ne mit pas longtemps à voir au loin la grande silhouette ailée. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs, quasi absolus dans cette dimension, pour se transporter quasiment instantanément au sommet du gouffre, mais il y arriva au moment où l'âme du Sagittaire basculait dans le vide.

Bien qu'il n'était plus totalement conscient, Aioros avait l'impression que sa chute vers les Enfers durait une éternité, le temps et les distances semblant s'étirer comme à l'approche d'une singularité ou d'un trou noir.

Deathmask l'avait déjà perdu de vue depuis longtemps, et pourtant la descente infernale continuait encore, semblant éternelle.

Au bout de ce qui aurait très bien pu être un siècle, Aioros sentit soudain que sa chute cessa brutalement. Ou, plus exactement, qu'on l'avait interrompue. Il sentit des bras qui s'étaient refermés sur lui avec délicatesse. On l'avait rattrapé.

Son corps redevint doré tandis que son cosmos repoussait de nouveau l'influence du dieu des Enfers. Il leva alors les yeux vers son sauveur et découvrit le visage d'Inanna. Les yeux sombres de la déesse des Enfers babyloniens le contemplaient, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage d'une beauté inhumaine.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je te laisserais tomber, dis-moi ?

* * * * *

Praesepe remonta la piste laissée par l'âme d'Aioros jusque sur Terre. Au moment où il émergea au milieu des ruines de l'Agora, il tomba sur une scène incroyable.

Des dieux se trouvaient là.

Il reconnut Mardouk et Shamash, devina qu'un autre devait être l'égyptien Râ. Il y en avait encore d'autres, qu'il n'était pas totalement sûr d'identifier.

Ils se tenaient tous en cercle autour de la dépouille recroquevillée et misérable d'Aioros, qui était adossée contre une colonne.

S'ils se rendirent compte de la présence de l'ancien chevalier du Cancer, ils n'en laissèrent d'abord rien paraître. En les voyant, Praesepe sut au fond de lui qu'il ne s'agissait bel et bien plus d'hommes, mais bel et bien de dieux, et donc qu'Aioros avait bel et bien dit vrai sur ce qui lui était arrivé dans les instants qui avaient suivi la mort d'Inanna.

Mardouk se baissa alors et saisit le corps sans vie avec un infini respect et le souleva comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume. Lorsqu'il se fut redressé, le maître de Babylone tourna son regard vers Praesepe et lui adressa un salut de la tête.

Le chevalier à la peau d'ébène rendit son salut au dieu, puis, l'instant d'après, ce dernier et ses semblables disparurent.

Praesepe resta un moment immobile, comme sonné par ce dont il venait d'être le témoin, mais, très vite, sa mission se rappela à son souvenir.

Il perçut plusieurs cosmos qui se rapprochaient et, surtout, sentit la présence du vieil homme dont lui avait parlé son élève à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Il partit à sa poursuite en courant.

* * * * *

Même s'il n'y avait finalement passé que peu de temps lors de sa première visite, Aioros eut l'impression que son retour dans le Temps du Rêve était semblable à un retour chez lui. Comme s'il s'agissait à présent de sa vraie patrie, et que les années qu'il avait passées sur Terre entre les deux n'avaient été qu'un intermède.

Il était de nouveau revêtu de son armure onirique blanche, pour la première fois depuis la fin du combat contre Ordre. Et, surtout, il avait accès à l'intégralité de ses souvenirs depuis sa mort physique.

- Heureuse de te revoir, Aioros, lui dit Elle.

- Heureux aussi, surtout que cela signifie que je ne suis bel et bien pas fou, après tout. D'un autre côté, j'aurais préféré patienter encore un peu avant ces retrouvailles, et vivre quelques années de plus.

- Vraiment ?

Mardouk et Inanna étaient là également, se tenant de part et d'autre de leur guide. Le Sagittaire sentait en outre la présence diffuse des autres dieux à proximité.

- Evidemment, tu es conscient que ta mort et tout ce qui s'est passé était nécessaire pour que s'enclenche le processus qui achèvera ce que tu as commencé en m'aidant à terrasser Ordre, reprit-Elle.

- Oui, je crois l'avoir compris. Je pense que, pour qu'elle soit capable de renverser les autres dieux, Athéna devait être élevée ailleurs qu'au Sanctuaire.

- Le Sanctuaire est le dernier symbole de l'immobilisme que les dieux, et Ordre à travers eux, ont tenté d'imposer aux hommes, intervint Mardouk. Un bastion archaïque et hors du temps, isolé des réalités du monde. Pour réellement pouvoir changer les choses, Athéna devait repartir de zéro, avec de nouveaux chevaliers.

- Oui… Même si j'aurais été plus rassuré d'être auprès d'elle… Mais je crois qu'une nouvelle génération de chevaliers, voire même une nouvelle chevalerie, est effectivement nécessaire. Je l'ai compris, juste avant… la fin.

- Ce n'est pas la fin, pas pour quelqu'un comme toi, corrigea Inanna.

Il hocha la tête.

- Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas, que les choses allaient tourner comme ça ? demanda Aioros en regardant Elle.

- Pas dans les détails, répondit Elle. Comme tu le sais, je ne vois que des avenirs possibles. Mais oui, c'était le plus probable.

- L'homme qui est responsable de tout cela, Saga, a deux personnalités, dont l'une est dominée par le Chaos.

- N'oublie pas que je suis la somme du genre humain. Je l'ai toujours su.

Aioros tiqua à cette remarque pourtant évidente avant de poursuivre.

- En vainquant Ordre, je pense que nous avons favorisé la personnalité chaotique, et elle a pu prendre le contrôle...

- Je pense que c'est en grande partie exact, dit Elle. Comme je te l'avais dit, au cours de l'histoire, Ordre avait placé sous son influence un nombre inestimable d'individus. Lors de la guerre entre le Sanctuaire et Mardouk, je suis aujourd'hui presque persuadée qu'il avait sous son influence au moins Saga et Mani, et qu'il a fait pencher leurs décisions en sa faveur aux moments critiques. Et que si Saga était bel et bien sous son contrôle, il avait dû choisir de favoriser la personnalité que tu connaissais, car elle était plus prévisible et donc plus aisée à manipuler. Lorsque tu as vaincu Ordre, tu as débarrassé Saga de cette influence extérieure. Mais, en contrepartie, l'âme chaotique a été libérée et renforcée.

- Et ça a donc été un jeu d'enfant pour elle de dominer sa contrepartie. Je suis donc bien responsable de tout cela... Doublement même...

- Mais cela devait se produire, dit Inanna d'une voix douce.

- Vraiment ? Obligatoirement cette façon ? Mon frère va vivre rongé par la culpabilité en croyant que je suis un traître, était-ce réellement inévitable ?

- Ce qui est fait est fait, dit Mardouk. Et si ton frère te connaît vraiment, il ne se laissera pas aveugler.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que le Babylonien ne reprenne la parole.

- Nous partons, annonça-t-il.

- "Nous" ?

- Inanna, les autres dieux et moi. Nous n'avons plus notre place en ce monde, nous sommes nous aussi des archaïsmes, des restes d'un passé qui n'a plus droit de cité. Nous avons trouvé un endroit où nous pensons qu'il devrait être relativement agréable de passer l'éternité.

- Et vos projets d'éduquer l'humanité, de la guider ?

- Dès le moment où vous nous avez vaincus et où nous sommes redevenus des dieux, cela est devenu caduque. Athéna est à présent encore bien plus proche des humains que nous ne l'avons jamais été, c'est presque une des vôtres. C'est à elle que revient le droit de guider l'humanité, plus à nous.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? L'éternité, cela représente un sacré bout de temps.

- Tu n'as pas tort. La question reste ouverte. Au bout d'un moment, je crains que nous ne risquions de nous ennuyer, si nous restons juste entre nous. Mais il existe une infinité de réalités parallèles. Peut-être trouverons-nous d'autres êtres à guider…

- Tu n'es plus soumis au cycle de réincarnations ou aux lois des Enfers, dit Inanna. Veux-tu venir avec nous ?

Aioros n'hésita même pas une seconde avant de répondre.

- Non. Tout n'est pas encore terminé. Je ne partirai nulle part tant que je ne serai pas sûr qu'Athéna a vaincu ses ennemis.

- Je tiens tout de même à te faire remarquer que…

- Je suis mort ? Mais comme tu l'as dit, les règles du commun des mortels ne s'appliquent plus vraiment à moi. Même si je le pouvais, je ne voudrais pas me battre à la place d'Athéna et de ses chevaliers… Cependant, je peux encore aider, même indirectement.

- Je te reconnais bien là, dit Mardouk. Si, quand tu en auras enfin fini, tu veux nous rejoindre, l'invitation tiendra toujours.

- Très bien, c'est noté.

- De plus, cela serait l'occasion pour toi d'être beau joueur et de m'accorder une revanche.

- Pourquoi pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de belle…

- Impertinent ! fit Mardouk en explosant de rire.

Ils se serrèrent la main et se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

- Nous aurions pu changer le monde tous les deux, tu sais ? dit le dieu.

- Je sais. Mais je pense que la façon dont les choses ont tourné était la meilleure. Nous leur avons donné l'opportunité de prendre leur destin en main.

- Cela a été un honneur.

- Pour moi aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis ils se lâchèrent, Aioros se tournant vers Inanna.

Le chevalier et la déesse se regardèrent en silence quelques instants, la seconde ne cachant pas sa déception.

Aioros se contenta finalement d'un salut de la tête avant de tourner les yeux vers Elle.

- Si tu ne pars pas avec Mardouk, veux-tu donc rester ici, dans le Temps du Rêve ?

- Non, mais vous devriez déjà le savoir. Je suis une partie de Vous.

- Comme tu es à côté de moi, je préfère ne pas lire directement dans ton esprit, par politesse, dit-Elle. C'est l'heure des adieux, alors.

- Comme je viens de le dire, Vous êtes la somme de l'humanité. Et j'ai à présent retrouvé la plus grande partie des pouvoirs dont Vous m'aviez doté pour aller affronter Ordre. Il ne saurait donc y avoir d'adieux entre nous, puisque dans les faits nous serons toujours liés.

- Certes. Mais cela est différent du fait de pouvoir se tenir l'un en face de l'autre et discuter. Tu ne seras à nouveau plus qu'une partie de moi, même si une de mes préférées…

Il hocha la tête.

- Pouvez-Vous me renvoyer sur Terre ?

- Bien sûr. Toutefois, une fois en dehors du Temps du Rêve, tu dois comprendre que tu ne seras plus qu'un spectre sans substance.

- Je sais. Je sais aussi que, dès que je ne serai plus ici, je perdrai à nouveau la plupart des pouvoirs que Vous m'avez octroyés. Je les ai déjà perdus une fois, et j'ai été habité par une indicible sensation de manque depuis lors. Si je reste plus longtemps ici, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me résoudre à m'en défaire une nouvelle fois.

- Bien. Où veux-tu que je t'envoie, alors ?

- Dans mon armure. J'ai vu comment vous aviez fait pour incarner votre conscience dans ma protection lors du combat contre Ordre. Je peux faire pareil.

- Tu es décidé à suivre les événements de cet endroit ? Pourquoi pas d'ici ?

- Je serai au plus près d'Athéna. Et, si un jour l'un de ses garçons a besoin d'aide, je pourrai le soutenir à travers mon armure.

- Tu risques de trouver le temps long.

- Peut-être bien.

- Je vois que rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis…

- Non.

- A bientôt, alors.

- Oui, à bientôt.

Une aura flamboyante apparut autour du corps de celle qui incarnait l'essence de toute l'espèce humaine, puis un passage spirituel s'ouvrit entre le Temps du Rêve et le monde matériel.

- Tu es vraiment agaçant, parfois, dit Inanna alors que l'âme d'Aioros était emportée dans l'ouverture.

- Je sais.

- Mais je suis une déesse. Je peux attendre.


	23. Epilogue

_L'émergence des géants._

**EPILOGUE**

**_Mémoire de Camus du Verseau, 13 septembre 1973_**

_Note : Ce texte remplace la version précédemment écrite à cette date. Originellement rédigée codée sur les branches d'un flocon créé par mes pouvoirs. Texte recopié tel quel. _

Ces mémoires sont les premières à ne pas être rédigées à la suite de celles des précédents chevaliers du Verseau.

Trop dangereux pour le moment. Ecrirai une version inconséquente à la place dans le grimoire.

Les recopier au bon endroit à un moment dans le futur paraît incertain. Toutefois : Sanctuaire a subsisté et ai vécu assez longtemps pour le faire si vous êtes en train de les lire.

Nouveau régime vient de s'instaurer sur le Sanctuaire. Il est parfaitement capable de nous espionner par tous les moyens possibles.

Ai découvert cette réalité la nuit dernière.

Deathmask du Cancer et Shura du Capricorne ont traversé mon temple dans la nuit. Prétendaient apporter au Grand Pope le rapport du premier.

Les ai laissés passer. Néanmoins ai préféré les suivre.

Trahison imprévisible d'Aioros du Sagittaire déjà mentionnée hier encore fraîche.

Ai utilisé pouvoirs sur le froid pour les suivre. Méthode utilisée pour devenir virtuellement invisible : stopper mouvements atomiques du corps, réguler toutes émissions d'énergie.

Les ai donc suivis jusqu'au temple des Poissons. Là, ai assisté à discussion animée. Démonstration argumentée de Deathmask : Aioros n'a pas trahi, un usurpateur a pris la place du Grand Pope. Informations apportées par Aphrodite des Poissons désignent obligatoirement Saga des Gémeaux.

Aphrodite et Shura inexplicablement pas convaincus par cette conclusion de Deathmask. Le Cancer n'est pas un bon chevalier. Sa folie le rend incontrôlable et imprévisible.

Cependant examen objectif de ses arguments montre qu'il a obligatoirement raison.

Les ai ensuite laissés partir jusqu'au Palais du Grand Pope. Avaient l'intention d'y confondre le Pope.

Aboutissement de leur visite prévisible. Les suivre ne pouvait apporter plus d'informations.

Sont revenus du Palais une heure plus tard, Shura en premier. Seule conclusion possible : ont décidé de servir le Grand Pope malgré son imposture.

Avenir devient incertain.

**_Mémoires de Praesepe du Cancer, 16 décembre 1973_**

Les dernières semaines ont été agitées, et il m'a été bien difficile de trouver le temps de mettre à jour ces notes.

Athéna est à présent à l'abri, au Japon.

Après l'avoir filé pour apprendre son identité, puis m'être renseigné en utilisant certains anciens réseaux de Sion, il s'avère que l'homme qui l'a recueillie est à la tête d'un immense empire financier. Cela est à la fois positif, car cela signifie qu'il a d'importantes ressources pour la protéger, et potentiellement négatif dans le sens où son profil est peut-être trop public. Néanmoins, se cacher à découvert peut également être une tactique payante.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas me permettre de tenter de le contacter pour le moment.

En outre, comme me l'avait demandé Aioros, j'ai récupéré la mère de la déesse, Sophia.

Celle-ci était fort peu ravie d'être une nouvelle fois impliquée contre son gré dans les affaires internes du Sanctuaire. Malgré tout, consciente du danger qui pèse désormais sur elle, elle a accepté de me suivre, même si de mauvaise grâce, et nos relations restent glaciales.

En revanche, mes craintes initiales sur le fait qu'elle me gêne dans ma tâche de créer des fausses pistes pour attirer Saga se sont rapidement évaporées. Même si elle n'a plus accès au cosmos de la déesse, elle n'est pas sans ressources, loin de là.

Nous avons ainsi échappé d'extrême justesse à Aphrodite voici huit jours, et sans la vigilance et les réflexes de Sophia cela aurait pu très mal tourner.

Il est d'ailleurs probable qu'avec un entraînement adapté elle serait capable d'éveiller son propre cosmos. Mais, d'une part, nous n'en avons pas le temps dans l'immédiat, et, d'autre part, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle en ait réellement envie.

Nous y penserons quand nous pourrons nous poser quelque temps à un endroit.

**_Mémoires de Praesepe du Cancer, 2 septembre 1977_**

J'ai appris la mort d'Amalthée du Capricorne aujourd'hui. J'ai d'abord réagi très violemment, mais Sophia m'a convaincu de ne pas me rendre en Espagne.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Saga est derrière cela, et que l'un de ses hommes de main, mon élève maudit ou alors Aphrodite, a tué ma vieille amie. Néanmoins, je dois reconnaître la validité des arguments et des précieux conseils de Sophia.

Amalthée aurait eu soixante treize ans cette année, et je sais que lors de la guerre contre Mardouk elle avait reçu des blessures très graves, dont elle n'a jamais pleinement récupéré. Comme elle n'avait en outre à ma connaissance jamais utilisé son cosmos pour ralentir son vieillissement, la possibilité d'une mort naturelle est crédible.

Et surtout, que Saga soit responsable ou pas, il ne fait en tout cas aucun doute que je suis attendu là-bas. Nous sommes rentrés dans une phase cruciale de la préparation de la venue de la nouvelle chevalerie, je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir maintenant ou d'interrompre mes communications avec Graad. Il m'a fallu suffisamment longtemps pour établir un semblant de relation de confiance. Kido n'est pas idiot, il sait forcément que j'en sais bien plus que les informations que je lui transmets. Même s'il semble avoir accepté que je garde mes secrets, cela reste trop fragile pour que je me laisse distraire ou prenne des risques inconsidérés.

Je n'en saurai donc probablement jamais plus sur le sort de ma vieille amie.

J'espère qu'Amalthée aura eu la mort douce qu'elle méritait, mais le doute me rongera éternellement.

**_Mémoires de Camus du Verseau, 5 janvier 1979_**

Remontait vers temple du Verseau ce matin. Ai découvert par hasard testament laissé par Aioros au moment de sa fuite.

Sanctuaire connaît froid inhabituel depuis plusieurs jours. Ai remarqué en traversant la Maison du Sagittaire zone singulière d'un mur : température légèrement supérieure à ce qui l'entourait.

Ai investigué et décelé zones d'air à l'intérieur de la pierre. Faisaient office d'isolant. Ai analysé infimes différences de températures : ai pu lire texte gravé dans la structure de la paroi.

Aioros y prophétise venue de jeunes chevaliers. Leur confie la vie d'Athéna.

Pour un autre, seraient les divagations d'un traître.

Sais cependant deux choses. Un : le Sagittaire n'a jamais trahi. Deux : son expérience dans ce qu'il appelait le « Temps du Rêve » est réelle.

N'avais pas eu le temps de lui en reparler avant sa mort. Après combat contre Gienah, avais vu Akiera alors qu'il était déjà supposé être mort. L'avait aidé à sortir un objet d'une gangue de glace.

D'abord cru à une hallucination due aux blessures infligées par mon maître. Constatation : elle collait parfaitement avec celle vécue par Aioros de son côté. A des milliers de kilomètres de distance. Corroborait ainsi l'authenticité des deux. Ai donc aidé Akiera à sortir la véritable Boîte de Pandore de sa prison.

Aioros avait pu voir l'avenir durant son passage dans le Temps du Rêve.

Prophétie sur les murs de son temple à considérer donc comme la vérité.

**_Mémoires de Praesepe du Cancer, 13 août 1980_**

Cela a commencé. La fondation Graad a envoyé les cent enfants dans les différents centres d'entraînements que je lui ai indiqués. Ils ont déjà été préparés le mieux possible au sein de l'orphelinat, grâce aux instructions que j'avais fait passer.

Mais malgré cela, combien réussiront, combien échoueront ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je peux espérer est que les chevaliers dont Aioros a prophétisé la venue seront bien parmi ces enfants. Néanmoins, même si une dizaine obtiennent leur armure de bronze, que pourront-ils faire face à Saga ?

Mes doutes sont particulièrement visibles, mais je peux m'appuyer sur le soutien sans faille de Sophia. Sa jeunesse et son entrain permettent à l'homme vieillissant que je suis de continuer à avancer.

**_Mémoires de Saga des Gémeaux, 3 avril 1983_**

Nous avons à présent la certitude que cette larve de Mû nous soupçonne d'être un imposteur.

Aphrodite est en effet revenu de la mission que nous lui avions confiée, et il nous a rapporté que Mû avait refusé d'obtempérer quand il s'est vu ordonné de rentrer au Sanctuaire. Comme nous nous attendions que ce lâche de traître le fasse !

Il a prétexté avoir du travail à faire qui le retenait à Jamir, et que seul un cas de force majeur justifierait son retour. L'enfoiré, nous balancer un mensonge aussi grossier !

Il savait très bien que nous n'en croirions pas un mot, mais il savait aussi que nous pouvions nous satisfaire de cet état de fait tant qu'il reste éloigné.

Soit, dans cette situation, nous pouvons tous prétendre que tout est parfaitement normal, mais le message et son insolence sont claires.

De toute façon, il serait difficile de le faire revenir par la force ou de l'éliminer. Tout ça parce que cet éphèbe d'Aphrodite n'a pas osé agir quand Aac et d'autres guerriers müviens sont apparus aux côtés du Bélier ! Nous savons qu'Aac a des pouvoirs équivalents à un chevalier d'or, et il n'est peut-être pas le seul Müvien dans ce cas. Admettons, mais dans ce cas nous devrions tous les tuer un par un et effacer leur menace !

Cependant ils n'ont pas cherché querelle à Aphrodite, et comme celui-ci avait ordre de ne pas utiliser la force, tout est resté très courtois. Néanmoins, là aussi, le message est clair ! Mû est effectivement sous la protection des siens. Raison de plus pour les éliminer ! Cependant le risque serait de perdre le secret de la réparation des armures.

Ils se défient de nous, nous ne devrions pas le permettre : nous avons tué Sion pour ce genre d'erreur !

Nous le tolérerons cependant, et, malgré sa défiance à notre égard, nous pensons qu'il reviendra bel et bien en cas de force majeure, et que nous pourrons donc compter sur lui quand la guerre viendra. Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point.

Cela est rassurant, car il est un élément stratégique clé du futur conflit.

Conflit qui, si ce que nous avons découvert lors de nos retraites au Mont Etoilé et dans les notes du vieux fou est bien exact, aura lieu dans quatre ans.

Cela passe avant tout. Tant que Mû restera dans sa montagne et n'interférera pas dans nos projets et la préparation de la bataille, nous pourrons continuer à jouer son jeu.

**_Mémoires de Praesepe du Cancer, 8 juin 1984_**

Nous avons officiellement fêté l'ouverture de notre orphelinat aujourd'hui.

Les chambres accueillent déjà quinze pensionnaires, qui nous ont rejoint depuis l'ouverture effective, dont quatre appartiennent au groupe de cent envoyés par la Fondation Graad à la conquête des armures voici bientôt quatre ans. Evidemment, celle-ci ne sait pas que l'argent que nous lui réclamons depuis le début sert à cela…

Ces enfants sont brisés par les épreuves qu'ils ont traversées au cours de leur entraînement, et par leur échec dans leur tentative de devenir chevalier. Ces blessures sont tant physiques que mentales.

Guérir ces traumatismes, les réhabiliter et les réinsérer dans la société va nous demander beaucoup de temps et un travail considérable, mais Sophia et moi sommes déterminés à mener cette tâche à bien, d'autant plus depuis le décès de Kido.

Depuis le début, j'étais conscient du fait que nous allions sacrifier l'immense majorité d'entre eux. Mais j'espère, qu'au bout, ces dizaines de vies brisées permettront de préparer la venue d'un monde meilleur. Aujourd'hui je comprends plus que jamais le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de Sion pendant ces deux cent cinquante ans où il a préparé la chevalerie.

Evidemment, comme nous allons désormais rester au même endroit, la possibilité que Saga nous retrouve, s'il continue à nous chercher, est réelle. Mais je pense que la simulation de notre mort d'il y a quelques années a porté ses fruits et qu'il nous croit bel et bien à jamais hors de son chemin.

Sophia et moi acceptons le risque, car il en vaut la peine.

**_Mémoires de Deathmask du Cancer, 9 juin 1984_**

J'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train d'écrire dans cette connerie de bouquin.

Si ça c'est pas la preuve que j'ai la tête complètement à l'envers !

Je serais très étonné que quelqu'un lise jamais ces mots. Et si ça arrive, le plus probable c'est que ce soit toi, Saga. Et que donc tu ne serais plus qu'à quelques secondes d'envoyer Aphrodite et Shura me faire la peau. Ça serait intéressant à voir, cela dit !

Bref, jouons ce jeu à la con jusqu'au bout. Si tu me lis, tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi le psychopathe de service se découvre tout à coup une vocation littéraire.

Ben le truc, c'est que j'ai enfin retrouvé mon maître, ainsi que cette femme dont tu veux la mort par la même occasion. Les abrutis se sont subitement dit que ça pimenterait un peu leur existence de devenir imprudents après toutes ces années. Ou alors c'est qu'un nouvel exemple de gens qui m'ont pris pour plus bête que je ne suis.

Bref, il s'avère qu'ils s'occupent d'orphelins, pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement. En tout cas, Athéna n'est pas avec eux. Et quelque part il valait mieux pour eux.

Car, Saga, bien que je t'ai dit que je les avais enfin éliminés, et bien en fait je me suis barré sans même qu'ils ne me voient.

Et la raison pour laquelle je suis pour la première fois en train d'écrire dans ce bouquin débile comme Praesepe me l'avait demandé, c'est que je n'avais foutrement aucune idée de comment expliquer ma décision.

Mais là je me rends compte que le vieux nègre n'était en fait pas totalement à côté de la plaque quand il me disait que d'écrire pour un éventuel successeur avait également un intérêt pour moi. Car si je reste persuadé qu'un jeune blanc-bec en aura rien à foutre de mes histoires (et, franchement, le plus probable si j'écrivais toutes les saloperies que tu m'obliges à faire, Saga, ça serait qu'il fasse dans son froc plutôt que d'en tirer une leçon), je reconnais qu'en quelques lignes ça m'a déjà bien éclairci l'esprit.

Du coup, après réflexion, j'imagine à présent que voir mon maître en compagnie de cette femme a réveillé des souvenirs d'une autre femme que je croyais oubliés depuis longtemps.

En même temps, la femme en question ne doit être plus qu'un joli tas d'os et ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid que je trucide son homme. En plus, c'est pas que j'en ai pas diablement envie à la base !

Mais voilà, je suis reparti la queue entre les jambes comme une bleusaille de chevalier de bronze qui n'a pas encore trucidé son premier adversaire. Comme si j'avais peur qu'elle revienne de l'autre monde me botter le cul.

Ce qui a dû jouer aussi, c'est que Praesepe est devenu une lopette avec l'âge. C'est plus un danger. S'il voulait agir contre notre régime il l'aurait déjà fait. Et maintenant, je sais où ils sont et je peux aller leur faire la peau quand ça me chante.

Et quelque part, c'est assez jubilatoire de pouvoir un peu t'enfler, arrogant de Saga. Si tu m'avais expliqué aussi pourquoi tu voulais que je tue cette femme, je me serais peut-être forcé.

Bon, par contre, je me dis que ça serait définitivement une mauvaise idée que tu tombes là-dessus, et qu'il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose à ce sujet. Tant pis pour mon éventuel blanc bec de successeur !

Et puis je me laisse quand même quelques jours pour décider définitivement si je ne vais pas les tuer malgré tout…

C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir moi !

**_Mémoires de Praesepe du Cancer, 17 mars 1986_**

Finalement, ça ne sera pas Saga qui nous aura trouvés, mais Athéna elle-même, ou Saori Kido, puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle se fait appeler. Cela est relativement logique néanmoins, puisqu'elle est arrivée jusqu'à nous en remontant la piste des enfants envoyés par son père adoptif aux quatre coins du monde.

Plus de cinquante d'entre eux sont actuellement dans notre orphelinat, et dix autres l'ont été dans les années précédentes avant que nous ne les renvoyons chez leurs mères, pour ceux qui en avaient encore, ou dans leur famille maternelle.

D'après mes informations, environ une dizaine sur les cent conservent des chances réelles d'obtenir une armure. En cherchant à obtenir la même évaluation, Athéna s'est rendue compte que nombre d'entre eux avaient disparu après la fin de leur entraînement, puis elle a réalisé que la Fondation, dont elle est la présidente, finançait dans les faits indirectement un second orphelinat dont elle ignorait tout.

Athéna est donc arrivée chez nous à l'improviste, escortée par ses hommes. Elle a inspecté les lieux et s'est assurée que les enfants étaient bien traités.

Sophia a forcément été émue de voir l'enfant qu'elle avait portée en elle, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que la déesse l'ait remarqué. A vrai dire, Athéna ne m'a pas vraiment fait une bonne impression et m'a même semblé être une enfant gâtée. Il n'a pas paru lui effleurer l'esprit que, théoriquement, cela aurait dû être à elle de penser au devenir de ces gamins. Néanmoins, j'imagine qu'elle a l'excuse de l'âge.

Cela m'a également donné l'occasion de rencontrer Tokumaru Tatsumi, que je n'avais fait qu'apercevoir en 1973, et avec qui je communique depuis la mort de Kido. Evidemment, lui ne sait pas que je suis sa mystérieuse source anonyme. Ils nous ont en effet cru lorsque nous leur avons dit que nous ignorions qui nous finançait, et que nous ne faisions qu'utiliser l'argent placé sur un compte par notre bienfaiteur.

Evidemment, j'aurais pu lui révéler nos identités… Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'Aioros voulait, et le rôle auquel il me destinait est à présent terminé. Athéna devra à présent gagner cette guerre avec ses jeunes chevaliers.

**_Mémoires de Camus du Verseau, 3 mars 1987_**

Le jour est arrivé.

J'ai recopié l'intégralité de mes mémoires dans les grimoires.

Ces mots seront probablement la dernière trace écrite que je laisserai.

Alors que j'écris ces lignes, les jeunes chevaliers de bronze fidèles à la déesse Athéna sont en train de livrer bataille dans la Maison du Scorpion, face à mon ami Milo.

J'ai sauvé il y a quatre heures Hyoga du Cygne de l'autre dimension où Saga l'avait envoyé.

Je l'ai ensuite enfermé dans un cercueil de glace. Puis j'ai quitté la Maison de la Balance, convaincu d'avoir échoué dans ma tâche de former un chevalier capable de renverser l'usurpateur.

Je suis cependant bien obligé de qualifier de miracles irrationnels ce qu'ont accompli depuis les compagnons de mon élève. Ils ont vaincu ou tenu tête à plusieurs de mes frères d'armes.

Hyoga lui-même a été libéré de la glace. Il tient en ce moment même la dragée haute à Milo.

Cela confirme donc qu'ils sont ceux dont Aioros avait prophétisé la venue, juste avant sa mort.

Mon élève sera-t-il à la hauteur de ses amis ? J'en aurai le cœur net s'il parvient jusqu'ici pour me défier à nouveau.

Sa faiblesse d'esprit est pourtant rédhibitoire. Ou alors Gienah avait-il finalement raison quand il prétendait que mon manque de sentiments était un handicap ? Ma défaite contre lui venait-elle de cela, et non de mon manque d'expérience doublé du fait qu'il connaissait tous mes arcanes ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces jeunes chevaliers arriveront jusqu'à Saga. J'en suis sûr à présent, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout, et tenter de les stopper.

L'erreur qui avait été faite sur le statut et le rôle de notre ordre de chevaliers d'or m'est apparue de plus en plus clairement. Cela m'est venu au cours des dernières années, pendant la formation de Hyoga, puis au cours des derniers mois, lors des premières victoires de ces gamins. Je ne comprends presque pas avoir été le seul à le voir.

Pendant près de deux cent cinquante ans, notre génération a été attendue. Son émergence, minutieusement préparée, a été saluée comme l'arrivée des héros qui allaient seconder Athéna lors de la Guerre Sainte.

Tout le monde pensait que la génération d'Akiera, Praesepe et Sérapis était celle des formateurs. Et donc que la nôtre allait être celle des combattants.

Il est aujourd'hui clair que nous sommes les formateurs.

Ou, plus exactement, que nous sommes l'épreuve de passage, le révélateur qui permet aux véritables héros de se manifester pleinement. Cet état de fait incontestable concerne la totalité des onze chevaliers d'or survivants. Que nous soyons conscients ou pas de la supercherie de Saga, que nous combattions sciemment sous ses ordres, ou que nous nous opposions à lui, ne change rien.

Déjà, lors de guerre contre Mardouk, notre victoire militaire n'a fait que permettre au Babylonien et aux siens d'aller défier Ordre avec Aioros.

De même, aujourd'hui, notre future défaite permettra avant tout aux chevaliers de bronze d'acquérir l'expérience et les pouvoirs nécessaires pour vaincre Saga. Plus tard, ils s'appuieront dessus pour remporter la Guerre Sainte, voire pour partir à l'assaut du domaine des dieux, tels les géants des mythes.

Au cours de son histoire, notre génération aura ainsi livré deux batailles majeures. Les deux fois elle aura, parfois sciemment, combattu du mauvais côté. Si ces événements deviennent une légende qui se perpétue dans la tradition, nous n'en serons pas les héros, mais les vilains. Des êtres si imbus de leurs pouvoirs et de leur supposée importance, qu'ils sont incapables de discerner la vérité même en étant mis face à elle. Des archaïsmes attachés au passé et s'opposant aux forces de changement.

J'espère malgré tout que, en tant que groupe, nous aurons l'occasion avant la fin de compenser le poids colossal de nos erreurs et de nos insuffisances.

Mais, en attendant cette éventuelle opportunité, la seule façon de nous racheter est de faire en sorte que ceux qui auront finalement à remplir notre mission à notre place en soient capables.

Bientôt les chevaliers de bronze seront là, et ils ne pourront franchir cet endroit qu'après m'avoir prouvé leur valeur.


	24. Side Story 1 : Réveil

**L'Emergence des Géants**

Side Story 1 : Réveil

_par Iris_

Note de lecture :

Cette Side Story n'est à lire qu'après avoir fini le chapitre 17 de la fic.

**Février 1968**

Noir et froid. Telles sont les seules sensations qui me parviennent dans le néant où je suis plongée depuis... depuis quand au fait ? Cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être depuis toujours. Mes seuls souvenirs se limitent à un environnement d'ébène et de glace. Brusquement quelque chose vient percer le cocon qui me retient prisonnière. Une sorte de vibration... Un son, c'est un son ! Mes oreilles habituées au silence ont du mal à l'identifier. Il me faut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre qu'il s'agit de voix. Peu à peu, dans ce brouhaha de voix difformes un son parmi d'autres se détache. Puis un autre. Maintenant ils semblent s'assembler avec harmonie pour former... des mots ! Ces sons étranges que j'entends depuis tout à l'heure, ce sont des hommes qui parlent ! Il y a quelqu'un là, avec moi ! Je ne suis plus seule !

— Elle est pratiquement morte de froid. Il faut la réchauffer, et vite !

— Je m'en charge.

— Il n'en est pas question, Nabu ! Ta maladie...

— Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça frérot. Fais-moi confiance.

Apparemment ces deux personnes ont fini par trouver un terrain d'entente, car je ne les entends plus se disputer. J'aurais presque préféré. Je me sens si seule dans cette obscurité glacée que cela me fait du bien d'entre des voix, même si je comprends à peine ce qu'elles disent.

Soudain, quelque chose vient trouer la pénombre en même temps qu'une étrange sensation, telle que je n'en avais plus l'habitude, vient entourer chacun de mes membres. Membres... j'ai donc des membres, je m'en souviens maintenant. Je l'avais oublié à cause du froid, mais j'ai un corps. Un corps qui se réchauffe, peu à peu. Cette sensation si douce qui m'enveloppe toute entière, c'est la chaleur.

Quel contraste avec ce qui était mon quotidien il y a peu de temps encore ! A présent me voilà environnée d'une intense impression de chaleur, mais qui pourtant ne me brûle pas. Au contraire, je n'ai jamais ressenti de sensation aussi douce. Jamais, vraiment ? Brièvement, avant que j'ai eu le temps de mettre le doigt dessus, l'image d'une jeune fille auréolé d'une lumière doré parvient à ma conscience... mais elle s'évapore trop vite pour que je comprenne de quoi il s'agit.

Rester aussi attentive à mon environnement m'épuise. Je me sens retomber dans l'inconscience.

* * * * *

_Nabu vient de s'allonger auprès du corps glacé que renfermait le cercueil, l'entourant de ses bras décharnés. Aussitôt, un cosmos vert turquoise vient entourer le couple à terre. Cela dure plusieurs minutes. Sachant que son frère a presque épuisé ses réserves, et craignant pour sa maladie, Mardouk s'agenouille et tend la main sur la jeune fille. De nouveau une aura de même couleur que celle de Nabu vient se joindre à la première. Resté debout, Gienah hésite. Finalement il s'agenouille à son tour, et pose une main sur le torse de l'adolescente. Son cosmos, bleu aux reflets blancs irradie lui-aussi._

* * * * *

Quelques heures se sont écoulées. Enfin je crois : je n'ai pas la notion du temps. A présent je suis assise dans un lit, adossée à de gros oreillers. Je n'ai pas encore vu l'homme qui m'a donné de sa chaleur, il faudra que je le remercie pour ce qu'il a fait. En attendant, je m'ennuie. Rien, je ne sais rien en ce qui me concerne, et c'est terriblement frustrant. J'ignore totalement comment j'ai pu me retrouver aussi gelée et, pire que tout, j'ignore jusqu'à mon propre nom. En fait, quelque soit la question que l'on voudrait me poser, je n'aurais pas la réponse. Mon esprit est comme une feuille qui aurait été arrachée à un livre, une page blanche. Je déteste cette situation.

Tiens, la porte s'ouvre. Deux hommes, dont l'un est un vieillard, font leur apparition. L'autre, c'est celui qui se disputait avec mon sauveur, celui qui m'a réchauffée. Où est-il d'ailleurs, celui-là. J'aimerais tant le remercier. En attendant le vieux s'assoit et me sourit. Sourire auquel je ne réponds pas, je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis, où je suis ni avec qui. Même s'ils m'ont sauvé la vie, je préfère rester prudente.

Apparemment, je n'aurais pas besoin de parler. Le vieillard se met à psalmodier ce qui ressemble à des incantations. Je me sens bizarre. Trop bizarre. On dirait que des images, des sons et des mots pénètrent dans ma tête. Brusquement je sais que le lit où je suis assise est en fait un baldaquin, que la langue que l'homme utilise est de l'allemand. Quand à moi, je suis une adolescente qui a de peu échappé à la mort.

Lorsque les incantations sont terminées, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une foule de choses à l'intérieur de ma tête. Maintenant je sais comment nommer les choses autour de moi. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau se remet à fonctionner, à vivre. Ceci-dit, je ne connais toujours pas la tête que j'ai....

— Passez-moi un miroir, vite !

Est-ce moi qui vient de demander, non, d'ordonner quelque chose ? A croire que j'en ai l'habitude ! L'autre homme ne se démonte pas et va chercher quelque chose sur la coiffeuse. Il revient avec un petit miroir que je m'empresse de prendre. En effet, je suis encore une adolescente. Des tâches de rousseur, de longs cheveux roux, on me donnerait environ treize ans.

Mais alors pourquoi cette impression que je devrais être plus vieille ?

* * * * *

Quelques jours se sont écoulés pendant lesquels j'ai dû apprendre, ou plutôt réapprendre tout ce qui fait une vie normale. Je ressens une énorme gratitude envers Mardouk d'avoir décidé de me sortir de cet horrible cercueil de glace, et envers Rudy qui n'hésite pas à se transformer en professeur. Cependant, s'il y en a bien deux que je souhaite remercier de toute mon âme, c'est d'une part l'homme qui m'a libérée, de l'autre le frère aîné de Mardouk, celui qui, d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit, a réchauffé mon corps de son cosmos.

Lorsque enfin je me retrouve face à face avec lui – Nabu – je sens diverses émotions m'envahir. La tristesse et la reconnaissance sont les plus fortes. Alors cet homme, horriblement malade, aurait sacrifié une partie de son cosmos si précieux pour moi ? Sans plus hésiter je me jette à son cou et lui fait la bise. Je sais dorénavant que j'aurais toujours confiance en lui... ainsi qu'en son frère qui paraît mener les opérations.

* * * * *

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, mes souvenirs reviennent. Je me revois par exemple, vêtue d'une ridicule robe blanche, baissant les yeux vers un groupe d'hommes en armures dorées qui se tiennent genou à terre. Je me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit parce que j'entends des bruits de fureur et sens une odeur de sang. Je suis... j'étais quelqu'un d'important, je le sais. Mais qui...

* * * * *

J'étais Athéna. Ou du moins sa réincarnation. J'ai mené les Chevaliers au combat il y a deux cent-cinquante ans. Deux cent-cinquante ans ! Et cela semble si proche ! Que s'est-il passé depuis la fin de la guerre, où étais-je ?

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour le découvrir.

_Les fumiers ! _

Comment ont-il osé ? Cela ne leur suffisait pas que leur bien-aimé déesse se serve de moi sans scrupule pendant une dizaine d'années, me privant de la vie d'une enfant normale. Il fallait aussi qu'ils s'en mêlent. Et qu'ils décident, une fois qu'elle n'a plus eu besoin de moi, ce qu'il convenait de me faire. A moi, qui fut le réceptacle de leur Athéna chérie ! A moi qui qui ai vu ma jeunesse sacrifiée pour le bien de cette divinité...

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était pas assez bien.

Ces ordures ont décidé (oui, décidé !) que je serais plus en sécurité dans un cercueil de glace. Un cercueil, _Seigneur !_ Une fois Athéna enfin partie, je commençais tout juste à vivre...

Lorsque je découvre, ou plutôt quand je me rappelle cela, je suis à genoux, ployée sous le poids du ressentiment. La haine et la rancœur sont si fortes que je crains qu'elles ne m'étouffent.

Maudite sois-tu, Athéna.

Maudit sois-tu, Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Oh comme je vous hais...

* * * * *

Ma décision est prise. Irrévocable. Mardouk m'a parlé de ses projets. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour le rejoindre. Je le suivrai, de toute mon âme, parce que je crois en lui.

J'ai demandé à Mardouk de m'entraîner, je ne veux en aucun cas être faible quand le moment sera venu. La bataille aura lieu, j'en suis certaine, je l'espère même.

Moi, Sophia, j'espère bien pouvoir régler mes comptes avec le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.


	25. SS 2 : Le Passage, le Songe et le Livre

**L'Emergence des Géants**

Side Story 2 : Le Passage, le Songe et le Livre

_Par Aqualudo_

Note de lecture :

Cette Side Story n'est à lire qu'après avoir fini le chapitre 18 de la fic. Il s'agit d'un crossover avec la fanfiction "Les Ages Mythologiques", d'Aqualudo, dont la lecture n'est cependant pas nécessaire pour apprécier ce texte.

Le Passage

« Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de que tu n'avais strictement aucune chance face à moi » siffla l'inconnu. « Quelle reconnaissance, je te demande ! Bien gentil que j'ai été, de ne pas te laisser crever. Trop gentil, oui. Enfin, tu m'as apporté une distraction rare en cet endroit et, surtout, tu m'as ouvert la voie ! »

Une étrange sensation de vertige réveilla Praesepe. Il ne se rappelait plus comment il s'était retrouvé là, dans une crypte grossièrement creusée à même la roche adamantine ; allongé sur le sol, il s'était redressé pour faire face à l'inconnu, qui pour l'heure le toisait de toute sa hauteur. L'homme semblait âgé d'une quarantaine d'années ; son visage aux traits anguleux dégageait une certaine noblesse, rehaussée par une barbe soigneusement entretenue qu'il caressait doucement, une main posée sur les pattes saillantes de son Armure. Son Armure ! Praesepe se figea. Une Armure noire comme la nuit, comme celles que les Chevaliers Noirs portaient. Enfin non, pas tout à fait. Cette Armure était d'un style différent, visiblement beaucoup plus ancien. On pouvait deviner quelques gravures de scènes directement sorties de la mythologie, où des centaures combattaient des hommes en armures grecques. Le chevalier du Centaure Noir ? L'homme se concentra. Sonya. Elle était morte. Il était venu aux Portes des Enfers avec son assassin afin d'assouvir sa vengeance. L'espace d'un instant, il avait laissé libre court à sa colère et avait apaisé son ire dans un déferlement de puissance brute. Puis, le silence. Il était resté là, immobile au milieu de cette vallée terrifiante et froide. Rien du point de vue du serviteur d'Athéna ne semblait avoir de sens : pas plus sa propre situation actuelle que ce qui s'était passé après qu'il en eu fini avec l'assassin de sa femme.

***

_Quelques heures plus tôt, vallée du Yosmotsu-hirasaka_

Praesepe sentait son Cosmos de plus en plus pris dans la tourmente du chaos qui l'embrassait. Depuis quelques instants, une brume s'était levée et occultait l'ensemble du paysage funèbre qui l'entourait quelques instants auparavant. Le Chevalier du Cancer ne pouvait plus bouger, emprisonné dans cette barrière vaporeuse qui, au contact de son Cosmos, sifflait, dégageant une terrible puanteur cependant que des colonnes de vapeur toujours plus nombreuses tournoyaient autour de son corps.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Ai-je troublé l'équilibre naturel des choses en déclenchant le Seki Shi Ki Meikai Ha au cœur de la porte des Enfers ?

- Ne te donne pas trop d'importance, Chevalier du Cancer, tu n'es qu'un élément d'une logique plus complexe.

Praesepe tenta de se retourner, sans succès.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il en cherchant, en vain, à entrevoir son interlocuteur.

- Quelqu'un qui désire parler un peu. Savoir qui je suis ne t'avancera pas à grand-chose. Je pense même que la réponse pourrait provoquer ta colère, chose totalement inutile.

- Qui que tu sois, sache que tu n'es pas de taille à lutter contre moi. Comme tu sembles le savoir, je suis un Chevalier d'Or.

- Et tu es très puissant, oui je sais, coupa l'inconnu. J'ai pu assister à ton combat, si tant est que l'on puisse comparer une exécution à un combat. Tu es en effet très puissant. Un digne serviteur d'Athéna, assurément. J'ai appris à me méfier des Guerriers Sacrés d'Or depuis que l'un de tes ancêtres m'a tué.

Praesepe se crispa.

- Dans ce cas tu es un adversaire, mais …

Le Chevalier d'Or marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Tu dis que tu as été tué ? »

En guise de réponse, le silence. Puis un grand remous, tourbillon de vagues de brume indécises. Enfin quelque chose apparut, rivant deux yeux noirs sur le Chevalier.

« Alors, es-tu prêt à me suivre ?

- Qui es-tu donc ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis celui que ton ancêtre, premier Chevalier d'Or du Cancer, tua voilà bien longtemps. Alors, veux-tu vivre, ou périr ? Sache que ce qui est sur le point de se déclencher ici ne t'épargnera qu'à la condition que je t'aide. Si tu n'es pas directement la cause de ce qui vient de se passer, disons que tu en as sans aucun doute démultiplié les conséquences ».

Praesepe fixa son regard sur l'inconnu. Son Armure Noire ne laissait que peu de doutes sur son origine.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'un Chevalier Noir fait ici, mais sache que tu ne m'impressionnes pas ».

Le Cosmos en ébullition, Praesepe venait de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa prison de brume et, déjà, dardait son doigt doré vers son adversaire.

« C'est inutile, tu n'as aucune chance.

- Laisse-moi en juger s'il te plaît ».

***

« Suis-je mort ? »

Les pensées s'enchevêtraient dans l'esprit de Praesepe.

« Mort ? Disons que tout dépend la définition que tu donnes à la Mort ! s'esclaffa le guerrier sombre. Tu as failli mourir en t'attaquant à moi alors même que les Anciens Enfers s'ouvraient autour de nous, mais tu es bel et bien vivant, hors du temps, au fin fond du monde des Morts certes, mais vivant.

Puis, d'un ton solennel :

- Non, Chevalier. Ceux de la colline, eux, ils étaient morts. Aussi mort qu'on puisse espérer l'être, oui. Aussi morts que ta femme, Sonya. Ici, ce n'est pas la mort. C'est … Un passage. L'espace d'une réalité qui n'existe pas encore, mais qui fut et qui sera lorsque le temps aura repris sa course.

- Un simple passage ? Mais toi, tu m'as bien signifié que tu avais été tué ; quel autre lieu pourrait donc accueillir les Morts ? », fit Praesepe, la mine dubitative, se relevant doucement.

Le guerrier, les yeux perdus dans le vide, laissa passer un long silence.

« Oui, c'est ça. Bien que le terme exact ne soit pas celui-là, je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre que tu puisses comprendre aisément. Un passage vers le monde des Morts, du moins tel qu'il existait avant, dans sa prime jeunesse. C'est bien ça, répondit-il enfin. Tu connais déjà le Yosmotsu-hirasaka, mais sache qu'il y a beaucoup plus de portes menant aux Enfers. Enfin, je me doute que tu n'as pas l'intention de vérifier de toute façon. La plupart de ces portails sont fermés … Et crois-moi, mon ami, ce n'est pas de notre côté que tu trouveras de quoi ouvrir, ça non. Il y a des choses que même un vieux comme moi peut craindre. Il y a pire sort que mourir, ça j'en suis sûr : j'en reviens.

- Mais vous avez été tué ? insista Praesepe.

- Et pas qu'un peu, c'est une certitude. Ton ancêtre m'a littéralement vaporisé. Un sacré spectacle quand j'y repense, une bien belle mort. Quoique, il y a mort, et mort … Il serait intéressant d'analyser l'origine même de ce mot suivant les civilisations. Qu'est-ce que la Mort, le sais-tu seulement ?

- Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? Vous n'êtes pas un Spectre d'Hadès, le temps n'est pas encore venu, et cette Armure est assurément l'une que portent les Renégats de l'Île de la Reine Morte. Je doute néanmoins que vous soyez un simple Chevalier Noir. Êtes-vous …»

Le vieux guerrier ne put retenir un nouvel éclat de rire. Du revers de la main, il essuya ses yeux baignés de larmes.

« Moi, un dieu ? Regarde-moi bien, mon ami ». Il esquissa un bref rictus, puis : « Si j'étais un dieu, la première chose que je ferais, ce serait de quitter ce coin avec mes compagnons, pas de doute. Non, je suis qu'un pauvre vieux Guerrier, qui a perdu le combat qu'il ne fallait pas. Pas de chance, hein ? Enfin, à côtoyer les morts, on finit par apprendre quelques trucs, je pourrais dire. Cette épreuve a été enrichissante et il faut toujours tirer des aspects positifs des pires expériences ».

Praesepe laissa vagabonder son regard à travers la pièce d'un air pensif. Cette salle étrange semblait faire partie d'un temple extrêmement ancien ; à sa grande surprise, il crut reconnaître des motifs sumériens assez proches de ceux qu'il avait pu découvrir à Babylone, voilà bien longtemps à présent. Longtemps. Ce mot avait-il seulement un sens dans cet endroit ? Le Chevalier du Cancer s'attarda quelques secondes sur le dessin d'une déesse étrangement belle et terrifiante, représentée autour de sept portes. Il porta sa main à son front, ce qui dissipa passagèrement la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne, et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? »

C'était, à cet instant, l'unique question qui occupait son esprit.

- Je te l'ai dit, je voulais parler. Simplement parler.

- Oui, mais pourquoi moi ? répliqua Praesepe. Tant de morts rejoignent les Enfers, vous aviez le choix. Pourquoi m'avoir choisi, moi ? Et vous avez bien dit que vous aviez des « compagnons » ; les occasions de parler ne doivent donc pas manquer.

- Oh, tu suis ce que je dis, c'est une bonne chose. La suite n'en sera que plus savoureuse. Tu crois que tu as déjà assez souffert avec la mort de ta femme, pas vrai ? Tu te dis que tu ne méritais pas ça, après tout, pas plus que ta pauvre compagne, arrachée à la vie par cet assassin. »

Le guerrier passa négligemment sa main dans son collier de barbe, tandis que Praesepe consentait à un acquiescement fébrile. « Et bien laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, mon ami. D'abord, je ne t'ai pas choisi, c'est toi qui as ouvert un passage dans ce monde hors du temps en consumant une barrière qui était déjà bien entamée et qui, de toute façon, était sur le point de disparaître. Ensuite, ton histoire m'a intéressé : cette vengeance, cette colère dans laquelle je peux lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu vas vivre, par amour pour celle qui fut tienne et qui est morte. Voilà un véritable sacrifice. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pu ressentir de sentiments si forts. J'en ai des frissons de plaisir ! Tu ne peux imaginer ce que ça fait de revivre. Là d'où je viens … ».

L'homme se tut. Praesepe fut pris d'un soudain vertige, tandis qu'à nouveau l'écheveau de ses pensées se brouillait. Indifférent à son trouble, le guerrier arpentait la pièce de long en large, animé d'un pas ferme et décidé. Son visage arborait une expression chagrinée, lorsque finalement, il reprit :

« Mais tu sais déjà tout ça, pas vrai ? » Il marqua une brève pause. « Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé, c'est ce qui te turlupine ? Je vais te le dire, même si ce qui va suivre risque de ne pas te plaire. Si je t'ai sauvé la peau, c'est parce que, dans le fond, tu savais que tu faisais une erreur. Pas de doute là-dessus. Tu savais que tu t'écartais de la voie tracée par celle que tu dois servir, du moins selon la règle que l'on t'a enseignée. Il faut bien avouer que ta déesse est bien plus complexe que ce qu'elle veut bien vous montrer ».

Les yeux de l'homme ne quittaient pas le visage du Chevalier du Cancer, à l'affût de la moindre réaction. Praesepe, de toute évidence passablement décontenancé, déglutit péniblement avant de répondre dans un murmure :

« Oui… Je pense que je comprends, oui.

- Sûr que tu comprends, mon ami. Mais ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit, pas plus que de penser. Non, la seule vraie question n'est pas de savoir si tu comprends. L'important, c'est de savoir si tu y crois. » répondit le guerrier, en appuyant chacune de ses paroles, comme pour les river dans le cœur de son interlocuteur. Puis, pointant du doigt la poitrine de ce dernier : « Et c'est maintenant que tu dois choisir. Je ne vais pas le faire à ta place. Oui, tu dois choisir. Tu y crois, ou non. Crois-tu pouvoir servir Athéna après ce que tu viens de faire ? Crois-tu que tu sois encore digne d'être un Guerrier Sacré ? A toi de voir. »

Il y eut un long silence, pesant des paroles du vieillard, lorsque soudain la vérité, limpide, se fit jour dans l'esprit du Cancer.

« Tu as dû faire ce choix n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Praesepe, qui peu à peu se sentait plonger dans une profonde léthargie.

- Exact. Je suis heureux que tu me tutoies à nouveau. Tu souffres, n'est-ce pas ? Une saleté de migraine, qui te vrille le cerveau. Je dois avoir un peu perdu la main avec le temps, excuse-moi. Là où j'ai séjourné depuis ma disparition, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer de vivants. Cette technique ne fonctionne pas sur ceux qui sont passés de l'autre côté. N'oublie pas, mon ami. C'est l'heure du choix. »

Le Songe

Un paysage désormais familier attendait Praesepe à son réveil : aussi dévastée et stérile que dans son souvenir, la vallée s'étendait d'un horizon à l'autre. Le Chevalier du Cancer se releva péniblement, et, quoique la notion de temps eût quelque chose de déplacée en ces lieux lugubres, se mit en route sans perdre un instant. Bien qu'il ignorât tout de sa destination, il ne désirait pour rien au monde s'attarder plus que de raison, aussi s'élança-t-il d'un bon pas, incertain, malgré tout, de la distance à parcourir. Son Cosmos semblait l'avoir abandonné et il était incapable de revenir dans la Maison du Cancer. Nulle piste à suivre, non plus que de repères ; le Chevalier cheminait au cœur du relief torturé et de rocs déchiquetés, cherchant du regard la Montagne des Âmes en guise de maigre point de repère, de réconfort morbide. La plaine offrait au premier abord un paysage propice à la marche, mais rapidement Praesepe s'avisa des nombreux escarpements de moindre importance qui parsemaient sa route comme autant de chausse-trappes : des rochers instables que la pâle lueur infernale rendait malaisés à repérer, ainsi que de larges plaques de terrain prêtes à s'effondrer sous son poids. A plusieurs reprises il fut ainsi contraint de rebrousser chemin, afin de trouver un itinéraire praticable, si bien que, en fin de compte, il perdit toute notion d'orientation dans ce paysage de cauchemar. Bientôt fatigué du silence oppressant qui régnait sur la plaine, et que seul venait troubler le mugissement lugubre d'un vent irréel en cet endroit, il se mit à parler à voix haute, tant dans l'espoir d'y puiser quelque réconfort que pour mettre au clair ses pensées :

« Sonya. Aide-moi, je t'en prie. J'ai cru bon trouver dans la vengeance un apaisement à ma souffrance, mais je ne sais pas à présent si j'ai emprunté le bon chemin. L'heure des choix, disait le Guerrier Noir. »

Il laissa passer un silence, comme dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse ; et, lorsque même le faible écho se fut évanoui dans l'immensité, il reprit avec cette fois plus de conviction :

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu contraint de patienter, dans l'espoir de la délivrance ? Depuis combien de temps… » Praesepe, la bouche desséchée, laissa les mots en suspens. «… Depuis combien de temps as-tu été arraché à la vie ? Trop longtemps déjà, j'imagine. Et j'ai ouvert une porte qui t'a permis de revenir dans ce monde ... Mais d'où venais-tu ? Y-a-t-il autre chose que ce monde de Mort dans les tréfonds de l'Hadès ? » Les pensées s'enchaînaient dans l'esprit du Chevalier sans qu'il trouve de réponse satisfaisante à son tourment.

Le terrain se faisait à cet endroit plus traître encore : le roc saillant cédait progressivement la place à une tourbe noire comme la nuit, et Praesepe dut redoubler de prudence tandis qu'il cheminait à pas lents. De petites dépressions ça et là, remplies d'un fluide – pas de l'eau du moins, le Cancer aurait pu le jurer même si sa raison s'y opposait, mais pouvait-il y avoir une Raison en cet endroit ? – dont la teinte cristalline rappelait celle du métal, miroitaient à la lueur changeante des étranges tourbillons de pourpre et d'orange flamboyant qui zébraient le ciel. Praesepe continuait de marcher, sans répit ; et de même que ses pensées poursuivaient leur errance, il les sentait toutefois plus proches d'atteindre, les unes comme les autres, leur but. Comme pour faire écho à ses réflexions confuses, la surface des mares se troubla subrepticement ; une rumeur sourde enfla soudainement pour aussitôt s'éteindre, et bientôt la pâle clarté de chaque bassin refléta le visage délicat de Sonya. Innombrables, les effigies de sa femme fixaient Praesepe où qu'il put tourner son regard : les grands yeux exprimaient pour certains l'innocence, pour d'autres la compassion ; dans d'autres encore se lisait l'amour, ou, plus rares, la rancœur. Praesepe s'agenouilla brusquement, tremblant d'émotion ; incapable, de fait, d'avancer plus longtemps. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes lorsqu'il tendit une main hésitante vers la silhouette de son aimée, qui, tandis qu'il la caressait doucement, sembla s'évanouir dans le néant.

« Tu dois apporter une réponse, Chevalier. C'est le seul moyen d'échapper à l'emprise de cette Plaine des Larmes où le Centaure Noir t'a mené. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont perdu dans la contemplation de leurs êtres chers le peu de santé mentale qui leur restait ». La voix, grave et sonore, résonnait douloureusement dans le crâne de l'aventurier. « Qui es-tu donc ? » Praesepe se retourna prestement, pour contempler le spectre, qui, sans surprise, se dressait à quelques mètres de là. Nulle menace dans ce regard sans vie. Nulle parole, rien que le glacial silence de la tombe. Impassible, Praesepe soutenait sans broncher le regard du spectre aux formes confuses.

« Qui es-tu ? répéta le Chevalier d'Or d'une voix à peine audible.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, Praesepe. Qui es-tu pour avoir osé utiliser ton pouvoir pour une cause personnelle ? Qui es-tu pour avoir trahi le sang versé par tes ancêtres ?

Praesepe devinait à présent mieux son interlocuteur et ce qu'il voyait le stupéfiait. L'homme, enfin le spectre à visage humain, portait une version fantomatique de l'Armure d'Or du Cancer. Cette dernière ressemblait à celle qu'il avait portée tant de fois, mais d'un style bien plus ancien. Il se risqua à haute voix à une hypothèse qu'il avait du mal à appréhender.

- Tu es le premier Chevalier du Cancer ?

- J'ai versé mon sang, avec mes compagnons, pour que tu vives. J'ai traversé les Mondes obscurs pour que tu serves Athéna. J'ai été là où les Mortels n'auraient jamais dû mettre les pieds. J'ai croisé le regard de démons, de monstres et de dieux qui, jadis, régnèrent sur cette Terre. Tout ce que j'ai accompli avec mes compagnons, je l'ai fait, pour TOI ! dit-il en pointant un doigt inquisiteur.

- Tu n'es qu'une illusion.

- Tu n'es qu'un homme mort, répliqua l'ombre. Tu as trahi le serment qui te liait à Athéna. Tu dois faire un choix ou mourir. En es-tu seulement capable, Praesepe du Cancer ?

- L'heure du choix… Et bien mon choix, je l'ai fait ! » rugit soudain le Chevalier du Cancer nimbé d'un Cosmos doré renaissant.

Les deux adversaires se jaugeaient patiemment et, si le visage irréel du spectre exprimait une colère à peine maîtrisée, Praesepe, lui, semblait parfaitement concentré ; ses traits impassibles trahissaient toutefois la tension qui l'animait, et son regard d'acier faisait écho aux yeux vermillons de son ennemi. Aussi véloce que le Chevalier du Cancer, le spectre s'élança soudain, droit dans sa direction : une onde de lumière fila irrésistiblement, accompagnée d'un sourd vrombissement ; incapable de parer la puissance phénoménale du coup, Praesepe dévia d'extrême justesse l'arc étincelant qui visait sa poitrine. Il pivota instantanément et, profitant d'une faille dans la garde de son adversaire, l'embrocha proprement : son poing transperça l'Armure fantomatique de l'antique Cancer et s'enfonça de toute sa longueur avec un raclement strident. Un sang aussi sombre que le jais s'écoula bientôt à gros bouillons depuis la plaie béante. Une fois qu'il eut retiré son avant-bras de la blessure, Praesepe contourna lentement son adversaire qui s'évaporait peu à peu :

« Oui, j'ai fait mon choix. Ma vie appartient à Athéna et je servirai le Sanctuaire de toutes mes forces, pour laver mon acte et honorer la mémoire de ma douce Sonya » murmura-t-il, tandis qu'à nouveau sa vue était brouillée par les larmes.

Le spectre fit un pas en arrière, tandis que sa plaie se couvrait petit à petit de filaments lumineux.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Praesepe du Cancer. N'oublie jamais que tu te bats pour notre déesse et non pour toi. Tu es un Chevalier d'Or comme je fus un Guerrier Sacré. Nous devons être des exemples pour tous ceux qui servent notre déesse, même si les doutes peuvent nous assaillir. J'ai connu ces moments, mes amis m'aidèrent à les surmonter. Je serais toujours à tes côtés, mon ami. LIMBES D'OUTREMONDE, OUVREZ-VOUS ! » hurla-t-il.

Des cercles d'énergie dorés entourèrent Praesepe, le soulevant de terre. Alors, il disparu.

***

« Ichiuton, Argéthuse. Heureux de vous revoir.

- Pas autant que moi ! Sans rire, une éternité dans ce monde sordide à errer comme de simples zombis, le tout en restant vivant et conscient. Saloperie ! Comment as-tu fait pour nous sortir delà ?

- Je n'ai fait que suivre la lumière, Ichiuton, tout comme vous. Le temps est venu. Le sceau sera bientôt brisé. Ils vont le faire, après tout.

Argéthuse s'avança et porta son regard vers l'horizon.

- Elle avait finalement raison, tout devait trouver une réponse finale avec les Hommes. Une éternité à attendre. Je suis heureux d'être convié à son retour à vos côtés. Bientôt, tout redeviendra possible…»

Le Livre

Le Chevalier du Cancer se réveilla lorsqu'un timide rayon de soleil parvint, miraculeusement, à pénétrer le temple. Allongé sur le dos, Praesepe jeta un regard étonné autour de lui. Il était presque soulagé de retrouver l'ambiance oppressante de la maison du Cancer. Les visages torturés de douleur lui apportait un réconfort malsain mais contemplaient un être vivant. Vivant ? Que s'était-il passé ? L'assassin de Sonya … la Fontaine jaune, la solitude de la vengeance, le brouillard et … Le Centaure Noir ? Cette ombre ? Il venait de se réveiller ; un rêve, un simple rêve, ou un cauchemar. D'un bond, Praesepe sortit du temple. Le soleil caressait sa peau et le vent frais du Sanctuaire interrompit sa course. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir donner un jour une réponse cohérente à ce qu'il avait, ou croyait avoir vécu. Le Chevalier s'assit sur les marches de sa Maison. Le Centaure Noir. Sion. Le Livre. Les pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit tandis que les souvenirs refaisaient surface.

***

_Sanctuaire, grande bibliothèque, décembre 1945_

Sion reposa son verre délicatement.

« Les Français excellent dans l'art du vin, c'est une bataille que nos ancêtres ont perdu depuis longtemps.

- J'aurais bien du mal à te donner tort. Pourrais-je te demander une dernière chose avant que tu prennes congé ?

- Je t'écoute, fit le Pope d'un air détendu.

- J'ai trouvé dans les archives des Chevaliers du Cancer un livre, très abîmé et incomplet. Il semble qu'il s'agisse du plus vieux récit du Sanctuaire. Le texte est quasiment illisible.

Sion ne broncha pas, tandis que Praesepe lui tendait un recueil hors d'âge, à demi terrassé par les mites.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il restait un autre exemplaire dans la bibliothèque, fit le Maître du Sanctuaire.

Praesepe ne cacha pas son intérêt et servit un dernier verre au Grand Pope, espérant sans doute dissiper les réticences de ce dernier vis-à-vis de ce texte.

- Ainsi donc tu connais cet ouvrage. J'aimerais le découvrir. Le texte d'Acubens m'a beaucoup apporté, mais je dois dire que ces mémoires m'intriguent. Les premières pages, les plus lisibles, parlent d'un groupe de Guerriers Noirs, mené par un certain Tiralon, du Centaure Noir. Je me demande ce que ce texte faisait avec les mémoires des Chevaliers du Cancer. Je suis d'autant plus frustré que la quasi-totalité de l'ouvrage est totalement illisible.

Sion se leva et fit quelques pas, le verre à la main.

- Ce sont les mémoires du premier Chevalier du Cancer. C'est un texte qui nous vient de la nuit des temps, lorsque le Sanctuaire balbutiait. L'un de mes prédécesseurs a fait faire une copie de ce texte et l'a conservé dans la bibliothèque des Popes. Un texte rare, mythique pour certains, farfelu pour d'autres, mais assurément …

Sion se retourna.

- Lorsque viendra le temps, je te le donnerai à lire. En attendant, concentre-toi sur l'élève d'Amalthée… »

Le Grand Pope échangea un sourire complice avec Praesepe. Pour ce dernier, l'image furtive de Tiralon cédait déjà la place à celle de Sonya, objet de son amour naissant.

***

Rêve ou réalité ? Praesepe laissa son regard vagabonder vers l'horizon embrasé. Peut-être n'était ce que l'imagination du Chevalier du Cancer qui le peignait d'un rouge si profond, tout comme elle avait pu lui jouer des tours aux abords du Yosmotsu-hirasaka. La journée avait avancé et, au loin, ses compagnons devaient se battre. Il se releva. Athéna l'appelait. Il avait fait le serment de la servir de toute son âme. Après, lorsque tout serait fini, il serait temps de songer à trouver une réponse. Après, il serait temps de se plonger dans ce livre … Praesepe se releva et s'avança, déterminé : il allait se battre, pour Athéna.

FIN

9


	26. SS 3 : Les Noirs Souvenirs du Grand Pope

**L'Emergence des Géants**

Side Story 3 : Les Noirs Souvenirs du Grand Pope

_Par Vincent, sans pseudo_

Note de lecture :

Cette Side Story n'est à lire qu'après avoir fini le chapitre 9 de la fic.

_**Sanctuaire, septembre 1969**_

Dans la Salle du Grand Pope, une discussion enflammée se déroulait entre Sion, Praesepe, Saga et Aioros. Elle concernait le sort qu'il fallait réserver à The Thief, chevalier d'or du Cancer, coupable du meurtre d'un apprenti. Les avis étaient partagés, mais chacun savait que la décision qu'allait prendre le maître des lieux serait indiscutable, même si Aioros aurait voulu tuer l'assassin de ses propres mains.

« N'oublie pas, jeune chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, que contrairement, à vous tous ici, j'ai déjà livré une Guerre Sainte. Et, surtout, que j'en ai déjà gagné une. Je sais ce dont on a besoin et ce qu'il est nécessaire d'accepter comme compromis pour arriver à une issue positive lors d'un conflit. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que les épreuves qui attendent notre déesse débouchent à nouveau sur une victoire. »

Tous sentaient que le choix du Grand Pope était fait.

« Je regrette que vous deviez découvrir à vos jeunes âges ce qu'implique réellement de devoir mener une guerre. Les chevaliers d'Athéna sont reconnus pour leur noblesse mais cela n'exclut pas de faire preuve de réalisme. J'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir besoin d'hommes comme The Thief, mais tel n'est pas le cas. »

Aioros sentit alors le cosmos du Grand Pope bouillonner de rage. L'aura dorée du premier serviteur de la Déesse Athéna se déploya autour du corps du vieil homme. Une puissance que l'on aurait pu croire divine s'était éveillée et Sion reprit alors la parole d'une voix glaciale.

« Mais si jamais il tue encore un seul de mes chevaliers… un seul de mes apprentis… Je lui briserai moi-même la colonne vertébrale... Et peu importeront alors les considérations stratégiques. »

Suite à cet entretien, Sion se retira dans ses appartements et enleva son masque. Son visage était couvert de sueur.

« Maudit The Thief, tu m'obliges à me remémorer mes plus noirs souvenirs. Ainsi que ma peur, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa main trembler. Qui pourrait croire que de toute ma vie, ma plus grande terreur fut causée par un homme portant une armure d'Athéna ? Moi qui ai combattu les armées maléfiques des Enfers et repoussé de nombreux dangers menaçant le monde durant deux cents ans, je tremble encore en repensant à Caligula, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Taureau. »

***

_**Deux siècles plus tôt.**_

La guerre contre Hadès approchait, et même si tous les chevaliers d'or avaient été réunis par le destin, la plupart étaient apprentis et passaient le plus clair de leur temps à parfaire leurs techniques, exhortés par l'imminence du conflit.

Lors d'une de ces journées d'entraînement intensif, une gigantesque déflagration retentit en provenance des environs du Sanctuaire. Croyant avoir affaire au début des assauts des spectres, plusieurs chevaliers arrivèrent sur les lieux : le village de Rodorio était anéanti aux trois quarts, mais aucune présence ennemie n'était à constater. En fait il n'y avait qu'un seul homme encore en vie au milieu de ces décombres : étendu à terre se trouvait le jeune chevalier du Taureau, Caligula. Grand et élancé, la chevelure d'un noir corbeau et le teint blafard, il n'en avait pas moins la force caractéristique de son signe.

Sion, qui faisait partie des arrivants, s'approcha de lui pour l'interroger, mais il n'en eut pas le temps : le survivant se releva, et se frottant le crâne de la main, il s'exclama :

« Eh bien, je crois que ma technique est au point ! »

L'incompréhension de ses interlocuteurs se changea en colère.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai hâte de pouvoir tester mon pouvoir sur ces cloportes de spectres ! »

La discussion ne continua pas davantage, un autre chevalier d'or l'assomma d'un coup sur la nuque.

Par la suite, Caligula se défendit en prétendant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à provoquer de tels dégâts, qu'il avait voulu arrêter une bande de brigands qui s'étaient aventurés dans le village et que c'était à ce moment-là que sa puissance s'était éveillée.

Le Grand Pope, nouvellement nommé suite à la mort du sage Akbar, et la déesse Athéna décidèrent de lui laisser une deuxième chance, à condition qu'il ne quitte plus l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. De toute façon le ressentiment à son égard aurait vite provoqué des incidents s'il avait à nouveau tenté de s'approcher de la population, lui que l'on nommait désormais le Boucher d'Athéna.

Les assauts des spectres avaient alors débuté. Ceux-ci attaquaient les avant-postes du Sanctuaire, toujours là où on les attendait le moins. Ils cherchaient à créer la confusion. Plusieurs chevaliers d'or furent envoyés au loin afin de les intercepter.

Au cours d'une de ces missions, le jeune chevalier du Bélier arriva trop tard sur les lieux d'une attaque ennemie. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol sur des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Sion découvrit alors quelques spectres parmi les victimes, et au milieu d'eux se tenait fièrement Caligula, dont le corps et l'armure étaient couverts de sang.

En temps normal, Sion ne se serait même pas posé de question, mais face à cet homme, un doute le submergea.

« Ce sont les spectres qui ont causé tous ces morts, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu n'es arrivé qu'après le massacre ? »

Caligula se tourna vers lui, dévoilant un large sourire.

« Si tu le dis. »

Mais tandis qu'il entendait cette réponse, Sion capta des bribes de ses pensées.

« Mon troisième village détruit, je peux être fier ! »

Le chevalier du Bélier sentit son sang se glacer. Il répéta la phrase qu'il venait de percevoir.

« Mon troisième village détruit, je peux être fier !

- Tiens tiens, tu lis dans mes pensées ! Ce n'est pas très respectueux.

- Pour… pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Mais pour Athéna ! Et aussi pour l'humanité. A la différence des érudits tels que toi, je ne connais qu'une seule façon de m'entraîner et de développer tout mon potentiel, c'est de m'exercer sur des êtres vivants. Je suis incapable de me battre contre des rochers ou de livrer de faux combats contre d'autres apprentis, et il n'y a que lorsque je suis face à un être de chair et de sang que je me sens capable de combattre.

- Tu es un monstre !

- Nous le sommes tous ! Nos pouvoirs sont faits pour tuer, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Les chevaliers ne sont pas sur terre pour guérir les maladies et sauver les forêts, ils sont là pour ôter la vie !

- C'est faux ! Notre rôle est de protéger les innocents !

- En tuant les ennemis ! Eh bien moi il n'y a qu'en tuant que je peux déployer toute ma puissance ! Or, c'est le destin qui a fait de moi un chevalier, il suffit donc de l'accepter !

- Si vraiment tu crois que le Sanctuaire peut accepter ta façon de procéder, alors pourquoi avoir camouflé tes massacres parmi les attaques des spectres ? Nous verrons si Athéna et le Grand Pope pensent que tu mérites encore ton titre ! »

Caligula cessa de sourire.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. Nous sommes en pleine guerre contre Hadès, et je suis un pion bien plus important que toi sur l'échiquier. Alors ne m'oblige pas à sacrifier la pièce mineure que tu représentes, car je n'hésiterai pas ! »

Sion resta paralysé face à celui qui était censé être son frère d'armes, puis il hurla une invocation.

« Crystal Wall ! »

Le chevalier du Taureau répliqua dans l'instant, la colère déformant son visage.

« Great Horn ! »

La protection psychique vola en éclats, mais le Bélier était déjà parti en direction du Sanctuaire. Caligula se lança à sa poursuite, projetant des attaques afin de stopper le fuyard, mais le Bélier esquivait de justesse les offensives qui, bien que puissantes, manquaient de précision. Plus il se rapprochait du domaine sacré, plus il lui devenait difficile d'échapper à son poursuivant qui gagnait du terrain. Finalement une attaque le toucha de plein fouet, et le projeta avec tant de force qu'il atterrit au pied des douze maisons. Sion avait bien calculé son point de chute. Caligula arriva sur ses talons, et tout à sa fureur il souleva le poing pour l'achever, semblant ignorer qu'il se trouvait au centre du Sanctuaire. Immédiatement plusieurs chevaliers d'or apparurent autour de lui, le forçant à reprendre ses esprits. Sion perdit connaissance.

A son réveil, il vit son ami Dohko qui changeait ses bandages.

« Tout va bien Sion ?

- Caligula, qu'est-il devenu ?

- Tu dors depuis trois jours, son procès s'est terminé hier.

- Son procès ?

- Après enquête, on a pu établir le nombre de victimes innocentes dont il est responsable, et c'est encore pire que ce qu'on croyait. Celui qu'on nomme le Boucher d'Athéna sera exécuté demain. »

Sion se détendit, soulagé.

Mais si cette menace était écartée, il n'en restait pas moins que la guerre contre Hadès faisait rage, le Seigneur des Enfers semblant même avoir reçu de l'aide extérieure.

Pour l'heure, la moitié des spectres fondaient sur le Sanctuaire comme un raz-de-marée, tandis que la plupart des forces d'Athéna étaient déjà occupées ailleurs tant la Guerre Sainte avait pris des proportions gigantesques. Les douze maisons étaient déjà le théâtre de violents affrontements, et les chevaliers encore disponibles n'étaient plus assez nombreux pour contenir cette nouvelle vague.

Dans son temple, le Grand Pope venait d'entendre le rapport alarmant que venait de lui faire un soldat. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune ressource à sa disposition. Enfin, presque. Résigné, il émit cet ordre qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais prononcer.

« Lâchez le Boucher d'Athéna. »

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les combats dans les maisons du zodiaque étaient terminés, les chevaliers survivants s'élancèrent vers l'endroit où Caligula avait intercepté l'armée ennemie afin de lui prêter main forte. Mais aucune bataille n'avait lieu. Il n'y avait jusqu'à l'horizon qu'un charnier dépourvu de la moindre vie. Une cinquantaine de spectres étaient étendus à terre, parmi lesquels on pouvait reconnaître deux juges. Et au milieu de tous ces cadavres il y avait celui de Caligula, les yeux crevés, un bras arraché, et le torse ouvert. Toutes ces blessures ne l'avaient pas arrêté, il avait exterminé à lui seul cette armée, évitant par là même la défaite d'Athéna.

Si Sion avait été troublé par la vision de tous ces morts, un détail le troubla plus encore : Caligula souriait, comme si cette mort affreuse avait été le but que ce guerrier avait cherché à atteindre toute sa vie. Etait-ce là le rôle que lui avait réservé le destin ?


	27. Side Story 4 : La Rose Jaune

**L'Emergence des Géants**

Side Story 4 : La Rose Jaune

_Par Master Jahoo_

Note de lecture :

Cette Side Story n'est à lire qu'après avoir fini le chapitre 22 de la fic.

* * * * *

Aphrodite avait décidé de revenir sur son lieu de naissance. Les événements des derniers jours avaient été troublants et avaient changés beaucoup de choses. Tout devait à tout prix rester identique, mais il n'en était rien. Lui avait besoin de perspective. Il avait besoin de faire le deuil. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi d'ailleurs, mais il sentait, plus ou moins confusément que quelque chose était désormais parti, changeant une part de son essence profonde. Ou peut-être pas encore, il ne le savait pas vraiment.

L'enfant timoré qui avait quitté le Groenland était à présent ce jeune homme endurci par son entraînement et son esprit, autrefois bouton, avait éclos en une rose à la fragrance singulière, aura reconnaissable et imposante se dispersant aux vents. Il l'avait quitté bien jeune, mais son point de départ avait tout de même été ce pays du nord. Ce pays vert et pourtant si blanc. L'hiver lui apportait la pureté, l'été lui apportait la vie, et lui... lui avait trouvé ses propres couleurs.

Il arborait le rouge de la passion, le noir de la détermination et le blanc de la volonté. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule couleur dont il ne savait encore que faire.

Ouvrant sa main, il fit jaillir de sa paume une rose qui prit une éclatante couleur jaune. Celle-ci avait le pouvoir de soigner les afflictions du poison de ses autres créations. C'était une rose porteuse de vie, une rose porteuse d'espoir envers l'avenir, une rose qui symbolisait l'innocence qui avait été sienne. Il ne pouvait le nier ; cette rose était le symbole de sa faiblesse et c'était cette part de lui-même qu'il était venu abandonner dans ce froid nordique familier. Il s'en rendait compte, à présent, alors même qu'il avait presque oublié jusqu'à son existence. Il avait, de nombreuses années plus tôt, sauvé quelques vies avec cette fleur, mais était-il encore temps de protéger de la Mort ? Cela valait-il la peine d'y dépenser tant d'énergie ? Ceux qui avaient alors échappé à l'étreinte de l'Hadès grâce à lui avaient malgré tout fini par la trouver plus tard. A quoi bon protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient se protéger eux-mêmes ?

Il s'était engagé dans une voie guerrière, une voie de lutte teintée par la couleur du sang qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire couler. Beaucoup le voyaient comme une personne douce à cause de son physique presque féminin ; tous ceux qui se rendaient compte de sa force périssaient par sa main.

Mais cette rose, cette rose jaune, cette inclinaison de son âme à s'accrocher à un idéal utopique...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux dont les reflets évoquaient à la fois le ciel et la mer releva son col et se mit à marcher le long du sentier qui s'étendait face à lui, tout en observant le paysage. Ni le vent, ni la neige ne parvenaient pour autant parvenir à chasser les pensées qui l'assaillaient.

Il avait juré fidélité à Saga. Cet homme qui, par la force, voulait sauver les hommes en dépit de leur faiblesse. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver sa détermination et admirait sa puissance. Le Gémeau avait la capacité de faire de ce monde ce qu'il désirait, un endroit de justice. La force et la violence ne constituaient qu'un moyen, alors que le but était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus louable. Il n'avait aucune hésitation quant au fait qu'il souhaitait le suivre et la loyauté qu'il ressentait envers lui était particulièrement sincère, bien que l'homme lui-même, il venait de le découvrir, était trouble. Il avait pensé le connaître, véritablement, profondément pour découvrir qu'il n'en était rien. Mais ce n'était guère important au final. Il avait raison et cela, en soit, était suffisant pour balayer tous les autres doutes si jamais ceux-ci devaient subsister un tant soit peu.

Ne restait que la question de la rose... Ne restait que la question de savoir qui il était lui-même ou qui il voulait être.

De sourds grognements le sortirent de ses rêveries. Levant les yeux, il aperçut non loin un groupe d'ours entourer un loup solitaire. Il arrêta sa marche, observant la scène d'un air impassible et froid. Les ours, affamés, cernaient la bête qui avait visiblement perdu sa meute en cours de route.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire, cependant, si ce n'était que les choses qui devaient être faites l'étaient. Le loup devait protéger sa vie, les ours devaient se nourrir… Pourquoi donc blâmer les uns ou les autres?

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin lorsque l'un des mastodontes blancs envoya le loup non loin de lui d'un puissant coup de patte. L'animal, le flanc entaillé par les griffes massives de son adversaire, vit sa fourrure teindre progressivement la neige d'écarlate en même temps que son propre pelage. Il tenta de se remettre sur ses pattes, mais ne fit que tituber, sonné par la puissance du coup. Sa détermination, elle, ne vacillait pas. Si seulement la détermination faisait tout…

Il n'avait tout simplement pas la force de survivre.

Aphrodite secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était navré pour la bête, elle ne lui inspirait que peu de sympathie. Non, tout cela confirmait son sentiment qu'il fallait des êtres puissants dans ce monde, sinon, rien ne pourrait jamais se faire, ni se construire, ni perdurer.

Excités par l'odeur du sang, les ours s'approchèrent, de plus en plus hardis, grognant sourdement, et jaugèrent le jeune homme qui les observait en retour, le sourcil levé. Le loup n'était pas vraiment à ses pieds, mais il était suffisamment proche de lui pour que les bêtes le considèrent comme un voleur de proie.

L'un deux finit par charger.

Sans qu'une seule émotion ne vienne perturber ses traits, Aphrodite esquiva, tel un torero. Il n'avait guère envie de se salir et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tuer des animaux sauvages. Malheureusement, lesdits animaux considéraient les choses d'un tout autre œil et l'un d'eux se dressa sur ses membres postérieurs avant d'abattre sa patte sur lui. L'éphèbe n'eut qu'à lever le bras pour le bloquer sans effort, et lorsque l'ours voulut réitérer son assaut, il reçut en lieu et place un coup de pied nonchalant, mais non moins ferme, qui l'envoya rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Les autres ours semblèrent hésiter, puis finirent par se retirer. Néanmoins, celui qui avait chargé récidiva. Le loup, dans un sursaut d'énergie, bondit sur lui pour être aussitôt rejeté. Dans un mouvement souple et gracieux, Aphrodite empoigna l'imposante bête pour la projeter au loin sans effort.

Le jeune homme regarda l'animal s'éloigner, penaud, puis tourna le regard sur le côté. Le loup était en train d'agoniser, le dernier coup ayant été encore plus dévastateur que le coup de griffe. Le regard impénétrable, il s'adressa au prédateur, se faisant comprendre par l'usage de son sixième sens.

« - Si tu veux vivre en ce monde, relève-toi et montre-moi ta force.

Le loup, comprenant instinctivement le message, tenta de se redresser sur ses pattes, mais ses pattes arrières ne paraissaient même plus être en état de faire le moindre effort. Aphrodite le regarda, écoutant ses petits cris de douleur. La bête lui faisait penser à Aiolos, pourchassé par ses pairs. Lui aussi était un loup solitaire à ce moment-là. La bête finit par s'effondrer dans la neige et l'homme secoua la tête.

- C'était inutile. Ton courage et ta détermination sont louables, mais il n'y a plus de place pour les faibles dans ce monde... Les puissants se rassemblent, la Terre elle-même le comprend, seule l'humanité s'obstine à rester aveugle. »

C'était bien cela. C'était inutile. Courage et détermination ne vaudraient jamais la force qui permettait de les concrétiser. Il n'était pas question de renier ses valeurs, mais de les pérenniser, par tous moyens possibles. Aïolos n'avait pas compris cela. Il s'était accroché à sa morale, envers et contre tout, inutilement, car il n'avait pas eu la force de continuer plus loin. Sa valeur, même foulée aux pieds des impératifs de la politique de Saga, et traînée dans la boue par les ignorants, ne changerait jamais, mais la vérité ne serait jamais que la perception du reste du monde et la vérité exigeait que la détermination d'Aiolos ne soit que traîtrise.

Il déposa sur le pelage souillé la rose jaune qu'il avait gardée à la main tandis que l'animal rendait son dernier soupir dans un dernier gémissement de douleur, puis il repartit en laissant derrière lui le dernier vestige de sa compassion.


	28. Bonus : Le Noël des Frères

**Bonus : Le Noël des Frères**

Note de lecture : Ce Bonus a été écrit à l'origine pour Noël 2005 et avait été publié sur deux forum. Le revoici quatre ans plus tard pour Noël 2009 ! Chronlogiquement, il s'insère entre les chapitres 10 et 11.

**25 décembre 1970, près du village de Rodorio, Grèce**

Lorsque Saga franchit le seuil de sa demeure située sur les hauteurs de Rodorio la journée était déjà bien avancée. Le soleil commençait à se rapprocher de l'horizon, plongeant le pays dans un froid presque glacial, confirmant que l'hiver juste né serait exceptionnellement rude. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il remercia mentalement son frère d'avoir pensé à alimenter le feu et alla se réchauffer près de l'âtre. Kanon était quant à lui assis à leur table, occupé à lire un livre que lui avait offert Saga le matin même, et qui parlait de stratégie militaire antique. Le deuxième tome de la collection, parlant de la guerre moyenâgeuse, était quant à lui posé négligemment à l'autre bout de la table et ouvert sur une illustration d'un chevalier en armure de plates. Absorbé par sa lecture, Kanon attendit d'avoir fini son chapitre avant de lever un œil vers son frère.

- Alors comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda le plus jeune des jumeaux.

- Très bien.

- Et on me reproche de ne pas avoir de conversation… Où êtes-vous allés ?

- Rodorio, puis les autres villages de la bordure d'Athènes. J'ai bien fait de demander à Aphrodite de venir avec moi, ses tours avec les roses ont eu du succès. Il a ronchonné au début, mais je lui ai rappelé l'endroit où il a grandi. J'ai dit que je trouvais peu crédible qu'il se plaigne du froid, ça l'a vexé, et ensuite c'est allé tout seul.

- Sans doute pense-t-il qu'un demi-dieu ne devrait pas consacrer son temps à de telles futilités, observa Kanon avec ironie. Cela me ferait d'ailleurs rire si ce n'était pas aussi pitoyable.

- Je ne considère pas cela comme une perte de temps. Nous sommes des guerriers, certes, mais nous sommes aussi des symboles d'espoir. Ces gens sont pauvres et souvent presque totalement démunis. A leurs yeux nous sommes la possibilité que le monde soit un jour un endroit meilleur. Quand viendra le temps de la guerre sainte nous aiderons ces gens avec notre force, pour le moment nous pouvons le faire simplement par notre présence.

- Pfff… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Après s'être réchauffé, Saga prit le deuxième tabouret de la maison et vint s'asseoir en face de Kanon. Il allait saisir l'autre volume dissertant sur l'art de la guerre, quand il aperçut une enveloppe de papier jauni posée entre son frère et lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Saga.

- Oh ça…

Kanon regarda un instant l'enveloppe, puis la souleva délicatement. Puis, après l'avoir regardée quelques secondes en silence il la tendit à son aîné, qui en fut interloqué.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

- Pour moi ?

- A moins qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un d'autre avec nous que je n'aurais pas remarqué… Et…désolé pour le papier, j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai trouvé.

- Attends un seconde… Est-ce que ce serait… un cadeau ?! demanda Saga avec incrédulité.

- On dirait bien, répondit Kanon avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Tu n'as pas enduit le papier de poison au moins ?

- Je serais alors plutôt stupide de l'avoir dans la main, non ? Tu as l'air surpris, en tout cas.

- Je suis même estomaqué, à vrai dire. Il me semblait que nos rapports étaient plutôt tendus ces derniers temps.

- Et ils le seront de nouveau demain. Disons… qu'aujourd'hui… nous observons une trêve.

- Tu arrives toujours à me surprendre, cher frère. Espérons juste qu'un jour l'une de tes surprises ne me coûte pas la vie.

- Pas aujourd'hui, grand frère, pas aujourd'hui…

Saga haussa les épaules et saisit l'enveloppe, mais Kanon la tenait toujours.

- Néanmoins que cela soit bien clair, ce n'est pas un cadeau définitif.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Considère cela comme un prêt… pour la journée.

- Jusqu'à la fin de la trêve donc.

Kanon hocha la tête, sans pour autant lâcher l'enveloppe.

- Je peux l'avoir maintenant ? interrogea l'aîné.

- Désolé pour son état… A l'époque où je vivais dans les rues, je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où la ranger que mes poches, ajouta le cadet des Gémeaux avant de laisser glisser son présent entre ses doigts.

Saga soupesa, puis examina l'enveloppe pendant quelques secondes. Celle-ci était légère, et ne devait pas contenir grand chose. Le jeune chevalier jeta un regard à son jumeau qui resta stoïque.

- Je peux essayer de deviner ce qu'elle contient ?

- Ouvre-la, on n'a pas toute la journée.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle…

Saga concentra alors une infime partie de son cosmos sur l'extrémité de son index puis le passa sur la tranche du papier, le consumant juste assez pour l'ouvrir. Il jeta un dernier regard à Kanon, puis se saisit du contenu. Il s'agissait d'une photographie usée par le temps. Ou, plus exactement, une partie qui avait été découpé de façon irrégulière d'un cliché qui avait dû être bien plus grand à l'origine. Elle était froissée, presque chiffonnée et les couleurs en étaient affadies.

Le cliché représentait une adolescente d'une grande beauté, dont la longue chevelure brune tombait en torrent sur ses épaules et dont les yeux en amande, rieurs et bleus comme l'azur, fixaient l'objectif. Ses lèvres sensuelles formaient un sourire franc, et elle semblait immensément heureuse. On devinait qu'elle était entourée de plusieurs personnes, mais les ciseaux les avaient grossièrement effacés pour ne conserver qu'elle.

- Qui… qui est-ce ? , demanda Saga tout en ayant deviné instinctivement la réponse.

- De qui crois-tu que je serais susceptible de te montrer la photo ? se moqua Kanon. C'est notre mère, Lucia… Abruti.

Même si Kanon avait utilisé son habituel ton hautain et méprisant, ses yeux trahissaient qu'il partageait en partie l'émotion de son frère. Tout simplement car celle-ci faisait écho à celle que lui-même avait ressentie la première fois qu'il avait vu le cliché. Pendant une fraction de seconde leurs deux cosmos s'effleurèrent, mais tous deux refusèrent la communion. Leur querelle n'était belle et bien pas oubliée et même en un instant comme celui-ci, aucun ne souhaitait avoir recours à leur lien privilégié. Ils restèrent donc isolés derrière leurs boucliers mentaux, chacun de leur côté.

Saga restait bouché bée, ne pouvant détacher son regard du visage de cette mère dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.

Kanon recula alors son tabouret, se leva, puis se dirigea vers la porte de leur maison.

- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, je vais aller à Rodorio me faire un peu passer pour toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne se doutera de rien, je me souviens encore comment avoir l'air niais et débiter des platitudes…

Puis, juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il ajouta :

- Joyeux Noël, mon frère.


	29. Side Story 5 : Le Coeur d'un Guerrier

**L'Emergence des Géants**

Side Story 5 : Le Cœur d'un Guerrier

_Par Master Jahoo_

Note de lecture :

Cette Side Story n'est à lire qu'après avoir fini le chapitre 19 de la fic.

* * * * *

Le Sagittaire posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gienah en signe d'encouragement. Celui-ci regarda ses compagnons qui semblaient de plus en plus affectés, puis eut un petit sourire.

- Bah, je n'ai jamais espéré finir centenaire de toute façon.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Tokoyo.

- Ça va aller, fit simplement Gienah.

Une couche de givre commença à se former sur son corps, puis il disparut brutalement. Il y eut un moment de flottement, avant que tout le monde ou presque ne parle en même temps.

- Où est-il passé ? fit Ra.

- Il est toujours là en un sens, je perçois toujours ses pensées, répondit Aioros d'une voix neutre. Mais sa fréquence vibratoire n'est plus la même que la nôtre.

- Comment cela, il nous a laissés et retourne seul vers la sécurité ? interrogea Anhur d'une voix incrédule devant cette trahison.

- Non, il n'est simplement pas capable d'abaisser nos fréquences à tous en même temps, il ne peut pas les dissiper comme cela sans contrepartie.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est train de les absorber ? intervint Inanna. Nos fréquences sont en train de diminuer pendant que la sienne augmente en compensation ?

- Mais alors la sienne va tendre vers l'infini, il est train de se précipiter vers le néant ! fit Hanpa.

- Il doit déjà être à l'extérieur de notre protection, observa Rudy. Le néant l'a peut-être déjà dévoré.

- Non, il s'est recouvert d'une couche de glace protectrice. Il espère qu'elle tiendra le temps qu'il nous ramène.

- Mais lui restera-t-il assez de forces pour revenir ensuite ? demanda Hanpa.

- Probablement pas. Il sera allé trop loin pour revenir, même seul.

- Tu le savais ? interrogea Anhur.

- Oui.

La plupart le regardèrent avec une expression étrange pendant quelques instants.

- Son âme survivra et connaîtra une autre vie. Peut-être même ce sacrifice lui permettra-t-il de sortir du cycle des réincarnations. Que ce soit clair, je ferai tout ce qu'il est nécessaire pour remplir la tâche qu'Elle m'a confiée. L'enjeu est simplement trop important. Gienah l'a compris et accepté.

- Mais... commença Anhur avant de se faire couper d'un geste autoritaire par Aioros.

- Gienah me transmet ses pensées. Il dit qu'il a vécu beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé à l'époque où il appelait la mort de ses voeux. Il dit aussi qu'il a accompli beaucoup plus que ce qu'il était en droit d'accomplir avec son passé.  
La voix d'Aioros s'altéra légèrement, comme si Gienah parlait directement à travers lui.

- Le néant m'appelle, je n'ai pas peur. J'ai l'impression de tomber et d'être entouré par des flocons de neige. Malgré tout ce que j'ai vu et fait, le poids de mes crimes m'a toujours pesé, mais je vais enfin pouvoir... Oublier.

*****

Les flocons de neige continuaient de tomber, tandis que l'âme du guerrier se dispersait, libérée des chaînes du temps, alors que celui-ci, d'un long fil, devenait une masse, perdant son sens même.

*****

Le jeune garçon blond avait fini par s'écrouler de fatigue, à force de pleurs sans fin.

Certes, les gens ne pouvaient lui reprocher son immense tristesse. Il venait de voir sa mère sombrer avec le grand bateau dans les abysses d'une mer gelée, lui laissant sa place sur le canot de sauvetage, afin qu'il puisse survivre.

Certes les gens s'étaient moqués de lui et avaient finalement cessé, face à sa détresse. Lorsqu'il avait émis le souhait de plonger dans les eaux gelées pour aller la retrouver, ils l'avaient chahuté gentillement en lui parlant de ces guerriers sacrés et légendaires, capables de réaliser des exploits dignes des Dieux.

Malgré tout, ils avaient été soulagés de ne plus entendre ces sanglots, même étouffés. Ils ne faisaient que leur rappeler leur propre lâcheté face à cette femme courageuse. Ils étaient cette épine douloureuse dans leur pied qu'ils souhaitaient oublier.

Avait-ce été le fait que cet incident se soit produit en Sibérie, à cet endroit particulier ? Avait-ce été la soudaine détermination de ce jeune enfant, décidé à devenir un puissant guerrier ? Peut-être n'y avait-il eût aucune raison particulière, juste une coïncidence, ou un caprice du destin, mais l'âme du guerrier, qui se trouvait dans le Temps des Rêves, sans plus y être vraiment, l'entendit.

Il entendit ces sanglots.

Il entendit ce voeux formulé et cette détermination. Et son attention fut attirée par celle-ci.

Il continua d'errer dans cette zone singulière dénuée de sens et de règles, incapable de s'en extirper. Son essence éthérée s'était en quelque sorte liée à celle du garçon, bien que le lien en question soit moins une chaîne qu'une émotion. Il était possible qu'il ait senti son potentiel, son affinité avec le froid, pressentant le guerrier des glaces à naître, même en l'absence de tout pouvoir de précognition.

Il gardait en tête ce qui pour lui était un douloureux échec. Son disciple, en qui il n'avait pas réussi à faire jaillir le faisceau d'émotions et de sentiments qui étaient pourtant essentiel chez un guerrier. Il gardait en tête les douleurs que les siennes lui avaient infligées pendant si longtemps et pourtant, il reconnaissait toute la valeur qu'elles lui avaient conférée.

Pour cette raison, chaque nuit, lorsque le garçon dormait, il rappelait à sa mémoire l'image de sa défunte mère, il ramenait à la surface tous les sentiments qui pouvaient s'endormir avec le temps pour les garder intacts. Il évoquait encore et encore l'image de cette belle femme qui s'était sacrifiée avec bravoure pour son enfant, afin que celui-ci ne l'efface jamais.

Et le temps passa.

Et l'enfant, tout d'abord accueilli par un orphelinat japonais, fut renvoyé en Sibérie, afin qu'il devienne l'un de ces guerriers sacrés qu'il s'était juré de devenir. L'être ne savait pas à quel point le destin avait joué dans ce tour de force, ou si son pressentiment s'était simplement révélé juste. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction, alors même qu'il n'avait plus de visage ou de lèvres pour le faire.

Il ne put pas non plus s'empêcher de frémir lorsque le maître se présenta à son élève, le premier étant son échec cuisant qui n'avait visiblement pas évolué depuis, restant ce guerrier insensible et froid. Oui, cet ancien disciple était un instructeur tout à fait capable, puissant, pragmatique, réfléchi. Mais au-delà de tout cela, sa seule réelle faiblesse perdurait. Cette faiblesse qu'il tentait même de la transmettre au jeune garçon, l'enjoignant à refouler ses émotions et ses souvenirs. Eût-il eu des yeux pour pleurer, des larmes amères auraient coulées sur ses joues immatérielles.

Il se fit donc le garde-fou de ce maître inconscient. Il continua, chaque nuit, à visiter le garçon pour garder ses émotions et ses souvenirs intacts et toute l'insistance de son instructeur n'y pu rien faire, ravivant les uns et les autres à travers des images oniriques. Le garçon passait sans doute pour un faible, émotif, presque geignard, mais au moins conservait-il cette force qu'on essayait de lui saper.

Et l'enfant parvint à son but. Son instructeur en avait fait un guerrier puissant, presque arrogant à certains égards, mais le plus important était conservé et jamais le souvenir de sa mère ne le quittait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle silencieusement de rage.

Jamais cet être immatériel n'aurait imaginé que son ancien élève en arrive à de telles extrémités. Et pourtant, il alla jusqu'à détruire les précieux souvenirs, poussant le jeune guerrier dans ses derniers retranchement, le forçant à devenir un être froid, dénué d'émotions, tout comme il l'était, sous le prétexte fallacieux de le rendre meilleur et plus puissant, tandis qu'il ne faisait finalement que l'affaiblir.

Pourquoi donc tous ces guerriers croyaient-ils à ce point que les sentiments étaient une telle faiblesse pour eux. Comment pouvaient-ils se laisser aveugler de la sorte et se transformer volontairement en machines implacables, quand la force de leurs poings résidait en leur cœur.

Celui du jeune guerrier, désormais entouré de cette gangue de glace qu'il avait pourtant essayé d'empêcher de se former, lui était à présent fermé. Il n'avait plus aucune ancre pour subsister. Il disparu donc à nouveau dans le néant d'où il avait émergé pour s'y fondre de nouveau, le cœur amer. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cette gangue dévoilerait rapidement ses failles, s'effritant pour mieux se détruire. Sans qu'elle ne cède, jamais le jeune garçon ne prévaudrait jamais.

Et de sa voix silencieuse, il lui adressa sa dernière bénédiction.

*****

Les flocons de neige se dissipèrent brusquement. Le guerrier vit ses camarades souffrir dans cette dimension singulière où il les avait laissés. Il ignorait s'il n'avait fait que rêver, mais concentra le reste de ses forces dans la réalisation de la tâche qui lui incombait.

*****

Le groupe se retrouva brusquement sur la grande plaine aride, à l'emplacement précis du temple qui avait disparu sans laisser la plus petite trace, pas même la moindre fondation.

- Peut-être pouvons-nous encore récupérer Gienah, le ramener... commença Hanpa.

- Il est trop tard pour cela, vous l'avez entendu, trancha Mardouk. Et nous avons d'autres choses à nous soucier, ajouta-t-il en désignant un point en face d'eux.

Un bloc de cristal de trois mètres de haut se dressait au centre de l'espace qui avait été occupé par le temple.

- Félicitations, je ne m'attendais pas à votre survie, dit la voix.

*****

Ne subsistèrent plus que le néant, puis l'oubli bienheureux.

*****

Le petit garçon blond alla s'écraser dans la neige Sibérienne une fois de plus. Son maître, un homme qui avait presque la trentaine et qui arborait une longue crinière, blonde également le regarda se relever.

« - Dis-moi, Léoben, le ferais-tu exprès par hasard? Demanda-t-il finalement. J'ai l'impression que tu te saborde toi-même, que tu t'empêche de réussir. As-tu donc à ce point peur de devenir ce à quoi tu es destiné?

L'enfant n'osa tout d'abord pas le regarder.

- Nous savons tout les deux que je suis un disciple médiocre, au mieux. Vous perdez votre temps avec moi..., lâcha-t-il finalement, amer.

- Je vois très précisément quel est ton potentiel et je ne te laisserai pas le gâcher.

- C'est facile pour vous, mais moi... Des fois, j'aimerai devenir froid comme cette neige, sans émotions ni sentiments. Alors peut-être que je n'aurais pas peur et que je ne douterai plus.

L'homme secoua la tête et se mit à genoux devant l'enfant.

- Tes émotions sont ta plus grande arme. Mon maître, celui qui a porté l'armure du Verseau avant toi a tenté de faire de moi ce que tu décris. Il y a presque réussi. Mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à renoncer à cette part de moi-même, j'ai eu comme une illumination, et je me suis rendu compte qu'un guerrier sans émotion est un guerrier incomplet. Il y a une phrase dont je rêve souvent. J'ignore d'où elle me vient, mais elle ne m'a plus quitté depuis bien longtemps. « Le rôle d'un guerrier des glaces est d'y enfermer ses ennemis, mais aussi d'en préserver ses alliés. Si ses poings doivent geler l'air, son coeur doit rester brûlant, car il est avant tout un être humain, et non un morceau de roche froide ». Garde ton coeur brûlant, Léoben, c'est ce qui te donne toute ta valeur.

L'enfant médita les paroles de son maître. Il était visiblement touché et elles produisaient grand effet sur lui. Il finit par sortir de son mutisme.

- Vous savez, maître, j'ai souvent l'impression que je ne devrais pas me trouver ici, que je n'ai pas ma place sur cette terre... mais la possibilité de devenir le chevalier du Verseau... c'est comme si c'était l'accomplissement de toute ma vie, la raison pour laquelle je me trouve ici... sans faillir... et c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai si peur de l'échec.

- Allons, l'échec n'est qu'un mur qu'il te faut escalader, répondit l'homme en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu ne dois pas craindre de te trouver face à lui, tu as juste à réfléchir comment passer outre.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête avec conviction, un sourire sur son visage et une détermination nouvelle dans son esprit.

- On recommence!! »

Il se remit en position, ses deux bras imitant la forme d'une jarre au-dessus de sa tête.


	30. Side Story 6 : 17 Août 1970

**L'Emergence des Géants**

Side Story 6 : 17 août 1970

_Par Master Jahoo_

Note de lecture :

Cette Side Story n'est à lire qu'après avoir fini le chapitre 11 de la fic.

**13 Mars 1968 – Île de Cannon**

Je ne m'étais absolument pas attendu à cela. Bien sûr que j'en rêvais, comme tous mes amis de l'île. Être choisi pour aller m'entraîner sur l'île de Milos est sans doute l'une des plus hautes distinctions qui soient. À part devenir un Saint. Ça, c'est encore mieux, mais je crois que tout le monde sait très bien que presque personne ne le peut. Tout en y rêvant du haut de mes sept ans, j'ai quand même cette peur de ne pas être remarqué, de ne pas être assez fort, de ne pas être assez doué.

Pour nous autres, enfants de Cannon, le plus dur n'est pas de fournir des efforts, mais d'être à la hauteur des espérances de nos parents.

Ah ! Saint au service du Sanctuaire, ce lieu qui est si proche de nous, mais qui ressemble à une légende, voilà ce dont tout parent rêve pour son enfant chez nous. Reste à nous autres d'y réussir. Et pour y réussir, il faut déjà commencer par se faire remarquer pour pouvoir y entrer.

Aujourd'hui, des instructeurs, Stellio et Bellatrix, tous deux Saints d'argent, sont attendus pour recruter parmi les enfants de l'île. Cela fait des mois que nous nous entraînons, mes cinq amis et moi, en nous prenant pour des Saints de légende, combattant des méchants menaçant l'île et nos familles. N'empêche, nous sommes plutôt aguerris et costauds, même pour notre âge. Mais c'est la coutume qui veut ça. Nos parents nous répètent tout le temps depuis notre naissance qu'il faut qu'on se prépare à servir le Sanctuaire, alors forcément, ça parait naturel de le faire, même si je crois quand même que je suis encore trop petit pour ça.

Quand les deux instructeurs débarquent, mes parents sont presque plus impressionnés que moi. Pour ma part, c'est surtout de faire jaillir la honte sur ma famille qui me donne mal au ventre. Ma mère a essayé par tous les moyens de me rendre présentable, comme si mes mains toutes moites allaient avoir plus de force avec une chemise et un pantalon propres. Mon père, lui, essaie de me donner plein de conseils dont, même à sept ans, je doute de l'efficacité, mais c'est mon papa, alors je lui fais confiance.

Nous sommes ensuite répartis en plusieurs groupes et procédons à des séries d'exercices, ainsi qu'une petite compétition de lutte. N'ayant pas fini premier, je pense que je n'ai aucune chance d'être retenu, mais il faut croire que d'autres critères entrent en jeu. Je suis donc très content de voir que mon acharnement face à Fertes, cette grande nouille de voisin, paie – même si je me suis pris une sacrée volée. Et puis, voir mon père les larmes aux yeux à côté de ma mère, radieuse de fierté, me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Au moins, je ne leur ai pas fait honte, à défaut de casser le nez de Fertes.

Ce n'est pas ce soir-là que mes parents me forcent à me coucher tôt.

**20 Mars 1968 – Entrée portuaire du Sanctuaire**

Quel bonheur de pouvoir évoluer à proximité du Sanctuaire ! Je regrette un peu qu'ils ne nous aient même pas montré, au moins, les abords des douze temples. Voilà quelque chose qui m'aurait vraiment rendu heureux, après avoir entendu tant de récits sur les légendaires chevaliers habillés en or, sur la majestueuse Amalthée, belle comme une fée de la nuit ou encore Praesepe, dont on raconte qu'il est aussi grand que la somme de ses connaissances – même si je n'ai jamais compris ce que ça veut dire. Si seulement j'avais eu l'occasion de les apercevoir, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, je suis certain que je les aurais reconnus immédiatement.

En tout cas, même si les bâtiments ont l'air très simples, ils en imposent, surtout quand on voit tous ces soldats, avec leur bel uniforme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si l'uniforme d'un soldat est si beau, une armure doit l'être mille fois plus, mais c'est encore une chose que je ne pense pas voir d'ici peu. Enfin, j'espère quand même que je me trompe, parce que j'en rêve même la nuit.

Je suis convaincu que je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup le temps de rêvasser, mais je suis sûr que ça va vraiment me plaire!

**21 mars 1968 – Plage de Milos**

Trop mal aux jambes pour penser. Je vais mourir d'épuisement. Je déteste la course.

**5 Juin 1968 – Salle de lutte**

Je commence à prendre le rythme des entraînements, mais les courbatures sont toujours présentes. Bellatrix ne cesse de me répéter que si j'ai des courbatures, c'est que je ne travaille pas assez et que lorsque j'arrêterai de fainéanter, elles partiront d'elles-mêmes. Je ne sais pas trop si elle ment en disant ça et je crois surtout qu'elle n'aime pas les enfants. Je la déteste, elle est trop sévère avec moi.

En tout cas, je me sens déjà plus costaud qu'à mon arrivée et il est clair que nos petits jeux d'enfant sur l'île ne sont rien, comparés à ce que l'on nous fait faire ici. C'est bien beau de faire le fier devant la famille, mais ça ne soulage pas les douleurs dans les bras et dans les jambes, ni les bleus que l'on se fait tout le temps.

J'ai souvent envie de demander pourquoi ils font travailler si dur des enfants de notre âge, mais à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, je préfère ne rien dire. Mes parents m'avaient dit que ça allait être difficile, mais que je devais tout accepter. On voit bien que c'est pas eux qui y sont !

Je souffre comme pas possible, mais je suis quand même content d'être là. Fertes fait le malin, mais il m'impressionne de moins en moins.

Il y a beaucoup plus grand et plus baraqué que lui. Je l'entends pleurer comme une fille des fois.

**20 août 1968 – Salle de la garde**

Exceptionnellement, on nous a emmenés visiter les quartiers des soldats. Normalement, c'est une zone qui nous est interdite, mais je crois que Stellio avait envie d'y emmener tout un groupe, pour nous montrer et nous éblouir. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit très joli, loin de là, mais les soldats ont des quartiers impressionnants. Il y a plein d'armes partout.

J'ai un peu moins aimé la visite des chambres. Ça sent trop la sueur.

Je me demande si on pue autant, nous.

**30 novembre 1968 – Piste de course**

J'ai cru apercevoir un grand homme avec la peau noire pendant que je faisais ma course du matin. Je les trouve bizarres ces gens-là.

Ça doit être un domestique qui s'est perdu, mais je me demande bien ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi ils embauchent pas sur l'île de Milos ? Beaucoup donneraient leurs deux bras pour venir faire les corvées. Pas besoin de ces gens-là. Seuls les Grecs devraient être admis au Sanctuaire.

**4 février 1969 – Salle de lutte**

Je suis l'un des meilleurs de mon groupe à la lutte. Je suis bien content. Fertes a définitivement cessé de m'embêter, même si j'ai un peu de peine pour lui. Il a l'air de ne plus avoir du tout confiance en lui et je passe mon temps à essayer de le rassurer pour qu'il n'abandonne pas. Je crois que son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il faisait ça et il le battrait, j'en suis sûr.

J'en profite pour essayer de l'aider à progresser un peu, mais je reste limité dans mes capacités, je le sens bien. Milo nous surclasse de très loin. On ne joue clairement pas dans la même cour et je préfère éviter de me frotter à lui. Il est beaucoup trop fort et fait mal quand il tape.

Je l'envie. Je suis sûr qu'il va réussir à avoir une armure, alors que nous, on aura rien du tout. C'est pas juste.

**15 août 1970 – Salle de repos**

J'ai hâte !

On nous a promis qu'on allait voir des chevaliers dans quelques jours. Ça fait deux ans que je suis ici, et je n'ai jamais aperçu d'armures. Il y a bien eu des cérémonies et des tournois organisés depuis mon arrivée, mais on ne nous a pas autorisés à y assister. On nous a dit qu'on était trop jeune et que même si ça se passait sous nos yeux, on ne parviendrait pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit du combat avec notre niveau actuel.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou si c'est juste pour nous pousser à faire plus d'efforts. Je me dis qu'ils n'ont peut-être pas tort. Il paraît qu'un chevalier se déplace plus vite que le vent. Je n'arrive pas à voir le vent, donc j'imagine que je n'arriverais pas à les voir, eux non plus.

Mais là, on va pouvoir enfin en rencontrer. De vraies armures et de vrais chevaliers ! Peut-être même que Stellio et Bellatrix mettront leur armure pour l'occasion. Je ne les ai jamais vus avec.

C'est bête. À leur place, je ne la quitterais jamais, je serais trop fier de pouvoir la porter pour ça !

**16 août 1970 – Abords du campement**

J'ai peur !

Des guerriers en armure noire ont surgi de partout et nous ont pris pour cibles. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et j'ai l'impression que mon entraînement ne me servira à rien face à ces brutes sauvages. Je crois me rappeler que ma mère m'avait parlé de ces guerriers noirs, mais j'avais toujours pensé que c'était une histoire pour me faire peur.

C'est maintenant que j'ai peur.

Bellatrix est par terre et ne se relève pas. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne vient nous aider ?

**17 août 1970 – Une dimension étrange**

J'ai été enlevé avec de nombreux autres apprentis. On nous a fait dormir à même le sol, enchaînés, si bien qu'on n'a même pas vraiment réussi à dormir. Cela faisait trop mal aux poignets. On a été enlevés pour demander une rançon au Sanctuaire ? Et que font-ils d'abord, là-bas ? Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas nous sauver ?

C'est parce qu'on est juste des enfants et qu'on ne sait pas encore se battre ? Parce qu'on ne mérite pas leur aide, ou qu'on est trop mauvais et que c'est comme ça qu'ils se débarrassent des cancres ?

Ah, peut-être que c'est juste un test d'entraînement, pour voir ceux qui se laisseront abattre ou pas, mais je ne crois pas. Ces guerriers noirs ont l'air trop mauvais pour être avec les chevaliers d'Athéna. Ils me font peur. Déesse ! Viens m'aider ! Je veux revoir mes parents !

Un peu plus tard, je vois Fertes, la tête penchée sur sa poitrine. De la bave blanche coule depuis sa bouche. C'est répugnant et ça me donne envie de vomir, mais il a l'air de souffrir atrocement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont donc fait ?

Je sens quelque chose qui pénètre dans mon esprit. Je le sens qui va partout dans ma tête, comme de l'eau sur le sol. Je n'arrive plus à penser. Tout devient noir, comme ces guerriers sombres.

Maman, à l'aide! Mam...

...

Ah, enfin tu la fermes! Pas trop tôt...

**25 septembre 1970**

Le morveux la ramène pas trop, ça me permet de me concentrer sur ce qui est important. De toute façon, il est trop faible. Même s'il gueule, ça lui apportera rien.

Je vais bientôt avoir mon armure noire. Ils ont intérêt à m'en donner une bien, sinon, je sens que je vais en buter quelques uns.

Tu vois ? Tu vas l'avoir ton armure !

**5 Octobre 1970**

Je suis devenu un Saint. J'ai une armure. Elle est toute noire, elle est moche et elle ne brille pas du tout. Je pensais pas que j'aurais aussi honte d'en avoir une…

J'essaie de me dire que tout ça c'est qu'un cauchemar, mais je sais très bien que c'est pas vrai. Si seulement ça pouvait être un cauchemar…

Quoi ?! L'armure noire de la Machine pneumatique ? C'est une blague ?!!

**30 novembre 1970**

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. C'est comme si je ne pouvais plus diriger mes mains et mes jambes. Il y a juste certains moments, où je peux penser sans qu'il me crie dessus en me disant de me taire. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit comme nous. Il fait des choses horribles. Il utilise mes mains pour tuer des gens et je peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher…

Nan, tu peux rien faire ! Alors ta gueule et laisse-moi dormir.

**12 Décembre 1970**

On passe encore par cette porte bizarre. Je ne sais pas où on va se retrouver. Pas dans un autre camp d'entraînement, j'espère…

Bingo ! T'es pas trop con pour un sale mioche, dit donc!

Non !!! À chaque fois, il y a des morts ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas y aller !

Tu crois p't'être que t'as ton mot à dire ?

**12 janvier 1971**

J'en peux plus. Il ne se lave même pas et je suis tout le temps couvert de sang. L'odeur est horrible et je ne peux même pas vomir. Je peux rien faire, à part regarder tous ces gens qu'il tue avec mes propres mains.

Oh oui, tu vas regarder. Tant que ça me fera marrer… Tu ne vas pas en perdre la moindre miette.

Aujourd'hui, on va encore aller voir quelques-uns de tes camarades. Tu sais, ceux qui t'ont laissé sans venir t'aider. Tu vas voir, cette fois, je les fais exploser comme des ballons, on va bien se marrer !

Laisse-moi, je veux pas voir ça ! Vas-t-en !! T'es qu'un monstre !

Et t'imagines même pas à quel point, le morveux ! Allez, tu devrais me remercier. On va encore te ramener des petits copains pour jouer.

**15 Mars 1971 – Une plage du Brésil**

C'est quoi cet enfoiré ?! Il a éclaté je sais pas combien de chevaliers noirs d'un coup !

Je croyais que tu aimais bien les ballons.

Ta gueule, c'est pas drôle !

C'est ça le chevalier d'or du taureau ?? Je pensais pas qu'il était si fort.

Oui, il est fort. C'est un guerrier sacré qui combat pour la bonne cause. Il va pouvoir m'aider !

Tu rêves ?! Tu vas crever avec moi. Regarde-le, ton chevalier. Il s'en tape que tu sois un gamin. Il va te buter, parce qu'il ne sait même pas que t'es encore là. Il va pas chercher à te sortir de là et il en a rien à cirer. Il est beau ton sauveur, tiens, à étaler la cervelle de mômes sur le sable ! Ta bonne cause, c'est des gamins qu'il transforme en macchabées.

Alors, ça y est ? C'est la fin ? Vraiment ?

Connard ! Je veux pas crever, moi !


	31. Side Story 7 : Fatalité

**L'Emergence des Géants**

Side Story 7 : Fatalité

_Par Alaiya_

Note de lecture :

Cette Side Story n'est à lire qu'après avoir fini le chapitre 9 de la fic.

_**Groenland, 31 août 1970…**_

Elle lui avait présenté son dos, et dérobé son épaule lorsqu'il avait voulu poser sa main sur elle. Mais seul le matelas avait soupiré lorsqu'il avait fini par se redresser, et quitter la chambre, laissant la pièce et Lyn dans l'obscurité.

Quinze jours… Si peu et déjà trop à la fois, alors que les yeux grands ouverts, elle tâchait de distinguer dans la pénombre le cadre découpant ses formes acérées sur la table de chevet. Il lui était impossible de voir quoi que ce fût de l'être représenté dans la photographie qu'elle savait là, tout à côté d'elle. Oui, une photo, et c'était tout ce qui lui restait de son fils.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, sans pouvoir cependant refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de la déborder. Les yeux fermés, c'était pire : Aphrodite se tenait devant elle, son visage angélique rayonnant de bonheur, ses yeux en amande étirés dans un sourire, et il tendait les mains vers elle. Comme ce jour-là, ce jour où Akiera avait appuyé sur le déclencheur pour capturer cette ultime image du bonheur. Un rêve ? Oh comme elle aurait aimé ne s'être jamais réveillée…

Ses doigts crochetèrent la taie d'oreiller, tout à côté de sa joue baignée par les pleurs. Voilà qu'elle sanglotait à présent. Elle se serait battue, si elle l'avait pu. N'était-il pas en vie, sauvé ? N'avait-il pas eu l'air convaincu d'avoir découvert sa vocation ? N'était-il donc pas heureux, son fils ? Si, bien sûr. Alors pourquoi ce trou béant à la place du cœur qui ne semblait jamais vouloir cesser de se creuser, chaque jour qui passait ? Elle savait. Quoi, elle aurait été bien en peine de le dire, mais elle _savait, _point. Et lorsque cette certitude se faisait jour, comme en cet instant, comme toutes les nuits, lorsqu'une angoisse irrépressible se saisissait d'elle, elle _le _haïssait. Comme elle ne pouvait plus l'aimer, il fallait bien qu'elle comble un peu de ce gouffre. Avec ce qu'elle savait n'être qu'un leurre. Mais c'était toujours mieux que cet abominable _rien_.

Parfois, elle se surprenait à souhaiter que… ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. N'avoir jamais été éblouie par sa beauté. N'être jamais tombée amoureuse. Ne jamais lui avoir donner de fils. _Folle ! C'est la plus belle chose de ta misérable vie ! Et c'est lui qui te l'a offerte… Petite ingrate._ Oui, mais il le lui avait repris, refermant ainsi une parenthèse qui n'aurait pas dû s'ouvrir…

_**Suède, Mars 1963…**_

« Lyn ? »

Un murmure indistinct et langoureux répondit au chevalier des Gémeaux, tandis que la jeune femme enfouissait son visage dans la longue chevelure soyeuse, qu'elle aurait volontiers jalousée, si elle n'avait pas été en aussi parfaite harmonie avec les traits qu'elle encadrait et le corps divin – présentement nu - qu'elle recouvrait. Comment être envieux d'un dieu, je vous le demande… Lyn ne se posait d'ailleurs plus ce genre de question, pas depuis qu'elle avait succombé aux charmes d'Akiera. Et dire qu'il lui avait servi de modèle pour représenter… une déesse ! Elle réprima un rire à ce souvenir, alors même que les voix de ses meilleures amies résonnaient dans son esprit :

_« Mais, enfin… Lyn… !_

_- Et bien quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne le trouvez pas beau !_

_- Ce n'est pas ça mais… »_ Elles s'étaient toutes entreregardées, l'air gêné jusqu'à ce que :

_« Il est _indéniablement_ très beau. Seulement… il l'est un peu _trop_. Tu comprends ? »_

Lyn, à vrai dire, n'avait pas compris. Et la plus courageuse de ses amies de conclure devant son air interrogateur :

_« Il serait gay que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. »_

_Indéniablement _il ne l'était pas, comme la jeune femme glissait une main coquine sous les draps, laquelle main lui confirma l'éveil définitif de l'homme à ses côtés.

« Tu m'écoutes, oui ? »

Il avait fini par saisir le poignet baladeur, et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'il l'observait avec un sérieux inusité, un air qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient. « J'ai quelque chose d'important… à t'expliquer. »

Etait-ce le ton de sa voix, ou cette lueur particulière dans le regard ? Toujours fût-il qu'elle se redressa soudain assise sur le lit, attentive et nue jusqu'à la taille. C'était pourtant droit dans les yeux qu'il la fixait lorsqu'il déclara :

« Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas… comme tous les autres hommes. »

Les yeux de Lyn s'agrandirent, alors que les paroles de ses amies revenaient tinter dans sa mémoire. _Non, ne me dites pas que… Ce serait trop injuste !_ Mais déjà il poursuivait, le ton grave : « Je fais partie d'une sorte de groupe assez particulier, qui réunit des gens comme moi.

- Des gens… _comme toi_ ?

- Des gens dotés de certaines capacités physiques et psychiques qu'on pourrait considérer comme… inhumaines. »

Gay, non, mais en trois lettres, "fou" fonctionnait également. Médusée, Lyn contemplait son amant, aussi imperturbable que s'il venait de lui faire un bref résumé de la météo à venir. Rien en lui ne témoignait pourtant de la case qui semblait lui manquer. A moins que ce ne fut la vodka ingurgitée la veille et qu'il n'avait pas toujours digérée ? Non, même elle, pourtant native de la région, n'avait encore jamais pu rivaliser avec Akiera sur ce terrain. La jeune femme finit par refermer la bouche, laquelle se mua en un sourire attendri. Un fou peut-être, mais un gentil fou. La perfection n'est pas de ce monde dit-on… L'éphèbe sublime qui s'étalait présentement dans son lit avait une petite araignée au plafond. Soit. Mais rien de bien grave, non ? Comparé au reste, ça valait la peine.

« Tu es un super héros, alors ? Demanda-t-elle, à mi-chemin entre un sérieux poli et une hilarité incoercible. Quelles sont tes spécialités ? Voler ? Disparaître ? Oh… - elle avait dressé un index sous l'effet d'une inspiration subite – et, sinon… tu te déguises aussi ? Je te verrai bien dans… »

Le joli justaucorps parme resta au stade projection mentale, alors que la chaleur autour des doigts de Lyn se muait en une brûlure qui devint bientôt si insupportable qu'elle laissa échapper un hurlement. Ses tentatives pour se dégager demeurèrent lettre morte, la poigne d'Akiera s'apparentant à une mâchoire de métal en fusion.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » Se contenta-t-il de demander d'une voix impavide, tandis que la jeune femme se tordait en tous sens pour échapper à son emprise, les yeux fixés sur sa main dont elle était certaine qu'elle était en train de se consumer. Elle cria :

« Lâche-moi ! Par pitié, lâche-moi !

- Est-ce que tu me _fais confiance _? » Ce n'était pas une question. L'ordre explosa sous le crâne de Lyn, si impérieux, si… présent, qu'elle cessa aussitôt de s'agiter. S'immobilisa. Et redressa la tête. Le visage d'Akiera avait disparu. Il n'était pas dissimulé, ni flou sous ses larmes de douleur, non, il n'était réellement… plus _là_. A la place, elle contemplait un morceau d'espace, à la fois restreint et infini. A l'instar du ciel nocturne pur et étoilé que, gamine, elle avait coutume de contempler en compagnie de son père lors des longues nuits d'hiver. Un nouveau hurlement grimpa à l'assaut de ses tripes, mais il ne franchit pas ses lèvres, dûment closes par la main de ce qui une minute plus tôt était encore un homme, une main tout à fait glacée. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que la brûlure s'était dissipée et déjà se muait en un souvenir confus.

« Regarde tes doigts. » La voix provenait de partout à la fois mais une fois encore, elle ne put que s'incliner sous sa force. Sa peau était intacte. Même pas rougie. Et elle ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que… » Balbutia-t-elle, perdue et ne sachant plus où regarder. Ce… morceau de néant qui surplombait un corps nu, la pièce autour d'elle, pourtant tangible et solide, la sensation de la main sur son visage, douce et familière… Les dieux ne lui firent pas l'aumône d'un évanouissement, aussi ce fut en toute conscience qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner ses mains à celles d'Akiera qui s'en saisit, avec fermeté, avant de l'attirer contre lui. Et la réalité se dissipa.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux – elle les avait fermés dans un réflexe dérisoire de protection – elle était entortillée dans ses draps, solidement maintenue contre le corps de son amant. Ils flottaient à quelques mètres du sol ou plus exactement… du sable. Au-dessous, et autour d'eux, le désert à perte de vue, sous un soleil écrasant. Un instant saisie par cette vision, elle ne tarda pas à se débattre.

« Si je te lâche, tu vas tomber, et te faire mal. » Se contenta de commenter Akiera, un demi-sourire.

- Je veux… C'est ce que je veux ! » Et ce fut ce qu'elle eut, lorsqu'il finit par desserrer son étreinte, une fois le couple parvenu à une altitude raisonnable. Les fesses dans le sable bouillant, les grains fins de ce dernier sur ses jambes et entre ses doigts, elle finit par relever la tête vers Akiera qui se tenait tranquillement debout à ses côtés.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve. » Admit-elle sur un ton qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître comme le sien.

- En effet.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Oh, quelque part dans le Sahara. Je suppose qu'on ne doit pas être très loin de la frontière mauritanienne… Je ne sais pas où exactement, je n'ai jamais été très doué dès que ça manque de repères. »

Interdite, elle le scruta quelques instants, avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire à la fois nerveux, épuisé… et parfaitement absurde. Ils s'étaient matérialisés, là, tous les deux, au milieu de nulle part, elle nue sous un drap, lui nu sous le soleil, alors que moins d'une minute plus tôt, ils se trouvaient dans son lit à elle, à des milliers de kilomètres plus au nord. Et le pire… Elle n'était pas loin de trouver ça tout à fait normal. C'était bien ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

« On devrait rentrer. » Il avait levé le visage vers le ciel, droit vers le soleil, sans même tenter de protéger ses yeux. « Tu ne voudrais pas attraper un coup de soleil ? » Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une badinerie. Il attendait réellement une réponse de sa part. Elle finit par secouer la tête, lentement, sans un mot d'abord, avant de laisser finalement échapper, d'une voix hésitante :

« Non, c'est vrai. Il fait… très… chaud… » Ridicule. Absolument ridicule. Elle ne voulait pas croire à la situation, tout en elle hurlait à l'impossible, à l'hérésie, à… oui, à la folie. Ce n'était pas lui qui était dingue, mais elle. Et elle allait se réveiller, immanquablement.

En effet, elle retrouva son pays. Son appartement. Son lit. Et quelques grains de sable encore chauds, coincés entre les orteils. Akiera avait revêtu quelques vêtements – quand ? Elle était incapable de se rappeler l'avoir vu faire – et lui tendait un tasse de café, ses traits enfin détendus et empreints d'une sollicitude inattendue.

« Tu te sens mieux ? Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait mal tout à l'heure… mais tu ne me croyais pas. » Devant le regard écarquillé qu'elle leva vers lui, il eut un rire : « … Ce n'est toujours pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle faillit recracher la gorgée qu'elle avait prise machinalement.

« Zut, j'ai oublié le sucre… Tiens. » Dans la paume qu'il tendit vers elle, deux cubes bruns attendaient son bon vouloir. Auquel elle céda, avec la certitude qu'un instant plus tôt, il n'avait rien dans sa main.

« D'où les sors-tu ? Finit-elle par demander d'une voix lasse.

- Et bien… de la cuisine, je viens d'aller les chercher.

- Quand ?

- A l'instant.

- Mais… mais, enfin, tu n'as pas… tu n'as pas bougé… ! » Une légère stridence déformait les mots de Lyn lorsque son amant, s'agenouillant devant elle, lui prit les épaules.

« Si, j'ai bougé. Mais trop vite pour que tu le perçoives, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

- C'est ce que… ce qui… je veux dire…

- Non. Sinon, tu ne serais plus là pour en parler, car la vitesse aurait consumé ton corps. J'ai utilisé un passage dimensionnel pour notre petite escapade.

- Un passage… Bon sang… » Lyn baissa d'un ton, pas vraiment pour ne pas être entendue des voisins – il lui aurait été infiniment plus facile de hurler – mais plutôt parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse à la question qu'elle osait à peine poser :

« Akiera… _qu'est-ce que _tu es?

- Un chevalier d'or. »

Ce jour-là, Akiera révéla tout, ou presque, à celle qui allait devenir sa femme, et la mère de son enfant. Le Sanctuaire, Athéna – Lyn, remise de ses émotions, s'enquit non sans humour de la date de la prochaine réincarnation, suggérant que ses tableaux inspirés de la Grèce antique n'en seraient que plus réalistes – l'ordre de la chevalerie et le septième sens. Ce qu'avait été sa vie jusque là, les capacités exceptionnelles qui avaient fait de lui l'homme qu'il était, ses responsabilités… De ses missions, il ne dit rien, ni des raisons qui le maintenaient si loin de ses bases, mais qui lui avaient permis de la rencontrer, elle. Chaque chose viendrait en temps et en heure, et à dire vrai, il ne souhait pas, ce jour-là, que Lyn soit confrontée en sus à ce qu'il n'était pas loin, lui, de considérer comme un revers de médaille fort peu reluisant.

Pour l'heure, elle était émerveillée et bien qu'elle fît tout pour s'en cacher, Akiera n'avait aucune difficulté à s'en rendre compte. Il la comprenait en un sens ; lui aussi, lorsque tout jeune sa route avait croisé celle du Sanctuaire, il avait eu du mal à croire à ce qui lui avait été montré… mais sans doute était-il plus facile pour un enfant d'accepter de telles entorses aux règles régissant un monde que les adultes considéraient, eux, comme acquis et figé.

Plusieurs fois il coupa court à ses questions pour y répondre avant même qu'elle n'ait achevé de les formuler. Si bien qu'elle finit par lui demander, suspicieuse :

« Tu peux lire dans mes pensées ?

- Je… » Il esquissa un sourire de contrition. « Pas exactement. Disons qu'il m'est facile de les ressentir, lorsqu'il s'agit de gens qui sont proches de moi.

- Ce n'est pas très agréable comme sensation, tu sais. Ni très sécurisant.

- Tu as des choses à me cacher, peut-être ? » La taquina-t-il avant de se voir opposer un air offensé :

- Mon cerveau est une propriété privée, et je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles y farfouiller sans mon autorisation. Que tu n'auras jamais.

- Jamais ? » Elle secoua la tête, résolue.

- Jamais. » Il hocha la tête, vaincu.

« Tu es un homme dangereux, Akiera. » Finit-elle par commenter, un peu plus tard, tandis qu'ils étaient installés l'un en face de l'autre, devant un repas préparé à la va-vite.

- Il paraît. Cela te pose un problème ?

- A vrai dire – elle soupira – ça va sans doute te paraître absurde, mais alors que je devrais me sentir parfaitement en sécurité à tes côtés, j'ai plutôt l'impression que je m'apprête à m'engager sur un chemin… inconnu.

- Et l'inconnu te fait peur ?

- Disons que je me demande si j'ai bien fait, ce jour-là, de me jeter sur toi dans la rue. Déjà que je trouvais que tu ne cadrais pas dans le décor… j'aurais dû me douter que… tout _ça – _et elle eut un geste dans sa direction, destiné à englober le _ça_ – n'était pas très normal. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Sincèrement. »

Elle était si sérieuse qu'il laissa sa main aller se poser sur celle de la jeune femme, en travers de la table. Plantant son regard dans le sien, il murmura :

« Je t'ai déjà posé la question, et je te la repose, maintenant : est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

- C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour… » Elle ravala néanmoins ses dernières scrupules. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas, lui, tout confié, au risque de la voir s'échapper pour aller raconter sur tous les toits une histoire aussi extraordinaire ? Certes, il n'avait pas pris un énorme risque ; qui serait allé croire à de telles inepties ? Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être infiniment touchée par sa démarche. Peut-être même était-elle la première avec qui il acceptait de partager un tel secret… En retournant sa paume, et en liant ses doigts aux siens, elle ne fit qu'anticiper sur la réponse qu'elle lui donna :

« Oui, je te fais confiance. »

_**Groenland, 1**__**er**__** septembre 1970…**_

Lorsque Akiera ouvre les yeux ce matin-là, elle est partie. Il n'a même pas besoin de se redresser sur le canapé pour confirmer la sensation d'absence qui lui alourdit le corps et le cœur. Tout ce qui faisait sa présence a totalement disparu. Ce n'est pas une surprise ; malgré toute la discrétion dont elle a su faire preuve dans la nuit en rassemblant ses affaires, en bouclant sa valise, et en refermant la porte pour ne laisser que le silence derrière elle, il a suivi chacun de ses gestes, deviné chacune de ses larmes, lu chacune de ses pensées, colères et amertumes.

Il a tout exigé d'elle, et en retour, il lui a tout enlevé. Il le sait. Elle avait accepté de lui faire confiance, avait remis entre ses mains ce qui lui était le plus cher, pour se voir au final flouée et trahie. Lui, le preux chevalier d'or dont l'unique objectif est de vouer son existence à la sauvegarde et au bonheur de l'humanité, n'a pas été capable de rendre heureuse la seule personne qu'il a jamais aimée. Que sont les actes de bravoure, la traversée des périls, les vies rendues et les morts données, le pouvoir et la puissance lorsqu'on se sent à ce point lâche et misérable ?

Lui ne pleure pas. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Pourtant, ce matin-là, quelque chose lui a troué le cœur.


	32. Side Story 8 : L'Adieu

**L'Emergence des Géants**

Side Story 8 : L'adieu

_Par Vincent, sans pseudo_

Note de lecture :

Cette Side Story n'est à lire qu'après lu l'épilogue de la fic.

* * * * *

La guerre contre Poséidon venait de s'achever, et l'esprit du dieu avait réintégré la jarre sacrée d'Athéna. La paix était revenue sur terre, même si tout le monde au Sanctuaire avait conscience qu'une guerre bien plus sanglante se préparait.

Ce jour-là, le soleil brillait avec force sur les temples de pierre. Les gardes postés à l'entrée n'eurent aucun mal à voir un groupe arriver au loin. Six jeunes hommes, les deux derniers portant une large caisse en bois à l'aide d'une barre placée sur leurs épaules.

« Halte, étrangers. J'ignore comment vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, mais je vous demande de retourner sur vos pas dès maintenant.

- Nous sommes pressés, répondit l'un d'eux.

- C'est une zone interdite, et nous n'hésiteront pas à utiliser la force pour vous chasser. »

Son avertissement s'accompagna d'un signe de la main, et dans l'instant, une dizaine de soldats se regroupèrent autour de lui.

« D'avance mes excuses. » Reprit l'un des étrangers en avançant d'un pas.

Les gardes se placèrent immédiatement en position de combat, et l'inconnu souleva soudainement une main vers le ciel.

« L'envol du Toucan ! »

Tous les soldats furent emportés, et à peine leurs corps retombaient-ils au sol que les étrangers reprenaient leur route.

Le groupe traversa le Domaine Sacré sans attirer l'attention, jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent Shaina, Chevalier de l'Ophiucus. Celle-ci les avait presque dépassés lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa.

« Etrange, pensa-t-elle, je ressens un semblant de cosmos parmi ces jeunes garçons. »

Elle se retourna vers eux.

« Eh là, qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous venons voir Athéna.

- Rien que ça ? Je me demande bien comment vous avez pu parvenir jusqu'ici, mais vous n'irez pas plus loin. Et c'est un Chevalier d'Argent qui vous le dit.

- Dans ce cas nous n'allons pas retenir notre force. »

Avant même de finir sa phrase, l'inconnu fondit sur la femme chevalier le poing en avant. Elle bloqua le coup dans sa paume. Deux autres se placèrent sur ses côtés et firent jaillir leur cosmos.

« Mavrou Tripa !

Unicorn Galop ! »

Elle esquiva les attaques en sautant dans les airs, le regard fixé sur ces hommes de plus en plus intrigants.

« Des techniques de chevaliers ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

L'un des intrus mis à profit cette seconde d'inattention et attaqua la guerrière avant qu'elle n'atterrisse.

« Les météores de Pégase !

- Quoi ? »

Elle reçut la rafale de plein fouet et chuta comme une masse. Elle tenta de se relever, mais elle encaissa un coup sur la tête qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

« Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps, lâcha l'un d'eux entre ses dents. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard. »

Ils repartirent en pressant le pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au pied des douze temples du Zodiaque. Ils s'immobilisèrent un instant devant les marches menant à la première maison.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre solution ?

- Nous n'avons plus le temps de nous poser des questions répondit un autre.

- Si vous essayez d'entrer dans ma demeure, vous aurez l'éternité pour y penser. » Dit une voix provenant du temple.

Ils regardèrent la silhouette dorée qui descendait les marches.

"Je suis Mû du Bélier et je suis le gardien de ce lieu.

- Nous savons que ce ne sera pas aussi simple, répondit les deux derniers intrus en posant la caisse de bois à terre. Korne Horos !

- Kaitos Spouting Bomber !"

Le Chevalier d'Or fut emporté par les forces déferlantes, mais il retomba quelques mètres plus loin avec légèreté, comme s'il n'avait pas subi plus qu'une brise.

« Vos techniques sont intéressantes mais elles ne sont pas abouties. Qui êtes-vous, des chevaliers noirs ?

- Tu poses trop de questions ! Les météores de Pégase !

- Unicorn Galop !"

Deux autres guerriers s'étaient lancés contre lui, mais Mû bloqua les attaques avec les mains, et d'une simple pression il les écrasa entre ses doigts. Les quatre autres se jetèrent en même temps contre lui, l'attaquant aux poings et aux pieds, mais leurs assauts ne frappaient que le vent.

« Ca suffit ! » Cria le gardien du temple en faisant exploser son cosmos, repoussant tous ses ennemis à terre.

Déjà l'un d'entre eux se relevait.

« Nous devons rencontrer Athéna, même si nous devons tous mourir.

- Vos pouvoirs sont minables, vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi.

- Dans ce cas, tentons le tout pour le tout. »

Ils intensifièrent leurs cosmos et attaquèrent en même temps.

« Unicorn Galop !

- Korne Horos !

- Les météores de Pégase !

- Mavrou Tripa !

- L'envol du Toucan !

- Kaitos Spouting Bomber ! »

Les six attaques fondirent vers leur ennemi, mais elles rencontrèrent une surface invisible si résistante qu'elle bloqua les énergies et les retourna vers leurs propriétaires, qui furent projetés contre terre, leurs corps encastrés dans la pierre.

« Vous ne pouvez rien contre le Crystal Wall, alors abandonnez votre quête et quittez les lieux. Je jure de vous laisser en vie.

- Bon sang ! » Cracha l'un des hommes à terre. « On n'aura même pas réussi à franchir une Maison du Zodiaque ! Quelle humiliation !

- Humiliation dis-tu ? Sache qu'en ce moment même, tous les chevaliers d'or vous observent depuis leurs temples, et chacun d'eux éprouve un grand respect pour la volonté dont vous faite preuve.

- Ils nous observent ?

- Parfaitement. Aldébaran, Aiolia, Shaka et Milo suivent notre affrontement sans que le moindre détail ne leur échappe.

- Dans ce cas » Reprit un autre des guerriers. « Nous allons nous relever une fois encore.

- Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ? Qu'espérez-vous obtenir alors que vous ne parvenez même pas à m'effleurer ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner, c'est tout.

- Dans ce cas je vais répliquer sans me ménager. Stardust Revolution !"

La tornade stellaire emporta les six garçons, et lorsqu'ils retombèrent au sol, ils étaient inconscients. Le silence était revenu, et seul le sifflement du vent se faisait entendre. Quand soudain un bruit s'échappa de la caisse. Comme une personne frappant à une porte.

Mû fixa l'objet, intrigué et méfiant.

« Je sens un cosmos ! »

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, et la boîte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une ombre. Un homme à la peau sombre, courbé et marqué de nombreuses cicatrices, mais dont le corps était entouré d'une aura blanche.

« Bonjour, Mû, tu as bien changé ! »

e visage du Chevalier d'Or se figea de stupeur.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible...

- Et pourtant.

- Prouve-le-moi.

- Vagues des Enfers !

Crystal W... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de générer sa protection qu'il fut frappé par un tourbillon fait d'une lumière blanche comme le lait. Il s'écroula comme s'il tombait dans un profond sommeil. Immédiatement quatre cosmos dorés s'enflammèrent parmi les temples du Zodiaque, prêts à riposter, mais une voix leur intima de ne pas attaquer. Une voix féminine, à la fois douce et autoritaire.

Une silhouette armée d'un sceptre d'or traversa les douze maisons en un battement de cil, comme si elle glissait, et se retrouva face à face avec l'homme âgé. En voyant cette apparition, celui-ci sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Athéna, Saori Kido, c'est bien vous !

- Toi, ici ! »

Elle le vit s'écrouler, mais le rattrapa dans ses bras, tandis qu'une vive émotion figeait son visage.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a bien longtemps » Reprit-elle. « A l'époque je t'avais pris pour un simple employé de la Fondation Graad. Mais il n'en était rien, n'est-ce pas ? Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis un homme de l'ombre, qui a passé les quinze dernières années à veiller à ce que ce jour arrive.

Quel jour ?

- Celui où la déesse Athéna, entourée de ses chevaliers, défendrait la terre contre les forces du mal. Et vous avez réussi. Contre Saga, contre Poséidon. Et je sais que vous réussirez contre Hadès. »

Il se releva et tendit un doigt vers Mû qui se releva comme émergeant d'un long sommeil. Aldébaran, Aiolia, Shaka et Milo apparurent derrière lui, tous plus intrigués les uns que les autres, tandis que de lointains souvenirs affluaient en eux. Mû prit la parole comme si l'homme noir la lui accordait.

« Athéna, je vous présente Praesepe, celui qui assura la relève d'Aiolos pour vous permettre de reconquérir le Sanctuaire.

- Tu fais donc partie de ceux qui ont aidé à apporter la paix, et j'ignorais jusqu'à ton existence ?

- C'est sans importance, tant que je peux vous rencontrer aujourd'hui. »

Les six jeunes guerriers se relevaient.

« Et ces garçons, qui sont-ils ? » Demanda Shaka.

« Ce sont mes fils. Ils font partie des orphelins envoyés à travers le monde par la Fondation Graad pour acquérir des armures sacrées et vous protéger, mais à la différence des dix Chevaliers de Bronze qui sont revenus lors du tournoi, ceux-là n'ont pas obtenu le titre de chevaliers.

- Mais nous ne regrettons rien » Continua l'un d'eux. « Car s'il en avait été autrement, nous n'aurions jamais rencontré Praesepe, notre père à tous, aux côtés duquel nous avons fait beaucoup de bien.

- Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ? » Interrogea Milo.

« Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir » Reprit l'homme âgé. « Ils ont toujours connu le Sanctuaire sous le règne de Saga. Par ailleurs, ils ont du mal à accorder leur confiance à ceux qui n'ont pas voulu d'eux. Aussi ont-ils un peu paniqué.

- Paniquer, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais mourir, lâcha-t-il avec évidence. J'ai passé ces dernières années à semer de fausses pistes pour égarer nos poursuivants ; plusieurs fois je me suis retrouvé face à eux, et chacune de ces rencontres m'a laissé de graves séquelles. »

Il reprit sa respiration avant de poursuivre.

« Avec mes fils adoptifs nous avons toujours fait en sorte de vivre cachés, mais ils savaient que mon vœu le plus cher était de rencontrer Athéna au moins une fois dans ma vie. En constatant que je vivais peut-être mes dernières heures, ils ont foncé sans se poser de questions. Mais peut-être voulaient-ils aussi vous prouver leur valeur, même s'ils ne le reconnaîtront jamais.

- Rassure-toi Praesepe » Répondit le Chevalier du Bélier. « Ils ont largement fait leurs preuves. »

Athéna fit un pas pour se rapprocher.

« Et la jeune femme qui t'accompagnait à l'époque où je t'ai rencontré, elle non plus n'était pas une simple employée ?

- En effet » Acquiesça-t-il un sourire en coin. « Si j'ai été le père de ces jeunes guerriers, alors elle a été leur mère. Je dois dire que sans elle, je n'aurais jamais trouvé la force de lutter si longtemps. Hélas ses liens avec le Sanctuaire ne sont pas simples. Ne m'en demandez pas plus, elle n'est pas encore prête pour venir à votre rencontre. »

u même instant, une silhouette qui observait la scène de loin se cacha derrière un pilier, et seul Praesepe perçut sa présence. Il reprit.

« Peut-être trouvera-t-elle un jour la force de franchir le pas, en atten... »

L'homme âgé s'interrompit, tombant à genoux avec une main agrippée sur le cœur.

« Père ! » S'écrièrent ses disciples en s'avançant vers lui.

Mais l'ombre d'un colosse s'interposa, un bras en travers de leur chemin.

« J'ignore si vous pouvez le sentir, dit Aldébaran, mais son cosmos est sur le point de s'éteindre. Vous avez joué votre rôle, à présent laissez-le mourir comme il le souhaite, auprès d'Athéna. »

Praesepe se tourna vers ses fils et les regarda un par un, échangeant avec eux des paroles muettes, puis il se releva tant bien que mal et fit face à Athéna.

« Déesse, si je pouvais formuler une dernière requête, j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez dans la maison du Cancer, car c'est là que je souhaite mourir. »

La jeune fille passa un bras sous les épaules de l'ancien Chevalier et l'aida à marcher.

Les Chevaliers d'Or et les jeunes guerriers observèrent les deux silhouettes remonter une à une les maisons jusqu'à disparaître dans la quatrième. Les fils de l'homme noir et même les gardiens des douze temples ne purent retenir leurs larmes en comprenant qu'ils voyaient Praesepe pour la dernière fois. Une page de l'histoire du Sanctuaire se tournait définitivement.


End file.
